The World The Girls Also Knows: The Girls God Can Only Save
by William F Somebody
Summary: CHAPTER 32 UPDATED! AU after Goddesses Arc. Keima has to maintain the affection of the six Goddess hosts and Chihiro and hunt loose souls at the same time. CHAPTER 32. The girls continue their sleepover fun. The girls vote on Aoba Fuse. How will the girls vote, and how will Keima and the others react to it?
1. Bad News

**The World The Girls Also Knows: The Girls God Can Only Save**

This is an AU. It is identical to canon until the end of the Goddesses arc. The Heart of Jupiter arc did not happen as I could not make it work with what I intend to do. Though I will take things from that arc if it suits me, and some characters in that arc will appear here too. For example, some future conquests of Keima would include some of the girls in that arc, just to minimize OCs.

This is a fic where I will attempt to make a harem ending for Keima while Keima still had to perform his duties as a member of the Capturing Squad. You have been warned. Though not all the conquered girls will end up with Keima. They are too many to fit. Though I will state it right now. I plan on adding more girls to the seven mentioned here. About twelve or thirteen girls in total. And all of them either goddess hosts or conquered girls. As to who those girls were, they're not going to be OCs, but all part of the manga or light novel canon.

This was inspired by Wraithie Winsre's fic _Blue Rose Paradox_ and _A Moonflower's Wish_. So expect certain plot points to be very similar while being different too.

I'm going to use English dub terms, except for certain things like "Otamegane".

And I'm looking for a beta reader. Thank you.

And I do not own _The World God Only Knows._

* * *

**Flag I**

**Bad News**

_Part 1 - The Situation at Hand_

Keima Katsuragi was depressed. In spite of all that he had done, saving the girls from the Weiss, searching for all the Goddesses, saving the world, the blasted collar still remained around his neck. He still had to capture all the loose souls out there, and that meant that he still had to go and make girls fall in love with him.

Real girls. Not 2D girls.

That really cut into his game time.

And not only that. If he only had to go back to where he was before the entire Goddess fiasco started, then it would be tolerable. No real-life girl would actually pursue him as they all had their memories wiped.

Tough luck. The Goddess hosts' memories remained. And that meant that six girls were in love with him. And remembered him conquering them twice!

But he did not like any of them. He did not love any of them. Yes, he cared for them, but only as his heroines! Once he kissed them, their routes ended, and he can move on! At least it was supposed to be so in the ideal. Reality was another matter. That's why the real was such a shitty game.

Yet, he admitted to himself, he played shitty games. That game with Sora testified to that. And he would play this game of reality too.

In any other circumstance, the solution would be obvious. To avoid the pitfalls of a harem protagonist, a route which he wanted to avoid, he had to choose one girl. That would push off all the other girls and give him peace, as well as happiness to the selected girl. That girl would be the true and eternal heroine of the hero.

And he already had a choice! Chihiro Kosaka! He could say that he loves the normal girl. And he would choose her in a heartbeat. He would even confess to her! That would be the best end for all concerned.

That was the perfect solution.

Yet he cannot do that. To choose a permanent heroine, he had his own standards. That meant only looking at one girl. Only loving one girl. Only saying to that chosen heroine the words 'I like you' and 'I love you'. That the hero only would have eyes on his chosen one. That he would not kiss any other girl, or deliberately lead another girl on.

He cannot do so with his contract intact.

He cannot make Chihiro his only heroine while pursuing other real girls. Yes, he was forced too because of the collar on his neck. Yes, he really does not love the girls he romanced to save them from the Weiss, but that does not excuse cheating on his one true love.

Therefore, he would not get serious with any girl until the contract was over. If he would lose Chihiro, then so be it. He would act as he always had—within his ideal world—and ignore everything. He hated the real anyway. Look at where the real got him!

2D girls were the best girls! Nothing could change that! Even Chihiro could not compare to the charms of Yokkyun!

Yet all was not lost. If there was one thing that his last mission did, it was to reduce the number of Weiss in the world. He did not know how, but the Goddesses were able to seal most, but not all, of the loose souls. Thus, the Weiss that he had to catch with Elsie was not 60,000. But about 6,000 remains. And in his jurisdiction, in Maijima, Narusawa, and the surrounding regions, approximately 600 Weiss were remaining. Which meant that if he caught two Weiss per week on average, he would able to finish his contract in about five or six years!

Surely, Chihiro could wait for five more years if she really loves him.

* * *

_Part 2 – Making Plans_

"Elsie! Haqua!" he shouted. He was in his game room, all the monitors shut off, and his PFP lying on the bed. He sat on his "throne".

Seconds later, a purple blur entered his room, followed by Elsie Katsuragi.

As a reward for his services, Haqua was also assigned to him as his demon. Thus, he became a buddy with two demons. By a twist of fate, the same event which reduced the amount of Weiss in the world also reduced the number of estimated loose souls in the jurisdiction of Haqua and Yukie to zero.

Lucky Yukie. It was the law of averages. While on average, the number of Weiss in each jurisdiction was 600, that only meant that some jurisdictions could have 1,200 Weiss remaining, while some would have zero. The average was still 600. Keima was just unlucky in that regard.

That meant Yukie had completed her contract, and Haqua was free. Haqua actually requested the assignment, although was not so pleased when the collar suddenly reappeared on her neck.

"Divine Brother, what is it?" Elsie enthusiastically said as she entered.

"Katsuragi, what is it?"

"Can you gather all the Goddess hosts in one place? And Chihiro too? The café would be ideal."

"Oh yes, Divine One! Mom is in Narusawa City to buy some rare ingredients! I'm supposed to watch the café!"

"Not now! It's not supposed to be open today! It's a personal holiday. At least that's what Mom said as an excuse."

"Good, now—"

"Just what are you planning?" asked the genius devil.

"A way out of my predicament. I'm still a buddy. I still have that duty. Only if I fail, you'd die too."

"You don't have to remind me! Sometimes, I wonder what I thought when I asked to be assigned to you!"

"Who will get the credit if I got a loose soul?" asked Keima.

"Both of us. Equally," she said. In fact, one of the reasons she asked for the reassignment was to get a better record. In spite of the completion of the contract, her official record in loose soul capture was way lower than Elsie's, despite her superior academic performance. That was embarrassing.

"Even if you did nothing? I suppose your record needs to be prettied up," Keima remarked, even as Haqua fumed and she slammed the rude boy in the stomach with the base of her scythe, sending him to the floor. He picked himself up as if nothing had happened. "Anyway, my predicament would be the Goddess hosts. They'll want to be my heroines. They want me to follow their routes. And they won't give up. So I have made a plan to suppress all potential flags."

"And that is?" asked Haqua.

"I'll tell the truth about everything. About the Weiss, New Hell! Everything! And you two will help me."

"It would be my honor, Exalted One!"

"Why should we help you, you creeping pervert! Those things are classified, you know!"

"Because it would help future operations. You do know that if I don't do this, they'll come after me, and that would interfere in my conquering real girls. Would you want to risk your neck for that, Haqua?"

Haqua touched her neck, feeling the new collar that bound her to this infuriating boy!

"So that's your plan?"

"Yes. I will explain to them my mission and that I cannot be with them until it's over. But in five years, I will be free, and I'll be able to choose one of them."

"And you think that will work?" asked Haqua.

"Of course! It's called rejection. They'll pout. But they'll either wait out the time, or they're going to move on. Mostly, they'll move on and forget about me. But that would only mean that those who wait until the five years is over truly deserve the God of Conquests! In the meantime, I can completely ignore them and be in my ideal world."

"How would that help? They won't stop going after you," the valedictorian devil retorted.

"Simple. I'll simply say that at the end of five years, I'll choose those that did not bother me! I'll say that they should prove their love for me by totally ignoring me!" he said, quite pleased with himself. "That ought to keep them away."

Haqua frowned. "You disgust me!" Still. She was an incredibly long-lived demon. Five years would be nothing! When all those humans gave up on Keima, she would still be by his side, ready to wait for his acceptance. Humans do not have patience. If she could, she would enthusiastically subscribe to this plan.

But she could not. There was a wrinkle.

* * *

_Part 3 – Goddess Trouble_

"Still, you do have to make sure the Goddesses regain their full powers," Haqua reminded. "Don't forget that duty of yours!"

"Why should I?" asked Keima, snarling. "I don't really give a damn about the Goddesses. It's their fault I'm in this predicament! It's their fault those girls remember me!" He really wanted to be rid of the Goddesses. They were all spoiled brats! Curse the lot of them! Only Diana was worth her salt. He could care less about what happened to the rest of them! They could die for all he cared now that they're pretty much useless.

"Yes, Divine One. You need to keep their love alive! Otherwise, they'll _die_!" Elsie said, then blushed as a hand covered her mouth.

"Elsie! You shouldn't have said that! Ignore what she said!" Haqua said, her face red.

"Wait? That's the first time I've heard of it!" Keima said, eyes wide, as the implication of what he just heard sunk in. "What do you mean, they'll die?"

Haqua sighed. She looked at Elsie, and both nodded.

"Look, if we're going to operate as buddy and demon, we need to trust each other. No keeping of secrets!"

"Fine. As you know, the Goddesses need to have the love of their hosts grow to awaken and regain their powers. However, we discovered something recently, just after the Goddesses were reunited. You see, their love of you needs to be maintained and even grow, or else the Goddesses will go back to sleep. But they won't lose their powers. And the bad news is that if a Goddess who had awakened again fell asleep but retained their powers, then…"

"The hosts will die, and the Goddesses will be free that way, Divine Brother," said Elsie, her face dejected.

Haqua grimaced. "Of course, the Goddesses were all attached to their host, so they won't kill them just to be free. But right now, _the Goddesses don't know that_. New Hell, or more specifically, Chief Dokuro, discovered it by accident."

"So you're telling me that the only way to free the Goddesses without killing the hosts is to grow their love for me?" asked Keima. "Explain."

"The Goddesses, as long as they're bound to their hosts, need to borrow energy from their hosts. When they were asleep or dormant, like they were before you woke them, their energy needs were insignificant. They would barely affect the girls. Now, when they woke up, they would need more energy. How do they get energy?"

"From their love for me!"

"Bingo! They feed on their love. The greater their love is for you, the more powerful the Goddesses become. But if their hosts love for you declines, or dies, then the energy intake decreases too. They will hibernate. Yet they cannot regress to what they were before. They would require as much energy as before, even asleep. If they do not get any love from you, they will feed on the only remaining source of energy, which is-"

"_Their life force_," Keima said, dreading the implications of Haqua's words.

"Yes. And this time, because of their awakened powers, they need so much energy that without love, they would drain the girls' life energy. The girl would slowly die. And the goddess would be free."

"So, it's in the best interest of the Goddesses for their host to die?" he asked, floored.

"Yes. But like I said, the Goddesses don't know that. And they shouldn't know that. But even if they knew, they would not let their hosts die, as they like their hosts," Haqua explained.

"So I have no choice then, huh? I need to take all their routes just to keep them alive?"

"Yes," said Elsie. "I'm so sorry, Exalted Brother!"

"Anything else?" asked Keima, dreading what he'll hear.

"The Weiss and the Goddesses are linked with their hosts," the purple-haired demon explained. "Even if they regained their full powers, they cannot leave their hosts' body until all the Weiss are gone from this earth. So all you have to do is to grow and maintain their love for you until all the Weiss are gone, then the Goddesses will be free of their hosts, and the girls would be saved."

"So the reason for Goddesses not working properly is the presence of Weiss in this world?"

"That's right," said Haqua.

The full implication hit him. He stood up, his eyes glaring at the two demons. "What? What kind of game is this? Forcing the protagonist to simultaneously take six routes or the girls would die? I would personally burn the company who will make such a game! It's a disgrace! It's unfair both to the hero to force him to choose six routes at once! It's unfair to the heroines! A heroine wants to be exclusively loved! Love is selfish! It cannot be shared! Seeing me romance one host would crush the other hosts! You know what this means? Jealousy would be rife! It would be unfair to them! A heroine deserves to get his hero for herself and herself alone! That's why games with harem endings are the worse!"

"Katsuragi, this is not a game!"

"I know that! Do you know what will happen? I will have to make them love me throughout this ordeal. While making them watch me catch Weiss by making other girls fall in love with me! All the while leading them on! And after five years, I will have to break the hearts of at least six of them when I choose one of them! I already broke the heart of Chihiro! I hated doing that! But I'll have to do that over and over again! Reality is not only imperfect, but it's also shitty!"

He ended the rant.

"And do you know how much of my gaming time would that cut? Keeping seven girls happy and catching loose souls? That would eat all my free time!"

He sighed. His eyes narrowed as he looked on both devils. "_But I am the God of Conquests_. Ayumi, Kanon, Shiori, Tsukiyo, Yui, Chihiro, and Tenri are my heroines. I saved them before. I will save them again."

"You will?" asked Elsie.

"Yes. Even if I have to break their hearts to pieces, even if I would have to lie and deceive them to do it, I will save their lives," said Keima with resolve. _He had no choice._ He had to do the best he could do to minimize the damage. "But I would need your help."

"So you have a plan?" asked Elsie.

"Of course! That's Katsuragi. He always has a plan. And he always gets things done," said Haqua.

"Oh, Divine Brother, I am so proud of you!" Elsie said, hugging her brother.

"I'm gonna set up an event that would trigger multiple flags. They're gonna be saved! Now, both of you, listen carefully…"

* * *

_Part 4 – Chihiro's "Invitation"_

_Two days later…_

To say that Chihiro was surprised to see devil Haqua du Lot Herminium standing in front of her house was an understatement. And to see the purple-haired devil give her an invitation to _Café Grandpa_ was an even bigger surprise. "What's this for?" asked Chihiro.

"Keima Katsuragi wants to talk to you, Ms. Kosaka," said the purple-haired demon.

"Why should I talk to that dweeb?" said the normal girl with bitterness in her voice. She still could not forget what happened on the rooftop on the night before the Mai-High festival.

"Because he would like to give an explanation as to what happened," she explained. "You better go."

"If I don't?"

"Then I'll drag you over and tie you up," said Haqua, who didn't look like she was joking. "Trust me on this one. It'll be worth it."

"The nerve of that dweeb threatening me and—"

"Katsuragi didn't tell me to threaten you," said Haqua, defending her buddy with a serious face. "I did that on my own, and I'm not joking."

Chihiro sighed. The normal girl knew what Haqua was capable of, and she didn't doubt that she'd follow through on her threat. She was still sore at Katsuragi for what he did, yet she understood the next day that he was involved in something she can't even comprehend. She liked, no loved, the big jerk, yet, yet…

Does she really still love him after all that? After running around with him all day and all night while he chased after Ayumi, seeing Haqua, Nora, and all the supernatural stuff, she knew that she did not hate him. She was on the fence. She loved him. She wanted him to love her. But she resented how she was treated. It hurt. It hurt very much. Why didn't he explain it to her when it was all over? Why wait until now?

"Well?" asked the purple-haired demon.

"What? I'll follow. Just go ahead."

"I was instructed to bring you there. I won't leave without you."

"Fine!" she said. She calmed down and walked with Haqua towards the Katsuragi home. Still, she was flattered that the dweeb would send a powerful devil-like Haqua to personally escort her. A tinge of excitement filled her when she thought that Keima wanted her presence.

Still, couldn't he have done so by himself? Was he shy? Ha, the dweeb, the Otamegane, shy! That would be the day! The boy had no shame!

The normal girl walked on the sidewalk with Haqua behind her.

"Haqua, right?" asked Chihiro to the devil.

"Yes."

"So Haqua, um, what school do you go to?" asked Chihiro. She mentally slapped herself for the stupid question. Why would a devil go to a human school? "How did you meet Katsuragi?"

"I'm Elsie's friend," said Haqua.

"Um, did you really fly and turn invisible? Did you really turn me invisible?" asked the average girl.

"Yes. Yes. And Yes."

"So, what's happening?"

"It's for Katsuragi to tell and you to listen," she said, jealousy and hostility in her eyes and tone. Wait. Did Chihiro detect jealousy? But why? Was Haqua another of the girls that liked that dweeb? How could such a dweeb have so many girls after him? I mean, there's herself, Ayumi, and Kanon. And that devil too? How could any girl fall in love with that anti-social nerd? Then again, for some unknown reason, she fell for the Otamegane! What was wrong with her?

As for the hostility...

"Are you mad at me?" asked Chihiro, getting uncomfortable.

"Why do you ask?"

"Do I need to tell you?"

"I'd rather not say."

"I insist," she said, running in front of the devil, who glared at her. "I'm sorry for whatever it was that I did to make you mad."

"Very well. I'm angry at you because you are ungrateful to the boy who saved your life," Haqua snapped, glaring at her. For some reason, she was defensive about her buddy, especially as he risked his neck and sacrificed his happiness for these ungrateful girls. Especially Chihiro. It irked her. It shouldn't, but somehow, it did. Why did Keima insist that this girl be involved? She's not a goddess host! Frankly, if she had her way, she'd memory wipe the normal girl.

Chihiro boiled. How dare she? Didn't she know what that insensitive jerk did? She was going to give her a piece of her mind. But before Chihiro could retort, they approached the café and passed the neighbor's home. And there was a girl with black hair tied with two pink ribbons at the side of her head.

"Tenri!" called Haqua, cutting off whatever it was Chihiro would say.

"I'm going to the café," the timid girl called out. "Elsie called."

"This is Chihiro Kosaka," said Haqua, all traces of hostility disappearing. "She's involved in this too. Even if she's not a host."

"Hello. I'm Tenri Ayukawa," she bowed as she stepped into the street. "I'm Keima's childhood friend."

"Nice to meet you," said Chihiro. "I'm Katsuragi's classmate. And I'm his sister's friend."

"And Keima's friend too?" she said with her wide black eyes.

"You could say that," said Chihiro, not wanting to say more

Suddenly, her attitude and demeanor changed. Did her eyes shift to pink?

"Are you interested in Katsuragi?" asked the girl.

"Me? Why would I be interested in that no-good jerk?"

"Listen. You don't fool me. You're after him, aren't you? Well, you might as well give up! Tenri is Keima's fiancée!"

"Enough, Diana," said Haqua, going between the two of them.

Then the eyes returned to normal. "I'm sorry about that. Diana is very passionate," said Tenri.

The normal girl was flabbergasted. "Wait, was she—"

"Yes. I am the host of the goddess Diana," said Tenri as they entered the café.

When they arrived, Haqua led them to an empty table.

"Please wait for the others," said the section chief. "I'll fetch them."

"Others?"

"It's p…p..probably the other hosts," said Tenri.

…

* * *

_Part 5 – Arrivals_

Silence descended upon the two girls. Tenri was too shy to talk while Chihiro didn't know what to say at first.

"So, Tenri, was it?"

The other girl looked and nodded.

"You know Katsuragi?" she asked before mentally slapping herself. Of course, she knew! That's why she's here! Didn't she claim to be his fiancée?

"Yes."

"So spill."

"Huh?"

"When and how?"

"Oh, ten years ago. We were classmates." She was still hesitant.

"Go on," the average girl encouraged.

The other girl squirmed, and her face became red. Until her eyes became pink, and her expression turned sour.

"What about you? How did you and Katsuragi meet?" she asked more assertively.

"Well, I met the Otamegane…" she began, but she was saved by her phone. "Sorry, gotta take that call."

She excused herself and went to just outside the café.

It was actually a text message. But Diana didn't know that. It was an excuse to get out of that conversation.

Ayumi was asking if she already was at the café. Apparently, Elsie called her. Chihiro pouted a bit. Why did Elly call Ayumi while she had to deal with the rude Haqua? Oh well. She texted back and said that she was already here.

And she waited a bit.

Five minutes later, Ayumi arrived, panting and covered with sweat.

"Hi, Chihiro," said Ayumi.

"Easy now, Ayumi. Katsuragi isn't here yet," Chihiro teased.

That made the runner blush.

"Yes. Don't appear haggard in front of your husband," she added.

"That wedding is fake!" Ayumi said even as she blushed deeper.

"But you'd want it to be real!" she said.

The runner blushed even more before opening the door to the café, and both of them went in.

"Ayumi, that is Tenri. Tenri, this is Ayumi."

"I already met her," said Ayumi. "Hello, Tenri. How are you today?"

"I'm fine, Ayumi."

At that, Diana took over. "Could I talk to my sister?"

Ayumi nodded, and Mercury took over. "Hello, sis," the sleepy Goddess greeted.

"Hello, sister. We're gonna meet with Katsuragi. All the goddess hosts would be here."

"Probably to inform the rest of us that he and Ayumi already wed."

"That doesn't count! Anyway, unlike the fake wedding, Keima is already engaged with Tenri. Keima belongs to Tenri!"

"It's obvious that he belongs to Ayumi! Ayumi's his first conquest and last heroine, after all! They say that either it's the first girl or the last girl that the hero ends up with. Ayumi's both, so she's already won!"

"No! Tenri's his first girl! They met when they were seven for crying out loud! He belongs to Tenri!"

"That doesn't count!"

Chihiro just sighed as the two goddesses argued endlessly.

The door opened, and Kanon Nakagawa entered. Chihiro, being the average girl that she was, stood up and said, "Kanon! I can't believe you're here! Thank you for joining us at the Mai High festival!" she squealed, although that reminded her of painful memories.

"You're welcome. But you should thank Keima since if it were not for him, I wouldn't be able to join you. He saved my life, and my life is his!" she declared. "Watch me! I will make Keima mine! And mine alone. Hope you don't mind."

She said it in such a friendly fashion that it did not exude malice or any negative emotion. How could she say that while being so innocent?

"What do I want with that Otamegane anyway?" retorted the average girl, clearly irritated. Kanon had no problem declaring her intentions. She had confessed to the dweeb at school in the middle of the exam, after all.

Yet she could not dislike the idol for that. Seriously! What was in the water of Mai-High School that so many girls fell with that heart-breaking dweeb?

"Kanon!" Ayumi said, shaking her hand. "Thanks for joining us! In behalf of the 2B Pencils, thank you!"

"Hey, I'm the band leader! I get to speak for the band," whined Chihiro, but with no malice. "Kanon, on behalf of the 2B Pencils, thank you!"

The idol flashed the smile that won so many fans.

"Hello. I'm a fan too," said Tenri, bowing at the famous idol.

"I'm glad you're here. So why did Keima call us here?" asked the pinkette.

"He's gonna make some explanation," said the normal girl. "But enough about the dweeb. Could I please have your autograph?"

Kanon spent the next few minutes signing autographs, having her picture taken, and answering questions about her career and songs.

* * *

_Part 6 – The Gathering of the Girls_

The door opened, and another girl entered. "Darling! I'm here! Your future husband is here to take—where's Keima?" asked Yui, looking around the place.

"He's not here yet," Ayumi said.

She looked at the rest of the girls, and her eyes widened when she saw the pink-haired idol. "Kanon!" she greeted as she shook her hand. "Thanks for joining us at the concert! Could I have your autograph?"

"It was nothing," said Kanon, smiling before signing another autograph and posing for another selfie.

There was a knock on the door.

Upon opening the door, Chihiro was greeted by Tsukiyo. The blonde was holding her doll, named Luna.

"Tsukiyo," Ayumi greeted and went besides Chihiro. "This is Chihiro Kosaka. Chihiro, this is Tsukiyo Kujou."

"This was a gathering of the Goddesses and their hosts. At least that's what Keima and Diana informed me," said Tsukiyo, looking at Chihiro, her eyes filled with curiosity and confusion. The normal girl did not know whether she offended the blonde's sensibilities.

"She's involved too," said Ayumi, answering her unspoken question.

"So you're another one of that man's girls? Disgusting!" said the doll as it floated and rested on Chihiro's head. "Stay away from Katsuragi! He belongs to Tsukiyo!" It reinforced that command by holding a pair of scissors and pointing it towards her eyes.

"What the hell!" the normal girl exclaimed, as she picked up the doll.

"That's enough!" Tsukiyo said, grabbing the doll. "I'm sorry, Ms Kosaka, for Vulcan's behavior. She's a bit possessive."

"I'm fine, Ms. Kujou," said the normal girl, freaked out.

"I kept telling her that what she's doing is not beautiful! It would not be beautiful to hurt each other over that boy," she said.

"That alright. You have nothing to apologize for," said Chihiro. It was Vulcan that was messed up, not her host. "So your doll's Vulcan?"

"Actually, no. It's complicated, but she can control objects, including Luna. Anyway, welcome to our gathering."

"Thank you," Chihiro said, relieved by the friendly tone adopted by Tsukiyo. She really was just curious. She really didn't want another hostile Haqua.

Tsukiyo seated herself on an empty table, avoiding the other girls, and putting Luna on an empty chair beside her.

As she did so, the door opened, and Elsie Katsuragi entered. "Come in, don't be shy."

Behind her was Shiori. And Minerva. Unlike the other Goddesses, Minerva could exist outside her host. "Where is Keima?" asked the shy Goddess.

Vulcan-Luna floated over and said, "That fiend has not yet arrived.

"Hello, Shiori," said Ayumi. "This is Chihiro Kosaka."

The shy librarian bowed. "Shiori Shiomiya. Are you a Goddess host too?"

"No. But I'm mixed up with this too, just like you," the normal girl explained.

Chihiro really felt left out. Even with her bandmates with her, the fact that she does not have a Goddess made her feel left out. Why not her? Was that why she thought she's nothing special? Because why would a Goddess choose an ordinary girl like her to be her host? Did that mean that becoming a bandleader did not actually make her special? Come to think of it, how did she get out of that rut where she never felt special in the first place? How did she come from confessing to random guys to feel special enough to start her own band? How did that happen? Why couldn't she remember? If she remembered, she would forever be in debt to that person who showed her the light.

Too bad that Otamegane could not be like that person! Then perhaps her love for that insensitive jerk could be justified.

She pushed those negative thoughts away. She was special! She was the only one without Goddesses in this room and was still involved with whatever supernatural shenanigans happening around, even it's by accident. So she's special because out of all the girls, she's the only one not extraordinary? She's special because she's the only one that was outrightly and coldly rejected by Katsuragi?

Her knees nearly buckled at that point. _Snap out of it, Chihiro. Don't think such negative thoughts! That boy is not worth it!_

Shiori smiled. "So you're a friend too of Katsuragi? Thank you for being his friend," she said before sitting in another empty table. She was still too shy to interact with anybody. Minerva sat beside her.

* * *

_Part 7 – God Arrives_

"I'm glad everyone's here," said Haqua, who entered behind Shiori.

"So where's Katsuragi?" asked Ayumi. She, Elsie, Tenri, Chihiro and Yui were sitting around one table.

"I'll call him! DIVINE BROTHER! IT'S TIME!" the younger Katsuragi sibling shouted at the top of her voice. It was so loud that the other girls and even the Goddesses covered their ears.

"Honestly, Elsie!" Haqua said, embarrassed for her best friend.

"Couldn't you have just gone and fetched him instead?" Ayumi said at her bandmate.

"But Exalted Brother told me to call for him when all of you are here!"

"I'm sure he didn't mean for you to shout at the top of your lungs," Chihiro gently chided.

* * *

The door that leads to the living quarters of the house opened, and Keima Katsuragi entered. He was clutching his PFP as he did so. He walked with a purpose, and his strides looked magnificent even if his eyes were on the gaming device. The girls wondered how he does it.

"Darling!" shouted Yui as she bolted to hug him, but she was surprised when Haqua came in front of her and slammed the handle of her scythe against her stomach.

"Remain seated," said the purple-haired demon, almost growling, her eyes glaring at the cross-dresser. In part, it was payback for Mars practically undressing her when she pretended to be a villain during Yui's reconquest.

"Don't lay a hand on her!" Mars said, taking over. "Wait, you're that villain who tried to kidnap Yui's darling! What are you doing here?"

"Enough!" Keima shouted, his eyes still on the PFP. He continued with a softer voice. "Haqua was just pretending to hasten Yui's reconquest and awaken your powers, Mars. She's our colleague. Now, go back to your chair."

Despite his eyes still on the PFP, that command was given with such authority that Yui was able to emerge and said, "Yes Darling. If you wish." She went back to the chair.

"Thank you," said Keima with a coldness that shocked all the girls. Except Tenri. She was used to him and knew all his mannerisms. And accepted it wholeheartedly.

"Haqua?" he began, his eyes still on the PFP as his fingers played.

"All are here, Katsuragi."

"Elsie?"

"Um, right, Divine One," she said as she stood up and walked until she was beside him. She manipulated her raiment until a blackboard appeared.

"It's done," she said. "I think you should start."

"I'll just wait until I reach the save point."

"Hello! Are you going to just stand there and play?" Ayumi complained, her impatience getting her.

"No, I won't. But unless I save, I won't be able to do this properly," he said without taking his eyes off his PFP. "I need to do so to complete her route. Otherwise, I wouldn't be worthy of the title of the God of Conquests."

"But—" Chihiro began, but she was interrupted.

"Finally, the save point! Don't worry, Keiko! I'm gonna get you your happy ending," he cooed, showing everyone why he was the Otamegane.

He put the device in his pocket.

And he looked at all the girls.

"Tenri," he said, voice low, cold, and serious, and looked at the childhood friend.

She blushed at his gaze, his brown eyes boring down on her, and caused her to shrink further into her seat. Even if she knew those eyes so well, and she knew what it meant, she still got uncomfortable. After all, she was in love with that boy.

"Shiori."

He turned his brown eyes at the librarian, and she hid her face behind the menu. It was such an intense stare, she shivered. _He's so awesome! _She thought, and she blushed, even more, when she realized her thoughts.

"Yui."

Like the rest of the girls, Yui was caught off guard by his eyes staring at hers. She tried to say something, but it was stuck in her throat. The gaze was withering, but strangely enough, not unfriendly. Such was the power of the God of Conquests. And she broke away eye contact.

"Kanon."

The bespectacled idol met his eyes behind his glasses. Yet she faltered at the beautiful brown eyes and blushed hard. What was that intense aura coming from that boy? She stared at it, unable to tear her eyes off it. Was that one of the reasons she fell in love with him?

"Tsukiyo."

He looked at the moon lover, and the blonde simply could not take her eyes off his. It was, in a word, beautiful. Almost as fair as the moon. And she could detect such determination on his eyes that she wondered what it could be that fueled such passion? Only her love of the moon and beautiful things could rival such intensity!

"Ayumi."

He turned to the runner. She tried to stare down Keima, but she failed. She felt such pressure, such aura coming from him just by looking at those brown eyes, that she looked away, unable to bear it. She, the unguided missile of Mai-High failed to look him in the eye. She blushed deeply. Yes, she had to admit, she loved that guy. Warts and all.

"And Chihiro."

Keima looked at the normal girl, and the normal girl looked back. And she got lost at his eyes. It was cute, beautiful, and intense. She tried to make her eyes look just as fierce, but because she got caught off guard by the gesture, she failed. She held her stare but felt defeated, just looking at those eyes.

"Thank you all for coming," he said. He used the same gaze that he used on Kusunoki Kasuga when he pleaded to be her student. And just like before, it worked.

The God of Conquests would be in game mode for this event.

He would save them all.


	2. Rules of Engagement

**The World The Girls Also Knows: The Girls God Can Only Save**

AU after Goddesses Arc. Keima needs to maintain the power of the Goddesses by giving love and affection towards their hosts, while at the same time continuing his duties as a member of the Runaway Spirit Squad. How will he balance his duties, how will the hosts view him as he makes girls fall in love with him, and how can he maximize his game time while doing all of this?

And I do not own The World God Only Knows.

And I would like to thanks **xellos540 **for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Flag II **

**Rules of Engagement**

_Part 8 – The Real and the Ideal_

He looked at them with a gaze so intense that they either all blushed, were rendered speechless, or sank further into their chairs. His eyes held them in a spell so powerful that they were helpless before the God of Conquests.

It was a look of seriousness that few of them had seen before.

"I'm going to tell a story. Many of you already know parts of it, but for the sake of a complete picture, I'll tell all. I promise that you will leave this café understanding what this is all about."

He got the chalk and began writing furiously. It reminded the 2B Pencil members of that time he tutored them. Of course, a lot of what he wrote did not make sense to them.

"Now, let's start at the beginning. I am Keima Katsuragi. I am the God of Conquests. You also know me as the Otamegane. The glasses-wearing game nut. The dweeb. Before this all started, I am immersed in the ideal world. What is the ideal? The world of games! The world of Dating Sims, the world of Galge! It is the best world that could be!

"In contrast, the real world is nothing! The real is just a shitty game! And no, don't bother correcting me! I believe that the ideal is better than the real!" he said when he saw that several wanted to object, glaring at Chihiro, Ayumi, and Kanon.

"Of course, the ideal is not only found in games. It could be found in other places, like books," he began, "Right, Shiori?"

"Yes," the librarian squeaked.

"Or beautiful things, like the moon!"

"That's right!" Tsukiyo shouted.

"Or to the songs that you sing!"

"Oh, Keima!" Kanon shouted, her eyes widening as a full smile formed on her face.

Chihiro agreed. She was also a composer, and she could appreciate the fact.

"Or of firetrucks!" Elsie shouted.

Keima continued. "Or stage magic! Or running! Or playing drums! As long as you believe in it, it's the ideal! It's your ideal! Am I right?"

"Yeah!" all girls shouted, and several applauded.

_Got you! _Keima internally chuckled. _As expected._

"My ideal is the world of Gal games, and it is better than the real world! Reality is just a crappy game! And before this all started, I was content to remain in the world of the ideal! I cared nothing of the real! I still don't care that much for reality. What more could I want?"

He nearly shouted. He spoke so passionately, with such intensity, his eyes burning as he looked at each of them, that the spell that he had them at the beginning only deepened. He calculated that it would increase the admiration and affection points of the girls even more, and he was right.

All the girls had looks of admiration, respect, and love as their masks were peeled away by his performance. Despite all that had happened, the affection of the girls for him remained. Even within Ayumi and Chihiro, who he knew was still angry and upset at him. It would raise sufficient flags to make the next step easy.

* * *

_Part 9 – The Nature of the Weiss _

"That's my ideal world. And I lived in it. Until someone sent me a message telling me to accept a mission. I thought it was a game mission. After all, it was such an innocuous email! So, I accepted. And that changed my life forever! It turned out that I was accepting a mission to save real girls. Girls that had gaps in their hearts and which were occupied by loose souls. And to save them, I drive away the loose souls by filling the gaps in their hearts. How do I do that? By making them fall in love with me! And believe me, at first, I hated that mission. Haqua, could you show them what happened before?"

The genius devil nodded before she used her raiment to show what happened in the past when Elsie first entered their lives.

"Yes, at first, Elsie was not my sister. She was a demon from New Hell, and I was chosen as her buddy. Then she became my sister. Although I was not fond of the idea, I finally accepted the fact. Right now, she is my real sister, not just a pretend one. And I would not have it any other way!"

"Oh, Divine Brother!" said Elsie as tears came from her eyes. "Thank you. That was the nicest thing I've heard from you!"

He looked at the girls, and their opinions of him grew even more. _Yes, this was working._ And he was telling the truth too. Mostly. After all, Elsie was not literally his sister. But that was beside the point.

Then it hit them. "Wait. What do you mean make girls fall in love with you? Are you saying—" Ayumi wondered. That explained Katsuragi's actions—still didn't make any her less bitter at her treatment.

"Yes. All of you, except Tenri, had loose souls, which are called Weiss, inside of you. That loose soul, if it was not removed, will feed on the negative emotions of their hosts, and would take control of you and your body. Ultimately, that Weiss would be reincarnated as your baby when you become pregnant."

"That's right," Haqua said. "The loose soul feeds from your negative emotions, which is formed from the gaps of your heart. It feeds on the negative emotions of a girl and fans it and makes it worse. It creates a feedback loop, and it won't stop until it matures. Then it would be reincarnated as your child."

"Wait. What if the girl wasn't pregnant when the loose soul fully matures?" asked Tsukiyo.

"Either the loose soul manipulates the girl so she would seek to become pregnant whatever the consequence, or if it fails and she did nothing, then the loose soul will directly cause the conception. Thus, the girl will become pregnant. Yes, a virgin conception! And no, abortion will not work. And when the baby is born, the mother always dies. Of all the records from our operations, not a single mother survived the childbirth. The Weiss drains the mother of all her energy. And the baby becomes a monster that had to be killed. Or it would become an even greater monster," the section chief answered.

Everyone, except for the two devils, were shocked. It was too horrible.

* * *

_Part 10 – Love, Like and Care_

"So once a loose soul resided inside of you, I had no choice but to make you fall in love with me. And to prevent complications, your memories of me were wiped out afterward. Right, Elsie?"

"Yes. If you retained your memories, then Divine Brother would not be able to capture more loose souls," said Elsie. "He needed to be free to continue with his mission."

"Does that mean that you don't love us at all? That you didn't conquer us because you love us?" asked Kanon, her voice shaking.

"I'll be honest with you. No, _I don't love you_, or like you, when I was conquering you the first time, or even _now_," he stated with a calm coldness that made all the girls shiver. "_I didn't even care about you_ before. That's because I don't care for girls in the real world. All I cared about was 2D girls. I wouldn't even try to save you even if I knew what I knew now if it weren't for this damned collar. _Could you see this purple collar round my neck? You_ see this? Can you see it? Haqua, Elsie, are you sure they can see it? If I didn't save you, my head and that of Elsie would be chopped off! I literally had no choice! I did this because I wanted to save my own skin, not because I cared for any of you!"

That hit the girls like cold water. They somehow knew that he didn't have the same feelings for them as they did for him. But to hear it from his own voice in such a manner was still a shock.

It made Chihiro and Ayumi angrier at the boy who toyed with their hearts. They were all but ready to go and beat him up if Haqua wasn't there, positioning her scythe menacingly, glaring at them to say nothing and do nothing.

Kanon stood up, hurt by his words. "That's a lie!" she said, her voice was shaking, determination etched in her features. "I know you don't love me. Or like me in the way I like you. But don't tell me that you don't care. You care for us! Otherwise, you'd let me die when I was stabbed. I know you care for me. You saved my life, after all. So please, don't say things that aren't true! And even if you insist, no matter what, I won't believe it!"

He looked at the rest of the girls. Their eyes were nearly in tears. Scratch that. Shiori was already crying. Tsukiyo was struggling to maintain her composure, but her body was shaking.

Yui was close to bursting. "Don't say that, Darling. That's not true!"

Only Tenri was not negatively affected. She had the same calm look, as she wasn't fooled and her faith never wavered. She knew him so well that she knew that Keima was just acting.

_Everything happens for a reason, _the childhood friend thought.

"You fiend! I'm gonna kill you for hurting Tsukiyo!" Vulcan yelled, Luna, floating.

"Don't you dare," threatened Haqua, pointing her scythe at the floating doll.

"Let me finish!" he said, his voice booming, if still cold. He looked at each and every girl in the eye. "I didn't care for you—_at first_. Clearly, by the time of the Goddesses, I already cared for you. From the moment the Weiss entered you, you became my heroines. As my heroines_, I care for each and every one of you_. I don't want you to be hurt, I don't want you to die, I don't want bad things to happen to you. And I promised that I would help you whenever you need me. And I did fulfill that promise. And let me tell you just so we'll be clear on this. _I will save each and every one of you_, as I did in the past. I would do everything to do so. Even at the cost of my life and happiness. Even if I have to break your hearts to do so. I'm just sorry if you got hurt by my actions."

He looked squarely at their eyes as he said those words. His voice gradually became softer and warmer as he continued. It exuded sincerity.

There was silence as somehow, all the anger in their eyes disappeared. Keima knew that negative emotions could be turned into positive ones and hatred into love.

* * *

_Part 11 – Diana to the Rescue_

Then there was more sobbing. And unlike before, the tears were not tears of sadness, but relief, or even happiness. It was Kanon, and she was now crying. Then she suddenly went and hugged Keima, and buried her face on his chest, tears flowing.

"Thank you, thank you," the yandere idol said. "I knew it. You aren't that bad. Don't you ever say you don't care! You hear me, idiot!"

Keima blushed as he stroked Kanon's hair. Shiori cried even harder and went and hugged him from the side, then Yui did too.

Tenri was on her chair, silent, tears freely flowing. Her faith in her childhood friend was vindicated. _Do you really have to make us cry to make your point, Keima? _

Tsukiyo was the same, silent but teary.

And Chihiro and Ayumi were the same. Their anger all but disappeared, even as the hurt and bitterness remained. Tears dropped from their eyes, happy that the boy they liked at least cared for them.

Keima cared for all of them! He cared for them! And to their minds, that care, may, someday, become _like_, or even _love_. Each of the seven girls hoped that she would be the object of that love when it happens.

Keima glared at Haqua for failing to control Kanon, Yui, and Shiori. Haqua just remained calm. She glared back at Keima. _You disgusting man! Planning all this! Really! _

Elsie just smiled at the scene. _I'm glad all of them understood Divine Brother. They'll realize that everything you do is for a reason._

It took about fifteen minutes when things settled down. The three girls around him, were, with difficulty, persuaded to return to their seats.

Keima continued, looking at the seven of them again. "And so I spent my days conquering and saving girls, all of you included. You all forgot, and I moved to my next target. It seemed as if it would stay that way forever, until you confessed, Kanon. You remembered, right? After forgetting for so long?"

Kanon remembered that very public confession and blushed as she looked around, the girls looking at her.

"When the Goddess awakened, you remembered what happened," said Keima. "You have Apollo within you. Diana told me to search for the other Goddesses, but…" He stopped. He seemed like he didn't want to say the next words as his voice was shaking, and he turned away. "I'm sorry, but…"

Someone stood up. "That's okay. Let me tell the rest of the story." It was Diana.

She stepped forward. He remembered what he should do. He removed his glasses, and clasped both her hands in his, gave her an intense stare, and flashed her a small smile while keeping a sad look on his face. "Thank you, Diana. I owe you one."

That led the Goddess to blush as well as to back away a bit in shock. It was deliberate and planned since he knew that she had fallen in love with him. He had earlier talked to the Goddess, and she agreed to tell the story, as parts of it were still too painful for Keima to tell.

"Well, you are Tenri's fiancée after all," she said while looking away as she withdrew her hand from his. He went and stood beside his sister and Haqua.

"You really are the worst!" Haqua whispered, "Playing with a Goddess like that."

"You really do look very handsome without your glasses on, Divine One," said Elsie in a hushed and admiring tone, "especially when you smile too."

Obviously, the reason he did what he did right before she talked was to make sure that she only said the best opinions about him without needing to coach her on what to say. That would help sway the girls towards his cause.

"Thank you, Tenri's fiancée," she began. "I am Diana, a Jupiter sister, who resides in Tenri."

And she started talking, telling about the entire tale, from the moment she asked him to look for her sisters, up until the final battle. And true to his expectations, that gesture made the difference. She did not say any negative things about him, kept praising him about his initiative, his resourcefulness, his intelligence, on how he was instrumental in achieving victory, on his sacrifices, his dependability. It was all true, but hearing it from the Goddess would give it more credibility rather than him tooting his own horn. She also added the fact that he will inevitably choose Tenri, which was up in the air as far as he was concerned, and that he was Tenri's fiancée, which was false.

Haqua also contributed to things that Diana did not know about. And to his relief, she followed the plan to a T. She never said anything bad about him, and generally praised him to the skies. She was professional when she needed to be, and she understood that this was her duty.

Diana finished the tale, even as her face became as pink as her eyes. "Nothing I can say or do will be enough to repay Tenri's fiancée for all that he did for me and my sisters. Without him, we would never have been reunited, and Vintage's plans would bear fruit. Maybe I would be dead, along with all of my sisters. You all, as Goddess hosts, would be dead. And this world would be ruled by demons from Old Hell. Yes, he wooed each of you, made you fall in love with him again without loving or even liking you one bit, he even hurt some of you, but think of the consequences if he didn't! He saved the world! He saved us! He saved each and every one of you! That is worth each one of your heartbreaks! _What good are your precious feelings if the world is destroyed? If you are dead?_ And yes, if you didn't believe him when he told you that he cared for each one of you, let me bear witness to all his efforts. I can see it in his eyes, in his actions, he really did care for all of you. He is a magnificent man, wholly worthy of mine and Tenri's, no I mean Tenri's love! If you want to blame someone, blame me instead for I was the one who asked him to undertake that mission. I told him to become closer to you without actually falling in love with you since I knew that he belongs to Tenri."

Her voice was passionate, her pink eyes blazing. She commanded the undivided attention of the room. She indeed was the Tactician Goddess at that moment. And Keima could observe the guilty feelings on the faces of the girls. Except for Tenri, all of them, not only Ayumi and Chihiro, clearly held grudges against him for his actions during the search for the Goddesses.

* * *

_Part 12 – Will You Wait For Me?_

"I don't know about the others, but as far as I am concerned, Keima did nothing wrong during the search," said Kanon, ignoring the part where Diana claimed Keima for Tenri, and stopping the others from making comments. "Thank you for saving my life."

The bespectacled pink-haired girl looked at the boy.

Any normal boy would be blushing or embarrassed by the praise tossed his way by the Goddess. But he was not a normal boy. He was the God of Conquests. He kept a poker face throughout, and just nodded when the speaker glanced at him. Diana, of course, did not know what would happen if Tenri's love died. She did it as a personal favor to him.

"That's enough," said Keima. "I don't deserve those words. It was merely my job. And I'm sorry for all the that you've suffered. And I'm sorry for all the mistakes that I did.

"That brings me to the meat of the matter. The reason I called you here," he said. "I am still under contract with New Hell. My life is still in danger. I must make girls fall in love with me to save them from the Weiss. Even if I love one of you, I cannot be together with anyone until this is over."

"But why?" asked Kanon.

"Because I'll say to other girls I save that I love them and I like them, and I'll kiss them too," said Keima. "I'll be cheating on whoever I choose. I cannot do that. I'm sorry, but you cannot change my mind on that."

"How long?" asked Tsukiyo. "How long before this contract of yours is over?"

He went back to lecture mode. "Due to recent events, the number of Weiss in this place was reduced. Thus, I only have to capture 500 to 600 more Weiss, and I will be done with my contract. That's about five years worth of capturing."

"Five years? So you can choose one of us after five years?" the blonde moon lover pressed.

"After five years, I may be able to choose someone. But it would be unfair to ask you to wait for me for that long. Who knows? _Please give up on me. I am not worth it._ You might find someone else that's for you."

"I'll wait!" Kanon promptly answered. "Even if it takes one hundred years, I will wait."

"I'll wait too. I already waited for ten years. What are five more years?" replied Tenri, in a soft, shy, but resolute voice.

"Yes, darling! Five years is nothing!" Yui added. "I'll make you my wife! We'll be only 22 when that happens!"

Shiori nodded before she hid her red face behind the menu. Tsukiyo also nodded, in a dignified manner.

"Tell me, Katsuragi. Be honest with all of us. Do all of us have a chance after the five years is over? They all say they will wait for you, but if you have no intention of picking any of us, wouldn't that be a vain hope? Tell us right now who you'll pick so those of us who have no chance could move on," Chihiro demanded. She knew that she had no chance. She was coldly rejected for Ayumi. And she was planning to take herself out of the competition to support her best friend.

Keima was expecting the question. To be honest, if he had to choose right now, he would have picked Chihiro. And he would tell her that he loved her. But with the knowledge that he couldn't choose any one of them until this was over, he suppressed that emotion.

"All of you have a chance to be chosen by me at the end of the five years," he said, looking at the seven girls in front of him. And he was not lying. He would choose Chihiro _now_ but after five years? Who knows what could happen! He might outgrow his love for her, or even develop feelings for another of his heroines that would be greater than his affection for Chihiro. He played enough games to know that sometimes, love was not constant, especially if there was no firm commitment. Maybe he could fall in love with Ayumi or even Yui in the next five years. Perhaps any of the other six girls could displace Chihiro. Maybe his love for her could fade away and make the competition even more equal? That's not impossible. Until he makes a definite choice, all of them had a chance.

He looked at them when he said those words, and their eyes lit brightly. Especially Shiori and Tsukiyo. They never thought they had much of a chance, to begin with, and to be told that they still were in the game was heartening. It gave them hope.

"In the meantime, it's best if we avoid each other," he continued. "It'll only hurt you to see me conquer other girls."

* * *

_Part 13 - Schedule_

"Wait! Hold on! I can't accept that! I won't!" Kanon shouted.

Everyone looked at her, admiring her determination and openness. As expected, Kanon was the most expressive of her feelings towards the bespectacled boy. She became the de facto spokesgirl for the others.

"So what do you want?" asked the gamer.

"Even if we can't be together, can we, at least, spend time with you, Keima?" asked Kanon. "Please! To wait for you for five years—I can bear that, but don't shut yourself up from us. I want to spend time with you during the wait!"

He looked at Kanon and the others. "Knowing all that you know now, how I played with you all, lied to you, and stomped your hearts, do you still want to spend time with me? Are you still willing to wait five years for me to finish my mission? Can you bear to see me conquer other girls?"

"I do," Kanon said. "I understand. You have no choice. You have to save them all."

Keima looked at the rest of the girls. Tsukiyo was blushing hard and merely nodded. Shiori looked him, her face still covered by the menu. She peeked out, her face fully blushing, and nodded before hiding her face again.

"Yes, I would," said Yui without hesitation. "You don't love any of those other girls, right?"

"Me too," said Tenri. "You're doing it for the right reasons. I trust you, Keima."

He looked at Ayumi and Chihiro. Both were looking at the side, their eyes unable to meet his.

"I'm not changing my mind. I still am hurt, and you still need to give me an explanation," said Chihiro. "But I'll give you a chance. If you give me a chance too."

"I can't decide on it yet. I'll let you know," Ayumi equivocated.

"Fine. If you want, I'll let each of you spend time with me during the next five years," said Keima, relenting, giving a sigh of defeat and looking at the floor. "I guess we better think of how we're gonna divide my time and make rules and such."

"Then, I'll make you fall in love with me!" said Kanon. "And you'll choose me!"

"No, Tenri is gonna make you fall in love with her," Diana declared, challenging Kanon.

"That boy is Tsukiyo's!" Vulcan shouted. "She'll make him hers!"

"He's Yui's! Yui's gonna capture Keima's heart!" Mars asserted.

"He's gonna choose Ayumi!" Mercury added.

As this was going on, Keima erased the blackboard and began writing something else. When it was over, he slammed his fist against the board, getting the attention of all the girls.

"Thank you. Okay. I'll give you my time," he said. "Now, I wrote the schedule for each girl. I made it so that each of you would spend equal time with me for the next week. I wrote it with consideration of your free time. Read it, and read the rules I wrote below the schedule. Other than that, I would be busy, and I cannot give you my attention."

* * *

**_The Rules _**

_Rule One_

_This schedule is the tentative schedule by which Keima Katsuragi will spend his time with Tenri Ayukawa, Chihiro Kosaka, Ayumi Takahara, Shiori Shiomiya, Tsukiyo Kujo, Yui Goido, and Kanon Nakagawa._

_Rule Two_

_Any__ girl mentioned above can only approach Kei__ma __Katsuragi during her schedule above if her sole purpose is to spend time with him._

_Rule Three_

_However, outside the schedule, the girls can approach Keima Katsuragi for any other purpose other than to spend time with Keima Katsuragi._

_Rule Four_

_Keima Katsuragi cannot refuse to spend time with a girl during her scheduled time, except for emergencies, or when he is doing another conquest. In that case, he is required to make it up to her another time. If the reason is not valid, he will make it up to the girl in double the amount of time._

_Rule Five_

_Keima Katsuragi can refuse any girl's approach outside the scheduled time for any reason at his discretion._

_Rule Six_

_The scheduled time with Keima Katsuragi is a right of each girl. However, she may choose not to exercise her right for any reason, and if she did so, she may not demand that he make it up to her if her reason is not an excusable and valid reason._

_Rule Seven_

_It is preferable if the girl who cannot make it to inform Keima Katsuragi in advance. She can trade her time to any other girl if that happens._

_Rule Eight_

_Trading of time and schedules is allowed, provided both girls agree. Keima Katsuragi's approval for such is not needed._

_Rule Nine_

_How the scheduled time will be spent will be the girls' decision. If she cannot make a decision, Keima Katsuragi will decide._

_Rule Ten_

_Each girl cannot deliberately interfere with the scheduled time of another girl with Keima Katsuragi. Any malicious interference will result in the halving or forfeiture of the time of the girl for that week._

_Rule Eleven_

_How each girl follows this rule will be a consideration on who Keima Katsuragi will choose after the five years is over._

_Rule Twelve_

_A new schedule every week will be drawn up based on changes in the free time of Keima Katsuragi and the seven girls. The girls themselves can make suggestions on the schedule for the next week._

_Rule Thirteen_

_New rules or amendments of existing rules could be made with the unanimous consent of all parties, which consist of the seven girls named above, Keima Katsuragi, Elsie Katsuragi, and Haqua du Lot Herminium._

* * *

The girls were astonished at the detailed schedule and rules he drew up. It covered everything, from walking to school in the morning, walking to the gate, and to the classroom, lunchtime, after school events, etc. And when the girls remembered their own schedules, they were astonished that it only happened during their free time.

"When and how did you—did you know this would happen?" Chihiro demanded.

"Of course not," he lied. "I thought this up in just a few seconds after I agreed to share my time with you. It wasn't such a big deal. There are lots of games where there are similar schedules or rules. I'm the God of Conquests. This is nothing to me." In fact, he spent the past two days, with the help of Haqua and Elsie, making the schedule and rules. And there were no games where there was an explicit schedule or legalese rules. He would personally burn the game company that would insert such a thing.

"Hey, how did you know my free time?" asked Ayumi, staring at the blackboard.

"I memorized your class schedules and free time during the Hunt for the Goddesses," Keima answered.

"You mean to tell us that you will definitely spend that time with us, alone, together?" asked Tsukiyo, staring at the schedule.

"Yes," he replied. "I promise."

Kanon quickly took a picture of the schedule, followed by several other girls.

"Don't bother," said Keima. "Elsie?"

"Oh yes, Diving Brother," she said before she used her raiment to make copies of the schedule and rules and gave each one a copy.

"Those copies can only be read by you or anyone associated with Hell. To others, they'll see it as just your class schedule and the rules of Maijima High School," Haqua said.

"Well, that's it. Any questions?" asked Keima.

There was none. In truth, they were so shocked that they could not think of anything to say.

"Any objections?"

There was none.

"Do you accept it?"

"Yes," Kanon said. She was simply glad that she would get to spend even a little time with Keima each week. It was way better than just waiting for him for five years.

Tsukiyo nodded. Like Kanon, she was glad for guaranteed time with Katsuragi. She was not the type of girl to go and demand from him that he spend time with her.

Shiori also nodded. She was so shy that she didn't have the courage to actually ask Keima out. This was a big step forward for her.

"Darling, I accept it and accept you!" Yui shouted with joy. Already, she was looking at the rules, and her mind was already formulating ways to exploit them for her own benefit. "I'll consider this the rules of engagement of our competition for Keima's love. No hard feelings as long as we follow the rules, right girls?"

"Yes, Keima. Thank you," Tenri said. To her, giving that time was more than she would be entitled to.

"We'll see," said Ayumi. She was still upset, and she would demand answers from Katsuragi, even if she softened considerably because of what she learned.

"So you forfeit your time? Could you give it to me?" asked Yui.

"No! I'm taking my time for the first week. Then we'll see," said Ayumi, her voice even, her eyes uncertain. She will give all her time to Chihiro if Chihiro decides to pursue Katsuragi again. But she could not deny that she was very tempted to accept it. She just needed time to think about it.

"As for me, let's talk about it," said Chihiro. "But not now." She was a bit defensive, even as she really enticed by the prospect of having the Otamegane for her own, at least for a short period of time. She looked at Ayumi and considering giving her time to her best friend.

"Fine. Any other question?"

"Um, this is prying, but could you tell us if we're your only conquest?" asked Shiori.

"That's not a beautiful question!" Tsukiyo scolded. "But I do admit. I am curious."

"Do you really want to know?" asked the bespectacled boy. "I have conquered many other girls."

"So there are others?" Kanon asked. "Can you tell us who?"

They looked at each other, before Yui said, "Yes. Please. They don't remember, do they?"

"No. Are you sure you want to know?"

"Get on with it!" Chihiro shouted.

"Fine. Then here it is."

He erased the schedule and began writing.

_Mio Aoyama. Kusonoki Kasuga. Hinoki Kasuga. Jun Nagase. Minami Ikoma. Sumire Uemoto. Nanaka Haibara. Aoba Fuse. Tooru Amami. Asami Yoshino. Shino Akuragawa. Akari Kurakawa._

"You kissed all of them?" Kanon shouted, not sure if she was offended.

"Wait? Mio too?" Yui said, shocked.

"Fuse?" cried Shiori, her classmate.

"And Miss Nagase? The teacher!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"And Kusonoki Kasuga! No way!" Chihiro shouted. "And Asami too!"

"Counting us seven here, that meant that Keima had kissed about, 19 girls! Oh, my God!" the runner shouted. "You're… you're… a playboy!"

"A playboy does it for pleasure and with his own free will. I didn't have a choice in the matter. They needed to be saved. Anything else?" asked Keima.

No one said anything.

"Good. That concludes the meeting!"

At that, Keima quickly ran towards the door and went inside his house before he could be accosted by the girls.

"Thank you for coming! Diving Brother will see you when it's time!" Elsie said, bowing to the seven girls.

"Yes. Come again another time! Don't tell this to anyone. Otherwise, it would be a violation of Katsuragi's contract with New Hell, and he, Elsie, and I would die!" said Haqua before the girls, still stunned, began to walk out.

* * *

…

_Part 14 – After Action Report_

"I got to hand it to you, that went exactly like you said it would," Haqua told Keima in the living room. She was looking at the script that Keima handed her before the start of the meeting, and as she perused it, she was astounded by its accuracy. "I can't believe you made seven girls _share_ you with each other!"

"Of course, I am the God of Conquests! Almost everything went as planned! And even if it didn't, I had contingency plans ready," he said, quite pleased with himself. The only thing unexpected was the hug by Kanon, Shiori, and Yui that was allowed by Haqua, despite his instruction to keep the girls from him. He was weak against physical contact he did not initiate. "Knowing their personalities and their affection for me, it's like predicting the questions of an exam by Mr. Kodoma!"

"Can you tell me again why you did it? I thought you messed up by admitting you didn't love them or even like them!" the devil genius asked.

"I believe they should know the truth. I do plan on making them fall in love with Keima Katsuragi."

"But they already do! You conquered them twice!" Elsie said.

"Yes. But they fell in love with a false me. A front that I specifically designed for them to fall in love with. This time, they will fall in love with the real me. That way, it would be easier to maintain that love for the next five years. I will conquer them for the third time, for the real me, and I'm gonna make it stick. It would be easier this time around."

"How do you know that?"

"I've done this lots of times."

At the skeptical looks that he received, he added, "in games. You see, it's easier for the protagonist to get the heroine to fall in love again if the heroine was already in love, or had fallen in love before, with the protagonist. The key to getting a happy ending is to rekindle that affection points that led to the heroine falling for the hero in the first place. In this case, I am the protagonist. All of them, my heroines, had fallen for me before, twice. Therefore, it is easier to make them fall in love with me the third time. Seeing the real me, they would rationalize everything to justify their love for me. They saw the real me at the meeting. And I did not detect that their love for me to diminish at all."

"What are you talking about! They cried when you told them you don't love them!" Haqua shouted. "You're a bad man, making them cry like that! You men are all the same! Heart-breaking perverts!"

"They wouldn't cry if they didn't like me. Their reaction shows that they still long for my love, and when I gave them hope, they seized it. When I told them that I cared for them, I could almost see their affection levels rise. You could see it in their eyes, their body language. Despite you saying that I should live in the real world, sometimes, the real world could be a lot like the ideal. But only a shittier version."

"After I had crushed all those hopes, and smashed their hearts saying that at first, I didn't care for them, I pulled them back again by saying I care for them and I will save each and every them. Really, that line was repeated over and over and over in games. The hero will say to the heroine that he didn't love the girl when they met, or at the start, and the heroine will be crushed. But then, the hero will say that he changed and that he came to love her, and that he loves her right now. That would make the heroine love the hero even more because it will tell her that she had done enough to change the hero! That line is so cliché! But it works! And it worked here too! The only difference was that instead of love, it's '_care'_!"

"It also worked because it's the truth, isn't it, Divine Brother?"

"Yes, you could say that," he said. Yes, he cared for them. That was shown when Kanon was stabbed. Or when he risked his own life to save Tsukiyo's. Or even during Kanon's original conquest, when he decided to get to the root of her problem, instead of making her fall in love with him by making himself a crutch.

How did that happen?

He still didn't know.

"So what's next?"

"Chihiro and Ayumi's next. Despite what happened today, despite remaining in love with me, I still have a lot of issues to fix with both girls," he said, remembering the events of the Mai High festival. He felt awful with how he handled the Chihiro Ayumi situation. He made so many avoidable mistakes.

"Anything else?" asked Elsie.

"Nothing much. Oh yes, before I forget, I need a favor, Haqua."

"I'm not your servant!" she retorted.

"I need a week free from Weiss hunting. I promise that after this week is over, I'll go back to it, but I need to talk to and convince each girl individually. I promise that if you detect a loose soul, I'm going to do it right after I spend time with the last girl."

"Fine. But if your collar explodes, don't blame me!"

"And another thing. This is for the long haul, right? I need to keep this up for five years, right? Then please, keep them together with me."

"Huh?" asked Elsie.

"In a little over a year, we'll all be graduating. Normally, we would split up. Go to different colleges and universities. But if that happens, then I cannot do my job properly. Their affection levels might go down, and the Goddesses lose their powers. Though that might not happen, it's best to be cautious. I need them to go to the University that I am going to. And it must be near Maijima."

"What do you want me to do?" asked a genuinely curious Haqua.

"Well, let's see. First, the girls should pass the entrance examinations for my chosen school. If they need it, I'll tutor them so they'll pass. But just to be sure, if they fail, just change some of their answers. And I don't think it'd be hard to persuade them to go to the same college as me, but their parents might be another matter. So here's my idea. Could you modify or fix the memories of their parents, if they decide to enroll their daughter in another school, so they would choose what I chose for them?"

"That's ruthless. Yes, I could do that."

"Of course, to be sure, just in case they took entrance examinations in other schools if need be, could you fix their results so they'd fail their exams on those other schools while passing my school?"

"That's doable."

"Hopefully, the parents will decide on their own to send their daughters to my university, and the girls pass, so we won't have to do anything unethical."

"That would be for the best."

"And monitor if they're gonna move out to another place. If they would do so, fix it. Modify their parents' memories if you need to. The girls need to stay in Maijima!"

"Right."

"That's it then. My solution may not be ideal, but at least, it maximizes my gaming time."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Elsie asked, puzzled by the non-sequitur.

"I designed the schedule to leave me with as much free time for games as possible."

"I want to kill you! You're so cold and cruel!" the section chief hissed.

"I know, I know. I just want to save them, all of them," said Keima. "And I can't save them if I die due to lack of gaming time. Games are my oxygen. Don't worry, I'll save them."

_Just like I saved the girls before_. _Even if I had to cruel to do so._

Even if it sucked.

He cursed the real world for getting him in this fix. The best thing he could do was adapt. The ideal will triumph!

End of Flag II

* * *

….

**Author Notes**

To **Xellos540**, thanks.

Well Haqua, I think, is still quite the same. She knows she loves Keima, but hides it under a guise of professionalism. And her thoughts were that humans were fickle, that if the girls were separated from him for five years, they would give up Keima, or Keima would forget about them. Haqua, meanwhile, will always be by his side because of her job as a demon and Keima as a buddy. Five years is nothing to Haqua. That's what she's thinking.

And in this chapter, Haqua's job is to keep him safe from the girls. But that does mean is that the devil still hit Keima.

Kanon is rather outspoken about her feelings. After all, she's the one who publicly confessed to Keima in front of her entire class, and would have spilled the entire thing without regard to consequences if Keima handled pulled to another place more private. Sure, there's Vintage agent, but it does tell that her first instinct is to hug Keima and confess to him. Still, Yui's worse, as she had a habit of forcing herself on Keima, which Kanon doesn't do (as much).

Ayumi's still really angry, though in this case, it's only to Keima. At least in the beginning. It helps that Chihiro was there, as it acts as calming influence that her best friend is there.

As for Chihiro, yes, but more will be revealed.

Oh yeah. Keima is in a corner and has no choice. That's the most dangerous Keima. And the one that can do unbelievable feats. The Keima who is cold, ruthless, and manipulative. It's where he's compelled to use his awesome brain, acting ability, logic, and analytical method for things other than games. It's the Keima that Elsie is always proud of. And yeah, he loves Chihiro, but cannot act on it for obvious reasons.

Anyway, thanks again for the beta and for reviewing this story.

* * *

To **ZelgadisGW, ** thanks for your review.

Oh yeah. I'm going to have a light novel character appear. I won't give any spoilers on who it is, though.

Haqua will be the primary demon partner of Keima here, largely due to her competence. Of course, Elsie will do her part as well.

As for Tenri, just wait and see.

Hopefully, this chapter will answer how the general outline of things to come with regards to Keima and the girls.

* * *

To **Guest22079, **thanks for the review.

It would be hard for her to realize it, unless they return her memory. Would Haqua be able to do that? We'll see.

Oops. I'm sorry, but I have to correct that. It's a typo. But it was a hilarious one! I actually laughed out loud when I saw that! Thank for pointing that to me. I try to imagine Tenri saying that, and it's like Shiori saying "idiot". Cute and funny.

Oh yes. Kami-nii-Sama, is Divine Brother, nii-sama is exhalted brother, Kami-sama is Divine One. I first got to know about TWGOK through the dub, then after watching three seasons, I read the manga. That's where I learned of the Japanese terms. Still, I got so used to it that I routinely, in my brain, automatically translate the terms to English in my head.


	3. Back to School

**The World The Girls Also Knows: The Girls God Can Only Save**

* * *

AU after Goddesses Arc. Keima needs to maintain the power of the Goddesses by giving love and affection towards their hosts, while at the same time continuing his duties as a member of the Runaway Spirit Squad. How will he balance his duties, how will the hosts view him as he makes girls fall in love with him, and how can he maximize his game time while doing all of this?

And I do not own The World God Only Knows.

Thanks **xellos540 **for beta reading this chapter.

Please, please, leave a review!

* * *

**Flag III – Back to School**

_Part 15 – Tenri's Time_

It was the first time that Keima Katsuragi would go to school after the Mai-High Festival. He had shut himself in his home playing for five days after the painful events of the Goddess hunt. Then, after he emerged from his room, he found out that the Goddess hosts would die if they didn't receive love from him. So he took another two days off to plan the schedule and the event in the café. And since that day was Saturday, he also took the next day off.

After eating breakfast, he left the house and saw Tenri waiting at the gate.

It's time. It's her schedule.

_**Three hours.**_

That's what he guaranteed to each girl each week. Sounds crazy that the girls would accept it, but after seeing the specter of being unable to spend time with him for the next five years, they readily accepted it. With seven girls, that's twenty-one hours out of 168 hours in a week. Of course, that's not factoring school time, sleeping time, etc, but he could manage. He was part of the 'go home club', after all.

Of course, three hours was the minimum. He expected some of the girls to try and get more time with him, but he could refuse.

He looked at Tenri, smiled, and said, "Good morning."

"You don't have to force yourself to smile for me, Keima," replied the childhood friend.

The smile disappeared, and he said, "I'm glad you saw through that." He put away his PFP.

"Please, Keima, play your game while we walk. I don't want you to change just for me. I'm happy with the way you are. I'm just happy to be by your side."

"But this is your time," Keima argued. He really wanted to make it the best time for Tenri. He would make up in quality what he lacked in quantity.

"But I want Keima as he really is," she replied, looking at him with adoring eyes. "The Keima who's always buried in his games. Nothing more."

"Fine," he said, getting his PFP.

They walked toward his school. "So Tenri, what do you think?" he asked as he played.

"It's about what happened last Saturday, right?"

"Yes."

"You're an outstanding actor. You fooled the others and nearly got me too. And you're very good to them."

"You think I acted and lied?" he asked as he continued playing.

"Yes. That was mean of you to make them cry like that. But I understand," she said. "I know there's a reason for that. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me three hours each week, just to be by your side, for the next five years. I know that I'm not getting anything more than that. After five years, I'll treasure all the time that we spent together," she whispered, unable to look at him.

"Are you already giving up?" asked Keima, surprised.

"I know that you won't choose me," said Tenri. "You… you already chose someone else. And it's not me. And I can accept that."

Keima stopped playing, and the two halted their walk. He looked at Tenri in the eye, and said, "when I said everyone has a chance, I was not lying. To be honest, right now, I wouldn't choose you. I would choose another girl. But in five years, a lot can change. Please, believe that I'm not crossing you off the list. Have faith in me."

"Keima, I—"

"You are Tenri. My childhood friend. My lie detector." He put his device in his pocket, and grabbed her gently by the shoulders. "I would be very sad if you just gave up like that."

"Keima—"

"Tenri, you can tell when I am lying and acting. Look me in the eye. _In five years, you have a chance to be chosen by me._ Tell me that I'm lying," said Keima, brushing the hair off her eyes.

She looked at his handsome face and saw no lie as he said those words. "You're not lying. You're not telling me that just to make me feel better."

"Thank you for believing in me," he said. He closed in on her and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

That nearly sent Tenri into a faint, and he had to catch her. She leaned on him for support, as her knees buckled, very happy from the kiss. Her face was red. _He kissed me! Again! _That was the only thing on her mind as they walked towards the intersection. He kept his arm around her to steady her.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. It was only a fifteen-minute walk, but to Tenri, it was the happiest fifteen minutes in her life.

"Goodbye, Tenri. See you next time," he said, as he turned around and headed towards Maijima Private High when they reached the crossroads.

Once Tenri was by herself, Diana's wings appeared even bigger than before. Her eyes flashed to pink. "I'll take it from here," Diana said. They had an agreement that Diana would not come out whatever happens during the time allotted to Tenri. "I'm so proud of you, Tenri. And Katsuragi, it better not be an empty promise. You will take responsibility for Tenri's heart," she said to herself as she walked towards Misato Misagi High school.

* * *

…

That event probably sealed Tenri's conquest. Though calling it a third conquest was a leap, as Tenri was his since they were kids. Still, he was heading towards a dangerous situation, as it was clear that somehow, she had lost hope. She clearly thought he was lying when he told the girls during the meeting that all of them have a chance, probably because he was acting.

Tenri…she could detect a lie. But sometimes, she could mistake the truth for a lie too.

_Fifteen minutes_. Two hours and forty-five minutes remained for Tenri for the week. And the good thing was he never lied when he said his touching words to his childhood friend.

His next heroine was Chihiro at lunch. He would be free until then. _Hopefully._

* * *

_Part 16 – Yui's Lecture_

"Hello, Keima."

Keima looked from up his PFP to find Yui standing in front of him as he entered the campus.

"It's not your time," said the gamer, his eyes going back to his game.

"I know. But I'm not here to spend time with you," she replied. "I'm here for some other purpose!"

_As if!_ He thought. It was an excuse. But he relented.

"Okay, I'll listen," he said, his eyes never leaving his console.

"Could you help me with my homework?" she asked.

"What?" asked Keima, again looking at her.

In truth, Yui had to struggle mightily to avoid being extremely aggressive. It was not her scheduled time, after all. That was still on Friday. And she knew that Keima was using adherence to the rules to evaluate who he will choose in the end. If she glomped him right now, she would violate the rules, and that would earn her demerits.

She was determined to win his heart the right way, using the rules Keima set up.

After all, his own rules stated that she could approach him outside of her schedule, if for a reason other than to spend time with him, as long as he agreed. So she was going to make sure he would agree.

"Why should I?" he asked, clearly not enamored of this meeting. He has the option to decline an event if it was not scheduled, after all.

"Because in exchange, I'm giving you a summary of notes and discussions in the past five days," Yui said, showing him three sets of notes. "I contacted my friends in 2B and they were kind enough to show their notes to me. I made summaries and key points, and showed the schedule of upcoming quizzes."

That surprised Keima. That was so unlike Yui. She was acting against what he perceived to be her archetype. She was creating her own before-school-event to raise her own flag.

And even if he did not need those summaries to top his class, he appreciated what she was doing. She was doing it within his explicit rules. Even if he knew that her sole purpose was to spend time with him. Besides, she was still his heroine, so he should act like her hero.

"Then let me see your homework. What subjects are those again?"

"Math, History, and English," she said sheepishly. "I've already done it, yet I'm not sure if I did it right. I need someone smart to check it for me."

"May I see it? Right now?" he asked.

"Um, don't you think we should go somewhere with a table and chair?" she asked.

"I don't need it," he said.

"Oh okay," she said, as she grabbed her homework and showed it to Keima.

Keima read her homework as they walked to the 2B Classroom. Already, he can hear whispers from his fellow schoolmates. He ignored those. He didn't care for what the mob characters said about him. They entered together, to the shock of the classroom, including Ayumi, Chihiro, and Elsie, who went to school ahead of Keima (she turned invisible and flew).

He ignored them as he sat down and asked for a scrap paper from the crossdresser. He began to write and explain why some of her answers were mistaken. He then lectured her so that she would get the correct answer on her own.

"Do you understand?" asked Keima as Yui sat down on an empty chair next to him. Chihiro, Elsie, Ayumi, and even Miyako gathered around them. It was still early, so the teacher won't be around for a while.

"Yes."

"Then tell me what I told you," he said, testing her.

To his surprise, she was able to repeat, at least in general, what he lectured on. So she was listening to what he was saying, not just staring at him.

He then gave similar problems to the ones where she made a mistake. "Answer this."

Yui answered it while he resumed his games.

"Um, Divine Brother, what are you doing? It's not her schedule."

"She asked for help with her homework. In return, she gave me notes for the days I missed," he said.

They wanted to ask more, but with Miyako there, they could not risk it.

"Finished, darling!" Yui exclaimed. She wanted to slap him in the back and hug Keima. _Control yourself! Don't blow this opportunity!_

Yui got the answers right.

He then lectured on her English and history homework, making necessary corrections, and making impromptu notes based on her mistakes.

He finished just before the bell rang for the first period. By that time, a crowd had gathered around Keima and Yui, watching the Otamegane lecture. They were amazed at his lecturing style and how Yui was learning.

"Thanks," said Yui, grabbing her things before exiting the room. Yuri Nikaido entered soon after.

* * *

…

_Part 17 – Exam Results_

It was the English class, right before lunch. Mr. Kodoma entered the classroom with a stack of papers.

"Okay class, I have the results of the exam."

The entire class groaned. Their only consolation was the thought that their unpopular classmate, the Otamegane, would have a low or even failing mark because of what had happened.

In any other case, it would be the same. Keima Katsuragi, the Otamegane, would get the highest marks, followed by Miyako Terada. In the history class under Ms. Yuri Nikaido, he got a perfect score, and Terada got second with 86. And the other exams were the same.

They were used to the fact that the dweeb was routinely at the top of their class, except in P.E. And even in P.E., he perfected the written part of the examinations, so his grades were actually high, if not perfect, in spite of his abysmal performances in the practical portion of P.E.

But this English exam was different. It was the infamous English exam where Kanon suddenly flung herself at the dweeb, and then publicly confessed her love. Both left without finishing the exam.

So that meant that Katsuragi cannot have possibly gotten perfect in the examinations, or even a high grade. At most, the best that he could have hoped for was a passing mark. Which was satisfying for most the class. They were excited to see him fail as they were tired of seeing him getting very high marks without seemingly making any effort.

There were discussing who could possibly get the highest marks this time. Most were betting on Terada. She was the second-best student in the class, and third best student in the entire year, after Katsuragi and Fuse.

Mr. Kodama had a dejected look on his face, and the entire class knew what it meant. How could… how could he…

Maybe all the class had low marks, and Katsuragi just had the highest one?

"The highest score is 100. Perfect marks," he announced, "congratulations, Keima Katsuragi."

There was an uproar. "How could he have gotten perfect?" one student nearly shouted, "The exam was a two-hour test, and he left after only about forty-five minutes with Kanon."

"Calm down. I took his paper after that, and he had already finished his exam by that time," said Mr. Kodama, his face in a grimace. "Am I right, Katsuragi?"

The aforementioned boy was playing games. He didn't bother to look at his English teacher before saying, "Yes. I finished your exam after forty minutes."

There was a commotion, but Kodama's shouting settled the class. All his classmates were shocked, and a few even admired him. It was a tough exam, and most needed the entire two hours just to complete it. It was that hard. Most were not even on the quarter-point during the forty-minute mark, and Katsuragi was already done?

"Congratulations. But don't think that just because you can answer perfectly and in forty minutes a two-hour exam, you can do anything you like!" he scolded the nerd as he gamed. "And you still got 99 on that one test! I'm gonna get you, Katsuragi!"

He was ignored. The teacher resumed announcing the results.

"The second highest in the class is Miyako Terada, who got 84…"

* * *

_Part 18 – Chihiro's Feelings_

…

Chihiro Kosaka was nervous. Keima Katsuragi had won her over—again—the previous time they met. She blushed when he entered and was disappointed and perplexed when he came with Yui of all people.

He answered most of her questions that day on the café, and she believed him when he said he cared. Looking over his actions from the most logical point of view, he was right. Diana hammered the point home—what use was her precious feelings if she was dead?

_Yet her feelings were precious!_ She won't hate him for it. She still loved him. But the rejection still stung. Why couldn't he have softened the blow instead of being so coldly tossed aside? She still remembered her question after she confessed, "So tell me, do you love me?"

The answer was still the same. "I don't." He still loves 2D, not 3D girls, and she was a 3D girl. That he was just repaying her for picking on him in class. His words, _they hurt so much_! And unlike the meeting at the café, he didn't follow it up to explain himself and say something to comfort her. She looked on jealously at the other girls during that time. She felt their hurt when he apparently coldly rejected them. She felt the joy and relief when he immediately followed that he cared for them and will save them. She was so jealous! Why couldn't Katsuragi do that for her? Why did he hurt her so much? Why couldn't he let her gently down?

Was she not important enough, unlike the Goddess hosts, that Katsuragi could just cavalierly disregard her feelings?

Even if she understood why he did it, she could not understand why he did it the way he did! Was there rhyme or reason for it?

By all rights, she should not have believed him when he said that she had a chance after five years. What he really meant, of course, was that he would choose Ayumi after five years! She saw him chase after her and even used her to help get her best friend. And she never wanted to fight her best friend over a boy.

She should just give up. It would be better for Ayumi's sake. That's what her logical brain was telling her.

Yet somehow, she believed him. The same feelings that were hurt were telling her, despite all the lies, to believe that doofus. To believe in her chance, and to take the opportunity offered. She still loved him, and despite everything, she still wants to be with him. She was so envious of the other girls who wholeheartedly accepted everything Keima offered at the Café. There was no hesitancy at all in Kanon, Tsukiyo, Shiori, Tenri, and Yui. They took their chance and ran with it.

She needed to talk with Katsuragi. It was eating at her heart. If there was a Weiss nearby, perhaps it would be better for it to possess her so when Katsuragi saves her once more, she would forget everything that happened.

She looked at her watch. It was nearly lunch. It would be the first hour allotted to her for the week.

…

* * *

Even as he played his PFP, he was getting nervous. It was Chihiro, after all. And unlike the other girls, he had the most difficult time figuring out the normal girl. He had been wrong about her time and time again. What if he was wrong again? Yet he did his homework. He observed her throughout the event in the Café, and just to be sure, he reviewed more than ten times, Haqua's raiment showing a recording of the meeting. He recalled each event involving her.

Now that he knew what was behind her actions, he knew that there was a good chance, that this time, he would be right in his reading of Chihiro.

Yet there was another issue. He recalled a conversation the day before with Haqua.

* * *

_The previous day…_

"I submitted your plan to my superiors," said Haqua, "and Chief Dokuro was impressed. She approved it."

"As expected," said the Gamer as he reclined on the couch in their home. Elsie was beside him, listening, while Haqua was standing in front of him, in front of the TV.

"But, not everything went according to plan," she stated.

"What is it this time? Did you mess up?"

Haqua picked up Keima with her scythe and slammed him against the wall. "No, I did not mess up! You did."

"What do you mean?" asked the galge player as he picked himself up from the floor and walked back to the couch.

"They were questioning the inclusion of Chihiro. They couldn't find a reason why she had to be part of your plan."

"She's already involved in this," Keima tried to justify. If he were honest, he would have said that he wanted her to be part of it, so he could choose her if he still loves her the most after five years. There were other reasons for it, however, and that was what he gave Haqua. "She knows about the Goddesses and the Weiss, and she saw the hosts sprout wings. She knows about Vintage. Someone with her knowledge needs to be part of this."

"The Chief didn't think so," Haqua replied.

"So what are you going to do? Erase her memories?"

"She believes that since it was your plans that led to victory, and it was your skill that led to 19 Weiss being captured, you must have a very good reason. She would trust you as a reward."

"That's good news," he said.

"There's more," said Haqua. "She reviewed your plans, and thinks they're good ones. However, Chihiro needed to agree to your plan and be part of it."

"What does that mean?" asked Elsie, confused.

"That means she must accept being part of the schedule, and wait for you for the next five years," Haqua explained. "If she does not want to take part in it, her memory would be wiped out, even if you object, Katsuragi. It's too much of a risk for a girl to know so much but isn't under Hell's supervision."

…

* * *

_Part 19 – Decision of the Normal Girl_

_Back to the present…_

Keima wanted Chihiro to agree to his schedule and rules. Otherwise, her memory would be wiped out. He did not wish Chihiro to forget everything. She deserved to know.

But it was not his choice. If she wanted to forget everything, then so be it, and he'll sadly write her off from the list. It was only fair to the Goddess hosts.

And there was another reason that he was nervous.

Usually, when dealing with a conquest target, Keima was in full control of his emotions. He may regard the girl as a heroine, and care about her, but that was it. As a result, he was able to control and fake his emotions to get the desired reaction from the girl.

When he confronts Chihiro, he needed to get his acting right to conceal any feelings. Luckily for her, for all her ability to stymie him when he tried to read her, she usually was not able to detect when he was acting or when he was lying. The one time when Keima acted to get the desired reaction from Chihiro-when he engineered the Mai-Hai bonfire invitation to draw out Mercury-the normal girl fell for his act hook, line, and sinker, until the very end.

He ruthlessly suppressed any fond feelings for the normal girl as the clock ticked towards lunch. It would be a hindrance for what he would do next.

The bell rang, and the class was dismissed. He ran out of the room and went to the rooftop.

And waited.

Nearby, Haqua was ready to place both him and Chihiro into an invisibility raiment should someone intrude. Elsie also distracted Miyako and Ayumi so they won't follow Chihiro.

He sat by the bench, playing until the door opened.

It was Chihiro.

And she was alone.

"I'm glad you came," he said without looking up from his PFP.

"Hello Katsuragi," she said, her voice even, sauntering towards the bespectacled gamer.

"Would you like to forget, or would you like to remember?" asked Keima.

That caught the average girl totally by surprise. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"About everything. Haqua told me that since you don't have a Goddess, your memory can be wiped out. However, I asked her not to. Not without your consent anyway."

"From when?" asked the normal girl.

"From the time after the bonfire. Or if you like, before the bonfire. You would forget everything about the Goddesses and Vintage."

"What do you want?" asked the normal girl. "Do you want me to forget?"

"That's not my place to say, but if I have to answer, I don't want you to," he said.

Chihiro thought about it. Would she like to forget everything? Forget all the heartbreak, the cruel words of Keima, chasing Ayumi with Keima across the city to the Akanemaru, to the Café meeting, and learning the truth about everything.

But that would mean she would return to just being a normal girl. And she treasured the memories of those events. She cannot remember how she got inspired to create the 2B Pencils. She would be damned if she forgot the past few days.

"No. Please, I don't want to lose my memories again," Chihiro said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. My memories are precious to me," she replied.

That sealed it with Keima. _I can see the ending. I will conquer Chihiro again. And make her accept the schedule. _

At least he now had a plausible reason to include her in his plans—to protect her precious memories.

* * *

_Part 20 – The Conquest_

He looked up at her and pocketed his PFP. "Chihiro," he said, his voice gentle.

"Katsuragi, I—"

"You're here because you want to know why I didn't let you down softly. Why did I have to be so cold in rejecting you," he continued, facing the normal girl, and looking at her in the eye.

_Is he reading my mind?_ Chihiro asked herself, freaked out by how he was able to figure her.

"How about why you rejected me in the first place?" she shouted back.

"How could you ask that, when you already knew why, and you already had forgiven me?"

_How did he know that? How did he guess it? It has got to be a lucky guess! Yes, a lucky guess! _

"No, it was not a guess," he said.

That _really_ freaked her out as she backed away.

"You reacted the same way the others did when Diana told you the story of the Goddess hunt," he explained. "That look of bitterness on your face disappeared. And when you talked to me after the Goddess Mercury appeared, you were civil, you didn't act like you hated me, although, by all rights, you should have. You even helped me with Ayumi's reconquest. All that tells me that you have already forgiven me, am I right?"

By the time, Chihiro was leaning against the door of the roof entrance, and Keima was peering over her, trapping her with both his hands against the door.

"Yes, I have," said Chihiro, looking to the side, unable to look at him. "I was hurt. I hated you, or I thought I did, but the next day, I learned you had an excellent reason for what you did. Then Diana told me the entire story at the cafe, and I forgave you. But I'm still mad!"

"Thank you," he said, as he pulled back, and slowly walked away. "Even though you've already forgiven me, let me apologize. Chihiro, I'm very sorry for what you've suffered through. I'm sorry for all my mistakes. I didn't mean what I said during that night. I cried on that bench while you sang your song."

"You cried?"

He nodded, and he looked away. "I went to your concert, then like a coward, I ran back here. I listened to your song, and…"

"I forgive you. Apology accepted," said Chihiro, getting a load off her chest to personally say those words.

"Yes. I felt terrible. I didn't want to do it, but I had to. I'm sorry," he said.

"I know. You're sorry for what you did," she said. "I understand."

"No, you're wrong. I'm not sorry for what I did. I'm sorry you were hurt by what I did and my mistakes."

"What? You're not sorry for rejecting me that way?" she asked, her voice rising.

"I'm not sorry for saving your life. If I hadn't done that, you'd be dead. I won't apologize or regret saving your life."

"Katsuragi, I—"

"I will not be sorry for saving your life, because you're my friend!" he declared.

She gasped in surprise. "You consider me your friend?"

"Yes. My heroine and my friend," he declared truthfully. "I want to see you alive, living your life, even if you had a broken heart. I'm sorry I couldn't find a way without hurting you.

"I know that you're very upset with me. Let's go back to why you're really mad at me right now," he continued as she remained silent. "You're mad because I was a huge jerk. Couldn't I say something like, _we're not meant for each other_, _I love somebody else_, or that kind of sappy thing to make you feel better?"

He turned to her again.

She nodded slowly.

"_I wish I could have done so._ Vintage was watching us. Ready to pounce when you're alone. If I were soft in rejecting you, they might think that you really had a Goddess in you. They'd kill you the moment I left you alone to go after Ayumi. The way I did it, they would know for sure that you don't have a Goddess, and they won't bother you anymore," he said. "At least, that's what's going on in my mind. I was wrong. You got dragged into this anyway. I forgot Vintage was not that rational. And since Vintage was gonna go after you anyway since you're always with your best friend, I realized that the best way to protect you was to finish the route with Ayumi as quickly as possible to end that entire fiasco."

Keima knew it was a lie. He did not think that when he rejected her in that manner. He only wanted to close Chihiro's route as fast as possible so he could proceed to Ayumi. And he dragged Chihiro into his scheme because Chihiro kept getting in the way of Ayumi's reconquest, so it was better that he allied with Chihiro.

As Ayumi said, he really was the worst.

Hopefully, Chihiro will believe his lie. He knew she needed something to cling to, to believe, to restore her faith in him. He hoped his acting was enough.

Chihiro looked at him, and all anger flowed out from her. "You were only doing that to save my life? You acted like a jerk because you cared for me?" Her voice was low, slow, as it was too much to take in.

He nodded, a hint of sorrow and regret in his eyes. "It's my fault. I messed up finding Mercury. If I went after Ayumi first, none of this would have happened. If I knew that being a jerk would not have called Vintage off you, I would not have done it the way I did. I'm sorry."

There was a bit of silence as he looked away from her, his head bowed.

"You deserve better than me. I think it's better if you give up on me, and not bother with this schedule thing," he admitted, his voice shaking, and close to tears. He was not looking at her.

Chihiro stared at the boy.

"Goodbye, Chihiro. I'll always treasure our time together as friends."

He began walking away.

She stared at Katsuragi's retreating form. Her heart ached.

What should she do? He's walking away from her, regret eating inside of him. Katsuragi! That jerk! That heartbreaking dweeb! That… savior.

She remembered the reason why she was at the rooftop. Why she bothered seeing him at her schedule in the first place. The reason why she helped him go after Ayumi…

It was because… she loved him.

She closed her eyes for a bit, gritted her teeth, opened her eyes once more, and made a decision. If she let him go now, she would regret it for the rest of her life.

She ran after him and put her arms around his neck.

"Chihiro? What—"

He was cut off by her lips colliding with his.

* * *

_Part 21 – Friends Again_

Inside of him, a thousand emotions raged on. It was not unexpected. He had planned for all of this to occur, and, for the very first time, she had played according to script. Yet he could not contain that emotion of joy, even of love. He really regretted having to play with her feelings once again.

Still, he had no choice. Not unless she wanted to keep her memories. At least his motivations were not totally selfish.

When it was finished, she stepped back. "Listen, dweeb! I am not giving up on you! Don't tell me how you don't deserve me! _I will decide that!_ And I am saying you deserve me! I just hope that you can see that I deserve you too. To be honest, right now, I don't think I deserve you, but just watch, in five years, you'll pick me!"

"So you're—"

"Yes, I'm going to be part of your schedule!" she said, her voice assertive even as she blushed. "And my hour is not over, so don't you dare leave me! Or you're gonna break another of your promises!"

He nodded, astonishment etched on his face.

"I forgive you for what you did! You did it for me! You saved me. Thank you!" she said, her eyes looking at his. "But you must do something for me in return."

"Huh?"

"Forgive yourself, Katsuragi. You feel guilty about how you did what you had to do, and I'm not saying you shouldn't, but there is such a thing as moving on."

"I'll try," he said in a resigned voice.

"You'd better! I won't have my friend spend his time with me being all mopey! Now cheer up! You got me to wait for you for five years! You ought to be happy!"

He looked at her, and she could see the cheer return to his eyes. He smiled a bit, but that smile disappeared as fast as it appeared.

"I am delighted," said the gamer, in a nervous voice.

"Now then, have you eaten your lunch yet?" she asked shyly, her face blushing a bit.

"Of course! In my game! Nothing more is needed," he proclaimed grandiloquently.

"Real food, you doofus!" shouted Chihiro. She was joyful. This was the kind of Keima she fell for. The otamegane. The dweeb. The proud jerk.

"Fine. I brought enough for the both of us," she said.

It was only then that he noticed that she had brought two pieces of meat buns.

"Don't look at me like that. I was hungry and planning to eat two of them, but then, you had to skip lunch! Honestly, what am I going to do with you?" she asked, exasperated with Keima.

_She's returning to normal around me. Good. I wouldn't have her any other way._

Keima accepted the extra meat bun and devoured it within seconds before he took his PFP from his pocket.

Chihiro wanted to scold him for playing at her scheduled time, but she decided not to. Keima was sacrificing so much for them. It was only fair that he gets to do something fun.

"So spill," she said before taking a bite off her food.

"Huh?"

"About Yui. It isn't her schedule yet."

"Oh that. She wanted my help on her homework. So in exchange for giving me a summary of the lessons I missed, I helped her."

"Isn't that cheating on the schedule?" she asked.

_Was that jealousy in her eyes?_

"No. She didn't come to me to spend time with me. She only wanted my help with her homework. As my heroine, I must help her. It's what heroes do in games."

"Doofus! That's a bullshit excuse! She just wants to spend time with you!"

"I know. But as long as there's another reason, there's nothing wrong with it. I can refuse, but it's better that I helped her, don't you think so?"

"Well yeah. But she's not the only one who can play that game! I may ask for your help," she said.

"Make it reasonable. I still can refuse, you know," he said. "And I still need my game time."

"Don't worry. I can cook up lots of schemes!"

"Another resourceful general," he chuckled as he reached a save point.

"Don't you do anything but play games? Don't you want to go out into the real world?"

"I'm going to spend time with seven girls for five years," he said nonchalantly. "That's enough real-world engagement, don't you think?"

"Touche," Chihiro shot back. "But don't go playing while you're with a girl. She might think you're ignoring her."

"I'm not ignoring you right now," said Keima.

"But that's only because I know you very well. Not all girls know you like I do. They'll think you're rude!"

"That's true. Right now. But in time they will come to know me very well too."

She bit her teeth at being reminded that she had rivals. Six rivals. Including, potentially, Ayumi. Would their agreement to not fight over a boy and for one of them to give way to the other really hold up?

She needed to talk to her best friend. The band leader won't give up the dweeb no matter what.

"One more thing. I understand that you have to conquer more girls, that you would have to lie and break more hearts before this is over," she said.

He nodded as he played.

"Just so you know, I don't like it, but I understand. And if you lie to me again, and manipulate me again, I won't be thrilled, but I'll always think that you will have a good reason for it, like when you did it to me before," she said. "But if you do it for no good reason, I'm going to kick you harder than Ayumi! Got that?"

"I can only manipulate and lie for a good cause. Got it," said the gamer nonchalantly. "Honestly, this is why the real is such a shitty version of the ideal."

"Hey, watch it! I'm part of the real too!"

"You're not better than Yokkun."

"Who?"

"She's a character in my game—"

"You insensitive jerk!" she shouted, hitting him in the head. He fell to the ground, clutching his aching noggin. Then got back on the bench and continued his game as if it was nothing.

She smiled. This was the boy she loved.

…

* * *

When the hour was over, and they walked back to the classroom, Keima Katsuragi felt two strong emotions.

The first was relief. Chihiro's third conquest was successful. And it had gone way better than the first two. He was afraid that he would not be able to read the normal girl. He failed to do so before. He had to admit that the only reason he was able to do so was Chihiro confessing in front of him in a vulnerable state in that rooftop. After that, it was easy to arrange her puzzle pieces.

The second emotion was happiness. If proof was needed to show that he loved her, this was it. He felt like a happy schoolboy when she forgave him. Just like that, all the guilt about his past and current actions vanished because of her words. He could skip around class, happy as a lark. He can do anything!

Of course, that was not reflected in his actions, his facial expressions, his words, and his body language. All of those were an act to further his purposes. He had succeeded in showing Chihiro only what he wished to show her to elicit the desired reaction. He can still do it well in spite of his emotions toward the average girl. Right now, only Tenri could see through all his acting, lies, and subterfuges.

He was still the God of Conquests.

Still, he was grateful that most of the time, with Chihiro, he could just be himself.

And she still had two more hours for the week!

* * *

…

_Part 22 – Doro Doro_

"I need to talk to you," said Chihiro as she entered class and walked to Ayumi.

"It's about Katsuragi?" the runner asked.

"Yeah. About that. I'll talk to you after class," the band leader replied as Katsuragi entered, and both Ayumi and Chihiro blushed.

The runner nodded as Chihiro took her seat. Elsie followed.

"Hello Exalted One!" Elsie said as she took her seat. "How was lunch?"

"It's fine," he said as he took his seat, his eyes not leaving his PFP.

Miyako Terada then arrived. "Am I late?" she asked, looking at her watch.

Suddenly there was an alarm. It came from Elsie's skull-shaped headpiece.

DORODORODORODORODORODORO

All the class looked at her. Elsie was embarrassed as she looked at her brother. _Don't say anything,_ he was telling her with his eyes.

"Oops, I'm sorry," said the devil as she turned it off. _Miyako? Oh no!_

Everyone in the class ignored it or just chuckled. They were used to it. It was like a car alarm or a phone ringing. The fact that Elsie was so adorable when her alarm goes off helped too. It was another of her cute eccentricities, like calling her weird brother God, which added to her appeal.

The devil looked at Miyako and looked at Keima. Keima looked at Miyako and back at Elsie. The devil nodded. His eyes widened.

* * *

_After Class…_

"Ayumi, don't be mad, but I made a decision,"

The two best friends were walking from the 2B Classroom towards the track and field where the runner had practice. Miyako had run on ahead.

Ayumi knew what it was about, but she kept quiet.

"It's about Katsuragi. I'm going after him."

When the runner kept quiet, the normal girl continued.

"I like him. I'm going to be part of the schedule," she said. "Hopefully, he'll pick me after five years."

"Didn't he reject you? I saw what he did on the rooftop," she finally said.

"He had a good reason. We would have died had he not done so," Chihiro explained, defending him. "Yeah, he doesn't love me. _Now._ But in five years, I have a chance."

Ayumi's eyes widened.

"Listen, Ayumi. Katsuragi is a jerk. But he's our hero too. Our savior, if you will." She was now blushing. "You heard what he and Diana said in the café. He had no choice."

Something hard stabbed at Ayumi's heart as she listened. Why was it aching so much?

She was still in love with the jerk, that's why. Now she had to give it up. It was made easier by how hurt she was by Katsuragi's actions during the Goddess hunt.

"I'm happy for you. Don't worry, I'll tell him I'm giving him up."

"Ayumi, you don't have to—"

"We made a promise that we'll never fight over a boy, right? He's yours. Good luck!" she said. Chihiro bit her lip as she saw her friend's sad eyes. "Don't worry. All those other girls have nothing on you."

"Besides, it's not as if I can wait for five years for that no good jerk. I'm sure there are other boys out there who are better than him," she said, smiling, but it was clearly forced.

There was a pause, before the normal girl said, "you're not mad at me?"

"Why should I be?" the runner said as they entered the track and field. "See you later. Don't worry, I'll tell Katsuragi I'm going to get out.

The average girl bit her lip. She felt awful. Seeing Ayumi's face like that. She clearly still had feelings for that doofus. The first time it happened was over the phone so she missed the cues. Now she could see her eyes, and…

But what can she do? She will not be be giving up Katsuragi no matter what. It's not like they can share the boy, right?

Why was this so complicated?

She turned around and headed back. She needed to get something from the band room.

…

* * *

_In the 2B pencils band room…_

"Oh, Divine One, you gotta save her! Miyako's my best friend!" Elsie pleaded to his face, her voice hysterical.

"Best friend? She's the friend of your friend. At best, your fellow band member. As far as you're concerned, she's a secondary character."

"Divine Brother, don't be mean. She's in danger! Do something!" she nearly cried, shaking the gamer.

"I know. I'll do it next week," said the boy as he played his PFP.

"Katsuragi, you're the worst. You can't just postpone your problems!" Haqua shouted at the gamer.

"I'm not. But I have other problems too. Like Ayumi. Anyway, I only said that I'll do it next week. But you two are on the case, right?"

"What do you mean?" asked Elsie.

"Elsie, you go and stick like glue to Terada. Talk to her about anything. Try to find out anything about her problems. Maybe we can find out about what her gap is before the week is done," he said. "Haqua, I need you to follow her around. Become invisible. Go around. Go inside her house, in her room, in her parent's room. Whenever she goes. And record everything in your raiment. I'll study your recordings at night. That way, when I do start her conquest, I'll know everything about her and complete it in one day or two."

If he was lucky. With the Ayumi and Chihiro situation still in the balance, he could not start another conquest. Especially not Miyako Terada, the only member of the 2B Pencils that was not directly connected to him. And how would those two react if they saw him romancing their best friend? Despite understanding the situation, their emotions might get the better of them.

"Are you turning me into a stalker?" Haqua yelled, outraged. She picked up the boy with her scythe and slammed him against the wall.

"Yes. That's our job," he said, picking himself up and resuming his game.

"Fine. But I won't be happy with it!" she grumbled. "You better appreciate my effort after this is done, you ungrateful bastard!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Terada is in the track and field, practicing with Ayumi and the rest of the track and field club! Go!"

"Right!" the devils said before they exited the room.

"That was inconvenient," he said as he saved his game. Miyako Terada! Why her of all people? He can't just hide the conquest considering who her friends were!

The real sucks.

He got his bag and played another game as he exited the room, walking towards the Track and Field. Time to enter Ayumi's route once more. The runner would be even more difficult than the normal girl. His first conquest and last Goddess host.

* * *

_Part 23 – Yui's Initiative_

"Darling!" Yui said as she ran into him on the way to the light music club. She wanted to just jump and hold him, but she restrained herself. It was not her time. It was not her schedule. She must follow the rules so Katsuragi will pick her.

"Yui," he acknowledged, briefly looking at her before going back to his game.

She grabbed his hand and shook them. "Thank you."

Keima looked at her, and before he could say anything, she continued.

"I want to thank you for your help. I got perfect scores on my homework," she said, a large grin on her face.

"I'm glad," he said as he withdrew his hand from hers and continued playing.

"I know it's not my schedule, but can you help me more?" she asked. "We had been given a ton of homework, and I need your help."

"Do your homework first, then I'll check it," he said as they walked out of the building.

"I already did it. During my breaks," she said. She usually does not do her homework so early, but she wanted an excuse to be with Keima.

She took her homework from her bag and showed it to the gamer.

He sighed as he put his PFP in his pocket. Damn the real! Still, he did promise that he would help them. Yui, he could tell, was making an effort to restrain herself to follow his rules. He appreciated that.

"Let me see it then," he said, getting the homework off her hands.

And he was impressed. Yui did improve from the time he taught her earlier. Her mistakes were different ones, but at least that showed him that she was willing to learn.

…

* * *

Chihiro was both happy and sad as she walked the hallway, heading towards the band room. She was happy because she finally got her chance at the boy she liked. All their issues were finally cleared! And he was back to normal. Both of them were back to normal. No more guilt. No more bitterness.

Of course, Katsuragi does not like her, but she has five years to make him like her. She was going to enjoy the challenge.

But she was sad too. Looking at Ayumi, it was clear that she took the news hard. And she could only admire her for that. Like during the Goddess hunt, she was sacrificing her chance of happiness for her best friend.

Look at how well that turned out to be.

She suppressed that painful feeling in her heart. There's no good solution to the problem.

As she walked, she saw a curious scene.

There was Katsuragi. With Yui Goido. Again. What the hell?

It wasn't her time!

She marched towards the two. "What's going on here? It isn't your time! Wait until Friday!" she demanded.

Both looked at her.

"Yes, but I'm allowed to. According to Rule Number Three, and I quote, 'outside the schedule, the girls can approach Keima Katsuragi for any other purpose other than to spend time with Keima Katsuragi'. I have a reason other than to spend time with him. I am asking for his help on my homework. And according to Rule Five, and I quote, 'Keima Katsuragi can refuse any girl's approach outside the scheduled time for any reason at his discretion'. This means that darling can choose to refuse me, but he can also help me. He decided to help me. So there!"

Both Keima and Chihiro looked at her wide-eyed.

"You memorized the rules?" asked Keima.

"Word by word, paragraph by paragraph! These are the Rules of Engagement for winning your love, after all! Not knowing the rules by heart is like going to the battlefield without your weapon," Yui proclaimed.

Chihiro took out her own schedule. "You're making stuff up!" she said. "Say that again."

Yui topped herself by first reciting the entire week's schedule, then the first three rules, word by word. She was about to start with Rule Four when she was interrupted.

"Okay, okay, I believe you!" said Chihiro. "Geez. If you only spent as much effort studying!"

"That's why I'm here. I am studying when you arrived. Why are you here? Are you here for the sole purpose of spending time with Darling?"

"Yes, I mean no," she said, nearly slipping up. She almost admitted violating one of the rules. "I want to ask for his help with my homework. Could you, Katsuragi?"

Keima looked at her and sighed. "Fine. What subject?"

"Well, you know, the ones where we have homework," she began. It slipped her mind. It was in her notebook.

"You mean English and History? You've done it?"

"Um, no. That's why I need your help."

"Okay. Please do it yourself. Then I'll check your work. We'll meet tomorrow, about thirty minutes before class starts at the 2B Pencils band room. Is that okay?" he offered.

"Sure. Hey, that's not counted on my time, is it?"

"Of course not. It's not your schedule, and you're not doing that for the sole purpose of spending time with me, are you?"

"No. It's only for my studies. We have two hours anyway," she said defensively, "until it's Ayumi's turn."

Keima nodded and continued critiquing Yui's homework.

"Um, could I listen in?" asked the normal girl.

"Huh?" the two of them said.

"Well, that's Math, right? I'm having difficulty in Math right now, and maybe if I listen to you teaching Yui, I might get some tips and get better," she said.

_A Resourceful general!_ thought Keima. Whatever. His time was already committed anyway. "Go ahead."

"Thanks," she said.

Keima resumed his critique as Chihiro walked beside the boy as she tried her best to listen.

They ended up in an empty classroom, where they continued. Once again, he wrote problems on topics where Yui had difficulty and tasked Yui to solve them. Only this time, Chihiro insisted that she try to answer them too.

…

* * *

Time was nearly up.

"Okay. Let's see if you've learned something. Chihiro, let's start with you. Tell me what you've learned from listening."

The normal girl was surprised. She wracked her brain. Luckily, she was actually listening. She wasn't some lovesick girl who will just look dreamily on the face of her beloved!

She made a competent summary of his lessons.

"Good listening, Chihiro. Yui, tell me what you've learned."

And once again, Yui showed her capacity for absorbing knowledge and correcting her mistakes.

"You both did well. Anyway, it's time for Ayumi's route. Goodbye."

"Thank you, Darling."

"Thanks, Katsuragi."

"It's nothing," he said as he stepped out of the nearly empty classroom. He stopped, turned around, and looked at the cross-dresser. He made a small smile, and said, "Yui, you really wanted to jump me, didn't you? I really appreciate you restraining yourself. I really like it that you follow the rules and put so much effort knowing it. Keep up the good work."

The cross-dresser blushed deep red at the compliment. She wanted to hug him, but that would mean she was no longer showing restraint.

"Chihiro, see you tomorrow morning at the band room," he said. "I really enjoyed our lunch together."

That made the normal girl blush.

"Katsuragi?"

"Yes?"

"Take care of Ayumi," she said.

He nodded as he exited the room.

* * *

_Part 24 – Ayumi's Turn_

"Hey, want to spy on them?" suggested Yui as they packed their things.

"What? That's a violation of the rules!"

"Only if we maliciously interfere, according to Rule 10. We'll just spy," she suggested.

For a moment, the normal girl was tempted to see what the two would be up to, but she immediately quashed it. "No. How do you like it if somebody spies on your date with Katsuragi?"

"But—"

"No buts!" she said, grabbing her arm. "Even if I have to drag you away, we won't be spying on them!"

"Fine, fine!" she said, laughing. "I was just kidding!"

"That's not funny!" she pouted.

"Well, no hard feelings about this competition. As long as we follow Keima's rules," the crossdresser said, offering her hand.

Chihiro smiled. "Yes, no hard feelings," she said.

"We're still friends?" asked Yui, smiling.

"Of course, we are! Competing over a boy should not ruin two girls' friendship! As long as we do it fairly!"

"Yup and darling's rules will show us if we're fair or not! See ya!"

"See you too," said Chihiro before the cross-dresser left.

She kept replaying Yui's words. _Competing over a boy should not ruin two girls' friendship! As long as we do it fairly._

How come she kept thinking about it?

...

* * *

Track and Field practice was almost over.

Yui pleasantly surprised him that day. He was expecting that she would disregard the rules and try her usual schtick of going aggressively and initiating too much physical contact. And he would have to lecture her or to avoid her. But she instead exploited the rules he created. And took it to heart.

Perhaps when he implied to the girls what was needed to win him over—follow the rules he laid out—she finally figured out that what she was doing before was wrong and adjusted accordingly. Of course, there were other criteria for his choice. Following the rules was just one of them. He only inserted Rule 11 to make sure the girls would follow it.

He liked this new Yui. Far better than the old one. It was still the same Yui with the determination and the openness about her intentions, but using different means.

Now it's Ayumi's route. She had one hour allotted for that day. He would make the most of it. He was sure that if he messed up, he would lose her, perhaps permanently. But he had faith in himself. He was the God of Conquests, the Capturing God, and he would save Ayumi Takahara.

"_I can see the ending_," he said to himself as he played his game while walking towards where Ayumi was waiting.

…

* * *

Ayumi was standing outside the girls' locker room, in her red gym clothes, and was waiting for Katsuragi—the boy who she had fallen in love with. The boy that broke her heart. The boy that she was bitter at. The boy who saved the world and their lives. The boy that her best friend had fallen in love with and was pursuing. The boy that she'll give up for her best friends' sake.

She had steeled herself for what she was going to say. She wasn't going to let herself be manipulated by him. She was going to put her foot down.

She looked at the time. There was still five minutes to go. At least practice was pleasant. Her upperclassmen weren't jerks to her that day. And she improved her time. She was getting faster, she felt. She's gonna win the next meet.

The only wrinkle was Miyako. Despite her outward cheerfulness, her friend and fellow track meet club member was off. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she wasn't herself. Miyako tried to be herself, and that was what caught her attention. She was trying too hard.

But maybe it's her overactive imagination. Still, she's worried a bit for her friend.

She heard footsteps. She looked at the direction of the corner, and a boy stepped into her line of view.

He was playing his PFP, when he stopped, put the device in his pocket, and looked at her. Despite her determination, she could not stop herself from blushing at seeing him and having her heart skip a beat.

"Hello, Ayumi," he said in a gentle voice, his beautiful brown eyes looking directly at her.

"K-k-katsuragi," she stuttered, caught off guard by his tone, her blush deepening.

Keima walked towards her.

It was time.

End of Flag III

* * *

**Stats** **for the Week**

Monday – Official Time

Tenri – Morning Walk – 15 minutes

Chihiro – Lunch – 1 hour

Total:

Tenri – 15 minutes

Chihiro – 1 hour

* * *

**Author Notes**

To **Guest22079**, I agree with you on that, Keima is diving head first into an impossible situation. But that is Keima, always diving into such situations, and somehow, using game logic and his brains, coming out on top.

I think those are all the light novel heroines. And some would of course, have more prominent roles than the others.

As for the rules in interference and switching, it only states that Keima does not need to approve it for it to happen. Basically, he is trying to think of all kinds of situations that could arise as a result of his harem like situation. Most of the rules he got from experiencing games. Others were suggested or insisted by Haqua and Elsie. Notice how it was very fair to the girls. Still very relevant and applicable in the real world, I think.

As for colleges or universities, that's just Keima being overly cautious about the future. Since he needed to do this for five years, and they would be graduating high school soon.

You're welcome. I always try to respond to reviews and comments.

* * *

To **xellos540,** well both. Harem stories always have some issues crop up. Some of the rules would resolve them before it even began or would prevent it in the first place. It would prevent a free-for-all where most, especially Keima, would suffer. And yes, it's also a set-up. Like what happened to Yui in this chapter.

Yeah, Keima is a genius, and one hell of an actor. Just watching and reading the reconquest of Yui while he was wearing a dress just shows how good an actor he is. And as for influencing the girls, it helps that they are in love with him, and he knew it, so he can tailor those words to fit them. Of course, he still needs to convince them individually, especially Ayumi and Chihiro. What the meeting did was to show his hand, and prevent further misundestandings. At least that was what he hopes for. As Tenri's situation shows, misunderstandings could easily show itself.

Don't worry, there'll be lots of mistakes, wrenches from all parties that would make things worse before it gets better. Like Tenri actually doubting her chance in five years in this chapter. Or Ayumi willingly giving up Keima again for Chihiro.

Or of course, a Weiss possessing a girl close to all of them so early in the week, when he wished for a week off from spirit hunting.

The fun thing is to watch Keima try to fix it in spite of all his setbacks.

As to how he balances all of it, we'll see.

I'm a fan of the light novel girls myself. Though to be honest, some would be more prominent than the others. Two could easily be inserted in the setting, one could with difficulty be mentioned or included, while one is very hard to justify barring some supernatural intervention outside hell.

And yeah, I guess it does. I really like Wraithie's stories, so I guess it seeped in here.


	4. Ayumi Takahara's Passion

**The World The Girls Also Knows: The Girls God Can Only Save**

* * *

AU after Goddesses Arc. Keima needs to maintain the power of the Goddesses by giving love and affection towards their hosts, while at the same time continuing his duties as a member of the Runaway Spirit Squad. How will he balance his duties, how will the hosts view him as he makes girls fall in love with him, and how can he maximize his game time while doing all of this?

And I do not own The World God Only Knows.

And thanks to **xellos540 **for the beta job!

Oh and an announcement and request. In the near future, I probably would run out of events that the girls could do with Keima during their "official" time. So if any of you could suggest activities that they could engage in one hour, two hours, or three, as long as those activities are in character, please tell me. I'd probably include it, with full credit of course.

* * *

**Flag IV **

**Ayumi Takahara's Passion**

_Part 25 – Venting _

Her heart pounded hard as Keima Katsuragi approached. His face was serious, his eyes piercing, and she fought the urge to back away. She recalled what she was going to say. _She was going to leave him._

As soon as he was close enough, she opened her mouth, "Katsuragi, I don't—"

She was utterly surprised by what he did next.

He knelt in front of her, his head looking on the ground, and said, "Ayumi, kick me."

"What?" she could only say as all her prepared lines vanished.

"Kick me until you're satisfied. I did something terrible," he continued in a contrite voice, his eyes staring at hers. "I'm the worst. I'm scum. I don't deserve anything but pain. Please."

"What are you talking about?" she said, freaked out. "Get up! You're not making sense."

"I… hurt you… and your best friend. Doing all that. I've done such an unforgivable act, and…"

His voice was cracking, and her heart melted. She knelt in front of him and took his hands. "Come on, get up. Don't do that."

He collapsed on the ground instead. Luckily, he was near the wall, so he rested there. Ayumi knelt in front of his prone form. He continued, "Seeing you only reminds me of my guilt. How can you look at me? Why were you even here? You shouldn't even go near me."

"Katsuragi—"

"You said it. I really am the worst!" he said, his voice dejected.

"Don't say that!"

"You're mad at me, aren't you," he said.

"I am. Was. Look, I forgive you, okay? Diana explained. You had no choice," she gently said, her aching heart going out to the boy that she loved.

The truth was, a lot of her anger and bitterness remained even after the entire story was told. The explanation was logical, but it did not make what he did to her and Chihiro right or even excuse it. There was that feeling inside of her that demanded that he pay, that he be punished, that he be hurt.

She knew it was wrong, and she ruthlessly suppressed it. She must rise above her petty feelings. She couldn't just hurt people when they do something wrong. She couldn't just kick her way out of her problems.

Besides, he didn't mean any of it. He really did care, so why should she harbor that grudge? Why should she want to hurt him?

Still, there was a nagging feeling inside of her that just screams, hurt this guy.

_No, no! I can't let that get to me. _

He raised his head and finally looked at her, and she blushed as he removed his glasses to wipe it on his cravat.

"T-thank you. I already apologized to Chihiro, and she forgave me too. I was afraid that you won't do so. But something's still weighing you down, isn't it? You're still hurt by what happened," he said. "Why didn't you kick me? Shouldn't you do so to teach the rude, insensitive Otamegane a lesson? Wouldn't you feel better doing so? You're welcome to do so. Don't worry. If you don't say anything, I won't tell Chihiro how hard you socked me today."

"Why would I do so? Why would I want to do that?" she asked.

"The same reason you always hurt me before. Because I deserve it and it makes you feel better," he said. "You're still feeling bad about it. Please, kick me as hard as you can, and don't hold back. I won't mind. Just as long as you get it out of your system."

He again knelt in front her and put himself in a position so she could kick him.

"KICK ME!" he commanded.

"Don't tell me—"

"Are you afraid? You're a coward! You are a fat, ugly, coward, you're slow, and can't win a race without cheating! I don't—" he began, with a hateful glare, in a vicious tone that made her angry.

She lost her temper and gave him a powerful kick in the stomach that knocked the wind out of him and sent him crashing into the other wall. She was so enraged by him that she immediately went over and started to kick him again, and again, and again. She couldn't stop. Her mind replayed all the horrible things he did during the search for the Goddesses. She felt catharsis. Relief. At making the boy who was the source of the pain feel her pain. She lost herself, revelling at what she was doing.

Was that laughing?

That finally made her stop, and there was Keima Katsuragi, injured, laughing like a maniac.

"Did that feel good?" he said as he put his glasses back on.

"I—"

"Of course it did. I could see it in your eyes, in your face," he said, picking himself up, even as he limped a bit. He ended collapsing on the floor, still in pain, and sitting with his back on the wall. It was not like before, where he recovered fast. This time, he really was damaged goods. "Despite all the explanations, all the apologies, deep down inside, you still want to lash out. You want to really hurt the one that hurt you. I hope that satisfied you."

Ayumi realized how she had been played. "Idiot!" she shouted and was about to hit him again when she stopped. She felt a little guilty that he was right. It did feel nice to vent a little. And in truth, she really got a load off her chest by beating him up the way she did. Yet that was replaced by a feeling of guilt and worry because of the same beating.

"Idiot! Stupid! Don't do that! Don't say things just to make me hurt you! It's not nice!" she said, her voice panicking at seeing his pitiable condition, all anger, bitterness, and hurt just vanishing.

"I'm not nice," he said. "Look, I'm really sorry. For everything. I have a reason for it, for everything, but you already know that. But I'm still sorry."

"I know," she said, getting her handkerchief and getting the dirt and blood off his face. "Katsuragi, I'll forget everything about what you did. Get out of this…funk. It's the past. You're not acting like yourself."

He chuckled a bit. "You really are forgiving me? Please don't if you don't mean it."

"Yes, I am. Don't question it, or I'll make you accept it!" she said.

"Okay. I'll stop beating myself over it if you stop beating me for real. Deal?"

"Fine, deal. C'mon. Let's get you to the infirmary," she said, helping him stand up. She put his arm around her shoulders to help him. "You know, it's not a good way to get on someone's good side by getting yourself beat up."

"But in this case, seeing you feel better, it's worth it," he said weakly as they walked.

She stopped and looked at him, who was looking straight ahead.

This boy… What kind of person was he…That he was willing to get himself in such a state just to make herself feel better?

And she bit her tongue. What could she say to that? That she really felt better?

* * *

_Part 26 – Sacrifice For Your Friend_

They went to the school infirmary. While the doctor and nurse treated him, Ayumi bought food. She handed it to him just as he was finished being treated.

"It's nothing," said the doctor. "Your boyfriend got nothing permanent."

"He's not my boyfriend," Ayumi denied, her face as red as her gym clothes.

He looked at her with that look that says, 'Sure he isn't.' He looked at the injured boy. "Don't go into fights you can't win."

"I'll take that into consideration, Doctor," Keima said, as he looked at the doctor. "By the way, I won."

"I'll leave the two of you alone," the doctor said, thinking that the boy was delusional.

When they were alone, they ate in silence. Then he started playing.

He gave a sigh of relief. "Good! I was afraid my PFP got busted! Thank God! Look, there isn't a scratch!" He was giddy like a little boy as he hugged the gaming device.

"You're more concerned that your PFP might have been scratched than the fact that you got beaten up?" she asked.

"Yes. The ideal is always better than the real," he declared as he began playing.

She was a bit irritated, but smiled. This was the Katsuragi that she always knew. She was glad he was having fun after having beat him up. She felt guilty at having so little self-control.

…

* * *

They walked side by side towards the school gate after they were released by the doctor.

"Listen, I'll walk you home," she said.

"No need," he said.

"No. Listen, don't be stubborn. You can't possibly go alone—"

"I'm not alone. I'll call Elsie. She'll fly me home," he said. "I'll call her outside the school."

And Ayumi had nothing to say to that. What was she compared to a literal devil who can do supernatural things?

"Yeah. I guess so," she merely said.

She looked at him again, and she blushed. Here was the boy that she loved—that she _chose _to fall in love with. Yes. _Chose_. Despite knowing that he manipulated her feelings so she would do so. She decided to marry him even if he admitted that he didn't love her to her face.

_Why? Why him?_

Because he was the reason why she was the champion runner, the unguided missile. He easily figured out she faked her injury and helped her get over her insecurity.

She owed him so much! And here she was, beating him because he saved the world and he happened to hurt her and her best friend. _And he was feeling so guilty. _Feeling guilty about something he had no choice. In effect, both of them were victims of whatever cosmic force that guided their universe. They were both playthings. Only he was making sure that everything was all right. And she was… pouting like a little child, raising tantrums like a bully, hurting those whom she cared about.

She wanted to be with him. She wanted to be part of the schedule. She wanted him to choose her at the end…

And she would gladly do so, if it were not for her friend, Chihiro. She promised that she would give him up to her.

And she would keep her promise.

"Listen, Katsuragi," she began as they stopped at the school gate. "I need to tell you something."

She wished she never had to say those words.

"It's about my best friend," she began.

"I know. Something about Terada," he said.

"Yes, it's about… Miyako?" she continued, caught off guard.

"You observe something's off with her, right?"

"How did you know that?"

"Remember when Elsie's headpiece made that racket?"

"That skull thing?"

"Yeah. Remember what I told you about? I hunt Weiss. That skull ornament is an alarm. If there is a loose soul nearby, then it would go off. Do you remember who just got in when it went off?"

"Miyako," she whispered. "Oh, God, no! What are we gonna do? We gotta do something!"

"I am," he said. "I'm going to get that loose soul out of her. Though you may be able to help."

"Anything," she said.

"You see, the Weiss needs a gap in her heart to possess her," he began. "I need to know why there's a gap."

"You want me to find out about it?"

"Not exactly. Elsie found out something. Apparently, it's about her running."

"Yeah. She does seem a little off," the runner said.

"It might be about her running. I think she's jealous of you. A little bit. She wants to win, but with you there…"

"She has no chance," Ayumi finished. It's not as if Miyako was terrible. She was excellent. But compared to Ayumi, she might as well be a caterpillar.

"I think she's under pressure from somebody, her parents probably, to win," he continued. "I don't think she can do it. And she knows that too. It's a burden too great for her. At least, that's what I think. It's just a theory. I'm still waiting for confirmation."

"So you want me to talk to her about it?" she asked.

"I want you to withdraw. I want you to take yourself out of the track and field club for her sake," Keima asked.

* * *

_Part 27 – Life Lessons_

"But why? That's not fair to me!" she immediately said, defensive. "I mean, I'll talk to her."

"Winning the next meet is the only thing that could fill the gap in her heart," he said. "Her dream is also to be the fastest, but she can't if you're around."

"There must be another way," Ayumi said. He must be mistaken. No way. But what if he's right? He did, after all, figure out her problem when she had the loose soul inside of her.

"There's no other way," he said. "You're her friend, right? She wants to win. She has to win. The best way you can be her friend is to withdraw or let her win."

"You really think so?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"I'm afraid that she's so fixated on winning the next meet that it would affect your friendship if she doesn't. Do you really want your friendship to end just over a meet victory?"

"She shouldn't be so selfish. And I know her. She's not that selfish. What is victory if won by such means?" she began. "Just because we compete in it doesn't mean we become enemies. As long as we play fair, then there's nothing wrong with that."

"But running is everything to you, right? It's becoming that way with Terada, too. Running is becoming her obsession. It's becoming everything with her. She wants to win. Badly. Please, withdraw. Or at least, even if she doesn't realize it, make her win. Run a little slower, but not so much as someone might notice it," he said.

"Can't you just make her fall in love with you?" she shot back. "I mean, that's how you saved all the others. And even if you're right, I can't accept it. Gaining victory by such a means, I'm sure it won't fill the gap in her heart. It will only make it worse. If she wants to win that badly, then she must do so fairly, by making sure that she's better than the competition, not because she got a handicap. Winning that way is not good for her. And it's not good for me too."

"So you're saying, that no matter what, you will not withdraw, and won't hand the win to your best friend on a silver platter? Aren't you concerned about the Weiss? About her life?"

"I know about the Weiss and the gap in the heart. I also know that you've filled the gap of the 19 girls by getting at the root of their problems," she says, "but you might be mistaken. I think you're wrong. When you filled the gap in my heart, you did so by giving me the right solution to my problem. And letting Miyako win like that is wrong. It won't solve her problem. I know there's a right solution out there that will let you fill the gap in her heart. I have faith that you will find it."

"I'm glad you said that," he said. "You're right. No matter what, you must not give up._ You must never give way to another just because she's your friend,_ if to do so would mean you would give up what you really want. _You must be a little selfish, Ayumi_. Being a martyr and giving up your own happiness for friendship's sake is never a healthy thing if you know you have a good chance at it."

"I'm glad you agree with me, Katsuragi," she said. Still, there was a nagging question in her mind. Would that affect her friendship with her best friend?

"It won't end your friendship. As long as you play fair, your friendship must never be affected. If your friend's a true friend, she will accept you as a true competitor, and accept her defeat in grace if she lost and congratulate you and be happy if you won. Same for you. You'd be happy for her if she wins, but you want her to be happy for you if you win. Am I right?"

"You're right. You finally get it, Keima," she approved. Then hugged Keima. "Thank you, thank you. I needed that. I'll talk to Miyako. We'll figure something out."

"Just remember, this lesson not only applies to sports but in life as well," he said.

* * *

_Part 27 – Ayumi's Choice_

Then they heard a sound from Keima's PFP. "Wait a minute."

She watched his face, and his eyes widened as he read an email.

He sighed. "Elsie's mistaken. It wasn't her running at all. Forget what I said about Miyako needing to win. Her gap is still unknown."

Ayumi sighed in relief. "I told you, you were mistaken. I won't need to withdraw just for friendship's sake!"

"You're right. You won't need to withdraw," he said, looking at her. "Well, look at the time. Goodbye then. Shall we see each tomorrow?"

"Of course! What kind of question is that?" asked Ayumi.

"So, you're going to stick to the schedule?" he asked.

"Yes, because—" she stopped herself. What happened to her plan to give way to Chihiro? She needed to speak, or he might get the wrong impression.

"Then see you tomorrow," he said.

"I mean, Katsu—"

She was cut off when he took her hand, and in a swift movement, pulled her to him, put his other arm around her and drew her to him. His lips met hers in a deep kiss.

"Something to remember you by, just in case you decide to choose to sacrifice what you really want for your friend's sake," he said after he broke off. "I'll wait for your decision tomorrow, at our meeting."

He began walking, or rather, limping away. Ayumi was in a daze. It felt beautiful, but what was that about?

Then it hit her. The friend was not Miyako, but Chihiro. How could she justify giving him up just for her friend? She could not. She could not rationalize it. How come her earlier decision was now unthinkable, like a cop-out? She thought of all her reasons why she decided it earlier, and all of them felt wrong.

She made up her mind.

"Katsuragi!" she shouted.

The gamer turned around and looked at her.

"That was a dirty trick! But thanks. I know my decision," she said.

"And that is?" Keima asked.

Ayumi replied by closing the distance between them and kissing him on the lips, surprising him.

"I'll wait for you for the next five years. And I'll take part in your schedule," she said after she backed off, her face as red as a tomato. "I won't give you up to Chihiro or to anyone else, you hear? You're gonna pick me after five years!"

With that, she ran away in the other direction, her face flushed.

She knew she had made the right decision. After all that she said about Miyako earlier, what else should she do? What about Chihiro?

She called her best friend when she was far enough.

"Hello?"

"Chihiro, I can't give up just to let Miyako win."

"Come again?"

"Forget about that. It's nothing. What I'm saying is that I'm taking part in Katsuragi's schedule. I'm sorry, but I'm going after him."

There was silence.

"Are you mad at me after what I told you earlier?"

"Huh? No, no. Let's play fair. That's the only thing I want, Ayumi," replied Chihiro.

"Yes, as long as it's fair," said Ayumi. "I'm so sorry, Chihiro."

"That's fine. It just means we both made the right choice in boys," Chihiro joked. "But Ayumi, I won't give up Katsuragi for you."

"And I won't give him up for you," replied the runner. "Let's remain friends, okay?"

"Sure. Our friendship is not worth ruining over a boy," laughed Chihiro. "Good luck."

"Good luck to you too," said Ayumi.

The Mai-High Unguided Missile gave a sigh of relief. Chihiro took it way better than expected. They were still friends. And now, rivals.

She was happy.

…

* * *

"Are you okay, Divine One?" asked Elsie as she turned visible when Ayumi was out of sight.

"Ugh! Do I look like I'm okay?" he asked. Seriously, he did not expect Ayumi to beat him as much as she did. Perhaps one kick or two, but not more than twenty or so that she gave him. But it did the job. She just needed to vent. Plus, it gave her a little guilty feeling to help lead the way, and generated its own sick, or in this case, injury event. That event always generates sufficient affection points on the girl. All the flags that it raised would be enough to sustain her affection for a long time.

"You really shouldn't have let her kick you like that," Elsie said, her voice dripping with concern. "That's the worst I've seen you take. She went too far."

"It's necessary to make herself feel good about a lot of things," he said. "And Elsie, don't talk to her about Miyako having a Weiss. It's top secret. If you have to talk, tell them you made a mistake about something about her to me."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain later. For now, could you please fly me to just around Tenri's house? I'm already five minutes late."

"Okay, Exalted brother!" she said. She picked him up, both turned invisible, and she flew him to near Tenri's house.

* * *

…

_Part 28 – Magic Tricks_

"Keima! What happened?" asked Tenri as he limped towards her house after landing a corner away.

"Oh nothing, just some parsleys," he answered as he looked up from his game.

"It's Ayumi, wasn't it?" she asked, in a worried tone.

"Huh? No, I mean—"

"It's her time, and she can kick hard. You let yourself get beat up, didn't you? Oh, please don't do that again!" she said as she helped him inside her house.

He laughed, "You got me! But don't tell anyone. I don't care what the real thinks, but it's better to keep this under wraps."

He sat down on her couch. "Oh, my God. Keima, what happened?" Mrs. Ayukawa exclaimed when she saw the gamer.

He stood up, bowed, and politely said, "Oh, it's nothing. Just got into a fight with a couple of bullies."

"Oh, you poor thing. You must take care of him, Tenri," she cooed, resisting the opportunity to mother him.

"I promised to watch Tenri do some of her magic tricks," he replied, giving her a slight smile that gave an impression of an eager and curious boy. "Would you and Mr. Ayukawa watch with me?"

Her eyes widened, and she smiled. Where was this Keima before? "Such a polite young man! Oh no, no, we already saw all of them. We were the first ones she showed it to, after all. I think it's better if you both go upstairs. The place is better for magic tricks."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"And I hope you'll join us for dinner," she said.

"I'm sorry, but I already promised my mother I'll be eating at home," he said. "But thanks for the offer."

…

* * *

"And look at the hat," she said, giving the top hat to Keima. "Do you see anything inside?"

The gamer took the hat and looked at it. "Nothing."

"Thank you," she said, bowing a bit. She took the hat back, rested it on the table, and covered it with a handkerchief.

"Abra Cadabra," she said while waving her wand. Then she took the handkerchief away, and a bouquet of flowers was revealed inside.

He wasn't overly impressed, as he knew what she did, but clapped politely nonetheless. It would at least raise her affection points, though truth be told, her points were so high that it doesn't need much work at all.

"Thank you, but I still need work," she said, looking at him. It was the eight magic trick of the night, and he saw through most of them.

"How about you use Diana to enhance your tricks?" he suggested as she cleaned up.

"She did suggest that, but I said, no. That would be cheating, and I won't feel like a proper magician," she said.

He nodded, and he stood up, but involuntarily winced from the pain from his ribs. The painkillers he had been given in the infirmary must have worn off. Oh well. He had endured worse.

"Don't push yourself," said Tenri, concerned. "Please, don't do that again. Did you really have to do that?"

"I had to," he said as he rested himself on her bed. "You know I have no choice. Ayumi was still hurting, and an apology wouldn't cut it. The only thing to do is to let her vent. And how does she vent? She beats up the source of her frustration."

She tried to glare at him, but it turned into an adorable pout.

"And it worked," he said as he sat down and took his PFP. That made Tenri smile. It was such a joy to her to see him drown himself in games.

"And in the process, you made her feel guilty," she said. "Oh Keima, I don't like you playing with people's hearts, but I know you have a good reason. But be careful. I don't like you to be hurt."

"I will save all of you," he said seriously. "Just trust me on this one."

"I do, I do," she said. She was silent for a bit. "Keima, this has something to do with the Goddesses, right? Nothing but the Goddesses would make you want to do this."

He looked at her. And nodded.

"You said that if you're gonna pick now, you already had a choice. And it isn't me."

He looked at her. "Tenri, now, but in five—"

She put a hand on his lips, silencing him.

"It's Chihiro, right?"

He tried to deny it, but she shook her head.

"She doesn't have a Goddess. So why would you want to involve her?" she said.

"She's already involved, and—"

"You love her, don't you?"

"What? I said to all of you that I don't love—"

"You were lying when talking about Chihiro," she said.

"Fine. I give up! I love her. But I can't show it. That would be favoritism. And you'd lose hope," he said, giving up trying to lie to her. "For a very good reason, you need to keep loving me until the Weiss are gone. And I need to show you, and other hostesses, love too, even if I don't love you. I can't tell you why. And I meant it when I said all of you have a chance. Today, I only love Chihiro. _Today_."

He expected anger from her, but there was only understanding in her eyes. "I know. Please, give us a chance to go into your heart. I hope that by the end of it, you'll love all of us like you love Chihiro."

"That's not impossible," he said. "There's a chance of it."

She nodded. She could detect no lie from him. She hugged him. "Keima, I won't stop loving you, even if you ignore me or don't spend time with me."

He knew that. How else can Diana not fall asleep during those ten years? If she had stopped loving him, Tenri would have died. But now that Diana was much more powerful because of recent events, she needed more energy and meant he had to show Tenri love.

"You don't need to do much if you want to show it to me. Just go and play your games all day. I'll be by your side, and if you need help, I want to be the one to help you solve it. That's all I need," she said, and she started sobbing into his shirt as emotion overwhelmed her. He stroked her hair as he leaned his head against hers.

For the next five minutes, they were in that position, Tenri hugging him close and tight, her head on his chest, Keima stroking her hair with one hand, and playing his game with another. For some reason, hearing the game sounds made her even more comfortable and happy. She wasn't lying when she said she wanted him to play his games by his side.

After that, she let go of him and looked at his big brown eyes as it locked on to his PFP.

"Keima, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"Diana suggested I do this," she said. "She insisted."

"Do what?" he said, his eyes still on his PFP.

For a brief moment, her eyes turned to pink. She held him by his shoulders. She closed in, and her eyes returned to bluish purple just as her lips pressed on to his.

He was surprised. His eyes widened at the sudden and unexpected gesture from the timid and shy girl in front of him. Was that Diana? No, there's no halo, and there are no wings.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said as she pulled back, her face the same color as Diana's eyes. She nearly fainted and fell to the floor. "Diana said I should kiss you, and I don't know what came over me."

Perhaps the Goddess gave her a little push? He gave a small but genuine smile, and Tenri knew he wasn't faking it. Then his face returned to normal.

For the first time in his life, he felt as if he didn't mind doing things for New Hell and the Goddesses.

Tenri was the best heroine he had.

* * *

…

_Part 29 – With Parents_

"Would you join us for dinner?" Mrs. Ayukawa asked.

"I can't, I told—"

"Don't worry. I already called Mari," she said.

What can he say? The forty-five minutes allotted to Tenri was nearly over. But this time, it was not Tenri asking for his time, but her mother. So the rules don't apply. Even if a side-effect would be him spending time with the heroine. Many flags would be raised by this event. Hopefully, not so many that he'd lose control.

"Thanks. I'd love to," said Keima finally.

Mr. Ayukawa had already arrived. The gamer once more played the part of the polite young man visiting the home of his friend. There were lots of teasing from the parents, and he answered politely as best he could.

* * *

…

When he arrived home, he was met by Mari. "Hello Mom," he greeted as she sat on the living room couch.

"What happened to you Keima?" she asked as she saw his injuries.

"It's nothing. Just some parsleys and other mob characters," he tried to dismiss.

"What nothing! Look at you!" she said, worry evident in her voice.

"Don't worry, I already went to the infirmary," he said, hoping that with his sorry-looking condition, she would relent and let him go. She would think he'd go to bed, but instead, he'd go to this "throne" and get his gaming fix for the day, after getting an update from Haqua regarding Miyako.

"Mom! Divine Brother was beaten up by bullies!" Elsie shouted as she went down and hugged her brother. "Don't do that again, Exalted brother! I don't like it when you get beaten up."

"So who beat up your brother?" asked Mari.

"Some mean bullies. There were ten of them. That's the only reason why Divine Brother lost. Otherwise, he would win and send them back to wherever they came from!" she shouted. "I mean, there were five of them before, and he was showing them who's boss. Then the other five appeared, and even Divine brother can't deal with it."

"What happened?" she asked. "We should complain. They'll find out who did it and—"

"It'd be useless. They're delinquents from God knows where," he lied. "I didn't recognize them. I was just going through a shortcut to look at some games in the store, passed through some empty alleys, but they weren't so empty after all."

Her concern was such that Mari forgot to interrogate him about going to dinner with Tenri.

"Then rest. Take the day off tomorrow," she said.

"No, I can't," he said. "I'd missed too much. After missing five days, I can't afford to miss more. Don't worry. By tomorrow, I'll feel much better."

"Fine. Go and rest," she relented, "and I mean rest. Don't play games. Go straight to bed."

"Mom!"

"No buts," she said. "I'm going to tuck you in, just to be sure."

He yielded. He did feel tired. Mari and Elsie fussed over him as he washed his face, brushed his teeth, and changed into his pajamas. Mari then tucked him in and kissed him his cheeks goodnight.

Keima planned to get out of bed as soon as she left, but he was so tired that he fell asleep. He didn't even get to call Haqua to review the footage of Miyako for that day.

…

* * *

_Part 30 – Chihiro's Homework_

_Tuesday…_

He was still sore when he left his home to walk to school, but at least he wasn't limping anymore. The next girl on his schedule was Ayumi, and that was lunch. Of course, he would check Chihiro's homework before class, but that wasn't official.

"Katsuragi!"

He didn't even need to raise his head from his PFP. "Chihiro."

He felt the average girl run to his side. "You remember, you're gonna check my homework and I—… What happened to you?"

"Some mob characters beat me up," he said. "Don't worry about it. I'll live."

"Geez! You really should be more careful," she scolded, "just because you think delinquents are mob characters doesn't mean you could just say it to their faces."

She remembered a rumor about when he called some bullies 'parsleys' and that didn't end up well for the gamer. If it weren't for Kusonoki Kasuga…

"They were in my way," he said, remembering Elsie's story. "They were blocking the alley I was passing through, and so I called them what they are—parsleys. May I see your homework?"

"What? We aren't even in school yet!" she said.

"Your homework, please," he said, putting his game in his pocket. The sooner he finishes this event, the sooner he could get back to his game.

"Fine, doofus," she said, and she took out her homework from her bag and handed it to him.

Chihiro didn't even need to tell him to watch where he was going. He was somehow able to walk while his eyes were glued to his PFP. Reading homework while walking was nothing to him.

"So?" she asked as they walked to school.

"It's mostly fine, you did well. Though there are a couple of mistakes," he said as he switched to the next homework. "I'll tell you in the band room."

They walked silently together to the band room. There, the two sat down, and he gave another lecture on her homework, showing her how to get the correct answer, and making her do it until she got it right.

"That way, you learn, and you can answer those type of questions without asking anyone for help," he said.

"Thank you, dweeb," she said, looking at her homework with the corrections.

Afterward, they walked back to the 2B Classroom, him playing his PFP as usual.

The entire class looked at them. Rumors began to swirl. What happened to the Otamegane? Who beat him up? Why is Chihiro with the dweeb?

"What happened?" Miyako asked.

"He got beat by bullies in an alley," Chihiro said to Ayumi, Elsie, and Miyako.

"Only because they were ten of them! He would have beaten them if they were only five!" Elsie asserted. "He's God, after all!"

Ayumi blushed and looked down, unable to look at him.

"Are you okay?" asked Miyako.

"I'm fine," he said. "Don't worry about me. I just made a mistake in that alley."

He hoped that the infirmary won't spread rumors about what they saw.

…

* * *

_Part 31 – Ayumi's Lunch_

Ayumi was already waiting for him when he arrived at his usual place at the rooftop.

"Katsuragi," she greeted.

"Ayumi," he said, glancing briefly at her before his eyes went back to his game. It was Ayumi's schedule, but he wanted her to love the game playing nut. She should get used to his odd habits.

She was sitting on his usual bench, and he sat beside her.

"Listen, I'm sorry about—" she began, looking at her knees, unable to look at him.

"I provoked you. You didn't do anything wrong. And I deserved that," he said, cutting her off.

"Well, I'm still sorry. I shouldn't have lost myself," Ayumi insisted, raising her voice, irritated that he was not letting her apologize. "Even if you deserved that, that's no excuse for what I did."

He sighed, and looked at the runner, her eyes unable to meet his. "I forgive you. If you forgive yourself too."

She finally looked at him, her eyes grateful. "Thanks. Here," she said, giving him a bento.

"Huh?" he asked.

"You don't have lunch," she stated.

"I've eaten lunch," he answered.

"In your games?" she retorted.

"Yes! That's the only food that I need!"

"Idiot! You need food to heal! And to have the energy to play! You don't learn, do you?" she said, irritated at the boy in front of her. "Take it!"

He sighed and saved his game. "Fine." He took the bento and started eating. Ayumi ate her own.

"Listen, did you really mean it?" asked Ayumi.

"What do you mean?"

"That I have a chance?"

"You have. I was not lying," he said, reassuring her. He learned that a major chore of his new duties was to reassure his heroines over and over again that all their efforts were not in vain.

"Thanks," she said, staring at her food. "Um, so," she stuttered, but unable to say anything. She couldn't think of a topic that would be comfortable for both of them. "So how are you today?"

"Fine," he said as he finished his lunch and took his PFP and played again.

There was a bit of silence as he continued playing. She sat there, besides him, unsure of what to do next.

"Um Kei—Katsuragi, I wonder if we should do something," she said.

"It's your call. It's your schedule. You decide what we do. If you can't decide, I'll call the shots," he said. "So, what have you decided?"

She never thought about it. "Well, how about we walk around the school?"

"Are you sure about that? Do you want the entire student body to think we're together?"

"Well, I'm not ashamed of you, if that's what you're thinking. How about this. We walk around the top of the roof," she suggested.

"Fine then," he said, standing up. "Let's go."

"Aren't you gonna offer your arm?" she teased, her face sporting a blush.

He nodded. It was her event, after all. He offered her arm. She took it. "Let's walk around here, slowly."

"Slowly? Are you really the school's unguided missile?" mocked Keima.

"Don't spoil the mood," she scolded.

"You want me to put away my PFP?"

"No, play it while we walk," she said.

"Do you want me to act?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want me to be myself, or do you want me to act differently?" he asked.

She thought for a bit, and said, "How about differently. Make me feel like a lady."

"Okay," he said and pried her off his arm. He pocketed his PFP. He took his glasses off.

"My lady," he bowed, his voice gentle and respectful.

She blushed hard. He was really cute without his glasses.

He offered his arm, and again, she took it. "Let me show you around the school roof, Lady Ayumi."

And they walked around the roof, through the trees, on the side, in the middle, crisscrossing the place, and such. He treated her very well, and acted like the perfect gentleman. And Ayumi enjoyed herself very much.

After more than thirty minutes, Ayumi finally said, "Keima, enough of that. You're a good actor, but I'd rather see you as yourself."

_So it's Keima, now, huh?_

He wore his glasses, took his PFP, and began playing. He ignored her even as he let her cling to him as they walked. Ayumi held on to him, and they walked in silence.

She decided that even if the Keima the actor was very charming, suave, and cute, she'd rather have the real Keima. But she wouldn't mind him acting a bit for her from time to time.

_So that's why he could get any girl he wants, _Ayumi thought.

* * *

_Part 32 – The So-Called Normal Girl_

…

The rumors about the Otamegane were amusing. First, he was beaten up by ten delinquents when while passing through an alley on the way to the game store. He limped back to school, where Ayumi chanced upon him after Track and Field practice. Then Ayumi took pity on him and accompanied him to the infirmary.

There were more rumors. Apparently, the Otamegane was not only with Kanon, but with Ayumi, Yui, and Chihiro too. It was concluded that he was helping them with the 2B Pencils band. That's the only reason that he was close to the three, right? He was probably helping his sister, and so got dragged to the 2B Pencils' business. Was he their manager?

Those rumors suited Keima just fine. At least he won't be called a playboy. He was too nerdy, too out of this world for any girl to like him, at least that's the opinion of the student body regarding him. Except for Kanon. But she was an exception. She was not normal.

Usually, he wouldn't care about the opinions of mob characters. However, to do his job for the next five years, it would be too troublesome to have a playboy reputation.

So far, except for getting beaten up more than he expected, things went smoothly. Too smoothly. The real rarely left him alone. Luck was usually not with him. Something, he sensed, was going to go wrong. Still, he had prepared himself for whatever would happen. He hoped that it won't be too bad.

Chihiro and Ayumi were taken care of. With those two on board, he felt that the most laborious work was done. He internally sighed. The remaining girls won't give him as much trouble as those two. At least he hoped so. Who knows that the real had in store for him?

And there was Miyako. Despite claiming that he was not working on her the entire week, he was discreetly observing her while he played. Miyako seemed the normal type. An average girl with no distinctive characteristics. Like Chihiro. But Chihiro's first conquest didn't go too well, so that experience wouldn't be much help. He needed to know more. What made her tick?

Hopefully, the recording in Haqua's raiment would give him more information. And there was still the matter of Elsie's task. Did Elsie find out anything about her? He hasn't talked to his sister about Miyako yet.

Speaking of the normal girl…

"Hey Katsuragi," Miyako Terada greeted while they were waiting for their teacher.

Should he act normally? She was, after all, a conquest target.

He looked at her, and said, "Terada," in a polite tone, before going back to his games. Couldn't she wait until next week?

"Congratulations on that English exam," she said, a smile on her face. "That was tough. I nearly didn't finish it. I got about five minutes to spare. Yet you finished it in forty minutes! How do you do it?"

He looked at her, and was that admiration in her eyes? He supposed that that was expected after his achievement in the exam. Most of the other students would curse him for his accomplishments, but she at least wasn't like them. He assumed that it's because she's bandmates with Elsie, and thus, she's obligated to be polite to him.

"That's Katsuragi!" Chihiro said. "He always gets perfect. What's surprising about that?"

"Yeah. His tutorial made all of us get 100 on that other English exam," Ayumi added, blushing as she said so.

The entire class stopped. What? Ayumi, Chihiro, and Miyako complimenting the Otamegane? Madness. Surely, it must be because of him being Elsie's brother. And Elsie being their bandmate. Yes, that must be it. That was the most rational thing that they could think of. The Otamegane could not have made friends with them, right?

"It was nothing," he said. "Like I said, if you study right, everything is easy."

"So how do you study right?" asked Miyako.

"Ask Ayumi or Chihiro," he said. "They could better explain."

"You won't dump this on us," Chihiro replied.

Before he could respond, the teacher came in.

…

* * *

_Part 33 – Around the Playground_

"So, Chihiro, do you have anything in mind?" asked Keima as they walked from their classroom to the school gate. It was Chihiro's second hour for the week.

The normal girl had been thinking of what she liked to do ever since she heard of what he and Ayumi did during lunchtime. So what could they do? Katsuragi was playing his PFP as usual. And they only had one hour before he had to go to the library so Shiori could have her time with Keima.

"If you can't decide, I can decide for you," he said.

She imagined what they would do if the dweeb decides. Go shopping for galges or worse.

"No, no, I can think of something," she said. "How about we go to the park?"

"Fine. Do you want me to be myself, or do you want me to act?" he asked.

That question surprised Chihiro. What does he mean by 'act?'

"How about you act?" she said, curious as to what he meant.

He removed his glasses and put this PFP in his pocket. He looked at her and gave her a warm smile.

"Chihiro, let's go," he said in the gentlest voice she had ever heard.

Chihiro looked at him, and her knees nearly buckled. 'He's cute,' she thought as she blushed hard.

"K-k-k-katsuragi, yeah, sure," she barely got out, and nearly screamed as her hands were taken by him.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a very considerate voice. He had held her hands before when he was pulling her around during the Goddess hunt, but this… Was an entirely different matter.

He let go of her hand and offered her his arm. She shyly took it and clung to it as they walked out of the school. Students stared at them, and Chihiro wanted to bury her head in the sand. It was so embarrassing. While Keima looked cool and brushed aside the comments thrown his way.

They arrived at the park and went to the playground. He went to the swing and indicated for her to sit. "Would you like to, Chihiro?"

"Y-yes," she said, and nervously sat on the swing. And he began to push. Gently at first. Soon, she was swinging with wild abandon. The swings became harder and harder until she was screaming and laughing.

They next went to the slides. It was mostly Chihiro who actually slid, with Keima giving her a push down, or waiting at the bottom to catch her.

After that, Chihiro was tempted to try the other rides, but she was seventeen years old, and it was too embarrassing to do so with other people around.

They elected to have a walk, Keima being the gentleman, always paying attention to her, always making her feel special.

No wonder so many girls had fallen for him.

"So this is how you are when you act?"

"Yes," he said, with a smile on his face.

It was a bit too much. Yes, she enjoyed it, but there was an element of artificiality about it. It didn't help that she knew his real personality. It was the one she fell in love with.

"Okay, you could stop acting now," she said.

"Thank you. That was getting stifling," he said, in his usual cold, rude voice. He put his glasses back on, got his PFP, and started playing. "We still have about twenty minutes till Shiori. What do you want to do?"

His shift of personality was jarring. He did so easily and naturally like he was just changing masks. That freaked her out a little. But at least he wasn't making her so nervous or making her stutter every time she looked at him. And he with glasses was still quite handsome, she had to admit, even if it was not as cute as him without it.

"You could be an actor, you know," she complimented.

"True. Acting for me is just acting like a protagonist in the ideal world, so the heroine would be more amenable in accepting me as her hero," he explained.

"So you change yourself to charm girls?"

"Yes," he bluntly admitted. "And I never failed."

Chihiro sighed. She really was lucky she fell in love with his real personality. Otherwise, she would've been disappointed when she learned of his authentic self. Guess she had better taste than all those girls. They fell in love with a fake Keima. How could they still love him after knowing the real him?

She brushed that question aside. So how to spend the little time that they had? "You hungry? How about some meat buns? Shiori wouldn't like it if you don't have the energy to spare for her," she teased.

"It's your time. You decide," he said. "I'll eat whatever you want, as long as it's not sweet."

They walked to a meat bun stand, and Keima paid for both of them. Like before, he ate really fast so he could return to his gaming, while Chihiro savored the taste of her favorite food.

* * *

"Well, it's nearly time," he said. "I need to get going now, or I'm going to be late for my appointment with Shiori."

"Well, thanks, Katsuragi. I had fun," she said. "See you next time." She still had one more hour within the week with him.

He gave a small nod, and resumed his gaming, walking back to school towards the library.

* * *

His gaming was interrupted when he received a message.

_You got mail._

So much for peaceful gaming.

* * *

_Hello Keima. I was checking my past email when I found this mysterious address. God of Conquests, right? I remembered—it's you! Thank you for helping me all this time. Love, Kanon._

* * *

He groaned. He wanted to just crawl into his game world. He knew what would follow.

_Yes, Kanon. It's me, Keima Katsuragi. Don't tell anyone this email address, okay? Let's keep this our special secret. Katsuragi._

A shared secret was a powerful tool in conquering, as was shown in the Mio Aoyama conquest. Hopefully, it would also motivate the idol to not spill the beans. He shuddered to think what would happen if all the conquered girls who had their memories returned would get a hold of it.

…

* * *

_Don't worry, Keima. I won't tell anyone else. Love, Kanon._

…

* * *

_Thanks. Katsuragi._

…

* * *

_Oh, I heard you got beat up by ten bullies. That's awful! I'm coming right over and have Apollo heal you. Love, Kanon_

* * *

Keima wanted to slap his head. Seriously? Right now?

* * *

_Thanks. But I've got an appointment with Shiori. Katsuragi._

…

* * *

_Don't worry, Keima dear. I won't disturb Shiori's time. But I'll be waiting afterward. Don't worry. This is not for spending time with you. It's not yet Saturday. Love, Kanon._

…

* * *

_Thanks. Bye-bye. Katsuragi._

* * *

He sighed. Hopefully, Kanon will keep her word and won't butt in on Shiori's time. If she does, even if through email, that would earn her serious demerits. He would be very disappointed with her. Shiori had a lot going against her, and she does not need a nationally famous yandere idol robbing her of her time.

He made one final email.

* * *

_Kanon, please do not email me during Shiori's or any other girls' time. Please. Katsuragi._

* * *

_Yes. Don't worry. Love, Kanon._

By the time he sent the last email and read her reply, he was in front of the library front door. He went in. Time to get serious.

End of Flag IV

* * *

**Stats** **for the Week**

_Monday – Official Time_

Tenri – Morning Walk – 15 minutes

Chihiro – Lunch – 1 hour

Ayumi – After School Event – 1 hour

Tenri – Visit After School – 45 minutes

_Tuesday – Official Time_

Ayumi – Lunch – 1 hour

Chihiro – After School Event – 1 hour

Total:

Tenri – 1 hour

Chihiro – 2 hours

Ayumi – 2 hours

* * *

**Author Notes**

I tried putting on the actual email address of Keima, but this site kept messing it up. Anyway, it's in the manga, so there.

Oh and an announcement and request. In the near future, I probably would run out of events that the girls could do with Keima during their "official" time. So if any of you could suggest activities that they could engage in one hour, two hours, or three, as long as those activities are in character, please tell me. I'd probably include it, with full credit of course.

* * *

To **xellos540**, thanks.

Yes, I got inspired by Wraithie's stories, so a lot of the style and even plot elements were derived from him. However, I fear of being afraid of just copying, so I try to differ…

Yes, the best Keima is one where he had a goal, or even a long term goal, even if it's related to games. That includes finishing his contract as soon as possible to remove the collar and he would be able to resume his game as fast as possible, to saving Kanon, to making sure that the Goddesses receive their power. Here, Keima also has a long term goal—to save his heroines. So he is like playing a game. Which means that he'll do everything to achieve it. The end justifies the means. He's God, and the devil, at the same time.

Yeah. Keima, by the mere existence of his harem, knew that the end game was to choose one. Not to choose would just mean trouble, as it would not end the courting attempts of the girls and the Goddesses. The thing is, he can't choose now. And his character still remains the same. He still consider 2D girls better than 3D ones.

Thanks about Yui. My reading of Yui was that she does not consider it wrong to be aggressively physical to Keima, and believes wholeheartedly that that is the key to winning his heart. But the rules made her change her approach—outside of her schedule. What happens in Yui's schedule is still up in the air.

As for intelligence, what happened during homework tells more about the effectiveness of Keima's teaching methods than how smart she is. Remember this is Keima who made Ayumi go from 35 to 100 in the English exam. And Keima does not do things half-assed. He does things thoroughly to get rid of it as soon as possible so he can return to games. Like Mio in your story says, he is a "loafer genius".

So here, Keima is teaching her homework in such a way that Yui would not need his help in the same questions and the same problems in the future, thus she would less likely ask his help, and his gaming time would be increased. And as you stated, she is above average intelligence, so provided the teaching is done right, she could pick things up.

And yes, her memorizing the rules was just a means to an end. She really wanted to know it by heart so she will be picked by Keima in the end. Let's just say she spent the entire Saturday night and all of Sunday doing nothing but reciting and memorizing the rules. That's why she needed help in her homework.

As for Chihiro, yes, it was extremely unusual. But Keima's mistakes in the past was due to his wrong reading of her—not realizing that Chihiro loves him outside of conquest, and that Chihiro does not have a Goddess. Here, he knows she loves him, and he knows she already forgave him, but she was still angry and upset. It's not hard to figure out. Still, she may stump Keima in the future as his feelings may interfere with his thought processes and logic. It required a supreme effort to act as God in front of Chihiro because of such emotions. He could easily trip in the future.

Already, he stumbled. A cold calculation would state that the best course of action was to exclude Chihiro and wipe out her memories. But because he loves her, he did not just do that. Logic would dictate that the fewer members of the schedule, the more gaming time he would have and easier it would be to handle. But…

As for Ayumi, ah yes. I hoped you liked how Keima "persuaded" her. It's kinda devilish, but Ayumi would be a hard one to break if he made a direct attack. And yes, Ayumi is also a favorite of mine. I really like her for Keima. But I also several other heroines (but not all) for him.

And yeah, their schedules will come soon!

And as for Miyako, we'll see. The interesting parts would be now the heroines react to his conquest, and realize it's full implications. How would they react when he started to romance Miyako, confess to her, kiss her, etc? Even if they knew what was really going on, it would still be hard for them.

Thank you.

* * *

To **Soulbow109, **Thank you.

Yep. It's like Keima in the Goddess arc. He genuinely cares for the girls, he would risk his own life to save them, but he's still the same game loving nerd.

I really adored Tenri. She's one of my favorite characters. She understood Keima the most—even more than Chihiro. She can read Keima like a book. Sadly, I got spoiled before I even read the manga that Chihiro would be chosen in the end, so I already read it with those expectations in mind.

Don't worry, Tenri would remain prominent throughout the entire story.


	5. Geniuses

**The World The Girls Also Knows: The Girls God Can Only Save**

* * *

AU after Goddesses Arc. Keima needs to maintain the power of the Goddesses by giving love and affection towards their hosts, while at the same time continuing his duties as a member of the Runaway Spirit Squad. How will he balance his duties, how will the hosts view him as he makes girls fall in love with him, and how can he maximize his game time while doing all of this?

And I do not own The World God Only Knows.

And thanks to **xellos540 **for the beta job!

Oh and an announcement and request. In the near future, I probably would run out of events that the girls could do with Keima during their "official" time. So if any of you could suggest activities that they could engage in one hour, two hours, or three, as long as those activities are in character, please tell me. I'd probably include it, with full credit of course.

* * *

**Flag V **

** Geniuses**

_Part 34 – The Girl Genius Gamer_

Aoba Fuse sighed as she spotted the notes and bag of her classmate. It was after school. She and a mob character, unworthy of notice, were cleaning. They were silent, as Aoba, the Mai Hime, the Princess of Maijima, preferred to remain silent rather than speak without reason. And she was so cold and standoffish that few people would approach her. She was the second genius of Mai High Private School, after Keima Katsuragi, though her reputation was much better than the boy from 2B. The 2C Princess did not actually play during class when the teacher was around, but otherwise, they might as well be twins.

Not that Aoba would agree about such a comparison. She was too immersed in the ideal world that her forgotten master had introduced her to that she cared little for the real. She cared only enough so that she could indulge in the ideal as often as she could. Thus, she did not care that there was a problem student from 2B.

Of course, she has some knowledge of the real—especially her classmates in 2C. Mob characters and parsleys, boys who could not even be considered side characters in even the worst of games, tried to hit on her, but such was her gaze and the look of her face that after one try, all backed off.

She only cared for two things in the real world. One was that certain person, that master, who introduced her to the wonderful world of Galges and Otome games. She was in love with him—yes, she was confident that that person was a he, as only a boy would be interested enough in gal games to introduce it to her—and such a person who effected such a profound change in her was worthy of her love. Still, no matter how she wracked her brain, she could not remember him, how he looked like, or even his name. How could that be? How could something so important just be forgotten?

The second thing she cared about was…

* * *

She took the bag and notes. It belonged to her classmate Shiori Shiomiya. The library girl. Her personality would be a perfect fit for a game heroine. So much so that she wondered if the game creators knew Shiomiya and based the librarian archetype off her. She noticed that all day she was tense, nervous, and sweaty. When the final bell rang, she ran out of the classroom as fast as her legs could carry her, clutching a book in her chest. She was probably preparing herself to meet a boy that she was crushing on. That's how librarian heroines act in games.

She knew where she was. Shiomiya will always go to that place—the library. If she weren't around, she'd just leave it at her library desk. It would be a much safer place than leaving it in the classroom.

* * *

_Part 35 – Meeting the God of Conquests_

Aoba Fuse entered the library and saw her classmate with a boy. Her suspicion was correct.

She didn't have much time. She would have to interrupt as she wanted to leave early. She knew it was not proper etiquette to interrupt an event, as she was not a childhood friend or a little sister, but she did not care. She was the protagonist of her own story, and those two were just minor side characters that did not matter.

As she walked closer, she identified the boy. It was the Otamegane, the glasses-wearing game nut, who she called the First Genius. It was because he always was ahead of her, even just a little. Despite her vast knowledge, she was always second. Her exam scores were usually in the late 90s range. For example, in the most recent exam, her history was 99, her Japanese 98, her Science 100, and her Mathematics 99. While she heard that he got 100 on all subjects.

But since he was just a side character, on a different class, it didn't bother her much. She wasn't competing in school. She only had one goal in mind, and that was to become the best in the ideal world of games. On that world, she was third, and unlike in the academic world, she was way behind at least two players.

_So the First Genius was with the Book Genius. _Book Genius was her moniker for Shiomiya, since she had read all the books in the library, and she retained the knowledge that she got from it.

She approached them, then heard from his mouth, something that stopped her in her tracks.

"I am indeed the God of Conquests, but it's irrelevant in this story," he heard him say.

_God of Conquests. Could he be…_

The second thing she cared about, after finding out who that mysterious person who changed her into a gamer, was finding out who the person behind the website _Fallen God_ was, the person who called himself the _God of Conquests,_ or the _Capturing God._

At first, she harbored a suspicion that he may be her master, but after asking many careful and surreptitious questions designed to draw him out, his replies would always confirm to her that he was not that first master. The _God of Conquests _did not know things that her master would know.

Still, she had eagerly followed his exploits in the ideal. She was glued to his website when she was not playing. She absorbed every word he wrote, her eyes always watched his playthroughs, and she always listened to his advice. But she did not always follow such advice, for sometimes, she had her own path to victory, but generally, she conceded that his path was always the fastest.

She had written him many times using the moniker _Mai Hime_, and she hoped that among his 'lost lambs', she would become the greatest. And she already was the number one outside contributor to the _Fallen God_ website.

She had sought him out, but he was always reticent. He never gave away clues as to his identity in his email replies. She pieced every other clue to try to find him but came up short. She wanted to meet him and see how he plays games in person, and to directly be coached by the second greatest gamer. (The first one being the person who introduced her to the ideal world.)

_Could he, Keima Katsuragi, be the actual God of Conquests?_

She stopped, put aside her things, and went to the game novelization section to wait them out until they separated. She cannot be rude now that Katsuragi may be the _God of Conquests._

* * *

_Part 36 – The Book Genius_

Shiori Shiomiya was nervous. She was sitting on a chair, by a table, that could directly be seen from the door. Her shift had ended, and Keima Katsuragi was coming to visit her. It was her time, after all.

She was clutching a bound manuscript. It was a draft of her second novel. The first one was shown at the Mai-High festival, and it had gotten good reviews.

_A really nice piece of writing for a high school librarian_, one critic wrote. _Tells the heart of a literary teenage girl_, another said. _A true book genius, to have read so many, if what she wrote is true_, a third said._ I look forward to reading the book when it's complete_, the fourth critic commented.

Of course, the final line, _I love Katsuragi, _was not part of what was shown. That was too embarrassing. _I mean, what would they say if they knew I loved a crossdressing perverted freak?_

It was her story. And how was she going to write about how she got the courage to speak? That would be so embarrassing! Writing about her interactions with Katsuragi would make her novel like a trashy romance novel! Still, it was part of her story.

Maybe _Nebula Synthetic Negi Ramen_ would be a better story. It might not be a classic, but at least it's not embarrassing.

_I already wrote the second part. It begins when that weird firetruck girl—Elsie Katsuragi, the little sister of Keima Katsuragi—asked for books on firetrucks. And I made myself look like a creep! I mean, who reads all the books in the library? Calm down, calm down. Don't be nervous. It's just Katsuragi. The cross-dressing freak. The breaker of promises. And the man I love! The amazing boy who has such a strong presence._

_It's my first hour! Don't mess it, Shiori! Time to make a good first impression. Well, maybe not the very first one, but the first one since that meeting at the café._

_How embarrassing! I hid my face behind the menu during the entire thing! He must think I'm creepy! How could he choose me after five years? I'm such a hopeless nerd!_

The door opened, and there he was. In all his magnificent glory, the boy who gave her back her voice, Keima Katsuragi. He walked towards her, PFP in hand, without looking up from his game.

She inwardly smiled. _He's like me, immersed in his own world. He in games, me in books. He's so cute. I hope I don't mess up. I need to do my best. What do the romance novel heroines do in this scenario?_

"Shiori," he said, as he sat opposite her. She stared at him as his eyes never left the gaming device. "What do you want to do?"

_What would we do? Oh yes, the rules that he drew up says that the girl gets to decide. Or he would decide. What to do! What to do! Wait, why am I hesitating? Why am I wondering what'll I do? I already decided that. I know what I am going to do!_

She looked at the bound manuscript in her hand.

_Should I give it to him? Should I show it to him? But it is embarrassing. But if I don't show it, then we won't do anything. And he'll decide what we'll do. But is it so bad? I mean, what could go wrong? Where will we go? The video game store, or that arcade, that's where. A crowded, terrible place with so many people! No, no, no. I'm sure it isn't that bad a place. The game store might be quiet. _

_Who am I kidding? I need to show this to him. How could I show it to him? Perhaps, I should give it to him and ask him to read it? But that's awkward. Maybe I should introduce it first and ask if he'd like to read it? But would he like to read it? He's playing his game. Maybe he doesn't like being disturbed. Oh my. He gave me my voice and made me talk, but I can't seem to speak when it comes to him! Why? I can talk just fine with Fujidera and the library committee members. I talk little, but it's better than before, where I don't talk at all. Why can't I talk to him right now? How can I tell him to read my manuscript?_

"You want me to read that?" he asked, his eyes looking at the manuscript.

She nodded. "I'd like you to," she squeaked.

He put his PFP away and waited. She gave it to him.

She got nervous as he took it. "Please start here," she instructed by pointing at where he should read.

He nodded.

* * *

_Part 37 – Slip of the Tongue_

As she silently read, she looked at him in silence. _I hope he likes it. I poured my soul into it. But what if he doesn't? No, he'll like it. But who am I kidding? I am not the best writer. I'm just a beginner. I hope it isn't too corny. And I hope he doesn't get offended by what I wrote. I either praised him to the skies or derided him. No middle ground. He's the guy who wanted to burn the books after he scanned it. He's the guy who accompanied me during my darkest hour during the strike. _

She looked at his face, and there was a look of pure concentration. _At least I'm not boring him. I hope he likes it. And I hope I didn't make mistakes about the facts. Please like it. Please like. Please like it. Please like me. Please like it and me._

"Please like it and like me too!" she said.

He looked at her.

_Did I say that out loud? Oh my, how embarrassing! I said my inner thoughts! _

She tried to hide her very red face, but sadly, there was no book. "Nothing, Nothing," she said.

His eyes went back to the manuscript.

_Now he's gonna hate it. After that slip, he's probably gonna think that the author's a creep! A non-speaking creep! Well, it's better than a perverted cross-dresser, but I'm a creep! I mean, who reads all the books in the library? No, I'm not a creep. It's normal that a member of the library committee read all the books in the library. But the others might think that I'm a creep nonetheless!_

She can tell that he was getting interested by looking at how his eyes quickly darted through the text.

_At least it's interesting. Though it could be that it's so bad, it's interesting? I hope not. Please, please, be gentle with me._

She waited patiently until he finished after about ten minutes.

"Not bad," he said. "It needs a little polish, but you have the potential to be a great writer. Your grammar's good, and there are no glaring errors. As for the story, well, it is from personal experience. I don't think we can criticize the plot if it actually happened."

She beamed at the praise. Her beloved was actually saying nice things about her!

"And I commend you for refraining from mentioning any supernatural stuff. That would ruin the story. Even if it's true, nobody would ever believe it to be true anyway. Although I would refrain from mentioning some other facts. I am indeed the God of Conquests, but it's irrelevant in this story."

"I'll take it out," she said._ Oh, my God! I really messed up. Why didn't I know that he doesn't like his title to be mentioned? But didn't he brag about it during the meeting at the café? Still, I should have known better._

"Um, could I ask you something? Can you… you tell me what you were thinking during that time? To complete the story?" she shyly asked.

"I would like to, but I can't. You can't mention what Elsie and I were really doing," he said.

She nodded. "I… I understand," she said. _Oh well, it was worth a shot._

"That's it. I'll be looking forward to the third part," he said, as he gave her back her manuscript. "Thank you for letting me read and share your thoughts."

"Y-y-you're welcome," she said. His words and his honest critique made her feel happy and warm inside. And just him sitting across from her—it was enough to make her jump for joy. How could that be?

"So, what do you want to do next?" he asked.

_Oh no. What can we do? I haven't thought about that. I planned for him to read my story, but only that. I never knew it would end so fast! I need to think of something!_

* * *

_Part 38 – Three Geniuses_

"How about giving me a tour of the library? You can start by telling me your favorite sections," he said.

_He really wants me to show him around the library? That's so wonderful! _"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I only spent a tiny amount of time in this place. Perhaps it's time I get to know this place. It's quiet, and it has few people. An ideal place for me to escape the real, don't you think?"

"Y-y-yes," she said.

"So, let's go!" he said.

They both stood up, and Shiori unthinkingly grabbed his hand and guided him to parts of the library.

They walked around the building, and the shy library girl walked him through the sections from the first, second, and third floors. Thus, Keima got to know about where the history, mathematics, Japanese, English, literature, fiction sections were. She even gave a tour of the Audio-visual part, and Shiori visibly pouted when she had to mention it.

For his part, Keima pretended to be interested. In his opinion, real-world books were vastly inferior to their digital counterparts. But unlike before, he kept his opinion to himself. And it helped that Keima pretending to do something was better than many people seriously doing something. Still, he filed the information Shiori given him, as it might be useful in the future.

The only time he was genuinely interested was the section where game novelizations were kept. Seriously, there was a section that featured game novelizations? He saw titles that he had played, and one which was one of his favorites! The odd thing was that there were more Otome games or games for maidens than gal games novelization books.

He would go back to this section one day.

"I didn't know you had this section," he said, his eyes wide at the books.

"It's a new section," said Shiori. "Someone suggested it."

"Someone?" asked Keima.

"Yes, I did," another female voice said. They turned around and saw a blue-haired girl who was also scanning the titles.

"Fuse!" Shiori said, and let go of Keima's hand. "Um, this is Keima Katsuragi."

"I'm Shiomiya's classmate," she introduced. "I'm Aoba Fuse."

"Nice to meet you," he said in a calm voice, his eyes looking at the novelization books, refusing to look at his former conquest.

"Shiomiya, you left your bag and your notes in class," she scolded. "I brought it here. It's dangerous to leave your things in class. It might be stolen by mob characters."

"I'm sorry. And thank you. I'll take it later," Shiori said, before grabbing Keima's hands, and pulling him away, literally running because of nervousness.

_That was awkward! I messed up in front of him! Leaving my bag and notes in class because I was too nervous about my time with him! You're the worst, Shiori! And oh my God, she saw us! The second genius of Mai High! She saw him and me! I hope she says nothing!_

_What am I going to do? I want to crawl under a pile of books and never return! Especially her! The one I accidentally blurted out that I read all the books in the library! She looked at me like I'm a creep! Good thing she never told anyone, but still…_

They ran until they reached a secluded part of the library, with topics that barely anyone was interested in.

"I'm sorry," she said, unable to look at him. Her hands were still holding his, and it stubbornly refused to let go.

There was a bit more silence. "No, Shiori, I'm sorry."

_Wait what? What could he be sorry about? I'm the one who embarrassed both of us._

She looked at him once more, and he was staring at her soul. She blushed even more.

"For lying to you. For playing with your heart," he explained. "I promised you that I'll visit you every day. I broke that promise. And I cannot fulfill it. But I do promise that each week, I'll give three hours of my time to you if you'll have me again."

"Katsuragi—"

"Listen, I want you to know that you don't have to be part of the schedule I gave. I know you probably got carried away with the crowd and were pressured. So I'll ask you again, do you want to wait five years for me? For a chance to be picked?"

"I do, I do! If you'll have me, I'll wait," she squeaked. _Does he doubt me? How could he! I'm gonna wait for you and make you fall in love with me! Just you wait! You stole my first kiss, and heart, and I cannot forget you! I love you, Keima Katsuragi. I love you. I love you! _"I love you!"

_Did that come out? Oh, that's so humiliating! _

"I know. Thank you," he said, and he pulled her towards him. And their lips met. And she felt wonderful as she would have fallen to the floor if he wasn't holding her. It was like their first kiss when he pulled her from under the books.

After that, she wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head against his chest. "Tell me, do I really have a chance?"

"Yes, you have. I promise," he said as he stroked her black hair. "Right now, I don't love you or like you. But I'm giving you the chance of making me love you. The story of Shiori and me still continues, and you can make it so it never ends."

She hugged him tighter. "I'll do that. Just wait!"

She began crying. They were tears of happiness. His uniform got wet from tears after a while. He continued to pat and stroke her hair.

Afterward, they looked awkwardly at one another, and finally, Shiori separated from him. "Thank you, Kei—, I mean, Katsuragi."

"Wouldn't you want to finish the tour?" he asked.

"Y-yes," she said.

He offered his hand, and she grabbed it. She began pulling to the parts where they haven't gone yet.

…

* * *

_Part 39 – Questions and Identity_

It was nearly the end of the hour and almost closing time. Both of them walked back to their table, and there was Aoba Fuse, sitting on a third chair, playing her PFP. On the table was Shiori's bag and notes. And her manuscript.

Shiori immediately let go of his hand, and her face flushed an even deeper shade of red.

"It isn't wise to leave your personal things unattended, even in the library," Aoba said.

"Um, thanks," said Shiori as she packed her notes and things.

"You're welcome. Katsuragi, congratulations."

"What for?" he asked.

"Don't be so modest, First genius of Mai High. You left forty-five minutes midway through a tough examination, and still got perfect!" she said.

"What? Who calls me first genius?" he asked. "I'm the Otamegane. Nobody calls me a genius."

"Some do. Just like many classmates call Shiomiya a 'book genius.' Or me the Second Genius. But that doesn't change the fact that you are the premier genius of this school. I merely finished it in an hour and ten minutes and got a 98 for my trouble. Honestly, you are amazing."

"It's nothing," he finally said. "Anyway, thank you for bringing Shiori's stuff."

"You're welcome. I see that you're currently playing a protagonist, and you're on Shiomiya's route."

Shiori was confused. _Route? Protagonist? What are the two talking about? What kind of language are they talking?_

"If that game was about exploring the library, then I am in her route. Shiori's giving me a tour of the library," he said. "I haven't been here enough to know the place. It's useful to know, especially when I need to study for the university entrance examinations next year. Before that, I was looking at and reviewing her manuscript for her second book. Have you read her first book? It was shown at the festival."

"Yes, I have. A very interesting read too. She has her own ideal world, just like you and me," she said.

"Indeed. One of the marks of a true heroine. The librarian type is a very popular one in the market," he said. "Shiori indeed fits it to a T."

That made Shiori even blush more. Even if she did not understand a word they were saying.

"I'm gonna leave you with your heroine, Mr. Protagonist," the blue-haired genius said, standing up. _So he does talk like me. Almost exactly like me. He may be behind _Fallen God_._

She left the two, walking towards the exit.

Shiori and Keima relaxed. He was annoyed that his time with Shiori was interrupted. Aoba Fuse was his heroine, but since she did not regain her memories, and was not involved with Vintage and the Goddesses, he did not have to interact with the genius at all. And that was rude of her. As a denizen of the ideal, didn't she know that the worst thing someone could do was to interrupt an event, especially as she's not even a side character or a family member of the heroine?

Aoba stopped and turned around. "One more thing, I almost forgot. Katsuragi, are you the _God of Conquests? _Are you behind the website, _Fallen God_?"

What? How could she? There was no way she could have known that. She must not know.

Calm and cool, with a perfect poker face, he answered. "No, I am not. I am too busy with the ideal to bother creating a website," he lied.

"Thank you for that, Katsuragi. I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Shiomiya," she said, before going out the door.

"I'm sorry for that," Keima apologized to Shiori. "I didn't expect us to be interrupted."

"It's okay. I'm sure it was not intentional," she said, looking at her bag and notes.

_How could I have forgotten that! That's so clumsy of me!_

"Well, it's more than one hour," said Keima, looking at his watch. "One hour and twenty minutes to be exact. But I think Fuse's interruption more than made up for it. Anyway, I enjoyed my time here. See you next time."

Shiori wanted to walk with him outside the school, but she needed to help in closing up the library. And she still had two hours left for the week.

"Bye," she said, taking his hand, squeezing it a bit, letting it go, before running to the back of the library.

_Oh my God, that was so wonderful! I'm gonna make him mine within five years!_

"So how did it go?" asked Minerva, emerging from one of the bookshelves.

"It's fine," she said.

"I'm very happy for you," the Goddess replied, as her wings got even bigger.

* * *

…

_Part 40 – Idol Healing_

Keima Katsuragi was upset. It was time for Shiori's event! And the genius comes in barging in. If he wasn't sure that her memories were taken away, he would have said that it was a jealous girl trying to one-up her rival. At least Shiori's real rivals weren't so crude.

Still, it helped in setting the mood for the event and made it easier to raise Shiori's affection points. But that does not justify the interruption!

"Hello, Keima!"

It was Kanon, wearing her long brown coat and beret, disguising the idol.

"Kanon?" asked the gamer. He had forgotten about her last message.

"Keima," she said as she ran and hugged him. "Oh, I missed you! I can't bear the thought of other girls having your time, and I'm just in my dressing room, helpless to do anything!"

"You're hurting me," he complained as the hug was a little too tight, and he was still hurting from the beating Ayumi gave him the day before.

"Oops," said the idol as she let go. "Oh, you poor thing. Beaten by ten bullies! Please don't go through that alley again. A game is not worth getting that beat up for!"

"Yeah, advice duly noted," he said as he got his PFP and began playing. "How did you come? I can't see how as you've got a busy schedule and your manager just wouldn't let you go."

"Oh, Apollo flew," she said, "and she'll fly me back. Anyway, I'm here to heal you. Or rather, Apollo is."

Kanon changed into Apollo, and Keima found himself looking at a face with stripes. "Apollo," he coldly greeted.

"Hi, Kanon's boyfriend," she said. And she grabbed his hand, and some kind of wave got transferred to his body. He felt all his remaining injuries heal. By the time she finished, he felt fresh as a daisy, and his stamina and energy went through the roof.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome. Just remember, your heart belongs to Kanon,"

_That remains to be seen._

"Are you feeling better?" asked Kanon when she reappeared.

"Much better," he said, resuming his playing.

"Um, so, could I walk with you? Not that I'm here to spend some time with you, but I'm thirsty, and I decided I need something to drink before I go back to the studio. And I was thinking, what about that famous Café Grandpa? I heard that the barista who worked there makes wonderful coffee. So I decided, why not try it? And since we're going to the same place, why not walk together? It's totally a coincidence!"

She was totally transparent. But as he was just healed by her, he cannot refuse. Besides, at present, no other girl had a schedule with him, so there's no harm in it.

"Yes," he said.

And the two walked

"Are you excited for Saturday?" she asked shyly.

"Have you thought about what you'd like to do that day?" he asked.

"Come to think of it, no," she said, her finger on her lips.

"I'm sure you'll think of something. I'll be looking forward to it."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure it's gonna be fun for both of us," she said in an excited voice.

The rest of the walk was quiet, with Keima busy with his games, while Kanon was just listening to her music. Kanon had lots of things to say, but she wanted to wait until it's her time. At that moment, she was just content to be with him, at his side.

When they reached his home, the two parted ways. Keima went directly to his house, while Kanon entered the café.

"Good evening," Mari Katsuragi greeted. "May I have your order?"

"Hello. Coffee please," Kanon ordered. "I heard that your son had made heavenly coffee for the Mai High Festival. I'd like to try it."

"My son? Coffee?" asked a bewildered Mari. "He isn't here, so I'm—"

"Hello, Mom," Keima said as he entered the café. "So, it isn't closing time yet?"

"We have one last customer, dear. She heard that you made some good coffee for the school festival. Why don't you serve it?"

Keima sighed before putting down his bag. He went to where Kanon, the lone customer, was sitting. "May I have your order please?"

She giggled. "I like to have your special coffee, please," she said.

"An excellent choice, Miss," he said, before bowing.

"Keima, do you know that girl?" asked Mari.

"A schoolmate of mine," he said as he prepared his coffee.

"So you brought a girl home? Aw, my Keima is growing up!" she cooed.

"No, Mom, it's just a coincidence," he lied. He and Kanon had agreed to this arrangement so he wouldn't have to explain to his mother why he brought a girl home with him. He really didn't want to answer any awkward questions about his non-existent love life. His mother might mistake him as courting a real girl, or God forbid, for having a girlfriend. He knew he would never hear the end of it if his mother learned what was really happening.

The only girl he would bring home as a girlfriend was a 2D girl. Preferably Yokkun!

He saw the look of slight disappointment in his mother's face when he answered, and he gave a sigh of relief. At least she believed him.

…

* * *

It was the most wonderful coffee she had ever tasted. The rumors did not exaggerate. It did make all other coffee taste like mud.

"This is very nice," she said, one eye on his mother who was at the counter, and the other at Keima who was standing in front of her. "I would like to come again another time and take another sample. Could I have your recipe?"

"Sorry, it's a secret," he said as he went back to the bar.

…

* * *

After Kanon left, his mother peppered him with questions. Keima repeatedly insisted that he did not know her, that it really was a coincidence, and that she came to know about her coffee through rumors, nothing more. And Elsie backed him up on it, so Mari eventually relented.

…

* * *

_Part 41 – Mai Hime_

After dinner, he was on this gaming "throne". But before he began playing games, he answered some questions from his "lost lambs". He answered some random ones before opening the mail of his favorite lost lamb.

* * *

_God of Conquests,_

_I recently bought the infamous game _Crayon: Sora's Canvas_. No matter what, I could not believe that it was unbeatable. It may be the worst game, but I was curious. Just how bad is this game? Luckily, I saw it in a bargain bin, so it was incredibly cheap. _

_You were not exaggerating when you reviewed how bad it was. I tried to save Sora. Yet I cannot do it. I kept running into this loop whenever I reached the part where Sora asks me if I want to look at her painting. I said, yes. Then nothing happened. I said no. Nothing happened too._

_That's just the least of the problems. _

_According to conventional wisdom, nobody, not even you, has beaten it. The game is so buggy that nobody actually believes it when you claimed to have beaten it. But I knew they were wrong. You are God. I know you have beaten it. Have you?_

_Mai Hime._

* * *

He smiled. His favorite lost lamb, and the most intelligent too. He knew it was Aoba Fuse, but he kept that knowledge to himself. Normally, he would expect her to play guy games, but because of his influence, she plays lots of gal games too. Of course, he too played lots of guy games, stemming from his body-switching episode with Yui.

He shuddered at the memory. Yet it was still one of his proudest conquests. Who else can, as a girl, get herself conquered by a boy, using Otome game strategies? And it also gave him deep insight into strategies from the point of view of a girl, that he otherwise would not have known by just playing gal games.

Aoba Fuse, as the Mai Hime, was a newcomer in the world of games. Yet she quickly established herself as a force to be reckoned with and shown herself only second to the God of Conquests. Yet through all that, she did not let the fame and renown get into her head. She remained humble when interacting with the God of Conquests himself, though she could be overbearing on other players.

She was the one person who he could have an intelligent discussion on games with, one who could hold her own against him in the world of games, and in some instances, best him intellectually. He had to admit that it was only his long experience, which spanned more than ten years, that actually allowed him to remain on top of the Mai Hime.

So it was a little curious that the Mai Hime picked up the worst game of all time.

* * *

_Mai Hime,_

_It's true. I have beaten it. It took me seven hours or more. I literally went through all options just to beat it. If you want, I could give you a walkthrough, so you won't have to go through the hell that I did in solving that puzzle. If I wasn't so determined to save Sora, I would have given it up and wrote it off as hopeless. Believe me, victory was not satisfying at all. It was not worth it other than to say that I have saved Sora._

_God of Conquests_

* * *

…

_God of Conquests,_

_I salute you in your determination in saving heroines. Indeed, as you said before, there are no bad heroines, only bad games. I have the same attitude to both the heroes and heroines. _

_I would have to decline the walkthrough. I would see if I can beat the game. It took you seven hours. Let's see if I could best that record. If not, I'll ask you how to beat it. I'll tell you tomorrow if I'm successful. _

_Mai Hime._

* * *

…

_Mai Hime_

_I'll be waiting for your results. Hopefully, you'll post a video of your efforts._

_God of Conquests_

…

* * *

He was proud of Aoba Fuse. She had come a long way. From novice, to expert, second only to the God of Conquests himself. He remembered her conquest fondly, and wished more real heroines were like her. And he was not surprised by her success. Her genius would ensure that she would quickly rise to the top of the ranks, and her dedication would ensure she stayed there. The Mai Hime was worth more than all his other lost lambs put together.

With that, he closed his email and activated his God of Conquests mode.

…

* * *

_Part 42 – Morning Walk_

_Wednesday…_

He stepped out of the house, PFP in hand, and Tenri was waiting for him. It was her time, after all.

"Morning Tenri," he greeted, looking up from his game.

"Keima, good morning," she replied shyly as he walked beside her.

They started the walk towards their respective schools. For the first five minutes, the walk was silent, with Keima just playing, while Tenri walked beside him.

"You're feeling better?" Tenri finally asked.

"Yes. Apollo healed me," he replied.

"You met Kanon?"

"Yes. And yes, I know it's not her schedule, but she came so that Apollo could heal me. I couldn't refuse," he said.

"No, I understand," said Tenri. "So how was Shiori?"

"She's fine."

"So did you two have fun?"

"Yes. I reviewed her second book, and she gave me a tour of the library," he said nonchalantly.

"Shiori's a real nice girl," she said.

There was more silence as Tenri walked closer to Keima, happy that she got to be so close to him while playing his game. She sighed.

"So what are you planning to do?" he asked, referring to their next scheduled time, about forty-five minutes, after school.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm sure I've shown you all my magic tricks," she said.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," he said.

They reached the crossroads after fifteen minutes. "Bye Tenri," he said, before giving her a light peck on her right cheek, making her face as red as a tomato. She became weak at the knees, but at that point, Diana took over.

"That boy!" the goddess sighed, before opening Tenri's umbrella, and walking towards Misato High.

…

* * *

"Hey, Katsuragi!"

Keima had just left Tenri when he heard her. It was Aoba Fuse.

"Wait up!" she said, walking beside him, a PFP on her hand. "We're going the same way."

"Fuse," he coldly acknowledged, before resuming his game. He was still sore about her interruption of Shiori's time, but seeing her play her PFP, decided that it was not worth it to explain what Fuse was interrupting. And since she was busy playing her games, perhaps she would keep quiet.

They walked silently for a few minutes, both in their own worlds.

"So Katsuragi, about last night, I'm going to ask you for a walkthrough to save Sora. That game is really hard."

Without thinking, Keima answered, "I thought you told me that you're going to try it? Try to beat my record of seven hours? Anyway, it's no shame to give up trying to figure it out. I nearly went mad. All for a weird screen."

"True. The price, even as cheap as it was, was not worth it. But Sora needs to be saved. As you said, it's never the heroine's fault."

"There are only bad games, not bad heroines," he agreed. "Do you want me to send it to you by email tonight?"

"Maybe, Mr. God of Conquests, Keima Katsuragi."

He stopped. And looked at Aoba Fuse.

"Don't deny it," she said. "You are the God of Conquests behind the website _Fallen God_."

Keima wanted to smack himself. He fell for the most basic trick imaginable. All because he was too busy playing his game, and he was too absorbed talking about that _Crayon_ game, that his brain just answered automatically. How could he trick the most discerning of heroines yet fall for such an obvious trap? Was it because it involved talking about games?

"You got me," he said, "Aoba Fuse, or should I say, Mai Hime!"

At first, he slightly regretted that his most fond conquest was going to forget about him. After all, Aoba was one of the few that he could get along with even under his old personality. She was the person he introduced to and pushed to the ideal world of games.

But like all the other heroines, he soon forgot about her. It was for the best. Conquering other girls would be difficult with a lovesick disciple. And he works best alone. He was Keima Katsuragi, God of Conquests, and he needed no one. Not even his most prized disciple.

"You are correct. If you are wondering how I figured out it was you, I wasn't sure at first. You first gave yourself away when you called yourself the God of Conquest. And the way you talk also gave you away. So, I asked you if you were him. You denied it. At first, I believed you. But then, it occurred to me that the God of Conquests was hiding his identity. So if you were him, you would naturally lie to conceal it. So I made a test," she explained.

He looked at her, dumbfounded. He laughed a bit.

"What's so funny?" the Mai Hime asked.

"Nothing. I was just so stupid. So blind!" he said. "To have fallen for that!"

"I was blind too. How can I not realize that our Otamegane was the God of Conquests? It took you literally admitting it to Shiomiya to make me even look your way," she admitted. She had always ignored any rumors about people outside her class. She only knew of Katsuragi as the First Genius, since she knew of his scores in examinations.

"Well, nice knowing you. Just remember to keep this thing about _Fallen God_ a secret. I don't want people knocking on my door asking for game advice," he said.

"God of Conquests," she said, "may I ask something of you?"

Keima tensed. _Don't tell me she remembered? It would be a pain to deal with a lovesick Aoba Fuse. _

She made a deep, respectful bow. "Divine One, I want to be your disciple."

"Come again?" he asked, taken aback.

"I want to be your disciple. I want you to be my master," she said.

"Of what?"

"Of the ideal world. I don't want to sound immodest, but I am very good at games. Yet compared to you, I am a beginner. I want to be as good as you and to surpass you. And if I cannot, to be as close to you as is possible. I want to learn from you directly," she said, still bowing.

He was at a loss of what to do. On the one hand, he really liked the idea of having a disciple in the ideal world. He lives for the ideal, not the real. To Keima, having a disciple in the ideal was part of living the ideal. And he admired Aoba Fuse, the Mai Hime. And it would really would not be gaining a new disciple, but regaining one he had lost. She would be a literal lost lamb. He could make her even greater than before.

On the other hand, it may be just a pretense of Aoba to get close to him because she's in love with him. That was the one thing he needed to avoid. No need to expand the harem and antagonize the seven girls in it.

"I'll think about it. I'll let you know later," he said equivocating.

"Thank you for considering it, Katsuragi," she said as she straightened herself.

He nodded before he resumed his gaming and walked to school.

Aoba did the same. She resumed her gaming and followed him. "Our class is next to each other."

They walked together, Keima in front, and Aoba just behind, through the gate.

* * *

_Part 43 – Two Tutors_

"Darling!" a voice shouted and stood just in front of Keima.

"Yui," he said, looking up from his game.

"Look, I've already done my homework! Could you check them for me, please?" she said, waving her history, English, Japanese, and Math homework.

He sighed. "Fine, let me take a look."

Yui's eyes then noticed the blue-haired girl who walked and stood beside Keima, still playing her PFP.

_Is that a girl Keima?_ she pondered. _Is she a cousin? And why is she so familiar?_

"Hello," Yui greeted her. "I'm Yui Goido. I'm Keima's…" she was going to say future spouse, but decided on… "friend."

"I'm Aoba Fuse. I hope to be the his disciple," she said in a toneless voice.

"Fuse! Ah, you're Shiori's classmate, from class 2-C," she said. "Wait, disciple?"

"That's right. She wanted to learn more of the ideal, and she surmised, correctly, that I am the best one to teach her," he confirmed. "The band room's empty, right?"

Yui nodded.

"Let's go there," he said and began reading her history homework.

"Katsuragi," Aoba said, "if you are checking Goido's homework, may I help you? I may not be as smart as you are, but I am the second-best student in the year."

"You sure?"

"I am. It would be an honor to share the burden of the God of Conquests," she offered, hoping that it would help swing his opinion towards accepting her.

"Fine," he said, "if you don't mind Yui."

Yui blinked, unable to process what had just transpired. She just nodded dumbfoundedly.

"Here," he said, handing the Math and Japanese homework to Aoba.

She put away her PFP and took the cross-dresser's homework.

The three walked towards the band room, silent, as both Aoba and Keima were checking the drummer's homework. Yui was still tongue-tied about the entire situation.

At the band room, Keima lectured on Yui's mistakes, while Aoba took a scrap paper and listed the drummer's mistakes. When Keima was done with history and English, he took the Math and Japanese homework. He scanned the list of errors made by Aoba.

"Excellent Aoba. You didn't miss a single thing," he praised, then turned to Yui, and began to lecture once again.

…

* * *

"Katsuragi, could I ask you a question?" asked the girl genius as they finished looking at Yui's homework.

"What it is, Fuse?"

"Do you know someone who is as good or better than you in games?" asked the girl genius.

"Why do you ask?"

"I am looking for him. He was the one who introduced me to the world of games and gave me a new purpose in life. Yet he disappeared afterward. Not only in my life, but in my memories. I can't even remember his face, let alone his name," she said.

"No, I don't," he lied, "but there are many gamers out there who may be better than me. Who knows? Not all of them prowl the internet, so they might not want to be discovered."

"That's too bad," she said, sighing.

"I accept you as my disciple," decided Keima. He was now sure that Aoba was not in love with him, as, looking at her eyes and noticing the slight change in tone when talking about her "first" master, she's still in love with that master. As long as she does not regain her memories, she shouldn't fall in love with him. Thus, it was safe to take her under his wing.

Aoba stood up and bowed to Keima. "Thank you, Katsu— Master," she said as she did so.

To be called a Master by a disciple tickled his gaming ego. As long as it was related to gaming, he didn't mind being praised to the skies by her. Ah, this was getting better and better.

That further confused Yui, who was packing her homework in her bag as it was happening. "Um, congratulations," she finally said.

"Thank you, Goido," said Aoba.

"Okay, then. If you have any questions about games, just come to me directly, and I'll answer it," he instructed his new disciple.

For Aoba Fuse, it was the happiest day in her life. The only thing that could have surpassed it was finding her first master, the one who started it all, the one who stole her heart. But since she was no closer to finding him, being with her second inspiration was the next best thing.

For now, she'll cling to her new master. Maybe if she became so much better than she currently was, she could meet again the mysterious person in her life.

…

* * *

The three walked to the 2B classroom, Aoba walking behind him, Yui besides him.

He turned to the two girls, and said, "see you later. And good work, Yui. You're getting better and better. And Aoba, thanks for the help."

Yui blushed at the compliment, while Aoba had a poker face even as she beamed inside. She was playing her PFP the entire time. "It was nothing," she said as she briefly glanced from her game to meet his eyes.

As soon as Keima went in, Yui took Aoba's arms and pulled her aside. "Listen, are you going to be a rival?"

The genius pulled her arms from her grip, hrt eyes not even leaving her game. "What do you mean? Are you going to be his disciple too?"

"You know what I mean," said Yui. "You have eyes on Keima Katsuragi."

She suppressed an urge to laugh. "If I have eyes on him, it's only as a master of the ideal," she said.

"But you like him," Yui pressed.

"Yes, but only as a student might like their master. If you are insinuating that I am romantically interested in him, then you can be rest assured. I don't have such interest in him," she said, still toneless. "He is not in my route."

"Rrrrrrrright," answered Yui skeptically. "You expect me to believe that?"

She finally looked her in the eye. "I already love someone else."

That led Yui to back off. That was as definitive an answer as she could expect. Still, she had the nagging suspicion that Aoba was not telling the entire truth. That look in her eyes when she looked at her darling, was something else…

She was going to get to the bottom of this. Pity that he's not available for lunch, as it was Tsukiyo's time, but she'll have to interrogate him again when the opportunity arose.

End of Flag V

* * *

**Stats** **for the Week**

_Monday – Official Time_

Tenri – Morning Walk – 15 minutes

Chihiro – Lunch – 1 hour

Ayumi – After School Event – 1 hour

Tenri – Visit After School – 45 minutes

_Tuesday – Official Time_

Ayumi – Lunch – 1 hour

Chihiro – After School Event – 1 hour

Shiori – After School Event – 1 hour

_Wednesday – Official Time_

Tenri – Morning Walk – 15 minutes

_Total:_

Tenri – 1 hour, 15 minutes

Chihiro – 2 hours

Ayumi – 2 hours

Shiori – 1 hour

* * *

**Author Notes**

Aoba Fuse is a light novel heroine. I took her characterization both from the light novel, and also from Wrathie Winsre's stories.

Oh and an announcement and request. In the near future, I probably would run out of events that the girls could do with Keima during their "official" time. So if any of you could suggest activities that they could engage in one hour, two hours, or three, as long as those activities are in character, please tell me. I'd probably include it, with full credit of course.

* * *

To **Guest,** thank you for your review.

Yes, five years is a really long time. But they would be only be 22, so theoretically, it's not too bad. Of course, something may or may not happen before the five years are up, and things could change or not. Depending on what happened, of course.

Well, as for your suggestions, the coffee thing did happen, if you call it that, with Kanon. I may have him teach them how to make his coffee in the future, with actual instructions on keeping it a secret, of course. And Diana had already started the shenanigans with Tenri's body, like making her kiss Keima.

* * *

To **ZegaldisGW, **thanks you very much.

_Chapter 2_

Yes, he has not experienced the developments in the Jupiter Heart Arc, though sometimes, I may unknowingly apply some such developments, and for that, I apologize in advance. But there are some developments in the Jupiter Arc that he will experience in parallel, as he may learns lessons in that Arc in this fic too.

Yes, he cares for his heroines since even before the Goddesses Arc, and that is more pronounced here, as he is aware of the effects of failure. It would be the ultimate bad end, and he doesn't want that. He wants to save his heroines, come hell or high water. And if it means lying and manipulating, then he'll do it. That's what I like about Keima. He isn't constrained by traditional morality of right or wrong, but by game logic.

Yep. Right now, except for Chihiro, he doesn't love any of them. But he'll allowing a chance that he'll do so in the future. And that is what gives the girls hope. And hope is the most powerful weapon now.

Well, yes, it is a chance. However, whether or not they like the real him is irrelevant to Keima. He will keep them in love with him for their survival. It's just more convenient for him that they love his true self. And he'll try to do so. Although not at the same time. For example, Chihiro and Tenri already loves the real him. While Tsukiyo and Yui, not so much. In fact, Yui fell in love with Keima as a girl and again fell in love with a cross dressing Keima, which it's safe to say is not the real Keima.

It's just that if he failed to make them love his true self, he'll just continue acting.

As for the rules, don't worry. I'll always remind the readers about it when parts become relevant. Yui is specially useful as she would be the one who would try to exploit the rules for her benefit the most, and thus, she would memorize it as she did in the next chapter.

_Chapter 3_

Yes, Tenri is one of my favorite characters. The one thing that I regret about the Jupiter Arc not happening is missing out on her character development. But still, this fic is about giving all the girls hope, even a slight one, about winning Keima in the future. And Keima is sincere in making them hope. It's not a vain hope. He does genuinely wants to give them all a chance.

As for Chihiro, yeah, he needed a ton of preparation just to win that confrontation with Chihiro. Unlike before, he could not just read her and assume things about her. He could and was mistaken before, with huge consequences. But right now, he already knew that she loved him, and she loved him for no reason, etc., so that helped a lot.

Oh yes, he's biased at the moment. He really did not need her to keep her memories. Logically, the best option was to cut her off, but he has feelings for her.

As for Ayumi, she's the same self-sacrificing character with regards to Chihiro's feelings. That's the most significant obstacle. Note that in canon, Ayumi only fully commits to Keima when she's certain Chihiro does not want Keima, when she seemingly told bad things about Keima to Ayumi during her reconquest. But Keima knows that, so in chapter 4...

Yeah. Yui is adjusting to the new rules. And she's the one that's exploiting the loopholes the most!

As for Miyako's gap, we'll see.

_Chapter 4_

Well, it wasn't played for laughs because getting beat up and really hurt was part of Keima's plans. Well, kind of. He was planning on _acting_ really hurt to make Ayumi vent, but you can tell how hurt Ayumi was by what happened in the Goddesses arc by how she lost herself, so he never had to act to get the desired outcome.

Agreed. Keima played Ayumi like a fiddle. She used her friendship on Miyako to checkmate Ayumi on whatever arguments she would want to make by making Ayumi make those arguments herself! And yeah, even when Ayumi realized, it was too late. She can't say anything without looking like a hypocrite.

Yep. Tenri is just adorable. She's so loyal and obedient to Keima!

And yeah, but notice that the acting he made with them was clearly exaggerated. And it's not only Kosaka, but Tenri too! And by this time, I think Ayumi's used to his usual personality, not just his fake one, even if she fell in love with that fake personality in the first place.

As for her problem, maybe, maybe not. You'll see!

* * *

To **xellos540, **thank you very much.

Yep. Keima knows that Ayumi probably gave way to Chihiro. Thus, he cannot allow Ayumi to take control of the conversation. And he does this magnificently. First by getting himself kicked in the opening salvo, then by the way he turns the conversation to Miyako. And yes, Keima is not only God, but also the Devil at the same time, and that is most clearly seen in how he manipulates Ayumi into going after him. He knows that directly confronting Ayumi would be hard, so he did what he did, by making Ayumi make the arguments he would make and so, cut off whatever reasons she had.

Yep. Keima's a very good actor, even in pain, so it's natural for Elsie to react that way. As for her feelings for the entire situation, that would be revealed in future chapters.

Yes, what is The World God Only Knows without kisses? It's practically required.

Yeah. By the nature of Tenri's schedule, she would almost always get much screen time. And it's fun using the combination of Diana and Tenri to make Tenri do things that Tenri would never do on her own.

As for being polite, he's just acting. But yeah, it might lead to bad things for Keima. Like the parents misinterpreting his becoming polite for some other reason.

As for Keima fooling Mari, it's not that hard. He was able to fool Mari into thinking her husband is near death in South America, after all.

Keima just instructed Elsie to make up a fib, but not to tell that Ayumi was the one responsible. As to whether she actually believed that about ten bullies or she wants to believe it to be true... Maybe.

It's not the girls who initially asked. It's Keima who offered to show his acting side. So they got curious, as they mostly got exposed to his "normal" self. And note that Keima really exaggerated his acting. So when he's subtly acting...

Yep, the gap in Miyako will be revealed in time.

Yeah, Kanon and Shiori is in this chapter, though Aoba Fuse was the main star, I think.

It was fun writing her in the playground. I actually got inspired when Ayumi and Keima were at the swings during the reconquest arc in the search for the Goddesses.

And once more, thank you for your review!


	6. Interloper

**The World The Girls Also Knows: The Girls God Can Only Save**

* * *

This is an AU. It is identical to canon until the end of the Goddesses arc. The Heart of Jupiter arc did not happen as I could not make it work with what I intend to do. Though I will take things from that arc if it suits me, and some characters in that arc will appear here too. For example, some future conquests of Keima would include some of the girls in that arc, just to minimize OCs.

This is a fic where I will attempt to make a harem ending for Keima while Keima still had to perform his duties as a member of the Capturing Squad. You have been warned. Though not all the conquered girls will end up with Keima. They are too many to fit. Though I will state it right now. I plan on adding more girls to the seven mentioned here. About twelve or thirteen girls in total. And all of them either goddess hosts or conquered girls. As to who those girls were, they're not going to be OCs, but all part of the manga or light novel canon.

This was inspired by Wraithie Winsre's fic _Blue Rose Paradox_ and _A Moonflower's Wish_. So expect certain plot points to be very similar while being different too.

I'm going to use English dub terms, except for certain things like "Otamegane".

**SUMMARY**: AU after Goddesses Arc. Keima needs to maintain the power of the Goddesses by giving love and affection towards their hosts, while at the same time continuing his duties as a member of the Runaway Spirit Squad. How will he balance his duties, how will the hosts view him as he makes girls fall in love with him, and how can he maximize his game time while doing all of this?

And I do not own The World God Only Knows.

And thanks to **xellos540 **for the beta job!

Oh and an announcement and request. In the near future, I probably would run out of events that the girls could do with Keima during their "official" time. So if any of you could suggest activities that they could engage in one hour, two hours, or three, as long as those activities are in character, please tell me. I'd probably include it, with full credit of course.

* * *

**Flag VI **

**Interloper**

_Part 44 – Mind of a Gamer_

Aoba Fuse, unlike her master, listened attentively in class, her PFP in her bag. Or at least, gave that impression. For the teachers, many were wishing that she was the top student of the school, as she did not antagonize them like the Otamegane. For the class, her demeanor and looks gave her a mysterious aura, and thus, a certain level of popularity. Even her recent gaming habits were not enough to put a dent on it, as girls admired her cool nature and unflappability, and boys wanted her and wished to be the one to 'melt' the princess.

So to see her following the Otamegane was a shock. Rumors swirled, girls demanded she explain herself, boys were angry about how the so-called most unpopular boy had many of the most popular and eligible girls in school hanging about him. Elsie, they could excuse, as she was his sister. Ayumi, Yui, and Chihiro could be explained away as being his sister's bandmates, and thus his involvement with them could also be waived as the girls' being kind to Elsie.

But Kanon? The famous idol who barely comes to school? How did she get involved with the Otamegane? How did she come to know the anti-social game nut? And they could not easily explain her presence away like Ayumi, Yui, and Chihiro, because Kanon confessed in public. There was no getting around it. The conclusion that the students finally made was that Kanon was weird, as not only was she an idol, but that only a weirdo could possibly like Katsuragi.

But now, Aoba too? And her quiet library classmate too? What was the world coming to? How could they like Katsuragi?

Aoba Fuse ignored all rumors. She squashed all attempts to link her with her master, only stating that she was his disciple in games. That mollified the wider student body. Yes, the ice princess and the Otamegane were having a shared interest in games. That made sense. Still, it irked the boys that she was spending time with the Otamegane, while coldly rejecting the "popular" boys around her.

* * *

She gave the appearance of listening and being attentive to the teacher. She was still paying attention, and if called upon, could answer any question asked of her. But her mind was really on the events concerning Keima Katsuragi.

Keima Katsuragi—the God of Conquests. She was still surprised that the First Genius, the Otamegane, was the person behind _Fallen God._ Though she should not have been surprised. The only reason why she did not make the connection was she ignored all rumors about him except those which she could verify as facts. The only thing she verified before was the fact that he was the premier genius of the school. Rumors of him always playing games she dismissed as mere rumors. She did not interact with him at all so she could not and would not verify it. To her, he was a mob character.

So now that she obtained her position as a disciple, she began to think. What was her impression of the Otamegane? Scratch that, she should not think of him as the Otamegane—that would be disrespectful. To her, he was God. The God of Conquests. And he should be addressed as such.

The God of Conquests was a surprise. He thinks and speaks like she does. They both understood each other. Thus, they could hold meaningful conversations with each other. He was extremely intelligent. His eyes radiated brilliance. And he was a talented actor as she observed in his interactions with Shiori. He could at will change the tone of his voice to suit his purposes.

He was rude. But so was she. He was cold, but she was the ice princess. He was a huge nerd. But what was she but a nerd?

Thus, she found herself lost in admiration of the boy. She blushed as she thought of him, though her self-control was such that it was almost unnoticeable. _If_ she were not in love with her first master, she would enter her second master's route. In such a case, just like how he used his gaming knowledge in his interactions with Shiori in the library, she would try to use her mastery of Otome games to conquer him. She was not sure if it would work, but she was willing to try. Apparently, it worked on Shiori too.

But her heart belongs to someone else, and she would not even try to conquer the Divine One. That would be disrespectful of her missing first master. She also hoped that he would not enter her route. She was not sure if she could resist raising her affection points for him in such a case. Hopefully, the flags would not be raised. And if it did, both would ignore them.

…

* * *

_Part 45 – Two Heroines_

Keima Katsuragi was contemplating his situation as he sat in class. Outwardly, he was playing as usual, but his mind was not on the heroine he was saving. His mind was on two real-world heroines—Aoba and Tsukiyo.

He admired Aoba. She was like him, a girl in the ideal. And thankfully, unlike the other conquered girls who approached him, she was not in love with him. Well, kinda. When she asked him about her absent master, it was clear that she was in love with that missing person. Just like the memories of Mio and Kusunoki, apparently, only his identity had been erased, but the events and the feelings remained the same. And in this case, Hell did not bother to give a replacement for his character.

New Hell's memory manipulations were shitty.

Still, as long as her affection was directed on that absent person, he would be safe. And he would make sure that that affection would remain.

He was safe from complications of her feelings. Thus, he felt free to indulge her request of being a disciple. He remembered her conquest, and he had to admit it was one of the most enjoyable conquests of real girls that he had done. To conquer a real girl by playing games—that was the best of both worlds, an ideal job. And to make Aoba Fuse even better at games—that was something he was looking forward to.

Now there was someone who will listen to his lectures with rapt attention. Someone who will gush at his gaming achievements. Someone who can question him about games, and make him think. Someone who will indulge and even partake of his creepy shopping at the game store.

Spending time with her would be a welcome relief from the drudgery of maintaining the affection of the Goddess hosts. The time he spent with them was a chore. Hopefully, being a master of Aoba would make it up and open up a whole new world of the ideal.

Sometimes, the real would throw a bone to the ideal. Such was the situation of the moment.

As for Tsukiyo, he had already planned and prepared many different scenarios. Like Shiori, she would be "easy" as there were no doubts in her mind about what she wanted. Still, there was the problem of Vulcan. He had no plans on getting on the good side of that Goddess. That would be impossible as she saw him as a no-good villain.

He looked at the clock as the teacher droned on about things that Keima already knew and did not care about.

* * *

_Part 46 – Goddesses Displeased_

…

"Surely, you do not believe her words. Just look at her eyes and how she acts," said Mars as she appeared on the mirror before Yui in the restroom.

"She said that she loves someone else," said Yui.

"And you believe that? I have made many observations, and conversations with my sisters and I cannot believe that a girl would approach your beloved without being in love with him," said the Goddess. "Just listen to me, if you want to win your battle for love."

"What?" asked Yui. "I don't need any help to win Keima darlings' love!"

"If you don't, you might lose. And you might even lose to someone who is not even an official rival!"

"Official?"

"You and the others are in the schedule! They are the official candidates for your darling's heart. You cannot do much about them. You bound yourself to act with honor when you agreed to be part of his schedule. But that new girl may steal him away from you right from under your nose. She is not bound by the rules or respect for the other candidates. She can do whatever she wants to win him over."

"Nonsense. Keima said he would not choose her if they were not part of his schedule," she asserted.

"That might be true now. But it could change," said Mars. "I'm just warning you. You need to prepare for battle. And the greatest enemy is not your official rivals, but her."

"So what do you want me to do?" asked the crossdresser.

"Just listen to what I'm going to say. Wars are not only won by bravery, and brute force, but also by stratagem, deceit, and treachery. That is the sad part of warfare, one that I detest, but one that I also acknowledge to be the truth. You need to be honorable to your official rivals. But there is no need to be so to those who are not part of the schedule. For those who go to war without declaring war first are the worst kind, and they need to be crushed without pity or mercy."

"Whoa! No need for crushing someone," said Yui. "For all we know, she doesn't really love Keima."

"Okay. Then we will proceed cautiously. Find out her true intentions. If she's really after him, we'll crush her beneath the boot of the Goddess of War! Now, listen closely. Here's the plan."

…

* * *

"Please, reconsider! This is for your own good!" the Goddess Vulcan, using Luna, pleaded with the blonde, blue-eyed girl.

"This is my time," Tsukiyo insisted. "Please, no matter what, do not come out. Or control Luna, or make her talk. Or do anything!"

"I need to protect you from that villain, that skirt-chasing playboy! I'm not saying that you should not meet him. What I'm saying is that I should be with you!"

"I can protect myself," she asserted. "And he is not a villain. I…"

"I saw him walking with a blue-haired girl. I do not know her, but I know that she is not part of the schedule. That means he is cheating!"

"Really? That's troubling. But let's not jump to conclusions. It's not beautiful. Let's see what he has to say first," said the blonde, a little jealousy showing in her blue eyes.

"Regardless. I will protect you from that sleazy man! Even ignoring that blue girl, don't you realize what he has done? He has created a harem of seven girls! Do you really want to be part of this?"

"I know what I'm doing," replied the human girl. "Please. If you interfere, that is not beautiful. If you even make one move during the meeting, I will not consider you my friend, and I will hate you forever."

"Tsukiyo—"

"Do not mess my chance. This is either it or nothing," she said, her voice steady. "I am not like the other girls."

"Listen to me. Tsukiyo, I know you agreed to share him with the other six. That's fine. I do not like it, but you have no choice. But we did not agree with him dating other girls! When he made the contract, he also agreed not to look at any other girls! If he does so, he is cheating and is playing with your hearts. Please, do not let him get away with it!" Vulcan pleaded.

"I'll take care of it," the blonde said.

Both were in the Astronomy club room. Tsukiyo had skipped classes for "club activities" to prepare for her hour with Keima, which was during lunch. Preparing was easier than trying to reason with her Goddess. Sometimes, Vulcan was more trouble than she's worth.

* * *

_Part 47 – Surprise Interrogation_

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," she said in her most imperious voice.

And Keima Katsuragi entered, his hands clutching his PFP, and his eyes glued to his game. "Tsukiyo," he greeted in a voice barely above a whisper.

The sight of him made her blush.

She steeled herself and quashed her feelings.

"I am disappointed in you, Keima. It has not yet been one week, and yet you're already unfaithful," she scolded.

That caught him by surprise. He did not expect this. He finally raised his head and looked at her. Despite wearing glasses, his eyes made her even more nervous.

"I beg your pardon?" he replied.

"You know what I'm talking about," she said, hands crossed, her blue eyes icily looking at him, although he was not even fazed.

"What do you mean? I'm not going out with you," he asked, perplexed, "or with anyone at the moment. I am single until after five years. So how can I cheat?"

"Luna saw you with another girl this morning. With short blue hair," said Tsukiyo.

That stunned him. Already? And her?

"What? Aoba Fuse? She's my disciple. In games," he said. "Nothing's going on between us."

"I hope so. I know we aren't together, and therefore, technically, you can't cheat. But let me warn you. Go out with a girl who's not part of the schedule, or who has no Weiss, and I will consider that cheating."

"I don't even love her or like her," he rebutted.

"You don't love any of us right now," she shot back.

"I assure you, I won't even consider her," he said. "And she does not even like me!"

"How can you say that? You say her name is Aoba Fuse? Then she's one of your conquered girls," Tsukiyo spat. "That meant she's in love with you."

Keima regretted giving away the names of the other conquered girls.

"Yes, but her memories have not returned, and she has no Goddess," he answered.

"The same could be said for Chihiro," she shot back.

"Look, Fuse loves someone else, not the Otamegane," he said. He was not lying. From Aoba's perspective, she was not in love with Keima, but her unknown first master. "She's a denizen of the ideal just like myself. So she needs guidance to become a master."

"Do you expect me to believe that?"

"Look, I said that the girls in the schedule have a chance to be picked. And she's not in the schedule. I promise you I won't do anything romantic with her, okay?"

Her eyes finally lost that glare. "I believe you. Just be faithful. Remember your heroines," she said.

"I'll remember that," he said. He couldn't believe it. Why would Tsukiyo even think that? He's not a playboy. He hates 3D girls and won't approach them on his own volition. He thought Tsukiyo knew that of his character. He clearly explained himself during the meeting of the café.

"Anyway, I have prepared a bento for you. I know your habits. It's not beautiful to starve yourself outside of games."

"Thank you," he said in an even tone as he approached her and took the offered bento. They then sat around the table.

They ate silently, in a dignified manner befitting Tsukiyo's status as a lady.

"My lady," he said after finishing the offered bento, "may I serve you tea?"

That caught her off guard. "Yes. What a beautiful request," she said.

He stood up and bowed. He went to where the tea set was stored and made tea while Tsukiyo finished her lunch. He returned carrying the white porcelain tea set.

And like a perfect gentleman, served the blonde lady tea.

She took a sip. It was as beautiful as she remembered it.

"And would you like some sandwiches to go along with that, my lady?"

"That would be a good dessert," she said politely.

He again bowed and returned with a plate of sandwiches. It was like her first conquest when he helped the moon lover in her shrunken form.

"This was exquisite," she commented as she took a tiny bite. "Have some."

"Thank you, my lady," he again bowed and ate a sandwich.

…

* * *

_Part 48 – Dramatic Histrionics_

"So—" she began after the dessert.

"Lady Tsukiyo, I wish to apologize," he said.

"It's fine. You didn't mean to cheat on us," she said. "It's just a misunderstanding."

"Thanks. But I'm referring to another thing," he clarified.

"Oh?"

"For breaking my promises to you, my lady," he said. "Vulcan is right. I am a villain. I am scum. And I hurt you."

That surprised her. Of all the things that she expected him to say, such an admission was the last thing she expected.

Keima Katsuragi was such a proud man. To degrade himself like this was unthinkable for him. Well, he did apologize before the conquered girls as a group during that meeting at the café, but this was personal. Perhaps Tsukiyo didn't know him as much as she thought.

"You don't mean that," she began.

"I told you that we would find beautiful things together in the world, just the two of us. I did not keep that promise. And I deceived you by making it seem as if you shrunk even more," the gamer said.

"Keima," she began, "it was for the best. I cannot remain shrunk, no matter how much I might have preferred it. And you saved my life. I cannot forget that."

"Still, I wished to look for beautiful things together with you," said the gamer, "but sadly, it cannot be. For you can only do so with someone perfect, someone beautiful. Someone like Luna. Someone like me is filthy, like what Vulcan said. I am not beautiful. How can you stand to be with me?"

"If that's the case, if that's how you felt, why did you include me in your schedule?" asked the blonde girl.

"Because I thought it was the best choice at the time. You said yes, but that was only because you were swayed by the crowd. It's been nearly a week since then. You have thought this through. And come to the most logical decision. That my idea is ludicrous. It's mad. It's just the insane ramblings of a pervert. Making you wait five years? How could I be so selfish?"

"Keima—"

"Let me finish. I came here, to gaze upon Tsukiyo Kujou, for the last time. I will treasure the memories of this last meeting."

"Last meeting?"

"Yes. Will you allow me to spend the rest of the hour with you?"

Tears began falling from her eyes as her heart ached. "Keima, that was beautiful."

There was a bit of silence between them.

"Is that it then?" she said.

"Yeah," he said, looking directly at her eyes.

A hard slap from the blonde's open left palm was the reply, and his cheek reddened as he staggered backward from the force. Her eyes were steely, even as her face was stained with tears.

"You stupid, inconsiderate, insensitive boy! Listen to me before making baseless assumptions."

"Baseless?" he said as he stood up, his face without any hint that he was affected.

"You're wrong," she said. "You might not be the most beautiful thing in the world, but you can create the most beautiful things. Orchestrate the most beautiful events. Say the most beautiful words. Such a man cannot be anything but beautiful."

She looked at her tea.

"And for such a smart boy, you can be so dumb. _Do you think that I was just swayed by the crowd in that café?_ No, I wasn't. Do you remember when you asked me to love you just a little longer?"

He nodded.

"I am. And for how long? For five long years if need be. The fact that you and I are here, together, is fate. So please, you asked me to love you a little longer. _Then let me love you a little longer_. A lot longer. Five years or more. I'll wait."

"Then are you—"

"Yes, I'll wait. I only need three hours each week. I'm not greedy. I know I can make you love me. It's destiny that you will pick me. It's inevitable."

"Is this what you really want?" he asked, leaning and looking at her in the eye.

"Yes. I love you, Keima. Just like you asked me too. You don't love me right now, but I can wait. We don't have any choice but to do it," she said, her face becoming red.

His face was confused, before her hands wrapped around his neck, and her lips pressed upon his. The wings on her back suddenly appeared and became even more magnificent.

When they pulled back, he realized that she had used his very words, spoken during Tsukiyo's reconquest, against him.

"I've done what you've asked. Properly this time. Now you would be able to protect me like you said. With this kiss, you and I will overcome any obstacle," the moon gazer said, her face as red a tomato, looking away. She was referring to the time Keima asked Tsukiyo to kiss him, but she only kissed him on the cheek. "Just don't die. I know you're willing to, but don't die, please."

"If that is what you want, then please, wait for me for five years. Be part of the schedule."

"Yes, I will. We don't have any choice but to proceed," she answered. "It's inevitable."

"If you make me fall in love with you, Tsukiyo, I promise, we will go home and search for beautiful things together," he said, before wrapping his arms around her and hugging her.

…

* * *

The slap was… not expected. Everything else was. Initially, Keima Katsuragi did not plan such an emotional event with her. He only wanted to spend some quality time with her, as her decision to stick by him was clear. But seeing the emotional roller-coasters that Chihiro and Ayumi had been through when they were conquered for the third time, and how it raised their affection points even more, he decided that all the girls needed to go through with it to cement their place in the schedule. In games, adversity overcome would strengthen the relationship. It should be the same in reality. Even if he had to create the adversity by dredging up old issues.

Which had the beneficial effect of airing and resolving all the issues between him and the girls. It cleansed their relationships of all past baggage and made it easier for him to proceed with the next part of the plan.

He needed to solve another thing, however. That was the issue of Aoba Fuse. He did not expect that the mere fact of taking her as a disciple would create problems. But it did. If he was not careful, the school might think that he was on Aoba's route. But that was furthest from the truth. He had no romantic interest in her. At that moment, he loved no girl but Chihiro.

So he needed to clarify it with the seven girls on his schedule. He sent a message to the girl gamer as soon as the hour with Tsukiyo was over.

…

* * *

_Part 49 – Conspiracy Theories_

_Meanwhile…_

"I wonder if Tsukiyo and Keima already kissed," wondered Yui as she and the rest of the 2B band members, minus Miyako and Elsie, were having lunch in their band room. Elsie had insisted on Miyako helping her with her lessons, so the two remained in the 2B classroom during lunch.

"What are you talking about?" Chihiro nearly shouted at the drummer.

"Yeah. We shouldn't pry," Ayumi agreed.

"Aren't you two even curious?" she asked. "He didn't kiss you two during your schedules, did he?"

Ayumi and Chihiro got very red in the face.

"So he did kiss both of you!" she teased. "I can't wait for my time."

"Shut up!" Ayumi shouted.

"That's none of your business!" Chihiro added. "Let's not talk about that."

"Okay, okay," the drummer backed off. "Hey, did you know that Keima has a girl friend? One that's not part of us?"

"Girlfriend?" Ayumi asked.

"Not girlfriend," Yui clarified. "A girl friend, as in, a friend who happens to be a girl. And get this. She's not just a friend. She's his disciple."

"What? Who wants to be that dweeb's disciple?" asked Chihiro.

"Aoba Fuse."

"Fuse?" both said at the same time. Then it hit them. Fuse was the school's second genius, after Katsuragi. Lately, she became addicted to dating sims.

"That makes sense," said Ayumi, "the two biggest gaming nerds in school joining forces."

"So how did you know about it?" asked Chihiro. "Or is it just another rumor?"

"I saw them walking to school together, just this morning," said Yui.

"What?" Ayumi explained, nearly spilling the food in her mouth. "What happened?"

"Oh, that Fuse girl was walking beside him, looking with that kind of eyes at him," she said. "And when I asked for homework help, she offered to help him check my homework."

Both Ayumi and Chihiro looked at each other. Was that jealousy that they were feeling?

"But don't worry. Keima darling does not like or love her."

"Small comfort for us," the normal girl replied. "That dweeb does not love any one of us at the moment."

"I asked the girl, and she already loved someone else," Yui assured, though in an amused tone.

The expression of their faces changed dramatically, and Yui could practically hear their sighs of relief.

"That's good to hear. So she's not after Keima," said Ayumi.

Chihiro looked at her best friend. "Keima? Since when do you call him by his first name?"

Suddenly, Ayumi blushed. She really did not notice herself changing her moniker for the game nerd.

"Um, well, so what? I can call him whatever I want to. And he's gonna pick me in the end anyway, so he better get used to it!" she asserted.

"Right," said Chihiro. She was not about to change how she called him just on a chance. "Anyway, back to this Fuse character, I'm glad she's not after him. We don't need more competition. It's not as if she was conquered before, right?"

"I'll check," said Ayumi as she took her phone and scanned her pictures. She had photographed the blackboard in the café during the meeting. Her eyes widened. "Did you say that her name was Aoba Fuse?"

"Yeah," said Yui.

"She's a conquered heroine," she said, showing the picture to the two others.

"So she's after darling Keima!" Yui exclaimed. "She lied when she told me she loves someone else!"

"Does that mean that her memories got returned?" Chihiro inquired, envious about it.

"Most likely. I mean, why else would she come after him?" the crossdresser replied. "We must unite, my sisters! Drive this interloper out! We can't just rest on our laurels!"

The other two looked at her as if she had grown horns.

"That's what Mars said, and I agree with her. We seven are special girls, and we can't let someone else share Keima darling while we wait," Yui asserted.

"Wait, wait, just stop," said Ayumi. "We aren't sure that her memories were returned. I mean, how? Why?"

"Does it matter why and how? It only matters that it is," said Yui.

"It matters because maybe her memories were not returned, and she really loves someone else, and she really wanted to be his disciple," replied the runner.

"Fine, fine, maybe she's not really after him," Yui conceded. "But promise me this. We must not let any other girl get close to or go after Keima other than the seven. Because if that happens, that girl will not play fair or by the rules Keima gave us. That would be a big strategic disadvantage for us."

"Let me guess. Mars told you that?""

"Yes. But it does make sense," the crossdresser said. "I am willing to share him with the seven until the five years are up, when he'll pick me. But no other."

"I guess that makes sense," said Ayumi. "He did promise us. So yeah. I won't give up my chance to an outsider. How about you, Chihiro?"

"Yeah. I can accept losing to you and the others. But an interloper? I will not take it lying down. Keima is cheating if he does this!"

"Cheating?" asked Ayumi. "He's not even dating anyone of us, so how can he cheat?"

"I don't care. If he gets dates a girl that's not part of the schedule, I will consider that cheating. And I'm going to pound that unfaithful boy to the dust!" Chihiro declared. "He can't just say he can't be with us because of his duties and tell us to wait, and date other girls that have no Weiss!"

"Wait! Could it be that Fuse has a Weiss? Maybe another gap opened in her heart?" wondered Ayumi.

Chihiro's face softened. "Come to think of it, that's possible. I mean, there's nothing that says that a girl can only be possessed once. Yui, do you think that Fuse has a Weiss?"

"I don't know. Is it even possible? Maybe we should ask Elsie," the crossdresser suggested.

"Yeah. Let's not talk about this until we're sure," said Ayumi. "Maybe we can ask Keima?"

"Keima will just tell us that she's his disciple," Yui insisted.

…

* * *

_Part 50 – Elsie at Work_

_Meanwhile…_

In the 2B classroom, Miyako and Elsie were eating lunch. After lunch, Elsie began to receive some supplemental lessons from Miyako. Because Elsie got a barely passing set of grades for the midterm examination, she begged the pianist to teach her more, since the devil was impressed with how Miyako taught her during their joint review for the midterms in Miyako's home.

She passed. Barely. Except for English, but that was only because she skipped the exam like her brother but without finishing it. So she was afraid that might fail in the future. So she told Miyako that she needed help early.

"Why don't you ask for your brother's help?" she asked as she pulled out her books.

"Well, last time he taught me, I still failed. I got 45 in English," she said. "Divine Brother's smart. Like really smart. But I don't know, he just isn't right for me."

"He pulled you up from 18," Miyako countered.

"But you pulled me past 50 on most subjects," Elsie said. "Pleeease! I need this! I failed English again!"

Miyako wanted to scold her. She ran off after her brother when Kanon confessed instead of finishing the exam. So, of course, she failed. She smiled. "Okay, okay, I already agreed to it, remember?"

Elsie gave a wide grin in turn. She was happy her mission for her brother was going so well. She wanted to be useful. With Haqua around, she might get overshadowed.

At first, Elsie was overjoyed that Haqua, her best friend, was with her. Yet she got a little peeved that her Divine Brother was not with her all the time. It was like the Goddess search all over again. Yet even during the search, the blow was lessened because the devil enjoyed being Kanon even if it was hard work. Elsie felt part of the team despite being separated from Keima. Now, she had nothing to take her mind off the fact that she's spending less time with him. Still, that did not diminish her admiration of her genius classmate one bit.

She had mixed feelings about the schedule and Keima's new "duties". On the one hand, she was in agreement with Keima that he had to save all his heroines. That was non-negotiable on Elsie's part. If Keima doing the schedule was what it takes to save them, then he should do it.

On the other hand, it did not make the fact that he would be spending more time with the girls, thus less time with Elsie, any easier to bear. She felt like a martyr, sacrificing herself for the greater good. And she absolutely hated the fact that it would mean a week's delay in the hunting of Weiss. So she was delighted when she was assigned to stick to Miyako as part of Keima's plan to conquer her even before the week was over. That meant that the loose soul hunting would not be delayed after all.

"So how are you, Miyako?" she asked in the middle of the lessons.

"Huh?"

"Do you feel down? Any trouble?" asked Elsie.

"Not really. Nothing in particular," she said.

"Are you sure? If you need any help, I'm here. Just talk to me," Elsie insisted. "You don't need to hide any of it."

"Look, I'm fine!" said Miyako, a little bit annoyed. "Let's go back to your lessons. I don't want to go to your brother and tell him you failed because of me!"

"He'll understand. He can be mean sometimes, but he always understands," said Elsie.

"Your brother sure is something," Miyako agreed. "He plays all day in class, yet he can finish and perfect an exam meant for two hours in just forty minutes! And no offense, but he acts rude and cold all the time, yet he gets Kanon to confess to him and made Ayumi, Chihiro, and Yui his close friends."

Suddenly, Elsie got an idea. She'll talk up Keima so much that Miyako would have no option but to fall in love with Divine Brother!

"Yeah, Divine Brother's amazing!"

"Em, by the way, I'm curious. Why do you call him divine?"

"Because he's God," Elsie said like it was the most normal thing in the world. "He can do anything he sets his mind to. Anything. Nothing's impossible for him."

Miyako looked at her funnily. This was beyond the reasonable hero-worship that a sister has for her brother. It was an extreme form of hero-worship. And to Keima of all people? He really was a lucky guy.

"Yes, your brother's amazing," the long-haired girl agreed. "I don't know much about him, but despite the negative opinion of most of the class, I don't think he's that bad. I mean, even Ayumi and Chihiro warmed up to him, you know."

"You never called him that name, didn't you?"

Miyako knew she was referring to Katsuragi's infamous nickname, the Otamegane. "No. That's disrespectful."

"Hey, Miyako, you don't have a boyfriend or a crush, do you?" asked the energetic Elsie out of the blue.

"Um, no."

"Well, why don't you and Divine Brother become girlfriend and boyfriend?" said Elsie. "I think you and he would make a cute couple."

The pianist's jaw dropped, and her pen fell to the floor. It was a good thing that it was in the middle of the lunch break, as there was no one else around.

"That's a funny joke," she finally blurted out.

"I'm not joking. I think you'd be cute together!" Elsie said.

"Are you hooking me up with your brother?" she finally asked after an awkward moment of silence.

"Yup."

"I don't even like him."

"It doesn't matter. Exalted brother can do anything. He can easily make you fall in love with him."

"That's not how love works, Elsie," Miyako replied. _Elsie's really naïve. Keima Katsuragi making another girl fall in love with him? Not even Katsuragi is that deluded. Well, there's Kanon, but…_

"Why not go on a date with him?" Elsie insisted.

"Um, no. Please, I don't think he even likes me. And isn't he dating Kanon?"

"Oh, that? Kanon's crazy."

Miyako was forced to agree with Elsie. Who confesses in the middle of an examination in front of the entire class, when she wasn't even sure he'd reciprocate? And there were no other sightings of Katsuragi and Kanon after that. So most probably, it was just a misunderstanding on the idol's part. And since Kanon was Elsie's idol, Elsie would not say that about Kanon if that were not true. Why would Elsie lie?

"I saw him with Chihiro."

"Chihiro and the Divine One are just friends. Chihiro wanted to go to the park, and he was the one available."

"She was clutching his arm!"

"Oh, she's just afraid he might run off to the next game store," she said. "You know how he is."

Miyako was out of words. Thankfully, a classmate entered, and their conversation was terminated.

"Hey, could I come to your house instead? You could teach me there instead of here," said Elsie.

"Um, I don't know," she replied, not wanting another "conversation" about her brother. But she did not hold it against her. Elsie was probably worried that his brother won't get married.

"Don't worry. I won't talk about the Divine One," Elsie assured.

"Fine. I'll teach you," Miyako relented. "But only if I don't have cram school."

"Thank you. You're the best, Miyako!" Elsie said. She beamed. She had done something useful, and it wasn't even part of Divine Brother's plan!

…

* * *

_Part 51 – The Disciple's First Mission_

"Divine One, may I accompany you home?" asked Aoba Fuse, waiting outside the 2B classroom, when the class ended.

He looked at his disciple, and said, "I would have liked to, but unfortunately, I've got plans. But, since you're here, it saves me a lot of trouble. Walk with me to the gate."

Agreeing to make Aoba his disciple was bringing unexpected complications. That being the unreasonable jealousy of the members of his "harem". Harem—that term left a distaste on his mouth. Couldn't a better term be found? It made him look like those stupid clueless protagonists found in countless anime!

Back to the jealousy part. He needed to nip the issue in the bud. If there's one thing that the third conquest of Tsukiyo did, it was that it made him aware of the potential disaster making Aoba his disciple could bring to his plans. The good thing was that all he needed to do was to be honest. No need for complex lies where the simple truth would do.

But telling the truth to the seven girls would be easy. It's how to tell the truth to Aoba without telling her much that's the challenge.

Looking at it, he wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all. To be accused of cheating when he was not going out with any of them was ludicrous! To cheat meant that he had to be actually going out with someone. He wasn't.

But he needed to be more careful. He had no intention to "cheat" anyway. Unless loving 2D girls more than the seven would constitute cheating. He did not want to do all of this anyway. He would be happiest if he could just hole up in his room and play games for the rest of his life, real girls be damned!

And he had a plan to defuse the situation.

"Aoba," he began as she followed behind him. "You do know the process of love, right?"

"Yes," she replied as she played her PFP. "First comes the after school event, then the exchange of information, then the first date, the repeat of steps one and three, until sufficient love points are generated for a successful confession."

"You do realize that what you suggested was walking home with the heroine, or in this case, hero. That's an afterschool event. Are you trying to conquer me?" asked Keima.

"If conquest meant trying to be the best disciple that I could be," she replied. "But pardon me for giving you such an impression. However it may look, I still consider it the responsibility of a disciple such as myself to serve God in such a manner. Learning from you is all that I need in exchange."

"If it weren't for the fact that you still love that first master of yours, I might think you're really conquering me," he said.

"How did you figure that out? I didn't say anything," the disciple answered.

"Just looking at your eyes and your face, when you asked if I knew that gamer who introduced you to games, told me everything. That he was your first master was obvious. That you love him was also evident," he says. "Am I wrong?"

"No."

He stopped and looked at her. "I am glad. Please, don't forget him. Your first love is very precious, and it would be a betrayal of his memory if you don't remember. I know that you will find him. A girl with the will and intelligence as you have, Aoba, will find a way."

She looked at him. She could detect nothing but sincerity in those brown eyes behind the spectacles. Her eyes moistened, although no tears fell. "That is very kind of you. I will never forget him. He is a great man. No offense, but he is greater than you. Just like I found you, I will find him. And I will conquer him," she declared in a very soft voice. "Just like he conquered me."

Keima Katsuragi was something else. Who else but the God of Conquests could so easily read her like she was a game heroine? She needed to step up her game. She needed to be able to read him like a game hero if she was to become a new game master. She felt a tightening of her chest. She began to feel something else as she thought of the Divine One, but she quashed it. No, what she felt for this boy was admiration. It would be disloyal to the memory of her first master to think of anything else.

Keima nodded. He had no intention of revealing himself to her. And as long as she had that love, she would not even consider looking at him romantically.

"Now I have a test for you," he said.

"A test?"

"Yes. Are you familiar with the harem genre?" asked the male gamer.

"Yes. A distasteful genre, but I have conquered many games in the genre."

"Good. Don't be shocked, but in the real world, against my will, I became a harem protagonist."

"Yes. I know. Kanon is one of the haremettes, am I right? And Shiomiya too. And if I'm not mistaken, so is Goido."

"That is correct. How they fell in love with a nerd such as myself would be one of life's mysteries, but such is my fate. Now, can you guess what my problem is right now?"

"That I would be considered a love rival," replied Aoba. "Yes, Goido already considers me one."

"It's time to apply your game knowledge in the real world. I want you to go and persuade all those girls that you are not in the competition," said Keima. "And make it stick. Since you would be my disciple, you would be seen with me lots of times. If it is possible, try to be friends with them as well."

"I will do so," she said. "Who are they?"

Keima got a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Aoba. "I trust that you could get enough information by yourself that I do not need to tell you more?"

She scanned the list. Her eyes widened at some of the names. "I'll take care of it."

"Good," he said as they reached the gate.

* * *

_Part 52 – Introducing the Disciple_

It was Chihiro's time for one hour, then Ayumi for another hour. So he was thrown off when he saw both Chihiro and Ayumi waiting for him. Still, he had business to take care of. There's no harm in easing the burden of his disciple.

"Ayumi, Chihiro, this is Aoba Fuse. She's my disciple," he introduced. "She wants to be better in playing games, so she seeks the guidance of the God of Conquests. Aoba, this is Ayumi Takahara, and Chihiro Kosaka, my friends."

"Miss Takahara, Miss Kosaka, nice to meet you," the Mai Hime greeted, bowing as she did so.

At that moment, Keima's phone rang. "Excuse me," he said as went take the call.

Aoba looked at him in gratitude. She looked at the two girls. One, an athletic archetype. The other, an average ordinary girl who had musical pretensions archetype. Typical. By the way they looked at her master, and their blushes, they considered her master to be their hero-protagonist. She looked at their eyes when they looked at her. And she could see jealousy. The normal girl has some hostility, while the athletic one had none.

"Ah, let's not be too formal, Miss Fuse," answered Chihiro politely. "Just plain Kosaka will do."

"Same for me," said Ayumi.

Aoba smiled and got to the point. "And Fuse will do." She stole a glance at Keima, and both girls followed her glance. "Both of you like him, don't you?"

That threw both girls off guard.

"Us, like him?" Ayumi answered, her face becoming red, surprised at her boldness.

"And you don't have to worry about me. I am not interested in him romantically."

"What? Why should we worry about you?" Chihiro said, raising her voice. Her face was the same color as her uniform. "It's not like we—"

"You both love Keima Katsuragi, don't you?" she said. "You blushed when you looked at him, and your eyes lingered at him. Right now, you keep trying to steal glances at him while he's on the phone. And the way you reacted to what I told you also is telling. He is in your route."

_And, most importantly, of course, both of your names are on that piece of paper._

"And you don't?" asked Ayumi, finally answering.

"No. I love someone else," the genius replied. "And the Divine One knows it."

"Divine One? Are you Elly's twin?" Ayumi exclaimed.

"He is the God of Conquests," the genius replied earnestly.

"Gosh, you just are like Katsuragi," Chihiro finally said, looking at the blue-haired girl in the eye.

"Sorry for being so forward. I am now his disciple," she said. "And I don't want to be misinterpreted. I know how my actions could be seen, so I don't want to be the cause of hardship for my master."

"So when did you two first meet?" asked Chihiro.

"Yesterday. I found out that he was the famous God of Conquests of the gaming world. After that, I knew that I need to have him as my teacher and master," she answered.

"And before that?" asked Ayumi, curious.

"I only knew him from rumors. How he was the infamous Otamegane. I didn't know that he's such a master of dating sims before. Only that he's a dweeb and a nerd. And I also knew him as the first genius of the school, as he always gets perfect scores in every written test. But that's it."

There was no lie that Chihiro and Ayumi could detect. Her memories were not returned. She was in the clear.

Both Ayumi and Chihiro were silent for a while before Ayumi extended her hand. "Well, Fuse, if you have the time, why don't you hang out with us?"

"I would love to," said Aoba as she shook Ayumi's hand. She then shook Chihiro's.

"I'm sorry I doubted you. It's just, you know, things happened, and you jump to conclusions," said Chihiro. "I was wrong." Looking at Aoba and how similar she was to Keima, it's utterly believable that she just wants to learn games from Keima. Aoba was just as much a nerd as the dweeb. And she sounded sincere when she declared that she loved someone else. She now felt guilty at having her labeled as an interloper. She clearly was not trying to be one. When Fuse looked at Keima, it was a look of a student towards an admired teacher, not a lover's gaze.

Ayumi agreed. Interacting with Fuse convinced her that nothing was going on between the two except what they declared themselves to be: master and student. Yui and Mars were too suspicious.

She approved. At least Keima would learn to socialize with his peers and have friends that were not in love with him.

And both Ayumi and Chihiro found themselves liking the genius girl. Despite her reputation for iciness and nerdiness, they found her an honest and brilliant girl that could hold her own against Keima Katsuragi. She was a bit rude, but her rudeness was very Keima-like, which for Ayumi and Chihiro, somehow made her likable.

Either that or she was really gifted in acting. And they didn't think that anyone could be as gifted in acting as Keima Katsuragi.

* * *

_Part 53 – Double Interrogation_

Finally, the said boy returned, and Aoba excused herself. "I need to go somewhere else," she said. "Nice meeting you two. Goodbye."

And she walked away.

…

* * *

"Ayumi? It isn't your time," he chided.

"We decided to combine our time so we can have a double date, sort of," the runner replied.

"Your rules say we can swap, right? And that we decide how to spend it. So I would like to spend it with you and Ayumi, and Ayumi would spend her time with you and me! That way, we get two hours instead of one!"

_Both resourceful generals! _Keima had to admit. It was an unanticipated use of the rules.

"Fine. Where do you want to go?"

"Dezeni Sea!" both said at the same time, and both girls each grabbed an arm of Keima, Ayumi on the right and Chihiro on the left, throwing him off guard.

"Hey, no touching!" he said helplessly as he was escorted to the amusement park by the two girls. He was weak with physical contact he did not initiate. Especially two girls holding both his arms.

This was not going according to plan. He can easily handle a girl one on one. But two on one? That was cheating! If there were a game company where a scenario like that happened, he would personally burn that game company to the ground!

It was so unfair! Damn the real!

…

* * *

The first ride was in the _Big Circle_, a Ferris wheel. Keima had a feeling that there was a reason for it. He sat on one side of the gondola, while Ayumi and Chihiro were seated on the other side.

As they rose, Ayumi was the first one to speak. "You did a very bad thing today. Making us think you were cheating."

"Yeah. You could at least have given us advance notice," Chihiro agreed. "So we won't be left thinking the worst of you. Some God of Conquest you are!"

"Look, I'm sorry," Keima said. _So this is the reason they agreed to the double date. To make sure they have the numbers to interrogate me._ "I didn't handle it well." He really regretted taking Aoba as a disciple on an impulse. He really should have known it would have such a wide effect.

"Still, I need to know. Does Fuse have a Weiss on her?" Ayumi asked.

"Weiss? No. Only Miyako has a Weiss."

"What? Miyako?" Chihiro nearly shouted. She stood up, but it caused the gondola to sway, and she sat down again. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to save her," he replied. "But it would take time. I still don't know the cause of the gap of her heart."

"Just make sure you're not mistaken before you make any moves," Ayumi chided. She remembered when Keima asked her to withdraw from the track and field club because of a mistake.

"And going back to Fuse, why did you accept her as your disciple?" Chihiro wondered. "Don't tell me you just want a girl to call you God and master!"

"She was my heroine. I made a promise that I'll help my heroines if they need me. It's the same reason I tutored you for the English exam," he said, looking at the both of them. "She wanted to get better at games, and she's my lost lamb, so I have no choice."

"Wait? Lost lamb?"

"Yeah. Those are gamers who asked me for help in games through the internet," he explained. "Aoba was able to find me."

"You really could not say no to your former heroines," Ayumi concluded.

"You could say that," he admitted. He would not, of course, reveal the real reason for accepting the disciple. Hopefully, as far as it concerned Ayumi and Chihiro, that would be the end of it.

* * *

_Part 54 – Fun in the Real_

…

The next attraction that they went to was _Rock on Shooter. _Both girls were expecting him to do terribly in the shooter game, as it was not a gal game.

"My ladies," he said with a smile, "I'm going to win for you all the prizes of this stall!"

The owner of the stall sported a grimace as he handed the toy rifle to Keima.

And to the amazement of both girls, he easily handled it. The bandits were all shot with precision and speed, and the cardboard girl who he had saved said, "You're my hero! Thank you!"

He gave the big brown bear that he had won to Chihiro.

Then he played another stage, and like before, easily beat the game. "You're a great man! Marry me!" the rescued girl in the gallery said. And he was awarded a large stuffed cat, which he gave to Ayumi.

"Wow! I never knew you could shoot like that!" Chihiro said. "And it's not even a galge!"

"It's a galge. As long as there's a girl to save, it's a galge!"

"Rrrrrright," said Chihiro.

"So where do you want to go next?" he asked. "I'm fine with whatever you two like."

"Um, how about you? Where do you want to take us?" asked Ayumi.

"We came to this park for your sake. There's no point to it if you have no fun," he replied.

"Well, in that case," Chihiro said, "Let's go!"

…

* * *

They went to various rides. The rotating swing. The roller coaster. The merry go round. And finally, _Splash Canyon_.

…

* * *

"That was fun!" said the girls as they emerged from _Splash Canyon_ completely wet. Fortunately, there was a stall to leave their things in. So only their clothes got soaked.

"Did you have fun?" Ayumi asked.

"Does it matter? This event is for you two. There's no need for me to have fun," they said as they went to a large tunnel with a strong hot wind to dry off.

Both of the girls' mood darkened, and not only from their hair going all over the place as a result of being dried in that manner.

"You know, it takes the fun out of the date if we only had fun," said Chihiro as they walked out of the wind tunnel.

"I had fun in _Rock and Shooter_," he said before they went to the stall and retrieved their things. "The two hours are nearly up. What do you want to do next?"

"Well, how about we get something to eat. How about the meat bun stand over there?" Ayumi suggested.

That sent a grin to Chihiro's mouth, and she dragged Keima and Ayumi to the stand.

Keima paid for the food, and they ate, mindful of the time.

"I'm serious. We enjoyed the shooter game too, and all the other things we did," said Ayumi. "It's not fair if you didn't enjoy it too!"

"The real is not fair," said Keima. "As I said, this event is for you two. My enjoyment of this is completely irrelevant."

"But we want you to enjoy it too! So next time, you ought to pick half of what we do," Chihiro said.

"Or I could just pretend to really enjoy everything. You'll never even know I acted," he said.

That earned him a smack on the head. "Idiot! Don't say such things!" Chihiro scolded.

"Damn reals!" he muttered as he continued playing his PFP.

They bid farewell after the two hours were up. The thing about such a group date was that a heartfelt goodbye or goodbye kiss was impossible. Not that it was a big loss to Keima. He was just glad that Ayumi and Chihiro's three hours for the week were done.

Their reconquest was a complete success. Even if there was a hiccup because of his new disciple.

It's time to go to Tenri's home. He has forty-five minutes scheduled for the childhood friend.

As he was walking, playing his PFP, he received a message. He groaned.

_Oh, Kanon!_

But it was not from Kanon. It was from his mother. Mari was telling him to later go to the Terada's place and pick up Elsie as Elsie was having a study session in her friend's home.

_What? I'm not ready to conquer the Terada girl!_

It was supposed to be an information-gathering exercise. Elsie was doing her job sticking close to her and making Miyako talk. He cannot afford to be making conquests while the first week with the schedule was not done, as several girls might not look too favorably upon him until he clarified things. Just walking with Aoba Fuse nearly blew up in his face. Courting Miyako could end his life if he was not careful about it.

Still, he cannot avoid doing his brotherly duties. He would just have to adjust and see what he can do. He sighed as he neared Tenri's house.

_End of Flag VI_

* * *

**Stats** **for the Week**

_Monday – Official Time_

Tenri – Morning Walk – 15 minutes

Chihiro – Lunch – 1 hour

Ayumi – After School Event – 1 hour

Tenri – Visit After School – 45 minutes

_Tuesday – Official Time_

Ayumi – Lunch – 1 hour

Chihiro – After School Event – 1 hour

Shiori – After School Event – 1 hour

_Wednesday – Official Time_

Tenri – Morning Walk – 15 minutes

Tsukiyo – Lunch – 1 hour

Chihiro – After School Event – 1 hour (shared with Ayumi)

Ayumi – After School Event – 1 hour (shared with Chihiro)

Total:

Tenri – 1 hour, 15 minutes

Chihiro – 3 hours

Ayumi – 3 hours

Shiori – 1 hour

Tsukiyo – 1 hour

**Author Notes**

Aoba Fuse is a light novel heroine. I took her characterization both from the light novel, and also from Wrathie Winsre's stories.

Oh and an announcement and request. In the near future, I probably would run out of events that the girls could do with Keima during their "official" time. So if any of you could suggest activities that they could engage in one hour, two hours, or three, as long as those activities are in character, please tell me. I'd probably include it, with full credit of course.

I took inspiration from the manga for the scene at Dezeni Sea.

To **ZelgadisGW**, thanks.

I won't lie. Aoba Fuse is my favorite light novel character. There are so many things you could do with her. Anyway, yeah, he somehow became friendlier, but overall, was still cold. The greatest change was in becoming an obsessive gamer.

Yep. Doing Shiori's inner monologues was one of the most fun things I've done in this fic. Just contrasting the busy mind of the librarian with the shy exterior was very fun. And yeah, she's one of the most determined of the girls in her pursuit of Keima, even if it was not noticeable because of her shyness.

I'm glad you like how I implemented Aoba's inclusion in the story. Yeah, her actions made sense based on her personality and motivations. As for the dynamics, it would be to mess up Keima's carefully made plans.

As for Kanon, it's not really fair, I agree as it's not her schedule. And yeah, she loses points for subtlety. The reason Keima allowed it was Apollo just healed his injuries. And the only reason Kanon got away with it was technicality. As long as she has a different reason, it does not count. And her reason was she simply wanted to go to Cafe Grandpa. But yeah, completely shallow and unfair.

As for the comparison to Tenri's time, yeah. I agree. The only difference was that the walking to school with Tenri was actually planned, and thus, it counted, while Kanon was impromptu. The only consolation of Tenri was she got kisses out of the deal while Kanon did not.

As for future events, I'll keep that in mind, and figure out where to squeeze that trip to Narusawa City. And a certain ramen loving girl appear if that happens.

As for Tenri being more assertive, yeah, I think she could be, as she has hope this time. Still, her basic personality would be a hindrance. But maybe it will emerge slowly.

And thanks for the review once more!

To **xellos540,** thank you for your review, and your beta.

Yup. Shiori's monologues were very fun to do. It's one thing that is so endearing of her character. And the library tour was a very Shiori event!

Thanks. Aoba Fuse is my favorite light novel character, especially after reading Wrathie's stories. And Asami is also very interesting. The only thing about her was she's so shy, that she can't do half the things I want Aoba to do. She can't move the plot, but could only be moved by it. Except of course, when Ikumi was pretending to be Asami. Asami's crush predates the conquest, right? So she's like Chihiro, I guess. So basically, she still has that crush even after her memories were wiped out.

As for pre/post conquest interpretations, its especially difficult if you don't have much to work on. At least we have a glimpse of manga non goddess host characters. For light novel characters, you have zilch. So you have to extrapolate based on what you do know, and make the proper interpretations.

As for how badly it would mess up events, yeah, this chapter just gives a peek on who Aoba's entrance will affect future events. Keima will need all his skills to keep ahead of this one.

Kanon's time is not fair. Everyone knows it's not fair, including Kanon and Keima. It's just the exploitation of loopholes of the rules, like Yui using homework, but with less skill. But yeah, Kanon has less free time. As for the schedule, I'll just assume Haqua and Elsie helped him get a hold of her weekly schedule.

Well, they were in the Astronomy club. But that's only for her first hour. Who knows what she'll do for her second and third hours?

Nice suggestions, though the events of this chapter were already written when you submitted your review, so I can't credit you with the Dezeni Sea event, but I'll do for subsequent events.

As for date, it's late November. This happens after the five day absence of Keima after the Goddess search.

* * *

To **TheGenesis, **thank you very much. I'm glad you liked my story very much.


	7. The Conquest Begins

**The World The Girls Also Knows: The Girls God Can Only Save**

AU after Goddesses Arc. Keima needs to maintain the power of the Goddesses by giving love and affection towards their hosts, while at the same time continuing his duties as a member of the Runaway Spirit Squad. How will he balance his duties, how will the hosts view him as he makes girls fall in love with him, and how can he maximize his game time while doing all of this?

And I do not own The World God Only Knows.

And thanks to **xellos540 **for the beta job!

Aoba Fuse is a light novel heroine. I took her characterization both from the light novel, and also from Wrathie Winsre's stories.

Oh and an announcement and request. In the near future, I probably would run out of events that the girls could do with Keima during their "official" time. So if any of you could suggest activities that they could engage in one hour, two hours, or three, as long as those activities are in character, please tell me. I'd probably include it, with full credit of course.

I took inspiration from the manga for the scene at Dezeni Sea.

* * *

**Flag VII **

**The Conquest Begins**

_Part 55 – 2C Classmates_

Aoba Fuse felt guilty as she left Chihiro, Ayumi, and Keima at the gate. She had caused trouble for the God of Conquests by being accepted as his disciple. Was causing trouble for him worth it to be his disciple? Then again, he accepted her despite knowing that he would have problems. Her gratitude only deepened upon considering that. The Divine One truly was a remarkable boy.

She must do a good job, or it would be a disaster for both of them. She had brought this problem for the God of Conquests. She must solve it for him, or he might cast her aside as too much trouble.

She stared at the piece of paper her master gave her.

It still boggled her mind that he had seven girls going after him. _Seven! _She might not be too surprised with each individual name. But taken together, it was shocking. She was stunned at the sheer number and the fact that he had them all at the same time.

And such a diverse harem too. So he got Takahara, the second most popular girl and the unguided missile of the Mai High Private School. He got Nakagawa, the idol and most popular girl in the school. He got Goido, also very popular, especially since she became a crossdresser. He got Kosaka, leader of the 2B Pencils band. Those four names alone would cause shockwaves, but there were more.

He also had her classmate, Shiomiya. And Goido's classmate Kujo. Both girls were unapproachable, and therefore, had a mystique around them that translated to popularity, not that those girls were aware of it.

And finally, an unknown name from Misato High, Ayukawa. But she already had a hint on who she might be.

Who was this Keima Katsuragi, and how did this boy get six of the most eligible girls in school? And based on his words, he got his harem against his will. So that meant that he did not even try to win over the said girls. She knew that he was a remarkable boy, brilliant, and divine, and were it not for her first master, she might have fallen in love with him. But to the rest of the school, he was a rude, cold, asocial, game nerd. How did he get seven girls with him having such a negative reputation, and with such deep unpopularity? Especially since he wanted nothing to do with the real world and real girls, and he did not hide such fact?

…

* * *

She entered the library and headed for the librarian's desk.

She needed to make an impression. Although she already knew Shiomiya, it was as a distant classmate, notwithstanding that fact that she brought her things to the library. Still, she had to thank her for that. She wouldn't have met God if she didn't do so.

"Miss Shiomiya," greeted the girl gamer in front of the librarian, bowing respectfully.

_What? Why is she so formal? Did I do something wrong? Or right? And why is she bowing? She's so much better than me! Is she mocking me because of what happened with Kei—Katsuragi? Oh no, that's embarrassing! I needed to say something. Something, something! _

"Nothing like the truth!" she squeaked, then hid her face behind her book, titled _Nothing Like the Truth. _"Sorry. Shiomiya will do, Miss Fuse."

"Fuse will do," said Aoba, knowing precisely what had happened, looking at the librarian's book.

"H-h-how may I help you, Fuse?"

"I would like to apologize, Shiomiya, for what happened yesterday. It was rude of me to interrupt your time with Keima Katsuragi. I am sorry. I only wanted to give back your bag and notes, but if I knew, I would just have left it on this desk."

"That's okay," the librarian replied. "No harm done." She blushed as she remembered what had happened as a result of her "interruption" in the game novelization section.

"Thank you."

She dropped her book. _Did she just thank me? For what? Did I do something wrong? _

"I know you didn't mean to, but thank you for forgetting your bag and notes in the classroom," she continued. "I never would have figured out who the God of Conquests is if that didn't happen. And I would never have fulfilled one of my dreams. For that, I would be forever grateful to you."

Shiori was dumbfounded. She stared before giving a slight nod. She had no idea what to say.

"I have been searching for the God of Conquests. He is a true master of the ideal world of gaming. Before yesterday, I would not even know where to begin the search. But because of you, I was able to track him down. Earlier this day, I asked, and he agreed to make me his disciple in the world of the ideal. Keima Katsuragi is my master."

"Um… You're welcome… I think…" the librarian squeaked, not really understanding what her classmate just said. Then some words registered. "Wait? Master?"

"Yes. He is my teacher in dating sims and related games. But nothing else. I am not romantically interested in him. I already love someone else…"

That made Shiori feel better. If there was one thing she does not need, it was more competition over Katsuragi's heart.

_Wait! Why is she telling me this? Does that mean she knows that… _

Her face became an even deeper shade of red.

She offered her hand. "I hope we become friends," she said in friendly, for her, tone, even if it still came off as cold to Shiori.

She managed to shake her hand, still dazed about what had just happened. It's as if this was all a nightmare. Still, Fuse's handshake reassured her a bit.

"Well, I've got to go. Bye," the gamer said. "Oh, by the way, this is for you." She gave a folded piece of paper to Shiori before she left.

The librarian stared at the retreating form of her classmate. _What just happened?_

* * *

…

Aoba hoped that was enough. She knew that she was nowhere near close to being friends with any of them. But at least, she hoped, the hostility would be gone or at least lessened. Her words would at least give them reassurance that she was not a love rival. And if Shiomiya would follow the written advice she gave, she was sure she would have the librarian's eternal gratitude.

If she knew she would bring this much trouble, she might have not approached God in the first place. But what's done is done, and her pride would not allow her to back away without attempting to fix it.

…

* * *

_Part 56 – Meeting the Childhood Friend_

The next girl on her list was unknown to her. _Tenri Ayukawa. _The first time she had heard the name was when she saw it on the list. Thinking about it, it was most probably the girl who accompanied her master to school. Based on her uniform, she was from Misato High. And she was his neighbor.

The truth was that Aoba had stalked Katsuragi earlier that morning. Finding his address was a trivial matter. She lived nearby, so she simply got up earlier than usual, and waited, around a corner, for him to come out of his home. However, he was immediately joined by a girl, wearing a Misato High uniform, who had come out of the neighboring house. They walked towards the school, and Aoba had to tail them. She even saw him kiss her on the cheek before they separated.

So after visiting Shiomiya, she walked to Keima's neighborhood and stopped at the front of his neighbor's home. Looking at the sign, it was the Ayukawa residence.

She rang the doorbell.

And a black-haired girl, still wearing the Misato High uniform, came out. She was the same girl who her master had walked with that morning.

Still, she had to be sure.

"May I help you?" the black-haired girl asked.

"Hello. I am looking for Miss Tenri Ayukawa," the blue-haired girl greeted.

"I am Tenri Ayukawa," the girl shyly replied.

"Good Evening. I am Aoba Fuse, student of Maijima Private High. I was sent by my master of the gaming world, the ideal world, Keima Katsuragi."

"Keima?"

_So she is first-name basis with the Master. Interesting. _

"Yes. He sent me here to give you a message."

"So you're friends with Keima?"

"I am his disciple," Aoba said. "I hope I can be his friend."

Tenri then remembered receiving a message from Keima just a few minutes earlier.

_I have a new disciple. Fuse. Please let her explain. I am grateful if you do that._

Inside of her, Diana was furious. _How dare that man get on with another girl? And one outside the seven girls in his schedule. Has he no shame?_

Tenri was not prone to rushing to judgment, and she suppressed Diana. The childhood friend was, after all, obedient to Keima. At least most of the time. "Hello. I am also a friend of Keima. Would you please come in? We can talk inside."

Aside from complying with Keima's wishes, the childhood friend was interested in what kind of "disciple" would her Keima have. She observed her. She was pretty, but despite her polite tone, had an iciness to her that Tenri couldn't place. She conducted herself with dignity even as she played with her PFP as they entered her home.

Wait? Play the PFP?

That surprised Tenri. Was she a game nut too like Keima?

"I'm sorry. I'm not used to seeing someone outside Keima play that console," she said.

"Yes. It was unusual at first. But they got used to it," she said as the blue-haired girl put her game away.

"Did Keima teach you to play?"

"Oh, no. Someone else introduced me to the ideal world of games. The Divine One was just another expert of the ideal."

"Divine One?" Tenri suddenly asked. She had heard Elsie speak of Keima that way. But only her, so it was strange that another person, let alone a girl her age, would talk to him that way.

"Yes. Your childhood friend is the God of Conquests. It is as the God of Conquests that I first learned of him. It's why I sought him out. As he is God, isn't it natural that I call him that?" she replied in a reverent tone, her eyes filled with admiration as she spoke.

"How did you know I'm a childhood friend?"

"Based on the pictures hanging around. You were friends for ten years, am I right?"

Tenri just stared at her. "How did you…"

"That class picture. There's my master, and there's you."

"Oh, yes," she began.

"And you were separated for a long time. And you just recently moved back."

"How did you know that?"

"Oh, it's one of the scenarios in games involving a childhood friend," she said. "There are tons of games like that. You fulfilled every criterion. Plus, I always pass through here, as I lived nearby. I only recently saw your family here. So, therefore, you moved recently.

* * *

_Part 57 – New Friends_

Tenri could only stare in shock at the girl. She was so like Keima, it was scary. She stopped wondering why Keima took her as his disciple.

Curiosity filled the amateur magician.

"So how did you find him?"

"There was a certain gaming website that specializes in dating sims," Aoba answered.

"Dating sim website? Wait! I think I saw a documentary on TV about one. The website's called _Fallen God. _Yes, that reminded me of Keima," Tenri said. She had not yet moved back when she watched that show.

"I was one of those who always visit that website. The owner calls himself the God of Conquests, the Capturing God. I really wanted to find him and become his disciple. I just found him. And I asked him to accept me. And he did."

In spite of Diana's growing anger, Tenri was happy for Keima. Even if the childhood friend liked Keima the gamer, liked Keima playing games all day, liked Keima who was stuck in his PFP, she could never share the fun that he had. She had no desire to be a gamer or to understand his world. That was her one regret. Their interests were just too far apart.

But here was a friend who shared all that. And thus, could have fun with Keima. Tenri was not jealous. She wanted what was best for her friend. And becoming friends with Aoba was the best thing for him, as it would give him a best friend that shared his interests, hobbies, and pastime.

"I'm glad of that. Keima is a misunderstood boy. Everyone makes fun of him. No one knows him like I do," she began in a whisper. It took all she had to say what she wanted to say. This was for Keima, after all. "Yet I still don't know him that much. You can know him better than anyone else could. I am so happy he took you in. Please be his best friend. He needs one."

That threw Aoba off guard. Of all the responses—jealousy, anger, rage—acceptance was not one she anticipated. _Oh, master, you are so lucky to have such a childhood friend. _

"And can I be your friend too?" Tenri asked, taking the gamer's hands in hers. Tenri wanted the girl gamer to be her friend, as she had a feeling that she would come to know Keima even more if she knew this girl.

"Yes," she replied, again surprised. "Anyway, I still have to deliver the Divine One's message."

"Thank you," Tenri said.

"I am his disciple. Therefore, I'll always be seen by his side. I'm proud of it, but such a situation might be misconstrued. It's a common enough situation in games that I immediately recognized his predicament. He is, after all, the protagonist. Thus, many heroines are after him."

The childhood friend could only nod.

"You are one such heroine, am I correct?"

"How did you—"

"I'm here to tell you that despite how it appears to outsiders, I am not after him. I do not wish to be his heroine, and I am not in his route, nor is he in my route. I do not wish to raise flags that would lead to that. We are not protagonists in each other's stories."

"What?"

"I am not in love with him. In fact, I love another boy," she bluntly stated. "Therefore, you don't have to fear that I'm going to steal him from you."

"Oh," she said, and Tenri could feel Diana's anger fade. That was such a relief. She was prepared to have her as a rival love interest if it came to that. But she felt happy that this formidable girl would not be in contention for Keima's heart.

"That's it then. Well, I need to go," the genius began.

"Um, couldn't you stay for a bit? Keima is coming over. You could at least wait for him," Tenri said.

"I'm sorry, but I do not want to intrude on your event," she said.

"No, no, it's no intrusion at all. You can leave when he arrives. But I want him to introduce you to me," said Tenri, who wanted to see how Keima acted around her.

"Very well, Miss Ayukawa," Aoba conceded. It would at least help in raising friendship points with her.

"Now then, I have a favor to ask of you. Could you tell me about his ideal world? So I can better understand him, Miss Fuse?" Tenri asked shyly.

"Couldn't you ask the Divine One?"

"I can't ask him that!" she admitted. "He always talks about it, but I'm just too afraid to sound too eager, too obvious. I can't just say that I want to know about games just to get him to fall for me, you know. Even if I don't say it, he'll suspect it, and he might resist."

"It would be my pleasure, hero's childhood friend," Aoba said, a small smile forming on her lips. _And I am rooting for you. _"If you do me a small favor in return."

"Anything."

"Can you tell me more about the other heroines? I have a mission, so it's better if I knew them."

* * *

…

_Part 58 – Quality Time with the Childhood Friend_

Keima Katsuragi arrived at Tenri's home for her forty-five minutes. He was surprised when it was not Tenri but Mrs. Ayukawa who opened the door.

"Come in, Keima. Tenri's waiting inside with her friend," she said.

_Friend? So Aoba Fuse already made her move?_

His questions were answered when he entered and saw Tenri, on the couch, clutching a PFP, with the blue-haired girl watching her play. On the table were empty cups that told of their earlier tea party.

"Tenri, Keima's here," her mother said.

"Eep!" she shouted as she dropped the PFP, then embarrassed, took it, and gave it to Aoba. "I'm sorry."

"Well, I better go now," said the genius.

"So, you two met? Tenri, meet Aoba Fuse. She's my disciple of the gaming world. Aoba, this is Tenri Ayukawa, my childhood friend," he said with a small smile.

"We already know each other, Divine One," said Aoba, standing up and gathering her things. "I better go. It's getting late. Can I walk with you tomorrow morning to school? I want to discuss some aspects of that _Crayon_ game. I was not lying when I told you I played it."

"Fine, my student," he said. "Take care."

…

* * *

"So what happened?" asked Tenri when the two were alone. They were upstairs in Tenri's room, as her parents insisted as they would "clean up" downstairs.

"Aside from what Aoba already told you?" asked Keima.

The timid girl nodded.

"Well, first of all, you need to tell me what she told you," he answered cheekily as he began playing his PFP.

"Um, okay. So…"

…

* * *

"Okay, so tell me more," asked Tenri as she finished her story. "How did you conquer her in the first place?"

"If you could stomach hearing me conquer another girl," he asked.

"What you're doing is heroic," the black-haired girl replied.

"This is a secret, so don't tell anyone."

"I won't betray you, Keima."

"Fine. Fine. Let's see. Where shall I begin? Okay…" And Keima recounted his conquest of Aoba.

…

* * *

"So you were the reason she became a gamer?"

He nodded.

"Now, after all that, we didn't meet at all. Like all heroines, she forgot about me. We were in different classrooms, so we never interacted. And she became a great gamer. Not as great as me, of course. As she is by nature, a genius, she became second only to me. She became the _Mai Hime. _She found out about me when she heard me call myself the God of Conquests. And so that's how she became my disciple. And before you ask, no, I am not in love with her. And she is not in love with me. She loves someone else."

"Well, I'm glad you got a new friend who shares your hobbies," she said.

"She's not my friend. She's my disciple. A friend denotes equality. She is my subordinate," he declared.

"Don't say that. Please try to be friends with her," Tenri said. "You know, she'll be a better gamer if you're her friend."

He merely nodded, his eyes not leaving his game during the entire conversation.

* * *

…

"So what do you want to do?" asked Keima again.

"Just sit there, and play your games," Tenri said, looking at him. She blushed, before getting her bag and taking her notes. "I'm going to do my homework."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Playing games is fun for you, and I want you to have fun with me," Tenri said as she started doing her homework.

He nodded as he continued playing. Occasionally, he would look at Tenri, who seemed to have difficulty doing her schoolwork.

"You want help with that?"

"No, no. I know you're brilliant, but you won't enjoy our time together if you do my homework. Please, just play," she said. Listening to the sounds of Keima's PFP was really soothing for her. She was just happy being by his side.

"Fine," he said. "But let me look at it after my time is up, okay?"

"No. I'm serious. If I need help, I'm going to ask for it. Just play," she insisted, her face becoming red as she got more nervous.

He finally relented, and focused on his game.

* * *

…

After the forty-five minutes were done, Keima was again invited to have dinner with the Ayukawa family. But he begged off, citing the need to get Elsie.

…

* * *

"Well, bye," said Tenri as they stood at the door.

"See you next time," Keima said, briefly looking at her.

Tenri's eyes became pink, and a halo appeared. Then as he was looking at his game, he felt a peck on his right cheek. His eyes looked at hers, and it was bluish purple.

"Diana!" Tenri chided, very embarrassed.

"That's for earlier this morning," Diana said as she again took over. "Katsuragi, thank you for making this week very special for Tenri. But I'm warning you. Do not cheat on her with that gamer girl."

"I'm not cheating!" he said before huffing out of the house.

…

* * *

_Part 59 – Study Time for Elsie_

_Meanwhile…_

Elsie was in Miyako's room, and she was reading her English textbook. Again.

"Aw, Miyako, do I have to reread this? This is so boring!" she whined.

"Again, if you want to do good on your next test, reading is unavoidable," Miyako patiently said. "Promise me you'll try to read?"

Elsie nodded. The truth was, the real reason that she had so much difficulty was that her natural written language was Hellian. It took so much effort to learn the human written language from her base of Hellian that getting a barely minimum passing grade in English was a miracle.

Basically, it's not as if she had difficulty understanding what she read, provided she could read. It's that she had trouble reading it in the first place. It's as if she went back to elementary, trying to learn to read all over again. And she's in High School.

Still, she had gotten the very basics of literacy. And thus, she can read Human, but barely.

_Why isn't everything written in Hellian?! It's so unfair!_

Looking around the room, she saw Haqua, who was invisible, just hovering near the ceiling. She was so jealous of her. Why does she go and be invisible while doing her job while she had to do all this grunt stuff? Of course, it's natural! Haqua was an honor student, so she had the right to have the easy stuff. That only made Elsie prouder of her best friend.

Still, her Divine Brother was depending on her, so she needed to make an effort. She concentrated on reading the English textbook. But that meant she could not observe Miyako and see what her gap was, or talk to her about it. Or ship her together with her brother.

_Life is so unfair!_

"So could you read this line?" asked Miyako, pointing to a sentence.

"Um, the Tower trees blossom in the sprog," she read.

"That's Flower trees and _spring,_" Miyako said. "How about this one?"

"Many years ago, my mother gave forth to my lady brother."

"That's birth, not forth, and baby, not lady," she said, sighing. Elly really had difficulty in basic reading. Miyako had found out about her problem when they first studied for the midterm exams. Still, compared to where she was before, she had progressed by leaps and bounds.

Miyako wondered. Just how did Elly pass through the lower years? Did she study in some isolated school of such low quality that they let her go through the years without making sure their students learned even the basics? Where was she before she came into Keima's life?

Maybe that's why she's so naïve and childlike.

…

* * *

While Miyako was downstairs getting snacks and drinks, Elsie turned to where Haqua was. "Couldn't you help me?" she whined to the floating devil.

"I am helping you. Do you think I'm just here because I like to stalk young girls? I am not like that pervert Katsuragi," the valedictorian devil retorted. "And honestly, learning to read and write human isn't hard."

"But I'm not as smart as you!" Elsie whined. "I need to do something, or divine brother would be disappointed with me."

_It's not like he's not disappointed with you all the time. Who am I to talk? I can't get as much Weiss as you have._

"Look, I'm recording everything the human's doing. What Katsuragi would do with it is his call, but that's what he assigned me to do. You should draw her in conversation. Find out about the gap in her heart."

"That's what I'm doing. It's not that easy!"

Haqua was about to retort when they heard footsteps, so she clammed up.

…

* * *

"Couldn't we take a break?" asked Elsie, sick and tired at looking at her textbook.

"Compared to my cram school teachers, I've been taking it easy on you," Miyako smiled. "Trust me, it works. But I think we could use a break."

"Thank you."

…

* * *

_Part 60 – Miyako Terada_

As Keima Katsuragi walked to _Terada Dry Cleaning_, he thought about what he should do next.

He really did not want to start Miyako's conquest just yet. He still had to finish the third conquests of the rest of the seven girls—mainly Kanon and Yui. Although to be fair, he really did not need to do much about those two—they were already madly in love with him, and he doubted that courting a girl outside the seven would decrease their love points that much, if at all.

The main obstacles—Ayumi and Chihiro—had been dealt with, so if they caught him doing funny stuff with Miyako, they would understand. Still, they might do something that would accidentally interrupt her conquest. Miyako herself had been such an obstacle during the hunt of the Goddesses. Because of which, he made a childish promise to her.

He laughed to himself as he remembered the vow. That if Miyako was possessed by a loose soul, he would not save her. Oh, how he wished he could deliver on that promise.

But still, he had to save her. The moment a Weiss entered her, she became his heroine. And therefore, it would be inevitable that she would fall in love with him.

So how to approach her? Miyako knew him too well for any acting to work. She would be on guard if she detected that he changed his personality around her. So the best solution would be to conquer her using his own personality. But how to do that? Perhaps changing his character would work, but it must not be too drastic so it could be easily explained away.

He finally arrived. _Terada's Dry Cleaning_. He remembered the last time he was there—the reconquest of Ayumi during the search for the Goddesses. It was where he thought Chihiro betrayed him by recording his words on the phone and making Ayumi listen. That was because the ordinary girl thought she knew more than him about conquering girls and tried to "help" him.

It became even more complicated and messy even as he triumphed. And he had to work hard to repair all the relationships ruined by the Goddess search.

He pressed the doorbell, and a middle-aged lady answered.

"Hello, Ma'am. I'm Keima Katsuragi. I'm the brother of Elsie Katsuragi, and I'm here to pick her up." _Please don't invite me in. I'm not yet ready to proceed with Miyako's conquest._

"Come in, come in," she said.

_Damn you, real!_

"Thank you," he said politely, and he entered the house for the second time.

"Come and wait. I'll call the girls," she said as she led him to the living room, and he sat on a couch.

He looked around the place and saw that Miyako was a girl who made her parents proud. Countless awards, trophies, and medals decorated the walls and the fireplace stand. Looking at it, it seemed as if Miyako was always one of the best—first runner up in running, second best student in class, third best student in the year academically, a silver medalist. There were occasional gold medals, and first-place finishes in whatever endeavor she competed it, all in elementary.

So a typical overachiever? Combined with her very ordinary personality, it was a maddening combination of archetypes. He played several games where there were such heroines, yet he was unsure of how to proceed due to her relationship with Ayumi and Chihiro.

No matter. He still did not need to know the gap in her heart. That can wait until the next week. Now, what he needed was to create a strong impression on the normal girl.

"Divine Brother!" a voice shouted as he was grabbed and hugged by Elsie.

"Hello, Katsuragi," Miyako greeted as she followed the energetic devil downstairs.

"I hope Elsie wasn't much trouble," he said, prying the enthusiastic young girl off of him.

"No trouble at all. She learns really fast," Miyako complimented.

"Really? Of all the times I've taught her, she's never a fast learner. That just goes to show that you're a good teacher and I'm a rotten one! Thank you for a great job."

"Who are you, and what did you do to Keima? What happened to the rude, obnoxious gamer who would never thank someone like me?" she laughed.

"True, I'm normally rude, but sometimes, for the right person and the right reason, I can be polite," he said, walking towards her. "I could be a jerk right now if you want, but I don't want to be kicked out of the house by your parents."

Miyako laughed at that. "Oh, you can be polite here, I won't tease you for it," she said. "Honestly, if you're like this at school, you'd be popular, even if you continue to be a game nerd."

"The opinions of the real does not matter," he said, "right Elsie?"

Where was Elsie? She was nowhere to be seen.

"She probably went upstairs to pack her things," she said.

"Anyway, I need a favor," asked the gamer.

"A favor?"

"Yes. You see, I want you, no, I need you to teach me how to teach Elsie."

"What? How can I teach you anything? You're the greatest genius our school has ever had!" she complimented.

"It's no good if I can't teach her any of it. I can't palm off Elsie to you every time she has a test. I need to be there for her when she needs me," he said, playing the role of a concerned older brother. That ought to give him extra points with Miyako.

"Oh, don't be too modest! I heard you made Ayumi, Kanon, and Chihiro get 100 in a previous English exam. You're teaching methods can't be too bad if that's the case."

"But it doesn't work on Elsie! At least when she studied with you, you got her to pass! I can't do that. Please, tell me how you teach, so l can be a good brother to Elsie!"

"Well…"

"Tell you what, I'm going to do you a favor! If you teach me how you teach Elsie, I'm gonna tell you how I taught Ayumi and Chihiro!"

"Huh? Why would I want you to teach me that?" asked the pianist.

"You were surprised when I got 100 in that English exam even if I didn't use all two hours, right? You were curious about how I got that high even if I kept gaming in class," he said. "And you are curious how I made Ayumi and Chihiro get 100 too!"

She blinked at him several times, before laughing. "That's right. I am curious. As for your offer, I'll think about it."

* * *

_Part 61 – The Terada Family Dinner_

"Miyaaaako! Please!" Elsie, who just came down with her bag, suddenly said, kneeling in front of her friend, and giving the pianist the most adorable puppy dog eyes Keima had ever seen. "I need him to know how to teaaach me! And only you could do that! Please! I need to pass! I can't get held back! Miyako, please do it for meee?"

"Fine, Elsie. Katsuragi, we have a deal! But only when Elsie is around, okay?"

"Fine," he said. He got the first part of the conquest down. He now had an excuse to spend time with Miyako. And having Elsie around was an excellent cover to the gossipy. All he had to say was that it involves teaching Elsie. And the more interactions he could have with Miyako, the higher the possibility of the conquest. And he could easily have Elsie "disappear" when he needed to be alone with the pianist.

"THANK YOU!" shouted Elsie as she suddenly hugged Miyako. Then grabbed Keima and hugged him too. And then hugged both of them at the same time, wrapping her arms around their necks, and the hug was so forceful that both Keima and Miyako bumped their heads against each other.

* * *

…

Elsie and Keima got invited to dinner in the Terada household. The Katsuragis accepted, after calling Mari.

"Keima Katsuragi. Where did I hear that name again? I'm curious, but are you the guy that Kanon is dating?" asked Mr. Terada as they were eating.

"Oh, no. That's just a misunderstanding," Keima explained. "I was her classmate, and I helped her with a problem of hers way back. And that was it. The next time she talked to me, she confessed out of the blue. I guess she fell in love with me because I helped her."

"So that's the real story," Miyako said. "What kind of problem?"

"Miyako, don't pry," Mrs. Terada said, giving a stern warning.

The daughter pouted but did not pursue it.

"So you were the guy that Kanon confessed to in the English midterms. And according to my daughter, you left halfway through. And you still got perfect," said Mrs. Terada.

"Yes, that's true. It's just a matter of right studying. If you do that, you can easily answer the questions very fast. I was done before Kanon confessed," he explained.

"Miyako, maybe we should drop you from the Cram school and make Katsuragi here your tutor instead!" Mr. Terada laughed.

"Oh, yes. Divine brother got Ayumi and Chihiro from 35 and 65 to a hundred!"

"So it's settled," laughed Mr. Terada. "Katsuragi, are you willing to settle for half the pay that I pay the cram school?"

"Dad! I told you, just because I got cram school doesn't mean I'm going to always get the top grades," Miyako whined before shoving her food into her mouth, wanting to sink into her chair.

"And let me guess, this boy here is at the top of your class? The reason my daughter isn't number one?" he said.

"Don't say that," Mrs. Terada said, sending a scolding look at her husband.

"Yes. Exalted Brother is the best student in the entire school! Nobody can have better grades than him!"

Keima just kept silent, adopting an embarrassed expression on his face, and sending a scolding look at Elsie. "Actually, I'm not that good in P.E.," he modestly said.

"Your parents must be so proud of you, always at the top," Mr. Terada said, his eyes filled with respect as he looked at the boy. "Tell me, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, my Divine Brother does not have one!" Elsie answered for Keima. "He is very available."

"Let me tell you, Miyako here is single too," the father replied, in a hushed whisper that everyone could hear.

"Dddad!" Miyako complained.

And his father laughed at her reaction. And Mrs. Terada was laughing too. So Keima joined the laughing and so did Elsie, all at poor Miyako's expense, whose face became as red as a tomato.

"Dear, don't tease our daughter," Mrs. Terada finally said.

* * *

…

"Sorry for my father. He loves to tease me," Miyako said as she walked Keima and Elsie to the front door.

He merely nodded, his eyes were fixed on the PFP.

"Thanks, Miyako!" Elsie said in a loud voice, hugging her bandmate. "I'm gonna bring Exalted Brother next time!"

As soon as the door was closed, they walked around a corner, and when they were sure that they were unseen, both turned invisible. Elsie then flew and carried Keima home.

…

* * *

Despite all his misgivings, the night was a success. It accelerated the conquest considerably. And he could use Elsie as an excuse when people see them together. And he got good information that would be very useful in completing the conquest.

He was just thankful that he was not under severe time pressure, like during the hunt for the Goddesses. Even if he did succeed during that hunt, the endings he got were not always ideal. He hoped he never had to deal with a love triangle like the one involving Ayumi and Chihiro ever again. That was really painful.

That night, before he got to sleep, Haqua came, and they reviewed her raiment recordings.

"Well?" asked the section chief, hoping for a gesture of appreciation from her new buddy.

"Nothing! Nothing that I don't know already," he said, voice disappointed. There were things that he would not have known had he viewed it before visiting the Terada home that night. "This is useless."

"What? I am not useless!" Haqua shouted as she slammed the butt of her scythe at Keima's stomach, sending him to the floor of his room, clutching his stomach.

"It's not your fault," Keima assured as he rose to his feet. "That girl is lying to herself about the gap in her heart. That's why we can't see anything. I still need you to follow her around. Maybe, just maybe, she would show her true self."

"So you still need me?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Tell me that you need me! With conviction!"

Keima looked at her as if she grew horns. Why was she repeating the same lines she said during the Goddess search? "Fine. I need you, Haqua," he said, acting really grateful. He really wondered if the devil had a screw loose, but with Haqua, he could never know. Genius and insanity were clearly the different sides of the same coin, as could be seen with the devil genius.

"Well, since you really need me, I guess I have no choice but to help you," the devil said smugly before leaving.

…

* * *

_Part 62 – Walking with Elsie_

_Thursday…_

That morning, Elsie was in a good mood as the family ate breakfast. She felt she had done an excellent job the day before in the conquest of Miyako. Truthfully, she did not expect her Exalted Brother to pick her up, so it was a pleasant surprise. Now, all they had to do was to follow through Keima's plan, and all would be well.

She was delighted to be useful to her brother!

"Let's go, Divine Brother!" Elsie said as she ran out of the door of her home. Today, there was no scheduled girl for the walk to school, so she could walk with Keima like before. It was one of those things that she really missed since the start of the Goddess search.

But when she arrived outside the fence, a blue-haired girl was standing by the gate. Her hands were clutching a PFP, and her eyes were glued to the gaming device. She was very familiar. Who was she again? Aoba Fuse! One of her brother's conquests. Wait! What was she doing here? Did he regain her memories?

"Aoba!" Keima said behind Elsie, making the devil jump.

The blue-haired girl looked at him and made a slight bow. "Divine One," she said.

"Meet my sister, Elsie," he said.

"Hello, Miss Katsuragi," the girl gamer greeted, bowing to her.

"She's my disciple in the gaming world, Elsie," said Keima.

"Um, hello!" Elsie said cheerily. "You can call me Elsie or Elly. Can I call you Aoba?"

"Okay, Elsie, you can call me Aoba," said the gamer as she resumed her game. Her voice was still cold, even if her words were warm.

"Wait, disciple!?" the devil yelped as the implication of her words finally dawned on her.

"Yes. She's my disciple," he said. "Let's go."

They walked to school, with Elsie in front, Keima in the middle, with Aoba at the back. Both Keima and Aoba's eyes were glued to their gaming devices as they walked.

"Master, I have not yet completed the _Crayon_ game. I kept trying, but all I got was a headache," Aoba began.

"So are you giving up? I have a walkthrough ready, just in case," Keima said.

"No, no. I can do it. I've still not yet finished trying all the paths. I'm not halfway through all the food choices," she said. "That game really is shitty. It's like reality. Poor Sora. To be trapped in such a state."

"So what do you think of the game company that made the game?"

"Their bankruptcy is deserved. If only that didn't mean that they can't fix the game. But looking at their past history of patches, more likely than not, they'll even make it worse."

"You're right. And to think they had the cheek to market a second disc when it was only a defective patch!" he ranted.

And so they got lost in their conversation, and Elsie tried to listen in. Fortunately, she had helped Keima play the game, so she was able to contribute and tell stories of Keima playing the game.

"Divine Brother was so mean! He made me get a paper and pen and list all the choices! We spent almost all day on the rooftop bench!" Elsie said, laughing. "He was in such a bad mood."

"Master, you got into a bad mood playing a game?" asked Aoba.

"You would too if you were me!" said Keima. "Sora is in such a state that I got to save her! Damn that company! I wish it were still around so I could burn it to the ground!"

"If that's the case, I'm going to be with you carrying the gasoline and matches," Aoba agreed.

"How many companies were you going to burn, Divine Brother?" Elsie asked, recounting all the times Keima ranted about his arsonist tendencies. "I can easily help you burn anything you like!"

"All those companies who just want a quick cash grab without caring for the heroines!" he ranted.

And so they continued their talk as they walked to school. For the first time in her life, Elsie was thankful for all the lectures that Keima did as she was able to participate in the gamer's talk, even if she needed to be corrected more than once.

…

* * *

_Part 63 – It's a Date _

"You can stop here," said Yui to the driver of their limousine.

"Are you sure, Miss Yui?" asked her chauffeur. "It's still a bit off till Mai High Private School."

"Don't worry," she said as she left the car.

"Take care, Miss. I'm going to pick you up at the usual time," the driver said before he drove home.

Yui picked this spot for one reason. This was the same spot that Keima Katsuragi always passes through on the way to school. And since there was no girl scheduled to walk with him to school, she could go and claim the time, with her homework ready so she could have a plausible excuse.

Not like what Kanon did the night before. What kind of excuse was that? Going to the coffee shop at the same time? But Yui didn't blame Keima for that. Apollo healed him, so he had to say yes or risk being labeled an ungrateful bastard.

She looked at her watch. And heard voices. Three of them.

It was Elsie. Troublesome. She didn't expect the little sister to be with them. And there's Keima. And Fuse.

Her mood darkened. That meant that Keima could just shove her homework to the other genius.

_No fair!_

"Hello, all of you!" she said, joining them.

"Yui!" shouted Elsie, walking towards her.

"Yui," said Keima, his eyes briefly glancing towards her before his eyes went back to his PFP.

"Goido," Fuse said.

Before Yui could say anything, Elsie began asking her questions about the band, and strangely, Miyako. She did her best to answer her fellow bandmate, but she also tried listening to the conversation of Keima and Aoba and tried to join in too.

"So what's the next step?" asked Keima.

"I'm going to finish all the food choices. Those paths should lead to the happy ending. Still, the fact that the game crashes your device every time you make a wrong choice gets on my nerves," the girl genius answered.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Just be prepared for the poor graphics and atrocious sound. For example, Sora sometimes sounds like an old man," he said.

"Or looks like an old woman," Aoba agreed. "I mean, what happened to the quality control of that company? Was it the first branch that got downsized?"

"Looks like it," said Keima. "Looking at their other titles, I'm not too impressed."

"And that game is creating more gaming backlog! Seriously, I'll have to grow more arms so I can play more than one game at a time just to catch up after finishing the shitty game. They ought to rename this game, _Reality_!"

That made Keima laugh loud.

"I kept saying that reality is a shitty game, but I think, just this once, a game is even shittier than reality. Anyway, you can't play more than one game at a time?"

"Surely, you jest. It's just the nature of the physical body. I have only two arms and two eyes. Can you?"

Keima looked at her with an air of superiority. "Of course. I can play six games at the same time."

Aoba looked at his face waiting for the punchline. But he was serious.

"I'm not joking," said Keima.

"Really?" asked Aoba, looking at him skeptically.

"Yes! I saw Divine Brother do that very thing!" Elsie butted in before resuming her talk with Yui.

"Then I am not worthy of being your disciple," she said, her voice nearly cracking in disappointment and awe. She thought she might be closing the gap between student and master, but she was still a rookie in comparison.

"Don't be so down," he said. "You're still one of the best players in the world."

"That doesn't matter. I can only play one game at a time. Please, show me how it's done! I want to see the master at work!" she said, determination in her voice. She would become the best gamer as she was fueled with a desire to become even better.

Keima was pleased. He longed to show off his _God of Conquest_ mode to someone who could appreciate it. Elsie certainly couldn't.

"Then if you want, go to my house after school on Saturday. I have four hours free in the afternoon," he said. "In my room, I'm going to show you why I am God!"

"Really? Thank you, Master," said Aoba, her voice filled with gratitude.

"Then it's a date," he said proudly.

That set off Yui. She had tried listening to the conversation, but she just could not follow. It flew over her head. And she couldn't even figure out how Aoba, of all people, made Keima laugh. So she couldn't join even if she wanted too.

Then she heard him inviting him to his room and calling it a date. "Wait! Wait! She's not even in the schedule! How can you date her?" she exclaimed, and all stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "And four hours? That's more than anyone of us could have in a week!"

"It's not really a date," said Keima nonchalantly. "It's just an expression. It means setting up an appointment with someone."

"Yes, a date is an event where the protagonist and the heroine, or the hero and the protagonist, attempt to raise the other's love points, which, if successful, would generate further events, and would, if continued, raise flags so that a confession could succeed," Aoba recited. "I'm just there to see if the Master could actually play six games at once. There is no intention of raising the affection points of the other. And both of us are players. Two players cannot be on a date."

Yui just stared at her and Keima. How can she argue with that?

"I don't know about that, but whatever it is you're trying, it's a date," Yui insisted.

"Ah Yui, denizen of reality, you are so ignorant," said Keima. "A date is a serious event after the after-school events, exchange of information, intended by the player to conquer the heroine. Now, I am not on Aoba's route, nor I am in hers, and there's no intention of conquest, so how can it be a date?"

"Furthermore, neither is he a hero, nor I a heroine. And asking for a date has a process, and needs an atmosphere, all of which are lacking. So how can this be a date?" asked the blue-haired girl, backing Keima up.

"Fine. You win. You're not on a date," she said, her face not showing she's convinced but utterly unable to argue with the two. She knew it was bad to argue with Keima alone, but at least she can be aggressive and throw him off his game. But arguing with Keima and Aoba together? Impossible. "So, um, Keima, could you please look at my homework?"

* * *

_Part 64 – Yui in Crisis_

She took her math homework from her bag and showed it to Keima. She had more homework, but she knew he would just palm it off to Aoba, so she did not bother. She wanted Keima to pay attention to her.

"Aoba, do you want to take a look at Yui's homework?" Keima said as he read it, missing the grimace on the drummer's face.

Aoba looked at Yui, before looking at Keima, and said, "I'm trying to finish this game," she objected in her usual cold voice. "It's only one homework, and I think you can do it by yourself."

"You're right. I can't make you do things that have nothing to do with being a game disciple," he admitted.

The cross-dresser had a look of gratitude on her face. She made a small nod at the girl gamer as Keima resumed his examination of the cross-dresser's homework.

They spent the rest of the walk to the school discussing her Math problem.

…

* * *

During a break, Yui was in the girls' restroom. And she now knew what Mars meant by Aoba being the most formidable adversary, despite not being an "official" rival.

"I told you so," said Mars from the mirror. "We need to get rid of her."

"What? There's no need for that! I'll win darling's heart," Yui said.

"I can see it now. With things as they currently are, you're going to lose to her, even if she's not official," said the Goddess.

"What? That's not right!" Yui argued. "And even if it is, there's no need to get rid of her. She's just a gamer girl!"

"And your beloved is a gamer boy. Wake up, don't be complacent. Anyway, you did well in formulating the rules about cheating to Ayumi and Chihiro. At least they won't close their eyes."

"I have three hours tomorrow," Yui reminded the Goddess. "I'll win his heart then!"

"Do you really want to win? If you do, please listen to me. I have a good plan to do so," said the Goddess.

"Okay, I'm going to listen," Yui said, a bit worried.

…

* * *

_Lunch…_

The moment the bell rang for lunch, Keima Katsuragi had gone off to Tsukiyo as it was her second hour for the week.

The 2B Pencils were slower to leave the room, going out together, where they were met by Aoba Fuse at the classroom entrance.

"Hello, Takahara, Kosaka, Elsie, Goido, and Terada," she said to the group, bowing a bit.

"Hello, Fuse," Ayumi, speaking for the group, said. "What's up?"

"I'm fine. May I speak with Goido, please, alone?" asked the girl gamer.

The others looked at the cross-dresser.

"Um sure," she said, a bit nervously, as she looked at her bandmates. "See you later."

…

* * *

The two girls walked to the yard outside the school.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" asked the drummer when they were in a secluded spot outside the building.

"You know that I am his disciple," Aoba began speaking.

"I know already," she said.

"Just to make sure you understand, I probably am going to be seen with him a lot. I know I already said this to you, but I am not in love with him, and I am not after him romantically," she said, looking at the Yui in the eye with a stern expression. "Please don't misconstrue any action between him and me except as actions of master and disciple."

"Of course. But why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're one of his heroines. You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"What? Who told you that?"

"It's obvious. Do you want me to tell you how I figured that out? You raised countless flags, like homework for two days in a row. You really want him to check it, not anyone else, right? I saw your face when he tried to pass the homework on to me, but then, you became happy when I refused. Don't deny it."

Of course, it also helped her that her master had given her a list of names, but she wasn't going to say that.

* * *

_Part 65 – Aoba in Check_

Yui laughed. "You got it! And can you blame me? Keima darling is remarkable!"

"Agreed. He's the second greatest man in the world," Aoba said. "But you don't have to fear anything from me. I am not in his route, and he is not in mine."

"Do you expect me to believe that you're not in love with him?" Yui challenged.

"I love someone else," Aoba replied, "and that man's the greatest."

"Maybe, but until I see you marry that other guy, I won't believe you," said Yui. "Keima has that effect on girls."

"You underestimate my faithfulness to my love," said Aoba. "But I understand your position. Seeing is believing, right? You suspect I have some nefarious scheme by asking to see him play games?"

"Naturally. When a girl and a boy go to the boy's room alone, what else can you expect?"

"True. In games, even the most innocent events can raise unwanted flags. Tell you what, if you can persuade the Divine One to let you go with us, you can see what we are really up to," she said.

"What? Are you telling me that you're allowing me to crash your Saturday date?"

"For the last time, it's not a date," Aoba insisted. "And yes, you can tag along. I'm fine with it. But you have to persuade your darling Keima to allow you to."

"Oh, I can easily do that. So, you're fine with it?"

"Yes, as long as the Master is fine with it too."

"That's swell! Thank you," Yui said unexpectedly, and grabbing the gamer's hands and shaking it. "And thanks for not taking my homework. You're not so bad after all."

"A piece of advice. If you want to conquer him, you must do so with the ideal. That way, you two may create a connection of shared interests, and with such a connection, your events with him would be more likely to succeed," she said.

"What? Why are you giving me advice on how to win him?"

"Because I am not aiming to conquer the master. Please understand that. I will help you if you want, but only if you understand that I am not a heroine of Keima. I am a Player, and he is not a hero."

"Thank you! Listen, I still don't believe you when you say you're not after him, but right now, I'm not your enemy. If you can help me become better in games, I may consider you my friend. A rival, but a friendly rival," Yui offered.

"If you think that I am a rival, aren't you mad or angry with me?"

"Why should I? You're not the only one. If I am, I will lose my closest friends," Yui said, smiling.

"Is there anything that I can do to dissuade you from thinking I am after him?" Aoba sighed.

"Yes. Marry the guy you say you're in love with," she answered.

"You can't possibly be serious! I'm just seventeen! A high school student!"

"Ayumi is willing to marry Keima darling now! And she too is a seventeen-year-old high school girl!"

"Now I know you're just joking about Takahara, but fine. I'll help you in games if you want. Just don't give my master a hard time because of it," Aoba conceded. "I don't want him to regret taking me on as a disciple."

"Don't worry. I won't take it against you or him," said Yui. "But it's better if you get into his schedule. You know, to make thing's fair for all of us. It's not right if you can just take his time because you're pretending you're not in love with him. If you don't do that, they'll all think Keima's cheating on them."

"Schedule? What are you talking about?"

"Ask Keima about it," said Yui.

"And please don't tell anyone what you mistakenly believe about me and the Divine One," she asked.

"Got ya. I won't tell anyone you're in love with Keima! But you shouldn't be ashamed of it! You're far from the only one!"

For the first time ever, Aoba failed in her mission. But at least, Yui's not her enemy. And she made her master's life much more comfortable. And surprisingly, she got along well with the heiress.

Still. All was not lost. If he allows Yui to join them on Saturday, then Yui would see that nothing was going on between them. And she would have to believe her.

And what was the schedule that Yui was talking about?

End of Flag VII

* * *

**Stats** **for the Week**

_Monday – Official Time_

Tenri – Morning Walk – 15 minutes

Chihiro – Lunch – 1 hour

Ayumi – After School Event – 1 hour

Tenri – Visit After School – 45 minutes

_Tuesday – Official Time_

Ayumi – Lunch – 1 hour

Chihiro – After School Event – 1 hour

Shiori – After School Event – 1 hour

_Wednesday – Official Time_

Tenri – Morning Walk – 15 minutes

Tsukiyo – Lunch – 1 hour

Chihiro – After School Event – 1 hour (shared with Ayumi)

Ayumi – After School Event – 1 hour (shared with Chihiro)

Tenri – Visit After School – 45 minutes

Total:

Tenri – 2 hours

Chihiro – 3 hours

Ayumi – 3 hours

Shiori – 1 hour

Tsukiyo – 1 hour

* * *

**Author Notes**

Aoba Fuse is a light novel heroine. I took her characterization both from the light novel, and also from Wrathie Winsre's stories.

Oh and an announcement and request. In the near future, I probably would run out of events that the girls could do with Keima during their "official" time. So if any of you could suggest activities that they could engage in one hour, two hours, or three, as long as those activities are in character, please tell me. I'd probably include it, with full credit of course.

* * *

To **ZelgadisGW**, thanks.

I also enjoyed writing the Tsukiyo scene too, for the same reason you enjoyed reading it. Hehe, too bad Keima has to do all that charade to get them to love him more.

Oh Tsukiyo thinking she's inevitable would be seen in the future, so I guess that would make her even more memetic!

The Maihime being around Keima, as his disciple, did change things around her just by existing. It could threaten the existing order that Keima had done so much to create. How and why is part of the plot this story. And yes, her memories is like raw gunpowder. Highly likely to blow up in everyone's faces.

Though Elsie's actions by themselves were irrational and dubious, it at least, in this chapter, lead to something useful, though that could be attributed to Keima's gift for instant improvisation rather than brilliant thinking from Elsie's part. And yeah, troubles are inevitable. Though it could delayed, like how Keima handled the Miyako situation.

* * *

To **xellos540,** thanks.

I'm glad you're seeing that, although the chapters keep getting longer and longer. I didn't intend to, but usually, I have a few scenes set up for a chapter, and when I type it up, it's much longer than anticipated.

As for Aoba, thanks. I really wanted her to be part of this story for the later parts of the plot I have in mind. But trying to justify her hanging around Keima and her being accepted by the other girls was the tricky part. Still, I'm glad that her introduction worked.

Yep. She would have fallen for Keima if not for her absent master, which is incidentally, Keima too! So yeah, extremely tricky. As for him admitting it to Aoba, Keima deemed it the best solution, as trying to hide it would be futile, and the scene with Tsukiyo accusing him of cheating made it clear that his relationship with Aoba could wreck his careful balance with the seven girls. It's not enough to reassure the girls. He needed to show to the girls that Aoba was not in love with Keima, and thus, no threat. And the best way to do that was for the Aoba herself to tell the girls she's not in contention for Keima's heart. And so, he needed to tell her about his situation

Well, he did tell her, kinda, why. He was in a setting 'against his will'. Which is kinda true but vague. And up to interpretation, but at least it would tell her that he's innocent. As for her questioning why Keima does not do something about the harem situation, see future chapters.

And her meeting with Chihiro and Ayumi would show why Aoba needed to talk to the girls. If she didn't, the girls would be suspicious of Aoba because of what Yui told them. And it went well, for the most part. As for meeting Tenri, this chapter covers it. As for Tsukiyo, see future chapters.

Yeah, Mars totally misinterpreted the situation, and she might drag Yui into it, too. Still, it's not a totally unreasonable interpretation, even if wrong.

Yep. That was deliberate on Yui's part, with the girl friend situation. But more as a joke. And for the reasoning, yeah. The girls can't just approach Keima outside of their time without a valid reason, while those outside can do so willy nilly. It would be totally unfair if Aoba's really in love with Keima and she's courting him that way.

The thing with the Goddesses was that they would not appear at the schedule because it would interfere with the girls' time, and the Goddesses knew that the time was crucial in their battle for Keima's heart. But Vulcan wanted to be with Tsukiyo because she saw him with Aoba, and was angry at Keima because of his supposed infidelity. But for the most part, she's going to appear outside of the schedule, mostly talking to Tsukiyo.

As for the slap, yeah, Keima deserved that for his act. Still, it was worth it from Keima's point of view. He needed her to affirm that she would be part of the schedule and wait for him for five years. Even if he already knew that.

Yep. Luna could appear at the most unusual places. She was probably waiting for Keima to arrive to tell Tsukiyo what he was doing. And they'll soon meet... in future chapters.

Haha, yeah. Elsie really likes to work with her Divine Brother. So she gets a little bit jealous of Haqua. But still adores Haqua as her best friend. And Haqua did show some of those feelings in this chapter, and as usual, Keima does not get it.

You're right. The conquest happened earlier as a result of Elsie's trying to act smart. Good thing Keima is such a good improviser. Otherwise, it might have made things worse.

And coincidentally, those two girls consider Keima God. Except Elsie has more variety, as she could call him "Divine Brother" or Kami nii Sama, or "Exalted Brother" or Nii Sama. Aoba could only do with "Divine One" or Kami Sama. And Elsie became aware in this chapter!

Yeah. Keima does not look too fondly at the Harem route. And that was inherited by Fuse when he taught her during the conquest. As he believes that it will only result in a bad ending. And technically, he's not aiming for a harem end. He does mean to choose at the end of five years, resolving the situation. But in the meantime, he's stuck in the route...

Well, she was surprised at Ayumi, Chihiro, and Tsukiyo. She did not know Tenri. But more than that, she was struck by the sheer number, and the fact that he got almost all the popular girls in school, despite his negative reputation.

Yeah, that scene with Denezi Sea was inspired by that manga chapter. And yeah, it's a dirty way to corner Keima. But it's within the rules, so...

As for caring for his fun, I actually got that from your Ayumi fic. In the date chapter, where she let Keima take her to the game shop after seeing that he did not have fun from the Romantic movie they had. So yeah, full credit to you. And Tenri in this chapter also wants Keima to enjoy his time with her.

Thanks. I actually reread some manga chapters while writing this fic. So it's obvious.

Once again, thanks!


	8. Books of Moons

**The World The Girls Also Knows: The Girls God Can Only Save**

AU after Goddesses Arc. Keima has to keep the affection of the seven Goddess hosts and Chihiro at the same time. And he still has to exorcise loose souls from girls by making them fall in love with him. Miyako has a loose soul that needs to be exorcised, and the God of Conquests gets himself a new disciple in the game world named Aoba Fuse.

And I do not own The World God Only Knows.

Aoba Fuse is a light novel heroine. I took her characterization both from the light novel, and also from Wrathie Winsre's stories.

Oh and an announcement and request. In the near future, I probably would run out of events that the girls could do with Keima during their "official" time. So if any of you could suggest activities that they could engage in one hour, two hours, or three, as long as those activities are in character, please tell me. I'd probably include it, with full credit of course.

* * *

**Flag VIII **

**Books of Moons**

* * *

_Translation of Manga Terms that I use_

Nii-sama = Big Brother, Exalted Brother, Beloved Brother

Kami-Nii-sama or Kami-Onii-Sama = Divine Brother

Kami-sama = Divine One, Godly One, God. Aoba Fuse calls Keima Kami-sama, so I use Divine One.

Kami = God

Sama = Lord or Lady so Kujo-Sama is Lady Kujo, or Tsukiyo Sama is Lady Tsukiyo

Otamegane or Otamega = Glasses Wearing Game Nerd or Game Nut. I left it mostly untranslated.

Sensei = Teacher. But in context, I use Mr. or Miss. So Kodoma-Sensei would be Mr. Kodoma.

Otome Games = Games for Girls. The female equivalent of male dating sims.

Ojou-sama = aristocratic lady or noble lady

* * *

Please review! Reviews would make me a very happy author!

_Part 66 – Beautiful Things_

Tsukiyo Kujo almost ran from class 2-A to the Astronomy Club. It was her second hour with Keima, and she didn't want to be late. She knew that the gamer could walk fast when exiting classrooms. She needed to be quick, so she wouldn't have to deal with the embarrassment of her beau standing outside a locked door waiting for the club President to arrive.

She made it just in time. There was no Keima Katsuragi anywhere. She rushed in and wiped off the sweat that she worked up running up the stairs, and prepared all the necessary stuff.

She hoped that the hour was more tranquil than the last time. She did not need more dramatics. She had affirmed once again her determination to wait, which meant, in practice, that she was going to share Keima with six other girls for the next five years. She didn't mind. She was confident that she was going to be picked in the end. After all, she was the most beautiful and most ladylike of all the candidates. How could she lose?

Still, she had to admit she had formidable rivals. Kanon was a famous national idol. Ayumi was the second most popular girl in school. Chihiro was the leader of the new band 2B Pencils. Both girls were in his class too, and his sister Elsie was part of that band. And Yui, despite being her classmate in 2A, was also part of the 2B Pencils band, so she too had an advantage over her. Tenri, despite the lack of star power of the others, was Keima's childhood friend and neighbor. That makes her very formidable. The only girl who she had an advantage over was Shiori. Which wasn't saying much.

She looked at the clock and waited.

There was a knock, and the door opened. A brown-haired boy entered. It was Keima.

"Tsukiyo," he said, hands clutching a PFP. He glanced at her, then looked at his PFP again, before walking towards her.

"Keima," she said, "come here."

The boy walked to Tsukiyo, and she guided him, so he sat by the table in the center of the room.

"You haven't eaten lunch, have you?"

"I haven't," he replied, still playing his PFP.

She briefly considered asking the rude boy to put away his game console but changed her mind. She did not want to be overbearing.

"I knew you wouldn't. Here," the moon-lover said and presented him with a bento.

By this time, he had stopped bringing or even buying his own food to school. Girls in the schedule bringing him food was becoming a routine fact of his life. It was not unwelcome. It was an unanticipated benefit from his situation. One that he intended to use and abuse. It was fair compensation for all that he had to put up with.

"Thank you," he said.

Tsukiyo put Luna in the spare chair, and put her own bento on the table.

"Bon Appetit," she said.

He nodded, saved his game, and put away his PHP. The two teenagers ate in silence.

Keima ate a reasonable pace, his eyes on his food, and occasionally looking at the club President.

"So, what do you consider beautiful?" asked Tsukiyo.

"Yokkyun," he said.

"Huh?"

"You know her. She's a game character."

"Wait. Is she the one you kept showing me? Oh yes, Yokkyun! How could I forget! Yes, yes, she's quite a character!" she finally said, remembering the game character with a unique head shape. And she still couldn't figure out what was so beautiful about Yokkyun. But she knew that it's her responsibility to humor Keima.

"She is the ultimate beauty, that a seeker of ultimate beauty such as myself could only appreciate. Pity that she had such poor recognition," he remarked.

"I think Yokkyun has a certain unique beauty about her, that no one but the God of Conquests could understand. I am sorry I wasn't able to recognize it sooner. In fact, I'm sorry I laughed at her," said Tsukiyo, trying to make herself as apologetic as possible.

Keima looked at her and knew that she was faking the apology, but nonetheless accepted it. "That's fine. At least now you know the glory and greatness of Yokkyun."

"So, outside game characters, what is the most beautiful thing for you, Keima?" asked Tsukiyo.

"Outside of game characters? Why, it's the PFP or Play Field Personal. Look at his thing!" he said, showing the device to Tsukiyo. "Look at its sleek design! It's ergonomic placement of buttons! It's bright screen! And it's big enough that it provides a good gaming experience, yet small enough to fit inside a pocket! Look at it! Isn't it a thing of beauty?"

"Yes, it is beautiful," Tsukiyo said, more from a desire to agree, not from conviction.

"Glad you see it my way," said Keima.

"So outside of anything relating to games, what is the most beautiful thing for you, Keima?"

Keima wondered. The easy answer would be to lie and tell Tsukiyo was the most beautiful thing he set his eyes on. That would certainly raise her affection points. Still, other girls might hear of it. There would be an uproar, and they might get jealous. They might think that he was favoring Tsukiyo. That was why harem games are the worst. The player needed to think of the opinions of other heroines, rather than only the current heroine he was saving.

Tsukiyo was beautiful. But so were the other conquered girls. They all were beautiful in their own way. Tsukiyo was beautiful in both a Western and Japanese kind of way. Her appearance was unique and very doll-like. Of course, the heroine's physical parameters do not really matter anyway. He would save the heroine no matter what parameter she got.

But how to answer? He decided to be diplomatic. "All of my real heroines are the most beautiful," he said nonchalantly before he took a bite off his food. He wanted to make it as factual as possible, so she would think that he did not think much of it and that the answer did not matter at all to him.

"Um, okay. But among us conquered girls, who do you think is the most beautiful?" she asked.

"You'll find out in five years," he answered as soon as he swallowed his food.

"So, you're going to choose among us based on our beauty?" asked Tsukiyo.

"No, no, no. The physical parameters of the heroines do not matter. If they matter, it's dead last," said Keima. "I'm not saying it now because you might think that I'm going to choose the girl whom I say is the most beautiful."

"That's certainly diplomatic," she said, a bit disappointed, but not mad. She understood what the galge player meant.

* * *

_Part 67 – Tea with Tsukiyo_

After they ate, Keima offered, "Do you want me to serve tea?"

"Not this time," said the blonde. "You have served me before. I am grateful to you, Keima, so let me do it."

"Go ahead," he said and began playing his PFP again. He looked at the doll-like girl as she stood up and went to where she kept the tea set. The slap she gave the day before certainly had been worth it. Because of what happened, Tsukiyo had her love points raised even higher. She had chosen to wait for him for five years. Thus, being so high, he could afford to antagonize her for a bit. And he felt safe to show her some of his real personality. If she truly loved him, and he was sure that she did, she would accept him, warts and all.

…

* * *

Tsukiyo could not stop blushing as she thought of the boy while she prepared his tea. She could not understand what was going on. Was this the real Keima Katsuragi? She knew how much of a gamer he was—he was, after all, the Otamegane. And that had been confirmed by the meeting at the café. But to see it up close and personal was something else. Was this the same person she had fallen in love with—twice?

Where was the Keima that acted as a servant? Was that only an act?

It did not matter. Act or not, Tsukiyo had fallen in love with the boy. She was going to prove Vulcan wrong—he was not scum. He might have acted like scum and was something of a playboy, but she believed with all her heart that deep down, he was not scum. He was something else. Because if he were evil, or were truly scum like Vulcan said he was, he would not even give any of them a chance, or give his time to them.

He did not have to. Despite it being clear as day that he did not want to, that all he wanted to do was play games, he still gave them his time. That showed true nobility of heart. Yes, Keima had a beautiful soul.

Yes, that was worthy of her love.

In turn, she would prove herself worthy of his love too. It was inevitable.

_Just you wait, Keima! I'll make you fall head over heels for me. _

…

* * *

She not only served him tea but also sandwiches.

"Do you like it?" she asked as he sipped the hot drink.

"It's not bad," he said. Like before, his face was unreadable. "I won't mind having another tea party with you with this kind of tea."

That made her blush a bit. "Is that an invitation to another tea party?"

"Maybe. It's up to you to decide," he said. "I won't refuse."

"Thank you," she finally said before she also poured herself a cup of tea.

…

* * *

"Anyway, I need to tell you something," Keima began and in a severe tone.

Tsukiyo looked at him and invited him to continue.

"Do you know Miyako Terada?"

"Isn't she the pianist of the 2B Pencils?" asked Tsukiyo. She had seen the band perform after the Goddess hunt during the Mai High Festival. As the moon-lover recognized four of the five members of the said band, she made inquiries on the identity of the pianist.

"The same. She has a Weiss."

"Oh. That's too bad. Are you going to save her?"

"Yes. That is why you need to know. You might see me wooing her, or even kissing her. If you do, then you should understand that it's part of her conquest. She will forget everything afterward," the God of Conquests said.

Tsukiyo gripped her cup. It hurt to think of Keima holding and kissing another girl, but she swallowed her jealousy.

"You don't have a choice, I suppose," she said.

"I don't. It's my duty. And even if I didn't want to do that, this collar around my neck would kill me if I don't," he added.

She nodded. "Just don't forget us. Your first set of heroines," she pleaded. "Conquer other girls if you must, but always remember who has your heart first."

"I will," he affirmed. "And another thing. You already know that I have a new disciple."

"Yes. Aoba Fuse."

"I asked her to talk to you. Just to clarify things. You might see her as a rival. Believe me, she's not."

"I will trust you on this, Keima. But I am concerned. You believe her to be not in love with you, but what if in fact, she is? What if she's just hiding it? It would be terribly unfair to all of us in the schedule to abide by the rules while she can just do what she wants," she argued.

"That's why you two need to talk. If there's one thing that needs to be made clear, it's that she had no feelings for me. Please give her the time and listen to what she has to say?"

"I will do that," Tsukiyo agreed.

…

* * *

_Part 68 – The Message from The Girl Gamer_

_After school…_

The bell had rung for the last period, and class 2C filed out of their classroom. Shiori Shiomiya all but ran out, but this time remembering to take her bag. Aoba Fuse was one of the last students to leave.

The girl gamer headed for the Astronomy Club. She hoped that Tsukiyo Kujo would be less difficult than Yui. She wondered why the crossdresser seemed to believe her when they first met, yet refused to believe her the second time. It must be because of the so-called "date". How can she be so blind? To be fair, in games, heroines used many excuses to be alone with the hero, which some games treated as dates even without following the proper process of love. But still! Inviting Yui over their "date" ought to have convinced her.

She reached the Astronomy Club. She knocked, yet there was no answer. Was the club president simply refusing to see her? That was not a good start.

"The Astronomy Club does not accept new members," a voice said, and Aoba saw a blonde girl who had just climbed the stairs, obviously from the 2A classroom. It was Tsukiyo Kujo, the only member of the said club.

"Hello, President," greeted Aoba, giving the girl a bow. "May I speak with you? I am Aoba Fuse. And I am Keima Katsuragi's new disciple."

"You're Miss Fuse? I expected you," she answered as she opened the Astronomy Club door. Her voice was polite, formal, and correct. "Come in."

"Thank you, President," Aoba replied. Looking at her, she immediately put her as an aristocratic lady archetype. Her looks, demeanor, language all screamed that she was a proper lady of impeccable background. Thus, she needed to approach her by being deferential.

She entered the club and was surprised by its sumptuous interior. It looked more like a room of a rich girl rather than a club room. It's more than the school budget could afford, so most probably, Kujo used her personal money to furnish the club room to her taste.

"Have a seat," she said. "Wait here. I'll serve tea."

She sat on a chair by the table and saw that another chair was occupied by a doll. She looked around and saw a doll-house. The girl herself gives off the vibe of a doll.

She was really tempted to take her PFP and play but decided not to. Now was not the time.

A few minutes later, the sole Astronomy Club member came back with a tea set. She poured a cup for the genius, and it was good.

"Thank you, President."

"How can I help you, Miss Fuse?"

"I'm just here to inform you of something. I'm Keima Katsuragi's new disciple on games. Keima Katsuragi is the God of Conquests in games, especially dating sims. I am a gamer like him. I want to be as good as him. That's why I became a disciple," she said.

"Is that all?"

"Yes. I am a disciple and nothing else. I am not in love with him. In fact, I love another boy," she declared. Aoba was also tempted to say that she had nothing to fear, but that would be too much as it would imply she knew that Kujo likes Keima. Kujo was different from Goido and the others.

"Why are you telling me this?" she finally asked, blue eyes looking questioningly at her.

_You already know why._ "As a disciple, I may be seen lots of times by his side. I don't want my intentions to be misinterpreted," Aoba answered.

Tsukiyo merely nodded. Fuse knew. Why else would she make such a declaration if the disciple didn't know the blonde likes Keima?

"I'll be frank. I am fond of Keima," she admitted. Keima probably already told her that. "You already know that, because you won't say what you just said if you don't. Keima sent you here, right?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

"Keima believes you. He thinks you really love another boy, and that you're not in love with him. He was not lying when he told me that."

"He believes it because it is the truth."

* * *

_Part 69 - Confrontation_

"Tell me, are you lying when you say you really don't love him?" Tsukiyo asked her directly. "That's not beautiful."

"President, I resent that! I am not a liar!" Aoba protested, her voice, laced with iciness with a hint of anger, even as her tone remained calm. How dare she suggest she was lying? Better nip this in the bud. "I admire him, but only as my master."

"I'm sorry. I believe Keima," said the blonde. "Please, I apologize if I offended you. I'm just testing you."

"Testing me?"

"Yes, Miss Fuse. To see your reaction. It's just as I expected. It was beautiful," she said, without saying more.

"So, you believe me?"

"Before I answer that, answer this. When did you first meet Keima?"

"Personally, well, last Tuesday. Before that, I only heard of him as the Otamegane and the First Genius of this school."

"You did not know him before?"

"No. Why? I never even talked to him before Tuesday," the gamer said.

"You haven't kissed him before?" she asked as if she was asking if she had seen the moon.

"No, President," she answered, and she said it calmly and without any blushing as if she was telling that she had completed a route. "Like I said, I haven't met him before Tuesday."

_She's not lying. She doesn't remember being conquered by Keima before. So, she cannot be in love with him.__ Right now. _

"I don't know you well enough to fully trust you yet, but I trust Keima on this, so yes, for now, I believe you," she said, carefully selecting her words. "I know it's not beautiful, but it is what it is."

Aoba realized she was not going to get more, so she accepted it. "Thank you. President, I admire him very much. And being his disciple is a dream come true. At the same time, I realized that I got him in trouble because of my selfish wish. So please, don't give him a hard time because of me. I'd rather not be his disciple if it makes him miserable."

Tsukiyo could tell by the tone of her voice that she really was sincere.

"Don't worry. I won't hold this against him."

"Thank God!"

"We both admire the same boy," she said. "Believe me, I don't resent other girls for loving him. Just remember, if you discover that you really are in love with him, I won't get mad, but please, ask to be included in the schedule. But all of us has to approve."

"What schedule?"

"You don't know yet? Ask Keima about it. Just remember this. If you are going after him, play fair. _Or I'm going to get really mad_," Tsukiyo warned with a tiny hint of malice. She was concerned that she will remember her conquest. Or would fall in love with Keima all over again. Or had already fallen for him and was in denial. The moon lover cannot claim him as her own as he had not chosen her, not yet. But she could protect the interests of the seven girls that he would have to choose from.

"You don't have to worry about it, he's not in my route. I am not his heroine, nor is he my hero," she declared.

Tsukiyo nodded. "Well, that's it then. Nice to meet you. Please, don't call me President, as you're not a member of the club."

"Very well then, Lady Kujo."

Tsukiyo extended her arm, and they shook hands.

"I hope we can be friends," Aoba said.

"I hope so too," Tsukiyo said. "Tell me, Miss Fuse, like Keima, you're a gamer too, right?"

"Yes."

"Now then, do you understand the gamer talk that Keima always uses?"

Aoba nodded.

"Then teach me about it. No, I don't want to be a hardcore gamer, but just enough so I can make sense what he's talking about half the time," the Astronomy Club President said.

"Fine, Lady Kujo. When do you want to start?"

…

* * *

"Don't tell me you believe that?" asked Vulcan through Luna when the blue-haired girl left.

"She's not lying when she told me she can't remember her conquest. She's like Chihiro. Except she doesn't know what's really going on," Tsukiyo said.

"And you believe that she's not in love with him?" asked Vulcan.

"Yes. But that could change."

"But why tell her to ask to be included in the schedule? You're just asking for more competition."

"It won't matter. If the competition is fair, Keima will choose me in the end anyway," she confidently said. "It's our fate to be together. So, Aoba Fuse won't be an obstacle, any more than Kosaka or Goido would be. I've got six rivals already, so having one more is nothing. Don't you believe in me?"

"But still…"

"But I will only win if I have a fair chance," said the blonde. "That's why it's important to keep all the players bound by the rules—otherwise, they may win by foul means. So, it's better to keep my rivals in the schedule. That way, everything's fair, and we can control events. So, if Miss Fuse remembers, or falls in love with him again, we'll tell Keima to include her in the schedule, or drop her as a disciple if they refuse."

Vulcan sighed. "You really have faith in yourself."

"If I weren't confident of my ability to win Keima in five years, I would not join this schedule in the first place," she replied. Still, she hoped she wasn't making a big mistake in this.

…

* * *

_Part 70 – Pick One Leaf_

Keima Katsuragi took his time entering the library. He knew Shiori would be waiting for him. It was her time. She had two hours of after school events.

He wondered what the librarian had in store for him. In truth, the reason for letting the girls decide what to do was so he did not have to think about what they wanted to do. It would be a pain to think of different activities for different girls every time. At least, if the girls would decide, they could not blame him if the event was uninteresting. All he had to do was to let the girls lead—the conquests were basically over, anyway. He only would take over when he had a specific objective in mind. Right now, he had none.

…

* * *

Shiori Shiomiya was once again waiting by a table that could be seen from the library door. It was her break, but she chose to spend her first hour in the library.

_I hope he likes what I prepared for us. It's really nice. Well, she said that he would like it very much. _

She referred to the message Aoba Fuse gave her the day before. It merely stated, _Pick One Leaf._

* * *

_Earlier in the day…_

Shiori puzzled over the meaning of the message the genius had left. What does it mean? _One Leaf?_ Was it a book?

She wracked her brain to recall any book she knew with that title. She had read every book in the library, so if it were in the library, she would know.

Her mind became blank. There was no such book. So, what does it mean?

She used her detective skills she learned from reading countless mystery novels.

_First, what does _One Leaf_ mean? It came from Fuse. Was that a clue? Well, who is Fuse? A genius. Top of our class 2C. And as big a game nerd as Katsuragi. And?_

_What was she doing again when she gave that message? Oh yes, apologizing about interrupting my beautiful date with Katsuragi in the library. Yes, we were looking at the Game Novelization section, and she was just there. So, was that a clue?_

_Think! What would Sherlock Holmes say to Watson? Was it Elementary, my dear Watson? Or Agatha Christie's Poirot and Miss Maple? Or Detective Konan? God, I hope Casiraghi would like whatever it was I'm supposed to figure out._

_Since she was apologizing for the Game Novelization Section, maybe it had something to do with it? But what? I know every title on that section, and I've read everything except the recent shipments. I really need to get on with reading the recent arrivals, or I might get a backlog. Wait! Recent arrivals! So, does she mean the recent arrivals in the Game Novelization Section? Come to think of it, Fuse was the one who makes recommendations on the Game Novelization acquisitions of the library. The library usually accepts her recommendations. _

So, she went to the list of recent books, and there it was. _One Leaf._ She picked it up. It was a hefty book, and as Shiori read it, the thickness was because it was a Choose Your Own Adventure Book, and all the possible choices were made into different stories. It was like a game Casiraghi plays!

As for the story itself, Shiori could not figure out why Fuse asked her to pick it.

_Yokkyun, or Yotsuba Sugimoto, was not that pretty. She had big eyes and is short. But her story is compelling. It's not like all those trashy romance novels that I've read. But why would Fuse ask me to pick this book? So, what again was she telling me? She's not interested in him romantically. She knows I like him. So, what is the meaning of this?_

_Maybe Katsuragi likes this book? If that's the case, perhaps I should show it to him? Better yet, maybe he should read it to me? Wait! I know what we'll do!_

_Should I trust her? Or maybe this was done as an act of sabotage? No, no, no! Don't think negative thoughts. Why would she sabotage an insignificant mouse like me? And she hoped that we could be friends. Maybe this was a way to get my friendship?_

…

* * *

_Part 71 – Happy Making You Happy_

_Present time…_

"Shiori," said Keima Katsuragi as he sat opposite of her, across the table. He was playing his PFP as he talked, "what's the plan?"

"Um, could you follow me?" she squeaked as she stood up and looked at him.

Keima looked at her and put his device away in this pocket.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

She unthinkingly grabbed his right hand, and once more, lead him deeper into the library. Near the back, there was a door, with a sign "SOUNDPROOF" written above it. She opened it, and the two entered.

The room was of average size, with couches on the walls, a big table in the center, and two chairs around it.

The librarian sat on one of the chairs.

She looked at Keima and pointed to the other chair.

He took his cue and sat.

In the middle of the table was something covered with a large piece of cloth.

_I need to tell him to take the cloth away and look at the thing under it. So how should I say it? Should I first attempt small talk to break the ice? But I'm not good at small talk. Maybe ask him to guess what's under it? So how would I go about it? No, that's stupid. I should just ask him to just look under. Look under? That sounds creepy! Well, Casiraghi is a creep, but he's a charming, handsome creep. What am I thinking about?_

"Well?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

She blushed harder.

_What to do? What to do? He's looking at me with those eyes! He has such a strong presence! Amazing! Even as a cross-dressing pervert! He's one of a kind. I'm lucky he's the one I fell for, and not some loser like I read in those novels! All the so-called popular boys have nothing on Katsuragi! Calm down, Shiori, no need to think about. Just tell him to remove the cloth and take what's under it. Yeah, that's it._

"Um, Casiraghi! I… ahhhhh!" she squirmed as she realized what she called him. _Stupid! Stupid! Why did I call him that? Casiraghi was just a story character! Not related to anyone I know. Yeah. Who am I kidding? I need to be brave. He gave me my voice back! Use it! But I am using it! I can speak well with Fujidera and the other library users. Only when it comes to him, I clam up! Why? Why? Okay, just tell him to…_

"I need to know what's under the cloth, right? Can I take a look?" he asked.

She nodded.

He lifted the cloth, and as expected, it was a book. But his eyes widened at a glance of the cover.

_One Leaf._

"Yokkyun!" he shouted, grabbing the book, staring at the cover. How could? How did it end up here? Of all the things under the cloth, this was the last thing he expected. He put it down, looked at the shy librarian, and got her hands and shook it. "Thank you!"

He grabbed her by the shoulder and kissed her on the left and right cheek. "Thank you! Thank God!" he said, lifting her up and spinning her around before putting her dizzy form back to the chair.

He looked at the book and opened it. A piece of paper fell.

It was written in Shiori's handwriting. _Please read this book to me._

"Yes, yes, I will!" he yelled very excitedly. "This was the best ever! The greatest ever!"

Fortunately, it was a soundproof room, so all the shouting was not heard outside the room.

Keima Katsuragi finally got a hold of himself. He wanted to smack himself for losing control that easily. Still, it was Yokkyun! If there was someone worth getting crazy over, that's Yokkyun.

He grabbed the book, and hugged it one last time, and finally put it on the table. He breathed deeply. It was Shiori's event. He needed to stay in control. It was bad form for a heroine to seize control of the flags, but apparently, Shiori did.

"Let's start. Again, thanks Shiori. Yokkyun is my favorite heroine. I didn't know they had a novelization of her game. Her game only sold in the hundreds. Shows the bad taste of the real, but still! You would think that such a perfect game with such an ideal heroine would have sold more! And because of such low sales, it's almost impossible for this game to have a game novelization. I mean, look at all the other game novelizations that got made! All best sellers! Some titles sold in the millions! So, of course, they all would have been novelized. But _One Leaf!_ Such a cheap title with barely any sales? It would have been ludicrous from a business standpoint to novelize this! So, to see this? To see that the publishers have gotten insane! That's the most wonderful thing! I didn't even know that they novelized my favorite game!"

This time though, Shiori could understand a bit of what Keima was talking about.

_That's right. There are many books that are good and are better than so-called popular ones, that don't get adapted into film or TV series, just because they happened to be poor in sales. The reverse is true of course of novelization of films. Popular movies have novelizations, unpopular ones have none. Oh, Casiraghi, I understand completely. Even if I can't understand why that particular book was good, I'm glad you like it._

_And I'm so happy! I made you happy, Katsuragi. You sometimes make me sad. You broke my heart before. But above all, you make me happy. Just thinking about you makes me happy! And I want to make you happy. But I didn't know how. Until now. I made you happy! I'm so happy!_

"I'm happy you're happy," she got out, and that made her blush even more.

* * *

_Part 72 – The Second Hour Starts_

"Shall we start?" he suggested, going back to his chair, and motioned for Shiori to do the same.

Once they were ready, he opened the book and began to read.

Shiori was entranced by the boy in front of her as he read. His voice as he recited the words was passionate, and he controlled the tone perfectly. And the voice acting! Oh, his voice acting was superb! It's like he's the greatest actor she ever heard. And the facial expressions he was making while reading, it was appropriate.

And she could tell that he already memorized several lines. And the way he said the lines of Yokkyun! He could play a girl very well! Well, he did cross-dress before. Maybe Katsuragi was an actor who was forced to play a girl in the theatre? He did say before that he crossdressed because the gamer was in a situation where he had to dress like a girl.

And the story became grander, more beautiful when performed by him. It was as if the change of medium from mere reading to being told by her beloved transformed it.

…

* * *

They had only finished one route by the time the hour was completed since it was a thick Choose Your Own Adventure book.

"Um, Katsuragi?" said Shiori.

"Yes, Shiori?"

"Um, the first hour's over. I want to do something else for the other hour," she managed to say.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked as he closed the book, somewhat reluctantly, and handed it back to the librarian.

_Okay. Now that Katsuragi's in a good mood now is the time to ask. I want to go back to that ramen place where you can order food without talking to anyone. But I can't even remember the name of that place. I can't just say, remember that ramen place where we went the time you dressed like a girl? That would be so embarrassing! On both our parts, not just mine. Maybe he'll get mad! I don't want him to be mad at me now that I've made him happy. What to do, what to do?_

"So how about the game store?" he suggested.

_Not that! Not that! Anything but that! I need to talk. I need to speak up! Or I might go to a store full of noisy people. I could go to the game store if it's empty, but I know it's full of nerds just like Katsuragi! _

"Casiraghi, the ramen place," she squeaked. Then got mortified when she mistook his name—again.

"Okay, Simone. Let's go to that place. I also forgot the name, but I know it. You want some Negi Ramen Nebula Synthetic, right?" he asked, looking at her. "Return this book, and then we'll go."

…

* * *

The two walked to the Ramen Place from the library. As they walked through the campus, they were spotted by various students. Keima clutched another manuscript for another novel of Shiori, and he was reading it as they walked along. He did this so they would have an excuse when someone would ask them—Keima was merely reviewing and helping Shiori write her next book. And Shiori did have another novel—_Nebula Synthetic Negi Ramen_, starring Simone and Casiraghi. The librarian was still working on it.

Keima sighed and wished that they had another cover story. The novel, in his opinion, was terrible, stupid, and insipid. Though it had some entertainment value, such as looking at how Simone and Casiraghi acted would indicate Shiori's deepest wishes for their relationship.

Several students, curious as to what they were up to, approached them and asked them what they were doing. Shiori was all too shy to say anything, but Keima patiently explained his cover story. And they were believed.

If they were any other couple, such an explanation would be met with laughter or mockery or teasing. But Keima Katsuragi had such a reputation for nerdiness and creepiness that his fellow students readily believed all other explanations for girls hanging out with him other than because the girl liked him. It was just too weird to think a girl liked Keima. It's easier to believe that the girl was being kind to her bandmate who happened to be Keima's sister, rather than loving Keima. Or that he really was helping a girl in her novel than the girl liking him. Or that they had the same interests in games.

Unless a girl openly and without reservation declared in public that she loved the Otamegane, like Kanon did, nobody would believe a girl could ever take a fancy to him. And only Kanon did so. Yui's declarations were all to Keima himself or to the other members of the schedule, so her actions were easy to interpret differently than what it implied. Even if the explanations were reaching.

Which still didn't make it any easier for "popular" boys who wanted the girls hanging around Keima. They still tried to hit on them, but they were politely or even coldly rebuffed.

…

* * *

_Part 73 – Library Committee Head_

It was the second time Shiori entered the Ramen shop. It was also the second time she would share a meal with a boy. And it would be the first time where she would be seen with a boy by the others in the shop.

They quickly ordered on the vending machine and got their ramen without ever interacting with anybody, which pleased the shy librarian.

They ate in silence at first, until Keima spoke. "Thank you. That was a rare book. I never expected that to be novelized," he said, referring to the _One Leaf _book. "It must be super rare. Of all the times I've looked for it, this was the first time I found it. Anyway, I would like to ask, could the library give away that book? Not now, of course, but I want to have it before I graduate."

"Um, if it's slated for disposal," said Shiori, remembering the incident of the Audio-Visual room. "I have first dibs on those books."

"Hm. How could a book be disposed of?"

"Um, usually, it's the head of the library committee who decides which books would be disposed of. Technically, it's the head librarian, a teacher, but the teacher always approves the choices made by Fujidera," explained Shiori.

"So, who will be the next committee head?"

"I don't know."

"Would you like to be the library committee head?"

"Yes. But I know I won't be it," said the librarian. Shiori knew she was too shy and too reserved to be the head. Although she talked a bit since the library strike, so she could communicate easily enough. But her authority was feeble. And she does not have the connections for it. Just like in the adult world, connections were part of student life in Mai High Private High.

"Why not make a try for it?"

"Me? Library Committee head?" she asked. That would be a dream come true, but she can't be in the running. She was not assertive enough. But to have the power to order the books in the library in the way she wanted, to organize it, to decide about things like the Audio-Visual room.

"Yes. I want you to be the library committee head. I can make you one," said the boy as he ate Ramen.

"But you can't! Only the principal could do so."

"Yes, but the principal always appoints the recommendation of the Student Council president. All we have to do is get someone friendly to be President, then have him appoint you. Then you could recommend the _One Leaf _book to be disposed of, and give it to me."

"But how?"

"I'm not sure. I'm going to ask around. We'll see," said Keima. Privately, he would try convincing Kanon or Ayumi to run when they reached third year. He was sure they would easily win. He was very confident he could talk any of his conquests into doing it for him. All for Yokkyun. Yes, he would get that wonderful book for free.

"But I'm not sure I could be a good committee head," Shiori protested.

"But you want it."

"Yes, but…"

"Then, don't worry. We have until the end of the school year to prepare you for it," he assured.

…

* * *

After the Ramen feast, they walked back to the school. Shiori still had to assist in the closing of the library.

As they walked, they were at first silent.

"Shiori, I need to tell you something," he began.

The librarian looked at him and hoped that it wasn't anything terrible. The look on his face was too inscrutable to judge.

"I have a disciple," he began. "Your classmate."

"Fuse," she whispered.

"Just so you'd know, I do not like her that way. She is not in my route. But more importantly, she doesn't like me romantically. She is not your rival. You might see her all the time with me, but that's just because I'm teaching her to be a better gamer. One day, she may become as great as the God of Conquests, and I will be the one to guide her to it."

"I know," Shiori said. If there was any doubt of Fuse's intentions, it was quashed when she helped Shiori make Keima happy. If Fuse really were after Katsuragi, then she would not do so. "She's a good girl."

"Thank you. One more thing. You know the 2B Pencils pianist, Miyako Terada?"

"Not really," she said. "I may have seen her once or twice during their concert."

"She has a loose soul. I am going to extract it. I will make her fall in love with me. So, you may catch me kissing her or saying sweet nothings to her. Or hear me utter the words 'I love you' or 'I like you' to her," he said. "It's part of my job. It's needed."

Shiori's jaw dropped at the news. There was already a loose soul? Although the girls were informed of what was really happening, it was so out there that it didn't really register for Shiori. And as she heard what she may expect Keima to do, something tightened in her chest

Was it jealousy? Yes, it was jealousy. She hoped to never witness Keima do his job. It would be too painful.

"Please, don't be hurt by this. If I do not do this, the possessed girls will meet a horrible end," he said. "I need you to get used to it."

_How could I get used to it? I know it's necessary, but I can't take it! _

"Just promise us you won't forget about us," Shiori asked.

"I won't," he said.

They reached the gate at about the two-hour mark of their meeting for that day. He walked her around a corner, under a tree, making sure no one was around to see them. There, he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her on the lips. It was not as deep and long as the others, but it was still special for the librarian.

"Well Shiori, this really has been a fun day for me," Keima said as he pulled away. "See you next week."

Shiori's heart ached upon hearing that. _Next Week?_ _My three hours are done, I guess. Still, I should be happy I'm guaranteed Keima-time every week. But I want to see him every day. But I'm happy. I made him happy today. See you next time, Katsuragi._

…

* * *

"Did I do a good job?" asked Shiori as she returned to the library to make last-minute borrowings.

"You did great!" Minerva cheered. "Now, with him busy making you library committee head, he'll spend more time with you. And you made him so happy with that book. He'll come back just to read it. Make sure that he has to come to you if he wants to read it. You didn't tell him where you kept that book in this library, did you?"

"No."

"Don't put it in the public shelves. Keep it so only you can get it," the Goddess advised. "That way, even outside your schedule, he'll come and see you."

…

* * *

_Part 74 – An Accidental Meeting _

Tsukiyo Kujo allowed a small smile on her face as she packed her telescope into her bag. She had one hour left with Keima, and she'll make the most of it. She dressed warmly, in a thick coat, a hood that covered her head, and tall warm boots.

She walked out of the Astronomy Club when it was dusk. The moon tonight would be full, and the skies would be clear. And she just had the perfect place for moongazing.

She carried Luna as she went down the stairs of the building. Vulcan cheered her all the way, because, despite the Goddess' dislike of the gamer, she still encouraged Tsukiyo in her quest for love.

"You've got to win him over this night!" said Vulcan.

"Don't you know that slow and steady wins the race? It doesn't matter who wins now or tomorrow. Only who wins at the end of five years," Tsukiyo said. "It would be foolish to try to win now. We could lose next year or the year after that. But that does not matter if we win at the end. We should aim to be the ones he loves the most at the end of the period, so he would have no choice but to pick me. It's inevitable anyway that we would be together, so why worry right now?"

"You're too complacent," Vulcan argued through Luna. "Six other girls are competing for him. If you lose now, you might never get back in the fight. Please, don't be overconfident."

"I know that. But we must be patient. It's not good if I win Keima today, only for another girl to win him tomorrow and win him at the end. I shall win him in the end. It's fate for that to happen."

She was too busy arguing with the Goddess that she didn't notice as she turned a corner, another girl who also turned the corner, but in the opposite direction. A collision occurred, and Tsukiyo fell, and she ended up sitting on the concrete ground. Her first instinct was to see if her stuff was damaged. Thankfully, the only thing that got injured and damaged was her pride.

"I'm so sorry," she said as she removed her bag and pulled herself up before putting on again the heavy bag.

"My apologies," said the other girl, who picked up the book she was holding. She was wearing the Mai High Private High uniform.

"Um, Shiomiya?" asked Tsukiyo, recognizing the girl as one of her rivals.

"Miss Kujo?" said the shy girl as her face became red at her mistake.

"Big Sister!" Minerva, who was following behind, exclaimed.

"Minerva!" Vulcan said through Luna.

"What are you doing here?" asked the eldest Goddess.

"I'm w-w-w-with Shiori," the small Goddess replied. "She just finished her date. T-t-t-that boy's going to be Shiori's!"

"And we're going on a date with that scum. He's Tsukiyo's!" Vulcan argued back.

While the Goddesses were arguing, their hosts just looked at each other.

"So how were your two hours with Keima?" asked Tsukiyo. She was a bit wary of the librarian, as she was a rival, but she did not hold it against her. It was not the librarian's fault she got possessed by a loose soul. Once that happened, it was inevitable that she would fall in love with Keima. Though the same could be said of her, Tsukiyo did not dwell on it. The moon lover was confident enough that she did not fear the competition.

"It was fun," said Shiori. "Good luck on your hour." Shiori too was wary of Tsukiyo, but she did not hate her. She did not resent the other girls. Instead, she just lacked confidence because of her personality. Still, the events of the day convinced her that she could make Keima happy. Hopefully, she got the key to his heart.

* * *

_Part 75 - A Friendship is Born_

Looking at her, with a big knapsack, and a doll in front, she doesn't seem like a normal person.

"Thanks. Hey, is that _An Introduction to Celestial Bodies?" _the blue-eyed lady asked, pointing to Shiori's book.

"Yes. I am planning on reading it tonight," the librarian replied.

Tsukiyo was pleasantly surprised. _This girl knows about that book. She's good. _"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home."

"So, where do you live?"

Shiori gave her the address.

"Oh, so that's where you're going? I'm going that way too. How about we walk together until the crossroads?"

"Where are you going?"

"Maijima shrine," said Tsukiyo.

"Oh! Okay," said the librarian shyly, finding no reason to refuse. Despite her seemingly warm words, Kujo gave the impression of an aristocratic lady, and her tone and voice had an air of superiority. However, there was no malice in it. It was just her natural tone of voice. She felt Kujo to be cold. But not the iciness of Fuse, which, before she became a disciple, was downright chilling. The librarian felt drawn to blonde in a way that she could not explain, despite her haughty demeanor.

The two walked silently.

Tsukiyo looked at the sky and marveled at the bright moon against the clear night sky. "Embracing the light and bearing the darkness, the moon treads through the cold and distant night," she said, more to herself than to anyone, in a whisper, but loud enough for her companion to hear her.

"I know that poem," Shiori said involuntarily. "It's _A Golden Rabbit _by Haruko Endou, published by Nohara Press!"

"You really know a lot," said a surprised Tsukiyo.

"I-I just like to read."

The ice broke, and she became friendlier. She lost the haughtiness of her demeanor.

"This is Luna. She's my friend," said the moon lover. She never met anyone, except Keima, so knowledgeable before. _She's a wonderful girl. She didn't even flinch when I showed Luna to her._

"Oh, H-hello." Looking at her companion, Shiori noticed that Kujo resembles a doll when seen up close. _Is it really okay for riffraff like me to talk to someone as cute as her?_

"Why don't you come some time to the Astronomy Club? We can have tea if you like," she invited.

"I would like too," said Shiori.

"Good. Even though we're rivals, we can still be friends," she said. "How about tomorrow? Drop by at the Astronomy Club for lunch?"

"I would love to," said the librarian as they reached the crossroads where they would separate.

"Well, I'm off to meet Keima," she said. "See you tomorrow."

"Y-yes," said Shiori. She really was thankful that Katsuragi gave her back her voice. Otherwise, she would not even be able to talk to Tsukiyo!

* * *

…

"She's a nice girl," said Tsukiyo as they walked to the top of the shrine.

"She's your rival! Why do you have to be friends with her?" asked Vulcan through Luna.

"She's not a threat. Like I said, it's destiny that I would be chosen by Keima if everyone plays by the rules," said the blonde. "She's not the type to rock the boat."

Vulcan sighed. "I really wish you would take your competition more seriously."

"Don't worry. It's not beautiful," the moon-lover said as she reached the top of the shrine. "And don't come out during the hour."

…

* * *

_Part 76 – Moon Gazing_

Keima Katsuragi was already at the shrine when the moon-lover arrived. His eyes, were, as usual, glued to the gaming device he was playing.

"So how was Shiori?" he asked.

"How did you—?"

"It was just a guess," he said. "Her home was partially on the way to this shrine. And I just left her at school, so there was a good chance that you'd bump into her."

"Oh. That's beautiful reasoning," the lady admitted. "Shiomiya was fine. She's a rival, but I can't be mad at her for that."

He finally turned off his PFP. "Lady Tsukiyo, we're going to look at the moon, are we not? Let me help you set up that telescope."

"What? How did you know that's my purpose?" she asked.

He simply looked at the bright moon above them, and said, "This is the perfect place to look. And that thing in your bag cannot be anything than your telescope."

"You're right, again," said Tsukiyo. "So, Keima, you do know how to set it up, don't you?"

"Of course, my lady," he said as he helped her set up the telescope.

…

* * *

The telescope was set up before the bench. She sat down and viewed the moon.

It was beautiful. And the night was perfect. Not a cloud could be seen in that cold November night. The wind was cold, as it was near winter, but both were warmly dressed. And the stars were bright as there was no light pollution on the shrine. And the moon was beautiful.

"Isn't it beautiful? That's the most beautiful thing in this world," she exclaimed.

"Technically, it isn't in this world."

"Yes. I meant to say this universe. At least that which we can observe."

"Do you still want to go to the moon?"

"Maybe. But at the same time, I don't want to be an astronaut. That's too much work, and it's not beautiful. If only we could go there by magic. Sadly, Vulcan and the Goddesses said they couldn't do it for me. But don't worry. I only want to visit," said Tsukiyo. "But if I get the opportunity, Keima…"

She took her eye off the telescope and looked at him, who was also gazing at the moon.

"Yes, I will visit it with you," he said. "But, if that happens, you must also search for beautiful things in this world as well. If I pick you, I will search with you."

"I know. That's why I love you so much," she said. "Come, and look at the moon through this telescope. You'll find it much more compelling than through the naked eye alone."

He nodded, and he sat on the bench as soon as she moved out of the way. He sat beside Luna and adjusted the telescope.

The moon was much more impressive using the telescope. And Tsukiyo's telescope was a high-end one—enough to see the details on the moon's surface. He would not know if it was objectively beautiful, but it was a compelling sight.

"That's remarkable," he said as he again stood up and Tsukiyo took his place.

"Yes. The perfect object. Beautiful," she said as she looked at the moon once more. "Tell me which is more beautiful? The stars, or the moon?"

"The stars, of course," he replied.

That surprised her. "Explain yourself."

"The moon just borrows the light of the stars, of which our sun is the closest," he explained. "Without the sun, the moon is just a dark rock. It's the reflected light that makes the moon such a wonderful object."

"True. But just because it borrows the light, does not make it any less beautiful," she said. "Beauty is to be seen. What good is beauty if you can't look at it? You cannot gaze at the beauty of the sun; thus, you cannot see its beauty. But you can see the magnificence of the sun through the moon. It reflects the glory of the sun. That makes it very beautiful. So how can your games be more beautiful than the moon?"

"It's because the games contain the ideal, and reality is just an inferior version of the ideal."

"How can you say that? Your games are made in this world, and thus, based on reality!"

"Precisely. It is based on this world. But the makers of games remove the bad parts of the real and only retain what is necessary. They also add things which would make reality more enjoyable if it were possible. Thus, it is better. In the ideal, you can save. You can redo routes. You can skip dialogue. And much more. All of which does not exist in the real. So, games and the ideal are like the stars. It shines so brightly. Reality is like the moon's light. It's just a pale imitation of the ideal."

"Isn't it the other way around? The stars are the real, and the games, the moonlight? Since your games only reflect reality, but not all of reality, just like the moon only reflects part of the light of the sun?"

"Perhaps. In that case, if the ideal is the moon, and reality the stars, then I am wrong. Then the moon is much more beautiful than the stars and the sun. Since the moon only reflects the best light from the sun to illuminate the night, so does the ideal only reflect the best of the reality, to make it better for the players and the heroines."

"You speak as if games are just a perfect version of reality," she chided.

"The ideal is better than reality, but that does not make it perfect. Games are not perfect. Because nothing is perfect," he said. "Certainly not the ideal. Because if the ideal is perfect, then the heroines in it would not need saving. The protagonist would not need to get the heroine to fall in love with him."

"I never knew games could make you think so deep. You could be a philosopher."

"I can be a lot of things, and I can do it, only if I wanted it," said Keima. "And I could help you fulfill your dreams, all of you. Just tell me, and I'll do my best."

"Your thoughts are so beautiful, even if I disagree with some of it," said Tsukiyo. _Truly, Keima is a beautiful man. How else can he possess such a great mind? _

…

* * *

_Part 77 – Moonlight Sonata_

…

She stared at the full moon through the telescope, it's beauty arresting, while Keima just stood beside her, also looking at the sky. She enjoyed the silent stillness, as the only thing that she noticed was the cold wind blowing.

Then the silence was broken as she heard music. At first, faint, later it became louder and louder.

She looked around, and there was an old-fashioned turntable phonograph, complete with a large horn. It was playing a vinyl record. Though the player was antiquated, the sound itself was modern, like it was produced in a CD player.

But what caught her attention was the music. She immediately identified it. _Moonlight Sonata _by Beethoven. One of her favorite musical pieces. Because as long as the music was associated with the moon, it became one of her favorites.

And there was Keima Katsuragi, wearing a black coat and white tie, and a top hat on his head. He bowed.

"Lady Tsukiyo, may I have this dance?" he said in the gentlest voice he could muster.

It made her blush.

"Keima, how could I, dressed like this?" she modestly said. She was tucked in a thick coat and scarf and hood. Not something for dancing. She was an aristocrat, so she knew the etiquette for such things.

"It's only the two of us. Does it matter?"

"If you're wearing something fancy, then it matters," she insisted.

"If you don't want the dance, I understand," he said, a look on disappointment showing on his face.

"Fine. But only this time. Next time, we dance properly, with all the finery and stuff. Tell me in advance," she said, extending her gloved hand.

Keima took it and wrapped his left arm around her waist. She blushed before they danced together, in the shrine.

"You're good," Tsukiyo noticed. "You've danced before?"

"Maybe," he said. He had learned how to dance from Mio Aoyama, but he wasn't about to tell Tsukiyo that. Both Mio and Tsukiyo were aristocratic ladies, so he knew that there were some things that would work on both girls. It seemed, dancing formally to classical music was one of them.

"Next time, we're going to have a proper dance. Maybe I'll throw a ball."

"No, thank you. If that happens, all the other girls will get jealous, and they'll demand that I dance with them. You won't have me for yourself if that happens," he said.

"Then I'll arrange a private ball. Only you, me, Luna, and Vulcan. I'll arrange the Astronomy Club so the proper atmosphere could be had," Tsukiyo said. "And I'll dress more magnificently than any girl you've seen. You'll see a very beautiful Tsukiyo!"

"Well, it's your decision how to use your time with me," he said, smiling.

"Or I'll invite all the other girls during my time. Won't they get jealous to see the two of us dancing?"

Keima laughed. "Don't. Then all of them would demand I dance with them during their time!"

"They don't matter during my time with you. And thank you, Keima," Tsukiyo said as the danced wound down as the sonata came to its conclusion.

He merely nodded.

As Keima was much taller, she leaned her head against his chest. "I love you, Keima. More than anything else. More than my parents. More than my own life."

"I know."

Then he bent so that his head was next to hers, and pulled her closer to him. And kissed her on the lips. It was deep and long. And it ended when they were out of breath.

…

* * *

After that, Elsie, who created both the phonograph and Keima's fancy clothes, appeared, as it was at the end of Tsukiyo's hour. She flew both of them to the front of Tsukiyo's house. There, Keima and Tsukiyo made their farewells. Then Elsie flew him back home.

"That was sweet of you, Beloved Brother," Elsie said, who witnessed everything. "I just wished you could act like that more often."

"It's part of my mission. It's like a conquest," said Keima. "Anyway, the three hours of Shiori and Tsukiyo are finished. For this week, at least."

"And you were awesome, Divine Brother! She was totally head over heels for you. She's yours!"

Keima had to agree. The operation with regards to Shiori and Tsukiyo was a total success. Their affection points were extremely high at the moment, approaching the affection of Yui and Tenri, he calculated. Thus, he had a little breathing room regarding the two and could afford to make mistakes.

The next day was Friday. Yui had three hours for the day. Lunch, then two hours after school for afterschool events. He shuddered as he began to recall the plans he had made regarding the cross-dresser. But he could never be sure with Yui.

He hoped he could survive Friday.

End of Flag VIII

Please review! Reviews would make me a very happy author!

* * *

**Stats** **for the Week**

_Monday – Official Time_

Tenri – Morning Walk – 15 minutes

Chihiro – Lunch – 1 hour

Ayumi – After School Event – 1 hour

Tenri – Visit After School – 45 minutes

_Tuesday – Official Time_

Ayumi – Lunch – 1 hour

Chihiro – After School Event – 1 hour

Shiori – After School Event – 1 hour

_Wednesday – Official Time_

Tenri – Morning Walk – 15 minutes

Tsukiyo – Lunch – 1 hour

Chihiro – After School Event – 1 hour (shared with Ayumi)

Ayumi – After School Event – 1 hour (shared with Chihiro)

Tenri – Visit After School – 45 minutes

_Thursday – Official Time_

Tsukiyo – Lunch – 1 hour

Shiori – After School Events – 2 hours

Tsukiyo – Nighttime Event – 1 hour

**Total:**

Tenri – 2 hours

Chihiro – 3 hours

Ayumi – 3 hours

Shiori – 3 hours

Tsukiyo – 3 hours

* * *

**Author Notes**

First of all, full credit to **xellos540 **for the idea of moon-gazing for Tsukiyo and Shiori going to the Ramen shop. Although I got the place of Maijima Shrine from the manga.

Speaking of Manga, I got the idea and the dialogue of Shiori and Tsukiyo's meeting each other from the Manga. It was too beautiful not to happen. Since it happened in the Heart of Jupiter arc, I needed to make it happen in this fic. So yeah, expect Shiori and Tsukiyo to hang out more often together.

As for some characters:

Aoba Fuse is a light novel heroine. I took her characterization both from the light novel, and also from Wrathie Winsre's stories.

Oh and an announcement and request. In the near future, I probably would run out of events that the girls could do with Keima during their "official" time. So if any of you could suggest activities that they could engage in one hour, two hours, or three, as long as those activities are in character, please tell me. I'd probably include it, with full credit of course.

* * *

And now for review replies!

* * *

To **The Hansa,**

First, thank you for your review. Seeing new reviews always bring a smile to my face.

Yes, I agree. Although at first, Keima has the one to make the effort, as he was not sure the girls were totally on board with the schedule and waiting for the five years. But once that was taken cared of, it's the girls who would make the effort. And it's beginning to show. Tenri, Yui, Tsukiyo, and Shiori all made efforts on that score, as it was easier on them as they already were very sure from the beginning of their intentions, unlike Ayumi and Chihiro who at first was reluctant to "join in" so to speak and so had to be persuaded first.

And Aoba Fuse was a very big factor in that. Seeing another girl with the same hobby as their love interest spending more time with Keima than her is a big motivation. A

And yeah, I agree. Guy games, or Otome games, exists. Keima in Yui's body became addicted to them, after all. And I think Fuse prefers otome games, but also plays galge's because that's what she learned from Keima.

And yes, Tenri is very wholesome. I adore her. She only wants what's best for Keima, and wants him to be happy. Even at the cost of her own happiness.

Yes, that is a very good idea. Although that idea had been done by other authors in other stories, if I incorporate it, I'm going to credit those authors where I read it too, as well as you for suggesting it. As for Romantic? Anything can be romantic, even as silly as ramen. Keima could do it.

And once again, thanks for the review.

* * *

To **xellos540, **

Thank you for your review!

The late review is fine. After all, even the real could get in the way of the ideal.

And thanks. I'm just fast at typing, as I learned touch typing when I was in high school, and I've been writing (not stories) ever since. I sometimes type as fast as I think, so my main bottleneck is laziness, author's block, and the real (life getting in the way). And right now, I have a lot of free time. You'll notice a slowdown in updates if my free time gets taken away for one reason or another.

As for admitting the existence of the harem and it's size, I got the idea from Wrathie Winsre. And the harem there is even larger, as it was started before the Goddess Arc got published, so there was no inherent limit on the number.

And yes, it was Aoba who made Keima think about it's implications. He really didn't put much thought about making her his disciple, did he?

As for popularity, I could have sworn I read that Ayumi was the second most popular girl after Kanon. Still trying to find it. Maybe it's a fanfic I've read it got implanted in my brain? Anyway, it's plausible. And for Yui, I got it from the fact that she kept receiving presents from random people after she crossdressed. Shiori is well known ever since the strike and the entry of her novel in the Festival. Still not as known as the other girls, but not unknown either. As for proof of their eligibility? Maybe I'll put it in.

I wonder how the school will react when faced with undeniable proof that those girls actually and really like Keima? And the most unpopular boy was actually a ladies' man?

Yeah, the boys would lynch Keima.

It's fun writing about Shiori's thoughts. Her idiosyncrasies make for very funny thought processes. And makes her quite a character in contrast to her silent exterior.

This chapter answers what Aoba gave Shiori. And no, the gamer does not ship Shiori with Keima. Keima, not only asked her to give messages to the girls, but also to try to be friends with all of them. This was a way to gain Shiori's friendship. She only ships Keima with Tenri at the moment because Tenri's reaction to Aoba was very friendly, in comparison to the other girls.

And now, only Kanon remains to be visited. And it would present problems, of course. She can't just approach the idol like Aoba did the other girls. As for the two kuudere meeting, I hope the meeting was satisfying. No punches were pulled on that one.

Yep. She's trying to imitate her Beloved Brother. And was saved by Keima's gift for improvisation. As for her parents, I can't say much without saying spoilers.

The teaching plan shows how Keima could rapidly adapt to unfavorable events and turn it into his favor.

I know. Though Elsie has a more extensive word selection to choose from, all relating to "brother" which Fuse could not use.

Ha ha, yeah. That was a poor choice of expression for Keima to use. And it's too late. I don't think anything can change Yui's mind that it's really a date.

To my knowledge, only Elsie had ever seen the God of Conquest mode. Yep, it will be a treat to see how the girls react to him.

Ha ha, I don't think Ayumi will even mention that to her. Still, Ayumi may bring up the marriage thing to Keima one of these days.

Can't wait to see Fuse ask Keima about the schedule. How will Keima talk his way out of it?

As for length of chapter, yeah it's long. I'm not deliberately trying to make it this long. It just turned out that way. You see, I already have an outline in my head of the contents of each chapter, to make a better flow of events. And when I imagine it in my head, the events in the future chapter seemed to be short and would not be long. But when I type it, it always turns out to be much longer than I anticipated, since filling the details could make a chapter really long. And then I have a problem of where to divide it if it's too long, as it may disrupt the flow.

So I tend to leave it as it is.

For example, in this chapter, I already decided long ago that the contents would be the second hour of Tsukiyo, then the meeting of Tsukiyo and Fuse, then two hours of Shiori, Shiori and Tsukiyo meeting and the final hour of Tsukiyo. Sounds short when I think about it, but when filling it, it ballooned in size. And I can't divide it as this chapter is all about Shiori and Tsukiyo, as the chapter title implies.

Anyway, this is one reason I used 'parts' to aid me in writing and to help readers remember where they are.

Once again, thanks for the review.

* * *

To **ZelgadisGW,**

Thank you for your review.

I'm glad you like the Aoba that I created for this tale. And yeah, her interactions with the other girls were a joy to write. You're right. Goido's interactions set up future events, while for Tenri, it's Tenri's concern for Keima and her lack of any hostility was what caused Aoba to root for her. Yeah, Tenri and Aoba could easily become friends in this scenario.

Speaking of Tenri, yeah, the introduction of Fuse would be a catalyst of many events, including Tenri getting interested about Keima's hobby.

As for Miyako, you'll see. I can't say more without spoilers.

As for Yui and Kanon, be patient. It is coming.


	9. Yui's Friday

**The World The Girls Also Knows: The Girls God Can Only Save**

AU after Goddesses Arc. Keima has to keep the affection of the seven Goddess hosts and Chihiro at the same time. And he still has to exorcise loose souls from girls by making them fall in love with him. Miyako has a loose soul that needs to be exorcised, and the God of Conquests gets himself a new disciple in the game world named Aoba Fuse.

And I do not own The World God Only Knows.

And thanks to **xellos540 **for the beta job!

* * *

First of all, full credit to **xellos540 **for the idea of moon-gazing for Tsukiyo and Shiori going to the Ramen shop. Although I got the place of Maijima Shrine from the manga.

Speaking of Manga, I got the idea and the dialogue of Shiori and Tsukiyo's meeting each other from the Manga. It was too beautiful not to happen. Since it happened in the Heart of Jupiter arc, I needed to make it happen in this fic. So yeah, expect Shiori and Tsukiyo to hang out more often together.

* * *

Aoba Fuse is a light novel heroine. I took her characterization both from the light novel, and also from Wrathie Winsre's stories.

Oh and an announcement and request. In the near future, I probably would run out of events that the girls could do with Keima during their "official" time. So if any of you could suggest activities that they could engage in one hour, two hours, or three, as long as those activities are in character, please tell me. I'd probably include it, with full credit of course.

* * *

**Flag IX**

**Yui's Friday**

* * *

_Translation of Manga Terms that I use_

Nii-sama = Big Brother, Exalted Brother, Beloved Brother

Kami-Nii-sama or Kami-Onii-Sama = Divine Brother

Kami-sama = Divine One, Godly One, God. Aoba Fuse calls Keima Kami-sama, so I use Divine One.

Kami = God

Sama = Lord or Lady so Kujo-Sama is Lady Kujo, or Tsukiyo Sama is Lady Tsukiyo

Otamegane or Otamega = Glasses Wearing Game Nerd or Game Nut. I left it mostly untranslated.

Sensei = Teacher. But in context, I use Mr. or Miss. So Kodoma-Sensei would be Mr. Kodoma.

Otome Games = Games for Girls. The female equivalent of male dating sims.

Ojou-sama = aristocratic lady or noble lady

* * *

Please review! Reviews would make me a very happy author!

_Part 78 – Friday Walk with Tenri_

_Friday…_

It was morning, and Keima Katsuragi and Tenri Ayukawa met at the gate of Tenri's home and were currently walking to school. It was time for Tenri's fifteen minutes.

They walked in silence for a while, until Keima spoke.

"Tenri, there's something I need to tell you," he began. He was playing his PFP, and his eyes remained on the gaming console as he spoke.

"Keima?" Tenri said, looking at her neighbor.

"Do you know Miyako Terada?"

"Um, no."

"She's a member of the 2B Pencils."

"Huh?"

"It's a school band in Mai High Private School."

"Sorry. Doesn't ring a bell."

"There are five members. Four of them are my sister Elsie, and Ayumi, Chihiro, and Yui, my conquests."

Tenri just nodded as Keima continued.

"The fifth member is Miyako Terada."

"Wait. Was it the same band that played at the end of the Goddess search?" Tenri asked. She remembered sitting in the rafters of a stage in Keima's school and saw three of the Goddess hosts and Elsie plus another girl play on stage. Their wings of the hosts sprouted during the said concert.

"The very same."

"Them? So they're called the 2B Pencils."

"As I was saying, Miyako Terada was the only member of that band not associated with me or New Hell. That is going to change."

"What do you mean?"

"Miyako has a loose soul."

She looked at him before sighing. "You're gonna make her fall in love with you then?"

"Yes. You know what that means."

"I understand. You need to save her, right? And save yourself too."

"That's right. I have no choice."

"She'll forget everything afterward, right?"

"Yes."

"Then, good luck. I'll support whatever you do, Keima. I'm sure Diana will too," she said, though she doubted that, remembering how the Tactician Goddess reacted when she learned Keima would have to kiss Nanaka during her conquest. Still, everything had been explained during the meeting at the café, so Diana should not be angry at what Keima would be doing.

"So, have you started?"

"Yes. I have lain the groundwork. As soon as this week's activities are done, the conquest will commence."

Tenri did not need to be told what those 'activities' were. It was what Keima does with the girls on their 'schedules'. She blushed at the thought.

"You're afraid what the other girls might think if they see what you're doing with Terada?"

"Yes. But I'm taking care of it. If I do things right, then even if they catch me kissing Miyako, they wouldn't be too mad."

"But you already explained during the café meeting. Surely, that must count, right?"

"You would think so, but emotions are a funny thing. They still might get angry even if they knew what was really going on. That's why I need to reassure them over and over again."

"You don't need to reassure me, Keima. I understand. It's for the best."

"I know, I know," he said. He, once again, was astounded by Tenri's understanding. He was truly blessed to have her.

"Well, see you later," he said, and gave her a quick peck on her left cheek, before the two separated.

* * *

_Part 79 – Report of the Disciple_

Tenri had not gotten ten steps away from Keima when Aoba Fuse stepped beside him.

"Master."

"Aoba."

"I'll give a report, as well as ask some questions," she said as she played her PFP while the two walked.

"Go on."

"I already talked with Shiomiya, Goido, Ayukawa, and Kujo, in addition to Kosaka and Takahara."

"So how did it go?"

"It went well with Shiomiya, Ayukawa, Kosaka, and Takahara. They believed me. I don't think there's a problem with those girls. As for Kujo, I don't think she really believed me, but she believes you, Divine One, so she won't object. Only Goido is the problem."

"Yui? What about her?"

"She doesn't believe me when I tried to reason with her. I think it's because she thinks we're really dating on Saturday," she said. "But she won't be mad at you."

"Yui's always a problem," he sighed.

"I managed to salvage something. I asked her to ask you to join us on Saturday."

"She's interested in my God of Conquest mode?"

"No. I invited her so she could see that there really is nothing going on between us. That's the only thing that could convince her, other than her ludicrous suggestion."

"Ludicrous suggestion?"

"That I marry my first master," she said. "Not that I won't in the future when I find him, but now? I'm 17 and a high school girl. She then claimed the preposterous idea that Takahara would be perfectly willing to marry you right now!"

"Yeah. Very funny," Keima laughed, shaking his head.

"I mean, in games in older settings, like in the Tokugawa Era, or Meiji period, or in Medieval Europe, or any setting prior to the twentieth century, it's perfectly possible for a girl to have an ending by marrying the protagonist when she's just seventeen or even younger, without even graduating from high school. But that is almost impossible in games set in the current time period," Aoba continued in a cold voice. "That only shows that Yui had already made up her mind about the two of us. I feel that we need to show to her that she is wrong. She must join us during the demonstration of your gaming prowess."

"If Yui asks to join us on Saturday, I'm going to allow it. Just to squelch this absurd idea."

"Thank you," she said. "One more thing. Yui and Tsukiyo mentioned a schedule. Yui said I should join it since I'm in love with you, and Tsukiyo said that if I'm really in love with you, I should join it. They both told me to ask you about it. So what were they talking about? What is this schedule?"

Keima lost his concentration on his game, and he nearly made the wrong choice. He quickly saved his game even as he mentally cursed Yui and Tsukiyo for mentioning the schedule. What happened to not telling anyone? Well, technically, they did not tell Aoba. They said to ask him. But still! What happened to prudence and being discreet? And how was he going to explain the situation with Aoba?

"Before that, I'd like to ask, just how did you acquire your harem? I know it's against your will, but I'd like to know," she inquired.

And he was thankful for that. He really did not want to answer questions about the schedule, but this one was easy to answer. "Do you have a guess? Have you tried to figure it out?"

* * *

_Part 80 – The Fuse Theory_

"I have a theory."

"Go on."

"Your sister, Elly, forced you to help the girls. As a result of your help, the girls fell in love with you. Except for Ayukawa, as she's your childhood friend. She fell in love you because of what happened when you were kids."

He stopped and looked at her. "How did you come up with that?"

"It's one of the situations I'm familiar with. In games. I played many games in the harem genre, and generally, heroines fall in love because the hero helped them in some way, and the hero may or may not be aware of the girls falling for him as a result. In your case, you were obviously aware. You helped them, and they fell in love with you."

She stopped as she reached a save point in her game.

"Go on," Keima encouraged.

"You said that it was against your will. What does that mean? It could only mean that you really did not want to help the girls. That fits with your archetype and your personality."

"My archetype?"

"Your public archetype, which is a game nerd who plays games all day," she said. "Such heroes generally are asocial and would not associate with the opposite sex, or if they want to do so, would lack the social skills to do so. As you have great social skills if you tried, as I have observed, then that means you really do not want to associate with real girls. And I know you prefer 2D to 3D girls."

Keima wanted to laugh. That's how he classified girls! And now, he's being reduced to a game character!

"If you hate the real, how did you come to help the girls? It's clearly not because of the goodness of your heart. Outside of games, you do not care for anything, even other people except your close family. In games, with your archetype, it's usually a close friend or relative who forces the asocial hero or protagonist to help the heroines. And who is the relative that is in the best position to force you to? Your sister Elly, of course. So Elly forced you to save or help the girls, the girls fell in love with you as a result, and so, your harem was created. Then, coincidentally, your childhood friend came back."

Keima laughed harder. Aoba was so brilliant. She came so close to the truth. And the only reason she did not discover the whole truth was the presence of supernatural elements. "You are correct. For a certain reason, I really can't refuse Elsie when she asks me to save a heroine. And as you said, that always results in the heroine falling in love with me," Keima admitted. "I guess that I disappointed you. A God like me a slave to the whims of my little sister?"

"No, it showed me that you care for your family very much," she said. "You care for your sister, and I admire you for that. How can I be disappointed with that?"

He kept silent. No need to lie. Just let her think that.

"Of course, you don't love any of the haremettes, or even if you do love one of them, for some reason, you can't pick one right now," she continued. "Otherwise, you would go for the obvious solution in resolving a harem situation."

"And what is the obvious solution?"

"To pick one girl. That's the only way to get out of an unwanted harem."

"That's right," he laughed. "I can't tell you the reason why I can't pick right now."

"I understand. It's personal. And whatever the reason, I'm sure it's a good one. Even if it's not, it's none of my business. Anyway, I want to ask, what is the schedule?" she asked Keima.

* * *

_Part 81 – The Normal Girl Saves the Day_

But before he could reply, they heard someone as they entered the school gate.

"Hey, dweeb!" shouted Chihiro Kosaka as she joined them. "Hello, Fuse!"

"Hello, Kosaka," greeted Aoba.

"Chihiro," he said nodding. He was extremely grateful for this interruption. The truth was, he was not ready with a satisfactory answer. At least this would buy him time to come up with a plausible excuse for his disciple. Hindsight would say that telling Aoba to talk to the seven girls might not be ideal, but what else could he do? The alternatives were worse.

"Well, you're going to the classroom right away, Katsuragi?"

He nodded.

"Good. I'm going there too! Might as well walk together."

"So, it's not for the sole reason of spending time with me?" he asked skeptically. He would not allow his free gaming time to be taken away by the girls.

"Of course not, you doofus! That's not the sole reason I'm here! I have another valid reason even if it's not my time!" Kosaka answered.

He looked at her suspiciously. "Fine. What's the reason then?"

"I want to talk about Miyako," Chihiro answered with uncertainty after thinking a bit. The truth was, she just wanted to walk with Keima to the classroom, but she knew it would count as stealing time if she did not have another reason. She was so jealous of Yui coming up with homework all the time, but she could not do the same as 2B did not have any homework for that day. Then she remembered about Miyako having a Weiss.

"Miyako?" asked Keima. _What are you doing? Someone's here, you idiot!_

"About her problem," she said, looking at Aoba Fuse. "I need to talk to Keima."

The gamer got the hint, and went to the back, about a yard behind them, even as she continued to follow. It was enough.

"So, what's this about Miyako? What's her problem?" Chihiro whispered as they walked.

"I don't know yet," he said.

"What are you going to do?"

"I think you know."

"You gonna make her fall in love with you?"

"Yes."

There was a bit of silence, before Chihiro said, "I don't like it. Couldn't you do it some other way?" The normal girl already knew how Keima operated, but it still stabbed her heart to learn that the boy she loved would romance another one of her best friends, even if he had no choice and it was for Miyako's sake. Thinking about it in abstract terms was one thing. Having it applied in practice was another. Seeing Keima romance Ayumi during the goddess search had been painful. Seeing him do so to Miyako would no doubt be as horrific.

"I can't. I exorcise girls using the tools that I have. I can't do it any other way," he said.

Chihiro bit her lip. She wished she knew of some other way so she can teach Keima how to do it. Why does it have to be love? It was so unfair for the normal girl, but what can she do? "I guess you have no choice. But still, what are you planning? How are you gonna court Miyako?"

"I'm not yet sure. I won't start until after Kanon's three hours. I still need to explain to all of you, so you won't think I'm a cheating bastard if you see me kiss Miyako and say that I love her."

"Don't say that like it's nothing!" scolded the normal girl. Hearing Keima say those words without any feeling set her off. It's like he's just playing a game. Which, in a sense, he was. That's how he made Ayumi and the rest of them fall in love with him. Except her. She fell in love with him on her own.

"So you're really not sure about how to court Miyako?" she asked skeptically. Keima had successfully conquered nineteen girls. So it was unbelievable, to her at least, that he was still not sure. "C'mon. You could tell me."

"Don't tell anyone," he began.

"I won't. So spill."

"I still don't know," Keima said, not bothering to tell Chihiro about his plans involving Elsie. He did not want any of his conquered heroines to interfere.

"Well, if you need any help, you could ask me," she said as they neared the classroom.

"Sure," he said. _Not a chance, Chihiro. You'll just mess things up by trying to help. And I can't trust you to be composed when I try to raise Miyako's affection points._

He turned to the girl behind them. "Well, I'll talk to you later, Aoba."

Sometimes, he wished he could tell his disciple the truth about the Weiss. She would be extremely useful in conquering girls.

The blue-haired girl continued to class 2C while Chihiro and Keima entered the 2B classroom.

Keima knew that the entire scenario was just an excuse. He already informed Chihiro of the Miyako situation during the Ferris Wheel ride last Wednesday, and nothing Chihiro told him would justify a new talk. It was like Yui's homework or Kanon walking to the café with him.

…

* * *

_Part 82 – Yui's Plans_

Yui Goido was nervous. Usually, she would be full of confidence. For a long time, she had no doubt about what she wanted and how she was going to do it. But lately, her certainty showed a few signs of cracking.

The rules of engagement were a blessing for the heiress, for it redirected her energies. No more random physical attacks on Keima. It forced her to think of ways to spend time with him outside the schedule. And for the most part, it worked. She got far more time with Keima than if she would just randomly accost him with physical contact, and he would run away as a result. Now, he would actually stay with Yui and spend time with her. Granted, not in the way that Yui would wish, but it was far better than before. She enjoyed being close to him, even if it was something as ordinary as helping with homework.

For the first time, she was happy when teachers would give her homework.

She got a leg-up on the other girls on that front. As far as she knew, nobody was as aggressive as her in pursuit. Only Kanon could rival her in audacity, but she was limited by her idol work. Yui could only admire her brazenness during the walk to the café—it was so transparent! But to do that, Yui would have to do a great favor to Keima, like what Apollo did when she healed him.

And that was just outside her three hours for the week!

Her plan was coming nicely along until Fuse appeared. That threw a monkey wrench in her schemes.

At first, she had been mollified when she declared that she had no interest in Keima. Thus, the time the girl gamer spent with him was of no consequence. But then, Fuse tricked Keima into inviting herself to his room, while they were alone, in a date. She would not be fooled twice by her. Mars was right. She was a threat.

Yui can only feel admiration for the Fuse's plan. It was brilliant in its simplicity. She would just pretend not to be in love with Keima, and tell all the other girls that she loved someone else. She would monopolize all of his time outside their schedules, under the guise of being a disciple, and make him fall in love with her right under the noses of the seven girls in the schedule. Fuse got four hours of Keima's time in his house in his room, while the rest of the girls only got three and couldn't even approach him without suspicion cast on their motives outside their time.

And more than that, she had an advantage that the other girls could only dream of having. Fuse was a gamer. She enjoyed playing the same games Keima played. And talks the same way like Keima does. They understood each other. And it gave her perfect cover for her conquest of Keima—by requesting to be his disciple. It was so good, so brilliant that she could only admire her adversary.

Not that Fuse was a bad girl. On the contrary, despite her iciness, she was a fair girl. That was shown when she did not interfere with her plan to have Keima look at her homework. Yui was grateful for that, and she ended up liking the girl. And she could see that she really did not want to be a burden to Keima. Thus, Yui couldn't bring herself to hate or even dislike the blue-haired girl, despite Mars egging her on.

Yui had to change something, or her new rival would take all the spare time of Keima. It was unacceptable. Mars agreed, and they formulated a plan, that, hopefully, would put her on even footing with her. And maybe even an advantage.

…

* * *

_Part 83 – Yui's Lunch _

Keima Katsuragi walked toward the rooftop with a sense of foreboding. He rarely was afraid. Very few things could scare him. But he was dreading his time with a certain cross-dressing heiress. For lunch was Yui's first hour, and the rules said that the girl would decide how to spend it.

He knew what he must do. Though he was a player, this time, it was the reverse. Yui was a player character who would take control. So, he should play the hero or maybe even the heroine.

He entered the rooftop, and as soon as he stepped into the sunlight, he was hugged.

"Keima darling! I missed you! You have no idea how much I wanted to do this all week!" the crossdresser said as she squeezed him, their cheeks against each other.

She then let go of him but grabbed his right hand in her left, pulled him close to her, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "From the moment I set eyes on you, darling, I love you," she said, her left hand cupping his cheek.

He nearly panicked and blood rushed to his head. _Physical contact! I can't take it! I can't take it!_ _I need to get out of here! This is a mistake! But I can't! It's her time. I promised that she can do whatever she wanted. And damn it! I forgot to make limits on what the girls could do! This is bad! Bad! But what can I do? I can't change the rules in the middle of the game!_

Suddenly, he had an idea._ Act like a girl!_ He faked a bashful look on his face, gently tugged against the crossdresser, and said, in his most girlish yet still boyish voice that he could muster, "Oh, Yui. Not yet. It's too fast," he said, avoiding her eyes.

That made Yui blush, and she let go of the gamer. "I'm sorry, I just, I missed you, darling. Don't worry! I'll be the perfect knight! Yes, I'll be a knight to you Keima! A knight to a knight!"

Keima wanted to groan and wondered if Yui knew Nanaka. "Well, here's something for you," he said, shyly handing over a bento over to Yui. Typically, it was the girls who were supposed to give a bento lunch to the boy, but this was Yui.

"For me? Thanks!" she grabbed it earlier. Like during Yui's reconquest, Keima did the job incompetently, as being a rich girl, she would see the charm of a homemade meal.

"Hope you like it. I did my best," Keima lied. Then Yui grabbed another bento and gave it to Keima. "For you, my gentleman."

He took it. He did not plan on eating lunch, so he only prepared one set. Thus, it was a welcome treat. He rather not be smothered by the crossdresser on an empty stomach.

They just ate for the next few minutes, Yui hungrily devouring her Keima-made meal, while Keima eating slowly, dreading what would happen next, and hoping that the hour would end soon.

Keima needed to make his next move. Or he would lose control of the situation. Scratch that—he already had lost control. He needed to seize it back.

…

* * *

After the meal, Yui offered her arm. "Let's take a walk. I'll walk you around the roof," she said. She had heard what he did for Ayumi last Tuesday, so she will do the same for Keima. She just knew that her darling would like it.

He sighed but took the proffered arm, just like a girl would take a boy's arm. It was kinda awkward with Yui being shorter, but they made it work. Yui led the walk, and he just followed.

"Don't worry, darling. I'm going to protect you! When you marry me, you won't have to leave the house, and you can play games all day!" she proclaimed.

* * *

_Part 84 – Yui and the Schedule_

He sighed. "Yui, we need to talk."

"What is it, darling?"

"Are you really sure you're up to this? I mean, I know you want me to yourself, but you can't have that for the next five years," he began. "It would be unfair for you to share me with the other six. Could you even look at such an unfaithful man like myself?"

"Don't think about it. At the end of five years, I'll pick you, and you'll say yes," she said confidently. "Don't worry. I'm gonna court you, and you'll fall in love with me. Love conquers all, as they say."

"Aren't you gonna get jealous?"

"Maybe. But that's natural! Just don't go courting girls outside of the schedule," she declared. "That's cheating, you playboy. But worry not! I'm going to make you a nice boy! Love will fix all our problems!"

He wanted to recoil and just run away, but it would ruin his carefully laid plans. If he did not let Yui do what she wanted to do, she might not behave herself outside of her scheduled time.

_Remember, Keima. It's just for three hours. After the three hours, Yui would behave again. Better now than the rest of the week._

"Well, I thought that you were just swayed by the crowd in the café because I don't think a nice girl like you would accept the schedule. Do you really want to be part of it? To share me? To wait for that long? Maybe you shouldn't. It was selfish of me, you know."

The crossdresser stopped and looked at him. Yui grabbed him by the shoulders and looked at him in the eye. He tried to look away, but she took hold of his chin and turned his head.

"Don't say that. You won't look as handsome as before," she said with a smile. "I wasn't swayed by the crowd, okay? I know your situation with the Devils and Goddesses, and how you can't choose among us, and that's fine. It's not your fault. And if you think this is the best solution, I'll accept it!"

"So, you'll be part of the schedule? You really mean it? Even if I still don't love you?"

"Yes. I really mean it. And I know you don't love any of us. I'm here to change it," she said, smiling.

"Oh, thank you," Keima said, and bending his knees, so Yui was a head taller, he wrapped his hands around her neck, and gave her a kiss on the lips, just like a girl would kiss a guy.

Truthfully, he already knew that Yui liked him and that she would go after him. What he was uncertain of was her willingness to share him with other girls and to wait for five long years. Her actions could prove disruptive of his plans if she would insist on having him by herself immediately or if she disregarded the "rights" of the other girls.

With this, he would not have to worry that Yui would break the peace he had worked hard for. And based on her actions during the week, he need not fear that she would blatantly contravene any of the rules he made regarding the schedule. So that was mission accomplished.

There were two more objectives he needed to achieve.

…

* * *

_Part 85 – Forgotten Memories_

Yui was walking Keima around the rooftop. She was happy as a lark! Keima kissed him! For the first time ever, he was the one who initiated it. Both her previous kisses, it was she who kissed him. It felt so good. She blushed as she thought about it, a warm feeling forming on her stomach. Maybe letting him take the lead was not such a bad idea? She leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked, feeling content and happy.

Keima leaned his head against Yui's head as they walked. Clutching Yui's arm, he began to think.

He really needed to take control of the flags when it came to Yui. So far, it was the crossdresser who made most of the moves and took all the initiative. The only thing that Keima initiated was the kiss to seal the deal. That threw her off and made her act like a blushing and sputtering schoolgirl.

His long-term goal with regards to Yui was to make the relationship a bit normal—so he could play the boy and be the player of the game. But it would take a long time for that to happen. For now, he had to be satisfied with his immediate short-term goals.

Now to complete those objectives.

"Yui," he began.

"Darling?"

"You know the reason I can't pick any of you right now," he began.

"Yes. You're soul hunting if I remember correctly."

"Weiss, that's what they are called. Miyako has a Weiss."

That stopped Yui.

"Miyako?"

"Yes. The 2B pianist. The same one," he said.

"We need to save her! We need to do something!" she said, panic lacing her voice.

"No need to worry. I'll save her," he said. "You don't need to do anything."

"But you can't do it alone! A fragile boy such as yourself needs to be protected too!"

"Don't worry. The Weiss does not target boys," he rebutted gently. "It's my job. I'm going to save Miyako."

"I'll help you. Just say the word, and I'll do anything!"

"Don't worry. I'm going to call you if I find that I need your help," he conceded. _Fat chance of that happening. You might even mess up the conquest even worse than Chihiro._

"I'm going to be the best partner in soul catching that there could ever be!"

He did not react to that. "You know how I save girls, right? I make them fall in love with me, and I kiss them to seal the deal. I'm going to do that to Miyako."

Again, Yui stopped her walk and looked up to him. Again, his height irritated her, as she dearly wanted to be able to look down on him. "I know. I'll still help you if you want. And if you need someone to talk to about it afterward, I'm here to listen."

"A mission is just a game. I don't need any comforting," he denied.

"You know, Keima, sometimes, I wonder how it is you could do all that, make girls fall in love with you, knowing that they'll forget all that afterward as if all your efforts were for nothing. It must hurt, right?"

Keima scoffed. "It doesn't."

She continued as if he didn't respond. "It hurt me a lot when I realized I basically forgot you for a while, despite switching bodies. Even after I lost my memories, I always looked at you. I wondered why I kept doing that. Part of the reason I was so happy in the band was that your sister was there too, and you'd visit because of Elly.

"I fell in love with you all over again, without remembering first. Remember, when I approached you in the library? When I introduced myself? Back then I didn't remember what had happened yet. It's only after we went to Dezeni Sea, and I met Mars, that I remembered everything.

"It hurt me that I forgot you. How could I forget the love of my life? How could I forget my first kiss? Now I know it was the Devils who were responsible for that. But it didn't make me feel any better. I'm so happy when I remembered everything.

"And now I'm happy that I fell in love with you before I remembered. Because it tells me that I don't need the memories for my love to blossom. How many girls fell in love with you without remembering? I'm one of the exceptions to the rule, huh?

Keima was getting impatient. "What is your point?"

"Like I said, I really felt terrible when I realized I forgot. But if it hurt me, then it's the same for you. I try to imagine myself in your situation. What if you were the one who forgot me after all that we've been through and only I remembered? It would hurt me so much. It would stab my heart. I would cry if that happened.

"Oh Keima, I know it must hurt you to see their eyes after they were saved, and not recognize you, or appreciate what you've done. Because, after all, no matter how you really did not love any of them, you saved them, and you deserved all their love. It's not fair for them to forget about how wonderful you are, how you changed their lives, our lives. It's not fair to you!"

"That doesn't hurt. I don't love any of them. Or any of you, for that matter."

"I know. And I don't blame you. Imagine if you loved all of them like the girls loved you. How much that would have killed you knowing that they will forget after every mission," she said, a small tear falling from her eye. "So, it's best to keep your distance. But I know that no matter what, even if you don't love us, it still hurt, right? You can't be human and not feel hurt about their memories being wiped out. Even if it's just a little bit. But all those girls, all those memories, all those little bits add up, and over time, it became a big hurt."

Keima would not admit it out loud, but Yui was right. There was a tiny bit of him that was hurt when his conquest targets forget, but he immediately quashed that feeling. It would do no good to dwell upon it.

"Keima, you sacrificed so much that it's so sad, so heartbreaking, to see you like this. That's why I'm so happy that we remembered. Because I can imagine that no matter how much it might irk you, that you were glad that at least some of your heroines could remember and appreciate you. That's why I loved you, even more, when I found out. Because you were so kind, so brave, so noble, more than the so-called nice guys out there. You sacrificed your happiness for us, your heroines. I love you, Keima. More than ever. Especially knowing what you have to do"

"Yui, it's nothing. I hated doing all this."

"And yet, you still did it to save us because you cared."

Keima had nothing to say to that.

"It took me a long time to admit that, but I know I can't have you for myself until your mission is over. Save Miyako, and save all the heroines who have a Weiss in them. And when Miyako loses her memories, please remember, all of us, the Goddess hosts. We still remember what you've done for us," she said, and her voice cracked, more tears spilling. "Maybe it won't hurt that much if you think that we will always remember and be there for you when it's over. I certainly will."

She took a handkerchief from her coat and wiped her eyes. "Sorry for the waterworks. I needed to get that out of my chest. So yeah. Make her love you. Kiss her. Save her. I'll even help if you need it."

Keima wrapped an arm around her head and pulled it towards his chest, while his other hand stroked her hair. She wrapped her arms around his torso, and for the first time, Yui looked like a girl and Keima, a boy, in their respective positions.

"Don't cry, Yui. It's fine," he said. "Right now, I'm happy you remembered. I don't regret any of my actions, but I'm just glad someone appreciated it. I just want you to know because I don't want you to be hurt when you catch me romancing Miyako."

* * *

…

_Near the end of lunch…_

"One more thing, Yui," he said as they sat on the bench, waiting out the time.

The crossdresser looked at him and said, "yes, Keima darling?"

"I have a disciple," he began.

"Aoba Fuse. I know. She loves you, you know," she began.

"What? No, you're mistaken. She doesn't love me! She's forgotten about her conquest! And she loves someone else."

_Looks like Fuse even fooled him. _"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I looked into her eyes, and she loves that person," he said. "Look, nothing is going on between us. She's my disciple. I'm her master. All in the game world. Nothing else!"

She just nodded. "If that is the case, can I come with you on your date tomorrow?"

"You mean my demonstration of my God of Conquest mode? You know that's not a date."

"No matter what you game logic tells you, that's still a date, you playboy!" the drummer cheekily said. "Don't even try to contradict me. I'm right, and you're wrong."

He looked at her eye, and he resisted the overwhelming urge to lecture. She would not believe him anyway. "Fine, you can go with us. You'll see the amazing God of Conquest mode!"

…

* * *

Things had not gone according to plan. A girl who was able to reverse his emotional and psychological games on him was rare, but Yui did it. Her talk about all the emotional damage the memory wipes did got to him, even if it was Yui who cried. And that touched him. She was crying, not for herself, but for him. That was rare.

And he got nowhere with the Aoba-Yui situation. She had already made up her mind. He cursed himself with that silly slip. Why couldn't he just have fun in the ideal? What was so wrong with just showing off his God of Conquest mode to an awe-struck disciple? Hopefully, that would persuade the drummer that nothing was going on between them.

…

* * *

_Part 86 – Tea for Two_

Shiori Shiomiya was nervous as she ascended the stairs of the building. As she reached the top floor, her anxiety became a crescendo.

_Was Miss Kujo serious? What if she was just teasing me? Maybe she really did not mean to invite me for lunch. And I'm just too dumb to realize the joke. Ha, ha, the joke is on me. I can see it now. I'll knock and enter, and Miss Kujo would laugh at me for having fallen for such a trick. I mean, I'm just a riff-raff mouse. How can she think I can be someone worth having lunch with? Should I go?_

She finally reached the top floor. That she was not tired was a testament to her slowness and indecisiveness in going upstairs. She reached the front door of the Astronomy Club.

_I should leave. Yes. She was just teasing me or setting me up for a prank when she invited me for lunch. It would be better to just ignore it to save my dignity. I could always later claim that I just forgot. Better to be thought of as forgetful than be thought of as stupid. But what if she was serious and wasn't joking? Then she'll be offended with me for having stood her up. And I would be terrible for thinking such shameful thoughts. I would be an awful girl if I did that. So what to do? What to do? What to do?_

_I should knock. Yes. Knock._

She put her hand before the door and stopped. _As long as I haven't knocked, I can still back out. Should I? Or shouldn't I? To knock or not to knock, that is the question._

"Just knock, Shiori," Minerva, who appeared beside her, said. "I want to see Big Sister!"

When Shiori hesitated, the Goddess knocked on the door, before disappearing.

"Ahhh!" Shiori silently shrieked when she did that. She wanted to hide in a corner.

But before she could do anything, the door opened, and Tsukiyo Kujo appeared before her. "You're late," she said in an even voice. "Come in, come in, Shiomiya."

"I'm sorry, Miss Kujo," the librarian apologized as she bowed.

"It's fine. They say it's fashionable to be late. And I'm not the easiest girl to get along with, so I understand that you may have jitters coming here for the first time," she said as she motioned for her to sit down, on the chair beside where Luna was sitting. "And Minerva, you can sit beside Luna."

"T-thank y-y-you," said the child Goddess, sitting besides Luna. "Big sister," she acknowledged to the doll.

"Minerva," said the eldest goddess, "I am not the doll."

And the two goddesses chatted, ignoring their hosts.

…

* * *

Tsukiyo served Shiori with lunch and tea.

"Thank you for inviting me," Shiori said. Even with her social anxiety, she could normally talk with someone other than Keima.

"And thank you for coming. Frankly, I was beginning to think you won't come," she said, looking at the clock. "I am glad you came. And don't be put off with me. This is just my normal self. That doesn't mean I hate you or anything."

"Sorry about that. It's just that, nobody ever invited me for tea or anything really, other than Katsuragi, of course."

"And nobody ever came here for lunch. They were too freaked out or something. They're all silly. They do not know anything about beautiful things. Except Keima. He came to me."

"I hope I'm not imposing by coming."

"I was the one who invited you, so how can you impose? I should be the one to apologize for taking your precious time. No doubt you're thinking of how to spend your three hours next week?"

That made Shiori blush.

"Don't be embarrassed. I'm also thinking of the same thing. I bet all girls in this schedule of ours are thinking of the same thing. Keima is a precious thing. We shouldn't let our time with him go to waste."

"Yes, I was."

"Do you have an idea of what you're going to do?"

"I have. But I can't tell you. It's a surprise."

"You don't have to tell. Speaking of Keima, let's be honest with ourselves, or we can't be friends. Let's make our stand clear."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's not pretend to wish each other well in our rivalry. We all want the same thing, and getting what we want means the other six will have a broken heart. Listen, Shiomiya, don't be offended, but after five years, Keima will be mine. It's inevitable."

"No, he'll be mine," Shiori snapped, surprising herself by her direct answer. She wasn't usually like this, but she would not shrink from her rivals in the topic dearest to her heart. "He's going to pick me! He's going to break your heart, not mine."

Tsukiyo nodded. "It's best to be honest and straightforward about our intentions. We know where we stand. Let's be friends."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense."

"Let's not dwell upon it. Tell you what. What about we tell each other how we spent our time with him? That way, we can compare notes."

Shiori thought about his. But she can't tell Tsukiyo about her time. The _One Leaf_ book was her special weapon to capture Keima. She can't share it. But she could share the other things.

"Maybe," said Shiori. She would just tell her about her time with the Ramen place.

"Don't worry. If you have a secret you can't tell, I won't press," she said. "And if you're not too comfortable about it, let's drop the topic."

"Well, Keima and I went to a Ramen place. There were vending machines to place orders to," said Shiori.

"Do you like Ramen?"

"Yes," replied the shy librarian. "And that Ramen place is special. Not only is the food really to die for, but I don't have to talk to anyone to get the Ramen."

"Well, if you want Ramen, may I make a recommendation? In Narusawa City, I hear of rumors of a famous Ramen Place. Uemoto Store, formerly. It changed its name recently, but I haven't gotten the new name yet," said Tsukiyo. "I've eaten there once or twice before. I don't think it has vending machines, but if you're going with Keima, just have him order for you."

"Uemoto Store?" asked Shiori.

"Yes. But don't use that name. Ask around about the Ramen place that changed names."

"Um, thanks. So how about you? How was your Keima time?" the shy girl asked.

"We ate lunch here," she began. "And last night, after we parted, we viewed the moon together. And danced to Beethoven's music. It was beautiful."

"That's nice," Shiori said. She wasn't sure if Keima wanted those activities. She was sure it was the doll-like girl who chose those events. Unlike reading _One Leaf. _She was sure Keima really enjoyed himself reading that book.

…

* * *

The two girls spent the rest of the lunch period chatting and gossiping. The talk was mostly one-sided, with Tsukiyo doing the talking in her haughty cold tone, and Shiori mostly nodding and listening, and making the occasional comment. Still, Shiori noticed that despite her attempts to remain aloof, Tsukiyo softened considerably.

"Well, see you next time. I insist you visit here every lunch if you and I are not busy," Tsukiyo said. Both girls knew what "busy" meant for them.

"I will. Thank you for the lunch," said Shiori as she bowed and left the Astronomy Club.

…

* * *

_Part 87 – Keima's Ordeal_

_After School…_

It was after class that Friday afternoon. It was time for Yui's afterschool event.

Keima Katsuragi stared at the large box in front of him. He knew what it was for. Elsie was beside him.

_Please wear my present._

That single message from Yui Goido sent a cold shiver up his spine. He really regretted giving the girls free reign over their time. He had anticipated such a request and had requested Elsie to bring it with her. Luckily, the 2B Pencils had no practice that afternoon, so he was alone with the devil in the clubroom.

"Are you sure no one could sneak in or take a look?"

"I'm sure, Divine Brother," Elsie said. "I cast a spell."

"Okay. You can go out now. I'll call you when I'm done," he said.

The devil nodded and waited just outside.

And he changed to the Mai High Private School's girls' uniform and a long orange wig. It was the same outfit he wore during the reconquest of the crossdresser.

"Elsie!" he called.

His younger sister entered, and her eyes widened. "Oh, Divine Brother! You're so cute! I can't believe you look so good as a girl!"

She hugged him, squeezing him a bit.

"Yeah, yeah. Can you cast an illusion spell so no one except Yui can recognize me?"

"Sure thing," she replied, and she cast the spell.

"Let's go," he said. "Follow behind and make sure no one could even suspect I'm Keima."

"Shouldn't I go and stick with Miyako?" she asked as she packed Keima's male uniform.

"Normally, yes, but this is an emergency. And don't worry. Haqua is following her around," he said.

With that, he walked out of the room and headed towards the gate. Like before, no one recognized him. He met Yui at the gate for their two hours.

"I said it before, but you look really cute!" Yui shrieked as she hugged him. "We're really now a set! A girl in boy's clothes, and a boy in a girls' uniform!"

"I'm thrilled," he said in a deadpan voice. Elsie's spell made sure that all the other people would hear a genuine girl's voice and not a male voice.

"But don't worry. Believe it or not, I actually have a reason for having you dress like that!"

_Aside from your whims, Yui?_

"We're gonna go to my house. I'm gonna bring you home. My parents really dislike you because of my conquest, so I can't just bring you there. And you're a boy, so it makes things awkward. But they won't object if I bring a female friend home," she explained.

That made sense. He could remember Yui in Keima's body being beaten up several times by the bodyguards in Yui's home.

"Act like a polite lady, to prove that you can be a friend to the daughter of the Goido family," she instructed as a limousine approached.

An old man with gray hair and glasses emerged from the driver's side. He bowed to Yui and opened the back door. "Lady Yui."

"Mr. Okamoto, this is my friend, Keim…Keiko Kastura… Katsura... Keiko Katsura! Yes, she's my new friend. I want to invite her home. Is Mother at home right now?"

"She's not. Neither is your father," Mr. Okamoto answered. "I'm not sure you can bring a friend home."

"Why not? It's not like Keim…Keiko is a boy or anything!" she said. "Please?"

"Very well, Lady Yui. You may come with us, Miss Katsura."

"Thank you, Mr. Okamoto," the heiress answered with a big smile on her face. She grabbed Keima by the hand as she entered and pulled him in. "Oh Keim… Keiko, this is Mr. Okamoto, our chauffeur."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Okamoto," Keima greeted politely.

"A pleasure to meet you too. I'm glad Yui's bringing home one of her friends," he answered.

…

* * *

_Part 88 - A Happy Memory_

When they arrived at the Yui estate, the crossdresser quickly pulled Keima through the grounds of the estate. Keima was glad for his disguise. They ran into several bodyguards, and he could imagine what they would have done if they realized who "she" really was.

They went to a tall building—there was a sign that said "warehouse".

"Why are we in a warehouse?" the boy wondered.

"Don't you worry. You're going to like it," Yui smiled as she took his hand and led him inside.

And he reacted just like Yui expected. It was a gaming room.

…

* * *

When Yui and Keima returned to normal, Yui, like all the previous conquest targets, lost her memories of the body-switching incident. However, it left many traces, including the conversion of her room into a gaming complex, with eight huge monitors, dozens of gaming devices, and tons of games, both galges, and guy games.

Yui, at the time, had no idea what to do with them.

Fortunately, her mother thought that this was just a phase that Yui was going through. And instead of throwing everything out when Yui got "tired" of it, decided to store everything in the warehouse just in case she had a craving for games. While Mrs. Goido was glad that her daughter was over that phase, she knew that she might want to have a game or two in her spare time, so she stored it. It was not ladylike, but she had seen the effects when she tried to take it away.

When Yui regained her memories of her original conquest, the heiress was overjoyed that all the gaming devices were still in the estate. That meant that she had tons of mementos of her time with Keima. Almost every day, since she regained her memories, she would visit the warehouse. Seeing all the game devices would always remind her of the game nerd, and her heart would always skip a beat while she stared at it.

Yui was determined that if Keima were going to marry her, he would become the happiest husband there was. The heiress wanted to show him that he would be very happy with her. She made the warehouse like her room during the body-switching episode.

This was the result.

And seeing Keima's reaction made it all worth it.

…

* * *

"Wow! Wow! You didn't throw it out! It's still here! I can't believe it!"

Yui smiled. "Mother and Father decided it's better to be safe than sorry. They said that it's a better hobby than drums and commoner boys. It keeps me at home."

Keima looked around and analyzed the throne. It was as he remembered it. _Mostly_. He looked at the wire connections. And it was a mess. Yui really didn't have much knowledge of gaming equipment. He rerouted the wires and fixed the placement of the joysticks and controllers for ease of use in the chair.

In front of the "throne" were eight huge flat-screen monitors mounted on the walls. It made Keima's mouth water as he recalled the time he played as Yui.

And on shelves, against the walls, was a library of games. It was not as large as his own library at home, but it was not small either. All the games that he had bought while in Yui's body, both galges, and otome games, were there. He recognized it all. And then he noticed all the brand-new games that he had not bought as Yui.

"Did you?"

"I recently bought it," Yui said. "I'm not sure if you like it, but I figured out that to you, a game is a game." Truthfully, she got advice from Fuse about what games she ought to buy. That girl gamer, despite lying about loving Keima, was very useful.

Without waiting for permission, he got some six new titles on the shelf, loaded the CDs on the various game devices, and sat down on the throne.

* * *

_Part 89 – The God of Conquests_

"Keim…Keiko, I'm sorry, I have to call you Keiko here," she said.

"Don't worry about it," he replied, knowing that Elsie had probably sealed the place to prevent eavesdropping.

"Keiko, you said that you could play six games at the same time," she began, "could you show it to me?" _Now I would have something over Fuse! Take that! I'm going to be the first girl to see him do that! Well, Elly's probably the first already, but she doesn't count._

He smiled as he activated the six games at the same time. "With pleasure. Prepare to meet the God of Conquests!"

He began tapping the controllers. And he did it so fast.

_Wait. Does he have multiple arms? No. Those are afterimages!_

Six screens came to life, and she could see six game heroines all at the same time. And choices being selected at the same time. And the crossdresser looked at the other crossdresser—he had that look of concentration on his face—his brown eyes darted all over the place.

And even as he looked like a girl with that long wig, he still looked like God.

Yui was in awe of Keima as she watched.

That was an emotion she never expected to feel.

Yes, he was creepy. If she were not in love with him, she would be repelled. But…

But she was in love with him. Thus, she was in awe. His arms, his fingers, his body, it was something out of this world. It was like he was playing a piano. Or typing on a keyboard. Here, he was playing six games simultaneously.

Were that tears on his face?

"Are you crying?"

"I can't help it! That game on the uppermost screen was very touching!"

"You're empathizing with the game characters?"

"Why shouldn't I? They're my heroines? Oh no, don't do that!" he shouted at the middle screen as he made a choice, and he gave a huge sigh. "Dodged a bullet on that one."

Yui was mesmerized as her beloved played six games at once. She was not sure if she approved this habit of his, but if that were what gave him joy, she would put up with it. Looking at his eyes, she could see that he was… happy.

She felt a warm feeling in her heart. She made him happy. She yelled and shouted and jumped. "I made you happy!" she said. "Finally! I figured out the key to your heart!"

She stopped herself from hugging Keima. That might ruin his concentration and his game. No, she should just let him play. Unlike the other girls, she can let him have his fun.

She got another chair, placed it besides the gaming "throne", sat and just stared at his face for a few minutes, loving the look of concentration, happiness, and even empathy for game heroines that was on in his face. If he could be like this every time, then he could become very popular in school. She felt privileged to witness this side of him.

* * *

…

Keima Katsuragi just completed the second set of six games, finishing by kissing all the game heroines at the same time. He felt a twinge of satisfaction. Who knew that he could enjoy Yui's time?

He wanted to play another set of games, but the two hours allotted to Yui was coming to a close. And he still had forty-five minutes with Tenri left for the day. He reluctantly put aside the games and returned the CDs to their shelves.

He noticed Yui staring at him with those eyes that just screamed love. And around them was food. Mostly snacks. He was hungry, so he accepted her offering.

"Did you enjoy your stay?" she asked.

"Very much," he admitted before he chewed his snack. "I was able to partially clear my backlog."

"When I told you that if you marry me, you wouldn't need to work and you can just play all day, I wasn't kidding," she declared. "I can't wait until the five years are over! Then we can have the grandest wedding! I'm going to buy a ton of games for wedding presents!"

He did not say anything to that as his mouth was full.

"And I can see that you're pleased, Lord Keima," she continued. Keima remembered that Yui called him that when she was trapped in his body. "And I'm happy I made you happy. I'm sure you'll pick me after five years!"

…

* * *

_90 – Yui's Request_

"So, Keiko, do you think I could be your disciple?" asked Yui. That was the climax of Mars' grand plan to win Keima's heart. Seeing how close Fuse was getting to Keima, she did not doubt its efficacy.

"Huh?" he answered, caught off guard by her request. "What do you mean?"

"I want to be your disciple in games," she repeated.

There was only one answer to that.

If he took Yui as a disciple, it would be evident to everyone that it was just a ploy to win his heart. That would ruin the hard work he had been doing with Aoba as her situation would parallel the crossdresser. The girls in the schedule may conclude that Aoba really was in love with him, and it would be a disaster. They would scream that he was unfair, since, by virtue of being his disciple, Yui could, theoretically, spend almost an unlimited time with him.

The key to maintaining a harem relationship was balance. Making Yui a disciple would upset the applecart.

"No."

"But Keiko darling, why?"

"Tell me, what is a route? What are flags?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Exactly. You don't know. How can I take you as a disciple?"

"But you're going to teach me," she said, taking his hand and bringing her face dangerously close to him.

He backed away. "I can't."

"But you took one already," she argued.

"But Aoba already knew so much. All she needed was polishing," he answered.

"So if I become good enough, you'll take me in. Is that's what you're telling me?"

"Well—"

"Please! I really want to know more about games! I want to know why it's so fun! Seeing you play in that chair, you look so awesome! I wanna do it too! But I can't because I don't know enough! You always talk about the ideal, and how the real sucks! I want to know why that is so! Let me be your disciple, ppplease?" she asked in her most pleading voice.

"Look, if you prove to me that you really want to learn about it, then maybe, I'll take you in," he finally relented. "If it's just an excuse to get close to me, then no, I won't."

"If you allow me that chance to prove that I can be worthy, then I promise, every week, during my time, I'm going to have an event here, and you can play every time like this," she said.

"Deal!" he snapped. Gaming was his oxygen. And it could also be his greatest weakness.

Keima really enjoyed his time, and he wanted to go back and play at Yui's gaming throne. And there was no guarantee that Yui could become good enough to qualify as a disciple. If the standard was Aoba Fuse, he felt confident that the drummer could never match it. It was a win-win situation.

"I knew it! Thank you, darling!" she said, hugging Keima, before giving him another kiss on the lips.

Yui was determined to learn on her own so she could be proficient enough to qualify as a disciple. And she knew just the person who could teach her.

…

* * *

The butler and maids all tried to invite 'Keiko' for dinner, but 'she' demurred, saying that 'she' had a curfew.

After the two hours were done, Yui escorted him to the entrance of the estate. Thankfully, her parents were still out of the house. Keima did not want to deal with them. He shuddered at the memories of Yui's parents and her bodyguards. They were all too ready to resort to violence, and Keima's body always suffered for it.

"I can't believe this, but I actually enjoyed this day," said Keima as they stood outside the gate.

"Are you sure you don't want my chauffeur to drive you home?" asked Yui as she stared at Keima in the Mai High female uniform and wig.

"No, no. I'll get Elsie to fly me home," he said. And he did not want his mother to see him in girls' clothes. With Elsie, he could turn invisible.

"Well, bye then. See you tomorrow," said Yui as she gave him a hug and a peck on his left cheek, after making sure no one saw them. Then disappeared behind her door.

Keima walked until he was out of sight of the estate. Then he called his sister. "Elsie!"

"I'm right here, Divine Brother!" she said as she tossed him a bag that contains his male uniform.

"Yes, yes. Look at the time, I'm going to be late for Tenri," he said, looking at his watch. "I need you to—"

"I'm on it, beloved Brother!" Elsie said as she turned both of them invisible, and flew him towards Tenri's house.

And since according to the schedule, Keima was already running late, Elsie flew fast. Luckily, Elsie had the presence of mind to wrap him in a protective bubble to make sure the wind will not mess him up at the speed she flew.

They reached Tenri's house in less than a minute. Tenri was standing by the gate, looking at her watch.

Then he realized something. They flew so fast that he had not changed and was still in the female uniform. He needed to change before he appeared before Tenri. "Elsie, don't—"

But she was so fast that they landed in front of Tenri, and turned visible before he could finish his sentence. "We're not late!" Elsie proclaimed.

…

* * *

"Eeek!" Tenri shrieked in surprise at the sudden appearance, right in front of her, of Elsie and a strange girl.

"See you later, Divine Brother!" Elsie then vanished.

"Damn that bug demon!" the girl shouted in a familiar voice, waving her fist at the disappearing demon.

Tenri then recognized her neighbor's voice. "Keima? Is that you? Why are you—"

End of Flag IX

**Stats for the Week**

_Monday – Official Time_

Tenri – Morning Walk – 15 minutes

Chihiro – Lunch – 1 hour

Ayumi – After School Event – 1 hour

Tenri – Visit After School – 45 minutes

_Tuesday – Official Time_

Ayumi – Lunch – 1 hour

Chihiro – After School Event – 1 hour

Shiori – After School Event – 1 hour

_Wednesday – Official Time_

Tenri – Morning Walk – 15 minutes

Tsukiyo – Lunch – 1 hour

Chihiro – After School Event – 1 hour (shared with Ayumi)

Ayumi – After School Event – 1 hour (shared with Chihiro)

Tenri – Visit After School – 45 minutes

_Thursday – Official Time_

Tsukiyo – Lunch – 1 hour

Shiori – After School Events – 2 hours

Tsukiyo – Nighttime Event – 1 hour

_Friday – Official Time_

Tenri – Morning Walk – 15 minutes

Yui – Lunch – 1 hour

Yui – After School Events – 2 hours

**Total:**

Tenri – 2 hours, 15 minutes

Chihiro – 3 hours

Ayumi – 3 hours

Shiori – 3 hours

Tsukiyo – 3 hours

Yui – 3 hours

* * *

**Author Notes**

First of all, I got the idea of crossdressing and playing games at Yui's house from **xellos540. **I also got the idea from a certain manga chapter in the Heart of Jupiter arc, when Yui and the child Keima in his teen-age body went to the warehouse that was converted into a gaming center by Yui. Several dialogues of Yui were also directed lifted from the manga.

And thanks to **ZeldagisGW** for the idea of Shiori going to Narusawa City for Ramen.

As for some characters:

Aoba Fuse is a light novel heroine. I took her characterization both from the light novel, and also from Wrathie Winsre's stories.

Oh and an announcement and request. In the near future, I probably would run out of events that the girls could do with Keima during their "official" time. So if any of you could suggest activities that they could engage in one hour, two hours, or three, as long as those activities are in character, please tell me. I'd probably include it, with full credit of course.

* * *

And now for review replies!

To **The Hansa, **thanks for your review.

Yes, I like writing of Keima's interactions with the girls. They were very fun to write. Each girl brings something different to the table, and the trick is to keep everything unique, although there would be some things that are repeated, sad to say.

As for Fuse, yeah. The nature of Keima's mission to her dictated her approach. She had say that to each girl, to dissuade the girls from thinking the worse about the situation. And each girl had a different response to it. And in this chapter, we saw how the entry of Fuse affected Yui.

And yeah, I think it's in Fuse's character to do it the way she did.

Me too. Tsukiyo was not my favorite character before I started this fic, although writing it gave me appreciation for our moon-lover. And hopefully, you like how I handled Yui and gaming. We'll see if she would have an addiction to gaming.

To **xellos540,** thanks. This was part of the reply I gave, but I'm also posting it for the benefit of readers who might want to be enlightened by this.

So let's begin.

About Tsukiyo reaching to Keima, yeah. If they're going to be competing for Keima's heart with each other, and not just Keima making them fall in love all over again, I think it's realistic for the girls themselves make an effort to make Keima like them more than the other girls, especially as Keima has repeatedly made clear he doesn't love or like any of them. Yet. They don't know he actually loves Chihiro. All they know was that they all love him, and he's actually giving them a chance. So they better take it.

Well, internal beauty, yeah, though some would be physically beautiful. As Keima said, physical parameters aren't that important. But then again, Keima probably considers Yokkyun the most beautiful girl he had seen, so maybe he was using the Yokkyun standard in assessing physical beauty. But it's not that important overall. As for beauty type, I would think Keima's type is whatever beauty type Yokkyun belongs to.

Ha yeah. Keima really has to thread on eggshells here. He can't just say words that would only influence his current target, but also the other girls.

As for who'd turn out to be true, whether Tsukiyo or Aoba, we'll see. But I think it's obvious what direction this fic is going to. As for the fair schedule, our moon-lover really believes its destiny or fate that Keima would choose her. So she doesn't really see Aoba, or anyone else for that matter, as a real threat. That could bite her in the future. But she doesn't like others playing dirty in this game.

As for Aoba supporting the girls, well, let's just say she's just doing what Keima told her to—to try to make friends to the members of the harem, and to try to convince them that she is no rival. By supporting them in their quest, that would go a long way in both goals. As long as Aoba thinks she's not in the running for Keima's heart, that would work. Still, if she learns the truth about her conquest and her first master, that would…

But right now, if given the choice, she would go with Tenri, as Tenri was the one who gained the most favorable impression on the girl gamer.

One Leaf. I know Keima would like it. And if there's one thing that could make Keima act like a child again, it's Yokkyun. Keima was just so excited and happy that he can't help himself there.

Because of his duties as a member of the runaway spirit squad, he needs to keep his harem a secret, or just a rumor. If all his conquest targets knows about it, it would be much more difficult for him to capture loose souls. As for all of them being popular, not all of them at the beginning. Shiori is there mainly because of her book, for example. Kanon, and Ayumi, were stated to be popular by the manga. Chihiro became popular because of the concert at the festival. Yui became popular because of the crossdressing. So I decided to make Tsukiyo popular too by using her mystique, etc. even if it's a foolhardy errand to hit on her because of her personality. Only Tenri isn't popular.

Fujidera is third year and graduating, so who else but Shiori should succeed her?

Love that scene between Shiori and Tsukiyo. It opens up the plot to so much possibilities! And Tsukiyo indeed is underestimating Shiori. She had no idea Shiori had managed to make Keima very happy, something that she has yet to do.

As for dancing, Keima is also much taller than Mio, so I guess the same principle applies to Tsukiyo.

As for how Keima survives Yui, who's to say he can even survive? :D

Thanks for the review!


	10. Saturday Lunch

**The World The Girls Also Knows: The Girls God Can Only Save**

AU after Goddesses Arc. Keima has to keep the affection of the seven Goddess hosts and Chihiro at the same time. And he still has to exorcise loose souls from girls by making them fall in love with him. Miyako has a loose soul that needs to be exorcised, and the God of Conquests gets himself a new disciple in the game world named Aoba Fuse.

And I do not own The World God Only Knows.

And thanks to **xellos540 **for the beta job!

* * *

And now, the credits.

First of all, I got the idea of crossdressing and playing games at Yui's house from **xellos540. **I also got the idea from a certain manga chapter in the Heart of Jupiter arc, when Yui and the child Keima in his teen-age body went to the warehouse that was converted into a gaming center by Yui. Several dialogues of Yui were also directed lifted from the manga.

And thanks to **ZeldagisGW** for the idea of Shiori going to Narusawa City for Ramen.

* * *

As for some characters:

Aoba Fuse is a light novel heroine. I took her characterization both from the light novel, and also from Wrathie Winsre's stories.

Oh and an announcement and request. In the near future, I probably would run out of events that the girls could do with Keima during their "official" time. So if any of you could suggest activities that they could engage in one hour, two hours, or three, as long as those activities are in character, please tell me. I'd probably include it, with full credit of course.

* * *

**Flag X**

**Saturday Lunch**

* * *

_Translation of Manga Terms that I use_

Nii-sama = Big Brother, Exalted Brother, Beloved Brother

Kami-Nii-sama or Kama-Onii-Sama = Divine Brother

Kami-sama = Divine One, Godly One, God. Aoba Fuse calls Keima Kami-sama, so I use Divine One.

Kami = God

Sama = Lord or Lady so Kujo-Sama is Lady Kujo, or Tsukiyo Sama is Lady Tsukiyo

Otamegane or Otamega = Glasses Wearing Game Nerd or Game Nut. I left it mostly untranslated.

Sensei = Teacher. But in context, I use Mr. or Miss. So Kodoma-Sensei would be Mr. Kodoma.

Otome Games = Games for Girls. The female equivalent of male dating sims.

Ojou-sama = aristocratic lady or noble lady

* * *

_Part 91 – A Shock Appearance_

The "girl" looked at her. "Hello, Tenri."

Tenri looked at him, dumbfounded. This was the last thing she expected—Keima as a crossdresser. Who would have guessed? "What's going on?"

"Don't say anything about this to anyone," he said in a whisper. "Are your parents home yet?"

"Not yet," said Tenri. "But they might be coming home any minute now."

"Good," he said as he walked to Tenri's house.

"Keima?"

"Can I change here?" he asked as he stood in front of the Ayukawa door.

Tenri nodded as she opened the door. He entered, and he flopped on the couch.

"So, Keima—"

"There's a good explanation of why I am dressed like this," he said.

He was calm. She admired that about Keima. If it was her in that situation, Tenri would have been mortified and would be barely able to talk.

"Was it Yui?"

"Yes. Can I go upstairs? I don't want your parents to walk in on me like this," he asked.

"Um sure," Tenri replied. Truth be told, she was still in shock. Diana too. Keima, in a girls' dress, suddenly appeared like magic in front of her. She was so flabbergasted that she lost the capacity to think. And, besides, she had to admit that Keima was cute as a girl.

She accompanied him to her room, and he asked, "Could I change here?"

"Yes, Keima," she said, and she left her room.

As soon as she was outside, Diana came out. She appeared on a small mirror on the wall. As Keima was not with Tenri, the goddess was not technically taking away Tenri's time.

"Well, I've seen so many weird things, but this definitely takes the cake!" said Diana.

"Yeah. That's very weird. But I don't think it's weirder than all the weird stuff that happened during the Goddess search."

"What is that man up to? It's not enough that he's a pervert, but he's a crossdresser too?"

"I'm sure he has a perfectly good reason for it," Tenri argued. "Keima always has. Just trust him."

"I do. That's the only reason I won't kill him for getting close to that gamer girl!"

"Don't think that. Fuse is a nice girl! She can make me closer to Keima."

"Yeah, I was wrong about her. Keima always has a plan, doesn't he? To think that he would use her to make you more like a gamer. I don't approve of gaming, but if that's what it takes to win his heart, then go Tenri!"

"Thank you, I guess."

"And Tenri. I need to remind you. You need to do it tonight."

"Huh?"

"What we've talked about all week."

"Oh, that! Do I have to? Tonight, I mean."

"Yes. Kiss him. And when I say kiss him, do it to him, don't wait for him to do it. I bet that all the other girls have kissed him already."

"You don't know that."

"Then ask him."

"I can't do that!"

"Tenri! I beg you, ask him about it!"

The door opened, and Diana disappeared. Keima was now in his regular male Mai High Private School uniform.

"Don't worry. The official time starts now, not when you saw me first. How about it?"

"If you say so, Keima," Tenri said as she entered her room. She motioned for Keima to follow. "So, what happened?"

"Well, you know Yui Goido, right? You always see—"

"Wait!" she said. "Not yet."

"Huh?" asked a perplexed Keima.

"Where's your PFP? Please play it."

"Oh!" he began as he fished the device out of his pocket. He had not touched the PFP since he changed into the female uniform.

"And you can tell me the story while you play," she said, her heart skipping as she saw him turn on the gaming device. The sounds of the game and the noise of buttons being pressed were music to her ears.

_Never change, Keima._

"So, where were we? Oh yes, Yui and I switched bodies during her original conquest. And that somehow affected her even after the conquest. She became a crossdresser even as she remains a girl at heart. But that meant that she saw me as kind of a girl. Well, not really. It's just that the roles were reversed. She sees herself as a player character and is forceful. She sees me as a feminine boy. A boy, but a heroine, if that's possible. And she remembers me as a girl when we switched bodies. She, as a boy, courted me as a girl. And so she gave me that uniform to wear. And I wore it during her second conquest to draw out Mars."

"That's really complicated," Tenri admitted.

"Yeah. Anyway, I did say that you girls would decide how to spend the time. That's Rule Nine. _How the scheduled time will be spent will be the girls' decision. If she cannot make a decision, Keima Katsuragi will decide._ So that's how Yui decided. And so here I am. I was already late for your schedule, so I did not have enough time to change back."

"You're so sweet, Keima, doing all that for us," Tenri complimented. "No wonder so many girls are after you."

"No kidding," he said in annoyance. "So, what are your plans?"

"Well, since you asked, just play your games. I want you to have fun," Tenri smiled. "I'm going to listen."

"Listen to what?"

"I want to hear stories."

"About what?"

"Um, what happened with Yui?" she asked.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"I am curious after seeing you like that."

"Well, then, here goes," he began. And he told the story of the two hours with Yui but omitted the kissing stuff.

…

* * *

_Part 92 – Keima's Tales_

"Wouldn't you know it? She turned her warehouse into a big version of my room! It had eight monitors! Eight! It was a dream come true!" he said animatedly, his eyes and voice showing his excitement. "And she bought the latest games too! I don't know how she knew, but it's all there! And she let me play the entire time I was there! I was so happy! It was thrilling! All those brand new games!"

"I'm glad you had fun," Tenri admitted, happy at seeing her Keima in such joy. "Yui really made you happy, didn't she?"

Keima looked at Tenri and, carefully selecting his words, said, "Maybe."

"She really did make you happy, Keima!" she concluded.

"Yes, she did. I even forgot I wore that uniform!" he laughed. "I hope you won't get jealous."

"Don't worry. All that matters is that you're happy," Tenri said as she watched him play his games. "So how was Miyako? What's her problem? Did you find out today?"

"I don't know yet. I haven't done much."

"And?"

"Well, I have an excuse to hang out with her as long as Elsie's around. But I can't start until I've done my homework."

"Homework?"

"With you and the other girls. I need to explain to Kanon tomorrow what I'm going to do, and then I may proceed with her conquest."

"You should have more faith in us," Tenri said. "You already explained. I think you're overexplaining it to us."

"Better to overexplain than underexplain, in this situation. I might get killed if I don't err on the side of caution," he replied.

"Just have faith in us, Keima. And have faith in your ability to explain," she said. "Don't hold back on saving Terada just because of us. We understand. All seven of us."

"Thank you, Tenri."

…

* * *

Afterward, Keima told Tenri some of what he had been doing with the other girls, at Tenri's insistence. Why would she ask that, he had no idea. But that confirmed to him that his neighbor had no jealous bone in her body. Still, he had the tact to refrain from mentioning the kisses and the other physical stuff. Not that he can't trust Tenri, but Diana may take matters into her own hands. Even though she was the smartest of the Goddesses, her emotions sometimes hindered her judgment. And what volatile emotions! Not only was she protective of Tenri's love, but she was also in love with him! Talk about complicated!

Tenri was amazed and appalled. The way he manipulated the emotions of the other girls horrified her, but she was understanding of Keima and wasn't angry. And she was astonished by how easily and how successfully he had done it. Her Keima can do anything if he puts his mind to it.

…

* * *

"Couldn't you do that without lying to Chihiro again?

…

* * *

"That was mean of you to do that to Ayumi," she said upon hearing her tale. "Using Miyako for that!"

…

* * *

"That was so nice of Shiori. I never thought she could know about your favorite character," Tenri said. She knew only of Yokkyun when Nora tried to read Keima's mind so she could hurt his "love".

…

* * *

"You really didn't need to make Tsukiyo cry, you know. You already know she's yours!" she pouted.

"I guess I really deserved to be slapped, huh?"

…

* * *

After the forty-five minutes, Keima tried to leave, but Tenri's parents, who had arrived in the meantime, once again, invited him for dinner. After a quick call to Mari, Keima agreed, and spent another hour at the Ayukawa residence, mostly at the dinner table, talking with Tenri and her parents.

…

* * *

_Later…_

It was long after dinner. Keima was about to leave and Tenri walked him to the door.

"Thank you for coming, Keima. Don't worry, I won't tell," she said, referring to the cross-dressing episode.

"Thank you," he said.

"Um, all the girls you met during the schedule, I have a question," she whispered, after looking around to make sure they were alone.

"Yeah?"

"You kissed all of them, right?"

Where did that question come from? Probably from Diana. "Well, all of them, some of the time," he vaguely answered, wondering where this was headed. "And half the time, they were the ones who kissed me. I was the innocent victim!"

"Then I can't fall behind," she said, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him on the lips. For the first time, she initiated a kiss without Diana taking the initiative. Her face turned red as a tomato. "Bye."

Keima was a bit dumbfounded as he left the house and headed back home. What happened to the shy, innocent, wholesome, Tenri Ayukawa?

Diana happened, most probably. That Goddess corrupted her mind.

…

* * *

Tenri ran upstairs. _I'm so proud of you,_ Diana said in her mind as she did so.

Before she could go into her room, she ran into her parents, with big smiles on their faces.

"Aw, my Tenri! That is so brave of you! When is the wedding?" Mrs. Ayukawa teased, clearly having seen her kiss him.

"I knew it! I knew it! Ever since ten years ago, I knew it!" Mr. Ayukawa exclaimed. "You couldn't have picked a better boy!"

Tenri wished she could just disappear.

* * *

_Part 93 – The Theory of the Schedules_

_Saturday Morning…_

Keima was not surprised when Aoba Fuse joined him and Elsie on the walk to his school. He was thankful for Elsie's presence. The devil would prevent the gamer girl from asking too many questions.

"Master, Elly," she greeted.

"Aoba," he acknowledged, glancing at her before returning to his game.

"Hello, Aoba!" Elsie greeted enthusiastically.

"Divine One, may I ask the same question? What is the—"

"Someone's here," Keima scolded.

"I have reason to believe that Elsie already knows about it," the girl gamer answered.

The devil looked at her quizzically. "Huh? What should I already know?"

"The schedule," she answered quickly before Keima could say anything.

"Oh, you know that? You must not say anything!" Elsie replied, without thinking. "Who told you?"

Keima groaned. Now he doesn't even have the option to deny that it existed. _Thanks a lot, you bug demon. You just told her that you know about the schedule._

"Thanks for confirming it, Elly. Tsukiyo and Yui told me. I want to know more."

"Oops. Shouldn't have said that," Elsie said, realizing her slip.

The cat was out of the bag, so Keima decided to continue. "So what do you think? Do you have any idea what the schedule is?"

"I do."

"Wow! You figured it out already?" Elsie asked, wide-eyed.

"Maybe."

"So what have you figured out?"

"The girls in the harem, all seven of them, agreed to share you, Master. They, or maybe you, Divine One, drew up a schedule so they can know the time they would spend with you. They also drew up rules that each girl must follow."

"Wow! You're amazing! That's all true! Are you sure nobody told you that?" Elsie exclaimed.

_You just did, Elsie de Lute Irma. I wish I could disown you! _Keima sighed. And there goes bluffing Aoba. All his prepared lies went out of the window. Maybe Aoba did plan for Elsie to be here.

"No."

"So how did you figure it out?" asked the gamer.

"It's a similar scenario to an obscure game I played once. When I remembered that game, it's called _Harem Master_, your situation immediately came to mind. And everything I learned confirmed it. As you said, games can be applied to real life."

"So, how did you confirm it?"

"The words of the haremettes," said Aoba. "They're not angry about having other girls love you, for example. And some of them are close friends. That didn't strain their friendship. Yui said something about close friends and rivals. And the way they acted towards me. They were angrier about the prospect of me being outside the schedule if I am in love with you, rather than me being in love with you in the first place. They're concerned about me stealing their time. But if I'm in the schedule, they won't be as concerned about it."

Keima laughed. It was too much.

"Then there was Chihiro yesterday. That told me everything."

"What about her?"

"That told me that the girls cannot approach you just to spend time with you outside of their schedule. If they do, they must have another valid reason. She kept insisting that she had a valid reason for wanting to walk with you, even if it's not her time. That's the reason Yui kept using homework to get close to you."

"And what is your overall conclusion?"

"Well, each girl has a set time to spend with you. I don't know how much time, but I would say it would be equal time, if I have to guess, per week, as that would be the most logical and fair. Seven girls with equal time in one day would not work, and in a month would be too long for them. Outside their respective times, they cannot just approach you or spend time with you without any good reason. That's why they kept inventing reasons. And there are probably other rules that I'm not aware of to regulate their competition for your heart."

"So, did they just invent those rules and agree among themselves?" he asked.

"You imposed those rules. The seven girls aren't close enough or familiar enough with each other to come to an agreement with each other. Normally, they'd tear each other apart, and fight like cats and dogs. So how did they come together and agree to all of this? You, of course, Divine One. You're the God of Conquests. You're smart enough to get them to agree to it. And it's beneficial to you since, by my observation, it leaves you with enough free time to play games. And it regulates their behavior. For example, I learned from the rumor mill that before, Yui always grabs you and do physical things to you in public whenever she likes, without any inhibition. Now, she's behaved."

Keima really wanted to applaud her disciple. She really was a genius. Still, it was all guesswork. So maybe he could lie and—

"Wow! That's great! You're as smart as my Divine Brother! That's all true!" Elsie exclaimed, her mouth wide open, her big eyes looking at the blue-haired girl in admiration.

Keima sighed. And there goes his plans.

"And if I'm really in love with you, and I am after you, I'm not bound by the schedule and their rules. So in their eyes, I can do anything and spend unlimited time with you, things they can't do. That's why they kept telling me to be in the schedule to keep things fair."

* * *

_Part 94 – Selfish Gamers_

"What can I say? You figured it all out. So after knowing all that, you still want to be my disciple?"

"Yes. Your private life is none of my business. But by becoming your disciple, I intruded on it. I'm very sorry for causing you so much distress. It's my fault. I should've considered your situation before asking for my selfish request. I don't deserve to be your disciple for how I thrust myself into your life."

"Think nothing of it. I want you to be my disciple. I want to teach you the ideal, so you can be as great as me. Deserve has nothing to do with it. But even so, you deserve it," he said. "I would only drop you if you don't want to be my disciple anymore. Not for any other reason. But if you choose to remain my disciple, it won't be easy, as you would be involved, whether you like it or not, in harem politics. That can't be avoided, I'm sorry to say."

"Even after all the trouble I caused you because of my selfishness, you still want me as a student?"

"Yes. The trouble will sort itself out. We already have a plan, don't we? We'll just stick with it. As for selfishness, nobody is more selfish than I am. The reason I want to take you in is because I am a selfish bastard."

Aoba looked at him with adoration. _He truly is great. After all this, he still wants to be my master. After all the trouble I caused—he still believes in me. He truly is God. Only God could persuade seven girls to share him like he did and be bound by the rules he made. If only my first master weren't out there, waiting for me, I would gladly ask to be included in the schedule. I know you don't love me, but you don't love the other girls too. For now, Tenri should win your heart._

"I still want to be your disciple, Master. If you would have me."

"I do. We're both selfish, so we can help each other out with what we want."

"Thank you, Master."

"So, what do you think about me? Won't you think I'm evil for how I acted, for how I played with the girls? I am God, but I am also the devil. I can be pretty evil."

"Evil? I don't care about that. I came to you to be a good gamer, not to be a good person. I care about becoming a great gamer, and you being good or evil has nothing to do with it."

"I suppose that's true."

"And I know, Divine One, that you have a good reason for doing all of this. This is not just some selfish thing you're doing. The reason for all of this is because you can't pick now, right? And in games, and in reality too, without picking one of them, they won't stop going after you. So you have to regulate their behavior for your benefit, and their benefit too, or your lives would be chaotic, and there would be more hurt."

"You don't even know why I can't pick one of them."

"I don't need to know. I just know that you have an excellent reason for it and that you can't share that reason with anyone else. You are the Devil. But you are also God. I have faith that your reason is right and for the best of everyone involved. But, if I am wrong, if you don't have a good reason, it's really none of my business. This has nothing to do with being a gaming disciple."

"Thank you for that," he said, touched by his disciple's faith in him.

"That's great!" Elsie exclaimed, shaking the girl gamer's hand. "Welcome to the club."

"Thanks, Elly. And Divine One, I have something to ask of you."

"What is it, Aoba?"

"Can I have a copy of the schedule, and the rules too?"

"Why do you want that?"

"I need to know the girls' schedule, so I won't accidentally intrude with their time. You told me that I should try to become their friend, and interrupting them would not do me any favors. And I need to know the rules so I won't unnecessarily make blunders that would make your life more difficult."

"Fine. I'll give you a copy. By the way, tonight, I have three hours with Kanon."

"Thanks, Master."

"Oh, Elsie?"

"Exalted Brother?"

"This is a secret," he warned.

"Don't worry, Big Brother! I won't say a thing about her to anyone!"

"You'd better not," he told her as they entered the school gate.

"I look forward to seeing you play six games at once, Divine One," Aoba said as they walked to their school building.

"So you want to see him in his God of Conquest mode? Divine Brother's rather creepy in that. I don't think you want to see him like that," Elsie warned.

"Yes, that is today, isn't it," Keima said, ignoring the bug demon. "I've got to do some shopping in the game store after school. After that, we can go to my place, and you can see me in my God of Conquest mode."

"I'm going shopping for new games too. May I come with you? Maybe we can compare games," the girl gamer asked.

"But Beloved Brother is reaaaallly creepy in the game store. You don't want to see him like that!" Elsie insisted, her memories of being with Keima to the game store resurfacing. She really adored her Divine Brother, but there were things that a girl should not see of her brother if she wanted to keep her high opinion of him. It's just that Elsie adored her brother so much that nothing he could do could dent her adulation. She was concerned that if Aoba saw him like that, she would be turned off by his creepiness, and he may lose a disciple and a potential friend.

"Guess I'm creepy too," she replied as they entered the school building. "What about Yui? She's coming too?"

"Yes."

"Good," the girl gamer smirked. That hopefully would finally convince the heiress of her sincerity.

…

* * *

_Part 95 – No Such Thing as Free Lunches_

_Lunch…_

Lunch. It was Saturday, and class was already finished. He would meet Aoba at the gate, and they would proceed to the game store. At least, that was his plan. He would skip eating lunch. He was excited to see the latest titles. Although Yui had already bought most of them, he wanted his own copy of those games. Besides, the crossdresser had not been thorough enough. There were games that she had missed.

At least that was the plan.

"Divine Brother, could you come to the 2B Pencils club room?"

"Can't. I'm busy. Gonna go game shopping with Aoba," he said, his eyes already on his game.

"This is very important. I promise it will only take a minute. I already sent a message to Aoba."

He groaned. He could smell a set-up from a mile away.

"Fine. But only a minute," he said, walking with Elsie as he played his PFP.

When they entered the bandroom, there was no-one inside except a blushing Ayumi Takahara.

"Keima, you haven't eaten lunch, have you?" she asked, her hands behind her back.

"This isn't your time," he brushed off. He really did not want to deal with the girls of the schedule. And he had done an outstanding job during their three hours, so he knew the affection levels would not decrease at all by his coldness outside the schedule.

"No, no. I'm not here to spend time with you," the runner apologized. "I'm just concerned with your health."

"Huh?"

"Here," she said, handing a bento over to him. "No other girl has a schedule with you for lunch, and knowing you, I know you won't eat anything."

"But, Ayumi—"

"Don't worry, I'm not eating lunch with you. That would be unfair to the other girls," she said, still unable to look at him. "Please take it."

He was a bit surprised. He took the offered bento.

"Well, gotta go. Bye," said the runner as she rushed out of the room. He heard her crash into a wall. He ignored it.

"This is the important thing?" asked Keima, peeved at Elsie.

"But your health is very important. You need food to shop and play," said Elsie, a little jealous that Keima was eating the lunch of other girls but not hers.

"Fine. I'll eat it later."

"But I already messaged Aoba that you'll eat lunch then meet with her," the sister protested. "Please eat."

"Fine. I'm going to the rooftop."

He and Elsie walked towards the stairs going to the rooftop. As they turned a corner, they heard a small voice.

"K-K-Katsu—ragggi," she said. It was Shiori Shiomiya.

"Shiori? I'm sorry, but it isn't—" he began.

"Wait," she suddenly yelled. Her face was blushing profusely, looking at the side. Before looking at him. Her eyes went from his face to his hands, and her face became white upon seeing the bento on his hands. "Oh, no!"

"What?" asked an impatient Keima. Shiori was taking away his free time.

Suddenly, she thrust another bento unto him and said, "take it."

He grabbed it and placed it above Ayumi's bento.

"For you, Katsuragi." With that, she ran away from the two siblings.

"What was that about?" asked Keima, staring at his two bentos.

"They're head over heels for you, Beloved Brother!" Elsie cheerily said. "Your plan is coming along nicely. So, are you going to start conquering Miyako?"

"Not yet. Not until I finish with Kanon," he said, as he went up the stairs to the rooftop, and proceeded to his favorite bench.

"Don't bother me while I eat," he said, opening Ayumi's lunch first.

"Um, Divine Brother?"

"What is it?" asked Keima before he started eating.

"This is for you," Elsie said, producing another bento from her raiment.

"What? Can't you see—"

"It's from Chihiro. She was busy, so she asked me to give it to you," she said. "Please take it."

Keima sighed. Three lunches? Not bad. Not bad at all. "Fine. Whatever! I'm not complaining. The only girl who hasn't given me a bento this week is Tenri and Kanon, and that's because Tenri's in Misato High, and I have still to meet Kanon. Tsukiyo and Ayumi gave me bento twice. Might as well eat all of this. To make sure those affection points are high. You're gonna tell Ayumi and Chihiro that I ate their lunch, okay? And tell Shiori too. Say that it's delicious."

"All of them? Which lunch would I say you like the best?"

"All of them equally. I can't choose."

"Really?

"No. Some of them are better than others. But we need to keep a balance. Tell them that all of them were equally delectable. That should keep their jealousy at bay."

"Of course, Exalted Brother!" Elsie said as she sat down and took out her own bento. Her lunch was a homemade meal made from Hellish ingredients.

Keima was very thankful for the bentos from the human girls. If not for that, Elsie would still insist on making lunch for him. He shuddered at the thought.

Still, it was an oversight from him to neglect to make rules regarding bentos and presents. He may be deluged with gifts from the girls. But it was no big deal, as it was a benefit for him. If the girls wanted to give him presents, it does not take time away from the other girls or himself, so it was okay.

There's no such thing as a free lunch. But this wasn't free. He paid dearly for every free thing he would receive with his precious gaming time, his precious oxygen. What he was receiving now was more than justified, in his view.

…

* * *

_Part 96 – Lunch for Three_

Aoba Fuse sighed as she received a message from Elsie.

_Divine Brother will meet you after lunch. Elly._

It was a sigh of relief. Unlike the God of Conquests, Aoba had not picked up the habit of skipping meals for the sake of the ideal. She may skip a meal or so, but her doing so regularly was out of the question. When she learned they were going to the game store without eating lunch, she didn't mind, but she wished they would stop for lunch first.

She was about to go to her usual place for eating lunch when she received another message. From Elsie.

_Hello Aoba. Tsukiyo asked me to ask you to have lunch with her at the Astronomy Club. Shiori would be there too._

Well, at least she would have a nice place to eat.

…

* * *

"Come in," said the club President Tsukiyo Kujo upon hearing the knock.

"What? Who's coming?" asked Shiori Shiomiya.

"Someone we both know," the moon-lover replied as the door opened.

"Ah, Miss Fuse," said the moon-lover. "Come join us."

"Fuse," Shiori managed to say.

"Lady Kujo, Shiomiya," she greeted with her customary level voice. "Thank you for inviting me."

She sat on an empty chair between Luna and Shiori. She placed her bento on the table.

They ate their lunch, silence surrounding the place. Shiori was naturally silent, while Aoba and Tsukiyo were also reticent by nature.

"So, I want to ask you. Could we start this afternoon? I'm not busy, and we have all the time in the world," the blonde asked, referring to her request for the gamer to teach her gaming lingo.

"I'm afraid I cannot. I have an appointment with the master," replied the blue-haired girl. "However, perhaps we can agree on a schedule. When is your free time?"

"An appointment with Keima? You have a date with him?" asked Tsukiyo as she gripped her cup, and Shiori nearly choked. "Are you—"

"It's not a date," the girl gamer sighed. She really shouldn't have mentioned her master when replying. "We're going to the game store to buy the latest games. Then he's going to show me how he plays six games at once. It's just a standard master-disciple activity."

"But you're going together, alone," Shiori insisted. "Romance books state that those are dates."

"I do not like him that way! You should know better! And no, we're not alone. Yui Goido's coming with us. She too wants to observe Keima play six games at a time," she replied, thankful that the crossdresser was coming with them. "This is not an event to raise flags. Please don't mistake it."

"Wait! Goido is with Keima? She's stealing his time! What's her excuse? Watching him play games is not a valid reason!" Tsukiyo said, her anger simmering beneath the calm exterior.

The girl gamer sighed. She was pleased to redirect Tsukiyo's ire away from herself to Goido, but that needed to be squelched too. She needed an excuse and fast. "No, she's coming with Keima and me. Unlike you two, Goido does not believe that I am not in love with the God of Conquests. She thinks that what he and I are up to is a date, which, frankly, is ridiculous. A date has many prerequisites and variables. It requires the protagonist to be on the heroes or heroines route. It requires that the object of the event is to raise affection points of the other. It requires specific flags to be triggered. We both tried to explain it to Goido, but she doesn't listen."

"So she's coming along so you could convince her that you're not on a date?" asked Tsukiyo. "And that you're not in love with him?"

"Precisely," she said.

"Still, it's unfair for the rest of us in the schedule. She is spending time with Keima! Don't you know we can't approach him outside our time, even if we aren't alone if we don't have a reason?"

Aoba just stared at her.

"Oh, wait. Keima has not told you about the schedule, has he?"

"He didn't need to. I figured it all by myself. Elsie confirmed it for me."

"You did?" asked a very surprised Shiori.

"It's easy to figure out based on what you and Goido told me, and what I heard Kosaka say."

"Yui Goido is cheating! She should've refused to come with you," said Tsukiyo. "Not that I blame you, Miss Fuse. You hadn't figured out what the schedule was when you invited her, have you?"

"No."

"I thought so. Listen, you're going to meet up with Yui later, right? So ask her what's her valid reason. If not, can you tell her to back off, or I'll be furious!"

"I have two conditions."

The doll-like lady looked at her and raised her eyebrow.

"You should believe that I am not in love with the master. That we're not going to a date. Because if you don't believe that, what you're asking me is useless."

"I believe you. You are not on a date with Keima. Right, Shiomiya?"

"That's right. You're just a disciple."

"Good. Let's get this out of the way. I promised you to teach you about the lingo, but this condition applies to that as well."

"Very well then. But that won't apply if you really do fall in love with him. It only applies when I'm mistaken," she replied.

"Fine," said the girl gamer.

"So go and tell Goido my message. She better back off without a good reason."

"I'm sure she can come up with a plausible reason. Goido's not stupid," the gamer answered. "And you haven't asked what my second condition is."

"What is it?"

"Yui accompanying Keima and me to verify that nothing is happening between us is a valid reason. I hope you will recognize that. If you can't, I can't deliver your message."

"That would defeat the purpose of my message."

"Not necessarily. For the Divine One and me, that is a valid reason. For Yui, it may not be. She should not have to make Keima and me invite her just to make her believe something obvious. She should have believed me in the first place."

"Fine. That is a valid reason for you and Keima. I won't be angry with the two of you," the moon-lover said before she took another bite of her lunch. "But not for Yui. Ask if she has another reason. If that's her only reason, I'm going to get angry at her because it's obvious what her ploy is!"

"Ploy?" asked Shiori.

"Yes. Can't you see? She's pretending or fooling herself into not believing Miss Fuse here so she can have an excuse to hang out with Keima. Now Keima and you, Miss Fuse, would be forced to do things like this just to make her believe the truth! She's either too smart, or she's too stupid!" growled Tsukiyo. "Tell her, Miss Fuse, that she better have another reason, or else!"

* * *

_Part 97 – 2B Pencils Talk_

The 2B Pencils members sans Yui were walking from their school to Inazumart to browse the music store, and to look at the new instruments on sale. Chihiro, in particular, was excited about the new guitars.

"So what's up with Yui?" asked Miyako Terada as they walked.

"Who knows?" replied Ayumi. "Probably called by her mother or something."

"Yeah. She said she's busy this afternoon. I wonder," Chihiro asked, but refrained from asking what was on her mind. She suspected that the drummer was with Keima on another of her "reasonable" schemes to be with him outside the schedule.

"Wonder what?" asked Miyako.

"Oh nothing," the average band leader replied. Miyako did not need to know about the schedule.

"So, what are you gonna do tomorrow?" asked Elsie. She had joined them after eating lunch with Keima.

The runner sighed. "I'm not sure. Probably rest. This week was stressful."

"You said it," said Chihiro. She knew she was referring to the first week of the schedule with Keima, but with Miyako there, they cannot speak freely. "I'm gonna practice with the guitar and hopefully, start some songs. Or I'll just laze around the house and do nothing."

"Not even homework?" asked Miyako.

The normal girl shrugged. They have homework, but she's going to imitate Yui and use that to spend more time with Keima outside of her three hours.

"So how about you, Elsie?" asked Ayumi. "What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"Em, I'm gonna be with Divine Brother," she answered. She realized that asking that question had been a mistake.

"How about you, Miyako?" asked Chihiro. "Any plans for tomorrow?"

"Hey! That's Inazumart!" Elsie shouted as if it was the first time she'd seen it.

Ignoring the racket made by the female Katsuragi, Miyako said, "Oh, I'm going to tutor Katsuragi."

Ayumi asked. "So, Elsie is with you tomorrow?"

"I meant both Katsuragis!"

"Look at the building! It's enormous!" shouted Elly. She really wanted to end the conversation.

Looking up, she saw an invisible Haqua, riding her scythe, looking at her with a frown. The younger sister knew she had messed up.

Both Ayumi and Chihiro were staring at Miyako, and the party halted its walk.

"Wait. Both? Including _the _infamous Keima Katsuragi? The Otamegane?" Chihiro demanded, stepping in front of her.

"Yes. Katsuragi asked me to teach him to teach Elsie," the long-haired girl replied, not getting what the big deal was. "Yes, I know it's Katsuragi. And no, I don't believe he has gamer cooties or whatever it was you said he has."

"So, he's coming over to your house?" asked Ayumi, looking at her friend.

"Yes. Tomorrow, he and Elsie will come over," she informed. "Oh, don't look at me like that. It's not as if I'm going to fall in love with that goof. It's going to be a purely academic exercise!"

"Yeah, academic exercise," Chihiro repeated. Somehow, she knew that this was related to the upcoming conquest of Miyako. And looking at her best friend, images of Katsuragi holding her and kissing her and saying sweet nothings sickened her.

"Well, I'm just worried about you. He's the infamous Otamegane," Ayumi warned.

"I don't think he's as bad as you all think he is. He's just a big nerd. I want to help him."

"Ah, so you have a crush on him?" asked Ayumi in a teasing voice, testing the waters. She wondered how much progress was made on Miyako's conquest.

"You too, Ayumi? For the last time, Ayumi, Chihiro, and Elly, no, I'm not going out with him. It's not as if he's the type of guy to sweep a girl off her feet. I don't think there's a girl alive that would like to marry him. Except for Kanon, but she's not normal," she said. "So, you don't have to worry about me. Besides, it's touching that Katsuragi really cares about his sister, right Elly?"

"Yes! It's about teaching him teach me! And nothing else! I wonder what guitar is there on the store," Elsie quickly denied, looking cute and trying to steer the conversation away from the awkward topic.

They resumed their walk, and luckily, both Ayumi and Chihiro walked behind Miyako, so the 2B pianist did not notice their blushing faces.

_So this was the dweeb's plan to conquer Miyako. What a terrible idea! Teaching him to teach Elly? About what? How can that lead to a conquest? I need to ask the doofus about it next time I see him. Yes, that would be a great excuse. He better not break her heart! _

Chihiro shook her head of her thoughts. _Calm down, calm down. It's for Miyako's own good. The Vice or whatever it's called needs to be removed. I need to trust the Otamegane on this. Still, I want to help. I want to see what he's up to._

Ayumi's palm nearly whitened from squeezing it too much. Just thinking about the situation hurt her. She just knew it was part of Keima's plan. _Isn't there any other way? Why does he have to do this? Save Miyako, please. If not, I'm going to kick you to the Moon! And why does it feel worse now than when I first heard about it? Didn't I just approve of whatever Keima was doing? Wasn't I prepared to tolerate making Miyako fall in love with him? Oh, my God. Please, I don't want to witness what will happen. Make it quick. _

_Now I really understand why Keima can't choose a girl until this entire sordid business is over. The girl he chose would be hurt. Too hurt. If right now, it hurts, how much more if he had already made his choice? How would it hurt that girl to know he's still courting other girls because of his duties?_

* * *

_Part 98 – At the Inazumart Game Store_

…

The two gamers met at the entrance of the school after lunch.

"So, what are you planning to buy?" asked Keima.

"_Love Castle 4_, and _Girlfriend Trouble 3_. Mostly the new Otome Games. But a couple of Galges as well. It depends on what's on the shelves," she said. "What would you recommend?"

"It depends," he said. "I want to see if the store has stock of _Game Love 5_. Or _Asuka's Adventure 6. _I'll probably clean out the store, so I don't have a specific recommendation. Just look at what I will pick. You'll learn a lot from the games I buy. Just remember—I have first dibs if there's only one copy."

"That's so unfair. If there's only one copy, and I see it first, I'll grab it, and you'll have to pry it from my cold dead hands," she retorted with icy seriousness.

"That's not very disciple like," Keima said, knowing her too well.

She just shrugged. "Don't worry, I'll let you borrow when I finish the game."

…

* * *

The two went to Inazumart, and there, proceeded to the Game Store. There, waiting and looking at the titles, was Yui Goido.

"Hey, you two!" she waved at them. "Keima, Fuse!"

Keima grunted in acknowledgment before he began scanning the titles. Aoba nodded and went to the Guy Game section, scanning Otome Games. They each got two big bags.

Keima was like a kid as he scanned the titles. His face had such happiness in it that it made Yui blush. He was so alive, so joyful, that it made the crossdresser happy that she had gone through this path. The way to his heart was one that would make Keima happy.

Looking at Aoba Fuse, her stoic face was still the same. But her eyes were alive as she looked at title after title, and put over a dozen games in her bags. And her movements were swift and fleet as she jumped from shelf to shelf, with cat-like reflexes.

The two gamers were so alike, yet so different at the same time. Keima was not naturally icy, or unemotional—it's just that things that could trigger his emotions were all in games, so outside of games, he came across as cold and rude. Aoba was just naturally reserved, so even in her happiest element, she looked, on the outside, barely pleased.

The crossdresser approached the girl gamer.

…

* * *

"Hey, Fuse, thanks for the tip," Yui said when they were close to each other.

"Did he like it?" asked the girl gamer as she looked at a game, before returning it to the shelf. "I already have this. This is the fifth edition. I'm looking for the sixth. You'd think they'd change the cover, but they are identical except the small label on the back."

"Yes! He was ecstatic! How did you know he would like it?"

"I'm a gamer. I know what games he likes," she replied. _I knew of it from his website. But I won't tell you that. Fallen God is a secret. _"I have been studying the ideal for some time now, and I could tell which games he would enjoy. He buys all the new games, but he would not enjoy them equally. He enjoys some games more than others. What I recommended were the newly released games he is especially fond of."

"So, can you tell which type he likes?"

"You wouldn't understand it even if I explained it. It's too complicated. Unless you become a gamer too."

"Oh. About that. When can we start? You see, I want to be really good at games. Not as good as you or Keima, but just enough so I can hold my own. I want to be his disciple, but he'll only take me in if I become good enough."

Aoba internally smirked. And here was a golden opportunity to make Yui her friend, just like her master asked her to. And perhaps she could persuade the heiress that she's not after the Divine One.

"Of course. I can't make any promises, but I'll do my best to make you good enough."

"Thank you. And if you think I'm good enough, please recommend me as his second disciple! Please vouch for my skills in games if you think I pass as a gamer!" she pleaded.

"Fine. But only if you really become good enough to be worth his time."

"Don't worry! I know I won't be as good as you or Keima," she admitted. "I only want to be good enough to be close to him."

She didn't respond to this as she got another title and put it on her bag. "By the way, I talked to Lady Kujo, and she asked me to give you a message."

"What are you now, a messenger girl?" laughed Yui.

_I may as well be, with all that I've been doing lately. _"She told me to ask if you have a valid reason for spending with Keima."

"Oh, that? Isn't what you and Keima want a valid enough reason? You want to prove to me that you are not in love with Keima?" asked Yui. "Besides, rule three states, and I quote, 'However, outside the schedule, the girls can approach Keima Katsuragi for any other purpose other than to spend time with Keima Katsuragi.' But also, rule five states, and I quote, 'Keima Katsuragi can refuse any girl's approach outside the scheduled time for any reason at his discretion.' So that means that it's Keima choice to determine whether or not this is a valid reason outside of my scheduled time. If he thinks I don't have a valid reason, he can just refuse me. Can't you see? It's up to Keima!"

"That answer would make her mad."

"That's because she doesn't know the rules very much! We are in a battle for Keima darling's heart. And the schedule—wait—you already know what the schedule is about, right?"

"I do."

"Good. The schedule and its rules are the keys to winning. It defines our rules of engagement. If she can't think of a way of spending time with him outside her scheduled time, it's not my problem."

"I see."

"But don't worry. I'll think up an excuse that our moon-lover can accept," she reassured.

That did not make the girl genius feel better, but she accepted it. How could she juggle Yui and Tsukiyo at the same time?

"Hey, can I use you as an excuse? Maybe I'll say that I'm accompanying you, Fuse. I'm not actually here to spend time with Keima, but to spend time with you."

"Lame. Lady Kujo will kill me if I tell her that."

"Just tell her that you're teaching me about games and that this is part of my education," she suggested.

"Fine," Aoba sighed. How could she talk her way out of it?

…

* * *

_Part 99 – Café Grandpa Musings_

Yui Goido looked at the Café Grandpa entrance for the second time in her life. This was the business of the Katsuragi family. It was small. Nothing like the Goido business, but even the largest companies started off small. She had no doubt that with the brilliant Keima as the future head, the café could blossom into one of the big players in the business world. All it needed was capital, and who better to give money than the Goido family? And it could happen through a marriage alliance like in olden times. Yui and Keima!

It was not surprising for Yui to have these musings. Even if her education was mostly about becoming a good wife, it was also expected for the Goido heiress to manage the family business when she grows up, and also be a helper to her husband in business if she marries into another business family. Being an ideal wife in the present day was not just about staying at home.

She entered and was appalled by the lack of customers. She was the only one present. Aside from the lady at the counter. Was that Mari Katsuragi? The family definitely needed help to boost its business, but Yui dismissed the thoughts. That was not her object in coming to the place.

The reason why she was here was that Keima and Fuse agreed that she should go-ahead to his house to avoid being seen with him. With Tsukiyo and the other girls watching her every move, it would be in her best interest to act cautiously for the moment. She had to stick to the letter of the rules. Otherwise, she would run afoul of the other girls.

She took her place on one of the tables and waited.

…

* * *

Mari Katsuragi prepared for another uneventful day at Café Grandpa. The place was empty. Not because it was closed, but because there were no customers. It was one of those lazy days where nothing happened. It was boring. She would have preferred to have a busy day—at least that would help in the household budget. After the week spent in South America with her husband, the week after was sedate. Normal.

At least the news about her husband's life-threatening condition was fake. She was relieved at the news. She spent the rest of the week abroad with her husband. It was one of the happiest weeks of her married life. And it nearly made her forget about Keiichi Katsuragi's infidelity. Not that she actually forgot—she just didn't want to spoil the romantic mood she had with her beloved spouse.

She kept reminding herself that whatever infidelity that he committed happened a long time ago. He probably even forgot about it. Probably a tryst that occurred when he was drunk and couldn't even remember. She read lots of stories about similar situations. Scheming women got men drunk and seduced them in such a vulnerable state—then the men could not remember a thing that happened when they woke up the next day. That's why Keiichi couldn't even remember what happened. None of the hints she dropped about having an illegitimate child even had an impact.

So she was thankful, that at least, maybe, just maybe, he wasn't intentionally unfaithful.

…

* * *

The week after was back to normal. Mostly normal, at least.

Something was off about her son.

Keima had proven himself a responsible adult with how he managed the affairs of the household and the café while she was gone. There was nothing missing. All had been in order. No customer had complained about how Keima managed the café in her absence. The money she had left Keima actually increased under his care. How he did it, she did not know, but it just goes to show how much of a genius her son was.

And there were changes to Keima. He remained a game obsessed nerd, but lately, he had been more social than usual. She was able to observe that that was mostly due to the return of his childhood friend, Tenri Ayukawa. Thrice during the week, Keima ate dinner outside their home. Twice at the Ayukawa's place, and once at the Terada place. The Terada dinner she could excuse, as he merely fetched Elsie when she went to her friend's home and stayed a little too late, but the two Ayukawa dinners were something else.

Now that was something that piqued her curiosity. What was Keima doing in the neighbor's home so often? Talking with Mrs Ayukawa earlier that day, she learned that Keima actually came thrice during the week and that the only reason he did not join them for dinner during Wednesday evening was the need to go to the Terada house. But what was more, according to her gossipy neighbor, her Keima was spending time with Tenri, alone with her in her room.

Wait!

What was Keima doing with Tenri all this time? Was her Keima actually courting a real-life girl this time? Mari got excited. Keima's finally growing up! And Keima could do worse than Tenri Ayukawa. In fact, with his personality, Keima could probably not find a girl other than Tenri. Still, Tenri was not her ideal daughter-in-law. She was too timid, too submissive, and would let him walk all over her. She sighed. Beggars can't be choosers. She would welcome Tenri into her family if, indeed, she was his choice. And if Mrs. Ayukawa's hints were correct, Tenri was madly in love with her son.

Tenri would do.

…

* * *

_Part 100 – Meeting Mari_

"Your special coffee please," a student from Mai High Private School ordered in the Café Grandpa.

Mari Katsuragi was uncertain. The student looked like a boy—with the uniform and all. But the voice was feminine. And the facial features looked like that of a girl. She had just entered, alone, and sat on one of the chairs near the entrance to the residence. Like a good waitress, the mother went to her and asked for her order.

"Special Coffee?" asked the mother, perplexed.

"Yes. The Special Coffee of one Keima Katsuragi," the student replied enthusiastically. "I heard from rumors that it was terrific. So I want to try it."

It was the second time Mari heard about that exceptional coffee of her son. The first time was that weird girl who dressed in a big brown coat and big brown hat earlier in the week.

"I'm sorry, but my son isn't home yet," the mother replied. "He's the only one who knows how to make it. Can I interest you in any other kind of coffee? I assure you—the Coffee of Café Grandpa is special and one of a kind. Not only my son, but I also have my special coffee, aside from the Katsuragi Family coffee served in this café."

"I'll take some snacks. What's available?" asked the crossdresser. "For the coffee, I'll wait for Keima to arrive if that's okay. I heard that it makes all other coffee taste like mud."

"Fine," said Mari. "Can I take your order then?"

"What would you recommend?"

…

* * *

She was in the counter, watching the strange girl eat when her sharp ears heard the door to their home open. "Excuse me," she said to the cross-dresser and went to the living room of their house. She intended to pull her gamer of a son to the café before he could march straight to his room and be a pain to get him to do things.

But she stopped when it was not only her son. Was that a girl? Did Keima Katsuragi, her weird gamer son, bring home a girl? A girl who was not Tenri? And by the look of her uniform, a classmate too?

Her son? Bringing a girl home? The last time that happened was when Keima brought home Elsie, but that didn't count, as Elsie was family. Wait! Was that girl some long lost relative? Because no matter what was before her eyes, she still could not believe that her son could bring a girl, that was not his childhood friend, home. It was too weird.

She had no doubt that if her son changed and became polite, sociable, and normal, he could bring home many girls. But not her son as he currently was. She couldn't detect any change in the attitudes of his son towards real-life girls or real life in general.

"Hello, Mother. This is Aoba Fuse. Aoba, this is my mother."

And already first name basis too! What was the world coming to?

"Hello, Mrs. Katsuragi," the blue-haired girl bowed respectfully.

Mari gave a big smile. Her brain quickly processed what was happening. Something had changed. Otherwise, this would not have happened. Either the world or Keima changed. To think that the world would accommodate her son was ridiculous, so that meant her son changed.

And that meant that her son changed enough so that he could befriend a girl his age. Maybe something happened during the last week that brought a change to her son. Does that mean that her son was becoming less of an obnoxious gamer only concerned with 2D girls? And did this girl have a hand in making him change? Was this girl the reason?

That smile became even more prominent as her thought process went into overdrive. To think that a girl could change her son for the better, who would make him more sociable, who would make him less of a gamer! If this were the start of reforming her son for the better, she would jump for joy. Her son was not totally hopeless! Now she won't have to worry if she could have grandchildren with Keima.

If this girl could change him for the better, she would have her eternal gratitude.

"I'm so glad Keima brought a friend home," she said, cooing.

End of Flag X

* * *

**Stats for the Week**

_Monday – Official Time_

Tenri – Morning Walk – 15 minutes

Chihiro – Lunch – 1 hour

Ayumi – After School Event – 1 hour

Tenri – Visit After School – 45 minutes

_Tuesday – Official Time_

Ayumi – Lunch – 1 hour

Chihiro – After School Event – 1 hour

Shiori – After School Event – 1 hour

_Wednesday – Official Time_

Tenri – Morning Walk – 15 minutes

Tsukiyo – Lunch – 1 hour

Chihiro – After School Event – 1 hour (shared with Ayumi)

Ayumi – After School Event – 1 hour (shared with Chihiro)

Tenri – Visit After School – 45 minutes

_Thursday – Official Time_

Tsukiyo – Lunch – 1 hour

Shiori – After School Events – 2 hours

Tsukiyo – Nighttime Event – 1 hour

_Friday – Official Time_

Tenri – Morning Walk – 15 minutes

Yui – Lunch – 1 hour

Yui – After School Events – 2 hours

Tenri - Visit After School – 45 minutes

**Total:**

Tenri – 3 hours

Chihiro – 3 hours

Ayumi – 3 hours

Shiori – 3 hours

Tsukiyo – 3 hours

Yui – 3 hours

**Author Notes**

Aoba Fuse is a light novel heroine. I took her characterization both from the light novel, and also from Wrathie Winsre's stories.

Oh and an announcement and request. In the near future, I probably would run out of events that the girls could do with Keima during their "official" time. So if any of you could suggest activities that they could engage in one hour, two hours, or three, as long as those activities are in character, please tell me. I'd probably include it, with full credit of course.

* * *

**Review Replies**

To **deathstalker982,** thanks for your review. I'm going to post my reply for the enlightenment of other readers.

The reason why Mari did not recognize Kano was because Kanon was wearing a disguise. It was a long brown coat and beret that completely covered her hair. It was the disguise Kanon uses when she goes out in public. Not the most effective, but it does serve to fool the general public in the manga and TV series at least. And no, Mari did not closely study the face of the girl in the cafe. She simply did not connect the dots.

So she questioned Keima bringing a girl home, but Keima denied bringing a girl home. His story was that it was all a coincidence, that a schoomate of him heard of rumors of Keima's wonderful coffee and decided, on her own, to go the cafe. Coincidentally, Keima arrived home a little later.

Anyway, I'll probably give more details on her disguise when it's Kanon's time. Hopefully, that will fully answer your question. It would contain spoilers, so I hope you can wait.

* * *

To **The Hansa, **thanks for your review.

Yes, in the last chapter, Keima was happy. We see Keima rarely happy when he was with the girls. And when he acts happy, he usually was acting happy for the benefit of the girl. So I was delighted to write Keima as being really happy with Yui, something that would almost be unimaginable for any other situation. And yes, Keima is passionate about his games, that's why games could make him really happy. As in this fic, it's Shiori and Yui who succeeded to make him really happy by using games to become closer to him. And Tenri also made him happy a bit because in the last two meetings with her, she encouraged him to just play games.

And yes, the girls deserved to be selfish too. Shiori and Yui were actually a bit selfish in the way they made him happy. Shiori, by using a book based on his favorite game, and Yui, by making him dress as a girl while playing a game. Although, for the latter, how it would pan out in the long run remains to be seen. Could she really be a genuine disciple? If she could succeed in that, that would be terrific for both Yui and Keima.

As for the other girls, I think the best way is for Keima to do things that the girls enjoy even if he does not. In exchange, the girls should do activities that Keima enjoys even if they do not. Keima already had been doing the former lots of times. Before Shiori's book, it was a mostly one-way traffic in terms of personal happiness in the activities. The only problem is, once the affection points reach a certain high level, Keima may slack off making the girls happy, knowing nothing he'll do would actually dent their affection, while the girls would want to make him happy. But we'll see what happens.

As for more girls being added to the schedule, most probably, yeah, there would be. As for Diana, Tenri's Goddess being part of it, the problem was that it was theoretically a competition for Keima to choose one of them after five years, and she would compete with Tenri. It would be a no-no for her even if she's in love with Tenri. She felt guilty about the very fact of falling in love with Keima in the first place.

But we'll see. Nothing is set in stone about that topic yet.

* * *

To **xellos540,** thanks for your review. I really really appreciate it. And it makes me really happy to receive it. I'm going to post my reply for the enlightenment of other readers.

Yep. Keima thinks he needs to tell it to all the girls of the schedule. Otherwise, it could blow up it his face. And yeah, Tenri is a student of Misato High, so she has no real reason to know about the 2B Pencils.

I agree. It feels that Tenri is that way too. She isn't even a proper conquest target in the manga and anime too. And she's too understanding and too selfless for her to be other than to be a support member. But hopefully, things will change for her.

Yep. Aoba is like Keima, so in her dealings with the real world, she also uses game logic. And like Keima's game logic, it mostly works.

Well, she did say that either he loves no one, or even if he does, for some reason, he can't pick one right away. Keima answers which of the two applies to him. The reason it did not surprise her more was that she was using game logic, like Keima would, and by game logic, the hero has to choose. Aoba, like Keima, would not be surprised by game logic, even if practically, it could be nonsensical.

Yep. Chihiro to the rescue!

Yeah. Mere explaining is not enough. Keima needs to do something more in order for them to really and fully accept his mission.

Yes. The one benefit of the rules was that it changed Yui's behavior outside of her scheduled time. It gave Keima some breathing room.

Will Maijima survive? Maybe not. xD

Oh yes. When he was thinking about physical contact, he was thinking about things like kisses and hugs which he sometimes may provoke the girls to do to him when raising their affection points. Like that of Chihiro and Ayumi in this fic for example, or Tsukiyo during her first hour. He was fully expecting to be kissed, even if he could not guess the exact minute or so, so he was still caught off guard or surprised sometimes. He simply did not think about Yui. It was a mistake on his part.

Yup. One of the rare weaknesses of Keima. It's always fun to write. And yep, a double reference to Yui's reconquest and Nanaka.

Whether telling Yui about Miyako is a good idea will be seen. Especially if she tries to "help" in the conquest.

Me too. I myself think that he can't be too hurt with the memory wipes. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to properly do his job with all the memory wipes that routinely happens. But in this story, it hurt, but only a little bit. But as Yui said, all those little bits add up. Still, Keima was able to deal with it quite easily.

I hope I did that well. Yui was very difficult to write, but I hope I pulled it off. And actually, I didn't plan it. It simply flowed from the direction of the start of the conversation about Miyako's impending conquest.

I love writing about the interactions between Tsukiyo and Shiori. Such a contrast of character. And yeah, Shiori is very difficult to write if you don't write about her inner thoughts. It would make Shiori a very bland character. With her inner thoughts, Shiori becomes way more interesting.

Yeah, the "Keima will be mine" is something I've been dying to write for a long time.

Yep, Sumire is coming, but I still am undecided if she would have a major role. Kinda hard where is right now.

For the gaming set, the hardest thing about it was deciding on Yui's mother's motivation to keep all those devices. To me, it's not in character for her to do so. Luckily, in the manga, in the Heart of Jupiter arc, she did keep all those devices. So I had to invent a reason. Hopefully, her reason was plausible to her personality. After all, she did keep those after Yui returned to normal after her conquest.

And yeah, she stole a march on Aoba on that. Even though Aoba would not care much who among the girls was "first" to see the God of Conquest mode.

Yes, Yui "wants" to be a disciple. But really, just to spend more time with Keima and because of her jealousy of Aoba. And she's the third, after Tenri and Tsukiyo.

As for Tenri seeing Keima, see this chapter.

Thank you for your review!


	11. Meeting God

**The World The Girls Also Knows: The Girls God Can Only Save**

* * *

AU after Goddesses Arc. Keima has to maintain the affection of the Seven Goddess hosts and Chihiro and hunt loose souls at the same time.

_CHAPTER 11 summary_

Mari gets to know Aoba and Yui. Aoba sees Keima's Game library and his God of Conquest mode. Mari questions Keima and Elsi about Tenri, Yui, and Aoba. Aoba Fuse meet both Haqua and Kanon. Kanon's three hours begins.

* * *

_Summary of the last chapter._

Keima spends time with Tenri to complete her three hours. Three girls give Keima lunch on Saturday. Aoba eats lunch with Tsukiyo and Shiori. Keima shops for games with Yui and Aoba. Mari meets Yui and Aoba.

* * *

And I do not own The World God Only Knows.

And thanks to **xellos540** for the beta job!

* * *

As for some characters:

Aoba Fuse is a light novel heroine. I took her characterization both from the light novel, and also from Wrathie Winsre's stories.

Oh and an announcement and request. In the near future, I probably would run out of events that the girls could do with Keima during their "official" time. So if any of you could suggest activities that they could engage in one hour, two hours, or three, as long as those activities are in character, please tell me. I'd probably include it, with full credit of course.

* * *

**Flag XI **

**Meeting God**

_Translation of Manga Terms that I use_

Nii-sama = Big Brother, Exalted Brother, Beloved Brother

Kami-Nii-sama or Kama-Onii-Sama = Divine Brother

Kami-sama = Divine One, Godly One, God. Aoba Fuse calls Keima Kami-sama, so I use Divine One.

Kami = God

Sama = Lord or Lady so Kujo-Sama is Lady Kujo, or Tsukiyo Sama is Lady Tsukiyo

Otamegane or Otamega = Glasses Wearing Game Nerd or Game Nut. I left it mostly untranslated.

Sensei = Teacher. But in context, I use Mr. or Miss. So Kodoma-Sensei would be Mr. Kodoma.

Otome Games = Games for Girls. The female equivalent of male dating sims.

Ojou-sama = aristocratic lady or noble lady

Mai-Hime = Princess from Maijima, the title of Aoba Fuse in the Gaming Community

* * *

_Part 101 – A Disappointing Friend_

"I am the Divine One's disciple," Aoba Fuse said to Mari.

"Wait. Divine One? Disciple?" Mari replied, her daydreams crashing down.

"Yes. Your son is God. God of Conquests and Games. It's only natural that I call him Divine," she clarified.

"Excuse me a minute," Mari said. "Keima, I want to talk to you."

She grabbed her son and pulled him to an adjacent room. "Listen here, Keima. I'm not too fond of you making Elsie call you God. She hero-worships you, so that's excusable, but to make another girl call you that? I don't care how big your ego is. You're going to march right out and tell her not to call you that."

He nodded. It was not a big deal to him anyway.

They went back to the living room. "Aoba, please don't call me Divine One."

"But Master, you call yourself the God of Conquests. And it is because you are the God on Conquests that I came to know you. I cannot call you any name other than Divine or Master or God. Otherwise, that would be too disrespectful. Please let me call you that. It would be insolent for me not to do so."

She was so earnest, so sincere! But Mari can't have that. That would swell her son's already awesome ego. She needed to approach this differently. Then she noticed another thing. What she was carrying—it was two bags filled to the brim. She recognized it. Those were bags from the game store.

"Keima. Making her carry your games! Have you no shame? Apologize!" she quickly scolded, drawing the most obvious conclusion.

"He doesn't need to," the girl gamer interjected. "These are my own games. The Divine One would have carried it for me if he weren't carrying his own game bags."

That mollified Mari. That explanation made sense. And she saw four more bags of games, the games her son presumably carried. "Oh! I'm so sorry for jumping to conclusions, son."

"That's fine, Mom."

"So tell me, how did you two meet?"

Aoba and Keima told her an abbreviated version of what happened between them, without mentioning that Keima was the person behind the _Fallen God_ website.

After the tale was told, Mari was speechless.

It was not Keima changing at all. No. It was that he found another person who shared the exact same interests as him. And that the person happened to be a girl.

She should be excited and happy for her son. But all her hopes of the girl weaning her son away from gaming was dashed as she learned about the true nature of Aoba Fuse. If anything, she would only encourage his bad habits.

But at least he had a friend that he could relate to. And the way she looked at her son. It was not love. But it was something else. It was pure adoration. Keima was her hero. It was like how Elsie looked at him. Mari was a bit disappointed, but she could not deny her Keima's friendship.

Then she remembered the girl in the café. "Keima, we'll discuss this later. We have a customer in the café who wants to sample your coffee. Go now! Before she leaves!"

"Okay, Mother," he said, going to the café, leaving Mari and Aoba alone in the living room.

"If I may, I'd like to thank you for raising such a wonderful son," the girl gamer said to Mari as soon as he left the room. "His passion for games, and his skill and proficiency at it leaves me in awe. I can only hope to be as good as him at games."

"Don't worry. If there's one thing that I am sure of, is that he can make you very good at games," Mari conceded. "Ever since he was a little kid, he does nothing but play games." She told it with an air of pride and exasperation.

"What? That's amazing. No wonder he's so good. I only learned about games just a few months ago. If only my parents introduced me to games at such a young age. Maybe I can even become as good as him. He's so lucky to have you as a mother. Otherwise, he would not have turned out to be as great as he is now."

Those words were not hollow. Aoba exuded sincerity when she said those words. She did not use diplomatic words. She outright praised her son for the one thing she despaired of so many times.

It was the first time anyone outside her family had complimented her about raising Keima to be a gamer. And it tickled her. It flattered her. She had often wondered if she did right by raising Keima the way she did. She wondered if she made some errors in letting him become such a gamer without any social skills.

Hearing those words from Aoba made her content. She did raise Keima right after all. He did not lack social skills at all if he could make friends with this girl. And not for the first time, she felt pride in her son as a gamer.

From that moment, she liked Aoba Fuse. Maybe she does not totally approve of the influence she could have on her son, but she liked her. Her words affirmed her pride as a mother.

"You must be hungry. Come to the café. You're my guest, so the food's on the house," she invited as she led her to the Café Grandpa.

…

* * *

_Part 102 – Future Wife_

"Your coffee is deeelightful!" shouted Yui after she took a sip. "Keima darling, the rumors did not exaggerate!"

That was when Mari entered with Aoba in tow. "Keima darling? You know each other?" the mother asked.

"Oh, yes! Darling is a very close friend," she said, standing and bowing to Mari. "I will be his future wife."

That stopped the mother in her tracks.

"Huh?"

"Mrs. Katsuragi, I want to ask permission to marry your son. Not now, mind you, but in the future. In five years!"

Everyone else dropped their jaw.

Mari was the first one to recover. "I'm happy that you'd like to be my son's wife. But you're asking the wrong person. You should ask Keima that. And I will support whatever his decision is," she finally said.

"Thank you, Ma'am!" the crossdresser said, as happy as a lark. "I will win your son, and he will choose me when it's time!"

Mari was dumbfounded. What just happened? She went from musing about how her son's asocial and gaming nature would make even befriending a girl difficult, to a girl outright asking for her son's hand in marriage. Not that she was unhappy. On the contrary, she was happy that Keima could get a girl, but this was just too much.

Then she remembered Tenri. How could she have forgotten about Tenri? She had just accepted that Tenri might be the only girl that could tolerate Keima. Before, Keima gave no indication of being in love or courting his neighbor. He acted like Tenri was just a friend, and given Keima's gamer attitudes towards 2D girls, Mari just accepted it. That is until she heard of the news of Keima spending time with Tenri alone in her room. It was shocking that Keima might actually be courting a real girl!

But this girl, and Fuse, completely changed her perception that Keima as himself could not attract girls that were not his childhood friend.

So basically, Keima now had three female friends, two of whom were definitely after her son.

"Oh, pardon me. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Yui Goido. Hopefully, in the future, Yui Katsuragi!"

"Wait. Goido? Are you from the famous Goido family?"

"The very same! If I marry your son, your family will never want for anything again, and your son could play games all day long!"

"I must warn you though, you're not the only one after him," she finally said, referring to Tenri. She was not sure she approved this girl for her son. She knew too little about her.

"I know," she merely said. "But I will triumph in the end."

"That's enough, Yui," Keima finally said.

And Mari noticed that her son was of first name basis with the Goido girl. They really do know each other very well.

"Mom, Aoba, and Yui are here because they wanted to see me play games. Specifically, they want to see me play more than one game at the same time," he said. "We're going to my room now."

"Wait? Your room?" said Mari.

"Yes. I want to show them my gaming equipment," he replied. "May we go now?"

"Yes, but we'll talk later, Keima. Wait. I want to join you." _I want to see their reaction to my son's room. Hopefully, they won't be too shocked. Maybe if they were, would that be enough to change Keima? Who am I kidding? That Aoba girl would make him even a bigger nerd than he already is. _

"As you wish, Mom," he said, sighing. "Let's go."

As there were no other customers in the café, Mari closed the establishment before joining Keima and the girls. She wanted to check what Keima was really up to, as well as act as a chaperone.

…

* * *

_Part 103 – The Game Library_

The gamer was a bit irritated that his mother accompanied them, but what could he do? With his father abroad, she rules the roost. God only knows what his mother was thinking of the entire situation. It was near breaking point with her knowing the times he spent at Tenri's house. With two additional girls entering his life? He didn't know how to begin to explain to his mother what was happening.

He decided to ignore her as best he could. He led them upstairs. First, he led them to the Game Library opposite his room.

"This is where I keep my games," he said.

Aoba Fuse's jaw nearly hit the floor as she stared at the place. "Look at this! This is the first I've seen a physical copy of this game! And look! This game! This is so rare!"

She looked at the shelves, scanning the titles, looking at the covers, as giddy as a child in a candy store. "This game is over ten years old! Oh my! I can't believe it! Your collection is awesome, Master!"

The girl gamer spent the next half-hour browsing the games, and many "oohs" and "aahs" were heard. Keima was like a proud collector showing off his collection, and he explained the games that Aoba was looking at.

Yui was lost and was not able to say anything. She just stared at the two, utterly jealous of the two gamers' interaction with each other. She just followed their progress through the shelves, making a comment or two when she could. Which only exposed her ignorance.

The heiress was amazed at Fuse's knowledge of past games, which made it even more exciting for the girl gamer. It was like a history lover going to a museum and seeing rare objects of the past, or more likely, traveling to the past and meeting their favorite historical figures. For the first time, she saw Fuse's mask partially come off her face.

"If I only learned games ten years ago, maybe I could have a collection as great as yours!" Aoba said in awe. Looking at her Master's library was far better than going to the game store. In the game store, she was already familiar with most games. Here, everything was new to her. All the games that she only read about on the Internet were here. The entire history of galges was here. It's as if she traveled back in time. It was heaven.

"If you like, my disciple, you could borrow any game you want. I can even lend you some old game consoles for the obsolete ones," he said as she looked.

"Can I?" she said.

"Yes, you can."

"Thank you! You truly are God!" she exclaimed before getting his hand and shaking it hard, and giving him a short hug that made him blush. She quickly let go and returned to the shelves, scanning the titles. "How many can I borrow in one day?"

"As many as you can play in a day," he replied. He was happy at her reaction to his gaming collection. Nobody had ever reacted that way to his games, and he was glad he made her his disciple.

"I can't borrow any game today. I need to finish all the games I bought today, and I still have some backlog," the girl gamer replied. "Can I come here again?"

"You can come here anytime you want," he answered. "As long as I'm here so I know what games you're gonna take."

"Wait. Fuse can come here anytime as long as you're here?" Yui asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes. How else can she pick what games to borrow?"

"Thank you, Master! But even if I don't have games to borrow, could I come back here? I just love looking at the games, even if I'm not playing. There's just so much history here, it's so wonderful."

"Yes. I have no objection," he said. He was so pleased with her reaction. It vindicated everything he had been doing for the past ten years. All those detractors who questioned his habits will now eat their words. He had now someone who could understand and appreciate his hobby.

And Yui got jealous. Really jealous. That confirmed it. Fuse was really after her darling Keima. She was so brazen in her tactics. The girl genius, just like that, got permission to spend as much as she wanted with him, and even go to his home.

The heiress pondered. What could she do about it? She could not do the same. That would violate the schedule, and she would run afoul the other girls. _I really need to get Fuse inside the schedule. That would limit the time she would spend with him. But is that the right idea? If she's not in the schedule, Keima can't choose her. But will Keima only limit his choice among us seven? I know that he thinks he'll do that, but a lot can change. Love can make him lose his mind and choose outside us seven girls. I'll need to talk to Mars. _

For Mari, that was wonderful. It's so lovely to see her son make some friends his age. Granted, he already had Tenri, but she was already his friend since childhood. Fuse was the first friend he made while a teenager. And the look of awe and amazement at seeing her sons' game collection was just adorable. Nobody else ever laid eyes on her sons' games like Aoba did. If only she could persuade herself that she's Keima's equal. Her calling him Master or Divine doesn't sit well with her. Elsie calling her brother God was already too much.

Mari could also tell that Yui was not really interested in Keima's games, despite being here to watch him play. The crossdresser was evidently more interested in her son than in his hobbies. The heiress kept looking at him and barely at the games on the shelves.

"Could I also borrow your games?" Yui cut in.

"You're not even my disciple," Keima shot back. "You have enough games at your house, and you don't even play them."

"But if I become your disciple in games, could I have the same rights as Fuse in visiting this game collection?"

"If you become one, yes," he conceded.

And Yui's eyes widened in anticipation.

…

* * *

_Part 104 – God's Room_

"Now for the main attraction!" Keima proclaimed as soon as they were done in the game library. "Behold, and be amazed, at the God of Conquest mode!"

Mari could only roll her eyes at her son. She had already seen her sons' ability. And to be honest, it was a fantastic ability. It spoke to his talents at multitasking. She just wished he applied his skills to worthier endeavors than gaming.

He led them to his room.

Aoba Fuse was surprised that the room was so dark. The curtains were closed, and the lights were off.

"And God said, let there be light!" Keima's booming voice announced.

Then there was a blinking light. Then more blinking lights. Suddenly, there was brightness.

And right before them, six monitors on the wall came to life, and various games loaded.

"Behold, the gaming throne of God!" Keima shouted, gesturing his arm to the chair with gaming controllers in front of it. He sat on it.

"Unbelievable!" the girl gamer exclaimed, staring at the screens, before looking at her master.

"I first developed the mode when I needed to complete multiple games under a time constraint. At first, I tried to play two games at the same time. That was more than ten years ago if I am not mistaken, right Mom?"

"Yes, son," Mari said, not relishing the memory of a seven-year-old Keima making his first "throne".

"I did it! Then I tried three games, four games, five, and finally, six. Now, watch God at work!"

Yui had already seen it, so she was not surprised. She looked at Aoba and saw that the genius was even more gobsmacked. Her eyes were wide, her mouth was open. She looked like she was in heaven.

Keima began playing. And even if it was the second time for Yui, she remained in awe of him. His arms were so fast that it seemed he had six arms.

"After-images," mumbled Aoba, her eyes darting between his arms and the screens in front of him. "I… I am not… worthy."

* * *

…

When it was over, when all six games were completed at the same time, he looked at the girls. "Well, what do you think?"

"That's amazing, Keima darling!" shouted Yui.

Aoba looked at the screens of endings and looked at him. He looked like a God. He looked magnificent. She was in total awe of the master.

Her eyes moistened, and tears began flowing. "To see such a thing, I am so lucky, so privileged, even if I am not worthy," she said. She stepped a little forward before falling on her knees. "Forgive me, Master, for daring to presume that I could be a worthy disciple. Seeing you, seeing that, shows how low I am. I am nothing compared to you, who is God. I can't even play two games at the same time, yet you can play six! If it pleases you, I want to learn how to do that," she said, her eyes looking upward at him.

"Don't say that," Keima said, looking at his disciple. "You're way above everyone else. That you're not close to me is only natural, since I am God, and you're just a princess, _Mai Hime._ But, Princess, you could, in the future, if you try. My skill isn't impossible to learn. I have faith that you could, in time, become just as good as me. Be the Goddess that you're destined to be, Aoba Fuse!"

"You think so?"

"Do you really think I was born this way? Of course not! The only advantage I have over others is that I'm a genius. But you're a genius too. I would not be surprised if you can be as great as me. And yes, I will teach you how to do so."

She finally stood up and said, "Thank you," before giving him a tight hug. She then stepped back and bowed. "I'm sorry for acting the way I did. I'm afraid I lost myself there."

"That's fine. What do you think? What should you do first to learn about it?"

"Can I take a picture of that chair? I want to do that in my room," she began.

He nodded, and she got her phone and took pictures.

…

* * *

Yui Goido looked on, both happy and jealous. She was jealous because she wished she was the one who was being praised and helped by Keima. She knew she couldn't even fake reacting as Aoba did. That was genuine. She really was a gamer girl. Keima would immediately spot her faking it if she tried.

And Keima called her a Princess. Yui would kill for that.

But she was happy because Keima was happy. She had seen the true self of her beloved. And she was also happy for Aoba Fuse since, by this time, she clearly liked her as a friend. If only Aoba would openly admit liking Keima, so many things would be solved. She could join an exclusive and charmed circle of girls.

…

* * *

Mari was happy. It was rare to see Keima being kind or considerate to other people. Most of the time, he was rude and selfish. Most of the time, she just wanted to smack some sense into him. All he cared about was games. Though she had to admit, Keima being kind to Aoba was intimately related to gaming. Yes, that must be it. Aoba genuinely praised him for something he deeply cared about. And Keima responded in kind.

Mari savored the moment. It was a vindication of her mothering skills. Keima, after all, was not bad. He was a good kid. And his gaming did not hinder him as much as she thought it did. Now, he was making new friends, and was treating such friends as actual human beings! Such progress! All thanks to that Aoba girl.

Still, she did not favor the blue-haired girl for her son as a girlfriend. A best friend—yes, but not a girlfriend. To Mari, she wanted someone who could ground him to reality, to offset his bad habits, to make him engage in the real world more often. Fuse would not do on that score. She would encourage him in his gaming, and swell his already colossal ego even further. She literally worships the ground he walks on. That would not be healthy.

…

* * *

_Part 105 – New Master and Student_

_More than four hours later…_

It was late, and Yui Goido and Aoba Fuse, after giving their farewells, were walking together. They were headed in the same direction. The girl gamer was very happy, even if it was not shown on her face. She had returned to her regular ice-cold personality.

"So, are you satisfied? Nothing happened between God and me. That's proof enough that I am not in love with him."

"The only reason nothing happened between you and Keima was that I was there, and so was Mrs. Katsuragi. And you invited me so that I'll believe you, so of course you won't do anything with him even if Mrs. Katsuragi's absent. But you did something, anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"You just invited yourself in his house any time you liked as long as he's home. Nice strategy. Using your love of games to gain such an advantage! You're a genius!" the heiress genuinely complimented.

"That doesn't mean—" the gamer began, then stopped. Looking at it logically, Yui was right. It looked bad. She really made it seem she set it up just to spend time with him. "Look, I know what you're thinking. But it's nothing like that. I'm just amazed at his game collection and his gaming devices. I want to borrow his games."

"I know you're telling the truth about your love of games. It's just very convenient, isn't it?"

Aoba glared at her, while Yui just smiled at her with a knowing grin.

"Come on! I'm not hating you for it! Just admit it! You love Keima!"

"I do not!"

The heiress laughed. "Don't be so stubborn. Don't worry, you'll admit it soon enough, and we can have a laugh at it," she said. "By the way, if you finally admit it, would you be willing to join the schedule?"

"Yes, if I don't love someone else, and I only love him," the girl gamer answered without hesitation. Yui wouldn't believe her anyway if she denied it. "But that's not going to happen, is it? I don't love him."

"Right. Just to make sure," Yui said, smiling. "Oh, and another thing, how about we start the lessons? I really need to learn about gaming."

"Fine. Maybe this will convince you," she said. "Okay, first, do you have a gaming device? A PFP?"

"I have dozens of them."

"You have? Good. Bring them on Monday," the girl gamer instructed. "You have games?"

"Tons."

"If you have so many, how come you don't know anything about it?" she asked suspiciously.

"I kept buying them, hoping that I could become a gamer and be like Keima," Yui lied. "But I don't even know how to start. I look at it, and it just makes my head hurt. I can't do it on my own."

"Bring one of them. I'm going to run you through it."

"So, how long do you think before I can be good enough?"

"I don't know."

"How long did you become good enough?"

"A few weeks."

"Why can't l be good enough in a few weeks?"

"I'm a genius. You're not."

"That's not nice."

"I'm not nice. If you really want to learn fast, I'm going to be a hard taskmaster. You're going to regret asking me how to play."

"How can I regret anything that would make me closer to Keima darling?"

"I won't be easy on you," she said icily. _I'm going to make you pay, Goido, for making me do all this._

* * *

_Part 106 – Mother's Interrogation_

Keima was supposed to be getting ready for his three hours with Kanon Nagakawa.

But he was stuck in the living room. Drinking coffee. With his mother.

After the girls had left, Mari Katsuragi had insisted that her son make her a sample of his famous coffee. And he did. He hoped that was all. He expected the worst.

"So, this is your famous coffee," she said, tasting it. "Not bad. Not bad at all. Better than mine. Or any other coffee for that matter. No wonder your school mates came here to sample it."

"I'm glad you like it."

"It's wonderful. You served it during the Mai-High festival?"

"Yes."

"No wonder. It's so good! Where did you find this recipe?"

"I invented it," he said.

"How did you?"

"I made some mixtures and did some tinkering. I got lucky," he said.

"Would you tell me how you did this?"

"It's a secret."

"Not even for your mother? Or the café?"

"I may. But only if you promise to keep it a secret, and only make it if I am around. I want that coffee to remain exclusively associated with me," he said.

"Fine. So, I want to ask you a question."

_Here it comes._

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

And that was the easiest question to answer.

"No."

Keima did not even have to lie to answer that.

"Really?"

"No, I don't have a girlfriend," he answered honestly in the most matter-of-fact manner possible. He retained his poker face, which not even his mother could peel.

His mother looked at him skeptically, but he just stared back, his brown eyes looking innocently at her. There was nothing in his face that indicated any lie.

"Right. I want to talk to you. I know you're a growing boy. It's perfectly normal for someone your age to like girls, and to have a girlfriend," she began.

"I like girls. In fact, I interact with them every day!" he said with an enthusiastic voice.

"I'm not talking about game girls," Mari retorted.

"Oh. You mean real girls? Not interested," he said, his voice becoming normal. "Don't worry, Mom. I'm not letting real girls distract me. I promise that I'll always be a perfect student. You will never have anything to complain from me academically."

"I know. You are my perfect son, one that I would not trade anyone for," she said. "You're a genius! You're smarter than anyone else I know. It's just that, sometimes, I'm concerned about you. Answer my question. Do you have an eye for any girl? Don't be shy. I won't get angry. I'm your mother, after all."

And once again, he answered honestly.

"No, Mother. I don't have any eye for any girl in the real," he said. He really doesn't. He may love Chihiro at the moment, but he can't pursue her outside the schedule. And he doesn't have an eye on any other members of the schedule. It was easy to answer that.

"So, why are you visiting Tenri every day this week?"

"It's not every day. Only three times."

"Well?"

Luckily, he had long anticipated this line of questioning. He had the perfect excuse. And he had instructed Tenri to answer the same if someone asked her the same questions. Luckily, nobody saw them do intimate stuff. Like kissing. That would be difficult to explain. But even if they had been caught, he had lies prepared for any eventuality.

"Tenri had some difficulties in her studies. So on Monday, I helped her in her lessons. She was so grateful that she offered to show me some magic tricks. So I returned on Wednesday, and she did her magic show. Then yesterday, she got tons of homework. So I coached her. And she's taking part in a play, so I helped her rehearse her lines," he answered as if he was answering questions to a boring game. His voice was so natural, his face was so inscrutable that his lies went undetected.

"So, that's all that has been going on between you two?"

"Yes. She's my childhood friend. It's our obligation to help each other," said Keima. "To be honest, she had been a bother. I'd rather play games than waste my time helping real girls. But if I refuse, then her parents may complain to you, and I'd rather not do anything to make you angry, Mom. And Elsie insisted that I help her when my sister came to know of her."

"You called Tenri your childhood friend!" Mari noticed.

"You can thank my sister for that," he replied.

"So how about that Goido girl?"

"She's a crazy crossdresser. She got to know me because of the 2B Pencils. Elsie begged me to help them solve a band problem. They were missing a drummer. I helped them find a drummer. That drummer was Yui Goido. And in the process, I helped Yui solve her problem too. And it was because of me that they were able to perform during the Mai High Festival. So, because of that, Yui decided to make me feel better by pretending to fall in love with me, though God knows why. I'm a creepy gamer!" he explained. "Yui doing that was something out of my control. I don't like her. She's a real girl. She isn't even close to the ideal. Believe me, her attempts to court me are a pain. I wish I could tell her to disappear forever, but that may make her quit the band. I would never hear the end of it from Elsie if that happened."

"Wait. You said pretend. How do you know she's not really in love with you? You saw how she acted," Mari pointed out.

"She's just teasing. She's not really in love with me," he insisted. "She just wants to embarrass me. She's not serious."

"Really! You can't believe what you're saying!"

"I'm a creepy gamer who spends all his time gaming and cares nothing about the real world! What girl would fall in love with that? No matter how much I help girls, my creepiness and nerdiness would ensure that they stay away. They can't love someone with my personality!" he said. "I am cold, rude, obnoxious, and hate real girls. I'm buried in games. What girl could like a boy like that?"

"But how she acts—"

"Do you really think a person in love would act the way she did? Of course not. That only meant she's not serious, and she's doing it as a joke. Maybe she's sorry for me, so she does that so that my classmates may think that I can make a girl fall for me," he rationalized. "Besides, logically, she can't fall in love with me."

"Why?"

"Because no flags were raised. There were no proper events. And she kept acting like a player instead of a heroine. So how can she fall in love with me when the proper steps are not taken?"

"This is not a game!"

"Real life is like a game. A shitty game, but nonetheless a game!"

Mari sighed. He was not lying. Of course! How can she think otherwise? He was using game logic in real life, and that told him Yui can't love him. That's why he's so blind. She really needs to educate his son on that matter. "So that Goido girl being here is because of Elly?"

"Yes. She's a real pain, always wanting to help random strangers. It's maddening. I could always say no to her, but it's very difficult or even impossible once she started begging and showing you those puppy dog eyes."

"You really do care about your sister!" Mari cooed before hugging her son.

He said nothing to that. Let her think that. It's easy to blame his sister for everything. It's not even a lie. Everything that happened was because of that damned bug demon. And he had earlier talked to Elsie and instructed her on what story to feed his mother.

"And I suppose that Elsie was the reason you became a friend with that Fuse girl?"

"No. That's on me. What we told you was what really happened," he said. "She's a lost lamb. I can't let a lost lamb remain lost. That would tarnish my reputation as the God of Conquests. And besides, she's not my friend. She's my disciple."

Mari ignored the last part. No matter what Keima claimed, she could see that Aoba and Keima were friends, sort of. The only thing lacking was equality between two friends. Maybe, when she became as good as him, he would admit to himself that she was his friend.

So many of her presumptions were overturned this past week. Keima was more than a gamer. He could manage the household and the business without her just fine. Keima, without changing his personality, managed to make three girls his close friends. Two girls were head over heels for Keima just for his own personality, no matter what Keima would claim. And more importantly, Keima became closer to Elsie. It was Elsie who was responsible for Keima having more friends and becoming more outgoing. She was the girl who made Keima do what he usually would not do. And for that, she was grateful that "her daughter" joined their lives.

And she was proud of her son. Hopefully, Keima would recognize these changes and accept them as part of his life.

Still, part of her suspected that he was lying. But another part wanted to believe her son and wanted to think that he would never lie to her in such an important matter. She looked at his eyes, his facial muscles, any indication that he might not be telling the truth, and she found none.

There was one way to check his truthfulness.

* * *

_Part 107 – Elsie's Answers_

…

_Later…_

Keima had already gone to his room to play games when Elsie arrived home. She had hung out with the members of the 2B Pencils club, specifically around Miyako, as part of her duties. When it was late, she had to go home. Otherwise, Mari would get angry. An invisible Haqua remained around the pianist.

"Elsie, could I talk to you?" asked Mari as she entered the Katsuragi home.

"Yes, Mother?" she cheerily answered.

"I need to ask you some questions regarding Keima and his friends," she began. "So, a girl named Yui Goido came and asked to marry my son. Do you know how he came to know her?"

She smiled as she answered. She and her Divine Brother had gone over it numerous times. If there's one thing she's good at, it's following his instructions to the letter and producing the desired results. She could lie to other people very well as part of her mission, and with such innocent verve that nobody could suspect that she was anything but truthful.

"Well, our band needed a drummer. So, I asked Beloved Brother to help me find one. And Exalted Brother was so kind that he helped us. He found Yui Goido. At first, she had some problems that meant she can't just join us, but the Divine One solved her problem. So she joined us. And Yui fell head over heels with my brother because of that. How can she not? Big Brother is so amazing and handsome and wonderful that all girls ought to fall in love with him."

"So Keima knows Yui loves him."

"No. That's the frustrating part. He thinks that Yui's just mocking him and that everything Yui does is pretend," Elsie complained. "Sometimes, I just can't understand him. He kept saying something that came out of games that meant that Yui doesn't love him. I didn't get it."

"That's what Keima told me. So how about Tenri? I heard that he was with Tenri thrice this week, in her room. They're dating, I heard," Mari lied to see how Elsie would reply.

"They are? But I thought that Big Brother was just tutoring Tenri, and Tenri just wanted to show him magic tricks? Big brother really didn't want to help her at first. But I asked him so nicely, and he said yes because he's such a wonderful brother," Elsie replied with a look of surprise on her face.

"No, I was just kidding about the dating thing," Mari said. So much for her ruse.

"Do you think Tenri likes Keima?"

"All girls like him. There isn't a girl alive who could resist him. All girls would eventually fall in love with Divine Brother," Elsie answered with complete conviction of a sister hero-worshiping her brother. "So, I guess it's the same for Tenri."

That didn't answer Mari's question. Of course, Elsie would believe every girl would like Keima.

The mother then asked about Aoba Fuse, and Elsie again corroborated everything that Keima told her.

Finally, there was one question that Mari's dying to know. "Does Keima have a crush? A girlfriend, anything?"

Elsie shrugged. "Not unless you count game girls," she said. "You know how Big Brother is. If I don't ask him, he won't even talk to real girls, no matter how head over heels those girls are of him. And most of the time, he doesn't notice it. When he does, he doesn't care. So, no."

"So he notices some girls fall in love with him?" asked Mari, "but he just doesn't care? Who are those girls?"

"Kanon Nakagawa. The famous idol. Beloved Brother should be honored that the idol fell in love with him, but he doesn't care. He sees it as a bother. Not that I blame him. Many people hate him because of that."

"So the rumors are true? Kanon really did confess to my son in the middle of the test?"

"Yes."

"What did Keima do?"

"Keima got angry and annoyed at Kanon."

"No, I mean, how did they—"

"Kanon and the Divine One are classmates. I asked him to help her with one of her problems, and he did so. She fell in love with him because of that, but he did not notice or care. He only noticed when she confessed it to his face. Really, my brother is so dense when it comes to love. Despite being so wonderful, I wish he would be more aware."

That really disappointed Mari. So it was back to the old status quo, except Keima was much more of a social worker because of his new sister. And he has a new friend and disciple only because the said friend was as big a nerd as he was.

Even so, Mari was relieved. Elsie corroborated everything that Keima told her. And even if she may think that Keima may lie to her, it was inconceivable that Elsie—sweet, naïve, innocent—could look her in the eye and lie on such an important matter.

She may have doubted some of the claims of her son regarding the girls, but she, as a mother wanted to believe that her son would not lie to her on such an important matter. And she wanted to trust Keima on this one. She wanted to believe her son as a maternal duty. So, it was such a relief that her faith in her son was vindicated by Elsie.

Mari concluded that Keima was not lying to his mother, even if he was lying to himself a lot. One could not lie if one believes that he was telling the truth, after all.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

…

* * *

_Part 108 – Three Geniuses in One Room_

"Hello, Mrs. Katsuragi!" Haqua du Lot Herminium greeted as she entered through the front door. "Is Elsie home? I tried the café as usual, but it's closed, so I'm here!"

"Haqua!" shouted Elsie, and she went and hugged her best friend.

"So how are you, Haqua?" asked Mari.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Katsuragi," she said, a big smile on the valedictorian's face.

"I'm glad. You want some tea?"

"That would be fine, thank you."

The mother nodded before she went to the kitchen.

"So how are you? Anything new happen?" By anything, Elsie meant the situation with Miyako.

"I'm not sure. I kept observing her, but nothing seems to turn up. That's why I need to talk to Katsuragi. Is he here?"

"I'll call him," said Elsie. "BIG BROTHER!"

And she went upstairs to fetch him.

Mari arrived with the tea just as Elsie came back with Keima.

"Hello, Katsuragi!" the violet-haired devil waved at him.

He made a small nod, even as his eyes remained on the PFP.

"I'm glad to see you again, Haqua," Mari said as she put the tea on the table. "I'll be in the café. If you need anything—"

There was another knock on the door. "Excuse me," Mari apologized as Keima sat on one of the couches.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Katsuragi, but I left one of my game bags," Aoba Fuse said on the door, and Keima froze.

"Come in, come in," said Mari, and she led the genius in. "Aoba, this is Elsie's best friend and former classmate, Haqua du Lot Herminium."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Herminium," said the blue-haired genius as she bowed.

"And Haqua, this is Aoba Fuse, Keima's schoolmate, and friend," said Mari. Mari knew that she's technically a disciple, but that's just semantics. To the mother, Aoba was for all intents and purposes Keima's friend.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Fuse. And call me Haqua," said the devil, also bowing.

"Very well, Haqua. Call me Fuse," said the gamer. She didn't feel close enough to Haqua to let her call her by her first name.

"Well, I'm sure Keima knows where you left your game bag," said Mari. "I need to go back to the café. So have fun, you four!"

And the mother left the four.

For Aoba Fuse, things got complicated. She had deliberately left her bag so she would have a reason to come back after she had left with Yui. She wanted to discuss and plan her meeting with Kanon. The Divine One had said that meeting Kanon would be different from meeting the other girls due to the difficulties involved, so they need to work together to make it happen.

But the presence of Elly's childhood friend complicated matters.

"I am the Divine One's disciple," said Aoba as she sat by the couch and took a cup of tea.

"Wow! Aoba, Divine Brother, and Haqua, all in the same room! So much brainpower! I never expected three geniuses to be at the same place!" Elsie happily said.

Fuse raised an eyebrow at that and looked at the cosplayer with a scythe. _She looks weird. Certainly foreign with that name. _"Excuse me, but you're from abroad, right? Your name, I can't place it."

"Yes, you noticed. I'm from the West. Europe," said Haqua with pride.

"So you were classmates before? Abroad I mean?"

"Yes," said Haqua. _If studying in Hell counts as abroad_. "Sadly, Elly had to transfer when she found her brother."

"Found?"

"Yes. Don't you know?"

"I know that Elsie was a recent transfer student."

"Well, she had long been separated from her brother. When she found him, she was overjoyed. She moved here to be with her family. That's why she got transferred," Haqua explained, and Keima and Elsie just nodded at that. It was a good lie as any other. It was a good thing Mari wasn't present, or she'd be questioned endlessly about it.

"So, you're just here to visit your friend then?"

"That, and I recently moved here too. My parents got work in Japan, helping in the selling of Gokult," sighed Haqua. "Though I wished I was still in Europe, I'm happy that I get to meet my best friend once more!"

"And don't you know that Haqua is a genius! A valedictorian in our old school! I wish I could be as smart as her!"

"Really? Congratulations!" Aoba said.

"Thank you. I hope I can continue to be a good role model for Elsie," Haqua said. "Though there are things that Elsie is better than me. It's just not reflected in the academic record."

* * *

_Part 109 – Secrets Revealed_

"Don't be too modest! There's nothing where I'm better than you!" Elsie exclaimed. "And Aoba is a genius too! Second best student in all of Maijima. After Beloved Brother, of course!"

"Really now? I didn't know you're a genius, Katsuragi!" Haqua said in a teasing manner.

"Gee. You didn't notice?" asked Keima sarcastically. "How many times I have to beat you at your own game before you would notice?"

Haqua beat Keima with her scythe. "You were just lucky. And I let you win!" she said with a blush on her face. "Though if you want to play a game with me, I'm willing to. But only because I want to beat you! Not for any other reason."

_A tsundere, _Aoba thought. By the way she blushes when she talks to God, it was clear that she had a crush on him. Time to test that theory.

"So, you like spending time with the Divine One?" she asked in as innocent a tone as possible.

"Of course not!" Haqua violently denied. "Why would I want to spend time with a disgusting pervert like him?"

_A tsundere, 100 percent._ _And yes, you do like him. _

"I didn't imply that. I too like spending time with the Divine One, especially if it's related to games."

"What, you spend time with Keima? How come I didn't know that!" she said with jealousy in her voice. Haqua spent almost all her time tailing Miyako that she was almost totally ignorant of the Aoba situation.

"Like I said, I'm his disciple. Of games. I want to be a great gamer, and he's willing to make me one. So I guess I'm spending time with him," she bluntly answered.

"Well, whether or not he takes a disciple is none of my business," she said, even as she was placated by Fuse's explanation. "It's not as if I care. But congratulations. You could find no better mentor in games than that creepy pervert."

"Haqua, don't you know that she's so smart? She was able to figure out the schedule on her own."

"What? How did she know?"

"Wait! Haqua, you know about the schedule?"

Keima wanted to facepalm. _Elsie, I wish I could strangle you._

Both geniuses looked at each other.

"Yes, I do know about the schedule," Fuse admitted. "And so do you."

"Of course. I was the one who helped Katsuragi make the rules."

Aoba looked at her in confusion. _Wait. That doesn't make sense. You're in love with him. Yet you helped him make a schedule where you are excluded. So if the criteria for inclusion is that she should be in love with the Master, why are you out and the others in? What makes you so unique? Wait. Does he know that you're in love with him? Of course. It's so obvious. God surely would notice._

"So, you're okay with my Master doing all of this?"

"Of course, it's okay. It's necessary because—" she said before she clammed up. _I can't tell her all that hell and goddess stuff._

"Because otherwise, my life would be hell if I don't," said Keima. "Elsie asked Haqua to help, and Elsie just can't refuse to help her best friend, right?"

"Of course. I can't refuse a request from Elsie. She's like a little sister to me. I always helped her in school before, so why shouldn't I help her now?"

That didn't allay her suspicions. Maybe Haqua was in denial too? The situation didn't make any sense. Why would Haqua agree to help just because Elsie asked? Why didn't Haqua insist that she be included? Or did God refuse when she asked.

She shrugged internally. _Oh well. It's none of my business. Maybe she does care for Elsie so much that she's willing to do it. Elsie was the one who persuaded the Divine One to help all those girls, even if he didn't want to. Maybe Elsie was just that charismatic?_

"So how did you get to know about the schedule?" asked Haqua.

"It's a long story," Keima answered for Aoba. "What's important is that we're trying to persuade the girls that I'm not dating her, and that she's not in love with me. We've already talked to six girls, so the only one remaining is Kanon."

"Kanon's special, so what we did with the other six girls would probably not work. Especially after that fiasco with Yui," the girl genius stated. "I have an idea on how to approach her."

…

* * *

_Part 110 – The Idol From Maijima_

Kanon Nagakawa was excited. She had been looking forward to this day all week.

It had been a busy week for the idol. Despite, or even because of, Elsie substituting for Kanon during the past week, her workload was more oppressive than ever. And she had to apologize or invent explanations for Elsie's numerous subpar performances for the past week, like she had a flue, or was fatigued, or was too worried about her school work. Still, even if Elsie had not been excellent, she had been competent as her substitute, so her backlog wasn't too significant.

Miss Okada had been running her ragged, keeping her busy at all times with barely time for breaks. If it weren't for Apollo helping her with her energy, she would not know what she would do. Still, she made it, if only barely.

Now it was time to meet the love of her life.

Keima Katsuragi.

It was so unfair! Why do the other girls get to have time with Keima during the week, and she had to wait until the end? Granted, she could not complain, because her work schedule would not permit her otherwise, but still! She looked at the piece of paper, and was jealous that some girls get to see him even thrice a week! They had three chances to make a good impression on him while she got only one. Despite the times being equal, at three hours each, she felt shortchanged as she got to see her beloved only once.

She was supposed to be in her room, studying. But instead, she was preparing. She looked at her face. She was as cute as ever. She hoped to dazzle the gamer.

"So, ready for your time with your lover boy, Keima Katsuragi?" asked Apollo as Kanon looked at her mirror.

"Yes. I'm so excited! Will he be as excited to see me?"

"I dunno. He has been seeing six other girls," Apollo mused. "But they're not idols, are they?"

"I guess not," Kanon said as she put on her glasses. "I need to make a good impression. I'll do it! I'm going to make him fall in love with me! Maybe not tonight, but soon!"

"You're gonna go through your plan?"

"Yes."

"Still, are you really sure about it? It would make all the others angry."

"I don't care. I love Keima, and that is enough," Kanon said, her Yandere nature surfacing. "Keima's mine and mine alone. I won't wait."

"Still, my sisters will chew me out," Apollo said. "But I'll support you all the way."

"Thanks. Don't worry. I suggested the schedule, indirectly, after all," she said. "I really meant that he should spend time with me while I wait for his mission to be over. But when I said that, I meant only me, not the other girls. But I can't say that with the other girls present at the meeting, can I? I'll tell Keima that, and we can talk it over. I'm sure I can make him dump the schedule so he won't have to spend time with the other girls. After all, spending time with me alone would leave him with more gaming time."

"But you accepted it in front of everyone," the Goddess objected. "You'll look like a liar."

"Yes, I did. But looking back, I really didn't mean to accept it. I mean, at that time, it's probably peer pressure, and I'm just glad to get some time out of Keima. I really didn't mean it. I want to go back on it. It's foolish. I want him to myself," she said stubbornly. "One week really gave me perspective. I know what I want. And I'm sure Keima will see it my way."

"I don't know. I'm not the sharpest pencil in the case, but I think you're playing with fire," said Apollo.

"Don't worry. I've thought hard about this. I know what I'm doing."

"Your funeral. After he shoots you down and makes you cry, I'll be here if you want to talk about it!"

"Apollo! Don't say such things!"

"Again, your funeral. And do you really need to put on that coat and beret? Not that there's anything wrong with it, but you look rather plain."

"Don't you know that the reason I'm famous is that I'm old-fashioned and plain?" she retorted. She wasn't plain, of course, but that's the image she exuded—a throwback to the idols of past who were supposed to be more innocent and wholesome compared to the modern idols.

"I don't know. It's kinda backward if you asked me. Then again, I'm not the smartest knife in the drawer, so what do I know?"

"Trust me. Plain and old-fashioned sells. But that's not the reason I'm wearing this. I need this as a disguise."

"Can't I just cast a spell?"

"You can, but it's better to be safe than sorry," said Kanon. "Don't worry. You won't have to do much. Just make sure I can get out of here without being seen."

"You got it!" said the Goddess as she cast the spell.

With that spell, Kanon was able to walk through the building where she worked without anybody recognizing her. When they were outside, the spell wore off, but, like countless times before, her coat and beret was enough to keep her identity a secret. Keima would be the only one who would recognize her.

She went to their rendezvous point. It was just outside Maijima High. She had a very special place she wanted to go to during the first hour. She looked around. There were very few people around, mostly students who had gone home from club meetings. And nobody paid her any mind.

* * *

_Part 111 – A New Friend_

…

It was about six-thirty in the evening, and it was already dark. She was standing beneath a lamppost, looking at her phone. It was still a half-hour before the start of their three hours together, but for some reason, Keima requested that she come thirty minutes early. She immediately said yes, as any extra Keima time would be nice.

Many students walked past her, and they paid her no mind. The disguise, as usual, was working perfectly.

Suddenly, she bumped into someone, and both crashed to the ground. It was a female Mai High student who was walking while looking at something she was holding. That was a bit reckless of her.

"Oops. I'm sorry. I should've been looking where I was going," the girl apologized. "It's my fault. Here, let me help you get up."

"It's fine," said Kanon as the girl stood up and pulled her up. She gave her an apologetic smile.

"Excuse me, but are you Kanon Nakagawa?"

"I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken," Kanon whispered to the girl.

"I'm sorry, but you are her," the student said in a calm voice.

Kanon looked at her. The student was wearing a Mai High uniform and had blue hair. What she was holding and looking at, the cause of her collision, was a PFP. Wait, a PFP? What a coincidence.

"Don't worry, Miss Nakagawa, I won't say anything to anybody," she said as she pocketed her gaming device. "I know you want to unwind outside without being mobbed. I'm sorry if I recognized you, but your face is very famous. But don't worry. I'm the only one. Your disguise is perfect otherwise."

"I'm sorry, but I'm—"

"You have that pink hair straying outside your beret," pointed out the girl. "You better tuck it in, or someone else might recognize you."

"Hey, aren't you Kanon?" another student, with brown hair, asked.

"I'm sorry, this isn't Kanon. This is my friend," said the blue-haired girl. "You must be mistaken."

"I'm so sorry. Miss Fuse, thanks for that. This is really embarrassing," said the female student as she walked past. She blushed. "I guess that was my mistake. I'll see you around, Miss Fuse."

The stranger walked away.

* * *

…

Fuse looked at the "stranger" in gratitude. Yes, her and Keima's plans were going fine. She had initially doubted whether involving someone like Elsie's childhood friend and former classmate, Haqua du Lot Herminium, was a good idea. She learned that Haqua and Kanon had seen each other before, once. But only once.

Haqua had insisted that she was a master of disguise and acting, and Keima told the blue-haired gamer that the valedictorian took to the stage while she was a student. Apparently, a wig and some make-up were enough to fool Kanon. And when Fuse saw the strange girl, she admitted that Haqua's disguise was perfect. If she didn't know she would appear, the gamer would never have guessed that she was the same Haqua she just met.

…

* * *

"Thank you for that," said Kanon as she hid the stray length of pink hair under her cap. That other girl they just met reminded her of someone. She swore she saw her before, but she just can't remember. She then dismissed the memory. It wasn't important. "Yes, I am Kanon, but don't tell anyone else. It's a secret. And what's your name?"

"I am Aoba Fuse. I am a big fan of yours. Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not very fond of your type of music, I'm more of a classical and game music fan, but I admire you very much as a person. To achieve such success at such a young age, I can't imagine how much talent you have to possess and how much hard work you have to do. You brought fame and honor to our school. You made me proud to be a student at Mai High Private School. Please, can I have your autograph?"

She produced a small notebook from her bag.

The idol took the notebook and signed the autograph.

"Thank you," Fuse said as she took it and then stood a little bit at a distance from her like she was waiting for someone.

"You're welcome," Kanon said. Still, she was curious. "Hey, are you waiting for someone?"

"Yes. My master."

"Master?"

"Yes. He's the one who will make me a great gamer."

"So, you two are on a date?"

"We're not dating. I love someone else. Please don't mistake that. Other girls thinking that—oh no, I shouldn't burden a famous idol like you with my personal problems," she apologized.

"No, no, it's not a burden. I can listen if you want," Kanon offered.

"About my master. I don't like him or love him. And neither does he like or love me," she said in a dejected voice. "But a lot of other girls who like him mistake our relationship. Even when they know that I love someone else. What can I do? How can I make them believe me?"

"You don't have to. Just be true to yourself," advised the idol, pondering the problem of the new girl. It was a frustrating situation, she had to admit. "Anyway, how about this. To make you feel better, I know something that would cheer you up. I owe you one for fending off that girl. I will believe you. That's right, you can say to yourself that the famous idol Kanon Nakagawa believes your story and that you're not really in love with your master."

"Really? Thank you," said Aoba Fuse. "You made me really happy."

Kanon smiled. She really liked making her fans happy.

"I guess I'm too lowly, but I hope I can call you my friend," she said. "Miss Nakagawa, can I? Not Kanon the idol, but just Kanon the ordinary student."

"Miss Fuse, I would be honored," Kanon said, flattered, smiling at her, and offering her hand, "if I can call you my friend. Ordinary student Kanon would like to be your friend."

"I'm so glad," Fuse replied, shaking the idol's hand.

"By the way, if you don't mind, who is your master?" asked a curious Kanon.

"Keima Katsuragi," she replied, looking at a distance. "He's the greatest gamer in this world. I want to be just like him."

That shook Kanon. Who was this girl exactly? And what just happened?

"Hello," a male voice suddenly intruded. Kanon turned, and there was the love of her life, Keima Katsuragi.

"Keima!" Kanon said as happiness filled her.

"Aoba, I'm glad you're here," he said. "I'm sorry for the mix-up. But you forgot this."

Keima was holding a bag full of games.

"That's why you asked me to meet you here? I thought I lost it at the station! Silly me," she said, her voice a little embarrassed. "I'm so sorry for troubling you, Divine One. Because of my carelessness, I unwittingly disturbed your date with Kanon Nakagawa."

"Not too loud, or someone might hear," Keima said as she handed the bag of games to his disciple. "Kanon, this is my disciple in games, Aoba Fuse. Aoba, this is Kanon Nakagawa. Yes, she's the famous idol. And be quiet about this. I don't want people to mob us."

"As you wish, Divine One," Aoba said. "We already met and talked."

"Yes, Keima. She's a nice girl. We're now friends," Kanon smiled.

"Really? That's great!" he exclaimed, giving Kanon a smile that made her heart flutter.

"May I go now? Or do you need something else from me?" the girl gamer asked.

He looked at this watch. "You can go. Just remember the time."

"I will. Bye!"

* * *

It was seven in the evening when Aoba Fuse left.

"I guess the three hours starts now," Keima said, retrieving a game console from his pocket, and started playing. "She's a brilliant disciple. The very best. One day, she will become my equal in games."

"Yes. She can be excellent if you're her teacher. You know, it's lucky that she told me that she doesn't love you. Otherwise I might have gotten jealous," said the Yandere idol.

"Why would anyone get jealous? She's just my student. Nothing more, nothing less," he retorted. "She just wanted to be the best gamer, and there's no better choice than me to be her master in that."

"I know. I'm just relieved that she's not after you," Kanon said, happy to believe Aoba Fuse's assurances. She seemed so sincere when she talked about her personal problems. And she doesn't even know that she loved Keima Katsuragi. Well, there were rumors about her and Keima, but those were just baseless rumors. By the way she spoke, Aoba exuded intelligence. Thus, she was not the type to make judgments based on rumors.

"Since that's settled, what do you want to do, Kanon?" he asked, his eyes still on the PFP.

End of Flag XI

* * *

**Stats for the Week**

_Monday – Official Time_

Tenri – Morning Walk – 15 minutes

Chihiro – Lunch – 1 hour

Ayumi – After School Event – 1 hour

Tenri – Visit After School – 45 minutes

_Tuesday – Official Time_

Ayumi – Lunch – 1 hour

Chihiro – After School Event – 1 hour

Shiori – After School Event – 1 hour

_Wednesday – Official Time_

Tenri – Morning Walk – 15 minutes

Tsukiyo – Lunch – 1 hour

Chihiro – After School Event – 1 hour (shared with Ayumi)

Ayumi – After School Event – 1 hour (shared with Chihiro)

Tenri – Visit After School – 45 minutes

_Thursday – Official Time_

Tsukiyo – Lunch – 1 hour

Shiori – After School Events – 2 hours

Tsukiyo – Nighttime Event – 1 hour

_Friday – Official Time_

Tenri – Morning Walk – 15 minutes

Yui – Lunch – 1 hour

Yui – After School Events – 2 hours

Tenri - Visit After School – 45 minutes

* * *

**Total:**

Tenri – 3 hours

Chihiro – 3 hours

Ayumi – 3 hours

Shiori – 3 hours

Tsukiyo – 3 hours

Yui – 3 hours

* * *

**Author Notes**

Aoba Fuse is a light novel heroine. I took her characterization both from the light novel, and also from Wrathie Winsre's stories.

Oh and an announcement and request. In the near future, I probably would run out of events that the girls could do with Keima during their "official" time. So if any of you could suggest activities that they could engage in one hour, two hours, or three, as long as those activities are in character, please tell me. I'd probably include it, with full credit of course.

* * *

**Review Replies**

To **ZelgadisGW,** thanks for your reviews.

_Chapter 8_

Thanks. Yes, Shiori is a sweet girl, isn't she? And writing her inner monologues was the most fun thing for me to do when writing about Shiori. Those monologues give her such character that was just lacking if one is to rely only on her spoken words and visible actions. And yes, the _One Leaf_ novelization is really unlikely, but I'll probably place an explanation on how such a novelization is even possible in some future chapter.

Tsukiyo was sweet. Very sweet. And her dialogue was fun to write. She's such a high class lady, and had such firm opinions on beauty and the moon, that sometimes, her dialogue just writes itself. The dance idea I got from Keima's dance with Mio during her conquest. Oh and Tsukiyo's victory is far from inevitable, but let her think that. After all, she believes she and Keima being together is fate.

Yep. The friendship of Shiori and Tsukiyo happened in the Heart of Jupiter Saga. So in this fic, where it does not happen, I just had to make that friendship happen, as it was one of my favorite things to occur in that saga.

_Chapter 9_

I agree 100% with your opinion of Tenri being bae.

Like Keima, Aoba Fuse is a genius. So it's no surprise that she can figure it out. And you're right. Aoba's proficiency in using game logic did bite Keima. In this chapter, and in future chapters too. As for her figuring out paranormal stuff, she won't without help.

And you're right. There are no schoolgirls in Medieval Europe. And I guess it's just poor wording of Aoba. The reason you don't need to graduate from high school in medieval Europe to marry was there was no high school! Her point was it's possible to marry while the girl was 17 during those periods, which was impossible in the current period.

And as mentioned, I adored the friendship between Shiori and Tsukiyo. So I try to develop it. And you're welcome. It's coming soon.

And yes, I'm happy with how Yui turned out. Writing Yui while making her remain in character was very difficult. How to contain her boundless energy and her constant physical harassment of Keima without diluting her character?

And I love writing that rooftop scene.

As for the scene in her warehouse, yes, it was genius. And the best part for Yui, Keima had to wear female apparel in order to play there once more.

Oh I have no doubt about Yui's determination to become good enough. The question is, is Aoba good enough to teach her to become that good?

As for if Chihiro and Yui can become useful in Miyako's conquest? Time will tell.

_Chapter 10_

Again, I fully agree with Tenri being the bae-sts girl out there. :D

And correct about her being an improvised therapist. Keima already tells her everything. The only thing Tenri doesn't know was that the hosts will die if he doesn't love them or if the girls ceased to love him.

Yeah, Tenri's got a little bit more confident. Too bad it backfired. How will her parents seeing her kiss Keima affect future events will be seen.

And yes, Aoba's talent for figuring out things will cause trouble. It already has in this chapter, sort of. She immediately figured Haqua feelings for Keima, for example. Though her meeting Haqua was just an accident. And with Elsie being very "helpful", she's bound to discover more things. Though in this case, I'm betting Yui would cause more trouble regarding Aoba than anything else.

Ha ha, Mari has her own ideas of her ideal daughter-in-law, which in this case, is one who's more like herself. And yeah, she found out already. At least about Yui, Aoba, and Kanon in addition to Tenri.

About the feelings of Ayumi and Chihiro, you have to remember that an additional complicating factor was that the conquest target is Miyako, their best friend. Maybe if the next target is a stranger to them, they won't feel the same way. And yes, it is painful, but some more than others. For example, I think Yui would find it only slightly painful. And Tenri would not completely understand and would not show any pain.

Can they endure the next five years? Well, they have to.

* * *

To **zero, **welcome, and thanks for your review.

Thank you. I had fun writing the closing of the chapter with Tenri and Keima in the dress. As for Yuri Nikaido, yes, she will play a part. But it would still be far off. Remember, here, Dokuro is still alive.

As for your suggestions, the slumber party is a wonderful idea, and I already have ideas on how to incorporate it to the future plot.

As for Haqua and Ryo joining Keima's class, we'll see. Haqua is already busy helping Keima in the conquests, and Elsie is in his class if they need to contact him while in school.

* * *

To **xellos540, **

Thanks for the review, xellos540. Anyway, I've already sent this reply through PM. I'm going to repost it here for the the enlightenment of other readers.

Yep. Diana, of course, was also in love with Keima, so that may have been a factor in her understanding. After all, she put her trust in Keima for the Goddess search, and Keima did not disappoint. And Tenri's human, so I'm sure she would be horrified at some of Keima's stunts, although she would be totally understanding. And yes, it was such a huge development for her to kiss him like that. Even if it needed a lot of prodding from Diana.

Yep. I wonder if Tenri's parents seeing that will affect things? xD

Yeah, Aoba figured out the schedule, but Elsie did help out. Only she helped out Aoba in figuring out if what she figured out was true or not. xD

As for when it'll bite Keima in the ass, just wait… Though I'm sure Keima could talk his wait out of any trouble…

It's only Ayumi who used Elsie to lure someone in. Tsukiyo also used Elsie to lure Aoba to the Astronomy club.

Yeah, three lunches. But to be fair, it's just a total coincidence. Ayumi, Chihiro, and Shiori did not know the others were actually giving Keima lunches that day. As for the running together, xD!

Yep. It's not the first time that the term "date" as been altered as a result of Aoba becoming a disciple. She needed to do those mental gymnastics to keep away the ire of the girls of the schedule. As for how they should deal with Tsukiyo's suspicious, I don't think Yui could deal with it because Tsukiyo's suspicions were actually true in Yui's case. She's doing that to spend time with Keima, even if the specifics of some actions might be mistaken.

Yep. Elsie's the gift that keeps giving. She's very convenient to the plot.

As for Ayumi and Chihiro's reaction, it's not just about kissing Miyako. It's the fact that Miyako is their best friend. If it were a random stranger, they wouldn't care as much. Both still remember the hurt that the Goddess search put them through, not like the other girls who didn't experience any heartbreak during that event. So it would take time for them to get used to Keima doing all of this. And Keima is aware of this. That is why he is so cautious.

Whether or not it would be a burden to Aoba would remain to be seen. But I'm sure she could find ways to make it easier for her if that became the case. After all, her primary goal was to surpass Keima as a gamer, and teaching newbies may help.

As for my theory of her parents, yeah. As I said before, I want to explain how they stayed together, and how Mari remained loyal to her husband despite the alleged infidelity. Hopefully, that explanation was satisfying.

As for Mari and Tenri, hopefully, the next chapter would answer some questions. As to her opinion of Tenri, she's a mother who wants the perfect daughter-in-law. Who's the perfect woman? Herself of course. So she may want someone who's just like herself. Still, if Keima chooses Tenri, Tenri would never know that Mari at first didn't fully approve of her.

As for Mari's reaction to Yui and Aoba Fuse, the next chapter answers that.

Thank you very much for your review!


	12. It's Kanon Time

**The World The Girls Also Knows: The Girls God Can Only Save**

AU after Goddesses Arc. Keima has to keep the affection of the seven Goddess hosts and Chihiro at the same time. And he still has to exorcise loose souls from girls by making them fall in love with him. Miyako has a loose soul that needs to be exorcised, and the God of Conquests gets himself a new disciple in the game world named Aoba Fuse.

_Summary of the last chapter._

Mari gets to know Aoba and Yui. Aoba sees Keima's Game library and his God of Conquest mode. Mari questions Keima and Elsi about Tenri, Yui, and Aoba. Aoba Fuse meet both Haqua and Kanon. Kanon's three hours begins.

* * *

And I do not own The World God Only Knows.

And thanks to **xellos540** for the beta job!

* * *

As for some characters:

Aoba Fuse is a light novel heroine. I took her characterization both from the light novel, and also from Wrathie Winsre's stories.

Oh and an announcement and request. In the near future, I probably would run out of events that the girls could do with Keima during their "official" time. So if any of you could suggest activities that they could engage in one hour, two hours, or three, as long as those activities are in character, please tell me. I'd probably include it, with full credit of course.

* * *

**Flag XII **

**It's Kanon Time**

_Translation of Manga Terms that I use_

Nii-sama = Big Brother, Exalted Brother, Beloved Brother

Kami-Nii-sama or Kama-Onii-Sama = Divine Brother

Kami-sama = Divine One, Godly One, God. Aoba Fuse calls Keima Kami-sama, so I use Divine One.

Kami = God

Sama = Lord or Lady so Kujo-Sama is Lady Kujo, or Tsukiyo Sama is Lady Tsukiyo

Otamegane or Otamega = Glasses Wearing Game Nerd or Game Nut. I left it mostly untranslated.

Sensei = Teacher. But in context, I use Mr. or Miss. So Kodoma-Sensei would be Mr. Kodoma.

Otome Games = Games for Girls. The female equivalent of male dating sims. I left it mostly untranslated. Sometimes, I would use Guy Games.

Ojou-sama = aristocratic lady or noble lady

Mai-Hime = Princess from Maijima, the title of Aoba Fuse in the Gaming Community

* * *

_Part 112 – Start of the First Hour With Kanon_

It was about seven in the evening, on a cold late November day. It was already dark, as the night comes early during that time of year. Kanon and Keima were both dressed warmly for the night—Kanon in her brown coat and beret that also doubled as a disguise, Keima in a warm sweatshirt and scarf.

Keima had just asked Kanon what she wanted to do, and she had an answer.

She would like that he would fall in love with her.

"Let's go to the rooftop," Kanon proposed as she wrapped her arm around his arm. She glanced at the device that he had been playing, and even if she was mostly illiterate in game matters, recognized that the heroine he was saving was an idol—a game idol, but still an idol. That sent butterflies to her stomach.

"An idol! You sure know how to pick your games," she said as she leaned on him.

"Yes," he merely said as they walked into the campus. Luckily for them, the place was almost deserted, with only the cleaning staff of Mai High Private School left.

"So, you still think game idols are better than real idols?"

"Yes," he replied without batting an eye. He knew that her affection points were so high that his comment won't even make a dent on it.

Kanon pouted even as she squeezed his arm even tighter. "That's mean to say that to a girl you're dating."

"Would you rather I lie? Would you want me to say that you are better than all game characters I've played and that all the game idols are nothing on you even if I don't feel that way?"

"You're supposed to flatter the girl you're courting," Kanon replied.

"You're courting me, not the other way around," he replied in a teasing tone.

"Oh, you're impossible!" she said even as she clung closer to him. "But as long as I'm better than any other real girl to you, I don't mind playing second fiddle to game characters." Kanon accepted that Keima was obsessed with games and that he would never ever think that real girls were better than game girls. But as long as only game girls came first, not other real girls, then she was okay with that.

Being jealous of sprites on a screen would be petty. It's like getting jealous of a TV character because her crush was a fan of that character.

Keima understood her attitude, so he had no qualms telling her that. He was determined that the girls should get used to his real self, and not a false him. Still, he would not hesitate to present a false Keima if it suited his purposes. Right now, there's no benefit in acting other than himself. He doesn't need to win Kanon. She's already his.

But he wanted to increase her affection points even more. And solve the outstanding issues between them. Knowing her archetype, that of a very mild yandere idol, he needed to tread carefully.

…

* * *

Kanon Nakagawa wanted to be the only girl in his life or barring that, to be the only real girl in his life. So game characters meant nothing. The yandere idol wanted to ask him so badly if she considered her his first girl, but she refrained from asking. She knew the answer.

It was not her. Currently. With her schedule dead last, she was sure that the other girls had made their moves, and that they were probably higher in Keima's affections than she was. She would use this night to move ahead of the pack. And maybe, permanently stake her claim.

Keima would be hers! And hers alone. Among the girls, she was less tolerant of rivals.

She decided to ask a safer question.

"Keima, among all the real-world idols that you know, who is your favorite?"

"Why you, Kanon. You're my favorite real idol that I know of," he said. She was the only real idol that he knew of, so he was able to answer honestly.

Kanon beamed at that answer, happy to get something out of her beloved.

* * *

_Part 113 – Rooftop Reminders_

They reached the rooftop. It was dark except for the lamplights, and they walked to a familiar bench.

"Do you remember this place, Keima?" she asked.

How could he not? In the context of Kanon's route, this was the place they first met. And he'd rather forget the memory. Getting tased and his console getting destroyed was not a pleasant recollection. He wanted to give a snarky answer, but he remembered his mission.

"I do. It's something unforgettable," he said.

"Yes. The memories of this place are dear to me," she began. "I always think about this place. What would have happened had I not wandered here on that fateful day? Would I still have that loose soul inside of me? Would I have met Apollo?"

"I can't imagine," he replied. She would probably be totally invisible, but most likely, she would be dead from the Weiss getting her pregnant. He then wondered. Were girls who were possessed more susceptible to falling in love? After all, they wanted the girls they possess to bear a child as soon as possible. Maybe.

On the other hand, the Weiss do not want the girls to fall in love. Otherwise, their gap would be filled, and the loose souls would be driven out. Logically, what the runaway spirits wanted was that the girls get pregnant without falling in love.

He was glad that he was able to save Kanon.

"When I learned the true fate of the girls possessed during the café meeting, I was grateful. You saved me. Twice. For that, I will always love you. That's not the reason I fell for you in the first place, but that made me love you even more."

"I know," he replied.

"For me, that first meeting was a fond memory. But for you, it was not," she said.

Keima looked at her quizzically.

"I was horrible to you. I tased you just because you didn't know who I was. I was so shallow. So self-centered," she admitted. "You suffered because of me."

"It's fine. It's in the past."

"No, no. It's not fine. I hurt you without good reason. And I destroyed something you valued. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

He was surprised by this. This was the last thing he expected. Still, he would not look a gift horse in the mouth. There was only one possible reply.

"I do. I may have been partially at fault too. I shouldn't have been rude," he said.

"So, you forgive me?"

"Yes. Forget about it. It's fate that we met, after all."

"Oh Keima, thank you," she said, and she quickly hugged him and buried her face in his chest, her beret falling to the ground as she did so. "I'm so happy you said that. It's been bugging me ever since the start of this."

They were in that position for the next five minutes, Keima standing stoically, Kanon hugging him, and he stroking her head, running his fingers through her pink hair. She was like a child hugging her parents like he was there to protect her from all the baddies.

Which, in a sense, he really was. He did protect her from Vintage.

…

* * *

_Part 114 – Gifts from the Heart_

Kanon finally let go and got her bag. She fished something from it. It was wrapped in a box.

"For you, my darling Keima," she said shyly, as she presented the gift to him.

He took it.

"Please open it," she said.

He did.

It was two PFPs of the latest model. One was colored white. The other, black.

"It's for the PFP that I destroyed," she said.

"Thank you," he said as he looked at it. Both were sleek and beautiful. Keima had been saving for weeks to buy these models. He gave a smile as he looked at it.

"I made you smile!" she said as she gave a big grin. "I have more presents."

She got another box from her bag and gave it to Keima. He unwrapped it. They were two brand new games. They were not yet out on the market.

"I am in these games," Kanon said. "They won't be released until the next week. So I'm giving you copies in advance."

He looked at the covers, and there she was, prominently displayed.

"Did you just do the music, or did you voice-act too?"

"Both," she said, smiling. "So, I take it you like it?"

"I do. I like it very much," he said. He then closed his eyes and put the box and the consoles into one bundle. He opened his eyes once more and looked at Kanon, his eyes steely and cold.

"I knew you would," she said, happy even if the look unsettled her.

"But I can't accept this," he began.

"Keima, but—"

"I don't deserve this," he whispered, and her face turned white. Was he rejecting her?

"How can I, when I let you down, Kanon?"

"Let me down?"

"Yes. I let you get stabbed," he said in a regretful tone. His eyes refused to meet hers as if he was ashamed. "I was negligent. It was my fault."

"You saved my life!"

"If I took the Goddess search seriously from the beginning, I wouldn't need to save your life. Don't you see? It's my fault in the first place. I shouldn't be given credit for fixing something that I broke. It's my obligation to you and the others."

"Keima—"

"Kanon, you're a famous idol. What I am? I am the Otamegane."

"Otamegane?" asked Kanon. She was not familiar with the term since she was almost always absent in school. When she was earlier tutored by Keima, and the 2B Pencil members mentioned the term, she was mystified and had to ask what it meant.

"Glasses-wearing game nut," he said. "And I probably ruined your life when you confessed publicly to me. I mean, I read all the rumors in the tabloids, and they were terrible."

"I don't care about—"

"And I probably ruined your reputation for excellence by making Elsie substitute for you during the week. People thought you got dim and less skilled. I should've thought about it when I made that decision," he said. But in truth, he had no regrets over that. He counted it as one of his best moves during the Goddess search. It got Elsie out of the way and got him Haqua, a much more capable, even if a much less tolerant, devil, as his assistant.

"Don't say that. If Elsie didn't sub for me, it would be much worse. You know that. You saved not only my life but my career too. Oh Keima, I'm so grateful to you and Elsie for that. I don't know how I can thank you."

He didn't say anything to that as he stared at her in the eye. "Kanon, you're one of the best real idols in the country right now. Maybe not as best as game idols, but close. You can't be with me. I can't be with you. You know that. It would be terribly unfair to you. And it would give me more than what I'm worth."

"Don't say that—"

"What of your career? I know how much damage that rumor that you and I are together did to your career. Don't say that I'm wrong. I did the research. You are known as a wholesome and old-fashioned idol. You are a darling to the conservative types who longed for the good-ole days. That's your identity. That's your niche if you will. That made you better than all the so-called modern idols. Am I wrong?"

"No, you're not," Kanon admitted.

"Then you could imagine the damage that the rumor—that you are cavorting with trash like me—can cause you. And I was seen with several other girls after that—with Yui, Ayumi, Chihiro, and Shiori. Because of my mission, I acquired a reputation as a playboy. And you, a gullible fool who still went after me knowing that I have other girls. That did not do any favors to your reputation."

"Rumors mean nothing," she tried to argue.

"You know that's not true in the world of showbiz. Even if it's merely a rumor, people believed it. It's not only Elsie's incompetence that damaged your popularity, Kanon. The mere rumor connecting you to me did far more. I am sorry for that," he said.

In truth, he exaggerated the situation. He was able to mitigate the damage to his own reputation, for example, using many excuses and ruses to convince the school that his relationships with the aforementioned girls were all innocent. And he still wasn't publicly seen with Tsukiyo and Tenri. Thankfully, his very reputation as the Otamegane meant all the explanations he put out were believed, since, to them, it was more credible than him being a playboy. No one could imagine that a girl would willingly go out with him.

And that somehow repaired Kanon's reputation. She no longer was seen as a fool chasing after a playboy who plays with girls, for example. She was just seen as someone sweet and insane for loving a clueless game nerd. Kanon was not seen as the third wheel by anyone.

But Kanon does not know that, and Keima intended to use that as a tool.

* * *

_Part 115 – The Logic of Love_

"Can't you see? I am an anchor to you. A drag. You cannot rise to the heights you deserve in the idol industry with me around."

"That's not true!"

He continued as if she didn't speak. "You have a dream to reach all people. Your voice will give everyone hope. Your singing will touch all their lives. And you cannot fulfill your dream with me around. We can't be together, can't you see?"

"Listen to me—"

"We should end this now. Let's make this meeting our last one, so we can get on with our lives. We can always treasure each other's memories. Goodbye, Kanon."

With that, he turned his back and walked away.

He knew what would happen. And braced himself.

There was a hand on his shoulder, and he was turned around.

And a palm crashed into his cheeks so hard that he fell backward into the concrete.

Kanon looked like the terrifying Yandere that she was as the idol took out from her bag what he feared the most—her stun gun.

And shocked him in the neck.

* * *

…

It was pretty intense, and he nearly got knocked out.

"Listen to me, you idiot!" she said as he tried to recover.

"Kanon—"

"Shut up! Don't just go out there and say whatever you want and leave! Listen to what I'm going to say!"

She said it so menacingly, her hands on her stun guns, with an insane smile on her face.

"You know, maybe what you said a while ago is the truth!"

"Then the logical answer would be that we can't be together, and we should—"

"Even if it's true, I don't care. Love doesn't care for logic. Love only is, and I love you, Keima. And all those things you said, I don't think it's all true. Elsie was wonderful. Given the circumstances, she did her best and was awesome. Didn't you know that it actually improved my popularity by her dose of clumsiness and naivety? Elsie as me was adorable! It showed that I am not perfect and am relatable. You can't use that as an argument to dump me!"

"How can I dump you when we're not even together?"

"Don't say that, you insensitive jerk! I'm not yet finished. First of all, I am sorry."

"Huh?" he said as she helped him to stand up.

"It was insensitive of me to confess to you that way in class," she began, holding his hands. "I could say that I was afraid that Vintage was outside, but the way I did it, it was stupid. I ruined your reputation. I made your life difficult. And yes, it made _my_ life more difficult too. You can't imagine how many interviews I had to walk out on just because they asked about you."

Keima had to agree. It was pretty stupid. But it was beneficial in the long run, as it helped him narrow the search for the Goddesses. "I know," he merely said.

"But that's because I love you. I love you so much, Keima, that I'm willing to sacrifice everything, my life, my career, my reputation, just for you. Oh Keima, when I said I'm willing to sing for just one person, I was dead serious. Please, please, be with me. If you think my idol career will suffer, let it suffer. I'm willing to retire right now, just for you. I can retire right now. I can be an ordinary student with an ordinary boyfriend. That's my greatest dream."

"Now we both know you won't do that," he said. "I want you to remain an idol. That's your dream. Remember all your fans. Remember all of them when you make your decision. Because you cannot be mine alone. Remember your first conquest."

That caused her heart to flutter. "I know. Bringing joy to everyone is what I want. It's what I do. I belong to my fans too. I just want you by my side while I do so."

"That's impossible."

"No, it's not. We'll work things out. I can remain an idol while being with you. We'll find a way out of our problems. Just have faith."

"Kanon, are you sure?"

"Yes. Can you help me balance my life and my career? I want to be with you but remain an idol if possible. If I have to choose, I'll choose you, of course. I'd abandon being an idol if it came to that. But I know I don't want to choose. I want to have both. Please help me do so."

"If that is what you want, I'll do so. We'll find a way," he remarked.

* * *

_Part 116 – Mine Alone_

"And you're right. I cannot be yours alone. So instead, I want you to be mine alone," the idol said.

"You want that I'm going to be yours and yours alone?"

"I do."

"That cannot happen. You know my mission."

"I don't care about that. I've been thinking long and hard. What we discussed at the café last Sunday. And I made a decision."

"That is?"

"I don't care if you kiss other girls to save them from the loose spirits. Just as long as you belong to me alone. Please, be with me. I'll be fine knowing that you're mine and mine alone," she said.

"You alone? What about the schedule?"

"Dump it. When I said, in the café, that you should give time to us, I only meant time for me. But I couldn't say that aloud with all the other girls present, could I? I can't bear to see the other girls with you. Let me be the sole girl who would wait for you for five years if you cannot really be mine before that. Tell it to the others."

"You're joking. Tell me you're joking."

"Keima dear, I've never been more serious in my life."

"Do you think I'm going to agree to that?"

"Of course. I saw the schedule. It gives you so little time for games because of all the hours you dedicate to the six other girls. If I'm alone, then you have more time to play," she said with impeccable logic.

Suddenly, his eyes changed. It became even colder if that was possible. He let go of Kanon, and stepped back a bit, even as he stared at her pink eyes.

"That's unworthy of you, Kanon. I can't believe you said that."

"What do you mean?" she replied, noticing the change of tone and atmosphere. Where before, his tone was gentle and understanding even as he tried to distance himself from her, now it was cold and hostile as if she was trash.

"You were the one who suggested the idea of the schedule, can't you remember? You said, 'we'll wait for you'. You also said, 'even if we can't be together, can we, at least, spend time with you.' I made that promise to you. But I also made it to the other six girls. I will make my choice after five years. Not before. What you're suggesting now is practically making me choose already. That cannot happen."

His voice was level, but it was angry and offended. She could detect hurt in his tone—as if he was utterly upset with the idol. For the first time ever, she was on the receiving end of his anger. It was not loud anger, but a calm one, and it was more terrifying than even the agents of Vintage. She never wanted to be in that position again.

"Keima, I'm sorry," she began, knowing she made a mistake.

"Kanon, let me be clear. You have a chance. Like all the other girls. But only if you play by the rules you had already accepted. I already made promises and gave my word to them. I cannot break it. If you refuse to play by it, I'm sorry, but we really must end it now. My obligations are not only to you but to all the girls in the schedule. They've accepted that I cannot choose before the five years are over. If you can't accept that, then I'm sorry, but I can't even spend time with you."

"Don't say that," she began, tears falling from her eyes for the first time. She looked at those brown eyes of his. They were cold and angry.

"If you want a chance to win my heart, then accept the schedule. Accept that you have to share me with six other girls while you wait," he said. "I can't force you to. But that's the only way."

Kanon looked at him. Her plan to make him love her alone and reject the other girls had gone up in flames.

"Do you really want to dump the schedule?" he asked, his brown eyes boring down on hers.

She was silent as her voice searched for an answer. She really wanted him for herself alone. She tried to muster arguments against what he said, but they died down upon his glare. But if that was impossible. Then…

Before she could open her mouth, he said in a disappointed tone, "I thought so. I'm sorry it must end this way. I will always remember you. Goodbye."

For the second time that night, he turned around. And walked away.

* * *

Kanon knew it was much more serious, and that tasing him or slapping him won't work. For one thing, this time, it was her own fault. She reneged on what she agreed to on that day in the café. And the way he scolded her was like a parent disappointed with his problem child. It was no mere lovers' quarrel.

It was too much. If she does nothing, she's going to lose him. Permanently. That tone! That voice! Those eyes! It haunted her! It stabbed her heart to see him so disappointed in her. How her heart ached at that very moment. It was the last thing she wanted. She needed to act fast, or it would be over.

She ran and went in front of him just as he was about to open the rooftop door.

"I'm so sorry, Keima. I know am selfish. Please, please, understand. I was away from you for most of the week. I heard from Apollo and the others of what you've been doing with the other girls. I just saw them from afar, and I was in the studio, helpless. I just got jealous. The other girls, even if it was not in their schedule, still got to you see every day in school or in other places. While I am away."

She was now crying hard as she hugged him, burying her face in his chest.

"Please. My love for you is selfish, but that's because love is selfish. I want you for myself, but I understand now that I have to wait. Please, accept me. I want to spend time with you. I want to be in the schedule. Please, don't leave. Please."

"Keima, I love you very much. If that's the only way, then I accept the schedule. I'll share you in the meantime and play by the rules. And I promise that I will make you love me during the five years, and you'll pick me in the end," Kanon said in a desperate voice, her pink eyes pleading at him. "I can't bear to be apart from you, Keima. I need you. Don't do that, please! Don't leave me!"

And they stood like that, still as statues, Kanon sobbing and crying hard, while Keima was just silent.

Her tears were sad, but they were also desperate. It was the last gasp of a drowning girl, a last attempt at life, a last effort to save her love. She did not want him to speak. She was so afraid of his answer, so scared that he'll just reject her. The silence was preferable.

Then suddenly his hands were stroking her back and running through her pink hair. Hope began to fill her heart, and the ache dulled a bit.

They remained in that position for the next ten minutes.

…

* * *

_Part 117 – Schedule Acceptance_

Keima was disappointed in Kanon. He knew that there was a possibility, based on her yandere personality, that she would attempt to dump the schedule and claim him for herself, but still hoped and wished that she would prove him wrong. And when she did try it, it broke his heart. He had hoped that all they needed to do was to solve the issues relating to her career and the effect it had on the schedule. He never wanted to deal with Kanon trying to renege on her agreement. Luckily, her affection points were already so astronomical, so the events didn't do too much damage to their relationship.

He was harsh to her. But it needed to be nipped in the bud. Allowing the issue to fester and grow would only bring disaster in the future. Kanon was a yandere. The mildest one. But if mishandled, that nature could become worse. By confronting it head-on now, he would make it clear that this was the only way forward. Kanon now knows that the schedule was her only hope. And that he would not tolerate any attempts to discard it.

He looked at her crying form and had no regrets. He did tell them, in the café meeting, that he may break their hearts and make them cry to save them. He didn't promise them a life of perpetual joy and bliss. He promised their safety. And it wasn't the first time he made a girl cry. There was Chihiro during the Goddess search. And all seven girls of the schedule during the meeting at the café. And Tenri, Shiori, Tsukiyo, and Yui also cried during their first two hours—some tears of happiness, others, not. Some he orchestrated, others, by accident. It was practically a requirement that a girl cries first if she wanted to be part of his life.

Not that he liked making girls cry, but if it was necessary, he would do so, without any hesitation. But only when absolutely necessary, and no more. He did not want to repeat what happened during the reconquest of Chihiro during the Goddess search.

"So, do you forgive me, Keima?" she finally asked as she gathered her courage. She looked at him, her eyes puffy from all the crying, her face filled with streaks of tears.

"I do," he said, looking at her with understanding eyes. "Just don't repeat that, okay?"

She nodded as she let go of him, looking at the ground, unable to look at him. She felt so ashamed.

"Hey, Kanon. I want to accept the PFP and the games. Do you still want to give them to me?"

That voice. It was gentle and caring. She looked at him. She gasped. He was not wearing his glasses. His eyes looked magnificent. Gone was the cold and angry glare. He was very handsome. Very cute. And she blushed once more. He gave a kind smile.

"You really want to?"

"Yes, Kanon. I've already forgiven you, haven't I?"

"But do you still think I deserve you?"

"After what happened, maybe we don't deserve each other. But let's give each other a chance. Be part of the schedule. Will you, Kanon?"

Was that another chance? She grabbed it like a drowning man grabbing a lifebuoy.

"Yes! A thousand yes, Keima!" she said as she once again jumped and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. Once more, tears flowed, but they were tears of joy. "Thank you, Keima. For giving me another chance after I messed up. I'm happy you still want to spend time with me."

* * *

…

Kanon, this time, truly accepted the schedule and all its implications. She banished all thoughts of breaking it. Just the idea of Keima permanently leaving her over that horrified her. It was too much. Between having to share him with other girls, or not having him at all, forever, the decision was easy. And it's not as if she had to share him permanently. There was a chance that he will pick her at the end. And she was determined that she would be the one who will win in the end.

He will be hers alone. At the end of five years. But as for now, she'll play by the rules. She regretted making the suggestion at the café, but what's done is done.

The best thing about this was that she had guaranteed Keima time for three hours every week.

* * *

…

"You're welcome," he said as he pried her off him. He held her by the shoulders as he stared at her pink eyes.

She closed her eyes in expectation.

He obliged as he bent his head, pulled her up, and their lips pressed against each other.

…

* * *

They sat on the bench for the rest of the hour. Kanon was very happy. Ecstatic. That kiss was wonderful. It was like she was in heaven. She was walking on cloud nine. That kiss was the mark of his forgiveness.

She was leaning on him, her head resting on his chest, his arm around her as played one of the new PFPs Kanon gave him, playing one of the games she bought him.

The idol listened contentedly as she heard her music, her singing, and her voice as he played.

Their first hour was three-quarters over. It was the most emotional hour of her entire life. Her heart had been lifted, then crushed, then repaired, and finally, filled, during that period.

And she had learned a valuable lesson.

She was looking forward to the next two hours. Although she vaguely recalled that the rules stated that the girl could choose their activity, Keima had earlier requested that he choose what they do in the next two hours. Which Kanon immediately granted, as she had no specific plans.

* * *

_Part 118 - Explanations_

"So what are we going to do on our second hour?" she asked as she snuggled against him.

"We're going to fix our remaining problems," he said.

"Problems?"

"Yes. Being part of the schedule for you isn't so simple," he said. "You know that I need to continue with my mission, or else I lose my head. However, the reputation that we got is an obstacle."

"What?"

"Basically, I make girls fall in love with me to extract the Weiss inside of them," he bluntly reminded her.

She swallowed. It was one of the downsides of being with him, one that she had to put up with, and one that she's willing to tolerate. _It's only five years_, she kept telling herself. "Yes. I know."

"But, if they think I'm with someone else, it becomes harder. Can you see where this is heading?"

Kanon knew but said nothing.

"I need to have a certain reputation to do my mission. A reputation for being a two-timing bastard is not helpful. Any other would be better, even that of the Otamegane. If girls think that I already have a girl, like you, for example, it would be more difficult to make them fall in love with me, can't you see? That's the reason that girls I conquered always forget."

Kanon nodded. It was difficult to hear it, but she steeled herself. No need to get her emotions in the way. She must endure this for her beloved Keima.

"That is why we need to squelch this rumor of you and me. That confession that you made really did a number on me. So what can we do about it? Do you know?"

"I have no idea."

"We need to deny it. We need an explanation for that confession. Well, I already have an explanation. Now I need you to make one as well."

"Explanation?"

"Yes. Here's mine. I'm your classmate, and I helped you solve your problem. Because of that, you confessed to me because you fell in love with me. Simple, right?"

"That's because it's true."

"Let's expand on it a little. You and I met because we're classmates. You had a problem in class that needed solving. Say, you needed a tutor or something."

"But that isn't true. My problem—"

"It doesn't matter what's true. What matters is if it's plausible, and thus, believable. For example, the truth is that all of this was because of Weiss and Goddesses, but no one would believe that. We're going to lie if we have to. Here goes. I helped you with schoolwork. And I solved it. To make it simple, I helped you get a hundred in a test. Now, because of that, you fell in love with me."

"But that's so shallow. Nobody would believe it."

"I'm not finished. You're going to say that because of what I did, you came to love me like a brother. You came to regard me like family. So you confessed because of that."

"But that's not true! And nobody would believe it. I mean, can't you remember how I confessed in school? That's romantic!"

"Yes. I remember. However, I'm not finished. Here's what our story would be. You believed, at that time, that you really are in love with me. That's why you confessed. But, after a week's reflection, you realized that you don't really love me like that. It's just a childish crush. You have never been in love before, so, understandably, you mistook it for romantic love. But you still regard me like family, a close friend, a brother you never had. So you want to spend time with your 'family'. I'm simply your brother and best friend. Nothing more."

"But that's not true."

"Of course, it's not. But it's believable. That's all that matters," he said. "Only me, the devils, and the girls of the schedule would know of the truth."

"But that's deception. I don't know if I can do that to my fans."

"Kanon, lying, deceiving, and manipulating is inevitable once you are part of the schedule," he said. "Don't look at me like that. I've lied and deceived many people, including countless girls ever since I've got this collar around my neck. In the future, I will lie to you and manipulate you if I find it necessary; the same goes for the other girls. I really would rather not, but my situation leaves me with no other choice. Your only consolation is that if I do that, it's for your own good. You just have to trust me on this. Are you still okay with being part of the schedule?"

"I do. I understand that you can't always be honest all the time," she said. "But I trust in you. So yeah, you can lie to me if you think it's for the best. Just explain to me afterward if you did so, and tell me why you needed to do so. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes," he conceded. "Now, it's not only me who would have to lie. There would be times where I would have to ask the girls of the schedule to lie. I'm sorry if that offends you, but that's how it is."

She nodded. "I know. But I'm not a good liar like you are."

"We'll see about that," said Keima, looking at her. "Now listen. I have a plan."

…

* * *

_Part 119 – The Manager_

Miss Okada looked at her watch. It was five minutes to eight.

She looked at the message she had received in the mail. How it got to her room without going through the mailing department, she had no idea. It just appeared inside a white envelope that was slipped under her door last Monday.

* * *

_Come to the place indicated in the envelope at eight in the evening, this Saturday. It concerns Kanon Nakagawa. _

_It concerns rumors about the events of Kanon's life and her alleged boyfriend._

_Be there, please. _

_Keima Katsuragi_

* * *

At first, Okada wanted to ignore the message. Just who does this Keima Katsuragi think he was?

Then she changed her mind. She would meet with this alleged boyfriend.

When the first rumors of Kanon having a boyfriend surfaced, she did some research. But the more she researched, the more she found that there wasn't any verifiable information about it.

She wracked her brain of what she knew.

She saw him before. During the time when they were shooting in the old school theatre the previous week. He had made a racket outside, calling for Kanon. Okada thought that it was just a random fan who somehow discovered that they had rehearsal in that place.

Kanon recognized him. And he knew her. And the idol defied her by letting him in and requesting a break. She knew him and called him by his name, "Keima". This Keima and Kanon jumped on the second-story window of the theatre! She sneaked out with him! And when the idol came back, Okada scolded Kanon for doing things on her own again.

That confirmed the rumors. Yet when she tried to question Kanon, she was mum and said nothing at all. Nothing to confirm or deny the rumors.

Sadly, it was affecting her career. Not much, but it was noticeable. The tabloids were having a field day. Controversy dogged her and Keima Katsuragi.

Looking back at it, Okada shouldn't have been surprised at all.

Kanon was a teenage girl. Katsuragi was a teenage boy her age. They were classmates.

The only thing that surprised her was Kanon's lack of discretion. Why did she think confessing in front of the entire school during exams was a good idea? It even led to her failing her exams! And not just failed—she failed catastrophically. And her refusal to talk about it was even more damaging than if she openly admitted it.

As her manager, it was her job to take care of Kanon's career. Also, she considered herself a surrogate mother when the pink-haired girl was not home. So she had to meet this guy. Maybe there would be a solution that could be found that would repair or even enhance Kanon's image. And in any case, there was no harm in meeting him. She could judge if he were a good boy for Kanon. And see what his intentions were.

…

* * *

She was in an apartment room in the middle of Maijima. When she had checked in, she was surprised when she learned that there was already a room reserved under her name.

She again looked at her watch. She hoped he was not late.

"If this turns out to be some wild goose chase, I'm going to sue that boy for wasting my time!" she said to herself.

At 7:59 p.m., the door opened.

And Keima Katsuragi entered. He was as she remembered him when she saw him in the theatre. But his demeanor was different. She remembered that he was childish and caused a tantrum to get Kanon's attention. Here, he was cool and poised. His eyes were not on her, but on something he was clutching. Was that a PFP?

And behind him, to the manager's surprise, was Kanon Nakagawa.

* * *

_Part 120 - First Impressions _

He looked at her and said, "Nice to meet you, Miss Okada. I'm glad you came."

He bowed.

"Mr. Katsuragi, likewise. Take a seat," the manager said and bowed as he sat on a spare chair. "Kanon, you defied me again and sneaked out without me knowing."

"It was my free time," Kanon tried to argue. Then she bowed. "I'm sorry."

"You should have told me," she said. "I thought you were in the studio, studying. I'm sorry, Mr. Katsuragi, but she's my responsibility when she's at work. And during break, as long as she's in the studio, she's still considered at work."

"I can see that," he said as he pocketed his gaming device.

_Time to get down to business. I'm going to scare you. Let's see how much mettle you have after facing me._

"Mr. Katsuragi, let me first state that I do not approve of your clandestine meetings with Kanon," she stated in a formal, threatening tone. She needed to establish who's boss. "I know you love her, but the fact is, thousands of her fans love her, and—"

"You're mistaken," he interrupted as he looked at her. "I do not love her. Or like her."

She was a bit shaken by his confidence. "What? That's impossible. You're going out with Kanon."

"I'm not going out with her," he replied as he took his game from his pocket and began playing once more, which irritated her further. What a rude boy!

"Surely, you can't expect me to believe that—"

"Keima's right. He does not love me or like me at all."

"Then what is going on here? Are you playing with Kanon's heart?"

"She knows from the beginning that I don't love her. She's the one who pursued me."

"That's nonsense. I'll sue you for slander for saying that," she barked back.

"It's true, Miss Okada," Kanon confirmed.

"I came here because I need you to do something for me, Miss Okada. In exchange, I can do something for you."

"What can you offer me? You're just a boy! You're still a high school student! From what I've heard, you're just a nerd."

"A nerd whose very existence is threatening Kanon's image," he snapped even as he continued playing. "One wrong move from me, and that would destroy Kanon's reputation."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I'm not. I'm just telling the truth. And I'm here to deal. If you don't even want to talk to me, that's fine. There are other ways to get what I want."

"And what do you want?"

He looked up from his game, and his brown orbs behind his glasses stared at her bespectacled eyes, showing no nervousness but plenty of steel.

"Peace. Peace from all the rumors and innuendo thrown at me. People thinking that I am Kanon's boyfriend is not a pleasant experience. It's hell."

That stopped Okada. "What? You want peace?"

"Yes. Do you have any idea how Kanon's confession thrashed my reputation? How many times I've been beaten up by bullies just because of that? How I became more of a pariah because of that? I want that to end."

"I'm so sorry about that. Being a celebrity is hard. So is being a celebrity's rumored boyfriend. So what do you propose to do? What do you want us to do?" she finally asked. "I don't think there's much that we could do to help you, Mr. Katsuragi."

He pocketed his gaming device and stood up. He towered over her as he spoke. "Ideally, I just want to disappear from Kanon's life, and never see or hear from her again. I want Kanon to say to the world that she doesn't love me, and she'll never see me again. _I want her to leave me alone_."

"Keima, I'll never say that!" Kanon shouted. "I want to be with you."

To demonstrate, she went and clutched his arm.

"Don't touch me!" he screeched as he pried his arm off and jumped back as if Kanon had leprosy.

He looked at Okada, and said, "Now you can see how that's impossible. She thinks that she's in love with me. Unless you can convince her otherwise."

"Don't worry, Mr. Katsuragi, I'll talk to her," she said.

"I don't want to!" Kanon pouted.

* * *

_Part 121 – Kanon's Threat_

Okada sighed. The solution to Kanon's problem was obvious. If Kanon ended this foolish relationship and left the boy alone, her reputation could be repaired. Now, if only Kanon would be reasonable.

She looked at Kanon and said, "Kanon, maybe you should think about his situation. This boy does not love you. Does not even like you. Is not interested in you. And your confession at school was very inconvenient for him. It's causing him hardship. Can't you see how much it affected him?"

"But I love him."

"I'm sure you do. But he does not feel the same way. You can't chase a guy who rejected you!"

Kanon looked at her, and for the first time, smiled at her. It was a sweet, sincere smile. "Miss Okada, I know that. And it's okay. He doesn't love me now. _Now._ But that can change."

"So, you think he'll fall for you in the future?"

"I don't think that. I know it," she said with complete confidence as she stared at Keima, who again was playing games as they talked. "All I need is a chance to make him fall in love with me. But I can't get that chance if I can't see him, can I?"

"You're impossible! Think about it. Maybe if you'd be an ordinary schoolgirl, and you'd be his classmate, that would be feasible. But you're not. You're an idol. Think of your reputation as an idol if you did that! You'll be a laughingstock! And Katsuragi will be even more hated because he rejected you, and you kept clinging to him. To the boys in the country, you are an object of desire. They would kill for a chance to be even seen beside you. And yet you throw yourself at him, and he doesn't reciprocate. They would hate him even more! If you really love him, let go of him!"

"I don't care! I want to be with him!" Kanon said, throwing a tantrum.

"Don't be like that. It's unbecoming of an idol!" Okada scolded.

"Then I don't want to remain an idol. I love singing for the people, but I love Keima more. If I can't be an idol while chasing him, then I'll announce my retirement," she said.

"Surely, you can't be serious!"

"I'm not? Watch me!" she said as she got her phone, type a message announcing her retirement, put on the phone number of various reporters, and put her thumb just above the 'send' button.

"See what I'm dealing with? I said the same arguments, and she insisted she's going to stop being an idol to chase after me. I brought her here so you can talk some sense into her," Keima said with a sigh of exasperation. "I'm going to get lynched by her fans if she retires because of me."

"Keima, I told you that bringing me here won't work! I'm still going after you," said the idol with sickening sweetness.

For the first time, Okada felt sympathy for Keima Katsuragi. It really was a pain dealing with a lovesick idol. The manager looked at the idol with her thumb menacingly close to the send button.

"Don't do that, Kanon! Okay, okay, before you make any decision, Kanon, I need to know more," Okada said, hoping to buy time so she could think of a way out of the impasse. "Let's start at the beginning. How did you meet in the first place?"

"Well, it started when she shocked me with a taser for no good reason. Twice. Destroyed my PFP—" Keima began.

"Mr. Katsuragi! That is uncalled for! I want to help you, but if you are going to lie about Kanon just to—"

"That's true. I shocked him because he didn't recognize me at first, and I got upset."

"You did? Over that?"

"Yes," she admitted sheepishly.

"Kanon. How many times do I have to tell you to use your stun guns responsibly? No wonder he's trying to get away from you, with that first impression."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"After that, you should not be surprised that he doesn't love you. So what happened next?"

Keima and Kanon told her the story of the first conquest, omitting the supernatural elements.

"So basically, I wouldn't even be this famous if it weren't for him. I would have no-showed my first big concert," she admitted. "But he encouraged me. His words were so moving. I fell in love with him that night."

"Then we lost contact as her career took off. The next time we met was when I tutored her for her English exam."

"Yes, that was the exam where I got a perfect 100! You're so amazing, Keima."

"Wait! That was you?" asked an amazed Okada. "You were the one who tutored her to get perfect?"

He looked up from his game and nodded.

"You're a pretty smart boy," Okada complimented.

"He's a genius!" Kanon added.

"So why did you confess in such a crazy way? If I hadn't already finished my exam by the time you did that stunt, I would've been in real trouble," the gamer said crossly.

"I guess I'm in love with you. You seemed to have forgotten me by that time. And well, I can't take it anymore. I was having difficulty answering the English test because I kept thinking about you. And well, I remembered you tutored me. And it just seems right for me to do so, to go to you. I know it looks stupid and crazy. But love makes you do crazy things. Yeah, I love you. That's why I did it," Kanon explained.

"In other words, it was an impulse?" he clarified.

Kanon nodded.

He sighed a bit. "We haven't met for a week after that, except in the school theatre. But ever since the end of the school festival, she kept bugging me with messages asking to meet her. I tried to dissuade her and all, but you can guess, Miss Okada, how effective that was. Then, she tried to stalk me."

* * *

_Part 122 – Proposed Solution_

"So Mr. Katsuragi, what's the solution to this problem of ours?" Okada asked.

"I'm not sure how to handle this problem. All I wanted was to play games and be in the ideal world. This girl is dragging me to the real! Geez! You know you've got it bad when a crazy idol goes after you even after making it plain that you don't like her! When is the world going to make sense? Why don't you leave me alone, Kanon?"

"I'm sorry for what happened to you because of the confession. I really do. I just want to be with you and spend time with you. Hey, I have an idea!"

"Yes, Kanon?" asked a skeptical manager.

"How about if I tell the world that I don't love you?" the idol began.

"Deal!" shouted Keima, his eyes brightening at the suggestion. He could barely conceal his glee when he heard her.

"Wait! I'm not yet finished. In exchange, you must let me visit you regularly. Hm, let's see. I want to see you every week. How about three hours a week? That's enough, I think, for me to win you over. How about that?"

"For how long?" he asked.

"I don't know. Until I win you over, of course. How about five years? That's enough time. By that time, I'll be twenty-two, and I'll be on my way out of the idol business," she said. "Then, we can safely be together in public."

"That's crazy. You're crazy! Why would I even think about anything that would let you near me for the next five years? And nobody would believe you when you say you don't love me. They saw you confess," Keima said.

"Well, how about this. I'm going to say that it was just a crush. That I thought that I love you. But after a week's reflection, it turned out to be a passing infatuation. So yeah, I don't love you in a romantic sense. I'll apologize too. However, because you helped me, I realized that it's not love for a lover that I felt for you. But instead, love of a sister to a brother. You're like the brother I never had and had always longed for. You're family. So I want to see you because you're family. See?"

"I'm gonna waste five years of my time because of this? But I won't get rid of you even if I don't agree to this, right?"

"I'll retire, and I can spend all the time in class with you if you don't!" Kanon said.

"Don't do that! Fine! It's better to pretend to be your friend and brother rather than pretend to be your lover," Keima conceded. "You can have three hours of my time per week. It's better than you bugging me every minute of every day for the past week!"

"Hey, it's not every minute!"

"But if I agree to this, don't go near me outside those three hours!"

"I'll only approach you if you allow it outside the three hours," said Kanon.

"That's fair, I guess," he relented.

"Anyway, about my cover story, what do you think about it?"

"It's crazy," said Keima. "What do you think, Miss Okada?"

"That would take you off the hook, Mr. Katsuragi. If they believe it. I don't think they're gullible enough."

Keima was silent for a minute before he replied. "Come to think of it, I do see benefits to this plan. It doesn't matter if not everyone believes it. Many people would _want_ to believe it to be true. Imagine, Kanon would be single again. Those poor souls who had crushes on her would have hope again. And everyone in school would readily believe it. Believe me, it would be the greatest news in school! There would be a celebration! The great Kanon Nakagawa is free of the terrible Otamegane! She's available once more!"

"Are you sure about that?" asked Okada.

"Yes. It would at least give me a break and make my life better," he said in earnest. "I'm changing my mind about it. It's not crazy. I like the deal. But that's not my call. What do you think, Miss Okada?"

"Please say yes! If you don't, I'll quit being an idol!" Kanon threatened, showing her phone with her unsent message, but came off as a child holding a tantrum.

"That is a good idea. It would restore Kanon's reputation. She won't be after someone who doesn't like her. And the rumors would die down. Not entirely, but at least it's better than when we had nothing," the manager said. "And it would prevent our idol here from just quitting. Promise me, Kanon, that if I agree to this, you would not even think of quitting and do as I ask."

"Of course! As long as I get my three hours per week with Keima here, I'll be happy!" she said, with a big smile on her face.

"How about you, Mr. Katsuragi? You said you could do something for me when we began."

"I've been thinking. I don't want to face the media or do anything to expose myself or my family. However, even as a friend or foster brother or whatever, I may still have to say something. How about this. If you need me to do something for Kanon, or to make statements to the media, or to arrange Kanon's weekly three hours, I am at your beck and call. If you want any favor from me regarding Kanon, as long as I could do it, I will do it. What do you say?"

"Don't speak to the press or to anyone about this. Don't talk about your relationship with Kanon. I'll arrange everything so that you have to go through me," the manager insisted.

"That's fair. And to make the ruse believable, I can't just be seen with Kanon. What if I'm seen with girls other than Kanon?"

"You don't seem the type to attract girls, despite Kanon being crazy for you," said Okada. "Don't be offended, but you're too nerdy to be the type to play Casanova."

"Don't need to. I have no girlfriend at the moment, but I have several female friends. They could pretend."

"I'm surprised you even have friends, Mr. Katsuragi. And it's fine if you have them. The image we want is that of a close friend or brother. That would dispel rumors that you are with her. And why would Kanon be upset if her brother is dating other girls?" Miss Okada said. "Right, Kanon?"

"We won't be able to be publicly together for five years, so I don't care if he's seen with other girls," said Kanon. "As long as during my three hours, I have him all to myself, that's all that matters to me. And as long as he doesn't really love the other girls."

"Fine. So let's get this straight. Here's the deal. I would help you with whatever job you need regarding Kanon. And I will give three hours of my time to Kanon every week. Kanon would give me my reputation back and make my life easier. Kanon would also do you the favor of not quitting and becoming even more obedient to you, Miss Okada. You, Miss Okada, will help me by arranging the press briefing and announcement of Kanon regarding our relationship while keeping the truth secret. You will also help Kanon by allowing her to meet me three hours every week. You also get to protect and repair the reputation of your charge. Is that it?"

"Yes. Let's shake on it," said Miss Okada.

* * *

_Part 123 – The Agreement_

"How about we write everything down?" asked Keima. "This would be our secret agreement? Just to keep everyone honest."

"Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you, but not your memory. You might forget. I might forget. And we might honestly misremember things."

"Very well, Mr. Katsuragi. I'm going to do the document tonight. We can sign tomorrow."

"Fine. Send an attachment to my email before that so I can read it first. Kanon knows my email."

Okada nodded. "How about tomorrow? About seven in the evening? I'll arrange a Press Conference. We can sign backstage."

"Fine. Just don't expose me. I don't want to deal with crowds," he said. "And Miss Okada, if it's okay, could you send the time of the three hours a week before? I am a busy person, so I can arrange my schedule around it in advance."

"Yes, that's fair."

"And I know that Kanon is strictly visiting you as a friend or a brother, but we know that that's not the case. Officially, you two are not going out, but in reality, you'd be dating," she said in a normal tone as he looked at her as if she grew horns. "Don't deny it, Mr. Katsuragi. It will be just semantics if you say it isn't a date. I'm asking you to be discreet at what you do in public if you don't want your cover blown."

"Agreed. I'm sure Kanon could think up a disguise or ruse."

"And take care of Kanon. If you make her cry or if you do bad things to her, you will answer to me!"

He just nodded.

"By the way, if I didn't agree to any of this, what were your plans?"

"I was going to tell the public the truth. That I'm not in love with Kanon, and I will plead in the media for the idol to leave me alone. I don't think you'd like that."

"No, I wouldn't. But that would trash your life even more, don't you think?"

"It would ruin Kanon's life too, but after the hell I experienced? Anything's better than that. But I'm glad we came to an agreement. It would be better for everyone involved. I'm sorry I even thought of that."

"Don't worry. I was wrong about you too. I thought I could bully you into doing what I say," she said as she extended her hand.

He took it, and they shook hands.

Miss Okada looked at the boy in front of her. Those brown eyes. They held steel and intelligence. She had thought he was just a fanboy who she could easily lead around, but she was wrong. Still, no matter how smart he was, he was just a high-school boy. She had no doubt that she could handle him if need be.

So why did she agree with him?

It was because it was a very fair deal.

Kanon was getting restless, and her performances were becoming subpar. She long suspected that he was the cause of all of this. The deterioration of her performances only started when rumors arose about her having a boyfriend named Keima Katsuragi.

She had no doubt that Kanon, in her state of mind, could follow through and announce a rash retirement over this boy. She really was head over heels crazy over him. And she knew that love could make people, especially teenagers, do irrational things. Like confess in the middle of a difficult English examination in front of the entire class without even being sure that the guy likes her back.

And she believed him when he stated that he just wanted peace. Watching his mannerisms and body language, it was undeniable that Kanon's love was one-sided. Yet based on their stories, he obviously cared for her, even if he was very exasperated with Kanon's antics.

It was a good thing that as a manager, one of her skills was reading people. Nobody could ever put one over on the manager of the idol Kanon Nakagawa. Certainly not a nerd who plays games while talking. She had gotten the measure of him, and while he was impressive and far more intelligent than she initially thought, he was still below her.

Based on her reading of him, he was a sincere, if rude, boy who happened to be classmates with Kanon and helped her. And that act of kindness ruined his life.

She felt so sorry for him. Kanon was a kind, sweet girl, but sometimes, the idol could be so thoughtless of the consequences of her actions.

Their agreement was best for all involved. This way, the manager could control Kanon's activities with this boy. Hopefully, they could manage it so she could continue with her idol career and balance school life and her time with him too. And the hope that she may win him for the next five years would spur her on to be the best idol that there ever was.

Not that Okada had any hope for Kanon. Based on what had happened, it would be a miracle if the idol managed to win the boy's heart even after five years. Kanon really did mess up their relationship. But that's not Okada's problem.

End of Flag XII (Note: Kanon's three hours hasn't ended yet)

* * *

**Stats for the Week**

_Monday – Official Time_

Tenri – Morning Walk – 15 minutes

Chihiro – Lunch – 1 hour

Ayumi – After School Event – 1 hour

Tenri – Visit After School – 45 minutes

_Tuesday – Official Time_

Ayumi – Lunch – 1 hour

Chihiro – After School Event – 1 hour

Shiori – After School Event – 1 hour

_Wednesday – Official Time_

Tenri – Morning Walk – 15 minutes

Tsukiyo – Lunch – 1 hour

Chihiro – After School Event – 1 hour (shared with Ayumi)

Ayumi – After School Event – 1 hour (shared with Chihiro)

Tenri – Visit After School – 45 minutes

_Thursday – Official Time_

Tsukiyo – Lunch – 1 hour

Shiori – After School Events – 2 hours

Tsukiyo – Nighttime Event – 1 hour

_Friday – Official Time_

Tenri – Morning Walk – 15 minutes

Yui – Lunch – 1 hour

Yui – After School Events – 2 hours

Tenri - Visit After School – 45 minutes

_Saturday – Official Time_

Kanon – Evening Event – 2 hours

**Total:**

Tenri – 3 hours

Chihiro – 3 hours

Ayumi – 3 hours

Shiori – 3 hours

Tsukiyo – 3 hours

Yui – 3 hours

Kanon – 2 hours

* * *

**Author Notes**

Aoba Fuse is a light novel heroine. I took her characterization both from the light novel, and also from Wrathie Winsre's stories.

Oh and an announcement and request. In the near future, I probably would run out of events that the girls could do with Keima during their "official" time. So if any of you could suggest activities that they could engage in one hour, two hours, or three, as long as those activities are in character, please tell me. I'd probably include it, with full credit of course.

* * *

**Review Replies**

To **ZelgadisGW,** thanks for your review.

I'm glad you like the events of this chapter, especially the ones you listed. It was fun writing all about it. From Mari discovering new things about Keima, to Aoba's reaction to her God's abilities, to Yui with them, it's very enjoyable.

You're welcome. I like inserting Haqua in all these scenes. Hopefully, she'll get a greater role in the future so we can enjoy her glorious tsundereness.

And yeah, they did play Kanon really well. As for when Keima's world gonna crumble, we'll see. He thinks he's in control of the entire situation, but he's not. The question is could he adapt to things going out of his expectations?

As for Kanon getting a reality check, yeah, this chapter shows it.

Once again, thanks.

* * *

To **DarkSoulthe2nd, **thanks.

As for your question, yes, Mari does eventually uncover all the girls in Keima's life. The question is how. And will she actually be aware of the schedule?

* * *

To **xellos540, **once again, thank you for your review.

Anyway, I've already sent this reply through PM. I'm going to repost it here for the the enlightenment of other readers.

Noted. I knew it was a bad idea to put a chapter summary of the current chapter. But I'll retain the summary of the previous chapter!

Well, Mari at least learned that Keima could make friends with girls of the opposite gender. So he is moving towards the real—kinda. But not to the extent that she wished. All thanks to Elsie, of course.

As for how Aoba and Keima would act as a couple, we'll see. Though you're right, they wouldn't play games all day. Would they do normal couple things? Of course, but it would be an interesting dynamic to see how they do those normal couple things. Especially if the love is one-sided, as most of Keima's relationships are.

Yep. Mari couldn't have raised him too bad if he could make friends like Yui, Aoba, and Tenri!

Haha! Keima could still pretend he's a clueless boy who knows nothing about true romance. That way, he could still pursue other girls without looking like a cheating bastard. After all, he's not aware that the girls love him, is he? That's his plan with his mother and other people. So her mother is aware of girls liking him, but he's pretending not to notice.

As for when it will crack next, you'll see.

Maybe I could place a flashback on when Mari first got to see the God of Conquest mode? I wonder what age she would have discovered it. When Keima's eight? Nine? Ten? I'm not sure. How long could Keima keep it secret? Does Keima even try to keep it secret? I have no idea.

I'm glad you like Aoba Fuse's reaction to both the God of Conquest mode and the Game library. It shows that she still has a mountain to climb. And Keima really appreciates her reaction because Aoba could tell what big achievements those are. Unlike Mari or Yui for example, who had no idea why it's such a big deal other than because Keima tells them it's a big deal.

As for developing feelings, well, I won't tell, but I think it's obvious who'll develop feelings first.

About your suggestion… That's a wonderful suggestion. I'll try to include it in some future chapter. Easy enough to add, as I don't think it will conflict with future plot points. I still try to imagine her parents' reaction. I would imagine that they are already aware that their daughter was a gamer already, as just a view of her room would indicate. But I wonder how will they react when Aoba brings home a boy, whom she calls God or Master? That's bound to be hilarious!

And Princess mode? That's really a good name. The Princess of Maijima mode! Second only to God!

Yui's just very jealous. Keima never called her by a pet name or a nickname. Just Goido or Yui. And yeah, she'd probably prefer to be called "prince" but "princess" will do as well, as long as it came from Keima. And yeah, Yui cannot suppress her girly nature forever!

Yeah, Yui does not believe Aoba when she talks about her feelings for Keima. As for Aoba's feelings for Keima, she's still in love with her first master, so she won't allow her feelings for Keima to develop since she's loyal to that first love of hers. Remember, she's still looking for that absent master. So maybe her unconscious was directing her actions. Who knows?

I'm looking forward to writing it. I wonder how Aoba will make her pay? Let's see.

At least Mari got part of the truth, at least. Now she knows he helps girls because of Elsie, and that those girls fall in love with him, not that Keima would ever admit to that.

As for Elsie lying, consider this. Elsie lied about being Mari's husband's illegitimate daughter. That is such a big and significant lie, that all other lies pale in comparison. That lie allowed her to insert herself into the Katsuragi family. Compared to that, her other lies to Mari are nothing. If Elsie could easily lie about that to Mari about being Keiichi's daughter, she could easily lie about the girls in Keima's life. And the manga and anime also showed that Elsie could easily lie when she's doing her mission for Hell and Keima. Here, the lying was part of her mission.

As for what she thinks, I'll probably put it in a future chapter when she lies again. My own thoughts are that she does not like lying to Mari, but won't hesitate to do so in the line of duty, or when Keima asks her.

Yeah. If Aoba is allowed to see hell stuff and the Goddess, a scene with the four geniuses in one room could be arranged. Though I doubt an intellectual atmosphere could arise due to the feelings of Diana and Haqua.

Yeah, Kanon could be quite selfish. My reading on Kanon's character was that the issue that was fixed by her conquest was her self confidence about being noticed. After her conquest, she no longer feels invisible or insecure about her talents, or that no one would not notice her. I don't think her selfishness was affected much. Her selfishness for Keima was only removed due to her loss of memories, yet it came back full force when she regained her memories. And it's a quite rational and understandable feeling too, as romantic love, is by nature, a selfish emotion. So I don't it's quite a black mark against her that she wants Keima for herself.

Oh yes, the situation was diffused. They decided that a direct approach regarding the Aoba situation was not going to work with Kanon, so they tried their ruse, which worked. As for whether Kanon would accept that, I don't think Kanon will be think about Aoba Fuse much during the three hours, as she would have much more on her plate with the schedule and Keima's reaction.

As for how Keima would try to persuade Kanon to accept the schedule, it won't be pretty, as Chapter 12 would show.

Thank you for this review.

* * *

To **AmericanTheoristBros,** thanks.

Yes, I have thought the plot of this story. The only question is if I can even reach the points I'm really excited for given the details I put in. Hopefully, it would be all worth it in the end.

At the current point of the story, Keima loves Chihiro. But he can't tell anyone or even act on it, because of the schedule. At best, Chihiro's just one of seven girls competing for his heart. She has an invisible leg up on the others, of course, but as Keima noted, a lot can change in five years and he can pick another girl because he can grow to love that girl more than Chihiro or he can stop loving Chihiro. He simply won't show any favoritism towards her.

So yeah, he'll pick a real girl in five years. At least that's what he has decided on.

As for Haqua, we'll see. If there's enough demand, I may include her, though it would difficult due to the current set-up. We'll see.

Thanks for the review.


	13. The Closing of the First Week

**To my readers,**

**It's been a wild journey this past few weeks. But I've done it! I've finished one week for all the seven girls, plus introduced another girl into the cast. **

**I hope you like the activities of each girl during their three hours. Initially, the objective of the first hours are the following: to resolve all outstanding issues between the girls and Keima, to make all the girls unconditionally accept being part of the schedule and share him with the other girls of the schedule, to make sure they understood what Keima's job as loose soul hunter really entails, to introduce them to Miyako as a conquest target. I think the objectives were met in this case.**

**Aoba Fuse wasn't an objective at first. But when I decided to introduce her early to throw a spanner in Keima's efforts, she became an objective for the girls: That all the girls would accept her just as a disciple and not as a love interest of Keima, and thus, they should not be angry at Keima and Aoba for "cheating" the girls in the schedule. You can see how well that objective was fulfilled in this chapter.**

**And of course, beyond those objectives, Keima's goal for the week and the next five years is to increase and maintain the affection levels of the girls to ensure their health and safety, without the girls and goddesses finding out the real reason for his efforts.**

* * *

**I'd like to ask you, dear readers, after reading this chapter and Kanon's last hour, please tell me which of the three hours of the girls were your favorite and you enjoyed the most. I certainly enjoyed writing some of Keima's time with some girls more than others.**

* * *

**Writing this fic gave me some appreciation for some of the heroines. Before this, I simply did not appreciate or understand some of the girls, Tsukiyo and Yui especially. My favorites are Ayumi, Kanon, Aoba, and Shiori. Before I wrote this fic, if given the choice, I would not have included Tsukiyo and Yui, as I was not too fond of them.**

**Writing this fic forced me to reread more and understand both Yui and Tsukiyo. Especially Yui. When I started, it was hard for me to make a plausible Yui that would retain her core personalities, but I did it. At least I hope I did. Yui was a surprise for me, and she turned out way better than expected than when I first wrote chapter 1.**

* * *

**Hopefully, I was able to balance the time spent on all the girls. If there's a girl that I missed or neglected, I am sorry. But hopefully, in over thirteen chapters, all seven girls were able to grab the spotlight when it was their turn, although I have to admit that Yui, and Aoba probably took more time than any other girl. **

**And so the first week ends! The next Arc will start soon. You can finally see the conquest of Miyako, whether or not Aoba will join the schedule, whether some new girl (but still canon) will join the cast and create problems, some new plot, etc. Just be warned, the second week will be very different from the first week.**

**Still, I will try to give as much time for each of the three hours of the girls in the schedule to make sure none of them would be neglected. I will probably incorporate your suggestions in your reviews which I had not the opportunity to do so in the first week. And also some of the hints in the first week will also happen.**

**The second week would probably the last week where I will give the details of every three hours of each girl. **

**For all the readers, thank you very much. For all the reviewers, thank you too for your words are very encouraging to me.**

* * *

**The World The Girls Also Knows: The Girls God Can Only Save**

AU after Goddesses Arc. Keima has to keep the affection of the seven Goddess hosts and Chihiro at the same time. And he still has to exorcise loose souls from girls by making them fall in love with him. Miyako has a loose soul that needs to be exorcised, and the God of Conquests gets himself a new disciple in the game world named Aoba Fuse.

And I do not own The World God Only Knows.

And thanks to **xellos540** for the beta job!

* * *

_Summary of the last chapter_

It's Kanon Nakagawa's time with Keima Katsuragi. Kanon makes amends for tasing Keima and destroying his PFPs. Kanon tries to make Keima abandon the schedule and is rebuffed. They go to Okada to fix Kanon's problems with her career and the schedule.

* * *

As for some characters:

Aoba Fuse is a light novel heroine. I took her characterization both from the light novel, and also from Wrathie Winsre's stories.

Oh and an announcement and request. In the near future, I probably would run out of events that the girls could do with Keima during their "official" time. So if any of you could suggest activities that they could engage in one hour, two hours, or three, as long as those activities are in character, please tell me. I'd probably include it, with full credit of course.

* * *

**ARC I **

**SETTING THE STAGE**

**Flag XIII **

**The Closing of the First Week**

* * *

_Translation of Manga Terms that I use_

Nii-sama = Big Brother, Exalted Brother, Beloved Brother

Kami-Nii-sama or Kama-Onii-Sama = Divine Brother

Kami-sama = Divine One, Godly One, God. Aoba Fuse calls Keima Kami-sama, so I use Divine One.

Kami = God

Sama = Lord or Lady so Kujo-Sama is Lady Kujo, or Tsukiyo Sama is Lady Tsukiyo

Otamegane or Otamega = Glasses Wearing Game Nerd or Game Nut. I left it mostly untranslated.

Sensei = Teacher. But in context, I use Mr. or Miss. So Kodoma-Sensei would be Mr. Kodoma.

Otome Games = Games for Girls. The female equivalent of male dating sims. I left it mostly untranslated. Sometimes, I would use Guy Games.

Ojou-sama = aristocratic lady or noble lady

Mai-Hime = Princess from Maijima, the title of Aoba Fuse in the Gaming Community

* * *

_Part 124 – Start of the Third Hour With Kanon_

Kanon Nakagawa clutched the arm of Keima Katsuragi as they walked through Maijima Park in that cold November evening. The wind was strong and biting, so both teenagers were wearing warm clothes, with Keima wearing a thick sweatshirt, a scarf, and a warm cap. He was also wearing thick gloves, which didn't stop him from playing his PFP—one of the new ones given to him by the idol— and playing Kanon's game. Kanon wore her usual disguise, which also doubled as her cold-weather clothes. Kanon's scarf was wrapped around her lower face, so only her bespectacled eyes could be seen.

After their 'agreement' had been hammered out, Miss Okada wanted to bring Kanon back to their studio. However, Kanon was able to persuade her manager to let her have a one-hour date to 'celebrate' the agreement. Keima, of course, made a show of reluctance, whining about how he had so many games to complete and how Kanon was wasting his time. Okada finally agreed after incessant pleading from the idol, and Keima reluctantly 'agreed' when the idol showed her 'puppy' dog eyes at him.

It was all an act, of course. Everything that happened with Miss Okada that night had been an act. Kanon still could not believe they pulled it off. That only proved that her Keima was a genius.

"I can't believe it! We did it. We fooled her. I still can't believe that I was able to say all those things with a straight face," Kanon exclaimed as they walked on the stone path through the trees. "Did I do well, Keima?"

"You did magnificently, Kanon," Keima complimented with a hint of pride. He had coached her well before they went to Miss Okada. And he had carefully selected what she would say. "But most of what you said was the truth, right?"

"Ninety percent of what I said was true, but I still didn't think I could say those things to Miss Okada's face!" she agreed. Still, Keima was right. Very few of what Kanon said were outright lies. Mostly, she had to react to Keima as if he was telling the truth in front of the manager. She only had to remember the portions where she had to lie and let the rest flow like a natural conversation. In a way, it was way easier than acting in front of a camera off a memorized script.

"I was only able to pull it off because you were there. If I were alone with her, I don't think I'd be able to do it," the idol admitted. "And you were great too."

He merely nodded as a cold wind suddenly blew.

"Winter's near," she said as she shivered in the cold.

"Yes. A perfect time for events," said Keima. "Many Galges were set in Winter. Some of the very best ones too."

"Yes, games," she said. "Have you ever played on the snow?"

"Oh, yes. When I was ten, I played my PFP while walking through a blizzard and sat on a mound of snow while I played the console. It was fun!"

"No, I mean, do things like building a snowman, making snow angels, and engaging in snowball fights!"

"Yes. I do all the time. It's one of the ways to win a heroine. In games."

Kanon sighed after that last answer. Sometimes, Keima was just impossible. She changed topics

"You know what's the most difficult thing that I'm going to do, Keima?"

"Yes, Kanon?"

"Going in front of the cameras and telling the world that I don't love you. I mean, I know I don't mean it, and it's part of our plan, but still! I hope I can do it," Kanon fretted. "I mean, it's going to be tough telling everyone that you're my best friend, and like my brother, but nothing else."

"It's for the best. You know we can't openly be together romantically, but it would give us cover if anyone catches us. My mission would be much easier once you say that. With that, girls I try to conquer won't keep asking me about you, Kanon. And if they do, I have an answer."

"Your mission, yes, yes," said Kanon as they walked.

The moon was still shining brightly above, even if it was not full. It would be perfect for a romantic encounter.

If Keima had even a single romantic bone in his body.

Oh, he can act romantic. But unless he's motivated to act, he won't even try.

"Speaking of my Mission, I have something that I need to talk to you about," he said.

That made Kanon apprehensive. He was using a serious tone. "Yes, Keima?"

"I have a new conquest target. She has a loose soul in her."

"Loose soul? Oh yes, your mission," she said, chuckling a bit to alleviate the tension inside of her. She was nervous.

"Miyako Terada. Remember her?"

"No. Sorry. Doesn't ring a bell."

"She's our classmate."

"I would recall her if I always went to class. Sorry, I don't even know most of my classmates."

"Remember the time when you sang at school? During the festival?"

"How can I forget?"

"You know Elsie, Chihiro, Yui, and Ayumi? They performed on that day on that stage, right? You sang with them, I am right?"

"I did."

"You noticed the girl with the long hair? The pianist?"

"Not really."

"Nevermind. Miyako Terada is the pianist of the 2B Pencils. She's the friend of Ayumi and Chihiro. She's my next conquest target."

"Okay."

"Just warning you. You may see me dating her, saying sweet things, or kissing her."

"Don't worry," smiled Kanon. "It's fine. I know it means nothing to you. It's just a job."

"You're taking this much better than the others," he commented, surprised at her reaction.

"It's nothing. I know you have no choice, and you're not really betraying me. _Is it worse than dating six other girls in the schedule?_ If I can accept that, what's wooing a conquest target who'll lose her memory afterward?" she asked. "You want me to help? I can send a personal invitation to the studio to her, and you can temporarily bump into her. Or I can set you up on a blind date with her. You know I have a lot of influence with a lot of important people. Especially here in Maijima. They'd be dying to do me a favor."

Keima was about to say no but changed his mind. He was intrigued. If Kanon has that kind of power, maybe conquests could become more manageable in some cases. "I appreciate your offer. I really do. I'll tell you when I may need your help." True, she might mess up a conquest worse than Chihiro, but Chihiro does not have the influence or power of Kanon to compensate.

* * *

_Part 125 – Feeding Frenzy_

They reached a patch of grass beside the playground. This was a familiar place to the gamer since it was where he and Ayumi met during her reconquest. They were at the swings, and…too bad Vintage agents had to ruin the moment. He might have reconquered Ayumi then and there without the need for all that wedding shenanigans.

Looking around, it was so far into the night, with the temperature so low, and the wind so biting, that they were the only ones around.

* * *

…

"We haven't had dinner, have we?" asked Keima as they stopped their walk.

"Come to think of it, yeah," Kanon admitted as her hands went over her tummy. "With all that had happened earlier this night, food was the last thing on my mind."

"Then you wouldn't mind a picnic?" he asked in his usual cold tone.

"I would love to, but I see no picnic basket," she pointed out with a smile on her face.

"Really?" asked Keima. "Waitress! We want to have a picnic!"

Kanon giggled. "Oh, don't be silly, Keima. There's no waitress here!"

"Yes, Madame, Sir, what can I do for you?" a voice greeted.

And there she was. Elsie Katsuragi in a waitress uniform.

"Elsie!" cried Kanon.

"Hello, Madame," she said. She had two picnic baskets on her hand.

"Can you set it up, waitress?" asked Keima as he pocketed his PFP.

"With pleasure, Divine Sir," she smiled. "I hope you and your fiancée would enjoy your stay in our outdoor eatery."

That remark made Kanon giggle and blush while he just rolled his eyes.

"Why, I'm sure my fiancé and I would enjoy this," Kanon finally said. "Thank you."

With quick efficiency, Elsie pulled a blanket out from one basket and laid it on the flat grass. Then she put some cushions on it and laid out the food.

"Enjoy your meal. I'll be back when you've finished to clean up," Elsie said before leaving the two alone.

Keima took Kanon's hand and guided her so she could sit on one of the cushions. He sat on the other one.

There were sweets and a cake, which made him blanch a bit. He got a slice of cake, put it on a saucer, and put it in front of the idol.

"Lady Nakagawa, would you do me the favor of letting me feed you?" he asked.

"You may, Lord Katsuragi," she said in as haughty a tone as she could, before giggling like the schoolgirl that she was.

She ate the offered cake, Keima using a fork, and Kanon doing nothing but opening her mouth, biting and chewing. He wiped the corners of her mouth, and even her nose, with a paper towel, when it was smeared with icing.

She enjoyed it so much that she, without meaning to, ate the entire cake that way. Which was excellent for Keima, since he balked at eating sweet food. He cursed Elsie for bringing so many sweets.

He then fed all the other sweets to Kanon, making sure that nothing remained so he won't have to eat any sweet food.

"I'm stuffed. Are you trying to give me a tooth-decay with all the sweets?" Kanon asked as she drank a cup of water afterward.

"Did you like it, my lady?"

"Very much, my lord," she replied as he watched him grab the other food—the non-sweets. He was about to take a bite out of the double cheeseburger when Kanon slapped his hand.

"Hey, I'm hungry," the nerd complained. And his stomach growled.

"Let me return the favor," she said as she took the burger from his hand.

And proceeded to feed Keima with the rest of the food—the burgers, a plate of spaghetti, and two apples. Not that Keima complained—it was not sweet, so he enjoyed the meal.

She also wiped his mouth and nose, even if there was nothing to clean. Kanon thought about licking his face but refrained even as that made her blush. That was too soon. As far as she knew, the only physical contact he was okay with was kissing. And maybe hugging too and holding hands. As far as teenage boys go, he was remarkably chaste.

For example, he never attempted to touch her in inappropriate places, or insinuate any sexual activity, or make dirty jokes. Nor had she heard him do any to his other conquests. For such a playboy, he was such a gentleman. She would even call him a prude.

Which only made her love him even more. She knew she was totally safe with him.

She finished by letting him drink cold coffee from a straw.

"Thanks," he said as she wiped his mouth. "Well, that's that." He looked at the place, and it was a mess. All the food was eaten, but the plates, the forks, knives, chopsticks, and cups were all scattered around.

"I'll help you clean up," offered Kanon.

"No need. Waitress! We're done!"

Elsie emerged from the trees. "Did you enjoy your meal, Divine Sir and Madam?"

"Very much," said Kanon. "Your restaurant is wonderful."

"Thanks. I'll take care of that," she said, and with the efficiency of a cleaner with hundreds of years of experience, briskly cleaned up the mess. When it was all over, everything was placed in the picnic baskets. The younger sister then picked up the baskets and bowed to the couple. "Please come back again."

"Maybe I will," said Kanon as she shook her hand.

"I'm looking forward to your return. I hope I'll have the honor of waiting on you at your wedding reception," the waitress said with a smile.

* * *

_Part 126 – Crazy Fan_

…

"That was fun," Kanon said, clutching Keima's arm as they continued their walk in the park.

Keima merely nodded as he played his PFP—Kanon's gift. The game was also one of her gifts.

Kanon did not mind. The picnic was very touching and even romantic, so it was a small price to let Keima do as he pleased. And he was playing her gifts. Wasn't that the highest compliment he could give to her?

She looked around. It was quiet. The park was dark except for the lampposts. All she could see were trees. Beyond that, the violet sky was studded with bright stars and the bright moon. It was pretty.

Then she noticed it. Beyond the trees were bright lights. _Strange._ That direction was from the countryside, not the city. So, where were the lights coming from?

"Keima, look," she cried, pointing to the lights. "What's that?"

Keima looked at where Kanon was pointing at.

"Why don't we take a look?"

"That seems far," she hesitated.

"Seems near to me," he assured. "Come on."

"Whatever you say," she cooed, happy that he was taking the lead.

To her surprise, it was way closer than she thought. They came upon a clearing, and to her astonishment, there was a stage on it. Kanon wracked her brain to recall any instances where she performed here before or if there was even such a stage before. Her mind came up empty.

And it wasn't just a stage. There was colossal sound equipment on both sides of the stage, and there were lots of lights with different colors on it. In the middle was a mic stand with a microphone. And before it was a single chair.

Keima, while pocketing his PFP, looked at her and said, in a soft but serious tone, "Kanon, you said before that you are willing to sing for just one person. Can I be that one person, right now?"

Kanon separated from him, and looked at him, "You're always that one person, silly. And yes, I will sing to you. And only you! You should be happy. I haven't sung this song in public. You're going to be the first one to hear it!"

"Thank you," he whispered as she went to the stage and grabbed the microphone.

Before she could say or sing anything, she heard something.

"KANON! KANON! KANON!"

There was a voice shouting it like a crazed fan. She looked around, and it was Keima Katsuragi. He had a white cloth band tied around his head with the world 'KANON' written on it. On his left hand was a pink glow stick that he waved around while he was jumping up and down. On his right hand was a giant sign that says, 'KANON! THE GREATEST REAL IDOL!' He was wearing a sash with her name and various memorabilia of her.

Looking outward, she noticed that banners draped the trees surrounding the clearing. The banners had her name and picture on it. There were also balloons that held more banners.

Then there was crowd noise that simulated the shouting of her name. "KANON! KANON! KANON!" chants were piped in, but Keima's shouts drowned them all out.

"Yahoo! The greatest idol of the real!" he shouted as he jumped as high as he could. His eyes were wide, like a typical fan. "You're the best idol in the 3D! Yipee!"

She knew it was an act. But she did not care. And it even made her heart swell. For him to do all of this even if he cared not a whit about her songs or her career just showed how much he cared about her as a heroine, as a person. He did not love her, but at this moment, she did not care. It only matters that Keima cared about her.

She removed her coat, beret, and glasses. Surprisingly, it was not that cold.

She sang her new song. It was, by chance, dedicated to Keima. And she sang it passionately as if she was in front of thousands of fans and millions of television audiences. That only Keima was the audience made it even more special.

Surprisingly, music played that matched the tone of her new song. How that happened she did not know, nor did she care. Only that she could sing as she always did, just for the man she loved. If only he would love her back. But she had no worry. She had five years to win him over. It would be a hard struggle against formidable rivals, but she had the confidence that she could do it.

She would be the victor. She would do everything within the rules of the schedule to win him over.

_Just you wait, Keima! I will conquer you! _she thought as she ended one song and started a new one.

At the end of the second song, she bowed.

"Thank you Keima! Thank you for all that you did. I love you, Keima, more than anyone else, more than my life. You are my life. I hope you remember that because, in five years, you're going to say the same to me! I am going to defeat you! I am going conquer you!" she said like she was thanking a crowd, her hand pointing at the sole person in the audience.

There was thunderous applause heard through the sound system. Keima was shouting and applauding. He ran towards Kanon and produced a small notebook and a pen.

"You were great, Kanon! Can I have your autograph?" he said, perfectly mimicking a typical fan.

"My pleasure," she said as she took the notebook and signed it. After that, he got his phone and said, "can I have a picture too?"

"Sure," Kanon said, and they took several selfies together.

After that, he shook Kanon's hand. He then jumped, and shouted, "Yahoo! I got her autograph! I have a picture with the Great Kanon! And I shook her hand! I am never gonna wash this hand again!"

He ran to the trees and disappeared.

* * *

_Part 127 – Finale for Kanon_

"Keima! Keima!" she called in the direction where he went. "This was wonderful, but you can stop acting now."

There was no response as she wore her thick winter coat, scarf, beret, and glasses. _Were the three hours over?_ She looked at her watch. There were still fifteen minutes left of the third hour.

She looked around.

Nothing.

Her worry was threatening to consume her when suddenly, she heard music. It was one of her songs, naturally. It was a slow song.

"Kanon," she heard him say, and she turned around.

There was Keima Katsuragi, in a formal black suit, with a bow tie and a top hat. "May I have this dance?" he asked, extending his hand.

"You may," she replied, blushing as she took his hand, and he pulled her towards him. With his other hand, held her waist, and she wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

They danced away the last minutes of the hour of Kanon's time at the stage.

"Thank you, Keima. This is more than I expected. More than what I deserve," she said softly as they danced.

He smiled. "You are Kanon. The idol. You deserve everything."

She looked at him quizzically. "Now, did you really mean that?"

"It's up to you to decide. As a real idol, I admit that you deserved everything that you got. All your talent, all your hard work, everything you have, you've earned. You got everything, and you deserve it."

"Not everything. Yet. I will earn you, Keima. You will be mine, and I will deserve it."

"We'll see what happens," he replied.

"And I must say, you dance pretty good," she complimented.

"I'm glad you like it. There was a time when I had two left feet."

"Where did you learn to dance?"

He shrugged. "I learned a lot in the course of my missions."

She looked up at his beautiful face. It was silhouetted against the bright moonlight, and he just looked heavenly. Her knees nearly gave as she stared at the boy she loved so much.

"Keima, I already said this before, but I love you," she said as she stared at those beautiful brown eyes as they continued dancing. She relished the feel of his hands at her waist.

"I know."

At the end of the music, he pulled her up by the waist, bent forward so that he towered over her, and she bent backward. She was hanging by his arm.

He pulled her towards her, and both their lips met. They kissed each other for a long time until both had to pull back because of lack of breath.

…

* * *

That kiss was the signal for the three hours to end. Elsie, who was responsible for the entire stage set-up, appeared and cleaned up the whole thing. Kanon, who was leaning on Keima, with her eyes closed, didn't want to let go but eventually relented.

"This night was wonderful," she said. "Let's do this again someday, Keima."

"Your choice," he said. "I better get you back to the studio."

"Aw, I don't want to!" she whined.

"Miss Okada will kill me," Keima chided. "Not to mention that the other girls of the schedule will cry unfair if you exceed your time for no reason."

"I guess so," she pouted. "But I want to stay with you."

Keima got back to his usual clothes before Elsie flew both of them to just outside the studio. When they entered the building, Miss Okada was waiting for them.

Keima quickly made his farewell before he walked away. When there was enough distance, and making sure that no one can see them, an invisible Elsie picked him up. He also turned invisible before they flew back home.

…

* * *

_Part 128 – The Conspiracy_

_Meanwhile…_

Yui was at home, in her room. The lights were out, and she was already supposed to be asleep. As far as the household was concerned, the heiress had turned in for the night.

But the crossdresser was still awake. She was lying on her bed, in her sleepwear, remembering the week fondly. The schedule was the best thing ever. The three hours she had with Keima were the happiest three hours of her life. She was able to kiss him and hug him and touch him, and the best part was, he reciprocated and kissed and hugged her too. And he wore the female uniform of Mai Hai Private School to her home! It was heaven! That wouldn't be possible if it weren't for the schedule.

The schedule was what gave her a chance with Keima. She looked back at the Goddess search, and after Mars was found, he barely gave any time to her. He virtually ignored her and all her efforts. She wouldn't give up, of course, but she did not have the results back then. Now, she was having it and more.

Granted, she was sharing him with six other girls, but it's not as if she had him for herself before the schedule. Now at least, they were in an even playing field. No one can have an unfair advantage over any other girl.

Except for that Aoba Fuse girl. She had all the advantages and none of the disadvantages. She's not part of the schedule, so she doesn't have to limit her time with Keima. And she didn't need the schedule to spend time with him since her interests and hobbies were identical to Keima. And Keima would gladly spend time with Fuse to indulge his own gaming addiction. Something that none of the girls of the schedule could do.

So there was one solution to that.

"Hey Mars," Yui called as she stared at a handheld mirror underneath her blankets. She was using the light from her phone to see the Goddess.

"Yui. What can I do for you?"

"Aoba Fuse needs to be on the schedule," Yui declared.

"But wouldn't that add to your rivals? Wouldn't that lessen your chance to be picked?" asked Mars.

"I have six rivals already. What's one more? Besides, I know that Keima will pick me if the playing field is level. But the playing field isn't level with her outside, is it?"

"But he wouldn't pick her anyway if she's outside," Mars argued.

"I thought that way too. But then, picture this scenario. What if he fell in love with her at the end of five years, even as she remains outside? Would any of us in the schedule complain that he picked her instead of the seven? When she's Keima's true love? No matter what Keima says today, he'll follow his heart at the end of five years, and if that heart says Fuse, then there's nothing we could do but give our congratulations. A marriage based on a mere promise without love is nothing, you know. As I always said, love conquers all."

"That's mature of you," Mars said.

"We can't let Fuse win on unfair terms. Let Fuse try to win his heart, but I want her to be fair about it. I want a chance to win, and that could only happen if she's in the schedule," Yui argued. "As it stands right now, Fuse would win hands down. None of us seven even have a chance against her."

"How did you come up with that conclusion?"

"Earlier this day. Just look at how easily she was able to persuade Keima to let her come to his home whenever she liked just because Keima owned a library of games. How can I fight that?"

"That makes sense. So yes, I agree with you. Fuse needs to be in the schedule. I'll do my best to help you. But how do we do that?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you to read the rules of the schedule?"

"Yes, you did," said the Goddess. "It's similar to the rules of war. As they say, love is war."

"Do you remember the rule about admitting new girls?"

"There isn't any rule about that," Mars argued.

The crossdresser smirked. "Not directly. Rule thirteen says, and I quote, '_New rules or amendments of existing rules could be made with the unanimous consent of all parties, which consist of the seven girls named above, Keima Katsuragi, Elsie Katsuragi, and Haqua du Lot Herminium._' "

"That doesn't say anything about adding new girls," Mars argued.

"But look at Rule One. I'll quote it. It says, '_This schedule is the tentative schedule by which Keima Katsuragi will spend his time with Tenri Ayukawa, Chihiro Kosaka, Ayumi Takahara, Shiori Shiomiya, Tsukiyo Kujo, Yui Goido, and Kanon Nakagawa._' "

"I think I'm beginning to see where you're going at."

"All we need is an amendment to that rule to add Fuse's name. It would read, and I quote, _'This schedule is the tentative schedule by which Keima Katsuragi will spend his time with Tenri Ayukawa, Chihiro Kosaka, Ayumi Takahara, Shiori Shiomiya, Tsukiyo Kujo, Yui Goido, Kanon Nakagawa, and Aoba Fuse'_."

"That's brilliant!" said Mars.

"Yes. Our plan would be to convince all seven girls, Elsie, Haqua, and Keima to add Fuse to the schedule, and she would be included. Of course, that is easier said than done. I'm going to need all the help I can get. I'm not a genius like Keima darling or Fuse."

"Don't worry. I'll see if I can persuade my sisters to convince their hosts to vote your way. If all seven girls are for it, I'm sure Keima would consent. How about Haqua and Elsie?"

Yui yawned. "We'll think of something. Anyway, that's your marching orders. That's my plan. So how do the other Goddesses see this situation with Fuse?"

"Well, mostly, they'll see it the same way as their hosts," answered Mars. "So, they might not see it the way I see it."

"Well, that's more than my brain could take for one day. Goodnight, Mars," said Yui as she turned off the light on her phone and closed her eyes.

* * *

_Part 129 - Evaluation_

Keima gave a sigh of relief as they flew home. The Week's schedule was officially over.

Overall, he counted it a success. He was able to resolve all his outstanding issues with the girls. He made them fully accept the schedule and all its consequences. The girls would now be willing to share him with each other for the next five years. And they were far more accepting of his job as loose soul catcher. The only wrinkle was the entry of Aoba Fuse, but he was able to iron that wrinkle with all the girls. Except for Yui. But Yui can be handled.

"So, Big Brother, how was your week?"

"One of the worst in my life. Second worse to the Goddess search," he whined.

"Aw, don't say that. I bet you had fun."

He grunted, but he had to admit that in some parts, he did have fun. Not as much fun as he would have if he had just been playing games all day, but he had fun sometimes.

"So, which of the girls do you like most?"

"None of your business," he spat.

"But it is my business. Chief Dokuro said we must make weekly reports on your progress with the girls," Elsie announced. "Please, Divine Brother, tell us how things are going on your end."

Keima sighed. Damn bureaucracy. Even hell has been infected by that curse.

"Do I really need to?"

"Yes, Divine Brother. We wanted to see the danger level of each girl, by looking at their love for you, and your love for them," Elsie informed. "Haqua and I need this. Please!"

"Fine. Tell Haqua to meet me in your room," he instructed.

* * *

…

"You already know why you're here?" asked Keima Katsuragi to Haqua du Lot Herminium.

"Yes. About that report," the valedictorian began.

"I suppose you know enough not to tell anyone except your superiors what I'm going to say. Especially the Goddesses and the hosts," Keima warned.

"You don't need to tell me, Katsuragi. Who do you take me for?"

"So, what do you want to know? Their affection levels for me?"

"More like how you view them, and their chances of being picked," Haqua clarified. "It's relevant to see how much you love each of them because of this week's activities."

"Are you really sure that's what your superiors want? And you're not just after some juicy gossip?"

"Me? Gossiping?" an outraged Haqua said before grabbing Keima and slamming him against the wall. "I am the valedictorian of my class. I am above such petty things as gossip. I am just here to learn about how the girls are doing in the schedule. This is, after all, an official New Hell operation, approved by Chief Dokuro. I am above gossip."

"Don't you know that Nora has a crush on Ryou?" he remarked.

"Really? Tell me more!" Haqua shouted as her eyes widened. "Tell me every detail."

"My point exactly!"

"That's not gossip!" the violet haired devil grunted with evident embarrassment. "Now evaluate the girls! How did their efforts go?"

Keima sighed. "Very well. So how do I evaluate the girls? Those six girls, right?"

"Seven."

"Chihiro is not a Goddess host."

"She's not, but she's involved. She needs to be in the schedule if she wants her memories to be retained," declared the valedictorian devil. "So evaluate her as if she's a goddess host. Aoba Fuse too, so that's eight."

"Aoba Fuse? Why her? She's not even in the schedule!" he protested, eyes widening at the thought.

"She's getting involved. Slowly but surely, can't you see? She knows too much already. I'm telling you that if she finds out about the entire thing, either she joins the schedule, or we wipe out her memories," the valedictorian warned.

"Don't worry. No matter how brilliant she is, her logical mind won't figure out about the goddess stuff and hell. Her own rationality would prevent her from finding out," Keima assured.

"Still, you must give her the same evaluation," Haqua insisted.

"Fine. But you won't find anything about her, okay? So let's start."

How can he start? When the week began, he loved and liked Chihiro Kosaka the best. She's the only girl among the seven who he loved. But he can't say that. That would disrupt everything. That would cause an uproar among the devils, hosts, and goddesses.

To be honest, at the end of the week, he still loves Chihiro. She's still the only girl he loves. But if the schedule was a horse race with the prize his heart at the end of the five years, even if she remains in the lead, several girls were gaining on her. They progressed leaps and bounds in comparison to where they were at the start.

So how to do the evaluation without revealing his feelings for Chihiro at the start? By purely looking at it based on how their efforts during the week affected him and disregarding prior feelings.

* * *

_Part 130 – Bottom of the List_

"Okay, this is purely based on how they did during the Schedule, since Monday," he began. "I'll begin at the bottom and work my way up. If I am forced to choose at this very moment, and I will have to base my choice only on what happened since Sunday, then Kanon Nakagawa is dead last."

"Kanon? How could you? She was so wonderful! And you two were so romantic just a while ago!" Elsie whined when she heard him.

"Will you stop and listen, you bug demon?" Keima nearly shouted. "Every heroine has her own parameters from which the protagonist would choose if he's playing a harem game. Since I am the protagonist, I have to look at their parameters. And as such, I get to select which parameter matter to me."

"What do you mean?" asked Haqua. "Could you speak clearer?"

"Let's start with her positives. I did have a bit of fun with her—I enjoyed the PFPs she gave me, and it's a treat to play those games before they were released. Honestly, if that were the only thing that happened, she'd be pretty high on the list. But, among the girls, she did not do the best job of making me happy with the ideal. Shiori, Tenri, and Yui especially had her beat in that."

"Must you always use games? You know that it would be unfair to Ayumi and Chihiro," Elsie complained.

"But it would be even more unfair to Yui and Tenri and Shiori if I didn't use games to evaluate, wouldn't it?" he reasoned, looking at his sister. "Games make me happy. If they used games in trying to win, then I'll be thrilled."

"I guess so," Elsie conceded.

"And I'm very grateful that she easily accepted Aoba Fuse as my disciple," he remarked.

"That's only because I was there to help," Haqua added.

"Yes, that's it," said Keima, not wanting a fight over that. "And she easily accepted the need to conquer Miyako. In fact, I liked her reasoning for that. She also is very hopeful about being picked. In fact, she absolutely believes that's she's gonna win in five years. I like that. It means I don't have to reassure her over and over that she has a chance. That's one of the few things going against Tenri. And she has basic knowledge of the rules of the schedule. That showed when she didn't message me when I'm with another girl. I'm telling you both, I like it if the girl knows the rules very well. It's less of a headache for me, at least. Yui's the best on that score. Finally, Kanon's been helpful. She did heal me after Ayumi beat me up. That has to count for something, even if she's not as helpful as Tenri. And she was magnificent with Okada. Anyway, that's most of her positives at this point in time."

"Those are positives?" asked Haqua. "I'd hate to hear her negatives."

"Let's start with the small negatives. First of all, she inflicted physical injury on me. Slapped me and tased me. Normally, I wouldn't even consider it. It's part of the territory of conquering girls. But it would be unfair to the other girls that didn't beat me up, right? That would be unfair on Tenri and Shiori. They never laid a hand on me. That should count in their favor. So that's a negative for Kanon."

"That's still unfair on Kanon," Elsie whined, not wanting to hear her idol being criticized.

"Then, of course, she embarrassed me a couple of times. One is that cringeworthy walk to the café with her barely plausible excuse. She could've easily been recognized by my mother. What was she thinking? And I know almost all the other girls mocked her for it. If she didn't heal me beforehand, that would almost be impossible to explain away. Secondly, there's that confession in the middle of the test."

"But that happened last week! I thought you're supposed to evaluate solely with what happened this week?" Haqua complained.

"Yes, but the effects of that confession still lingers to this day. Until that is fixed, that is negative on Kanon. It's a major headache when I'm trying to conquer Miyako. It's not even incidentally helpful, like during the Goddess search.

"I guess you're right," conceded the valedictorian.

"Finally, this is the big one. If Kanon did not do this, the other negatives wouldn't matter too much, as her positives will pull her up. But this negative was so big that it pulled her score way down, so she's dead last."

Both devils looked at him in rapt attention.

"That is her attempt to get me to dump the schedule so she could have me by herself. That is such a large negative. You know that there's _almost_ nothing that a girl could do that could make me genuinely mad. After all, I'm playing them like a fiddle. But that upset me. She promised in front of all of you in the café that she will accept the schedule. And it's not like what Ayumi or Chihiro were contemplating. They were uncertain if they would join the schedule, but either way, the other girls would still have a chance. No, if Kanon had her way, it's dumping the entire thing for all the other girls except her. She couldn't even think of the other girls when she tried that stunt. Her only saving grace is that she's unaware that if I did that, the other five girls would die."

"That's harsh," Haqua admonished. "After all, no normal girl would like to share her loved one with another girl."

"Well, yeah," Keima admitted. "Maybe I'm unfair on holding that against her, but it would be unfair for all the other girls who didn't do that if I did anything else."

"That's mean, Divine Brother," Elsie pouted at hearing her hero being badmouthed.

"That's the truth," he snapped as he wrote something on a piece of paper.

"What's that?"

"It's the numerical equivalent of what I just said," he said, handing it to Haqua. "In games, numbers like this determine the affection levels of heroines. As they are in a harem game wanting to win the heart of a protagonist, I'm going to act like the protagonist by assigning points."

"So Kanon only gets 8 points out of a possible 60 points based on this," said Haqua as he looked at the paper [1]. "I don't understand you, Katsuragi. Everything's a game to you."

"So, Kanon has no chance?"

"She has a chance. This is only one week. She has 259 weeks left," Keima said. "I meant it when I said that all the girls have a chance."

* * *

_Part 131 - Sixth Place_

"So who's next? The next lowest?" asked Elsie.

"Ayumi Takahara."

"Ayumi? But how can she be the next lowest? She's my best friend!" Elsie complained.

"I'll explain. First, her positives. Her positives aren't as great as the other girls. For example, her acceptance of the schedule. It's true that in the end, she accepted that she wanted to be part of it. That automatically earned her a positive score. But the fact is, she wanted to give way to Chihiro because she did not want to compete with her friend. I had to use some tricks to make her part of the schedule. I know you're going to say it's unfair, as it only shows how great Ayumi is as a friend to Chihiro, but it would be unfair to the girls who accepted the schedule without any issues. Those girls were happy about being part of the schedule since the beginning, and I did not need to persuade them to be part of it. In fact, they insisted. Like Tsukiyo. Or Tenri. Or Yui. It's still a positive since she did not ask me to dump the schedule, but it's smaller than all the other girls except Kanon," he stated in a level voice that he uses when analyzing game heroines.

Haqua shook her head, closing her eyes. "Always the gamer."

He ignored the violet-haired devil as he lectured. "There are other positives, as well. She gave me bento lunch twice. That's always welcome. And she and Chihiro know the rules very well. Not as well as Yui, for example, but well enough that it shows they made an effort to master it. That time in Denezi sea when they combined their times so they can have two hours each, so in total, have four hours total instead of the usual three shows that knowledge. I like it. Very creative use of the rules without violating it, I might add. And Ayumi accepted that Aoba Fuse is merely my disciple, and nothing else. And they tried to be nice to her. But not as much as Tenri or Kanon did, so she doesn't get full points for that. She accepted that I should conquer Miyako without much fuss, unlike Chihiro, for example, but not as much as Kanon, Tenri, and Yui did. Which meant that she doesn't get as many points for it as those three girls. Finally, she's very confident that she'll get picked, which is always a plus. She gets full marks for that."

"Geez. If I didn't know better, I would think that you're a teacher evaluating your students," the valedictorian mentioned.

"Then the negatives," Keima continued without missing a beat. "First of all, some of her activities with me made me miserable. I might be able to forgive it if that misery resulted in some great enjoyment for me, like what Yui did in her events. But it did not. That double date at Denezi Sea really made me cross. And the only thing remotely enjoyable about it is that shooter game, but that's small potatoes. I know that you think that I'm unfair, that they only wanted me to enjoy it, but I never experienced such misery with the other events with other girls. Except for Yui, but she made it up at the same time. It would be unfair to the other girls who avoided making me miserable if I simply ignored what I felt during that time. And while making it a double date was brilliant, it made it less enjoyable too. I'd rather have to date one girl at a time," he said.

"Don't say that about Ayumi," a pouting Elsie cried. His words were affecting her so much that it looked like she was about to sob.

"And finally, her biggest negative is she inflicted upon me such a grievous physical injury. She beat me up pretty bad!"

"You told her to do that to you! You know it!" the sister accused.

"I know. But she beat me up more than I expected. So much so that Apollo had to heal me. And normally, I would ignore it. But then, it would be unfair on the other girls who did not beat me up. Tell me, if I told Tenri, not Diana, but only Tenri, to beat me up for any reason, would she beat me up? No, she wouldn't. It's a character flaw of the athlete archetype. Normally, such an archetype has other compensating factors that would negate their penchant for violence, but in this case, her positives are not high enough to overcome it and her other negatives."

"So you're telling me that it's not the beating she gave you, but because she beat you up more than you expected?" asked Haqua.

"Yup. Partially," he said as he finished writing something on another card. He gave it to Haqua.

Both Haqua and Elsie stared at it.

"Ayumi got 16 out of 60?" Elsie cried, looking at it. "Only 16? That's mean!" [2]

"Hey, it's double that of Kanon. And think of it this way. If I have to choose between Kanon and Ayumi based solely on what happened this week, I'm going to choose Ayumi," he said.

"So who's next? Who's in fifth place?" asked a curious Haqua.

"I'll do that next time. Right now, I need to see your raiment recordings of Miyako," the gamer said to the valedictorian. "We're going to go to Terada tomorrow."

"Fine!" Haqua stated, a bit disappointed she didn't hear the rest of his list.

"Divine Brother, I want to ask. Why do you compare the girls? I mean, you didn't do it before," asked the younger devil.

"This is the pitfall of a Harem Genre. In a normal game, the question is whether you win the girl or not, or in an otome game, winning over one guy. So there's no need for comparison. You can ignore some characteristics, or some quirks or some faults, or emphasize another, depending on what the protagonist is like. But in a Harem game, it's not a question of whether the protagonist will get a girl. No, he will get a girl. The only question is who. In that case, he must compare the parameters of all the heroines. He must be fair to all. Thus, he needs to consider things that he would otherwise ignore if there's only one heroine. Every action of the protagonist with one heroine will also affect the others, and all the actions of the heroines would be compared to the others," he said. "Before I'm just conquering one heroine at a time, then they forget. Now, I need to maintain the love of seven girls at the same time, and they are the ones who are attempting to conquer me. See the difference?"

"I don't get it," the sister whined.

He sighed. "For example, if Yui did not memorize the rules word by word, then it really would not matter if the others didn't, only that they understood it. But Yui did. Therefore, the other girls are penalized for not memorizing the rules like Yui did. It's only fair. So Yui gets full points for it, and the others have lower points.

"Conversely, if Tenri did not doubt that she would even be considered at the end of five years, then their confidence would be irrelevant since it would be the same. But she did doubt. Thus, the other girls who were completely confident would have to be rewarded by having full points on that, don't you think?"

"That still makes my head hurt," Elsie said, "But I'm sure whatever it is, it's a good reason. You're wonderful, Beloved Brother."

"If it makes you feel any better, this is why I consider the harem genre distasteful," he admitted. "It's much harder than you think. Especially with someone unable to choose immediately, like me."

"Fine, fine," said Haqua as she prepared her raiment. "Are you going to review that Terada girl or not?"

…

* * *

_Part 132 – Goddess Plans_

"You're early," Vulcan noticed as Mars entered the Astronomy club.

"Yui's already asleep, Big Sister. I assume Kujo's tucked in for the night? I don't see Luna anywhere," Mars remarked.

"Tsukiyo's asleep," the eldest Goddess informed. "And her doll is back at her home."

"Our hosts won't know about anything that would happen here, I gather?"

"Of course not. It's a Goddess only gathering," remarked Vulcan. "So, why are you here early? You're hardly the most punctual of the Jupiter sisters."

"As expected by the Eldest Sister," Mars complimented, "Yes, I wanted to talk to you before the others arrived."

"Go on. We don't have much time."

"About Aoba Fuse."

"What about the gamer girl?"

"Yui thinks Fuse's in love with her beloved. I think so too."

"You're mistaken. She isn't in love with him," said Vulcan.

"I won't try to persuade you," said Mars. "I just want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"What's the position of Kujo regarding the Aoba situation? If it's the same with you, I think she believes her."

"My host does not believe Fuse. Rather, Tsukiyo believes that vile bastard Katsuragi," said Vulcan. "So as far as we are concerned, the matter is settled. Fuse does not love him. That's that. End of story."

Mars told her about Fuse inviting herself to his home.

"What about it? It's just about games," Vulcan insisted. "You're letting your imagination run wild, Mars. That's not good. And by your own words, her motivation is that she wants to borrow games. That has nothing to do with love."

Mars sighed. _You too, Vulcan? Did Fuse cast so potent a spell?_ "Anyway, let's just assume. Assume that Fuse is really after Katsuragi. Then what?"

"So you want hypotheticals? Fine. If that is the case, then Tsukiyo demands that Fuse join the schedule, or he should drop her as a disciple. It would be unfair to Tsukiyo for Fuse to have that much of an advantage," Vulcan stated.

Mars smiled. "So if we prove that Fuse is in love with him, then she should join the schedule?"

"Yes. It becomes her obligation to join the schedule!" thundered Vulcan. "But she's not after him, is she? So that question is moot."

"We'll see about that," said Mars. "Since you're so sure, I want to ask the rest of the sisters about it."

"What do you want from all of us?"

"If I'm right, and Yui and I can prove that she is after him, our sisters should persuade their hosts to vote in favor of her joining the schedule," Mars asked.

"That's reasonable. But I'm not sure I can just order it. I am the eldest sister, but I do not command them like a boss commands her employees," said Vulcan.

"That's why we need help. Someone who can think of a scheme to persuade our sisters," said Mars. "I called Diana early too."

"Diana?" asked Vulcan.

The said goddess entered the Astronomy club. "Big sister," Diana bowed to Vulcan.

"Diana," Vulcan replied.

"Diana," said Mars.

The Roman Goddess of the Hunt looked at her younger sister. "Mars, why did you call me early?"

"I want to ask you something," the Goddess of War began.

The tactician Goddess raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"First of all, Tenri's asleep, right? She won't hear of this."

Diana had a look of impatience in her face as she answered. "Yes. Well? Get on with it."

"Help me persuade our sisters to convince their hosts to vote that Aoba Fuse be included in the schedule."

It took a few seconds for the request to register with Diana. And when it did, her eyes bulged wide.

"You're crazy! Aoba Fuse in the schedule? That gamer girl isn't even in love with Katsuragi! How can you propose that?"

"But Fuse's in love with Katsuragi," Mars insisted.

"I don't believe you! I won't believe you! Tenri totally believes both Katsuragi and Fuse. It would be a betrayal of my host if I don't believe what she believes," Diana declared.

"Don't talk about betrayal! You already betrayed your host by falling in love with Katsuragi," Mars said.

Diana blushed red as her eyes popped wide open. "What—What are you talking about?"

"No need to deny it, little sister," Vulcan teased. "I can feel the heat rise in your face. I may be going blind and deaf, but I'm not stupid."

"Yeah, disregarding your host!" Mars added, shaking her head.

"Shut up!" Diana snapped, looking at the Goddess of War.

"Let's forget about that dirty little man. Let's get back to the topic at hand. Fuse. Diana, I know you believe Katsuragi and Ayukawa about the gamer girl. I believe Tsukiyo too. Fuse is not in love with Katsuragi. And that's final."

"So why are we talking about this?" asked the tactician Goddess.

"Sadly, our sister here does not believe that. She insists upon her mistaken idea that Fuse is after him, which is frankly, ridiculous. However, if indeed, it is true, then Fuse should join the schedule."

"What? But I thought you don't believe that—"

"I still don't. It's purely hypothetical. But Mars here wants to make a bet. She wants to prove that Goido is right by showing that Fuse is in love with Katsuragi, and she's after him. If she's right, then we should promise to make our hosts vote to let Fuse join the schedule."

"That's crazy!"

"Why? If you're so sure that Fuse is telling the truth, why don't you put your money where your mouth is? Or are you doubting Tenri? Are you afraid?" asked Mars.

"Fine, fine. But this is a wager. I want something in return if it turns out that you're wrong. If within the week, Fuse has not yet confessed her love to Katsuragi, then Yui Goido is to donate the three hours of the next week to Tenri. And Goido must promise to not even attempt to spend time with him outside of her three hours."

"Could you actually donate hours like that?" Vulcan asked.

"I studied the rules too. And I pestered Tenri to study it too," Diana proudly said. "I'm glad to announce that Tenri finally did it! Just this afternoon, she was finally able to memorize it word by word with help from me! I was able to memorize it last Monday, of course, so it was easy to assist Tenri in that. And unlike Goido, Tenri isn't so boastful that she would just tell that fact to Katsuragi's face."

"Whatever. So could you donate time?" asked Vulcan.

"Well, Rule Seven states, and I quote, _'It is preferable if the girl who cannot make it to inform Keima Katsuragi in advance. She can trade her time to any other girl if that happens.' _Rule Eight says, '_Trading of time and schedules is allowed, provided both girls agree. Keima Katsuragi's approval for such is not needed_.' See? We can trade and donate our time to other girls of the schedule."

"Yui already knew that since Sunday night. And yes, that's a fair bet. A week is nothing," said Mars.

"Fine then. This is for Tenri, not you, Mars. So what do you want to do next?"

"You're the tactician Goddess. I want you to devise a plan to get the other three to agree to this," said Vulcan. "And that goes for me too, Mars. If you're wrong, Goido must give the three hours of the week after that to Tsukiyo."

"So Yui's going to lose six hours in total if we lose? Fine then," said the Goddess of War. "The greater the risk, the greater the victory in war and in love."

"I'll get the others to agree," Diana conceded.

…

* * *

_Part 133 – Sleepover of the Goddesses_

_Later…_

All six Goddesses were in the Astronomy Club for their slumber party. All of them were in their sleepwear.

They were gorging themselves on earth snacks, something which they were not able to do in heaven. Most of them were sweets.

"You know, this schedule isn't too bad," Mars remarked. "Yui got far more time with Katsuragi than before."

"You're right. Though it doesn't change the outcome," Vulcan said. "This is just his form of charity."

"Charity?" asked Apollo before she nibbled on another sweet snack.

"Isn't it obvious? That terrible dirty man is going to choose Tsukiyo. Obviously, he's just sorry for the other girls, so he's giving them time for five years. After that, he's all Tsukiyo's."

"How can you be so sure about that?" asked Apollo.

"It's their destiny to be together," said the eldest goddess.

"Oh, that's rich!" said Diana. "Lest you forgot, he belonged to Tenri for ten years already. He's Tenri's fiancé. The schedule is charity, I agree. But charity to your hosts, not mine."

"How can he be engaged to Tenri Ayukawa when he already is married to Ayumi?" Mercury argued.

"Married? How can he be married and make the schedule?" asked the tactician Goddess.

"For some reason, this culture does not favor girls to marry so young. I still don't understand it, though. The primary function of marriage is to produce legitimate offspring with the one you love. Ayumi and Katsuragi are more than capable of it. Oh well. Obviously, he's not yet ready to acknowledge his marriage to Ayumi. So he's trying to sow his wild oats before he settles down with his wife."

"Huh? What does sowing wild oats mean?" wondered Minerva.

"Don't defile her young mind," Vulcan scolded, looking at Mercury and Minerva. "Minerva's just a child."

"I'm not!" Minerva whined. "And he belongs to Shiori! Shiori has the key to his heart!"

"Really? I'm sorry, but Yui has found the key! And I won't tell you what it is!" Mars argued.

"Is Goido gonna kidnap him and rape him?" asked Apollo in a teasing manner.

"Yui is very expressive of her feelings, and would not hesitate to do so if required. But it's not. She has found out the key to his heart!" Mars asserted. "That's why Yui's willing to share. Because at the end of the day, he belongs to Yui."

"Confident now, aren't we?" Apollo cracked. "How can you be so sure?"

"Well, Yui's at least more confident than Kanon Nakagawa. Ha, what kind of a Goddess are you to tell your host to dump the schedule? That tells me she's not that confident of being picked at all, and she wants to have him now by herself because she's scared," Mars accused.

"Take that back!" Apollo said. "I tried to tell her not to do so! It's not my fault."

"You can't even get your host to do the right thing," Mars added.

"Yeah! Dumping the schedule! That's low!" Diana agreed. "You can't even give charity to your sisters. If the other hosts knew about this…"

"Please don't tell your hosts what Kanon tried to do! Please!" a frantic Apollo pleaded. "They are asleep, right? Please tell me the hosts are asleep."

"They are," Vulcan said.

"Whew. I thought Kanon's a goner. Look, Kanon was confused. And now she knows better," Apollo explained.

"After Katsuragi chewed her out," laughed Mars.

"Don't worry, we won't tell the hosts," said Diana. "We're sisters, after all, and we shouldn't play dirty with each other. We must be fair to each of our hosts."

"True," Vulcan agreed. "Of course, that doesn't apply to the interloper."

"Interloper?" asked Minerva.

"Yes. That Kosaka girl. She isn't even a goddess host," the Eldest Goddess complained. "Why should she be part of the schedule? If it's Kosaka who tried this stunt, I won't hesitate to tell Tsukiyo. And you should tell your hosts too."

"I say we get rid of her," Mars exclaimed.

"Now, now, now. I don't favor Kosaka being part of the schedule. After all, this should be limited to our hosts," the Messenger Goddess Mercury cautioned. "But Kosaka's Ayumi's friend. So to make Ayumi happy, I'll protect Kosaka's interests, unless those interests clash with that of Ayumi. So we will not get rid of her—until she becomes inconvenient for Ayumi."

"I was not serious about what I said," the Goddess of War replied. "And so you're appointing yourself Kosaka's protector now, Mercury?"

"Why not? Unless it's against Ayumi, sure, I'll do it. I'm here to make Ayumi happy after all," Mercury shrugged. "What about it, big sister?"

"I'm not against it," Vulcan assented.

"And Kosaka isn't that much of an interloper anyway," Mars commented. "At least she's in the schedule. I can't say the same for Fuse."

* * *

_Part 134 – The Goddess Bet_

"Fuse?" wondered Apollo. "That gamer girl? Hello! She isn't even in love with him!"

"Yes. And she helped Shiori in winning Katsuragi," Minerva asserted. "So she's not after him."

"Really? What if I tell you this," Mars began. And told them about how the gamer boy invited her to his room and how Fuse invited herself over to his home whenever she wanted to.

"It's just for games," dismissed Mercury. "Ayumi believed her when she explained her situation. I can't see a reason to go against my host."

"Same for Shiori," Minerva added. "Fuse is in love with another guy, so she can't be in love with Katsuragi."

Apollo nodded. "Yeah. Kanon believed her too. Why shouldn't I? Why shouldn't we?"

"It's not as if she did anything that can't be explained by her being a gamer," Diana observed. "You're delusional."

"I am not. Yui also thinks that!" the Goddess of War defended.

"Your hostess is delusional too then," Diana accused. "Tell you what. If you are so sure about that, prove it! If Fuse does not confess her feelings for Katsuragi within one week, then Yui Goido must donate her three hours on the following week to Tenri."

"You can do that?" Apollo inquired.

"Yes," asserted Diana. "It's in the rules."

"Then same goes for Tsukiyo," Vulcan interjected. "After Ayukawa's week, Tsukiyo must get Goido's three hours for the following week."

"And after that, Kanon too," said Apollo, butting in to get the next week.

"I'll join that bet too. After Kanon's week, Ayumi should get Goido's three hours," the Messenger Goddess added.

All looked at Minerva. "Same for Shiori and me," she finally squeaked.

"Wait! Wait! I'm going to sacrifice five weeks of Yui's time with her beloved just for that?" Mars fretted.

"Not sure now, aren't you?" Diana teased. "Afraid that you'll fail?"

"Well, what do I get if I win? What if Yui and I prove that she loves Katsuragi?"

"Then Fuse should join the schedule," Vulcan thundered. "It would be terribly unfair to all the Goddess hosts that she could just court and win over him without following the rules, wouldn't it?"

"Wait! Her? Join the schedule?" Apollo panicked. "No way will Kanon agree to share with seven! She already balked at six!"

"Think about it. If Fuse really is after him, she'll win. Just look at this past week," Vulcan argued. "But you shouldn't be afraid. Her being after Katsuragi is just the figment of Goido and Mars' imagination."

"I agree," Diana said. "I don't like another girl in the schedule. But I'm so confident that Fuse is trustworthy that I'm willing to take the bet. How about you, Mercury, Minerva, and Apollo? How confident are you?"

"Confident enough that I'll take that bet too," the Messenger goddess yawned. "Fuse can be in the schedule if Yui wins. As far as I'm concerned, this is just free hours for that boy's wife."

"Shiori is right about Fuse. So yes, Fuse will be in the schedule if she's wrong," Minerva added.

"Fine. Kanon's right about Fuse. So yeah, I'll take the bet just to get the three hours for Kanon. If I'm wrong, then Fuse could be in the schedule," Apollo conceded. "But I'm not! Kanon's not wrong! So there!"

"Good," said Mars. She looked at Diana.

"Yes. As the rules state, a unanimous vote of the girls, Elsie, Haqua, and Katsuragi, is needed," Diana said. "Let's see. If Mars is wrong, we each get three hours. If she's right, then we need to persuade our hosts to vote for it when it's brought up."

"That's not enough," Mars insisted. "What if you failed? Apollo here failed to make Kanon back off trying to dump the schedule. I want one hour of each of your hosts for Yui if the vote failed, and another hour for the host who voted against it."

"So basically, two hours off for the girls who voted against it, and one hour off if they voted for it, but it still failed because of the others?" inquired Diana.

"Yes," confirmed Mars. "Unless you're scared of losing."

"Fine then," Diana agreed. "But to make it fair, Mercury here must not only persuade Ayumi but also make Ayumi tell Kosaka to vote for Fuse. What do you think, Mercury?"

"Why not?" Mercury said as she yawned. "As long as the others take care of Katsuragi, Elsie, and Haqua's votes."

"Yui should have another of Takahara's hour if Kosaka vote against it," the War Goddess demanded.

"If you insist," the Messenger Goddess conceded. "But the others must also sacrifice another hour of their host too. So, who shall guarantee Haqua, Katsuragi, and Elsie's votes?"

"I'll take care of Haqua's vote," Diana volunteered. "If she votes against it, that's another hour out of Tenri that goes to Yui."

"I'll take care of Elsie. She's such a big fan of Kanon. It shouldn't be too hard," said Apollo.

"And?" Diana asked her.

Apollo scratched her head. "Fine. If I fail and Elsie votes against it, that's another hour to Goido from Kanon. Happy?"

"How about Katsuragi?" asked Mars.

"I'll take care of it," said Vulcan. "That dirty little man will face my wrath unless he does what I tell him to. But if I fail, another hour of Tsukiyo will go to Yui. Not that it matters much. I'm sure Fuse is not after him, so all this is moot anyway."

"Good. Let's shake on it!" said Mars, a smile on her face. She did good on her mission for Yui.

End of Flag XIII

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES**

**First of all, to all KANON and AYUMI fans, I'M SO SORRY for putting them at the bottom rank. Please please forgive me! I like all seven girls, including Kanon and Ayumi, yet because of the nature of ranks, someone has to rank last. It just so happens that it's Kanon and Ayumi! Please please, I'm sorry! I'll atone for it! I don't hate Kanon and Ayumi. Believe me!**

(Hides under a rock from angry fans)

**When I started the fic, I already formulated the idea of Keima giving his opinions on the girls at the end of the week. However, the ranking wasn't yet fixed. It would depend on the events. What I did was, after nearly all the girls are done, I did the tally of the events involving the seven girls and ranked them. It should be events where the girls have control over or choices in their decisions, not something out of their control. So when I was done, using the criteria I have made, it turned out that Kanon and Ayumi are 7th and 6th place. I did not set their events just for the purpose of putting them last. It just turned out that way when I made the evaluation using an excel spreadsheet. Believe me! **

**In story, Keima did not even think of evaluating them like that from the beginning. He only thought of doing so when Haqua and Elsie asked him to. So it was rushed evaluation, based on his own criteria based on his gaming experiences.**

**Anyway, this evaluation has no bearing on who he will choose eventually. Unless the rankings do not change at all.**

(After emerging from hiding from the wrath of the fans)

**Now that that's done, the numbers Keima used are found below. The maximum a girl could have, without deductions, would be 60. The criteria used for the week was also explained. As you will see, for the week, Keima used fun with games and acceptance of the schedule as his biggest criteria.**

**Appendix**

[1] _Kanon's Evaluation Card_

Fun Involving Games = 4 out of 10

Acceptance of Schedule = (-10) out of 10

Knowledge of Rules = 5 out of 8

Outside Schedule Rules = 0 out of 4

Embarrassed Keima = (-6) out of (-6)

Accepted Aoba Situation = 4 out of 4

Bento Lunches = 0 out of 4

Accepted Miyako Situation = 6 out of 6

Physical Injury to Keima = (-3) out of (-5)

Understanding Keima = 0 out of 4

Unhappy Keima Activities = 0 out of (-4)

Hope of Being Picked = 4 out of 4

Helpful to Keima= 4 out of 6

Total Points: 8 out of 60

[2]_ Ayumi's Evaluation Card_

Fun Involving Games = 0 out of 10

Acceptance of Schedule = 3 out of 10

Knowledge of Rules = 6 out of 8

Outside Schedule Rules = 1 out of 4

Embarrassed Keima = 0 out of (-6)

Accepted Aoba Situation = 3 out of 4

Bento Lunches = 4 out of 4

Accepted Miyako Situation = 4 out of 6

Physical Injury to Keima = (-5) out of (-5)

Understanding Keima = 0 out of 4

Unhappy Keima Activities = (-4) out of (-4)

Hope of Being Picked = 4 out of 4

Helpful to Keima = 0 out of 6

Total : 16 out of 60

**Stats for the Week**

_Monday – Official Time_

Tenri – Morning Walk – 15 minutes

Chihiro – Lunch – 1 hour

Ayumi – After School Event – 1 hour

Tenri – Visit After School – 45 minutes

_Tuesday – Official Time_

Ayumi – Lunch – 1 hour

Chihiro – After School Event – 1 hour

Shiori – After School Event – 1 hour

_Wednesday – Official Time_

Tenri – Morning Walk – 15 minutes

Tsukiyo – Lunch – 1 hour

Chihiro – After School Event – 1 hour (shared with Ayumi)

Ayumi – After School Event – 1 hour (shared with Chihiro)

Tenri – Visit After School – 45 minutes

_Thursday – Official Time_

Tsukiyo – Lunch – 1 hour

Shiori – After School Events – 2 hours

Tsukiyo – Nighttime Event – 1 hour

_Friday – Official Time_

Tenri – Morning Walk – 15 minutes

Yui – Lunch – 1 hour

Yui – After School Events – 2 hours

Tenri - Visit After School – 45 minutes

_Saturday – Official Time_

Kanon – Evening Event – 3 hours

Total:

Tenri – 3 hours

Chihiro – 3 hours

Ayumi – 3 hours

Shiori – 3 hours

Tsukiyo – 3 hours

Yui – 3 hours

Kanon – 3 hours

* * *

**Review Replies**

To **DarkSoulthe2nd, **thank you for your review.

Yep. It fits Kanon's character. She's kind of selfish before her conquest, and I don't think it was solved by her conquest. Her conquest was about her self-confidence as an Idol, after all. Her selfishness for Keima was not carried over after the conquest because she forgot.

Yep. She was away from Keima for almost two weeks, barely having time to be with him, with schedule at the tail end of the week.

As for Miss Okada, your concerns will be addressed in a future chapter. I would only say that she was too stunned by the fast developments to be able to think it through dispassionately. Don't worry don't, it won't last, but by the time, it would too late for Okada to do anything about it. And it wasn't as if the deal was disadvantageous to Kanon and Okada.

* * *

To **ZelgadisGW, **once again, thank you for your review. I really appreciate reading your comments. It makes my day that my efforts are appreciated.

Yep. Kanon got a shock. Not that it wasn't deserved or unexpected. Keima was hoping that she wouldn't do so, but came prepared just in case she did. And yeah, the manga author stated that Kanon is a yandere idol, or a yanidol. A yandere is crazy about love. I tried to show that, but also mitigate it and toning it down. Hopefully, her hopes that she could be chosen would be enough for her. But don't worry, Kanon won't descend to the dark side that much, if at all. It's just normal jealousy.

Yep. Keima knows that one of the obstacles with Kanon participating in the schedule was her career. Doing that with Okada would solve a variety of issues regarding that.

Hopefully, this chapter was very fun for Kanon.

* * *

To **xellos540, **

Hello again, xellos540. When I receive and read your reviews, a smile always forms on my face. Your reviews and your comments are one of the reasons I'm always motivated to write and continue on with my story.

Anyway, I already gave this reply to you in PM, and I'm posting it for the enlightenment of the other readers.

Now for the reply proper:

I don't think Keima would ever consider game idols to be lesser than real idols, even Kanon. Even if he chooses Kanon in the end and falls in love with the idol, I still think he would consider game idols better than her.

Yep. To tell you the truth, the tasing scene when they met really soured me on Kanon at the time. I know that violence to Keima was common, but usually, Keima did something to deserve it. Here, it was so unreasonable for Kanon to do that. Even now, I still cringe when I watch that scene. You do not tase someone just because they do not know you, no matter how famous you are. That's why I always see Kanon as a little bit crazy, and she could do things that normal people won't do.

And yes, he destroyed his PFP and his game data when she did that. I don't think Kanon ever made amends for it in the manga or anime.

Luckily, I came to like her eventually, but I still think she needs to apologize for that first meeting.

Ha, ha, yep. Now, it's expected for Keima to play that trick on every girl. It's a good thing that the girls are not yet close enough to each other to compare notes. Otherwise, he may not be able to do it with each girl.

About which of them is correct about the effect on Kanon's popularity? Well, it depends on who you ask. Okada sees it as detrimental. Kanon sees it as a positive. Keima would see it depending on his needs and goals. Objectively, I won't confirm or deny.

As for "it's obviously impossible for girls to like him" lie, it's not really a lie because Keima did not say anything to that effect to anybody to persuade them of the fact. It's just his reputation. Remember when Elsie declared that all girls will fall in love with her brother when she came to Keima's class? Everyone laughed at her. That's because to the school, the idea that any girl would like Keima is so absurd and so ridiculous. Keima is a rude, anti-social gamer who hates real girls. What girl could like him? But of course, his reputation could change. But right now, even with Kanon's confession, I don't think his reputation would change that much. He's still a rude anti-social gamer who no girl except Kanon could like. And with Kanon's upcoming announcement, the "except Kanon" phrase would be removed again.

But will his reputation change and would that prove that statement false? It will. But it'll take time. Keima's reputation isn't set in stone at this point.

Yeah. I just had to put that scene with the stun gun. And anyway, it's 100% safe (not).

Yes, that scene with the confession in the middle of the English exam. I don't think Kanon really thought about how her confession to Keima really made his life more difficult. But with more time, it's not hard for Kanon to hear about his situation and how it affected him. So Kanon apologized to him for that.

Oh yes. It is in character for Kanon. And it was painful for Kanon for Keima to do that. Because, unknown to Kanon, Keima needed to keep the girls' love for the next five years. And because Keima had knowledge of the consequences of his failure, he's more sensitive about it than any other topic. So yeah, his anger was genuine. But even so, you're right that Keima mostly faked it, especially saying that he won't spend any more time with Kanon because of that. He would, of course. But like you said, he's playing dirty. And it turned out fine in the end.

Yup. With the next chapter, the week would end. All the girls had entirely accepted the schedule, and their issues with Keima is settled. As for what's the next thing that would happen, there's Miyako, and several things hinted in the previous chapters.

As for Miyako and how the girls will react to it, let's see. Of course, if Keima did his homework, he shouldn't worry about the girls of the schedule, but sometimes, things turn up unexpectedly.

After Miyako? The only thing that I'm going to say is that I won't be introducing my own OCs, but all of the coming characters are from the manga, anime, or light novels. And yes, more canon girls would be introduced. And yes, more Aoba shenanigans.

That's a nice way to describe how Keima handled Kanon. Keima really is a sly bastard. I wonder if this was more brilliant and devious than what he did with Ayumi and her issues with giving way to Chihiro? Both are underhanded and show Keima at being his manipulative best (or is it worse?).

About the "make public believe she loves him as a brother" plan. Let's just say that the school and the outside world will have slightly different reactions. Remember that outside school, Keima Katsuragi is a blank slate and does not have the Otamegane reputation. That's all I'm going to say. At school, as I said, the students would want to believe it since they were really sorry that Kanon's involved with someone as unlikeable as Keima.

As for "Keima pretends he doesn't want Kanon around" plan against Okada, the brilliant thing about this plan is that it's not far from what Keima really feels. Imagine the situation without him knowing that he needs the girls to love him or they would die. Do you really think Keima would want Kanon around him? Does he really want Kanon around outside of saving her life? Especially given his previous experiences with her?

At this point, not really.

And when Okada does her research, it would most probably confirm Keima's tale. He was bullied because of Kanon's confession. His life became more miserable because of that confession.

And I agree. That was a blunder of Kanon to propose the solution that quickly. Okada was simply too stunned and too surprised at that point to notice it, so it didn't have much negative consequence on their plans. Will Okada notice it in the future? We'll see.

As for Kanon's selective perspective, I know. It's what makes her Kanon Nakagawa, the yandere idol.

As for how Okada will act, I'm going to say that regardless of what she discovers, her deal with Keima is advantageous for the idol, that she would keep it for the sake of the career of Kanon. Besides, it also gives several benefits to the manager, like controlling the time when Kanon could meet Keima. That would solve so many scheduling issues and prevent the idol from just running off without her knowledge.

As for Haqua, thanks for the input. I'm going to consider it in the future. I like Haqua, and she's going to have a significant role in the plot. There's a reason I put her as a major character in the summary. (Well, Aoba was not an option, so it's Haqua). If she's going to be in the schedule, it's going to happen way in the future, after some of the plots that I'm planning ends. But yes, I'd probably put her inner thoughts sooner than later, and the same would go to how Keima thinks of Haqua.

Once again, thanks for the review!


	14. Saving Miyako

**The World The Girls Also Knows: The Girls God Can Only Save**

* * *

AU after Goddesses Arc. Keima has to keep the affection of the seven Goddess hosts and Chihiro at the same time. And he still has to exorcise loose souls from girls by making them fall in love with him. Miyako has a loose soul that needs to be exorcised, and the God of Conquests gets himself a new disciple in the game world named Aoba Fuse.

And I do not own _The World God Only Knows_.

And thanks to **xellos540** for the beta job!

And I do not own The World God Only Knows.

* * *

_Summary of the last chapter_

It's the last hour of Kanon. Yui and Mars conspire after the events in Keima's house. Keima evaluates the Girls for their weekly performance. The Goddesses meet in a slumber party.

* * *

As for some characters:

Aoba Fuse is a light novel heroine. I took her characterization both from the light novel, and also from Wrathie Winsre's stories.

Oh and an announcement and request. In the near future, I probably would run out of events that the girls could do with Keima during their "official" time. So if any of you could suggest activities that they could engage in one hour, two hours, or three, as long as those activities are in character, please tell me. I'd probably include it, with full credit of course.

* * *

**ARC II **

**CONSPIRACIES**

**Flag XIV **

**Saving Miyako**

* * *

_Translation of Manga Terms that I use_

Nii-sama = Big Brother, Exalted Brother, Beloved Brother

Kami-Nii-sama or Kama-Onii-Sama = Divine Brother

Kami-sama = Divine One, Godly One, God. Aoba Fuse calls Keima Kami-sama, so I use Divine One.

Kami = God

Sama = Lord or Lady so Kujo-Sama is Lady Kujo, or Tsukiyo Sama is Lady Tsukiyo

Otamegane or Otamega = Glasses Wearing Game Nerd or Game Nut. I left it mostly untranslated.

Sensei = Teacher. But in context, I use Mr. or Miss. So Kodoma-Sensei would be Mr. Kodoma.

Otome Games = Games for Girls. The female equivalent of male dating sims.

Ojou-sama = aristocratic lady or noble lady

Mai-Hime = Princess from Maijima, the title of Aoba Fuse in the Gaming Community

* * *

_Part 135 – The Prologue Is Nearly Done_

_Sunday Morning…_

It was a beautiful morning as two teenagers walked down the streets of Maijima. One was a bespectacled, brown-eyed, brown-haired seventeen-year-old boy. He was holding a game console as he walked, playing without looking ahead, but doing it smoothly and fast, without tripping or bumping. He was used to walking like that and had developed an expertise in such.

Besides him was someone who looked like a young teenage girl. She called herself the boy's "younger sister" although she was actually not his sister, nor was she younger. But by looks and mental age, she gave off that impression. She was carrying a broom with a bolt at the end.

Flying above them, sitting on her floating scythe, was an invisible purple-haired devil who also looked like a teenager. She followed them as part of her mission, ready to do the requests of the boy whom she called her buddy.

"I'm so excited, Divine Brother! We can finally begin the conquest!" Elsie, the "younger sister", exclaimed as they walked to their destination.

"I'm glad I finally got all the preliminaries done," muttered Keima Katsuragi, the boy with the brown hair. "Who knew that the prologue would be such hard work?"

"Prologue?"

"Yes, Elsie. In games, there are certain events, or even entire games themselves, that are just preliminary to the main event. They are not the main story itself but are needed to set the stage for the main story. It does not matter how long or how laborious it is. By its very nature, it's just a prologue. A prequel. There are so many games that are just prologues to other games. And what I did last week was just a big prologue."

"So last week, all those dates were just a prologue?"

"Yes, my dear Elsie."

"Prologue to what?"

"For what will happen. Miyako Terada's and other future conquests, for example. Or the next five years with the members of the schedule. I've laid the foundations, and I believe, did so in such a secure way that I need not revisit it. All girls now fully accept the necessity of the schedule. All agreed that they have to wait for five years for my decision. All agree that they must share me in the meantime. All agree that I must save girls from the Weiss by making them fall in love with me and kissing them. I can now turn on autopilot for the rest of the five years," he explained. "It's just maintenance from here on."

Elsie had a confused look on her face. "I don't get it."

"I don't need to do much. I'll let the girls of the schedule lead," he expounded. "The routine for the next five years has been set. We can have a normal life. A new normal that is different from the normal from before the Goddess search, but a normal nonetheless. We have reached a state of balance and equilibrium between the seven girls of the schedule, New Hell, and me. Let's go back to our normal routine."

"Normal routine?"

"Of capturing loose souls. One that I prefer since they would not remember after it's done," he spoke as they reached _Terada Dry Cleaning_. "We're here."

Elsie rang the doorbell, and a minute later, the door opened.

"Elly! Katsuragi! Oh, I nearly forgot! It's the tutoring!" cried an embarrassed Miyako Terada. "Come in, come in."

Both members of the Katsuragi household came in.

"My parents are out," she informed. "Early this morning. They won't come back till evening."

The black-haired girl led them to the kitchen, where she prepared sandwiches and drinks.

…

* * *

"This food tastes great!" Elsie complimented as she wolfed another sandwich.

"That's just ordinary mayonnaise, I can't take credit for that," Miyako disavowed. "So Katsuragi, how's the food?"

"It's fine. It's not sweet," he said.

"That's because Beloved Brother doesn't like sweets!"

Miyako smiled. "Guess I'm lucky I didn't make them sweet. So how was your week?"

"Busy," blurted Keima without elaborating more.

"Yeah. We have so much to do!" Elsie confirmed.

Miyako narrowed her eyes. "Strange. Our schoolwork this week isn't much compared to other weeks. The midterms just ended, after all. And Katsuragi, you're not a club member, so that can't be it."

"Extraschool activities. Can't say more. It's a secret," Keima stated to cut off the discussion. It could lead to dangerous avenues if allowed to continue.

…

* * *

_Part 136 – The Study Room_

"So where shall we start? We're here to tutor Elly to pass the next exams, and to tutor Katsuragi to teach Elly!" Miyako proclaimed as she led them to the basement of their home.

"And don't forget, I'm going to tell you how I got 100 in the exam and how I got Chihiro and Ayumi 100 in their exams too."

…

* * *

"This is Miyako's study room, Divine Brother. This is where the 2B Pencils studied for the midterms."

The 'study room' was the size of an average room. The floor was heavily carpeted. On one end was a small whiteboard with markers on it. There were three plastic armchairs, a small wooden chair behind a large desk, and a shelf of books.

On the walls, above the shelves, were various awards and certificates received by Miyako Terada through the years. Lots of first runner ups, second runner ups, silver medals, bronze medals, etc. The very few first-place finishes, gold medals, and trophies were given pride of place. What was interesting was that those few first-place finishes were all won during elementary. All the recent awards of the pianist were second-place finishes or silver medals.

Speaking of pianists, he looked at some awards she received on that score. The gamer was flabbergasted. At first and second grade, she won the elementary piano contest. So that meant she beat six graders too. Was she a genius at playing the piano? A modern Mozart? And she won it consistently until junior high. When she suddenly ended up in second place. Then the piano awards stopped. What happened?

At the end of the room, there was an upright piano. Looking at it, dust and all, it wasn't used recently. Maybe it was because she was using her modern electronic keyboard instead—the same that she used for 2B Pencils activities.

On the other side of the walls were various tests. All with scores ranging from 79 to 94. Nothing approaching his level. On earlier tests, there were notes written by the teacher, stating that she got the highest in class. Then it stopped. The next set of tests was when he became her classmate. Then the notes kept saying that she was second place. That was the time that he displaced her.

That confirmed his theory that he made after watching Haqua's raiment the night before. The problem was how to tackle it.

Before he could do anything, he needed to get close to her. Solving a problem for a heroine without getting close to her was useless, as it would only brand the protagonist as a helpful person, not a potential love interest. And it was not even guaranteed to work. At the current time, she might not even listen to him. The best way was to get close to her, establish his presence in her life, and then solve the problem.

Then the flags that would lead to the conquest would appear on their own.

"Let's start. Show me how you teach Elsie," demanded Miyako.

"Fine. This is also the same way I study," he said as he went to the whiteboard and took a marker. "Can I?"

"You can," Miyako whispered.

He erased what was written on the whiteboard, and he looked at the pianist.

"What shall I teach Elsie?"

"Hm. Let's say that tomorrow, there would be an exam in history based on what we've learned in class so far. Your job is to make Elsie pass the examination."

"History. Based on her last exam, Elsie got 51, thanks to you, Terada."

"And you got a hundred," said Miyako.

"Yes. How can I transfer that to Elsie?" he wondered. "She certainly has no time to memorize everything that might appear in the exam. Do you want to do that, Elsie?"

"Divine Brother! Anything but that!"

"So instead, she only has to study and memorize what will come out of the exams. Preferably, she would study the questions that would probably come out," he explained. "That way, her efficiency in studying would be maximized."

"That's true, but there's no way you could actually predict the questions," Miyako pointed out.

Keima smirked. "That's where you're wrong. Okay, let's start."

He got the marker and began writing furiously on the whiteboard.

* * *

_Part 137 – Keima's Study Methods_

When he finished, he stated, "these are the first ten questions that are going to be asked by Nikaido if she's going to give a pop quiz tomorrow. I'd write more, but there's no more space on the whiteboard. Elsie, please copy it."

Elsie groaned as she did as asked. "Um, okay, Divine Brother."

Miyako's eyes widened. "Wait! How do you know that? Can you read Miss Nikaido's mind?"

"Easy. I analyzed her past examinations and analyzed her personality. Based on that, I was able to narrow down the most probable questions. It's not 100% accurate, but you can probably get eighty to ninety percent based on this. Then I can give you extra tips to get you to 100%."

"How did you know her personality?" asked a flabbergasted Miyako.

"Research. Reading people is way easier than reading tons of text, not that I can't do that too, but it's more efficient to analyze teachers than just memorizing everything. That way, I can have more time for games," the genius gamer lectured. "But of course, you need to know the lessons beforehand to actually predict. I already memorized the textbooks the teachers used beforehand. Then I used the personality of the teachers to predict which part of the textbooks they will draw their questions from."

"Wait. You memorized the textbooks?"

"At the beginning of the school year. That way, I don't have to do anything for the rest of the year. That means more time for games for me."

"I don't believe you!" she said as she got her history textbook. "Okay. On page 256, what is written in the first sentence."

"Page 256 is just an illustration of the Battle of Tsushima Strait."

"Okay. How about page 175, third paragraph? What's the first sentence."

It took him about fifteen seconds to think and come up with an answer.

"On the year 1185, Minamoto Clan defeats the Taira in the Battle of Dan-no-ura, ushering the era of the shoguns."

"What's the second sentence?"

"Yotshisune Minamoto attacked the Taira in Shimoneseki Strait."

"Okay. Let's go to page 316," said Miyako. "What's the third sentence of the first paragraph."

"Page 316? Hm, Let's see. That's the chapter of the rebuilding of modern Japan. Let's see. What is it again?"

He was silent for about thirty seconds.

"Ha, you don't know it!" the Terada girl proclaimed.

"Oh, yes. It's 'The bullet trains were a complete success.' I'm right again, Terada."

"I can't believe it! I can't believe you!" spluttered Miyako as she stared at the sentence in her textbook.

"Oh, Divine Brother is a genius."

"That's nothing. I can memorize the exact parameters of thousands of game heroines, and I still retain all the tens of thousands of routes of all the games I've ever played since I was seven. Books are nothing compared to what I've been doing before."

"You're joking!" she barked, her eyes wide at his words. "Nobody can do that. That's not human!"

He smirked. "I'm not even the best in memorizing books in our school. Do you know Shiori Shiomiya?"

"Wait! Did she write that small book for the Mai-High Festival about her time in the library?"

"The very same. She memorized all the books in the library."

"What?"

"Aoba Fuse called her the book genius for that reason. The only thing lacking to make her a true genius is her lack of self-confidence and feeble logic. And she prefers to remember fiction rather than facts."

"If you can memorize that much, why bother with the personality of teachers?"

"It saves time in the examinations. You see, retrieving information will take time. It's like going to the library. You know the books where the information you wanted is kept. It takes time to go to the section, to take the book, and to go to the table to read it. What I do, with analyzing the personality of teachers, is like going and taking the books and checking them out before the exams and opening it. So when the exam starts, it's right before me. I know the answer the second I read the question. I do this so I can finish exams quickly, and I can play more games."

"So memorizing is like buying books for your mental library, and the personality analysis is like checking them out?"

"Bingo. It's also makes my answers more accurate. You see, people make mistakes in the retrieval of the memorized information. It's like getting the wrong book or turning the wrong page. That's why it's rare to get perfect scores. By doing the retrieval earlier, I catch mistakes much more easily. Thus, I can get 100% all the time. And I also do this at the start of every week, to predict what the teachers will teach and ask in recitation. That way, I can answer correctly when I'm called to recite even if I'm not paying attention in class. That's the reason I was able to say what's on page 175 without any delay. It's our lesson for the week. I already filed the necessary information for easier retrieval. The other pages took me more time because it's just stored here in my brain without checking it out beforehand."

"What about the game information?" asked Elsie, curious about it.

"Most game information I already checked out of my mental library," he said. "If it's game information, most probably, I can recite it without even thinking. Are you finished copying the questions, Elsie?"

"Yes, Divine Brother," she beamed, showing her notebook.

"Good," he said as he erased the whiteboard, and again began writing more questions on the board. "Here's the second part of the pop quiz' questions."

"Wow! I mean, wow! If those questions turn up," the pianists cried out, amazed.

"Normally, they do turn up. Not always, but you can easily pass with these," he muttered as he watched Elsie copy the questions.

…

* * *

_Part 138 – Miyako's Study Methods_

"Now that's all the questions. Time for your personal tutoring," he informed as he stood before Elsie and began to personally tutor her. "I'm giving you 25 minutes."

"Personal tutoring?" asked Miyako.

"Yes. Based on her scores on the previous test, and where she's weak at and where she excels," he said as he began to tutor the devil.

As Miyako watched him, she was astonished. Katsuragi turned out to be completely different than what she first thought of. She earlier thought that he was just a nerd, a dweeb, the Otamegane of Chihiro's world.

To her, Keima Katsuragi was a unique boy, a student who nobody will ever forget, even if the memories of his peers were mostly negative. One memory was that he did not pay attention in class. He was just playing games. Yet to the perplexity of everyone, Miyako included, he never failed to top the class, routinely getting 100% on everything except the practical portion of Physical Education. That enraged the teachers even further, but what could they do? His academic achievements were a mystery that no one had been able to crack.

Nobody can be that smart. So Miyako concluded that secretly, he was studying hard. Harder than she was. She firmly believed that hard work equals success, so he must have done some clandestine studying at home, and the PFP thing was just a front to fool the others into complacency. Maybe Katsuragi was just attending a different cram school?

That was the reason—aside from her general friendlier personality—she was more respectful of him than say, Ayumi or Chihiro. She knew what he had been doing to get those perfect marks.

Well, based on what she just witnessed, she was not wrong. Katsuragi does study hard. Not just in the same way that she does. He only makes it seem effortless.

Still, his methods of studying and tutoring left a lot to be desired. How can he predict the questions of teachers? No matter what he said, that was impossible. Yet he made Ayumi, Chihiro, and Kanon get 100. So, he must have been right. Or was he just lucky?

Whatever it was, it was not enough for Elsie.

Still, despite coming up short, it was impressive. He got his sister up from 18 to 45. Not bad at all.

She found in Keima Katsuragi a remarkable boy. His memorizing skills were mind-blowing. How could he have such a brain? Was he a true genius, one that she only heard about and seen on TV or books? IF so, he was the perfect combination of genius and hard work.

Still, she was not sure of his ability to predict the quiz and exam questions. Ayumi or Chihiro may have exaggerated. But _if it was true,_ then he was godly. And even without those predictive skills, Katsuragi was still the perfect student in academics, something that she longed to be.

As she looked at him, she had a sinking feeling that she could never ever hope to catch up. It pained her heart to think about it. Miyako would never ever regain the crown that she lost to him a long time ago if things continued as they were.

And she found herself lost in admiration of his skill and intelligence.

…

* * *

"There. Less than one hour of studying, and I believe that's enough to get 100 if there's a pop quiz tomorrow," Keima Katsuragi declared. "That's how I study and how I tutor. And it works. Most of the time. There must be something I'm missing with Elsie. Can you tell me what that is?"

Miyako shook her head. What was missing from his teaching? She was sure it was effective if what he said was true. What was it? How does she teach and tutor in comparison? Maybe brilliance at learning does not precisely correlate with brilliance at teaching?

"Well, I think your method is only effective at short term memory retention for a particular exam," she finally concluded. "Not for you, of course, since you retain everything in that brain of yours, but the person who you tutor might forget about it afterward. And sometimes, I would guess you would get your prediction wrong. For me, the best way to study is not cramming as much information to your brain as possible, but to understand the lesson and its essence. Then try to memorize. If you understand something, it's much easier to remember, don't you think? So I try my best to make the person I'm teaching understand first. That's also how cram schools work. Here, let me show you. Elly?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do," said Keima, looking at the younger sister.

"Fine," whined Elsie.

"Thank you. Now, let's begin," Miyako instructed.

Keima observed the two girls. And he must admit, her study method was not bad. It was effective for long-term memory retention with someone who doesn't have his extraordinary memory. Miyako first made Elsie understand the lessons. It took a long time. When she finished, she made Elsie memorize what she needed to. She used techniques like mnemonics, word associations, and other methods to aid in retention. It just took longer. By the time Miyako finished, it was lunchtime, about four hours later.

Keima shook his head. That was so inefficient. Effective, but not time efficient. How many games could he have played at the same time? Still, he believed that Elsie would most likely retain her knowledge with Miyako teaching her.

Of course, he knew that the real reason Elsie got better under Miyako than himself was that by the time the midterms got underway, Elsie had a better grasp of both Japanese and English than during the earlier English examination when she only got 45. And during the earlier examination, Elsie's written knowledge was almost entirely Hellian. Thus, it was a miracle that she even got 18 on that exam.

It was no surprise for him that the cleaning devil finally passed during the midterms under Miyako's tutoring. She just can read earth languages better than before.

…

* * *

_Part 139 - Unwelcome Intruders_

"Wow, Miyako! This is really good!" said Elsie as she ate the lunch made by the pianist.

Keima concurred. "I agree. You really are a good cook.

"Thanks," beamed a proud Miyako Terada. "It's a family recipe."

"Wow! You're not only a good student, a great pianist, an outstanding runner, but you're also a great cook too!" he praised. "Is there anything you could not do?"

That made Miyako blush. "Well, I'm not that great. You're better than me at school, and Ayumi's better than me at running. And I'm sure lots of others out there are better than me at cooking. Really, I'm just an average girl."

And his theory was confirmed. He was right about the gap in her heart.

"Stop being modest, Terada. You are not average. At all," he said.

"Oh, stop it. You're just flattering me. Why do you think that?" asked the pianists, her eyes at her food.

"Terada, look at me."

The girl looked up from her food.

He looked at her in the eye. "When I look at you, I see a girl who tries her hand in everything and ends up excelling at everything. True, you're second to me in class, but being second is still excellent. And you're third in the entire year. That's greatness right there. And you're just behind Ayumi in the track and field! You can boast of that silver medal you've got!"

And Miyako could not blush harder as her head was red as a tomato.

"Stop that! Can't you see? If I'm not number one, I can't be—"

Then the doorbell rang.

And Keima cursed. He was so close. All he needed was a little push, and someone had the gall to interrupt.

"I'll get that!" the pianist said, and she literally ran from the kitchen to the living room.

What rotten timing Miyako's parents have.

"Hello, Miyako!" he heard Chihiro greet.

"What's up?" said Ayumi.

And he cursed all his rotten luck. Didn't he tell them not to interfere? Wait! Do they even know that it was time for Miyako's conquest? Yes, that's right. They did not know. It's just a coincidence. No need to get angry at them. It's not their fault that they came here to interrupt a conquest. Nobody told them that he's here.

"Otamegane! What are you doing here?" asked Chihiro, in a surprised voice when they entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, I never imagined you to be the social type! Are you and Miyako up to something? We're we interrupting something?" Ayumi teased when she saw him in the table.

"Ayumi! Chihiro! We're doing some tutoring!" Elsie exclaimed as she went and greeted her bandmates, saving an irate Keima the necessity of an immediate response.

…

* * *

It was three in the afternoon. Keima and the girls were all in the study room, "studying", i.e., exchanging gossip. Keima was down there, dragged by the girls, to "tutor" them, but since there was no exam looming, that was forgotten.

"What are you doing here?" asked Keima when Miyako was in the kitchen, getting some snacks.

"You're here to conquer Miyako, aren't you, Otamegane?" Chihiro asked.

"Yes. Now could you leave? I can't work with you around," ordered Keima in a gruff voice.

"Don't be like that. We would like to help," Ayumi offered.

He fumed. "Have you forgotten what we've talked about last week? Do you even know what I'm going to do?"

"Yes, we know," admitted Chihiro. "You're gonna go all playboy on her."

"And kiss her at the end. Come on, don't worry. It's fine," Ayumi assured. "As I repeated time and time again, it's for Miyako's sake. Want us to set you up on a date with her?"

"That's a great idea!" Elsie blurted.

"No, no, and no! I already have a plan in motion, which you so rudely interrupted," Keima whined, irritated at them.

"We want to help!" Chihiro insisted. "Come on! She's our best friend."

"Doesn't it hurt you to see me romance your best friend?" he bluntly asked.

He received a smack on the head from the normal girl for that and kick from the runner that sent him sprawling on the carpeted floor.

"Don't be such an insensitive jerk!" said Chihiro, whose face was red. "Just because we're both in love with you doesn't mean you can just say what you want."

"Fine, fine," said Keima as he stood up. _Definitely deserves a lot of negative points._ "Still, the question stands. You're here. You know what to expect. It would hurt, right?"

"You know what, yes, no, I don't know. I don't know, will it?" mumbled Chihiro, looking at the floor. "That's how much I want to save my friend. If I'll be hurt, then I'll be hurt. But I'm betting I won't, because she'll forget, right?"

Ayumi looked him in the eye even as her face wouldn't stop blushing. "Maybe it would, but I still want to help. If you're doing your job for the next five years, we girls of the schedule need to get used to this. I want to be next to you when you save Miyako. No matter what. Because I love you that much, Keima, I want to support you. I want to stand by you, and I will smile when I see you kiss her and drive out that loose soul. Because I want to show you that I understand your mission. I'm not selfish enough to deny you your head, because if you got your head blown off by that collar because you're feeling guilty about hurting me, I don't think I can live with that."

"What she said," Chihiro added her face as red as a tomato. "We both talked through it, and I too want to be there when you kiss her and take out that loose soul. That's the only way for us."

Keima looked at them with a resigned look on his face. "Fine. You want to help? I'll let you help me."

"That's great, Divine Brother!"

He sighed. "Look, if you want to help me, do as I say. I'm the director, the boss. And yes, if you want the privilege of watching me catch a loose soul, then I'll give it to you. I'm just warning you that I'm going to kiss her to do it, okay?"

The champion runner sighed. "Yes, we both know that."

"You don't have to repeat that, Otamega! We get it!"

"Then here's my new plan," he began.

"Wait! One more thing."

"What is it, Chihiro?"

"This doesn't violate the rules of the schedule, does it?" the normal girl asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course not. You're not here to spend time with me. You're not even aware I'm here in the first place!"

"Yes, yes, you're right," Ayumi agreed. "We're just worried that you might think that we did this just to have an excuse to spend time with you. Well, that's not true."

"Fine, fine. Could we go back to the plan? Elsie, go upstairs and delay Miyako as long as possible."

…

* * *

_Part 140 – Miyako's Piano_

"I'm sorry for being late," said Miyako as she returned with a tray of drinks. Elsie was behind her with a plate of sandwiches.

"Don't worry about it," said Chihiro as Miyako and Elsie put the food on the table.

"Hey, Katsuragi, why don't you have a bite?" asked Ayumi at the gamer playing his PFP.

"I've already eaten," he brushed off.

Chihiro rolled her eyes. "In games, I assume."

"It's the only thing that matters!" he proclaimed as he continued to play.

"Hey, I didn't know you had that," said Ayumi, pointing to the upright piano at the end of the room.

"Oh, that. I kinda am not using it very much ever since I got my electronic piano," explained Miyako, walking over it and lifting its cover. She sat down and played a song. It was a 2B Pencil song.

"That sounds much better than the electronic piano," Chihiro commented.

"Yeah. Too bad I can't bring it on stage, can I?"

"That's true," said Ayumi. "Hey Katsuragi, want to look at this?"

"That's a real-world instrument. Why would I be interested in that?"

"Just go here, you doofus!" Chihiro barked.

"Fine," he sighed as he pocketed his PFP.

"Why not try it?" asked Ayumi.

He looked at her as if she grew horns. "Me? I don't have a musical bone in my body."

"Hey Miyako, let's see him try it. I bet it's worse than his singing," Chihiro laughed.

Miyako shrugged as she stood up. He sat down and began playing.

It was bad. He just randomly hit the keyboard, and the sound was a disjointed mess.

"Ha, ha, ha! Good one!" Chihiro guffawed.

"It's bad! Really bad!" Ayumi cried, laughing too.

"Don't laugh at Divine Brother!" Elsie defended before she too succumbed to laughter.

Miyako was more sympathetic. "Yeah. Katsuragi is not a pianist. It's only natural that he's clueless."

"I am clueless. Maybe you can teach me how to play?" asked Keima as he looked at Miyako.

"You? Learn how to play? That's rich!" shouted Chihiro.

"Terada, you're an excellent pianist! Look at all the piano awards you've got," he said, looking at it displayed on the walls. "You're the best pianist!"

That made her blush. "No, no. I'm not the best. Not even close," she said modestly.

"I don't believe it," said Keima. "Hey Ayumi, Chihiro, know other pianists who's better than Miyako?"

"Come to think of it, no," answered Chihiro.

"You're the best," said Ayumi.

"Oh, no, no. Just look at the piano competition last month. I can't even approach their talent," Miyako pointed out, trying to hide her face from the others.

"That's because you didn't even try," Keima rebutted. "You hadn't joined any competition ever since you got fourth place when you were in sixth grade, am I right?"

"What? How did you even know that?"

"Never mind that. Have you ever taught someone how to play?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Not really."

"Then let me be the first! Please make me the best pianist there is. Well, second-best after you, Terada."

"Me? Make you the best?"

"Yes. You've excelled in every field you've tried. And you're an outstanding teacher. Just look at the results of the last examination. I'm sure you can teach piano well," he complimented, looking at her.

Miyako blushed harder as he said those words. "I don't excel in every field… Why do you even want to learn how to play?"

"I want to play my favorite game music. It would make me appreciate the ideal world of games even more."

"Why don't you do it, Miyako? If you can make that tone-deaf dweeb even a decent pianist, you're the best piano teacher there is!" Chihiro encouraged.

"Yeah. Katsuragi knows absolutely nothing about music, let alone playing an instrument. If you can make him play even passable music, then it's a miracle! You would deserve to get the music teacher award for all time," Ayumi added.

"Please do it, Miyako!" pleaded Elsie, getting into the spirit.

Keima then faced her and took her hand. "Please, Miyako. I think you can make me a passable piano player."

That made her even blush harder as she looked away. "I guess I can do so," she relented, snatching her hand away.

He then shook her hand. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

…

* * *

_Part 141 – Not A Normal Girl_

_Later…_

Keima, Chihiro, Elsie, and Ayumi were walking home after saying goodbye to Miyako. They were walking towards a common intersection. Keima, as usual, was playing his PFP. He was also carrying a heavy bag on his back.

"So, Keima, what's going on? How's it going?" queried Ayumi.

"Yeah, Otamegane. Did you figure out her gap yet?" asked Chihiro.

"I did."

Chihiro looked at him in surprise. "You did?"

"Once I got the full picture, it was easy to see. Miyako Terada is an extraordinary girl thinking that she's just a normal ordinary girl while wishing that she's something extraordinary."

"What? How did you figure out that one?"

"Her type is a common one in games. Although I was wrong at first. I first bought what she thought about herself—that she was just a normal girl. I was wrong. She's not normal. And extraordinary girls are way easier to figure out than normal girls. Way easier for flags to be raised."

Ayumi looked at him, confused. "But how did you—"

"Easy. She gives off the vibe of being just a normal girl. If you look at her without knowing anything about her background, you would immediately think—ordinary, normal girl. Like you, Chihiro."

"Hey!" Chihiro whined before she smacked Keima on the head.

He shrugged it off. "Before today, how did you see Miyako?"

"A nice girl," answered Ayumi. "A good friend. Hardworking."

"Um, my best friend," said Chihiro. "A good pianist."

"Um, a nice smart girl?" added Elsie.

Keima agreed. "Precisely. Nothing extraordinary. The reason for that is she acts ordinarily. Why does she do so? Because she believes herself to be just a normal girl. But she's not. Not in the slightest. She's one of the most extraordinary girls in our school. Comparable to Shiori Shiomiya, Aoba Fuse, or even Yui Goido. In fact, she's closer to Kanon Nakagawa than she is to Mobuko."

Chihiro looked at him with narrow eyes. "What and how?"

"When she was in elementary—you don't know this since she didn't come here until junior high, but she was the best girl ever. She topped her class, she's the best runner, she's the greatest pianist, she even was the best swimmer. She's everything. Just look at all the awards she received during that time. But when she moved to Maijima Private High, that came crashing down. She's no longer the best."

"No longer the best?" asked Elsie.

"But only one of the best," Keima continued. "She regularly comes number two or three or four in every endeavor she participates in. She rarely comes in number one. Why? Did she become dumber or less talented? No. That's because she met someone better than her in specific activities. Like you, Ayumi. Miyako's the best runner in her class in elementary. But when she became classmates with you, she became second. And not only second. A far second to you."

"That meant that in class, she also became second to you, Katsuragi," Chihiro continued. "And a far second. She doesn't have a hope of catching up with you, does she?"

"She does not. Also at the piano. She's not the best anymore. She came in fourth during her first piano competition in sixth grade. Looking at her record, she tried to join many activities, yet never topped any of it. That's why she thinks she's normal. To her, if you're not at the top of anything, that's ordinary. Yet she wishes she were extraordinary. She wishes to be recognized. She wants to go back to the good old days of her elementary years. But she is extraordinary. Look at all the activities she joined. And look at what she achieved. She always got either second or third place. To me, that's more impressive than just getting first place in one single activity. She's one of the best in everything."

The 2B Pencils members just stared at him in awe and disbelief.

"So what are your plans? Why make her teach you piano?" the normal girl finally asked when she was able to regain her equilibrium.

"I want to establish in her mind that I am the best in school in academics and that I am a genius who can be the best at many things. Not a hard task, given that I am at the top of our class. Thus, I would come off as better than her. However, at the same time, I'll make it clear that she is better than me at music, or specifically, the piano. What I want is to make her the best piano teacher there is in school. That would boost her confidence and be a step forward."

"So you're gonna be a good pianist, then that would make Miyako a great teacher? The best?" asked Elsie.

"No. I will be a great pianist because of her. Better than anyone, except her. If she sees how great I am because of her, no matter if I surpass her, that will put her as the best teacher in her mind, don't you think?"

"That's great and all. Except for one thing," Chihiro pointed out.

"And that is?" asked the gamer.

"You don't know anything about music! You, the Otamegane, being a master pianist? That's rich!" the normal girl laughed hard. "I'm sorry, but you don't have a single musical bone in your body!"

"That is true," Keima Katsuragi agreed. "But I don't need to be actually great. I only need to convince her that I'm great. Besides, even if I'm not a musical person, I'm not totally devoid of such experience."

"What? Are you going to tell me that you have experience in music from games?" asked Ayumi.

"Precisely. I played several piano-based games before. They were the hardest things ever! You know _Piano Master Girl_, with ten editions? And _Piano Tutor Heroine_ too? And _Mozart's Apprentice?_ You know those games? They are just piano tutorials barely disguised as galges! Don't you know I have to memorize all 88 notes on a piano just to complete those games? And I not only have to memorize it by name but by tone too? Damn! You could only save the heroines if you complete all those music minigames they put in! It was torture! But I did it! I completed about 45 torturous piano galges!" he ranted. "After that, I swore that I would never go near a musical instrument ever again."

* * *

_Part 142 – Three Types of Conquest_

They reached the crossroads, and they went their separate ways to their homes.

"Haqua!" Keima called as he and Elsie walked home.

"Katsuragi," called the tsundere devil as she appeared beside them. "I can't believe you! That Terada girl was eating out of your hands."

"And I can't wait for Miyako to fall in love with you," gushed Elsie.

"She already likes me," Keima stated as they walked.

"What?" asked Haqua.

"You said it yourself. She was eating right out of my hands."

Haqua looked at him in disbelief. "How did you know that?"

"It's simple. You've been listening to what I said to Chihiro and Ayumi, right?"

Haqua nodded slightly. "Yes."

"See, her type is an extraordinary girl who thinks and pretends to be ordinary. She longs to be extraordinary. And most likely, she is attracted to extraordinary boys. She's like Chihiro. She longs to be with someone special so she could feel special herself. And I think there's no disagreement that I am an extraordinary boy, don't you think so, Haqua?"

"Well, uh," she blushed as he addressed her, before saying, "Yes, you are extraordinary! Just how do you know about that?"

"I've lots of experiences with those types of girls. In games. Besides, it seems that I am the ideal son-in-law for her parents too. You see, when I met her parents, they were so insistent on pairing me up with their daughter. But what do they know about me? That I just got the highest score in an examination. It occurred to me that they're the type of parents that would want an overachiever for a son-in-law. And my research confirmed it for me."

"You mean my research!" Haqua whined. "It's not you who had been breaking open private records of the Terada girl and her parents and making copies of them, you know. And it's not you who not only spied on that girl but on her parents too! You had no idea how creepy it was to do all those things."

Keima ignored her as he continued. "Normally, what the parents of the heroine consider the ideal isn't always what the heroine considers the ideal. But in this case, we have a rare coincidence. That meant that both her and her parents would consider me attractive. That will create an overwhelming fertile ground if I am to court her. She is like Chihiro. She already likes me. Even if she won't admit it to herself."

"All that from games?" Haqua questioned.

"Mostly. Even if I hate to admit it, I also got some from my experiences in the real. Chihiro's situation opened my eyes to the possibility that some girls might like me for myself and not for anything I do to conquer them. It's like a free bonus in games. It makes the game so easy that it's considered a cheat."

Haqua looked at him with wide eyes. "So you consider Chihiro already liking you without you doing anything like a game cheat?"

"Yes. That's why it's bad for games to have that. Unfortunately, I forgot during Chihiro's conquest that I played such easy games before. Those games were bad. If I remembered those, I could have easily have seen the signs. But I was blind."

"You are such an insensitive bastard!" Haqua commented. _And you're still blind, you jerk!_

Keima continued. "So, based on all that, based on the fact that I have been ahead of her ever since she came to school, there's a possibility that she already liked me for a long time. Or maybe since just this afternoon when I showed her how utterly behind me she was. The important thing is that at this moment, she likes me. At the very least, a crush."

"So this ought to be easy, right, Katsuragi? Why don't you just kiss her if she already likes you?" the valedictorian asked.

"Unfortunately, it's not that simple. It might work. Love itself would drive the loose soul out. But as you said, Haqua, that love is an unstable way to drive out loose souls. What does unstable mean?"

"Just using love would mean that there is a possibility that it would reopen again, Katsuragi. And not a tiny one. A big one. That's why it's rarely recommended. Elsie's the first one who tried it big. And frankly, I'm surprised it worked so well for you."

"Yes. That's the first type of conquest. Making the girl fall in love with me without solving any of her problems. It's enough if there's no loose soul involved. I used it to reconquer the girls during the Goddess search. Like Tsukiyo. Or Yui. There wasn't a gap that I needed to fill. I just wooed them, and that's that. The only girl I needed to solve a problem for during the Goddess search was Shiori.

"The second type of conquest is when you solve the gap in the heart of the heroine without making the girl fall in love with you. That is what your former buddy did, right? Yukie Marui was able to fill the gap of the hearts of many people without using love. And I tried using that too. That's how I saved Hinoki Kasuga. And Rieko Hinaga.

"The third type of conquest is what I usually do. It's the reason that despite using love, the closing of the gap of their hearts is stable. I solve the problem that caused the gap itself to make them fall in love with me. That's usually what happens in games too. When that happens, they fall in love with me, but their problems were also solved. Two birds with one stone. It is the most effective and efficient in time and effort."

"Oh, I see what you mean," Haqua replied. "It took Yukie a long time to drive out the loose souls. Weeks, or months, in some cases. You just took a few days or a week."

"Yes. Divine Brother always solves the problems of the girls. That's why the girls always fall in love with him."

"That is how I'm going to conquer Miyako. I'm going to use the third type. I'm going to solve her problem to make her fall in love with me and close the gap in her heart," he declared.

"Isn't Divine Brother wonderful?" asked Elsie.

"And Haqua, Ayumi and Chihiro are going to help. Not the best situation, I know. They might mess up or disobey my instructions. I want you to look after them. Help them if they need it. And make sure they don't mess things too much," he instructed.

"What am I? Their babysitter?"

"Of course not. I only asked that because I know you can do it. I have confidence in you. Or am I mistaken?"

"You have confidence in me?" asked the devil as she blushed."Say that again."

Keima wanted to roll his eyes. Haqua and her self-esteem issues! "Yes, I have confidence in you, Haqua! Now, can you look after Ayumi and Chihiro?"

"Of course, I can do that. It's simple and easy. I'll look after those two."

"Thank you," he said.

…

* * *

_Part 143 – Fifth Place_

Keima, Haqua, and Elsie were in Keima's room.

"Okay, one more thing before you leave," said Keima. "Haqua, could you create a piano? Not an upright one. That's too big for my room. But an electronic one, one that I can pack and carry?"

"Huh? What for?" asked the valedictorian.

"I will need to learn and practice in my room. That way, I can be good on my own, but Miyako would think that it's her teaching that's making me good so fast," he explained as he dumped the contents of his bag. Inside the bags were numerous piano beginner and intermediary lessons owned by Miyako. The pianist had lent it to him at his request. He would put it to good use that night.

"Fine, fine. That's easy enough. But I want you to do something in exchange," said Haqua.

"What?"

"Your evaluation of the girls. You're not finished," she continued.

"Geez! You really want your gossip, don't you? Fine. Just don't tell this to anyone. Where were we again?"

Haqua looked at her partially completed reports. "Kanon's at the bottom and Ayumi's at sixth place."

"So fifth place already? That's where Chihiro Kosaka belongs."

In truth, Keima was disappointed by how Chihiro performed for the week. Maybe it was because he loves Chihiro, so he expected more from her. Chihiro's efforts were fine if he looked at it in isolation. He was actually impressed by what she did when she did it. It was just that, the efforts of the other girls blew her away. Looking at it after all seven girls had their chance, Chihiro, despite his love for her, wasn't anything special. She was firmly in the middle of the pack. Not the worst. But not the best. Normal. Ordinary.

It really pained him to admit it.

The race just tightened. She was still ahead because of events before the week, but Keima acknowledged that the chance that she might be overtaken increased.

"First of all, the positives. Her positives are not low. But they are not that high either. It's middling. Like her acceptance of the schedule. She wasn't as low as Kanon, who tried to get me to dump it. Or even Ayumi, who did not want to be in the schedule at first. She accepted it in the end. But it does not compare to the acceptance of Tsukiyo, Shiori, Tenri, or Yui. There was no difficulty in those four. They were very enthusiastic about it. I didn't have to do much. I even tried to discourage them to test them. For Chihiro, I had to explain what happened during the Goddess search. Sure, it was my fault, and I really shouldn't blame her for that, but it would be unfair to the other girls. They all had issues with me, but they wanted to be part of it unconditionally. Chihiro wanted an explanation first before she'd join. I had to give it to her."

Both devils, having no personal knowledge of what happened between Keima and Chihiro, just nodded. Keima himself regretted having to say that about Chihiro, but he had to be fair to the other girls. He could not just absolve her just because he loved her. He hurt the other girls too. Especially Tenri. Knowing how Tenri was holding that hurt in her for that long, and comparing that to Chihiro's pain, and Chihiro comes off very unfavorably.

Such was the pitfall of being a harem protagonist.

"As for her other positives. She knows the rules very well. Not as well as Yui, for example, but well enough that she was able to arrange that double date with Ayumi to Dezeni Sea. And she was creative in how she got time with me outside the schedule. But not as much as Yui, so she cannot have full points there. She also gave me bento lunch last Saturday, so that's another point, but she only gave me a bento once during the week, while other girls gave me twice. So she gets half the points those girls got. She easily accepted the fact that Aoba Fuse's just my disciple, but not as much as Tenri and Kanon did. And she's also confident of being picked. I had no need to reassure her that she has a chance. And that's her positives."

"And I guess it's time for her negatives? Don't be too harsh on her, Divine One," pleaded Elsie.

"She's got the smallest score at accepting the Miyako situation. At first, she got high positive marks. She insisted that I save her. But then she kept bugging me about her. That was irritating. And she tried to have me save her without making Miyako fall in love with me. Now she thinks she's an expert at extracting loose souls."

"That's mean!" Elsie said, pouting as she listened.

"For the negatives. There's only one real negative, but that's a big one. It's the time I spent on that Double Date at Denezi Sea. Chihiro got the same negative points as Ayumi. What I said during Ayumi's evaluation on Dezeni Sea applies to Chihiro too. And that's that."

"So how many points did Chihiro get?"

"19 out of 60. That's higher than Ayumi's 16. Want to see the card?" [1]

"Yes."

* * *

_Part 144 – Fourth Place_

"Fine. I'll give it to you later. Now, for the fourth place. It's Tsukiyo Kujo."

"Tsukiyo?" asked Elsie.

"Yes, Tsukiyo."

"Aw, you were so romantic with her," Elsie gushed. "I remember you two dancing on the shrine! You looked so handsome in that suit! And she's just wearing her winter clothes. Next time you dance with her, why don't you let me make a beautiful gown for her so she won't look out of place?"

"What? You danced with her?" asked Haqua.

"Yes, the Divine One did dance with Tsukiyo. I was there. I watched the whole thing. Do you like to dance with him?"

"Of course not! Why should I dance with him? I don't have the time!" she muttered.

"Hey, I can hear that," Keima said.

"Of course, if it's part of my duties, and he asked, I wouldn't refuse! But only because I have to, not because I like it too! Why? Do you like to ask me to dance with you?"

"Whatever. Do you want me to continue? Tsukiyo's in fourth place."

A red-faced Haqua picked him up using her scythe, and slammed him against the wall of his room. "Such an insufferable, insensitive jerk!" she remarked.

"I don't know what's wrong with you!" grumbled Keima as he picked himself up. "Let's just continue where we left off!"

"Fine. So I guess the top three would be Tenri, Shiori, and Yui?" asked Haqua.

"Not in that exact order, but yeah," he acknowledged. "Now for Tsukiyo's evaluation. She has middling to high positives, but almost no negatives. That meant that she has a far higher score than Chihiro, but not as high as the top three."

"So start with the positives," Haqua said, eager to hear what he has to say about the moon-lover.

"She has full marks on the acceptance of the schedule, like Tenri, Yui, and Shiori. I didn't have to make any effort to persuade her on that score. She was insistent. I even tried to discourage her, but she would have none of it. That's very admirable. That's less effort for me. She gave me a bento for lunch twice, so that full marks for her. And she feels it's her fate and destiny to be picked. She gets full points for that. That's for her full marks.

"She has adequate knowledge of the rules. She actually scored, along with Shiori, lowest on that category. She accepted Aoba was my disciple, but only after accusing me of cheating with her. And she did not believe her like I wanted her too. She just believed me. So she can't get as high marks as Tenri or Kanon, both of whom befriended her. She understood and accepted the situation with Miyako, but not as much as Tenri or Yui or Kanon. Finally, for her negatives."

The two devils looked at him in anticipation.

"She slapped me. And that's a very tiny negative. That's it."

"So what's her overall score then, Beloved Brother?"

"About 27 out of 60. About eight points higher than Chihiro," said Keima.[2] "Want an evaluation card for her too?"

"Sure," said Haqua.

"I'll give it to you later, with Chihiro's. As for the rest, I'll tell you later. I need to do something else. Could you please make the piano already?"

The valedictorian sighed. "Okay, I'll make the piano. But can you at least tell me the name of the third placer?"

"Fine. You win. It's Shiori. Happy? Want me to tell you the second placer too?"

"No, no. I'll wait," said the valedictorian. "It's exciting! Just tell it to me when you ready with the cards."

"Fine," he grunted. "Just make the piano already."

"Don't be too pushy," she said as she created an electronic piano using her raiment.

As he watched, he looked at his watch impatiently. He would practice later that night. Before that, he would go to the studio and sign the agreement with Okada. He had already read the contract she made, and it reflected the deal they made the night before. He just hoped he did not need to face the cameras.

…

_Part 145 – Yui's Dilemma_

_Meanwhile…  
_

"What? Why did you do that for? I would lose five weeks of my time with Keima!" Yui Goido cried as she walked in the streets. She was talking to Mars using the reflection of her phone. The way she was talking, fewer people would look at her funny because those people would just assume that she was talking with someone on the phone.

"Only if we lose the bet. You are sure of Fuse's intentions, are you not? So how can you lose?"

"Still, you shouldn't have made that bet!" Yui complained.

"It's the only way they'll accept my proposal so I had to do this. They still do not believe that Fuse's after Katsuragi. Cheer up, Yui. I believe you. You must believe in yourself too. You were so sure that I had no hesitation making those bets," said Mars.

"And what would happen when the others find out the bet? They won't want to believe Fuse's in love with him, because they'll get my time if I lose!" Yui pointed out.

"Don't worry about that. I got a promise from my sisters that they won't tell their hosts about this until after Fuse confesses. Thus, the other girls won't do anything just for the time." Mars informed. "But they will have to vote for her if she confesses, so they won't lose their time to you."

"But please tell your sisters to try to convince them to vote for Fuse but not because of the bet. Just use other arguments. I don't want them to welcome Fuse to our ranks just to avoid losing time to me! They'll hate me, and they'll hate Fuse if they find out!" Yui complained. "I'll gladly give my time if we lose. After all, I want this. But not them! Please, tell your sisters to tell their hosts to vote for Fuse but not for the reason of losing a bet!"

"Fine. We won't tell the others of the bet until after the vote so they won't be under any sort of pressure. But they'll tell them afterward, and the bet will still stand. It was already agreed upon. So you better win, and they better vote for it. Don't worry, I have faith in you."

"You know this is going to put pressure on me. I have to make Fuse confess her love before the week's over, or that's bye-bye to Keima till after New Year for me. That is going to be complicated."

"And why is it going to be complicated?"

"Because I like Fuse as a friend. And she made friends with the others. If she confesses that she loved him all along and was after Keima, that would mean that she lied to all of the girls, right? I don't want to be the one to destroy friendships, especially with a nice girl like Fuse."

"She lied and deceived all of us," Mars argued.

"That may be true, but I understand. Love is war, and whatever goes, goes. That's why I don't hold it against her. That's why I want to be her friend. Besides, I just can't tell it to the others. I might not hold it against her, but I'm not sure about the others. What's the most likely thing that will happen? Not only would Fuse lose all her new friends but their trust too. And they will never vote for her if that happens. The only way that the girls will accept her is if they like her and trust her. Can't you see the dilemma?"

"I see your point," the Goddess of War admitted. "But I do not know a way out of this problem."

"Don't worry. We'll think of a way," Yui assured as they reached the destination. "See you later, bye."

"See you later, Yui."

She put her phone in her pocket.

And looked at the house in front of her.

It was an ordinary middle-class home. Nothing outstanding about it. Not poor. Not rich.

She rang the doorbell.

A middle-aged woman with glasses and blonde hair emerged. "Can I help you?"

"Hello. I am Yui Goido. I am Aoba Fuse's friend. She's expecting me," she said as she bowed.

"Another friend for Aoba. I'm so happy that my daughter is making so many," she said. "Come in, come in."

"Thank you, Mrs. Fuse," she said as they entered the house.

The mother led her to the living room. Where she saw was not only Aoba Fuse but also Tenri Ayukawa and… Tsukiyo Kujo?

What was going on? Why were two other girls of the schedule in Aoba's home?

"You're late," said Aoba when she arrived.

"Hello, Fuse," Yui greeted, hugging the blue-haired girl. "Miss Ayukawa! Miss Kujo! Never thought to see you here."

"Hello Miss Goido," said Tenri, standing and bowing to her.

"That's Lady Kujo to you," said Tsukiyo in a haughty tone, holding a doll as she did so.

"Ahem. Now that you're all here, please follow me," the Princess of Maijima instructed.

"Where are we going?" asked Yui.

"To my room."

* * *

_Part 146 – Aoba's Students_

She led them upstairs to her room.

Yui Goido looked at Aoba Fuse's room for the first time. It looked like a standard room, except for a few things. In the corner was a small bed. On one side of the walls were shelves of books—a lot of textbooks, and a lot of other books, mostly non-fiction, on various topics. But on the other side, there was a shelf that had nothing but games. A mix of Guy Games and Gal Games. Mostly three to four months old. She had a sizeable collection, bigger than Yui's, but it was nothing to Keima's game library.

"You're planning on getting a room just for your games?" the heiress asked.

"I already have a room full of books," she informed. "But my parents finally agreed to convert the other empty room into my game library room, as long as I keep my grades up and make some friends. After seeing the Master's game collection, nothing else would do."

"Wait. Keima has a room full of games?" asked Tsukiyo.

"Yes, Lady Kujo. It's wonderful," answered Aoba. "I'll be just like him. Just you see."

"I saw it a couple times before. Keima really is amazing," Tenri added.

"He is God," Fuse simply replied.

"Agreed. Keima darling is Godly!" gushed Yui.

"He is beautiful," Tsukiyo honestly added. She usually wouldn't hand out compliments, but she was not about to contradict the three other girls in the room. She was in no mood to argue.

She looked around the room. One of the walls had two screens hanging on the wall.

"You're already starting with your own God of Conquest mode?" asked Yui as she also spotted a chair with a makeshift handle in front of it. There were two controllers attached to it.

"Yes. Except it would be presumptuous for me to call myself a God. I'll call it the Princess of Maijima mode."

"Princess of Maijima?" asked Tsukiyo.

"That is my title in the gaming community. I am the Mai-Hime—Princess of Maijima."

"I see. Can we start now? My time is precious," Tsukiyo demanded.

"Of course, my lady," soothed the girl gamer. She looked at Yui and asked, "you did bring your own PFP?"

"I did," said the crossdresser as she plucked a gaming device from her pocket.

Aoba nodded as she went to her drawer and pulled a box. From it, she got three PFPs. She handed two of them to Tenri and Tsukiyo.

"What's this? I'm not here to learn how to play, but only how to talk like Keima," the doll-like girl asserted.

"Yes, I did promise to teach you that, my lady, but it would be better for you to learn how to play, or you won't understand the gaming talk that I'm going to teach all of you. You want to learn how to talk the game? Then play the game first. Besides, the Divine One would appreciate it if you learned how to play. It shows that you care about the things he cares about. Just imagine him being happy that you learned about his games. It would be beautiful."

Tsukiyo blushed at the thought. "Fine. I'll learn how to play. Just to learn how to talk like him."

"Yes, we're all here to understand Keima better," Tenri chimed in, after being mostly silent.

"Thank you, Lady Kujo, Miss Ayukawa, Goido," said Fuse as she picked up a couple of games from the shelf and handed it to the three. "Ladies of the Schedule—"

"Ladies of the Schedule? That's a beautiful name to describe us," said Tsukiyo. "Outsiders won't get what it means, but those of us in the know would understand it perfectly."

"It's sure better than harem or harem members, that's for sure," said Yui, chuckling.

"You know of the schedule?" Tenri queried.

"Yes. For a couple of days now," the gamer girl replied.

"Who told you?" asked the timid childhood friend.

"She figured out by herself!" said Tsukiyo. "She has a beautiful mind."

"Really? How did you do so?" Tenri persisted.

"Using games," said Aoba. "You see, games are not just something you do for entertainment. It also contains information useful in the real world. The God of Conquests uses game information all the time to solve his problems, and mostly, from what I've observed, it works. Now, the games I gave you are the easiest I've got. It's for beginners. Before I start, there are two types of dating sims. The first one is Galges. It's the ones the Divine One plays. It's for boys who conquer girls. The second one is Otome games or games for girls. It's for girls like us. And we play it to conquer boys. These are the games I usually play, though I play a lot of Galges, just like the Master sometimes play Otome games too. I'll ask you first, which type of game do you like to learn first?"

Tenri answered first. "Galges. That's what Keima plays, right? I want to learn the game he plays, so I can understand it. I'm not here to have fun, but to learn."

"Same," said Tsukiyo.

"I prefer galges too," said the crossdresser.

"I thought so too. That's why I gave you that game—it's a galge. So let's start."

…

* * *

For two hours, they played a simple and basic game. Aoba herself played the same game but connected the PFP to one of the screens on her wall so the other three could see it. She guided them on how to play, gave tips, explained every relevant detail, and answered questions. Slowly, they learned how to play.

Tenri was fascinated with what she was playing. She was not that engrossed at first. Perhaps if it were an Otome game, she would be more interested. But she kept saying to herself she needed to do it to understand Keima. Little by little, her interest crept up, and playing the game, she began to understand a bit more of her Keima. Why he kept referring to girls as heroines. What he meant by routes. Why was saving heroines important. Why he appreciated what he called the ideal. She began to appreciate his nobility. Tenri fell even harder for Keima if that was possible.

She still had a long way to go, but her understanding of him was growing. Hopefully, she would know the reason for his actions, and not just believe in him because of her blind faith, like before.

Tsukiyo aimed to learn the gaming lingo Keima had been using. So far, she was learning. At first, she had no interest in the game mechanics for its own sake. Yet somehow, she became fascinated. She would definitely try playing Otome games next. She had to admit—there was something beautiful about playing these types of games. Her respect for Keima increased as a result.

Yui was enjoying her time. She was finally able to load and start a game. When she told Aoba before that she was unable to even start, she was not lying. She wanted to laugh at how simple it was to start a game. Still, she had a long way to go if she was to be her darling's disciple. Yes, she would master the games, and be worthy of being Keima's student.

…

* * *

_Part 147 – Absent Master_

After two hours, they took a break when Mrs. Fuse came up with a tray of snacks.

"Aoba, could you get the drinks upstairs?" her mother asked.

"Yes, Mom," the daughter said. "We'll continue this later."

The mother smiled at them as soon as Aoba was out of the room. "I'm so glad that you're here. My daughter never had friends over before. Her new hobby is a blessing. She's more social than before. Who would have thought that these games could bring out a new side of her?"

Before any of the three could reply, Aoba returned with a tray with four cups and a pitcher of juice.

"Have fun, girls," the mother said before taking her leave.

…

* * *

"Hey Fuse," said Yui before she took a bite. She chewed and swallowed before saying, "It's unfair that you know that all of us like Keima Katsuragi."

"What's so unfair about that?" asked Tenri.

"Well, she knows about our love life. She should tell us about hers," Yui asserted.

"Huh? It's a private thing. She shouldn't—" Tenri replied.

"Come on, Fuse. We already know you're already in love with someone else. Tell us about him! Or we might think you're really in love with Keima darling!" Yui teased.

"Yes, I am curious about this love of yours," Tsukiyo said as she poured herself a cup of juice. "What's his name? What does he look like?"

That stymied Aoba. "To tell you the truth, I can't remember his name. Or what he looks like," she confessed. "I'm still trying to find him. One day, I will. And I will marry him."

The girl gamer sighed. So far, she had not gotten anywhere in her search for him. No matter where she looked, she always has reached a dead end. When she thought she had some breakthrough, a voice in her head would lead her away from it. It's as if some supernatural force was trying to keep her away from her beloved. But that's impossible. Her rational mind concluded that it was probably her subconscious leading her away from the wrong answer. So she would keep looking for him. And perhaps, when she's on that right path, her subconscious won't block her way.

Aoba Fuse could also blame her new duties for her lack of progress. Her new master was everything she dreamed of and wished for. He was very close to the ideal gamer. His game knowledge and his game collection was something to behold, and his room was awesome. And his God of Conquest mode—it was godly. Keima Katsuragi is God. And nothing was going to convince her otherwise.

If it weren't for her loyalty to her first master, she did not doubt that she would have allowed herself to fall in love with him. But she must remain loyal! No matter her feelings for Keima Katsuragi, it would be treason to fall in love with him when her first master was out there, waiting for her. The only feelings she allowed herself to feel towards Keima Katsuragi was admiration, awe, worship, adoration, and care. But not love.

"How can you even find him?" asked Tenri.

"Especially if you can't even remember his name or how he looks?" Tsukiyo added.

"I'll know him when I see him. He's the one who brought me into this ideal world. He was the one who introduced me to games. He's the reason I'm a gamer. Before, I was bored, and I had no purpose in life. I'm a genius without any direction, without any challenge. He gave me that purpose. He challenged me by bringing me games. He completed me. I love him. But he just disappeared from my life. But I'm sure he's out there, waiting for me to find him."

"Games? Are you sure it's not Keima?" asked Tsukiyo, her eyes narrowing.

"No. My current and first master are completely different. I did consider the possibility long ago when we first met, but my brain and my heart kept telling me that he's not the same guy. As I said, I will know him when I see him. I saw the Divine One plenty of times. And he's not it."

"I do hope you find your first master," Tenri comforted.

"How unfortunate. To forget your first love's name and face, that must be terrible," Tsukiyo added.

"I know. It's a burden that I carry in me. But I know that one day, I will find him," she said dreamily.

Yui just smiled knowingly.

* * *

_Part 148 – Kanon and Her "Brother"_

Suddenly, Aoba received a text message. It was from Keima.

_Watch the news._

"You received it too?" asked Yui as she also checked her phone.

Both Tenri and Tsukiyo nodded.

Aoba Fuse then disconnected the wires from one of the screens to her gaming consoles and connected another cable to it.

She took a remote control beside her bed and turned on the TV.

There was Kanon Nakagawa, inside a TV studio. She was looking straight at the camera.

"Good evening," she began. It was already six in the evening. "First of all, I want to thank the studio, Miss Okada…"

And Kanon thanked all the personnel around her.

"During the past two weeks, there had been rumors that I have a boyfriend. And that his name is Keima Katsuragi. Those rumors started because I allegedly confessed to him in class during my English examination.

"I want to tell a tale of friendship. Keima Katsuragi is my classmate in school. We met before, and he helped me with a problem I had regarding my career. I wouldn't say much, except that I won't be as famous today if it were not for him. I nearly no-showed my first big concert because of some personal issues, but he talked me out of it and encouraged me to be the best idol I could be.

"It's true. I confessed to Keima Katsuragi in the middle of the English examination. I told him that I love him. And when I confessed, that's how I felt. I do love him.

"But that was two weeks ago. Since that time, I've been thinking. And it turns out that I don't love him romantically. I only thought of it as romantic love because I never had been in love before, and I felt that what I felt was romantic love. But I realized that it was not romantic love. Instead, it's familial love. It's a love of a sister to a brother. He cares for me like family. He loves me like a sister. And I love him like a big brother. He's my best friend and my brother. So I ask you, my fans, to treat him with respect as my brother and friend.

"I received reports that he was bullied in school and was scorned because they thought that he was my boyfriend. I am sorry for that confession, my brother Keima. It was wrong for me to do so. I should have searched my feelings first before I did so.

"I repeat. He is not my boyfriend, and I am not his girlfriend. We do not love each other romantically, but only as brother and sister. And I would always visit him because he's like family. He's my big brother, and I am his little sister. Thank you for that."

"What? Is Kanon giving up?" asked Yui, starting at the TV screen.

"No, she' not. It's clearly a ruse," Aoba said. "She was in the schedule, after all."

Then she received another message from Keima.

_Kanon is still in the schedule._

"Did you receive this message too?"

The other girls looked at their phone.

"Yes, Kanon's still in the schedule," Tenri confirmed.

"Likewise. What's going on?" asked Tsukiyo.

Yui shrugged. "We'll soon find out, I guess. Does Keima know about this beforehand?"

"Most likely," answered Aoba Fuse.

End of Flag XIV

* * *

**Appendix**

_[1] Chihiro's Evaluation Card_

Fun Involving Games = 0 out of 10

Acceptance of Schedule = 5 out of 10

Knowledge of Rules = 6 out of 8

Outside Schedule Rules = 3 out of 4

Embarrassed Keima = 0 out of (-6)

Accepted Aoba Situation = 3 out of 4

Bento Lunches = 2 out of 4

Accepted Miyako Situation = 0 out of 6

Physical Injury to Keima = 0 out of (-5)

Understanding Keima = 0 out of 4

Unhappy Keima Activities = (-4) of (-4)

Hope of Being Picked = 4 out of 4

Helpful to Keima = 0 out of 6

Total points: 19 out of 60

* * *

_[2] Tsukiyo's Evaluation Card_

Fun Involving Games = 0 out of 10

Acceptance of Schedule = 10 out of 10

Knowledge of Rules = 4 out of 8

Outside Schedule Rules = 0 out of 4

Embarrassed Keima = 0 out of (-6)

Accepted Aoba Situation = 2 out of 4

Bento Lunches = 4 out of 4

Accepted Miyako Situation = 4 out of 6

Physical Injury to Keima = (-1) out of (-5)

Understanding Keima = 0 out of 4

Unhappy Keima Activities = 0 out of (-4)

Hope of Being Picked = 4 out of 4

Helpful to Keima = 0 out of 6

Total points: 27 out of 60

* * *

**Author Notes**

Aoba Fuse is a light novel heroine. I took her characterization both from the light novel, and also from Wrathie Winsre's stories.

Oh and an announcement and request. In the near future, I probably would run out of events that the girls could do with Keima during their "official" time. So if any of you could suggest activities that they could engage in one hour, two hours, or three, as long as those activities are in character, please tell me. I'd probably include it, with full credit of course.

* * *

**Review Replies**

To **ZelgadisGW, **thank you for your review.

Yep, the first week is over now. If have the time, energy, or the imagination to do the entire 259 weeks, I may consider it. But I'm too lazy for it, haha!

The second week would be a bit different, even if there would be some similarities with the first week. I can't tell what it is, but it would be clear once we reach Monday.

Yep. After what happened during Kanon's first hour, after her attempt to get Keima to abandon the schedule, Kanon really needed an assurance from Keima so that her affection points will remain steady or rise. I think Kanon's love for Keima increased based on that last hour. And it was mostly Elsie who was doing all the extra work, with the stage and food.

Ha ha, yep, it was fun writing Haqua's reaction to the gossip.

As for the numbers, you're right. I first considered not to put it. But then again, I remembered that Keima has a habit of putting numbers on girls he courts, during the Goddess Arc, specifically affection points. So Keima, I'm sure, also make affection points, but his affection to the girls, instead of vice versa.

As for his feelings for Chihiro, this chapter answers that question. He loves her, but he cannot make that influence his judgment. He's trying to be objective, like a good harem protagonist should be.

You're right! The Goddesses were not that ethical when they made their bets. Though in their defense, they were very sure of their position, and that in their minds, they are only taking the time away from the other girls, not the time of their hosts.

Only Yui, at this point, knows about the bets.

And Miyako's conquest begins!

* * *

To **Rahmanism, **your welcome, and thanks for your review too.

Thank you for telling me your favorite and your least favorite time with the girls. And yes, Kanon would try to make it up to Keima.

I won't be telling you know who Keima would confess too. But you're right. All the girls are just too precious! Luckily, it so far off that Keima doesn't even have to think who he will choose!

* * *

To **makoto88**, thanks for you review.

Unfortunately, I cannot speak Spanish. Hopefully, this google translation is accurate. According to google, your review said:

"I like how the characters act similar to the originals and how they relate in addition I already want to see how miyako's route turns out"

Hopefully, that's accurate.

Anyway, thanks. I try to make the characters act in character like in the manga and anime. And yes, Miyako's route is beginning!

Thanks!

* * *

To **xellos540, **thank you for your review, once again, Xellos540!

Once again, this is originally a PM that I posted here for the enlightenment of other readers.

...

That's Keima. I don't think he could enjoy anything unless it's related to a game. Well, that's what he thinks anyway. He could enjoy non gaming things, sure, but if asked, he would only think about anything relating to gaming. Still, if someone tries hard enough, I'm sure that anything could be made galge related.

As for Keima having not a single romantic bone, that's just Kanon's opinion. But yeah, outside of conquests and jobs for New Hell, Keima isn't very motivated to actually be romantic. Good thing that his interests are galges, or he would be in deep trouble.

I really don't think Kanon would remember Miyako. Maybe if she is shown a picture of her, she would remember her, but that's it. And yes, it would be a double edged sword.

It's not winter yet, it's late fall, as it's November. However, Elsie did some magic thing to make the weather more pleasant. I should've included that. So yeah, even if ordinarily it would be unpleasant, Devil magic would solve any problem.

Yep. She even made much of the food sweets! I'm sure Keima had Haqua and others help Elsie prepare the food.

As for if it was an existing song, I have no idea. I really have very little knowledge of Kanon's songs, or even the lyrics, except those that I saw on the anime. And it's not explicitly dedicated to him, his name isn't actually mentioned, but those in the know could read between the lines.

Normally, Keima would not do that (well, he did do that with Ayumi). But after what had happened during the first hour, with Kanon trying to dump the schedule, failing, and crying, he felt he needed something to raise her affection points up. And yeah, Kanon knew he was just acting, but was touched that he would try to do it just to make her feel better. And she was very flattered. Keima's acting is really good.

Yes, I'll try to makes kisses more descriptive in the future. Though with the amount of kisses that had already happened, with an average of two kisses per girl in the schedule since the start of the story, some would be repetitive, I'm afraid. Don't worry, that isn't the end of the kisses yet! There's Miyako's conquest. And maybe, Aoba too, but who knows?

Yep. That's Yui's advantage over the other girls. She was so obsessed with winning Keima that she was willing to do so. As for repeating points several times, yeah, but it's hard to solve because of the repetitive nature of having seven girls, and sometimes, the reactions may only be slightly different, but sometimes, those slight differences would be important later on.

As for the evaluation, yeah, the reason I gave the numbers is that it's just Keima-like. I got the idea when I remembered the affection points meter during the Goddess search arc, so Keima would naturally have his own meter regarding his affections towards the girls. And that's why I put the rating in the Appendix at the end of the chapter, so it won't disrupt the flow. And the subsequent ratings explanations would be shorter as it has already been explained in the chapter.

Yeah. As I explained, someone has to be at the bottom, and Ayumi and Kanon are unlucky.

I enjoyed writing the Goddess banter too. I read the manga part of their sleepover before I wrote that and I partially based it on the manga, with some additions and changes. It shows how the Goddess sees the entire thing. And yeah, the older Goddess had such a dirty imagination that would defile a young mind like Minerva! XD

As for Diana doing anything about her feelings, I think she would only encourage Tenri. She cannot do anything for Keima to love her—that would be the deepest betrayal. She felt guilty about falling in love with Keima. How much more if she does something about it? Anyway, Diana shouldn't complain. She could feel Keima's kisses when he kisses Tenri. xD

So does that mean that Vulcan could feel Keima's kiss too when Keima kisses Tsukiyo? That would be really hilarious! Or maybe she wouldn't if Vulcan was controlling the doll.

Diana and Haqua interacting would be closer than you may think!

Yup! That's Vulcan!

And thank you for your review once more!


	15. The Second Café Meeting

**The World The Girls Also Knows: The Girls God Can Only Save**

AU after Goddesses Arc. Keima has to keep the affection of the seven Goddess hosts and Chihiro at the same time. And he still has to exorcise loose souls from girls by making them fall in love with him. Miyako has a loose soul that needs to be exorcised, and the God of Conquests gets himself a new disciple in the game world named Aoba Fuse.

_Summary of the Last Chapter_

Keima goes to Miyako's place to start the conquest. He is interrupted by Chihiro and Ayumi, who wants to help. He discovers Miyako's gap and her feelings. Aoba teaches Yui, Tenri, and Tsukiyo. Kanon makes an announcement.

And I do not own The World God Only Knows.

And thanks to **xellos540** for the beta job!

As for some characters:

Aoba Fuse is a light novel heroine. I took her characterization both from the light novel and also from Wrathie Winsre's stories.

Oh, and an announcement and request. In the near future, I probably would run out of events that the girls could do with Keima during their "official" time. So if any of you could suggest activities that they could engage in one hour, two hours, or three, as long as those activities are in character, please tell me. I'd probably include it, with full credit, of course.

* * *

**ARC II**

**CONSPIRACIES**

**Flag XV**

**The Second Café Meeting**

_Translation of Manga Terms that I use_

Nii-sama = Big Brother, Exalted Brother, Beloved Brother

Kami-Nii-sama or Kama-Onii-Sama = Divine Brother

Kami-sama = Divine One, Godly One, God. Aoba Fuse calls Keima Kami-sama, so I use Divine One.

Kami = God

Sama = Lord or Lady so Kujo-Sama is Lady Kujo, or Tsukiyo Sama is Lady Tsukiyo

Otamegane or Otamega = Glasses Wearing Game Nerd or Game Nut. I left it mostly untranslated.

Sensei = Teacher. But in context, I use Mr. or Miss. So Kodoma-Sensei would be Mr. Kodoma.

Otome Games = Games for Girls. The female equivalent of male dating sims.

Ojou-sama = aristocratic lady or noble lady

Mai-Hime = Princess from Maijima, the title of Aoba Fuse in the Gaming Community

* * *

_Part 149 – Confrontation With Okada_

Miss Okada finally figured out what was plaguing her mind as she watched Kanon speak to the cameras to the live national audience.

"Those three days," she whispered to the boy beside her. They were backstage. Keima had donned a disguise and was officially Okada's "nephew" to the staff.

He was playing his PFP.

"It was you who suggested it, not her, wasn't it?" she asked.

"Why don't you stop Kanon if that is so?" he asked, not bothering to deny it.

"I know Kanon. No way she could think of it. If she really were crazy about you, she'd hold out for more than three hours per week. She would demand, say, six, seven, or even an entire day from you. No way would she settle for just three hours," she whispered. "And five years! She would have settled for the rest of your life."

"Maybe you're right," he commented.

"Clever boy," she conceded. "Just how did you make her agree to that?"

"It's either three hours or nothing at all," he answered. "I was prepared to leave her without her TV speech. She really is a pain, you know. Three hours was a compromise. She gets weekly time with me, I get to be away from her as much as possible. And get peace. Aren't you mad?"

"A little bit. More to myself for falling for it—your act, I mean. Why did you have to put that act in front of me?"

"You wouldn't believe our story otherwise," he explained, "and you wouldn't sign the agreement. Now you already did. It's too late to back out now that Kanon has spoken to the country."

"You're a bastard, you know that Mr. Katsuragi?" she remarked, but with a hint of admiration.

He just played his game.

"I want you to apologize for that! I don't want to be insulted!" she demanded with a hint of malice.

He pocketed his game and looked at her with steely eyes and bowed. "Then, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to insult you."

That took Okada off her guard. And he sounded so sincere. She knew better, but could not find it in herself to refuse.

"Fine. You're forgiven. I understand your position. I would have done the same in your shoes."

"I knew you would figure it out this fast. Less than a day. Nobody else would have," he said. "You really are a great manager of Kanon."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Are you going to call off the deal then?"

"You know I won't. And I couldn't if I wanted to, not after Kanon's speech. And besides, the deal's advantageous to me. Just three hours per week means she would have more time for work. I don't have to worry about her sneaking out on me. And she seems happy with it. Her reputation will recover. There's nothing for me to gain throwing a tantrum about it."

"And you can control her time with me," he finished.

"Yes. Tell me, do you really plan on choosing her after five years?" asked Okada.

"I may. I may not. It depends if she makes me fall for her in the meantime. She knows that too. But having a chance is better than no chance at all."

"I wonder if I could put you on my staff. As a strategist and negotiator. You seemed the type to get what you want and have your own way," she wondered. "It's useful. I imagine you could run hoops around the opposing negotiators."

"As I said, I'm at your service, just as long as I could do it. You have to remember, though, before you think of hiring me, that I am a student, and my priorities are my studies. If you have done your research, you would know that I am the top student in my school. I will maintain that."

Okada nodded. "Yes. Though there are rumors that you don't need the time to study. You can just play games in class and get perfect all the time."

"You really think someone could get at the top of the school by just playing games all day? I have to prepare for the examinations in my third year, you know."

"I know that. Don't worry. I will only call upon you when I know you have the time. Have you seen the press release that I prepared for you?"

"I have. It's fine," he said. Unlike Kanon, he will not speak to the cameras. Instead, he will, through Miss Okada, release a press release to the newspapers of Maijima explaining his position.

"Look, I'm not asking you to love Kanon," Okada stated. "After what you've experienced with our idol, that's not probable. I'm happy that you're giving her a chance. Even a ten percent chance is better than zero. What I'm asking you as a manager is that she should be motivated to perform at her best. Without you around, she would become depressed, her performances would be subpar, and she would be more prone to disobey me. She might even quit just to come after you. I want an improvement from her. If her performance does not improve after this, I am going to call the whole thing off."

He looked at her from his game, saving it before pocketing his console. "You don't have to worry about it. Kanon will perform up to her standards. This whole deal hinges on that, am I right?"

"Yes. That's the only reason I'm not backing out of this deal we have."

"I know."

"And one more thing, Mr. Katsuragi."

"What is it?"

"You may think I'm a dumb adult. I had thought of you as a gullible teenager, but after this, let's stand on an even playing field," Okada proposed. "I am sorry for how I thought of you before. Let's not insult each other's intelligence. Let's treat each other as equals. You got my respect by how you pulled this off. If that was your intention, to make me respect you, then you have succeeded. Now I want something equivalent. Respect me as someone who seeks the best interest of Kanon at heart."

He looked at her as they shook hands. "Yes, that's best for both of us. May I ask one more favor from you, Miss Okada, please?"

She raised an eyebrow. "This has something to do with our deal?"

"Yes."

"Fine. But you're going to owe me one. What is it?"

…

* * *

_Part 150 – The "Alliance"_

"Thank you," Yui said to Mrs. and Mr. Fuse as they were about to depart. She was speaking for herself, Tsukiyo, and Tenri. The three girls bowed as she did so.

"You're welcome. Come back again!" said Mr. Fuse. He was tall and had blue hair with thick glasses.

Mrs. Fuse smiled as she waved her hand. "Yes. Having Aoba's friends come over is a real treat. Take care."

"We will," said Tsukiyo, before they walked out.

Tsukiyo, carrying Luna, looked at Tenri. "Miss Ayukawa, could you go on ahead? I need to say something to Goido here."

Tenri looked at the two. Tsukiyo's face was indecipherable, while Yui just grinned while shrugging her shoulders. "Okay, then. Miss Goido, Lady Kujo, take care," she said as she picked up her pace while the two other girls slowed down.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked a curious Yui.

"Try to guess."

"I dunno," said Yui as the two girls continued their walk. "That announcement on TV. Wonder what that was about? Why would Kanon say that when she's still in the schedule?"

"Can't you see?" Tsukiyo pointed out. "It's part of Keima's plan."

"I guess so. But what plan is that?"

"We'll find out, Goido. By the way, I need to ask you about something."

"Yes, Kujo?"

"That's Lady Kujo to you," Tsukiyo barked with a hint of iciness as soon as Tenri was very, very far ahead. "I heard that yesterday, you spent time with Keima. It isn't your schedule. Are you trying to cheat on us?"

Yui looked at her before laughing. "Oh, that! That's nothing. I was just learning how to play games! Just like we are today. Like you and Ayukawa, I also wanted to learn and get into Keima darling's world. So I asked Fuse to teach me. It just so happens that she was going to darling's home to see his games. So she invited me so I can learn too."

"And I suppose that spending time with Keima was not your real reason?" she asked.

"Of course, it was!" Yui easily admitted. "The thing is, you must have another valid reason for spending time with Keima outside of the schedule. My reason is valid."

"Who says it's valid?"

"Why Keima himself. If it weren't valid, he would have told me to leave," Yui defended. "Keima himself would decide what's a valid reason or not."

"And I suppose he wasn't motivated by your refusal to believe that Fuse's not in love with him?"

"Maybe. So what? It's still Keima's decision in the end. And Fuse is so in love with Keima."

"You're just using that to get close to Keima!"

"I am not! Fuse's really in love with him! And I can prove it!"

"Like you can."

"I can. Really. By the way, just in case. I know you don't believe me, but what if, Fuse's really in love with Keima and she's really after him. What would you do?"

"Demand that she be included in the schedule, naturally," said Tsukiyo.

"What? Why?"

"It would be unfair. Fuse has so many advantages over us while outside the schedule. If she's in, at least, we can control her and make it fairer, don't you think? If Fuse refuses to join, then Keima must drop her as a disciple."

"Precisely! I think we should work together to get the other girls on board with that!" declared a delighted Yui. "How about an alliance, Lady Kujo?"

Tsukiyo raised an eyebrow at what Yui called her. "Why would I join an alliance with you?"

"Well, how about this. If I fail to prove that Fuse is in love with Keima by the end of the week, I'll give you my three hours in the week after next week," Yui offered. "If I'm right, you join me and persuade the other girls."

"You're that confident? Fine. It's a deal. It's free hours for me," said Tsukiyo. "But if Fuse refuses to join after you've proved it, you must make Fuse and Keima break their discipleship. Is that clear?"

"Crystal!"

"And you must always call me Lady Kujo from now on," Tsukiyo declared.

"As you wish, my lady," Yui conceded as they approached their destination.

Café Grandpa.

* * *

_Part 151 – Gathering at the Café_

It was already past closing time, so they knocked on the door. They were greeted by Elsie Katsuragi.

"Miss Kujo! Yui!" she happily welcomed. "Come in! Come in!"

"Elly!" Yui exclaimed, hugging Elsie.

"Elsie," greeted Tsukiyo in a polite tone.

They saw that Chihiro and Ayumi had already arrived, and were seated around one table. Yui promptly joined her fellow 2B Pencils band members. Tsukiyo went to an empty table and put Luna on a chair beside her.

Tenri was at another table. Like Tsukiyo, she was by herself. She was too shy and too distant to join the other girls. They were practically strangers to her. She had arrived a little earlier than Yui and Tsukiyo.

Haqua was seated on another table by herself.

"Is Kanon going to be here?" asked Chihiro.

Yui shrugged. "Who knows? Kanon's just made that announcement at the studio. Does she have enough time to go here?"

"She must have," Ayumi reasoned. "She's part of the schedule. At least that's what Keima told us. We're here to receive this week's schedule, after all. Hey Elly, where's Keima?"

"Divine Brother is coming soon!" she answered as she heard the door open.

Mari Katsuragi entered.

"We have more?" the mother inquired.

"Yes, Mom. This is Tsukiyo Kujo," Elsie said.

The blonde girl stood up and bowed. "Hello, Mrs. Katsuragi."

"My, my, Keima's coffee really is popular. Not that I blame you! It's to die for!" she said as she shook Tsukiyo's hand.

"This is Ayumi Takahara, our champion runner, and Chihiro Kosaka, the leader of our band!" Elsie said, pointing to the two girls. Mari had already earlier seen them but had to leave when there was a phone call.

"Hello, Mrs. Katsuragi," Ayumi bowed.

"Hello," Chihiro also bowed.

"Friends of Keima too?" asked Mari.

"They all are!" said Elsie. "And they all want a sample of his famous coffee!"

"I suppose Yui told them all?" said Mari, looking at the crossdresser who just smiled.

"I sure did! Mrs. Katsuragi, my future husband's coffee deserves to be recognized!" she proclaimed.

"My, my, with Kanon's announcement, we have, let's see. We have Aoba Fuse, Yui Goido, and Kanon. Then Kosaka, Takahara, and Kujo. And Tenri! That's seven girls that Keima knows! I'm surprised my son is so popular with girls!" she giggled. Before she could say anything, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," shouted Elsie, and she ran to the entrance of the door. When she opened it, there was a timid librarian.

"H-h-he-l-lo," she squeaked, looking around. Upon seeing many people, her face became red as she tried to hide behind a book that she had brought with her.

"Come in," said Elsie, grabbing her right hand and pulling her towards Mari. "Mom, this is Shiori Shiomiya. She's here too for the coffee! And she's Keima's friend!"

Shiori tried to compose herself as she bowed. "H-he-e-el-l-l-lo. Mm-m-m-mrrssss. K-k-k-katsura-ra-ra-ragi."

Mari cooed. "Hello, Shiori Shiomiya."

Shiori was frozen, unable to do or say anything. Her mind was mired in indecisiveness.

_Oh no! It's Katsuragi's mother! What shall I say? I had no idea she's here! I'm not prepared. I need to say the right thing, or she may have a bad impression of me. If that happens, would she reject me as Katsuragi's girlfriend? I can't let that happen. I need to say the right thing so I can make myself Keima's one and only. But what can I say? What did all the heroines in all the romance novels say when they met their future mother-in-law? What would Simone say to Casiraghi's mother? But I'm not prepared! It's too soon to meet the parents!_

_What to do?_

_What to do?_

_What to do?_

_What to do?_

_What to do?_

_Please tell me what to do?_

Luckily, Tsukiyo came to her rescue. "Please forgive her, Mrs. Katsuragi," the moon-lover pleaded. "She's a shy girl, and was overwhelmed by the moment."

"Don't worry. I understand. Shiori, don't be shy around me," said Mari.

The red-faced librarian could only nod as she kept thinking about the correct response.

"Now, where is that boy of mine?" muttered Mari. "I don't know why he's so stubborn about that recipe of his!"

The door leading from their home opened, and Keima Katsuragi entered. The first thing that Mari noticed was that all the girls, barring Elsie, blushed at his entrance. It was his usual entrance, playing his PFP, his eyes on his game. All the girls stared at him.

_Wait! Do all these girls like my son? Do they have a crush on him?_

Behind him, about a meter apart, was his disciple and friend, Aoba Fuse. She kept a respectful distance, even as her hands clutched her own PFP. When they entered, she pocketed her game as she followed him.

He stopped, and Aoba walked beside him, as she bowed. "Good Evening, Mrs. Katsuragi."

"Are you here for his coffee too?"

"No. I am his disciple. He's teaching me games. We were talking about games while we walked."

"Yes, Mom. I can teach her while we're walking around," said Keima as he saved his game and pocketed the PFP. "We were just discussing the most underrated galges and otome games of the past three years. I was enlightening her why, aside from _One Leaf_, the greatest game in the past three years is _Sakura's Trouble version 6_."

"No, I am enlightening you why that game deserved the bad reviews it got, and why it was _Heroine of the Light_ version _8_, among the Galges of the past three years, that was the true gem."

"No. _Heroine of the Light_, while fun, doesn't compare to _Sakura. _I have played both games, and I can say that _Sakura _is better!"

"I have played both of them too, Divine One. It pains me to disagree with such a great player like you, Master, but_ Heroine_ is better!"

"Look, I am your master, and I say that _Sakura_ is better!"

"You may be my master, but it doesn't extend to when you're wrong. Sorry, Divine One, but I can't see why _Sakura _is better."

"Now, now, there's enough time for that," interrupted Mari. "Keima, your friends here came to sample your coffee."

"All of them?"

They looked at the assembled girls, and all of them except Haqua nodded.

"I'm here to visit Elsie," the valedictorian informed.

Before Mari could say anything else, her sharp ears heard the doorbell. "Excuse me. Keima, I'm leaving you in charge."

With that, Mari left them.

There was a collective sigh of relief when Mari left as if they were worried that they might be caught doing something if Mari remained in the café.

Before the girls could say anything, Keima declared, "Let's wait for Kanon."

…

* * *

_Part 152 – Aunt Mari_

Mari Katsuragi almost ran from the café to the front door of her house. Her extreme curiosity about what was going on in the café made her want to curse whoever rang the doorbell. Hopefully, she could brush off whoever it was, and she could get back to the café.

She opened the door, and there was a stern-faced woman in business clothes, and a girl in a brown overcoat, beret, and glasses.

"Good evening. Are you Mari Katsuragi?" the woman asked.

"Yes?" the mother replied.

The woman looked at the girl. Then she remembered her. She was the same girl who went to the café a few days ago, looking for her son's coffee. She could not forget such a ridiculous get-up.

The girl removed her beret and coat.

And it was Kanon Nakagawa. "Hello, Mrs. Katsuragi," she greeted as she bowed.

"May we come in?" asked the older woman.

Mari stared at them for a while as if she could not believe her eyes and ears. "Are you really—"

"Yes, I am Kanon Nakagawa, the idol."

"May we come in?" the older woman repeated.

"Yes, yes," said the mother as the two went inside their home. Mari led them to the couch in the living room.

"You know why we are here, I gather?" the woman asked.

Mari narrowed her eyes. "Does this have to do with the TV announcement?"

"Yes," said the woman. "I am Miss Okada, Kanon's manager."

"As you already know, I am Mrs. Mari Katsuragi, mother of Keima Katsuragi."

Kanon bowed again. "Please to meet you, Mrs. Katsuragi."

"Well, Miss Nakagawa, is what you told the nation on TV true? About you and my son Keima?"

"Yes. He helped me a lot. If it were not for him, I would not be the idol I am today. I owe him my career. That's why I love him..."

Mari looked at her.

"…like a brother," she finished. "And he cares for me like a sister. In that case, you're like a second mother to me! Could I call you mother?"

Okada and Mari looked at her like she grew horns. Okada clearly was not expecting that.

Mari finally regained her composure. "I would be honored. But I can't. It would be inappropriate." _And it would be insulting to your actual mother._

"Could I call you aunt then? I want to be close to Keima, so I have to be close to his family too. Could I call you, Aunt Mari?" she requested, her pink eyes behind her glasses pleading.

"I, I suppose you could," Mari uttered, still unable to believe that a famous idol wanted to consider her family.

"Oh, thank you, Aunt Mari!" Kanon cried as she suddenly hugged her. "Thank you, thank you. For bringing my brother Keima to this world, and for raising him to be such a wonderful boy. Keima is my life, and I cannot live without him, my brother!"

"Kanon—" Okada tried to say.

Then tears began to pour from the idol's eyes. "I can't believe it! I'm gaining a second family. Thank you, thank you!"

The manager just rolled her eyes at that. She did not expect that.

Mari, still unsure what's precisely happening, managed to say, "I'm honored."

"Now, now, Kanon, don't overdo it. Mrs. Katsuragi, I would like to speak to you in private," Miss Okada said to the mother.

"Oh, yes. Kanon, my…. niece, I suppose…" she mouthed, unsure of what to say. She never had this situation happen to her before.

"You called me, your niece! I'm so happy! If only I'm a Katsuragi in name too!" Kanon exclaimed. "Kanon Katsuragi! That's so nice, isn't it, to have the same name as my brother? Anyway, thank you for calling me that!"

"Well, um, Kanon, you know where our café is, right? Why don't you go there? Keima is there," Mari suggested.

"Can I see my big brother? Can I?" asked Kanon. Kanon was born in March, while Keima was born in June of the previous year, so Keima was older by a few months.

"Yes, you can," Mari answered.

Kanon bowed. "Thank you." She then walked to the door leading to the café.

Mari sighed as she looked at Okada. "Care for some tea?"

"Yes, please," the manager replied.

…

* * *

_Part 153 – Keima in the Gathering_

Keima, with Elsie helping as the waitress, had just served all the girls his special coffee. As expected, all of them were impressed.

Then the door leading to their home opened, and Kanon Nakagawa entered.

"Big brother!" she began upon seeing the girls in the café.

"Just in time," said Keima as he handed her a cup of coffee before Kanon could even speak.

"Keima?" the idol began, confused as she looked around.

Keima walked to the middle of the café with Kanon following. "Let's start," he began. "You all watched Kanon's announcement on TV, right?"

"We did," said Aoba Fuse, who was also drinking a cup of coffee. She was sitting with Haqua.

"That's just a cover story, a ruse," the gamer announced.

"It's true," Kanon added. "It's just for convenience sake. I know how much hardship my confession did to Keima. So it's just for the ears of outsiders. But to you, fellow ladies of the schedule, I tell you this. I am not giving him up. I love Keima, not like a brother, but like how a girl loves a boy, how a wife loves her husband."

"He's not your husband yet!" Yui shouted.

"He will be, after five years," Kanon declared as she smiled at them.

"No, he will be mine!" there was a loud shout.

Everyone looked at the source. It was Shiori. And she was now hiding behind the menu.

"Congratulations, Shiomiya," said Tsukiyo, besides Shiori. "That was beautiful. Even if I disagree. He'll be mine."

Shiori wanted to crawl inside a hole. _That was so embarrassing! But I can't help it! Katsuragi will be mine. Please don't look at me! All of you look at something else!_

She couldn't show her face as it was red with embarrassment.

"Calm down, calm down, girls," he said. "All of you have a chance. Kanon, please sit down."

"Yes, brother Keima," Kanon teased. She looked around. Seeing Tenri alone, she went and sat with her.

Keima continued. "Please, maintain the ruse. Don't tell anyone about this. If someone asks, just tell them you believe what Kanon said on TV. That she just loves me as a brother. Speaking of ruses, let's review the ruses we devised. Kanon?"

"Oh, I consider you my brother, and I love you as a brother because of what you did, and you care for me as a sister."

"Ayumi?"

"Um, I'm just acting nice to Elsie as Elsie is your sister. I'm don't really like you, but Elsie is my best friend, so I have to be nice to you for Elsie's sake."

"Chihiro?"

"Same with Ayumi. I'm just acting nice to you to be nice to Elsie. But you're still a dweeb! You're still the Otamegane!"

"Shiori?"

"Um, you're helping me with my novel."

"Yui?"

"Same. I'm just acting nice to Elsie. And I'm just pretending to be in love with you because I'm sorry that you don't have friends and that people think you can't get a girl to like you."

"Tsukiyo? Wait, scratch that. We haven't devised a ruse yet. You haven't been seen with me, right?"

"Yes. But if someone asked, you're my butler, my servant. You did something bad, and you're paying for it by serving me."

"I guess that would work," Keima laughed. "Tenri?"

"Um, you're my childhood friend. I love you like I love a brother!"

"Thank you all. Please remember each other's ruses so that when someone asks you about what the other girls are up to, we can maintain our cover. Anyway, I know I'm asking you a lot. That you should lie for me. It's tough, knowing the truth, but not being able to tell anyone else about it. But we are lucky. We have each other to confide with."

Keima felt it was the right time to tell them all. He already had tested the line with Chihiro and Kanon during the week. He wouldn't dare say it to a girl he was conquering for the first time, but he felt that he could do so after the events of the week. The girls really were, as Elsie would describe it, head over heels in love with him at this point. Their affection points were extremely high. So much so that he got them to accept sharing him with one another for the next five years. And he prepared the girls for what he had to say based on his words and actions during the week.

"As I've told some of you before, when you became part of the schedule, lying, deceiving, and manipulating becomes inevitable. The very nature of what we're doing, of what I'm doing, means we can't be honest with outsiders. And sometimes, we can't be honest with each other too. I'm going to tell you right now that, in the future, for your own good, I may lie to you and manipulate you. I may keep secrets from you. If you notice it, please, please, keep in mind that if I do so, I have a good reason for it. I do not like to lie and manipulate girls, but if I have to, I will. Sometimes, I will have to make you cry. Just have faith in me, okay? I may be a lying bastard, but I'm a lying bastard that cares for each one of you. Every dishonest thing that I do is for you. Will you have faith in me?"

Kanon immediately stood up. "You already told that to me during my time. Yes, I have faith in you, Keima."

Chihiro followed. "Yes, dweeb. I understand. We already talked about this last Monday, so yeah, I'll understand if you lie and manipulate me. As long as you have a good reason, it's fine."

"After what happened this week, I understand," said Ayumi. "You have no choice but to do this, and you have no choice on how you're going to do this. I have faith in you, Keima."

"I always have faith in you, Keima," Tenri finally said. "Even before the—" She was about to say 'during the Goddess search' but remembered that Fuse was there, "before the schedule, I always had faith in you, even when you lie to me."

"It's not beautiful. But I understand. It's not your fault. Just explain it to us afterward, if you have to lie, okay? And yes, like the others, I will have faith in you, Keima," Tsukiyo declared.

Shiori stood up. "Me too. Yyyyyou ccccan lie to me, but just tell me afterward," said Shiori. Too shy to say anything else, she sat down, her face red from stage fright.

"You know my answer to that, darling. I understand you have to do this. Just remember that love can fix all problems! I have faith in you, Keima!" Yui declared.

Keima sighed. Now he had carte blanche to use whatever means he judged best to conquer girls. Or achieve his other objectives. He could use the best weapons of his arsenal without much objection from the girls of the schedule.

He bowed in front of everybody. He then said, "Thank you very much for that vote of confidence."

All the girls except Aoba knew that he was talking about lying and deceiving during the conquests of girls in his mission. As for Aoba, she thought it was about lying to strangers about the schedule to keep their ruse and cover.

* * *

_Part 154 - Closing the Meeting_

"Before I give the week's schedule, there's one more thing I want to take care of," he said. "This past week, I have obtained a disciple in games. You already know her, but I'd like to formally introduce her to you. Aoba?"

Aoba was surprised by her being mentioned. She was actually wondering why she was there at all. She had received a message from her Master shortly after the three girls she was teaching had left her home. She met him walking from the studio towards his house. He asked that she accompany him. Being a faithful disciple, she readily complied.

To know about the schedule was one thing. To see all the girls in one place, openly discussing the schedule was another. Even if outwardly, she retained her icy demeanor, she was flabbergasted, even if not totally surprised. It confirmed to her several things she already suspected—Haqua really was involved. Mari had no idea. And the girls were fighting over him. It was surreal to finally see a harem in action.

She learned some new things. Foremost among them was that Keima was going to choose among them in five years, but not sooner. Really, what was going on? What was so important that he could only end this after five years?

She stood up and went in front and bowed to all the girls. "Hello. I am Aoba Fuse. I am the disciple of my Master, the God of Conquests, Keima Katsuragi. Please, don't mistake my intentions. I am not part of this schedule, and I do not love him. With that, I am in your care."

Elsie clapped, and the rest of the girls clapped too.

…

* * *

After that, Haqua came and distributed the schedule for the week to each of the girls. She also discreetly gave a version to Aoba—the rules were the same except all references to 'conquest' was removed.

After that, like they earlier planned, Aoba excused herself.

"Wait!" a tiny squeak shouted. All looked at the source of the voice. It was Shiori. She was again blushing as all eyes were on her. But she stood up and, despite being utterly nervous, approached the girl gamer.

"Thanks, for _One Leaf_," whispered Shiori as they shook hands, in a voice so faint only they could hear. "It really worked. I owe you one."

"Your welcome, Shiomiya," she merely said, surprised by the action of the timid girl.

Shiori then ran back to her table and hid her face behind the menu.

After her, Tenri went and shook Aoba's hand too. "Miss Fuse, thanks for being Keima's friend and teaching us too," she whispered. "We'll be excellent friends, I hope."

Aoba only nodded.

After Tenri, the rest of the girls did the same.

"Thanks for agreeing to teach me, Miss Fuse," said Tsukiyo. "And for becoming Keima's friend."

"Thanks for becoming my friend," Yui uttered loudly even as she whispered, "Welcome to the schedule, Fuse."

That caused Aoba to be confused.

"We're already friends. Miss Fuse, I hope we can be the best of friends," Kanon smiled. She then whispered, "thanks for fending off that girl." She was referring to the time they first met on Saturday evening.

"Hey Fuse, we're still hanging out sometime, if you got the time," Chihiro reminded when it was her turn.

"Just tell me in advance, Kosaka," Aoba replied, "so I can clear my time."

"Don't make Keima too much of a nerd," laughed Ayumi.

"Welcome to the club, Aoba!" Elsie shouted as she shook her hand very enthusiastically.

"I'll let you shake my hand," Haqua declared before she shook her hand. She then complimented the girl gamer. "You're an outstanding actress,"

"Thank you all," said Aoba after the shaking of the hands. "Thanks for accepting me."

"Oh, and Aoba?" Keima suddenly interjected.

"Do you like my coffee?" he asked.

She was bewildered but replied. "It's nice. I wouldn't mind having another try," she answered politely. "It's better than any coffee I've tasted, that's for sure."

"Thank you," he said before waving her off.

After that, she left, very happy, and very confused.

Keima himself was very happy at her general acceptance. Yes, getting her as a disciple was not a mistake at all.

…

* * *

"One more thing," he said as soon as the disciple had left, "You already know this, but Miyako Terada has a loose soul. I will conquer her within the week! Some of you don't know who she is. Elsie here will show a picture of her."

Elsie went to the front, used her raiment, and showed a picture of Miyako Terada.

"Oh, that's Terada!" exclaimed Kanon. "I remember her! She was at that concert, right?"

"The very same," Ayumi confirmed.

That was the last event of the evening. It was getting late, and the girls needed to go home.

Keima took center stage once more.

"Girls, thank you very much. This week, I think we could all agree, was a success. Hopefully, this will continue for the next five years. I am looking forward to spending time with you during the week. Oh, and if my mother asks you what happened, just tell her that you had nice coffee."

"We sure did!" Yui shouted to that before the rest laughed.

"Goodbye, and see you later!" Keima said. "And by the way, do you like my coffee?"

The girls gave their hearty approval of his coffee before they gave their goodbyes, each one approaching him, shaking his hand, and giving him a warm hug before leaving the café.

Except for Kanon. She was supposed to be the last, but she discreetly stayed behind along with Haqua.

Kanon, Elsie, and Keima went back to the living room of their home, while Haqua followed.

…

* * *

_Part 155 – Adult Talk_

_Meanwhile…_

Okada and Mari Katsuragi were sitting on opposite couches facing a center table.

They were drinking Mari's tea, as well as gossiping and looking at a photo album.

"This is Keima when he was ten years old!" Mari cooed as she pointed at a picture of a ten-year-old boy.

"He's holding a game device," Okada observed.

"Yes. By age seven, he was already fond of games."

"What kind of games does he prefer?"

"Galges, dating sims, you know those kinds. I saw an advertisement with Kanon sponsoring one of those games," Mari said.

"He seems especially fond of galges."

"You don't know the half of it! Obsessed is more like it. He's completely devoted to such games! Sometimes I wonder if I'm ever going to get grandchildren at the rate he's going. He's so obsessed with games that he loves and idealizes girls from games and hates real girls. Real girls are inferior to games girls, he keeps telling me! But there's hope for him yet. He's brilliant! The most intelligent boy his age or any age for that matter that I've ever seen! Yes, there's lots of hope for him after this week."

"Especially after what happened to him with Kanon," Okada mentioned.

"So how long were you with Kanon?"

And so the two women talked about Okada's time as manager with the idol, how Kanon became acquainted with Okada, how Okada became the manager of Kanon, how she navigated the split of Kanon from Citron, her joys and difficulties with Kanon.

"Honestly, managing Kanon is like being a mother to a child. You have to take care of everything since everything in her life has an impact on her career," Okada sighed. "Sometimes, I wonder if I am a manager or a babysitter. I guess I'm both. I spend more time with Kanon than her own parents did ever since she became an idol. Still, I would not trade this job for any other in the world. Kanon is a precious girl. I will do everything to advance her career and protect her."

Mari nodded. "I understand. It's hard to be a mother to a headstrong, stubborn son like Keima. But he's wonderful. He's so brilliant and smart! He can do anything he sets his mind to!"

"Yes, about your son," Okada began, "I'm sure you're curious about why I am here?"

"I am."

"I am afraid Kanon and I owe you and your son an apology."

"Apology?"

"Don't take this the wrong way. Kanon never intended harm to you or your family. There was no malice in it. Yet Kanon is a teenager, and teenagers sometimes make decisions based on their heart, not their head, without thinking it through."

"I don't get it."

"Surely, you are aware of the rumors between your son and Kanon."

"I am, but those are just rumors. I was assured that nothing romantic is going on. He just helped Kanon, and Kanon fell in love with him. When Kanon made the TV announcement, I thought that Kanon's not really in love with my son, and that was that."

"Not really. Kanon did not tell the whole truth in her TV announcement. The truth is, Kanon is in love with your son. She fell in love with him because he helped her, that's true. But she's still in love with him. Crazy in love."

"So did Kanon…"

"No. Kanon loves Keima like a brother, true, but she also loves him romantically. It's both. Kanon did not lie. She just did not tell the entire truth," Okada interjected.

"I see. But why?"

"The announcement? It's simple. And this is the reason why we are apologizing. Kanon confessed in the middle of an English examination to your son. Yes, in the middle of an exam, that she barely finished. In front of her entire class and the entire school. That started the rumors. And that ruined your son's life."

"Ruined? Surely, that's an exaggeration."

"Yes, it did. It made him an object of bullying and media speculation. I'm sure you've seen the countless articles about him and Kanon in the media. All of what's written is unfounded. Believe me, I know. It's my job to read all of them."

"All are lies," Mari agreed. "After a while, I just ignored them. It's easier that way."

"Then please, accept our apologies," Okada said.

"I do. Nobody's at fault. Who can blame the teenage heart for its foibles?"

Okada nodded as she sighed.

"So, what's the reason for the lie, I mean the half-truth?"

"The truth of the matter is, Kanon wants to be with your son. Always. But your son would have none of it. He wants to keep as large a distance from her as possible. But he also cares for Kanon, but only as a brother. That part is true. To your son, Kanon is an annoying little sister."

"Kinda like Elsie," mumbled Mari.

"Excuse me?"

"Nevermind. Continue."

"Kanon knows that your son does not love her romantically. So she wants to court your son."

"What?"

"Yes. Can you see the clash here?"

"I don't understand."

"There's another thing that your son wants."

"And that is?"

"Peace. I mentioned that Kanon's act ruined your son's life. He wants to fix it. Kanon can fix it. So I brokered a deal."

"Deal?"

"Yes. In exchange for that announcement, he agreed to give Kanon a limited amount of time per week. Three hours to be exact."

"Wait! What?"

"Your son agreed to give three hours of his time each week to Kanon, for the next five years. In exchange, she made that announcement telling the world that she only considers him her brother."

"I see. Why did you not simply make the announcement without getting anything in return from my son? Surely, that's the best solution. I don't like my son's time being used for that reason. He shouldn't date Kanon if he doesn't like her. Period," Mari insisted.

"Because I also need to look after Kanon. Kanon is in love with your son. So much so that without him, her performances in public suffer. Surely, you noticed a drop in the quality of her shows for the past two weeks. And she's liable to sneak off and try to get close to your son, no matter the consequences to her career. I'm sorry, but I can't be generous without taking into consideration the interests of my charge. And yes, I have talked to her numerous times. But after all that, she won't budge until she's given time with him. I'm sorry if we're selfish, but it is what it is."

Mari frowned as she sipped her tea. "Still, I don't like it."

"But if your son consents, we ask that you give us your blessing."

"What do you mean?"

"Your son already consented to this. However, if you want, we'll ask again tonight, without strings attached, if he consents to our arrangement. If he consents, I ask that you give it your blessing."

"Fine. But only if my son consents without any strings attached, okay?"

…

* * *

_Part 156 – Keima's Consent_

Keima Katsuragi, Kanon Nakagawa, Elsie Katsuragi, and Haqua du Lot Herminium left the café through the door that led to the Katsuragi home. Once there, they walked to the living room.

"They all left, Mom," Keima announced.

There was a twinge of disappointment in Mari's voice. "That's nice. They liked your coffee, I presume?"

"They loved it! They can't get enough of it," Keima answered. It was not really a lie since they did give their approval of his coffee. That was the reason he asked the question at the end, so he would not have to lie about it to his mother.

"It's wonderful, Aunt Mari," Kanon answered.

Keima looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

Mari smiled. "Elsie, you must invite them all one more time! I'm sure they wouldn't mind another cup of Keima's coffee. Oh, and where are my manners? Elsie, this is Kanon Nakagawa!"

"I already met her, Mom, at one of her concerts," Elsie answered with a big smile, even as she shook Kanon's hand and hugged her.

"And this is Miss Okada, her manager," Mari informed.

"Hello, Miss Okada," Elsie said as she gave a big smile, bowing as she did so.

Mari turned to the valedictorian. "Oh, Haqua, you already know Kanon, right? And this is Miss Okada. She's Kanon's manager. Miss Okada, this is Haqua du Lot Herminium, best friend of my daughter."

They bowed to each other.

"Haqua dear, could you and Elsie go somewhere else? We need to talk privately," the mother instructed.

Elsie then dragged Haqua away. They went upstairs, to Elsie's room, where Haqua used her raiment to spy on what was happening downstairs.

* * *

…

Mari looked at Miss Okada, who looked at Kanon.

Kanon reacted as if she was remembering her cue, and went in front of Mari Katsuragi and Keima.

"Keima, Aunt Mari," she began and bowed before the two. "I am very sorry for confessing in front of Keima's class. It was the wrong place at the wrong time. I did not think it through."

She was very sincere, and her voice was very contrite.

"It's fine. You did not know that would happen," Keima acknowledged.

Mari smiled. "Yes, I accept your apology. You did nothing wrong. You're in love with my son, aren't you?"

"I was. And I still am," said Kanon. "Please, Keima, let me spend time with you. I know you don't love me or even like me, but please give me the chance to win your heart. Just those three hours for the next five years would be enough."

"Yes, Mr. Katsuragi. We did our part. However, we are not holding you to our deal. Whether or not you want to continue with it is entirely up to you. We won't bother you anymore if you do not want to follow through."

The gamer looked at the idol and asked, "So you want me to be your boyfriend for the next five years?"

"No, no. That would mean that you like me, or that you couldn't give other girls a chance," said Kanon, surprising Mari. "Right now, I want to be your friend, your dear sister, and a chance to win you. Being your girlfriend means you already like me, and I cannot be that until I win your heart. But I will win it."

"Kanon—" he began, but she continued.

"But I know you cannot choose right now. I can wait. If you want to give other girls a chance too, it's fine, as long as you don't show favoritism, or give chances to them that you don't give to me. Because I know that in the end, if everything's fair, you will choose me, and I will become your girlfriend."

"Kanon!" Mari shouted, "are you giving my son permission to see other girls while you are spending time with him?"

"Yes. Because until he says he loves me or likes, I cannot claim him for my own," the idol said. "But when he does choose me, he can only be with me."

"Miss Okada, surely, you cannot allow Kanon to do this!" Mari said.

"I cannot stop Kanon if that's what she wants," the manager replied. "Just think of it this way. It's perfectly acceptable for multiple boys to court one girl, and until the girl chooses, a suitor can't stop her from seeing other suitors. Here, Kanon is the suitor, so until your son chooses her, other girls can court him."

"I suppose I can't argue with that," Mari sighed. "It's up to you, Keima."

Everyone looked at Keima. "Kanon, as I said before, I don't love you, or even like you. Now. But I care for you. If you want a chance for my heart, then I'll give you that chance. Let me warn, though, that there's no guarantee that I'll choose you in the end. Are you still sure of it?"

"Yes, Keima! I'm sure! All I want is the chance! And the opportunity to spend time with you!" the idol declared.

"What if I give the same chance to other girls?" asked Keima.

"I don't care! I'll win!" Kanon said.

"Mom? I wish to give Kanon a chance, but I need your blessing."

"You'd still do it even if I say no, right?" Mari sighed. "Fine, I'll give my blessing. But the moment you start to have feelings for her or any other girl, you must immediately choose, and just stick to her, am I clear?"

"Crystal, mother," he replied with a poker face. "And thank you."

* * *

_Part 157 – "Okada's" Plot_

"Thank you, Mrs. Katsuragi. One more thing. We all know that my ward here loves your son as a girl loves a boy. But the world should not think that. Please, please, don't tell anyone this. If anyone asks, just tell them what Kanon told the world. That she loves him as family," Okada pressed. "The ruse is very important to us, and to your son. That's another reason why I also allowed him to see other girls. To keep up the ruse. If he's seen with other girls, then the public would be less likely to think that he's really her boyfriend. Please don't be mad at your son if you see him with other girls."

"Yes, mother. I do not like the world to know that I am Kanon's boyfriend," said Keima, "because I'm not her boyfriend."

"So that's the reason you're allowing him this? Wait! It was your idea! You put that idea to his head that he can have other girls, so Kanon's public image could not be tarnished! To maintain the ruse, right? Because it's so very convenient for Kanon. It squelches all of the rumors about her having a boyfriend, and she remains a national heartthrob as she's single!" Mari accused as she removed her own glasses and looked Okada in the eye. "Everything was all your idea!"

"Yes, it was my idea," Okada admitted. "But your son didn't oppose it."

"Yes, mother. I want the world to know that we're just brother and sister," he said. "This is the best solution. Please, mother, give your approval."

Mari sighed. To her, it was clearly Okada's plot of using her son's caring attitude toward Kanon to repair Kanon's image while giving Kanon what she wants—time with Keima. It was all very one-sided, as she knew Keima was not even aware of other girls liking him. Keima proposing to be with other girls meant nothing to him as he only liked game girls.

She looked at Kanon, and Mari knew that Kanon was also innocent. She was being manipulated by her manager. She looked at her son. Keima, smart as he was, probably knew he was being used, but he didn't care because he cared about the idol.

If that was what Kanon and Keima wanted, then she won't stand in the way. She could only pray that this would all turn out right in the end.

"Fine. I'm not totally on board with this, but as long as you're honest with each other, I won't oppose it. Yes, for the sake of our family, I'll tell the world that your relationship is like family. And yes, I won't get mad at Keima if he dates other girls, since you consent to it Kanon. And yes, I'll allow you to have time with my son," the mother conceded. She knew she can't win this battle. It was very, very strange. "But son, this stands only while you don't have feelings for her or any other girl. As soon as you do, you must make a choice, are we clear?"

"Yes, mother. You approve of it?" asked her son.

"I give my blessing. You're not lying to each other, after all," the mother sighed.

"Thank you, mother."

"Thank you, Aunt Mari."

Mari's heart melted upon seeing the cute idol bowing at her then looking at her in pure gratitude.

Kanon stepped forward. "I know it's hard, and it's unusual. So, thank you, Aunt Mari. I would never forget this."

And she hugged the mother. And began crying.

"I'm so happy that I'll have my chance with him. And I'm so happy that I get to know his family. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

And whatever resistance she still held in her heart to the whole deal collapsed at that moment.

She surrendered. "Don't worry. I will give my wholehearted support for this entire thing."

…

* * *

_Part 158 – Third Placer_

_Later…_

Kanon and Okada had already left, leaving the mother and son in the living room. Mari was still shocked over the entire thing.

"Keima, I know you care about Kanon. And that you want to do this for her sake, and that you probably want to have other girls—wait, do you know what that means?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Are you going to get a real girlfriend then?"

"No, mother. You know that Kanon aside, no girl would actually want to be my girlfriend. I'm too much of a nerd. But I have female friends, who I think I can talk into pretending to be my girlfriend," he said. "Don't worry, I won't deceive any of them. I won't tell any girl that I like them or love them without really meaning it. I have no intention of being sucked into the real. Game girls are the only girls I love."

Mari shook her head. She knew that there were many girls, especially those in the café earlier that evening, who would love to "pretend" to be Keima's girlfriend. But she doubted Keima knew that.

"Just be careful, son. Let me warn you. That Okada is crafty. She might be up to something behind our backs."

"Yes, but she won't do anything that would harm Kanon's career. I don't think reneging on our deal would benefit Kanon, so I think we're safe."

"Are you sure? Do you really know what you're getting into?"

He looked at her with pleading eyes. "Yes, I do. Mother, everything I do, I do for a good reason. Please, please, whatever it looks like, no matter how bad it may seem, please, please trust me, your only son."

"Of course, I trust you. Why would you even ask that?"

"Because there are things that I cannot tell you right now, no matter how much I want to. Please, don't ask about it," he admitted. "Just trust me, okay?"

Mari looked at him, a bit surprised. She wondered what secrets her son may be keeping from his mother. Probably typical teenage secrets. Still, he sounded serious. But Keima's her son, so she had to trust him. "I do, Keima, my only son. I trust you, and I love you. Don't forget that."

* * *

…

_Later…_

Keima was with Haqua and Elsie in Elsie's room.

"I guess you're here for the rest of the evaluation?"

The devils nodded.

"As you already know, Shiori's in third place. Quite high from what I initially expected. She has middling to high positives and no negatives. Let's see. Top of the list was that I had fun with her with the ideal. Getting me that Yokyyun book was the best! Oh, Yokkyun! It was a blast! It was great! It was the greatest gift one could give me! Finally, I will be able to see the book form of the greatest girl in the word, Yotsuba Sugimoto! I love that novelization. And Shiori giving me her novelization completes me! It catapults her near the very top of the list. Still, she's not the best in making me happy with games. Yui has her beat in that."

"Honestly, Katsuragi! I still can't figure out what makes all those girls head over heels over you! You're impossible!" Haqua commented.

"That's because Divine Brother is the greatest!" Elsie answered.

"She accepted the schedule unconditionally, so that gets her full positive points like Tsukiyo. She easily accepted Aoba as my disciple, though her acceptance wasn't as welcome as that of Tenri's or Kanon's. She easily accepted my need to conquer Miyako, but not as much as Yui, Tenri, or Kanon did. She was very sure that she'll be picked. She gave me a bento lunch, but the others gave me two, so she got half of their points. And she demonstrated adequate knowledge of the rules, but she's the lowest among the girls. And that's it for her positives. She has no negatives."

"And what's her overall score?" asked Haqua.

"37 out of 60." [1]

* * *

_Part 159 - Top Two_

"So, who's second?"

The two held their breath.

"The second placer is Yui Goido."

"So that means Tenri Ayukawa won the evaluation?" asked Haqua

"Yes," he said. "It's not actually that surprising if you think about it."

"So, can you tell us how Goido got second place?" asked the valedictorian devil.

"She's the most improved. Compared to what she was before the schedule, she's way better now than before. She has lots of negatives, but her very high positives outweigh it a lot. Let's start with the negatives. She doesn't believe me about Aoba Fuse, unlike all the other girls. That's a big negative. She embarrassed me a lot when she made the declaration to my mother that she's going to be my wife in five years. That's a very big negative too. There were other negatives, but they were canceled by other factors. For example, she made me wear a dress, she's too pushy, but that was canceled by the fact that it was needed for me to play in her house. She acts like a player. I really don't like that. She should be more of a heroine, but that was also later offset. Generally, most of the things I disliked about her she showed during her actual time, and as I said, all those were canceled by later events.

"Now for her positives. I appreciate her efforts to know the rules. She memorized every single word. That is impressive. I never thought she could do that. I love that. And I love her being able to twist and bend the letter of the rules to her advantage. She got perfect points on knowledge of the rules.

"And she behaved herself outside her three hours. She never violated a single rule! I thought I had to struggle to impose my rules on her, but she was surprisingly accepting of it. Yet she was able to find ways to spend time with me outside her schedule while still following the rules. She got far more time with me than any other girl as a result. I was very impressed. She gets a perfect score on that.

"She readily accepted the need for the schedule, and so I had no need to persuade her. She got very high scores on that, the same as Tsukiyo, Tenri, and Shiori. She easily accepted my need to conquer Miyako. I really like that. And based on that, she understood me. But not as much as Tenri."

What gave the crossdresser high marks in understanding was that Yui made him think about the effects of the memory wipes on him. That got to him and affected him, but he would be damned before he would say that to anyone.

"She, of course, had no doubt of being picked. She gets perfect marks for that. She gave me a bento, so she gets half the score of the girls that gave me two. But the best part was letting me play games in her house, using her throne, in my God of Conquest mode. That was so much fun. I played games for almost two hours! That was the happiest time of the entire week! That single moment is such a treat! It almost wiped out every negative I have of her! That's the reason she's number two!"

Both devils rolled their eyes at that. Typical boy.

"So that crossdresser gets the silver medal," Haqua remarked as she wrote in her notebook. Not that she needed it. The entire thing was being recorded in her raiment. And it was automatically transcribed into a written format.

"What's her score?"

"38 out of 60." [2]

"And Tenri won," smiled Elsie. "She's the best girl!"

Keima nodded. "Very deservedly too. She's at the top of the bunch, right now. She gets the gold medal."

"So aren't you gonna give us the details?"

"Fine. She has very high positives and no negatives. The lowest category for her was her hope of being picked. She's not that hopeful, in comparison to the other girls. I had to convince her that she has a chance. Then we get to her other positives. She has enough knowledge of the rules, but in comparison to other girls, she scored quite low. And I did have fun with games with her. I like it when she kept insisting that I play games when I'm with her. That made my time with her quite fun. Not as fun as with Shiori and Yui, but higher than the other girls.

"She the most helpful of all the girls! When you, you bug demon, forgot that I'm still wearing the girls' uniform, Tenri was kind enough to let me change and lent her room for that purpose. She gets the highest marks for how she handled both the Aoba and Miyako situations. Tenri actually tried to make friends with my disciple! Without even being prompted by either Aoba and me! And she was so understanding regarding Miyako. I can't help but be impressed. And she's so understanding in other ways!"

Keima cannot help but note that Tenri knew almost everything—that everything that he was doing was somehow connected with the Goddesses. And that he loves Chihiro among all the girls. Yet she was so understanding that he cannot but appreciate her.

"Tenri knew that I lied to and manipulated girls, including her, time and time again, and I'm still doing so. Yet she wasn't mad or angry that I'm such a deceiver. She did not need me to tell her that I will do it for her own good. She already understood. She's the nearly perfect heroine of the 3D as of this moment. She's still far behind game heroines, of course, but this week, she's proven to me that she deserves the number one spot.

"And her score is?" asked Elsie.

"41 out of 60." [3]

Haqua looked at her list. "Hm, so let me get this straight. First is Ayukawa at 41. Second is Goido at 38. Third is Shiomiya at 37. Fourth is Kujo at 27. Fifth is Kosaka at 19. Sixth is Takahara at 16. Seventh is Nakagawa at 8. Am I correct?"

"Yes," said Keima. "Now if you would excuse me, I need to start my piano lessons."

…

* * *

_Part 160 – Clandestine Meeting_

_Later…_

Haqua du Lot Herminium was just outside the Astronomy Club. She was holding a sheaf of papers, her eyes reading it and blushing. She wanted to giggle so much but stopped herself. It was not the time and place.

She knocked on the door of the said club. She waited. She heard the door being unlocked.

She turned the knob, and as expected, the door opened. She entered. She looked around the sumptuous Astronomy Club.

"Hello?" she called in a soft voice.

"What are you holding, Haqua?" a female voice asked.

"It's nothing."

"Can I take a look at it?"

"No. I'm not giving it to you nor showing it to you! It's wrong!" Haqua asserted.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just curious about the Astronomy club," the valedictorian said as she laid the papers on the table. "And I think I left my bag when I came here while I was pretending to be Elsie. Have you seen it?"

"Haven't seen it," said the other person, who had a halo and black hair with two pink ribbons.

"Can I look around?"

"I suppose you can. But you better not mess anything up, or big sister will kill me."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful," the purple-haired devil assured. She walked around, her eyes darting every which way. "Damn. I could not find it. I was sure I left it here. Are you sure you haven't seen it?"

"No. I haven't seen it."

"Well, I better get going," the devil said, and hurriedly left.

The girl with the halo picked up the sheaf of papers on the table and read through it. A big smile formed on her face and said, "Yes! I knew you could do it, Tenri!"

She used her powers to make an exact copy of the bundle of papers before returning it to the table.

Suddenly, the door opened again. It was Haqua.

"Oops. I forgot my papers," a sheepish devil said, getting the papers from the table. "Well, I better go."

Before she could do anything, they heard a thunderous voice.

"What's going on?" a loud voice roared.

The girl with black hair had barely time to react. Before she knew it, the papers in her hands were snatched away.

"Big sister!" she shrieked, her face almost white with fear. "I thought you weren't due for another hour!"

"I changed my mind," the big sister answered as her eyes looked at the papers. "I already called the others. I was about to call you when I saw you here. What are you and Herminium up to?"

Haqua was about to sneak out when someone entered the room and blocked her path.

"Big sister, we're here! So she's early?" a blonde female with long hair, also with a halo, entered. "What's Du Lot Herminium doing here? I didn't call for her. Did someone invite her?"

Then three more females, all with halos, entered.

End of Flag XV

* * *

**Appendix**

[1] _Shiori's Evaluation Card_

Fun Involving Games = 7 out of 10

Acceptance of Schedule = 10 out of 10

Knowledge of Rules = 4 out of 8

Outside Schedule Rules = 0 out of 4

Embarrassed Keima = 0 out of (-6)

Accepted Aoba Situation = 3 out of 4

Bento Lunches = 2 out of 4

Accepted Miyako Situation = 4 out of 6

Physical Injury to Keima = 0 out of (-5)

Understanding Keima = 0 out of 4

Unhappy Keima Activities = 0 out of (4)

Hope of Being Picked = 4 out of 4

Helpful to Keima = 3 out of 6

Total: 37 out of 60

* * *

[2]_ Yui's Evaluation Card_

Fun Involving Games = 10 out of 10

Acceptance of Schedule = 10 out of 10

Knowledge of Rules = 8 out of 8

Violation of Rules = 0 out of (8)

Outside Schedule Rules = 4 out of 4

Physical Contact Outside Schedule = 0 out of (4)

Embarrassed Keima = (-6) out of (-6)

Accepted Aoba Situation = (-2) out of 4

Bento Lunches = 2 out of 4

Accepted Miyako Situation = 6 out of 6

Physical Injury to Keima = 0 out of (-5)

Understanding Keima = 2 out of 4

Unhappy Keima Activities = 0 out of (-4)

Hope of Being Picked = 4 out of 4

Helpful to Keima = 0 out of 6

Total: 38 out of 60

* * *

[3] _Tenri's Evaluation Card_

Fun Involving Games = 5 out of 10

Acceptance of Schedule = 10 out of 10

Knowledge of Rules= 4 out of 8

Outside Schedule Rules = 2 out of 4

Embarrassed Keima= 0 out of (-6)

Accepted Aoba Situation = 4 out of 4

Bento Lunches = 0 out of 4

Accepted Miyako Situation = 6 out of 6

Physical Injury to Keima = 0 out of (-5)

Understanding Keima = 4 out of 4

Unhappy Keima Activities = 0 out of (-4)

Hope of Being Picked = 0 out of 4

Helpful to Keima = 6 out of 6

Total: 41 out of 60

* * *

**Author Notes**

Aoba Fuse is a light novel heroine. I took her characterization both from the light novel, and also from Wrathie Winsre's stories.

Oh and an announcement and request. In the near future, I probably would run out of events that the girls could do with Keima during their "official" time. So if any of you could suggest activities that they could engage in one hour, two hours, or three, as long as those activities are in character, please tell me. I'd probably include it, with full credit of course.

* * *

**Review Replies**

To **xellos540, t**hank you for your review.

Once again, this is originally a PM that I posted here for the information and enlightenment of other readers.

I was certainly surprised with the speed of your review! Thank you. If you must know, my life hack for writing fics would be to be three or four chapters ahead of what I post so I have consistent updates. Right now, I've finished writing chapter 15 and 16 already, am starting 17, and still proof-reading 15. When I posted chapter 1, I've already written about three chapters. So I can edit and proof-read one chapter while writing another. And could edit earlier unposted chapters.

Yep! It's a new arc! After that first week, the second week would have a different feel to it, although it would somehow be still similar. And yeah, there would be more than one conspiracy, and you will soon find out what first one is. (Well, Yui already has a conspiracy among the Goddesses in motion).

The prologue is both applicable in-story and 4th wall breaking sense. Keima himself sees the entire story as the five years until he would choose the winner and rid himself of his collar, so the first week would seem like a prologue to him.

About maintenance, yes, I know. Keima certainly hopes that he could cruise along the line he had set up for that week, but things could still go pear-shaped for our favorite Otaku.

The awards certainly gives an insight into the Miyako situation, and Keima may be right in his analysis. But there could surprises and unknows in the future. There may be or may be not something more to it. Let's see what will happen.

On the Japanese history lesson, you're welcome. Though I must confess, I just got some of it from Wikipedia. And yes, Keima memorized that book, but other textbooks too, for the reasons he tells Miyako.

Miyako got into the spirit of competition, and somehow, wanted to prove Keima's wrong. It became a game to her. So she thought she could gloat a bit. But it's all in good fun. There's no malice in it.

Everyone in his classroom thinks he's a dweeb, the Otamegane, even if not everyone is actually rude enough to call him that to this face. After all, his actions and antics in class would lead to no other conclusion. But just because you think someone is a nerd and a dweeb does not mean you cannot be nice towards that person. That's Miyako's position. She never called him Otamegane.

Partly that. She thinks there is more to Keima than just what he shows in school. And she imagines him having cram school too like she is. So yeah, she thinks he's a lot like her. And that lead her to respect him more.

Yep. She still, secretly, wants to be the best. And when she can't be the best, she thinks she's average or normal, so she's similar to Chihiro. The difference between the two was Chihiro never even tries, while Miyako tries all her best and comes just short of being the best. Chihiro is a slacker, one who doesn't do things seriously, as Keima accused during her arc, while Miyako does not have that problem.

Ha, ha, she's like Haqua, I agree! Except Haqua really was top of her class! Even if she sucks in the field in comparison to Elsie.

"That's going to either end up well or really, really bad" – On Ayumi and Chihiro wanting to help, truer words were never written. Yep, it could either be really helpful, or blow up in everyone's face. And ensure those two girls' place at the bottom of the list. Yep, negative points already!

Oh yes. They want to witness the culmination of the conquest of a girl to make sure they can take it. Whether they could is another matter. As for Keima agreeing, yeah. He has a purpose for that. If the girls could take it, then things would go much easier for him. But if not, no harm done.

Don't worry, we'll see her teach him piano in the future. We'll see how fast he could learn new things.

Miyako, at least in this story, could be considered a 'jack of all trades, master of none' kind of girl. But she's not just average with all kinds of things—she's near the best on all those. That makes her really remarkable and exceptional. But you're right—it's hard to notice those things. Getting number one in something is what gets attention.

As for Miyako liking extraordinary boys, let's just say that's not yet set in stone. After all, Keima is fairly new to the "girls like me without me trying to conquer them" theory. And do Miyako actually like Keima before? Maybe. Maybe not. Keima actually said that it's only a possibility. Another possibility was that she came to like him only that afternoon. What he was sure of was that Miyako already likes him by the time they were walking home that day. Even if Miyako does not admit it.

Yep. I was dying to write that bit about three types of conquests ever since I started this fic. It was something I noticed when I watched the anime the first time. So I just want to have a setting appropriate for Keima to make the observation.

As for Keima knowing what words to make Haqua do as he wants without knowing how Haqua really feels, yeah. It reminds me of the time when Keima told Haqua that if she lost the bet, she would do what he tells him to do. And she kept imagining what ghastly things that he would demand of her. Only to realize that he just wanted information.

Anyway, Keima's just flattering her ego. At least that's what Keima's thinking. So he kept saying words that he thinks would flatter her. And he's that blind.

Chihiro and Tsukiyo being fifth and fourth really sucks for them, but oh well. Not everyone can be at the top.

I think Haqua's just subconsciously trying to bait him to ask her to dance. And as a buddy, she most likely will obey Keima with regards to his duties with New Hell. So if dancing was part of his duties…

Ha! Does Haqua even know how to dance? Yes, thanks for the idea. I'll try to see if I could squeeze that in.

Yep! Yui vs Tenri!

I mean, who wouldn't be angry at Mars at what she did? At least Mars has so much faith in Yui that to the Goddess, it's a sure thing.

Thanks for the idea of Yui playing that game! And so fitting too, as Yui, as Keima notes, is more of a player than a heroine! And Aoba and Keima are both players too!

Yep! Aoba Fuse figured out that if she's going to teach three girls games, might as well teach them at the same time to save time. Then it wouldn't be too much of a burden for her. So why not do it on a Sunday? She can't do it on school since Tenri doesn't attend the same school.

I knew you'd like the Princess Mode! Still, we haven't seen her in that mode yet. Only the chair. But at least she's trying. I wonder what will Keima say when he sees it?

Yep. Yui's love life question's part of her plan, not just curiosity and gossip.

Yep. It's like in Mio or Kusonoki's cases. In Mio's case, Hell replaced Keima with Morita during that dance outside the party, while in Kusonokis' case, her dojo mates replaced Keima. In Aoba's case, Keima's face and was erased but not the events, and it's actively preventing her from finding out the truth. Kind of shitty, if you ask me. But Hell's methods is kinda shitty in general, if you think about it.

Aoba is just wishful and hoping that her "first master" is romantically waiting for her. She's after all, a girl in love. She "knows" he's waiting for her. And yes, she meant romantically. Even if she has no proof of it.

You're right about the reactions. Not everybody would believe it, of course. Some would make their own conclusions. The thing is, with Keima, he can answer questions thrown his way about Kanon. And he can conquer girls more easily because he has an explanation for the Kanon thing. As you said, many would not believe it at all, because as you said, her agencies could make her say that. Others would want to believe Kanon as they would believe everything she says, or because they don't want to believe that she could lie to them.

Finally, the beauty of it was that it finally "explained" all the rumors surrounding her. The rumors were very damaging to Kanon and Keima. Even if not fully credible, at least there is an "official" story about it.

Thanks for the review.

* * *

To **ZeldagisGW, **thank you.

Congratulations for calling it! Although there could still be twists and turns about it.

Yes, Ayumi and Chihiro were very sweet, although it was infuriating for Keima. Those two girls were in a very unique situation, after all.

Yeah, she's not exactly in the middle, but that's just Keima's opinion. It was just below the middle.

Unfortunately for Keima, he knows that. And he was disappointed that the girl he loved didn't rank higher. It's just that, his situation sucks and he can't just act on his feelings at that moment. He needed to consider the efforts of the other girls.

Thanks! I'm glad you like the scene of Aoba teaching the three other girls!

* * *

To **issei, **thank you for your review.


	16. Club

**The World The Girls Also Knows: The Girls God Can Only Save**

AU after Goddesses Arc. Keima has to keep the affection of the seven Goddess hosts and Chihiro at the same time. And he still has to exorcise loose souls from girls by making them fall in love with him. Miyako has a loose soul that needs to be exorcised, and the God of Conquests gets himself a new disciple in the game world named Aoba Fuse.

And I do not own The World God Only Knows.

* * *

And thanks to **xellos540** for the beta job!

And I do not own The World God Only Knows.

* * *

_Summary of the last chapter_

Okada figures something out. Yui and Tsukiyo have an important talk. Keima, Aoba, and the girls of the Schedule meet again the Cafe. Okada and Kanon visits and talks to Mari. Haqua and Diana meet in "secret".

* * *

_As for some characters:_

Aoba Fuse and Asami Yoshino are light novel heroines. I took their characterization both from the light novel, and also from Wrathie Winsre's stories.

* * *

Oh and an announcement and request. In the near future, I probably would run out of events that the girls could do with Keima during their "official" time. So if any of you could suggest activities that they could engage in one hour, two hours, or three, as long as those activities are in character, please tell me. I'd probably include it, with full credit of course.

* * *

**ARC II - CONSPIRACIES**

**Flag XVI **

**Club**

_Translation of Manga Terms that I use_

Nii-sama = Big Brother, Exalted Brother, Beloved Brother

Kami-Nii-sama or Kama-Onii-Sama = Divine Brother

Kami-sama = Divine One, Godly One, God. Aoba Fuse calls Keima Kami-sama, so I use Divine One.

Kami = God

Sama = Lord or Lady so Kujo-Sama is Lady Kujo, or Tsukiyo Sama is Lady Tsukiyo

Otamegane or Otamega = Glasses Wearing Game Nerd or Game Nut. I left it mostly untranslated.

Sensei = Teacher. But in context, I use Mr. or Miss. So Kodoma-Sensei would be Mr. Kodoma.

Otome Games = Games for Girls. The female equivalent of male dating sims.

Ojou-sama = aristocratic lady or noble lady

Mai-Hime = Princess from Maijima, the title of Aoba Fuse in the Gaming Community

* * *

_Part 161 – Caught!_

Haqua du Lot Herminium was nervous as she watched the scene. Four Goddesses had their eyes on her. She needed to get out.

"I'm leaving now," Haqua sheepishly stated, trying to walk to the door. "Have fun!"

"Hold it!" Vulcan's booming voice commanded. "Miss Herminium, would you kindly stay?"

"Well, you see, I'm busy, I've got something to do, and I need to go now."

"Don't worry, it won't take long," the eldest goddess said. "Please, take a seat."

Haqua looked at Vulcan, reading the copy that Diana made. This was bad. She looked at the four goddesses who just arrived. They were all looking at her, curiosity evident in their eyes, as well as a willingness to pounce if she tried to make a run for it.

Oh well! It's too late to change anything. They were already caught.

She went and sat on the couch on the Astronomy Club.

"Well, this is interesting. It seems to me that Tsukiyo has a lot of catching up to do," Vulcan stated as she read the paper. "So Diana, were you planning on telling us even if we didn't come here?"

"Uh, yeah, of course, Big sister," Diana answered unconvincingly. "I was going to show that, uh, to you later."

"So, this isn't a conspiracy to make sure only Ayukawa profits from this?"

Diana's face became even paler. "Of course not! I would never betray my sisters!"

"Tell us what's going on then," Vulcan demanded.

"Well, you see, Haqua here came to look for something she left the week before the last one," Diana tried to explain. "And she left these papers by accident. I was curious, so I looked at it. And I made a copy of it for Tenri's sake."

"No, no, no, Diana," Mars interrupted. "Don't tell us your excuse. Tell us what really happened."

…

* * *

Haqua just shook her head.

It started a few days ago. Diana sought her out and demanded to privately talk with her. They did so in Yukie's home while her former buddy was out selling Gokult.

* * *

_A few days ago…_

"So what do you want?" asked Haqua, effecting a bored tone.

The Goddess of the Hunt narrowed her eyes. "I want information."

"What kind of information?"

"About how Katsuragi sees Tenri."

"What? Why me?"

"Because you're always close to him!"

"I am not close to him! But even if I am, do you think that Katsuragi will just tell me if I ask? You know how he is! He is a secretive guy!"

"Yes, I know. But it's unfair that Tenri does not know where she stands with that man. You must find out! Ask him how Tenri compares to the others in the schedule."

"How could I?" the devil answered back.

"Well, ask Elsie to ask her brother. I want to know if Tenri is on the right path."

The idea intrigued Haqua. It would be useful for her to learn how Katsuragi sees the girls, as it would aid New Hell in their mission. And it doesn't hurt to know the preferences of Katsuragi with girls—not that that was the main reason for her liking the idea. It's for the mission, and any other benefit to her would be just a coincidence. Yes, a coincidence.

"I don't think that's possible," Haqua answered. _You must not know the real mission of Katsuragi. Who knows how you and your sisters would react if you learn that you'd gain power if your hosts die?_ "I'm sorry, but I can't help you with what you're asking."

"Very well then," Diana replied. "I shall trouble you no more."

…

* * *

_Part 162 – Dokuro's Decision_

Haqua went to New Hell to see Chief Dokuro in her office. The valedictorian pitched the idea that learning how Keima loves the Goddess hosts was needed in their mission.

"But why do you need to know this?" Dokuro questioned. "The hosts only need to love the boy, not vice versa. What practical purpose would this give us?"

"Well, his love for them would certainly affect how they love him, and thus it's important," Haqua argued. "Besides, even if I'm wrong, wouldn't it be better if we have the information? It may be useful. Better to be safe than sorry."

"And you aren't just after gossip?" asked Dokuro.

"Chief! I resent that! I am above gossip!"

"Maybe you're in love with him, and just want to know how to win him?"

Haqua blushed before replying, "Chief, that's uncalled for! I am above that! I am a professional doing my duty! My feelings are not important! And I do not like him."

"I'm kidding, Haqua. Don't take it so seriously. Anyway, why don't you just ask him about it?"

"He won't tell me if I ask. It needed to come from you, so he would obey me. I ask that this be made into an official part of the operation to save the Goddesses and their hosts. Let it be an official New Hell order."

Dokuro looked at Haqua teasingly. "Shame on you, using New Hell operations for your personal purposes!"

"This is not for personal purposes. I just think this is a good idea!"

"Haqua, you saved New Hell from the clutches of Vintage. As thanks, I will grant you this favor. You can draw up an order regarding your ideas, and I will sign it."

"Really? Thank you, Chief."

"I'm not finished, Haqua. I think I know how we can use that idea of yours. Let's see. The girls should know how Keima sees them so they can adapt. If they could see that their efforts are bearing fruit, their love could grow even more."

"You're telling me that I should just tell the girls about what Keima thinks of them?"

"Yes."

"That's impossible! Do you know how much grief I would get from Katsuragi if that happens? And that would make some girls lose affection for him, don't you think so?"

"Even so, the girls must be guided so that they can tailor their efforts to his criteria. Okay, I admit, the girls need not be told directly. But they must know."

"What? How could I do that?"

"I'm leaving it up to you. I have faith in you. You are the top of the class despite not being from a high-class family of demons and without horns, are you not?"

The valedictorian was flattered. "I am. Don't worry, I will find a way to let the girls know without getting into difficulties. And I have a favor, Chief. Could I draw up two orders? One detailing my real orders, and one that I can show him so that he would believe me?"

Dokuro shrugged. "Fine, fine. Write it up, and I'll sign it to make it official."

…

* * *

After that, she contacted Elsie and told her about "new orders" from Dokuro. She was not lying. Once Dokuro signed it and gave her approval, it became her actual orders. She showed the written orders to Elsie to make sure she understood.

* * *

_Earlier that Day…_

Haqua had asked Diana to come to Yukie's home.

"What is it, Haqua?" asked an impatient Diana in the living room as they drank tea.

"Do you remember when you asked me about asking Katsuragi about Tenri?"

"Yes. You refused."

"Well, for my own totally separate and unrelated reason, I was able to ask him about Tenri. And he talked about the girls. He compared them with each other. I even wrote a report about it. He'll talk about Tenri tonight, and I'll include that in my report."

"What? What did he say about Tenri?"

"I can't tell you. I made a promise not to tell anyone," Haqua declared. "And I won't show you the report. So don't bother to ask."

"Then why did you bother to tell me that?" Diana barked, getting miffed.

Haqua hoped that the tactician goddess would get her hints.

"Just so you'd know. Anyway, remember the time I pretended to be Elsie? Well, I had a bag that I lost. I can't find it. I'm looking for it. Perhaps you can tell me where to look tonight, after I complete Tenri's report? I'll bring my report along. But I won't show it to you, so don't ask! I hope I won't leave it around accidentally. You know how absent-minded I can be. It would be very embarrassing for me if you picked it up by mistake and inadvertently look at its contents."

The Goddess eyes widened and a mischievous smirk formed on her lips. "Bag? Sorry, haven't seen it. Anyway, I'll be at the Astronomy Club. Vulcan called a meeting of the Goddesses later at eleven. I'll probably be at the room alone at ten. I won't be expecting anybody at that time."

* * *

_Part 163 – Goddess and Devil "Deal"_

…

_At Present…_

Haqua sighed. It was not her intention to be caught so blatantly. Oh well. She originally planned to give the papers to them as well. It would at least save her the pain of thinking of ruses.

"I was just here early. You know, the early bird gets the early worm," Diana insisted. "I did not ask her to come here."

"Yes, she did not," Haqua confirmed. "I was just looking for something. You know, during the time I pretended to be Elsie when Elsie was Kanon? I thought I left it here."

"A likely story, but I will not insist upon it if you answer the next question correctly," Vulcan said. "These are Katsuragi's words, am I right? It says here, Katsuragi's opinion of the girls of the schedule. So don't lie. He did tell you all this, am I right? This seems too specific to be a work of fiction."

"As long as you promise you don't tell anyone, I'll answer your questions."

"If you don't answer, I'll show this to that uncouth man," the eldest goddess answered.

"Don't tell him!" Haqua cried. "I promised him that what was written there was a secret! I will never tell you what he told me!"

"So this is from Katsuragi himself. Hm, very useful. Tell me about this," Vulcan demanded.

Diana intervened. "It's actually my fault, Elder Sister. I asked Haqua to ask Katsuragi how he views Tenri so Tenri would not go blind in her quest to capture him. Not that she needed it, as she's his fiancé, but it would be nice to know for Tenri, so she could seal her victory in five years. She refused at first, but then I guess it was just for plausible deniability so that if Katsuragi finds out, Haqua can say that she didn't tell or show it to me."

"I never agreed to what you've asked. It's all a complete coincidence," Haqua asserted. Her initial plan to disseminate the information to the girls got busted, but she had already shifted tactics. "I just got careless and accidentally left the file, and it's not my fault if Diana is a nosey goddess."

That riled the Goddess within Tenri. "I am not nosey. I am just curious!"

Vulcan narrowed her eyes. "I haven't finished asking my questions. Tell me, what did you tell Katsuragi that made him tell all of this to you?"

"That it's necessary because it was demanded by my superiors," Haqua replied.

"So you lied to him by telling him that your chief ordered this, even if she did no such thing?" the eldest goddess asked.

The devil gritted her teeth, outrage seeping through her eyes. "How dare you question my integrity! I will not answer that question!"

"Do you deny lying to him about your superior, Haqua du Lot Herminium?" Vulcan demanded.

"I refuse to answer that question!"

"So you did lie to him about receiving orders from your superiors! I wonder if I should tell your boss you're using her for this? Anyway, are you gonna do more of these reports afterward?" asked Mercury, looking at the devil.

"Weekly, that's what I told him."

Vulcan smirked. "So you got weekly reports? Very well, then. In exchange for our silence, you, Haqua, must also give us copies of your weekly reports. By the way, Diana, I asked this before, but I'll ask again, just to be sure. If we did not come here early, were you planning on telling us about this? Tell the truth."

"Fine. I was going to keep this between Haqua and me, for Tenri's sake," the Goddess of the Hunt admitted, her eyes fixed on the carpet. "Can you blame me? Everything's fair in love and war. Don't you agree, Mars?"

Mars smirked. "I'd do the same in your shoes, except I wouldn't get caught."

Vulcan glared at Diana. "Now that all of us know, this is very advantageous to all of the Jupiter Sister, not just you, Diana. I'll let this pass."

Diana was relieved. She would be spared a scolding. "Thank you, my dear eldest sister. I am deeply sorry for not thinking of my sisters when I cooked up this scheme. I was selfish. This was not even necessary since Tenri would win even without it."

"That's fine. He'll choose Tsukiyo even with this, little sister." The Goddess of Fire looked at Haqua. "So, what is your answer?"

"I made a promise to Katsuragi never to show my reports to anyone! I will not give you or your sisters any copy!" the devil declared.

"I will tell that dirty little man if you don't!" Vulcan roared. "And I'll rat you to your boss too!"

"Wait! Wait!" Diana cried. "Haqua need not directly give it to anyone. Maybe she can give it to us the way she gave this report to me?"

"Very well, then. Diana, you will cooperate with Miss Herminium every week. Miss Herminium, you will leave your report somewhere where we can accidentally find it and copy it!"

"I will not give my reports to you!" Haqua asserted. "If I somehow misplace my reports, and you find it, you must give it to me! However, if you read and make copies of it if you find it, without me knowing, then I cannot stop you, can I? So please, I'm begging you, don't do it!"

"Fine, if you misplace it, we will return it to you, and you will never hear that we made copies and read it," the Roman Goddess of Fire agreed.

"Katsuragi and the girls must never know of this!" the devil asserted. "If they do, then maybe I would be more careful about misplacing my reports."

Vulcan merely nodded.

* * *

_Part 164 – Mars' Request_

…

_Later…_

"Show it to me, big sister!" Minerva pleaded after Haqua left.

"Yeah. I want to know how Yui did with her beloved!" Mars joined in.

"I bet Kanon is on the top of the list!" Apollo asserted.

That earned a chuckle from both Diana and Vulcan.

"Take your time. It doesn't matter that much, as Ayumi's already married to that man," Mercury yawned.

Vulcan looked at Diana, and the Goddess of the Hunt nodded.

Using her Goddess powers, the Goddess of Volcanoes made an additional five copies and gave each of her sisters a copy.

…

* * *

"Damn it! Kanon, why did you have to do that dumping schedule thing!" Apollo exclaimed in panic. "How could you be last? You're an idol!"

"I'm proud of you, Yui," Mars exclaimed while reading her copy. "If only that Fuse girl did not interfere, then you'd be on top!"

"This report does not matter. Only the report for the last week of the last year would matter in the end. And Tsukiyo is going to win that. But it won't hurt if Tsukiyo would try to get a higher ranking than fourth place in the next week," Vulcan quietly mumbled.

"How could Shiori be in third place? It's better than last, I guess," Minerva whispered. "At least that _One_ _Leaf_ idea was great."

Mercury's eyes remained sleepy as she read her copy. "Oh, Ayumi! I know he deserves it, but do you really have to beat that boy up really bad? I guess things have to change."

"Tenri's on top, and she's going to stay on top," Diana said in a loud voice as she again looked at her copy. "Just as she deserves!"

…

* * *

After the excitement had died down, Vulcan addressed her sisters.

"I know some of you are disillusioned by what that vile man has said about your host," she began. Despite her words, she was very disappointed with Tsukiyo's placement. At least her negatives were minimal, unlike Nakagawa or Takahara.

She looked at her sisters. Mars and Diana have a triumphant look on their faces, Minerva was calm, Mercury had the same bored, sleepy look, but on her eyes, she could see disenchantment, and Apollo was close to panic as she was shaking.

"But this could help us. Use this to advise your host about what she should do to win that man. Tell her what she must and must not do to avoid last week's mistakes. But above all, tell her what Katsuragi is looking for in a girl," she declared. "Anyway, you must also promise never to tell them about these reports. Or it might jeopardize their love for him. Promise to keep this is a secret."

"We promise!" all five of her sisters said at the same time.

"So how about Kosaka? Will you advise her, Mercury?" Mars asked. "After all, you volunteered to protect her interests too."

"I did. But only as to harming her or expelling her from the schedule. I won't help Kosaka with this," Mercury declared. "I'll only help Ayumi."

"Ha, that's not very fair for her," Apollo pointed out in a mischievous tone.

"All's fair in love and war. It's not my fault Kosaka has no Goddess to advise her," the Messenger Goddess pointed out.

Vulcan shouted to get their attention. "Enough of that! Let's proceed to the real reason we're here. Mars, you called for this meeting of the Goddesses."

The Goddess of War took center stage. "Thank you, eldest sister. My sisters, I have something to ask of you."

"This has something to do with our bet?" Apollo taunted. "What is it? Afraid? Having second thoughts?"

Mercury yawned. "Yes. After all, according to Haqua's reports, Katsuragi likes it if you believe that Fuse isn't in love with him. You would have been on top if you didn't insist on that mistaken belief."

"Thanks for not believing!" Diana mocked. "If it weren't for that, Tenri wouldn't be at the top."

"Yes, it's about Yui and Fuse. And no, we're not backing down," Mars insisted. "My host has a request. If Fuse confesses her love, and you have to persuade your hosts to vote for her, please don't use this bet or tell them they would lose time to Yui, just to persuade them to vote for Fuse. Use other means but the bet. Yui doesn't want Fuse to become a member of the schedule just because of a threat to your hosts' time with Katsuragi," Mars asked.

All looked at Vulcan. "Fine. It doesn't matter. Fuse is not in love with Katsuragi anyway, and that's that. So yeah, we agree on all that. When can we tell our hosts about the bet then?"

"After either of us has won. So if I win, after Fuse is voted in or out the schedule. If I lose, at the end of the week, if Fuse hasn't confessed her feelings yet," Mars said.

"Agreed. It's fair enough, we won't tell them about the bet until the loser has to pay," said Vulcan. She looked at her sisters. "Any objections?"

There was none, and all the sisters agreed to it. To them, it was Mars digging Yui's grave even further.

"Just don't blame us if Yui falls last because she doesn't believe Fuse," Apollo declared.

…

* * *

_Part 165 – Monday Walk with Tenri_

_Early Monday morning, Second Week…_

Keima Katsuragi was just outside the fence of Tenri Ayukawa's home, waiting for his neighbor to come out. It was Tenri's time. She had fifteen minutes.

She took a bit longer than usual, he noticed, but just shrugged as he continued playing his PFP. Finally, the door opened, and Tenri emerged in her Misato High Uniform. She was being seen off by her parents.

Wait. Why was she being seen off by her parents?

The entire family came towards him, and Tenri was very red in the face.

The father came to him and suddenly shook his hand. "Take care of Tenri," he said solemnly.

Mrs. Ayukawa smiled at him. "Well, both of you lovebirds need to go off! Take care!"

…

* * *

"What's going on?" he asked as they were walking towards their respective schools, although he already had an idea.

"Keima, I'm so sorry," she began, looking at the ground, unable to say anything else.

"Sorry for what?"

Tenri stopped, and he stopped too, pocketing his PFP.

She looked away, unable to look at him, before whispering, "For…for what I… I did last time. They saw it."

Keima knew what it was. Tenri surprised him by kissing as he was leaving Tenri's home last Friday. And apparently, her parents saw what happened.

This was bad.

"What did you say to them?"

"I'm sorry. But I said nothing. I know you can't choose, and I can't say what's really happening, I said nothing," she squeaked.

No matter how much Tenri could detect his own lies, his neighbor could not lie or act to save her own life. She was telling the truth. So that was a relief. Now he needed to act.

"Tenri, I'm so glad that you did not tell your parents about anything," he said as a plan began to form in his brain. "Don't worry. I'll fix it. You don't have to do anything but to tell the truth when I tell you to."

"What are you planning?" she asked, finally looking at him.

"You don't need to know yet," he said. He really wanted to tell her, but given Tenri could not act or lie as well as himself, Kanon, or Elsie, he could not involve Tenri in his plans. He had to take advantage of her honest feelings. "Just do what you would do in your situation when I ask you to. Just trust me on this, okay? Everything will be fine. Do you trust me, Tenri?"

"I trust you with my life, Keima," Tenri answered.

"Thank you," he said, looking at her. He was very grateful that the girls, but Tenri especially, trusted him.

"Let's go then," he said, and they both resumed their walk towards school.

When they got to the intersection where they must separate, Keima looked at her. "Oh, and one more thing. You said you're sorry. You don't have anything to be sorry for. You don't need to apologize."

"Keima, it's my fault that—"

She was cut off when he bent and gave a chaste peck on her right cheek. "Thank you very much for your trust in me, Tenri. See you tomorrow."

And once again, her legs buckled, and blood rushed to her face as she watched him walk towards his school. All the tension and all the emotions, it was too much. It felt so beautiful, and she felt that she really had nothing to apologize for, because why would Keima kiss her on the cheek if that was so?

She had felt guilty about throwing a wrench in his plans when she kissed him, and she got caught. Now she looked at his eyes before he left, and she could see how he really felt.

Keima was so wonderful.

She was so spent that she nearly sank to the ground. Diana rescued her and took over, her wings bigger than ever.

"Katsuragi, you will answer for Tenri's heart."

The goddess opened an umbrella and walked towards Misato High.

* * *

_Part 166 – President of the Council_

_That's another fine mess I need to fix._

He thought that the prologue was over, but apparently, there were a lot of side quests that he needed to take care of. What kind of game was this? He thought he only had to solve the problem of his own parents. Who knew he had to contend with Tenri's parents as well?

* * *

…

Aoba Fuse positioned herself under a tree near the intersection. Thanks to her copy of the schedule, she knew that her Master was with the Ayukawa girl. She knew that they had to separate at this place.

She was playing her PFP as she waited. She sorted her thoughts about her Master. She thought about walking with him towards school. School—her heart ached at the thought, and she gritted her teeth.

Ever since Aoba became Keima Katsuragi's disciple, her admiration for him grew by leaps and bounds. Yet at the same time, she became acutely aware that he was very unpopular among her peers. She heard unflattering epithets directed at him. He was insulted behind his back, and even to his face. He, who was the second greatest person in the world to her, just took it. People kept asking her why does she keep hanging around the Otamegane. They kept asking if she had lost her mind.

She understood the reason for his unpopularity, of course. His habits, his brilliance, and his disdain for the real world combined to make him a pariah. He doesn't want to be friendly or to have their approval. And that made her admiration grow even more.

Yet even as the girl genius understood why he was unpopular, she could not help but resent her peers for not being friendly with her master. Lately, every slight that she heard about him began to hurt her. Every insult, she began to take personally. She wanted to hit back, to defend his honor to the entire school. Yet she knew that doing so would be unwise. He would be perceived as hiding under her skirts, and his name would be blackened even more.

Thankfully, her associates did not openly mock him in her presence. That would earn a rebuke from her.

She wanted to make him respected, take revenge on those who slighted him, and at the same time, keep his personality intact.

…

* * *

She noticed something.

And there's the Divine One with Tenri Ayukawa. She spied him kissing her on the cheeks before they separated. Time to join her Master.

…

* * *

"Divine One," he heard, and there was Aoba Fuse, a pink PFP in hand, joining him.

"Aoba," he acknowledged.

"Thank you, Master, for what happened last night. You made me feel welcome," she began.

"Think nothing of it, my disciple," he said. "You did your part. You won them over. Congratulations."

"It's because you asked me to. I hope that my presence won't cause you further trouble."

"It won't. Now, I want your advice," he began. It was on the back of his mind since his last time with Shiori, but with almost everything resolved, he could get back to it.

"Anything, my Master."

"There's this book in the library. Shiori showed it to me. It's called _One Leaf,_" he began. "I want to own it. Not now, since I can look at it every time as long as I'm in the library, but before I graduate. I think you already know how to get the book."

"You need to persuade the library committee head to put it up for disposal," she answered.

"Yes. We need a friendly committee head. Now, I know I can persuade whoever the committee head is to do that, but I'm thinking bigger. I want Shiori Shiomiya to be the new committee head next year. Maybe she can dispose of all those galge books."

"Shiomiya would want that very much, though I don't think anyone would want to appoint her. She's too timid."

"To appoint Shiori, I want to install someone friendly as Student Council President. Someone who would always do what I want."

"You want a puppet?"

"Yes. Having someone friendly will solve a lot of my problems," he explained. "For example, I could use it to set the schedule of the girls' clubs to make the making the weekly schedule an easier task. Or simply get some favors from the school administration that would help me in the schedule."

"A nice plan. So who are you recommending?"

"Kanon or Ayumi. They are the two most popular students in school."

"I'm afraid Kanon can't be it. She's too busy with her idol work. And Ayumi is too busy in her track and field," said Aoba.

"So do you know someone who should run, that could win? Could you influence that person too? I know you have far more contacts than me since you only recently became attached to the ideal."

"I have."

"So, who are you recommending?"

"You."

...

* * *

From the moment the God of Conquests told her that he wanted someone "friendly" in the President's chair, she knew she had the solution to her problem. From that moment on, only one thing mattered in Aoba Fuse's mind. Keima Katsuragi was to sit in the President's chair and rule the school in their last year.

Keima stopped and looked at his disciple. She stopped too and looked at him.

"Come again?"

"Keima Katsuragi should be the Student Council President," she declared.

"You're joking."

"I've never been more serious in my life."

He looked at her, then chuckled, then laughed uproariously. "Me? President! Do you know my reputation? I'm the bespectacled game nut! The Otamegane! I'm the most hated student in this school! It's impossible."

She was not discouraged by his reaction to her proposal. He was right. His reputation would make her dream seem ludicrous. Who would vote for him, the most disliked student? Well, there were the girls of the schedule, for one. That's six. Then herself and Elsie. That's eight. But there were about fifteen hundred students in the high school, of which about a thousand were girls.

It would be hard. But it would be worth it.

"Yes. It is impossible today. But the election will be held in April, at the start of the next school year. By that time, it may not be that impossible."

"Stop! Stop it! Look, I'm telling you right now that you should stop talking about it. This is impossible! I'd only be humiliated if I ran! So stop it! Don't mention it again, do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Divine One. I promise that as long as electing you is impossible, I won't mention it to you again," she promised, carefully selecting her words.

He nodded. "Good. Let's talk about something else," he murmured as both of them went through the school gates.

* * *

…

"Hey, Otamegane! Kanon dumped you! Serves you right!" one boy their age shouted at him.

Many students looked at him and laughed. He could pick up what was being said. He was dumped. Kanon's too good for him, and they were glad that Kanon was 'saved'. They 'knew' that Kanon could not have liked someone as creepy as himself.

It was fine. With no one linking him to Kanon or to any other girl for that matter, he could continue on with his mission with fewer headaches.

The best thing was, there was less hostility compared to the aftermath of Kanon's confession.

"Hey, Otamegane," another boy called and stood in front of him. "Look, I really thought Kanon liked you, and that you were Kanon's boyfriend. So I acted like a jerk. Truce?"

That surprised him. His plan was working better than he thought it would. "Whatever. I'm still the Otamegane," he murmured.

"Hey, even if I don't hate you, you're still a creep!" that boy said as Keima and Aoba walked away.

A girl suddenly came before them. "Thank you."

"Huh?" asked a bewildered Keima.

"For helping Kanon. Kanon said that she wouldn't become as famous as she is if it were not for you. So, as a Kanon fan, I feel I owe you an apology for how I treated you. And thanks for helping Kanon's career," she said.

"You're welcome," he murmured as he brushed her off. "Don't talk to me again."

And that was what happened. Most of the students still despised him, but they were all glad that he and Kanon were not lovers. And a minority apologized to him for being mean to him for the wrong reasons, even if they still disliked him. They just disliked him less. And an even smaller minority both apologized and thanked him for helping Kanon. He became a tiny bit more popular with that crowd. But everyone believed he and Kanon were not boyfriend and girlfriend.

That was a relief.

…

* * *

_Part 167 – The Book and Game Club_

The Student Council President of Mai Hai Private High was a very powerful position. The President alone was elected. The other council members were appointed by the President and approved by the faculty. The President allocates the budget among the clubs. Since almost all students were members of the clubs, that meant that nearly all the students were deferential even if they didn't vote for that person to be President. And there were more powers.

As they walked to their classrooms, Aoba began to metaphorically salivate as she imagined her master in the President's Chair. If the God of Conquests became President, then the student body would be more respectful and deferential to him. And by definition, winning would mean he was already popular.

Yet she knew he could not win with his personality. Paradoxically, she did not want him to change. She wanted him to win as himself.

That was a tough conundrum. But it would be worth it if she pulled it off.

And there was the issue that he did not want to run because it would be in the real, and it would mean that he would be giving in to the real, instead of remaining in the ideal.

She did not see it that way. Him becoming President while being himself would be the biggest triumph of the ideal over the real. Yes, the ideal was way better than the real. And the way to prove it to the school was if he would have power over every student in Mai-Hai Private High.

The ideal will trample reality to the ground. Reality will bow down to the ideal when the school bows down to Keima Katsuragi.

Still, she had to prepare. Her master has five months left to change his mind—yes, Keima Katsuragi will change his mind—he had to. And she must prepare the way so that when he comes around, everything will be set-up and all he had to do would be to announce and file the papers.

She already had a plan in motion.

…

* * *

"Divine One, may I ask, are you a member of any school clubs, by any chance?" she asked as they approached their respective classrooms.

"You already know the answer to that. I am a member of the go-home club like you are. Why do you ask?"

"I want to form a club. With you as President."

"What kind of club?"

"A Books and Games Club. Only those who play games or read books should be a member, and we can get a room just for members. Thus, we can game peacefully or read books on games in school. We can choose which games and books could be played and read. It would be a perfect place to indulge in the ideal and shut off the real, don't you think?"

"Yes, it would be, I agree," he mumbled.

"Then let me set it up," she volunteered. "I could have it for you this afternoon. Please, promise me you'll be President of the Club when I get this?"

"Yes, get Kodama's approval by this afternoon. Don't forget to mention to him that I would be a member and the President too. If he approves, we can launch our club tomorrow, and I promise I'll be Club President," he whispered as they approached their respective classrooms. Truth be told, he thought little about it. He preferred not to be tied down by any club of the real. The only reason he made the promise was he felt her disappointment when he told her to stop talking about him running for Student Council President.

And he knew Kodoma would never approve new clubs. He was still sore about losing at the Sports Festival just before the exams. And his temper and mood would mean he would reject every application. He remembered how the only reason the 2B Pencils application was approved was that he somehow got a 99. And if the English teacher heard that he would be the President? He would reject it out of hand.

It was a safe promise to make. One that he never would have to keep.

…

* * *

_Part 168 – Stay Away From Him_

_Meanwhile…_

"So what's up between you and the Otamegane?" asked Chihiro with a teasing smile on her face. They were in the 2B classroom, a bit early.

"Don't tell me you were just studying when we came?" Ayumi added with a big grin on her face.

Miyako Terada blushed a bit. "What are you talking about? We were just studying. Elly's with us the entire time. Just ask her! Elly, nothing happened, right?"

"Nothing? You two made me study and memorize and work! You two are so mean!" the devil whined, making the three other girls laugh. She huffed and went to her other classmates.

"But you like him, don't you?" whispered Chihiro with a feral grin.

"What? Him?"

"Yeah, don't deny it. Listen, I've got to warn you though, stay away from him," the normal girl stated.

"Why? Do you like him, Chihiro?" Miyako countered.

"No, no. Why should I like a doofus like him? Let's just say I'm concerned. If word goes around that you're dating a jerk like him, what would other people say?" the normal girl argued. "Besides, nothing good could come from hanging out with him. He's stupid, he's dumb, he's a jerk, he knows nothing! Plus, he just plays games all day! I'm telling you, you are setting yourself for a world of heartache if you fall in love with him."

"Yes. That's why nobody likes him! Have you seen Kanon yesterday? Why did you think she said that? It's because she realized what a mistake confessing to that Katsuragi jerk was! Ha! The greatest idol liking the greatest Otaku! What a joke!" Ayumi snorted, chuckling a bit. "I just hope that boy was foolish enough to believe that! Watching his heart break would so satisfying! Serves him right for all that he did!"

"Wait! Are you serious? How could you say such things? I thought you were friends with him?" asked Miyako, looking at the two girls. She looked at Elsie. Fortunately, Elly was talking to someone else at the opposite side of the room, so she couldn't hear their whispers.

"Haven't you heard the rumors? Oh, we're just being nice to him for Elly's sake. Elly's a sweet girl and our friend. It would not be nice if we talked bad about her brother to her face, right? So, we're pretending to be friends with him to keep Elsie happy," Ayumi explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Miyako was shocked by what she heard from her friends. She knew for a fact that for a long time, her two friends had a hostile relationship with Keima Katsuragi. In fact, the way they had just talked about him was identical to how they had talked about him months before.

But lately, they seemed to be mellowing out. Ayumi became friendlier and closer to him, and Chihiro seemed to have accepted him as a friend. Heck, she was beginning to suspect that those two girls liked him, with the way those two sometimes blushed when talking to him or when he was the topic of conversation.

And it was all an act to appease Elsie?

A certain ache and anger formed in her when she heard him being badmouthed. Before, she really didn't mind. It was, after all, harmless gossip about him. But now that she really got to know him better? She felt terrible for him. And a little hurt about how her friends could just talk about him like that. Right now, she felt a need to defend him, as if she felt something for him.

_No, that's not right. _She did not feel something for him. She's just being fair to someone she had come to know much better.

"Stop that, please! I don't like him like you're implying, but I do consider him a friend," Miyako stated. "And he's not stupid or dumb. He's one of the smartest and greatest students in this school. He's the top student. We should be proud of him! And didn't you hear Kanon? She thinks of him as a brother. Wasn't that sweet?"

"It's just a code word for dumping him," Chihiro asserted. "I read it all the time in magazines. Just read the article _100 ways to dump your boyfriend _in _Girl Walker_. It's in there."

"And what's this about him being the greatest? You do like him! Stay away from him, please. He's bad news. He's a liar and a cheat, and you deserve better," Ayumi pleaded. "We'll set you up with some other boys if you like. Just be careful around him."

"Look, I am not after him! I'm just teaching him piano!" she asserted. "What gave you that idea? Look, don't be offended, but what you said about him was uncalled for."

"Nah, it's the Otamegane! He won't mind!" Chihiro asserted. "We're just real girls, not 2D girls, so why should our opinion count? Just stay away from him."

"You goaded me to teach him!" she accused.

Ayumi frowned. "We're just fooling around. And I thought you were just leading him around the nose when you said yes. I didn't think you were serious. I mean, I don't think he has the talent and brains to even look at the piano. I thought you know better than to get involved with him."

That really got to her. She balled her fist and slammed it against her desk. That got the attention of the entire class. "Stop it!" she whispered. "I am going to do it, no matter what you say, and I am going to succeed!"

Luckily, she did not say more, as most students were looking at her.

When their attention was off them, Miyako whispered, "Look, I want to be friends with him. Only friends. And I really don't like you saying those things about him. I know you always say things like that before, and I was okay with that back then. But not now. Don't say those things about him in front of me if you want to remain my friends."

"Fine, you win, we won't say anything," Ayumi agreed, a huge sigh coming out from her.

"Well, take care of the Otamegame!" Chihiro cheered, slapping her in the back.

"I knew you liked him!" the runner added, her face sporting a wide grin. "If he makes you cry, just tell us, and we'll whip his butt!"

* * *

_Part 169 – Enter Asami_

…

Asami Yoshino was already seated on her chair at the back, staring at the discussion going on between the 2B members. By the looks of it, they were talking about Keima Katsuragi.

She blushed as she thought about him, as she had a long-term crush on the said boy. Yet she was too timid, too afraid to speak to anyone about it aside from her family.

She looked around and saw her classmates with their peers and friends, talking and laughing without care, and she looked at her book. A long time ago, she would be envious and yearn to be able to easily talk to others and be more sociable. She hated herself for her inability to easily make friends. But somehow, her perspective changed.

Now, she didn't mind being an introvert. She stopped longing to be like others, she stopped wanting to be an extrovert like her younger sister. She accepted who she was—a girl who was introspective, who was interested in people, but who'd like to interact with books more than actual people.

And she was happy. There was no pressure to make friends. She already has her sister. What more could she have? She still has her crush, yet was not prepared to do anything about it.

"Have you watched the TV yesterday? Kanon dumped the Otamegane, apparently. Well, I'm not surprised," a girl on a chair beside her remarked. She was a casual friend to Asami, more of an acquaintance, someone to talk to.

"Why aren't you surprised?" asked Asami.

"Isn't it obvious? He's the Otamegane! No girl could like him!"

"Huh? Why?" Asami asked.

"Hello! Are you living under a rock? Well, let me clue you in about him. He plays games all day, he's rude to everyone, he hates the human race, he's creepy, he's selfish, he's everything a girl should be wary of. So what girl could like him? I admit, when Kanon confessed to him, it was weird. But it turns out, she didn't love him after all! I mean, how could she?"

Asami just sighed. In a way, she was glad that Kanon had taken herself out of contention. That meant she still had a chance. Still, she has other rivals.

"But I saw him with other girls," Asami asserted.

"None of the other girls like him."

"Really? What about our classmates? I always see him with Takahara and Kosaka."

"They're just kind to Elsie. I mean, why would our champion runner and leader of the 2B Pencils want anything to do with a creep like him?"

"Shiomiya?"

"She just wants the help of our resident genius. He's helping her with her book. That's all there is to it! Trust me, I'm very clued in with the latest gossip, Yoshino."

"Goido?"

"She's just mocking him and making a fool out of him. I mean, look at Goido's antics! If she really likes him, she'd restrain herself! Does Goido really think what she's doing would work if she's really after him? She's not stupid. Either that, or she's just being kind to Elsie."

"How about Fuse?"

"Katsuragi's shadow? She's just his disciple. Both are game nerds. It makes sense that they're hanging around together. But that's about it."

"But that's a stretch. I mean, all of those sounds like excuses," Asami pointed out.

"Normally, with other boys, I'd agree. But he's the Otamegane! No girl could like him! Just look at Kanon finally coming to her senses! So those are not excuses, but the truth."

"I guess so," said Asami, who was not assured at all. She had hoped there was some credible reason for why those girls did not really like Katsuragi. Instead, 'it's impossible for girls to like him'. Which was false, as her own situation would show.

It's perfectly possible for girls to like him. Otherwise, Asami wouldn't exist.

And if that was the case, then out of all the girls close to him, quite possibly, one of them, based on the odds, really did like him and was after him.

She was thankful that Kanon really does not like him. That was one rival she could not hope to beat.

Still, she must act. Or one of those girls around him might win his heart.

And crush Asami's dreams in the process.

But how? Now that she gave up on trying to be like her sister and becoming more outgoing, how could she even approach him?

…

* * *

_Part 170 – Club Shenanigans_

_In the Faculty Room…_

"Mr. Kodama?"

Ichiro Kodama looked up from his desk. It was about fifteen minutes until the start of his first class. And when he saw the girl in front of him, a small smile formed on his face.

It was Aoba Fuse. His hope. And that of every other teacher. Of someone who will topple that boy, that Katsuragi fellow, from his perch at the top of not only his class, or even his year, but the entire school. Having to remember that boy, who was rude and play games in his class yet still gets perfect in everything, makes him angry. He looked over his shoulder. And saw the test where that boy got 99.

That calmed him down. That less than perfect score was his stress ball.

The only wrinkle was Fuse becoming a gamer like Katsuragi and hanging out with the said boy. Still, she did not play games in class. She acted like the top student that she was, unlike him.

"What can I do for you, Fuse?" he asked.

"Mr. Kodama, I'd like to form my own club."

And he frowned. He was not in a mood to approve new clubs.

"And what kind of club would that be?"

"A books and games club, where members could read books, study, and play games."

His temper began to rise as he heard the description. It was like those 'Card-Battling Club' or those dime-a-dozen 'Light Music Clubs'!

"What do you mean, 'A Books and Games Club'? School isn't some playground where you read your trashy romance novels and play games!"

"I assure you, sir, that this is a serious club," she explained.

"And who would be the members of this club? Are you a club consisting of only yourself? Because we have enough of those like the Female Karate Club or the Astronomy Club!"

"Not at all. At present, were you to approve it, we would have two members. Myself, and the President."

"Who's the President?"

"Keima Katsuragi."

That made him lose his temper. Anything that has to do with that boy would cause him to pop a nerve. "What? Approve a club for that? I get it now! You want a club where you can play your games! That boy isn't contented with playing in my class, he wants to have a club for it too! Unacceptable! Unacceptable!"

"Mr. Kodama, please, if you—"

"Just because you're the top two student in this school doesn't mean I would just do anything you ask! Your request is denied!"

"Is that your final word?"

"Yes, Fuse."

"Thank you," said Aoba as she bowed and marched out of the faculty room.

Kodama nearly lost himself. He looked again at Katsuragi's 99-score exam. And that calmed him down. He smiled.

And sighed. He immediately regretted losing his temper with Fuse. But her request was so unreasonable and so outrageous. How could he approve of it?

…

* * *

_Part 171 – Confirmation_

_The 2B Classroom…_

Every student in the classroom stopped what they were doing when Keima Katsuragi entered the classroom. The talk of the class was still on Kanon's announcement the day before.

"Divine Brother!" Elsie greeted in a loud voice.

"Ha, ha, I knew Kanon couldn't have loved you! You're a joke!" one student shouted.

"You were dumped! How does it feel?" a girl mocked.

Throughout the classroom, snickers of superiority were heard. It was as if everything they ever thought about him was vindicated. Still, not everyone felt that way. A few actually came to like him because of that—he helped Kanon, after all. Those tried to go to him to say kind words.

Only to be shot down by the Otamegane himself as he refused to interact with any of them.

"Hey, don't lump me with them!" one of the girls who changed her mind about him protested.

"Buzz off," he barked as he sat on his chair. "I don't need the real!"

Still, a small crowd went to him, ignoring his rudeness—they were used to it, after all—surrounding him around his chair.

"Thank you for helping Kanon," they said and patted him affectionately even as he concentrated on his game.

"I'm so sorry Kanon dumped you," another said in consolation.

"Hey, don't go near him! You all might get cooties! Can't you see how much of a loser he is that even Kanon wouldn't want to be near him?" another student, one who still despised him, shouted at the small crowd, and the jeers of most of the class showed that they agreed with him.

The small number surrounding Keima thumbed their noses at their classmates and tried to talk to the rude boy.

…

* * *

"Wow! I didn't think that would happen," Chihiro said as she observed the scene.

"Very few actually changed their minds," Ayumi pointed out.

"But that is way better than zero," the band leader countered. "Now he gained four or five new fans, it seems."

Before Miyako could comment, Yuri Nikaido entered, and the class calmed down.

* * *

…

"Pop Quiz!" the history teacher announced when homeroom was over.

"What?" the class collectively shouted.

"Don't be shocked. I did warn you that I may give a surprise quiz."

…

* * *

Miyako Terada was calm as she received her quiz paper. She was lucky. Thanks to her activity with Keima Katsuragi and his younger sister Elsie the day before, she was well prepared for this surprise quiz. The other students had looks of panic in their faces.

What she wasn't prepared for was seeing the questions of the quiz.

She froze. Her eyes widened. Not because it was difficult. No. Having a difficult exam was far easier to handle than what confronted her.

She read all the questions from top to bottom. And ninety-five percent of all the questions were identical—

Identical to the questions Keima Katsuragi predicted the day before. She remembered the questions that he wrote on her whiteboard in her basement.

She began to shake.

_No way! Just no way! How could that be? How could he predict that? That really worked?_

_Now I understand why Elsie kept calling her brother God. Because he is Godly._

She turned her head towards Keima Katsuragi. Already, he was busy, his pen flying over his quiz paper as if he already knew the questions beforehand.

Which he did.

That was too much.

Keima Katsuragi was the greatest student in the history of the academy. In the history of Japan, she began to conclude. There was no other explanation for this. He was a true genius, a once in a lifetime genius. And he was right. Her own study methods, in comparison, were normal, were pedestrian, were mediocre.

How can she ever catch up with such a Godly brain?

She cannot. Nor should she even try.

But she held herself lucky to witness such greatness, such intelligence, such smarts! He doesn't even need to study that hard if he already knew the questions beforehand.

…

* * *

Like before, Elsie was the last student who handed over her quiz paper to Miss Nikaido. Like her classmates, she whined when her teacher announced the quiz. Luckily for her, the fact that she was tutored twice meant that, maybe this time, she would pass.

As she gave the quiz paper to Miss Nikaido, the teacher smirked. "Good thing you studied yesterday with Terada and your brother, right?"

"Yes, Miss Nikaido," she said bowing. She was intellectually exhausted, and just wanted to get out of the classroom.

Only when the devil was outside did she realize something. _How did she know about that?_ She shrugged her shoulders. It was the same mystery about how, in the aftermath of the Goddess search, Nikaido was able to see through her disguise as Kanon. She put it on the back of her mind.

…

* * *

_Part 172 – Imitation_

_In the 2C Classroom…_

Shiori Shiomiya stared at her book for a while before she closed it. She was bored and impatient. Her first hour with Katsuragi was on Thursday. It might as well be an eternity for the librarian. She thought about the time she spent with him the past week, and she blushed. It was so wonderful! And she already knew what she wanted to do with him. She could not wait!

It was a break between subjects, and she looked around. Her eyes rested upon Aoba Fuse. She looked upon with gratitude upon the cold genius. It was because of her that the librarian came to know that Katsuragi liked the _One Leaf_ book very much. Despite her coldness, she seemed kind and friendly. Especially during the meeting the night before at the _Café_ _Grandpa_.

Fuse was playing her PFP. It was not that strange a sight. The class, and for that matter, the entire year, had become used to the sight of her with a PFP stuck in her hands. They knew that was because of Katsuragi, and they called her his shadow. Not that Shiori was jealous. She was sure Katsuragi would pick her, the cute librarian, when it was time. She knew it! If she didn't know it, she wouldn't have the heart to continue with the struggle for five years. But she knew it! Besides, didn't Fuse give her a reassurance that she wasn't after him?

Still, it was nearly time for English, and Mr. Kodama would enter. Shiori expected her to put away her PFP just as the teacher enters. Unlike Katsuragi, Fuse does not play in front of her teachers. The girl genius kept a respectful attitude towards them.

Mr. Kodama entered. And then Shiori noticed it. Fuse was not putting away her game console.

_What are you doing? You're not Katsuragi! Please, please, keep it! I don't want you to get into trouble. I should call her and tell her to put it away. But I can't do that! I'll just bring attention to her. And look at all my classmates! Can't you see them staring at you? I guess you just want to be like Katsuragi, don't you? Not that I blame you, he's so wonderful! And so smart, and so handsome. I wonder if he'll kiss me on our next hour together?_

_Focus! Now's not the time, Shiori. How can I call her? I just can't call her! I know._

She tore a page out of her notebook and began to write a message.

* * *

_Dear Fuse,_

_Please, please put your PFP away. I know you find it enjoyable, but now's not the time. Only one person could get away with playing in class, and you're not Keima Katsuragi. Please, I don't want you to get in trouble. You might even have your console confiscated. Please, please, don't do that._

_Shiomiya._

* * *

She passed the note to her, and a minute later, she received her reply.

* * *

_Shiomiya,_

_Don't worry. I've got this covered._

_Fuse_.

* * *

Luckily, Kodama was busy writing on the board, so he didn't notice Fuse playing. Shiori prayed that Fuse will do as she asked before he turns around.

And he turned around.

And he saw her playing.

"Fuse! What are you doing? Put away that thing."

Fuse looked at him, and said, "Mr. Kodama, I have the impression that you approve students playing PFPs in class as long as the student listens and excels in tests. As I am the top student in this class, doesn't that mean that I have the right to play in class, Sir?"

"What? What gave you that idea?"

"In class 2-B, you and the other teachers allow Keima Katsuragi to play games endlessly because he's the top student in the entire school, and he always gets perfect. So I am the second top student in this school. Therefore, I am exercising the same rights that you gave Mr. Katsuragi."

Shiori, with the entire class, held her breath at the exchange.

The timid librarian just looked at her in admiration and shock. _What are you doing? You are not Katsuragi! Please, please, back down! You are just getting yourself in trouble, Fuse._

"What! That's absurd! I do not approve of Katsuragi playing in my class."

"Sir, that may be so, but you still allow it. So do the other teachers," Aoba argued, her voice level, and cool. "I will stop playing games in class if you stop Mr. Katsuragi from playing in his class."

Kodama's jaw just dropped.

"Or sir, if you will, just ask me questions in English right now. As long as it's relevant to our lessons. If I fail to answer a single question, I will put away my PFP."

"Yes, yes," said Kodama. So he began to question Fuse non-stop about English.

And she answered every single question correctly.

Finally, Kodama yelled, "Fine! You can play! But if you fail to get less than perfect in your next test, or if you fail to answer a single recitation, then you stop, am I clear, Fuse?"

"Yes, Mr. Kodoma!"

And she resumed her playing even as a clearly irritated but deflated Mr. Kodama lectured. Shiori just stared at Fuse. _Did you just win against Mr. Kodama? Foolish! Why did you have to do that? Don't you know you're just making an enemy of the teachers? Katsuragi does play in class, but the teachers hate him! Did Katsuragi put you up to this? If he did, he's bad! He shouldn't have!_

After class ended and Mr. Kodoma huffed out of the room, a small crowd gathered around the chair of Aoba. Shiori also approached her.

Fuse remained focused on her game. The class was congratulating her for staring down their disliked teacher. A few teased her of becoming the new Otamegane.

When Shiori finally got to her, she asked, when they were only two of them, "Are you crazy?"

"Don't worry, Shiomiya."

"Did he put you up to this?"

"This? The Divine One would never suggest something so irresponsible!"

"But if you think it's irresponsible, why are you doing this?"

"For the ideal," the genius answered, and left it at that.

* * *

_Part 173 – A Plea and a Compromise_

Mr. Ichiro Kodama was silently fuming as he entered the faculty room during the lunch break.

_How dare she? What happened? What happened to the model student Aoba Fuse? What has come over her?_

_Keima Katsuragi, that's who! He is spreading his virus! He is spreading his insolence! _

Why didn't he discipline Aoba Fuse? Because that would only highlight his failure to rein in Keima Katsuragi. That would only highlight his weakness in the face of his Star Pupil.

What would the entire school think if the top two students could just play at will in the classroom?

Now his hope that his second Star Pupil would displace the detestable Katsuragi was dashed. It would make no difference if she did. It would send a signal to the entire school that it was okay to do as they please if they were smart enough.

_Unacceptable!_

But what to do?

He needed to get Fuse back to the fold of obedient students. He needed to isolate Katsuragi. Up until now, the case of Katsuragi could be treated as a one-off event that could not be repeated—nobody has his combination of sheer genius, gaming addiction, and cheek. But if Fuse were allowed to stray, then it was not a unique case that can be dismissed but would be an unofficial systematic rule.

That cannot be allowed to happen.

How could he pull her back to the fold before everyone else would hear about it?

"Mr. Kodama," he heard, and he turned around in his desk.

And there was Miss Aoba Fuse. The former model pupil and current problem student.

He smirked. "You came here to apologize?"

"No, Mr. Kodama. I did not do anything that you did not allow other students to do," she pointed out. "I have come here for another purpose."

"What is it?"

"I would like you to reconsider your position regarding my application for the _Books and Games Club_," she said. "I believe that we have all the qualifications and none of the disqualifications for approval of the club."

"I said, no! Go back to Katsuragi and say to him that I would never approve of it!"

"Is that your last word on it?"

"Yes!" he said.

"Then, sir, goodbye," Fuse said, bowing and turning around.

The cheek of that girl! Asking for the club after that display in his classroom! What he needed was her promising not to play in class anymore!

Suddenly, an idea came to his head.

He smiled. He was not sure it would work. Fuse seemed to be too infected with the Katsuragi virus to give up her playing in class, but it was worth a try.

"Fuse! Come back here!"

The blue-haired genius stopped and turned around.

He motioned her back.

She walked towards her. "Yes, Mr. Kodama?"

"Maybe I was too hasty. I'd like to ask you again. Would you promise to stop playing in class?"

"That is my right. I am sorry. That cannot be negotiated."

Kodama stopped himself from yelling at the impudent girl. Right now, he needed her more than she needed him.

"Right, right. How about this. I will approve of your club application if you promise me that you will stop playing in class. And apologize in front of everyone in class."

She wavered. "Sir, that would be betraying my—"

"I'll even allow you to name Katsuragi as Club President, and set your own rules. I'm even throwing in a big unused room as your clubroom."

"That is very generous. I need to talk to Katsuragi about this first."

He needed to reel her in.

"No, no, no! You must make a decision now! This is a one-time offer!"

"I do like to play games in class like the Divine One," she began, her voice devoid of her usual confidence. "But I do like this club too. Yes sir, I accept."

"Splendid!" the English teacher exclaimed as he went to his desktop, filled in a form, printed it, signed it, and gave it to Fuse Aoba. "Here it is. The approval for your club. Now I expect an apology in class tomorrow for your strange behavior."

"I will do so!" said Fuse as she bowed. "Thank you."

She turned around and walked away.

He smiled in triumph. What's a club anyway to the respect of the class and his fellow teachers? What's a club to making a point about playing in class?

He felt he made a very wise decision. He had headed off a potential disaster-in-the-making by making Fuse, the second-best student, walk the straight and narrow path, in contrast to the crooked detestable Katsuragi.

End of Flag XVI

* * *

**Stats for the Week**

_Monday – Official Time_

Tenri – Morning Walk – 15 minutes

_Total:_

Tenri – 15 minutes

* * *

**Author Notes**

Aoba Fuse and Asami Yoshino are a light novel heroines. I took their characterizations both from the light novel, and also from Wrathie Winsre's stories.

Oh and an announcement and request. In the near future, I probably would run out of events that the girls could do with Keima during their "official" time. So if any of you could suggest activities that they could engage in one hour, two hours, or three, as long as those activities are in character, please tell me. I'd probably include it, with full credit of course.

* * *

**Review Replies**

To **xellos540, **thank you for your quick review.

Once again, this is originally a PM that I posted here for the information and enlightenment of other readers.

Yep. Once Kanon made that TV speech, they were already on the point of no return.

I know. Keima's apology was so Keima-like, if that makes sense. Though he also knew Okada's character type, so he most likely made it that way deliberately.

As for what Keima asked Okada, that was revealed later in the chapter. Briefly, Okada was to tell Mari that…

Well, with Aoba's mother being blonde, she must have gotten that blue hair somewhere… xD

That's Yui's advantage. She memorized the rules, and exploited every loophole to her benefit. And impressed Keima in the process. Of course, those same loopholes and technicalities could be used against her by the other girls, if they could only realize it…

True about the alliance. The only thing that binds them is that they have an interest in getting Aoba in the schedule should Aoba really be in love with Keima. And of course, being aristocratic ladies too. Still, for Yui, better to work with Tsukiyo than to work alone. Still, I don't think Tsukiyo's the most persuasive of speakers. I can just imagine her trying to persuade other girls about Aoba. I don't think she can be humble enough, or sneaky enough, to do it. Still, we'll see…

Yes, Mari can see Haqua.

It's not that Shiori forgot what to say. It's that she didn't even know what to say, so she has nothing to forget! xD

And Mari's mind was mind blown. Remember that two or three weeks ago, the idea that even one girl could like Keima for himself was a pipe-dream. Now, there were seven or eight or nine girls (depending if Mari counts Haqua and Aoba) after her son, and one of them is the famous Kanon Nakagawa!

Yes, Haqua blushed as well. I though maybe I'm crazy, but it seems Haqua is sort of perpetually blushing in the anime.

It's not literally the first thing that Aoba disagreed with Keima though. But those are mostly minor things. And this too. In the next chapter, they would disagree on something big.

I hate to be around when Mari has that dangerous aura. Even if that aura is not hostile, like in the café. You can tell that Mari really really liked to stay and see their interactions with Keima.

And the girls and Keima were saved by Okada and Kanon. I wonder if that is part of his plan too? :P

And Kanon is really playing the "like a brother" façade as if everything depended on it (which is does).

Mari-Obasan, Aunt Mari, yeah, that was a very unlikely outcome from Kanon's announcement. As for Kanon being a great actress, she's good, but not as great as Keima (but then again, who is?). And yeah, Kanon is gonna have many interactions with Mari.

Kanon Katsuragi… in part, its just Kanon playing the part of the "brother-niece" façade, and also to make Mari see her as a potential daughter-in-law. Who knows? Maybe in the future, Kanon will act more naturally around Mari instead of acting all the time. But we'll see.

Yep, but the ruses are mostly already mentioned and established before. For example, Keima already mentioned Yui's ruse to Mari before, and also Shiori's ruse. This just summarizes all the ruses in once place so all the girls could know each other ruse and play off it. The only new ruse is Tsukiyo's. And I think Tsukiyo will really enjoy "pretending" that Keima is her butler. xD

Yep. And Aoba's there too see the harem. Wonder if she secretly wishes to be part of it, though :D

And speaking of Aoba, yeah, Aoba's slowly becoming more popular with the girls. And it helps that Keima really likes it if they were nice to her. Though how that will be affected by Yui's activities is an open question.

Why did Yui say that? Aside from being an idiot, she's being cheeky. And she thinks Aoba will just think Yui's teasing or joking, while in reality, Yui's very serious about the matter.

Yep, that's an Aoba coffee flag there.

As for the "truth" of Kanon's announcement, it's this. Keima wanted his mother to know the "truth", but in such a way as to absolve himself of all blame, without really telling the "truth". After all, it would be tough to maintain such a big lie to his mother all the time. Unlike the regular conquests, which would be forgotten after the loose soul was extracted and therefore could safely be ignored, he has to "take care" of the girls for five years. Which meant that eventually, Mari would "find out", even if she never discovers about the supernatural elements.

So Keima is trying to control that process of Mari "finding out", to make it serve his own purposes, and in such a way that it won't blow up in his face. Keima wanted Okada to tell Mari about the entire thing, but to take the blame for it too. So yeah, Mari thinking that Okada is the devil while Kanon and Keima are innocent are all part of the plan.

As for Elsie, a lot of what she does in relation to the girls of the schedule was part of the script. Even if she acts "naturally". After all, the schedule is part of her mission for New Hell. So Elsie just smiling and doing her stuff may or may not be part of the plan.

Yeah. Yui was second place and Tenri first. Even I am surprised by Yui's high placement. I never thought that she could be that high when I started this fic. But she's the one who was forced to adapt the most by the schedule, and she did magnificently. And yeah, her personality meant that she's actively trying to be the player, and she's acting like one even when she's not trying to act like too. It's just natural to her at this point.

As for Tenri, it's no surprise at all that she's number one. She deserves it.

Yeah, Shiori's just behind Yui. The reason for that, was that Yui had such high negatives. While Shiori has none. And Shiori really made Keima happy with that Yokkyun novelization book.

As for what happened in Part 160, with Haqua and Diana, well, this chapter answers that question.

Thanks for the review once again!

* * *

To **ty, **thanks for you review.

Well, the loose ends were not totally cleared up, as this chapter demonstrates, but yes, it was mostly cleared up.

Hopefully, the harem and Miyako shenanigans in this chapter was fun, though they would get better in the next following chapters.

It's actually Tenri and Yui who are top two. What it says about Keima isn't clear, as those two are opposites in every way except in the fact that they love the same man. Shiori is third.

Yep. Mari knows nothing. She still thinks that her son is still a naive boy about love and who is clueless about the real world. Well, Mari already thinks that, since she thinks that Elsie had been compelling Keima to save girls that need help. As for the ruses, just read on. It will unravel. But how, that is the question.

Well, the exposition is important. It will be repeatedly referenced in the future, especially as Keima becomes even more devious and underhanded with his methods. It's cover and advanced forgiveness for things that he will do.

Thanks. And I am lucky. Xellos540 is not only a loyal reviewer, but an excellent beta reader, who not only catches grammar mistakes but plot holes too.

Now I can't remove in my head the image of Haqua reading fan fics! haha.

* * *

To **issei, **thanks.


	17. Yui's Machinations

**The World The Girls Also Knows: The Girls God Can Only Save**

* * *

**FIRST OF ALL, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL MY READERS. AND SPECIAL GREETINGS TO XELLOS540, MY BETA READER**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS LATEST CHAPTER FOR CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

AU after Goddesses Arc. Keima has to keep the affection of the seven Goddess hosts and Chihiro at the same time. And he still has to exorcise loose souls from girls by making them fall in love with him. Miyako has a loose soul that needs to be exorcised, and the God of Conquests gets himself a new disciple in the game world named Aoba Fuse.

And I do not own The World God Only Knows.

And thanks to **xellos540** for the beta job!

And I do not own The World God Only Knows.

* * *

_Summary of the last chapter_

Haqua and Diana "explains". The Goddesses get disappointed and elated. Tenri has a problem. Aoba Fuse has a plan for Keima. Ayumi and Chihiro confront Miyako over Keima. Aoba Fuse asks something of Kodama.

* * *

As for some characters:

Aoba Fuse and Asami Yoshino are light novel heroines. I took their characterizations both from the light novel and also from Wrathie Winsre's stories.

* * *

Oh, and an announcement and request. In the near future, I probably would run out of events that the girls could do with Keima during their "official" time. So if any of you could suggest activities that they could engage in one hour, two hours, or three, as long as those activities are in character, please tell me. I'd probably include it, with full credit, of course.

* * *

**ARC II - CONSPIRACIES**

**Flag XVII **

**Yui's Machinations**

* * *

_Translation of Manga Terms that I use_

Nii-sama = Big Brother, Exalted Brother, Beloved Brother

Kami-Nii-sama or Kama-Onii-Sama = Divine Brother

Kami-sama = Divine One, Godly One, God. Aoba Fuse calls Keima Kami-sama, so I use Divine One.

Kami = God

Sama = Lord or Lady so Kujo-Sama is Lady Kujo, or Tsukiyo Sama is Lady Tsukiyo

Otamegane or Otamega = Glasses Wearing Game Nerd or Game Nut. I left it mostly untranslated.

Sensei = Teacher. But in context, I use Mr. or Miss. So Kodoma-Sensei would be Mr. Kodoma.

Otome Games = Games for Girls. The female equivalent of male dating sims.

Ojou-sama = aristocratic lady or noble lady

Mai-Hime = Princess from Maijima, the title of Aoba Fuse in the Gaming Community

* * *

_Part __174 – Yui's Plans_

Yui Goido was rather pleased with herself as she prepared for her one-hour lunch with Keima Katsuragi. It was her first hour with him for the week. Yet she was a bit nervous. She could still botch her efforts and lose six weeks with Keima. So she must make the most of her time just in case.

Not that she was giving up. No, it was just a precautionary measure. She will do everything she wanted so she could savor the memories in case she needed to give him up until the next year.

Even if she was nervous, she was confident. Fuse's revelation the day before, during her lecture, made her triumph much more likely. For who was the "unknown master" other than Keima Katsuragi? No matter what the girl genius said, that was obvious to Yui.

And it was also apparent to the crossdresser that even if Fuse had been lying about not being in love with Keima, she was telling the truth about not knowing who her "first" master was. Like all of them, Fuse was conquered by Keima to drive out the loose soul. Like all of them, the girl gamer forgot. Unlike the Goddess hosts, Fuse did not remember. Like Yui, she fell in love with her master all over again without recalling the conquest.

So Fuse would just have to remember. That would solve her dilemma of Fuse lying to the other girls. If she forgot, then she couldn't lie about it, could she?

But how?

She needed to know.

"Hey, Mars," Yui asked in the reflection on her phone as she walked about in school.

"What is it, Yui?"

"You do know that our memories were erased after Keima conquered us the first time, right?"

"I do."

"And that because of you, the Goddesses, we regained our memories, right?"

"Yes."

"Is it possible for girls with no Goddesses to regain their memories?"

"Does this have to do with that Fuse girl?"

The crossdresser nodded.

"I don't know. I'm sorry."

"So, what could we do?"

"We could ask someone who does. How about Elsie?"

"I don't think she knows. And even is she does, she might blab it to someone," Yui answered.

"Haqua?"

"Yes, yes, yes. Hm, do you know how to contact her?"

"I'll try," said the Goddess of War. "But no guarantees."

"Thanks. Now our plan proceeds afoot! And did you know that last night, Fuse gave an excellent impression to the rest of the girls? That meant that they like her, and they are friendly with her."

"I think I know where you're going."

"And if she regains her memories, that would mean that the other girls won't need to know that she lied to them in the first place. How can they blame Fuse if she lost her memories about falling in love with Keima and then remembering afterward? They won't get mad, but feel sorry for her instead."

"Yes, but Yui, that does not mean that they will welcome her to the schedule. That is, to them, creating another competitor and one who they know to have lots of advantages. They won't see it as we do."

"That's the challenge! I know we can do it! Besides, your sisters would try and persuade their hosts, right?"

"Yes. But like Nakagawa and Apollo, the hosts might not always listen to their Goddesses."

"Don't worry. We'll find a way," Yui brushed off. "I have recruited Tsukiyo to our cause. If we prove that Fuse's in love with him."

"That Kujo girl? I don't know if she's that much of an asset. I mean, being haughty and stuck-up aren't great for persuading," Mars pointed out. "And unlike my eldest sister, she doesn't have any authority over the others."

"Don't be too hard on Tsukiyo. I'm sure she can be persuasive when she wants to be."

"You know her better than I do, I guess. By the way, what made you think of this idea?"

"You remember Fuse talking about how she's in love with someone else? That's Keima. It's obvious when she talked about her first master."

"But how did you know that Keima's her first master?"

"Because she forgot. And remember I forgot too about Keima before I met you. So isn't it obvious?"

"Why didn't Tenri and Tsukiyo make the connection?"

"Because they don't believe she's in love with darling in the first place. So they're predisposed to believe whatever Fuse says about Keima." Yui shrugged as she reached the door to the rooftop. "We'll talk about this later. It's my hour with darling."

…

* * *

_Part 175 – The Surprise Attack_

Yui looked at her watch. It's time.

She giggled a bit about what she's about to do.

…

* * *

Keima emerged unto the roof for Yui's time. He was dreading what the crossdresser was up to. But he would have to put up with it. He reminded himself that it's their time, and they have the right to whatever they wanted to do with him. He would just trust in their natural restraint.

Although he didn't think Yui would have restraints. Oh well! Too late to change the rules.

"Keima darling!" he heard from behind, and as he turned, she jumped, wrapped her arms around his neck, closed her eyes, and breathed deep.

By instinct, he knew what was coming, and so involuntarily breathed deep too before her lips crashed into his.

…

* * *

Her feet were at a tiptoe, and her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, pulling his head down.

She felt nice. She felt ecstasy as her lips tasted his. And she savored it as a thousand feelings coursed through her. It was her fifth kiss with Keima, the third since the schedule, but that didn't dull the emotions, the sensations, that she felt every time she did that.

Her grip tightened, and she felt his hands wrap around her body. Then she felt him kiss back. And she relaxed as she let her body hang limply around his arms. If she was taller, Keima would be the one to hang limply from her arms—that was her wish, but she shelved it in the sensation of pleasure.

She never wanted to let go, never wanted to break contact, and she refused to let go even as she felt him try to pull away. It was only when she had to breathe, after about a minute, that she let go, and Keima was finally able to push her away.

"What was that about?" he mumbled, his face having a small blush.

She answered by again jumping him, but this time, just hugged him as her momentum meant that they tumbled against the wall of the rooftop and ended up in a sitting position.

...

* * *

Like before, he panicked internally. _Physical contact! Physical contact! I hate physical contact! _He didn't mind the kiss, after all, that was part and parcel of a conquest, but all other contact made him blanche and weak.

But he put with it, as it was Yui's time. It was her right. As long as she doesn't go too far, and to her credit, she hasn't.

So he stifled, with all his might, all temptation to just break free and run away screaming. He needed to do this. If he doesn't submit now, Yui may try to do so outside of her time. That would be infinitely worse.

"I miss you, darling."

"We just saw each other yesterday."

"I haven't touched you since Friday," she argued.

"That's just three days ago!"

"And it's an eternity for me," she said as she held him like a guy would hold a girl.

She took his head and rested it against her shoulder. It was awkward since he was bigger than her, but she made it work, positioning the rest of his body, so it leaned against her. And wrapped her arms around him. Keima just went with the flow and let her do what she wanted. He felt her stroking his hair.

"You know, you should grow your hair long and let it down free. You'll look cute in it," she commented. "Your hair is so soft and silky. It's like the hair of a girl."

Keima decided to play the girl.

"Really? I do have nice hair, but I doubt I could take care of it if it's long. I'll just have it short like Chihiro or Aoba."

"And next time, try to comb your bed hair," she cooed as she wrapped the said hair around her finger.

"Yes, if I could. That hair is very stubborn," he sighed as he took his PFP from his pocket and began playing. He might as well make the most of it.

They remained in that position for the next ten minutes, Yui humming music while stroking his hair and sometimes stroking his face, and he was just leaning against her. Luckily, they were against the wall, or Yui would have fallen since she was not strong enough to support his weight. Of course, she could borrow Mars' strength, but that would violate their agreement to keep the Goddesses away during their time.

Keima just played games.

Finally, he tried to get up. Yui tried to hold him down.

"We need to eat our lunch," Keima pointed out.

…

* * *

_Part 176 – Taking the Initiative_

"Oh? Oh yeah!" she grinned sheepishly as she let go of him. Truthfully, she was glad that he stood up as his weight meant that she was being squeezed against the wall. She felt her body feel numb from being crushed.

Keima helped her stand up and straightened her uniform.

Then she looked and saw him presenting her with a bento.

"For me?"

"Yes," he said shyly. "I hope you liked it. Like before, I cooked it at home."

She gave a huge smile as she took it. "Thank you, thank you, my darling!" she said. She got her own bag and presented him with…

Two bentos.

"Huh?" he said even as he accepted both bentos.

"I hope you like it! I learned that the other girls gave you two bentos last week. But I only have one lunch with you this week. So I'll give you two today. Isn't it neat?"

"Yes, really neat," he said as he accepted the food. He would never ever get tired of free food from the girls.

Yui smiled as she watched him eat. It was Mars' idea. The Goddess, when the heiress was preparing his bento, insisted that she make two. When queried, the Goddess of War merely said that she had it in good authority that her beloved would appreciate it if she gave him more bentos than the other girls.

She ate her lunch.

…

* * *

They were on the bench on the rooftop. He had instructed Haqua and Elsie to look around and prevent other students from going up. And Elsie had an invisibility spell on the ready just in case their other precautions didn't work and an outsider pops up.

They had just finished lunch. He knew what would happen if he didn't make the first move. He really hated physical contact which he didn't initiate. So he must initiate it.

"Yui," he began by standing up.

"Keima?" she asked, a bit curious.

He held out her hand, and she blushed at the gesture. She took it.

And he pulled her up to him, so both were standing up. He stared into her eyes, making her blush before he smiled and walked away, her hand still in his, pulling her along.

"Keima, what's going on?"

They reached the wall, and he stopped. He then suddenly yanked her, in such a way that Yui lost her balance as her back was pressed to Keima's chest, and his arms wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her side.

"Go with the flow," he whispered as his lips brushed her ear, and she blushed even harder, feeling very hot. He then walked her around the rooftop in that position, before leading her back to the bench. He sat, pulling her down with him, and she ended up sitting on his lap, sitting sideways on the left, her legs splayed on the side as she tried to squirm.

His grip then relaxed, and as expected, Yui didn't try to get free. She instead turned and put her arms around his neck, and rested her head on his shoulder, precisely the opposite position they were in earlier.

This was a bit more comfortable for him too. It was still unwelcome, but this time, he started it, so he remained in control. If he had to have physical contact, better have it as a boy and as a player, and to have it in his own terms.

By staying one step ahead, he prevented Yui from doing what she wanted. He was also conditioning her to act more like a girl in the future.

"Oh, I love you, Keima," she whispered, closing her eyes as she relished the warmth coming from her beloved.

"I know," he said his standard response to such lines. He had heard those words from the girls so many times now that it barely had any effect on him.

"You know, you can play your game now," she suggested. Mars advised, but she already knew that the best way to his heart was to let him play as many games as possible. If she could stay close to him and hold him while he does so, so much the better.

Keima raised an eyebrow, but he was not going to refuse the offer. It reminded him of Tenri during the last week. He took his PFP from his pocket, and, with his arms still around Yui, played.

Yui stared at his face at first. He ignored it as his eyes were past her head and into the game console on hand. Then she turned her head and looked at the game.

Surprisingly, she didn't seem bored.

And began to ask questions about the game. Not ignorant questions like he expected, but inquiries of an informed beginner.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Yui Goido?" he asked, chuckling as he continued playing.

"Your future disciple," Yui gushed as she made a comment on the character. "I've been learning about the ideal, you know."

And she used his own words. Interesting.

"Hey, why are you choosing that route?"

And she knows what routes are.

"Hm, choosing that would raise flags?"

And flags too!

And so on and so forth!

"Hey, you played this game before, right? That's why you're so fast. Don't do that! It would lead to a bad ending!"

Keima did not follow her advice. And reached a good ending.

"You still have much to learn," he chuckled.

"But did I do better than before?"

"Considering that before, you didn't even know how to open a console, yes, it's better. But you still have a long way to go," he commented. "But congratulations. I didn't think you had it in you."

He loaded another game.

* * *

_Part 177 – Taking Turns_

"Hey, Keima. I've been thinking. I'm really lucky."

"Yes, you are. You're born rich," he quipped.

"And I have you."

"That remains to be seen."

"Well, right now, I have you. But that's not the real reason I feel lucky."

"What is it then?"

"That I remember. I remember the time you first conquered me."

"All the other girls remembered too."

"Except Chihiro. I guess Chihiro was unlucky. I wonder why?" Yui mused.

"She doesn't have a Goddess."

"Is it possible for her to remember her first conquest?"

"I don't know. I'll have to ask Haqua," he answered.

"I think you should try to have her memory returned to her if she wants to," said Yui. "I mean, it's sad that she can't remember her first kiss. Please try."

Keima paused his game and looked at her. "Where did that come from?"

"Chihiro is my friend, my bandmate. And she's part of the schedule too. I think it's unfair that she's the only one who can't remember just because she's unlucky enough not to be a Goddess host. Can you please find out if it's possible to restore the memory of one of your conquests without that girl being a Goddess host?"

"That's surprisingly thoughtful of you," he answered. "Yes, I'll try. And if she brings it up, I'll have her memory back if it's possible."

Of course, Chihiro had never brought up the topic. So he should be safe. Not that Keima had any objections to it, but he did not think it would be possible.

"Will you promise me?"

"Fine. Nothing wrong with that."

"Thank you. You're so kind."

"Ha, flattery will get you nowhere."

"It isn't flattery if I am sincere," she countered as her eyes were fixed on his game. "You're really a kind boy."

"If you think that, you're mistaken. I'm nowhere near kind."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. Anyway, do you do this all the time?"

"Huh?"

"Before I discovered Mars, before I remembered, I followed you that Saturday, do you recall?"

"Followed? You mean, stalked."

"I saw you say words and had that look on your face with Ayumi and Chihiro. When we met later that day outside the library, you gave me that same look. You were quite a playboy! And you still are!"

"Does this have a point?"

"What you did earlier, pulling me, wrapping your arms around me, you do the same with the others, do you?"

"Not exactly," he answered.

"But you do! Not exactly as you did, but I mean in general," she said. "You lead them to do what you want, right? And when I play a game, I understand you. You're playing a player! And we girls are your heroines!"

"Yes, you're right," he said. "Look at me, Yui."

Yui looked away from the PFP and looked at the brown eyes of the bespectacled gamer. And not for the first time, she got lost.

"You do like it, don't you? Please don't lie to me. I can tell," he whispered.

She blushed even more and got hot. "Yes, I do. It's because when you play a game, you want to be the player. You want to be the player because you want to save the heroines. And you think of us as heroines because you want to save us. You want to save me, right?"

He looked at Yui and nodded. "Yes."

"That's why you want to lead. Because that's how players act! And you didn't want me to act like a boy, because to you, I'm a heroine, not a player. Yet I kept messing it up for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to save you too, Keima. I know you think we need saving, but don't you see, you need saving too?"

"Yui, I—"

"The way I see it, both of us need saving. We're both heroes and heroines, and we're also players. Keima, I want you to save me. But let me save you too."

"You want to save me?"

"Yes, because I love you. Let's save each other."

"How do you propose to do that?"

"Let's make a deal. Half of the time, during my time, I play the player, and you're the hero whom I will save. So you must let me lead. However, during the other half, you be the player and lead me on! You initiate everything! Like we did during this hour! Before we ate lunch, I was the player. After lunch, you were."

Yui smiled. That was another of Mars' advice. And it was working. She was surprised how insightful her Goddess was of Keima's personality. Of course, Mars advised that she should go full-on heroine, and let him do all the leading, but Yui resisted that. She would never sacrifice the core of who she was. But she had to admit, she found out that she also enjoyed playing the heroine too, even if she still preferred to be the player. So splitting the roles was a good solution.

He looked at her, surprised. He chuckled, "Fine by me. It's your choice anyway."

He was pleased because that meant that he could limit the unwelcome physical contact with Yui to half her time. Yes, that should earn her lots of positive points.

* * *

_Part 178 – Kissing Bargain_

"So you're the player now. And you did everything a player must do. However, you forgot to do one thing."

"What's that?"

"What you do to all the heroines in games! You still haven't kissed me!"

"Didn't we just do that a while ago?"

"I kissed you. That's different. I was the player at that time."

The gamer genius faulted her logic. Not every time the heroine initiated the kiss meant that she was acting as a player. On almost all the kisses by the girls, Keima, acting as the player, manipulated the girl into kissing him. The only surprise that can happen was the timing of her kiss. So when he acted surprised at being kissed, he was surprised, not at the action itself, but of the timing.

But he said nothing as he just shrugged. "Maybe next time."

"That's not fair. I have three hours with you this week. We should kiss three times too!"

"You can't just count the hours and determine the number of kisses," he scolded. "If you play games, you must know that kisses are the culmination of a conquest, the end of the road!"

"But you already conquered us. But that doesn't mean you should stop kissing us. I mean, you kissed me twice just last week!"

"Well, kissing should be determined by the moment, not by the clock," he asserted. He couldn't believe that they were arguing the timing of one of the sacred rituals of a conquest.

"Then we should create those moments. I know you're an expert at doing those," she answered. Yui wanted to get as many memories as possible to treasure during those six weeks if she lost, and that meant as many kisses as possible.

"I don't think this is a good idea," he insisted.

"But Keima, what about Rule 9? It states, '_How the scheduled time will be spent will be the girls' decision.' _And I say that we must kiss at least three times a week, one for every hour! That's my decision, and you can't refuse!"

Keima wanted to curse her, but he also admired her mastery of the rules. "I dug my own grave when I made that rule, huh?"

"It only says how much you trust us. And that's my price for giving you half the time to play the player."

He smiled. "Fine, I'll kiss you twice more before the end of the week. So we get to kiss only twice more?"

"At least. If you want to kiss me more than thrice, I won't refuse," she answered cheekily even as her face was very red, and she was steaming. "Three is the minimum! And a peck on the cheeks doesn't count. It must be lip to lip. And it doesn't count if I kiss you. You must do it!"

It's not that Keima had too much objection to that. He can, as Yui stated, create the moment for a kiss to be perfect. It just that it looked silly for a kiss to be negotiated like a wage increase or an appointment. And Yui had such cheek to suggest that!

* * *

…

They spent the rest of their time in that position, with Yui sitting on his lap and her arms around his neck, and his arms around her and playing a game, with her eyes alternating between watching the game and making comments, and staring at his face.

The hour was nearing its end, but they decided to call it early, so they won't be late for their next class.

…

* * *

As they walked towards the rooftop door, with Yui in front and Keima behind, the gamer contemplated what just happened.

He still could not believe it! Yui was still very much the player, despite promising to let him act like one half the time!

How could one create a moment for a kiss? He had to admit that he was an expert on that subject, having done so with at least nineteen girls. And the girls themselves could get caught up in the moment he engineered so they would initiate a kiss. In fact, the only time a kiss wasn't something he provoked was almost all the kisses that Akari Kurakawa did. Virtually all her kisses surprised him. That's what Yui did at the start of the hour. It was totally unexpected.

Yet somehow, that kiss, unlike the Akari kisses, turned into a kissable moment by itself. Perhaps that was because Yui loved him, unlike Akari. The kisses between Akari and Keima were totally devoid of any love. So a surprise kiss when one party was in love with another was a moment.

He looked at his watch. There was still more than a minute before the hour expired. It was still Yui's time. And it would be a form of payback to what she earlier did.

"Yui," he called as he used his right hand to grab her left wrist.

He then yanked her towards him, wrapped his other arm around her waist as he positioned himself above her, and she hung by his arm.

"Keima, what are you—"

She was cut off when his lips collided with hers. Her eyes widened. She was totally surprised at his sudden action, as she thought their time was up. But surprise turned to joy and ecstasy as she closed her eyes. Feelings inside of her burst again as their lips remained locked.

She wrapped her arms around him, not wanting the moment to end. Finally! He took some initiative! Although wasn't he supposed to kiss her at her second hour and third? Or could more than one kiss happen in an hour? That didn't matter. All that mattered was the fact that her Keima was kissing her at that moment.

After nearly a minute, she finally kissed him back. But it was all too brief as they soon broke off, both gasping for breath.

"And time's up! The hour is officially over!" he said in a level voice, even as a tiny blush formed on his cheek. "See you later!"

And just like that, he left her gasping, utterly surprised and happy as she struggled to stay on her feet, her legs weak. Her hour began and ended with a long deep kiss—it was perfect.

…

* * *

_Part 179 – Gossip Girls_

Yui walked in a daze as she entered the 2-A Classroom. Tsukiyo Kujo raised an eyebrow at seeing her.

"How was your time?" the moon-lover asked as the crossdresser walked past her.

"My Lady," she whispered, "it was wonderful. The kiss was wonderful!"

"It's only expected," the moon-lover replied, trying to dismiss the answer. After all, it was generally known that Keima did kiss all the girls of the schedule during their time. She was waiting patiently for her turn. Still, thinking about it made Tsukiyo blush as Yui walked to her table.

When Yui reached her desk, it was filled with presents from admirers, like always. Those didn't matter. Keima had given her the best gift she could ever have.

…

* * *

_Later, after class…_

Yui Goido was with Ayumi Takahara and Chihiro Kosaka at the 2B band room. Miyako had gone on earlier, and so did Elsie. And because they had no looming concert to practice for, they spent their club period gossiping.

"So where's Miyako gone?" asked Yui, still in a happy mood.

"She has to tutor Katsuragi play the piano," Chihiro nonchalantly answered.

Yui's eyes widened at that. "Don't tell me—"

"Yes, Keima's going to conquer Miyako," said Ayumi. "And we helped!"

"You did? How did you it?"

The runner smiled as if she had one-upped the crossdresser. "Well, we did as he asked. And as a reward, we're going to actually see the conquest."

"What do you mean?" asked a curious crossdresser.

"Um, we would be there when he kisses Miyako and drives the loose soul out," Chihiro explained.

"No fair! I want to be there too! I demand to be there!" she said, utterly jealous.

"Careful, you might get hurt if you see that," Ayumi warned.

"Wouldn't you? And why would you want to do that?" asked the crossdresser.

"To show that we understand his mission, and to show that we won't stand in his way. It's his neck, after all, that's at stake. Literally," the runner answered. "And yes, it may hurt, it may not, but I need to do this."

"I need to do it too! For Keima darling's sake! I'll ask him next time I see him!"

"You have to ask the dweeb about that," Chihiro replied. "By the way, how was your time with Keima? You seem happy."

"Oh, it was heaven! It was wonderful! It was the best!" Yui exclaimed dreamily and was rewarded by jealous looks from the two other girls. "Aw, don't be jealous. You'll have your turn."

"So what exactly happened?" asked Ayumi.

Yui stuck her tongue out. "I won't tell everything. Still, there's something you might be interested in."

"Do tell," Chihiro barked, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Like Ayumi, she was jealous, but she can't begrudge Yui. They were all equal in the schedule, after all.

"Did you know that Keima agreed to kiss me at least for every hour of the week. That means that he should kiss me three times this week alone. Unlike last week, where he only kissed us twice."

"How did you know he kissed me twice?" a red-faced Ayumi demanded. "I never told anyone that."

"He did kiss me twice last week, so I assumed that he kissed all of us twice. Right, Chihiro?"

Chihiro blushed, and said, um, "actually, he only kissed me once last week. But never mind that. What do you mean, Keima agreed to kiss you thrice?"

"Well, he did promise me that. I'm not sure if he promised it to all the girls, but you should demand it. It's your right under Rule 9. And it's only fair. If he doesn't grant you that, then he's showing favoritism to me, wouldn't you think? So ask him."

There was a bit of silence.

"We're friends, so we shouldn't keep secrets from each other," Yui continued. "How about this? Let's tell each other the story of our first conquest! I'll start!"

"I can't do that," the normal girl whispered.

Yui raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because I can't remember," she said. "I don't remember."

The heiress sounded shocked. "You mean you don't remember your first kiss?"

"Well, I'm not a goddess host, so I can't help it!"

"But you can. Why don't you ask darling to restore your memory?"

"Could he even do that?" Ayumi countered.

"Not him. But surely, Haqua or Elsie could find a way. I mean, they were the ones who erased your memories in the first place," Yui asserted. "And now that you know everything else, Chihiro, there's no reason you can't know that most precious of things! You should remember your first kiss! Please, ask him! I know! Tomorrow lunch is your first hour with him. Ask him then!"

"Yui, that's Chihiro's business!" Ayumi scolded, but turned to her best friend. "But she's right. You should ask to have your memory returned. It's only fair."

"You think so?" Chihiro asked her two friends, her voice shaking in uncertainty.

"Yes," the runner said. "I can find no reason to keep you in the dark anymore."

Yui nodded. "You should remember your first kiss."

"I guess I'll ask him tomorrow," she conceded, uncertain, but determined to recover her memories.

"Then we can tell each other our stories!" Yui exclaimed excitedly.

…

* * *

_Part 180 – Miyako and Club_

"Divine One," Keima Katsuragi heard as he stepped out of his classroom after the last subject.

There was Aoba Fuse, with her usual cold expression, but was that a hint of delight?

He shrugged. With Aoba, one can't tell. Her poker face was almost as impenetrable as his own. And her natural cold personality meant that she had perfect control over how others see her. She had consciously cultivated a personality of an ice princess—a personality that didn't change and was even aggravated when she became a gamer. The only thaw she displayed was towards the girls of the schedule—and that was only because he asked her to try to become friends with them.

"May I accompany you home? I need to look at the game library. I want to borrow some games if you don't mind," she asked.

"Unfortunately, I have business to take care of."

"Business? Your schedule is free right now," she answered.

"It's not in the schedule. I have something else to do."

"May I ask what it is?"

He sighed. How can he tell her that he's going to conquer Miyako Terada because she has a loose soul? That's impossible. But he can't just hide it. She would notice, and just like the brilliant girl that she was, she'd figure it out. Well, most of it anyway. Better come up with a rational explanation.

"Well, do you remember the reason for why am I stuck with a harem?"

"I do. It's because of your sister."

"Well, Elsie asked me to help with Miyako Terada's problem. You know Miyako, right?"

"She's the remaining 2B Pencils Band member not to be involved with the schedule."

He nodded. "And that's what I'm going to do."

"You're gonna make her fall in love with you, aren't you?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Based on your track record. And the fact that you use lessons from galges to help girls. And those galges all say that you must make the girl fall in love with you," she answered.

"Yes," he admitted.

"And then what? Are you going to allow her to join the schedule if you're successful?"

"Well, if I help the girls, and they fell in love with me, they either do two things. They go after me, and they're the girls of the schedule. Or they're so horrified to learn that they fell in love with the Otamegane that they decide to forget. And they do so completely, wiping me out from their memories, pretending we never even met. Most likely, Terada will fall into the latter category. If she does so, could you please not talk to her about me? Leave her alone."

"If you wish so, my Master."

"Look, I really don't want to grow the schedule. It's a pain trying to manage seven girls at the same time!" he ranted. "I really prefer if the girls I help and who fall in love with me forget about me."

"I understand. But you still can't resist your little sister, right?"

"Yes. Elsie's the one who's concerned with me playing the hero. It's a bit tiring, but I can't say no to her."

"Well, Divine One, I don't think I can help you with that, but I have good news. You are now the President of the Books and Games Club."

Keima stopped walking. They were now at the gate of the school.

He looked skeptically at Aoba Fuse, who casually took a paper from her bag and handed it to him.

It was the approval of the club that Aoba proposed. It named Keima Katsuragi as President. And a big club room that was just beside the rooftop stairs on the uppermost floor.

All signed by Mr. Ichiro Kodama.

"How did you? I was sure Kodama would reject this," he began.

Aoba then told him how she got the approval.

Afterward, he looked at her, then stared at the paper, and returned it to her. Then he began laughing. Laughing hard. He laughed and laughed and laughed.

Then he stopped. He grabbed her by the shoulder, a broad grin pasted on his face, and began shaking her as he spoke. "Congratulations. That's brilliant! And you got Kodama good! I wish I was there when you did that! I want to see the look of his face! Haha! That was great! You were great! I can't believe that worked! I'll be honest with you. I really don't want to be part of a club. I am in the ideal, and I would not give in to the real."

She was struggling to maintain her poker face as she blushed because of Keima holding her. "Divine One, this is not giving up to the real. In fact, this club represents the triumph of the ideal over the real! By giving his approval, Mr. Kodama, who represents the real, is surrendering to us, who are part of the ideal! We can have our own private club, where we can perfect the ideal world in privacy. Think about it. If you play in other places in the school, you can be interrupted by passers-by. In the club, you lock the door and control who enters and sees you. Can't you see? This is the ideal stomping and wiping the floor with the real!"

"I suppose you are right. Yes, I will join the club as President. I did make that promise to you. And to rub it in Kodama's face. And as my first act, I'm appointing you as the club secretary."

"Thank you, President."

"Yes, Secretary. Tomorrow, we'll take a look at the clubroom."

With that, he let go of her shoulders, and they continued their walk.

* * *

…

_Part 181 – Third Wheel_

Aoba Fuse inwardly beamed at his acceptance. She was a bit nervous that he might reject the club as she was aware that he might think that it might be giving in to the real if he did so.

"Katsuragi!" she heard a voice shout, and she turned.

It was a girl in the Mai High Uniform, with a side ponytail. She recognized her, even if she really did not know her.

The girl stopped before them. She was panting as if she had run very far. "You're still here!"

She straightened up and looked at them. "Hello, Katsuragi, Kanon's brother. I am Asami Yoshino, and I am your classmate! You probably never noticed me because I'm shy and quiet," she introduced as she took his hand and shook it.

"Hello, Yoshino," he answered with wariness.

"And you must be Aoba Fuse, Katsuragi's shadow! Don't be offended, it's just the rumors! A pleasure to meet you!" she said and extended her hand.

Aoba took the hand and shook it, the girl gamer's face not changing as she did so. She too was wary of this girl. She heard that Yoshino was a quiet introvert who preferred books to the company of people. And she had seen her once or twice, so she had no doubt that this girl was Asami Yoshino.

"A pleasure to meet you too, Miss Yoshino. Yes, I've heard those rumors that I am his shadow, and to tell you the truth, it isn't unfounded," she replied. "No offense taken."

"Hey, what's that?" asked Yoshino, pointing to a piece of paper in Aoba's hand. "May I see it?"

Aoba looked at her master, and he gave a tiny nod. She handed it to Asami.

"A Books and Games Club! Neat! I want to join!" she exclaimed.

"Aren't you a member of the Tea Ceremony Club?" the girl gamer questioned.

"Yeah, but you forget, in your—uh, our school, you can be a member of two clubs at the same time!" exclaimed the pony-tailed girl. "The Tea Ceremony Club is just one club. I haven't got a second. So what do you think?"

Yoshino was right. After all, Ayumi Takahara was a member of the Track and Field Club, and the Light Music Club, at the same time.

"President, should we?"

Keima looked at her and said, "Well, I hereby delegate to the Secretary the admission of new members, subject to my final approval."

The blue-haired girl sighed. He was dumping the responsibility to her? She's fine with that. "So, why do you want to join?"

"Well, I'm a book nerd! I love to read lots and lots of books, just like how both of you love games. I hate people. I do not like to talk to people. Just like how both of you dislike people. In other words, I love books! And I want to love games! I'd like the peace and quiet that your club would bring! Yes, we would have a lovely time together if you let me join! We could be close friends. What do you say?"

"Are you really sure? You'd be bored if you join," the girl gamer pressed.

"I don't care! I want to be friends with you, Fuse, Katsuragi! I want a place to read books!"

Fuse looked at her. In truth, she was wondering if Yoshino would be useful for her purpose. She'd very much like to have her in the club, but she was afraid to offend her master. What if he wanted her to reject Yoshino? She needed to buy time.

"Tell you what. I'm going to draft the rules for the club tonight. Tomorrow, after the last class, join us in the clubroom. Read it, and see if you like the rules. Then decide if you want to join."

"Inside school?" Asami replied slowly. "I'll go… inside the Mai High Private School?"

"There's a problem with that?" Keima asked, looking at Asami. "After all, Asami, you are my classmate. It's not as if you're not studying in the same school as me."

"No problem at all! I'm sure I'll be there! And whatever rules there are, I'm sure I'll still join," Asami said. "So how about we celebrate the founding of the club! Why don't we have a drink? No alcohol, but soda! Let's call it a group date!"

"Huh? Date?" asked Keima, looking at her.

"Oh, right. I am interrupting something? So, when did you two become boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I am not her boyfriend."

"And I am not the Divine One's girlfriend."

"Ssssure, you aren't! If you aren't, why are you always together?"

"Because I am his disciple! He is the God of Conquests, of the Gaming World. I want to be as great as him in games!"

"It's true. Aoba Fuse is going to be a great gamer, and I am going to be the one who'll make her one."

"Oh, yes, silly me. Sorry for mistaking it. But Divine One? Why do you call him that?"

"Because he's God. You're the God of Conquests, aren't you, Divine One?"

"Yes, I am the God of Conquests!" Keima boasted.

"So if I become a member of the Club, what should I call you, Katsuragi?"

"President should do," Aoba answered. "Unless you believe he's really God, you can't call him Divine."

"Okay then, President, Secretary!" she exclaimed as they stopped beside a shop called _Terada Dry Cleaning_.

"I have some errands to do," he said. "Bye."

And he entered the place. Yoshino was about to follow when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

The girl gamer shook her head. "He's busy. Don't disturb him."

* * *

_Part 182 – Restaurant Talk_

Yoshino walked beside Aoba Fuse, who had taken out a console and played.

"Hey, that's a game that Katsu—I mean, the President likes to play!"

"You're not a member yet, so you don't have to call him that."

"But I want to be a club member, so I better get used to calling him that. So you really like playing games! That's the same type of games he likes to play, am I right?"

"Yes."

"So you really are his disciple! How about stopping for a drink? You're not doing anything, I am right?"

"I guess not. Lead the way."

* * *

…

They were inside a restaurant, both drinking over a straw a bottle of soda.

"Tell me, how did you know that we got approval for the Books and Games Club?" asked the gamer.

"Believe it or not, it's just a coincidence, Secretary," she laughed.

"I find that hard to believe!"

"Really! I really just want to get to know him better, and I saw that paper you were holding," Asami replied.

"And why did you choose this day to get to know him better?"'

"Kanon, of course! When I learned that Kanon thinks of him as a brother, then I told myself, I gotta get to know him better. Then maybe, I'll get to know Kanon better!"

Fuse raised an eyebrow at that. She knew it was an excuse. But a very convenient one. The timing was perfect. Everything that happened to her master can be blamed on Kanon's announcement.

"So tell me, I know you and him isn't an item. And the talk of Kanon and the Katsu—the President is just talk. So, is there any girl that he has his eye on?"

"Yotsuba Sugimoto."

"Huh? Who's she?"

"A game character. If you must know, the Divine One really doesn't care for real girls. All he likes are the girls of the ideal world—that of games."

"So, he has no real-world crush?"

"He has none."

"How about girls? Do girls like him?"

"No girls like him."

"Surely, that can't be true."

"He's the Otamegane, the bespectacled game nut," she answered, although it was painful for her to say that. It was, to her, very disrespectful to her Master. It was an affront. She got offended every time she heard that word. Still, she was trusted by the Divine One, so she must maintain the ruse. "Although that's the last time you would ever hear that word from my mouth."

"I know. But surely, he has many good points. You admire him, don't you? Despite him being the Otamegane! I mean, he's handsome, and he's very strong mentally, his will is iron! I won't be surprised if he turns out to be a playboy!"

"Yes, I admire him, and he has many positive qualities, as you say. But others, especially girls, ignore those positive qualities, and focus on his negative aspects, and even invent negative qualities, just to spite him. My master is better than all of them, every single one of them, and one day, they will bow down to him."

"Still, it's unbelievable that not a single girl likes him! I mean, let's forget about you. How about um…the runner and the band leader?"

"They're both members of the band 2B Pencils in which Elsie Katsuragi, the Divine One's younger sister, is a member. They're just being nice to him to make Elsie happy."

"How about that library girl?"

"My master's a genius, and she needed help for her novel. He's merely providing assistance after my classmate asked him for his help."

"That crazy crossdresser rich girl?"

"The same as Takahara and Kosaka. Goido is the drummer of 2B Pencils. She's just being nice to him for Elsie's sake."

"You know, those sounds like excuses," she quipped.

"If it were any other boy, I'd agree. But for the Divine One, not really," she answered. "It's impossible for any girl to like him romantically. I thought that Kanon's the exception, but it turned out that she doesn't like him. She only looks at him like a brother."

"Well, it looks like nobody likes him then," she said a little wistfully. "You're right. What bad news for him!"

…

* * *

_Part 183 – Piano Tutorial_

Keima Katsuragi really felt lucky as he entered the Dry Cleaning establishment.

Usually, when undertaking a conquest, luck runs against him. It was only his ability to turn bad luck into something useful that made his conquests possible. But the history pop quiz by Nikaido was good luck for a change.

He never expected his teacher, who clearly despised him, to help him in such a manner. It was obviously a coincidence.

The conquest would be accelerated because of that.

The first thing he saw was Elsie, who entered through a door leading to the main residence of the Terada family. He had earlier asked her to make sure that Terada would go home early instead of hanging out with the 2B Pencils after school like she usually did and had messaged her when he was near.

"Beloved Brother!" the devil exclaimed when he entered. "Thanks for that tutoring yesterday! I would have died this morning if weren't for that."

"Calm down. It's just happenstance. Take me to Terada, okay?"

"Yes, Big Brother!"

She led the way, and he followed, going all the way to Miyako's room.

"Hey, Miyako! Look who I brought with me!" Elsie exclaimed.

"Katsuragi!" she cried as he entered her room.

"Miyako! I'm here for my piano lessons," he informed as he gave her a smile. And she blushed.

…

* * *

A thousand feelings coursed through Miyako as she saw him.

She had earlier dismissed his claims that he can predict the questions of the teachers. She had concluded that if he was able to do so, he was godly.

And by luck, there was a pop quiz from Nikaido.

And he was able to predict it. Uncannily so. It was almost otherworldly.

And logically, she had to conclude that he was godly, like how Elly viewed him.

Yes, she was looking at the perfect student, the perfect genius, someone who she will never be able to catch up to, not in a million years. No matter how many cram schools she attends.

She just wished she could be like him.

"Are you sure you need little ole' me to learn piano? Surely, you can learn on your own," she answered.

"I don't think so. There are things that one can learn only by sitting by the teacher's feet," he answered. "Academic things are one thing. Music is another. I read that for one to be a good musician, one must learn the soul of music and that one cannot do that just by reading some books. And I believe that you are the one who can instill in me the soul of music."

"You really overestimate me," said Terada. "But I will try. Let's go."

She led them to her study room in her basement.

"Wow! I'm so excited to see Big Brother learn how to play! Then nobody would ever laugh at him for playing the piano ever again!" Elsie cried excitedly.

Miyako pointed at the upright piano. "Okay, you sit there. And put your fingers in this position."

…

* * *

And so Miyako started the piano lessons of Keima.

She started off by teaching the most basic of basics for beginners.

And he began to learn, step by step.

To Miyako, the most fantastic thing about him was that he only needed to be taught once, and he would get it. Unlike someone she tried to teach before. He was an excellent listener, which, combined with his exceptional memory, ensured that his progress was extremely rapid. And he did his homework—that he read and internalized all the piano lessons that he borrowed the night before. It was as if he memorized the entire lesson before he came here. Which he probably did, greatly simplifying her job.

After one hour, Keima was able to competently play simple pieces. Like _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. _Or _Happy Birthday. _Or _Old MacDonald. _He played it slowly. His fingers' motions were still calculated. He still had no muscle memory for playing the piano.

But compared to yesterday, it was awe-inspiring. She really was proud of herself. She was a good piano teacher!

* * *

_Part 184 – Learning to Play_

…

Keima, as he played the simple pieces, thanked his lucky stars that he had played those damned piano galges before. He, as he admitted previously, had no musical bone on his body, and had been tone-deaf. Despite his intelligence and memory, he would have taken far longer than he wished to learn piano if he had not played those games.

With his galge knowledge of tones and notes, he was able to read music off a musical sheet—he never would have completed at least eight galges if he did not acquire that particular skill. He remembered those games—there would be a musical tune that would be played, and he would have to make choices among the sheet music that was displayed on the screen.

Also, the previous night, before he went to sleep, he practiced on Haqua's keyboard using Miyako's piano tutorials. It was very fruitful and he learned the basics quickly.

Learning to apply what he learned was difficult at first. He solved that dilemma when he noticed that playing the piano was like playing using his God of Conquest mode using six controllers at the same time—only less taxing as his mental concentration was on one thing rather than six simultaneously. Thus, he quickly memorized the standard piano keyboard, the notes assigned to it, and the tones represented by the notes.

However, he concealed that to Miyako. He wanted Miyako to think that it was her own teaching that made him good at piano. So he never displayed any skill or knowledge that Miyako herself did not teach him first. And when Miyako made mistakes, he never corrected it, and simply repeated her mistakes, waiting for Miyako to catch and correct herself, which she always did.

And it was working. He could detect in her tone of voice that she was not only proud of his learning, but also of her own teaching.

Of course, not everything he learned he learned from his own studies. Miyako knew a great deal of piano theory, practice, and technique that he didn't learn beforehand. She was genuinely teaching him new things. Especially when they moved on from beginner lessons.

* * *

"You're great!" Miyako congratulated after he played a very slow and basic rendition of Beethoven's _Fur Elise. _"You learn so fast!"

"I only learn so fast because you're such a good teacher. All this I learned from you and your piano books," he answered.

"Are you sure you haven't learned piano before?" she teased.

"Well, if I did, I would've noticed the mistakes that you made," he answered. "I thought it was correct until you told me you made a mistake."

Miyako nodded. After a while, because of his rapid learning, she had suspected that he may have prior knowledge. So she deliberately introduced wrong information. If he still got it right despite her not telling him it was wrong, then Katsuragi already knew what she had been teaching.

But he always followed her, even her mistakes, until she corrected herself. That proved to her that he had no knowledge of piano music before she taught him. Everything he showed to her that afternoon came from her. And she was very proud. Even a genius like Katsuragi lacked in some things. Like piano!

Yes, she was a great piano teacher.

"Well, I'm not perfect. No teacher has perfect knowledge. The best teachers are the ones who can recognize when they make mistakes and correct themselves so that they won't pass wrong knowledge to their students," she pointed out.

"Isn't Miyako great?" Elsie, who had been watching and listening all this time, exclaimed. "Just compare it to how you played yesterday! It's like night and day! Isn't it, Miyako?"

"Yes, it is, Elly. Katsuragi is a quick study. And for my first student, I'm very proud of him."

"I am really your first student? You're too good a teacher for me to be your first time."

"Of course, you are. Stop being silly! You are my first time and nobody else! Nobody! Don't ask that again!"

"Okay, okay, I'm your first time," he conceded.

"I'm glad you liked my teaching."

"You should be proud of yourself as a teacher, Miyako," he said. "I mean, learning something and teaching something you've learned are two very different things. The fact that you've got mistakes on your first try isn't surprising. It's that you got very few on your first and that you always catch yourself is what's amazing."

"Thanks, Katsuragi."

And they continued playing, from very simple to relatively complicated pieces.

He became good. Not great, but decent. He still had many flaws.

His playing was still slow, even if it got a little faster. And he had a tendency to be tense and overly concentrate on where he's placing his fingers—he was overthinking. He wasn't a natural at music like others. His movements were not fluid but mechanical. Yet that was what made him so impressive to Miyako. Despite him being utterly foreign to music, he was such a good beginner.

…

* * *

_Part 185 – What Keima Saw_

All in all, Keima and Elsie spent more than three hours after school with Miyako. Near the end of their time, Miyako gave him the task to make a speech on all that he had learned from her. And surprisingly, he made a perfect presentation and forgot nothing. He was able to quote words she forgot she'd said. And he didn't sound like a beginner at all.

"Wow! You really were listening to everything I've said," she admitted. He, Katsuragi, a pure genius, the top student of Mai-High Private School, learned from her, listened to her. Everything he did that afternoon was because of her. A surge of pride rose inside her. She was so proud. She had no doubt that he could easily surpass her soon, but she was determined that she would be the midwife to the birth of a new piano genius.

That would be her new claim to fame.

She hoped.

"It's because everything you've taught me made so much sense. I knew it, looking at your achievements in piano, looking at all your awards, that you had to be my teacher in piano. And I was right," he said, taking her hand in his and shaking it. "Thank you."

She blushed as she looked into those deep brown eyes as they shook hands.

"Anyway, there's one more thing I've got to say, Kanon's brother," Miyako said, withdrawing her hand from his. "Thank you for helping Kanon. I am a big fan of her, and it touched me that you helped her to be a great idol. I'm sorry that she dumped you, but at least she's still close to you."

"We were never together, so how can she dump me?" replied Keima. It was not planned for people to mock him for being "dumped", but it's better than before. "I care for her like she's my sister, so I'm so happy she thinks of me as a brother. I really hate it when people think that I'm her lover."

"And if Kanon is Divine Brother's sister, then Kanon is also my sister!" Elly shouted. "Hm, Miyako, have you seen my bag?"

"Oh, I think you've left it in my room," Miyako informed a sheepish Elsie. "I'll get it. Can you please wait for me in the living room?"

Miyako then rushed upstairs.

"Things are going well, Divine Brother," Elsie commented.

"Yes, they are," he said. Keima's eyes wandered idly around the study room. He had some crumpled paper on his pocket, and he looked for a trash can. When he opened the lid, he noticed something.

It was a crumpled piece of an opened envelope. Curious, he picked it up and extracted the piece of paper inside.

…

* * *

"I think I can see it," he remarked as they walked upstairs.

"You've seen what, Exalted Brother?"

"Give or take a few days, it'll happen."

"You're not making sense, Divine One."

"I can see the ending."

End of Flag XVII

* * *

**Stats for the Week**

_Monday – Official Tim_e

Tenri – Morning Walk – 15 minutes

Yui – Lunch – 1 hour

_Total:_

Tenri – 15 minutes

Yui – 1 hour

* * *

**Author Notes**

Aoba Fuse and Asami Yoshino are a light novel heroines. I took their characterizations both from the light novel, and also from Wrathie Winsre's stories.

Oh and an announcement and request. In the near future, I probably would run out of events that the girls could do with Keima during their "official" time. So if any of you could suggest activities that they could engage in one hour, two hours, or three, as long as those activities are in character, please tell me. I'd probably include it, with full credit of course.

* * *

**Review Replies**

To** xellos540, **thank you for your quick review.

Once again, this is originally a PM that I posted here for the information and enlightenment of other readers.

Yep. Haqua didn't want to get caught, after all.

Diana could be amazingly hypocritical. And she's only looking after Tenri. She couldn't care less about what happens to the other girls unless it impacts Tenri.

Yep. Haqua has a point about information, though her underlying reasons for it is…

Yep. Dokuro is still grateful to Haqua for her services in the last Goddess Search. And yep. To her, it would help the girls grow their love for Keima.

Well, Keima does know how to push Haqua's buttons if Keima wants Haqua to do something for him… Although he may not know the real reasons those buttons work… xD. He may thing he was just stroking her ego and self-esteem, when in reality…

Although in many cases, he pushes her "violence" buttons all too often.

As for how the other Goddesses would get their data, Haqua may have separate plans for each of them, but now it's too late to implement them now. So it's not only Keima who could think up schemes on the fly.

As for why Haqua would do it for Diana, it's because she asked her first. But she has plans for other goddesses too. It's just that she got caught so she winged it instead.

Well, Diana is a genius and the most intelligent of the Goddesses. Even if her emotions sometimes cloud her judgment. Unlike the cold and analytical Keima and Aoba. So she should get the hints. Obviously, it involving Keima and Tenri would warp her judgment.

Yep. Haqua showed it to Diana in spite of making the promise. But there's a reason she constructed that entire farce and refused to acknowledge it openly even when caught. So if she's caught by Keima, she could deny willingly showing it to the Goddesses, and at worse, she could be accused only of being careless.

As Diana says, Haqua is looking for plausible deniability.

And most importantly, Haqua's hands are tied. It was "directly ordered" by Dokuro that the data will find the way to the girls. Well, that's her best excuse, one that Keima could not find a hole in.

Of course, whether Keima will buy it if caught is another question. But as long as Haqua is willing to lie there are lots of excuses she could try.

Diana has too much respect and reverence for her eldest sister not to chicken out.

The Goddesses are based on Roman Gods, who are based on Greek Gods. And Greek Deities aren't very godlike in their morality and behavior, at all. So yeah, the Goddesses seek the best for their hosts and not much more.

Yep. Ayumi has to curb her penchant for violence. It isn't such a handicap when she's not after Keima, or she's the only girl after Keima. But if she's competing with six other girls? It's disastrous.

Yep. Although he would be torn between being happy that the girls understood him, finally, or why the hell did the girls understand him so fast. But will Keima connect it to giving his opinion to Haqua? We'll see.

As for who will advise Chihiro, just wait and see.

And Tenri's parents just embarrassed their daughter. Keima I think was more bewildered than anything else.

Yep. They saw that way back in Flag X.

As for Aoba's feelings, they are growing, but that love for her first master hinders her love for her current master. Because she feels it would "betrayal" if she fell in love with Keima. Whether she could overcome that first loyalty, we will see.

As for if people see Aoba differently, yes. Remember that Aoba only became a gamer very recently, unlike Keima who was that way for at least ten years.

Well, Keima knew that Aoba is a genius. So who better to ask for advice than someone who is very like himself.

Yep. That's her "make Keima more respected plan". As for schedule and games, I suspect that if Keima got elected, and he serves, he could structure it in such a way as to maximize his game time and fit the schedule too. Still, who knows?

"Being dumped" was the last thing that entered Keima's mind when he devised that scheme. Keima should have read Girl Walker before he made his plans. xD. Still, it served its main purpose of making conquests easier as he's still "single" for that purpose.

Yep. Keima wanted to shoot down Aoba's idea dead in the water by being blunt to the point of being insensitive. Not that Keima would care about being sensitive, of course.

The club idea was something that was on my mind for a long time. And now I was able to show it! And I wonder if Haruhi would find something weird. (BTW, I haven't watched that anime). As for book, it's simple. Aoba Fuse was thinking of books like One Leaf or game novelizations, so they could read those too. Of course, by just saying books, they could attract potentially more members and can do more activities.

As for who is in for a surprise, it's obvious who got or will get surprised.

As for whether all those things said to Miyako by Ayumi and Chihiro was part of the plan, well let's just say that it may or it may not. Keima could devise plans that allow Ayumi and Chihiro freedom how to do it. Those two girls really want to help Keima conquer Miyako, and Keima has to let them help him. Only that Keima would try to control how the girls would help him. Whether or not he succeeded would be seen.

As for Miyako falling for the trap, she's getting more emotional about Keima, and that hinders her critical thinking when she hears all those bad things about Keima from what she thought were his friends.

Yep! ASAMI is here! One of my favorite heroines, and my second favorite light novel character (it's obvious who's first). I was planning on including her long before, so I reread the light novel before I wrote that.

Yep. That excuse, that no girl could like Keima, would only work to someone who despises him and wants to believe the worse in him. Fortunately (or unfortunately), almost the entire high school despises Keima, so they could easily believe the excuses. Those who actually liked Keima before, like Asami, would not make that assumption.

I don't think Chihiro likes Kodama at all. Now if she heard him insulting it, that would be something!

Yep. That's how Keima studies. As for what Nikaido would think, just wait.

As for how Nikaido knows about it, Elsie assumes it's the same way Nikaido saw through her disguise as Kanon.

True. That's why when Shiori does think it, it's such a big deal.

Yep. Aoba's strategy was very good, and it shows how she can read her teachers like Kodama.

That's Shiori. Ask her about her opinion about a movie and she'll write a paper on that.

About Aoba vs Kodama, yep. And I don't think Kodama realized he's been had! He really did think he averted disaster!

Yep. Things will get exciting, as the seeds planted in this chapter and the previous one blossom. As for what is the actual purpose of the club in Aoba's mind, just read on and it will become clear. As for Asami joining the club, just read the next chapter and see what happens. What Asami will or won't do will be revealed in Flag XVII.

Thank you for your review!

* * *

To **ty,** thanks for your review. I really appreciate the constructive criticism.

Oh yes, Keima is being affected by the real. He still values the ideal above all else, of course, but the real affects him too, like Chihiro. Or the fact that his actions could spell doom to the goddess hosts and the world, if he isn't careful.

As for replacing their names with descriptors, I do that to avoid mentioning their names too often, and there's no way to clearly tell who's talking from context. From example, a scene involving two speakers won't need such descriptors since it's clear who's talking. But from three or more people with the same genders, saying 'she said' over and over again, or not having a descriptor would confuse readers on who actually talked. So I use that to differentiate dialogue as the alternative would be to endlessly repeat the names, which I'm not too fond of.

I'll try to minimize it, but I can't make any promises.

As for the pacing, I admit it could be slow. Though things would start to happen with Keima and the girls. Trust me. A lot of the scenes that are filler are going to be very important to the main plot points. Important events in the future won't make sense without those scenes. I can't tell you exactly how all the seemingly disjointed scenes would be woven together, as that would be spoilerish, so just be patient.

Anyway, for example, the talk between the Goddesses would be very important to how the girls would spend time with Keima, as this chapter showed with Yui and Keima. The reason Yui gave Keima two bentos and tried to bargain with Keima into splitting player heroine roles are directly connected with what happened with the Goddesses last chapter.

The talk with Miyako would directly impact how the conquest of Miyako proceeds. How, I can't tell, but just wait.

Same with Kanon fans mock Keima. Notice that the basis on why they mocked Keima have changed. He's no longer Kanon's lover. That would impact things too.

Anyway, I'm so sorry the pacing of the story seems slow. That's why I try to update as fast as possible to get as fast to the major events. But sometimes, some scenes needed to be there, which while it seems fillerish, would be very important.

Anyway, the main plot points currently are:

1\. Miyako's Conquest

2\. Keima spending time with the girls of the schedule (yes, this is the main focus of the story since the beginning, and I will tell all that happened during the hours of the girls in the week. Because after this week, I won't do this again since it takes too much time).

3\. Yui's quest to include Aoba Fuse in the schedule.

4\. Aoba's quest to make Keima respected and feared in the school.

5\. Mari getting involved in the Schedule

And the plot points above may or may not merge, but currently, all the events are related to the five above.

And the five basically amounts to: Keima spending time with the girls of the schedule while conquering girls with loose souls.


	18. Chihiro's Memories

**The World The Girls Also Knows: The Girls God Can Only Save**

* * *

**FIRST OF ALL, HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL MY READERS. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS LATEST CHAPTER FOR THE NEW YEAR!**

* * *

AU after Goddesses Arc. Keima has to keep the affection of the seven Goddess hosts and Chihiro at the same time. And he still has to exorcise loose souls from girls by making them fall in love with him. Miyako has a loose soul that needs to be exorcised, and the God of Conquests gets himself a new disciple in the game world named Aoba Fuse.

And I do not own The World God Only Knows.

And thanks to **xellos540** for the beta job!

And I do not own The World God Only Knows.

* * *

_Summary of the last chapter_

Yui and Mars makes plans for Aoba. Yui spends her first hour with Keima and also makes deals with the gamer. Yoshino meets with Aoba and Keima. Miyako teaches Keima how to play piano.

* * *

_As for some characters:_

Aoba Fuse and Asami Yoshino are light novel heroines. I took their characterizations both from the light novel and also from Wrathie Winsre's stories.

* * *

Oh, and an announcement and request. In the near future, I probably would run out of events that the girls could do with Keima during their "official" time. So if any of you could suggest activities that they could engage in one hour, two hours, or three, as long as those activities are in character, please tell me. I'd probably include it, with full credit, of course.

* * *

**ARC II - CONSPIRACIES**

**Flag XVIII **

**Chihiro's Memories**

Translation of Manga Terms that I use

Nii-sama = Big Brother, Exalted Brother, Beloved Brother

Kami-Nii-sama or Kama-Onii-Sama = Divine Brother

Kami-sama = Divine One, Godly One, God. Aoba Fuse calls Keima Kami-sama, so I use Divine One.

Kami = God

Sama = Lord or Lady so Kujo-Sama is Lady Kujo, or Tsukiyo Sama is Lady Tsukiyo

Otamegane or Otamega = Glasses Wearing Game Nerd or Game Nut. I left it mostly untranslated.

Sensei = Teacher. But in context, I use Mr. or Miss. So Kodoma-Sensei would be Mr. Kodoma.

Otome Games = Games for Girls. The female equivalent of male dating sims.

Ojou-sama = aristocratic lady or noble lady

Mai-Hime = Princess from Maijima, the title of Aoba Fuse in the Gaming Community

* * *

_Part 186 - I Can See the Ending_

Elsie Katsuragi smiled at hearing that.

"Really, Big Brother?"

"Yes, Elsie. I can see the ending. It's quite clear." He sighed with relief as he said that. At least a part of his problems would be over. Really, conquering girls with loose souls were easy compared to all that he had to put up with recently. Like Ikumi pretending to be Asami.[1] What was that about? It was so obvious from the moment Ikumi opened her mouth.

"Tonight?"

"No, no. Thursday night," he said as they emerged on to the living room. And there was Mr. and Mrs. Terada. The two teenagers greeted the couple and told that Miyako was teaching piano.

"She's teaching both of you?" asked Mrs. Terada.

"No. I just want to hang out with Miyako and watch them play," Elsie answered. In truth, Keima brought her there as a sort of chaperon. He wanted to avoid being seen alone with Miyako until the right moment. It would keep tongues from gossiping about them. And it made meeting Miyako easier, as it would be less awkward with the devil around than if it were just the two of them. And Elsie could always leave when required.

Miyako arrived with Elsie's bag.

"So how was the piano tutoring?" asked Mr. Terada.

"It was great! Katsuragi here is a swift learner. I just need to teach him once, and he gets it and never forgets about it! And he plays well compared to before," she gushed.

"My, you like him, don't you?" Mr. Terada asked.

"Yes, very much," she said. Then she realized the implication of the question, "as a student, of course." She blushed.

"I saw Kanon's announcement. I'm very sorry she isn't in love with you like you thought," Mr. Terada said, although he doesn't seem very sorry at all. "At least now, Miyako, you don't have a strong rival!"

"Dad!" an embarrassed Miyako cried, blushing even more.

"Don't worry, Mr. Terada. It made my life my easier," Keima answered. "Really, it was a pain for people to think I'm Kanon's lover."

"I'm glad you think that," the older man answered. "So, how was my daughter as a tutor?"

"She's great! I knew nothing before, and now I know so much, thanks to her!" he proclaimed. "In fact, I want to show how much she had taught me."

"Will you play for us?" Mrs. Terada asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not that good yet, Mrs. Terada. But I have a better idea! How about we join the Maijima Private High School piano duet contest on Thursday night? All the school knows I suck at music! Won't they be amazed if they see me competent at piano? All because of your daughter?" he asked.

And Miyako paled.

But her parents smiled. "That's a wonderful idea. But do you think you can be good enough by Thursday?" asked Mr. Terada.

"With her teaching, I'm sure I'll be adequate enough," Keima answered. "Don't worry. It's an amateur competition. Only students can enter. I'm sure no matter how average or terrible we are, we would still be better than anyone else. After all, Miyako is a piano genius."

"That's not true, Katsuragi," Miyako answered.

He turned and looked at the pianist. "Can we play a duet at the competition?" he asked in a gentle voice that caused her to blush and go weak at the knees.

She wanted to refuse. It had been such a long time since her last piano competition, and she didn't want to think about that. That was why she threw that invitation in the rubbish bin. What if she…

She looked at him.

And her parents.

All of them were looking expectantly at her, wanting her to say yes.

She didn't want to do it. But how could she refuse? She needed to think of an excuse. She needed time to find a way to avoid disappointing them with a no.

"I need to think about it."

"Can you tell me your answer tomorrow? If you say yes, we would need all the time to practice," he answered.

"Yes, I'll give my answer tomorrow," she finally said.

"Thanks!"

Afterward, her parents tried to invite the siblings to dinner, but he declined. He had another appointment.

* * *

_Part 187 – Memory Wipes_

_Meanwhile…_

Yui Goido was walking home from Aoba Fuse's house. Yui, Tenri, and Tsukiyo had just concluded another two-hour game tutorial session with the girl gamer. The three girls had just separated at a crossroads.

She took her phone and talked to the reflection.

"Guess what, Mars? I am getting better! Pretty soon, I'll be Keima's disciple, and I can spend as much time with him as Fuse!" she squealed.

"Congratulations then," the Goddess answered. "So how about the next part of our plan."

"Huh?"

"You know, about Haqua and Chihiro. We need to know if Chihiro could regain her memories!"

"Oh, yes! If Chihiro can regain her memories, then Fuse could too," Yui finished.

"Want to meet her?"

"Haqua? Right now?"

"Yes. She's at the home of her former buddy, Yukie Marui. Luckily, Marui's in the country visiting her relations, so the devil's all alone. You can talk to her right now. If I take over, I can fly you there."

"Okay. But I'll need to go home first, and then we can fly, okay?"

Mars agreed.

* * *

...

Yui went home, ate dinner, then claimed she needed an 'early bedtime'. When she was certain that they thought she was asleep, Mars took over, made a spell that created an image of Yui sleeping, and flew towards Haqua's place.

* * *

…

"Hello Miss Herminium," Yui greeted as Haqua opened the door.

"Miss Goido? How did you?"

"Mars flew."

"Oh. Come in, come in."

They entered Yukie Marui's home.

They chatted for a bit before they sat down to business.

"Miss Herminium, I am curious. You do know that all of the conquered girls lose their memories after the conquest," Yui began.

"Yes, Miss Goido. Why do you ask?"

"Well, because I am a Goddess Host, my memories returned. I want to ask. If a conquered girl had no Goddess in her, would it be possible for her to regain the memories? Can you or New Hell do it?"

"Hm. This question never came up, to be honest. Anyway, do you have someone in mind?"

Yui looked sad. "Yes. Chihiro Kosaka. Out of all the girls in the schedule, only Chihiro can't remember. I feel very sorry for her. She can't even remember her first kiss. How sad is that?"

"I'm not sure. I've got to ask my chief first."

"Then ask. If she said that it is possible, if Chihiro or Keima asks, please restore Chihiro's memory."

"I don't know," Haqua said, a bit uncertain. "It's the policy of New Hell that those who forget should continue to forget."

"But that's only because Keima would not be able to properly continue his mission if the girls remember! But this would not apply to Chihiro right now! She's already aware of his mission, and she's willing to go along with it. Please! It's not fair for her to have that memory blocked out."

"That's a fair point."

"And I am sure that if you do this, Keima darling would be very pleased with you."

Her tone changed as she became more excited. "What? Katsuragi will be pleased with me if I do this? Why? Not that I care! I'm just curious!"

Yui raised her eyebrow at her reaction. _Wait. Does that mean that Haqua likes darling…_

"Because I already asked him, and he agreed. He'll probably ask you about it. He'll be thrilled and grateful if you can do it. I imagine he would be disappointed if you can't or even don't know," answered Yui, testing her hypothesis.

"I don't care if that man is disappointed! But, for your sake, I'll think about it." Haqua seemed deep in thought. "I'm still not sure if it's possible. But you can bet that I would do as he asked if it were."

Yui smiled. _I knew it!_

* * *

…

_Later_, _in New Hell, Dokuro's office…_

"So, is it possible?" asked Haqua.

Dokuro, standing from behind her table, stared at Haqua. "Yes, it is possible."

"Really?"

"It's a rather simple spell. However, before anything else, why do you want to know?"

"Because Katsuragi may want to ask that Kosaka's memories be restored."

"I have no objection to that. The purpose of the memory wipes is redundant with regard to Kosaka's situation. Anyway, it's a simple procedure. You see, the spell simply would block the part of the brain that contains the memory, and prevents the person from accessing it. The memory is not erased, any more than amnesiacs' memories are erased. So all you have to do is remove that block. The block could be simply covering it up, or making up new memories, or altering specific identities. But once the block is removed, she'll remember everything."

"So, what about the Goddesses?"

"Well, I'm not really sure how the Goddesses work with the memories. My guess is, once the Goddess wakes up, the block is removed without any need for a spell. Depending on how they wake up, it could be instant or gradual."

"So, will you teach me how to unblock them?"

"Of course. Be careful about how you use it. I'll allow Chihiro's memory to be recovered, but be ready to reverse the spell if she decides she doesn't want to be part of Katsuragi's schedule."

"Thank you, Chief!" Haqua bowed in gratitude.

* * *

_Part 188 – Saying Hello_

Keima was lost in his thoughts as he walked, all wrapped up in a sweater and a thick scarf that cold late November evening, towards his destination.

It would be Kanon's first hour soon.

So what would they do? He already had something planned just in case Kanon came up empty.

What to do with Kanon? Her affection points were astronomical. Yet he was still worried that she was still affected by their disastrous first hour last Saturday. He shook his head.

His thoughts went back to Yui. It went far better than he expected. He got her to agree to let him be the player half the time. And it was fruitful. He learned that a kiss need not happen with the right atmosphere or moment for it to count. Unlike when conquering a girl for the first time, when the timing of a kiss could be critical, a kiss to an already conquered girl could happen at any time, and it would increase affection points, especially if it was unexpected.

Still, he was not sure. In games, a kiss happened at the end. Always. And it was the same when he was extracting loose souls. Except for the Akari girl, but she doesn't count. But he had never played a game past the ending. So he was still groping in the dark about maintaining a relationship with a conquered girl. That was one reason he let the girls lead.

He needed to do an experiment.

* * *

…

Kanon Nakagawa was in her usual disguise of a beret, glasses, and brown coat. She looked at her watch. She was already at the rendezvous place, even if she was a bit early. She was so excited that she went ahead of time.

She should've listened to Miss Okada. She had been waiting under the lamppost for the past thirty minutes, thinking that he was as excited as her and would turn up early.

He obviously wasn't. Why would he, when he had several other girls competing for his attention? Sure, she was an idol, but the other girls had the advantage of not having tried to get him to dump the schedule. Honestly, that was the most boneheaded thing she ever did. And that included zapping him when they first met.

And he was with that Miyako Terada girl for the past several hours. And she understood. A conquest was more important than her.

She was determined to make the most of her first hour. She needed to make up for that mess she made. She was forgiven, true, but she hadn't done anything to earn that forgiveness except beg and plead.

That was why she was zealous in going along with his schemes. Not that she wouldn't anyway, as she trusted him to do the right thing, but she was determined to show how much she would do for him.

She looked at her watch.

The second hand ticked towards number 12, and the start of her time. She looked around, and there was still no Keima.

He better not be late.

_55, 56, 57, 58, 59…..60._

And her time officially began. Where was Keima?

"Kanon," she heard his voice.

"Keima?" she called.

She looked around, and he was nowhere.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her right wrist.

She gasped, and there he was.

Without warning, he pulled her close to him, his other hand going around her other arm and waist.

And his lips closed on upon hers, utterly surprising her. The only thing she could do was accept it. She closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation.

Of all the things she expected to begin their date, a kiss was farthest from her mind. Not that she didn't expect a kiss in her time—he did, after all, kiss her twice in three hours last Saturday. It was that the kiss usually was preceded by some emotional event, or moment, where it seemed that a kiss was just the right response to the situation at hand. Now, it came from nowhere, preceded by nothing, in reply to a situation that didn't happen.

Not that she didn't like it or she rejected it. On the contrary, she genuinely enjoyed his newfound aggressiveness. Where was this Keima before? Did he suddenly fall in love with her? No, no. That was not the reason. Did he suddenly become a lusty lad? Of course not, that was ridiculous. Maybe he did detect her longing for him to show her love, even if he did not actually love her, to kiss her, to give her something? Whatever the reason, she was glad.

The kiss resembled the last kiss they had, where they locked lips for about a while. Because of their position, with her hands trapped, she couldn't really draw him closer still, and his height meant that she had less leverage. Still, she did her best, tiptoeing to push her lips against his to kiss him back.

Finally, out of breath, he let go.

They both breathed deeply, and her face was red. It was wonderful. At least he accepted that their relationship was a bit physical. It was fun. And she found herself a bit weak.

She looked at him. And she could see a tiny blush, even as his manner and actions were calm.

"So what are we going to do today?" he asked as if nothing had happened.

"What was that?" she finally squeaked.

"My hello," he said with a neutral face as he got his PFP and began playing.

"Couldn't you just say, 'hi'?" asked Kanon. "Not that I'm complaining."

"You just want me to say 'hi' next time?"

"No, I mean, yes, I mean, um…"

He looked at her in the eye, and again she melted inside. He was so cute and handsome, she couldn't help herself.

"I thought you might like that. I guess I was wrong. I won't do that ever again. I'm sorry," he shrugged.

"No, I liked it. Loved it even," she croaked, her face very embarrassed. "You don't have to say sorry. I was just surprised, that's all. It's fine."

"So you won't mind me kissing you again?"

"Of course, I won't mind. You can, anytime you like," she said.

He just shrugged as his eyes followed his game.

And Kanon began to get peeved at his nonchalance. It's as if kissing was nothing to that boy. Which was probably accurate considering he kissed so many girls so many times, but still—

She was about to tell him off when she noticed what he was holding. It was her gift. And the game being played was a game she voice-acted. She could hear and see herself in the game.

And all the anger left her.

He was still playing it! She had expected that he would return to his usual consoles after one or two days!

He may not love her, but he was so sweet.

…

* * *

_Part 189 – Backstage Tour_

"So, do you have plans for us today?" Keima asked.

"Um, oh yes, I have," Kanon said, finally getting her feelings in check. Honestly, it was so unfair that Keima could easily rile her up and cause her emotions to go into extremes, while she was unable to affect him much. The only thing she could do was make him _act_ as if he was affected, like when he played the crazy fan last Saturday. That made her happy.

Hopefully, that could change. What she wanted was to make him genuinely emotional. Hopefully, Apollo's tip would work.

She called someone on her phone.

About a minute later, a car stopped in front of them. Both entered at the back.

Riding shotgun was Okada.

"I thought you forgot," Okada mentioned to Kanon as they drove.

"Where are we going?" asked a still playing Keima.

"You'll see," the idol replied cryptically as she sat at the proper distance. She wanted to grab his arm and lean on him, but the driver wasn't aware of their real relationship. "You're going to be surprised, my dear big brother."

"I hope so, little sister," he answered.

* * *

…

Keima was surprised by her event. Instead of being alone together, she chose to share him with more than a dozen other people for their hour. Still, it would be useful to meet the staff. If he could get a good impression upon them, maybe they may not leak damaging stories to the press.

"Okay, Katsuragi. I'm going over the list of staff you're going to meet. Remember, be polite and show your best side," the manager instructed before Okada began to rattle off a list of names and functions. "You are her brother. Act like it."

Fortunately, he already knew the members of Kanon and Okada's staff. And not only their names. He also knew their backgrounds, their personalities, their families, their wants, etc. as a result of the background check that he did before during Kanon's conquest. He had Elsie dig the information up, just in case he needed it—ultimately, he did not.

Kanon herself gave him the backstage tour and introduced the staff. From the director, the producers, the editors, the costume department, the make-up artist, her fellow actors and actresses, the equipment guys, the press agents, etc.

In short, everybody.

And Keima put on a magnificent act as Kanon's brother. He was appropriately curious without being too nosey, being deferential without looking like a sycophant, showing enough concern for Kanon without being too clingy. He said the words he knew would win over each and every one of them. Even the most cynical and untrustworthy.

By the end of it, he had them—completely. He had impressed them with his manners, his attitude, and above all, his knowledge. He showed far more understanding of the details and minutiae of Kanon's work than any expected. And did so in such a way as to not engender resentment. He was appropriately humble when necessary. He made innocent suggestions that he knew they wanted to make, and thus, earned their gratitude.

He thanked Elsie and Haqua in his mind for all the useful information—he knew most of them better than the crew knew each other.

"Wow, big brother! You were great!" Kanon exclaimed.

Kanon was appropriately correct in her actions, and played the part of the excited and hero-worshiping little sister—in short, she performed as Elsie would have acted, but with more restraint.

"And, darling brother, I have something, or rather, someone, for you to meet."

* * *

_Part 190 – A Dream Come True_

She grabbed his wrist and led him to another floor in the studio, to another room.

Kanon knocked.

"Hello, it's me!" the idol shouted.

"Oh, come in, come in!" a male voice answered.

She opened the door, and she, Okada, and Keima entered.

It was a young man aged 36, with black hair.

"Big Brother, this is Shi Masaru," Kanon introduced.

"Wait. Shi Masaru? Are you _Level Eye's _Representative Director?" he asked, looking at him.

"Why, yes! And you must be Kanon's foster brother! Welcome," he greeted.

"Mr. Masaru is here to coordinate Kanon's involvement in the voice-acting for the last two games," Okada explained. "The voice acting's over, so Kanon needed to film an advertisement to promote it ahead of release, as well as to discuss her future voice acting roles in galges and otome games."

Kanon smiled at the scene. The look on Keima's face was priceless. For the first time, his mask came off as he stared at Masaru and the room. It was filled with galges and galge-related materials. He looked ecstatic.

"Mr. Masaru, I am a fan of many of your company's games," he exclaimed with barely restrained enthusiasm.

The Representative Director offered his hand, and Keima shook it.

"Could I have your autograph?" the gamer asked.

Masaru nodded, and he signed.

Kanon smiled. "Keima, there's more. We're going to the company headquarters. I'm going to review my commercials for the latest PFP and games before it goes on air. Would you want a tour of _Level Eye_ headquarters?"

"Could I look at everything?" asked Keima.

Mr. Masaru was uncertain at the request until Kanon gave a thumbs-up. Kanon was a priceless asset for his company. Her endorsement, voice acting, and background music were gold. She was worth more than a million TV ads. Their company owed a lot to Kanon.

"Yes, yes, you can," he gave permission.

Keima looked around the room like a boy in a candy store. The rooms were filled with pictures and materials for the next games, and the gamer began to ask questions.

Mr. Masaru was surprised at the knowledge of Kanon's brother for games, and he answered as best as he could.

Kanon smiled and looked at the Director, "Mr. Masaru, I have one more favor to ask. Could we go to your headquarters and have a private tour?"

"Right now?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No problem. I just need to get permission."

"Could you get it now?" asked Okada.

"Yes, yes," he said as he got his phone and called someone.

* * *

…

"The HQ is about to close. It's better if there are fewer people in there so you won't be mobbed," Masaru informed. "However, the key people of the company would be there to help on the tour. But I'll be your main guide."

Keima could barely contain his excitement at the news.

And Kanon just smiled. Apollo had earlier told her that the best way to win over Keima was with games. Kanon was not interested in playing games. It would take too much time from her idol work. And she found it boring. So how to have fun using games with him? Well, by using her work with games to make him happy.

She already voice-acted and provided music for galges and otome games before she met Apollo. She recalled when Miss Okada first broached the idea to her. She leaped at the chance to do work on games, even if she was not at all interested. She was not actually sure why she enthusiastically accepted the idea. But after she met Apollo, and she remembered everything, she concluded that it was fate that made her choose to get involved with games.

At least fate sounded better than being a funny coincidence.

After getting him the latest models of PFP and games, the next step was to introduce Keima to her contacts in the gaming industry and to let him tour the game offices. She didn't consider it at first, but after the fiasco of the first hour, and Apollo's incessant prodding, she gave in. And looking at how Keima was so happy, she had no regrets.

* * *

_Part 191 – Okada's Price_

…

They went to the HQ of _Level Eye._

Keima was extremely delighted. However, after being warned by Okada, he behaved himself. He acted like a subdued fan instead of a raving loony, following Mr. Masura around as they went from room to room in the HQ. The gamer wasn't very interested in the board room, the offices of the employees, and the other mundane parts. What engrossed him were the places where the game ideas were made and were past games were stored.

He looked wide-eyed at the big posters of various heroines from games he had played before. He eagerly looked at the rejected ideas for games, mumbling to himself that he would have green-lit some of the rejected games. And he happily asked questions to the employees who wrote the stories for the games.

Kanon and Okada, during this time, just followed him.

…

* * *

_After the tour…_

Kanon was signing autographs for the staff. Keima and Okada were standing on the corner of the door, looking at the scene.

"Mr. Katsuragi, I want to ask a favor," the manager began.

"Cashing in already?"

"Not really. This is a small thing, you see. This is a minor favor, unlike what I did last night with your mother."

"Fine. What is it?"

"Kanon is going to school on Wednesday. You already know that. You have one hour with her on that day."

He nodded.

"I want you to act as her chaperone."

"What? Chaperone for Kanon?"

"Yes. You are acting as her big brother, after all. As you know, with our story that Kanon is not your girlfriend, she is seen as single, officially, at least. That would mean that many boys would take advantage of that and try to court her. You must control the crowds around her and accompany her. You are to keep those pesky boys away from her. Or at least manage it so that it doesn't annoy her too much."

"Wouldn't it fuel rumors that I am really her boyfriend if she keeps away from other boys?" he asked.

Okada snorted. "There are already rumors anyway. Not everyone believes in the story. So I advise you to get a girlfriend. I know it's hard for a nerd like you, so it won't have to be a real girlfriend. A pretend girlfriend would do, just like we agreed to."

He nodded.

"Anyway, that's your job. You can do it. I've seen how well you can act. And that's part of the job of an older brother, you know."

"I guess I have no choice, then," he murmured. He really didn't like to be a chaperone, but he had painted himself into a corner.

"You don't."

"Did Kanon put you up to this?"

"Yes. I was already considering a chaperone before, with students mobbing her all the time, but she refused unless it was you."

He laughed. "I thought so. I guess she's trying to find an excuse to spend time with me outside of the weekly three hours."

"She did keep mentioning something about a valid reason to spend time with you or something when she was arguing with me. I guess you would allow her to be with you for a valid reason outside of your three hours with her?"

"You could say that."

…

* * *

_Part 192 – Kanon's Goodbye_

_Later_…

They were outside the studio. Okada had given them privacy, and the two were alone.

Kanon's time was nearly up. Actually, it was way past her time.

"I'm sorry, Keima. I guess I exceeded my time several times over. I think I got three hours from you. Please don't make me give up the other two hours I have left," she pleaded, her pink eyes staring at his.

"It can't be helped, so it's fine," he answered. "So I'll just have to file the extra two hours as valid reasons outside time. So yes, I would still meet you twice more this week."

"Thank you, Keima. So, did you enjoy it?"

"Yes. Very much," he admitted. In fact, his time with Kanon ranked up with Shiori with _One Leaf_ and Yui's game throne. She gets full positive points for fun with the ideal. Yes, there's a real possibility that Kanon would top the week.

"Really?"

"Are you kidding me? It was awesome! I got to go to the offices of _Level Eye_! And I got to meet all the people who made my favorite games ever! And because of you, I got the autographs of all those developers! It was a dream come true!"

"Because of me?"

"Yes, you, Kanon. You signed those autographs in exchange for them signing autographs for me, didn't you?"

She grinned. "Guilty as charged!"

"Getting to know all those people, what an experience! Well, I did know their names and reputations before, but to see them in the flesh! That was so fun!"

"I'm so glad. But I have more good news. Want to know?"

Keima gave a slight nod.

"Miss Okada had negotiated a new contract. I'm going to be the voice of the new heroine, and provide the music, as usual. However, get this. They're going to send me the scripts for the games before I record, and I can suggest changes. How about this? Why don't we go over them and we can make changes together? You're the expert, so you can be far more useful than I can ever be."

And once again, Keima's world was blown. "Of course! Yes, yes. To be given a chance to influence the script of a game! That's the best thing ever!"

"Will that come out of my three hours?"

"It's a valid reason outside of your time," he answered. He looked at his watch. "Look at the time. I've got to go."

Kanon pouted. "Aw! Already? Well, I guess you have to go home, or Aunt Mari might get mad at me. I'll get a ride for you."

"No, thanks. Elsie will fly me home."

Keima looked at his watch. It was very late. He still had several things he needed to do that night. "Elsie!" he called.

"Oh, and Keima, I forgot something," he heard.

He turned around, and when he did, Kanon grabbed his cravat with her right hand, pulled his head down in a fast motion, and wrapped her left arm around his neck. She tip-toed. He knew what was going to happen.

And their lips met.

To say he was surprised was an understatement. His mind was already on Elsie. Thus, just like Yui earlier in the day, he got surprise-kissed.

Not that he was complaining. It was part of the territory. In fact, kissing girls had become, to him, a routine. No longer unexpected. Whether from him or the girls.

…

* * *

For Kanon, like before, that kiss was beautiful. And it made her very happy that she was able to catch him off-guard with that kiss. She had been thinking, ever since they met and he surprised him with that greeting, how to get back at him. When she was sure there was privacy, and she was convinced that he did not expect it, she took her chance. Just the wide look in his eyes was proof of that.

Not that she savored the look—she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling, her hands firmly gripping the boy. She would make this kiss last.

She really did not want to let go. Still, she had to breathe. But she waited for something before she would let go.

Finally, she felt him kiss back. That was her signal. She let go. They both panted afterward, breathing deeply.

"Huh?" he can only say as he stared at her in befuddlement.

"That was my goodbye," she said sweetly, her face as pink as her eyes, before she ran back towards the door.

* * *

…

"Aw, that was sweet, Divine Brother!" he heard. "That was lengthier than usual, I think."

"Elsie! You saw that?" he asked as she made him invisible, and they flew home.

"I did," she beamed. "Your kisses are getting longer, Divine One. Their love is growing. Your plan is working!"

…

* * *

_Part 193 – Mari's Thoughts on Kanon_

_Meanwhile, earlier in the night…_

Mari Katsuragi was deep in thought as she poured through the accounts of _Café Grandpa._ Her mind was not able to concentrate on the numbers as she kept going back to her son.

She did not know how to feel about her son at that moment. There was no question that she loved him or trusted him with her life. It's just that…

Mari was happy that he finally had a social life. And he has friends! Lots of female friends, in fact! And Elsie was responsible for everything! She was now more grateful to her husband's illegitimate daughter. Scratch that, she was beginning to regard Elsie as her daughter. She really opened-up his shut-in of a son to the wider world.

What was funny was that Keima's new friends were all girls. In fact, all of them, except for Aoba and Haqua, seemed to be in love with him and were only friends for him for that very reason.

Not that Mari was complaining. It finally put to rest the idea that Keima's personality meant he could not marry. He could. And he had a wide range of choices. All the while remaining an anti-social game addicted otaku.

If only he wasn't as dense as a neutron star. How could he have missed the fact that seven girls were madly in love with him? Maybe it was because he was still encased in the bubble of his game world. She can imagine him now saying, 'Of course she can't be in love with me! She's not a heroine, she raised no flags, etc,' when that lady was openly telling him that they would get married in the future.

Even Yui throwing herself at him was not enough!

Except for Kanon. But Kanon was so obvious and so forward that Keima could not even deny it. Do the other girls need to imitate Kanon to make him believe their love? If Kanon was the template, should all the other girls start calling her Aunt then?

Kanon.

So Kanon was on probation, so to speak. Kanon was to prove herself to Keima. Kanon would attempt to make him fall in love with her. And in the meantime, Keima was allowed to have other girls.

That was the oddest, strangest arrangement she had ever witnessed in her life.

At least Keima was giving her a chance. Although Mari wished that he would provide the same opportunity to the other girls.

The truth was, even if Mari adored Kanon as an idol, and also as a potential niece, she did not approve of Kanon as a future daughter-in-law. Kanon had shown an appalling lack of judgment in her actions towards Keima. How can she think that confessing in front of the entire class in the middle of the exam was a good idea? And it took the idol more than a week to realize that she ruined her son's life! And she allowed herself to be manipulated by her shrewd manager!

Kanon had better mature.

But if Kanon was Keima's choice, in the end, she would accept it. She would love Kanon as if she was her own daughter. Kanon would never know how strongly Mari disapproved of her.

In comparison, her disapproval of Tenri was trivial.

Tenri, despite her timidity, was a far better suited for a wife of Keima than Kanon. She wished that Tenri would just do something so Keima can realize her love for him. But that girl was just too timid to act. And Mari was not one to interfere in the love life of her son.

* * *

_Part 194 – Mari the Master Conspirator_

"What are you doing?" asked Elsie as she joined her in the café.

"Looking over the numbers. Good thing Keima used his own money for his own coffee, or we would have been in the red for this month," Mari mumbled as she fiddled with the calculator in the table.

"Mom, can I tell you something?"

"What it is, dear?"

"It's about Tenri."

"What about her?"

"I think she's in love with my Divine Brother."

"Yes, I know."

"Well, I was wondering. Would you approve it if my Beloved Brother was also giving Tenri the same chance as Kanon?"

That stopped Mari in her tracks. She put away her calculator and accounts and just focused on Elsie.

"What do you mean?" she asked, bewildered that her often naïve carefree Elsie would say such a thing.

"Well, the Divine One told me that deal you made with Kanon and Okada. He can see other girls, right? So why not Tenri? Tenri deserves it since she's been in love with him ever since she's a small girl."

"How did you know that?"

"Tenri told me."

"So you're telling me that Keima should give the same chance to Tenri as he did Kanon? You already know the whole deal, so do you mean that Tenri should also have three hours per week like Kanon?"

"Now that you put it that way, yes," she answered.

"But Keima does not know that Tenri loves him."

"But when he finds out, I'm sure he'll give the same chance to Tenri. But would you approve of it? I mean, with Kanon and all. I want to ask you first before I ask my Divine Brother."

"Yes, yes," Mari said a little too hastily. Her hopes were raised. She didn't care. She wanted competition for Kanon. If Kanon was the only girl trying to win his heart, the idol may become complacent and would not try to mellow out. If Kanon sees a threat, maybe she would try to improve herself and change enough to get Mari's approval. "Tenri's a very nice girl. It would be a shame if she just let go of my son just like that."

Elsie's eyes widened. "Really?"

"But, but I have conditions. First, Keima must know that Tenri loves him. And not like a friend, or a brother, or whatever. He must know unequivocally that Tenri loves him like a lover, like a girl loves a boy. Like how Kanon loves him."

"Oh, that's easy. We can just tell him that."

"You're optimistic. My son has the wonderful ability to be blind to the most obvious things in the world. He'll have all sorts of excuses for why Tenri can't love him. That would be the hardest to overcome. Anyway, my second condition is related to that. After Keima finds out that Tenri loves him, he must accept Tenri spending time with him in the same terms as Kanon. I know, I prefer that things would be different, but with the Kanon deal in place, we cannot have girls do things differently than Kanon, or Okada would cry foul. Do you think my son would accept that?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't he?"

Mari gave a laugh. "My poor, sweet, innocent, naïve Elsie. I'm sure it took a lot, a lot, just for Keima to agree giving up three hours per week to Kanon. Because my son, my wonderful son, that wonderful boy, would not want to give up any of his gaming time for a 3D girl! Do you think he'll give up another three hours for Tenri, a 3D girl?"

"I guess you're right. Still, there's no harm in asking him. Maybe we can persuade him otherwise? Give him extra allowance or something in exchange?"

"No, no, no. We will not bribe Keima to spend time with Tenri. Still, maybe we can pressure him to accept Tenri if he finds out that Tenri loves him. After all, it's only fair for Tenri," Mari began to muse. "Hm, yes, maybe we can talk him into that. Yes, yes. Let's wait for him, shall we?"

"Can you do it? I mean, make Tenri confess for real to Divine Brother and for Beloved Brother to accept that and give time to her?"

"Don't you know that when I was young, and even now, I'm one of the best in intrigue and plotting? How did you think I was able to win your father?" she boasted. "Maybe it's time for Mari the Master Conspirator to make a comeback! If I can persuade Keima to give Tenri a chance, it would be my greatest triumph!"

"Well, I have homework to do. Call me when he gets back!" Elsie said before she left the café.

Mari sighed. She really needed a long talk with her son. She wrapped up her accounts and went to the living room to wait for Keima.

…

* * *

_Part 195 – Keima's Confession_

"Mom, I need to tell you something," Keima said as soon as he entered the house.

"Tell me, how was your time with Kanon?" Mari asked.

"It's fine. Mom, this is important. I have a problem."

"Problem?"

"Yes. It's about Tenri."

That caught Mari's attention. While she was planning on talking about Tenri anyway, she expected resistance from his son. She didn't expect that it would be him that would initiate the topic.

"Tell me your problem, my son," she said in a motherly tone.

Before he could talk, they heard footsteps ran down the stairs and enter the living room.

"Divine Brother! How was your time with Kanon?" Elsie asked with a bit of enthusiasm.

"Not now," he snapped. "I'm about to say something important to Mom."

Mari waited for Keima to ask his younger sister to leave, but he continued on.

"Tenri's parents think that we are a couple."

"Oh, that? That's all? Considering that, last week, you spent the night twice with Tenri in her room, that's hardly surprising," Mari commented. "Are you a couple?"

"No, Mom. Tenri is a real girl. And it's much worse than that."

"Go on. I'm listening."

"You see, Tenri's participating in a play. She is playing a heroine. So she asked me to help her rehearse. So I did. That play has a kissing scene. And when I was leaving her home, she decided to practice that scene by kissing me. And it happened that her parents saw her do it. They think that Tenri and I are girlfriend and boyfriend. Which isn't true. Could you tell them that they are mistaken?"

"Wait. You and Tenri kissed?"

"Yes. But it's nothing. It's just a practice for a play," he defended.

"What kind of kiss?"

"Lips to lips," he said as nonchalantly as possible.

"Are you sure that it's really for a play?" Mari asked, her eyes going wide-eyed. _You get your first kiss, and that's how you react, my son?_

"Of course. Why not?" he asked.

Mari wanted to groan. _Oh, my darling son, you are so naïve! You have no idea what a first kiss meant, do you?_

"Tenri did say that there's no such play," Elsie said. "I asked after you told me about it. I wanted to know. But there isn't any."

"But that can't be. If there isn't any play, why would Tenri bother doing all that?" he asked with a bewildered look on his face.

Mari wanted to strangle her son for missing such an obvious hint. _I mean, really! A girl kisses you, and you still don't get it?_

"It means he likes you, Exalted Brother!"

"Impossible! Tenri's a childhood friend. And childhood friend's more like a sister than a lover!"

"How could you say that?" asked Mari.

"All the games say so!" he defended. "And they are never wrong!"

"So what if there really is no play? Why would she kiss you, then?" asked Mari.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Maybe she wants to practice kissing so she can kiss some other boy? Or she lied to Elsie about it?"

"Why don't you ask her?"

"Fine. I'll do so. Then we can end this thing. Still, can you help me persuade Tenri's parents? They might misinterpret the entire thing."

"Why don't you tell them yourself?"

"Because they won't believe me. At least they'll listen to you, Mom. As I understood it, you and Dad come a long way with the Ayukawas. Since elementary, am I right?"

"Keima, I'll do that if you do me a favor."

"What?"

"What if Tenri likes you?"

"Impossible!"

"Just listen, my son. If it's true, and she likes you, loves you even, then why don't you give her the same chance as Kanon?"

"What? If that is true, would Tenri accept that? And would Tenri's parents accept it? Because you know that accepting the same chance as Kanon means that she can't have me for herself until I choose a girl, and she'll only have three hours of my time in a week. And I can't give more because Kanon and Okada will get mad."

Mari raised an eyebrow. So her son was using the difficulties as a mask to hide his real reason? She smiled. Time to lay the trap.

"Are you sure that's your real reason? You just don't want to lose more gaming time to real girls?"

"Well, uh, um, for other girls, that's a good reason, but Tenri's different. She's a long-time friend. I'll help her, of course. Yeah, that's it," he finally stuttered. "But it's impossible."

"But if it's possible, would you give Tenri the same chance as Kanon?"

"Why not? Sure," he conceded. "I'll give you that as long as you help me with Tenri's parents. I still don't see the point of this, as Tenri doesn't like me anyway."

"Thanks, son!" Mari beamed. And Part One of her plan was successful!

"So will Tenri and her parents accept it?" he asked.

"I don't really know," the Katsuragi matriarch admitted. That was the hardest part. A girl really would not like to share her man with anyone. Mari herself, in a normal situation, would find it unacceptable that the man would have more than one girl at the same time. But Keima's situation was different. Will Tenri and her parents understand?

"It's impossible," he argued.

"Not yet. We'll ask Tenri first. If Tenri says she likes you, and she says yes, then we can concentrate on Mr. and Mrs. Ayukawa," Mari suggested.

"If you say so," he gave in.

"Now Keima, let's plan this. Let's assume that Tenri likes you. Let's assume she accepts being at the same level as Kanon. How can we make her parents give in? Come on! Consider this a theoretical exercise. Use that wonderful brain of yours! I'll exercise mine too!"

"Okay then, Mom. Let's make a plan. Purely theoretical, of course," he said.

And Mari smiled. Her hopes were up as the matchmaker inside of her was awakened.

…

* * *

_Part 196 – Planning With Tenri_

_Tuesday morning…_

Like the day before, Keima met Tenri outside the gate. It was Tenri's time for another fifteen minutes. This time, her parents did not see her off.

"Did you say anything?" he asked as they walked together. As usual, his hands and his eyes were on his PFP.

"No. I didn't say anything," Tenri answered, "like you instructed me to."

"Good. Now listen, Tenri. I am, well, we are going to fix our problem with your parents. Here's what I want you to do. Some things might surprise you later, but just go with the flow, and answer and act as you normally would. And you would be given more instructions later, okay?"

"Okay, Keima. What are your plans?"

"I can't really tell you, or you wouldn't act natural," he answered. "Don't worry, you won't have to lie or anything."

"Thank you, for that, Keima. I'm not as good a liar as you are."

"There are a couple of things that you must know, though," he began. "It has to do with Kanon. Remember Kanon's announcement last Sunday?"

"Who doesn't remember that? That's what everybody's talking about. Even in Misato High."

He nodded. "You already know that that is just a ruse. However, we have a secret agreement between me, Kanon, my mother, and her manager."

And Keima told her an abbreviated version of the deal that they struck with Mari.

"That was really clever of you," Tenri remarked.

"Okay. I am going to ask you this. Do you love me?"

"Y-y-y-ou know alrrr-r-r-r-ready, K-k-k-eima," she began shyly.

Keima stopped, and Tenri too. He stared at her eyes, and asked, "Please, answer me as honestly as you could. Do you love me?"

"W-w-w-why?"

"Please do as I asked. Do you love me?"

"Yes, Keima. I, I, I love you with all my heart. Ever since we were s-s-seven years old. I love you more than ever," she answered as passionately as she could, even as her face became the same color as Diana's eyes.

"Hm. That would do," he muttered. "I'm going to ask that, so please answer honestly. Now, I have another question. You know the deal I have with Kanon. Do you want the same chance as Kanon has with me? With three hours per week, sharing me with Kanon and other girls if need be, of waiting for me to decide in five years?"

"Yes, I-I-I-I do. All I w-w-w-want is a chance, Keima. I want the chance that Kanon has. P-p-p-please give it to me. I'll accept that," she answered.

He nodded. "Very good, Tenri. Just answer like that the next time I ask those questions. Or even if someone else asks those questions."

"I just answered honestly about how I felt and what I liked," Tenri answered. "I didn't act or pretend or lie."

"I know. That's what makes it so great."

"And what do you mean someone else? My parents?"

"No. My mother," Keima said. "Don't worry. My mother will understand. Here's another thing. My story about our kiss was that it was a play. But you actually made up a play just so you can get a kiss out of me. Can you tell your parents that?"

"I can't. That's a lie. I'm sorry, but I wouldn't be able to do it," Tenri answered. "It's not that I won't lie for you, Keima. I would do anything. It's just that, I'm a bad liar, and they'll see through me. I can't lie like you."

"I thought so," he mumbled. "Don't worry. I already had thought of something."

"You have?"

"Yes. Do you know Haqua?"

"Yes."

"She's going to get involved," he said as they reached the crossroads. "Well, see you later. Tell your parents I'll be coming."

"I will, Keima."

"And Tenri?"

"Yes?"

Keima gave a peck on her left cheek before he separated from her.

* * *

_Part 197 – Bento or No Bento_

_Later, at lunch period…_

Chihiro Kosaka was pacing back and forth in the rooftop waiting for Keima Katsuragi. It was her first hour, and she was nervous.

Ever since her talk with Yui the day before, all that was on her mind was the possibility of regaining the memories of her first conquest. Would the memory be good? What about her first kiss? Was it worth it? Would she love or hate Katsuragi more because of those events?

But what if it was not possible?

A small part of her wished that it should be impossible. There was no need to dredge up feelings and memories long gone. At least if it were impossible, she has a perfect excuse to keep to the comfortable status quo.

A status quo broken by Yui. _Damn that Yui Goido! What was she thinking? She's probably not thinking. She just wants to know about my first kiss!_

So her curiosity was peaking. She was looking forward to, yet at the same time dreading, regaining her memories.

And here he comes!

"Katsuragi! You're late!" she immediately scolded, even if he was on time.

He looked at his watch. "I guess my watch is running late," he remarked. "Shall we extend the hour then?"

"Um, I guess so," she remarked as she took her lunch from her bag.

"Aren't you gonna eat your lunch? I want to eat first," she mentioned, still nervous about what was to happen. She wanted to delay it a bit.

"Sure. Where's my bento?"

"Bring your own bento!"

That surprised Keima.

"You brought me lunch last Saturday."

"Yes, I did. But don't expect it every time," the normal girl snapped back. "Wait. Did you bring your own lunch?"

"I didn't. I have no time for that. Game food is all that I require!"

She looked at her own packed lunch and began to feel guilty. It was, after all, a tradition for a girlfriend to bring her boyfriend a bento lunch. _Girl Walker_ advised giving food to one's boyfriend. But he's not yet her boyfriend, was he?

Well, that's her excuse anyway. She actually forgot to make an extra bento because she kept thinking about her memories.

She recalled an earlier conversation with Ayumi about bento lunch.

* * *

_Earlier that day…_

"So what did you make for Keima?" asked Ayumi as they walked to school.

"What? Why should I make the Otamegane anything?"

Ayumi's eyes widened. "Wait? You did not?"

"Is that required?" she defended.

"Yes. Listen, girl. Mercury advised me that Keima likes it very much if you bring him lunch. If you don't bring him anything, he'll think that you're taking him for granted. Every other girl in the schedule would bring him bentos. Hell, Yui brought him two bentos yesterday!" Ayumi ranted as she searched for her bag. She produced her own bento. "Here. Take my lunch and give your own bento to Keima."

"Huh? Why are you doing this?"

"Listen. I can buy my own lunch. But this is for Keima's heart. I know we are competitors, but you're my best friend. Mercury is giving such good advice on how to win him that I never knew before. And so are the other Goddess to their hosts. You have no Goddess. It would be unfair to you if I don't give you good advice," she mentioned. "Next time, make two bentos and give it to him."

"Fine, I'll take it just in case he did not bring his own food. But I won't give it to him if he has his own lunch."

* * *

_Back to the current time…_

"Fine. Here, I made this for you," Chihiro lied as she gave her lunch. "I just didn't want to waste good food if you already brought your own."

"You have your own lunch, right?" he asked with an eyebrow raised as he accepted it.

"Of course I have, doofus!" she snarked as she took Ayumi's bento.

They spent the next fifteen minutes eating.

"So, do you like it?" Chihiro asked shyly. She was a bit nervous as she made the bento for herself, not for Keima. She was afraid that their taste buds might not be the same.

"It's fine," he said. "I'll be looking forward to your next bento."

"Hey, don't expect it every time!" she snapped.

* * *

_Part 198 – Memories Forgotten_

He just shrugged as he took his game console from his pocket and began playing. "What do you want to do for the rest of the hour?"

And there it was. The truth was, Chihiro was so consumed by the thought of getting back her lost memories that she wasn't able to think of any activity that she would have liked to do with Keima. So her mind was blank.

She can't delay it any longer.

"Hey, Katsuragi."

"Chihiro."

"Um, the girls in your mission forget, right? Miyako will forget, right?"

"Yes, she will."

"That's a relief. I've said many terrible things to Miyako about you, just like you asked. Do you know how hard it is to say those things?"

"I don't know. I heard that you said those pretty easily. I'm impressed."

"Well, I feel bad that I was able to say it easily. It's like I haven't changed at all and still see you the same before I fell for you. Unlike Ayumi. She didn't feel bad for saying those, because she says it's part of your mission, and that you told us to tell Miyako those bad things, and it's our contribution to saving Miyako. I know those things too, yet I still can't believe how easily I said those things! Even if I didn't mean to."

"I wouldn't have asked you if I knew you can't do it."

"Anyway, Otamegane, my point is, Miyako will forget, right?"

"Of course. Do you still want to help me with my conquests?"

"Of course, you dweeb! I love you so much that I want to help you no matter how much it hurts. And no, I won't accept being a bystander! I want to be a full partner in your loose soul hunt, like Elly, or Haqua."

He nodded. "Thank you. You still need acting lessons for you to fully help me, and you still need to be cold-blooded enough to do so."

"I'll learn."

"I'm sure you will."

Chihiro wanted to smack herself for allowing herself to get distracted by peripheral issues. Maybe that was because she was still nervous about it.

"So Katsuragi, about the memories. Miyako will forget, right? Just like I forgot."

"Yes."

"Keima Katsuragi, IwanttorememberPleasebringbackmymemories," she said in a rapid motion.

He looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Huh? Care to repeat that?"

She wanted to kill herself for that. It was so embarrassing. Her face blushed red as she repeated her wish. "I want my memories of my first conquest. I want it back."

He pocketed his PFP and looked at her in earnest. He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked at her in the eye. "Are you sure?"

"More than anything else in life, yes."

"Do you really want this?"

"Yes. Please do so if you can."

He sighed. He was really hoping that the normal girl would not remember about it. The truth of the matter was, he did not want to stir that hornet's nest. He's in love with Chihiro, and the emotional balance that he forced upon himself upon the start of his new mission to save the Goddess hosts may be disturbed if she remembered. But he had promised Yui that he would do so if Chihiro brought it up. And looking at how earnest Chihiro was, he could not refuse.

* * *

_Part 199 – Memories Returned_

He let go of her. "Haqua!" he called.

The violet-haired devil suddenly materialized in front of them.

"Wah!" Chihiro shouted. "Please don't give me a heart attack!"

"Haqua. Yes, or no. Could you restore her memory of her first conquest?"

"Easily."

"There are no side-effects?"

"None that can be traced to regaining her memory."

"Are you allowed to do this?"

Haqua pondered for a moment. "Yes. This is within the guidelines set by my superiors."

"Chihiro. Once more, are you sure you want this?"

"Yes. Let's do it."

"Oh, and one more thing. Just so you'd know, Kosaka. Your memories are tied to being in the schedule," Haqua warned. "Once you decide to quit being part of it, in any shape or form, you would forget everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes. Frankly, for a non-Goddess host, you already know too much about loose souls and New Hell. The only reason you're allowed to remember is that you're under the schedule, and thus, under Katsuragi's supervision, and indirectly, since he's under New Hell, under our supervision too. So if you decide to quit this, then you'll forget everything. Not only the memory of your first conquest, but everything, including that night when you saw Mercury and Vintage for the first time, the two café meetings, and everything that has to do with the schedule."

"Including my three hours with Katsuragi?"

"Yes."

"Well, I don't care. I don't plan on quitting anyway. And he'll choose me at the end of five years, so it doesn't matter!" Chihiro asserted. "I want my precious memories back."

Haqua nodded. "So be it." And she cast a spell.

Suddenly, it came flooding back to her.

The time in the rain. The random confession to random guys. The plan of Katsuragi for Chihiro to conquer Yuuta. Katsuragi working so hard to bring the two together. Katsuragi scolding her for not trying. Her running to the ship Akanemaru and shouting that she's nothing special. Katsuragi following her.

And finally.

Her first kiss.

She remembered vividly how his lips suddenly pressed upon her, shutting her up mid-rant. How special that felt. How wonderful it was. How it was a dream come true since she, for a very long time, had secret feelings for that dweeb. She was ecstatic. She felt pleasure.

It was her dream come true. Something she wished never to end.

So she had kissed him three times. And now, she remembered her first.

Then she remembered how she fell to the deck, and his words.

"You can. Whenever you lose faith, I will come and save you."

That was the real reason she found herself again.

That was the real reason she started a band.

So, in essence.

She owed everything.

To that dweeb. Keima Katsuragi.

* * *

_Part 200 – Kisses Galore_

Emotions suddenly flooded, and she looked at him. He was staring at her, saying nothing. Why wouldn't he say anything? Why didn't he tell her before?

Suddenly, she got angry. Really angry.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you let me forget? Do you know how precious a memory the first kiss of a girl is?" she shouted as she began hitting him with her fist. "I can't believe you! You lied to me! You lied to me so much! You deceived me! Manipulated me!"

"Chihiro—" he scolded as he grabbed both her shoulders and looked at her. But she continued ranting.

"How can you do that? How can I trust you? How can I even believe any wor—"

She was cut off when his lips pressed onto hers.

And all the anger melted away. Her eyes widened at the sudden sensation before closing it. And like before, it was good. And given the context, it felt even better. Yes, she loved the dweeb. Loved him even before the events of the first conquest. Still loved him after she forgot. Got her heart crushed as a result of the Goddess search. And got repaired and loved him even more as a result of the first week of the schedule. And loved him even more, if that was possible, upon regaining her memories.

Yes, she loved the dweeb. More than ever. Her fears were groundless. All it did was reinforce her existing feelings.

Given that he still held her tightly by the shoulders, it was impossible to wrap her arms around him like she wanted to. So she leaned forward and pushed her head against his, kissing him back.

And after a while, they stopped, searching for breath.

"Chihiro, I said that I may lie to you, manipulate you, deceive you, all for your own good. Please, that applies in the past as well as in the present and future. I do it because I care for you."

And Chihiro suddenly understood all those explanations he kept telling them. Everything that happened was for her sake.

Not because he loved her. That was impossible as the dweeb doesn't like any girl.

But because he cared. Like a brother or friend.

And tears began forming in her eyes.

Then it burst. All those pent-up emotions.

"I am so sorry. I was so selfish! I treated you so badly!" she bawled as she sank into his arms. "I love you, but I didn't act as if I did! I'm so sorry!"

And he guided her back to a bench, and they sat together, Chihiro crying her heart out, wetting his cravat and her uniform in the process.

…

* * *

Keima didn't know what to do. Inside, his emotions were raging. He badly wanted to comfort her by saying that he loved her. He wanted badly to say those three magic words 'I LOVE YOU.' To show his true feelings to the girl he loved.

But he cannot. If he did so, the goddess hosts would get heartbroken. And die.

And he knew that he could not assure Chihiro that he would choose her in the end. That would be unfair to the other six girls, as, in effect, he would be playing with their hearts. No, he had to be open to the possibility that he may fall in love with some other girl of the schedule, and choose her instead of Chihiro. For the sake of the girls, he had to do this, or he would be cruel and inhuman to them.

Yes, Tenri, Kanon, Tsukiyo, Shiori, Ayumi, and Yui all have a real chance to win his heart at the end of five years. Even if at present, his heart still belongs solely to the girl crying in his arms.

Fate could be such a cruel master.

He could only put on his mask as the normal girl kept crying and kept professing her love.

That was his true suffering. To deny his real emotions for the sake of those he cared about—his heroines.

What can he do?

How could he show his love without Chihiro, or any other girl, recognizing it for what it was?

The answer was simple. And it had the added benefit that it could make her stop crying.

He cupped her chin up, so her crying face was looking at him.

And again, for the fifth time, kissed her on the lips.

Yes, a kiss in his world wasn't a sign that he loved a girl. Otherwise, he would have loved almost 20 girls. And the girls of the schedule knew that. But he also knew that the girls felt love every time he did so.

And this time, unlike the other girls, he felt certain emotions when he kissed Chihiro. How could he not?

He felt her arms go around his neck as he pressed against her, savoring the taste of her lips. Not that it tasted better or worse than the other girls—like everything about her, it was average. Her kiss wasn't particularly better or worse than the others—it was middling. He internally frowned as his mind went to all the other kisses he made. He couldn't help it. A kiss has become something so commonplace for him, even if he knew it held special significance.

And again, they only broke up after a while. Was he beginning to get used to long kisses instead of the short, chaste kisses he was used to before? Maybe it was because of Yui. She started the trend after all.

He was blushing a bit afterward. But no more than the blushes he showed the other girls.

Evenhandedness. That's the rule of the harem. One that he would stick by until the end. The girl he chose would only know when he made that choice, and he will only make that choice at the end of the five years.

…

* * *

The kiss made Chihiro stop crying. She felt forgiven, felt that everything was okay between the two of them. Happiness returned to her.

"Thank you for that, Kei—Katsuragi," she said, her face deep red as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

He was again playing his PFP. Typical boy.

"Do you need anything else? I have things to do, you know."

And for the first time, she realized that Haqua was still there.

"Um, did you see that?" the band leader asked as she became a deeper shade of tomato.

"Everything. Is there anything else you need me for?"

"No, everything's fine. You can leave if you want."

"That only? Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh, yeah," Chihiro realized. She stood up and bowed before the valedictorian. "Thank you very much. I will never forget this act of kindness."

"And?"

"Fine. Thank you, Haqua," Katsuragi said without even standing up from the bench or even looking up from his game.

"What a rude boy! That's the last time I'm going to grant you a favor!" she screeched before she disappeared.

"Dweeb, did she just see… Everything?"

"Yeah. Don't worry. She's used to it. Comes with the job. I mean Elsie witnessed almost every kiss that I had with other girls, so I guess the same would apply to Haqua," he remarked as she sat down beside him and once more leaned against him.

"Guess I still have one more kiss, right?" she teased.

"Huh?"

"Well, Yui did say that you're going to kiss us three times," she said, eyes on her lap and her voice barely audible. It was so embarrassing to say, but she had to say it, or Keima might think she was not claiming that right.

"Oh yeah. Sure," he said. And he internally cursed Yui once more. Now that word had gotten around, he could not refuse to give the same rights to the other girls—evenhandedness and all that, after all.

They spent the rest of the hour just chatting about nothing in particular. The hour soon ended, and they both walked out of the roof, Chihiro as happy as a lark, walking with extra spring on her step and humming a happy tune. She wanted to hold his hand or his arm as they walked to Class 2B, but the ruse must be maintained.

End of Flag XVIII

* * *

**Stats for the Week**

_Monday – Official Time_

Tenri – Morning Walk – 15 minutes

Yui – Lunch – 1 hour

Kanon – Night Event – 1 hour

_Tuesday– Official Time_

Tenri – Morning Walk – 15 minutes

Chihiro – Lunch – 1 hour

_Total:_

Tenri – 30 minutes

Yui – 1 hour

Kanon – 1 hour

Chihiro – 1 hour

* * *

**Appendix**

[1] For those who haven't read the light novel, a description of Asami was in Chapter 16, "Club", in Part 169 - "Enter Asami". As for Ikumi and what she means for the story, I'll explain it in the next chapter when Asami gets a more detailed role, so please be patient.

* * *

**Author Notes**

Aoba Fuse and Asami Yoshino are a light novel heroines. I took their characterization both from the light novel, and also from Wrathie Winsre's stories.

Oh and an announcement and request. In the near future, I probably would run out of events that the girls could do with Keima during their "official" time. So if any of you could suggest activities that they could engage in one hour, two hours, or three, as long as those activities are in character, please tell me. I'd probably include it, with full credit of course.

And thanks to **xellos540 **for the idea of the backstage tour for Kanon's time.

* * *

**Review Replies**

To **xellos540,**

Thank you for your review.

Once again, this was originally sent by PM. I'm sharing it for the enlightenment of the readers.

Could Goddesses restore memories of other girls? I'm not sure but I think not. To me, the Goddesses prevents the hosts from permanently losing the memories without intervention of Hell. So the fact that the girls are hosts are the decisive factor in making the girls regain their memories.

But who knows? Maybe they have other powers that can restore the memories of the girls.

Yui isn't a master planner or a master manipulator by a long stretch. I would say she benefited a lot from having Mars to guide her, and some good luck, and some common sense. So yeah, its part planning, and part making it up as she goes along. Though mostly the latter.

Oh yeah. That really surprised Keima. He really didn't expect that at the very beginning. As for positive points, we'll see. Depends on what the other girls do on their time, as remember, it's relative.

I'm glad you like the kiss description. I'm trying to make more descriptive kisses, as you asked. Though I admit, I'm not that good at describing kisses before, that's why I try to keep it relatively brief. And there's more coming in the future. I'll try to make it good. After all, what is World God Only Knows but Keima kissing girls? xD

Yep. It's rare for Keima to kiss back. Though right now, he knows that doing so would increase affection points. No harm in it.

Haha, that's Yui. She really wants to act the boy in the relationship, and Keima the girl!

As for the bento, you could say that! She wants to have an advantage over other girls, and knows that one way is through the bento! As for getting fat, that's a funny image of Keima!

As for any other girl on Keima's Lap, I don't think so. Only Yui have the personality to make Keima do that for his own sanity. Because Keima's learning that it's not good for his mind and body to be completely passive in face of Yui Goido. Being assertive is the only way for him to actually survive Yui.

And that's the effect of Aoba Fuse teaching her and others about games!

"Is it me being paranoid or is Yui going in Aoba's direction with this conversation?" Yes. That is part of her plan to get Aoba in the schedule.

And yep. Yui directly asking to restore Aoba's memories would be harder, and may be outrightly rejected by those she asked. (In case of Keima, it most certainly will be rejected). By asking for Chihiro, she could get the method more easily, since no one can really object to Chihiro regaining her memories.

Of course, once it's shown possible with Chihiro, Yui's hand is strengthened.

Well, Tenri also see more to Keima than meets the eye. After all, Tenri was able to pretty quickly figure out that Keima loves Chihiro! Aoba Fuse too, but she doesn't count since she isn't in the schedule. And with her playing games, her understanding of Keima is bound to grow.

Well, Yui did call Keima a playboy directly in the manga! And I don't think there's reason for Yui to change her mind in that.

As for individual rules for everyone, for now, it's only Yui. Only Yui had the guts and the cheek to suggest it to Keima. For the rest, the default rules would apply until they ask Keima directly, and the wouldn't since they wouldn't think of it, and even if they think of it, wouldn't ask until they gathered their courage.

Yep. That's Rule 9! Fortunately for Keima, the girls, even Yui, are a bit innocent and naïve on that matter. Remember that Yui before her conquest was a shy and sheltered girl, and I doubt her knowledge on those things increased at all since her conquest, and such knowledge, I think, would be at best, superficial. The best Yui could do at the moment is hold and hug Keima and to kiss him. Yeah, make out. As whether Keima could survive a make out session that long, we'll see! xD

And that new era is here to stay, I am please to announce! Yui had unleashed a monster in Keima! xD

Well, there's already three girls who'd like to witness it. Yui, Ayumi, and Chihiro. We'll see what happens.

About telling their stories, I know. Haha. Though I'm sure Yui would not be the least embarrassed. Shiori would be the most!

It's not as if Aoba literally believed it to be 100% true. It's that Aoba has faith in Keima, and Keima gave her a clear order—not to talk to Miyako about Keima. So Aoba will do so in deference to his direct wishes. So she would probably pretend to believe it to be true and try to hope that it is true, even if her rational would doubt it. Though it would become moot and academic if Aoba regains her memories and finds about loose souls.

I love writing about Keima's laugh. It's just so… Keima. It's such a contrast to his calm and cool disposition, yet uniquely him! And it won't be the last time you'll hear that laugh!

I'm glad you liked Aoba blushing. That's something very rare indeed. Although I suspect it would become more frequent in the future. xD

Asami wants to join the club. Though not originally, as she didn't know there was such a club. But yeah, she would once she found out about it. The combination of books and Keima would be too much. And you're right about how she would like to play games too. I wonder if Aoba would gain another student? I won't say anything more about Asami since it would involve spoilers.

I really could see Keima dumping all the responsibility to Aoba, though that wouldn't be undeserved.

A blushing Miyako! Yup, she's falling! If she already hadn't fallen as Keima thought before.

Yes, he can. But only the basics. Four hands? That would be something! I mean, that means he can play duet by himself!

Well, Miyako is a good piano teacher.

Miyako is second to Keima in 2B, so she's brainy, but not in the Keima's category, especially in deviousness!

As to whether it's near, maybe, but it'll be clearer in chapter 18. It won't happen immediately, of course, but just wait and see.

And once more, thank you for your review.

* * *

To** aznxa21, **thanks for your review. As for when the bad end will come, if at all, you will just have to wait and see!

* * *

To** issei, **thank you and a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you too!

* * *

To** ty, **thank you. I admit that some parts have little tension. Aside from the fact that the scenes were not independent, and are just transitions to future scenes, where the importance of those previous scenes would be realized. Plus, the entire story was Keima trying to remove tension and difficulties from his situation at the beginning. Like making the girls accept sharing him with the others, making clear Aoba was just a disciple, making them aware that he was courting Miyako and he will kiss her at the end, making them accept the rules of the schedule, making Mari accept that Keima could have several girls at the same time, making Okada accept the situation with Kanon, making the girls accept the necessity that he will lie and deceive them in the future, as well in the past, so even if he was caught lying, he could have a very easy escape.

Of course, not everything will succeed. The plot was seeing Keima pull all the above objectives off, and seeing how he does it. And of course, there are the other girls making their own plots regarding Keima, and how will they conflict with Keima's objectives.

Sorry, I don't watch or read Nisekoi, or almost all other harem comedy. So I can't relate about it.

As for cute scenes with Miyako and Keima, they will happen, but at the last chapter, it isn't time yet. The objective is simply to show Keima learning piano under Miyako, and Miyako gaining confidence in herself. It will pay off soon, but be patient. The punchline from some scene sets up, unfortunately, could sometimes take several scenes from different chapters. For example, the scene with Chihiro in this chapter here took several scenes and several chapters to set up. The first scene that sets it up is way back in chapter 3! If it seems boring, well, I'm sorry.

Anyway, thanks, and I'll try to improve based on your points. But I have already written and finished several chapters in advance, so it may take time to see it.

* * *

To **Rahmanism, **true. Keima Katsuragi's reputation in school was awful at the end of the manga, worse than at the beginning. Yep, and the funny thing is, that was not the intention of Aoba to draw him to the real. In her mind, all that she did was in service of the ideal! As for making Keima see her as a girlfriend, she must first of course see herself as being in love with Keima, which she still denies!


	19. Vintage Connection

**The World The Girls Also Knows: The Girls God Can Only Save**

AU after Goddesses Arc. Keima has to keep the affection of the seven Goddess hosts and Chihiro at the same time. And he still has to exorcise loose souls from girls by making them fall in love with him. Miyako has a loose soul that needs to be exorcised, and the God of Conquests gets himself a new disciple in the game world named Aoba Fuse.

And I do not own The World God Only Knows.

And thanks to xellos540 for the beta job!

And I do not own The World God Only Knows.

* * *

_Summary of the last chapter_

Keima invites Miyako to something. Yui goes and sees Haqua. Kanon spends time Keima. Mari and Elsie talk. Mari and Keima make plans for the future. Chihiro asks Keima something very important.

* * *

_As for some characters:_

Aoba Fuse, Ikumi Yoshino, and Asami Yoshino are light novel heroines. I took their characterizations both from the light novel and also from Wrathie Winsre's stories.

* * *

Oh, and an announcement and request. In the near future, I probably would run out of events that the girls could do with Keima during their "official" time. So if any of you could suggest activities that they could engage in one hour, two hours, or three, as long as those activities are in character, please tell me. I'd probably include it, with full credit, of course.

* * *

**ARC II - CONSPIRACIES**

**Flag XIX **

**Vintage Connection**

_Translation of Manga Terms that I use_

Nii-sama = Big Brother, Exalted Brother, Beloved Brother

Kami-Nii-sama or Kama-Onii-Sama = Divine Brother

Kami-sama = Divine One, Godly One, God. Aoba Fuse calls Keima Kami-sama, so I use Divine One.

Kami = God

Sama = Lord or Lady so Kujo-Sama is Lady Kujo, or Tsukiyo Sama is Lady Tsukiyo

Otamegane or Otamega = Glasses Wearing Game Nerd or Game Nut. I left it mostly untranslated.

Sensei = Teacher. But in context, I use Mr. or Miss. So Kodoma-Sensei would be Mr. Kodoma.

Otome Games = Games for Girls. The female equivalent of male dating sims.

Ojou-sama = aristocratic lady or noble lady

Mai-Hime = Princess from Maijima, the title of Aoba Fuse in the Gaming Community

Senpai = Upperclassmen. I mostly left it untranslated. And for consistency's sake, I reversed the order. So instead of Fuse-senpai, I went with Senpai Fuse.

* * *

**Plot Points**

There are currently five ongoing plot points in this story. Every scene belongs to one of the five.

1\. Miyako's Conquest

2\. Keima spending time with the girls of the schedule (yes, this is the main focus of the story since the beginning, and I will tell all that happened during the hours of the girls in the week. Because after this week, I won't do this again since it takes too much time).

3\. Yui's quest to include Aoba Fuse in the schedule.

4\. Aoba's quest to make Keima respected and feared in the school.

5\. Mari and the parents getting involved in the Schedule

The plot points above may or may not merge, but currently, all the events are related to the five above.

And the five basically amounts to: Keima spending time with the girls of the schedule while conquering girls with loose souls.

* * *

_Previous Plot Points_

Here are several plot points that were already resolved. All were part of the five above.

Keima spending time with the girls during the first week (Shiori's part branched off into Aoba wanting to make Keima respected and feared. And the first week also includes the evaluation and the Goddess conspiracy).

Keima getting the girls in the schedule to fully accept the schedule and resolving their individual issues with Keima (Kanon's part of this evolved into Mari and the parents getting involved in the schedule).

Keima getting the girls to accept Aoba Fuse as his disciple, and that she is not in love with him (the latter evolved into Yui's quest to make Aoba Fuse part of the schedule).

* * *

_Part 201 – New Club Member_

_Meanwhile, earlier that same day, Tuesday…_

Aoba Fuse was walking from her home to school. Like before, she had planned to wait for her Master on the intersection, where, according to the schedule, he would separate from the Ayukawa girl.

But the genius had barely walked ten steps from her gate when Aoba was greeted by an unexpected girl.

"Aoba!" Elsie Katsuragi greeted with a massive grin on her face.

"Elly," Aoba greeted, nodding. She took out her PFP and began playing.

"Could I walk with you?"

She nodded. "I plan on meeting the Divine One."

"After Divine Brother is spending time with Tenri in the schedule, right?"

"Yes. What can I do for you?"

"I want to join your new club."

Aoba stopped what she was doing and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Beloved Brother told me last night that you're gonna make a new club about books and games," Elsie mentioned. "I want to join."

"Why?"

"Because I want to be with my brother, of course!" she exclaimed. Because of the devil's job, she needed to be with her buddy all the time. She wanted to join the club for the same reason she joined Mai High Private School as a 2B Student.

"He did tell you what we'll be doing in the club," asked the gamer. "You'll be bored. You won't be allowed to do anything but read books or play games."

"Oh, I don't have a problem with that! I love books!" Elsie exclaimed as she got a book from her bag and showed it to Aoba. It was a book on firetrucks. "I could lose hours reading this! And I have many more where that came from! I'll be extra quiet because I'll be too busy looking at all the pretty firetrucks!"

Aoba Fuse wanted to refuse, but she didn't want to be rude to her Master's sister. "Do you know the rules already?" she asked. She had made the rules the night before and sent a copy by email to her Master.

"Yes. Divine Brother showed it to me this morning," Elsie explained. "And I've got no problems with it!"

"What did the Divine One think about you joining the club?"

"He told me to ask you. You're in charge of membership."

"Fine, you can be the newest member," she conceded. Getting her master's sister was not the most terrible thing in the world. Still, she wondered if Elsie could be useful for her plans. Or even shut her mouth if she finds out. She didn't know Elsie well enough for that.

"Really! Thank you, Miss Fuse!" she loudly said as she took the gamer's hand and shook it—the PFP nearly fell to the ground at the sudden action. She hugged the gamer. "I'm so happy and glad! Now I can be with him all the time! Just like always! Isn't it nice to always be with your beloved brother?"

"All the time? You do know that you can't be with him during his schedule with the girls," the gamer pointed out.

"Oh, but I am. I just follow them, and the girl doesn't even notice unless my brother calls me."

"What? You stalk them?"

"Yes. Just in case my brother and the girl needed my help. I'm there!"

"So, you see everything? Everything they do?"

"Well, yes. It's so wonderful and romantic. My brother knows how to make girls happy and swoon! He could say the sweetest things! And his kisses make the girls so happy!" she cooed in a happy mood. "My brother really knows how to save his heroines."

"He kisses them?" Aoba involuntarily asked upon hearing that. She wasn't surprised—it's just that hearing it that way from Elsie's mouth was something else. After all, everything Elsie said was what players do in galge games. It was just a bit of a shock to hear it firsthand from a direct witness.

"Yep. Every time to every girl. Well, mostly. I sometimes wish I wasn't his sister, and I can be a part of it! He's so romantic! And he did all of that from games!"

"Yes. All he did is from his games," Aoba muttered, even as a small blush formed on her face. Now she doesn't have any doubt what '_spending time with Keima in the schedule_' really means.

"So you're the one who points out girls for him to save?" asked Aoba.

"Oh, yes. My Divine Brother is an excellent buddy, but I need to point it out to him first, or he won't know which girl to save!" she said happily. "And he always saves her!"

"So does he—"

"Yes. Well, most of them anyway," Elsie said. "Usually, just once at the end."

"And he's saving Miyako right now, right?"

"Yep. And that will also end in a kiss. Divine Brother says that Ayumi and Chihiro will watch that too."

"What?"

"Something about how it's his duty and that the girls need to understand it and not get mad and the girls want to show that they support him. At least that's what I heard. I'm not sure I understand," the devil girl wondered, a finger on her lips.

"Your brother won't do all those things if it weren't for you, right?"

"He won't. He'll just play games. But he's so kind to me. He's doing all those things because he doesn't want me to be hurt," she said, her hand going around her neck as if there's something in her throat. "He's the most wonderful brother in the world."

Fuse just looked at Elsie. What kind of girl was Elsie that her brother just does what she asks, no matter how ridiculous or how outrageous it was? How much does Keima love Elsie for him to be utterly wrapped around his sister's finger? And to be willing to kiss lots of real girls for Elsie's sake? Because her master has no playboy bone in his body—of that, Aoba was willing to stake her life on.

And Elsie was too innocent for it to be deliberate on her part. No, Elsie just wants to help girls, and the only way she knows how was to get her brother to make the girls fall in love with him.

She didn't know if Elsie could be useful or not. Aoba was very tempted to include her in her plans, but based on Elsie blabbing everything to her, she might not be very good at keeping secrets. So Aoba decided to just wait and see what will happen.

* * *

_Part 202 – Sister and Sister_

They were walking towards the intersection with Misato High, hoping to catch Keima after he left Tenri. But before they even came close to it, a car stopped just beside them.

Suddenly, a girl in a coat and beret emerged.

"Elsie, Miss Fuse!" she exclaimed. "I'm so glad I caught you. I was beginning to think that I missed you."

"Hello, Kanon," Elsie said cheerily. "What can I do for you?"

"Miss Nakagawa," Aoba acknowledged.

"Listen, can the two of you hop on the car? I need to ask you something. And I'll drop you off at school afterward."

Both girls looked at each other and nodded.

"Thank you," said Kanon as she led both girls inside the car.

"Miss Fuse, Elsie, this is Miss Okada, my manager," Kanon said, pointing to the older woman riding shotgun.

"Charmed, I'm sure," said the manager dryly. "We're going to the studio for a brief chat."

…

* * *

They drove to the studio and were shunted off to Kanon's room. Okada remained outside as the three girls talked.

"Miss Fuse, I'm so sorry for getting you involved," said Kanon. "I just want to ask Elsie something."

"It's fine," said the girl gamer.

"Anyway, you already know our ruse, so I don't need to keep this from you," the idol continued. She looked at the devil. "Elly, I need to ask you something."

"Anything, Kanon."

"You're Keima's younger sister, right?"

"I proudly am."

"Yes, yes. I want your advice. I want to know how I can act as Keima's sister in public! I'm not in school often enough to observe how you act," Kanon said in desperation. "And I don't have brothers or sisters, so I have no idea. Please, tell me how to act as Keima's little sister. Teach me how to be a good little sister in front of others."

Aoba Fuse wanted to roll her eyes. Surely, Elsie was not a model on how to act sisterly. What would Elsie have Kanon do, look around for girls in trouble, and point it to the Divine One so he could 'save' them? Have her stalk him while he 'spends time' with the girls in the schedule? In fact, the way Elsie acts was so atypical for younger sisters that Fuse doubted whether Elsie could give much useful help at all.

Not that Aoba was aware of how younger sisters should act, as she was an only child.

"Now?"

"Well, yes, until lunch. I'll have Miss Okada write an excuse letter for your absence," Kanon assured. "Miss Fuse, if you want, I'll have you driven to school now."

Aoba was very tempted to take the offer, but looking at Kanon, she suddenly got a flash of inspiration. "No, I wouldn't trouble you with it. I'll just go with Elsie."

Kanon looked at her with surprise. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Miss Nakagawa. A fan shouldn't trouble the idol if she could help it."

"But it's no trouble—"

"I insist. And I want to hear what Elsie's got to say about being the Divine One's little sister. Just make sure I'm excused in class."

"Thank you. That would save my chauffeur time and trouble," smiled Kanon.

…

* * *

So the entire morning was spent on Elsie trying to tell Kanon what to do, and Kanon trying to understand what Elsie was trying to say to her. Fuse just played while listening to the entire exchange.

Fuse wanted to laugh at the entire scene. At least Elsie wasn't daft enough to tell Kanon what she wasn't supposed to say, like the things she told her earlier that morning. And Kanon hung on to every word of Elsie like it was gospel.

And Aoba had to admit, Elsie did say useful things, buried among lots of useless chatter.

…

* * *

_Later…_

"Miss Nakagawa, may I have a word with you?" asked Aoba as they neared the end of the morning. "Privately."

"Hm, okay," said Kanon. "Elsie, would you like to look at some of my unreleased songs?"

"What? You have those?"

"Yes. Not everything is released. Some are not that good, or there were politics involved, and it got shelved. Want to look at it?"

"Would I? Yes!"

Kanon then called for an assistant and asked her to show Elsie the unreleased records.

…

* * *

_Part 203 – Kanon's Atonement_

"Thank you, Miss Nakagawa."

"Just call me Kanon," the idol said. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I'll be blunt. Kanon, you're the most popular student at our school. And we're going to be on our last year soon. How about running for the Student Council Presidency then? The Divine One would like that very much."

"Keima would like that?"

"Very much so."

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to. I'm a busy idol."

"Is that your last word on that, Kanon?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint Keima in that," said the idol.

Aoba visibly sighed. _My conscience is clear. _

"In that case, could I ask for your help?"

"Help in what?"

"I want to make my Master as the Student Council President for the next year."

Kanon just looked at her. "Keima will run?"

"Not yet. Right now, he won't. But lots of things can change between now and April. I want to prepare the way, so when he does change his mind, everything will be ready."

"You want Keima as School President?"

"Very much. I'll do everything to achieve that impossible dream."

"But why do you want to make him President?" asked Kanon, a bit curious.

"Because the school is cruel to him. They insult him, jeer him, shout bad things about him. I can't take it. I want to make him popular so it would stop. And make him powerful so they won't dare try it in public. I want the school to respect him. And do so in such a way that he would not change who he is. He will remain the rude game-loving nerd while doing so."

"You care that much about him?"

"Yes. It hurts me to see him treated that way."

"I haven't thought about that," said Kanon. And she felt even more guilty. It was her fault that the school treated him that way. Because of her silly confession. And the TV announcement couldn't even begin to repair the hurt that she caused him.

In addition, Kanon badly wanted to do something for Keima after the fiasco of trying to get him to dump the schedule. That included trying her best to act like a sister, trying to faithfully follow all his instructions, and following Apollo's advice on how to make him happy.

"So would you?" the gamer asked expectantly.

"Yes, yes! That's a great idea!" Kanon exclaimed.

And now Fuse was allowing her to give Keima the greatest gift she could provide! The school itself! That would allow her to solve all her problems at once. She could atone for all her mistakes!

"Thank you. Still, you must keep this under wraps. The Divine One might get angry at me if he found out I've been doing this behind his back. This must be a surprise. He must not know about it till the moment he changes his mind. Please, I'm asking you, as a friend, to be discreet."

"A surprise present! Yes, I'll keep this a secret. So not even Elsie could know?"

"No. Even if she says she will keep this confidential, I'm not sure she won't blab it out accidentally."

"Got it! So what will we do? What can I do? I am a famous idol, popular with all students. I can campaign for him, you know."

"I know. But as of now, not much. We need to get as much support from key people as possible. You have many contacts, am I right? You have many other friends and people who owe you favors, right? I may ask you to call on those favors. And you have other connections. We can use that to ease the way. Can you give me a list?"

"Of course. And I know who can help us! Wait for me!"

Before the gamer could answer, Kanon left her room and returned a minute later with her manager. And she told Okada of Fuse's plan. And that she knew about Kanon's ruse.

…

* * *

"And let me get this straight. Katsuragi does not know of this?"

"He told me not to mention it to him again. I answered that as long as it's impossible, I won't mention it to him again," the genius answered.

Okada began to ponder. _So, based on his personality, he is not the type to have such ambitions. He would consider it a bother, an irritation. He would hate it. So yes, I'll support this Fuse girl. And I'm going to get you, Katsuragi. Think of this as payback for playing me. I'm going to make sure you're so full of responsibility that you won't have time for games. You're just going to study, lead the school, and spend time with Kanon and your pretend girlfriends._

"It would be beneficial for Kanon for her pretend brother to turn out to be a mature, responsible young man instead of an asocial game addict. And being a Student Council President would be the best proof of that. Kanon's reputation would be enhanced!" Okada proclaimed. "Yes, I'll help you. So, you're going to be our campaign manager?"

The gamer shook her head. "I can't be that. I don't want him to know until he changes his mind."

"Then you'll be the secret campaign manager. Let's exchange email addresses and phone numbers," Okada proposed. "I'm going to leave to you the formulation of strategy. Update me of your plans, okay?"

"Yes, Miss Okada."

"And I have more contacts if you need any help. I'll send you the list of names and what they do. You can analyze it, and just ask me if you need someone."

* * *

_Part 204 – Clubroom_

Elsie and Aoba's time with Kanon ended at about eleven in the morning, as Kanon had to do some idol work. She accompanied them to the school gate, where Miss Okada talked to the guard, then proceeded to the administration, to excuse the absence of the two girls that morning.

It was too late for them to join their morning classes, so they decided to eat lunch early.

"Want to see the new clubroom?" Aoba suggested.

Elsie concurred, and they went to their school building, on the uppermost floor, just beside the stairs that led to the rooftop.

There was a door with no sign. It was padlocked, but Aoba had already gotten the key from the school custodian.

Suddenly, Elsie remembered something and panicked. She sent a message to Keima. Seconds later, she received two messages. "Aoba, look!" she shrieked, showing her phone to the gamer.

It was a message from Keima, asking Elsie to ask Aoba to look into her email.

The girl gamer took her PFP and read the message.

"Strange. The Divine One just told me to meet him. But isn't he in class?"

"Well, you better meet him," said Elsie. "Can I have the key? I want to see our new clubroom."

She nodded and gave the key to Elsie, and the girl gamer departed to meet with Keima.

* * *

Elsie gave a big sigh as soon as Aoba was gone. "That was so close!" She opened the door.

And she was greeted by a dark, dusty, dirty, smelly room. It was so full of junk that there was almost no space where she could stand. There were lots of cobwebs and spiders and insects crawling around.

"It's worse than what Divine Brother had thought!" Elsie shrieked. It wasn't as bad as some places in New Hell, but compared to places on earth that she had seen, it was awful. "Better start working then!" She produced her broom as she smiled. This was the work she had been doing for centuries in New Hell.

…

* * *

Aoba wondered why the Divine One had asked her to meet him at this place in school. It was outside the back of the gym at the other end of school from where she had come from.

Where was he? She looked around, and he was nowhere to be found.

She sent a message to Keima. And he replied that he was coming.

He finally arrived ten minutes later. "I'm sorry. I had to come up with an excuse. I said that I had an emergency at home. The teacher was only too glad to let me go. So why aren't you in class?"

Aoba gave an abbreviated version of what happened earlier that morning, omitting any mention of Keima running for the Student Council.

"So Kanon wants Elsie to teach her how to act as a sister? God help me!"

"I know."

"Anyway, you should accept Elsie as a member of our new club."

Aoba raised her eyebrow. "I already accepted her. You did tell me that I am in charge of membership. Though you still have the last say."

"You already did? Yes, yes, you are in charge, Secretary. I'm glad," he said.

"Are you really sure about your sister? She has a tendency to be noisy, and that would defeat the purpose of our club."

"It's true. But it's also true that I can't deny her my company. You know how she is. She might sulk and cry if I don't let her in. But don't worry, she's the exception. Not the rule. Speaking of rules, have you sent Asami Yoshino the club rules?"

"I did. I sent it to her just after you approved it."

"Has she replied?"

"Not yet."

He just shrugged. He looked at his phone and raised his eyebrows. "Elsie's calling us to the clubroom."

The girl gamer frowned. "Do you have anything else to say, President?"

"Not really."

"Then, may I ask why you devised this entire thing just to keep me away from the clubroom?"

"Really?"

"I really don't think anything that you said would warrant cutting classes and meeting clandestinely. You were just keeping me away from the clubroom."

"Guilty as charged! As to why I guess you'll find out soon enough. Let's go back."

Aoba glared at him, but he was unaffected as he started walking back.

_Really! If he wasn't the God of Conquest, I would want to slap that man! Is he lying to me?_

But she kept her tongue in check. Maybe her master has a good reason for all of this. Yes, that had to be it. Her mind raced back to that strange event at Café Grandpa. He made a speech about lying and deceiving for their own good, and all the members of the schedule basically gave him permission to lie and deceive, and that they had faith in him. And he said he will lie only for their own good.

She, Aoba Fuse, was part of that audience.

Then she became ashamed of her earlier thoughts.

_What kind of disciple am I if I forgot that? If the Divine One is lying to me, that only meant that he has a reason to lie and that it's ultimately for my own good. He asked me, as part of that audience, to have faith in him even if he lies. Is he testing me? If so, then I failed miserably._

She kept her silence as she followed him. Ultimately, she had to trust him.

Elsie was standing outside the clubroom door with a smile on her face. "Welcome, President, Secretary!" she greeted.

He nodded.

He opened the door, and the two girls followed.

Aoba stared in shock. It was a most unexpected sight.

She expected a dusty, dirty old room that they'd have to clean and furnish. She had heard that it was full of junk. That was the reason Mr. Kodama was so ready to give it as a clubroom.

But the room—was rather lovely. It was immaculate. The walls were coated with blue paint. There was a beautiful carpet on the floor, and a long couch and a table in the middle. Plus, there were shelves—they were empty, but she had no doubt they would be filled by books and games soon. On one end was a table and a swivel chair. And there was a TV on the wall, with a game console connected to it.

There were three more doors in the clubroom. Looking around, the room was supposed to be much bigger than what she saw, but apparently, it was partitioned. One door led to a room with a bed and a cabinet. Another led to a small office. That room had a large window. And finally, the last door led to a toilet.

What happened?

"Apparently, during the last few weeks, this room was renovated. The school paid for it, of course. That's the reason I was surprised that Kodama assigned this room to us. Oh well! It's our gain," Keima mused. "Elsie wanted to do some last-minute cleaning before showing this to you, so she made me distract you."

"This is—beautiful," the girl gamer exclaimed. "Perfect for the ideal."

"Yes. This would be our world in this school," he agreed. "Members only can have the right to enter! Of course, with our leave, we can have guests."

…

* * *

_Part 205 – Money and Love_

_At Lunchtime…_

Aoba wondered why Yui invited her to have lunch with her. Once again, they were in the 2B Pencils clubroom. And only the crossdresser was there.

"Where are the others?"

"Chihiro's having lunch with Keima on the rooftop—it's her time in the schedule, you know. Ayumi, Miyako, and Elsie are eating in their classrooms. So it's just you and me!"

The genius gamer nodded as they sat down for lunch.

"So, have you found your first master yet?" asked Yui as they ate.

"Not yet. It's tough," Aoba admitted. "I wonder how long would I have to wait?"

"Not long, I'm sure," said the crossdresser. "How much do you want to remember?"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember the name and face of your loved one."

"I would give my life for it."

"Are you really sure about that? No matter the consequences, you'd like to remember?"

"Of course! That's not even up for debate!"

"What if I tell you that I may have a way to help you remember."

Aoba dropped her chopsticks and looked at Yui. "Are you joking?"

"I've never been more serious in my life."

"You must be joking. How can you even say that?"

"I may know someone that can help jog your memory," the heiress said. "But it's far from certain. Anyway, I'll let you know if it's possible."

"You are joking! That's not funny," the genius retorted.

Yui just laughed and smiled.

Aoba held her temper at Yui's impertinence. She reminded herself that she needed to be friends with all the members of the schedule. It's for her master.

Suddenly, an idea came to her.

"Yui, are you interested in politics?"

"Can't say that I am. If you're rich, you don't care for politics since you own the country, you own the government, and you own the politicians," she retorted. "That's what Mom and Dad always say, and I can't say I disagree with that. After all, I'm rich. And I'm going to make Keima darling a filthy rich man! After all, I can only marry him if he's also rich."

"So money counts more than love?"

"Of course not. Love conquers all! But it's easier to conquer if you have money than if you have not. I still have to get my parent's permission to marry him, and I need to make him an acceptable son-in-law for that to happen. That means making darling rich."

"And he's not acceptable?"

"Look, I may be madly in love with him, but I'm not deluded into believing that he is. But that's now. Keima will one day own one of the game companies that make his beloved games. I will use my money to invest in his company. And I will also use my personal money to invest in Mari's Café. Keima, with his genius, will make the business boom, and he'll be filthy rich! And make me even richer! Then he can be acceptable to my parents, and we'll live happily ever after!"

"That's—coldly realistic for you, no offense."

"Hey, I'm trained from birth to be the ideal wife and to be the heiress of the Goido Family business. Just because I seem a frivolous rich girl doesn't mean I really am. Not only am I trained to cook, to clean, to make tea, I am also trained to negotiate with rival families, to manage the family business, to manage the family household, to manipulate rivals, and to handle money. After all, I am the future head of the Goido family, no matter who I marry."

"And here I thought you'd elope with the Divine One if you could help it."

"Me? Elope? If that were the only choice, I would. But I want my parents to accept Keima as their son-in-law. I want them to see in him a proud partner in the Goido family business! And you know that he can easily fill those shoes! He's a genius! Together, the Goido family will become the Goido-Katsuragi family!"

"That's nice," said the gamer.

"Oh my, I'm sorry for that rant. I just get carried away sometimes, dreaming of my future with darling."

* * *

_Part 206 – The New Adversary_

Aoba looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "But why tell me all this if you think that I am a love rival? Don't you think I could take advantage of what you just said?"

"Because you're my friend, and I hope that I am your friend too. We can share secrets, can't we?"

"I guess so," Aoba conceded.

"So, since I am your friend, call me Yui."

"Okay, Goi—I mean Yui."

The heiress gave a big smile.

"So Fuse, why are you asking me about politics?"

"I was wondering, would you like to run for Student Council President next year?"

"Heaven's no! I don't care about that!"

"Then, Yui, I want to make my Master the Student Council President. Would you support me?"

"What? Keima as Student Council President? Since when? I never heard of him being that ambitious."

"He's not. Right now, he refused to even consider the idea when I broached it to him. But he can change his mind. He has until April. Until then, I want to prepare for that. So, will you support me?"

"But why?"

Aoba gave Yui her reasons.

Yui concurred with the gamer. "It hurts me too to see him treated that way. Just because Keima doesn't mind all those insults doesn't mean it's right! Yes, yes, this would be something I can do for Keima. To make him more respected without changing who he really is. To make his final year better!"

Fuse could see Yui's eyes burning. Yes, she got her. "But we must keep this a secret until he changes his mind. So don't tell him, okay?"

Yui nodded. "Of course, Fuse. I understand. But do you think he'll win?"

"Now? No. But it may be possible by April. It's hard, especially considering whom he'll run against."

"Oh. Who is it then? Who will darling run against?"

"Well, it's someone you know all too well."

"Haven't the faintest idea. Give me a clue."

"She's at present a member of the student council and has been since first-year middle school. She's very mature for her age, brilliant, though it does not compare to me or the Divine One or even Terada. She has many loyal followers, many of whom would die for her and do her bidding just for a smile. She occupies a powerful position in the council right now and can make your life very miserable if she wanted to. She's a student of Class 2-A. You already know her."

"I think I know that girl. Is she the Queen?"

"Yes, she's Kaori Yuuzaki. The Queen of Maijima High."

Yui's eyes lit, and her mouth twisted into a grin. "Yuuzaki? Her? Oh yes, that stuck up girl!"

"So you see how hard our job will be? Not only is the Divine One very unpopular. In fact, you can say he's hated. But also, Yuuzaki, who I am 100% sure will run, is universally popular," Aoba continued. "That's why we must keep this under wraps. If Yuuzaki finds out before we're ready, she can easily finish us."

"We'll crush Yuuzaki!" whispered Yui Goido with glee. "Listen, I really do not like that girl. And if we can destroy her, so much the better! If we work together, we'll squish her like a bug! She's gonna pay!"

"Yes, we'll beat her," Aoba agreed even as she wanted to raise an eyebrow at Yui's behavior. Why did she look so vicious when talking about their future opponent? It's not as if Yuuzaki was an evil girl allied with evil devils from hell bent on destroying or taking over the world.

Yui continued. "Listen. I want to help Keima to destroy that girl. I have money. And I can give you lots of it. Let's establish a treasury so we can all contribute to the cause."

"I don't think that's needed. Besides, can you actually give away that much money?" Aoba reasoned.

"Yes. My parents regularly give me a substantial allowance. I have a large fund for my expenses. I have to manage it and prove that I can run a business. Right now, I have a bit of a surplus."

"So how much can you give?"

Yui gave an amount.

And Aoba just looked at her wide-eyed.

"That's too much!"

"That's too small, actually. I would give more in the future. I want to handle the expenses," Yui asked.

"Are you really sure you're free to give away that much?"

"Yes. This is for Keima, after all. And when my parents learn that it's to utterly crush that Kaori Yuuzaki bit—, forgive me, girl, trust me, they'll be happy to give more."

The genius just raised her eyebrow at that. _ Am I getting the Divine One involved in a family feud?_

…

* * *

_Part 207 – Aoba Fuse's Memories_

_Later…_

Haqua became visible as soon as Aoba left the room. The devil seemed peeved at something. Yui wondered if the operation to restore Chihiro's memories failed.

"So how's Chihiro?" asked Yui.

"She got a bit of a shock, but she's fine now. She's happy and ecstatic," the devil valedictorian informed, her tone level even as she gave off an angry air.

The heiress got excited. "So, it is possible to restore the memories without Goddesses!"

"Of course, it is. It's quite easy once you get to know how."

"I'm happy for Chihiro. Listen, you can do this for any other conquered girl, right?"

Haqua gave a smug smirk. "Yeah. Piece of cake."

"I want Fuse's memories to be restored."

"Why?"

Yui sighed. "Because she's my friend and I feel sorry for her. She kept looking for her absent master, but she can't unless her memory would be restored."

"I can do that, but only for a good enough reason. But I need to warn you, there are consequences."

"But Chihiro is fine."

Haqua stood up. "Listen. If Fuse remembers everything, she needs to be under the supervision of New Hell. And what does it mean to be under New Hell supervision? In your case, it means they have to be part of the schedule. Or I'll take her memories again."

"Really? Do I hear right?"

"Of course. Why?"

Yui smiled. "Oh, nothing. It's just an interesting tidbit. Anyway, I talked to Fuse before. And she says if she's in love with Keima, she's willing to join the schedule."

"But would Katsuragi and the other girls want Fuse to be part of the schedule?"

"That's the question. Anyway, you control our memories, right? So if we leave the schedule, you'll take it away?"

"Only of Chihiro. Your memories are protected by the Goddesses."

"So, Miss Herminium, what if she finds out about other things without remembering her conquest?"

"What do you mean?"

"Say Fuse finds out about loose souls and Goddesses and New Hell?"

"The same. She'll have to join the schedule, or we'll make her forget."

"I see. Anyway, thanks," said Yui.

"Listen. I know you want Fuse to be happy, but be very careful about it. It can end in disaster if things go wrong."

"Got it. So, what about you?"

"Huh?"

"You have a vote too in the schedule. Would you vote for Fuse to be in the schedule?" the crossdresser wondered.

"Hm. You're right. It depends on the circumstances, I guess."

"But personally. Do you like Fuse to be part of it?"

"I have no opinion on that."

Yui gave a sly smirk. "Do you want Keima to be happy?"

"Me? Why should I care if that rude man was happy?" she angrily asked. It looked as if she would slam her scythe on the crossdresser. Luckily, her common sense prevailed as she knew she would get into a dangerous fight with Mars if that happened.

"Keima would be very sad if he lost his disciple and best friend. You know that Fuse's the only one who could truly understand him and his game world. He'd be mad at you if you took away her memories."

The valedictorian gritted her teeth in defiance. "If I have no choice, then so be it."

"But if you have a choice, you won't make him sad, will you?"

"I want that rude, detestable, playboy of a man to be sad, miserable, and in lamentations!"

"Aw, be honest. You really don't mean that," Yui smiled knowingly. "What if he became grateful and happy with you?"

Haqua blushed at the question. And her anger cooled down. Even after what happened, she couldn't help herself.

"Um, well, yeah, I don't want to make anyone sad. Even that man."

"Then, if Fuse finds out, vote for her."

The devil pondered as she returned to a calm state. "If you put it that way, I'll have to think about it."

"Please do."

"If I vote for Fuse, that would mean she's in the schedule. Do you really want another competitor? Fuse will wipe the floor with you, you know."

"Yes. She's no threat to me. Otherwise, I wouldn't want her to be in the schedule. I have a plan to get her in, but please, I need your help."

"Now, you must answer my question. What's this about Kaori Yuuzaki that I keep hearing about?" asked Haqua.

It was only then that Yui noticed that the devil became pale. And her voice trembled a bit when Haqua mentioned her name.

"You heard that?"

"Only the part about beating that girl."

"You were eavesdropping!"

"I can't reveal myself with Fuse in here, can I? So yes, I entered while I was invisible and waited for her to leave. And I listened. So if you want my help, tell me what's going on with Kaori Yuuzaki?"

"It's a secret."

"Then I won't help you with Fuse. Listen. This is very important. What's this about Yuuzaki?"

"Fine. But you have to keep this a secret."

"I won't tell Katsuragi if that's what's bothering you. So spill."

Yui told her about Aoba's plans.

And Haqua became paler at the news. "Are you sure you want to fight her? She's very dangerous."

"Yuuzaki? Dangerous? Ha! She's just a rich stuck-up girl who happens to be popular. Why should I be worried about her?"

"No reason. No reason at all. Just be careful," Haqua sighed.

"So now that I've told you about Kaori Yuuzaki, will you help me with Fuse and the schedule?" Yui pressed.

"Right now, I can't. It would be against my duties to interfere without reason. And right now, frankly, you haven't given me any reason to include Fuse in the schedule or give her memories back. Find me that reason, Miss Goido, and perhaps I'll change my mind."

…

* * *

_Part 208 – Asami Caught_

_After Class…_

Aoba Fuse waited outside their new clubroom. Her mind was on Yui. The crossdresser acted strangely. Stranger than usual. Why was she so worked up about Kaori Yuuzaki? Sure, they would need to defeat her, and sure, Kaori was an almost insurmountable obstacle, but there was no need to act like a crazy battle maniac.

Still, the results exceeded her wildest dreams. In just a single day, she was able to get the support of two of the greatest assets of the school—the idol Kanon and the rich heiress Yui. Kanon will provide the Divine One with credibility and connections, and Yui will give money—lots of money—and more links, precisely as she had hoped. She was already thinking of how to use those assets in the actual campaign.

But she was getting ahead of herself. The preparations before Keima changed his mind would be immense. She would need to gauge student opinion and establish the necessary organization. The one thing that would constrain her was the need for secrecy. If her master found out prematurely, he might scold her—or worse—order her to stop her activities.

And she will not openly defy him.

"Aoba," she heard.

It was her master, and behind him was Asami Yoshino.

She nodded, and all three entered.

Asami's face was indescribable at the sight of the clubroom. "Wow! This is nice!"

And alarm bells began to ring in Aoba's head.

"So, how do you like the room?"

"It's very nice. Much nicer than the Tea Ceremony club room, Miss Fuse."

And she reverted to her name. What happened to calling her Secretary?

"You have read the rules?"

"I have. And I brought a book," she said and showed them a thick novel from her bag.

"Miss Yoshino, do you still want to be a member in spite of the rules?" Aoba asked.

Her eyes darted to Keima, and she blushed a bit. "Yes, I do."

_Does she like the Master?_

"Then welcome to the club. He is the President, I am the secretary."

"Thank you, Katsu—I mean, President. You too, Mi—Secretary."

_Did she have a personality transplant? I wonder. She's not acting like herself. She seemed distant._

"President? Do you approve?"

"I do. Now, Yoshino, you know the rules. When I'm in my office, do not disturb me unless it's an emergency. When you're here, we remain quiet. We only read books or play games. If you bring a game with sounds, bring headphones—otherwise, mute the device. Same for your phone. Get out if you have to take a call."

"I understand, President." Asami bowed.

"Well, I need to go somewhere. Secretary, I'm leaving you in charge of the room."

"Of course, Divine One."

With that, Keima left the room, leaving the two girls alone.

"Let's chat for a bit," Aoba began as they sat on the couches opposite each other. "So why did you want to join the club?"

"I want to read books," Asami answered.

"Books, yes. I can see that. Let's discuss the rules. There are other rules, of course. Unwritten rules, if you like. Keima Katsuragi is the head of this club. Do you respect the Divine One?"

"Divine One?"

And Aoba raised her eyebrow. Didn't she just explain that to Asami the day before? Did she forget that easily?

"Keima Katsuragi is the God of Conquests. So he is Divine," Aoba stated.

"God of Conquests? It's relates to games, right?"

_Did you get amnesia, Yoshino?_

"Yes. Games. So let me repeat the question. Do you respect the Divine One?"

She blushed a bit and looked down at the sudden change in topic. "Yes. I respect him very much."

"I'm glad. If you are a member of this club, you must respect him. You must never call him by that name. You know what I mean."

"You mean, Otamegane?"

"Don't take this the wrong way. But don't ever say that word again. Sorry about that. I simply can't stand that word."

"You will never hear that word from me again."

"Do you like him?"

"Like him?" asked Asami, her face getting into a full blush, her voice cracking.

"Of course. Those who dislike or hate him have no place here. Only those who respect him, adore him, or like him can be part of this club," the genius declared.

"Oh, if you put it that way, yes, I like him."

Fuse nodded. _And you like him like a girl likes a boy. Such a typical heroine. This is the real reason you joined the club. So what type are you? A split personality, of course! I wonder how you trigger your transformation? Doesn't matter. You're going to help my Master. A split personality, yes, something I haven't seen yet. Either that or… Wait. _

"Anyway, I asked you because I thought you hated him."

Asami looked at her. "I don't hate him."

"I'm glad. You hate people, so I was afraid that would include him."

"But Secretary, I don't hate people."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm a bit wary of interacting with people," Asami admitted. "But I love to learn about them and read about them in books. I love people."

And that confirmed Fuse's suspicions. _And you are not the same person we talked to yesterday._

"I'm glad you clarified that. By the way, Miyako Terada is a really nice girl!"

"Miyako?"

"Yes. Don't you remember? The three of us went to Terada Dry Cleaning because the Divine One needed to pick up his laundry. We were greeted by Miyako Terada, don't you remember? Then we separated, and the two of us had a drink together!"

"Um, uh, yeah, Miyako's a nice girl. She was friendly yesterday," Asami answered. Ikumi did not tell her this. She probably forgot. "Katsuragi needed to pick up his clothes."

"By the way, how is your twin?"

"She's fine, I mean—"

…

* * *

_Part 209 – Twin Magic_

Asami paled as she looked at the blue-haired girl in front of her. Those eyes suddenly became scary as they bore down on her as if she were a cat, and Asami a little mouse.

"I'm glad your identical twin is just fine. Before anything else, care to tell me why you and your twin switched?"

Maybe Fuse was bluffing. "Secretary, um, I don't know about that. What do you mean?"

"Let me be blunt, Yoshino. Because of the Kanon announcement, you became desperate. You were too scared to approach my master because you're shy and don't like to interact with people. But your sister, despite being your identical twin, has a very different personality than you and knows as much about the Divine One as you did, so she was able to easily switch with you. Then your sister, on her own, decided that you should join the club."

Asami Yoshino looked at Aoba Fuse with her mouth wide open as the color drained from her face. Did she just read her mind? She was trembling. "How did you—?"

"It's easy to figure it out. It's true, isn't it?"

She struggled to remain composed as tears threatened to burst from her eyes. "I'm really sorry. Yes, that's true." _I guess she'll kick me out of the club. Can't blame her. I deceived them!_

She recalled the events leading to that nightmarish moment.

* * *

…

Asami had a younger sister, an identical twin called Ikumi. Yet they were only similar in physical appearance. Asami was quiet and an introvert. She was a lover of books, and loved people as depicted in publications. Ikumi was a happy extrovert, effortlessly comfortable with people, easily able to make friends, boisterous.

Before, Asami had longed to be like her sister. But recently, she decided that she's happy being herself, being a book reader, loving humanity from a distance.

Still, that hindered her courage about her long-term crush, her classmate Keima Katsuragi. She could not approach him. When Kanon made her announcement, and all those girls around Katsuragi began to appear, she became desperate.

She told Ikumi, and she agreed to approach Katsuragi on her behalf. With her personality, it would be easy to befriend him. Afterward, in theory, Asami could easily slide into the role in school. Ikumi quickly made friends with him and his disciple, Aoba Fuse. And to Asami's delight and astonishment, Ikumi got her membership in the new club.

* * *

_Earlier that day…_

Asami was disappointed that Katsuragi had ignored her the entire day. Did Ikumi mess up the meeting? Ikumi was so enthusiastic about Katsuragi and Fuse the day before, and how they were now friends and clubmates! And the book club appealed to Asami's sensibilities. She read and reread the rules, and put those to heart. She would meet all the requirements!

"Yoshino," Katsuragi suddenly called as she was about to leave.

And her heart stopped.

"Katsuragi?" she asked in a level tone even as her heart was jumping inside of her.

"Still want to join our club?"

"I do."

"Follow me."

And she followed him to the clubroom, where Fuse was also waiting.

…

* * *

_Part 210 – New Recruit_

_At the present time…_

Afraid of being kicked out, Asami told her tale to Aoba Fuse, skipping nothing, all but admitting that she had a crush on Keima Katsuragi. What else could she do? To deny it would be committing two lies, two deceptions. Katsuragi may be kind, but Fuse was something else. The steel in those eyes was enough to give her the shivers.

"So that's what happened."

"I see. Don't worry, I understand," she said in a much kinder tone, although her face was still cold. She really deserved her nickname of the Ice Princess.

"Are you going to tell him? Please don't," Asami begged, her voice cracking.

"Me? No. That would be breaking the code between girls," Aoba Fuse asserted. "Although if asked, I cannot and will not lie to him. But I suspect he already knows."

And Asami's world was about to crash. "Really?"

"The Divine One has a keen perception. But unless he tells you directly, I guess you don't have to tell."

And Asami breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you sure?"

"I'll vouch for you if you like. I'll tell him that I asked you not to tell him," Aoba offered.

And that gave Asami hope. And she clung to it like a drowning girl clutching a lifebuoy. "Thank you, Miss Fuse. You're not going to throw me out for deceiving you?"

"No, no, no. And I appreciate that you told me everything. If you want, I can assign you tasks that will bring you closer to him."

And her heart jumped. Was she really helping her get close to him? It was too much. "No, no, that's not necessary."

"Wasn't this the reason you joined the club?"

Asami was red as she nodded. "That's true. But merely joining this club means that I get to spend time with the President within my schedule—"

Suddenly, for no reason, Aoba suddenly let out a loud guffaw, then laughed loudly for a minute before stopping herself.

Asami just looked at her weirdly. Then looked around. What was so funny? _Did I say something wrong? All I said was that I was going to get to spend time with Katsuragi within my own schedule? Was that funny? Was she making fun of me? Why is she laughing? Is she laughing at me or something else?_

The ice princess was clutching her stomach when it was over. "Ha, ha, sorry. I just remembered something funny. Go on."

"Um, okay, so joining the club, without any special consideration, is enough. But the second reason is that I also love books. I just want a place where I can read in peace. With fewer people. The library wasn't peaceful enough for me, I guess."

"I understand."

"And I'm sorry. Please forgive me for lying to you in the first place."

Aoba nodded. "I forgive you. I understand."

Asami's eyes brightened, and the threatened tears receded. "Really?"

"Yes. We all make mistakes," said Aoba. "Though you will have to tell the Divine One eventually."

"Oh, I will. But let me tell him in my own way and my own time."'

The secretary nodded. "Now that you've told me your secret, why don't I tell you mine?"

"Huh?"

"Now, could you promise not to tell the Divine One what I'm going to tell you?"

"We can keep secrets between girls," said Asami, her heart racing. _What if the Secretary likes Katsuragi? Then I really don't stand a chance. I can't fight her. Please don't like him._

"Anyway, do you wish him to succeed?"

"Yes, of course."

"How do you see him as Student Council President for the next year?"

"I'm sorry to say this. But I can't see it. He's very unpopular."

"I agree. I want to make him popular and respected. Do you want that too?"

"I do. It hurts too much to hear what my classmates say about him," Asami admitted. "But I don't want him to change who he is. I admire him the way he is now."

"Good. Here's the secret purpose of the club. Not even the President could know about it—we must make him respected and popular enough that he could win the election. Without changing what makes him Divine."

"You admire him too?" Asami asked. "I guess that's why you like him, right?"

"No. I don't like him like that," Aoba Fuse denied. "I love someone else. I just admire the Divine One as the God of Conquests of games. As you know, I am quite the gamer too!"

And Asami sighed a breath of relief. Fuse didn't confess to liking him! Asami began to have hope. She returned to the topic. "But I don't think he can beat Lady Yuuzaki next year."

"Not now. But if we work hard, we can. Still, it's your choice. I understand if you don't want to. I mean, you came here to read books and be quiet. You can just forget what I said. All I'm asking you is to refrain from telling him."

"But why?" Asami asked. Then she blushed. "Secretary, I'm sorry for asking that."

"Don't worry. I understand. As to why, I just want him to stop being bullied. I want people to recognize how great he is, to recognize his mental strength."

"I want that too for him. But…" Asami was silent for a moment before saying, "I'm not a friendly person. I can't talk to many people. I'm a bookworm."

"Don't worry. I won't make you do things if you can't do it. But when the Divine One changes his mind about running, and he will, I'll make sure he learns about how you've helped him. He'll be very grateful to you."

"Really? Yes, I want to help. Just let me help in my own way, Secretary," Asami answered. Truth be told, she was grateful that Aoba Fuse, that scary Secretary, forgave her for that deception. And Asami wanted to repay that kindness. And if it would make her closer to Keima Katsuragi in the process, then it would be an extremely nice bonus. Maybe Aoba Fuse could help her win Katsuragi over? Especially as the Secretary doesn't like him?

Aoba smiled. "Thank you, Yoshino."

"You're welcome, Secretary." Asami noticed that Fuse was kinder than her demeanor suggests. She seemed that type of character in books that were icy on the outside but warm on the inside. And Fuse was only concerned about Katsuragi being bullied in school. Asami had the same concern as the girl gamer. So what can Asami do but help Fuse make Katsuragi School Council President?

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Can I?" asked Asami.

"No, no. I'll take care of it," said the girl gamer. She opened the door.

It was a middle-school girl with bleached and frilled brown hair.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Yes, yes, Senpai Fuse," the girl politely answered, bowing. "Is this the new club of Senpai Katsuragi?"

"Yes," answered the Secretary. _How did she find out about it? Guess news travels fast. _

The girl got tongue-tied as she tried to say something, but she wasn't able to spit it out.

"Do you want to join the club?" the gamer asked, guessing her intentions.

"Yes, Senpai," she finally said. "Can I?"

Aoba looked over the younger girl. Would the Divine One approve of her? And why would a middle schooler want to join their club? Should she just turn her away? She should. Suddenly, looking at her, a flash of inspiration came over her.

"What's your name?"

"I am Minami Ikoma."

"Well, come in, come in."

…

* * *

_Part 211 - Miyako Decides_

Miyako Terada carried her portable keyboard as she walked to the 2B Pencils clubroom after class. Chihiro has messaged her earlier that they need to practice for something.

Were they going to have a performance sometime in the near future? Well, she's going to find out.

She entered the band room—Chihiro, Ayumi, and Elsie were already inside. Where was Yui? Stranger still, they didn't have their instruments with them.

"Miyako!" Elsie greeted as she entered.

The girls exchanged greetings and gossiped for a while.

"So have you decided?" Elsie suddenly asked, looking at the pianist.

"Decided what?" asked Chihiro.

"Well, my Divine Brother asked her to join the beginner-amateur piano duet contest this Thursday," Elsie informed.

"Wait. Isn't that where a professional pianist, meaning one who entered contests before, takes on a complete novice, and teaches the novice so they can have a duet? It's always good for a laugh. We can see just how much the rookie messes up!" Ayumi laughed. "So, you and Katsuragi would be in a duet?"

The truth was, Miyako had already decided not to do it. It brought forth too many painful memories. It would be wonderful if they could do it, but she had doubts. To lose again would be absolutely crushing, and she may never be able to show her face again after the fiasco of her last duet.

"I don't think I will."

"But why?" asked a shocked Elsie.

"Isn't it obvious? She has no faith in your brother," Chihiro declared. "She told us yesterday that your brother is so brilliant, so intelligent, so smart, yet she can't even do this for him?"

"That's not it!" Miyako began.

"Actions speak louder than words, my friend," Ayumi asserted. "I'm glad you agree with us about Katsuragi."

"No, I don't," said Miyako.

"Agree about Divine Brother about what?" asked a curious Elsie.

"That Katsuragi is no good and stupid," Ayumi asserted.

"That's not true!" shouted Elsie. "He's the most wonderful brother there ever was! And he's so smart and so bright!"

"Sadly, Miyako tried to persuade us that you're right about the Otamegane," Chihiro pitched in. "But apparently, she doesn't think that the dweeb is much good for anything if she can't even trust him to play a beginner duet with him."

"Stop it! You're unfair!" shouted Miyako. She did not know what to do as Elsie and her two friends began to argue about Katsuragi's worth or lack of it. She started to panic. Her refusal to duet with him was undermining his reputation among her friends. She wanted them to respect him.

Then the door opened, and Keima Katsuragi, playing his PFP, entered. He looked around until he saw Miyako.

"I thought you might be here. So, Miyako, would you duet with me?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Well, that's that," Keima said, shrugging. He started walking to the door.

"Wait! Wait! Divine Brother, please," Elsie called.

He stopped. "Yes, Elsie?"

"Hey, can you play for Chihiro and Ayumi?"

"What? The dweeb? Play the piano? That's rich!" Chihiro shouted.

"Wait! I need to get earplugs!" Ayumi added, laughing.

Keima ignored them and looked at Miyako. "May I borrow your keyboard?"

"Um, sure," the pianist answered as he took the instrument from her hands, causing her to blush a bit.

Miyako hoped that he would impress her friends.

He set it up.

And began playing simple pieces. Without a music sheet. Granted, it was the same pieces that he played the night before in Miyako's house, but did he memorize how to play those songs?

And Ayumi and Chihiro stopped their laughing as they watched him, wide-eyed.

When he was finished with the first song, there was silence for a few seconds, before Ayumi clapped. Then Chihiro followed.

"You were great! How did you get that good?" the runner asked.

"It's all thanks to Miyako. She taught me everything I know," he modestly answered.

"Yup! I was there the whole time!" Elsie confirmed. "Big Brother really learned from Miyako."

"You were great, Miyako! To make the tone-deaf dweeb that good?" Chihiro exclaimed as she shook Miyako. "You worked a miracle!"

Ayumi grabbed Miyako by the shoulder and looked at her in the eye. "Now you've got to duet with him! You two will wipe the floor with the competition! How can you not have faith in him? Please! If you really think that he's as great as you say he is, if you want to prove us wrong about him, then do it!"

It was too much for Miyako. If she refuses, she was telling them, that despite his progress, he was still no good in her eyes.

She can't do that to him. Because she—

"So, are you going to duet with Exalted Brother?" Elsie asked, with wide eyes, pleading with her look.

"Yes, we'll enter that piano duet competition. But there's no guarantee we'll win. We'll probably come in last," she said, looking at the floor.

"Really? That's great! Thanks, Miyako!" Keima said, jumping from his chair and hugging her, making her go deeper red. "Don't worry. I've already selected a piece we could play. It's game music that's really well known and designed for a duet. We could start practicing immediately! But first, let's go and register!"

"Um, sure," said Miyako.

"Great!" the boy said. He looked at the other girls. "We'll be back."

And grabbed Miyako's hand and pulled her out of the room. "The deadline for registration is in ten minutes! Come on!"

…

* * *

_Part 212– More Practice_

Chihiro sighed as she sat down in a chair. "I'm glad that worked. I really thought that Miyako might see through us!"

"Yeah. To think Keima predicted all of this based on a game! This is too much!" Ayumi added, laughing.

"You two were great! I'm sure Divine Brother will be happy with the two of you!"

"I still wonder, now that I've remembered everything," Chihiro said, looking at Ayumi. "How could you say those things about him and not feel bad?"

"Oh. I played the stage when I was in elementary. It's the same thing. You really don't mean what you say when your acting. And it's for Keima, so why should I feel bad?" answered Ayumi.

"Listen, Ayumi, Elsie, I want to help Katsuragi in his mission. Yet I don't think I can act as good as him, or you for that matter."

"Nonsense! You did fine!" Ayumi answered. "Besides, Keima won't let us do something we can't do."

"Well, that's why you said all those nasty things. I don't think I can say it with a straight face," Chihiro laughed.

…

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later…_

"So did you make it?" asked Chihiro when a happy Keima and a very red-faced Miyako returned.

"We sure did, with a minute to spare!" Keima exclaimed, showing their entry form. "We're the last pair of entrants."

"How many are there?" Ayumi inquired.

"About three more competitors," Miyako informed, walking from the side of Keima.

"Well, we need to practice. Here's the sheet," said Keima, getting it from the bag and showing it to Miyako.

Miyako gave a small smile as she read the notes. "Yes, this is nice. I really didn't think that your games could have such nice music. Classical, isn't it?"

"Yep. Let's start!" he began.

And for the rest of the afternoon, Miyako and Keima practiced in the band room, with Elsie, Ayumi, and Chihiro watching.

When the practice started, Miyako immediately took the lead, telling Keima how the duet works, their assigned roles, and how they should proceed about it. She noted that the piece was more complicated than the ones they played the day before. And it took time to get Keima to learn how to play.

But there was a difference from the day before. Whereas before, Keima played mechanically, this time, because it was game music, Keima played with feeling. His fingers were smooth as his mind went back to the game that he played with that music. "This is the music I heard when I saved Sakura from _Sakura in Trouble version 6_," Keima informed as his eyes poured over the notes. "That game really affected me. It made me cry. Thank you, Miyako, for teaching me how to play the piano. It really got to me."

"Now you're learning how to play with your soul, in addition to your brain," the girl pianist said as she watched. "I'm not sure how good our competitors are, but I'm sure you'll give a good account."

"And we will win," he finished. "With you as my teacher and partner, there's no way we could lose."

After the practice, both Chihiro and Ayumi applauded his efforts. They were surprised at how fast Keima mastered the keyboard.

"Hey, Otamegane! Want to join the band afterward?" asked Chihiro as they finished. "Having two pianists would be great!"

Keima smiled and said, "Not a chance."

…

* * *

_Part 213 – Return of Vintage_

_In New Hell…_

Haqua du Lot Herminium entered the office of her superior, Chief Dokuro.

"Hello, Haqua. What can I do for you?"

"Chief, please tell me about Kaori Yuuzaki."

"Why?"

"Well, I heard her being mentioned in New Hell the past couple of years. It was mostly rumors, but it's enough to tell me that she's bad news."

"But why this sudden curiosity?"

Haqua told her about what she learned from Yui.

"Hm, maybe that's Vintage plan. Who knew?" Dokuro mumbled to herself. She then looked at Haqua. "Interesting. So, Fuse and Goido are going to prepare for Katsuragi's challenge to Yuuzaki, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Well, okay. Let me tell you something about Kaori Yuuzaki. Now, this is top secret. Don't tell anyone until it's absolutely necessary."

"I won't."

"Yuuzaki, ten years ago, got involved with Vintage."

"Wait. How could that be? Ten years ago, Yuuzaki would be seven—"

"Ten years ago, Yuuzaki was a sixth-grader."

Suddenly, things got confusing.

"But that can't be! If that's the case, then—"

"Yes, Haqua. Kaori Yuuzaki's not seventeen. She's much older. You can do the math. She's actually 22."

"But, but, I don't get it."

"Okay. I'll tell you what really happened. But what I'm going to say to you is incomplete. I don't have the full picture. So pardon me if this doesn't make complete sense.

"Yuuzaki and Vintage worked together for something in Maijima East Elementary School ten years ago. It's the same school Katsuragi and several of the members for the schedule attended. What they worked for, I have no idea. Why they worked together, I don't know. We tried to spy on them, but all our spies got caught. Apparently, they did something to some of the first graders, but we don't know what."

"But what does that have to do with Yuuzaki's age?"

"After they succeeded in whatever it was they're trying to do, they turned Yuuzaki into the same age as most of her victims. Then they altered the memories of the people who knew Yuuzaki, so that everyone, even her parents, thinks that she's seven years old instead of twelve. And they altered all her earth records to complete the deception."

"But why?"

"We had thought that Yuuzaki had displeased Vintage, and she got punished, or that they simply tossed her aside. However, looking at her recent activities, maybe it was all part of their plan. After their failure to kill the Goddesses during the Search, we saw Lune talking to Yuuzaki."

"Lune? That crazy devil? That Lune?"

"Yes. Our masochistic friend was seen talking with Yuuzaki. We don't know what they talked about. So what can we conclude from that?"

"Getting her younger is part of Vintage's plan."

"Yes. But apart from that, what their plan is, we don't know. If what you say is true, maybe Yuuzaki becoming school council President is part of Vintage's plan too."

"But why would Vintage care if she's School Council President?"

"Frankly, I have no idea. I only know that part of her plan ten years ago was becoming the most popular girl in school. So maybe showing how popular she is is part of the plan. Or maybe there's something she can only do as School Council President that's part of Vintage's plan. But that's just my guess. It could be anything, frankly."

"So what can we do? If Fuse's plan goes ahead, they're going to clash with Vintage once more. We should stop them," Haqua asserted.

"That is true. But let's not be so hasty. If indeed, Yuuzaki becoming school President is part of Vintage's plan, then we must stop her. The best way to do that, and minimize New Hell's involvement, is for someone to beat her. Who better than Keima Katsuragi?"

"So you want him to run against Yuuzaki? I'm sorry, but Katsuragi is not exactly popular."

"Even so, if Vintage is involved, any other student running will just bring danger to that student's life. Katsuragi, at least, could handle it."

"So you want me to immediately tell Katsuragi that he must run?"

"No. Until we are absolutely sure that the School Council thing is really part of Vintage's plans, we won't say anything. If it turns out that it's just a coincidence, then there's no need to interfere in Earth business. If it really is part of their plans, we'll tell him only if necessary. Ideally, he can run and win without knowing our or Vintage's involvement."

"What about Fuse and all her plans?"

"As you say, Katsuragi is unpopular. But it seems to me that Fuse knows how to turn that around. So we should support her so Katsuragi's task would be easier if he needs to run. Clandestinely, of course. And protect Aoba Fuse from Vintage if it comes to that. I understand that Fuse already knows you, am I correct? So you are going to tell her that you're going to help her."

"Understood, Chief."

"One more thing. The way things are going along, Fuse's going to get involved in New Hell and Goddess business. It's better if she comes under our supervision."

"You don't mean—"

"Yes, if it's possible, get her in the schedule."

"How could I even do that? Is Fuse even in love with that man?"

"You know about it better than I do. So I'm sure you'll find a way. Because if Fuse finds out everything—and I'm sure she will—and for some reason, she can't join the schedule, you'll have to erase her memories, right? It would be a pity if Fuse would lose all her memories when she's so useful to us in this Kaori Yuuzaki business."

"How are you sure that she'll know everything?"

"Because she's going against Yuuzaki and Vintage. She'll find out sooner or later, and I'd rather not have ourselves hobbled by removing Fuse's memory when that happens."

"That makes sense. Yes. I think I know someone who knows how to get her in," Haqua muttered. "I have a request. I have many missions right now. Helping Katsuragi catch loose souls, helping him with the schedule, helping the Goddesses with information, getting Fuse in the schedule, and helping Fuse get Katsuragi elected. Who knows what else is there? Could I have some help?"

"Hm. Okay. I'll assign Nora and Ryou, and Rimyuel too, as your assistants. How about that?"

Haqua wanted to gag. The last thing she needed was Nora. But she can't complain. It was better than nothing. And Rimyuel was not too bad either. Still, she won't call for them until absolutely necessary. At least she would have the authority to order them around if it came to that.

"That would be wonderful. Please draft the necessary orders-and make sure that it says that I am their boss. I'll give it to them when I need their help."

"I will. Any other request?"

"How about the services of some low ranking devils just in case I need to do a lot of gruntwork?"

"How many do you need?"

"I'm not sure yet. About a hundred."

"I can spare you ten."

"That's fine, Chief. I'll ask for it when I need them. Thank you."

End of Flag XIX

* * *

**Stats for the Week**

_Official Time_

_Monday_

Tenri – Morning Walk – 15 minutes

Yui – Lunch – 1 hour

Kanon – Night Event – 1 hour

_Tuesday_

Tenri - Morning Walk - 15 minutes

Chihiro – Lunch – 1 hour

_Total:_

Tenri – 30 minutes

Yui – 1 hour

Kanon – 1 hour

Chihiro – 1 hour

Author Notes

Aoba Fuse and Asami Yoshino are a light novel heroines. I took their characterization both from the light novel, and also from Wrathie Winsre's stories.

Oh and an announcement and request. In the near future, I probably would run out of events that the girls could do with Keima during their "official" time. So if any of you could suggest activities that they could engage in one hour, two hours, or three, as long as those activities are in character, please tell me. I'd probably include it, with full credit of course.

* * *

**Review Replies**

To **xellos540,**

Thank you for your review.

Once again, this was originally sent by PM. I'm sharing it for the enlightenment of the readers.

It was Ikumi, but only Keima knows for now. In this chapter, Fuse knows too.

Ha ha. Was that a Freudian slip from Miyako? xD

Yep. The piano duet is perfect for the culmination of a conquest! And to close the gap in her heart. (Though not in falling in love. Miyako's too far gone by this point.)

Let's just say that the reason for saying yes or no is intimately related to the final outcome.

Yui's plotting only one thing—to put Aoba Fuse in the schedule. Though that requires a lot of preliminary steps.

Yep. Haqua time is always good time. xD.

Wait! Did Haqua had a first kiss already? Since when? Seriously, I can't remember anything about it.

Yui doesn't actually know. She simply thinks that appealing to Keima's happiness would work, as it would work in her case. It's just a coincidence at first, but it revealed a lot to Yui. And she sure took advantage of it! Maybe Yui thinks that Haqua will only hurt Keima in such cases! :D

Yup. Dokuro is so convenient for making things happen.

Keima sure has impeccable timing. Although I suspect it was deliberate on his part to maximize the surprise factor.

True, but to Keima, it's a calculated risk. He needed to know if he such a tactic would work on other girls other than Yui. And Kanon might not think herself worthy at the present time, but that doesn't mean she doesn't believe that she can make herself worthy in five years' time. Right now, that's her motivation. So she believes that in five years time, he would choose her, even if he won't in the present.

I'm glad you like more kisses. Keima kissing girls was one of the appeals of the show for me.

Yep. Keima really knows how to play Kanon. And the other girls too!

Well, my policy with this fic is that I always use canon characters if it's possible. Only if I absolutely have to invent a character would I do so. So yeah, Shi Masaru is a canon character that's very convenient for plot purposes.

Gaming events always work with Keima. Because he's Keima, and nothing makes him happier than games. The girls would ignore this fact at their own peril.

I'm sure Shi Masaru would die to know who the person behind Fallen God is!

Okada and Kanon are working together to get as many hours for Kanon as possible, even beyond the three hours allotted to Kanon.

I do wonder. If word gets out of the schedule, would the members of the harem be considered Keima's "girlfriends" by outsiders? I have no idea if the arrangement would qualify as such, since Keima is dating each of them, and there's physical stuff, and the girl loves the guy, etc... Yet the girls openly and willingly share him with each other.

Keima planned to talk to his mother during those two hours. Which could be easily moved as Mari is not an early sleeper.

Maybe Keima sees the developers he likes as those of the ideal, like Shi Masaru and Level Eye, but those he dislikes as part of the real, like those who developed that abysmal game Crayon. It's probably on a case by case basis.

Well, Keima was just too happy and was blown away. When confronted by the ideal, Keima often acts irrationally. He's just such a big otaku that he can't pass up such an opportunity. Maybe he'll learn afterwards the negative consequences of his fanboyism on the girls, but by the time he realizes it, it would be too late. And that certainly impact the fairness of the schedule. Right now, it certainly is in Kanon's favor.

Maybe Elsie complained, but only when Kanon's not around to hear it.

Now the idea that Mari thinks that Keiichi consciously planned that 17 years ago made me laugh out loud!

Let's just say that Keima would be delighted if Mari actually tries to make the other girls of the schedule act more forward without him doing anything to make that happen.

Mari also didn't approve of Tenri and Aoba as daughters-in-law at first. Mari really has high standards (namely herself) for daughters-in-law. And yeah, based on everything she knew, she wouldn't favor Kanon. And if she finds out that the first thing that Kanon did was taze her son—that would surely won't do Kanon any favors.

Right now it's about relative disapproval. She disapproved less of Tenri, so Mari's supporting her against Kanon, hoping that Kanon will mellow out by the threat of Tenri.

Let's just say that Keima wants Mari to recognize the schedule and harem, but in such a way that Mari would think it's her or Okada's idea.

Well, he could inherit it from Keiichi. We'll see. Maybe from both?

Of course, she would recognize it. If she didn't think that her son is dense about the girls around him. She was just pleased that she doesn't have to initiate the topic!

As for what Haqua's going to do with Tenri, just wait! You'll be thrilled, I assure you.

Fortunately, Chihiro actually has a bento. But only because Ayumi was such a good friend xD.

Yep. It's almost natural. I mean, she has this crush on Keima all this time, even before her first conquest, and that didn't stop her from saying all sorts of nasty things about Keima. Only now, she felt more guilty about it even if she could easily say it out loud. Even while saying she loves him.

Though by this time, I don't think Chihiro really intends to insult Keima when he calls him dweeb, doofus, Otamegane, or Otamega. It's kinda like an endearing nickname, at this point.

Well, Haqua and Elsie are on standby, as they are buddies to Keima. So they're always on call.

Yep. That was the main reason why Keima back in chapter 3 manipulated Chihiro into accepting the schedule, because Chihiro doesn't want to lose her memories. The policy of New Hell for girls with no goddesses is—they should be under New Hell supervision (which in effect means being part of the schedule)—or they should forget. Remember this.

Yep. Everything that Chihiro is now is because of Keima. It's only fair that she realizes the debt she owes to Keima. One of the things that irritates me in the manga is how the girls are so ungrateful to him and treat him cruelly because they forget. I really felt sorry for Keima that he's so unappreciated.

And kissing to shut up Chihiro was first used by Keima during Chihiro's original conquest! xD

Yep. She realized how unfair she was to Keima. And her emotions were still in flux after the sudden remembrance of her past.

As for if Haqua saw Keima kiss anyone else? Nope. Haqua usually tailed Miyako while Elsie helps Keima with the schedule. It's just that Haqua was ready to grant Keima's wish for Chihiro's memories that she was nearby and ready to appear.

Like I said, Haqua becoming a buddy was actually a detriment for her, since Keima began to think of her as he thinks of Elsie—like assuming that Haqua probably was fine witnessing him kiss girls since Elsie witnessed so many and was fine with that.

Well, the "prologue" turned out to be longer than anticipated. I'm setting up something so that when future events happens, I could tell it with as few explanations as possible. For a past example, the evaluation and Haqua's plot with Diana. It seemed before that it was just random, as a way to tell how Keima thinks about the girls, and giving points because he's a gamer. And it is that. But it also serves as an explanation on how the girls would adjust their behavior with Keima. It serves as an explanation to why the Goddess were suddenly so insightful and gives good advice that actually work.

When the plot finally moves on, there will be many references to events that happened in these chapters that would make this chapters more important in hindsight. For example, the relationship between Keima, Mari, and the girls would be set in the next few chapters. It seems random right now, but trust me, they would be critically important in the future, when the schedule members are set, and girls would be routinely visiting the Katsuragi household in full view of Mari. That can't happen yet—except for Kanon. But it needs to be set up.

And yes, I wish it were faster. I'm really eager to get to the next parts involving Asami, the characters introduced in chapter 19, how Keima will win or lose the election, etc. But I need to finish the week first.

Basically, when the current week is over, Keima spending time with the girls would just be glossed over or narrated without any detail except when it's relevant to the other plot points. And it would affect time spent on the girls. My original goal was to spend equal time with the girls. That proved impossible, as I overly concentrated on Yui, Aoba, Kanon now, Ayumi, Chihiro and Tenri. Tsukiyo and Shiori were sadly neglected. But writing on how each of the girls spend their time with Keima on the schedule gave all girls their moment in the sun.

And I really want to write how the typical time spent with Keima goes for each of the girls—because after the current week, a lot of the girls would be sidelined in the story—even if Keima continues to spend time with them and kisses them weekly.

Hopefully, you enjoyed how each girl spent her "official" time with Keima.

* * *

To **issei, **thank you very much.

* * *

To **Mark,** thanks for the review. Yes, there would be time-skips now and then. I simply couldn't write every single moment that happened in those five years!

* * *

To **Rahmanism, **thanks.

Yes, Kanon is doing all in her power to win Keima. And that includes using her idol resources. Whether or not that is effective remains to be seen, but at least it would give her high positive points for the week.

In the manga, in the original conquest, Kanon only realized that she loved Keima at the very end, and she forgot. In her reconquest, she was mostly unconscious because she had been stabbed so she had no opportunity to use her idol powers. Before that, when she realized she loved Keima, she was too scared of those following her to do anything about Keima until that classroom confession scene.

And that meant that Keima only experienced the negative side of Kanon being an idol most of the time.

As for Chihiro, that is true. That is mostly because in the first part, it was Keima who was wanting Chihiro to join the schedule, as Chihiro was uncertain because she's very hurt, unlike the other girls who wanted Keima from the get go. As for who can surpass Kanon's recent gifts, we'll see. And gifts can't buy love, but it doesn't hurt, does it?

* * *

To **ty,** thanks for the review.

Yep. Many characters are lying to themselves. Especially when it comes to love. So you're right about Mari and Keima in that regards!

As for being too subtle, I'm sorry about that. Sometimes, I don't want to be too blatantly obvious. Someone told me before that I should treat the readers intelligence with respect, and I should let them think. So sometimes, I assume too much. I'm trying to strike a balance. Hopefully, I've succeeded.

As for Chihiro's foreshadowing, I did that in Flag I, Part 6.

"Chihiro really felt left out. Even with her bandmates with her, the fact that she does not have a Goddess made her feel left out. Why not her? Was that why she thought she's nothing special? Because why would a Goddess choose an ordinary girl like her to be her host? Did that mean that becoming a bandleader did not actually make her special? Come to think of it, how did she get out of that rut where she never felt special in the first place? How did she come from confessing to random guys to feel special enough to start her own band? How did that happen? Why couldn't she remember? If she remembered, she would forever be in debt to that person who showed her the light.

Too bad that Otamegane could not be like that person! Then perhaps her love for that insensitive jerk could be justified."

I set-up that scene in Flag I. But so many things happened in between, that I guess, it's extremely easy to forget. Next time I try that, maybe I'll repeat some things I wrote before to remind readers. But I don't want to be accused of repetitive.

As for handling criticism, what I can't handle and get angry about are flames. Your criticism is constructive, and valid, so yeah. I try to change based on feedback, but as I already wrote ahead, it may surface slowly.

Some of the set-ups were done ages ago. Some were made recently. For this chapter, for example, the set-up includes almost all the character arc of Aoba Fuse, since it would not make sense for Kanon and Yui to just say yes to Aoba if her interactions with them didn't happen as they did. The set-up of Kanon agreeing includes trying to dump the schedule and getting Keima angry. The set-up of Asami is much more recent, as Aoba wouldn't dare try her stunt without having Asami on the spot as a result of catching her in that switching deception. The set-up for Yui reaches way back since Yui and Aoba first met, in Flag 6, I think.

And the coming conflict with Kaori was set-up by all the above.

As for conflict, well, there's very little at some times, because the entire point of the "Keima spends time with the girls in the schedule plotline" was to resolve their conflicts and to make sure he can conquer girls with loose souls without the girls getting mad at him. But right now, you can see some conflicts.

First of all, we have the conflict between Keima, and Aoba and the girls Aoba recruited. Keima doesn't want to be President, while Aoba wants him to be, and is conspiring behind his back against his wishes.

Then there is the future Kaori-Keima-Vintage conflict, but that's in the future.

Then there's the Yui-Keima conflict. It's not apparent yet, but it's a conflict because Keima doesn't really want to expand the schedule. He doesn't want Aoba to remember. And Yui does. If Keima learns of what Yui's plotting...

Then there's the Yui-Aoba conflict, with Yui insisting that Aoba's in love with Keima, and Aoba denying it.

As for the Miyako plotline, there isn't much conflict, as at this point, its obvious that Miyako was already in love with Keima, and Keima knows it. He just wants to solve Miyako's problem so the gap won't reopen. And do it while making Ayumi and Chihiro participate in the conquest.

Anyway, I hope you like the scenes with Miyako in this chapter. We have a hug, holding hands, etc. All deliberately from Keima.

Anyway, thanks for your review. I promise I'll to improve based on what you said, but I can't promise perfection.


	20. Enter the Parents

Don't be afraid of the chapter length. The chapter is much shorter, as I gave very long replies to reviewers at the end of the chapter that took up so much word count that it inflated the length of this chapter. The actual length of the chapter is about 12,500 words, not more than 17,000 worlds.

* * *

**The World The Girls Also Knows: The Girls God Can Only Save**

AU after Goddesses Arc. Keima has to keep the affection of the seven Goddess hosts and Chihiro at the same time. And he still has to exorcise loose souls from girls by making them fall in love with him. Miyako has a loose soul that needs to be exorcised, and the God of Conquests gets himself a new disciple in the game world named Aoba Fuse.

And I do not own The World God Only Knows.

And thanks to **xellos540** for the beta job!

And I do not own The World God Only Knows.

* * *

_Summary of the last chapter_

Aoba and Elsie walk together. Kanon talks to Elsie and Aoba. They see the new clubroom. Yui and Aoba eat lunch together. Keima's future opponent is revealed. Asami gets caught. Miyako decides on the piano duet.

* * *

_As for some characters:_

Aoba Fuse, Ikumi Yoshino, and Asami Yoshino are light novel heroines. I took their characterizations both from the light novel and also from Wrathie Winsre's stories.

* * *

**ARC II - CONSPIRACIES**

**Flag XX **

**Enter the Parents**

* * *

_Translation of Manga Terms that I use_

Nii-sama = Big Brother, Exalted Brother, Beloved Brother

Kami-Nii-sama or Kama-Onii-Sama = Divine Brother

Kami-sama = Divine One, Godly One, God. Aoba Fuse calls Keima Kami-sama, so I use Divine One.

Kami = God

Sama = Lord or Lady so Kujo-Sama is Lady Kujo, or Tsukiyo Sama is Lady Tsukiyo

Otamegane or Otamega = Glasses Wearing Game Nerd or Game Nut. I left it mostly untranslated.

Sensei = Teacher. But in context, I use Mr. or Miss. So Kodoma-Sensei would be Mr. Kodoma.

Otome Games = Games for Girls. The female equivalent of male dating sims.

Ojou-sama = aristocratic lady or noble lady

Mai-Hime = Princess from Maijima, the title of Aoba Fuse in the Gaming Community

Senpai = Upperclassmen. I mostly left it untranslated. And for consistency's sake, I reversed the order. So instead of Fuse-senpai, I went with Senpai Fuse.

* * *

**Plot Points**

There are currently five ongoing plot points in this story. Every scene belongs to one of the five.

1\. Miyako's Conquest

2\. Keima spending time with the girls of the schedule (yes, this is the main focus of the story since the beginning, and I will tell all that happened during the hours of the girls in the week. Because after this week, I won't do this again since it takes too much time).

3\. Yui's quest to include Aoba Fuse in the schedule.

4\. Aoba's quest to make Keima respected and feared in the school.

5\. Mari and the parents getting involved in the Schedule

* * *

_Part 214 – A Middleschooler's Tale_

Minami Ikoma was intimidated by her upperclassman Aoba Fuse as she followed her into the clubroom. Inside, she saw another girl—with black hair and a side ponytail.

That girl looked at her and gave a slight smile before returning to her book.

"This is Asami Yoshino," the club Secretary introduced. "And Yoshino, this is Minami Ikoma."

"Hello, Senpai Yoshino," Minami bowed to the newly-minted club member.

"Hello, Miss Ikoma," Asami answered as she stood up and bowed her head.

"Take a seat," Aoba said, and Minami complied.

"Now tell me, why do you want to join our club?" the club secretary asked.

…

* * *

As she heard the question, her mind recalled the chain of events that led to her facing that formidable ice-princess, Aoba Fuse.

She was just a normal third-year middle-schooler in Maijima Private High. She was a member of the swimming club, but her failure to qualify for the swimming meet disappointed her. She had wanted to quit the swimming club as a result. But somehow, she got through that rough patch and regained her love of swimming.

Her journey started when she heard a rumor that her upperclassman, a second-year high school student, was the boyfriend of the famous idol Kanon Nakagawa. She didn't care much for the news, even as her best friends Akko and Saitou endlessly gossiped about it.

That is, until one day, that boyfriend, who, according to Akko and Saitou, was named Keima Katsuragi, visited her while she was with her friends.

And he called her by her name. Like he knew her before. How did that happen? He asked her if she remembered him. Of course, she didn't. She never met him before. So, she said she didn't. And then Katsuragi realized that he made a mistake.

She got terribly frightened by his abrupt actions.

Then he asked her if she was still swimming.

That got her. How did he know that? Was he some stalker or something?

That left an imprint on her. She could not forget about him. It was clear, that whatever he said, Kanon's boyfriend knew her—why else could he know her name? Or where to find her? Or the fact that she was swimming? One instance might just be happenstance. Two is coincidence. But thrice means that he probably knew her. But how? She's nothing but an unassuming third year middle schooler.

That question and that meeting kept repeating over and over in her mind.

Because despite being scary and creepy when they met, he was handsome. And the way he talked and looked at her during that all too brief moment affected her deeply.

And even when she tried to ignore him, her mind kept drifting back to him. How did he know her? And as she was a massive fan of Kanon, it was impossible to just forget about him. She always heard something about "Kanon's boyfriend" from the rumor mill.

She tried to suppress the memory and kept her curiosity at bay.

For one week.

Then on Monday the previous week, she could bear it no longer. She just had to go to Senpai Katsuragi. She wanted to see what he was really like. Just to confirm or deny the rumors.

She kept telling herself that she was just acting as Kanon's fan.

She began to follow him, or rather, stalk him, day by day. She went to the High School Building just to see him. And it confirmed several things. He was a weirdo. He was a nerd. He had strange habits. But most surprisingly, for such a weirdo, he had friends. Lots of friends. Female friends.

She came to know a few of them by sight. His airheaded younger sister. That athletic runner. That crossdresser heiress. The mousy librarian. And especially the girl currently in front of her, Senpai Aoba Fuse, who rumors called Katsuragi's shadow. Minami had seen her with him and had observed her gaming habits while she was with him, too many times, that she remembered her name above all others.

At first, she thought that all those girls were all after him and that he was a bit of a playboy. That made her sad. But why? Maybe because that meant he was cheating on Kanon? But was that the real reason she was unhappy? Would she be sad if Senpai Katsuragi was cheating on Kanon with her?

She blushed at the thought and shook her head.

But according to Akko and Saitou, who were always connected with the grapevine, those girls were not after Keima. According to her friends, all his meetings with those girls were just innocent. To Minami, some of those excuses were ridiculous. But for some reason, Minami desperately wanted to believe those were true. But why? Why would Minami care?

Then, after another week, there was the Kanon announcement. That Senpai Katsuragi was like her "brother." Whether he was dumped, or whether he was really seen as a brother, it didn't matter. What mattered was that Senpai Katsuragi was single.

Single.

Her heart leapt when the implications became clear. She smiled.

But why?

Because that would mean that she had a chance with him. And that made her happy. Because despite barely meeting with the guy, she had fallen for him.

How could she have fallen for someone she just talked to just once? And because of mistaken identity at that?

But she could not deny it. Every time she thought of him, her heart would skip a beat. Every time she saw his picture in the paper, she always stared at his handsome face. Every time she spied him walking on campus, her head turned, and her eyes always followed him. And each time she imagined him, she always got red in the face.

How pathetic was she that she could fall in love so easily like that?

But what could she do?

Continue to follow him around for a start. More like stalk. She wanted to bury her head in the sand. What she was doing was so embarrassing.

But she couldn't help it. Senpai Katsuragi was so wonderful, helping Kanon in her career like that. How can she do anything else but admire him? That brother announcement was what pushed her over the edge to actual love—that's what she believed. Or rather, it made her realize her feelings.

Because if she's a fan of Kanon, it's only natural to be a fan of the "brother" who helped her, and thus, it was a logical progression to fall in love with him.

Then she saw a notice on the High School bulletin board announcing a new club. That announcement named the founding members—Keima Katsuragi of Class 2B, who was directly named as President, and Aoba Fuse of Class 2C.

Her eyes brightened. Finally, she can be close to her beloved senpai! Since it was near winter, she couldn't go swimming. She had only one club, and two were permitted. All the stars were aligned.

Still, it took all her courage to knock on that door.

…

* * *

_Part 215 – Scary Interrogation_

_At present…_

As Minami looked on at Senpai Fuse, she could not tell her the real reason for joining the club.

What could she say?

"I'm here to read books and play games," she whispered almost inaudibly. Lame. Lame. That was the worst excuse to have. She could see the blue-haired girl raise an eyebrow.

"So tell me, what are your favorite books to read? Or games to play?"

And she wanted to run away as she had no ready answer. The only books she read were her school textbooks. And how lame was that? How about games? Maybe that would give her an escape. She regretted her impulsive move to knock on that door.

"I want to play games like crossword puzzle. Or cards," she almost whispered in a very soft voice.

She could feel Senpai Yoshino and Fuse's eyes on her, and she knew she was sinking.

The blue-haired girl smirked. "Never mind that. Let me be blunt. You're here because of Keima Katsuragi, are you not?"

Minami wanted to run away. "No, no. It's not that. I mean, you're mistaken. I don't mean that."

And Fuse's smile widened. "Tell me, how do you view Keima Katsuragi?"

"That's he's nice, and he helped Kanon. And he's good-looking—oh my." _Did I just say that out loud?_ And Minami got red in the face. That was so embarrassing to say. "Please don't mind that. Um, he's Kanon's brother, and I'm Kanon's fan."

"Right. Do you have a negative opinion about him?"

"No. No. He's perfect!" she squeaked. She had no idea why Senpai Fuse's asking that.

"Nobody's perfect, including the Club President. But those who think badly of him, or insulted him, or called him awful names, or dislike him, have no place in this club. So Miss Ikoma, do you like Keima Katsuragi?"

"Um, yes, I mean no, but, uh… yes, I like him," she finally mouthed even as she sank under her gaze, and she became even redder in the face if that was possible. She was hot and nervous as her heart pounded. Did she really admit that to her? Because if she said she didn't, by the way Senpai Fuse worded the question, then the middle-schooler would give the impression that she hated Senpai Katsuragi.

"Of course, you mean that you don't hate him, and don't dislike him because he's a gamer, right? And you like him as a person who deserved respect, right?"

And Minami was so grateful that the older girl gave her an escape. "Yes, Senpai Fuse. You read my mind."

The genius then gave Minami three pieces of paper. "Those are the club rules. Read it, and if you agree to abide by it, I may recommend you to the President. If I do so, do you want to meet him and thank him personally if he approves of you?"

Her heart leapt at that invitation. "I would like that very much."

"One more thing, Ikoma. I have a favor to ask. It's not much, but it's crucial."

"I'll try my best, Senpai."

"Good. I know how you feel about the President of this club. But how about the rest of middle school? How do they feel about Keima Katsuragi before he became known as Kanon's boyfriend?"

"I'm not sure middle-schoolers have any opinion on him before they heard about him being Kanon's boyfriend."

"So middle-schoolers don't think of him as the, I'm sorry for saying this—the Otamegane—the weirdest weirdo, the rude gamer, you know?"

"To be honest, before Kanon's confession, I don't think middle-school knew him at all. The only High Schooler we knew about before Senpai Katsuragi was Senpai Yuuzaki. I only found about his reputation by doing research after he mistook me for someone else. So we didn't even know that he existed before."

* * *

_Part 216 – Senpai Factor_

Senpai Fuse seemed to ponder. "So in High School, he has an infamous reputation. And in Middle School, he is unknown, am I right?"

"Before. But now, he's famous."

"Famous? Not infamous? Does that mean that he does not have the same reputation in Middle School as in High School?"

"He doesn't have the same reputation, Senpai. At least that I know of. In middle school, he's simply known as Kanon's boyfriend, then Kanon's brother."

"So Middle School doesn't hate him?"

"We have no reason to hate him, Senpai. I don't even understand why High School hates him. I mean, pardon me for saying this, he seemed a bit strange when I learned of his habits, but it's nothing to be hated for. There are lots of nerds around, yet you don't hate them. So why hate Senpai Katsuragi?"

"Even after Kanon confessed?"

"To be honest, a lot of boys got jealous, but none really hated him. They don't know him well enough for that. As for the girls, well, he got a bit popular. And after the brother announcement, he became even more popular. Even with the boys."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Well, after the TV announcement, I kept hearing about how nice Senpai Katsuragi was for helping Kanon's career. Some are very sorry that he got dumped on national TV. Some thought it nice that Kanon thought of him as a brother. A few even thought that Kanon was lying and that her agents made her tell it to save her career. But more than a few middle-school girls got crushes on Senpai Katsuragi. He became really popular because of that. Well, he became popular when Kanon confessed, but he became even more so with the brother announcement."

At that point, Minami was happy that Akko and Saitou were so great on the grapevine. They knew virtually every rumor that goes around middle school, and they always talk about their latest findings with Minami.

"So he's quite popular in Middle School?"

"Very much so."

"How about the rumors about him being a weirdo or those things?"

"Well, a lot of middle schoolers don't believe it. They don't believe Kanon would ever confess to him if it were true. So we think that Senpai Katsuragi was someone wonderful if Kanon confessed to him. After the brother announcement, middle schoolers thought very highly of him for helping Kanon in her career, and thus, don't believe all those bad things from High Schoolers. To us, it seems that High Schoolers simply got jealous of Senpai Katsuragi being close to Kanon, and so they spread untrue rumors about him to get Kanon away from him. That's what I hear, anyway."

"Okay. How about Lady Kaori Yuuzaki. Do you know her?"

"Yes. She's a member of the Student Council. She's known in Middle School because she occasionally goes to our building and hangs out with us."

"So she's popular too?"

"Very much so."

"Who's more popular in middle school then? Is it him or her? Be honest."

"Well, Senpai Yuuzaki is more popular, but right now, I don't think Senpai Katsuragi is that far behind. But I'm not sure. They are both popular with us."

"Thank you very much. Anyway, please read the rules carefully. Come back tomorrow after school, and I'll decide about your membership. Oh, and please try to keep up with rumors about Keima Katsuragi and Kaori Yuuzaki. I may ask you more in the future."

"I will do so. Thank you very much, Senpai Fuse," Minami bowed before she left.

When she stepped out of the door, she nearly fell to the ground, weak-kneed. That was the most intense questioning she had ever endured. Senpai Fuse was scary and cold. Yet strangely, she seemed to get friendlier as the examination went on.

At least she got through the interview. She looked at the rules. She would swear by anything just to get in that club.

* * *

…

"That was mean of you, Secretary," Asami remarked after Minami had left. "That poor girl's so scared."

"Minami Ikoma is in love with the Divine One," muttered Aoba.

"Do you think so?"

"It's obvious."

"Yes, I noticed that too. But you're happy, am I right?"

"Yes. Our task becomes much easier. My master is very unpopular in High School. But he is popular in Middle School! Who would've thought? Well, I'm not yet sure that Minami's 100% correct. I'll have to confirm that. But if she's right—"

"There's a path for him to win!" Asami concurred. By this time, she decided to wholeheartedly throw herself into helping Aoba achieve her goal for Katsuragi.

"Yes. As you know, both the High School and Middle School vote for the same Student Council President. And today's Third-Year Middle Schoolers will be next year's First Year High School students. So, if we get all of Middle School, we can easily win."

"Yes. But Lady Yuuzaki's still more popular in Middle School," Asami pointed out.

"But it's better than High School. This is the Senpai Factor writ large. That will carry the Divine One to the Student Council's office."'

"So why is the President hated in high school but not in middle-school?" Asami wondered.

"I'm not sure, but I think I know why. It's a familiar scenario in games. In High School, he's hated because he's rude to his classmates and teachers, and he constantly showed his contempt for them. And more importantly, they see that rudeness and contempt every day, and so, our peers grew to hate him. Not because he's an otaku or a gamer. There are plenty of those, but they didn't inspire such hate. Laughter or pity maybe, but not hate. Anyway, that hate didn't change with Kanon's confession, of course."

"And in middle school, they don't see his rudeness or contempt, nor did they see the worst of his otakuness," Asami finished, "and so they don't get the fuss about hating him for his weird habits. I get it! I've read plenty of those from books!"

Fuse nodded. Yoshino really understood human beings. "And so the middle-schoolers admired him after the Kanon confession because how could Kanon, that famous idol Kanon, confess to the Divine One if he is as bad as rumors from High School say he is? As Ikoma says, to middle school, that only looked like sour grapes from jealous peers. And the Senpai factor took care of the rest and made him really popular. Not as popular as Yuuzaki, but more than what I thought possible at the beginning."

"Um, Secretary, what is the Senpai Factor?" asked Asami.

* * *

…

_Part 217 – Tall Tales_

Aoba Fuse felt wonderful as she walked out of the school. She could already see the path. Thanks to that Minami Ikoma girl. And she wouldn't have met her if it wasn't for the club.

She had left the clubroom key with Asami Yoshino as she had left early—she had an appointment with Yui Goido, Tsukiyo Kujo, and Tenri Ayukawa. It was a pity that Ayukawa was not their schoolmate—it meant that she could not teach them at school. The clubroom would have made a wonderful classroom for learning games.

It was to be their third session of game teaching.

And to her surprise, progress was rapid. All of the three girls were eager students. They were already excellent beginners. Even Tsukiyo Kujo, who at the start didn't want to learn gaming itself, was getting addicted.

Pretty soon, they would all qualify to be disciples of Keima Katsuragi. Not as good as herself, of course, but way better than others. Her Master would be pleasantly surprised that some of his haremettes were learning to play games!

"Hey Fuse!" she heard, and she could see Yui Goido running towards her. She stopped, panting. "I saw you, and since I'm going to your house anyway, let's walk together."

The genius shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"Hey, any progress on finding your master?"

"Same as always. None."

"I have something to tell you. Please keep this a secret."

Aoba stopped and looked at the heiress in the eye. "I promise."

"Good. Now, this seems too incredible to be true, but I assure you, that is 100% the truth."

And Yui told her some far-fetched tale about how devils contracted Keima Katsuragi, and how Elsie was really a devil, and how Keima has to exorcise loose-souls by kissing the girl after making her fall in love with him, or his head would explode.

"That's the most interesting fairy-tale I've ever heard, Yui," Aoba answered. "Where did you get that?"

"It's the truth!"

"Yes, it's the truth," she concurred, her tone of voice saying otherwise. "How's your playing? Did you complete _Love of Haruhi?_"

"Yes, I did. It's effortless—hey, you didn't believe me!"

"I believe you. Now, for your next game, I'm going to ask you to play, along with Tenri and Tsukiyo, _Adventures of Miho_ _Nishizumi the Tanker Girl_. That's a fascinating take on a female tank otaku. It's harder, but not that much harder than your last game."

"Fuse, you've got to listen—"

"Yui, I know you want to tell stories, but we can do that after your game teaching session, okay?"

"Wait! I can prove it! I have one more thing to tell you. I have a Goddess inside of me! Mars, the Roman Deity of War! She's a blonde girl with red eyes!"

"Really now!"

"Look at me!"

Aoba Fuse sighed as she stopped and looked at the heiress. Really, how big an ego does she have that she believes she has a God inside of her? And Mars too! What was she thinking? And why Mars? The God of War of Roman myth doesn't have anything in common with the spoiled heiress in front of her.

Yui stretched her arms to her side. "Okay, Mars, you can come out now."

And Yui just stood there, eyes closed. For a minute.

"Are you done yet?" asked the girl gamer.

"Wait! You didn't see Mars? You didn't see her take over? Didn't you see my hair turn blonde?"

"We can talk about your story after the game tutorial. For now, we'll review the different types of heroines and heroes in the _Tanker _genre of galges. Of course, there are those for otome games too, but they are much rarer."

Yui gave up, and they talked about games the rest of the way.

…

* * *

The third gaming session was successful. That day, the three students of Aoba completed three routes into a very basic and simple game in the two hours Aoba allotted. And they were able to satisfactorily answer the girl gamer's questions about games.

"Yeah! Pretty soon, I'll be better than darling!" Yui exclaimed as they wrapped up their session.

"I must say, Miss Fuse, your choice of games is beautiful. I was able to feel the plight of the heroine. It makes me appreciate Keima better," Tsukiyo complimented.

Tenri nodded. "This is so much fun." And Tenri was not lying. She was still not enamored of it, but every time she played, she could feel and see Keima. Every time she made a choice, she could see her understanding of Keima increase. And every time she saved a heroine, she sensed she could feel what Keima experiences when he sees the "Good Ending" screen.

It was so much fun to immerse herself in the world of her beloved.

…

* * *

_Part 218 – Meet the Mother_

Tenri was walking home after the game teaching session concluded, looking forward to her one hour with her Keima. She was wishing that the fifteen-minute walks with Keima in the morning be removed and traded for more one-hour times—not that she didn't enjoy her walking time with Keima, but she preferred quality over quantity. Compared to the time spent with the other girls—she knew it because the Goddesses love to gossip with each other about their hosts' time with Keima, and Diana then told her—her walking time was not that great.

When she got home, she spotted Elsie Katsuragi leaning on her gate.

"Hey, Tenri!" she shouted as she waved her hand.

Tenri nodded as she sauntered. The devil walked to her and took her hand. "Let's go to my house!"

Tenri was bewildered. What was happening? What about her time with Keima? Wait a minute! Was this part of Keima's plan? She then remembered what he said earlier. _Just go with the flow._

So Tenri, without protest, let Elsie lead her into the Katsuragi household.

"Mom! Tenri's here!" shouted Elsie.

Mari Katsuragi was on the couch, drinking tea. In the center table was a teapot, some empty cups, and an array of snacks. "Hello, Tenri. Please, take a seat."

Elsie pushed the reluctant girl into sitting, so Tenri ended up opposite Mari.

"So, how was your day?"

"Fine, Mrs. Katsuragi," she replied as she helped herself with the snacks.

Mari looked at Elsie, and the younger sister skedaddled after helping herself with choice sweets from the table. "I'll be doing my homework!"

Now Tenri, left alone with Mari, got even more nervous as she watched the mother drink her tea.

Mari looked at her. "Don't be afraid. I just want to ask you something."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Do you like my son Keima?"

And Tenri froze. How can she answer that question? Then she remembered what Keima told her that morning.

She gave a tiny nod, unable to voice her sentiments.

"How much?"

And she was unable to answer, her face becoming red.

"You love him with all your life, don't you? Since you were seven years old?"

How did she know that? Tenri sat frozen, unable to say anything, rooted on the couch. Suddenly, the table looked very alluring as she was unable to look at Mrs. Katsuragi. Again, she nodded just a tiny bit.

"Yes, yes, I know," the mother continued. "Such a shame, though."

And she began to dread.

"I"m sorry but, right now, you and Keima being girlfriend and boyfriend is impossible, at least in the traditional sense."

And her dreams began to shatter as she began to panic internally. The last thing she needed was Mari disapproving of her.

She wanted to say something, anything.

"I'm afraid that someone got to my son before you—Kanon Nakagawa," she informed.

"No—" Tenri squeaked. What was happening? Kanon wasn't in front of her. She was, in fact—she couldn't think of the words that could satisfy Mari without her choking on her own voice.

"Let me be frank," Mari began. "Keima is in an undesirable situation. You see, the good news for you is that he does not like Kanon. The bad news is that he doesn't like any other girl."

_Including me,_ Tenri finished in her mind.

And Mari described the deal between Keima, herself, Kanon, and Okada. Even though Tenri already knew that from Keima, it was still surreal coming from Mari.

"Now, the good news is, the deal we had allows Keima to see other girls. The bad news is that those girls cannot have more rights than what he gave Kanon. Or Okada will have Keima's head. So here's my offer. Keima doesn't know this yet, but do you want to spend three hours per week with my son? But I'm afraid he won't be able to choose you or Kanon until after five years."

There was her cue. She grabbed it with all her life. She remembered Keima's instructions on their morning walk. She imagined Keima and drew strength from his words and face.

"Y-y-y-yes. All I-I-I-I w-w-w-want is a-a-a chance. A ch-ch-chance to win his heart," she proclaimed in a soft voice. It took all out of her just to say those words to the mother of her beloved.

"Good. Now, here's the problem. Your parents think that you and my son are girlfriend and boyfriend. In the traditional sense, right?"

Tenri nodded. She wished she could run away and hide in her room forever. But she must stay strong for Keima's sake.

"And that was because they caught you kissing him. By the way, nice try using that made-up play to kiss him. I don't think there's any other way to do that with my darling son."

Tenri was silent. What else can she do? She can't lie about that!

"Look, don't be afraid. I approve of you as a potential daughter-in-law for my son," Mari began.

And Tenri ascended into the heavens.

"But you may not be the only one. Kanon too is in contention. She is a formidable rival."

"I, I, I d-d-d-d-don't care. I will win," Tenri managed. She was sweating, and her heart was pounding in nervousness. She remembered that it was Mari who was supposed to be relatively uninformed. That Tenri should have an advantage. Yet why does she feel that she was on the spot when facing Mrs. Katsuragi?

"You don't mind him seeing other girls during the five years? Because that is the price of giving you a chance."

Despite knowing that this was all part of Keima's plan, she still felt uneasy. "I, I, I don't m-m-m-m-m-m-mind. As l-l-l-long as I can spend t-t-t-t-t-t-time with him, that's all I want."

"Are you sure?"

Tenri nodded.

"You are a brave girl. No other girl would accept such terms," Mari complimented. "Now that we've got that clear, if you want a chance at my son, listen to me. We're going to make your parents accept this weird arrangement."

Tenri's heartbeat was pounding. This was the tensest interview she ever had to endure! And that was knowing that this was all part of the plan. Now, at the thought of the coming confrontation with her parents—she began to feel even worse.

* * *

_Part 219 – Realization of the Son_

_Later…_

"You can come out now," Mari said as soon as Tenri had left.

Keima had been hiding in a drawing room adjacent to the living room and had seen the entire meeting through a peephole. He emerged, and walked towards Mari, his face solemn, his eyes trained towards his smiling mother.

"So, are you satisfied?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Do you admit it?"

Keima sighed. "I still can't believe it. I thought it was impossible. Tenri—my friend Tenri—actually, l-l-l-likes me, Mom? Not like how a sister likes a brother, but like a girl likes a boy?"

His face had that look of utter confusion that nearly made Mari laugh. _Oh, my dear sweet naïve son. It's hard to accept the truth, huh?_

"Yes, she does."

"Now, I know. I know Tenri, and it's obvious by the way she acted. How could I have been so blind?" Keima cried. "But why? Why? What does she see in me? I'm not the ideal boy. I'm a shut-in! I'm a nerd! I'm rude! I won't pay attention to her if I can help it! She's just setting herself up for a world of hurt by going after me!"

Mari just wanted to hug and cuddle her son. His cluelessness was so adorable.

"Who knows? Love is blind, as they say. And you have many qualities that a girl may like if you only realize it. For example, you're quite good-looking, you're very, very smart, you're strong, not physically, but mentally. And many others. You're just like your father."

"And she actually agreed to it! Why? Why would she agree with that deal? With sharing me with other girls and getting only three hours? Because that's what she agreed to!"

"If I have to guess, it's because it's better than having no chance at all," Mari mused. "That shows how much she loves you. And yes, I know it's not ideal. It's too late to change it, though. That Okada really had us cornered with that deal. You can't have a proper relationship with any girl because of that."

"Imagine that! Two girls willing to share me for five years!" he exclaimed. "I still can't wrap my head around it. Or the fact that you're okay with this."

"I know, my son. In any other circumstances, I would be screeching your head off for playing with the girls' hearts. But you're not like that. I know you. You're no playboy, my son. And I know you wouldn't willingly hurt girls, would you?"

"Mom, I would not willingly hurt any girl if I could help it. But sometimes—"

"Yes, I know my son, you have no choice."

Looking at him, Mari really wanted to kill Okada for subjecting her son to this predicament. That manager only wanted what's best for Kanon's career, and nothing else. That Okada would do anything was proven by how she essentially forced Keima to act like a playboy.

"So, Mom, do you really want me to give this to Tenri?"

"Yes, Keima. I'll be delighted if you do."

"Then, for you, Mom, I guess I'll give her that chance. Tenri's a nice girl, and she deserves no less. Imagine that—she'd be on equal footing with the famous idol Kanon Nakagawa!" he exclaimed. "Very few girls could say that."

"I'm glad of that," smiled Mari. "Now that you know that Tenri loves you and that she'll accept those terms, let's get on with the second part of the plan."

"Yes, I know. Guess all our planning wasn't just theoretical, huh?"

* * *

_Part 220 –Parents' Talk_

Yuuko Ayukawa was humming to herself as she did some household chores.

It was just a few months since they had moved back to Maijima City. And by luck, their new next-door neighbors were the same neighbors they had before they had left ten years ago—the Katsuragis!

And just as well. For she had noticed that her daughter Tenri had a crush on the neighbor boy—Keima Katsuragi. Tenri had it when they were seven, and it didn't diminish during the ten years of absence. So she and her husband Kaito were overjoyed when they noticed that Keima had been paying attention to Tenri—visiting her at least thrice the past week and spending time with her alone in her room. She did not need much imagination to guess what those two had been up to.

And what a delight Keima had turned out to be! He was polite, handsome, charming, intelligent, suave—everything they could ever hope for a son-in-law.

And it was sealed last Friday night, after one of Keima's visits. She and her husband caught Tenri kissing Keima when the two lovebirds thought that they had some privacy. And like good parents, they teased their daughter about it.

Poor Tenri! She refused to say anything about it.

But Yuuko and her husband had already figured it out. Tenri was a shy, proper girl. She would not dare do something as daring and suggestive as kissing a boy on the lips if she did not have the knowledge and a commitment that the boy loved her. So that meant that Keima had already confessed to Tenri—and that they were already boyfriend and girlfriend!

Yuuko began to imagine their wedding. She started making plans in her mind. She, of course, would have to coordinate with Keiichi and Mari Katsuragi for that.

The phone rang, and she picked it up. It was Mari.

"Hello, Mari... Sure, you can... You and Keima? Of course, of course... Yes, he's here... See you soon."

…

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang, and Yuuko opened the door. Yuuko, Tenri, and Kaito Ayukawa greeted their visitors—Mari and Keima Katsuragi.

Immediately, Mari set the tone. "Yuuko, Kaito, can I speak with you privately?"

"Of course. Keima, you and Tenri go upstairs to Tenri's room, like always, okay?"

Mari raised an eyebrow at that. Yuuko just smiled. It looked as if Mari didn't know what was happening between their children.

…

* * *

After a few pleasantries over a cup of tea and a tray of cookies, Mari dropped a bombshell.

"Yuuko, Kaito, I hope you don't get mad. But there's a misunderstanding. I must correct it, or it may have bad consequences."

"Huh?" replied the mother of Tenri.

"There's a rumor going on that Keima and Tenri are boyfriend and girlfriend in the traditional sense. That isn't true."

"But it is true!" Yuuko asserted. "I saw them kiss! Last Friday night."

"Tenri wouldn't do that unless they were already a couple!" Kaito asserted. "Tenri isn't that type of girl."

"Never mind that then. Two issues are preventing your daughter and my son from being together. At least right now. You've heard of the Kanon announcement?"

"Who hasn't? But doesn't that make it more likely that Tenri and Keima could be together now?"

Mari sighed as she put her cup of tea on the table. "If only that were true. Yuuko, Kaito, we've known each other for a long time, since before I was a biker, when we were kids. I need to tell you something. But only if you promise not to tell anyone."

Yuuko and Kaito looked at each other.

"We promise," Yuuko said.

"Yes. We're all friends here," Kaito added.

Mari nodded. And began to tell them about Kanon and Keima.

…

* * *

Yuuko and Kaito were flabbergasted by the tale.

"So you see, Tenri and Keima being together, right now, is impossible. Okada would get angry, and she could make our lives miserable if we reneged on it. We had no choice. I am so sorry."

"But does Keima love or like Kanon?" asked Kaito.

"No. My son does not," Mari answered. "Kanon has to earn that love. Or some other girl might."

Yuuko's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean some other girl?"

"Kanon only has a chance. It's not guaranteed she'll win Keima after five years. That also means another girl may win Keima's heart. There was no promise of exclusivity. In fact, Kanon and Okada specifically rejected that Kanon be the only girl in Keima's life while she waits because that would ruin the ruse that they're only like brother and sister. Of course, Tenri being the other girl is out of the question. That would be unthinkable. I mean, I'm sure Tenri has her pride and would not want to share Keima if she could help it."

"Yes, that is unthinkable," Yuuko agreed. She was sad, but she had no choice. She can't ask Tenri to do that.

"Yes, I'm glad you think so, Mari. Utterly unacceptable. I guess Tenri will have to find another one," Kaito said with a sad sigh. "I'm just a bit disappointed. I mean, if your son chose another girl because he loves her, that would be one thing, but for Tenri to be deprived of him because of Okada's plotting? That's another! Isn't there a way where we could break that manager's grip on Keima? If we can work together, we can figure something out."

"Yes. My daughter loves your son! I saw them kiss! And I know your son loves Tenri too!" Yuuko pleaded. "Isn't there some way that they could be together? We should do everything to make true love prevail!"

"If it were a normal romance, I would say, let the teen-agers talk it out and make their own decisions, and we should support whatever they decide. But sadly, this isn't normal. And I'm sorry for saying this, but my son does not love your daughter."

* * *

_Part 221 – Plea of the Young Girl_

There was a bit of silence.

Yuuko felt her daughter's world crumbling, and she fought to retain composure. "But, what about, about the visits, the kiss—"

"Keima cares about Tenri. But he does not love her as a boy loves a girl. As for the kiss, Tenri did that, not my son. Why don't we ask them?"

"But my daughter would never kiss him if that's the case! Did Keima falsely confess?" Haito demanded.

"My son did not!" Mari countered, her eyes raging at the mere suggestion. "He is too naive to manipulate girls like that! He's the one being manipulated by Okada here!"

"Wait. Keima does not like Kanon or Tenri. Does Keima love any other girl?" asked Yuuko.

"None. He's still the same game addict," Mari answered.

"But it means that Tenri could still have a chance, right?" Yuuko insisted.

"Yes. But as we discussed earlier, that kind of chance is unthinkable."

And there was silence. Yuuko berated herself for even thinking of that.

But her husband apparently was curious. "Yes, it's unthinkable. But tell us more."

"Do you really want to know?"

He nodded.

"It would have the same terms as Kanon has. Three hours a week with my son for five years. Keima may give girls other than Tenri or Kanon the same chance. After five years, he would choose. And you don't have to tell me. Such terms are unacceptable for a nice sweet girl like Tenri."

There was a bit more silence.

Mari sighed dejectedly. "Anyway, that's it then. Thank you for your time. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but things can't work out—"

"Wait!"

And to the shock of Yuuko and Kaito, there was Tenri, in her pajamas. At the entrance to the living room.

"I… want that chance. Please…"

"Tenri! Do you even know what we're talking about?"

"I… heard... everything, Mom."

"Where's Keima?" Mari asked.

"I left him upstairs. I went to the bathroom, and I overheard you on the way, and I listened."

"Did you really?" asked Mr. Ayukawa.

Tenri looked at the floor as if it were the most exciting thing in the world. Then she looked at her parents with determination.

"Yes. Three hours, five years, share Keima with other girls. If that's the only way, I'll take it."

"Tenri, you can't! You don't know what you're saying!" Yuuko protested.

"I do, Mom. I l-l-l-l-love K-K-K-Kat—Keima. More than anything. And… I prefer this to having…having….having nothing at all."

"That's unthinkable!" Mari answered. "Unacceptable!"

"But Mrs. Katsuragi…. I think it. I accept it. Please," Tenri answered, her eyes shy, but steely.

"You weren't even supposed to hear about this!" Keima's mother said.

"But I did. Don't I have a right to decide about it?"

Mr. and Mrs. Ayukawa were numbed into silence. It was all too much. Their daughter was becoming more assertive, less shy over this topic.

"Would Keima accept me on those terms?" the shy girl finally asked.

"Um, Keima is upstairs, in your room, right? Can you tell me where your room is?" Mari asked

Tenri told her where her room was.

"Excuse me for a moment," she said. And hurried up upstairs. A few seconds later, the Ayukawas heard her come back and saw a strange sight.

"You will listen to her, Keima, if you know what's good for you!" they heard Mari snap harshly.

And they saw her drag him in, holding him by the right ear, even as both his hands were on his PFP, his eyes playing. "Just let me save, Mom!"

Suddenly, it's as if they realized they were in front of others, and they adjusted their behavior. She let go of his ear.

"Sorry about that!" Mari tried to giggle away.

"Got it! Saved!" he exclaimed before turning off his device, pocketing it. "Um, yes? Tenri! What's taking you so long? I thought you were just going to the bathroom? I was dying to show you how to beat _Gamer Girl Heart sixth edition_! I'm sure you're gonna love it."

Yuuko wanted to face-palm. By the looks of it, that boy had no idea what had been happening.

And Haito Ayukawa, if it weren't for the serious situation, would have laughed hard.

"Not now, my son. Tenri has something to ask of you," Mari said with a big sweet smile on her face.

"Is this about the game?"

Mari suddenly smacked him in the head. "This isn't about games! This is serious!"

"Games are serious business, Mom! But okay, I'll listen."

Tenri looked at the gamer. "Keima… I already know about your deal with Kanon and Okada. Um, I want to have the same deal with you."

Then Keima's face became serious. "Are you crazy? Why?"

"Because, Keima, I love you. I've loved you for ten years. And if that's my only chance, as your mother told me, then I'll take it."

"Yy-y-y-y-you love me?" he asked, his face in a state of shock, his mouth wide open, and eyes bulging. To Yuuko and Haito, that's all the proof that they needed that he really didn't know. Even after that kiss! He really was a naïve ignorant boy. Apparently, Tenri had been too shy to tell him her feelings.

"I do."

He snapped back and said in a gentle but firm voice, "I had no idea! But Tenri, I don't like you. I'm sorry."

"I know. B-b-b-but you don't like Kanon too, or any other girls. Please, you care for me, right? If you do, p-p-p-please accept me."

"I do care for you. But I don't think it's right that you have to share me with other girls. And even if I let you, I can't let you do this without your parents or my Mother approving of it. And I don't have to ask them to know that they won't."

And to the surprise of everyone in the room, Tenri suddenly walked forward, grabbed his head, and kissed him lip-to-lip in a brief but passionate moment.

Keima's eyes were wide as that happened, shock written in them. Mr. and Mrs. Ayukawa just stared at them, unable to comprehend what was happening. Mari's eyes were glued to the scene.

"Keima, I don't care about other girls. You can have three, five, ten, or even twenty, as long as I'm one of them. And you'll choose me in the end, I know it," she cried after the kiss, her face as red as blood, after looking at him. "And I lied about that play. There isn't any. It was just an excuse."

Tenri then looked at her parents, tears pouring from her eyes. "Mom, Dad, please allow me to do this. I want this. Please."

* * *

_Part 222 – Parents' Decision_

Yuuko and Haito were in shock. Who was this girl, and what has she done with Tenri? But it was Tenri! Those eyes, that face! It seems that her love for Keima had overcome all her natural inhibitions. At least for this decisive moment.

Finally, Haito spoke. "Tenri, I pray to God that you know what you're doing. You're a big girl. And for any other boy, I would absolutely refuse! But I know Keima. He's an absolute gentleman, and wouldn't take advantage of you. This night just proves it. He asked our permission first, after all. And Keima?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I'm disappointed that you don't like my daughter like I thought you did. But don't play with Tenri's heart. Does Tenri have a chance after five years?"

"If I do give this to her, yes, but it's not guaranteed. I'm sorry to say this, but she would have rivals. I'm sorry it has to be this way."

"Kanon, I know. And don't apologize. I know this thing's all Okada's doing. I'm sorry about that. But hurt Tenri, and you will answer to me, got it?"

"Yes, Mr. Ayukawa."

"Keima," Yuuko said, "I don't like this, but Okada didn't leave us much of a choice, did she? Yes, I'll give my blessing to this bizarre arrangement. And yes, even if this sounds totally crazy, you can have other girls. Just don't lie and deceive Tenri, okay?"

"Don't worry, Mrs. Ayukawa. I can't deceive Tenri even if my life depended on it," Keima admitted.

"And since everyone said yes, then I have no choice but to say yes," Mari said, her eyes solemn. "Now, you and Tenri go back upstairs and do whatever it is you're doing."

After the two teen-agers have gone up, the parents resumed their discussions, mostly talking about what had happened and to hammer out the details of what the deal with Tenri entailed.

…

* * *

When the two reentered Tenri's room, Diana suddenly assaulted Tenri.

"How dare you! That wasn't part of the plan! Kissing Katsuragi!" the Goddess shouted as Diana grabbed the girl by the shoulder and tackled her to the floor. The Goddess slammed "Tenri" against the floor repeatedly.

"Tenri" suddenly turned into someone else. With violet hair. "Hey, part of the plan is improvisation. Did you really think I would be able to convince Tenri's parents without that kiss?" she said as soon as she was able to talk. She was too flustered to fight Diana, so it resembled more of a beating than a fight. The girl just defended herself.

"That's just an excuse, Haqua!" Diana hissed as she tried to hit the blushing valedictorian, who was still too much in a daze to fight back. "And you know it!"

"Calm down, girls!" Keima yelled. It was a good thing that Diana had earlier cast a spell around Tenri's room to prevent any noise from leaking out.

"Katsuragi! Are you letting Haqua get away with this? Using this plan as an excuse to kiss you! When she isn't even part of the schedule! And during Tenri's time no less! Tenri should kiss you, not her!" Diana demanded, fury evident in her eyes.

"First of all, Diana, let go of Haqua."

Diana, still furious, let go, and the devil immediately got up and fixed her appearance.

"Listen. I know that Haqua only did that because it's absolutely necessary. And yes_,_ I did not tell or ask her to kiss me. But I did tell her to improvise and ad-lib the entire conversation to make it as effective as possible, to bounce off what was being told around her. And it worked! It's just acting, so don't read too much into it. Right, Haqua?"

Haqua was blushing hard. "Yes. Acting. I did well, didn't I? How did I perform?"

"You did magnificently. I never should have doubted you, Haqua. You're acting skills were top-notch!"

"Hey, theatre is part of a Devil's education at the academy!" the valedictorian declared, beaming from the boys' compliments.

"And I'm so sorry that I had to put you in that predicament, where you thought you had no choice other than to do that."

"No, no, it's for the plan. You don't have to be sorry about that," the devil answered. "If you have other plans that you need my help for, just ask."

Diana glared at her even as she was ready to wring her neck. "You just want another excuse so you can kiss him!"

"Now ladies, it's still Tenri's time. Haqua, thank you. I'll see you soon."

"Oh, yeah. See you soon, Katsuragi!" the valedictorian said before leaving.

Keima looked at fuming Diana. "It's just acting, and it's for Tenri's sake. Don't get too mad."

"I know, Katsuragi. It's just—I can't help it!" she answered, blushing as Keima stared at her. "Look at Haqua! She's blushing hard! That's because she's after you too!"

"Haqua? Nonsense. She blushed because she's so embarrassed to do that! I mean, kissing a lowly mortal like me! I didn't think her valedictorian self could stoop that low! She's probably gagging and feeling disgusted with herself. I feel sorry for her."

"Geez, Katsuragi, for someone so smart, you can sometimes be as dense as you pretend to your mother!"

"Huh?"

"Remember, your story is Tenri pretending to have a play to kiss you for real. And Haqua was in an actual play you directed. She has the same excuse. Rings any bells?"

"I have no idea what you're implying," said Keima, his face confused by Diana's analogy. "Haqua dislikes me! Why else would she keep cloberring me for no reason? Anyway, it's Tenri's time now. And you know the deal."

"Yes. Goddesses are not to interfere with their hosts' time with you. Take care of Tenri."

And Diana let Tenri take over.

* * *

_Part 223 – Telling Tenri_

"Keima!" she said, "what happened?"

"It's fine. Your parents are on board."

"The plan worked?"

"It did."

"How did Haqua do? I saw Haqua kiss you—"

"Wait—how?"

"Diana made a portal that made me see what was going on, and I saw and heard everything until the point that Haqua kissed you, then Diana got mad, and I can't remember anything else."

Keima then told her the rest of what happened.

Then there was a bit of silence as Tenri sat on her bed while Keima sat on a chair while playing his PFP.

"I'm so sorry."

"Tenri, don't—"

"I mean, it's my fault you had to do this. And I can't even do my part to fix it. You had to rely on Haqua for that!" she said.

"It's alright. It's not your fault. You can't act as well as Haqua or me. So what do you want to do? There's an hour left before we would be called downstairs."

"One hour?"

"That's the time I told Mom. I told her that I need to explain things to you," he said.

"Oh. So, explain."

"Huh?"

"Well, that's what I want you to do. First of all, how was your weekend?"

"Stressful."

"Please tell me what happened."

"With the girls?"

She nodded.

And so Keima told Tenri what happened during Saturday, Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday. He told everything except the evaluation.

Tenri just listened, her eyes full of understanding, and making comments every now and then.

…

* * *

"I wish I was there to see you in the God of Conquest mode," Tenri commented.

* * *

…

"Don't get too mad at Kanon. It's just natural to want you for herself."

…

* * *

"You're so mean to Kanon! I can't believe you!"

* * *

…

"That's so great with Okada and Kanon! I can't believe she fell for that!"

…

* * *

"So that's Miyako's problem? And Chihiro and Ayumi wanted to help?"

* * *

…

"I want to be there too. I want to see the conquest."

"You want to see me kiss Miyako?"

"Yes. I want to show that I understand you too."

"Fine."

…

* * *

"Wait! Wait! You promised to kiss Yui three times during the week?"

"I know, I know, I wasn't thinking, Rule 9 and all that. Don't worry, I'll kiss you thrice too if you want, okay? So I won't be accused of favoritism."

* * *

…

"You're now President of a club? Oh, I wish I was at your school too. I would have joined in a heartbeat."

…

* * *

"That's so sweet of you to bring back Chihiro's memories. Although, I think it was Yui's doing."

"Yeah. Yui really wanted her friend's memories back."

* * *

…

"And now you're playing a duet with Miyako. I want to see that!"

…

* * *

"Thanks. Anyway, your plan was very nice. I'm happy that everything's resolved now."

"I can't take full credit for that. Most of the details were Mom's idea."

Tenri raised an eyebrow. "Not you? I thought you were the greatest planner and schemer ever!"

"Where do you think I got my plotting skills from? My intelligence? My acting skills? From dear old Mom and Dad! I am better than each of them, but that's only because I've got their combined talent and skills in one body. In fact, Mom would have figured out the truth a long time ago if it weren't for the fact that it involved supernatural elements."

"I never knew that."

"Yes, Mom and Dad can run circles around anyone. Mom was the greatest matchmaker in high-school, at least that's what I've heard. Mari the Master Conspirator they called her. Dad was a plotter and schemer that would have made Machiavelli proud. And both could charm their way through anything. How do you think Dad got all those exclusive interviews abroad and earned so much from newspapers?"

"Machia- who?"

"Nevermind that. You didn't see that since Dad was always out at work, and Mom settled down," he said. "Mom is a biker, you know that, but there are far more brains under that biker helmet of hers than anyone could have guessed just by looking at her."

"So, Keima, why?"

"Why?"

"Please tell me. Tell me everything. Why do all of this?"

And Tenri looked at him with those precious eyes. He knew he can't lie to her. She's Tenri, his lie detector.

Maybe it's time to get that load off his chest. But first, he needed to organize his thoughts. "Maybe later."

"Promise?"

"Before your hour is up. Promise."

"I don't know. You've broken so many promises and lied so many times," Tenri began.

And Keima pouted.

"But you asked us to have faith in you even if you did so. Don't worry. I'll always believe in you," Tenri answered.

* * *

_Part 224 – Magician Gamer_

"Thanks. So how do you want to spend the rest of your hour?"

Tenri skipped and got a handkerchief.

"A magic show?"

Tenri just smiled and placed the handkerchief on her desk. She put on her long black cape and placed an oversized top hat on her head. Then she took her wand. She waved the said black wand, chanting, "abracadabra!"

She picked up the handkerchief, and there was nothing beneath it. Then put it back.

"Please pick it up," Tenri asked.

Keima already knew how the trick was done, but he played along. And voila! Underneath the handkerchief was a PFP.

"When did you—"

"This isn't mine," she said.

"Yui lent it?" he guessed.

And she nodded.

He watched as she took the console and loaded a game.

And he wanted to laugh upon seeing the title screen.

_Magician Heroine version 2._

It was a galge where the player, who happened to be a nerd, tries to conquer a shy girl who loves to play magic tricks.

"Can you watch me play and tell me how I do? This is my favorite game."

"Favorite? So there are more?"

"Yes. Yui lent me a lot," Tenri admitted as she began playing.

And Keima watched her play. And it was very entertaining. Tenri would get annoyed when he tried to correct her, saying that she could do it on her own. And she could! Version 2 was a straightforward game. Very short too. The current iteration was _version 9_, which was very complicated and lengthy. So Tenri was able to complete one of the routes.

"So how did I do?"

"You did well," Keima complimented. "You got a good ending, although it was not the best ending considering the route. I'd say, for your level, being a total newbie, you get A-minus. Or 83%. Pretty good. Still, if I were playing that, you should…"

And he began to lecture, telling Tenri how to get the best ending playing the route.

So Tenri ended replaying up the route and got the best ending.

"So? Did I do well?"

"A plus plus," he declared. "98%!"

Tenri beamed inside. She was happy at making Keima happy.

"Now, how about trying the other routes?"

"Okay. Watch me, Keima!" she declared as she played once more.

Keima was eager to watch her progress. Who knew that watching and teaching Tenri play was so much fun? Not as fun as playing himself, but enough that it raised Tenri's positive points to high territory. He really appreciated her efforts to learn, because he knew that, during the previous week, she did not know much about games.

* * *

…

It was about fifteen minutes to the end of the hour when Tenri finally finished another route of her game.

"So, tell me everything," Tenri asked. "What's your plan?"

Keima sighed. He steeled himself. He has not told anyone what he was about to tell his neighbor and friend.

"Okay, Tenri. I'll tell the truth. The thing is, this may seem funny, but I love my mother. Very much. More than any person in the world except my Dad. I love them both equally. But, because of what happened ever since Elsie entered my life, things had gone pear-shaped. Elsie nearly wrecked my family. Almost split my parents apart. But, Elsie made up for it by being Mom's wonderful daughter, so how can I stay mad at her? Yes, before you ask, I already had forgiven that devil.

"But that's not the end of it. This collar around my neck made me lie to my mother. And I hate it. I did not deceive Mom before. What she sees is what she gets—a gamer who cares for nothing but games. In many ways, I failed as a son, so I try to make it up to her by being the best academically. That's the second reason I try so hard to be on top. The first one, of course, was that so I can play in class. But Mom doesn't mind as long as I top my class.

"At first, it wasn't so bad. A little white lie here, a little white lie there. Nobody gets hurt, and since the conquered girls forget, what's the harm in that? Of course, that all changed with the Goddess search. I did that most monstrous of all lies—that Dad was in danger of dying in South America. Of course, it had the added benefit of reconciling Mom and Dad, but that was so painful for me to do.

"And now, there's the schedule. This isn't some passing fancy like a conquest or something temporary like the Goddess Search. This is a five-year commitment. And I decided that I want Mom to know. I need her to know. If only because I would eventually be caught if I didn't tell her, and that would be far worse for me. It's better to tell her the truth.

"Of course, I know I can't tell her the entire truth. Do you really think I'm free to tell her everything when I can't even do so to you? All those supernatural stuff would have to remain a secret. But otherwise, I want her to know what's going on, to involve her in my struggles, to help me when I needed it, to do all those things. Because I love her.

* * *

_Part 225 – Keima's Plan for the Parents_

"But how can I? I can't just tell her what I told you. I need to construct a lie in such a way that I won't have to lie much afterward. And I needed to tell her in such a way that she would accept that I needed to do this. "

"So, you don't want your mother to think of you as a playboy?"

"I am not a playboy!" he snapped back. "I was not one, I am currently not one, and I will never be one! And I don't want Mom to think of me as such!"

"I know, Keima. That's why it's so hard. You can't tell her about the collar around your neck, but without it, she'll think you're doing this on purpose."

"So that's why I did. I used Kanon to rope Okada into my plans. With Kanon's announcement, Okada cannot move against me without imperiling Kanon's career. Then I used Okada to make my case to my mother. Okada played the perfect villain, substituting for the collar in my neck. Yes, Okada willingly played the part for Kanon's sake. Of course, the price is that I need to keep Okada happy by making her little requests, like being Kanon's chaperon."

"Then you used your mother to rope my parents," Tenri concluded.

"Yes. I'll then make Mother accept the other five girls of the schedule, then she'll be my full partner in this thing. Then I won't have to lie much to her anymore, and she can help me when I'm in trouble," he said. "Everything, except that supernatural stuff, and the truth about Okada, will be transparent between us. That way, all seven of you girls could openly go to my house, and we don't have to hide what we're doing from her."

"How about your Dad when he comes home?"

"Oh, Mom will explain to Dad for me. That's why she needs to approve of all seven of you before Dad comes back. Then Dad will know too, and he also can help me in the next five years."

"And the parents of the other girls?"

"I think I can keep this a secret from them. Your parents are different because they always see me because I always visit you at home. Not to mention that you're our next door neighbor. But, if the other parents catch me and their daughters, Mom and Dad will take care of them for me. They know them far better than me. If not, I'm sure I can ask them to get to know them better just in case."

"Will the other girls meet your Mom too? She was very scary, yet quite friendly too," Tenri admitted.

"That's Mom, alright. Yes, they'll all meet Mom soon. Hopefully, by the end of the week. And they'll all confess that they love me in front of her, and they'll tell her that they want to have the same chance as you and Kanon have. Mom will demand that I accept you all. I will at first refuse, but all of you girls, and Mom, would insist. Then, I would, most reluctantly say yes because I have no other choice, and because I want to please Mom, and because I care for all of you."

"I guess the other girls will want to do that for you," Tenri remarked. "If not, I'm sure you can make them do it. Because we're all puppets to your strings, Keima, dancing to your tune. But that's not a bad thing. Because you're doing this for our sake. To save us. You have no choice, right?"

"Yes, Tenri."

"But not all of them can act well," Tenri pointed out. "I can't imagine Shiori doing that."

"That's where Haqua or Elsie comes in. They can substitute for any girl that just can't do it."

Tenri smiled slyly. "Will Haqua have to kiss you again in that case?"

"Huh? If she thinks it's necessary, though I doubt Haqua could stomach another one of those," he answered. "But I'd rather the other girls do it in person rather than by substitute. I want them to show how much they love me. Because that's the only way Mom will approve of this thing."

"So, you already have plans for the others?"

"Yes. All of them, by the end of the week, will be in Mom's good graces," he smiled. "Mom already knows they're in love with me. That's why I arranged for her to be at the café when all of you are there, and I entered."

"You mean your Mom being there was no accident?"

"Everything that happened that day was by design."

"Will you have enough time?"

"I must have! Dad will come home next week. Don't worry."

"So, who's first?"

"Who's first? That's not important. Don't tell anyone this, but I'm, well, Elsie is going to invite all of you for a sleepover. All of you would accept, and then, Mom will interview you one by one, except you and Kanon," he said. "She'll ask the same questions she asked you."

"Would your Mom even approve of you having seven girls at the same time?"

"She already approved two. Getting from one girl to two was the greatest mental leap since it violates so many of her beliefs. But once she was reconciled with me having two girls at the same time, getting from two to three to four isn't that great a barrier. And I already have plans for that."

"I'm glad I'm over that," Tenri said. "I don't think I can take another of her interviews!"

"Yes. Looking at you, I thought you were going to have a heart attack," Keima smiled.

"Y-y-you saw me? I thought I was alone with your mother!"

"Yep. I was hiding and watching the entire thing!"

"Oh, I wish I knew you were there. Then I wouldn't have been so scared."

"Then you wouldn't act natural. Remember, you were supposed to pretend that you know that I didn't know that you love me. That wouldn't work if I were there, no matter how much I acted."

"You saw me, and that's why you decided to call Haqua. You saw that I can't do the things you want me to do in front of my parents."

What can he do but admit it? "Yes. I knew that you couldn't do it," he confirmed as her eyes lost its light.

* * *

_Part 226 – Tenri's Regret_

"I'm sorry, Keima. I really, really, wanted to do it myself, but I just can't. I'm not like Kanon who can act any way she likes. I can't act my way out of a paper bag. And I know how much of what you're doing depends on how us girls of the schedule act like you want us to, so I know I'm not that good of a girl for you, Keima. I'm sorry."

Keima looked at Tenri, her eyes looking at her bed, unable to look at him. She felt utterly terrible at how things turned out. Not the result—she was happy that Keima's plan went off without a hitch, but of her imagined incompetence.

"Listen, Tenri. I understand. Don't worry about it," he comforted.

"I love you, Keima, and I want to help you, be at your side when you needed it most, to help you when you're down," said Tenri. "But—I can't even do that."

Keima looked at the girl in front of him. She was downcast. She, who he had earlier called his best heroine. Certain feelings began to course through him, though he suppressed it. But should he, though?

He loves Chihiro. That much was clear. But he could also love some other girl of the schedule, and he may love that girl more than Chihiro in the end, and choose that girl instead of the normal girl.

So what if it turned out that he loved Tenri in the end? And chose her?

A small smile crept into his face. That wasn't such a bad idea, after all. He could do worse than Tenri. Maybe Tenri would be the second girl who he would fall in love with? Who knows? By the way things were going, that's certainly a strong possibility. After all, Tenri won the evaluation of the first week.

Tenri, Tenri, Tenri. His sweet Tenri. Maybe she really is his childhood friend that he often denied to himself.

Does he love her?

No.

Still, if he fell in love with Tenri second, he needed to have supreme discipline. He would outwardly deny loving any girl until the five years were over, no matter his true feelings, and he would have to lie and make Tenri believe that he doesn't love her, to balance the schedule. But the problem was, Tenri could detect his lies. So he couldn't afford to fall in love with Tenri second, third or fourth. He could only do so last or he would risk the entire edifice he had built up.

Unless he can hide that fact from Tenri. Who knows? He knew, from games, that the person being loved could be blind to that fact, even if that person was very perceptive of all other things. Maybe the same could apply to Tenri?

But since he still does not love Tenri, that was just a hypothetical problem in the future. Right now, there was the immediate problem of how to comfort Tenri.

There was one thing he could do for Tenri without disrupting the status quo. And it had the added benefit of making things fair now that Yui had spilled the beans. Tenri hasn't claimed that right, but to not kiss her thrice in the week would send a signal to the other girls that maybe Tenri was inferior to those he did kiss thrice.

He walked over to Tenri and sat next to her on the bed. He cupped her chin so his eyes were on hers. He could see tears straining to flow on those eyes that were looking at his.

"Tenri, I forgive you."

And he pressed his lips against hers.

…

* * *

Tenri felt happiness and pleasure at the kiss. She closed her eyes as she felt his genuine forgiveness at her failure and her inability to measure up to his expectations. And she felt herself feeling okay as if she heard his voice inside her head saying that it was fine. As her lips savored his, a huge burden was lifted off her shoulder.

It was fine, he knew she did her best.

He would never ask for her to do something she never could do.

It was not her fault.

Keima cared for her.

Cared for her.

And the kiss went on and on, longer than their previous kisses, as the emotions burst forth inside of her at the pleasure he gave. And even if she knew that he didn't love her, she felt his love in that kiss.

She was too spent to kiss back, and he finally broke off, both out of breath.

She couldn't take it any longer, as her excitement got the better of her, and she saw black.

…

* * *

_Part 227 – Preparing for the Next Girl_

When he gave Tenri her first kiss, she collapsed in ecstasy. Now, that he gave Tenri her first long kiss like he gave Yui and Kanon, Tenri again collapsed into unconsciousness, a look of pure bliss on her face. He wondered when she would stop swooning at his kisses. He recalled Tenri got weak-kneed at being kissed on the cheek. Perhaps not anytime soon.

He hoped Tenri would get used to it, as he was getting used to longer kisses.

He looked at her closed eyes. The tears that threatened to burst were no longer there.

He tucked her into bed. "Goodnight, Tenri."

He looked at his watch. He timed it exactly right. She collapsed just as the hour ended.

…

* * *

"Mom, Mr. and Mrs. Ayukawa, I need to go home now. Tenri is tired and exhausted and turned in early, and I need to do my homework," Keima explained to the adults in the living room.

"So how was your time with Tenri?" asked Mari.

Looking at the parents of the said girl, he answered, "we mostly discussed what having the same rights as Kanon actually meant."

"I'm so sorry you have to put up with this, with Okada and all this," Mr. Ayukawa said.

"I'm sorry that Tenri has to put up with this," Keima answered. "I really do not wish to put her in that predicament."

"But she insisted," Mrs. Ayukawa finished. "We understand. Your mother told us what happened with you and Kanon. That's very kind of you. Pity that Kanon's manager is such a bit— I'm sorry, I mean such a mean woman."

Keima internally leapt for joy. Mission accomplished. All the blame was on Okada, who will gladly take it for Kanon. He was in the clear. And his mother was on board and fully supportive of his decisions.

He then made his farewells before heading out.

"Elsie," he called as he walked from the Ayukawa home.

"Divine Brother! How did it go?" Elsie asked as she appeared.

"Fine. Do you have the female uniform ready?" Keima asked as they entered the Katsuragi home.

"Yes, Exalted Brother!"

"Okay. Seal the house so that no one will walk in on me wearing that, okay?" Keima ordered as he entered his room.

"Already on it!"

* * *

…

Keima was actually looking forward to his two hours with Yui. Based on what they agreed upon, in exchange for allowing Yui to become a disciple if she became good enough in games, she would always schedule a weekly event in her house where he could play on Yui's gaming throne. The catch was that he needed to go as a girl since her parents were so strict with Yui with regards to bringing home a boy.

And so, Keiko Katsura once again emerged.

"Oh, you're really so cute Divine Broth—I mean Divine Sister!" Elsie squealed as she cast the spell that would change Keima's voice to be more feminine to outsiders.

"Yeah, yeah. Just carry me to our rendezvous point, okay?"

"Um, ronday what?"

"The place where Yui and I would meet. I already told you," Keima said as Elsie encased Keiko Katsura in a protective bubble before she picked him up and flew through the window of the house. Like before, they were invisible.

Keima was really looking forward to more gaming in Yui's warehouse.

End of Flag XX

**Stats for the Week**

_Official Time_

_Monday_

Tenri – Morning Walk – 15 minutes

Yui – Lunch – 1 hour

Kanon – Night Event – 1 hour

_Tuesday_

Tenri - Morning Walk - 15 minutes

Chihiro – Lunch – 1 hour

Tenri – After School Visit – 1 hour

**Total:**

Tenri – 1 hour, 30 minutes

Yui – 1 hour

Kanon – 1 hour

Chihiro – 1 hour

* * *

**Author Notes**

Aoba Fuse and Asami Yoshino are a light novel heroines. I took their characterization both from the light novel, and also from Wrathie Winsre's stories.

* * *

**Review Replies**

Thank you for your review.

Once again, this was originally sent by PM. I'm sharing it for the enlightenment of the readers.

True, Miyako was the master of interruptions, but she's too busy being script-played by everyone to interrupt anything xD.

I know! Elsie wanting to join a club for reading books or playing games! XD. But I'd say the same thing about going to school! But I'm sure she could be quiet as long she's staring at all the pretty red firetrucks!

Well, come to think of it, what Elsie was doing while Keima was conquering girls was kind of stalkerish. Even if she's really not a stalker because Keima knows. But the way she just described it certainly makes her a stalker.

By this time, I don't think kissing would be such a big deal with Elsie. I mean, how many times did Elsie witness Keima kiss girls? It's probably very ordinary for her.

Ha, Elsie couldn't live down being described as a bug demon in the manga and anime, can't she? XD

I don't think Keima would like Aoba learning everything about his situation. Especially what he does with girls with the schedule. And it did contaminate the phrase "spending time with Keima in the schedule" for Aoba. Remember that phrase.

Anyway, yeah, Elsie was just dumb enough to tell that to Aoba. To her, Aoba is almost like a member of the schedule, so it's safe to tell her everything as long as no mention of any supernatural stuff gets mentioned. The problem was, it sounded very odd.

I do wonder how much Keima really do love Elsie at the end of the Goddess search, as opposed to the end of the Heart of Jupiter saga.

Yep. Kanon could be a little ignorant about a lot of things, including being a little sister to Keima, or the effects of her confession. But I guess, for the latter, she hasn't been to school much, and thus, would see the effects first hand, so unless she was being told by Keima or Okada, it didn't affect her personally.

Yep. So many teaching going around. Let's see how effective Elsie is. And Elsie should get a lot of perks. After all, for a week, Elsie was Kanon!

Aoba is like a female Keima. So yeah, she could be cruel and cold. Actually, being cold was her default personality. And as to why, it's to salve her own conscience. She knew that its Keima's project to have Kanon or Ayumi get elected school council president, but she's destroying his plans by doing what she's doing. So she's asking Kanon first to make sure.

Aoba likes Keima the way he is. And since Aoba could also be incredibly rude, she doesn't see much as a negative. Only that it could hamper her plans for him as a candidate. And yes, she hangs around Keima a lot and knows that he's normally rude. Which makes her plans very challenging.

Of course Keima won't be happy getting such a high and responsible position. It's part of the real! That's why Keima immediately shut off the idea when Aoba proposed it first. That's why Aoba was doing it secretively. But Aoba was doing it for Keima's sake. So in her mind, it's for Keima's own good, and she's justified in defying what he wants for the sake of what he needs. It's actually like Keima manipulating the members of the schedule for their own good.

And she thinks that she would be serving the ideal if Keima gets to be the most powerful student in the school. It would be the triumph of the ideal over the real.

And yeah, I can imagine Keima doing a lot of delegating once he gets the job. Because he's part of the ideal, whatever happens.

And Keima playing Okada bit him in the ass! But maybe it will do him good in the long run!

Nope, Aoba hasn't seen the room yet before that. She only heard about it's contents.

Well, true. But remember the room also has a lot of junk that's to be thrown away. Maybe part of the junk was the shelves, the carpet, and even the TV and the console? Haha! Maybe the reason they're being thrown away or aren't working is because it's full of dust or dirty, and thus, cleaning them could make them work again? I'm sure Keima will make an explanation in the future about the clubroom.

Yep. I bet the Book and Games club would have the best clubroom in the entire school.

I don't think Aoba would ask Kodama, but if she does, then that meant Keima lied. But of course, Aoba will conclude that he lied for a reason, and that it's for her own good, and that she must have faith in him. And maybe, by that time, she would already know about the truth about devils.

Making out? But Keima in KanonNomi, Flag 11, when confronted by Ayumi, said, "But it wasn't making out! It was two kisses!" xD.

Well, Yui, for all her weirdness and eccentricity, was still an aristocratic girl, an 'ojou-sama', if you will. And she still wants to please her parents. She doesn't hate her parents, doesn't reject their world view, doesn't rebel, except when it came to Keima. So it's just natural for her to want to get Keima to conform to her ideal husband, and the ideal husband would of course be influenced by what her parents think an ideal husband for Yui would be. Only if she fails would she give up having her cake and eating it too.

Yes, she wants to marry Keima, and wants her parents to approve of it. Just like any other girl would want her parents to approve the guy she likes to marry.

As for the others girls, I don't think their parents would have as lofty standards about the ideal son-in-law as the Goidos.

Yep. Aoba is trying to get the support of the girls. And not only their support, their help. Kanon and Yui would be extremely helpful in the upcoming campaign. Asami, less so, but she would have her use too. Minami would be the most valuable team member and would be the key to Keima winning or losing. Why? This chapter answers that question.

Yep. I like Kaori Yuuzaki. She's so evil! And proved to be a challenge to Keima when she was just a sixth grader and he was mentally 17 years old. How much more if she's mature and mentally 22 and he's still 17? But then again, she's going against two geniuses this time instead of one. So we'll see how that develops.

Well, the relationship between Yui and Kaori will be explored in the future.

About Haqua, ha! But true. Keima doesn't have a deity inside of him to protect him from Haqua's clobbering! xD.

Yui was already aware of Haqua's feelings. She guessed it on Flag XVIII, Part 187. So she knew how to push the devil's buttons!

As for the alarm bells on Aoba's head, it's more on the body language and mannerisms which didn't match what "Asami" showed the day before.

As to why Keima agreed, that would be explained in the future. But a large part of it was that he delegated the matter to Aoba Fuse, and Aoba supported Asami's membership.

Well, Asami did say a lot of things that even a split personality could not explain, like her ignorance of why she called Keima "Divine" and that "God of Conquests" relate to games, when it was clearly explained just the day before. And she didn't immediately figure it out. It was just a hunch, and she went with it and manage to trick Asami into admitting it. With Keima originally, I don't think Asami or Ikumi said anything that would contradict the ruse that they were just one person initially. That's why it took far longer for Keima to figure it out.

Yep. Asami knows that Keima probably knows, but until Keima confronts her about it, they're pretending that Keima doesn't know.

Why was Aoba laughing? Remember the phrase "spending time with Keima in the schedule" and what it meant to Aoba after talking to Elsie? And Asami just said it innocently. That's what made Aoba laugh. She remembered Elsie talking about what that meant. To Aoba, Asami was inadvertently saying that she wanted Keima to kiss her over and over.

As for your questions on Minami, this chapter answers it.

And congratulations on inventing a new term, "script-played"! Very appropriate to use that term to what happened to Miyako. And yeah, how Ayumi and Chihiro acted was how they acted towards Keima in the past, so it wasn't hard for them to act like that. It's just that Chihiro felt guilty that she could easily do so even while she's in love with Keima.

And yes, Miyako now is playing a duet!

Well, three other competitors, so there are four in total.

No, Chihiro asking Keima to join the band was not scripted. Though I wonder if she remembered Keima (actually Yui) joining as drummer. Did Yui tell Ayumi and Chihiro that she was the one who actually joined the band, not Keima?

Yep. Kaori did something ten years ago and became younger. And yes, Lune is here.

Nope, it wasn't a direct order to restore Aoba's memories. What Dokuro ordered Haqua to do was to somehow get Aoba in the schedule, so they won't have to erase Aoba's memories in the event she did find out about the truth. So Haqua would have to someone get Aoba in the schedule, which is hard because it involves the consent of so many girls as well as Keima himself, and Haqua can't tell the real reason Aoba should be in the schedule, because she can't tell about Kaori's real nature in the meanwhile.

Luckily, or unluckily, she knows someone who already has a plan for Aoba joining.

As for Rimyuel, we'll see. And maybe Akari would make an appearance. The only thing that makes it dodgy was Akari was a third year student and is going to graduate soon. That's one reason I'm hesitating to use Kusonoki Kasuga, because she'll graduate soon too, and the plot would extend to their last year in school.

Anyway, do they hold back students in Japan? Could Akari plausibly repeat third year because of her absence and disappearance in the last part of the school year? I'm not sure. Nor am I sure I want to do that with Akari. But it would be easier if that were possible.

As for how I'm going to manage them, just wait and see.

Anyway, for Kaori, I'll first finish the plotlines for Aoba Fuse and Miyako before we would actually see her. But she would be mentioned lots of times as a looming presence before we see her in the flesh!

And yes, I welcome long reviews! I love it, and I love reading it over and over again. It gives me encouragement to continue writing.

* * *

To **issei,**

Thanks for your review. And yes, Keima, Kaori is the devil woman! Run away! Fortunately, it would be quite a long time until he actually confronts her!

* * *

To **Rahmanism,**

Thanks. Yep, Keima has no idea what will happen! For now! By the way, what does futaba mean?

Why did Kaori not contact him? I don't know. Time travel loops make my head spin. I mean, what if Keima never time travelled at all? Will no one stop her ten years ago?

I assume by Yuri you mean Dokuro Skull, who was Yuri Nikaido, right? To be honest, I'm not sure how Dokuro and Yuri relate to each other. I mean, I know that Dokuro and Yuri are supposed to be one and the same, right? Yet they existed at the same time! So I'm not sure how I can relate to that. So I'll try to see what I can do, but it's hard to make something logical out of it since Dokuro isn't dead in my fic.

I'll see what I can do.

* * *

To **ty,**

Thank you for your review.

Now to reply to some of your points.

First, the Chihiro arc. I think there's a misunderstanding. Chihiro's arc and almost all her issues with Keima (specifically his cold rejection of her, etc) were resolved way back in Flag 3. Her memories of her first conquest was part of her grievance against Katsuragi, but with the explanation and forgiveness and acceptance, most of that was swept away.

Remember that in the first part of the story, the character arc of each of the girls would always culminate in accepting being part of the schedule and accepting the need to wait for five years and to share Keima in the meantime, without any reservations.

And Chihiro already knew what generally happened. That 'mysterious' boys was Keima, since Chihiro knew that Keima conquered Ayumi, Yui, etc, that their memories were erased, and their memories were restored thanks to the Goddess, and that her own memory wasn't restored because of the lack of a Goddess. She knew that Katsuragi gave her her first kiss. But she knew it only from deduction from what Keima told her that first café meeting.

Remember, Keima told them, including Chihiro, that he conquered them, and that they forgot, but those with Goddesses remembered. Chihiro would be very stupid not to conclude that it was Keima who first conquered her and gave her her first kiss. She knew, like Ayumi, that she had a Weiss before and that Keima saved her.

But what she lacked was the actual experience of living through it since her memories were locked away. It's like knowing some event by reading a book, compared to actually experiencing that event by participating in it. Her knowledge of who the mysterious boy who helped her was second-hand before, but she knew it was Keima. So why should she run away to that mysterious boy when she knew it was Keima?

She just wanted to know what actually happened from her point of view, what are the circumstances of her conquest (since nobody told her the how, only the what), and most importantly, regain the experience of being kissed for the first time, and everything that went with it. It actually won't threaten her love for Keima, as she already knew it was Keima who saved her.

Anyway, she put the issue on the back of her mind about it because she's happy with her situation with Keima. She's in love with Keima, and that was that. It was only because Yui reminded her about it, because Yui has her own reasons, that she became obsessed by it again.

So the memory restoration, in relation to Chihiro's arc, is not the climax, but merely a distant epilogue to an arc already long resolved.

It was a problem for Chihiro that was tangled up with the plot of another character for another purpose.

In addition, Chihiro's restoration of her memories is only tangentially part of her character arc. It was mainly part of Yui's quest to restore Aoba's memories as part of her plot to bring her to the schedule. In fact, it was Yui who brought about Chihiro's memory restoration, not Chihiro or Keima unprompted—both would never have brought it up again if it weren't for Yui. For Yui, Chihiro was simply the girl who had the most similar situation with Aoba, and whose restoration of her memories won't cause any objection from the other characters as it really won't affect the status-quo. It was simply a means to an end for Yui and Mars, to know if it was possible to restore the memories of a conquered girl without any Goddesses.

So look at it as part of the long running arc of Yui trying to get Aoba in the schedule, and with Chihiro's part only an accidental part of it.

On to another point.

I promised readers that I will write about how Keima spent time with each girl of the schedule during their time. So by doing the memory restoration during Chihiro's weekly time Keima, it actually served two plot points.

And because of that, even if my story would look like a series of unrelated vignettes, that's the risk I'm going to have to take. Because I want to show the second week of the schedule, how Keima spends the time with each girl of the schedule now that almost all their issues had been resolved. I will show it, even if it seems to drag the other plot points, even if it seems to be totally unrelated to other plot points—because Keima spending time with the girls during their hours is the primary purpose of this fic. It is the major plot point. Remember that the plot basically boils down to Keima spending time with the girls of the schedule while extracting loose souls.

But that's only for the second week. I won't show the third week, fourth week, etc. So two weeks spending time would be the last time I'll delve into this much detail.

Apologies for the shortness of the Miyako scene. This would contain spoilers, so don't read this paragraph is you don't want to be spoiled, but the next major part of that Arc is in the duet contest itself, which would happen on Thursday. So anything in between would be merely practice for the duet. And since in story, it's still Tuesday afternoon, and I've placed many events for other plot points in between Tuesday and Thursday night, it would understandably be given less space than other events during that time frame. For Miyako's conquest itself would have far reaching consequences on almost all characters, not only for Miyako, and Keima.

End spoiler alert.

And I have to progress other plot points in the meantime.

Anyway, the Aoba Yui arc is a major current plot by itself, so it'll keep on cropping up. It's one of the main plots, since Aoba Fuse, by this part of the story, by screen time, is the second main character of the fic after Keima. And you will see Aoba for a very long time since I have plans for her way beyond her character arc. And Yui too will have a substantial role after the Miyako and Aoba Fuse arcs.

The Aoba and Yui plot would intersect with so many other storylines. For example, the Aoba getting Keima respected and Yui getting Aoba into the schedule already crossed and intersected at the end of Flag XIX. But there are more.

Anyway, just remember that all scenes serve at least one of five plot points I've laid out at the beginning of the chapter. The five plot points currently are:

1\. Keima spending time with the girls in the schedule

2\. Miyako's conquest

3\. Yui trying to get Aoba into the schedule

4\. Aoba getting Keima respected and feared in the school.

5\. Mari and the parents getting involved in the schedule.

If it's part of any of the above five, that scene isn't pointless, I don't consider it a drag or a vignette or filler or whatever, even if it seems that way to you. It's an integral part of the story. The Miyako plot line is just one of five, and not even the most important, and if it was given the shaft, it was only to serve the other plot lines.

And don't worry, I'll just remind readers when that far-off climax arrives all the set-ups I've done.

Yes, it's sometimes a pain to manage such a huge cast. And yes, sometimes, arcs get crowded out. But here we are! I can't just simply ignore or wish that some threads disappear. Or ignore all the characters I've introduced. I need to resolve it. Happily, I know how to resolve most of the current threads in such a way that it would involve, in a meaningful way, most of the characters, and make sense of most of the events that I've written. And it would happen very soon. Maybe it's my fault it's not that obvious, but I'm not just meandering about with no object in sight.

Because when the Miyako and Aoba and Yui threads are resolved, this story would take on an almost different tone from before.

Anyway, I'm sorry if I came off as too defensive. I appreciate your reviews for their honesty and their intelligence. But I've already written many future chapters, and have laid out how the plot points would be resolved. I have already laid the events to come so that everything will come together and make sense. It would be impossible to change the general flow of events to come, or the roles that I have assigned each character, without wrecking the entire edifice. But I'll try to see what changes I can do to satisfy your criticisms, even if it's necessarily going to be small changes since that's what's possible at this point.

My only plea for you is to be patient. Just be patient.

Thank you very much.


	21. Welcoming Kanon

Wow! All the extra notes and replies to review amounted to more than 4,000 words! In truth, the actual story would amount to about 12,000 words, so the official word count of more than 16,000 is extremely misleading of the actual story content.

**The World The Girls Also Knows: The Girls God Can Only Save**

* * *

AU after Goddesses Arc. Keima has to keep the affection of the seven Goddess hosts and Chihiro at the same time. And he still has to exorcise loose souls from girls by making them fall in love with him. Miyako has a loose soul that needs to be exorcised, and the God of Conquests gets himself a new disciple in the game world named Aoba Fuse.

And I do not own The World God Only Knows.

And thanks to **xellos540** for the beta job!

And I do not own The World God Only Knows.

* * *

_Summary of the last chapter_

Minami gets interviewed and tells how Middle School sees Keima. Yui tries to spill the beans to Aoba. Tenri gets interviewed by Mari. Mari talks to the Ayukawas about Tenri and Keima. Keima reveals his plans to Tenri.

* * *

_As for some characters:_

Aoba Fuse, Ikumi Yoshino, and Asami Yoshino are light novel heroines. I took their characterizations both from the light novel and also from Wrathie Winsre's stories.

* * *

**ARC II - CONSPIRACIES**

**Flag XXI **

**Welcoming Kanon**

* * *

_Translation of Manga Terms that I use_

Nii-sama = Big Brother, Exalted Brother, Beloved Brother

Kami-Nii-sama or Kama-Onii-Sama = Divine Brother

Kami-sama = Divine One, Godly One, God. Aoba Fuse calls Keima Kami-sama, so I use Divine One.

Kami = God

Sama = Lord or Lady so Kujo-Sama is Lady Kujo, or Tsukiyo Sama is Lady Tsukiyo

Otamegane or Otamega = Glasses Wearing Game Nerd or Game Nut. I left it mostly untranslated.

Sensei = Teacher. But in context, I use Mr. or Miss. So Kodoma-Sensei would be Mr. Kodoma.

Otome Games = Games for Girls. The female equivalent of male dating sims.

Ojou-sama = aristocratic lady or noble lady

Mai-Hime = Princess from Maijima, the title of Aoba Fuse in the Gaming Community

Senpai = Upperclassmen. I mostly left it untranslated. And for consistency's sake, I reversed the order. So instead of Fuse-senpai, I went with Senpai Fuse.

* * *

**Plot Points**

There are currently five ongoing plot points in this story. Every scene belongs to one of the five.

1\. Miyako's Conquest

2\. Keima spending time with the girls of the schedule (yes, this is the main focus of the story since the beginning, and I will tell all that happened during the hours of the girls in the week. Because after this week, I won't do this again since it takes too much time).

3\. Yui's quest to include Aoba Fuse in the schedule.

4\. Aoba's quest to make Keima respected and feared in the school.

5\. Mari and the parents getting involved in the Schedule

* * *

_Part 228 – Plotting in the Dark_

Yui Goido was happy, and at the same time, disappointed with how her plans turned out.

She was happy because she could see a path forward, a way of proving to the others that Aoba Fuse was in love with Keima Katsuragi without exposing the girl genius as a liar to everyone else. And now, she also had a road to Aoba's inclusion in the schedule! Oh, Yui couldn't wait until Aoba's the same as the rest of them. They'll be eight all in all! And she couldn't find a better addition to Keima's darling's girls than Aoba Fuse.

Still, Yui's first attempt was a fiasco. She thought that Fuse would easily believe her. And thus, Yui would be able to pressure Haqua into helping the genius join the schedule. But apparently, the girl gamer didn't believe her. Not that she blamed the gamer. After all, looking back at it, Yui wouldn't believe herself if she was in Fuse's shoes.

_I looked like a raving loony in her eyes!_

And why bringing out Mars didn't work?

"Hey Mars, you did come out, right?" she asked the reflection on her phone as she stood at their rendezvous point. She was in a dark street under a street light. Normally, it would be unsafe, but Mars was there to protect her if need be.

"I did."

"So why didn't Fuse see you? You were my trump card!"

"I'm not sure. The same reason, presumably, why the audience during your last concert didn't see your wings sprout out. Ordinary mortals can't see us Goddesses."

"But Chihiro was an ordinary mortal! And she saw the wings."

"Hm. I didn't know about that," Mars answered. "So, can you run your plan by me again?"

"Well, Haqua said that if Fuse found out the truth, she needed to be in the schedule, or else she loses all her memories. So if Fuse finds out, Keima darling has to put her in. Otherwise, he would lose his precious disciple."

"That's a fine idea, but that doesn't solve the problem of whether the other girls will vote for her," Mars explained. "Would they care if Katsuragi has a disciple? But, you don't have to worry about anything, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"If she lost her memories, then she won't matter. She won't be any competition. She'll be gone," the War Deity argued. "You don't have to worry about any competition from Fuse if that happens."

"But that can't be! I don't want to lose her like that," Yui riposted. "She's my friend. And besides. I want darling to be the Student Council President. And only she can make him that!"

"So the option of her forgetting should be shelved?"

"Yes. Fuse will be the eighth girl of the schedule!" Yui declared.

"So, what's next? What if you ask Chihiro or Haqua how Chihiro saw our wings? What is it that made Chihiro so special?"

"You think Haqua could make Fuse see?"

Mars pondered. "If Haqua wants to make Fuse remember, then maybe. But if she doesn't, we've got a huge problem."

"Mars, couldn't you just cast a spell on her eyes and make her see?"

"No. Maybe New Hell has that kind of spell?"

"So, everything depends on Haqua?"

"Maybe. Or why don't you just ask Katsuragi or Haqua to give back Fuse's memories?"

"Keima may not agree," Yui answered. "We'll talk later. It's my time in my schedule."

* * *

…

_Part 229 – Return of Keiko Katsura_

"Hello, Yui," Keima suddenly said as he appeared in front of Yui.

"Gah!" Yui shouted at his sudden appearance as he became visible. "Don't do that! You frightened me!"

"Blame Elsie," he shrugged.

Yui recovered her composure. "Aw! Thanks for wearing that, Keima, I mean Keiko! You're so adorable! We look like a pretty good couple, me in the boys' uniform, you in the girls' uniform! We're a matching pair, if I say so myself!"

Keima, playing the heroine, answered, "You really think so? Thanks."

Yui got her phone and sent a message. A minute later, a limousine arrived.

"Thank you, Mr. Okamoto," Yui said to her chauffeur. "Please don't tell Mom and Dad I had a girls' night out with Keiko here!" Yui had constructed a tale that she and Keiko had a girls' night out, then invited Keiko to do "homework" for about two hours.

"It's still within your curfew, Miss Goido," the chauffeur answered. It was about eight in the evening. "How are you, Miss Katsura?"

"I'm fine. Thank you," Keima answered politely. He had asked Yui in advance the schedule of her parents and had deliberately constructed the girls' schedule so that his visit to the gaming complex at Yui's warehouse would coincide when both the Goido parents were out of the house.

Once again, Yui whisked "Keiko" through the compound, straight to the warehouse, with just a barely passing hello to the family servants. She was the mistress of the household when her parents were gone and could do what she wanted—within reason.

For his part, Keima was anticipating another hour and a half of gaming time. And he resisted all temptation to just run and sit on that throne when he entered the dark warehouse.

"I have a surprise for you!" Yui said as they entered.

The crossdresser switched on the light, and Keima was astonished.

Inside the vast warehouse was the big screen, the throne, and the games, as expected, but on the previous unoccupied space, there was a small table, covered with a luxurious tablecloth. On the table was a tray of dishes and bottles of soda and other drinks, and two plates with spoons, forks, knives, and chopsticks at its side. In the middle were four unlit candles.

"You haven't eaten yet, have you?"

"I don't need any food but game food!" Keima declared, before his stomach growled. The truth was, the last meal he ate was Chihiro's bento during lunch break. He had not eaten dinner yet due to the events in the Ayukawa household.

"C'mon. Eat first, and you can play," the heiress instructed.

He answered by pouting, stomping his foot in an immature manner, and yelled, "But I wanna play right now!"

Yui glared, and said, "Keiko, eat first, play later!"

"Fine." Keima gave in. He could talk and charm Yui to get his own way, but he was famished.

Yui smiled as she lit the candles for a romantic candlelight dinner.

She pulled a chair and motioned for Keima to sit.

"I've always wanted to treat you to a candlelight dinner," Yui giggled as she stared at him from across the table. "Just like how a gentleman should treat his lady."

"Can we eat now?"

"Oh. Sure. Dig in."

They said their thanks for the meal, then ate. And to the disappointment of Yui, Keima ate like a man possessed. In just ten minutes, all the dishes laid out before him were finished, all the drinks were empty, and his side of the table was swept clean.

Yui had barely touched her meal.

It was very unromantic.

"Can I play now?" he asked cheekily.

"That isn't how you're supposed to do a romantic dinner," Yui pouted. "We still have some steps to do."

Keima stood up and walked towards her, while she was still sitting on her chair. "What steps?" he asked.

Yui looked at the table. "Well, first, we have to play some music, then we should dance and—"

He cut off her off by bending down, wrapping around his left arm around her neck and turning her head towards his, and pressed his lips upon hers.

…

* * *

Again, Yui got surprised by him. Damn. She wanted to be the one to surprise-kiss him. Oh well. She closed her eyes as she felt herself being pulled up as his right hand grabbed her left arm and lifted her into a semi-sitting, semi squatting position. This was the third kiss of the week and the seventh one overall. She recounted each one. First was during the first conquest, the second was the reconquest, third and fourth during the first week, and fifth and sixth on Monday.

The feelings remained exquisite as she enjoyed the sensations. She wanted to wrap her hands around him, but her awkward position in the chair and the way he held her meant that she couldn't do it. She could only try to stand up and press against his face to kiss back.

Like the previous ones, it was a long kiss, and they broke up when they ran out of breath.

"Oh Keima, I mean Keiko," she said in a daze, her eyes glazed as the feelings overwhelmed her.

"Can I play now?" he said in a very sweet, loving voice, after removing his glasses and showing his adorable face.

"Anything for you, Keima," she said, swooning as she hung limply on his arms.

"Thank you," he said, letting go of her and jumping to the throne.

Keima chuckled. That plan worked wonderfully. And that was kiss number two down for the week. He wondered if that tactic would work for the other girls? Probably, though he would try to experiment to see how they would react.

He knew one thing for sure. Kissing an already conquered girl was an effortless way to raise affection points. Same for the girl kissing a guy, but it's easier to just kiss them than to provoke them to kiss him.

…

* * *

_Part 230 - Once More, the God of Conquest_

He picked some games from the shelf, switched on the consoles, and began his "God of Conquest" mode.

…

* * *

Yui, as soon as she recovered, ate as much as possible while Keima was preparing his God of Conquests mode. All thoughts of a Romantic Dinner before games were scrapped as her mind kept going back to that wonderful kiss. Her face was still the color of her uniform.

Oh well. There's always next time. At least she got him to eat dinner with her for a change. And she needed to be more alert. She was supposed to surprise him with a kiss! Maybe if she got to surprise him with a kiss next time, he would do what she asked?

She took a chair and put it beside the gaming throne. Keima was already absorbed with the games, his fingers moving on all six game controllers before him as if it was a piano.

Yui looked at the screen, and she was nearly overwhelmed. Just how does he do it?

Now that she had experienced playing games, the magnitude of his achievement in the God of Conquest mode became clear. Concentrating on one game was a huge mental task for a beginner, as all the text and all the choices could sometimes overwhelm a novice. Playing two games at once, let alone six, shows how much mental acuity Keima had. It showed Yui how godly Keima really was. She now understood why Aoba Fuse worships him so much.

And that only deepened the love Yui felt for Keima. She was so tempted to hug him or even kiss him during his playing, but she knew better than to interrupt him and invite his wrath. That was his red line—and she was willing to respect it.

She wondered—could there be a way where he could still hold her or she hold him while playing in the God of Conquest mode? Maybe even sit in his lap and curl into him while he's playing in that mode? That's an idea worth exploring. If she could discover that method, then she would be the happiest girl in the world!

Maybe that could be subject to future experiments? Keima could already play one game while cuddling with her or being cuddled. Perhaps he could try two games at once? Or three? It would be the God of Love Mode—the special version of the God of Conquest mode where you play six games at once while cuddling or being cuddled by your loved one!

She allowed herself to be lost in those eyes that kept darting to the six screens as she daydreamed how to "improve" his gaming experience.

Keima was so wonderful! It's a pity that she may lose him for the next six weeks.

She shuddered. She will not allow that to happen.

…

* * *

Keima finished his second gaming session at about 9:40 p.m. He still had twenty minutes left, but even he knew he could not complete another six games in the remaining time.

So he stopped. Once again, Yui blew away his world. He had so much fun. And the heiress once more got full positive points in having fun with the ideal. She and Kanon were running neck and neck for the top stop, with Tenri snapping at their heels.

"So, did you have fun?"

"Yes. Absolutely! Very much so! This was so much fun!" he squealed like a raving fan as he pumped his fist. "Thanks, Yui!"

"When we get married, you can spend as much time playing in this warehouse as you want," Yui cooed as she took advantage of this by leaning on him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Keima was too happy to push her away. So he let her be and even stroked her hair. He then led her to the couch. She sat beside him at his right and continued to lean on him, resting her head on his chest as he put his arms around her before playing his PFP.

"You know, you are playing the player the entire time. What happened to me being the player half the time?" Yui pointed out as she looked at the game he was playing.

"Technically, we are."

"Huh?"

"I am wearing the female uniform," Keima pointed out. "As long as I am wearing this, I am technically a heroine. With my clothes that of a heroine, and my actions that of a player, we're actually splitting the two hours fifty-fifty, if you think about it. And didn't you take me to dinner before playing? That's the job of the player."

"You know, being the heroine isn't just wearing the clothes, you must play your part too," Yui pointed out.

"Does that mean that when I'm the player, you must wear girls' clothes too? Because if I should act the heroine if I'm wearing the heroine's dress, you should wear the heroine's female dress when you're the heroine!"

Yui just laughed. "Maybe, I will."

"Now that is something that I want to see. It would be as rare as aliens landing in the park!" he mused.

* * *

_Part 231 – The Aoba Question_

"Keima, can I ask you a question?"

"You'd ask even if I say no."

"Don't be mean. This is about Aoba Fuse."

And Keima wanted to groan. He knew all about this. Yui thinks Aoba was in love with him. And thus, Aoba was taking advantage of being his disciple, to the disadvantage of all the girls in the schedule, including Yui.

"She's not in love with me. She forgot, like all of you, and she has no Goddess to bring back her memories." Keima hoped that that would settle the issue. He could only hope. He could feel the crossdresser's jealousy. Thankfully, that jealousy did not spill over into her behavior. She was very friendly and polite to Aoba, and that made him very happy.

"I know. But what if she remembered?"

"I hope to God she won't. Then Haqua will have to erase her memories once more. And she would forget everything since I met her once more."

"You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"No."

"But what if she did? Is there a way to retain her memory even if she remembered?"

Then Keima suddenly realized what she meant. The answer, of course, was inclusion in the schedule—the same reason why Chihiro retained her memories. And somehow, Yui knew of it. She was afraid that he would force Aoba's inclusion in the schedule just to keep her as a disciple. She was afraid of another competitor.

He did not want Aoba in the schedule—nor any other girl—as it was a burden to him. But saying that would not reassure the heiress, as she might think that he would do so just to keep her as a disciple.

Which was not far from the truth.

But Yui and the girls could stop him from including her. Time to reassure her.

"That's why I don't want her to remember. If that happened, the only way to retain her as a disciple will be for her to be included in the schedule. And you know how to make another girl part of the schedule?"

"All of us have to approve?"

"Yes. It's impossible for all you girls to approve of it. I can't force the seven of you to share me with another girl," he reasoned. "You would need to vote unanimously. And that includes you. If you vote against her, no matter what I say or how much I wish it, she cannot be part of it."

That should calm her mind. It's in Yui's hands to prevent Aoba from becoming part of it. And her eyes brightened at that.

"I know. Still, be honest with me. If you have to choose between permanently losing her and including her in the schedule, what would you choose? Don't lie."

Keima looked at her.

"It's her being in the schedule, right, Darling?"

Keima nodded a little too fast. Damn it! He wasn't supposed to reveal his cards.

"Keima, she's my close friend too. I don't want to lose her. I'll lose her if she loses her memories. Please don't let that happen."

He could say to her that he'd rather have Aoba lose her memories than have her be in the schedule. But that would be a lie. He really didn't want to lose Aoba no matter what, as she was his partner in the ideal, and he had dreams of making her a very great gamer like him. And Yui won't believe him anyway if he told that lie. She had seen him act around his disciple and how happy he was when the girl gamer was around. And she would think he's hiding something.

Well, he's not.

Of course, there's no chance for Yui's hypothetical situation to happen, so he or Aoba won't need to make that decision. He's perfectly happy with the status quo with the girl gamer. All in all, Yui was silly in thinking about it.

But he still needs to reassure the heiress in such a way that she believes him.

"Yui, I cannot force the seven of you to accept Aoba Fuse as part of the schedule, even if I wanted to. If Aoba finds out the truth or remembers, and the seven of you voted against her, then I would have no choice but to lose her as a disciple. You seven are my priority. Your safety and happiness are what I desire. It's in your hands, not mine."

And that would assuage Yui and clear his conscience. It's the girls' decision, not his. And he knew perfectly well that Yui or the other girls would never ever vote for Aoba's inclusion. Because no matter how much they became friendly with the disciple, they don't care for her much, and even if they did, they would not like to have a new rival, let alone a formidable one like Aoba Fuse.

Besides, he was sure that even if Aoba Fuse remembered, and the girls of the schedule accepted her as an additional member, the girl gamer would not accept being part of the schedule. She's a proud girl, and it would be galling for her to accept being one of eight girls instead of being the only girl in his life. If given a choice, he was sure that she would rather forget rather than accept such a role.

That was why Aoba's memories cannot be restored. It would mean losing her. And he had enough on his plate with seven girls on the schedule. He did not want another girl to worry about.

Thankfully for his peace of mind, there was no chance of Aoba Fuse finding out about anything. For one thing, the disciple was too rational and scientific to believe anything supernatural, even if someone accidentally blabbed it to her. And New Hell had means and methods to make sure that mortals like Aoba would not see or hear about them. If nothing else, Haqua would make sure Aoba continues to forget.

"Still, would you like us to vote for her in that case?"

"Yes, but I won't force you too. You are free to decide on your own," he said. And he hoped that would close the issue. Yui can rest her mind about the silly scenario. Hopefully, her jealousy would disappear now that she knew that Aoba's fate rests in her hands.

"Thanks for saying that, Keima," she whispered.

Keima just nodded. Hopefully, that issue would forever be settled.

* * *

…

"And darling, I've another question," asked the heiress.

"What is it this time, Yui?"

"Chihiro and Ayumi told me they're going to witness you conquer Miyako."

"They said they wanted me to see me kiss her," he finished bluntly. "And Tenri too."

"Yes. About that. They say it's for you. They want to be able to understand your mission. I want to see a Weiss. I want to be there too with Ayumi, Chihiro, and Ayukawa."

He looked at her skeptically. "Are you sure? It might hurt you to see me do that to another girl."

"I don't care. I want to see what your mission really means," she insisted.

"Fine, you can go and see. Just don't blame me if you run away crying at seeing your darling kiss another girl!"

"It's just another girl!" laughed Yui. "So when will you conquer her?"

"I'm planning on doing it on Thursday evening, after the piano duet."

…

* * *

_Part 232 – Goodbye, Yui_

It was 9:55 p.m. He saved his game. Time for her two hours to end.

"Yui, it's time," he whispered.

"Aw? Already?" she whined as she extricated herself from Keima's arms. She stood up and watched him save his game.

"So, this is my last time until next week."

"Yes. Your three hours are over."

"It was an enjoyable three hours, darling."

"Very much so, Yui."

Yui was sad. She would not be able to touch or kiss her darling until next week. Wait! She still has one kiss left. If she kisses him instead, that won't count because he needs to kiss her, not the other way around. So he has to kiss her outside her time.

Could that work?

She didn't know. But that's something worth exploring.

Yui walked with him through the estate until they reached the outside gate, greeting the household staff and guards. When they were outside, they walked to a secluded space where they would separate.

Giggling quietly, she waited until she was sure that his attention was on something else.

Then she jumped, aiming herself at him, her hands ready to go around his neck. This would be a total surprise for Keima.

But he stepped aside at the last moment, and she grabbed nothing but air. She lost her balance, and she was about to fall to the ground as a result of her forward momentum.

"Keima! Don't let me fall!" she shrieked as she flailed her arms in panic.

Luckily, she felt his hand around her waist as she was about to hit the ground. He then flipped her around so that she was lying limp on his left arm, facing him, as his other arm was around her shoulders.

"Thanks, Keima. I really thought I'd be a goner and fall face-first on the ground. Wouldn't that be emba—"

And she was cut off by his lips crashing into hers.

And she got surprise-kissed once more. Damn. She wanted to do that to him! And there goes kiss number three for the week.

And there goes her plan for making him kiss her outside her time. She wouldn't dare do it herself outside her schedule, as it would violate the rules, so she again had to wait until the next week, or God forbid, January, before she could have more personal Keima time.

She put her disappointment on the back of her mind as she decided to enjoy the sensation. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up and closer to him, kissing him back.

They ended the kiss when they ran out of breath, Yui again panting and utterly red in the face, while Keima had a slight blush. He was acting composed.

"Goodbye, Yui. See you next week. Elsie!"

And the younger sister of her beloved appeared. Did Elly see that last kiss?

…

* * *

Keima congratulated himself as Elsie flew him home. He could see Yui's kissing plans a mile away as they walked out of her estate, so it was a simple matter to turn it around. And he fulfilled his promise to her regarding the three kisses per hour per week rule.

Through practice, he was finally able to get the better of the crossdresser!

…

* * *

Unlike the last time he went home dressed like a girl, Elsie was more careful. They entered Elsie's room while invisible. There, Keima, after turning visible, changed into male clothes and sneaked into his room. He then pretended to do his homework. Luckily, his mother was still at the neighbor's house.

* * *

_Part 233 – Once More, With Tenri_

_Wednesday Morning…_

Tenri was accompanied by her parents as she walked out of her home. On the gate of her house stood Keima, waiting, playing his PFP.

After the usual greetings, Mr. Ayukawa went to where Keima was. "Listen, I know you can't do more for my daughter, so all I'm asking is that you be fair to her. Don't favor Kanon over Tenri. Give my daughter a chance," he pleaded. If there was any anger, it was directed towards Okada.

"I will, sir," he answered politely.

"And Mister, don't take advantage of my daughter. She loves you. Treat her well, please. I can't ask for her to be your only girl, or that you choose her at the end, but give Tenri a chance to prove that she is the girl for you," Mrs. Ayukawa stated, looking him in the eye.

"I will not disappoint you," he said graciously. "In five years, you can say anything to me, but I guarantee that you can't say that I wasn't fair."

"This is part of her three hours, I assume?"

"It is."

At that, the parents said their goodbyes.

"They took it well," Keima observed as they walked.

"They spent the night and morning cursing Kanon's manager," Tenri mentioned as they walked together. "They see you as an innocent victim in this. But—"

"I know. What will happen when they do find out I have five other girls? But don't worry about that. I will be forced to give my time to the other girls. Just you wait. And they will see that I am just some poor innocent nerd who's out of his depth."

"I hope so. They have such high hopes for you. Ever since you started spending time with me last week, they've been planning our wedding. They were so convinced that you and I were already together. And they really do see you as an ideal son-in-law."

"And you're hoping that I won't disappoint them in five years."

"Will you?"

"I don't know yet," he said. "I can't make that choice right now."

"I understand," said a slightly disappointment Tenri. "Oh. Diana has a message for you."

She gave him a folded piece of paper. "She said you should read it just before our time ends."

He pocketed it, not giving it any more thought as he continued his game.

"So why?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Why do they see me as an ideal son-in-law? I'm just a gamer who's rude and anti-social."

"But they didn't see that. You were always so polite when you're in front of them. You said all the right things. And you're the only boy that paid any attention to me. So you became the ideal boy in their eyes for me. And because of that, they won't blame you for anything. That's why they accepted the deal last night. They believe you're so perfect and ideal that they felt they could trust you with me."

"I really shouldn't have acted that polite," he muttered. "Oh well. And should they have trusted you with me?"

"Y-y-y-yes, Keima. I t-t-trust you with m-m-my life," Tenri stuttered.

"Would they still have that opinion even if they hear of me giving chances to five other girls?"

"Their opinion of you is so high that they'll believe any excuse you give them, I think," Tenri opined. "They know your circumstance with Okada. And they'll just blame Kanon's manager for all the 'bad' things you're 'forced' to do."

The gamer nodded. "That's good."

"Keima, will I still need to act in the future?"

"Maybe. I'll tell you when I need you to," he said. "But don't worry. You won't do anything you can't do."

"I know," she whispered. She was happy that Keima was not disappointed in her for her failure to properly do her part.

* * *

_Part 234 – Diana's Ultimatum_

They were nearing the crossroads. Their fifteen minutes were nearly up.

Keima took the piece of paper and unfolded it.

There was a message written in a strange language. Suddenly, as if by magic, it reformed itself into English, a language Keima knows how to read well.

* * *

_Katsuragi. You will not do your usual farewell to Tenri. What you will give Tenri before you separate is what you gave her last night—that which made her go to sleep. Do not worry. I will walk her to school if she faints. Don't tell her what you intend to do, but make sure she is utterly surprised. If you don't, I will tell the other Goddesses what you feel towards the bandleader. This is your absolution for letting that devil Herminium kiss you when it's Tenri's time and she's taking Tenri's form. Diana, the Goddess of the Hunt._

* * *

After reading the message, the symbols transformed back into their unreadable state.

Keima knew what Diana wanted him to do. He had no objection, as it would contribute to the three kiss per week rule that Yui had made for him, but it rankled that he would be blackmailed into doing so. And for something that he had no control over. He internally cursed both Haqua and Diana.

Oh well! He had no intention of finding out if Diana was bluffing.

…

* * *

"So, what did Diana say?" asked Tenri, who was popping the bubble wrap she held.

She was ahead of him. Then suddenly, she felt his hand at her shoulder.

"Keima?"

It was too fast. His arm wrapped around her waist, another clutched her right hand and she dropped the bubble wrap as she got spun around and faced Keima. Then he drew her closer and closed his lips to hers.

She was utterly surprised. And she closed her eyes. It was wonderful as her deepest dreams came true. She did not care that they were outside, or that he didn't love her at the moment. What mattered was the feeling of his warm lips on hers.

Her feelings of happiness were great. So great that she felt like swooning as the kiss went on and on. She felt her legs weaken, and her body hung limp in his arms. Then the excitement got too much as their lips separated, gasping for breath. And the excitement refused to subside and she blacked out of pure happiness.

…

* * *

Keima didn't let go of Tenri as he broke off the kiss. He knew she would faint. Looking around, he was thankful that Elsie had cast an invisibility spell just as he grabbed her. It would be embarrassing if someone caught them.

Luckily, Diana took over. She looked at the boy holding her, and she suddenly slapped him hard in the cheek.

"What was that for?" he shouted as they turned visible, his hand clutching his cheek, the force of the slap nearly tearing his head off. He fell backward onto the sidewalk.

"You pervert! Don't you dare touch me!" Diana shrieked as her face turned the same color as her eyes.

"You asked me to do that!" Keima growled. "You blackmailed me!"

Diana was still blushing. So much so that she produced an umbrella—to hide her halo and her utterly embarrassed face.

Diana felt the kiss, as she did the kiss the night before. She berated herself for trying to find some pleasure at Tenri's expense—no, Tenri felt that too. She felt everything that Tenri felt. And she wanted Keima to repeat the kiss the night before—for Tenri's sake, of course. Everything to make Tenri feel happy. Any happiness and bliss Diana felt was just a bonus. This was for Tenri. Only Tenri.

"Just because Tenri loves you doesn't give you the right to take advantage of an innocent Goddess like me! It's your fault! If you hadn't let Haqua kiss you, this wouldn't have happened!" she shouted, hiding her pink face behind the umbrella, before storming off to Misato High.

It was true that Diana loved Katsuragi. But her obligation was to her hostess, not to her own feelings. She must drive Katsuragi away from herself for Tenri's sake. Or she would commit the unforgivable sin of stealing the love of her hostess in addition to that terrible sin of falling in love with him that she already was guilty of.

* * *

_Part 235 – The Stage_

…

"What a tsundere," he muttered as he continued his walk towards Maijima High, again playing his PFP. "That's the last time I do that Goddess a favor."

Then he heard a car—a limousine—approach. He turned around as it stopped beside him.

He gave a sigh. At least Kanon and Okada remembered the plan. After Okada instructed that he act as Kanon's Chaperon for Wednesday, he immediately formulated a strategy to take advantage of the opportunity, and the next morning, he sent a message to its participants, asking if they would do him a favor, and giving an outline of what he wanted from them. They all said yes, and so he sent them scripts. Well, more like general guidelines for the others who he knew can't memorize like he does. _Let's get this show on the road._

…

* * *

A girl with light brown hair and twin pigtails walked through the gate of Maijima Private High School. She looked around if her close friends were around—they were not. There were already many students milling around the campus, High Schoolers and Middle Schoolers, though the former were near their own building, and the latter near theirs, forming two separate masses distinguished by their uniforms.

Mobuko walked towards the mass of High Schoolers. She wanted to slap her palm against her head as she saw the High School building. Lately, weird things have been happening in school. Mostly because of that man—Keima Katsuragi.

It's not like she hated him for being a nerd, an otaku. She had plenty of friends who were nerds. It's just that that man was so rude! He clearly did not want to make friends, and by his actions, clearly invited hatred by his peers. She remembered the time when she dropped her eraser—and he so rudely refused to do that simple act of decency!

That boy deserves the hatred of his peers!

She nearly lost her temper at remembering that rude man—that Otamegane. How she hated him!

And what infuriated her further was that the weird events were mostly because of him.

The first shock was the confession in the middle of the examination. That was the most surreal thing she had ever experienced. A national idol that everyone, including Mobuko, admired, confessing to the Otamegane?

That proved the saying, 'Love is Blind'. After that, it was generally accepted that he was Kanon's 'boyfriend'. And he earned even more hatred as he was seen with other girls, and he got the reputation of a two, or three, or even four timing bastard.

As the days went by, Mobuko concluded that because of the rarity of Kanon's attendance, the idol had not seen that boy's rudeness and nerdiness. So it was plausible that Kanon might have had a crush on a boy she barely saw because he was quite handsome, as even Mobuko admitted. And he had talent—his academic achievements and his coffee testify to that. The idol just had not been exposed to his negative qualities like the rest of the High School had been.

The High-schoolers thought that it was only a matter of time before Kanon learned how awful the Otamegane really was, and she would dump him.

And lo and behold, she was right! That Kanon announcement earlier that week confirmed it! She was dumping him! And she, and all her schoolmates, were not fooled by her brother-sister act. It was all to be nice to him, to cushion the blow. And to her delight, it turned out that all the girls were not really after him—they were after his help because he was such a genius, or to placate his likeable sister Elsie, or to learn more about games.

Because how could any girl like the Otamegane?

And in addition, it annoyed her that not all her peers saw it that way. A couple of students actually apologized to how they treated him. And some even began to admire him for helping Kanon—couldn't they see that it was just Kanon being nice to the boy she dumped?

Still, most people in High School still detested him—as they should.

* * *

She walked to her circle of friends and began to chatter about the usual things when they heard a commotion.

There was a limousine in front of the school gate. She immediately recognized it—it was Kanon's!

She joined the throng of students at the entrance to welcome their idol and schoolmate.

The chauffeur emerged and opened the back door.

And to the utter astonishment of the entire student body, someone unexpected emerged.

It was Keima Katsuragi—the Otamegane. True to form, his eyes were on a PFP clutched in his hand.

There was a bit of silence as he looked up and his eyes scanned the crowd. He walked towards them, and involuntarily, the crowd stepped back.

"Okay! Make way for Kanon!" he yelled as he walked with his hands forward, and the crowd parted to give way—they were too shocked to do anything else.

"Little Sister, you can come out now!"

"Thank you, Exalted Brother!" a voice shouted from inside the limo. A tiny voice in Mobuko's head hoped that it was Elsie, but Kanon's voice was too distinctive.

Then Kanon emerged, wearing the female high school uniform.

The crowd began to excitedly close in on her.

"Hold it!" Keima shouted in such a loud voice and in such a manner that the crowd stopped. Katsuragi never did this before, so they were shocked that he was so bold and sure of himself. Who was that assertive guy giving orders to them? That didn't sound or look like their Otamegane!

"My dear lil' sister is here to study, not to do idol work like taking selfies with you or signing autographs or asking questions about her work or songs!" he began.

"Hey, you're not the boss of us!" a high school boy, having gotten over his shock, shouted. "Who do you think you are?"

"My big brother!" shouted Kanon, walking close to him, and clutching his arm, like a little sister would do so, in an innocent way. Her eyes looked adoringly at him, not in a lover kind of way, but in a family kind of way, the kind of eyes each of the students with little siblings recognized.

Mobuko just stared at the scene. _Don't tell me! Kanon was serious about that sister thing! Those eyes! She's looking at him like he's really her big brother! _

"Not now, little sister," he said, looking at her with a slight smile as he gently pried her off. And his body language was that of a slightly irritated but caring older brother. All of the students, who were older brothers, or who had older brothers, immediately recognized what he was doing.

"Aw, you're so mean, Exalted Brother," she pouted.

The crowd wanted to laugh. Kanon was acting almost exactly like Elsie Katsuragi, down to calling him those names.

"Not now, lil' sister," he said. He then looked at the crowd and continued. "No autographs, no selfies, no approaching her unless you're her close friend!"

There was uproar in the crowd, and they rushed at them. "Stop!" he shouted at the crowd.

* * *

_Part 236 – The Greatest Show_

And the crowd stopped as if there was an invisible barrier preventing them from coming closer.

"Beloved brother, I don't think it's nice to stop them from having my autograph. I mean, I may be a student, but I can't stop being an idol just because I wear this uniform."

"You're here to study, sister. Why don't you go join your friends and act like a student?"

"I don't have friends here, you know that!" she said. "I'm too busy!"

"You don't? Well, maybe we could fix that! And maybe your idol duties too." He then looked at the crowd. "My little sister doesn't have friends. Who wants to be friends with her? Of course, they must be the same age, and be girls too! And they must be willing to assist her in her idol duties in school. Kindly raise your hands if you want to volunteer!"

All of the girls in the second-year high school raised their hands and shouted, "Pick me!"

"I want to be Kanon's friend!"

"Please! I want to be your friend, Kanon!"

Keima looked at the crowd and picked a girl. "You, come forward. And state your name. Tell me why you deserve to be her friend."

The girl stepped from the crowd, the rest looking at her with envious eyes.

"My name is Chihiro Kosaka, Otamegane. I deserve it because I played with her during the festival!"

"Kanon?" Keima asked.

"Yes, I remember you! Yes, you can be my friend!"

Chihiro beamed. "Thank you, Kanon! It would be my pleasure!"

"And Kosaka, if you are to be Kanon's friend, I want you to do Kanon a favor!" Keima said.

"Anything for her," the normal girl shouted as she walked to Keima. Keima whispered to her and she nodded.

Afterward, Keima said to the crowd, "All of you who want to have autographs and take selfies from Kanon must go through Kosaka. She will choose who will and won't get autographs!"

"Yeah! Kanon is busy. She can't do everything," Chihiro shouted. "And if you have questions, just write it and send it to me. I'll give it to Kanon!"

"Thank you. I still need more friends for Kanon. Who wants to volunteer?"

More girls raised their hands at him.

And Keima pointed to another girl.

That girl stepped forward. "Thank you, Mr. Katsuragi," she politely said. "I am Ayumi Takahara. I deserve to be Kanon's friend because I can keep off all the annoying classmates who bother you," she said. "And I played with Kanon too at the festival!"

"I like her!" Kanon immediately shouted, a smile on her face.

"Yes, Takahara, you can be my sister's friend," he said as the athlete bowed to the two of them. "You can be the bouncer!"

"Hey, don't forget me!" another voice shouted.

"Elsie!" he said as she literally ran from the crowd to him.

"How can you forget me, your actual sister, Divine Brother?"

"I didn't. It's because it's not necessary, little sister," Keima scolded. "You're practically Kanon's sister, aren't you? So yes, you can hang out with Kanon."

"Oh, thank you, Divine One!" she shouted as she hugged him and went to Kanon and the other girls.

"We need one more friend," he shouted, and the girls in the crowd screamed even louder.

Mobuko desperately wanted to be friends with Kanon. She knew she was a long-shot since Katsuragi was unlikely to pick her after what happened in the past, but she raised her hand anyway.

"I'm looking for someone outside class 2B, since my sister, Takahara and Kosaka were already from our class," he announced.

And Mobuko and her other classmates groaned in disappointment, while the girls of the other class got more excited.

"Hm. Okay, I pick you," he said, pointing to another girl.

The girl stepped forward. "Tell your name to Kanon, and tell her why you deserve to be her friend."

"I am Aoba Fuse, of Class 2C. I deserve it because I already am her friend, as Kanon could testify."

"Yes, you're my friend, Miss Fuse!" shouted Kanon as she stepped forward and pulled her. "Oh, I'm sorry I forgot you! Yes, we're friends!"

Mobuko stared at her. _Since when was Katsuragi's shadow Kanon's friend? Come to think of it, all of Kanon's new 'friends' were girls close to Katsuragi! I never had a chance! This was just a damn pantomime! _

"Okay, break it up, break it up!" he shouted as he walked towards the crowd. "If you want autographs and selfies, just talk to Kosaka."

* * *

_Part 237 – Theatre of the Absurd_

The crowd, which was mesmerized by the entire thing, was inclined to do just that, when three boys pushed their way to Katsuragi.

"Hey, just because Kanon thinks of you as a brother doesn't mean you can just throw your weight around!" the tallest of them shouted.

"Why, if it isn't the Parsleys?" Katsuragi said in contempt, his eyes looking down at them, no fear whatsoever present.

And he was promptly punched in the chin. He fell to the ground, his lip cut and bleeding.

The crowd gasped even as Mobuko wanted to cheer the bullies. _That's right. Teach that otaku a lesson! _

"Ha! Is that all you can do? You really are worthless background characters!" Katsuragi shouted, laughing loudly like a maniac, as he took a handkerchief from his pocket to staunch the bleeding.

"Why you!" the three bullies shouted angrily, and they approached him to give him more of a beating.

The crowd, at least the high school one, began to cheer the bullies.

"Beat him up!" one high schooler shouted. And then the crowd followed, giving vent to their dislike of the gamer.

The middle school crowd seemed to be shocked in silence, their faces looking at him in pity.

Kanon suddenly came over and put her arms around the injured figure.

"Stop it! Are you alright, Beloved Brother?" she said, sending more gasps to the crowd.

"Stay away from him, Kanon," one of the bullies said. "He's just using you. We'll take care of him!"

"Stop it!" the idol yelled.

Then to the shock of everyone, she stood up and slapped the three boys, in the face, in quick succession.

"I am ashamed that you and I attend the same school together!" Kanon shouted at the three.

"But Kanon—"

"I owe my career to Keima Katsuragi! I owe everything to my beloved big brother! You all know that! And this is how you treat him? What's your name?"

"Kanon—"

"What's your name? You can't tell? Don't worry. I'll find out. And I'll have you expelled. If not, I'll get you three in trouble! From now on, I do not want to see your faces. You hear me? If anyone tries to hurt or bullies my big brother, they will answer to me! I will make sure that they are miserable for the rest of their lives!"

The vehemence of Kanon's tirade shocked everyone.

The idol looked at the high school crowd. "I am proud of being a student of this school. But lately, with how you treated Exalted Brother, I don't think I can stay that proud. How can I, when you are so mean to him? You hurt me. You hurt me so much!"

One of the bullies groveled apologetically. "Kanon, we don't mean that! We're sorry."

"Then apologize to him! Grovel to the boy you hurt so much!"

"What? Us, apologize to that Otamegane? I'd rather die!"

"Apologize!" she shouted, facing down the three bullies.

That broke it. The three bullies then bowed to Katsuragi. "We're sorry for punching you, Katsuragi."

"And?" Kanon demanded.

"For everything we've done in the past. Please forgive us."

Keima stood up. "I forgive you," he said. "Now lil' sister, you didn't have to do that."

"But I want to do that, Exalted Brother," she said, looking at him with adoring eyes.

…

* * *

Mobuko looked at Katsuragi with even more hate as he separated from Kanon. The four girls, the new 'friends' of Kanon, surrounded her and did an excellent job of keeping annoying teenagers away from her.

_Keima Katsuragi, just because you got Kanon to think of you as a brother doesn't make you better than us._ And she could tell that most of her classmates had the same attitude.

Well, up to a point. Distressingly, a lot more classmates changed their minds about him and began to approach him. They were actually apologizing! Still, those numbers were just a few.

When she entered the classroom, he was already on his chair and was surrounded by classmates. She ignored him as she sat down on her chair. And listened in.

"Hey, how did you help Kanon's career?"

"I'm so sorry for how I treated you, Katsuragi."

"You did wonderful this morning! You showed us who's boss! You are!"

Katsuragi was just as rude as ever, as he tried to tell them off, but the crowd just laughed it off. They were used to him.

"Hey, Mr. Grumpy! I know you don't like friends, but please, don't consider us enemies!" one said.

"No matter how much you try to drive us away, we still want to be friends—well, since you don't like friends, how about friendly acquaintances?"

"Shut up and leave me alone!" he shouted at them.

And it had no effect on them.

"That's our Katsuragi!" one said as he patted him on the back.

"Don't ever change! We love you as you are!" another said.

"We're proud of you, Kanon's brother!"

The rest of the classmates, more than half, just sneered at them silently. They won't dare insult him publicly since that would displease Kanon, but they wouldn't go out of their way to befriend him, either. And they were disgusted by those who tried to be nice to him, even as the Otamegane tried to drive them away. Mobuko was part of that crowd.

"I'm gonna kill that Katsuragi," one boy said to her as they watched the scene around his table. "Who does he think he is? Just because he's Kanon's dog doesn't change who he is!"

"I hear you. But what can we do? We either shut up or lose Kanon."

"We'll teach that otaku a lesson when Kanon's not around. Just you wait," the boy said as he clenched his teeth.

* * *

Then Kanon arrived, with her new "friends" minus Fuse. This time, Mobuko and others tried to go to her, but they were stopped by Ayumi, who stood in front of Kanon.

"Please, if you want autographs or selfies, go to Chihiro and make a request," she politely said with a smile on her face.

The crowd got disappointed, but a few lined up to Chihiro. Chihiro got a small notebook and a pen and began to make a list of names for the autograph session.

…

* * *

_Part 238 – Scheme for Suitors_

_At lunch break…_

Keima didn't know what to think as he walked, hands playing his PFP, towards the clubroom. He would eat lunch with Kanon—it was her second hour.

Almost everything that happened in the morning at the school entrance was part of a play he devised for the benefit of the school. Although he didn't mind being thought of as being dumped by Kanon, he wanted to cement the idea of being the big brother to Kanon in the minds of the students. That worked brilliantly.

And he wanted to get out of being the constant chaperon for Kanon. Kanon desperately wanted to follow him around like Elsie does, but it would inconvenience him. He needed privacy, and he still needed to practice with Miyako for the duet for the next day. So getting Kanon new 'friends' who, in effect, would chaperone her for him was his solution to that problem.

Kanon begged and pleaded when she found out that she wouldn't be with Keima all the time like she hoped. But he was firm. And Kanon gave in when he explained it was part of his plan. He knew that Kanon was supportive of all of his plans for the schedule.

And Ayumi, Chihiro, and especially Elsie were delighted to be 'friends' with Kanon. Who knows? Maybe those four would become genuine friends with the idol. He welcomed more concord among the girls of the schedule—girls fighting over him would just give him headaches. And Aoba Fuse was more than willing to play the part assigned to her.

Elsie, Chihiro, Ayumi, and Aoba—he chose them for one reason. They can act really well. Even Chihiro, with her doubts in the Miyako operation, showed how good she was when she put her mind to it. A second reason was that they can do the parts assigned to them.

"Hey Katsuragi!" a boy called him. He was a second year, just like Kagsuragi.

"I'm busy," the gamer tried to brush off.

"Hey, listen man. I'm sorry for how I treated you," he began.

Keima just ignored him.

"Anyway, I want to ask if I can see Kanon."

"Why ask me?"

"Because you're her brother, and I want to know if I can approach her—"

"You want to court her," Keima finished.

"I want to ask your permission," he said.

And Keima was glad. This was proof that the school had already put the notion that he was Kanon's boyfriend to bed. The boy wouldn't do that if that was not the case.

"Look, I like her not because she's an idol," the boy continued. "Honest! I just like her. Can I?"

And Keima knew that the scheme was working. Those four girls would keep annoying teens away from Kanon. If they want autographs? They needed to talk to Chihiro first. If they need requests like copies of her songs, they need to ask the normal girl too.

If they want to ask questions or requests, they would need to put their requests in writing and give it to Aoba Fuse, who would give them to Kanon after scrutinizing their requests.

If they were too pushy and tried to still talk to Kanon, Ayumi would kick them. And since Ayumi was a girl, she could kick both guys and girls who tried to get fresh with Kanon without prior permission.

He smiled. He finally found an excellent use of Ayumi's propensity for physical violence. And if it proved too tough, Elsie would use her magic to enhance Ayumi's fighting prowess. So even the most hardheaded bullies would bow before the athletic runner.

And if someone wanted to woo Kanon, the girls around Kanon would tell him that he should go to Kanon's brother first and ask for his permission. He would take a look at the boy and see if he was fit to woo Kanon.

Of course, while he knew that Kanon would reject all, he could not just do so or it would fuel the rumors that he was Kanon's lover. So he mostly approved all the boys who asked his permission—he only disapproved thugs or delinquents or those who bullied him or those whom he actually hated.

"Well, I approve of you," Keima said, looking at him with a friendly smile. "You're a fine man. Good grades, friendly, member of the council, a darling of the teachers."

"Really? I can approach Kanon?" asked the delighted boy.

"If it were up to me, you could. You and Kanon would make a fine couple. I would love to see you and her date," Keima said.

"Really? Wow, thanks!" said the boy in gratitude. "You really are a swell guy!"

"But it's not up to me. Anyway, go to Aoba Fuse. She has the final say."

"Aoba Fuse?" said the boy as his face paled, and all his hope fell away.

"My disciple. I'm afraid that as a boy, I don't know what type of boy Kanon likes. But Aoba does. If you can persuade her that you're fine for Kanon, then you can talk to Kanon."

"Um, could you tell her that you sent me?"

"Sure, sure," said Keima as he got a card from his pocket. "What's your name again?"

The boy stated his name. Keima wrote something and signed it.

"Give this card to Fuse. That would tell her that I approve of you."

Aoba Fuse. The truth was, his original plan was to simply send all the suitors straight to the girl gamer for her approval. Her ice princess nature would deter all but the most determined, and her demeanor and scariness would ensure that rejections would not be contested. Yes, Fuse was still a scary girl to most of the high school population.

But Aoba argued that the boys should go through him first since he was her "brother", and that he should approve a lot of them before sending them over to Aoba. Keima immediately saw the benefits to that, as it meant that the more boys he approved, the less likely the students will think that he was still Kanon's lover. So putting up with annoying suitors for Kanon was worth it to keep up the ruse. So he approved of Aoba's plan.

Aoba Fuse would then reject most of the applicants he sent her. Just approve one or two who she deemed worthy. And before Kanon would leave the campus, Kanon would talk to that boy, give him an autograph, and even take a selfie with him. And gently reject him.

That way, the throng of boys who would deluge her now that they were convinced she's single could be reasonably managed.

"Really? Thanks!" said the boy as he eagerly took the card. That card would give hope to the boy that Fuse would at least consider him for Kanon.

Keima wondered if that boy would at least reach the autograph stage with Kanon? Who knows? The gamer didn't care. If he only wanted an autograph, that soul would have more luck by approaching Chihiro. He was the twelfth boy that day to contact him about wooing Kanon and the tenth one he sent to Aoba Fuse. Aoba Fuse rejected all but one of them.

Just as planned.

The only thing that went off the script that morning was the punch he received in the lip and Kanon's reaction. He was surprised by what Kanon did. It was so unexpected that he was not sure what the effects would be long-term. Would it be beneficial, or would it be detrimental to his plans? He would just have to wait and see.

…

* * *

_Part 239 – Aoba Fuse and Kanon's Suitors_

He reached the door of his club. And waiting for him were Elsie and Kanon—his two "sisters".

"Divine Brother!"

"Exalted Brother!"

"Sisters," he answered.

"I heard you set up a club! I want to see it!" Kanon asked enthusiastically.

"Yup! Divine Brother! Let's eat lunch inside!" Elsie proposed.

"Fine," he said. It was Kanon's time, her second hour for the week. Elsie's purpose was to head off rumors. With Elsie inside, what else could it be than a meal between siblings?

"Thanks, brother!" Kanon exclaimed as Elsie opened the door. Keima went in first, then Kanon, and finally, Elsie herself, locking the door behind her.

…

* * *

Aoba Fuse was walking towards the 2B Pencils band room to have lunch with Ayumi and Chihiro when somebody called her.

"Miss Fuse," shouted a boy. He was panting as he had been running. "I heard you were passing here, so I ran."

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I came from Keima Katsuragi, and he told me I could see and talk to Kanon," he panted.

"Oh, another suitor? You have it?"

The boy proudly handed her the card that Keima Katsuragi gave him.

* * *

The note read:

_Miss Aoba Fuse, _

_It's your decision, of course, but I heartily recommend Mr. Shiro Emiya. I believe that he is a decent young man, who can make Kanon happy if only Kanon gives him a chance. I would love to see the two of them date._

_(signed)_

_Keima Katsuragi._

* * *

Of course, Aoba Fuse was not bound by his recommendation. In fact, she and the Divine One agreed that only one or two per day should be approved so Kanon won't be overwhelmed. He was the tenth boy to approach her with an identical card with an identical message from her Master. Meaning she had already coldly rejected eight of them.

Aoba congratulated herself on that idea. The Divine One had wanted to send all would-be suitors to Aoba directly, but she insisted that they go through him first. Not only would that suit his role as a protective older brother, but also, by approving most guys, kill any remaining rumor that he was Kanon's lover. But Aoba had another motive.

Keima Katsuragi would be acting friendly and encouraging to the boys who wanted to court Kanon. By doing so, he would be increasing the opinion of himself to the High School male population. Any rejections would be blamed on herself, not the God of Conquest. True, her primary strategy was to overwhelmingly win the Middle school vote, but increasing the potential voters from high school that would vote for him instead of Kaori Yuuzaki would not hurt.

She looked over the boy, who was sweating. Her eyes drilled on him. "So you want to court Kanon?" she icily asked. Her voice sent a shiver to him. "You're the tenth guy the Divine One sent, and I've rejected eight of them already. Why should I approve of you?"

"But Kanon's brother Katsuragi approved of me!"

"And I don't care about that," said Aoba. "I care about Kanon. So what makes you think you can be her lover?"

"Um, I like Kanon very much," he began.

"So do all the others," she said. Then she smiled. "Anyway, I'm approving you!" She then took a pen and wrote something at the back of the card. "Show that to Takahara at the time and place I wrote in this card."

And Aoba left him. He had a big smile on his face. "Yahoo!"

And the crowd looking at the scene congratulated him.

…

* * *

Aoba supposed that she should feel sorry for the guy. In a way, they were playing with the hearts of all those poor souls wanting to date Kanon, but she had no regrets. It was a direct order of the God of Conquest. And the Divine One's will must be done.

She entered the bandroom, and there were Ayumi and Chihiro. "Where's Terada and Yui?"

"Miyako's eating in class," said Chihiro. "Yui's at the Astronomy Club."

Aoba nodded.

"Can you believe it? I am Kanon's friend! Well, a pretend friend, but hopefully, I can be her real friend," Ayumi exclaimed. "And I do enjoy being her bouncer! Haha! Did you see the look on the faces of those boys I kicked when they tried to be too pushy with Kanon?"

"Yeah! Hilarious!" Chihiro agreed as she ate. "I wish I could beat up people as good as you. I'm stuck with paperwork, trying to choose who among those who asked will Kanon give her autograph to. I mean, I can't just say yes to everyone, or that defeats the entire point of it all!"

"Hey, at least people are nicer to you," said Aoba Fuse. The mere fact that they became gatekeepers to Kanon made people play nice to them. For example, a lot of boys acted nicer to Aoba once word got out that she had ultimate say on who could court Kanon. The same would apply no doubt to Chihiro and Ayumi.

"Yup. But they're all suck-ups. They're nice because they want something from Kanon. Not that I'm complaining!" Chihiro said. "At least I know who my true friends are."

"It was nice of Keima to ask us to do this. Sure, it was a lot of work, but Kanon's only in school once in a while, and it really was exciting to be close to Kanon. Knowing her from the schedule was one thing—this is totally different!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"Yep. People _know_ that we are close to Kanon. That makes all the difference," Chihiro agreed. "That dweeb really knows what he's doing."

"Speaking of Keima Katsuragi, Takahara, may I ask you something?" Aoba began.

"Sure. If you do us a favor! If you aren't doing anything later this afternoon, why don't you hang out with us? I mean, you aren't in the schedule, but with how much you know and how you're involved, you might as well be," the athlete said.

"How about five in the afternoon?" the girl gamer offered. She remembered that Chihiro had invited Aoba Fuse to hang-out with them during that weird meeting at the café.

"It's a deal!" Chihiro agreed. "So Fuse, what do you want to ask Ayumi about?"

"Takahara, how about running for school council president next year?" Aoba asked. "The Divine One would like you to."

"What? Keima wants me to run?" asked Ayumi, surprised.

"Yes. He told me so."

"I'm glad Keima had such faith in me. Unfortunately, I'm not interested. I'm already busy with two clubs. And my grades aren't the best," Ayumi admitted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll have to disappoint him in this," the athlete answered.

"How about you, Kosaka?"

"Same. Not interested. The band and the schedule and doing little favors for the doofus is already too much for my plate," Chihiro said.

* * *

_Part 240 – More Supporters_

And the genius gave a visible sigh of relief. "In that case, may I ask the two of you to support Keima Katsuragi as School Council President for the next school year?"

The other two girls just looked at her in stunned silence for a few seconds, their eyes wide and their mouths hanging open.

"Katsuragi's running?" Chihiro finally barked.

"When did he decide that?" asked Ayumi. "He never told me!"

"He isn't running."

"So this is just a joke!" the band leader concluded.

"No. It's a long time from now until April. He can change his mind. He will change his mind. In the meantime, we must prepare the way," the genius informed.

"What do you mean, prepare the way?" asked Ayumi.

"I want him to become School Council President," the gamer declared.

"But that's impossible! You know how the school views him!" Chihiro stated.

"Right now, it's impossible. But in April, he may have a chance," she declared. "Lady Kaori Yuuzaki will win today. But the Divine One will be the Master of the school next year."

"But why? Why are you so bent on making Keima School Council President?" Ayumi pressed.

And the genius stated her reasons.

Both girls sympathized with her. Both girls had 'bullied' Keima Katsuragi in the past, and both felt a little guilty as they listened.

"Well, count me in!" Chihiro declared as soon as Aoba finished her explanation. Chihiro still wanted to do something nice for Katsuragi ever since she regained her memories. She owed him everything, and she had treated him terribly. In contrast to what he gave her, there was very little that she could give him back. And here was Fuse, offering her a way of giving him the entire school. And a way for him to get back at all those schoolmates who were so cruel to him.

It was perfect.

"Yeah, me too. If Katsuragi, with just his words, could make the school dance to his tune by just using Kanon, just imagine what he could do with real authority," Ayumi mused. She owed so much to Katsuragi. The problem was it was hard to think of something equivalent to give him as he gave so much yet required so little himself. And here the disciple was offering something that would solve that problem.

And Ayumi was very proud of Keima. She wanted the school to know just how amazing Keima was. "Yes, there are no better hands to leave the school to than Keima's. Well, I know he'd probably use it to play more games, but I don't care! Keima has done so much for me and for all of us, that he deserves that power in his last year in school."

"Thank you," said the genius gamer. "Anyway, please don't tell him that we're doing this for him until he changes his mind. I want to keep this as a surprise."

"Not to mention he might stop us in our tracks if he finds out before he's ready to switch," Ayumi nodded. "But what if he doesn't change his mind? Would you force him to run?"

"Heaven's no! I would not force the Divine One to do anything against his will! If he doesn't change his mind, then all that I did would be for nothing. And he may even cast me aside as a disciple if he learns of this before I'm ready. But I won't regret anything even if that happens."

"So, you're risking everything based on that?"

"Yes. For Keima Katsuragi, I'll do everything to make him greater. Even if the Divine One hates me for it afterward. But I have faith that he'll come around."

Both girls were just astounded by Aoba Fuse's determination. And she wasn't even in love with him! Both girls decided they can't be outdone by the disciple—it would be embarrassing if two girls who were in love with him couldn't muster the same devotion towards Katsuragi.

"Yes. Even if Keima got mad at us, this would be worth it," Ayumi agreed. "So, do you have any idea how to make him win?"

And the blue-haired girl just smiled as she said, "I do."

"What? Already?"

"Yup. By the way, I already lined up Kanon, Yui, Asami Yoshino, and possibly a third-year middle-schooler named Minami Ikoma."

"What! Already?" the athlete nearly shouted.

"Wait! Minami Ikoma? That name is familiar," Chihiro pondered.

"And this is one reason I asked the Divine One to form a club. Those who like him or admire him may try to join it. I'm using it to find like-minded students. That's how I bagged Ikoma and Yoshino."

"And Kanon and Yui too. Fame and money," Chihiro added. "But what's our plan?"

"Middle school. The Master, according to Ikoma, is popular with Middle schoolers."

"What?"

"Hard to believe, I know. If it's true, then all we have to do is make him more popular than Lady Yuuzaki among middle-schoolers. We can ignore high-schoolers, and the Divine One will still win easily."

Ayumi and Chihiro, for the first time, acknowledged the possibility that Fuse's dream wasn't so unreachable after all.

…

* * *

The three then talked about random things until it was near the end of lunchtime.

"So, Fuse, are you watching?" Chihiro asked.

"Huh? Watching what?" answered the gamer as she got her PFP and loaded a game.

"The piano duet of Keima and Miyako," Ayumi answered. "Tomorrow evening. There's a duet contest."

"Really? I didn't know the Master could play piano," Aoba answered in surprise.

"I didn't know either. But apparently, the dweeb's been practicing. I'm telling you, he's good. Better than most, if I'm honest. The two of them are gonna wipe the floor with the competition," the normal girl asserted.

"The Divine One? Good at piano?"

"How about watching him and Miyako practice after class today?" asked Chihiro.

The genius nodded. "Who else is going to watch the contest?"

Ayumi answered. "Mostly parents and the girls of the schedule. And piano enthusiasts. You know these things. Nobody attends piano recitals. The music hall would be mostly empty."

"Mostly empty," Aoba said to herself. Suddenly, she had a flash of inspiration. "I got it! I got it!"

"Got what?"

"This won't win him the school by itself. But the Divine One's going to get even more popular," she said as her brain went into overdrive.

Then she received a message on her PFP.

Ayumi and Chihiro looked at it.

"It's from Tsukiyo. I need to go," the gamer said.

End of Flag XXI

* * *

**Stats for the Week**

_Official Time_

_Monday_

Tenri – Morning Walk – 15 minutes

Yui – Lunch – 1 hour

Kanon – Night Event – 1 hour

_Tuesday_

Tenri - Morning Walk - 15 minutes

Chihiro – Lunch – 1 hour

Tenri – After School Visit – 1 hour

Yui - Night Event - 2 hours

_Wednesday_

Tenri - Morning Walk - 15 minutes

**Total:**

Tenri – 1 hour, 45 minutes

Yui – 3 hours

Kanon – 1 hour

Chihiro – 1 hour

* * *

**Author Notes**

Aoba Fuse and Asami Yoshino are a light novel heroines. I took their characterization both from the light novel, and also from Wrathie Winsre's stories.

* * *

**Review Replies**

To **xellos540,** thank you for your review.

Once again, this was originally sent by PM. I'm sharing it for the enlightenment of the readers.

And thank you for your super very early review! I think there's fifteen minutes between the posting of the chapter and the review! :D

Yeah, the scheming was a bit repetitive, but it was necessary since it involved so many actors and their POV was necessary for dramatic effect!

Yep! Who knew that Keima's act of verifying if Minami retained her memories would be the same act that would lead to her falling in love all over again! And to be honest, talking and meeting with Minami would is as much a catalyst for falling in love as seeing Keima swim!

Oh yes. Minami is much more stalkerish than Elsie, for example.

Oh, many others notice those "female friends." That's why Keima worked so hard to construct those ruses to make sure the rumors will go in his direction. It would be much harder to conquer girls with Weiss if he was known as a playboy. Of course, it won't work with everyone! Like Asami! Or Minami!

And yep! Minami doesn't seem the sort to deny something very obvious. In the manga, she quickly accepted that she was in love with Keima after he invited her to go with him to the Tanabata Summer Festival!

Of course, she doesn't understand why she fell in love that quickly, so she must invent weird excuses!

I wonder how Aoba would do as an actual interrogator in court or in employment interviews :D

"Lol, Keima's popular in highschool." You mean, middle school, I assume. He certainly is not popular in high school. And yes, being older by two years was a factor, but the Senpai Factor and the Kanon confession and announcement were more important. (Granted, the Senpai Factor was because Keima's two years older, so you're right about that!)

And that's the purpose of Minami in this fic. At least in this arc. She's the key to winning the School Council Presidency!

As for how Asami feels, I'm sure she understands Minami's situation and sympathizes, but was probably a little peeved at another competitor. But since she already has so many competitors as it is, it probably won't have that much of an impact. Her biggest fear was that some of the other girls surrounding Keima were really after him (Ayumi, Chihiro, Yui, Shiori). Little does she realize that all of them were after Keima. And also Tsukiyo, Kanon herself, and Tenri.

Yup! You're right about the Senpai Factor! It's a conscious reference! That's the key to Keima winning. You see, I remember when reading the manga during Minami's arc that Middle School generally don't know who Keima is before Kanon's confession. So it's easier to construct a favorable reputation for him from middle schoolers than high schoolers. And add to that that the current third year high schoolers would graduate soon, and the third year middle schoolers will be first year high schoolers, so we could give Keima all of middle school and first year high school, and even if he loses second and third year high school, Keima could still easily win! That is, if he can make himself more popular than Kaori in middle school! That way, Keima could lord it over the school without his peers liking him at all.

In short, he could continue to be rude to his school mates in high school! And he could still win!

And Yui's shells were duds! Because why would Aoba believe it in the first place? As to why bringing out Mars didn't work, just wait and read Flag XXI!

As for the "her Keima" bit, yes, you're right about that. She is getting ahead of herself. Since the amount of time and attention Keima spends of Tenri gave her hope.

Oh yes! One of the things I love to write about was the perspective of the characters who doesn't know any better, and see how they interpret things based on their own logic. And see how hilariously wrong they are!

And yes, Tenri is so precious! As for interviews? I assume Tenri had some interviews before, particularly in school, but that's just my guess.

Well, Keima was supposed to be that ignorant oblivious boy who doesn't believe Tenri loves him despite all evidence, and it required Tenri confessing to his mother to actually open his eyes. To not be surprised would destroy his image to his mother—that of a game addict completely oblivious to love unless that girl openly declares her love to him to his face.

Well, give Tenri a chance at him. Basically, he "conceded" his mother's request to give Tenri a chance at winning him by giving Tenri the same terms as Kanon. So Mari thinks that Keima was doing her a favor.

Misunderstandings, the fanfiction! Ha ha! Yeah, wanted to change the title of the fic for a long time to something more descriptive. But maybe not. And there are more misunderstandings that would actually lead to headaches for Keima, just you wait. Actually, the next flag would give even more misunderstandings!

Yep! Mari is lying to the Ayukawas. Mari could manipulate people if she put her mind to it—but seldom has too as she can usually get her own way without resort to it. What she doesn't know was that Keima manipulated her to manipulate the Ayukawas! So to the Ayukawas mind, Keima did nothing wrong at all!

I guess you know that's Haqua. I actually didn't plan originally for Tenri to be substituted for Haqua. Yet after I wrote the scene, I seriously doubted Tenri could actually perform those speeches in front of her parents and Mari and Keima since she was so shy and she could barely speak to Mari earlier.

Plus, I need Haqua to be involved in all schemes being made, so I needed Haqua to be involved here too. And I need to progress her character and development while doing so. So I decided Haqua would substitute too. Then when I finally figured out what to do with Haqua, and decided her future, then I knew I had to have her kiss Keima.

(Don't worry, you'll know more, but it'll take a while. There would be a series of events for Haqua that would culminate in something big for her).

And to Haqua, let's just say it was something she could do without getting caught (even by Keima)—she can always plausibly claim that it was needed by the plan—Keima would suspect nothing as Keima himself had kissed so many girls just to advance his plans without feeling anything for the girls he kissed—so Haqua correctly assumed that Keima would believe her that it was part of the plan. Though her true thoughts of how she decided to do so would be told in a future chapter.

Actually, I have a confession. This entire scene with the Ayukawas was partially conceived from your review in Flag IV. You said, "Not sure how I feel about Keima being polite in front of Tenri's parents. That might bite him in the ass in the future." So I began to think how being polite to Tenri's parents could bite his ass. And it lead to this! And to that quote "But I know Keima" from Haito! All he and Yuuko sees were Keima being polite, so they began to think he's normally like that. And in Flag X, Tenri's parents caught her kissing Keima. So how could that kiss further other plot threads? So I decided to use it to further Mari's plot. Sorry for that digression.

Don't worry. I won't do similar scenes with the parents. It would be, as you said, superfluous. I would probably be covered by a quick description of a sentence of paragraph, like "Mari, Keiichi and Keima, and Ayumi, in the previous week, had played and tricked Ayumi's parents to accept Ayumi having the same terms Kanon." Readers could probably imagine how they did it, but I won't elaborate more.

Still, if you have parents who you want me to individually cover, I will do so if you or other readers request it. But I won't otherwise.

Except Yui's parents. I plan to make Yui's parents accept and even fight for Keima as a son-in-law for Yui. I know it's seems impossible right now, but, in the future, it'll happen as part of the struggle against Kaori. This is just a heads up on some of my plans. Let's just say that Yui's remark on making Keima rich to make him acceptable to her parents wasn't just a throwaway line without any relevance. Just remember it.

And yes, Haqua kissed Keima! Don't worry, you'll hear Haqua's inner thoughts soon. But I want more individual events for Haqua so I can construct a coherent series of events for her character evolution with regards to Keima.

Well, that's what Haqua gets for clobbering Keima time and time again! Anyway, yeah, Haqua doesn't have complaints! He was praised by Keima on her acting! And I wonder if she will insist on substituting another girl when Mari's interview comes around? xD

Yes, Tenri's a good listener. And I have another confession. I took the Tenri listening to Keima's stories for his time with girls from your Kanon fic, when Tenri asked Keima to tell her his time with Kanon.

Yeah, I think Keima got some of his intelligence from his parents, but some of what he says is just his opinion of them, and some of it might be inflated. But his parents are very bright, and Keima got the best of both parents!

Well, I think it's obvious that Keima loves both his parents—that story about him buying presents for Mari at the request of his Dad during Mari's birthday should be enough to show it. And yeah, it's a secondary reason for getting 100%. As for forgiving Elsie, yeah, I think at the latter parts, Keima clearly wasn't that resentful of Elsie anymore. And because of how he loves his parents, I genuinely think he really doesn't like deceiving them—even if he had to for the greater good.

"It's kinda interesting that the only girl Keima loves is not any of the ones after him." You mean Mari, right? Haha! But you forgot Chihiro too.

"So... initial lie at first and then no lies afterwards, huh?" Yep! In fact, the entire fic could be summarized as Keima trying to minimize his lies. And in fact, he told as much truth to the girls as he possibly could, including the Weiss, the five years, Elsie being the devil, that he doesn't love them, that he will conquer girls to save them from the loose souls, that they have a chance after five years, that he might lie to them in the future, that the girls will have to share him for the next five years, etc. The only thing he kept from the girls was the fact that they would die if they didn't love him because of the Goddesses, because that would be counterproductive to his efforts.

It's the same for Mari. He's trying to minimize his lies to her, by constructing a tale of Okada forcing him to act like a playboy, so he won't have to lie about the seven girls afterwards. Obviously, Keima would like to tell Mari about the collar around his neck, but he cannot do so because it was forbidden. And it would ruin Elsie.

Yes, Mari would know all the girls, during the sleepover. And the girls better prepare, because Mari won't go easy on them. Especially if she finds out that some of them were a little too violent on Keima.

Well, Keima considers all the girls as someone he could love—otherwise, he would be lying and playing with their hearts. It's just that Tenri was the first girl since Chihiro that he specifically had feelings that he might love her after all.

Keima knew he could fall in love with multiple girls since the beginning, and he planned to pick the girl whom he loved the "most" or hates the least. But what if he couldn't decide and found out that he loved the girls equally? That would really discombobulate him as that doesn't happen in games!

You're right! Objectively, Tenri isn't incompetent. And Keima doesn't think Tenri is incompetent. It's just Tenri thinking herself as incompetent as a result in her failure to play her part because Keima decided to let Haqua play her instead.

Tenri has no loose soul. She's just feeling guilty because she felt useless after Keima chose Haqua to play Tenri because Keima believes (correctly, IMO) that Tenri cannot act like he wants her to act, so he called Haqua to play her. But yeah, I get it, the way I wrote made it seemed like she has a loose soul.

Yeah, I wonder what the parents would think? The Ayukawas would probably think that they were doing naughty things, while Mari would think that they're just playing games. (Both would be right).

And once more, thank you for your review!

* * *

To **Ghostdevil,**

Hello. Thank you for your review, Ghostdevil.

Once again, this was originally sent by PM. I'm sharing it for the enlightenment of the readers.

True, if you remove the context, Keima would be a very big jerk, an abuser par excellance.

But the same would apply in the manga and anime.

Imagine if you didn't know that Keima has a collar in his neck, and that the girls have Weiss that needed to be removed, and all you see were his romancing of girls, kissing them, then moving to the next girl, about 19 times? And without an intention of truly loving those girls he wooed? And you didn't know that the girls all forget? Well, he's the biggest playboy abuser of all, a gold standard of a womanizer.

Or if you didn't know that the world will end if Keima doesn't bring out the Goddesses from the Goddess hosts, and the only way he could do that is by making them fall in love with him all over again? What does it look like to romance six girls at the same time, making them fall in love with him, without loving them, and with the intention of dumping them afterwards?

Look at what Keima does with how he played with Chihiro's feelings, with his cruel words when Chihiro confessed? And how he played with Ayumi the entire time, outright manipulating her and lying repeatedly, telling her that he loves her when he does not?

But that's without context. But we know that Keima's not a jerk, not an abuser, because we know that everything he does is necessary, and that the alternative would be that he and Elsie would die because of the collar, the girl would fall victim to the Weiss, becoming a host to a Weiss when it got reincarnated as her child, or the world ending because of Vintage.

Keima sacrificed so much, his reputation, his time, his physical safety, just to save the girls and the world. All in exchange for some bruised and hurt feelings. And he got no thanks for it. In fact, he was abused, and he was reviled.

Keima's more of a victim here, than the girls. And unlike the girls, he made things right and saved them.

The same is with my fic. Keima doesn't want to do this. He wants just to shut off the real world and just play games. And probably confess to Chihiro if it were possible and have a normal relationship.

If he really doesn't give a damn, if he were really an abuser, he would just say no, and not care if the girls died because their love of him died, since the world won't end, and he could resume his normal life, only catching Weiss to save his life.

But he sacrificed his happiness for the next five years just to save the girls.

But in order to do so, he needed to do some manipulations that might hurt the girls feelings. But what are the feelings of the girls compared to their lives in this case? Keima was saving them, because he cared for them, even as he has to continue to capture loose souls because of the collar. I don't think that's he's doing that because he's an abuser.

In fact, he tried to minimize his lies.

1\. He told them about the Weiss, and that he cannot have a girl for the next five years because of that. (which is true).  
2\. He told them that he would have to kiss girls to drive out the Weiss. (true)  
3\. He told them that if they wanted to spend time with him, they must share him (true).  
4\. That he would have to sometimes lie and manipulate them for reasons that he can't tell them (true).  
5\. That he would pick one of them after the end of five years, if they can wait (true).

He didn't want to make them guilty by not believing his lies. He only told them that he may have to lie and manipulate them in the future because of the nature of his work with the devils. And that was the truth as he cannot tell them that they would die if they stopped loving him. He told them because he wanted them to understand that he could not be 100% honest, and he would have to lie sometimes. He was just telling them what to expect from him in the next five years. He was giving them no illusions about what staying with him meant.

The girls feeling guilty about not believing them was just an unfortunate by-product of it. He never intended it when he made that speech about lying. He only telling them what to expect so they won't get mad or abuse him or kick him if they caught him lying about something important relating to his works with the devils.

I'm sorry for the long reply, I just want to say that I have no intention of making Keima look like an abuser. He's not.

* * *

To **issei,**

Thank you for your review. I agree with you about Tenri xD


	22. Laying the Pieces

**The World The Girls Also Knows: The Girls God Can Only Save**

* * *

AU after Goddesses Arc. Keima has to keep the affection of the seven Goddess hosts and Chihiro at the same time. And he still has to exorcise loose souls from girls by making them fall in love with him. Miyako has a loose soul that needs to be exorcised, and the God of Conquests gets himself a new disciple in the game world named Aoba Fuse.

And I do not own The World God Only Knows.

And thanks to **xellos540** for the beta job!

_Summary of the last chapter_

Yui conspires with Mars. It's Yui's time with Keima! Keima spends three hours with Yui. They discuss Aoba Fuse. Keima walks with Tenri in the morning. Keima chaperones Kanon in school. Aoba meets with Ayumi and Chihiro.

* * *

_As for some characters:_

Aoba Fuse, Ikumi Yoshino, and Asami Yoshino are light novel heroines. I took their characterizations both from the light novel and also from Wrathie Winsre's stories.

* * *

Oh, and an announcement and request. In the near future, I probably would run out of events that the girls could do with Keima during their "official" time. So if any of you could suggest activities that they could engage in one hour, two hours, or three, as long as those activities are in character, please tell me. I'd probably include it, with full credit, of course.

* * *

**ARC II - CONSPIRACIES**

**Flag XXII **

**Laying the Pieces**

_Translation of Manga Terms that I use_

Nii-sama = Big Brother, Exalted Brother, Beloved Brother

Kami-Nii-sama or Kama-Onii-Sama = Divine Brother

Kami-sama = Divine One, Godly One, God. Aoba Fuse calls Keima Kami-sama, so I use Divine One.

Kami = God

Sama = Lord or Lady so Kujo-Sama is Lady Kujo, or Tsukiyo Sama is Lady Tsukiyo

Otamegane or Otamega = Glasses Wearing Game Nerd or Game Nut. I left it mostly untranslated.

Sensei = Teacher. But in context, I use Mr. or Miss. So Kodoma-Sensei would be Mr. Kodoma.

Otome Games = Games for Girls. The female equivalent of male dating sims.

Ojou-sama = aristocratic lady or noble lady

Mai-Hime = Princess from Maijima, the title of Aoba Fuse in the Gaming Community

Senpai = Upperclassmen. I mostly left it untranslated. And for consistency's sake, I reversed the order. So instead of Fuse-senpai, I went with Senpai Fuse.

* * *

**Plot Points**

There are currently five ongoing plot points in this story. Every scene belongs to one of the five.

1\. Miyako's Conquest

2\. Keima spending time with the girls of the schedule (yes, this is the main focus of the story since the beginning, and I will tell all that happened during the hours of the girls in the week. Because after this week, I won't do this again since it takes too much time).

3\. Yui's quest to include Aoba Fuse in the schedule.

4\. Aoba's quest to make Keima respected and feared in the school.

5\. Mari and the parents getting involved in the Schedule

* * *

...

Hello. Because of the length of the story, and the fact that there are many things going on at the same time, I decided to make summaries of the various plot points from this chapter onwards. _**You can skip to Part 241 below if you want.**_

I'll start with the Yui – Aoba plot point, then the "Aoba wants to Make Keima respected" plot point for this Flag. The summary of the other plot points will be posted at the succeeding Flags...

* * *

**SUMMARY OF THE AOBA – YUI PLOT **

_First Week_

On the Tuesday of the first week, Shiori Shiomiya, due to her excitement, ran off to the library to spend her first hour of the week with Keima and forgot her bag and notes. Aoba Fuse, her classmate in class 2C, was on cleaning duty that day. So she took Shiori's bag and notes to the library.

There, Aoba accidentally heard, during Keima's date with Shiori, Keima call himself the God of Conquest.

Aoba Fuse had long been in communication with the owner of the website _Fallen God_, who called himself the God of Conquests. Curious, and desperately wanting to meet him, she laid a trap. And the next day, Wednesday, Aoba Fuse was able to trap Keima and confirm to her that he indeed was the God of Conquests, the man behind _Fallen God_. She promptly asked to be his disciple.

Keima immediately accepted. But he noted that it would be a bother to him since he had a harem of seven girls after him. The girls may misinterpret the situation, so he asked Aoba to visit the girls, tell them of the actual situation, and if possible, make friends with them, just to ease his burden. Aoba immediately knew that her request to be his disciple turned out to be an imposition to Keima, so she pledged herself to make it right by convincing all the girls that she has pure intentions.

All the girls, except Yui, believed her when she declared that she was merely a disciple, in part by telling them that she was in love with another boy. In the process, Tenri, Yui, and Tsukiyo asked Aoba to teach them how to play games.

Yui did not believe her, thinking that based on how Fuse acted around Keima, Fuse was actually in love with Keima. That was solidified when Yui heard Fuse ask Keima for a "date" to see him play in the God of Conquest mode. Determined to one-up Aoba, Yui asked Keima during her two hours to play in the God of Conquest mode in her warehouse on Friday. In addition, Yui also asked him if it were possible for her to become a disciple like Aoba too. Yui also inserted herself as a third wheel in Keima and Aoba's Saturday "date". Keima and Aoba allowed her to come to convince Yui that what they were doing was innocent.

During the Saturday visit of Yui and Aoba to Keima's home, they met Mari. They went to Keima's game library, and Aoba managed to get herself an invitation to come anytime she liked if she wanted to borrow games or if she merely wanted to look at his game collection. That convinced Yui beyond all doubt that Aoba really was after Keima.

Yui asked Aoba, who had figured out most of the schedule, if she would join the schedule if she really was in love with Keima. Aoba, thinking that it was impossible, said yes.

Yui and Mars resolved to bring Aoba into the schedule because they thought that Aoba was unfairly trying to win Keima in staying out of the schedule and becoming his disciple. Mars tricked the rest of the Goddesses into supporting Aoba's inclusion in the schedule by making a bet. The other Goddesses believed Aoba was not in love with Keima, so if it turned out that Aoba really wasn't in love with Keima, Yui should give her time with Keima to the other girls for the next six weeks. In exchange, if it turned out that Aoba was in love with Keima, the Goddesses should support Yui in bringing Aoba in the schedule.

...

* * *

_Second Week_

On Sunday afternoon, Yui, Tsukiyo, and Tenri commenced their first gaming lesson in Aoba's home. During that time, Yui asked about Aoba's love life. Aoba told them that she was in love with another boy, but she can't remember his name or even face. She forgot. All she knew was that he was the one who introduced her to the ideal world of dating sims. He was her first master.

Yui immediately knew that the first "master" was Keima Katsuragi himself, who conquered Aoba when she had a loose soul. And it solved her dilemma of how to let the other girls know that Aoba was in love with Keima without making Aoba look like a liar for telling everyone that she was not in love with the gamer in the first place. Yui and Mars planned to restore Aoba's memories as a first step to getting Aoba part of the schedule.

But they did not know how. So Yui needed to know how to restore a lost memory, or even if it were possible. Fortunately, Yui knew someone with an almost identical situation with Aoba—Chihiro Kosaka. Chihiro still did not remember her own conquest even as she was in love with Keima and, unlike Aoba, was part of the schedule. So it would be a risk-free strategy to try to restore Chihiro's memories.

On Monday, Yui told Chihiro that she needed to regain her memories of her first kiss with Keima, and told Keima that she wanted her friend's memories to be restored. Chihiro agreed, and Keima acquiesced. Then, for good measure, she talked to Haqua to make sure everything fell into place. So on Tuesday, during her hour with Keima, Chihiro asked for her memories back, Keima agreed and called Haqua, who restored Chihiro's memories.

The memory restoration was successful.

Meanwhile, Yui invited Aoba for lunch. Yui asked Aoba if she had found her first master and how much did she want to remember his name and face. Aoba said that she still has not found him, and she very much wants to remember him. Then Aoba asked Yui for her support in making Keima Katsuragi school council president, and Yui agreed, offering to contribute money. She learned that if Keima runs, his future opponent would be Kaori Yuuzaki, a girl whom Yui really dislikes.

After Aoba left, Haqua, who was invisible during the conversation, appeared and told Yui that Chihiro's memory restoration was successful. So Yui knew Haqua could do it. Yui proposed that Haqua restore Fuse's memories, but Haqua instead asked about Kaori Yuuzaki.

Yui told Haqua about Kaori being Keima's opponent if Keima runs for school president, and that Fuse was working for his election without Keima knowing. Haqua told Yui that if she gives a good reason, she may help her with Fuse's memories. She also warned that if she restores Fuse's memories, the girl genius needed to join the schedule. She also said that if Fuse finds out about Goddesses and New Hell and other phenomena, Fuse would need to join the schedule, or she would forget everything.

When Haqua visited Dokuro, she was informed that she needed to get Fuse in the schedule because Fuse would be useful in their battle against Vintage and Kaori.

That afternoon, as Aoba was going home to give gaming lessons, Yui walked home with her. Yui then told Aoba about the truth regarding New Hell and the Goddesses, but Aoba did not believe her. She tried showing Mars to her but failed once more.

Yui, later on, found out, from Mars, that ordinary mortals could not see the Goddesses. But then Yui wondered how Chihiro could see the Goddesses.

Later that day, during her time with Keima, she asked him about Fuse. Keima thought that Yui was afraid that he would make the girls vote to include Aoba in the schedule if Aoba remembered, so he told them that it was in her hands. He also told Yui that if he had to choose between losing Aoba or having Aoba in the schedule, he would choose to bring Aoba in the schedule.

* * *

**SUMMARY OF THE "AOBA MAKING KEIMA RESPECTED" PLOT**

_First Week_

Aoba Fuse, on Wednesday morning, became the disciple of Keima Katsuragi in the ideal world. Because she knew Keima as the God of Conquests, she called him God, God of Conquest, or the Divine One. Since she was his disciple, he was her Master, so she called him Master too. She rarely called him by anything else.

Aoba learned that his Master was in a harem situation because he helped and saved girls as a result of his sister Elsie. She concluded that Keima loved Elsie so much that he would do anything for Elsie. And Aoba also learned on her own, and through slips of the tongue, about the Schedule, on how the seven girls would share Keima Katsuragi throughout the week.

She apologized to Keima for being selfish in trying to become his disciple because he got more burdened by her, but Keima answered that he was also selfish in wanting to make Aoba his disciple, and they should help each other in their selfishness.

Aoba's admiration for Keima went to dizzying heights when she visited his home on Saturday and, aside from meeting Mari, saw his impressive game library, and most important of all, his God of Conquest mode. She broke down, feeling vastly inferior to her God, and vowed that she would try to be as great at him. And she was happy that he would help her become as great a gamer as he was.

Later that Saturday, Aoba also met Haqua as Elsie's best friend.

Gradually, during the first week, she was able to establish good relations with all the girls of the schedule by talking to every one of them and convinced all but one that she was not really in love with Keima as she was in love with another boy. Only Yui remained unconvinced, yet even if Yui was persistent, she was friendly. As part of trying to make friends with the girls, Aoba agreed to teach Tsukiyo, Tenri, and Yui about games. She also helped Shiori by telling her about the_ One Leaf _novelization.

Shiori, during her time with Keima, on Thursday, asked Keima to read to her the _One Leaf_ book, where Yokkyun, Keima's favorite heroine, was the star. Keima loved the _One Leaf_ book so much that he started to plot how to get the book before he graduates from High School. He knew that the Library Committee Head has the authority to dispose of books. And he learned that Shiori wanted to become Library Committee Head very much even as her chances were slim due to her shy personality. Since it was the School Council President who has the authority to recommend the next Library Committee head, he began to plot to get someone friendly on the School President chair, like Ayumi or Kanon.

* * *

_Second Week_

On Sunday, Kanon made an announcement that Keima was like a brother, and he was not her boyfriend.

Aoba Fuse attended the Second Café meeting, where she saw all the seven girls of Keima's harem gathered. There, she was part of the crowd when Keima gave a speech about lying and deceiving, and that he may do so for their own good.

On Monday, Aoba Fuse walked with Keima to school. Then, she remembered how she resented her peers for mocking and bullying Keima. She was determined that the entire school should respect him. She also wanted to take revenge on her peers who bullied him. And she would do both without changing his personality.

Keima asked Aoba for advice on who could be Student Council President since he wanted to find a candidate who could win so he could get his book. Aoba then found the answer to her problem and said that Keima should run. Keima bluntly told her not to mention it again. Aoba promised that as long as Keima couldn't be elected, she won't say anything about it to the male gamer.

But that did not stop Aoba. She went ahead with her plans. For her first plan, she decided to create a club with Keima as the club president. She asked Keima if they could form a club. Keima, not wanting to disappoint his disciple for the second time in a day, even though he did not want to form a club, said yes on the condition that Mr. Kodoma approves it, expecting that Kodoma would reject it. But Aoba was able to trick Kodoma into approving the club.

Meanwhile, Asami Yoshino, who was in love with Keima the whole time and lost all hope when Kanon confessed, regained hope when Kanon announced that Keima was actually her brother. But because of the number of girls surrounding Keima—she thinks that some of them were after him—she became desperate that she'll lose her second chance with him. So she decided to act.

On Monday afternoon, as Aoba and Keima were walking home, Aoba informed him that Kodoma approved of the _Books and Games Club_ with Keima as Club President. Keima was surprised, but accepted it because a promise is a promise, and he was delighted at Aoba outwitting Kodoma. He promptly appointed Aoba as Club Secretary. Then as they were walking together, Aoba towards home and Keima towards Miyako's house, "Asami" appeared and joined them. She quickly saw the approval form for the club and declared she wanted to join. Keima put the responsibility to Aoba, who gave her the rules and told her to read it before she could join.

On Tuesday morning, Aoba, while walking to school with Elsie, got caught up in Kanon's scheme to get Elsie to teach her to act like a sister of Keima. While in the studio, and when Elsie was busy, Aoba asked Kanon for her support in making Keima President, without telling Keima. Kanon said yes.

When they arrived in school, Keima and Elsie tricked Aoba so Elsie could clean the dirty, grimy clubroom using her magical broom without Aoba knowing. Aoba ate lunch with Yui, who asked her about her first Master. Then Aoba asked Yui for her support to make Keima School Council President, and Yui said yes. Aoba Fuse then said that it would be difficult because they would fight against Kaori Yuuzaki. Kaori was very popular with the students of the school.

It turned out that Yui hated Kaori, and she declared that she would contribute money for the cause. Yui wanted to crush Kaori.

When Aoba left, Haqua, who was invisible, appeared and asked Yui about Kaori. Yui told Haqua that Aoba was planning for Keima to run against Kaori for student council President.

When Haqua consulted Dokuro, it turned out that Kaori was actually five years older, and Vintage made Kaori five years younger. And Kaori running for president may or may not be part of Vintage's plan. Either way, they need to defeat Kaori. Only Keima can run against Kaori without endangering innocent lives. And only Aoba can make Keima win. So they decided to support Aoba, and at the same time, make Aoba part of the schedule.

On Tuesday afternoon, Aoba interviewed Asami. Aoba figured out that the "Asami" they talked to the day before was actually Asami's twin sister "Ikumi". Asami was forced to admit her real reason for joining the club—because she loves Keima. But Aoba forgave Asami and let her join the club. Asami was so grateful that she decided to help Aoba in making Keima President. Then Minami Ikoma tried to join the club.

Basically, Minami was strongly affected when Keima visited her in Middle School during the Goddess Search. Keima guessed so many things about her correctly that she concluded that Keima really knew her. So she stalked Keima to find out more about him, and in the process, fell in love with him. She decided to join the club to be close to Keima.

Aoba interviewed Minami about middle school, and the gamer found out that Keima was actually popular in middle school because of the Senpai Factor. So Aoba, who figured out that Minami was in love with Keima, decided to use Minami to gain the middle school vote for Keima. She gave a copy of the club rules to Minami and told her to come back the next day if she was still willing to join after reading the rules.

In the meantime, Okada, Kanon's manager, made Keima into Kanon's chaperone for her school visit on Wednesday. Keima decided to have Ayumi, Chihiro, Elsie, and Aoba help him chaperone Kanon. The responsibility he gave Aoba was to help control the suitors—she would weed most of them out before they could meet Kanon. However, Aoba proposed and got Keima to accept that suitors should go through Keima first. Keima should approve most boys before sending them to Aoba. The purpose outwardly was to make sure that the brother-sister ruse was believed, but Aoba's secret goal was to make Keima more popular among male students because Keima would be acting all nice to those suitors as part of the ruse.

During Kanon's visit, Keima was punched in the face by three delinquents in front of Kanon and all of the other students of the school. Kanon slapped the three bullies and castigated the high school crowd for cheering the bullies.

Later, at lunch, Aoba ate lunch with Ayumi and Chihiro. She asked them to support her in making Keima school council president. The two said yes. Then Aoba learned from Ayumi and Chihiro that Keima was playing in a duet contest with Miyako and that the music hall was mostly empty.

* * *

**START OF FLAG XXII**

_Part 241 – Kanon Lunch_

Kanon Nakagawa gasped at Keima's new clubroom. "This is really pretty!"

"I cleaned it up!" Elsie beamed as Kanon stared at the place.

"And where did you get the furnishings? The TV? The game consoles?"

"They were junk," Keima answered. "Elsie cleaned it up and made them usable. Even the TV and the electronics. I guess the only reason it wasn't working was it was so dusty and grimy inside. Cleaning it made it work."

"So what do you think?" asked Elsie.

"If I weren't so busy being an idol, I'd join in a heartbeat!" exclaimed Kanon as she looked at the room.

As she said that, she felt Keima's hands on her shoulders. Then, she was spun around. She faced him with the distance as the between them was closed. He held her by her arms just above the elbows, and leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

Once more, she was taken off guard by his actions. But she welcomed it. She wanted to wrap her arms around him as he did so, but the way he held her meant that her hands stayed helplessly by her side. So she just enjoyed the kiss.

Wait. Wasn't Elsie just in front of them? She blushed and considered pulling away, but because his grip was firm, and the way he pressed his head forward and downward, she knew she couldn't pull her head back at her position. So she kissed back instead, tiptoeing to push her head against his, putting Elsie at the back of her mind.

They finished when they were out of breath, Keima blushing a little, Kanon's face the same color as her hair. Elsie was at the window, smiling.

The devil then flew out the window after saying, "See you later!"

"Elsie saw us!" Kanon said.

"Elsie saw me kiss lots of girls," he said nonchalantly. "This isn't anything new."

Kanon shrugged at that. She didn't want to get into an argument with Keima about Elsie. "This clubroom is wonderful! If I weren't an idol, I would have loved to join."

"Unfortunately, no member of the schedule could be admitted to membership," Keima informed. "I can't admit all of you seven, and admitting just some would cause jealousy among the others."

Kanon smiled at that. Because of her career, she would be unable to join. Thus, when she learned about the club, she had been apprehensive that the other girls would join, and the idol would be left out. Keima was really trying his best to be even-handed with all the girls around him.

Time to win Keima!

She took two bentos from her bag and offered it to the gamer.

"Here are two bentos! Just for you! One is for me as your little sister!" she explained. "And the second one is as a member of the schedule!"

Kanon was pleased when Keima accepted her offerings. It was Apollo's advice that she prepare two bentos for him. According to her Goddess, Keima really likes it when girls give him food. And since Yui gave him two bentos last Monday for lunch, then she must not fall behind.

* * *

_Part 242 – Kanon's Declaration_

"Look, Kanon, I'm sorry you have to put up with this," Keima began as soon as they started eating. "I know you probably want to spend the entire day with me, that's why you insisted that I be your chaperone."

But Kanon was having none of it. "Stop it, Keima. Yes, I cooked up that scheme to give me a valid reason to spend time with you, but repairing the damage caused by my confession is more important. Look, you asked, and I agreed. I would have objected if I didn't want to. But I want to do it! Let me do this favor for you, okay?"

Apollo, when she first read the message from Keima detailing his plan, immediately urged that she do as he asked. And the idol agreed. She would not rest until she fixed Keima's situation in school. The TV announcement wasn't enough. He was still mocked, even for a different reason.

"But do you really want to reject one or two boys every time you're at school?" asked the gamer apologetically, looking at the idol. "Looking at it, I may have gone too far."

"I am an actress too. I've done it countless times in front of the cameras. Doing that to hapless schoolmates would be nothing," said Kanon. "Why? Are you jealous that I'm going to fall for one of those boys?"

"Should I be jealous?" he asked.

"Of course not, silly! I love you, Keima, and you will be the only boy I'll love until the day I die!" she confessed.

"I know. I hope I didn't take advantage of it by making you do all of this," he apologized.

"You didn't make me do this. I did this on my own free will. I follow what you tell me to do because I want to do it, to make you happy, not because you made me! Nothing you tell me to do can make me sad," she asserted. "Except if you told me to abandon my career. But you won't do that. Other than that, I'll do anything you ask."

"Even if I tell you to jump off a cliff?"

"Of course! You'll save me if I did so. And you know Apollo would just fly me to safety if you don't!" Kanon answered. "And you forget something."

"What?"

"If it weren't for this, I would be mobbed by endless suitors, and I would be overwhelmed by fans. To tell you the truth, this was the first peaceful school day I had since I became famous. I actually feel like a student! Chihiro, Ayumi, and Aoba were wonderful. They treated me just like any other student. You know, I want to be their friend, not because we all belong to you, as part of the schedule, but because they're wonderful girls."

"Thanks. Still, did you really have to slap those bullies? I mean, they're just parsleys!"

"Parsleys?"

"Yeah. They're the same parsleys that beat me up just before I conquered Kusunoki Kasuga. What you did wasn't part of the plan, you know."

"You didn't say I couldn't!" Kanon defended. In truth, it was an impulsive act. She lost her temper when she saw what had happened, and what she actually did was restrained to what she wanted to do. The Yandere idol wanted to taze all those bullies and yell at the other high schoolers. "Besides, do you expect me to just do nothing?"

"It's just that nobody actually defended me from bullies before, except probably Kusonoki," said Keima. "Thank you. I never expected that."

Keima was sincere. What Kanon did was not part of the script. In fact, he expected that the bullies would not be so brazen as to beat him up in front of all those witnesses. He expected an ambush on some deserted alley or inside the school building, not in front of a crowd! How stupid could those bullies be? They deserved to be called parsleys.

Hopefully, he'll be left alone.

…

* * *

Kanon and Keima spent the rest of the hour talking to each other about minor things as Keima played his games while Kanon looked around the clubroom. Keima told Kanon how Aoba was responsible for the club, while Elsie cleaned the room up.

Kanon told Keima about her week and how the staff was so enamored by her "brother". In fact, a lot of them were pressing Okada that the manager should offer him an internship at the studio as soon as possible.

…

* * *

When the end of the hour was near, Kanon said that she wanted to sing a song for Keima. "It's a new release."

Keima was not interested and showed it. "Maybe next time," he said as he continued playing.

"But this song may appear in the next game," she teased.

"Okay, I'm interested. But until I hear it in a game, I can't be that much of a fan."

"So, if my music appears in a game, you'll be a fan of that song?"

"It depends on how that song adds to the experience of the heroine. But it could happen."

"Then you'll hear it in advance," Kanon expressed as she rummaged her bag and produced a microphone. "And could you set up a sound system? Like you did last week?"

Keima sighed as he called Elsie. Elsie used her magic to create speakers that produced loud music. Kanon then got a CD that contained the music from her unreleased song.

"And Keima, could you be like a big fan like you did last time?"

"You do know that I was just acting."

"I know, and I loved it. Please act like that while I sing."

"Fine," the gamer uttered. "Elsie?"

"I'm on it, Divine Brother!" said Elsie as she produced flags with Kanon's name on it, a sash with her name, and a headband with her name too.

Keima wore the accessories. "Elsie, could you please seal the room so no one can hear us?"

"I already did that, Exalted Brother!" the devil answered before she disappeared.

"Kanon! Kanon! Kanon!" Keima shouted at the top of his voice while jumping up and down and waving flags. "Yahoo!"

Kanon smiled as she pretended that Keima was sincere and began to sing.

…

* * *

_Part 243 – The Valedictorian Devil's Offer_

_Meanwhile…_

Yui Goido was headed for the Astronomy Club. She had a lunch appointment with Tsukiyo and Shiori.

However, before she ascended the last staircase, a girl wearing the Maijima uniform stepped in her way. She had violet hair and a serious expression on her face. Luckily, her scythe was absent.

"Miss Herminium, what can I do for you?"

"Do you have time?" asked the devil.

"I'm going to see Tsukiyo and Shiori, but I guess they can wait."

The two walked along the empty corridor. Most of the students were in their clubrooms, their classrooms, or on the lower grounds.

The Valedictorian began. "Listen. I may have been too hasty in saying that you've got no reason for restoring Aoba Fuse's memories."

"You're changing your mind?"

"Not necessarily," said Haqua. "It depends on you. Tell me why I should restore Aoba Fuse's memories."

For Haqua was in a bind. She had her marching orders—get Aoba Fuse in the schedule so that New Hell won't have to erase her memories. And hence, they can have her services in the struggle against Kaori Yuuzaki and Vintage. But she knew that she couldn't just demand Fuse's inclusion—Chief Dokuro had instructed her to keep the Kaori-Vintage connection secret as long as possible. And without telling him the real reason, she knew that Keima and the girls won't agree with her demand.

So the only possible choice was to partner with Yui. Yui seemed to have a plan.

"It will make Fuse happy, and Keima too."

"Wait. Katsuragi said he'll be happy if that happens?"

"Keima told me that he doesn't want to lose her as a disciple. If getting her into the schedule were the only alternative to losing her, then he'll get her into it."

"He'll get her in for that reason? Interesting," Haqua mused, her mind deep in thought.

Yui smiled. "Yes. I know Keima really wants Fuse to be in the schedule but won't act to bring her in. He believes it's impossible since a unanimous vote is needed. Because he thinks we won't approve of it, he can't act like he wants her to join or it would wreck the schedule."

"I didn't know that. Did he tell you that?"

"Not directly, but I can read between the lines. And if Fuse's memories are restored, and he can't get her in the schedule, he knows she'll lose her memories, and he'll lose her as a disciple. So he thinks the best he could do is the current situation. So if you restore her memories, he'll have to bring her in. Won't he be happily surprised when we all vote for Fuse?"

"What, so you're saying that—"

"If you gave him that choice, he'll knuckle under! But he'll be very happy if Fuse got in. Just remember. No matter how he acts on the outside, no matter how he says he really doesn't want Fuse in the schedule, in his heart, he really wants her in. So just give him an ultimatum. He'll act like the world's ending, but inside, he'll be delighted that he can have an excuse to bring Fuse in."

Haqua stopped. "But how can I do that? For that to happen, Fuse needs to know something about all of this."

"Well, worry not. I already told Fuse all about New Hell, the Goddesses, and Keima's mission. Not to mention the collar."

"What? You did?"

"Yep."

"So how did she react?" the Devil asked excitedly.

"She didn't believe it. But I told her, so that counts as finding out about it, right?"

The valedictorian's hopes were crushed. "Oh, Miss Goido! You missed the point! She must know of it! If she doesn't believe it then it doesn't count as her knowing!"

"So, she needs to believe?"

"Yes!"

"So that didn't work! Oh well. Anyway, I have a question. Why didn't she see Mars when I transformed in front of her?"

"For the same reason the audience didn't see your wings during that concert," the devil answered.

"But Chihiro did!"

"Because she's a special case. She already got involved with Vintage. You see, ordinary people can see New Hell personnel without special precautions, like turning invisible. It's just that most devils, when they visit earth, adopt those precautions. The reverse is true of Goddesses, I think. You ordinarily don't see them unless a spell was cast on you."

"So how did Chihiro see the Goddesses?"

"I cast a spell so she could see them," said Haqua. "It's rare. The Goddesses had just awakened, so it wasn't usually an issue for us. Chihiro's situation was unique."

"Can you cast the spell on Fuse?"

"Not without a good reason."

"How about loose souls then," asked Yui.

"They are from Old Hell. Usually, only those of New Hell and those involved in the Spirit Catching Squad, like Katsuragi, can see them."

"How about Goddesses?"

"They can see loose souls too."

"The Goddess hosts?

"I'm not sure if merely being hosts means they can see them."

"But Keima darling said that we can witness the catching!"

"If Katsuragi requests it, then I can cast a spell that makes you see everything," Haqua informed.

Yui pondered a bit. "That's nice. If you cast that same spell on Fuse, she can see everything, right?"

"Yes."

"So, could you cast that spell on Fuse?"

"Without an order from Katsuragi, I can't."

"So you can't do it on purpose. What about on accident? Let's just say you accidentally also cast that spell on Fuse when you cast it on us, and she saw the catching of the loose soul."

"I can't do something on accident on purpose, that is a contradiction of terms, you know—oh! I see. Maybe if I did it clumsily, I may accidentally cast the spell over Fuse too, especially if she's with the Goddess hosts, and I didn't notice it," Haqua pondered. "It won't be my fault, and Katsuragi can't blame me for that."

"Yes. It's a pity. I'm sure no such accident will happen. Fuse and Keima are too careful about it!" Yui added in a sing-song tone. "But if it does happen—"

"She'll see the loose soul being caught. And I would have no choice but to either erase all her memories or to restore her memories of her conquest," Haqua finished. "If she finds out about some part, she then must know about everything about New Hell and the Goddesses too. Then when she knows all, she must join the schedule. But of course, such a thing can never happen in reality."

"Wow! I never knew there's such a rule."

"There isn't that I know of. Unless there's some rule that I haven't seen in the rule book. I may have to do some research," the devil said. In fact, she knew for a fact that there was no such rule.

"I'm sure you'll find it if you look close enough," Yui laughed.

"But are you really sure about this? This isn't a sure thing, you know," asked the Devil.

"What do you mean?"

"Even if Katsuragi agrees to Fuse joining, even if Fuse wants to join, and we vote for it, I don't think the other six girls would do so. Remember, just a single nay vote would scupper the entire thing."

"You think so?"

"Because no right-thinking girl would want an additional rival! It's not normal!" Haqua asserted. "In fact, I'd bet that they'd be happy to be rid of Fuse."

"Oh, that? I'll take care of that. They'll vote the proper way. Speaking of which, how long do I have?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can persuade the others, but I can't do it before Fuse's memory is restored," Yui asserted. "They first need to believe that Fuse's really in love with darling. Then I can get to work."

"Fine. Hypothetically speaking, should this happen, the time is three days from the time I restore Fuse's memories. If after that time, if she still hasn't joined, I'll take it all away."

"Is that a definite rule? Three days?"

"Maybe," Haqua pondered. "I'll check on it."

"Anything else I need to know?"

"Remember, we're not planning anything. This is just a hypothetical scenario that won't ever happen. Because I never would be so careless that I'd accidentally let Fuse witness the capture of a loose soul and see what a Weiss looks like. I am a valedictorian."

"I'm sure you'll be very careful!"

They looked each other in the eye, and an unspoken agreement was formed.

"I need to do something," the devil cried.

Yui waved. "See you later."

As soon as Haqua was gone, Yui felt her phone vibrate. But there was no caller. Instead, she saw her reflection and Mars appeared.

"That was splendid, Yui!" the Goddess of War complimented.

"Gosh, I only followed what you told me to say," Yui answered.

"But you remembered everything we talked about," said the Goddess as they approached the door to the Astronomy Club.

…

* * *

_Part 244 – Aristocratic Lunch_

"You're late," Tsukiyo Kujo stated as Yui Goido entered the Astronomy Club. "Being tardy is not beautiful."

"I'm sorry, Lady Kujo," Yui apologized. "Something came up, and I got detained."

"It's fine," the doll-like girl answered. "Take a seat."

"Thank you. Hello, Shiomiya."

"Hello, Miss Goido," Shiori greeted.

And the three ate lunch.

…

* * *

The topic of conversation was the thing that the three had in common—Keima Katsuragi. Yui, who had already finished her three hours with him for the week, regaled the other two girls, who had not had even one hour yet, with her time with Keima, especially the kisses. The other two girls blushed a bit even as they looked forward to their time with the gamer.

"So yeah, all of the girls of the schedule would have three kisses! So don't worry about that if that's what you're thinking," the crossdresser proclaimed.

Both Shiori and Tsukiyo blushed more at the shameless girls' words.

Yui continued. "Speaking of kissing, don't you know that darling would be kissing Miyako Terada?"

"We already know that," Tsukiyo answered. She regretted having Yui for lunch. Actually, it was Yui who asked to have lunch with them.

"But did you know that Ayumi, Chihiro, Ayukawa, and I would witness it?"

"What?"

"To prove how much we love Keima, to show that we understand the mission. I think you two should ask to witness it too."

The two other girls were speechless for a while.

Tsukiyo never had thought of trying to be part of the conquest of Miyako. But with Goido, Takahara, Kosaka, and Ayukawa there, she could not be left behind. What would the others think? They might conclude that she does not care about Keima's mission and that she was selfish.

"I'll go. I want to see him kiss Terada."

"Me too," Shiori squeaked. She was wavering, as she was sure seeing Keima kiss another girl, even if it was for a mission, would be painful. But, on the other hand, she needed to show her love for Keima, and one way of showing that was by demonstrating her approval of his mission to save other girls. Tsukiyo's answer made her decision much easier. She did not want to be the odd one out.

Yui nodded. "Ask him during your time. I heard that Miyako's conquest will be tomorrow evening, after the piano duet."

"I'll demand from Keima that right," Tsukiyo asserted haughtily.

Shiori nodded a tiny bit.

…

* * *

_Later…_

"By the way," Yui said as she drank her cup of tea—which Tsukiyo prepared, "Fuse will probably visit you soon."

"Soon? Why?" asked the moon-lover.

"Because she'll ask you to support her. She wants Keima to be School Council President next year. If she asks you, will you support her in that? She already asked me, and I said yes."

"Wait. Does that mean that Keima will fight Lady Yuuzaki?" Tsukiyo inquired.

"Yes. Our dear classmate would fight against the boy we all love," the heiress answered.

"But why? It would be impossible! Lady Yuuzaki is the most admired student of this school! He'll be crushed!" Tsukiyo cried. "We should put a stop to this nonsense!"

Shiori, on the other hand, wanted him to run. Partially for selfish reasons. _That means I could become Library Committee Head. I would fulfill my high school ambition! But that's not the only reason! Katsuragi will have a happier last year if he gets it. But could he win? I don't care. I'll be there for him_.

But she did not want to contradict her close friend Tsukiyo, so she kept quiet.

Yui gave Aoba's reasons for wanting Keima to run.

"That's a valid reason," the moon-lover admitted. She was glad she was not part of the crowd that oppressed him, but she was convinced that it was a fool-hardy venture doomed to crash down in flames. "But Lady Yuuzaki could destroy our Keima beyond recognition."

"We'll win. Fuse was so confident that I believe she has a plan. And she's a genius like darling. I have faith in her," Yui said.

"Then I guess I'll ask her about it," Tsukiyo said, taking a PFP—which Fuse lent her—and sent a message to the girl gamer genius.

…

* * *

_Part 245 – Tsukiyo's Demand_

Aoba Fuse wondered why Tsukiyo Kujo called her at that particular point in time. It was late enough during the lunch break that it couldn't have been to invite her to lunch. She recalled if there was something that Lady Kujo needed from her—there was none. Her gaming was acceptable, for example—she had grasped the basics well enough.

She entered the Astronomy Club, and as expected, saw Lady Kujo and Shiomiya. And Yui. What was Yui doing in the Astronomy Club? Was Yui the cause of all this?

"Yui, Shiomiya, Lady Kujo," she said as she sat down with them.

"Miss Fuse, I have a question related to your lessons. Certain flags were raised, and I'm not sure what they mean, so I can't make the proper choice."

And Tsukiyo was using gaming lingo!

"What kind of flags?"

"Some heroine, a genius gamer, wants to make the player President of the School Council. There are several choices, but I can't seem to grasp the consequences. Would those choices lead to bad events or good events, and would they lead to good or bad endings?"

_So it was Yui. You told her._

"What's your opinion on it?" asked Aoba.

"I have no idea. Choosing to do so may cause the player to become all-powerful, yet it may also lead to events that would utterly ruin him. But looking at the probability, most choices, if the heroine chose to make him President, would result in a bad ending for the player."

"True. But the event would come in the future. If one raised enough flags in the intermediate period, the heroine could increase the chance of events that would lead to the best ending for the player. Thus, if we create enough flags after the decision to pursue the ambition for the player, we stack the events in our favor. So right now, if we trigger that event, the player would surely lose. But enough flags raised would ensure the good end."

"But Fuse, only you can create those flags for us," Yui added.

Shiori just looked at the three girls, utterly confused.

"So how do you rate my game talk?" asked Tsukiyo.

"It's better than before, Lady Tsukiyo. You understand gaming well."

"Yes, but if that's the case, then my gaming skills still lag far behind my understanding. Still, you probably know why I asked you to come here. Do you really know how to make Keima win?"

"I have enough flags prepared. And several events already happened which raised the chances of him winning. And yes, I can assure you, it's not guaranteed, but I have a plan. The Divine One will be the school council president."

"In that case, I believe you. I'll support you in your quest to make Keima the most powerful student in our last year. Though you still have to atone for your mistake."

"Mistake?"

"Tell me, who did you ask for support in this?" Tsukiyo asked in her usual haughty tone.

"Kanon, Yui, Takahara, and Kosaka," Aoba answered. _And Yoshino and Ikoma, but you don't need to know that yet._

"And why didn't you ask me?"

In truth, Aoba had no plans to ask Tsukiyo's support. To be blunt, unlike the others she had asked before, Tsukiyo would be useless, as the moon lover did not know anyone, was not that popular, was unable to connect with other students, and had no skills that could be useful. Even Shiori would be more beneficial to her because of her reading and writing skills.

"I do plan on asking for your support," Aoba lied. "I just asked Takahara and Kosaka first. You're going to be next."

"Fine then. Shiori and I want to support you and Keima. Just ask what you need, and I'll happily give it to you. Use me in this campaign."

And that irritated Aoba. Now she'll have to keep her busy, or she might think that she's ignoring her. How to use her? What's Tsukiyo's talent? She's well-versed in astronomy, but that was useless.

"You must keep this a secret. The Divine One must not know until he changes his mind."

"I will. This is a surprise present for Keima, a future event for him, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Miss Fuse," Shiori interjected suddenly in a faint voice. "I want to support you too."

"Thank you, Shiomiya."

Then the bell rang, and the three girls dashed towards their respective classrooms to avoid being late.

…

* * *

_Part 246 – Middle School Club Member_

_After class…_

"Senpai Fuse!"

Aoba Fuse was surprised at seeing Minami Ikoma just outside the door of class 2C. True, she said to meet her at the end of the class for that day, but she expected her to be outside the club.

"Ikoma," she greeted in a low voice as she picked her PFP from her bag and began playing.

"Senpai Fuse, I have read the rules, and I still want to join the club."

"Are you sure? You do know the purpose of this club. Do you even like to read books?"

"Not really, no. But I am a good student. I will read my school textbooks and study at the club. And I also need to start studying for the entrance exams for high school."

"Why the need to study when you have a high school that you're automatically qualified for?"

"Better safe than sorry, I guess. I was looking for clubs where I could study. And the rules meant that it would be the perfect place. And with you and Senpai Katsuragi being geniuses, maybe I could ask either of you for tips or to tutor me?"

_You mean you want the Divine One to tutor you, not me. But I guess that's as good a reason as any. _"And it's not an excuse to be near the Club President?"

"To be honest, that's one reason," Minami admitted. Unlike the day before, she was prepared to face Fuse. She had been practicing the entire day what to say the next time she saw the blue-haired ice princess. Akko and Saitou were especially helpful on what lines would work on Senpai Fuse. And it paid off. "But who wouldn't? He's Kanon's brother. He helped Kanon in her career. He's the hero of many middle schoolers. Especially after what happened this morning. Senpai Katsuragi was so great. And you and your friends were great too, helping Kanon like that."

"You admire him?"

"Yes, like you do. He's such a great man," Minami said. Akko and Saitou told her that Senpai Fuse, while not actually loving Senpai Katsuragi, intensely admired him. Since there wasn't any love, Minami wouldn't cause any jealousy to arise in stating that she admired him too. That would bring her points up with the girl genius. "I wish high school could see how great he is, not only middle school. I mean, it was terrible for that bully to beat him up. But it was even more terrible for the high school to cheer those bullies on. I'm glad Kanon told off the entire high school population."

Aoba agreed, even if she actually regretted what happened. The entire thing was a success, but not the Kanon saving Keima from the bullies scene. To Aoba, not only was that event unplanned, it was cringeworthy. It would mean that the Divine One was thought of as Kanon's dog, hiding under Kanon's skirt to protect himself. She already heard those rumors from hostile tongues.

Aoba desperately wanted Keima to stand on his own two feet, to show that he's his own master. Hopefully, there was still time to repair the damage. Not that she blamed Kanon. It was just a natural reaction. It was just that nobody expected those background characters to be so stupid as to beat him up right in front of Kanon—a Yandere. Seriously, what were they thinking?

Looking at Ikoma, Aoba Fuse made up her mind. Whatever reservation she had about admitting Minami Ikoma was gone. The girl, as a support character, would be extremely valuable in getting the Middle School Vote. She would hold the key to whether or not her effort succeeds. And thus, the genius was determined that she be the next member of the club.

"I approve of your membership," she said and watched the middle-schooler's expression change to utter joy. "You'll just have to await the President's final verdict, but I believe that he won't have any problems with you."

Aoba Fuse hoped so. She would stake everything she had on getting the middle-schooler in. The Divine One had to approve her, but she could see no objections to her. Ikoma was here to read books. She was quiet and unassuming, which was another informal criteria stated by the Divine One. And most importantly, she was not a member of the schedule. Sure, Ikoma was in love with her Senpai, but he did not say that it was a disqualification, so it did not matter.

After all, he gave her the authority to admit members. If the Divine One really trusted her, he should trust her on this issue.

They entered the club, and Asami was already there, reading a novel. The girl with the side-ponytail stood up and said, "Good afternoon, Secretary, Ikoma."

Aoba nodded, while Minami bowed. "Good afternoon, Senpai Yoshino."

* * *

…

_Part 247 – Keima, Mimani, and Aoba_

Keima Katsuragi played his PFP as he walked towards his new club. He wished that the club existed before he met Elsie. Or before he had to conquer Miyako.

The club was an enjoyable place to play games in. And it was not a bad place to spend time with the girls of the schedule, as it afforded more privacy than his other preferred location, the rooftop. Elsie really outdid herself in renovating the room.

But most of his thanks went directed to his secretary. The club was something he never knew he needed. It was a joy! It would make his last year much more bearable.

If only he had more time to spend on it. But that afternoon, instead of spending his time in the club until dark like he wished, he would have to practice with Miyako, then go spend time with Tenri and Kanon.

Miyako. The truth was, he could have completed the conquest last Sunday. He had all the necessary pieces. But the interference of Ayumi and Chihiro meant that he had to find another way to do so, in such a way that both girls could meaningfully contribute. So this entire rigamarole of the piano tutorial and duet was in reality to please them.

But it was not a total waste. By letting Ayumi and Chihiro help him, he would strengthen their affection points. They would feel that he needed them. And they would finally understand what a conquest of a girl with loose souls means. The sooner they fully accept it, the better. In the long run, it would be far better for everyone involved.

He just hoped that none of their affection points would drop from seeing him romance and kiss Miyako. But that event was a risk worth having. He could easily repair any damage afterward.

What he was hoping for was more understanding. What he wanted was when they see him kiss a conquest target, they would just shrug as if it was nothing, or love him even more for doing so.

…

* * *

When he entered the clubroom, he was surprised to see a familiar face.

"Hello, Senpai Katsuragi," Minami Ikoma greeted, her voice happy and hopeful, and a slight blush on her face.

"Divine One, I believe that we should admit her as a new club member," Aoba Fuse said. "She would be a treasured addition. As the one you trusted to be in charge of membership, I already said yes to her. But you still have the final say."

"So, why do you want to be a member of this club?" Keima inquired as he looked at Minami.

"She wanted a quiet place to study, to read her textbooks for class. And she also wanted to join because she admired you as Kanon's brother, especially after what happened early in the morning," Aoba answered.

Minami looked at him with hopeful and expectant eyes, her cheeks having a slight blush. "I'm so happy Senpai Fuse told me I could join. She said you'd say yes, and I'm so happy. Thank you, Senpai Katsuragi."

And he had no choice. Even if he wanted to, he cannot reject Minami as it would break the heart of his conquered girl. That might open another gap and cause another loose soul to enter. And he still cared for her, like he cared for all his conquests.

And to refuse would not only break the expectant heart of Minami, but it would also humiliate Aoba Fuse in front of Asami and Minami.

Even if he was not trying to conquer Aoba as an object of love, he was cultivating her as a loyal and faithful disciple. He wanted Aoba to admire him as the God of Conquests. If he rejected Minami, he would be rejecting Aoba too, and as he said to Yui, he did not want to lose Aoba as a disciple.

Besides, Aoba did nothing wrong. Minami was not a girl of the schedule. And she was a quiet girl, so she would not, unlike Elsie, disrupt the atmosphere that he desired for his club. Mimani met all his stated criteria.

Also, to reject Minami would show that he didn't trust his disciple. Which he did. He totally trusted Aoba to look after his interests.

After all, the club was her doing. And he liked the club very much. That told him that Aoba knew what he liked and needed deep down. Perhaps more than he himself knew. Maybe admitting Minami would have benefits for him that he did not know yet? As long as Minami would remain just a club member, and nothing more, it was fine.

He just had to trust his disciple on this. He had no choice.

"Yes, I admit you. Welcome to the club, Minami Ikoma."

"Really? Thank you, Senpai!" Minami shouted, and she suddenly jumped and hugged her upperclassman.

"Welcome, Miss Ikoma!" Asami greeted with a big smile.

"Congratulations, Ikoma," Aoba said after the hug.

"Well, I wish I could stay, but sadly, I have other things to do," Keima informed, to the disappointment of the others. "Aoba, you're in charge."

And Keima left the girls alone.

* * *

_Part 248 – Aoba's Duet Plan_

"He's so wonderful!" Minami exclaimed, her eyes wide as she looked at the retreating Keima. She turned to Fuse. "Thank you very much for giving me this. I'll do anything. Please, just tell me."

"Anything? Can you keep a secret?"

"I would!"

"Even from your Senpai Katsuragi?"

"Do I?"

"It concerns him. But this secret will be only for a secret for a little while. A few months at most. We are planning a surprise for him. Think of it as a way of making him happy," Asami added.

"I would love to do anything to make him happy. So this is like a surprise birthday party?"

"Yes. Could you keep this a secret?"

"Yes, Senpai."

"Okay. Minami Ikoma, I want the President of this Club to be School Council President," said Aoba Fuse.

Minami's jaw dropped as her eyes became as wide as saucers. "Really? He'll run the next year? That's great! Everyone in Middle school will be delighted!"

"Hopefully. I'm not sure yet. Right now, if you ask him, he'll refuse. I asked him, and he told me not to mention it to him again. But who knows? He can change his mind. I want to prepare the way, so no matter how late he changes his mind, it won't be too late."

Minami thought that if Senpai Katsuragi really does not want to run, then they should respect his wishes. But she owed so much to Senpai Fuse that she's willing to help her in whatever she wanted. And she's right. Senpai Katsuragi may change his mind.

"What if he doesn't?"

"Then we would have wasted our time. But it's still worth it for the chance that he may," answered Aoba. "I understand if you don't like to help us, but I would be very grateful and happy if you did."

Minami did not need any persuading to join. Anything to help both Senpai Fuse and Senpai Katsuragi. "I'll join."

"Good. Now, I have something to ask of you. Can I?"

"What is it, Senpai?"

"You see, the Divine One is going to participate in a Piano Duet with Miyako Terada tomorrow night at the Music Hall. I'm sure he'll win. What I want is for you to invite as many middle-schoolers as possible to the concert, and cheer both your Senpai Katsuragi and Senpai Terada."

"Me? Invite as many as I can? But why?"

"I want to see how popular he is," the genius answered.

"But he's already the second most popular senpai in Middle School, after Senpai Yuuzaki!"

"Then, you will have no trouble inviting as many middle schoolers to the play, right?"

"They'll be thrilled. That may make him even more popular with us," Minami answered. "And I would love to do it, but I don't know how." She was shocked by Senpai Fuse's request. How could she do it? Still, all might not be lost. Maybe Akko and Saitou would help her? They would love to see Senpai Katsuragi in the flesh once more.

"And why don't I make some flyers?" Asami offered. She had read enough examples from books on how to get a crowd on short notice. "We'll make as many copies as you need, and you can distribute it in Middle School."

"Really? That would be swell! I'll do my best, my senpais!" Minami said with enthusiasm.

Aoba Fuse was hopeful. If Ikoma was right—a big if—then the music hall would be packed with middle-school admirers. Hopefully, the God of Conquests would give an excellent performance.

Now if she could only persuade him to not act rude to all those starry-eyed middle-schoolers who might want to meet him after the duet.

* * *

_Part 249 – Haqua's Request_

_In New Hell…_

Haqua du Lot Herminium was uneasy as she approached Dokuro's office. It would be a point of no return if Katsuragi found out. The reporting of Keima's positive and negative points of the girls to the Goddesses were, in comparison, trivial to what she was about to do.

Yet unlike the girls' points with Keima, which was mainly a product of her curiosity, what she was about to do was part of her duty as a devil. As a valedictorian serving New Hell, she had scarcely a choice if she was to fulfill her mission as Dokuro stated earlier.

Her only hope was that Katsuragi would not find out.

She entered Dokuro's office. "Chief, I have a request."

The skullhead just looked at her in curiosity.

"You have the authority to make rules regarding loose souls, memories, and the like, right?"

"I do. Why do you ask?"

"I need you to make a new rule."

"Go on. I'm listening."

"I need a new rule. That if a girl who had a loose soul, and after her memories were altered after her Weiss had been extracted, saw, for whatever reason, another Weiss from another girl, or any other supernatural phenomena, she will have all their erased memories restored. However, to retain those memories, she must come under New Hell's Supervision within three days. Or she would lose all memories of not only New Hell and Goddess phenomena, but all memories of the members of the Spirit Capturing Squad, including its human members, even if those memories had nothing to do with New Hell, Goddesses or the Spirit Capturing Squad."

"So you're saying that they must be under Katsuragi's schedule, or they would forget they ever met Katsuragi?"

"Yes. Could I have that new rule as soon as possible?"

"This has something to do with making Aoba Fuse a part of Katsuragi's schedule, right?"

"Yes."

"But why do you need me to publish a rule? Just tell him that there's such a rule. Katsuragi can't know you're bluffing."

"I don't want to lie to him more than necessary. I want to say it with the conviction that I am telling the truth. Please. If I know it's not true, I can't look him in the eye and say it. I want to be honest. Make the rule, please."

"Fine. As a favor for you, Haqua, I'll make this an official New Hell rule starting tomorrow, okay?"

"Thank you, Chief!" Haqua said with a smile. Now her conscience was clear. She can do what she was planning without lying to Katsuragi.

"Anything else?"

"Well, I was wondering. Those under the schedule are indirectly under New Hell supervision, right? If for example, a devil with authority became a member of the schedule. Would that conflict with the rules of supervision? Because a devil is supposed to have supervision with her buddy for example, but if, let's say, Katsuragi's buddy, who was a devil, became a member of the schedule for monitoring purposes, would that be possible?"

"Why, Haqua? Would you like to join the schedule?"

Haqua suddenly blushed. "Of course not! Why would I want to be a member? I mean, if I have no choice, I would, but only if it's absolutely necessary, for the good of New Hell, and not because I want to! I am thinking of Rimyuel since Rimyuel was a former conquest target of Katsuragi. If I call on her to help me, she might want to insist on being part of Katsuragi's schedule."

"I suppose it is possible, but there should be an official reason. Maybe if Rimyuel could justify it based on our mission, perhaps it could be allowed. But we'll see when Rimyuel makes her request. This is uncharted territory. Why? Did Rimyuel ask you about it?"

"No. I'm curious. I'm covering all my bases."

"I see, diligent as always. Very well then," Dokuro nodded, "Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you very much, Chief!" Haqua bowed, before turning around and walking out of the office. Her expression was normal, but inside her head she was cheering.

Her plan was proceeding smoothly.

End of Flag XXII

* * *

**Stats for the Week**

_Official Time_

_Monday_

Tenri – Morning Walk – 15 minutes

Yui – Lunch – 1 hour

Kanon – Night Event – 1 hour

_Tuesday_

Tenri - Morning Walk - 15 minutes

Chihiro – Lunch – 1 hour

Tenri – After School Visit – 1 hour

_Wednesday_

Tenri - Morning Walk - 15 minutes

Kanon – Lunch – 1 hour

**Total:**

Tenri – 1 hour, 45 minutes

Yui – 3 hours

Kanon – 2 hours

Chihiro – 1 hour

* * *

**Author Notes**

Aoba Fuse and Asami Yoshino are a light novel heroines. I took their characterization both from the light novel, and also from Wrathie Winsre's stories.

* * *

**Review Replies**

To **xellos540,** thanks for your review once more.

Once again, I'll post this reply in the next chapter as a review reply for the enlightenment of the other readers.

Well, Yui is getting close to Aoba. By this time, she genuinely likes the girl genius, so she would be happy for her. And she was still confident that she would win if Aoba was part of the schedule.

True. Thinking back, I looked back at the story, and tried to see how Chihiro was able to see the Goddesses. Was there some sort of spell or something that made her see? I've got nothing. So there's no reason why she can see and the others can't, so I just can make my own reason for that.

Yui is disappointed because she wanted a romantic dinner, and for Keima to act like a lady in dinner, which meant eating slowly, etc., just like she imagined it to be. As for why she didn't eat anything in those ten minutes? She was too astonished at seeing Keima eat that fast and that many. Remember how Keima ate Chihiro's meat buns during her conquest? He ate like that.

Since lots of girls initiated kisses with Keima, I don't think it's much of an issue that he did so as Keiko.

Would that cheat code work all the time? Who knows! XD

Sadly, Yui's three hours for the week is over. The Goddess on the Lap mode will have to happen in the future, in different arcs. Though I do wonder if Keima would even want to do that? Oh well, it's not as if he has a choice during the time of the girls.

Knowing Yui, she'll probably just move the bed to the warehouse and make Keima put the controllers on the bed so she can sleep besides him while he plays his God of Conquest mode.

Seeing Yui in female clothes would be weird. Maybe we'll see it in the next arc.

Well, it's Keima's blind spot. He could not comprehend that a girl would willingly share him with another if she had a choice. Because there's no such game, and all harem games mostly have a clear winner in the end. So it's out of his comfort zone. Sure, the girls currently share him, but he manipulated them to share him. So it follows that if he does not manipulate them, they won't like to share him, right?

As for the "And you're the only boy that paid any attention to me," statement of Tenri, you're right about the attractiveness of Tenri to boys. So why did Tenri say it? She's talking about why her parents think Keima is the ideal son-in-law. Tenri said, "But they didn't see that. You were always so polite when you're in front of them. You said all the right things. And you're the only boy that paid any attention to me. So you became the ideal boy in their eyes for me."

So she was referring to her parents. Her parents were the ones who think that Keima was the only boy who paid attention to Tenri, and thus, was a reason why he became ideal for their daughter. And they would think that because as you said, Tenri would reject every other boy, so the parents would only see Keima paying attention to Tenri (I don't think Tenri would speak to her parents about other boys she rejected). That was the context of her statement.

I hope that cleared it up.

As for Diana's blackmail, and slap, it was a conflict between her love for Keima and unconscious longing to have him (which was the motivation for the blackmail) and her duty to nurture and encourage Tenri's love for Keima, which would demand that she ignore her own love to Keima and caused her to feel guilty over falling in love with Katsuragi. So that conflict was played out over that morning. And yes, slapping him was a pragmatic move, because of her guilty conscience.

And does Keima know of Diana's feelings? Yes. Diana directly confessed her love to Keima during the Goddess search, right after Keima broke Chihiro's heart by his cruel rejection.

And how does Diana know about his feelings for Chihiro? Well, Tenri knows that Keima loves Chihiro since Flag IV, Part 28. Tenri was able to guess that Keima had already loved a girl by that time, and she was able to figure out that it was Chihiro since Chihiro was the only girl who became part of the schedule. And Keima admitted that he loves Chihiro, but he may love another girl more than Chihiro and choose that girl instead at the end of five years.

Goddesses see and hear everything the hosts see and hear, but not vice versa. So Diana heard everything. That's how she knew.

Yes, it's the first time Mobuko appears. And yeah, the eraser incident would decide humanity's fate! xD And to Mobuko, saying Keima is just like his brother is Keima being "brotherzoned", kinda like being "friend zoned".

Mobuko's role would be as a typical representative of how high schoolers sees Keima. She would marvel and be surprised by what would happen with Keima.

Well, he was assertive all along, yet this was the first time he directed that assertiveness to command the crowd of students, since he usually wants to be left alone and play in peace.

Mio Aoyama is still working part time, I imagine. And maybe friends with Yui.

Yep. Keima has the skills and the presence to command the masses, if he wants it. Too bad he doesn't care about it. Good thing there are others who cared about him having power!

Well, of course Keima would play favorites. He trusts the girls of the schedule. And as for Ayumi calling him Mr. Katsuragi, or Katsuragi-san, that's part of the script.

Why would Aoba even raise her hand? Because she's Kanon's fan, like everyone else (at least to normal people).

Yes, it's the delinquent TRIO, the same ones who beat up Keima before he conquered Kusonoki.

Well, Kanon is a yandere. As the bully scene was not scripted (because who can script the actions of the delinquent trio?), it was a surprise. Kanon saw her beloved getting punched in the mouth, bleeding, being hurt, and being jeered for the first time ever. She saw how much misery Keima had to endure, and she knew she was partly responsible for that. As a yandere, she wanted to protect her man. And she would do anything to protect Keima. Anything. So she did what she did. Without thinking it through.

Anyway, since they apologized, I don't think she will actually follow up on her threat to have them expelled.

Keima is still rude and want nothing to do with the real. So of course he's still grumpy! xD

Mobuko will just act like the typical high schooler who loathed Keima, so it depends on how the high schoolers will change their view on Keima to see how Mobuko could be really that bad. She'll just go with the crowd who hates Keima.

Chihiro is already overwhelmed as she couldn't decide which student would actually get Kanon's autograph!

Would Miyako actually be jealous? She doesn't know that being the brother of Kanon is just a ruse.

How does Keima know? Through research, of course. I'm sure Ayumi and Chihiro knows gossip of almost every boy in high school. He could easily have asked the other girls too about it and they would share their knowledge about boys with Keima when he was formulating his plan.

Yup. Though it's more of Keima Holmes and Aoba Holmes, as both were equal in intellectual capacity, with Keima only slightly smarter than Aoba. More like Sherlock being Aoba, and Mycroft (who's a genius too and smarter than Sherlock) being Keima.

Well, yeah. I watched the Fate series, though I prefer Fate /Zero.

Chihiro, earlier in the year, was a member of the stay at home club. And now, her only interest is the band. So I don't think Chihiro would be particularly interested in the Student Council.

You're right about Keima not being the best President. That observation was made by Ayumi, who's in love with Keima, proud of him, and therefore, is biased in her assessment. And yeah, Keima don't have respect for the school, the teachers, or his fellow students. But in comparison to Kaori, and her true personality, Keima is still better.

Who will spill the secret first? We'll see.

Chihiro has a list of the girls who Keima conquered before (it was given by Keima during the first café meeting way back in Flag II). So she remembers seeing Minami's name on it.

If Aoba will witness Keima kissing another girl, I wonder who will it be? Kinda obvious, ain't it? But will that make Aoba fall in love with him, or will it only make her realize that she has been in love with him all this time? But the problem of falling in love without remembering was that she's still wedded to the idea that she's still in love with her first master, and it would be a betrayal to fall in love with another boy. Whatever she feels, she'll try to justify her feelings as being anything but love, like admiration, hero worship, etc. (like what's happening now). If she does admit it, she'll feel very guilty and try to reconcile her "two" loves.

So remembering is really something essential for her emotional well-being if she falls in love again with Keima.

As for being over the top, Keima in the manga and anime could sometimes be really over the top (like many of the things he did in the past in the body as a ten-year old kid, or many times during the Goddess search saga), and Kanon too was guilty of being over the top (like tasing someone for not recognizing her, performing a private concert just to make one guy a fan and carrying an entire stage and sound equipment to the roof by herself, and of course, confessing in the middle of an exam in front of everyone). It's just that both their over the topness converged for a single event which was designed to change the public opinion of their fellow students.

Once more, thanks for your review.

* * *

To **rahmanism, **thanks for your review.

Yes, Keima's reputation is something that would change. It's already better in Middle School. As for High School? It certainly be going to be different. Whether for good or ill, we'll see. As for Keima letting Kanon get close to him, well, it's because Okada made him her chaperone, and Keima really wanted to make sure that the brother-sister ruse really was believed. As for her gifts showing an effect, we'll see. Yep. Keima's previous girls would gather, as you put it.


	23. Final Preparations

**The World The Girls Also Knows: The Girls God Can Only Save**

AU after Goddesses Arc. Keima has to keep the affection of the seven Goddess hosts and Chihiro at the same time. And he still has to exorcise loose souls from girls by making them fall in love with him. Miyako has a loose soul that needs to be exorcised, and the God of Conquests gets himself a new disciple in the game world named Aoba Fuse.

...

* * *

And I do not own The World God Only Knows.

And thanks to xellos540 for the beta job!

* * *

As for some characters:

Aoba Fuse, Ikumi Yoshino, and Asami Yoshino are light novel heroines. I took their characterizations both from the light novel and also from Wrathie Winsre's stories.

* * *

_**Summary of the last chapter**_

_**Short summary**_

Keima spends an hour with Kanon. Haqua and Yui plot. Yui and Aoba meet with Tsukiyo and Shiori. Keima decides on Minami's fate. Aoba gives a mission to Minami. Haqua asked Dokuro for some favors.

_**Long Summary**_

_Yui – Aoba Plot _

As Yui Goido was heading to the Astronomy club, she was intercepted by Haqua. Haqua, who had been tasked by Dokuro to get Aoba Fuse in the schedule, decided to talk to Yui, who she suspected had a plan.

Yui told Haqua that Keima secretly wishes for Aoba to join the schedule. He thinks that the other girls would not approve, so he has to pretend that he does not want Aoba to join. And Keima would, inside, like it very much if he was given an excuse to bring Aoba in.

Such an excuse would occur if Aoba learned about New Hell, Goddesses, or Weiss. The best way to do that was to let Aoba see the Weiss when Miyako would be conquered. But Haqua needed to cast a spell on her because mortals could not ordinarily see them. But Haqua can't just cast the spell without Keima's permission.

Luckily, the girls of the schedule wanted to watch the conquest of Miyako and see the Weiss. Since they're not sure if Goddess Hosts could see Weiss, Haqua would cast a spell on them. And maybe "accidentally" cast a spell on Aoba too.

Then if Aoba saw the Weiss, Haqua would demand that Aoba should remember everything, or she would forget everything. Once she remembered everything, she would demand that Aoba be included in the schedule within three days, or she'll forget everything anyway. And Keima will lose her as a disciple.

Yui mentioned that she didn't know such a rule existed. Haqua said that she wasn't sure and that she'll check, even as she knew that there was not such a rule at all.

Yui went and ate lunch with Tsukiyo and Shiori. There, she talked them into witnessing Miyako's conquest after the duet.

Later, Haqua went to Dokuro and asked her chief to create new rules that would make it possible to get Aoba in the schedule. The reason for her request was that she did not want to have to lie to Keima when the time comes. Dokuro granted her request.

* * *

"_Aoba Making Keima Respected" Plot_

Yui ate lunch with Tsukiyo and Shiori at the Astronomy Club. There, she mentioned that Aoba Fuse was planning to make Keima School Council President and was recruiting the girls of the schedule for help. Tsukiyo summoned Aoba and invited herself and Shiori to help Aoba.

After school, Minami returned to the club, and Keima approved of the Minami's membership. Later, when Keima left, Aoba told Minami about her plans to make Keima President. She then told Minami about the piano duet of Miyako and Keima. And asked Minami to invite as many middle-schoolers to the concert as possible.

* * *

_**Summary of the Schedule Plot**_

My original plan, my original aim, was the schedule. I want Keima to date as many girls as possible. But with the girls being on board with that, willing to share, even if grudgingly. And at the same time, he will continue with his mission of capturing loose souls. So, the idea of the schedule came to me.

I want the girls to understand Keima, his situation, his reasons for doing what he does, and willingly share and join the schedule. And I want the impetus to come from Keima himself, so Keima won't be forced by the girls to accede to their demands, but for them to come to a mutual accommodation. Keima being Keima, he would do so through manipulative means. But it works because he's giving the girls what they really want—a chance to spend time with Keima, a chance to win him for themselves, a chance to be happy—with the only drawback being that they won't be the only girl in his life.

The other plot points were just an extension of this plot—girls in the schedule come to understand his mission to save Miyako, another girl or two joins the schedule, Mari would come to accept the schedule too, etc. Everything else derives from this simple fact—so you could say there's only one plot point.

But I digress.

This plot point is the longest, so I will divide the summary into two parts. The first part would be posted after the end of the review replies in this chapter. The second part I'll post at the end of Flag XXVI. The reason for that was because Flag XXIV will have the summaries of the Miyako and Mari plot points. And Flag XXV would be a special chapter.

I'll put the summary at the bottom, after the review replies.

* * *

**ARC II - CONSPIRACIES**

**Flag XXIII**

**Final Preparations**

* * *

_Part 250 – Miyako's Trouble_

_Wednesday afternoon, after class…_

Miyako Terada nearly jumped at the abrupt entrance of Keima Katsuragi to the 2B Pencils bandroom.

"I'm sorry for being a bit late," Keima apologized. "I have some club business to attend to."

"Um, no problem at all," she uttered as she blushed while looking at him.

"Beloved Brother!" Kanon exclaimed upon his entrance. "I never knew you were entering a duet contest!"

Kanon, and her "chaperones", Ayumi, Chihiro, and Elsie, were with Miyako, to observe him and Miyako practice.

"Well, we only joined yesterday," he answered.

"Would that be enough?" asked the idol.

"For this type of contest? Normally, no," he answered. "But with Miyako here teaching me, anything's possible!"

Kanon shook the pianist's hand. "Thank you for teaching my exalted brother how to play the piano, and thank you for playing a piano duet with him. Win or lose, I'm sure you'll do great."

Miyako wanted to scream as the idol was shaking her hands. It was true that Kanon played with them during the concert at the Festival, but this was different. A famous idol, shaking her hand?

"Thank you," she sputtered. She wanted to ask for an autograph or a selfie. But after what happened that morning, she didn't want to risk it.

"You want an autograph or to take a picture with me?" the idol asked as if she were reading Miyako's mind.

Miyako could not believe her ears. "Yes, but I can't cheat. I need to go through Chihiro first like all the others."

"That's fine. Miss Kosaka, could you put her name on the top of the list?"

"Done," the normal girl declared as she took her notebook and added Miyako's name.

And Kanon then signed her autograph on the pianist's notebook, and had pictures with the normal girl.

Miyako just wanted to shriek in happiness at what was happening. To be a classmate was one thing. But this was on another plane.

The idol smiled. "I'm going to watch, but don't tell anyone, okay?"

"I won't!" the pianist squealed.

"Okay, let's practice," Keima proclaimed as he set up Miyako's keyboard.

The two sat together side-by-side as Miyako began to direct the practice, with Keima following everything she told him to like a good student should.

Inwardly, Miyako was nervous. The presence of Kanon was building up the pressure for her and Katsuragi to perform. What if she messed up? She didn't have to worry about Katsuragi messing up—he was a godly genius who could predict test questions—unless she messed up in teaching him. That was the downside of Katsuragi learning everything from her—all his mistakes would be her mistakes too.

Her heart pounded. She dreaded the contest. Because no matter how great they were—if they didn't win, they were nothing.

…

* * *

A long time ago, she had thought that being second or third in piano was fine. She was talented, and she understood that she could not always be the best, as people would still appreciate her whatever happened. Until that fateful last duet concert…

She had a student before—her first piano student. She had lied when she said that Katsuragi was her first because she wished her first student disappeared from the face of the earth.

She was in sixth grade. She was a great pianist for her age, and all admired her. And she always got first, second, or third place in piano and everything else she did. She was one of the brightest lights of her generation. She was happy. Everything she did, she did with zest and with no apparent effort.

So it was with a hopeful heart that a mother of one boy—a piano prodigy—approached her about tutoring her son. He was a genius. But he was raw. He needed to develop his talent. And the mother was not rich enough to hire tutors for her son.

The son was just a first grader—five years younger than she was. But age didn't matter to him. The first time he played, Miyako knew that he had more raw talent than she ever would have with a lifetime of practice, but that talent would need polishing to be great. And since at that time, she thought that she was special, she hoped that she could be the one to make that master pianist achieve his destiny.

She agreed to tutor him. For six months. After that, they would have one month to prepare for that years' piano duet contest. Since the boy had never participated in any competition before, he technically counted as a 'novice'.

He seemed great in practice. Far better than Katsuragi currently. And she appeared to be a great teacher. He became more polished and better than before. Everyone who saw them practice thought that they were a shoo-in for first place.

Except they were not. They came second—a shock to everyone. Of course, everybody congratulated them for their first runner-up status, but she could see their downcast eyes. The mother of the boy paid Miyako the money promised, but her eyes and tone of voice told Miyako of great disappointment. The mother did not renew the tutorial contract like Miyako expected her to—it spoke far more than anything she said out loud.

That hurt a lot.

After that, no one else tried to ask her to teach them piano. If she could not make a piano genius win a simple duet, what could she do anyway? That was one reason she never entered another piano contest. She lost all her confidence. She was still good, but she could never be the best. And without being the best, what was she but average? Only someone average could have messed up that duet.

And that attitude of hers affected her other endeavors. If being second in piano meant that she was just average in piano, then being second in everything else meant she was only average in those as well. Being second place was nothing. She was nothing special. She was just a normal average boring girl.

Still, she tried her hand in almost everything, just to prove to herself that maybe she was not average. She had thought that she was good at everything before, but looking at her past achievements, she was not anything special. Too many second or third-place finishes—not enough first places. And during middle school and high school, she never even finished first.

She had genuinely fallen to mediocrity.

She had to finish first in something. Anything. Just to tell herself she had some hope of regaining her past glory.

Then there was the Kanon confession, and Katsuragi not finishing that English exam.

Finally! Something to give her hope! She was always second in class—so maybe if Katsuragi did not finish the exam, he'd fail. And Miyako would once again be number one in an exam. Sure, she would be number one by default. But she didn't care. She just wanted to be top on something. Even if it was because someone else failed.

So that day, when the exam results were to be announced, she was full of hope. She would be special again. She was delighted when Kodama began speaking. She would have something she could boast to her parents once more. Even for a little while…

…

* * *

_Part 251 – The Final Practice_

As she practiced with Katsuragi, she tried to set her expectations as low as possible. They were going to lose. They were going to be humiliated. She was going to see all those downcast eyes once more. Competing in a piano concert was the source of all her problems so she wanted to quit. She wanted to run away.

But she couldn't. Not after Katsuragi had poured his heart and soul into learning piano. Quitting would not only reflect on her but reflect on her confidence in her student. She would be no better than the mother of that genius if that happened.

She just hoped that nothing would go wrong and that the audience would be more understanding of her failure than during the last concert.

…

* * *

There was thunderous applause when they were finished practicing. But they also applauded during her practices with that piano prodigy.

Looking around her, more people were watching.

In addition to Kanon, Chihiro, Elsie, and Ayumi, there was Fuse, Yoshino, Yui, and a middle school girl.

"Wow! You two were great!" Yui shouted as she applauded. She never expected her darling to be that great. Nor for Miyako to be so good at teaching the tone-deaf gamer. "Keima, you were godly! Miyako, you're a really, really, really great teacher!"

Aoba Fuse just stared at them, her mouth wide open. _This will really impress the middle-schoolers. And I never knew that the Divine One was good at piano. If he didn't know music before, then Terada is a godly tutor as well._

"Congratulations, Divine One, Terada," the girl genius saluted.

Asami applauded silently.

"Senpai Terada, you were great. I'm sure the entire middle school population would want to see you and Senpai Katsuragi play," Minami Ikoma complimented. "Senpai Katsuragi, I didn't know you're good at the piano too!"

Keima stood up and bowed before Miyako. "Thank you, Miyako. You made me a competent pianist. I just hope we can win tomorrow."

Miyako blushed harder. "No need to do that. I was doing my job. Really, this was nothing."

"But you're wrong," Kanon insisted. "Keima here didn't have any ear for music before. Trust me on that one. To transform him in such a short time, you had to be extraordinary! You're no ordinary, normal girl! You're someone special!"

And Miyako blushed. She wanted to run away. She did not deserve all that praise. And it will be even worse when it all will come crashing down tomorrow.

"Stop it! We haven't won yet, please."

"But it's a shoo-in!" Yui proclaimed.

Miyako blanched. Her last concert was supposed to be a shoo-in too. And that prodigy was far better than Katsuragi at the piano.

Keima looked at her sympathetically. "Don't worry, Miyako. Win or lose, as long as we learn something, that's the important thing. And as long as we showed our best, we shouldn't have anything to regret."

"Yes. Yes, of course," she agreed without conviction.

…

* * *

"Secretary, Katsuragi is great!" Asami said to Aoba as they watched the others congratulate and fuss over the pair of pianists.

The genius agreed. "I know. This will make him more popular with middle schoolers."

"Won't that make him popular with high schoolers too? Why not try to get as many high schoolers to watch the two tomorrow?" Asami pondered.

Aoba nearly flinched at the mention of High School. If she had her way, the high-schoolers would all go to hell. She chuckled. To the majority of their peers, the Divine One lording over them would be literal hell. So to her, it would be the perfect revenge to make her Master President.

"It's impossible. The majority of the high school population already made up their mind about the Divine One. They hate him. This would not change it. They would just be jealous. And high schoolers are far more enamored of Lady Kaori Yuuzaki than middle schoolers are."

Asami nodded. "Come to think of it, you're right. Lady Yuuzaki had been preparing far longer for next year's run. She's always friendly with all her peers, and the year below us. Middle-school had far less exposure to her than high school."

Aoba agreed. "We can't beat her in high school. Luckily for us, high-school won't matter next year. Middle school is where it's at. But Lady Yuuzaki must never know that. She must think that we're fighting for the high school vote and ignoring middle school in the process."

…

* * *

It was their final practice before the contest the next day. And all of the people watching in the room agreed that, based on their performance, they had a good chance. Whether or not they would win would depend on how good the competition was.

…

* * *

After that, everyone except Kanon left the band room. Kanon waited for five minutes. Then the door opened, and a boy with flowers entered.

Kanon sighed. It was her first "suitor". She wasn't too fond of this part of the plan, but it was for Keima.

Before the hapless boy could do anything, Kanon shook his hand, took the flowers, thanked him, then asked if he wanted an autograph and a picture. Before he could even get a word in, she got a photo of herself, asked his name, and signed a short message and an autograph at the back of the picture, thanking him for being a big fan.

Then she asked if he had anything to say.

The boy thanked her for the photograph and told her how much of a fan he was. But he wasn't able to say anything else as he was too tongue-tied and star-struck.

Thus, without even rejecting him, Kanon gave him a short hug and led him out of the door. Meeting over.

Five minutes later, the second boy Aoba approved, Shiro Emiya, entered. He also had flowers.

The same routine with the first boy happened, except this boy was able to confess his love. Kanon replied by thanking him but saying to him that she doesn't have time for love, as she was too busy being an idol. Besides, an idol can't have a boyfriend as she had an image to protect. But she thanked him for being a fan and liking her, and that she would always think of fans like him when she felt down. Fans like him would always cheer her up. Fans like him encourage her to sing more. And she gave him a short chaste peck on the cheek, before ushering the boy out of the room.

That was boy number two. Kanon called for Ayumi and Chihiro. They would accompany her out of the campus, into the waiting car outside.

…

* * *

_Part 252– The Magic Carpet Ride_

_Later…_

The first thing that tipped Keima that something was off was when the door opened to the Ayukawa residence. Instead of being ushered upstairs into Tenri's room, he met Tenri in the living room. Instead of seeing her in her Misato High Sailor uniform, she was in a lovely pink dress, up to her knees, with her hair dressed up, her face with slight make-up and her lips red with lipstick, legs covered in stockings and heels on her feet. She was holding a matching pink handbag.

In short, she was prettied up. Keima had to admit that she looked lovelier than usual.

"Welcome, Keima," Mrs. Ayukawa greeted him as soon as she entered. "It's your one-hour date, right? Tenri decided that she wanted to go out with you instead of staying cooped up in her room all the time. Right, Tenri?"

Tenri's face color matched that of her outfit as she nodded silently.

"Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds to your date! Take care!" Yuuko exclaimed as she helped Tenri into her long autumn coat, and wrapped a scarf around her neck before she all but pushed both teens out of the house.

…

* * *

It was Tenri's last full hour of the week. There would still be a fifteen-minute walk to school on Friday, but that was it.

"I take it that this was your Mom's idea?"

"Yes. She said that we should properly date instead of just spending our time in my room after school. She wants to help me win against Kanon."

"Figures. So what do we do?" asked Keima.

"I don't know. I haven't been on a real proper date before."

Keima had planned for such a contingency. He took out his phone and searched for something on the net. He looked at his watch.

"Five minutes, huh? Elsie! Come here!"

And the devil appeared. "Hello, Tenri. What can I do for you, Divine Brother?"

"Turn us invisible and fly us to Narusawa City. And wrap a protective bubble around us too."

Elsie gave a big smile as she nodded. "Right away, Divine Brother!"

And a second later, there was a carpet with a transparent bubble around them.

Keima suppressed the urge to laugh. "A magic carpet ride, huh? Why didn't you do this before? I'd rather have this than you pull me up by my jacket. I felt like a kitten carried by his scruff!"

"But this is for romantic encounters," Elsie insisted as she turned the couple and the carpet invisible. "You riding the carpet alone isn't romantic at all. And carrying both of you at the same time is awkward for a date!"

"Whatever," he sighed as he and Tenri sat on the carpet. The carpet rose to great heights, the bubble around them maintaining a constant temperature and allowing only winds of moderate speed within. It was not the first time he had been inside such a bubble—his second hour with Kanon when they had a night picnic in a park on a cold November night was his most recent use of that bubble.

"This is beautiful!" Tenri exclaimed as she looked at Maijima below. As it was nearing December, the days were short, the nights were early, and it was already dark. They could see the street lights, throngs of people walking about, vehicles running.

The view didn't last long, as Elsie carried the carpet at high speed to their destination. The lights below became a blur. And when they stopped, they were over Narusawa City.

* * *

_Part 253 – The Great Magician Show_

They entered a hall through a window on the second floor.

"This way, we don't have to get at the back of the line for tickets. Or pay for them," Keima remarked as he looked outside and saw a long line of people. "I'm sorry if that would seem sneaky, but I didn't expect us to be here today."

Elsie took care of the carpet while the two teenagers sneaked down the hall. They took a seat near the front. As they were already inside, the ushers assumed that they already paid for their tickets, and escorted them to their chairs, which was given on a 'first come, first serve' basis. Tenri was on the left, Keima on the right.

Tenri smiled when a man wearing a Victorian suit, complete with top hat, cape, and staff entered.

"It's the great magician Gendo!" Tenri cried. She had been following his performances on TV since she became interested in stage magic. To see him in the flesh was a dream come true. She hugged Keima in gratitude. "Oh, thank you, thank you, Keima! I'm so happy!"

The show was not long—it was only a last-minute booking because of a gap in the magician's schedule. So the performance was only forty minutes.

But it was an enchanting forty minutes for Tenri. Her eyes were on the magician, vainly trying to discover how he did his illusions while whispering to Keima about who Gendo was and what magic trick he was performing.

When it was nearly over, she noticed that she was clasping Keima's left hand. She was so excited that she didn't even notice it. She smiled as she clung on to it, feeling the warmth of his hand in hers.

Keima knew what Tenri unconsciously did, but let it happen since it would increase Tenri's affection points. Unintentional hand-holding was a ubiquitous flag in games. It was a useful tool to conquer a heroine and to cement the hold on an already conquered girl like Tenri.

As for the show, Keima already knew how most tricks were done, but feigned interest for Tenri's sake.

…

* * *

"Thank you very much, Keima," Tenri happily cried as they walked out of the hall after the performance. "I always wanted to see the great magician Gendo perform live on stage, but the tickets were so expensive! You made my dream come true."

Keima nodded, his face was impassive even as he was pleased that his event was successful. "It was my pleasure."

Tenri, in the meantime, had become bolder. She clung to his arm while he played his PFP as they walked. She was so happy that she momentarily overcame her natural timidity. When it came to Keima, under the right circumstance, Tenri could be bold and brave. At that moment, not only was Tenri holding Keima's arm as they walked side by side, she was also leaning against him.

They walked to a deserted part of the city, where Elsie appeared and made them invisible. They rode the devil's bubble covered magic carpet back to Maijima.

* * *

_Part 254 – The Walk Back Home_

There were still fifteen minutes left of their time.

Elsie landed them some distance from their homes, where she turned them visible. The two walked the rest of the way, with Tenri still clinging on to him. The devil turned invisible and floated, watching the two.

"Tomorrow's the big moment, huh?"

"You mean Miyako's conquest? Yes."

"I want to watch the duet."

"Only students of Maijima High, teachers, and parents are allowed in that music hall. I guess Diana could find a way in."

"Diana said she'd just fly over, and nobody will make a fuss once I'm in."

"Just to be sure, wear the Mai-High uniform. I'm sure Elsie could lend you one, or you could have Diana cast a spell or something," Keima suggested. "And do you really want to watch me conquer Miyako?"

"You mean, watch you kiss her? Then yes. I want to see the Weiss."

"You, Ayumi, Chihiro, and Yui. Well, sure, I'll arrange it with Haqua so all of you could have front row seats."

"Can I see them? The Weiss?"

"I guess you could. You're a Goddess host. Anyway, now that you mention it, I'm not sure Chihiro could see it since she's not a host. I'll just ask Haqua about it. Maybe she can cast a spell so that all of you can see it, just to be sure."

"Thanks," said the timid girl as they reached the Ayukawa front gate. "I guess this is goodbye then."

"Yes. We still have a fifteen-minute walk on Friday."

"Keima, can you please drop the walks?"

"Huh?"

"I still want walks, but I don't like the walks being counted as my time. I want another full hour instead."

"In that case, I can't walk with you without a valid reason, as it would be outside your time," Keima answered.

"I'll take it. Please do that for next week."

"I will," said Keima. Now Keima looked at his watch, and he decided to finish this date with a kiss. That would close his obligation to Tenri, and—

"Keima?" Tenri began.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for wh—"

Before he could finish his sentence, Tenri suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips to his.

After experiencing two magnificent long kisses from the boy she loved that week, she was determined to do the same to him. She didn't care if she might again swoon—she wanted it.

And so she didn't let go afterward like she did her previous kiss. Instead, her grip around his neck got tighter as she refused to let go. Her feet pushed her head forward, going into tiptoe as she did so. Even as she experienced bliss, it didn't cause her to let go or have her grip slacken. Instead, it became tighter, so much so that her grip became iron.

Keima wondered if she was using Diana's strength as the kiss went on and on, squeezing him with her grip. He then steadied himself, and, wrapping his hands around her, kissed back.

Finally, Tenri herself broke off, gasping for breath. "Oh Keima, that was—"

Then she promptly fainted, her arms still around his neck.

He tried to pry her off, but he was like a teddy bear being hugged by a sleeping child—she refused to let go. She hung around him like that.

Keima sighed as he carried her bridal style to the door, putting one arm below her back and the other under her legs, and rang the doorbell.

He blushed a bit in embarrassment when Yuuko Ayukawa opened the door and squealed.

"Tenri got tired and fell asleep," he excused. He knew her unspoken question—why are her arms around your neck?

"She saw something scary, so she clung to me," he explained, "then fell asleep."

Mrs. Ayukawa didn't challenge the story as she helped him pry the sleeping girl off him, expertly untangling the interlocked fingers behind his neck.

"Did you have fun?"

He just nodded. "Well, see you later. I still have to meet Kanon."

Mrs. Ayukawa just waved as he stepped out of the door.

"Keima!" a girl in a coat and beret called.

It was Kanon, and she was standing at the gate of the Ayukawa house.

* * *

_Part 255 – Kanon's Time Once More_

"Aw, I'm jealous. I want you to carry me like that!" she pouted.

"You-you saw that?" Keima should not have been surprised. Kanon's last hour for the week was directly after Tenri's hour. So, of course, Kanon would be waiting just outside Tenri's home. He should have thought of that before he kissed—scratch that, it was Tenri who kissed him, so maybe he should have been more careful?

Kanon was cheeky. "I saw everything at the gate. And I'm jealous."

And Keima began to pout as he approached her.

And she melted upon his gaze. "I'm jealous, but I'm not angry. It's Tenri's time, so it's only fair to her. Promise me you'll carry me bridal style later on?"

"Yes, if that's what you want," answered Keima. She did not need to ask. It was her right, after all. "I'm sorry you saw that."

"Don't be. We are all girls of the schedule, we accept that we should share you for the next five years, and we know what you do with each of us during our time," smiled Kanon. "I don't mind watching you kiss Tenri. After all, I'm going to watch you kiss Miyako Terada tomorrow."

"What?"

"Oh! That's right! I haven't asked you yet. Ayumi, Chihiro, and Yui told me earlier this day that they're going to watch you conquer the Terada girl tomorrow. It's to understand your mission. And I want to show that I support you too! So, could I?"

"Yes. Now that's five girls!" he said with an air of exasperation. "You, Ayumi, Chihiro, Yui, and Tenri."

"Tenri too?"

"Yes. She asked me just a while ago. It's going to be a girls' watch party. And, let me warn you, it's likely going to be painful for you."

"I know."

The truth of the matter was, accidentally seeing Tenri kissing Keima was painful for Kanon, but not as painful as she imagined it to be. There was only a slight pain. She became jealous, but it was the right kind of jealousy. And she was surprised how she was not angry at all.

The yandere girl accepted that, for now, she's just one girl among many.

"So, what are we doing?" he asked.

"First, we need to don disguises!"

"Disguises?"

"Yes. After all, it would ruin the ruse if people see the brother and sister dating!" Kanon declared as she removed her beret. Her hair changed from pink to light brown, and her facial features changed too.

Suddenly, she returned to normal. "It's just Apollo's illusion spell," Kanon informed. "You can see my real face just fine, but strangers will see the girl with brown hair."

"How about my face?"

"It will remain the same. If people spot you, they'll think you're dating other girls, and help our ruse."

Keima had to agree to that. So far, he has not followed Okada's advice of getting a 'pretend' girlfriend. After all, he could easily have been spotted dating other members of the schedule. But apparently, the ruses worked too well for the school population. The first 'girlfriend' that was linked to him since he started the ruses was Miyako when the school saw the two during the duet registration.

"So what's going to happen?" he asked.

"We're going to have some fun!" Kanon exclaimed as the two of them walked to the center of the city.

...

* * *

_Part 256 – Singing Fun_

Kanon led him to a karaoke bar, where she secured a private singing room for both of them.

The idol sang first, singing her songs, and giving a performance that she hoped would rivet the attention of the gamer. To be doubly sure, she performed songs that were used as background music to Keima's favorite games.

When she caught Keima mouthing or singing along, she knew she had him.

"I knew you'd love it!" Kanon stated after one performance.

"It was a song I always hear in many of my favorite games. It was an earworm."

"You like the voice?"

"It's passable."

"How about the current singer?"

"I suppose she would do as a background singer," he remarked even as his eyes were on his PFP.

"So I 'would do'! That's great!" Kanon squealed. Coming from him, it was a great compliment. She would take any praise from him that she could. "How about you? Why don't you sing?"

"Me? Sorry. I don't have the talent."

"Oh, c'mon! You didn't have the talent to play the piano, and look at you now! Please?"

"I don't want to!"

"You know it's my time! And I invoke Rule 9! So sing!" Kanon insisted.

He sighed. He took the microphone and entered the number for his favorite song. Which, unsurprisingly, was a song used in one of his favorite games.

And he sang.

…

* * *

Kanon was stunned at him. His singing was…

"It's awful, right Kanon?"

"It's unique. I've never heard of anything like that before!" she answered. It was terrible. He was so off-key it was painful. How could he have been so great at playing piano when he was so toneless?

She wanted to laugh but held her tongue. She does not want to embarrass him on her time.

"I think that's it for me," Keima sighed, going back to his PFP and handing the microphone back to Kanon.

Kanon sang another of Keima's game songs.

…

* * *

They were walking home. Her ride would pick her up outside of Keima's house at the end of her hour. It was about fifteen minutes to the end of Kanon's hour, and thus, Kanon's weekly time with Keima. It saddened the idol that her next hour would be in the next week.

"So how was Chihiro, Elsie, Aoba, and Ayumi? Were they good chaperones?"

"They were wonderful. I wish that they could be my real friends," Kanon answered. "Because of Miss Kosaka, I was not swamped with autograph requests. Miss Takahara scared off those crowds! She's better than my bodyguards! And Elsie was just a dear. Anytime I needed a distraction or a rest, she'd turn into me and give me a break! And you and Miss Fuse really screened those suitors! Those two boys who she chose were real gentlemen, and I kinda felt bad letting them down. I haven't enjoyed school like this for a long time."

"Do you still regret having those around as your chaperones?"

"You're still my chaperone, because you chose them and they act under your control," Kanon pointed out. "So them being my chaperones means you're still my chaperone."

"Okay, but you still regret it?"

"Oh, I love those four. The only thing that can make it better if you were there too, but I understand. Thank you, Keima, for making this an enjoyable day!"

"I'm glad you had fun."

"But you still have to make it up to me. For leaving me alone," she pouted.

He knew what was coming, so he played along. "What did I do?"

"You should've chaperoned me personally. Just for that, you must pay."

"How much Yen?"

"Not like that," she huffed and marched right in front of him. She glared at him with her cute pink eyes. Then closed her eyes and waited patiently.

"So, are you just going to stand there?" asked Keima with a puzzled face, playing dumb.

"Keima, you know what you need to do!" she demanded playfully.

He sighed. But it would fulfill his obligation for the week. He took hold of her arms and pressed his lip upon hers.

To Kanon, that kiss was as beautiful as all the other kisses. That was the fourth kiss of the week, the fifth since she entered the schedule, and the sixth overall. After a while, she kissed him back.

It was as long as the recent ones, and they were out of breath when it was over, Kanon having a deep blush, Keima a slight one.

Kanon frowned. It was still so unfair that the feelings and reactions were all so one-sided. Oh well. She still had five years to correct that.

"Shall we?" said Keima.

"Yes. Your arm, please?"

Keima sighed and rolled his eyes as he offered his right arm, which Kanon grabbed. The couple walked to Café Grandpa.

When they arrived just in front of his house, he looked at his watch as the seconds ticked. Finally, when Kanon's hour ended, a limousine arrived.

"Well, see you later, Exalted Brother," the idol said with a smile on her face as the illusion spell wore off, and she entered the vehicle.

* * *

_Part 257 – Elsie's Proposal_

_Earlier_…

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Elsie asked Mari as the two were in the Café Grandpa after the restaurant had closed for the day.

"What is it, dear?" the mother cheerfully asked as she balanced the Café books. She was happy that she had persuaded Keima to spend time with Tenri. She was so proud of herself! She still had it in her to be a matchmaker!

"Well, I kinda did something bad."

"Bad?"

"Yes. I kinda blabbed to some of my friends in school what happened between Divine Brother, Kanon, and Tenri. I know, I'm sorry, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but I was careless!"

"As long as they promise they won't tell anyone, it's fine." Mari sighed. Elsie could be such a gossip.

"Well, they did say that, but there's something else. Um, you see, all of those friends, well, um, they are kinda in love with Divine Brother, and they want to have the same deal that Kanon and Tenri had. I kinda told them that Beloved Brother could have as many girls as he likes, as long he doesn't give more than what he can give to Kanon. I'm so sorry for saying that!"

Mari stopped what she was doing. "What?"

"They want me to ask my brother to give them time like he did Tenri and Kanon," Elsie confessed. "But I can't tell him that. He'll kill me! Can you ask my brother for me? I promised my friends that I'd ask, but it's so embarrassing!"

Mari groaned. What was the world coming to?

"How many? Two? Three girls?"

"Five."

"Five?"

"Yes. Ayumi Takahara. Chihiro Kosaka. Shiori Shiomiya. Tsukiyo Kujo. And Yui Goido."

"Wait! Wait! Wait! I remember those names! Aren't they the same girls that went here to sample my son's coffee?"

"Yes, Mom."

_So I was right. They all like my son! And here I thought that I was lucky that two girls happen to like him! And look at him now! He has so much to choose from! _

"So Keima has seven girls after him?"

"Yes."

Mari just looked at Elsie—dumbfounded. The mother slumped against her chair. "Oh, this is giving me a headache!"

"So, will you ask my brother?"

Mari wanted to say no. Seven girls at the same time would be too much! Heck, two girls at the same time would be too much already! And she approved that!

"Wait! They do know that they will have to share Keima with Tenri and Kanon, right?"

"Well, they said that if Exalted Brother can have two girls at the same time, there isn't any reason why he couldn't have more. They're all in love with him, Mom. And I don't think it's fair that Kanon and Tenri have the Divine One all to themselves, and the others can't have a share."

"Wait! You think that it's unfair? So you like your brother to have more girls?"

"Why not? Every girl in school is destined to fall in love with Big Brother," Elsie declared with conviction. "If the girls want it, and my brother says yes, I don't see why not?"

"You're so naïve, Elsie," Mari answered. "He already has Kanon and Tenri. Why would he want more girls?"

"Well, both girls are wonderful. But don't tell anyone, but I think Tenri is too timid to act as his wife and Kanon? Well, she's made so many mistakes when it came to the Divine One. And she always follows what Okada wants, and I don't think her manager has the best intentions," Elsie whispered. "Maybe if they have more competition, they would try to become better for my brother? After all, Beloved Brother only deserves the best."

Mari was flabbergasted. It was as if Elsie was reading her mind. And her daughter made a fair point. Mari approved of Tenri as a future daughter-in-law, but only in comparison to Kanon. Both were unsuited, if Mari was honest with herself, only that Tenri was less unsuited than Kanon. Hardly a recommendation. So if with another girl in competition, they would do their best, how much more if there were six others?

Besides, one of those girls might be the perfect girl for her son. But Mari would never know if she never approves of this idea, would she?

So she was tempted. And after all, Keima would choose only one girl after five years. It's not as if the arrangement would be permanent. And Elsie was right. After she approved of two girls for Keima at the same time, it was not such a leap to go from two to three, four, or even seven at the same time, since Keima had already broken the sacred rule of that there should only be one boy to one girl at one time.

Still, such a thing was silly. Seven girls at the same time? Has the world gone mad? How could she approve of such a thing? Keima would never allow it to happen! It would take too much of his gaming time. And even as a mother who wanted him to spend more time in the real world, she would not dream of unduly taking away his precious gaming time. She understood how important it was for Keima to play games.

And were the girls even sincere?

"Are those girls really in love with my son? Don't take this the wrong way, but Keima is well known as Kanon's brother. What if they're after your brother just to get close to Kanon?" Mari asked. "And would Kanon and Tenri approve? Even if, in principle, they agreed that he could have other girls, that's just in theory. If they actually see that there are other girls in the flesh, would they still be so sharing?"

"Why don't you ask them?" Elsie answered.

If it were that simple. But first, they need to ask the most important person—Keima.

* * *

_Part 258 – Keima's Approval_

"Does Keima know?"

"Of course not. My Divine Brother knows nothing. He thinks that they're just friends," Elsie answered.

"Listen, Elsie. It's not my call. It's Keima's. And I don't think he would want this. Keima is no playboy."

"But I already promised my friends that they would at least get to ask him," said Elsie. "They'll think I'm a liar if they won't get this. Please, Mom! Say yes."

"Only if Keima approves," Mari asserted.

"So if Divine Brother says yes, you'll say yes too? You'll help me?"

Mari looked at the pleading Elsie. Elsie seemed so pitiful, with those puppy dog eyes. Poor Elsie. She was inclined to humor her daughter. And why not? It's not as if she's committing something that Keima will not do. Keima would have the final say, and she knew that Keima would say no.

"Yes, if Keima agrees, I promise you that I'll allow Keima to have those five girls at the same time, with Kanon and Tenri," Mari conceded. That would at least save her daughter's trustworthiness to her friends. The onus of rejection would be on Keima, who would not care about it in the slightest.

"Really?"

"Yes, Elsie," the mother said.

"Thanks!" said the daughter as she hugged Mari.

…

* * *

Keima Katsuragi entered their house and walked into the living room, and found Mari and Elsie waiting for him.

"So how was your date with Tenri and Kanon?" asked the mother.

"Both were fine, and both were lots of fun," he answered in a neutral tone.

"Keima, I have something to ask of you," Mari began. The mother already knew what his answer was going to be. He would refuse it. She knew her son. Two real girls were already too much on his plate. Still, she needed to placate Elsie.

"Yes, Mom?"

Mari looked at Elsie. "Tell him."

"Well, Ayumi, Chihiro, Shiori, Tsukiyo, and Yui want the same chance as Tenri and Kanon," Elsie said.

"What? That's impossible! They don't like me!"

"But it's true! They do like you, Exalted Brother!"

"I am the Otamegane! No girl can like me! Tenri and Kanon are just exceptions!" he declared. "You're deluded, Elsie, if you think that."

Mari wanted to smack her son. He was so naïve if he thinks that none of the girls like him. Then again, he was a gamer who knows nothing of the real world. Of course, he's that naïve.

"But they told me they like you!"

"Either you're lying to me, or they lied to you!" Keima cruelly answered. "I guess you're too buggy to see the difference!"

"That's so mean! I am not lying! They do like you!" Elsie shouted as she smacked him in the head with her broom.

"You're naïve to believe that!" growled Keima as he nursed a bump in his head.

"I am not! Well, if you're so sure, Divine Brother, why don't we ask them? If they say yes, then you should give them a chance like you did Tenri and Kanon!"

"Don't be silly! That's a hair-brained scheme!"

"But if you're so sure, why are you so scared?" Elsie taunted. "Give them a chance if they like you!"

"No way!"

"Please. I made a promise to the five of them that you'll at least listen to them," said Elsie, tears falling on her face as she bowed, then kneeled before him. "If you don't, then I would have broken my promise. And they won't ever believe me. Please, brother, if you care for me, just listen. If you think they don't like you, what harm would it do? I only did this for you, Divine One."

There was a tense stand-off, with Elsie on her knees, and Keima looking at her. Mari was reduced to a spectator, not sure of what was happening before her eyes.

"Fine. Just for you. Just to disabuse you of the idea that they like me. If they do like me, I promise you, Elsie, that I will give them the chance Kanon and Tenri has," said Keima. "Provided Mom approves, that is."

"Keima, are you sure about this? Do you really want an additional five girls?" asked the mother as Elsie celebrated in joy.

"Mom, this is a sure win for me. There's no way those five girls can like me! And even if they do, there's no way they're going to be willing to share. I'm just doing Elsie a favor. You know me, I can't say no to her," he whispered, looking at his mother. "And this would save Elsie's credibility with her friends. If I don't do this, I would never hear the end of it from Elsie. But I'll only do this if it's fine with you, Mom."

Elsie looked at Mari expectantly. Mari was trapped. She promised Elsie to say yes, thinking that Keima would say no. Now that Keima said yes, thinking that the girls would say no, she had no choice but to approve or risk the trust of her daughter.

"Yes, I approve, Keima!" she conceded. "So if it turns out that they like you, you'll give them the same chance as Kanon and Tenri, right?"

"As long as they agree! But that's not going to happen, right? So how will we do this?"

"How about we ask them here?" Elsie suddenly proposed. "I can invite them to a sleepover here, and you can ask them one by one? How about this Saturday night?"

Mari began to think. There was a possibility that she was mistaken in her assessment that they were in love with her son. Maybe their blush last Sunday was because of something else? She needed to be sure that those girls were not lying just to get close to Kanon's brother. She needed to grill them to make sure their intentions towards her innocent son were pure.

"That would be a good idea," Mari agreed. "This Saturday night's good. And invite Kanon and Tenri too. I need to ask them if they're fine with this. But don't tell any of them the real purpose of the sleepover."

Mari still couldn't believe what she and her son were getting into as she said those words. Maybe none of those five girls actually like her son?

End of Flag XXIII

* * *

**Stats for the Week**

_Official Time_

_Monday_

Tenri – Morning Walk – 15 minutes

Yui – Lunch – 1 hour

Kanon – Night Event – 1 hour

_Tuesday_

Tenri - Morning Walk - 15 minutes

Chihiro – Lunch – 1 hour

Tenri – After School Visit – 1 hour

_Wednesday_

Tenri - Morning Walk - 15 minutes

Kanon – Lunch – 1 hour

Tenri - Visit to Neighbor – 1 hour

Kanon – Night Event – 1 hour

**Total:**

Tenri – 2 hour, 45 minutes

Yui – 3 hours

Kanon – 3 hours

Chihiro – 1 hour

* * *

**Review Replies**

To** xellos540,**

Once more, thank you for your review!

Once again, this is originally a PM that I posted here for the information and enlightenment of other readers.

I wonder how much excuses Keima could come up regarding the Club room? As long as nobody asks Kodoma, I reckon he could make anyone believe whatever he says about it.

As for the sudden kiss, it's part of Keima's new way of maintaining affection points for already conquered heroines—the sudden and unexpected kiss out of nowhere! He already tried it on Yui and Kanon, so he knew Kanon wouldn't object to it! XD

Yep, that would be a problem. But just remember the phase, "no member of the schedule could be admitted to membership".

Yep, Kanon loves it. She knows it all pretend, so to her, it's like they're acting out a play. It's lots of fun either way.

You're right about the girls becoming more scheming. It's not like Keima was naturally scheming, lying, and such before he met Elsie, because there's no reason he would be so. Keima, to my knowledge, was relatively honest before he became involved in the entire business. He was developed those scheming skills because it was necessary to save his own neck. The same happens to the girls, I guess. Especially Yui, Aoba, and Haqua, who have their own goals that Keima may not necessarily approve of.

Well, the timeline, to me at least, where Haqua did cast the spell was when she saved Keima, Ayumi, and Chihiro from Vintage's agents in the forest when Haqua firsts return from New Hell. Haqua cast the spell to help protect Chihiro, because she needed to see what was attacking her. After all, she saw Ayumi kiss Keima on the ship during Ayumi's "wedding" and saw Mercury emerge.

Was it an excuse from the beginning? Not really. It was mainly, at first, as the final step in the girls' acceptance of Keima's mission for New Hell. It was one thing to say it was fine for Keima to romance another girl and kiss her to save them. It's another thing to actually see it. If they can see Keima do it and accept it, that would be the final seal to their pact, which would be very hard to break. Of course, now that there's a reason for them gather together and see the Weiss, it's a very convenient event to use for other purposes and other plot points. It's the "oops, I cast the spell on Aoba too" was created after seeing what can I do once I created the scenario.

Yep, "some" girls are becoming more "evil" as the flags go on. That's what Keima gets for saying that it's okay to lie and deceive if it's for their own good. What's to prevent the girls from concluding that it was also okay to lie and deceive Keima if it's for Keima's own good? I mean, what's good for the goose is good for the gander.

Yep! Yui would be the single most responsible person in making Aoba part of the schedule if she actually succeeds! As for Aoba, well, Aoba is starting to move out from under Keima, even if in her mind, she's always under him. For example, the club thing, admitting Asami and Minami, and of course, the Keima running for the School council presidency. The last one's very close to outright disobedience.

The difference between the two was that no one's manipulating or making Yui do something, while Aoba was being manipulated by Yui.

Yep! Kaori's in class 2-A.

Yeah. Remember, Tsukiyo didn't originally want to learn to play games, but just want to know how Keima talks. Thus, she wants to learn gaming lingo. It's just that Aoba decided the easiest way to teach Tsukiyo was to teach her to play games. Then Tsukiyo got enamored of games herself!

That means that Aoba's subconsciously thinks of herself as a heroine! I wonder who's the player if that's the case? xD

True, it's not beautiful for Tsukiyo to do that. But it was not intentional. She just wanted to test herself and to impress Aoba by the way she talks. It just so happens that Shiori was there, and she's the only one who couldn't understand!

It's not that Aoba didn't expect Tsukiyo to find out about it, it's that she never expected that Tsukiyo would offer to help her. Given that all the girls who are now pledged to support her plans was because Aoba directly asked them to, she could be forgiven for thinking that if she doesn't ask someone for help, they won't try join.

Who says Akko and Saitou didn't tease her xD? Minami just didn't dwell on it as they always teased her, that it would be something unremarkable for her. So yes, they did squeeze the truth from and they teased her lots and lots before as they helped her.

As for Aoba slowly starting to make decisions for Keima, well, that's inevitable once Keima basically made Aoba do most of the work on the club. Of course, the final say would always go to Keima, but like the Minami case, a lot of times, things would go where Keima simply had no choice but to ratify what Aoba did or risk (to his mind) alienating Aoba. It doesn't hurt that Keima trusts Aoba a lot, so he is predisposed to approve what she does. That's how Asami got admitted in the first place.

I'm sure Asami felt jealous inside upon seeing Minami hug Keima. So all Asami needs is a good reason to hug him! I bet she's kicking herself for not hugging Keima when she got admitted.

Yeah, Keima would be very surprised at the very large audience of the duet contest. But Aoba was already doing lots of things that Keima might not be happy about—like trying to make him President without his knowledge or consent! And this was part of making Keima President. As for Minami seeing the Weiss accidentally, we'll see.

Well, Minami got a lot of her info about Keima's popularity from Akko and Saitou, so yes. It would not be apparent when Kanon confessed for the first time, because, after all, the Senpai factor takes time to work.

Now that would be funny if indeed, all of middle school witnessed that. And it would crush Aoba's plans, since that meant that all of middle school should forget the duet. But no, the kissing would be relatively private. For example, I don't think Miyako would notice her audience if Keima could help it.

Yep. Haqua knows too well how good Keima could detect her lies. She remembers how he quickly figured out that she lost a loose soul on their first meeting. So the best thing is not to lie at all, by making sure that she's telling the truth.

As for who knows Haqua's feelings? Well, we have Diana, Aoba, and Yui. That's it.

Yes, the next big event would be the duet concert. You can tell I like to do scenes that have multiple effects on different plot points. Let's just say that the story would be very different after the duet.

Good idea about putting the plot summaries on the profile page with a big spoiler tag, as well as the naming conventions. Anyway, the posting of the plot summaries would be a one-time thing. I won't post it on every chapter, for example. In Flag XXIII, I'll post the 'Keima and schedule' summary, and on XXIV, I'll post 'Miyako Conquest' and 'Mari Involvement' summaries. After that, I won't post summaries anymore, except those that happened in the previous chapter.

Yes, I think I'll develop my profile page, and I'll put the summaries in there too, and naming conventions but it'll take time, since there's a lot of things I'd probably like to put in there, and I'm not really sure how to organize my profile page.

Anyway, thank you for your review and your beta, xellos540!

* * *

_**The Schedule Plot Summary**_

**First Week**

_Sunday..._

Keima, right after the Goddess Search arc, after spending five days doing nothing but playing games, learned a terrible secret. The Goddesses, unwittingly, caused the life of their hosts to be in danger for the next five years. For them to live, the Goddesses must be nourished by their love for Keima. It must grow or be maintained. If their love for Keima dies, they will die too. This would continue until all the Weiss on earth were gone.

Keima decided on a plan to save the lives of the girls.

The Goddess hosts and Chihiro arrive at Café Grandpa. There, Keima confessed everything about New Hell, Loose Souls, his mission, and the Goddesses. But he did not reveal the danger to their lives. That had to be kept secret to protect the girls and for his plan to work.

He told them that he is a gamer and that he doesn't love any of them. But he cared for them. Because of his mission to capture the Weiss, he cannot be with them for the next five years. So they should just give up on him or wait that long. And he promised he'll choose at the end, but recommended that they choose someone else instead.

The girls, who were all deeply in love with him, would have none of it. They would all wait. Keima also stated that they should not see each other to avoid being hurt when they see him conquer girls to save them. But Kanon wanted to spend time with him even as they waited for his choice. All the girls seconded Kanon, except Ayumi and Chihiro, who had reservations about it.

Keima "reluctantly" agreed to their demand to spend time with them while they wait for his choice. He wrote a schedule on how he would spend time with each girl, and the rules for the schedule. All the girls accepted it, glad to have time to spend with Keima. The general thrust of the rules was that Keima would guarantee that the girls have rights to at least three hours from Keima, but in exchange, they would leave him alone outside of their time except if they have a "valid reason." It suited all parties since the girls would have guaranteed Keima time, while Keima would have lots of free time for games, and the girls would leave him alone outside their time.

* * *

_Monday..._

Tenri is the first girl to spend time with Keima officially. The two walked fifteen minutes to school together. Tenri said that she knew she has no chance, but she'll be happy for the next five years. Keima admitted that he wouldn't choose her at the moment, but he could change his mind and eventually select her in the end. He looked her in the eye and told her she had a chance, and she believed him. He kissed her on the lips.

In the meantime, Yui tried to use the rules in her favor by inventing a valid reason—giving Keima notes from his absence in exchange for Keima checking her homework. Yui was determined to play by the rules to win Keima.

Chihiro got one hour during lunch. It was complicated for Chihiro. Unknown to everyone else, Keima loves Chihiro. But Chihiro was still hurt about her rejection, especially by how she was rejected. And to complicate matters, Haqua had earlier informed Keima that since she's not a Goddess host, for her to keep her memories, she must remain in the schedule.

Chihiro, when asked, told Keima that she wanted to keep her memories. So Keima had no choice. He explained his actions while lying a bit about his actual motivations, and Chihiro believed him. He said she deserved better than him and made a motion to leave her forever. But Chihiro intercepted him and kissed him, and said she would win him in five years, and that she would be in the schedule.

Elsie discovered that Miyako has a loose soul.

Chihiro told Ayumi she would be part of the schedule and fight for Keima. Not wanting to compete over a boy, she decided to withdraw from the schedule and support Chihiro instead. But Keima outfoxed her. During his first hour with her after school, she used Miyako's situation to rope Ayumi in and make Ayumi want to fight for him, kissing Ayumi in the process, and Ayumi kissing him later. Ayumi became part of the schedule.

After that, Keima went to Tenri's home, where he gave Tenri 45 minutes of official time. Tenri figured out that he still loves Chihiro, but Keima assures her that he can still change his mind and love someone else at the end of five years.

* * *

_Tuesday…_

Keima spent one hour with Ayumi for lunch. After school, he spent another hour with Chihiro on the playground. He showed off his acting abilities to both Ayumi and Chihiro.

In the evening, he went to the library to spend time with Shiori. The librarian first showed the manuscript of her novel, then ended up giving a tour of the library to Keima. They met Aoba Fuse in the process. There, Keima apologized and told her that she need not be part of the schedule, but Shiori was determined to win Keima. She would remain in the schedule, and he will choose her in the end. Keima said that she has a chance, and their story continues. They kissed.

He then met with Kanon, even if it was not her time, with the pretense that Kanon wanted to heal Keima after he was beaten up by bullies (it was actually Ayumi). The idol invited herself over to drink coffee at Café Grandpa, while still in her disguise. There, she saw Mari and sampled Keima's delightful coffee.

* * *

_Wednesday…_

Keima started the morning with a fifteen-minute walk with Tenri. Then at lunch, he spent one hour with Tsukiyo. The hour with Tsukiyo was stormy, as Tsukiyo accused him of cheating with Aoba Fuse, and Keima had to assure her that Aoba Fuse was merely his disciple, and besides, Aoba was not in love with him. Tsukiyo believed him. Keima then acted like he was not worthy of her, that she does not have to be in the schedule. After apologizing for all his faults, he said that it would be their last meeting.

Tsukiyo slapped Keima before rebuking him. She affirmed that she would be in the schedule. She would wait for five years. And they ended up kissing.

Keima introduced Ayumi and Chihiro to Aoba. Aoba managed to convince them that she's not in love with Keima. Keima then spent two hours jointly with Ayumi and Chihiro, with the two girls combining their time so they get two hours with Keima, even if they had to share. They went to Dezeni Sea and had "fun".

He ended Wednesday by spending another hour with Tenri at her home.

* * *

_Thursday..._

Keima first spent one hour with Tsukiyo in the Astronomy during lunch break. Tsukiyo gave Keima a bento lunch, then served him tea.

After school, Keima spent one hour with Shiori in the library. Keima was surprised when Shiori showed him a novelization of _One Leaf_, a game that starred his favorite heroine, Yokkyun. Keima was so happy that his favorite character and game got a novelization. He began to plot to acquire the book before he graduated. He decided the best way to get the book was to put someone friendly on the School Council Presidency.

For Shiori's second hour, they went to eat ramen in a store where they need not interact with people to order. He learned that Shiori wanted to be the Library Committee head but felt that she had no chance because of her shyness. After their date, he walked her back to school, where he kissed her before they separated.

After that, as Tsukiyo went to meet Keima for her last hour, she accidentally bumped into Shiori. They became best friends.

Tsukiyo and Keima met at the Maijima shrine. There, they gazed at the moon, discussed beautiful things like the moon and games, and danced. Keima closed the show by kissing Tsukiyo.

* * *

_Friday..._

The day started with the usual fifteen-minute walk of Keima with Tenri to school. Then during lunch, Keima spent one hour with Yui. There, Yui grabbed and held Keima, making him uncomfortable. She declared that she understood Keima's mission, that she was sad that the girls don't remember Keima saving them, that she would like to help him in his mission, and that she fell in love with him before she even regained her memories of her first conquest.

She had another two hours after school. She made him wear the Maijima High female uniform, on the excuse that she wanted to bring him home, and her parents forbade her to bring a boy to her house. She called "her" Keiko Katsura, and she brought him to her warehouse, where she kept the games and gaming equipment Keima bought when he swapped bodies with Yui. She let him play games and requested to witness his God of Conquest mode. Keima obliged. Afterward, she asked to be his disciple, but he told her that she must be good at games before she could qualify as his disciple.

In the meantime, the Yui, Tenri, and Tsukiyo got Aoba Fuse to teach them about games.

* * *

_Saturday..._

Keima met Kanon Saturday evening. Kanon first gave Keima PFPs to replace the one she destroyed when she tazed Keima the first time she met him. Keima said that they could not be together because of her idol career, and he was the Otamegane. Kanon tried to get Keima to drop the schedule and stick with her alone. Keima got angry at Kanon. He told her that if she continued to insist that she should have him by herself or if she refused to be part of the schedule, then they should part ways. Kanon, afraid of losing Keima forever, gave in and accepted the schedule. Keima kissed her to symbolize her forgiveness.

Afterward, they planned to get Kanon's manager Okada on board. They were able to trick Okada into agreeing to let Kanon make a speech about Keima being like her "brother" in exchange for Keima giving Kanon three hours of his time every week for the next five years while allowing Keima to have other girls to keep up the ruse.

Afterward, for Kanon's final hour, they went to a park, where, on a cold November night, while being protected by Elsie's bubble, they had a picnic. Then using Elsie's Magic, Kanon performed onstage while Keima pretended to be an enthusiastic fan. They closed the night by dancing, with Keima sealing it with a kiss.

(to be continued)


	24. Countdown to the Duet

**The World The Girls Also Knows: The Girls God Can Only Save**

* * *

AU after Goddesses Arc. Keima has to keep the affection of the seven Goddess hosts and Chihiro at the same time. And he still has to exorcise loose souls from girls by making them fall in love with him. Miyako has a loose soul that needs to be exorcised, and the God of Conquests gets himself a new disciple in the game world named Aoba Fuse.

And I do not own The World God Only Knows.

And thanks to **xellos540** for the beta job!

_As for some characters:_

Aoba Fuse, Ikumi Yoshino, and Asami Yoshino are light novel heroines. I took their characterizations both from the light novel and also from Wrathie Winsre's stories.

I also made summaries of the Miyako and the Mari plot, which I posted at the end of the chapter, after the review replies.

* * *

_**Summary of the Previous Chapter**_

_**Short Summary**_

Kanon attends a practice of Miyako and Keima. Miyako recalls the past. Keima and Tenri attend a magic show. Kanon demands to witness something. Keima and Kanon sing at a karaoke. Elsie asks Mari about the girls.

* * *

_**Long Summary**_

_"Aoba Making Keima Respected" Plot_

Aoba mentioned to Asami while they were watching Keima practice piano with Miyako that it would be useless to invite high-schoolers to the concert as their minds would not be changed. So only middle-schoolers should be invited.

She also stated that they should not let Kaori Yuuzaki know that they are concentrating on Middle-school. Instead, she must think that they are contesting High school.

* * *

**ARC II - CONSPIRACIES**

**Flag XXIV**

**Countdown to the Duet**

* * *

_Part 259 – Walking to a Cliff_

Keima Katsuragi looked at his mother with disinterest. "A sleepover, Mom?"

"Yes, yes," Mari said. "That's a good idea. It would be like a job interview. I can grill them, Keima, like how I grilled Tenri and Kanon."

There was a look of relief in the gamer's face. "Thanks, Mom. Just do it for me. I still have a lot of game backlog, and I don't have time for this."

"Hold it, mister! I'm not yet finished. After I interview them, and if I'm convinced that they really are in love with you, then I'll ask them to confess to you in front of me."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Of course! What's good enough for Kanon and Tenri should be good enough for them. I know that it's a private thing, but they would share you with six others, and I want to test them. If they can't do that, then that's one less girl to worry about for you and me. Then the girls that pass must meet and approve of each other. I don't like infighting."

"Wait. How about me approving them? Doesn't my opinion count too?"

"But Divine One, you already promised me that you'd give them a chance!" whined Elsie.

"Yes, son, you already promised your sister that you'd give them Kanon and Tenri's chance if they really do love you. So you already approved of them," Mari pointed out. "This is just a test to find out if they really like you!"

Mari figured out that not all of those five girls could survive that grilling. Yes, she would make all of them sweat. Probably only one or two would be left standing, so Keima could have a total of three or four girls. If they all survive it, and Keima accepts all of them, then Keima could have all seven at the same time, but she doubted that every single one of them could pass by the time she's done with them.

"And if someone can't make it to that sleepover?" Keima asked.

"Then, that girl is out of the running!" Mari proclaimed.

Yes. If those girls want to have a chance at Keima, then they must prove themselves to their future mother-in-law.

…

* * *

"By the way, son, I want to ask you a question. Why are you so sure that none of those five girls actually like you?" Mari asked when Elsie went upstairs and left the two of them alone.

"Are you kidding me? I am the Otamegane! I have an infamous reputation at school! No girl could like me! Besides, let me count the ways that they can't like me. Ayumi Takahara repeatedly kicked me and hit me—"

"What? She hit you?"

"Yes. Chihiro Kosaka's the same. She poured coffee on my head once and hit me too. Tsukiyo always treats me like a servant. Is that the way you treat someone you like? Yui Goido's weird. She is from the famous Goido family. They'll never marry their daughter to anyone except if the boy's rich. I'm immediately disqualified. And Shiori called me an idiot for pointing out that 2D books are better than 3D books. See? I know them well! They can't like me!"

"They blushed at you when you entered the café!"

"Probably shocked at the Kanon brother announcement," Keima dismissed. "Trust me, Mom. It's a sure thing. They'd rather die than fall in love with me. This is just a little favor to Elsie."

Mari wanted to slap her head. Her son was so sure of himself, but he was so naïve! She was convinced that at least some of them like him. Her job would be to weed that out and make sure that Keima only gave chances to those who really love him.

_Oh, my darling innocent son, you really are setting yourself up to fail! I know you don't like to date more than two girls at the same time, but if you're wrong, then I won't fix this for you. _

Mari decided to give her son one last chance to get out of walking off a cliff.

"Are you sure about this? If you are wrong, and some of the girls do like you, then you have to fulfill your promise to Elsie. I will make sure you give those girls the same chance as Kanon and Tenri. Meaning three hours per week for the next five years provided they agreed to it."

"I am sure. Don't worry, Mom. I know what I'm doing."

_And the next five years would be very interesting. How can I explain this to your father?_

* * *

_Part 260 – Keima's Rudeness_

_The next morning, Thursday, the day of the duet…_

There was no girl scheduled for that day's morning walk, so Keima was not surprised that Aoba Fuse was waiting for him outside his gate. What surprised him was that her mother suddenly ran out of the door.

"Miss Fuse!" Mari shouted.

Both gamers stopped and looked at the mother.

Aoba bowed. "Good morning, Mrs. Katsuragi."

"Elsie would like to invite you to a sleepover this Saturday night," Mari invited.

Keima just looked on in horror. What was happening? Why was his mother inviting her? She's not part of the schedule! Or of Elsie's five 'friends' that 'liked' him. This was not part of his plan.

"Thank you very much," the girl genius said, looking at her master. She was trying to read his face to see if he would approve or not. But the Divine One kept a poker face. "But I'm not sure I can go. I'll let you know if I can make it."

"I'll let you stay in Keima's game library all night if you like, and you can bring over your game consoles so you can play with my son," Mari added.

"I'm going," Aoba answered without thinking. Ever since she saw that game library, she dreamt of going back and looking at the games. She had the right to go there and borrow any game she liked, but she was busy the entire week and had no time. She had been trying to find time where she could go back to that place. And now Mrs. Katsuragi was offering it to her on a silver platter. She could not let go of this opportunity. "As long as I can sleep in that library."

Mari smiled. "Of course, you can."

…

* * *

And Keima wanted to slap his head. What was Aoba thinking in accepting the invitation? Well, he couldn't blame her. If he were in her shoes, he would do the same.

"Aoba, you should know that Elsie's going to invite Ayumi, Tsukiyo, Chihiro, Shiori, Yui, Tenri, and Kanon—the entire schedule—for a sleepover," he informed as he played his PFP while the two walked to school.

And the girl gamer, also playing her PFP, stopped in her tracks. She wanted to slap her head. "Oh, my God! I'm so sorry. I never thought… I would've rejected it if I'd known. It would be too much of a bother for me, and I can't just play games with all of them around. But I can't reject it now without offending your mother. I'm so sorry, Divine One."

And all his anger left him. He felt pity for his female counterpart. All those girls doing real things when all she wanted to do was to look at his game collection—he could feel her pain.

"That's fine. We'll just have to make the best of it," he conceded.

"Divine One, can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away."

"Why are you so rude to people? Not that I'm judging you, I'm rude too. I just want to find out if we're rude for the same reason."

"Why do you think I'm rude?"

"Well, because you're part of the ideal. The world of 2D. And you don't care for the real, the 3D world. And 3D people keep trying to pull you into the real world. So you're rude to them to get them to stop trying."

"Aren't you the same?"

"I'm the Ice Princess. I'm rude by nature. I'm so cold no one even tries to be friendly," the girl answered. "They just look at my eyes, and they all run away. But you're not that cold nor as scary. You need to be rude to drive them away. Am I right?"

"Yes. I am part of the ideal. I am proud of it! I don't need the real!" he answered.

"So, you don't need to be rude if people aren't trying to pull you to the real?"

"Mostly. Then I don't have to interact much with real people."

"So that's why you're so rude to High School students! They are always around you, and they might pull you to the real if you're not too careful!"

"Maybe. And the fact that they're annoying and mock the ideal all the time. They deserve it."

"Then, Master, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can you act polite to Middle School students?"

Keima stopped and looked at his disciple.

"Why?"

"I made a stupid promise to Minami Ikoma. I told her that you might be rude to High School students, but then I promised her that you would be nice and polite to Middle School students. I'm so sorry. I didn't think when I said that. I just want to present your best face to her when she had asked to be a member of our club."

Keima could see her dilemma. Minami was Aoba's responsibility. And if he acted rude to middle school students, then Aoba would lose face and undermine her authority as Secretary of the club. Usually, he would not care, but he didn't want his disciple to be embarrassed because of him. Especially after being tricked into a sleepover with seven other girls.

"Why should I do that?"

"Because, unlike High School Students, Middle School students won't try to be close to you or be friends with you. You are their senpai, and they will keep their respective distance. So it won't harm you if you try to act polite to them. They won't mistake the gesture as that of friendship. In short, they will not try to pull you into the 3D world."

Keima agreed. Middle school students were a bit in awe of high schoolers, and they wouldn't dare to presume that they could be friends with their much older upperclassmen. Especially someone like him. The Senpai Factor would ensure that there wouldn't be too much familiarity with him.

"Of course. Just for you, I promise that I'll be nice and polite to middle school students starting today, okay?"

"Thank you. And I assure you, middle school students won't try to pull you to the real. Only high school students would do that," the disciple tried to reassure him.

Keima nodded. He also knew that he need not worry too much. He rarely interacted with Middle School students. Most of the people he interacted with at school were his fellow High School students, to whom he would be rude to all the time. It was a win-win. It cost little for him to do so in practical terms, and it would save Aoba's face to Minami.

…

* * *

_Part 261 – Tsukiyo's Time_

_Lunch break…_

"You're late!"

Tsukiyo Kujo scowled at Keima when he opened the door to the Astronomy Club. It was her first hour for the week.

"I'm sorry, my lady," Keima apologized even if he was on time. It was best to humor the moon lover.

Tsukiyo haughtily accepted the apology. "Very well. You are forgiven. You may enter."

Tsukiyo was back to normal. Well, as normal as a doll-carrying, moon-loving, aristocratic girl could be.

"You haven't brought your lunch, I presume, Keima?"

"I have not."

"Typical. In all things, we must strive for perfection. And that includes perfection in our meals. Or in your case, eating meals on time. Still, you're not the perfect man. Even if you're perfect for me, you're still quite flawed. I suppose I could be perfect enough for both of us, but, even for such an imperfect boy, you're still quite beautiful."

Keima resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I am honored you think of me that way."

"I anticipated your lack of concern for your needs, so I took the liberty of preparing your lunch." She pointed to the table in the middle of the club. On it was a tea set wrapped nicely on a box, a kettle filled with hot tea, and three bentos.

"Two are yours, and one is mine," she said, referring to the bentos. Vulcan informed her that she better prepare two for him because all the other girls were doing the same. "Now, my butler, you will take all of that, and carry it to your club."

"What?" answered Keima. He was not expecting that.

"Yes. _The Books and Games Club_. I want to see your club," Tsukiyo declared as she picked up Luna. "As we will be seen together, it's best to use our ruse. You are my butler outside, okay?"

"As you wish, Lady Tsukiyo," he acceded. Tsukiyo was a girl around which he acted the most, mostly due to her wish to be treated like a lady. As both of them knew he was acting, it was not a big deal. They were both 'playing' their roles, except for Tsukiyo, it was her natural mode. And at least she remembered her ruse.

Keima sent a quick message to Aoba and Elsie, who were having lunch in the club before he carried the bentos and tea set. Tsukiyo, befitting the lady that she was, only brought Luna as they walked downstairs to the _Book and Games Club._ Other students just stared at them in amusement.

"Be careful with that, Mr. Katsuragi," she instructed, playing her role as mistress to her butler to the hilt.

"As you wish, my lady," he said, in a submissive tone, conveying to the onlookers that he was really serving her as a butler. "How long would I have to do this, my lady Tsukiyo?"

"Until you repaired the damage to my telescope, you dirty man! To think that the brother of Kanon is such a clutz!" she spoke haughtily. "Since you are so poor, you have six months more until that expensive telescope can be paid!"

"But you already have one!" he whined.

"One that is very expensive. Do you know how much that cost me? Your servitude can hardly be commensurate to the value of such a beautiful instrument, but that is the only way you can pay," she said. "Now, my butler, say that again?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

"Fine. I will always be careful around Lady Tsukiyo, the most beautiful girl in Maijima Private High," he sarcastically said as they neared the door to his club.

"That's better, my butler," she proudly answered. "As further punishment, I will eat lunch at your club whenever I like!"

"But, my lady!"

"No buts! That's punishment for your impertinence!" she answered as they reached the door.

He put the tea set down and knocked.

And Elsie answered.

"Lady Kujo!" she answered. "Um, just wait!"

Then three girls emerged. Elsie, Aoba Fuse, and Asami Yoshino.

"Welcome, my lady," the three girls said in unison as Aoba took the tea set, Asami the teapot, and Elsie, the three bentos, and carried it inside.

"You have such diligent servants," Tsukiyo commented, eyeing the students that followed them.

Elsie closed the door when they were all in.

"Whew! I hoped that was enough. Did I do my part well for the crowd?" asked Tsukiyo as soon it was safe.

"You did well, my lady," said Keima. And he looked at the three club members. "Thank you for doing that on short notice."

"It was our pleasure, Divine One," said Aoba.

"Um, yes, President," Asami answered, blushing a bit, her eyes burning with confusion and curiosity.

"Anything for you, Divine Brother," said Elsie. "Well, we'll be going now."

The three girls left, carrying their own bentos. Elsie discreetly cast a spell so the three girls were invisible as they left. Elsie directed them to the Astronomy Club.

…

* * *

_Part 262 – Tsukiyo's First Demand_

"Why did they become invisible?" asked Tsukiyo when the two were alone.

"Because if the crowd outside saw them leave, then they would know that we are alone together, and they might not believe the ruse. By leaving while invisible, and hiding in the Astronomy Club, they would think that those three are with us during our lunch, and they would suspect nothing."

"But Asami and Aoba—"

"Those two don't know they're invisible. Elsie took care of that," Keima said. "As far as they're concerned, they're just being sneaky."

Tsukiyo nodded. "You think of everything."

"I wouldn't be the God of Conquests if I didn't, my lady," he said. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I want to look around," the moon-lover announced as she walked around the clubroom, looking at all the smaller rooms inside. "This is beautiful. Not as beautiful as the Astronomy Club, but beautiful on its own."

"Thank Elsie for that," Keima laughed.

"I may donate some of the excess objects of my club to your club, to make it even better," Tsukiyo offered.

"No thanks. That would destroy the ruse that I'm paying with servitude the destruction of your telescope," Keima laughed.

"Well, let's eat," said Tsukiyo as she arranged the bentos, and the tea set on the table.

Tsukiyo ate her one bento, and Keima ate his two. Then they had tea, with Keima the one who served it.

"I must say, this lunch event was really successful," the moon lover commented. "Did this raise your affection points? Did this increase the chances of you choosing my route?"

And Keima was flabbergasted. Since when could Tsukiyo talk like a gamer? And with such casualness. Keima noted that she would not be casually talking about it if she said, 'Did this make you love me more? Would this make you choose me more?' because that was in effect what she was asking him. Did she have any idea how bold she was being?

"How did you—" he began.

"I decided to learn more about your hobby, to see if it was beautiful."

"And is it?"

"I haven't decided yet. I haven't finished my lessons," she remarked. "But from what I've seen, many aspects of your hobby are beautiful. The games I played so far raised my affection points to the concept of gaming. Though sometimes choosing a route could give me headaches, and sometimes, the flags are annoying. Tell me, have I raised a flag by having lunch here with you?"

"Yes, you did."

"What choices appeared in this flag?"

"I could say yes and eat lunch here, or say no and insist on having lunch in the Astronomy Club."

"I thought so. Tell me, have your choices increased my chances of the player winning the heroine? Would it lead to a good end?"

"At this point in your route, most choices would lead to a good end, provided I decide to go with you," he answered. "Your affection points are already so high for me, am I right?"

At that, Tsukiyo blushed deeply. "Perhaps I asked the wrong question. I am on your route. So are the other girls. Which route would you take in the end?"

"I am not yet sure," he answered. "But you'll only find out after five years even if I already have made a choice. But I haven't."

"But you already chose my route," Tsukiyo insisted. "You just do not know it yet. You already made choices on past flags, which unknown to you, could only lead to a good ending with me."

Keima laughed at that. "We'll see."

"You'll inevitably choose me," she declared. "Now, tell me. How did I do with my game talk?"

"It's passable," he answered. "You really know what you're talking about. Congratulations! You just increased my positive points for you!"

"Thank you. Talking in game talk about some topics is far less embarrassing than talking about it directly," Tsukiyo admitted. "Let's talk about something else. How is the progress of Terada's conquest?"

"It's happening tonight. We're playing a duet contest. After the contest, it will be over."

"I heard that four other girls would watch it."

"Five. Ayumi, Chihiro, Tenri, Yui, and Kanon."

"Then, I want to witness it."

Keima wanted to groan and slap his head. "Do you wish to see me kiss another girl?"

"I will be sharing you with six other girls for the next five years, and you would kiss each of us during our time. I may accidentally catch you doing so with the others, and it would not be in my interest to overreact when I do so. Provided you don't cheat on me by kissing girls not in the schedule or possessed by Weiss, then I must bear it with equanimity."

"But are you really sure?"

"Keima, you told me to love you. And this is just me loving you. I want to understand more about your mission. If I get hurt and cry looking at you kiss her, then so be it. But I will not be left alone. I demand a front-row seat to the conquest!"

"Fine. You can watch it happen. I'll send Haqua to you when it's time. Just watch the duet with the others to be sure," Keima conceded. Tsukiyo was the last person he expected to want to witness Miyako's conquest. It was against her personality. But he supposed that after learning that all the other girls would do it, she would not want to be left behind. He wondered how hurt Tsukiyo would be after that? It didn't matter. It would be her fault anyway, and he could repair any damage to her affection points that would happen.

…

* * *

_Part 263 – Tsukiyo's Second Demand_

"So how was the lunch?" asked Tsukiyo as they finished their meals and were now drinking tea, prepared and served by Keima.

They were still sitting opposite each other around the table.

"It's nice and delicious. Was this home cooked?"

"I made it especially for you, by my own hands," Tsukiyo said.

"I supposed you also put in your love and affection in making it?" he casually added.

"Yes, and I—you shouldn't just say it like that!" the moon-lover scolded, her face blushing red at the implication of her words.

"Like how?"

"Like how love and affection is just another ingredient like salt or pepper!"

He shrugged. "I guess I was a bit insensitive. Forgive me, my lady."

"Next time, watch your tongue. Yes, you are forgiven. Now you may kiss me."

"Huh?" Keima uttered as he looked at Tsukiyo—eyes closed and expecting, but still blushing hard.

"Isn't this the purpose of the schedule, so you can kiss girls?" she teased in a lecturing tone. "I heard from Goido that you kiss the others for every hour you spend with them. The first hour is nearly up."

He sighed. He walked to where Tsukiyo was, grabbed both her upper arms and gently pulled her from her chair so she was standing. She still had her eyes closed as Keima pulled her up as he bent his head down, forcing her to stand on tiptoe.

And his lips met hers. This was probably the least surprising kiss he had to do. He wondered if her affection would be raised as much as the other girls did. He knew that an unexpected kiss would be a good thing, so how about a kiss where it was predictable? How would an already conquered heroine react to such? He supposed it can't lower the affection points, so it was safe.

…

* * *

As Keima kissed her, Tsukiyo wanted to put her arms around his neck, in part to relieve the pressure on her poor tiptoeing feet. But the way he held her arms, and how tight he held her, meant that she couldn't do so. She wished she was taller as all she could do was to tiptoe ever further to kiss back. Luckily for her, he lowered his head even further, so the kiss was not broken off.

And the kiss was far longer than before, and it only ended when she was nearing the end of her breath. Keima was gasping too at the end, with a slight blush present as they looked each other in the eye.

He let go and retreated. He sat on the couch and played his PFP.

Tsukiyo was red in the face as she savored the feeling. It was as good as Yui said it would be. She walked to him and sat beside him on his left. And she leaned against the gamer, who was already playing his PFP, her head resting on his chest as he wrapped his left arm around her, and he continued playing.

* * *

…

They stayed in that position until the hour was up. At precisely the moment Tsukiyo's hour ended, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" he shouted.

"Huh? Keima?" the moon-lover mouthed.

"The hour is over," he said as he stood up, leaving the moon-lover on the couch. She quickly stood up and packed the bentos.

The door opened, and the invisible Elsie, Asami, and Aoba entered, becoming visible as they came in.

"So how was your lunch, Divine One?" asked Aoba.

"Her food was delicious," he answered as he helped pack Tsukiyo's tea set. "Let's go."

They nodded, and Elsie opened the door and left first. Then Tsukiyo, holding her doll, then Keima, carrying the tea set and empty bentos, and finally, Aoba and Asami. That way, the people outside would think that Tsukiyo just joined the club membership for lunch.

"Butler, please be careful! That tea set is worth more than your entire life," Tsukiyo haughtily declared as soon as they were outside.

"As you wish, Lady Tsukiyo," Keima apologetically answered as they walked to the Astronomy Club, where they helped Tsukiyo store her tea set.

…

* * *

_Part 264 – Shiori's Wish_

_Later, after school, about three hours before the start of the duet…_

Keima wondered what Shiori had planned for the next two hours. She originally had only one hour for that day, and Ayumi had been the scheduled girl for the second hour. But apparently, Shiori and Ayumi switched their time, so Shiori would have two hours that day instead of one, and would have lunch with Keima on Friday for her third hour.

In exchange, Ayumi would get two hours on Friday afternoon, instead of three separate one hour times on Thursday, Friday, and Saturday, with Ayumi keeping her last hour on Saturday.

In short, they applied Rule Eight. _Trading of time and schedules is allowed, provided both girls agree. Keima Katsuragi's approval for such is not needed._

…

* * *

Shiori was nervous. She was happy that Ayumi asked her to switch their hours, as that resulted in having two hours for that day. And she already had something in mind for the next two hours. But she was not sure how to phrase her request. What if Katsuragi didn't like it?

_I want to ask Keima Katsuragi to go to that ramen place Miss Kujo mentioned. But how can I say that? Do we have the time to go to that place? Maybe if we catch a train, but would we make it in time? But I have got to try. Miss Kujo said that the ramen is to die for, and I love ramen! And I need to talk about other things too._

The library door opened, and there was Keima Katsuragi, the love of her life.

He walked towards her, and her face began blushing. _Why am I still nervous! I shouldn't be nervous! This is not the first time. But this was the first time this week! What if I mess up? What did the other girls do? Minerva said that I should concentrate on trying to win him over with games, never hit him, always to know the rules, and preferably to memorize it. And to always be helpful! But how to do that?_

He stood before her as she sat behind her library desk. "Um, Hello, Katsuragi. C-c-can I help you?" she asked. _Lame, lame! Why did I say that! I made it sound that he's just another library patron, not my date! What to do? What to do? What to say? Someone, please tell me what to say?_

"So, Shiori, what do you want to do today?"

_Oh yes. Rule Nine. The girls get to decide. It's a good thing I memorized the rules as Minerva asked me to. So how do I say it?_

"Um, Katsuragi, um, I want to e-e-e-eat, eat, food, like before, um—" and the words refuse to come out of her mouth. _Say Ramen, Shiori, or he'll think you're weird. I want to eat ramen in Narusawa._

"Want to have Ramen?" he asked.

_How did he know? Wait! Was he reading my mind?_

"Y-y-y-yes. Ramen."

"Want to go to where we went to last week?" Keima inquired.

"N-n-n-no! I want to go to—" she stopped as she wracked her brain for the name of that store. _Was it Omoto? Or Moto? Or Tsukimoto? Or Uemoro? _"Um, the Umomoto Store. That's it. In Narusawa City."

Shiori looked expectantly at him to see signs of approval. "Umomoto Store? Narusawa City? Never heard of the place," he muttered.

And Shiori's mien became depressed.

"Maybe you mean Uemoto Store, right? Elsie has heard of the place. She is a ramen lover," he mentioned.

"Yes, yes!" Shiori squeaked. "Could we?"

"Why not? By the way, it's not the Uemoto Store. According to Elsie, it changed its name to Sumire Store."

Shiori looked at him with curiosity. _So that's why he didn't remember the store name at first. Sumire or Uemoto, I don't care! I just want to have some tasty ramen!_

"Let's go!" Shiori said, standing from her chair.

"Eager now, aren't we? Oh, don't forget to get your novel manuscript," he mentioned.

"Huh?"

"The ruse! You must never forget the ruse! You're going with me because I'm going to review and check your novel," Keima reminded her. "So to outsiders, we aren't going on a date."

And the librarian was so embarrassed at having forgotten about it. She nodded and searched her drawers, and finally handed it to Keima.

* * *

_Part 265 – Shiori and Games_

…

Keima looked over Shiori's novel as they walked out of the library. His eyes widened as he read it.

It was one of his favorite galges that did not have a novelization since it was not popular enough to warrant it.

_Sweet Rei Dreams_.

Well, she was trying at least. Shiori mostly copied the text and the dialogue from the actual game. What she added was additional descriptions and thoughts of characters that were absent in the game itself, making it more complicated.

"Shiori, this is, how did you—"

"Um, games are stories," Shiori mentioned. "I want to write the stories in games."

* * *

…

_Miss Aoba Fuse was right. Katsuragi would go crazy if I novelize this game. I wish I could tell him that it was Fuse's idea, but Fuse told me not to say to him that it was her idea in the first place. I guess I need to thank her next time. Fuse was so nice to help me here._

Aoba Fuse was the one who advised Shiori to novelize Keima's favorite games that were not popular enough to get novelizations, like _One Leaf_. The female gamer herself told Shiori what those games were. Aoba even gave the librarian detailed printed walkthroughs of those games so Shiori did not need to learn how to play the game. Instead, she just followed the instructions and added additional information.

And when she asked Minerva if it was a good idea, the child-like Goddess was all for it when she found out that it was somehow related to games. The Goddess squealed and shouted in approval when she learned of it. Shiori should follow Aoba Fuse's idea if she wanted to win over Katsuragi.

She borrowed one PFP from Yui, and a copy of the game from Aoba. And as she played the game as instructed by the walkthrough, she copied the dialogue and descriptions to pen and paper and started novelizing it.

…

* * *

As Keima read the manuscript, his eyes were on the additions Shiori made. Most were logical and showed that Shiori had read many romance novels. It was not bad for a first try, though he would have written it differently.

And Shiori also wrote scenes not present in the route, sometimes getting scenes from other routes into the route that she chose to novelize, making the product a mish-mash that somehow made it even better.

* * *

…

Instead of walking towards the gate of the school, he led her to the roof of the High school building. Like always, it was deserted.

"Um, aren't we supposed to go to Narusawa?" asked Shiori as she put her manuscript back on her bag.

"Yes."

"Shouldn't we go to the train station?" she shyly asked as she stared at him, eyeing her manuscript.

"No need. Elsie!" he called.

"Divine Brother!" the devil appeared out of nowhere beside him.

"Shiori and I need to go to Narusawa City."

"Aw, so you want to have Shiori over on a magic carpet ride?"

"Magic Carpet? You mean, like in Aladdin of Arabian Nights?" Shiori squeaked, a bit displeased that her alone time with Keima wasn't so alone.

Elsie smiled as she used her raiment to conjure up a magic carpet floating in mid-air at the knee level.

Keima went first and offered his hand to Shiori.

"Isn't that thing dangerous?" she mouthed, still not believing her eyes.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"I do," the librarian answered as she took Keima's hand, and he helped her sit on the carpet as Elsie wrapped them in a protective bubble and turned them invisible.

"Hold on!" Keima said as the carpet suddenly rose and flew high in the sky.

"Eek!" Shiori shouted as the momentum made her slide to the edge, bumping the invisible bubble surrounding them. She immediately scrambled to the center and grabbed and held Keima from the front, burying her head on his chest, afraid of falling off, her eyes shut as she was scared.

"Don't be scared, Shiori," the gamer comforted. "Look around you. Isn't the sight something to behold?"

"I'm scared!" she squeaked as she held him tighter and refused to open her eyes.

She felt his hand go under her chin and lift her head, even as she refused to open her eyes. Then she felt his hand behind her head.

"Don't be afraid. I'm here. Trust me, okay?"

"I don't want to fall off!" she screeched.

"You won't."

"But what if I fall off and I got hur—"

Whatever she was saying got cut off when she felt his lips on hers.

Oh, she missed being kissed by Katsuragi. It was always the best part of the schedule for her. She felt bliss and pleasure as her fear melted away. With Katsuragi with her, why should she be afraid? After all, he gave her courage when he first conquered her. She loves Katsuragi, and therefore, she trusted him to keep her safe, as he kept her safe by expelling her Weiss and saving the world. It was heaven.

And they locked lips longer than before, Keima not breaking off until they absolutely had to, gasping when it was over.

And Shiori opened her eyes and looked at him, handsome even with glasses, firm, unafraid. Her grip around his torso loosened a bit as she positioned herself to sit beside him, her courage returning to her as she gaped at the sight around her.

The sight was beautiful. She read so many beautiful descriptions, looked at so many pictures of beautiful things, but it was nothing to the real thing. The lights on the ground as they raced through the skies, the small people who looked like ants on the ground, the busy highways. It was lovely. So lovely.

"You like the view?" asked Keima as she looked over the edge of the carpet.

"I love it," she replied. "Thank you."

…

* * *

_Part 266 – An Old "Acquaintance"_

They landed on an empty alley in Narusawa City. After turning visible, they walked a few meters before they saw the establishment that made Shiori giddy.

_Sumire Store_

"This is it! Though I have to warn you, the ramen's taste of this store is certainly unique. Have you ever tasted sweet ramen?"

Shiori looked at Keima incredulously. _Sweet Ramen? What kind of abomination is that? Ramen isn't supposed to be sweet. Sweet things can be tasty, like ice cream, or chocolate, or soda. But not ramen. Sweet and ramen don't mix. If the ramen is sweet, then I don't think I want to taste it. But it would waste all of Katsuragi's effort to bring me here. Should I? What should I do? What to do? What to do? What to do? Please, someone, tell me what to do!_

"You're not too fond of it, right?" Keima guessed.

She nodded. _How did he know that? Can he really read minds?_

"Don't worry. Tsukiyo recommended it, right? I'm sure she knew about it, so the sweet ramen might be tasty," Keima pointed out.

"You, you think so?"

"We're already here. Might as well try it. Don't worry, I'm sure it would be good, and you'll love it."

"If you say so," Shiori mouthed as the two entered the restaurant.

* * *

…

"Welcome to Sumire's Store! I'm Sumire Uetomo, the proud owner of this establishment!" a girl, about 17 years old, with black hair, and wearing a black cheongsam, cheerily greeted as the two entered. They were ushered to a round table. "Would you and your girlfriend want the Sumire special?"

Shiori got blushed hard. "Um, ah, well, he's not my—"

"And we're not boyfriend and girlfriend," Keima finished.

"Sure, you aren't," Sumire answered. "And you're just here for work."

"We are. I'm here to review her novel. She's an aspiring novelist and asked me to check her work. Miss Shiomiya, I want to see your manuscript."

"Um, yes. Novel," the blushing girl said as she took from her bag the said manuscript.

"That's the best excuse yet!" Sumire laughed. "So, you want the _Sumire Special Sweet Ramen_? It's—hey, I know you!"

Shiori looked on in horror. Why does it seem so scary? Because she remembered the first meeting at Katsuragi's café, and she remembered the list of names that Keima had conquered—Sumire Uemoto was one of them. She had thought that those who did not belong to their magic circle had forgotten—did Sumire remember?

"Not so loud, please," Keima snapped. "I don't want people to mob me."

"Kanon's boyfriend, I mean, brother!" she exclaimed in a soft voice. "So you really are her foster brother, not her boyfriend. Because, if you're her boyfriend, then you are cheating on her with this girl! But since you're just her 'brother', then I guess this is fine."

And Shiori breathed a sigh of relief. At least she didn't remember. She could not imagine what would happen if Katsuragi had _another_ girl after him. She had nothing to fear. To have any chance, a girl must belong to the schedule. And Shiori could block that by voting against her.

"Yes, I am Kanon's brother," Keima admitted. "Now, I want a _Sumire Special Sweet Ramen _for Miss Shiomiya here and ordinary ramen for me."

"Wait? You don't want my special? I assure you that my Sweet Ramen is perfect! Just ask all my other customers!"

"I'm sure it's delicious," Keima answered. "But I don't have a sweet tooth. I don't like sweet things. Sorry. I'll have to pass."

"Aw! Please try it, Kanon's brother!" Sumire begged. "If not, I'll tell everyone here who you are!"

"Stop bothering the customers!" a middle-aged man interjected. "I'm sorry for my daughter's exuberance. She meant well. So I take it you like ordinary ramen, sir?"

"Yes."

"I'll take the sweet ramen," Shiori squeaked. She was unhappy with the girl's interference. She should have Katsuragi for herself! It was her time!

Sumire pouted but bowed before her father. The chastened owner took their order.

While they were waiting for their order, Keima scanned the novel while Shiori looked on.

* * *

_Part 267 – Shiori's Request_

_Does he like it? Miss Fuse told me he would like it. But I can't read his face. Why must he have such a perfect poker face! And I need to ask something. Or I'll be left behind! But how can I tell him? I need help. How can I tell him? I want to watch it! I want to witness it for him! I need to show my love! I need to watch it. I want to watch. I want to watch.I want to watch._

"I want to watch!"

_I want to watch. I want to watch. Wait! Did I just say that out loud! How embarrassing. I will never live this down! Never! He must think I'm weird or something. What to do? What to do?_

"What do you want to watch?"

_How could I tell him that? I can't tell him that! I can't ask! He would think I'm weird or something._

"Um, I, uh, I want to watch—"

And she lost her tongue. She could not cough it up.

"You want to watch the conquest of Miyako Terada."

Shiori nodded. _How did he know about what I was going to ask? Did he read my mind? Did New Hell give him powers to read minds? Katsuragi's amazing!_

"Are you really sure you want to watch it? I'm going to kiss Miyako."

"I know. Yes, please," she answered.

"Fine. But let me warn you. It's probably going to be very painful for you to see me kiss another girl," he said.

"I don't care! I want to be part of your life," she squeaked.

Keima nodded. "Fine. It'll happen tonight, after the duet. Watch the duet with the others, and Haqua will come to you when it's time."

"Thank you, Katsuragi."

He nodded. And he wanted to shake his head. What had gotten into the girls' heads that they decided that they wanted to watch it? He gets the reason why Ayumi and Chihiro wanted to. After all, Miyako's their best friend. But what excuse did Tsukiyo have? Or Tenri? Or Shiori? He guessed it was the bandwagon effect. Other girls wanted it, so the rest decided to want it too.

A few minutes later, Sumire delivered the ramen. "Here's Sumire's special for you!" the store owner said, giving it to Shiori. "And here's my ordinary special ramen! Just for you, Kanon's brother!"

And gave it to Keima.

Shiori had to admit that the sweet ramen was delicious even as it was contrary to all her expectations as to what ramen should ideally taste. She was going back in the future to have another sample of that sweet sweet ramen.

As for Keima, his ramen was not sweet. Therefore, he didn't mind eating it. He had to admit, even if he was never a connoisseur of food, that it was good, especially in comparison to Sumire's earlier efforts.

"So, can I take a picture of both of you?" Sumire asked as they finished their meal.

"Why?"

"Because people knowing that Kanon's brother was here would be a great boon for my store!"

"No."

"Please! Please, I need this!"

"People will get the wrong idea if they saw a picture of me and her eating together," Keima pointed out.

"Then how about a picture of you alone? Or even better, let's pose together for a picture! Then people will come here when they learn it's the place that Kanon's brother ate!"

"People will think we're a couple if that happened," the gamer riposted.

"Since you have no girlfriend, would it be so bad to have me? Or are you secretly dating any other girl?"

"Right now? No. But I don't want more trouble. So no," Keima firmly said. "No pictures or advertisements involving me or my name."

"But Kanon's brother, please, I need this to make this restaurant really famous and—"

"Sumire, that's enough!" the father of Sumire scolded in a soft voice. "Don't bother them. Sir, I am sorry for my daughter's behavior."

"It's fine, Mr. Uemoto. We'll be going now."

"Come visit another time! Even by yourself, I won't mind!" Sumire said, winking at him. Keima pretended not to notice.

* * *

…

They flew back to Maijima Private High, landing on the roof of the school library, using the magic carpet.

"Thank you, Katsuragi," Shiori said as Elsie disappeared with the carpet. "I felt like Princess Jasmine."

"Did you like that Ramen Place? I thought you'd like one where you can order without talking to anyone."

"I like that, but you can talk for me in Sumire's store," Shiori argued. "I want to go there next time too." _If only that Sumire Umoroto girl weren't there to annoy us. She spoiled a perfect date with Katsuragi! Does she have an eye for him? But why should I worry? Sumire is not in the schedule. She has no chance. _

"In an hour, the duet will start," Katsuragi said. "And in a few minutes, your time will be up."

"Those were two happy hours," Shiori whispered, her face blushing red, looking at the concrete. "Katsuragi, I love you very much."

"Yes, I know," he said as he took her hand and gently pulled her to him. He put his right hand under her chin and gently raised her head, so she was looking up at him.

Wrapping his left arm around her waist, he pulled her up as he bent down. His lips met hers in a kiss as he closed his eyes.

Shiori was expecting it, so she was ready. She closed her eyes as she wrapped her hands around his neck, and tiptoed as she pushed her lips against his, pulling the two closer.

Like before, it was passionate, and long, as both refused to end the kiss until they had to, Shiori feeling every positive emotion there was, hoping that the moment would never end.

But it had to, but only when they were physically unable to sustain it. They broke lip contact, both breathing hard, but still holding each other.

"Oh, Katsuragi, I wish we could be like this forever," she cried as she locked her arms around his neck, refusing to go, and buried her face on his chest. "I am so happy."

"Shiori, it's time," he said, gently prying her off. "I had fun reading your novelization. See you at the duet."

With that, he walked off, Shiori looking with longing, but hopeful. Two hours were gone, but she still had one more hour for the next day at lunch.

The duet would start in one hour.

End of Flag XXIV

* * *

**Stats for the Week**

_Official Time_

_Monday_

Tenri – Morning Walk – 15 minutes

Yui – Lunch – 1 hour

Kanon – Night Event – 1 hour

_Tuesday_

Tenri - Morning Walk - 15 minutes

Chihiro – Lunch – 1 hour

Tenri – After School Visit – 1 hour

_Wednesday_

Tenri - Morning Walk - 15 minutes

Kanon – Lunch – 1 hour

Tenri - Visit to Neighbor – 1 hour

Kanon – Night Event – 1 hour

_Thursday_

Tsukiyo – Lunch – 1 hour

Shiori – After School Event – 2 hours

**Total:**

Tenri – 2 hour, 45 minutes

Yui – 3 hours

Kanon – 3 hours

Chihiro – 1 hour

Tsukiyo – 1 hour

Shiori – 2 hours

**Note: **I got the idea of Keima and Shiori having a date at Sumire's store from ZelgadisGW! Thank you!

* * *

**Review Replies**

To **xellos540, **

Once again, this was originally sent by PM. I'm sharing it for the enlightenment of the readers.

At this point, I think virtually everyone in the school, background characters included, were affected much by Keima, especially after the events with Kanon. Even if the effect of Keima was negative, like in Mobuko's case.

Keima meant his own club. He just visited his club and approved Minami's membership.

True about Miyako being led by her nose. To be fair, most of Keima's conquests were led by their noses by Keima up to their conquest.

Miyako looked like a typical fan, and Kanon picked up on it, so it's just an inference that Miyako wanted Kanon's autograph. After all, Kanon had to deal with countless fans everyday who wants her autograph.

You're right about Miyako's problem. Yes, she shouldn't care about what others think, but the first duet happened when she was just a twelve-year-old kid, and she doesn't have the emotional maturity yet to deal with it, and it dogged her as a result. And that mentality affected her other efforts and colored her perspective, so getting second out of 30 is something that she abhors.

Yeah, poor Miyako. There's a reason why Elsie only detected the Weiss after the announcement of the exam results. Yes, Keima got first even when he left halfway through. He finished it early and got perfect.

The problem that Kaori will have is that Keima isn't running, and every action that Keima will do will tell Kaori that he isn't running, so until the very last moment when he does change his mind, Kaori won't worry about him.

Yep! Kanon is an actress, and have starred in many shows where she plays a character who rejected a suitor. And as an idol, she needs to reject suitors in such a way that it won't detract from her image and reputation. Thus, rejecting boys is something she's used to.

As for Tenri in a dress, that's something that Yuuko was responsible for. She's "helping" her daughter win Keima. As for lipstick and Diana, maybe we'll find out in the future. Diana probably approves of it if it helps win Katsuragi.

At least Keima gets to see the dress before she wore them, right? That's probably the aim of Yuuko. And maybe she removed her coat during the event with Gendo.

Tenri said "real proper date before" so maybe Denezi Date wasn't a proper date before (because Keima doesn't think of it as a date and only did so in order to elicit information and Tenri knew it?)

Yeah, but it wasn't the first time Keima did this. Remember when he "got" a ticket to the Wrestling Event, and "coincidentally" had the same seat as Jun Nagase?

Gendo being at Narusawa was a coincidence, as Keima had to check his phone for nearby events. Basically, what Keima did was to check on Stage Magic events nearby for their date. And yes, Tenri never managed to attend his shows because of the cost.

It's not a coincidence that Diana mentioned sneaking into the Music Hall. That's probably why Tenri didn't object when they sneaked in for the Magic Show.

Tenri saying sorry was simply her being polite. She did the same when she kissed him before back in Flag IV. As of whether it's a sign of a trend? We'll see. xD

As for the bridal carry, I don't think Keima has much of a choice once Tenri fainted with her arms around his neck xD. Yuuko would feel very happy for her daughter! :D

They (girls of the schedule) would think Keima is cheating on them if they heard about Keima dating another girl. But I'm sure they'll be calm and rational and ask Keima first before reaching to conclusions xD (right!) As long as Keima explains carefully, I think they'll understand.

Kanon knew he was just acting when he acted as a fan. And she knew that he's not a big of her music. So to say sincerely that she 'would do' was very gratifying to Kanon.

Elsie supposedly blabbed to the five girls. Yep! Elsie wants to introduce Mari to the remaining five girls of the schedule!

And that's why I enjoy writing about Mari's perspective. It really give an insight to how much outsiders really know about Keima's situation!

Yep! Mission accomplished for Keima and Elsie! Provided they pull it off, they don't have to worry about Mari's reaction to Keima dating the girls of the schedule!

I imagine they could use the café and bring in sleeping bags and tents. We'll see.

The duet will happen on Thursday, and the sleepover on Saturday.

And once more, thank you for your review, xellos!

* * *

To **Rebelling Death,** Thank you very much for your review.

As for Miyako and her memories, just read the next chapter and see what happens! Thanks!

* * *

**Appendix**

_**Summary of the Miyako Plot**_

_First Week_

On Monday, Mr. Kodama announced the results of the English exams. It was the exam where Keima left after forty-five minutes because of Kanon's confession. Everyone expected that Miyako would top it as a result. However, despite everything, it turned out that Keima had just finished the exam when Kanon confessed and got 100, and Miyako got 84.

That afternoon, when Miyako entered the classroom, Elsie's alarm went off, and Miyako was officially the next conquest target.

Elsie begged Keima to save her "best friend immediately", but Keima said he would start next week. Because the situation with the seven girls was still volatile, he needed to fix his relationship with the seven girls first before he could begin to conquer Miyako. Especially with Chihiro and Ayumi's situation still unstable.

So during the first week, as part of his operations to make the girls fully accept the schedule, he, among other things, reminded them of his need to conquer girls to save them from the Weiss. He told them that he would kiss Miyako to do so. The girls were generally supportive of him as a result.

Keima asked Haqua to follow Miyako around. The valedictorian should find out as much as possible about her. She should record everything in her raiment if possible.

In the meantime, Elsie, wanting to save Miyako, made the first move. During Wednesday's lunch, Elsie suggested that Miyako and Keima be girlfriend and boyfriend. When Miyako politely declined, they shifted topics. Elsie asked Miyako to tutor her because she failed in the recent exam. Miyako agreed, and Elsie suggested that she visit Miyako at her home for the tutoring.

Later, after spending time with Chihiro and Ayumi at Dezeni Sea, Keima received a message from his mother to pick up Elsie at Miyako's place.

Keima went to Miyako's place. There, he and Miyako talked about tutoring Elsie. He asked Miyako to teach him how to teach Elsie. In exchange, he will tell her how he got Ayumi and Chihiro perfect marks in the exam where he tutored them.

Miyako agreed.

On Saturday morning, Elsie and Miyako mentioned to Ayumi and Chihiro that, on Sunday morning, she would tutor Keima to teach Elsie. Chihiro and Ayumi immediately deduced that it was part of Keima saving Miyako.

* * *

_Second Week_

On Sunday morning, Keima visited Miyako at her home for the tutoring. They went to Miyako's basement, which was her study room. There, Keima showed Miyako how he studies, and how he can get 100 in exams without fail. As an example, they pretended that there would be a surprise quiz for History on Monday. Keima deduced the questions that Nikaido would ask in that hypothetical quiz.

Next, Miyako taught Keima how she got tutored during her cram school, and how she applied that in Elsie's case.

Later, Miyako prepared a delicious lunch. Keima complimented her, saying that there isn't anything she couldn't do. Miyako protested, saying that she's just an average girl. Keima move in for the kill, intending to conquer her, but the doorbell rang. Ayumi and Chihiro arrived.

They told Keima that they wanted to help and that they want to witness him kiss Miyako at the end. Keima agreed.

Later, they continued the tutoring. They noticed that there was a long-unused piano in the study room. They goaded Keima to play the instrument. He was terrible. He requested Miyako to teach him how to play the piano. Chihiro, Elsie, and Ayumi all goaded Miyako to accept, and she did.

Unknown to Miyako, despite not having played piano before, Keima had already played various difficult piano-based galges, that, as Keima described, was more of a piano tutorial than a galge game. But he finished all of it, and in the process, gained knowledge of piano notes and tones. All that was missing was to apply that knowledge to an actual keyboard. He practiced at home, using a keyboard created by Elsie's magic.

On Monday, Chihiro and Ayumi asked Miyako what was really going on between her and Keima. They told her to stay away from him, as Keima was the Otamegane. They told her he was no good. They were just nice to him because of Elsie, but it was just an act. Miyako got incensed and defended Keima from her friends. She told them not to badmouth Keima in front of her if they want to remain her friends.

Ayumi and Chihiro then teased Miyako about liking Keima.

Then Nikaido gave a pop quiz. Keima predicted 95% of all the questions she asked. Miyako began to think of Keima not only as a genius but godly too.

Later, the tutoring started. Keima "learned" from Miyako. And he was careful only to reveal skills and knowledge that could be traced to what Miyako had taught him. And Miyako was amazed at how fast he learned and how he never forgot anything she taught him. They started from the basics, but Keima learned so quickly that by the end of the night, he was playing more complicated pieces.

As the tutorial ended, Keima spotted an invitation to a piano duet contest on the garbage bin. _He saw the ending._

He invited Miyako to participate in the duet contest. She initially wanted to refuse, but because her parents were there too, and they wanted her to participate, she decided to play for time and said that she would think about it and give an answer the next day.

The next day, Tuesday, in the 2B Pencils clubroom, Miyako decided that she would not participate in the duet. However, Chihiro and Ayumi insinuated that that was because she had no faith in Keima's abilities, which Miyako denied. Keima entered the room and asked Miyako if she was willing to participate in the duet contest. She still refused.

Elsie asked Keima to play on Miyako's keyboard. When he did, he showed how good he was. Ayumi and Chihiro basically told Miyako that her refusal to duet with him shows how little she thinks of Keima's abilities. Finally, Miyako gave in because she did not want the world to believe that she feels that Keima was worthless.

The two registered to participate in the Thursday night duet contest. And Keima selected the piece that they would play—a classical piece that was also used as background music to several of his favorite games.

And they started to practice that afternoon. They have two days.

On Wednesday afternoon, Keima and Miyako continued their practice, this time with—in addition to Chihiro, Ayumi, and Elsie—Kanon, Asami, Minami, and Aoba as part of the audience. Miyako then recalled her first piano student, and what caused her to think about why coming in second sucks and winning was all that mattered.

Later, Ayumi and Chihiro told Yui that they would get to witness Miyako's conquest. Because of that, Yui wanted to watch Keima kiss Miyako too. Yui asked him during her time on Tuesday evening. Keima agreed to let her watch. Tenri, during her time on Tuesday evening, also asked Keima about it when Keima mentioned about Ayumi and Chihiro wanting to watch him conquer Miyako. Keima agreed to let Tenri watch too. Kanon also asked Keima that she too wanted to watch, and Keima said yes during her time on Wednesday night. Yui mentioned to Tsukiyo and Shiori that they too should watch, and they agreed to ask Keima about it.

* * *

_**Summary of Mari and the Parents Plot**_

_First Week_

It started on Tuesday evening. Kanon heard that Keima was beaten up by bullies (in reality, Ayumi). She appeared to him, even if it were not her schedule yet, and had Apollo heal him. Then Kanon accompanied Keima, in her usual disguise, to Café Grandpa, where she had a sample of Keima's coffee. Kanon met Mari during that time. Kanon and Keima came in separately so that Mari would believe that her coming was just a "coincidence".

On Friday evening, during Keima's time with Tenri, Tenri kissed Keima. But this time, she was caught doing so by her parents.

On Saturday, Keima brought Yui Goido and Aoba Fuse home. Yui boldly declared that she would marry Keima, and Aoba called Keima God. Mari talked to Keima, and Keima was able to tell his mother that Yui was just teasing him since no girl could fall in love with him. And Aoba Fuse just had the same interests as him.

Mari was disappointed that Keima did not bring a girlfriend home, even as she was happy that Aoba Fuse was her son's new friend. However, she disapproved of Aoba as a potential girlfriend of Keima as she wanted someone who would offset Keima's bad habits, not encourage it.

And when she interrogated Keima after the two girls left, he told her that they were not in love with him. With Yui, he said to her that because his games said that Yui could not be in love with him, then Yui's not in love with him. Keima also explained away the time he spent with Tenri as something innocent. When Mari questioned Elsie, she corroborated everything that Keima told her, while telling Mari that Keima was just oblivious.

So she concluded that because of his lack of experience in the real world, Keima was hopelessly naïve about girls liking him. He was oblivious.

* * *

_Second Week_

On Sunday afternoon, Kanon made a TV announcement that she was not in love with Keima. Instead, Keima was like her "brother". And that her earlier confession was a "mistake".

That night, Mari saw many girls gathered in Café Grandpa. They all stated that they wanted to sample Keima's coffee. When Keima entered, they all followed him with their eyes and blushed, which Mari noticed. She wondered if all the girls were in love with her son.

Before she could ask more, she heard a knock on the door. It was Kanon and Okada.

Kanon joined the girls in the café, while Okada "explained" to Mari what had been happening. Okada told Mari that they struck a bargain with Keima. In exchange for Kanon's TV announcement, Keima will give Kanon three hours of his time per week while allowing Keima to have other girls to keep up the ruse of Kanon only treating Keima as her "brother".

Mari was bewildered and answered that it was up to Keima to decide. And when Keima returned, he said yes to the entire thing. When they left, Mari said that the whole thing was a plot by Okada to use Keima to benefit only Kanon and herself, but gave her consent and blessing to the arrangement as they had no choice.

Keima can have "other" girls.

On Monday morning, Keima and Tenri walked to school. There, Tenri mentioned that her parents caught Tenri kissing Keima and that her parents think that the two of them were boyfriend and girlfriend. Keima promised to fix it.

On Monday evening, as Mari reflected on Kanon's situation with her son, Elsie told her that Tenri was in love with Keima. Elsie proposed that Tenri be given the same chance as Kanon. Mari was encouraged, as she was not too fond of Kanon, and hoped that Tenri would, at the least, give Kanon a much-needed jolt and end her complacency. However, Mari noted that Keima does not even believe that Tenri is in love with him.

However, Mari declared herself as 'Mari the Master Conspirator'. She would try to get Tenri to confess to Keima, make Keima believe that Tenri is in love with him, and give Tenri the same terms and conditions as he did Kanon. They can only give Tenri as much as he gave Kanon because Okada might get angry if they gave more to Tenri.

When Keima arrived, he asked Mari's help because Tenri's parents think that they are boyfriend and girlfriend. Mari says she'll help him with the condition that he gives Tenri the same rights as Kanon if it turned out that Tenri really is in love with him. Keima, declaring that Tenri is not in love with him, agrees. Then mother and son began to plot how to rope Tenri's parents in, assuming that Tenri is in love with him and would accept being on the same plane as Kanon.

On Tuesday morning, as Keima walked with Tenri to school, Keima gave vague advice on what she should do. He asked her if she loves him. She said yes. Keima approved of her answer and told her to go with the flow.

That evening, as Tenri was going home, she was intercepted by Elsie and led to the Katsuragi home. There, she was interrogated by Mari. Tenri had no choice but to "confess" her love, and declare that she was willing to share him with Kanon.

When Tenri left, it turned out that Keima was secretly listening, and Keima had to "admit" that Tenri does indeed love him. So per their previous agreement, he agreed to give Tenri the same rights as Kanon.

Mari and Keima then visited the Ayukawas. Keima was immediately ushered up to Tenri's room, while Mari talked to the Ayukawas. Mari told them about the situation between Kanon and Tenri, and because of that, Tenri and Keima could not be girlfriend and boyfriend. At most, Tenri could only be at the same footing with Kanon, which was unacceptable for such a nice girl as Tenri.

Her parents agreed until Tenri "accidentally" listened in to their conversation and insisted that she was willing to share Keima with Kanon for the next five years at only three hours per week. Then they asked Keima, and he stated that he could not make Tenri share him. Then Tenri suddenly kissed him and declared that she wanted Keima and she's willing to share him with Kanon. Then the parents and Mari agreed.

Later on, it was revealed that it was not Tenri who was downstairs speaking with Keima and her parents, but Haqua, since Tenri was too timid and shy to do what Haqua did. Diana attacked Haqua for kissing Keima, but Keima warded the goddess off.

Keima then spent one hour with Tenri. Keima told Tenri all of his plans for the parents and revealed that he planned for Mari to accept all seven girls at the same time and that there would be a sleepover planned in the near future.

On Wednesday evening, Elsie told Mari that she blabbed to Ayumi, Chihiro, Shiori, Yui and Tsukiyo the deal between Kanon, Tenri, and Keima. As all five girls were in love with Keima, they also demanded to have the same deal. Mari was conflicted, ultimately agreeing with Elsie as long as Keima agreed, thinking that Keima would reject it.

Keima, however, accepted it, only on the condition that Mari accepts it. Mari had no choice but to allow it as she had given her word to Elsie that she would approve it if Keima agreed. But Keima assured Mari that the girls would surely reject it, as they would not willingly share him. And besides, the girls are not in love with him anyway.


	25. The Duet

**The World The Girls Also Knows: The Girls God Can Only Save**

AU after Goddesses Arc. Keima has to keep the affection of the seven Goddess hosts and Chihiro at the same time. And he still has to exorcise loose souls from girls by making them fall in love with him. Miyako has a loose soul that needs to be exorcised, and the God of Conquests gets himself a new disciple in the game world named Aoba Fuse.

And I do not own The World God Only Knows.

And thank you to **xellos540 **for the beta!

...

* * *

_**Summary of the Previous Chapter**_

_**Short Summary**_

Mari makes plans about a sleepover. Aoba and Keima discuss being rude. Keima spends time with Tsukiyo during lunch. Tsukiyo asks Keima something. Shiori and Keima go to Narusawa City and meet a very familiar face.

* * *

**ARC II - CONSPIRACIES**

**Flag XXV**

**The Duet**

* * *

_Part 268 – Miyako's Motivation_

Miyako Terada, backstage at the Music Hall, looked at herself in the mirror.

She was wearing a long pink floor-length silk gown that was standard wear for female pianists on recitals. Her mother chose it, and she had to admit, she looked beautiful.

She wondered if Katsuragi would like it?

She shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking silly thoughts. She should be thinking of the task ahead. Looking at the other three competitors, she recognized them as great pianists too. But who were the novices? She knew them, but they were the last people she expected to play piano. But wasn't that the point of the expert-novice duet? To demonstrate the teaching skills of the veteran?

"You're so pretty! Katsuragi will swoon when he sees you!" Chihiro exclaimed.

Miyako was delighted with her friends' company backstage. "Stop that! I don't look that pretty!"

"Don't be modest! You look lovely! I'm jealous!" Ayumi admitted. "After you win, could you lend Katsuragi to me, even for a little while?"

Miyako blushed a little. "Huh? What do you mean? Why should—"

"Aw, you're jealous!" Chihiro pointed out. "You don't want to lend him to other girls!"

"Stop that!" Miyako laughed.

"So, you think you'll win?" Elsie asked.

"Of course, they'll win! It's the pianist and the genius," Yui pointed out as she looked at Miyako.

"Stop that! I don't think we'll win!"

Elsie showed a bit of disappointment in Miyako's words. "But why? Don't you have faith in Beloved Brother?"

"Oh, Katsuragi is good! But no matter how good you are, sometimes, someone is better than you. The three other pianists here are outstanding," Miyako pointed out. "They participated in many piano tournaments in the past few years. Compared to them, I'm very rusty."

"Don't worry. You may be right about them, but the novices should have nothing on Katsuragi," Chihiro pointed out.

"Yeah! Don't worry! You'll win!" Yui encouraged.

"I hope so. Just don't be too hopeful, okay? I'll be happy to be first-runner up," she whispered.

* * *

…

Inside, she was very nervous. It's not that she's afraid to perform in front of crowds—after all, she had just recently played in the 2B Pencils band during the Festival. Her stage fright was, by that point, non-existent.

She was worried that she might lose. Despite saying that she'll be happy to be first-runner up, she wanted to win. She knew she was ordinary. She was normal. But maybe she can be someone special if she wins? But how can she win if she's normal? She hasn't been number one in anything for a long time. So why should she win this time? Because of Katsuragi?

She scoffed.

If anything, Katsuragi could win it all by himself. She would drag him down to her level.

"Don't be so down, Miyako. Winning or losing is not that important," Chihiro said as she walked to her. "It's if you did your best, and if you had fun—that's what matters. You can't always be the best at everything."

Miyako nodded, even if she internally rejected her advice. _You're my best friend, but you can't possibly know what I've been through. Nothing matters if you don't become number one. And tonight, I'll feel another night of pain at seeing another win. _

_But I'll endure that. _

_For Keima Katsuragi. After all that he did for me, he deserves my best. I'll show the world that I have confidence in him. And he'll be recognized as the true genius that he is._

_Chihiro, Ayumi, you said that Katsuragi is no good, useless, dumb._

_Both of you will eat your words. _

She was confident that even if they just get first runner up, Katsuragi's genius will show through, and nobody would dare say he's no good. This was for Katsuragi, and no one else.

She looked at the clock. It was fifteen minutes until the start of the show.

"Ayumi, Chihiro, can you do me a favor?" she asked.

"What is it, Miyako?" asked the runner.

"Please, look at Katsuragi, not me, when we play. Katsuragi is a genius, but you don't believe that. I will show the world why you are wrong about him," Miyako declared. "Please, after tonight, don't say to anyone that he is dumb, stupid, or any of those things. Tell others how great he is."

Chihiro and Ayumi looked at each other. "We will do as you asked," the band leader conceded.

…

* * *

_Part 269 – The Club Members Gather_

Aoba Fuse looked at the door of the hall, then at the clock.

_Where are they?_

"Don't worry, Secretary. They'll be here," Asami assured, standing beside the girl gamer near the stage.

"I know. But I can't help feeling worried. How many will come?"

"A lot. I'm sure of it, Secretary."

"Tell me again. What exactly did you do?"

"After the President's practice, I designed a flyer. And yes, I did not say Kanon would come—it would be useless to us if they came because of Kanon—and made about three hundred copies—"

"Don't forget to thank Yui Goido for paying for that," the genius reminded.

"Yes, Miss Goido was very helpful," Asami answered.

"May I have a look at that flyer?"

Asami gave Aoba a copy. It was a plain white flyer, effortless to make.

In the center was a simple announcement.

_Keima KATSURAGI and Miyako TERADA are in a piano duet contest Thursday Night, at about 6:30 p.m. Please support Kanon's brother and come to the Music Hall!_

"I made it plain on purpose. The only thing that middle school students need to know is that Kanon's brother is going to have a duet and that we're asking for their support," Asami pointed out.

"So what happened next?"

"After we made the copies, we went to Middle School, where Ikoma introduced me to her two friends—Akko Nagumo, and Saitou Maebara. They were very helpful and agreed to help us distribute the flyers.

"The four of us went to school much earlier than usual, about seven in the morning, before anyone arrived. We put the flyers on all the desks of all the middle school classes, from the first year to the third year. Ikoma did the third year. I did the first year. And Nagumo and Maebara did the second year. And for good measure, Ikoma posted an extra flyer on the bulletin board of the Middle School building. We finished just before the other students arrived."

Aoba nodded. "Excellent, Yoshino. Did you bring it too?"

Asami showed Aoba a small camcorder. "Don't worry, Secretary. Katsuragi's performance will be recorded for posterity!"

"Good! Good!" smiled the genius.

"Senpai!"

Both older girls turned and saw Minami behind them.

"I heard what you did this morning. You did a good job," Aoba complimented.

"It was nothing, Senpai. Really. Senpai Yoshino, Akko, and Saitou did most of the work," Minami answered.

"So, can you take a guess as to how many middle schoolers will attend the concert?"

"Most of Middle School, if that were possible. Especially after what happened yesterday," the swimmer answered.

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, Middle School students were angry at High School for cheering the three bullies who beat up Senpai Katsuragi. We're really really sorry about what happened to him. We want to show that Middle School didn't have anything to do with what happened yesterday and that it was only High School that should be blamed," Minami explained.

Aoba internally winced. She wanted to gauge the natural support of the Divine One from Middle School. The beating would artificially inflate attendance numbers. So that meant that she could not gauge his real popularity. Oh well. Her only hope was that his performance would be so awesome that it would permanently win those who just pitied him. And she was praying that her Master would do as she asked and act polite towards the middle-schoolers when they crowd him after the duet.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Right after they announce the winners, make sure you and your friends go to Terada first. Congratulate her and praise her before you go to the Master."

"Huh? Why?"

"Oh, I have reasons, but it's complicated," the girl genius answered. The reason why was she was sure that this was part of the Divine One's plan to "save" Miyako Terada. She did not know his exact plan, but what was happening was very similar to one of the games she played—_Piano Master Heroine_. If all the middle school students would crowd around the Master and ignore Terada, that would be counterproductive. They needed to make Terada feel appreciated.

…

* * *

_Part 270 – Packed Hall_

"Fuse!"

The three girls saw Yui Goido walking fast, almost running towards them.

"Fuse! Are you excited?" asked the heiress with a massive grin on her face.

"I'm nervous for the Divine One!"

"Oh, c'mon! You know he'll win! And he'll win easily with Miyako!"

She nodded. "Yui, these are my clubmates. Asami Yoshino, and Minami Ikoma."

"Hello Yoshino, Ikoma. I am Yui Goido."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Goido."

"Hello, Senpai Goido."

"So Fuse, where are you sitting?" the heiress asked.

"I haven't decided yet. Somewhere in the front," she said.

Yui grinned. "How about you sit with us? The seven of us will be in the front row."

"I don't know," Aoba hesitated. She wanted to sit with Minami and Asami. She looked at the two.

"Go on ahead, Secretary," Asami said. "I'm going to be busy with the camcorder."

"And I'll be sitting with Akko and Saitou. Go on ahead, Senpai."

"Thank you. See you after the Master wins," she said before she followed Yui Goido.

She led them to the front row, where Shiori, Tsukiyo, Tenri, and a girl with brown hair—wait, why was she so familiar?

"Hello Fuse!" she greeted in her natural voice.

"Kanon!" the girl genius whispered.

"Hush. Not so loud. This is Keima's moment, not mine," said the idol.

"Your disguise is impeccable, even without the coat and beret," complimented the genius. "You even wore a wig and blue contacts."

Kanon smiled. "Yes. All for Keima. And I didn't get to say this, but thanks for helping with those suitors."

"Anything for the Divine One," she said as Yui pulled her to a chair beside her.

So from left to right, sat Aoba, Yui, Kanon, Tenri, Shiori, and Tsukiyo. All wore the Maijima Private High Uniform, even Tenri (and Yui wore the male version of the uniform, as usual).

"Fuse! Didn't know you'd watch!" Chihiro Kosaka greeted as she and Ayumi arrived.

"Did the backstage crew kick you out?" Yui teased.

"Yeah. We wanted to stay, but they said only participants could remain backstage," Ayumi answered as she sat next to Fuse, and Chihiro next to the athlete.

…

* * *

There was a commotion.

Aoba turned around and smiled. Many people entered the hall. Most of them were middle-school students based on their uniforms.

The gamer could barely contain her excitement. _It's happening! It's happening!_

When it was over, the hall was packed, with many more middle schoolers standing at the back. There was a loud murmur throughout, and mostly it consisted of 'Katsuragi', and 'Kanon's brother.'

Besides the middle school students, there were a few adults, mostly the parents of the contestants. Mari was sitting just behind them, talking with the parents of Miyako Terada.

To Aoba's delight, a lot of the middle school students brought banners and streamers.

'GO KATSURAGI!'

'WE LOVE YOU, KEIMA KATSURAGI!'

'WE SUPPORT YOU, KANON'S BROTHER'

'GO, KATSURAGI AND TERADA!'

Of course, being a piano recital, not a concert, the atmosphere was subdued and quiet. Aoba could feel the palpable affection for the God of Conquests emanating from the crowd behind her.

Minami was right. Her master was very popular among Middle School students.

Chihiro was dumbstruck as she looked behind her. "I can't believe it! Wait! This is your doing, Fuse! Right? Right?"

"Is this your plan, Fuse?" Ayumi added.

Yui called the four girls beside her. "Hey, girls, look at the crowd behind us! They love Keima! And it's all Fuse's plan!"

"Wait!" Tsukiyo began. "Miss Fuse, that's you who's responsible for this?"

"Yes. I asked Minami Ikoma and Asami Yoshino to invite the entire Middle School to watch the Master. I wanted to test his popularity with them."

"Almost all of Middle School is in here!" Kanon added as she looked behind her. "It's like one of my concerts. And we're the only high schoolers here!"

"It was my plan, but you should also thank Ikoma and Yoshino. And Yui too. She paid for the costs," Aoba acknowledged.

Yui looked proud.

"Wait! You used Yui? Why didn't you ask me for help?" Kanon asked, pretending to be offended.

"I want to know how popular the Divine One is. Kanon, if you helped, I couldn't know if it was him or you that drew that crowd," Aoba explained.

Tsukiyo nodded. "With this much support, Miss Fuse, your plan for Keima to win the School Council Presidency next year doesn't look so foolhardy. Congratulations."

"So, Katsuragi will surely win?" Shiori asked.

"Not yet. Popular as the Master is in Middle School, we don't know if he's more popular than Lady Yuuzaki," Aoba Fuse explained. _Hopefully, this event would make him more popular than Kaori Yuuzaki, but I doubt it. But every little bit would help. _

"Wait. Keima is running for School President of his school?" asked Tenri, confused by the conversation around her.

"Not yet, but I hope so," said Aoba. "Please don't tell him what we're doing. This is a surprise for him."

Tenri nodded. "It's for Keima. I won't spill the beans."

"You're awesome, Fuse!" Chihiro exclaimed. "That doofus might win after all!"

"Yes. Yes. We need to convince Keima to run!" Ayumi agreed.

…

* * *

_Part 271 –Before the Duet_

"Are you nervous, Miyako?" asked Keima Katsuragi as they watched the first pair of contestants walk to the stage. He had just arrived wearing an outfit for a black-tie event—a suit, a white shirt, and a bowtie—a tuxedo, complementing Miyako's evening gown.

"A little. It was a long time since I performed in public, Katsuragi," Miyako confessed. "How about you?"

"Who wouldn't be feeling a little jittery? Unlike you, I've never performed before an audience," he admitted.

"Getting second thoughts about this contest? It's too late to back out," Miyako teased.

"I wish I could run away. Maybe I never should have pestered you to join!" he laughed.

They made a couple more jokes as the concert went on.

* * *

_Later…_

The third pair of contestants were nearly finished, as Miyako got more and more nervous as she watched them play.

_They're so good!_

She looked at Katsuragi, who was, as usual, playing his PFP.

Suddenly, she felt the need to say something.

"Hey, Katsuragi?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not winning. I'm apologizing in advance," Miyako said, bowing slightly towards him. "I already know what will happen. We're not going to win."

"Don't say that!"

"But it's true. I never won anything or got first place in anything, since sixth grade. Why should this be any different? I'm sorry, but I'm just a normal ordinary girl. Maybe if you found other pianists to duet with you, I'm sure you'll win easily. You're a genius. I'm holding you back."

"Miyako—"

"But don't worry! I'll do my best just for you. You've been a wonderful student, Katsuragi. I feel very honored in making you a great piano player, and I will always treasure that in my heart. Please remember me when you became a famous piano player," she asked, her face growing red as she spoke, looking at the floor before looking up into the brown eyes behind his spectacles.

"I will never forget you, Miyako. But you're jumping the gun! We can win!" he said. "All because of you."

"Yes, Katsuragi, we should believe we can win. But we must be realistic too."

"Miyako, it doesn't matter—" Keima began, but they were interrupted by the applause of the audience.

The third pair of contestants were over. The pair was bowing to the audience as they walked back.

"Congratulations! You were good!" Miyako said as the two went backstage.

"Thanks, Miss Terada! But I can't wait to hear from the kid prodigy herself!" the novice contestant said, as they shook hands.

"And Katsuragi! I never heard that name in piano before," the veteran pianist contestant answered as she looked at the gamer. "Good luck!"

Then there was the announcement.

"And for our final pair of contestants, Miss Miyako Terada, the veteran pianist, and Mr. Keima Katsuragi, the novice, playing—"

There was a tremendous roar from the crowd accompanied by thunderous applause and stomping of the feet that drowned out the announcement of the name of the piece they were playing as the two walked on the stage.

Miyako was surprised at the reception and looked at the crowd. She was taken aback.

Since when do piano recitals have packed halls? This was more like a Kanon concert than a recital! Only parents, friends, and piano enthusiasts were supposed to attend these things! And middle school students? What were they doing here? No middle school student was playing tonight, only high schoolers! And were they cheering for them? She didn't hear any kind of reception for the other contestants like they just received. But that couldn't be! Why would they cheer for them, a nobody and a loser gamer?

She looked at the audience and read the banners. _Of course. For Kanon's brother. You're famous, my duet partner. I never thought you'd be this popular with the middle-school crowd._

Keima Katsuragi too was perplexed when he saw the crowd as they walked to the grand piano in the middle of the stage. What was going on?

"Please calm down and be quiet!" the voice over the loudspeaker ordered.

The crowd became silent as the two sat side by side on the Grand Piano bench, Keima on the left, and the smaller Miyako on the right.

…

* * *

_Part 272 – The Piano Wizards_

And they started playing.

Suddenly, all the jitters and nervousness were gone as their hours of practice took over. Miyako's years of piano playing and Keima's sheer memory work showed as their fingers glided over the keys, the sound produced harmonious and pleasant to the ears.

"Wait! Katsuragi isn't supposed to be a veteran pianist, right? Why is he doing so well?" a judge murmured.

"I'm going to check the database to see if that Katsuragi fellow had played in a contest before. He's too good to be a novice," another judge said as he was mesmerized by the sight and sounds before him.

They looked so natural, so at ease. It's like what they were doing was child's play. Their body movements matched the tone of the music—sometimes playful, sometimes solemn, sometimes fast, sometimes slow.

Then came the solo part.

The duet rules stated that there must be lengthy sections, about five minutes each, where both the veteran and the novice should have a solo part.

Miyako was the first soloist.

As she began her solo part, Keima stood to the side to give her room, and she moved to the center bench and continued playing.

* * *

…

Keima Katsuragi looked at Miyako with adoring eyes, just like a student should look at his teacher. And he was sincerely proud of her. Despite all the practice he did by himself, despite using all his galge knowledge to make himself a musical person, most of the credit for his performance was due to Miyako. She honestly was a great piano teacher. And for being her second student, she did great. She had innate talent, not only for piano but for teaching too. And studying. And being part of a band. She had so many skills in so many things.

Hopefully, by the end of the night, she would realize it. And forget about him too.

And there was his cue. As Miyako moved to the right, he sat back and rejoined the duet.

And it was his time for the solo part.

* * *

…

Miyako slid out of the chair after her cue, and Katsuragi moved to the center and began the solo.

This was the most exciting part of the concert for the judges.

A piano duet could mask the beginner abilities of the novice, so by giving them solos, the judges could judge the ability of the novice on his own.

And Keima did not disappoint.

He was wonderful. Miyako wanted to cry and hug him as she watched him perform.

Gone was the awkward mechanical nature of his earlier performances. Gone was the fact that he had no musical talent and only memorized the piano keys. His finger movements were natural, and the music played was so smooth and moving. And the way his fingers moved—it was like he was doing it all his life. His performance was superior to every other novice and even some of the veterans too.

As Keima played the piano, he imagined his heroine Sakuya as he played her route on his PFP. Yes, the tune he was playing on the piano was the same as the one from game _Paradise School Adventures Version 12._ It was one of his favorite games, and the music just added to the experience. He remembered as he made choices, and Sakuya became closer and closer to him, as he moved in to capture her. The tune played was one of the few in-game music he truly remembered, as it was truly fitting. And as he played the piano at that moment, he felt the same feelings when he solved Sayuka's problems, and he got closer and closer to conquering her.

Finally, he played his cue, and he moved back to the left as Miyako once again sat beside him, and then played the rest of the piece as a duet.

…

* * *

_Part 273 – Duet Climax_

"I can't believe my son is such a great pianist!" Mari mouthed as Keima's solo ended.

…

* * *

"Kanon's brother is so wonderful! How could High School hate him?" a middle school student exclaimed as she watched.

* * *

…

"There's no way those two can't win!" another middle school student opined.

…

* * *

"Keima, I wish you could play at my concert," Kanon said. "You play, and I'll sing. Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

* * *

…

"I wish you joined the light music club," Chihiro muttered as she watched, wide-eyed.

…

* * *

"You are a miracle-worker, Miyako," Ayumi said to herself.

* * *

…

"Keima, I am so proud of you," Tenri whispered.

…

* * *

"Keima is beautiful," Tsukiyo remarked. "I can't believe it!"

* * *

…

"Wow, Katsuragi! You memorized piano notes too, huh?" Shiori added. "I wish I could do so. I can only memorize words in a book."

…

* * *

"Darling, if my parents could only see you, I'm sure they'd change their minds and make you my betrothed!" Yui mouthed, her eyes glued on the scene in front of her.

* * *

…

"Divine One, you are Divine!" was the only thing Aoba could whisper.

…

* * *

"That's my beloved brother!" Elsie said as she watched.

* * *

…

"Katsuragi is an amazing boy!" Asami said as she watched. "I wish you'd notice me."

…

* * *

"Middle school will love you even more, Senpai," Mimani said as she watched besides an entranced Akko and Saitou.

* * *

…

Keima and Miyako played the climax of the piece. Their long practice sessions paid off as the mixture of Miyako's piano skills, and Keima's genius and memorization gave a blend that was very pleasant to the ear. It mesmerized the audience and made them forget, if only for a moment, that they were watching a piano recital.

Finally, they reached the finale, as the playing got faster. It suddenly stopped at the right moment, as they played their final pieces.

Then it was over.

There was silence in the hall as the two stood up before the audience.

And bowed.

Then there was a clap.

That started a torrent of applause and shouting as the audience gave them a standing ovation, unlike the merely polite applause given to the first three contestants.

* * *

…

"My son! You better win! Or I'm going to fry those judges!" Mari said as tears flowed from her eyes as she stood up and applauded.

…

* * *

The announcement of the winner was anti-climatic. Everyone in the hall except Miyako knew that they were going to win. Even the other participants, as they walked to the stage, gave their congratulations even before the announcement.

"Congratulations on winning," the veteran of the second contestant said to Miyako.

"Nonsense. They haven't announced the winner yet," Miyako said, still not believing it.

"Listen. If anyone else won, there's going to be a riot," she said. "Terada, you totally blew the roof off the stage! It's like you never left the piano circuit! You're just the same, no, even better than the last time you played in a contest!"

"Yup, the real contest is who's coming second!" the veteran of the third contestant declared. "And it's obvious that we deserve that honor after Terada and Katsuragi!"

"In your dreams!" the novice of the first contestant argued. "We are the first runner up to the winner! Not you!"

…

* * *

"Katsuragi, are you sure you're a novice?" the novice of the first contestant asked as he shook his hand.

"I only learned piano last Sunday!" Keima admitted to the disbelieving novice.

"Don't give me that! You've been playing privately since you're a kid! I mean, you were great! I only started learning about a year ago. You should've joined other piano contests before! It's so unfair to real novices like me! You're better than many piano experts I know! I mean, you could've at least participated in some recitals! Now I know why Kanon chose you as her brother."

Keima just smiled as the hall became silent.

"And the winner of the contest is!"

* * *

_Part 274 – The Victors_

There was an air of anticipation as if the audience pretended not to know who deserved to win.

"Contestant number 4! Miyako Terada as the piano veteran and teacher, and Keima Katsuragi as the novice and student!"

And it was not even close. After the judges made some calls and confirmed that Keima really did not participate in previous piano contests before, there was no doubt.

And Miyako was shocked.

They won?

How was that possible? Sure, their playing was better and viewed objectively, they deserved to win.

But she was just Miyako Terada. She's just a normal ordinary girl who can't win anything. So why should she win at all? She was so sure that even if Katsuragi's performance was perfect—and it was—her performance was mediocre—it wasn't. Was her performance that great? Was she better than all the other contestants?

But it seems that was the case. Because they did not only win overall, they won every category. Best duet. Best solo performance. Best veteran. Best novice. Best coordination. Best teacher. Though looking at the scores, Miyako barely scored better than the other veterans [1], while Keima blew the other novices out of the water [2] [3]. Overall, Miyako and Keima won comfortably.

And even the other contestants were happy to admit Miyako and Keima were better.

Does that mean she was something special, at least in piano?

Before she could process it, there was a deluge of people coming over to congratulate her.

First, there were her parents, then Keima's mother.

But that was expected.

The other contestants' parents also congratulated them, first her, and then Katsuragi.

But the most perplexing of all were the students. She expected her fellow 2B band members to jump up the stage, but a mass of middle-schoolers swamped them.

First to approach her was a middle school girl with brown frilled hair—who she recognized as having watched the practice.

"Senpai Terada! You were great! I love your playing!" the girl exclaimed as she thrust a small notebook and pen to her. "May I have your autograph?"

Wait. Did someone want her autograph? Why? Not even when she performed during the festival with Kanon did anyone want to get her autograph. During that concert, all the students ignored the 2B band members and went straight to Kanon.

Shouldn't they go to Katsuragi instead?

"Surely, you don't want my autograph. Go to your Senpai Katsuragi. He's a genius. He won this, not me."

"You're too modest, Senpai! If he did great, it was because you did a great job teaching Senpai Katsuragi! I heard that he did not know how to play before this week! You were responsible for everything that happened tonight! Please?"

Miyako relented and signed the middle-school girl's notebook. Then she signed the notebooks of her two friends, called Akko and Saitou.

* * *

...

Most of the middle-schoolers went to Keima Katsuragi.

"You were so awesome, Senpai Katsuragi! Please sign my autograph!"

Keima was bewildered by his sudden popularity. What was happening? Why were they coming to him? Granted, he played a great piano piece, and they won, but to his knowledge, this kind of adulation happens in idol concerts, not piano recitals. Piano recitals were supposed to be dignified and staid events, not rambunctious ones.

He got irritated. This was not part of Miyako's conquest. Why would the real intrude on his plans? He wanted just to tell them off, and shout at them to leave him alone. A shock of rudeness would do the trick.

He was about to shout when he noticed that the crowd was not a mix of students, but almost all middle-school students.

Of course! Aoba Fuse asked that he act politely to middle school students! And he made that promise to her!

That disciple of his probably knew this would happen. Minami probably told Aoba that she would invite her friends to watch his concert, and knew that they would probably ask for his autograph. And then, unexpectedly, because of Minami and her friends, word of Kanon's brother performing spread like wildfire among middle-school students. Curious, they came to see what Kanon's brother was really like. And they were impressed with his performance.

They were here because of his association with Kanon.

_My disciple, you knew this would happen, didn't you? Well played, Aoba! Well played indeed._

Oh well! A promise was a promise.

He put on his mask and gave a gentle smile. How nice should he act? He remembered Elsie asking him why couldn't he act normally like he does when conquering a girl. He decided to act like he was in a conquest. "Of course. I'd be happy to sign my autograph. If you do me a favor?"

"Anything, Senpai," the middle school girl nearly screamed in happiness.

He looked at Miyako Terada. Minami and her friends were asking for her autograph. But the line of students in front of her was very short compared to him. She would think that the students were here because of Kanon, not her. Which was true, but it would not be helpful to his conquest.

"Can you please go and ask Miyako Terada for her autograph too?"

"But why? She isn't as awesome as you are, Senpai!"

"I'm only awesome because she's an amazing teacher. Please, as a favor for me?" he asked in a gentle voice, smiling and giving her those eyes that sent girls to their knees.

"Anything for you," she said as he signed her notebook. He noted with approval as she went to the back of the line of students wanting Terada's autograph.

Then next in line for his autograph was another middle school girl. "So, what's your name?" he nicely asked as he took her notebook.

And so he went through the line of middle-school students, acting nice, polite, considerate, and always asking them to go to Miyako afterward.

…

* * *

_Part 275 – Aoba Fuse's Plans for Keima_

Tears dropped from Aoba Fuse's eyes as she watched the scene.

Everything had gone according to plan.

"This makes you very happy, Secretary," Asami remarked as she arrived and sat behind Aoba—the parents were on the stage, fighting with the throng of Middle School students swamping the winners.

"You're finished?"

"Yes. I got everything. I'll upload it on the Utube as soon as I finish editing it. Katsuragi's popular, isn't he? Ikoma was right."

"Yes. And this would cement his reputation among middle-school students."

"I know. But I'm not surprised by that. I'm more surprised that he's acting so polite and friendly with the middle-schoolers. That's not like him at all," the girl with the side ponytail remarked.

"I asked him to act politely. Just for Minami Ikoma and me," the genius said.

"What? You got him to act politely? Just by asking?" asked an amazed Ayumi, who was listening in on their conversation.

"What? You made Keima darling be nice to them?" Yui added, and the rest of the girls of the schedule crowded around Aoba.

"I can't believe it! You made Katsuragi act all polite!" Haqua exclaimed from behind. "I wish you could make him act polite to me!"

The girls looked behind their row, and sure enough, there was Haqua, wearing the Maijima uniform.

"Haqua! What are you doing here?" Aoba asked.

"I'm just curious. So, what scheme are you cooking up this time?" the purple-haired girl asked.

"Don't say anything," Yui began, "but it's part of her plan to make Keima darling President of the Student Council!"

"What? You want to make Katsuragi President? And this is part of it? Explain. How would this help?" Haqua demanded.

"Yes, I want him to be President. And how does this help? Simple. In middle school, rumors abound that the Divine One is rude, anti-social, a jerk, and a lot of other things."

"But Katsuragi is all those things," Chihiro asserted.

"Yes, Kosaka," Aoba continued. "Nice and polite are the farthest thing you'd associate with the Master. But they also know that he's Kanon's boyfriend, at first, then Kanon's brother. But why would Kanon associate with him if all those nasty rumors were true? So they concluded that his fellow high school students spread all those bad rumors because they're jealous of him."

"I get it!" Haqua said. "By getting him to act polite in front of the middle school students, you're confirming that the bad rumors are just rumors, and in truth, Katsuragi was just a nice young man wrongly maligned because of Kanon."

"Correct. Especially after what happened yesterday morning," said Aoba. "So yeah, to middle school, the Divine One is perfect and can do no wrong. After tonight, nothing High Schoolers can say would dent their image of him."

"So the middle school students need to remember this night for Katsuragi to become School President?" asked Haqua.

"Yeah. But why ask that? They wouldn't forget such a momentous event! It would confirm in their eyes the hero status of Keima Katsuragi! And it's working! Look at them! They're looking adoringly, all of them, boys and girls, at him!" exclaimed Aoba.

"So, nobody should forget this," Haqua murmured and looked at Elsie, who nodded.

"I still couldn't believe it!" Tsukiyo murmured.

"And my confession helped Keima in middle school?" Kanon exclaimed with delight. "I'm so glad that disaster had some silver lining for him!"

…

* * *

_Part 276 – Minami's Request_

It took two hours for Keima and Miyako to sign autographs and pose for photographs with all the middle schoolers. It took so long that Mari and Miyako's parents went on ahead and left them, with instructions to meet them later. The high school girls waited patiently for their turn to congratulate the winners.

Finally, when Keima and Miyako finished greeting almost all the Middle Schoolers, the girls of the schedule went to Keima and Miyako to congratulate them. Aoba stayed behind as she knew it was not her place to join them—she's not in love with him, nor was she a girl of the schedule. She would have enough opportunities to congratulate the pair at another time personally.

"Senpai," Aoba Fuse heard and saw Minami sit beside her on her left.

"You were magnificent!" the girl gamer complimented. "Thank you very much. If there is anything you need from me, just ask."

Minami looked at her lap nervously. "Um Senpai, there is one thing,"

"Anything."

"Senpai Fuse, before I make my request, could I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Do you like Senpai Katsuragi?"

Despite hearing that Senpai Fuse did not like Keima Katsuragi, observing the genius, Minami was beginning to doubt it. Every act the older girl does seems to indicate that Senpai Fuse was in love with Senpai Katsuragi. She always looks at him with awe and admiration. She hero worships him and does so openly. She does far more for him than most other girls do for boys they professed to love. All that the gamer did, she did for Senpai Katsuragi—like the club, the school presidency, the concert, her rule that only those who admire him could join the club, her doing everything he asks her to. Her eyes sparkled when she looked at him. If Minami did not know any better, she would have concluded that Senpai Fuse was in love with him.

"No. Why do you say that?"

"I'm sorry for saying this, but you act like you're in love with him," she answered.

"I know what it looks like. But I don't. I just admire him because he's God to me. Isn't it an obligation for a worshiper to act as I do to the God she worships? Besides, I can't love the Divine One. I already love another boy. That boy is my true love, whom I will never betray whatever happens."

"Oh. In that case, could I make my request?"

"Anything, Ikoma."

Minami was very nervous even as she was so glad that Senpai Fuse denied loving Senpai Katsuragi. She just had to be sure.

In truth, joining the club was but a step in her goal of pursuing her beloved Senpai. But even inside the club, she rarely got a chance to interact with him because he was so busy. And she did not know what to do. How can she win him?

Senpai Aoba Fuse was someone who knew everything about him. Maybe… It was a long shot. And with the genius being in a very good mood with how the concert turned out, now was the best chance to ask. It was now or never.

"I want to go out with Senpai Katsuragi," Minami said in a low voice, her eyes looking at her lap, and her face becoming a deep red. "I…, I love him. Please help me."

Aoba Fuse was not surprised. She knew that the younger girl had a crush on the Divine One. But to be so bold as to ask her to serve as her wingman?

Her first instinct was to say no. After all, even if she was not in love with him, seven other girls were after him. Also, because the middle school girl was outside of the schedule, she had no chance. And she already favored one girl of the schedule for the Divine One, and that was Tenri Ayukawa.

But she could not deny Minami Ikoma. Not after what she did for the Divine One in the duet. So what could she do? And if she refused, Ikoma would think that Aoba's really in love with the Divine One.

She would support Minami. But only to have a chance with the Master.

"Minami, if the Divine One wins the presidency, I promise you that you will have a chance at him," Aoba Fuse conceded. Yes, she could only promise her a chance. That meant that Minami would have to enter the schedule.

"Really? Thank you, Senpai Fuse!" the younger girl squealed in happiness. "I'll do my best to get Senpai Katsuragi elected!"

"Secretary, I want to have a chance too!" Asami suddenly said, and it was only then that they noticed the girl with the side-ponytail was sitting behind them.

…

* * *

_Part 277 – Asami's Determination_

Asami had already gone to the stage to congratulate both her classmates for their victory. After that, she went back to where the Secretary was. She saw that she was with Minami.

As she approached her, she heard their conversation. Minami Ikoma had just asked the Secretary to help her go out with the President.

And she was surprised that the Secretary agreed. It was unfair! The secretary had earlier offered to help her get close to him. Well, she had demurred, thinking that merely becoming a club member would be enough to get close to Katsuragi. But if the Secretary were helping Ikoma, then she would be at a disadvantage. She needed to act, or she would lose.

…

* * *

Aoba looked with wide eyes at Asami.

"Come again?"

"When I joined, you offered me tasks that would make me closer to him. I want to be closer to Katsuragi. I want to go out with him. Please help me."

"No fair! I asked first!" Minami reacted. She usually was not this assertive, but in such an urgent matter, she must fight.

"No, I asked way earlier than you did," answered Asami nicely, smiling at Minami.

Both girls stared at each other, neither giving way.

"Look, you two, don't fight," Aoba asserted, and the two club members looked at the club secretary. "I'll help both of you. How about that?"

"Help both of us? Is this possible? I mean, the President could only choose one of us," Asami argued.

"Normally, you'd be right. But the Divine One's circumstances are not normal. I'll tell you some other time when we have more time, but at present, you have zero chance of winning him. What I'm offering is to help you get a chance at winning. It would be a small chance, but it's better than no chance at all."

"What do you mean?"

"It's complicated. What I'll do is to help you both have the chance. Once you have that chance with him, it's up to you to win him. But both of you must accept that I'll help both of you at the same time, or I won't help either of you."

"If you say so, then please help me and Minami Ikoma have that small chance," Asami Yoshino asked, looking at Minami with a smile.

"Yes, I'll accept that," said Minami. She did not know what Senpai Fuse meant by 'chance,' but she'll take it. She was sure the Secretary would explain it in due time.

"Then here's my promise to both of you. Minami Ikoma, Asami Yoshino, I, Aoba Fuse, on my honor, promise that I will do my best to give you a chance at winning Keima Katsuragi's heart if he wins the Student Council Presidency."

"Thank you, Senpai," Minami exclaimed happily.

"I'm very grateful, Secretary," Asami Yoshino answered joyfully.

As she made her promise, a slight ache developed in her heart. She shrugged it off. She was not in love with Keima Katsuragi—otherwise, she would never have made that commitment. And either of the girls would be excellent for her Master—both were nice, and she had no problem seeing him with either of them, just like she had no problem seeing him with the seven girls of the schedule.

Of course, she knew that at present, her Master does not want additional girls in the schedule, but at present, the Divine One also did not want to run for the Student Council Presidency. She has five months to think of ways to persuade him, and the rest of the girls, that Yoshino and Ikoma must be included in the schedule. Besides, it was not as if she was forcing the Master to choose either of the girls at the end of five years. Ultimately, he would decide to choose the girl he would spend the rest of his life with at the end of five years. So what's the harm in expanding the number of candidates for his heart?

What she was doing was for the greater good of Keima Katsuragi. With this promise, Aoba Fuse was sure that both girls would work very hard and very enthusiastically for the election of Keima Katsuragi—that was the primary reason the girl gamer agreed to it.

…

* * *

_Part 278 – Miyako's Happiness_

Miyako Terada was nearly exhausted shaking hands, yet she was still full of energy as she was still experiencing the adrenaline rush of winning. Winning! It was a very long time since she won anything! And she was happy! Joyful! She was special! She was somebody!

She was a great pianist! And an even greater piano teacher! She remembered how three days ago, how hopeless Katsuragi was at piano! He was terrible! And look at him now! All because of her! She was a great piano teacher. That was reflected in her score for piano tutor—she got highest, and it was not close [4].

Looking around them, the hall was empty as the last of the students left the hall. She would meet her parents later to celebrate—they had gone ahead after she explained that she would join them later, after meeting with her friends. However, Chihiro, Elsie, and Ayumi seemed to have disappeared from the stage. Maybe they were on the chairs? But the bright lights on her eyes, and the darkness of the seats, meant that she could not see anyone else.

And the only one left was her partner and student, Keima Katsuragi.

"Katsuragi, you were wonderful!" she exclaimed. Her hands were holding a bouquet of flowers and the big trophy she had won. She gently put them on the wooden floor as she approached her partner, who also had put down his trophy and flowers. He was, appropriately enough, playing a PFP. She giggled.

As she walked closer, she heard something—it was music. And she gasped. The music of the game was the same tune they played. Of course. Only when he was playing game music could he muster the will to play a piano piece with passion.

"Yes, we're both wonderful, I gather. After all, if it weren't for you, I would still be laughed at if I even look at a piano," he answered, his eyes still on his game.

Miyako listened to the tune in the game—how different it sounded on the gaming console, even as the theme was familiar. "I never thought you'd be so good. You were a novice, but you played like a pro."

"Nothing that practice, memorization, and muscle memory couldn't accomplish, and a great teacher too," he said, and looked at her with those enchanting brown eyes of his, "and you were that great teacher, Miyako."

She turned red at the compliment as she got lost in his eyes. "No, no, I did nothing. It was you. You're a genius. There's nothing you can't do if you put your mind to it."

"That's true—not only for me but for you too. Just try your hand at anything you like, and you can be outstanding. You're the third-best student of the school. That's nothing to be ashamed of."

"That can't be true—"

"But do you believe it? Tonight, you put your mind into it, and you won. You got first place. It feels very good, doesn't it?"

"It does. And I only reached first place because of you. You are my genius student. I'm very proud of you, Katsuragi."

"I'm very proud of you too, Miyako. You are a genius teacher since you made an unmusical boy like me into a decent pianist."

"Then let's enter more tournaments! We can win everything! Together, with my piano skills and my great teaching, and your genius and great learning technique, we can conquer anything! We will take the piano world by storm! And not only piano! I guess there are lots of things we can do together and we can show ourselves to be the best! We can rule as Teacher and Student and Partners together to the end!"

"That's nice, but I can't do that. This is the last time we'll work together."

That shattered Miyako. "But you can't! Are you going to leave me alone?"

"Miyako, you don't need me to be the best."

"How can you say that? Do you know that I've never been number one before, for a long time? I've never won anything for a long time! Do you know that I've reconciled myself to the fact that I can only be normal, ordinary, destined to be nothing special? That the best that I'm going to be was number two? And when I won, it was a wonderful feeling! I love it! It made me walk on cloud nine! And what's the difference? Why did I win now and not before?"

"Why, Miyako?"

"Because of you, Katsuragi! You were there for me! You made me do my best! You made me realize how special I was. I realized, I realized that I can fulfill a lot of my dreams if you're by my side to help me, to push me up. Because I don't think I can do this alone again. Please be with me."

"Miyako, you're wrong."

And her world began to shatter as she tried to hold back her tears. She was being rejected.

"I'm not good enough for you?"

"No, Miyako. You're way too good for me. You don't need me. You're wrong because you're already special. You're already great. You just don't know it. Or rather, you refuse to recognize it."

"No, no, you don't know what you're talking about! I was not special before this night! I am just ordinary girl, a commoner! You can't possibly know that!"

"Looking at your room, with all those medals and awards, how can you be a mere commoner?"

"Idiot! Most of them were me being runner-up."

"It was Kousei Arima, was it?"

"How did you—"

* * *

_Part 279 – The Letter_

"He was a piano genius. Unlike me, he had it in him to be one of the greatest piano players there ever was. You could see his raw talent when you first heard him play. And you were sure that you could polish that raw talent into something genuinely great. Miyako, I am not the first person you tutored for piano, aren't I?"

Miyako just looked at him in shock. _How did he know all of that? I never said anything to anyone!_

"Yet, despite the certainty that you would win, you did not. You got first runner up, but the actual winner doesn't hold a candle to both of your talents, right? Something happened, right? Why did you lose?"

"Because I was not a great teacher, I'm just average," she said as she relived those bitter memories.

"You're wrong. You are a great teacher. Listen to me. The reason you lost doesn't have anything to do with how special you are," he scolded as he got a piece of paper and handed it to Miyako.

Miyako trembled as she took it, unfolded it, and read it.

* * *

_Dearest Miss Miyako Terada,_

_Big Sister, I am sorry for not writing sooner. Stuff happened. And I was just a first-grader when we last saw each other. I didn't know how to write, okay? My Mom was angry at you, and she blamed you for our loss. I'm sorry. It's my fault._

_You see, my dear older sister, I was sick during that recital. My stomach hurt, and I had a headache. I told Mom that I couldn't play, but she told me I was childish. I was too afraid to disappoint you to say what I felt, but I wasn't feeling good. That's the reason I sucked during the recital. I am very, very sorry. Mom thought you didn't teach me well, and I couldn't say anything. I was too afraid of her. _

_Looking back at it, maybe it was my nervousness or fear that caused me to get sick. It was my first time seeing a big crowd, and playing before a big crowd, and I got jitters. And I got sick. I'm sorry._

_I learned that you joined another veteran-novice contest. Good luck. I know you can win, big sis._

_By the way, I want to thank you. I've been playing in concerts for two years now, but I've won so many contests in Sapporo, my father's hometown. They tell me I'm famous. And I guess I am, in my hometown, at least. _

_But I'll always remember your lessons. _

_I was a brat five years ago. I was seven years old, but that is no excuse. I am still a brat today, but I'm just twelve, unlike you, who's probably very mature for a seventeen-year-old girl, big sis. _

_But going back to the point, the reason I'm so good is because of you. You polished my raw talent into something great. All my other piano teachers have nothing on you, big sis. They have taught me nothing that you didn't teach me first. You are a great teacher._

_So there. Hope that makes you happy. Your boyfriend Keima Katsuragi emailed me that you feel terrible because you think you're awful at piano because we lost—don't think that. You were great! It was my fault for getting nervous and sick and failing to perform. But I still remember your words. "Playing piano with your heart comes first." _

_Remember that! You told me that over and over. I still play every time I can that first piece you taught me to play—it was _Mozart's Moonlight Sonata_. My middle school friends think that I am so great, but I told them it was you who is great. _

_Where was I? Sorry for the rambling, I'm writing this in a hurry, and I have another piano recital coming up. Sorry, I can't go to Maijima. I have lots of things to do. It sucks to be a piano genius at twelve years old. Everyone wants to listen to me play, and I can't take it anymore. But I always think of you. You are my big sister, and I always dedicate my songs to you when I hit the keys. Sorry about that. And thank Keima Katsuragi for telling me about it! I wouldn't write if it weren't for him._

_Your beloved student, and adoring younger brother. _

_Kousei Arima_

* * *

It was a handwritten letter scanned and printed. She recognized the handwriting, even if it was far better than his handwriting when he was seven years old.

…

* * *

_Part 280 – The End of the Conquest_

As she read it, tears fell from her face.

"It wasn't your fault, Miyako. It was because Arima's mother forced him to join a piano contest even if he was just a seven-year-old child. He was not ready to face the crowd, and he got sick because of it. But he was too afraid to disappoint you, so he kept telling you that he was so excited to perform. But he was not. He tried his best, but he suffered stage fright and performed poorly. He was an immature boy."

Miyako began to openly sob as Keima went in and put his arms around her.

"I thought I was terrible! I thought I was a lousy teacher."

"The only one at fault is Arima's mother," he softly said as he stroked the head of the crying Miyako.

"It's terrible. I feel so sorry for him," she continued. "He's just a child! I never thought of that! I was feeling sorry for myself. I am so selfish!"

"He's the greatest pianist in Sapporo. And that's because of you. Because you're a great pianist. A great piano teacher. And because you're special."

"I'm not special. I can't win anything."

"Yes, you are. It's because you did your best. Tell me, how can you not be special when you got second out of twelve, even if Arima was performing so poorly? Because contests and ranking don't determine what you are. What determines it is if you did your best at whatever you do. And Miyako, you did your best. Look at Arima today. Look at us today."

"But I'm average!" she said as she pulled away from him, wanting to cling to that belief she held on for so long even as her logic crumbled all over her.

"You're not! Miyako, I know you are not average. You're not a commoner because you are special."

Miyako just looked at him as the tears stopped, and she stared at those beautiful brown eyes. And she couldn't deny it. She was in love with him.

"You're special to me, Miyako. You're number one in my eyes," he said as he closed the distance between them and put his hands on her shoulders. "And because of that, you ought to be special and number one in the world."

She blushed hard, her entire face turned red as emotions flooded her brain, and she could not think clearly.

"You're special to me, even before we played piano together," he said with a tender voice, as he closed in and their lips pressed against each other.

All the feelings that have been bottled up inside of Miyako burst open the moment their lips touched.

_I love Keima Katsuragi!_

Her first kiss felt wonderful as she savored the taste. But more than that, she felt light as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

For she realized as she was being kissed that she indeed was special. For why would a great genius like Keima Katsuragi kiss her and love her if she was normal? She was special, and he knew it all along. It's just that she was blind to her uniqueness.

She was so happy. Not only because the boy she loved kissed her, but because all those things that she had been thinking the past five years were not true. All the reasons why she kept telling herself she was average were swept away. Because of the letter, and the victory, all of it, showed that it does not matter if she came in first or second—as Katsuragi mentioned, all that matters was if she did her best. And she did her best both in the first and second duet contests. She did her best to teach Arima and Katsuragi, and she did her best to win the duet. It did not matter that she did not win both—what mattered was her effort. Because her efforts polished the skill of her first student and made her second student acquire piano skills.

And Katsuragi recognized it, that's why he kissed her. Katsuragi loves her because she's special, just like how she fell in love with him a few days ago. Because if she's average, there's no way he would kiss her.

That kiss symbolizes her healing, her journey back to the recognition of her extraordinary nature, how being the second or third best does not mean she's average, but the fact that she got second on so many things that are so wildly different showed how unique she was.

She was satisfied with her life. And she was sure that Keima Katsuragi would be satisfied with her.

…

* * *

_Part 281 – The Audience Prepares_

_Meanwhile…_

"Let's go over there," Elsie proposed to the seven girls of the schedule. "You'll have a front-row view of the entire thing."

Tsukiyo objected. "Wait. Wouldn't that be peeking?"

"That's why we're here," Chihiro snapped at the moon-lover.

"I mean, Miss Terada could easily see us, and we need to stay out of sight," the blonde answered back.

"Don't worry. I'll cast an invisible spell on all of you," Elsie proposed, looking at Keima and Miyako talking to the last batch of middle schoolers as they walked. The seven girls joined Haqua on the first row of seats.

From left to right, sat Haqua, Chihiro, Ayumi, Tsukiyo, Shiori, Tenri, Kanon, and Elsie.

"Hey, where did Yui run off to?" the younger Katsuragi wondered.

"She better get here soon," Haqua grumbled as she looked at the diminishing number of students remaining on stage.

"I'm sure she won't miss this for the world!" Tsukiyo muttered.

…

* * *

After Aoba Fuse separated from Asami and Minami, she walked out of the music hall. Looking back at it, the night was a success, not only for the Divine One and Terada, but for her as well. As her mind worked on how to exploit all the advantages gained that night, she heard someone call her.

"Hey, Fuse! Where are you going?" asked Yui Goido.

The genius turned around as the crossdresser caught up to her. "Home."

"Hey, don't go home yet. The best is yet to come!"

"The duet's over," the genius answered dryly.

"Look, I know Elly told you about Keima saving girls," Yui said.

Aoba raised an eyebrow. "He's saving Miyako, I know."

"He'll save her tonight. And guess what! Tonight, all seven of us are watching. Do you want to see him kiss Miyako?"

That caught Aoba's attention. "What? All seven of you are going to watch?"

"Yes. To understand Keima further. All of us would sit on the front row. Anyway, I'm not saying that you should join us. It would be fine if you don't. But if you want to, please sit behind us, and don't let yourself be seen. The other girls might not take too kindly to an outsider joining us."

"What? But—"

"Please don't tell anyone I talked to you," she pleaded before the crossdresser ran back.

…

* * *

"So, have any of you seen a loose soul, also called a Weiss, before, like when you were first conquered?" Haqua asked the six girls beside her. "Because if you could not—."

"You mean we may not see them? But we have Goddesses!" Ayumi argued. "Shouldn't that mean we could see the Weiss?"

Haqua sighed. "I'm not sure. Tell you what, I'll cast a spell that makes you see a Weiss. I'll just wait for Yui to come over."

With that, Haqua floated to and waited on one of the opera boxes.

A few minutes later, Yui arrived, panting.

"Where have you been?" asked Kanon as Yui sat down.

"Toilet," she said as the last of the middle schoolers left, leaving Keima and Miyako alone.

…

* * *

Aoba Fuse was confused. What was that about? She wanted to go home, but her curiosity overcame her. Just what was Yui talking about? And why would she want to see the Divine One kiss Miyako?

Wait! All seven members of the schedule would witness the Divine One kiss another girl?

She could not miss this! She wanted to see how they would react! It would be a splendid show! And she could compare it to what happens in games.

Usually, a girl would freak out if she saw her beloved kiss another girl. Here, seven girls who were madly in love with the Master would voluntarily witness him kiss a girl outside their circle.

Despite her doubts about the wisdom of it all, her curiosity got the better of her, and she followed Yui. The lights inside the hall were all off except those lighting the stage, but she could see Yui running, her silhouette against the stage clear as day. The heiress went to the front, where the girl gamer noticed all seven girls of the schedule. And on the stage was Miyako Terada and Keima Katsuragi, talking to the last of the middle-schoolers.

Aoba silently walked to where the seven girls were, and sneakily went to the row of seats behind the seven, sitting just behind Yui.

…

* * *

Haqua just looked at the stage and refused to look at the row of girls. She was ready to cast the spell. She needed to be sure, but she also needed to have plausible deniability.

Then she saw Yui running. And that's her signal. She looked at her watch. In five minutes…

And five minutes after Yui arrived, the valedictorian waved her hand, and without looking at the group of girls, cast the spell giving them the ability to see loose souls and other supernatural phenomena.

That would be Elsie's signal to cast her invisibility spell. And the last middle-schoolers had finally left.

They were alone.

Time to watch.

…

* * *

_Part 282 – Elsie's Invitation_

Elsie was excited as she saw the last middle-schoolers leave. She had wanted to resume catching loose souls with her brother so bad! Not that he did not keep her busy, but catching loose souls was her true purpose, not the other jobs she had to do. Not that those jobs were unimportant, but… those were boring in comparison to catching souls.

She nearly forgot! She had a job to do before the start of the conquest.

"Girls!" Elsie cried, catching the attention of all the others. When all eyes were on her, she said, "Let's have a sleepover at my place on Saturday night!"

All the girls just looked at her, dumbfounded.

"What?" Yui finally uttered, confused as the rest of them.

"Please come over to my house for a sleepover!" Elsie repeated, standing, and bowing politely. "I'll be delighted if you do. So will Divine Brother. It's kinda important that you all do."

"What do you mean, important?" asked Tsukiyo.

"Well, it has something to do with the schedule. Those who don't make it may not be part of the schedule anymore. Please say yes. I don't want to lose you!"

Before anyone could react, the last middle-schooler exited the building. The younger Katsuragi sibling waved her hands, and all of them became invisible.

"Whew. I'll explain later. It's beginning. Listen," Elsie whispered as Miyako approached Keima. "Please don't be hurt by what you're going to see. Please remember that you asked to see this and that my Divine Brother is just acting."

All seven girls just nodded as their attention went back to Miyako and Keima.

…

* * *

The seven girls were mesmerized at the unfolding scene before them. Not one of them could tear their eyes as they saw Keima act out his conquest of Miyako. And to make the conquest even clearer, Haqua and Elsie cast a spell that amplified the sound so that the watching girls could clearly hear what was being said, so even the slightest whisper would be heard.

All of them were impressed with how Keima handled the conquest. He was excellent. The look on his face, the tone of his voice, and his mannerisms and body language—the girls of the schedule each felt that they were falling in love with Keima all over again.

As they watched, several girls felt a little pain in their chest. His words reminded them of their own conquest.

Then they saw that which was the point of the entire exercise—Keima kissed Miyako. And the feelings of the audience became even more intense. They all wished to be Miyako at that moment.

Chihiro and Ayumi understood the most, as they helped Keima conquer their best friend. Yet they loved Keima too, and they couldn't help but feel jealous. But they also had a certain pride inside of them—they helped in the conquest—Miyako's conquest was their victory too.

Chihiro was jealous and blushing. And her chest tightened. The Doofus was right. It did hurt. It hurt to see him do this. But she was proud of how she controlled herself. Hopefully, the pain will lessen as time goes by. She planned to attend all the future conquests, and witness all the kissing that he planned to do—that way, that uneasy feeling, that jealousy, that tiny anger, will go away.

Ayumi was a bit angry. It hurt to see Keima do that to her best friend. But what could she do? What could Keima do? It's his mission. She can't blame him. She did insist that she witness it. She must be strong—not only for herself, but for Miyako, and Keima. She vowed that this would just be the first time—she would see all the other conquests and, hopefully, cure herself of that bad feeling, or at least make herself numb. She needed to, or she would never be the girl that Keima needed during the next five years.

* * *

_Part 283 - Weiss_

Kanon was intensely jealous. Her Yandere nature wanted to jump up, scream and pull Miyako away, kicking and screaming! Keima was hers! So it was a good thing that she was forewarned. She had prepared herself for the moment. Yet it took all her effort to remain in her seat and endure what she must endure. It was for Keima. Keima does not love Miyako. There was no reason to be jealous. Keima kissed her more times than he ever would Miyako.

Yet those words were fighting against the scene in front of her. Her instincts were fighting against her rational brain. In the end, reason prevailed, even as she got insanely jealous.

Yui was excited. She was so proud of Keima. She could not help but applaud his performance even as she felt a wave of jealousy wash over her. She knew her jealousy was natural. She needed to show that she was strong and that she understood Keima. _Oh Miyako, I'm very sorry that you won't remember any of this. Please appreciate Keima even after this. _As for the kiss, she wanted to squeal. It was like getting to the good ending in games or watching the climax of a romantic movie. She loved it.

Tenri wanted to look away, but she was mesmerized. She had helped Keima conquer Nanaka, but this was something else. She was curious, and at the same time, proud. It was a good thing that Keima was not a playboy, or he could get all the girls of his entire school all to himself. _Oh Keima, it must hurt to do this to girl after girl, when you'd rather do something else._

Shiori was blushing hard as she watched. It was way better than reading her romance novels. She recalled her own conquest and imagined that it was her in Keima's arms at that moment. She was a bit jealous of Miyako. Still, Shiori felt sorry for the girl pianist, for she would soon forget that magical moment. And it hurt a bit. But not as much as she anticipated.

Tsukiyo couldn't believe her eyes. It was happening! His words—they were so sweet! Keima was like the protagonists of her romcoms that she sometimes watches or the players of the games she plays. Keima was such a player! How could she have fallen in love with him in the first place? Yet she loved him. And as she listened to him utter those words that conquered Miyako, fell deeper in love. And that kiss—she looked at it, transfixed, in a spell. And she felt a tiny hurt in her chest. It helped that she knew what was going on. She imagined being one of those girls in those cheap soaps who accidentally walked in on their beloved kissing another girl—how that would hurt! She was lucky that Keima was honest about it.

* * *

….

Then, as they watched the kiss—it was a relatively brief one—something happened.

There was something white starting to come out of Miyako. It was smokelike. Then it took shape, and it resembled a ghost.

And every thought of every girl got pushed aside by what they were seeing.

_Is that a Weiss? _Yui thought.

Ayumi was shaking as she saw it. _That's terrible! Oh Keima, I'm so sorry for being angry with you._

Chihiro too was shaking in fright. _That's a Weiss? That—thing was inside Miyako all this time? You are a hero, Dweeb! _

Tsukiyo and Shiori's minds became blank as they just stared at it.

Tenri was scared even as she was warned and prepped by Diana ahead of time so she won't be surprised. Even if she had seen Weiss before, lots of Weiss, in fact, she still shivered at the sight.

Yui's mouth was wide-open. For the first time since it began, she got frightened. She hoped that thing would be caught soon. _You're a big hero, darling! You're my hero._

Kanon stared. She was scared but also shocked. All anger and jealousy left. _That thing was in me? That's a Weiss? Oh, Keima, thank you, thank you, thank you for saving me!_

As they watched in horror, the loose soul flew to the ceiling, as it tried to fly and escape.

Then suddenly, there was a strong wind.

And there was Elsie, floating near the roof of the hall, holding a giant bottle, sucking the white creature in.

In less than a second, they all saw the Weiss get trapped inside the bottle, and Elsie sealing it up!

"Loose soul in custody!" she cried happily.

Then Miyako fainted.

"She'll forget the entire thing," Haqua remarked. "Elsie and I'll take care of her."

The seven girls of the schedule were in shock. But more was to come.

"What's that!" shouted a girl. "Is that—a ghost?"

It was Aoba Fuse from behind them.

…

* * *

_Part 284 – Aoba Fuse's Emotions_

_Meanwhile…_

She was not supposed to be there. So why was she there, acting like she was watching a cheap chick flick inside a movie theatre?

Because the male lead in that flick was her Master, and he was with that Miyako girl.

Despite wanting to leave them to their privacy, she could not turn away once the Divine One started talking to Terada.

And why was his voice so clear when he was not close enough for that to happen? And also Terada's voice? It's as if their voices, or her hearing, or both, were magically enhanced.

And they turned multiple times to them. Why didn't they react? Why didn't they go to a place where there's more privacy? Couldn't they see them? Was the hall so dark that they might as well be invisible?

As she listened, she couldn't help but notice that almost all his lines were from the game the_ Heroine of the Keyboard version 7. _Nearly word for word. She wanted to laugh. That was too much, and Terada was acting like Sakuya, the heroine of that game. And Aoba mentally applauded how effective it was. That Terada girl was eating out of the palm of his hand.

Still, Aoba felt something as her chest tightened. Even as she treated it like a movie, she felt jealousy.

Wait! Why was she jealous? She wasn't in love with him. She couldn't. She felt nothing romantically for him. She's in love with another boy.

Then he kissed Miyako.

As he did so, Aoba's chest tightened even more, and she blushed even more. And she realized that maybe, maybe, all that she had been feeling—her admiration, hero-worship—was an expression of her love.

It struck her like a thunderbolt.

If that was true, and it was harder to deny it, then she was in love with him all this time, ever since—was it that visit to his home? She couldn't place it. And she was guilty of betraying her first master.

She felt so ashamed. How could she abandon him just like that? She's in love with her first master, not second. Wait! Maybe, if it were possible, she's in love with both of her masters!

Impossible! Scratch that! In games, it's sometimes possible.

Before her rapid brain processes could make the proper conclusions, something extraordinary happened.

There was a ghost-like figure that came out of Miyako Terada as Keima kissed her. It was terrifying, and Aoba became pale with fright. As she was pinned to her chair by all that she saw, she followed the path of the ghost, and saw—

Was that Elsie Katsuragi? And she's floating?

What?

What?

What?

She held a bottle, which became gigantic, and sucked the ghost in like a vacuum cleaner.

Was she in a dream?

Compared to what she just witnessed, the emotions inside of her paled into insignificance.

She stood up when Terada collapsed, and shouted, "What's that? Is that—a ghost?"

…

* * *

_Part 285 – Aoba Fuse's Two Masters_

Keima looked on as Elsie shrunk the bottle and wrapped Miyako into her floating raiment. Like always, she would make sure that the girl he conquered would be safe and forgetful. Before he could think of anything else, he heard a familiar voice. He looked at the audience and paled when he saw Aoba Fuse standing behind the girls of the schedule.

She ran to the stage like a girl possessed, and in a loud voice, began asking, "What's that? Why is your sister floating? What's that ghost?"

"You saw that?" asked Keima, his brain shutting down as the implications hit him. As he tried to salvage the situation, Haqua came over.

"Fuse, you saw that?" the purple-haired girl demanded.

"Everything. The ghost. She came from Terada. What's going on? Why was Elsie floating?"

"So you saw it," Haqua declared as the look on her face hardened, and she turned to Keima. "You know what will happen."

Keima began to panic. "Wait! Wait! Wait! Can't you just make her forget this?"

"I'm sorry. The rules state that if she saw that, she either must forget everything, including members of the squad, or she must remember everything."

"I never knew of that rule!" Keima cried as he looked at Haqua, trying to determine if she was lying. Haqua was not.

"I'm sorry, Katsuragi, rules are rules. You must decide. She'll remember everything, or she'll forget everything."

It was no choice at all. Keima looked at the disciple and asked, "Tell me, do you want to forget about me?"

"What do you mean, Divine One? I don't want to forget anything!"

"Do you want to remain my disciple?"

"Being your disciple is my greatest joy. I want to remain so," she answered automatically, confused about everything, about why he would ask her so. Haqua's words were confusing. What was she talking about? Keima knew something, but it too was confusing.

Keima closed his eyes. Aoba does not want to forget. "Okay, Haqua, if you have no choice, I choose for her to remember everything."

Haqua looked at the girl gamer. "Fuse, do you wish to remember about your first love?"

"Huh? How'd you know about it?"

"Answer it!" demanded the valedictorian.

"I do!" cried Aoba.

"Then, you shall remember it!"

And Haqua cast the spell.

…

* * *

In an instant, Aoba Fuse remembered everything.

From the time he tried to court her with flowers, and she cruelly rejected him. To his almost comical persistence as he tried every means to win her over. To the fact that he was able to worm his way into her life, so much so that inviting him into her room seemed natural. From him introducing her to games and changing her life forever, to him teaching her how to be good at it. She remembered how she fell in love with him. Yes, she loved him so much.

Finally, to that final kiss before he left her life forever. And left her pining away after that first master.

And her first master was none other than her second master, Keima Katsuragi.

She realized something.

She could now love him without any guilt on her part. She need not feel that she was betraying someone with her feelings.

"Master, my master," she said as she dropped to her knees and bowed to him as he looked on with a poker face. "I remember! You made me who I am today. Divine One, I love you! I love you with all my heart! I will love you until the day I die!"

Then, emotions swirling through her, she stood up, grabbed his head with both hands, and kissed him in the lips.

And it felt so good to kiss her master once more. She felt fulfilled as she finally found him. He had been right in front of her all this time. She had been looking for him for so long, and her search had long been so fruitless, that she just wanted to enjoy her success. And his lips felt so good. She was in love. And she did not care what happened afterward. She was like a heroine in all her games. She was a typical blushing schoolgirl.

Then the kiss ended when she could no longer breathe. Her face was flush red. She took one look at him, his face impassive.

She knew he still did not love her. That was okay. She could fix that.

Then she realized something. It was impossible to win him over unless…

The implications dawned on her as she looked at the side and saw all seven girls of the schedule, silently watching. And she felt very ashamed. She lied to all the other girls, deceived them about not loving Keima Katsuragi. She had broken their trust, and because of that, there was no chance that she would ever be permitted to join. He would forever be out of her reach.

She could bear it no longer and ran away, not looking at the others.

* * *

…

Keima was rooted to his spot. He felt his world crumble away. He knew what would happen.

"Katsuragi," Haqua declared. "In three days, she must be part of the schedule or all her memories will be taken away."

He was just silent as he listened to her words. It would be over for him and his disciple.

He would fix this. Preferably, he would fix this without her joining, but if necessary, he would consent to it. Above all, he wanted her to remain a disciple.

Yet the other girls would never vote for Fuse even if he wanted her to join. Fuse herself would never consent to share him.

He racked his brain for a solution, yet it refused to yield an answer.

He needed time to think. Three days would be plenty. He will fix this colossal fuck-up.

* * *

…

Yui Goido was just as mesmerized by the entire scene. She never expected that Aoba's memory restoration, confession, and a second kiss would happen right in front of them. She and the others were just silent.

As Yui looked at the other girls, she could only think of one thing.

_I win._

End of Flag XXV

AN: This is one of the chapters I've planned for a very long time, and I'm glad that it's done. Thank you for your patience for enduring this far. But the story is not yet ended. Not by a long shot.

* * *

**Appendix**

[1]Miyako overall got 9.4 vs 9.2 for the second placer, 8.9 for the third placer, and 8.5 for the last placer.

[2] Keima scored 9.3 vs 4.1 for the second placer, 3.9 for the third placer and 3.1 for the last placer.

[3] Miyako and Keima got 9.35, compared to the next closest team, who got 6.5.

[4] Miyako got 10 out of 10, while her nearest competitor got a 6 on that score.

**Review Replies**

Once again, thanks for the review, xellos540!

This reply was first sent via PM.

Oh, the sleepover will be the greatest idea ever, as you'll see. :D

Well, Kanon and Tenri both confessed in front of Mari, so to Mari, it would be unfair to the two of them if the others did not do the same. And yes, I do look forward to writing how they'll confess. Though I'd imagine the proud Tsukiyo would have less trouble admitting her love than the shy Shiori XD

Yep, Mari will know how the girls made Keima suffer. But not all, of course. After all, Keima doesn't want to make Mari reject anyone of them because of their prior violence, right? Still, it would be interesting to see how they explain their actions to the mother of the boy they love yet beat up.

Keima doesn't know what coming! But neither do most girls, I think.

Right now, I can tell that Mari and Yui are not in cahoots with each other. Mari has her own reasons for inviting Aoba, which will be revealed in the future.

Let's just say that Keima realized that he was being rude shortly afterwards the Chihiro incident, and Keima decided that he doesn't mind being rude if it meant keeping the real world at bay.

Oh yes. Though I'm not sure how bold middle school girls could be in comparison to girls his age. The fact that they were at different buildings would make it less of a hassle for Keima even if it came to that, I think. And I'm sure he knows how to gently reject a girl from the countless games he played. And unlike the girls who he had conquered, middle schoolers would know when to accept 'no' from him.

Keima is on time. Tsukiyo is just being Tsukiyo in finding fault with Keima.

Thank you for liking how I made Tsukiyo speaks. I noticed that Tsukiyo's personality has a resemblance to Shinku from Rozen Maiden, so I based some of Tsukiyo's speech, and how she acts as the mistress to her butler, from Shinku.

Well, Tsukiyo hasn't reached the internalization of game terms and feelings that Keima has, so speaking in game talk does not elicit the same emotional reaction as normal talk on Tsukiyo, so she can talk more freely on sensitive matters using game talk. There are exceptions, of course, but mostly that holds true.

The thing about Tsukiyo's kiss was that this was after Yui "regaled" her about her long kiss with Keima. So she wanted to experience whatever wonderful thing that Yui experienced, so much so that it overcame her normal hesitations. And yes, the cumbersomeness of the kiss was Tsukiyo being Tsukiyo.

As for that particular scene with Keima's arms around Tsukiyo, I believe, though I can't remember exactly where, that he did that with Yui too.

Oh yes. You see, before I started writing the second week, I already wrote the entire week's schedule on excel (including the piano duet) to aid in writing the story. And mostly, I was able to follow it. But because of plot purposes, the original schedule of Ayumi and Shiori would be better if it were switched. So I decided to add the switching to showcase Rule Eight of the Schedule.

I don't think Shiori could even think of hitting someone physically! XD

Shiori a zombie, haha! XD. Yeah, she did seem like one.

Who cares about ruses? Why, Keima, of course! Or people might think he's actually a six-timing bastard! :D

Not a script writer, only a novel writher. She wants to novelize already published games, preferably games that Keima likes. It's just an extension of her wish to write novels.

Aoba did not do much. All she did was copy paste the walkthroughs that Keima posted on his website, and printed it for Shiori's benefit. Of course, Shiori did not know that, so she might think Aoba actually did all that. But Aoba did not spend too much time on it. And yes, Aoba was too busy to look for her master. But she's not forgotten about it. Most of her searches now consist of surfing the net at night about the identity of her first master, since she does not have the time to travel around and ask questions.

And yes, it would be a thick book—when finished. It's not yet finished, so it's not that thick yet.

Flying kiss! That's a good term for that :D

As for Sumire recognizing Keima, I did consider that Mai-High Festival, but then, Keima would just be one face among many, and he's not that memorable for her to remember. He's just an ordinary guy with glasses. But he's famous as Kanon's brother, and before that, Kanon's boyfriend, so if she'll remember him, it's for his association with Kanon.

Shiori's breathe of relief was to the fact that Sumire did not remember her conquest, and thus, was not in love with Keima. Of course, as you stated, Shiori really had no idea about what's gonna happen. xD

Would Shiori vote against Aoba? We'll see. And yes, I've planned that part since the beginning. :D

About the advertisement picture, I was really tempted to include that, but with so many plot threads to handle, I decided not to. And I don't think Keima would fail to see the implications of that kind of picture for his life!

And this was not Shiori's first confession to Keima. She actually confessed way back in Flag 5. And during that confession, she was tongue tied, her mind was full of thoughts, and it came out accidentally. And this time, the confession was fast, natural, without Shiori thinking much about it. She was just so happy that she was able to overcome her natural limitations for just that brief moment in time.

And yes, I am very excited so show the next chapter! That chapter, I'll confess, was something I planned for a very very long time.

And so, once more, thank you for your review.

And I haven't finished editing Flag XXV. So once again, please tell me when can I send it to you for beta? Thanks.

* * *

To **ty, **no need to explain and apologize. Real life trumps fictional ones, and I hope you're fine now.

Adding Mobuko was to give the perspective of an "ordinary" normal student. The reason I gave her perspective was because I can't justify her telling someone else all her thoughts, as all those were known and taken for granted by other high school students. I don't think the girls of the schedule, for example, could express the vicious dislike and hatred that some high schoolers felt for Keima.

As for Miyako, the reason it was only exposition and not action was because I reserved almost all action for this chapter. All those little thoughts, seemingly unrelated actions, seemingly dragging scenes culminate in this chapter. Because of the previous chapters, the climatic scenes of the current chapter will be without context and confusing.

As for your praise on how I handled subtlety and Keima's character, I can only say thank you. Coming from you, someone who would not hesitate to criticize my work, that meant a lot. I am very grateful!

Thank you very much, ty!

* * *

To **Rebelling Death,**

Thank you. And I also enjoyed writing about Sumire! She's such a fun character!


	26. Aftermath

**The World The Girls Also Knows: The Girls God Can Only Save**

AU after Goddesses Arc. Keima has to keep the affection of the seven Goddess hosts and Chihiro at the same time. And he still has to exorcise loose souls from girls by making them fall in love with him. Miyako has a loose soul that needs to be exorcised, and the God of Conquests gets himself a new disciple in the game world named Aoba Fuse.

And I do not own The World God Only Knows.

And thank you to **xellos540** for the beta!

_Summary of Previous Chapter_

Keima Katsuragi and Miyako Terada play a piano duet in a contest.

* * *

**ARC III – THE DISCIPLE**

**Flag XXVI**

**Aftermath**

* * *

_Translation of Manga Terms that I use_

Nii-sama = Big Brother, Exalted Brother, Beloved Brother

Kami-Nii-sama or Kama-Onii-Sama = Divine Brother

Kami-sama = Divine One, Godly One, God. Aoba Fuse calls Keima Kami-sama, so I use Divine One.

Kami = God

Sama = Lord or Lady so Kujo-Sama is Lady Kujo, or Tsukiyo Sama is Lady Tsukiyo

Otamegane or Otamega = Glasses Wearing Game Nerd or Game Nut. I left it mostly untranslated.

Sensei = Teacher. But in context, I use Mr. or Miss. So Kodoma-Sensei would be Mr. Kodoma.

Otome Games = Games for Girls. The female equivalent of male dating sims.

Ojou-sama = aristocratic lady or noble lady

Mai-Hime = Princess from Maijima, the title of Aoba Fuse in the Gaming Community

Senpai = Upperclassmen. I mostly left it untranslated. And for consistency's sake, I reversed the order. So instead of Fuse-senpai, I went with Senpai Fuse.

* * *

_Part 286 – Final Understanding_

Keima Katsuragi was snapped out of this stupor by the sight of his disciple running away from him.

He barely saw Haqua and Elsie take Miyako away as he turned to the other girls. It was terrible that Aoba regained her memories. It was catastrophic that everything happened in front of all the other girls. That left him with almost no room to maneuver.

"Keima—" Kanon began.

He decided to cut right into the heart of the matter. No use wiggling out of it. He needed to buy time.

"Listen, all of you, about Aoba Fuse—"

"Do you want her on the schedule?" Yui asked suddenly.

"Yes, do you?" asked Shiori in a weak voice.

"Listen, we'll talk about it some other time. Wait, Elsie invited you to the sleepover this Saturday, right?"

"Yes," Chihiro answered. "An 'invitation' you can't refuse."

"We'll vote for it there," he announced. "But we won't talk about her before that. I still don't know what to think. Please, I'm begging you, give me time to sort it all out."

The girls looked at him. He was begging and pleading. His eyes were humble, his voice was nearly cracking. What can they do?

"What do you want us to do?" Tenri asked.

He looked at them with abject eyes. "I'm not forcing you to do anything. You're free to do what you want, but give me time to decide what I want. Please."

He looked so downcast, so dejected, that all the girls were moved to pity.

"If you say so, Keima," Tsukiyo said.

"This can wait until Saturday, I guess," Kanon agreed. She, like all the others, was still in shock about what happened that their normal reactions shut down.

The others nodded.

And Keima gave a big sigh of relief.

Now to move to the real reason they were there. "Girls, now that we've taken care of that matter, let's get back to Miyako. Now you understand what being with me for the next five years means. Now you know what a Weiss really is."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for ever doubting you," Chihiro said as she walked towards him. "It was terrible! That thing, that monster, was inside all of us? Inside Miyako? You're a big hero, Katsuragi! I want to help you in all your future conquests! I know it kinda hurt at first, but now I truly understand."

"Chihiro," he whispered, taken aback by her reaction.

The normal girl took his hand and looked at him. "Thank you for saving Miyako."

And hugged him as tears dropped from her eyes.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! It's so terrible that you had to keep this a secret from us. All the others think you're just a terrible playboy, but you're a hero for saving all of us!" Chihiro cried as she buried her head on his shoulder.

"Yes," Ayumi said as she approached, a bit jealous of Chihiro, "I thought I understood your mission before, but I didn't understand anything! I'm sorry, Keima!"

And she joined the hug, tears silently falling down her cheeks.

The rest of the seven joined them, going around Keima, hugging him, nearly squeezing him with the press of seven bodies trying to hold on to him. Chihiro hugged him from the front, Ayumi from the left, Kanon on the right, Yui on the back on the right, and Tsukiyo on the back on the left. Shiori was able to grab and hug his right hand while Tenri grabbed his left.

It was crushing. But Keima just stood there as he absorbed the emotions of the girls. Chihiro, Ayumi, Kanon and Yui were openly crying, while Shiori, Tsukiyo and Tenri were silent as they tried to jostle for position.

He let them do that. He owed them his patience. The girls needed this. Not that he could pry them away—their grips were iron, and he was helpless.

This was the final chapter in their acceptance of what it meant to be with him.

They stood there for a while, the four girls exhausting their tears, the other three just gripping him, not wanting to let him go.

When they got tired, they looked at him.

"Keima, I won't ever think bad of you for kissing another girl who has a Weiss," Kanon stated as she suddenly gave a quick peck on his cheek. "I will help you with your next conquest. "

"I finally understand you, Keima," Tsukiyo said next, looking at him with awe, admiration, and love. She too gave a peck on his cheek. "You're no playboy. It's obvious before, but I should have realized that sooner. And if you need my help to save other girls, just call me."

"Darling, thank you, thank you, thank you," Yui said, grabbing his hand and kissing it like a gentleman would kiss the hand of his lady. "For saving Miyako, and saving me."

"You're so great," Shiori mouthed as her face was fully blushing, before she grabbed his collar, pulled his head down, and kissed him too on the cheek. She wanted to kiss him on the lips, but it was not her time.

"Thank you, Keima, for letting us see this," Tenri said, approaching him, like the others kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey, Dweeb! Thank you," said Chihiro as she tried to hold back her tears once more. "You were great on the piano. Congratulations on winning." And like the others, she gave a peck on his cheek.

"Keima, I love you, and I love you even more after this night," Ayumi said as she imitated the others. She did not plan on kissing him on the cheek, but after what the others did, she could not afford not to. "Just remember, Keima, no matter what you think, we will do anything for you."

…

* * *

_Part 287 – Aoba's Dilemma_

Aoba Fuse ran at full speed from the Music Hall toward her house. As she bounded through the dark streets, she held back her tears. When she arrived home, she went straight to her room.

Her happiness at finally finding out who her first master was, of finding out that her budding love for her second master was not an act of great betrayal, was offset by the realization that Keima Katsuragi was out of reach. Not because there was no chance that he could love her, but because even if that happened, she knew that he would only pick those who were part of his schedule, and there was no chance that she would get in based on the rules.

She let the tears burst forth. By the time she fell asleep, her pillow was as wet as if she poured water on it.

…

* * *

She woke up at about five in the morning. Her memories came back to the events of the previous night.

Even if her emotions were in flux, her mind tried to reassert her rationality.

She needed to plan. What can she get out of this? She could try to get on schedule, but she quickly gave up on that idea. She knew that her Master was against the idea of expanding it—it was a burden to him to have to pay attention to seven girls, let alone eight. And she could forget about the other girls giving their consent—it was unheard of for heroines to be willing to share—they already have to share with six others. Not to mention, she already had broken their trust.

She shook her head as pessimism gripped her.

Maybe Keima Katsuragi was not worth it? After all, he lied to her about her first master. He deceived her.

But every time she thought about him, her chest would tighten, and a warm feeling would come over her.

No, he was worth it. She knew he had a good reason. It was related to that ghost that came out of the Terada girl. Was she like that too before? Did he make her fall in love with him to rescue her from a ghost inside her? If that were true, then she owed him her life, and he was worthy of her love and affection.

Keima was a hero! He indeed was Divine!

She loved him. Truly and utterly loved him, with all her heart. And she fervently wished that he would return her love, even if her brain told her that was impossible. She remembered the kiss, her second kiss with him, and wondered if that would be her last kiss of such a great man.

She wished that the schedule did not exist. Then her task would be simpler. She would just win him like a player wins a hero of an otome game.

But that was impossible. Her master has obligations to the seven girls. And speaking of seven girls, the relationships and friendships that she had carefully built up the past two weeks with them were wrecked. How could it survive them witnessing her declare her love in front of them, then kissing him, after telling them that she's not in love with him?

So what should she do next? Was she still a disciple? That thought made her shudder. The worst that could happen was that she was not a disciple anymore. In fact, that was likely. Keima Katsuragi probably dropped her after she gave him a headache by kissing him in front of the seven girls! Dropping her was the only possible option after that fiasco.

_I am such an idiot!_

…

* * *

_Part 288 –Final Quarter Hour with Tenri_

_Friday Morning…_

"Hello, Keima," Tenri Ayukawa greeted outside his gate as he left his home. He was with Elsie, who immediately said she forgot something and ran back home.

"Tenri," he said as they walked together towards their respective schools.

It was Tenri's final fifteen minutes for the week. She just wanted a peaceful walk after the events of the previous night. She looked at the gamer, and he was already busy with his PFP.

The two were silent for a few minutes.

"Keima, I'll vote for Aoba Fuse to be on the schedule," Tenri announced quietly.

That stopped Keima, and he looked at her, his expression unreadable. Inside, he was perplexed and surprised. But then again, Tenri was an unselfish girl.

"I know how much she meant to you. She's your best friend. She understands you better than most of us. I heard what Haqua said—she'd lose her memories, and you'd lose her as a disciple and a friend if she didn't join. I'm her friend too."

"Tenri, you don't have to do that just for me," he began. "I can't ask you to share me with another girl."

"But I want you to be happy. And I know that losing your disciple will hurt very much. So, in whatever you do, I'll support you. I know that you'll want her to join us if the alternative is that she'll lose her memories of you."

Keima couldn't lie to Tenri even if he wanted to, so he nodded. "Yes, Tenri. And thanks for your support."

"I can't be thrilled to have another rival, Keima, but I love you too much to deny you what makes you happy. And I don't want any girl to lose her memories just for my selfish desires. Don't worry, I won't give you up. I'll win even against Miss Fuse in five years."

Keima nodded as he said nothing more. In truth, he was uncertain about what course of action to take. He needed more time and more information. Getting Aoba in the schedule was not the most terrible thing in the world—but he'd prefer that she remain his disciple and only that. Only when that alternative was foreclosed would he invite her in.

Not that it would do any good. The girls, except Tenri, would never vote for her.

He wracked his brains for a solution.

"What are you worried about?"

"I'm not sure how to save her," Keima admitted. "I don't think the others will be as understanding as you are."

"Don't underestimate us, Keima. They know how terrible it is to lose their memories. I'm sure they are kind enough that they won't want that fate to fall on Miss Fuse."

"I hope you're right," Keima said, even as he dismissed her opinion. How naïve Tenri was. She was too kind and too caring to see that the other girls may act selfishly. And he would not blame them too.

They finally reached the place where they must separate.

"Goodbye, Tenri," said Keima as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"K-k-keima, see you later," she said, blushing, as she turned and walked to Misato High.

* * *

_Part 289 – Keima and Aoba Walk and Talk_

Aoba Fuse suddenly appeared as soon as Tenri was gone. "Katsuragi, can I walk with you to school?"

Keima looked at the face and body language of Aoba. And to his astonishment, her actions were—normal. He knew that she must be feeling emotional turmoil. That meant that she was a superb actress. The only clue was a slight blush on her face as she looked at him. Her eyes looked adoringly at him, but that was the same look as before.

He decided to confront the bull by the horns. "You want to discuss what happened last night?"

"Keima Katsuragi, I love you," she declared in a low voice. "And I know what you might be thinking. And no, I will not beg for you or the other girls to let me join the schedule." _I know I have no chance whatsoever, so I will not debase myself chasing after the impossible. I'll only join if you and all the other girls freely offer it to me._

That confirmed to Keima what he thought about her. Her pride would not allow her to share him with the other seven girls. At least that was cleared up. Still, what does Aoba Fuse want?

Keima nodded. "I respect your wishes."

Better to get this over with. He stopped his walk, and Aoba did too.

"Katsuragi?"

"I do not like you," he said with a poker face, in a cold tone.

"I already know that," the girl genius answered. But even if she was expecting those words, and every rational part of her brain told her otherwise, it still hurt a lot. She could literally feel pain in her chest as her heart was broken into a million pieces. All her hopes and dreams were dashed, and she barely fought off tears. She looked at his face and eyes. They were cold and unfeeling. Typical Katsuragi.

"Good. Let's go," he stated nonchalantly.

But all was not lost. "Katsuragi, I want something from you."

"As long as it's not impossible, I'll give it to you."

"Before I ask it, tell me everything. What did I see last night? Especially that ghost thing. And why was Elsie floating? And why were you kissing Miyako?"

"I guess I have no choice but to tell you," Keima sighed. "Before that, tell me what you know."

"Here's what I figured out," she began. And she told him everything she knew—she worded it so that he would think that she figured out by piecing various clues—and there were lots of evidence lying around—but if she were honest to herself, she wouldn't have connected the dots if it were not for Yui spilling the beans during that Tuesday afternoon walk. But she did not mention Yui. Aoba knew that the crossdresser would be in trouble if she mentioned her.

Keima was astonished at her observation skills and ability to connect everything in a logical pattern. And given all that she saw and knew, it was plausible for her to figure out the rest.

"You're right. Congratulations on piecing it together," Keima exclaimed. "I know you are a genius, but this is something else! To figure out all that! Yes, what you said is all true!"

And Keima filled the parts that Aoba did not "figure" out so she had the complete story. The only part he did not tell her was the danger to the lives of the Goddess hosts if their love for Keima died.

Aoba Fuse was astonished. All that Yui told her was the truth! And it made sense of everything Keima told her before about saving girls, about not being able to resist Elsie's pleas to save girls, and about the five years wait.

It was hard to believe. But given what she saw the night before, she had no choice. His explanation made perfect sense.

"Thank you for telling me that, Katsuragi. You're a true hero," she praised. "You not only saved the lives of innocent girls, but you saved the world too. You are the man who I thought we could only see on TV or mangas or light novels. I'm looking at the man who deserves the thanks of everyone."

She wanted to say more, but she held her tongue. Left unsaid was that because he was such a great hero, he deserved the praise of everyone. She was bitter at all her peers who bullied and hurt him. Honestly, the school does not deserve Keima Katsuragi, the savior of the world. No, what her peers deserved was to be under the heel of Keima Katsuragi. Nothing less than control over everyone could be the proper due to the savior of the world.

As she looked at him, she was even more determined to make him great. No, he was already great. What she wanted to be was that everyone should either recognize his greatness or be afraid of him if they can't do that. Yes, Keima deserves to rule the school as thanks for all that he has done.

Even if he rejects her in the end, she will make him great. Even if he had no ambitions for himself, she was ambitious for him. She will make everyone bow down to him. That's how she'll show her love if she cannot be part of the schedule.

Speaking of love, she realized that she did not fall in love with Katsuragi last night. She fell in love with him long before then, probably when she visited his home and saw his library and God of Conquest mode. She was not sure. All that matters is that her love was long in germination, and she only realized it at the moment of Miyako Terada's kiss.

And she needed to take care of some matters.

* * *

_Part 290 – Aoba the Disciple_

"Like I said, Katsuragi, I need one thing."

"As long as I can give it to you, I promise I will do so."

"Promise me, promise me Katsuragi, that I will still be your disciple as long as I wish it," she pleaded.

"Why? I just rejected you. Why do you want to be my disciple after I broke your heart?" he asked, relieved that his reading of Aoba Fuse was correct. Rejecting her love was something necessary. So he would be kicking himself if he had been mistaken and she had never wanted to do anything with him again because of his rejection. He did not want another Chihiro on his hands.

"Because to me, you're my Master of the ideal first, before anything else. Whatever happens between us, I wished to remain your disciple," she confessed.

"Are you sure? After knowing all of that?"

"Katsuragi, you're cold and cruel. You can be evil. You are insensitive. But I knew that long before. I still want to be your disciple because I am selfish in my desire to become great at games. And I know you want that too because you're a selfish bastard. We should remain as we are because we can help each other achieve our selfish goals."

"I guess that's as good a reason as any. You do know that it could be awkward because of your confession."

"I know. But we could pretend that yesterday never happened. I know we can't totally go back to where we had been, but I'll try my best. I'll talk to the other girls and tell them that I won't act on my feelings for you."

"I don't think they'd believe that, after what they witnessed."

"I know. But I need to try, at least."

"Yes. But don't try anything before next week. I need to talk to them first."

"So does that mean—please tell me right now that I can be your disciple as long as I wish it?"

Keima sighed and looked at her. "Aoba Fuse, I want you to be my disciple for however long you wish it. Will you?"

"I do! Thank you, thank you, Divine One!" said Aoba as emotions overwhelmed her, and she suddenly hugged him. Tears began falling from her eyes. The truth was, she was sure that after what happened the night before that he would have no choice but to cast her aside as a disciple. She could understand and accept that she can't be with him as a wife or girlfriend because of his duties and obligations, but to not be his disciple, was something that she could not bear.

For Keima Katsuragi would always be her God, her God of Conquests, her Master.

Her ultimate goal was to win his heart, but if she cannot have it, then she would fight to remain his disciple.

Keima was in an awkward spot. He was thankful that her response to what happened was more rational, but looking at the crying girl holding him, he wondered. Still, he was happy. Aoba Fuse was the perfect disciple. "I promise that you'll remain my disciple for as long as you like," he said to her.

Aoba separated herself from him. "Thank you, Divine One," she said as she went to kneel in front of him. "I will forever be your faithful disciple, my Master."

"Stand up. Let's go to school," he commanded, and she did so.

"Master, I want to say something. Please, I may do things that you may find weird or get you into situations that you may not wish to be in at first, or you may even do something that you don't want to because of me. If that is so, it's because I only want to do what's best for you, for you to get what you deserve, for everyone to recognize how great you are," she said. "Please, remember that everything I do is for you and the ideal."

Keima recognized that she was referring to the Club. It was a thing that he did not appreciate when she first proposed it but had come around as he enjoyed it. He also recalled the matter of being polite with the middle-schoolers. Both of which he would never do on his own, but which he now conceded Aoba had been right about.

"I know, I know," he answered. "As long as you remember that I am in the ideal and that I do not want to be dragged into the real, everything you do is fine with me."

The two walked together to the gate, where they separated to go to their respective classrooms.

…

* * *

_Part 291 – The Rules of Memory Erasure_

_Later…_

There was still some time before class starts, so Keima went to the rooftop. It was closed to the students at that hour, but he knew the special password. He would have preferred to be in his club, but Asami or Aoba might be there.

"Haqua," he called. He already had a plan in his mind.

And the valedictorian appeared, descending from the skies while seated on her scythe, wearing the Maijima High Uniform.

"You decided?" she asked. She realized the best way to deal with him was to be as formal as possible. She could not afford to let her feelings get in the way.

"Not yet," he answered. "I've come to negotiate."

"There's nothing to negotiate, Katsuragi. Only a choice," she snapped back.

"But there is. New Hell rules constrains my choice in the matter, so maybe there's some wiggle room in the rules?"

"What wiggle room? A rule of New Hell is ironclad! I cannot violate it!"

"I'm not asking you to violate it. Before anything else, is there any other case in New Hell history that applied those rules? If so, could you tell me that case and how that rule was applied?"

Haqua was silent for a while. "No. Not really. The exact situation where that rule applied only happened right now."

"So, my case would be the first case?"

"Yes."

"So, there's no previous precedent?"

"Of course not."

"Then let's make a precedent," he declared. He never heard of such rules before. He looked into Haqua's eyes to see signs that she was fibbing—she was not. So that meant that it was merely an obscure rule that was too specific to have any practical application before. Haqua was a genius, and it was to his detriment that she could remember it at such an ill-timed moment.

But that also meant that whatever those rules were, there may be room for interpretation. "Could I have the translated text of the applicable rules?"

That request threw the devil off guard. Of all the reactions, this was the last thing she expected. Luckily, she had a copy, translated into the human tongue, just in case Keima demanded proof.

Keima eagerly grabbed the piece of paper from her hands. There must be a loophole. Every untested law has to have it.

Then he spotted it. Rule 1412. Article 6. _, for reasons other than that which he has no control. _[1]

He wanted to smile. Finally.

"Well, apparently, according to your own rules, it would only apply if I rejected making her my disciple for reasons other than which I have no control. So that means that if I cannot make her part of the schedule, despite my efforts, you cannot take away her memories.

"What? Let me take a look at that."

"You see, according to your own rules, the procedure for this kind of event would be as follows. First, the buddy would decide if he wants to have supervision over the girl. If he declines, the girls' memory would be wiped out, right? If he accepts, he would ask the girl if the girl is willing to be under his supervision. If the girl accepts, then the memory would not be wiped out. If the girl rejects it, then the memory would be removed. He cannot tell her the consequences of her choice until she made it, right?"

"Yes. That's very good. You'd make a good lawyer someday."

"I always pay attention to the legalese in games. That way, I can take advantage of all promos, and I won't be ripped off," Keima answered. "I always read the _End User License Agreements_ or EULAs in games. In addition, I've played so many galges with legal settings that I'm very familiar with interpreting laws and contracts."

"What? How does the law apply to love games?"

"Simple. You need to know how marriage contracts work and how the law on marriage of various countries apply to complete certain games. I've used loopholes in various marriage contracts to save the heroine and used it to pursue what looks like forbidden love, but if read closely, those kinds of love are legal! I've read and escaped many contracts—in games!"

"What's your point, Katsuragi?"

"According to your rules, the first decision is mine, right? I could choose to bring Aoba under supervision, which means to put her under the schedule. If I will not, then her memories will be wiped out."

"Yes. So what's your decision, Katsuragi?" asked a stern Haqua.

"Hold on. The law said that you could only wipe out a girl's memory if the buddy fails to do so _for reasons other than which he has no control_. So that means, for the refusal to result in a memory wipe, the buddy must willingly refuse to supervise her. But, that also means, that if he fails to do so for reasons beyond his control, in other words, if he was willing to supervise her but cannot, then the devil could not wipe her memory out."

"Um, yes," Haqua answered, again reading the law.

"In my case, that means that if I fail to ask Aoba to be part of the schedule because of outside factors, as long as I don't cause the failure, you can't remove her memory. And as long as I can't put her in the schedule, then I don't have to ask her, right?"

Haqua had an uneasy feeling, but she had no idea where he was going. She had not had time to study the law—Dokuro's legal assistants drafted it. Damn it! Law was not her expertise.

"Yes."

* * *

_Part 292 – Keima's Scheme_

"Okay, then. Haqua, I am willing to put Aoba in the schedule. But, before I ask Aoba, I must ask the others if they are willing to have Aoba as the eight member. So I'll ask you, Haqua du Lot Herminium, Elsie Katsuragi, Ayumi Takahara, Chihiro Kosaka, Shiori Shiomiya, Kanon Nakagawa, Yui Goido, Tsukiyo Kujo, and Tenri Ayukawa. Also, I must ask all the Goddesses, so I'll ask Diana, Apollo, Vulcan, Minerva, Mars, and Mercury."

"Wait! I get the others. It's part of the rules of the schedule that every member should vote for it. And my name and Elsie's were also included in the vote. But the Goddesses? They're not necessary! You can ignore them!" Haqua answered, still not getting Keima's intentions.

"True, true. By the rules we all agreed upon, the Goddess's consent is not required. But think about it. Could Aoba Fuse fit in if the Goddesses are opposed? I don't think so. Especially if the Goddesses would whine to their hosts about her. It will make my situation impossible. What do you think, Haqua?"

"I guess you're right," Haqua conceded. _Yui Goido told me that you secretly would like to include Aoba Fuse in the schedule. Yet I can't see how adding them to the decision would make that possible. Could it be… Well, if the Goddesses are on board with that, then there really could be no objection to her, but could he make the Goddesses approve of her? Maybe. Of course, he does. He has this planned right from the beginning. Unless he doesn't like Aoba to join, but that's impossible. Why are you making this harder on yourself, Katsuragi? The Goddesses are a bunch of selfish, jealous children! They'll never approve of her because it threatens their hosts' position! _

Keima caught the look of confusion in Haqua's eyes and knew he had her. "So there! If all of you, including the Goddesses, approve, then I'll happily ask Aoba Fuse to join! If they do not approve, then it's out of my hands. Her memories would remain."

"Um, yeah," said Haqua. _What are you planning? I guess I'll have to trust you on this. You do want Fuse to join, right? Because if you don't… _"But if you tell them to vote against her, that's 'reasons under your control', and I'll still wipe her memory!"

"I know. Deal?" asked Keima. He knew that he could not ask Aoba to join since he knows she will refuse. His original plan was simply to use the rules since he was sure that the girls would not want to have Aoba as a competitor. But Tenri threw a wrench in his assumptions. She actually said she'd vote for her!

The more he thought about it, the riskier his original plan looked like. The girls saw what happened in the Music Hall. They all knew that failure to join the schedule would erase her memories. And he knew that Aoba became close to them in the past few days. There was a chance that they would vote for her to join based on friendship or pity. Like Tenri would.

His plan to make Aoba close and friendly with the girls of the schedule backfired.

It would be a disaster if they vote for Aoba, and Aoba refused. So Keima needed more roadblocks. Enter the Goddesses. Those Goddesses were immature, selfish, jealous brats. He was confident that they would never consent to Aoba joining. It was perfect. He will use them to make sure that he never had to ask his disciple to make a choice! Then he and Aoba could be happy being Master and disciple as long as they wanted to!

"Yes. You essentially tied Fuse's fate to the whims of those Goddesses! I hope you know what you're doing, or you'll never get what you actually want. "

"I may not, but what can I do? Don't worry, I won't talk to the Goddesses if that's what you're afraid of. They'll be free to vote however they want to," he asserted.

"You do know that the Goddesses will probably never approve of Fuse joining the schedule, Katsuragi."

"Yes. It would be almost impossible. Almost."

Suddenly, Haqua paled. She messed up. _Wait! You really do not want her to join? That's wonderful! I won't have more competition, and— stop that, Haqua! Remember your mission! But what can I do? I can't do anything, or you'll suspect something. Did you know before the duet that this would happen and talked to them before to vote for Fuse? Because that's the only thing that makes sense._

"Do you want Aoba Fuse to join?"

"Yes. But only if all of you approve of it. By the way, how will you vote?"

"Well, I'll vote whichever way the majority votes," Haqua asserted. "I take no sides. I am just doing my duty."

"I know. Thank you. Anyway, the voting will happen on Saturday evening at my house. There's going to be a sleepover, and Aoba's fate will be decided there. See you later."

And Keima left Haqua, who turned invisible as more students arrived. She was confused. And for the first time, she was not sure her plan with Yui would work.

_Goddesses! What crawled up your butt and made you involve those spoiled brats? I guess you did talk to them before the duet because you found out about Yui Goido's plan, right?_

…

* * *

_Part 293 – The Saved Girl_

Keima walked towards his classroom with equanimity. It sucked that Aoba Fuse was in love with him, but at least she would pretend that the entire thing at the duet never happened, unlike some other girls who remembered. He'll help her make amends to the other girls. Then things will go back to normal.

Hopefully.

As he walked, a couple of middle school students greeted him, and he answered graciously. He regretted making that promise to Aoba, but at this point, he could not afford to break his word to the girl gamer. Even middle schoolers who were not present at the concert approached him and asked for his autograph.

His newfound popularity with their younger peers mystified high schoolers. Most of them just scoffed, saying that the younger students were 'stupid'. Still, a few approached him and congratulated him on winning the duet.

"Congratulations, Katsuragi!" a classmate greeted. "I never knew you could be so talented."

"Whatever!" Keima dismissed without even looking at the student.

"Wow! You didn't insult me!" the student whispered as he looked at Keima. "Progress!"

"Hey, Katsuragi! Just because some dumb middle schoolers saw you play the piano and got impressed doesn't make you a hotshot! You're still the Otamegane!" another student shouted at him.

"Oh, shut up! I don't want to hear your background voice!" Keima rudely answered without looking at him.

The boy angrily grabbed him by the cravat and was about to punch him.

"Drop him!" a voice commanded.

"Senpai Kasuga!" the bully shrieked. He dropped the boy on the floor.

Keima picked himself up and looked at his upperclassman. "Thank you, Senpai," he bowed a little. He still respected his former conquest.

The martial artist trained her eyes on him. "Katsuragi, congratulations on winning the duet. I am glad that you finally applied your talents to a worthy endeavor."

"It's nothing," he said before he continued to his classroom. There was no sign that she remembered. He sighed in relief. It would be another headache if another girl remembered that she fell in love with him.

When he entered the classroom, all eyes were on him, not that he noticed as his eyes were fixed on his game. He got a lot of congratulations from classmates who had already become friendly to him, but those who still hated him just glared.

"Hey Katsuragi, we did great! Thank you!" Miyako exclaimed.

He looked at her, and the pianist's eyes were full of life, and her voice was joyful.

"Yes, we won!" he mouthed silently.

"Yes, but even if we didn't, we had fun! And we did our best!" Miyako happily answered. "I realized that getting number one is something to be happy about, but not getting it is not the end of the world, as long we did our best. I realized that last night."

_Didn't Haqua erase her memory? _"You remembered… everything?" he asked with his eyes wide open.

"Of course, silly! We played the duet, we won, we signed autographs, and I said goodbye and left early to celebrate with my parents at home! Why should I forget it?"

And Keima sighed in relief. He knew that Miyako fell in love with him well before the duet. But at least he could pretend to be ignorant of her feelings for him and play the oblivious fool. He cursed New Hell's incompetent memory erasure techniques. It was just as bad as replacing him with Mio's chauffeur without erasing any of the events.

* * *

…

For Miyako, last night was the greatest thing that happened. After signing all those autographs, she said goodbye and went to join her parents for a celebration at home. Her parents ordered her favorite food, and her trophy was displayed prominently in the living room. But the best present was in the mailbox.

She had a letter from Sapporo, from her old student. Reading it before she went to bed made her cry and made her appreciate Katsuragi even more.

When she woke up, she realized that not winning everything was not the most terrible thing in the world. And looking at all the awards she received, she realized that she was very special after all. After all, she made Kousei Arima the most celebrated pianist in Sapporo, even if they got second place in that duet all those years ago.

She was happy. Extremely happy. She felt light as a feather. It's as if all her problems were washed away. She will do her best because she's special, and she will show the world why Miyako Terada was one of the top students in class. Second only to the genius of Keima Katsuragi.

Speaking of Katsuragi…

He was the reason she felt so happy. After all, Arima mentioned that Katsuragi was the one who urged him to write. And all those days of practice made her realize that he saw her as something special.

And she loves Keima Katsuragi. Too bad he could not reciprocate her feelings. How could he? Miyako realized that despite their denial, Ayumi and Chihiro were also in love with him, and were far closer to him than Miyako could ever hope to be.

Still, until Katsuragi makes a choice, Miyako felt she could have a chance. Today was not the time to make her feelings known, or she might destroy her friendship with Chihiro and Ayumi. Someday, she'll confess to him, but until that time…

She wished that Katsuragi would give her her first kiss…

…

* * *

_Part 294 – The Alliance Acts_

_Meanwhile…_

"Whatcha thinking?" asked Yui Goido as she caught up with Tsukiyo as they walked through the school gate on their way to Class 2-A.

"Lots of things," the moon-lover answered.

"Well, I'm right. You know what this means?"

"Yes, yes, Aoba Fuse is in love with Keima. That's very clear," Tsukiyo admitted. "And to think that I trusted her when she said that she doesn't love Keima!"

"Easy now. She only realized that she's in love with him when she remembered," Yui pointed out. "She wasn't lying when she denied it."

"I guess you're right. But still! I guess it isn't her fault. It won't be beautiful to blame her for forgetting," Tsukiyo admitted.

"Remember what we talked about, my lady?"

"Yes, yes. Fuse must be part of the schedule, or she'll steal Keima from right under our noses!"

"Now, we need to get the others to agree!"

"I don't know, Goido. Somehow, I don't think that _'Bring Fuse to the schedule to control her'_ would be a convincing argument. They'll just be jealous. They would think that it's better to keep her out! To be honest, even knowing it's the rational thing to do, I'm still jealous of Fuse, and a part of me still wants to keep her as far away as possible from Keima."

Yui grinned. "I know, my lady. That's why we won't make that argument. Listen. I have a plan. Here's how we'll get Fuse inside the schedule."

…

* * *

_Later…_

"Did this come from your brain?" asked Tsukiyo.

"Well, to be honest, a lot of it came from Mars," the crossdresser admitted. "Just don't tell anyone it came from me, okay?"

…

* * *

_Later, at lunch in the Astronomy Club…_

Tsukiyo looked at the assembled girls before her. All the girls of the schedule, save for Shiori because it was her time with Keima, were there. Even Kanon, who flew from her studio as Apollo, was there for the meeting.

Tsukiyo was relieved that all of them responded positively to her message.

* * *

_Please, come to the Astronomy Club. We need to talk about what happened last night. I have a plan. _

_Tsukiyo Kujo_

…

* * *

"Thank you for coming, all of you," Tsukiyo greeted. "We girls need to talk. There's something we need to decide without Keima."

"So what should we do about Aoba Fuse?" asked Ayumi. The athlete was conflicted. She felt betrayed by what she saw. She remembered Aoba saying that she doesn't love Keima, that she was not a threat.

That was the reason she and the others took to her. And that was a lie. Of course, her rational brain was telling her that Aoba didn't lie. Aoba forgot, so she was not lying when she told them she's not in love. It's the same thing with her before she remembered her conquest.

She did not want the girl genius in the schedule.

Yet that would mean that she would lose her memories. Maybe it would be better for Fuse to lose her memories, then all could pretend that what happened between them, Keima, and Aoba Fuse, never happened. Looking at it, Ayumi was sure that Keima would want Aoba Fuse to forget, just like Keima would prefer Ayumi to forget.

Maybe Aoba Fuse forgetting was the least bad option available? At least that would be what Keima would want. And it would be good for Fuse too if she forgot everything. Ayumi will vote against her inclusion in the schedule, even if that meant the girl genius losing her memories.

…

* * *

Chihiro was having the same thoughts as Ayumi, and she too, for the same reasons, concluded that it would be better for Fuse to forget.

Kanon was genuinely conflicted. She does not want Fuse to join the schedule, yet the idol does not want the girl gamer to forget as she considered Fuse her friend. Kanon just wanted things to go as they did before.

...

* * *

Tsukiyo continued. "Let's not talk about Fuse. As Keima said, we'll discuss it at the sleepover tomorrow. We don't want to preempt whatever Keima will do about Miss Fuse, do we?"

"Then why are we here then? You said it's about what happened yesterday!" Chihiro demanded.

"Yes, but there are a lot more things that happened! Like the Weiss!"

And there was silence. All girls shuddered at the memory.

"Is it agreed that we won't mention Aoba Fuse's name for the rest of the meeting?" Tsukiyo asked.

All the other girls agreed to it.

"Takahara, what do you think of the Weiss?"

"It's scary! I was very frightened. It was something out of a horror show. That thing was inside Miyako. And inside me! Inside all of us!"

"Kosaka?"

"It's horrible! Horrible! I felt disgusted! Violated!"

"Nakagawa?"

"Even if that thing made me invisible, I still can't believe that was inside of me! I nearly fainted. It's worse than I ever imagined it to be!"

"Goido?"

"I nearly died when I saw it come out of Terada. That thing is horrible! I mean, it caused darling and me to switch bodies!"

Tsukiyo asked the last girl. "Ayukawa?"

Tenri, like Kanon, flew in as Diana through the Astronomy Club window for the meeting. "I was very frightened."

* * *

_Part 295 – The Girls' Gratitude_

Tsukiyo spoke next. "As for me, after last night, Keima's the greatest and most beautiful person. He saved me from that horrible monster! To think that it's inside of me and made me small! And that it would make me give birth to a monster? I can't bear it! That Weiss scared me, and I nearly died—literally—just looking at it. He's my savior!"

"Yes. We should repay him," Yui said. "He saved us from a horrible fate."

Kanon shook her head. "We can't repay him! How can we do anything that can even come close to vanquishing the Weiss?"

"I know. We all would be forever in debt to Keima. Nothing we do will be enough," Ayumi admitted.

"I feel so bad! I treated him so terribly! He sacrificed so much for us," Chihiro added, her voice sulking.

"But there's one thing we could do," Tsukiyo continued.

"What is it? I'll do anything for Keima!" Kanon shouted.

Tsukiyo looked her in the eye. "Make sure everyone respects Keima, and if they can't, they must fear him."

"Yes. If our classmates can't treat him decently, they don't deserve a hero in their midst," Ayumi agreed. The more she thought about how high school treated Keima, the angrier she got.

"Yes. Keima must be the President of the Student Council! Keima deserves nothing less for saving the World!" Yui added.

"Yes, we are going to do that for him!" Chihiro said. "I'm glad I said yes when I was asked."

"Look, I know that separately, we already agreed to it. But today, together, let us promise that if we love Keima, we must do everything to make him School Council President!" Tsukiyo demanded.

All the girls shouted yes. It was an easy promise to make.

"Takahara?" asked Tsukiyo.

"I promise, on my life, I will do my best to make Keima President."

"Chihiro?"

"Yes. The Otamegane will be respected and feared. I will do my part! I promise to help."

"Nakagawa?"

"I promise. I will do everything for Keima! He will rule the school!"

"Goido?"

"Darling deserves to rule the school, even if the school does not deserve him."

"Ayukawa?"

"I'll do anything for Keima."

"Then it's settled. To show our gratitude, to give something back to the boy we love, we shall do everything possible to make him School Council President. Girls, I know we are rivals, and we can't wish each other success in our ultimate goal, but I'm glad that we can agree on this. Meeting adjourned."

With that, the girls motioned to leave the Astronomy Club, as lunchtime was nearly over.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Tsukiyo shouted, and the rest of them looked at the moon-lover.

"What is it, my lady?" Yui asked.

"There's only one person who could make Keima President. We can only help, but without her, we can't succeed."

And that made the girls freeze in place as the implication dawned on them.

"I know it's a difficult decision to make," Tsukiyo continued. "So I think we must consult our Goddesses. They know what's best for us and our love with Keima. Just remember that, above all else, Keima must be the President."

That was something the other girls could agree on as they left the Astronomy Club.

End of Flag XXVI

* * *

**Appendix**

**Rule 1412 of New Hell. **

Article 1. A female, hereinafter referred to as "girl", who had been possessed by devils of Old Hell by means of occupying the gap in the heart, for the purposes of reincarnating as the female's child, hereinafter called the "Weiss", shall be exorcised by a human member of the Spirit Capturing Squad, hereinafter called the "buddy", by means of filling the gap in the heart of the girl by whatever means possible.

Article 2. That the girl, after the Weiss had been extracted and captured by the devil supervising the member of the Spirit Capturing Squad, hereinafter referred to as the "devil", shall have her memories of the process of exorcising removed or replaced by whatever means by the buddy.

Article 3. That if the girl, after having her memories removed or replaced, remembered the events and the process of exorcism, including interactions with the buddy, through means other than being a host of a Goddess, her memories of her exorcism should again be removed. In addition, if she interacted with the buddy, all her memories of her interactions with the buddy since her exorcism shall be removed.

Article 4. That if the girl, after having her memories removed or replaced, gained knowledge of New Hell, or Goddesses, her memories of New Hell or Goddesses or other supernatural phenomena shall be removed. In addition, should the girl also have interactions with a buddy, all her memories of her interactions with the buddy shall also be removed.

Article 5. _Provided,_ that for the above two articles, if the girl came under the supervision of the buddy (who was still under the supervision of the devil), then she shall be _exempted from the removal of her memories_. Provided that the girl _consent_ to the restoration of all the lost memories if such memories were still lost to her_. Provided_ that she _agree when asked_ by the buddy to be under the supervision of the buddy. _Provided_ that the buddy agrees to supervise the girl in question.

Article 6. If the girl who remembered and had the rest of her memories restored, rejected when asked to be under the supervision of the buddy, and/or if the buddy fails to agree_, for reasons other than that which he has no control_, to supervise the girl, then the devil assigned to the buddy shall, without any delay, remove the memories of the girl. Otherwise, the devil shall let the girl retain all her memories.

Article 7. The girl, before making the decision to come under supervision, must not be informed that the rejection of the offer of supervision would result in the removal of her memories. Otherwise, if so informed, her memories would be removed immediately regardless of her decision. If she agrees to come under supervision, she may be informed of the consequences of withdrawing from the buddy's supervision.

Article 8. A girl who agreed may withdraw from the buddy's supervision. In that case, the girl will lose all the memories of the exorcism, and all the interactions she had with the buddy, all devils, the goddesses, all other supernatural phenomena, since the beginning. Any mental damage shall be at the risk of the girl.

* * *

**Stats for the Week**

_Official Time_

_Monday_

Tenri – Morning Walk – 15 minutes

Yui – Lunch – 1 hour

Kanon – Night Event – 1 hour

_Tuesday_

Tenri - Morning Walk - 15 minutes

Chihiro – Lunch – 1 hour

Tenri – After School Visit – 1 hour

_Wednesday_

Tenri - Morning Walk - 15 minutes

Kanon – Lunch – 1 hour

Tenri - Visit to Neighbor – 1 hour

Kanon – Night Event – 1 hour

Kanon – Night Event – 1 hour

Kanon – Night Event – 1 hour

_Thursday_

Tsukiyo – Lunch – 1 hour

Shiori – After School Event – 2 hours

_Friday_

Tenri – Morning Walk – 15 minutes

_Total:_

Tenri – 3 hours

Yui – 3 hours

Kanon – 3 hours

Chihiro – 1 hour

Tsukiyo – 1 hour

Shiori – 2 hours

* * *

**Review Replies**

To **xellos540,** thanks.

Well, pianists do wear formal wear during concerts. It was shown in the anime "Your Lie in April". I took a lot of inspiration from that anime if you're wondering for the Miyako arc.

Well, by this time, she was in love with him, even if only subconsciously. It was only a matter of accepting it.

"After the President's Practice"—I meant the Book and Games Club President Keima.

Akko and Saitou are still sidekicks. The reason I gave them surnames is that it would be awfully familiar for Asami to call them by their first names even if she barely knew them. So I gave surnames for Asami to call.

Oh yes, that's a great idea, as there really is a big schism between Middle and High Schoolers, all thanks to Kanon!

To Aoba, Kanon has a wig, but Apollo is actually casting a spell.

As for Tenri having a uniform, Keima did advice Tenri to get a uniform of his school, either borrowing from Elsie or Diana casting a spell. So Tenri borrowed Elsie's uniform so Tenri could easily sneak in, as only those who had business in the High School could attend the concert, like parents, fellow students, or judges.

Kanon does not actually know. She's just making an expression because so many middle schoolers attended the concert duet, so it seems to her that almost all middle-school attended. And her profession gave her a good understanding of crowd size by just looking at it.

Keima is not a famous piano player. They were referring to Miyako. If Keima is famous, it's because he's well known as Kanon's boyfriend, then brother.

As for stomping of the feet, they are middle-school students. They don't know the proper etiquette for this kind of events, and even if some do, they would be drowned out by the ignorant fans.

Yes, that's how Keima made himself care and passionate for what he is doing—first by playing a tune out his favorite game, and imagining the game as he played the piano. Quite effective, I might add.

I do wonder what Yui's parents might think about her having a piano in the house. But playing is ladylike! And perhaps they need to get her a private tutor! I wonder who it could be?

Yep, relatively speaking, she's way better than the other veterans, considering her situation.

Well, during the Mai-High Festival, everyone wanted Kanon's autograph, and kinda forgot the other players. Let's just say the 2B Pencils became irrelevant in their own concert once Kanon showed up and hogged all the spotlight, even if that was not Kanon's intention.

I don't think Aoba will let him drop the act. Anyway, he only has to keep up the nice act until he graduates from high school, which would happen in one year.

Well, Utube is as smart as PFP and WcDonald's! XD

Yes, the other girls would get jealous at Aoba's ability to make Keima do things. And it would get worse when they find out that Aoba's in love with him all along.

Haqua probably admired Katsuragi for his genius, but would die before she would outwardly admit it.

Haqua knows about Aoba's plans for Keima and the presidency. She listened in to Aoba and Yui's conversation while she was invisible—that's how she got to know about Kaori's involvement. And Dokuro told Haqua to assist Aoba in whatever way possible without revealing her reasons why.

You're right about the reason why Keima's image with middle school was like Minami's conquest.

Yep. Haqua was planning to removing all the memories of those who were connected to the conquest. But now, that's out of the question because it's directly related to helping Aoba make Keima President.

Yep! Infighting in the club! Good thing both Minami and Asami are really nice girls so it won't get out of hand. Plus, Aoba could manage both girls if it came to that.

Yep! Aoba's really underestimating how hard it is to be at the center of the schedule.

"Kousei Arima" is the name of the MC of "Your Lie in April", a piano themed anime. As to how Keima got the note, Keima emailed him and told him about Miyako's situation. He asked him to write a handwritten letter, scan it, and sent the picture by attachment. Then he printed the handwritten letter and gave that to Miyako. The reason for it being handwritten is so Miyako would know it's genuine.

Yep. Miyako's conquests is a bit like a combination of Ayumi, Chihiro, and Kanon's conquests. And Miyako was in love with Keima long before this, she just admitted it to herself at that point in time.

Nope, Aoba was not aware that she should not be watching. Because she should not be. The seven girls of the schedule personally asked Keima permission to watch, and Keima gave it. Yui waited until the last minute to invite her.

Elsie's supposed to invite the girls before the conquest of Miyako, but Elsie simply had not gotten around to it. So she decided to take advantage of the fact that all seven girls are there to make her job easier. And yes, it put pressure on the poor girls. But Mari herself said that those who can't attend should drop out, so it's better that the girls know the consequences of non-attendance.

It's a really good thing that Keima kept repeating to the girls that he will kiss Miyako, and that they might be hurt. Imagine if the seven girls caught Keima kissing Miyako without any warning! At least they can't blame Keima for this.

Well, it might not look that terrible to readers of the manga and watchers of the anime. But the girls have not seen any supernatural phenomena other than their goddesses (and some members of Vintage). But they never saw a Weiss before. And combine that to the fact that they saw it emerge out of Miyako, and it was a terrifying experience. Because if any normal human saw a ghost-like creature emerge out of the blue from a girl, it would be very terrifying, especially as how a Weiss fit the stereotypical appearance of a formless ghost.

Heh, Aoba doesn't mean harm in referring to what she was seeing as a cheap chick flick. Let's just say she's watched more than a few and saw many similarities.

Oh yes! That would really make the girls jealous. Good thing that they're still in shock from seeing the Weiss, so hell didn't break loose yet.

As for Miyako, we will see her state post conquest, but that's all for her as an active character. I'm glad that arc is finished, but at least her conquest has long term consequences for the other characters.

There's a reason Aoba was invited. But we don't know Mari's reason yet. But that puts all of them in the same place at the same time. We'll see what happens.

* * *

To **UknownHero,** thanks.

Yes, A lot of the previous chapters had been building for the duet and the aftermath, and the succeeding chapters will build off the events of Flag 25. As for who the next conquest is, just wait. But it's someone in the canon already (in the manga, at least).

As for who will end up in the schedule next, just read the next few chapters.

* * *

To **Premium kawai,** thank you very much.

As for your question, yes, in some cases, the girls with Weiss gain powers, or get deformed (like Kanon's invisibility or Hinoki becoming a giant) but in other cases, nothing happened (like Chihiro, Shiori, Sumire, Jun Nagase). Miyako is in the latter category, so she gained no powers.

Thanks for asking!


	27. A New Normal

**The World The Girls Also Knows: The Girls God Can Only Save**

* * *

AU after Goddesses Arc. Keima has to keep the affection of the seven Goddess hosts and Chihiro at the same time. And he still has to exorcise loose souls from girls by making them fall in love with him. Miyako has a loose soul that needs to be exorcised, and the God of Conquests gets himself a new disciple in the game world named Aoba Fuse.

And I do not own The World God Only Knows.

Thanks to **xellos540 **for the beta job!

* * *

**_Summary of the last chapter_**

Keima talks to the girls after the duet. Aoba makes her decision and so does Keima. Keima makes a bargain with Haqua. Miyako feels very nice the next day. Yui and Tsukiyo plot. Tsukiyo talks to the other girls.

* * *

**ARC III – THE DISCIPLE**

**Flag XXVII**

**A New Normal**

* * *

_Translation of Manga Terms that I use_

Nii-sama = Big Brother, Exalted Brother, Beloved Brother

Kami-Nii-sama or Kama-Onii-Sama = Divine Brother

Kami-sama = Divine One, Godly One, God. Aoba Fuse calls Keima Kami-sama, so I use Divine One.

Kami = God

Sama = Lord or Lady so Kujo-Sama is Lady Kujo, or Tsukiyo Sama is Lady Tsukiyo

Otamegane or Otamega = Glasses Wearing Game Nerd or Game Nut. I left it mostly untranslated.

Sensei = Teacher. But in context, I use Mr. or Miss. So Kodoma-Sensei would be Mr. Kodoma.

Otome Games = Games for Girls. The female equivalent of male dating sims.

Ojou-sama = aristocratic lady or noble lady

Mai-Hime = Princess from Maijima, the title of Aoba Fuse in the Gaming Community

Senpai = Upperclassmen. I mostly left it untranslated. And for consistency's sake, I reversed the order. So instead of Fuse-senpai, I went with Senpai Fuse.

* * *

_Part 296 – Librarian Hour_

_Meanwhile…_

Shiori Shiomiya had one hour left for the week as Keima Katsuragi entered the library and headed to her desk. Luckily, no one was allowed to borrow books during lunchtime—thus, they won't be interrupted.

And unlike before, he had no idea what to expect. After what happened the night before, anything could happen. He needed to take control of things, or it could get ugly. Luckily, Shiori Shiomiya was not a difficult girl to deal with.

…

* * *

Shiori looked nervously as Keima Katsuragi approached her desk. Her view of him was changed. If it were possible to be even more in love with him than she already was, she would be in that state. Because what she was looking at was no longer the game nerd who happened to be her beloved. What she was looking at was a great hero who risked everything to save her. To be told about the Weiss and the process of capturing it was one thing. To witness it with her own eyes was a whole new experience.

How she misjudged him. Thinking about the thoughts she harbored about him—she was ashamed at how she called him names when all that he was doing was saving her.

She was going to make it up to him.

* * *

…

"Hello, Shiori," Keima greeted as the librarian looked at him. He could see through her eyes that she adored him even more than before. Her cheeks were flushed red.

"Katsuragi! Um…"

"What are we going to do today?"

Shiori looked up at him and made her decision. She stood up and walked in front of him and tried grabbing the sleeve of his red jacket. She 'missed' and grabbed his hand instead.

She gasped as she felt his warm hands, but shook her head as she made the best of the situation and pulled him along.

"Where are we going?" Keima asked, but she did not answer as she pulled him to a room with a "SOUNDPROOF" sign above. It was the same room that she had brought him to before.

They sat opposite each other around a table in the center of the room.

In the middle of the table were three bento lunches.

"For you," Shiori whispered, pushing the lunches to Keima.

"Thank you," the gamer said, getting two and pushing one to Shiori. She was too nervous that she fumbled giving him the bentos.

"No. Th-th-three bentos are for you," the librarian squeaked as she got a bag from under the table and retrieved a bento lunch and opened it. "This is mine."

"Three? For me?"

"Yes. You're a hero... for saving all of us... from that monster. T-t-t-thank you," Shiori whispered. Minerva had told her that during the week, all the girls had given Keima two bentos. So, she must up the ante by giving him three bentos! She wondered if they were too much, but then remembered from a library book that teenage boys eat far more than teenage girls.

"It's nothing. I'm no hero. I'm only doing it because if I don't, I'll die," he answered.

"I-I-I don't care. Maybe before, but now, you'll do it to save us too," Shiori insisted. "You care for us."

Keima did not have the heart to deny Shiori's assertion, so he just nodded. But he only cared for the girls he had already conquered. He would not have given a thought for other girls who were possessed if it were not for his collar.

Shiori gave a small smile. "See? Y-y-you care..."

Keima nodded as he quickly ate his lunch. Shiori ate hers slowly.

* * *

…

_Part 297 – Shiori's Decision_

Keima was full. Three bentos! It was almost too much.

Almost.

"That was delicious!" he complimented.

Shiori blushed even more.

"So, what do you want to do next?" Keima asked as he rubbed his very full stomach. "Although, please don't make it too strenuous, or I might get a stomachache!"

"D-d-d-don't worry," Shiori assured as he got something from under the table. It was a book covered in a cloth.

Keima knew what it was, yet that didn't lessen the impact when he removed the cover.

_One Leaf! _

"Yokkyun! Oh, how I missed you!" he shouted as he got the heavy book, hugged it, and jumped a few times.

Keima put the book on the table and shook her hands. "Thank you, thank you, thank you for letting me read it again!"

He finished by giving Shiori a quick peck to her cheeks, making her even redder in the face.

"So, do you want me to read it for you?"

"Um. No. Just read it on your own."

"Are you sure? It's your time, you know."

"Yes. I want you to be happy in my time. S-s-s-seeing you happy makes me happy."

"Thank you, Shiori!" he nodded as he opened the book and started where he left off.

…

* * *

As Keima began reading the book, Shiori took her novel manuscript and began working on it. But she could not concentrate as she was too distracted by Keima. She ended up staring at Keima's face as he read.

_Katsuragi, you're so cute when you're so happy. I'm so glad you're happy. You deserve it after what happened yesterday. I'm not even mad that you kissed Miyako Terada. After all, Katsuragi, you will only kiss her once, while you already kissed me lots of times, and you'll kiss me a lot more from now on. I'm glad I watched it. Yes, Keima, you can have as many girls as you like as long you don't forget about me, as long as you choose me in the end. Then you will only kiss me._

* * *

…

Keima looked at the clock. It was fifteen minutes to the end of Shiori's time.

Time to enact his plan.

"Shiori?"

"Katsuragi?"

"I know you are confused about Aoba Fuse. But on Saturday, you girls will have to decide whether or not Aoba Fuse should be in the schedule. I won't tell you how to vote or what I want. You will vote as you wish."

Shiori nodded. _I know you want Aoba Fuse to be in the schedule. No matter what you say, I know it to be true. And just for you, I'll vote for her. _

_Because if I don't, Fuse will lose her memories. And I know Fuse won't like that. She has been such a great help to me. _One Leaf_ and the game novelization was her idea to help me. I can't abandon her just because we both love the same boy. Because Fuse is my close friend. I don't like to lose her as a friend._

_And I know that you don't want to lose your disciple too._

_Besides, just because Aoba has a chance does not mean Aoba will win in the end. I will win Katsuragi at the end, just you wait._

_The only way I'll vote against Aoba is if you order me to vote against her. And thank you for not telling me to do that, Katsuragi._

"Don't worry. I'll do what's best for all of us," Shiori answered.

"Please ask Minerva for advice, and if possible, follow what she has to say?" Keima asked.

That made Shiori confused. _Surely, you know that Minerva would not like another competitor. Please don't do that, Keima._

"What we like to happen, Shiori, isn't always what's best. Sometimes, we need to know how outsiders see it. For example, your Goddess could see things that you can't. So please, please, ask Minerva what's best for you. Ask what's best for Shiori Shiomiya, not Keima Katsuragi. Your heart may think that what's best for me is what's best for you, but that's not always true. Promise me that."

"Are you sure, Katsuragi?"

"Yes. Please only make your decision after consulting with Minerva. I'd be delighted if you did so."

"Okay, Katsuragi. I promise I'll ask Minerva how I should vote if that's what you want."

"Thank you," said Keima.

It was a relief for Keima. Looking at her eyes and how she acted, he was almost sure that she would vote for Aoba. Keima knew that Shiori heard Haqua threaten to take away Aoba's memories. _Damn it, Haqua! Why did it have to happen in front of them? _So maybe Shiori will be swayed by Minerva to vote against Aoba. But even if Minerva fails, he knew that Minerva herself would vote against Aoba.

His plan could not fail! Those Goddesses were greedy and petty creatures! There was no way they would vote for Aoba!

* * *

…

_Part 298 – The Future Library Committee Head_

"Um, Katsuragi?"

"Yes, Shiori?" Keima answered as Shiori's time ended.

"Um, uh, I memorized the rules of the schedule!" she announced meekly.

"Really?"

"Yes!" the librarian answered, and she began reciting it. Minerva insisted that not only she memorize it but show it to Keima. The Goddess told her that Keima would like it very much.

Keima was not surprised that she was able to commit the rules to memory. If she was able to memorize every book in the library, then the rules were nothing to her. Still, that gave her positive points in his book. It showed that Shiori cared about him enough to memorize the rules.

"Thank you, Shiori, for that. Well, look at the time. Five minutes until the end of the hour. We need to hurry for class."

Shiori nodded. She was happy for the hour that transpired, yet sad that she will not have more alone time with him until the next week. But it was already Friday, so she would not have to wait that long. And she would still see him on the sleepover at his place.

She walked to the door of the room, with Keima behind her. She was about to open the door when she was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders and spun around, so she was facing Keima. Before she could process what happened, his lips crashed into his as his hands held her head to fix it in place.

Her surprise was total as she closed her eyes and wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down, and pushed herself up at the same time. It was as long as their last kiss, only breaking when they needed to breathe.

She looked at his smiling face, and she suddenly gave him a hug—a short bear hug, but an intense one that would have crushed him had she been stronger.

She separated from him, turned around, and left the room, followed by Keima.

"Shiori, I promise you that you will be the head of the Library Committee next year."

Shiori was happy as a lark. "R-r-r-really? T-t-t-thank you." And she believed him too. After all, Aoba Fuse would make him the School Council President, and the librarian would help the girl genius in making Keima win.

As for Keima, he was determined to acquire that _One Leaf_ novelization. His thoughts came back to his problem of finding a suitable candidate for School Council President. He needed someone who could win yet would do what he says—but who?

Kanon's career would make it impossible. Who else, among the girls of the schedule, would be popular enough to win? Ayumi and Yui! If he could persuade either of them to run, she could easily win!

…

* * *

Shiori had already separated from Keima when she ran into Tsukiyo.

"Miss Kujo!" Shiori greeted her friend.

"Shiomiya! I need to talk to you."

"But, class is about to start!"

"Don't worry. I have it on good authority that your next teacher would be late. Don't worry. I'll be brief."

"So, is it about Miss Fuse?"

"No. It's about Katsuragi. Listen, tell me, what do you think of Katsuragi after seeing him capture the loose soul?"

…

* * *

_Part 299 – Aoba Explains_

"Secretary!"

"Senpai!"

Asami and Minami stood and bowed as Aoba Fuse entered the _Book and Games Club_ room for lunch.

Seeing them gave the girl genius more headaches. She remembered her solemn promise to both girls—that she would help them get a chance with the Divine One—which meant in practice that she would get them to join the schedule. Now that Aoba realized that she was in love with him, the girl gamer wanted to pull her hair out for making such a rash promise!

…

* * *

"Senpai Katsuragi was so wonderful!" Minami exclaimed as they were eating lunch. They were around the center table. "Senpai Terada was too! I mean, is it true that Terada taught the Club President all that he knows about the piano?"

"It is. Miyako Terada is a very talented girl—both as a pianist and as a teacher."

"So why did you ask me to congratulate her too?" the middle-school girl asked.

"Because if I didn't, no one would go to Terada except her parents. They all went to the Divine One because he's already famous—he's connected to Kanon, after all," the genius answered.

Minami nodded. "I guess that makes sense."

"So Ikoma, how's the Master doing in middle school?"

"He's the most popular guy in middle school! I don't think I'd be exaggerating if I say that all of the middle school girls are in love with him! And he's popular with guys too. They're all talking about how nice he is, how kind and gentle he is."

Aoba chuckled. "So unlike the Divine One."

"Yes, but that does not matter," Asami interjected. "We buried all those nasty rumors about Katsuragi—in middle school, at least. But I'm worried that he'd act all rude to a middle-schooler and destroy everything we did."

"Don't worry. I'm sure that the Master won't do that. At least not until we graduate."

Asami and Minami nodded.

"Speaking of Katsuragi, Secretary, if you don't mind me asking, you told us you'd help both of us, but only to have a chance. What do you mean? Both of us can't win him, right?" Asami quietly queried.

Aoba sighed. Luckily, she was prepared for an explanation. "Okay. But before I start, promise me that you won't tell anyone what I'm going to say, okay?"

"I promise, Secretary."

"I promise too, Senpai."

"Thank you. What I am about to tell you is unbelievable, crazy, fantastic, out of this world, but it's true."

"Does it have something to do with aliens, espers, and time-travelers?" Asami asked in a humorous mood.

"No. So just listen. The Divine One loves his sister. He loves her very much. So much so that he is wrapped around his little sister's finger," Aoba began, "He really can't refuse her anything."

"I didn't know that," Asami commented. "I didn't think they were that close, as he always acts angry at her at school."

"Senpai Elsie just transferred over, right? So I never thought that they were that close," Minami added.

"Well, he's in denial, but the reappearance of her sister affected him so much. And despite his actions, deep down, he cannot refuse Elsie anything."

"But what does that have to do with us having a chance?" Asami asked.

"Because one of Elsie's quirks is her penchant for helping people in trouble. Specifically, girls. She just couldn't help it. When she sees a girl in trouble, she wants to help. The Divine One is different. He couldn't care less about people. He only wants to play games, and he wouldn't notice that the world is burning until his PFP gets fried in the said apocalypse. He's rude and anti-social, but you already know that."

Both clubmates nodded.

"Elsie wanted to help girls. So, she asked his brother to help the girls out of their troubles."

"What do you mean, troubles?"

"Oh, you know, the usual teen troubles. For example, a girl who does everything perfectly but was bored out of her mind, and he taught her a new activity which gave her life meaning. Or one time when a rich girl was too restricted by her rich activities, so he showed her a new kind of life, and she joined a band. Or a librarian who can't talk at all and he showed her how to talk. But there is one problem with it. Can you guess?"

"Katsuragi doesn't know people that well, and his personality isn't that of a helper," Asami theorized.

"Correct. But what does he know above all else?"

Minami pondered. "Play dating sims?"

"And he knows it extremely well. And what do you do in dating sims? You make the girl fall in love with you by helping her with her problems. So that's how he helped girls that Elsie pointed him to—he solves the girls' problem, but in such a way that the girl always fell in love with him. And don't blame the Master about it—he doesn't know any other way to help girls, and he can't refuse his sister."

"Oh, that's terrible! Why don't we talk to Elsie about it?" Asami wondered. "She's making him break the hearts of all those girls."

"Well, Elsie is stubborn. She doesn't care that many girls fall in love with her brother—in fact, she positively delights in it! When she transferred in, what was the first thing she said?" Aoba asked. "Yoshino, can you tell me since you're her classmate?"

Asami pondered a bit. "She told us that all girls in our school would fall in love with him. The class laughed at her and Katsuragi."

"It seems Elsie wanted to fulfill her own prophecy," Aoba added. "Anyway, not all girls were thrilled to discover that they fell in love with the Master. Because he's known as the bespectacled nerd—the Otamegane. It would be so embarrassing. So much so that they forcibly removed from their brains the fact that they even were helped by the Divine One."

"But that's impossible! How can they forget their first love?"

"I know that sounds impossible, but it's true. But not every girl did that. Some girls weren't embarrassed and wanted to pursue him. But the Master treated them as if they also forgot about him. He did not have time for real girls! But the girls did not give up. They went to Elsie. Together with Haqua, Elsie's best friend, she came up with a solution."

"I don't believe it!" Asami exclaimed. "Katsuragi made girls fall in love with him, and then he just left them?"

"Most of the girls wanted to forget about it, and it's not like he wanted to do it. He had no choice since he also cared about the well-being of those girls. He made it clear to those girls that he did not love them, but they still chased after him. So the girls went to Elsie, who they knew was responsible for the entire thing. They all wanted a chance at him."

"I can't believe that about Elsie! She sounds so evil, but she looks so sweet!" Minami whispered.

* * *

_Part 300 – Decisions and Choices_

"Elsie meant no harm," Aoba continued. "For personal reasons that I don't know of, the Divine One cannot have a girlfriend for the next five years. He advised them that if they want him, that they should wait, and after five years, he'll make a decision. They agreed to wait but demanded that they be able to spend time with him so they could win his heart at the end of five years. Elsie and Haqua agreed, and they constructed the schedule."

Asami was bewildered. "Schedule?"

"Yes. The Master agreed to spend three hours per week with each girl for the next five years. He has to spend time with the girls, no questions asked, and the girls will get to choose what activity they'll do. The catch is, outside their three hours, the girls have no right to interact with him without any valid reason. That's the schedule. And get this. The Divine One will not choose anyone outside the schedule. So to have even the slightest chance, a girl must be part of the schedule."

Minami gasped. "Wait. How many girls?"

"Seven," Aoba said as she got a paper and pen. "Want to know who they are?"

Asami and Minami looked at each other.

And nodded.

Aoba wrote seven names on the paper.

And both girls' eyes widened.

"Wait! Wait! Kanon's part of it? I thought she only thinks of Senpai as her brother?"

"It's a ruse to keep Kanon's fans from tearing the Divine One apart. Just imagine what would happen if they think he's two-timing her—it would be a disaster."

"And here I thought Takahara and Kosaka were just his friends because of Elsie," Asami muttered. "He got Kanon and Takahara and Yui Goido, three of the most eligible girls in school!"

She got discouraged. She found her task even more formidable than before.

"So, all the high school girls in the front row during the duet are in the schedule, Senpai Fuse?"

"Yes, Ikoma. So now you know what I mean by chance. What I can do is to work for your inclusion in the schedule. Once you're in, the Divine One is required to spend time with you. But, of course, you have to share him with seven other girls during the next five years. You can't complain that he's cheating, as long as it's with another girl belonging to the schedule."

"That sounds like a cheesy harem light novel," Asami commented.

Aoba nodded. "It's a literal harem. It's almost unheard of in games, to be honest. But that's your only choice. So, now that you know what you're getting into, would you still want to join the schedule?"

Both girls looked at each other as Aoba pondered. To the genius, it did not matter which choice they made. She needed them to learn the truth so that they would have no illusions or misunderstandings about being part of the schedule. In fact, a part of her wished they would be discouraged and back out. That was one reason she had no hesitation telling the downsides of going after Keima Katsuragi.

"But this is the only choice if I even want a chance with him, right? If I get it, he'll consider me as a candidate too, right? He'll think about me, right?" Asami asked.

"Yes. But let me warn you. After five years, each of you will only have an 11% chance of being chosen, meaning that you would have an 89% chance of heartbreak if you choose this route."

Minami was confused. "Huh? 11%? Why so specific?"

"One out of nine is 11%. If you two got in the schedule, that's nine girls the Divine can choose from. The more girls there are, the less chance each girl has of being chosen. So, do you still want to join the schedule?"

Asami did not hesitate. "Eleven percent is better than zero. I can wait," she whispered. "I can share him in the meantime as long as he'll be mine at the end."

Minami, who began to have doubts about the wisdom of it all, became galvanized by Asami's decision. "Yes. I'll take it. Maybe I'll lose. Most probably, my heart will be broken in the end. But perhaps I will win. I want to try and fail, rather than not try at all and regret it for the rest of my life. I won't be able to live with myself if I let this chance pass. Yes, I'll take it."

Aoba nodded.

"So, how do I get in the schedule?" Minami asked.

"The Divine One, Elsie, Haqua, and each of the seven girls must vote for you to join. Here's my advice. You should be nice and honest with them. Do not lie to them, especially about your feelings for the Master. Otherwise, they would never vote for you."

"But wouldn't telling them that I'm in love with him make them mad?" Asami wondered.

"Maybe. But it's worse if you lie that you don't like him, then they later find out about the truth. It's better to be upfront and honest," the genius argued. "But don't worry. If they can be friendly with six other girls who love the Divine One, one or two more wouldn't hurt. Anyway, I'll discuss the rest later. Let's talk about other things."

The two other girls agreed.

…

* * *

_Part 301 – The Warning_

_Later that afternoon…_

The first thing that Aoba Fuse noticed after she entered the _Books and Games Club _after classes was Asami in a hysterical mood.

"Secretary! Please, you've got to do something!"

Aoba Fuse just looked at the girl with the side ponytail.

Minami was also in a panic but did not say anything.

"What's going on?" asked the girl genius.

"I heard, I heard from some of my classmates that they're gonna beat up Keima Katsuragi."

That got the blue-haired girl's attention. "Who told you that? How are you sure they aren't lying to you?"

"I know her. She hasn't lied to me before. I trust her."

"So, what did she say? Who's planning on beating up the Divine One? When will it happen? How?"

Asami looked at the floor. "Well, remember the delinquent trio that Kanon humiliated last Wednesday? Those three, plus a couple of other boys and a few girls as well, planned on ambushing him on the way home. They're outside school, right now."

"Exactly how many?"

"About six or seven boys. There's the trio, and the rest would be third years."

"But why?" the genius asked.

"It has something to do with the duet last night. They resented him for becoming even more popular. They hated it that he was 'fooling' the middle schoolers by acting nice. They thought that he's up to something, and they want to teach him a lesson."

"And to take out their frustration on everything that's happened since Kanon confessed," Aoba Fuse muttered.

"What do we do, Senpai?" Minami asked. "I don't want him to be hurt."

Aoba was deep in thought when suddenly, it came to her. "I have an idea."

Before the two other girls could speak, the door opened, and Elsie entered. "Good afternoon!" she greeted cheerfully.

"You two," Aoba ordered, pointing at Asami and Minami, "stay here. Elly, come with me."

"Huh?" was the only thing that Elsie could say before Aoba dragged her out.

"What's happening?" asked a confused Elsie as they went to the rooftop.

"I'll tell you later. For now, I just want you to call Haqua du Lot Herminium."

"Haqua?"

"Yes. I saw everything, remember? I know you and Haqua are devils! Please, call her! Keima Katsuragi is in danger!"

"Oh my God! That's serious! Yes, yes," Elsie exclaimed and called for the valedictorian.

A few seconds later, Haqua flew in riding her scythe.

"Haqua!" Aoba exclaimed as the purple-haired girl landed.

"Fuse."

"Thank you for coming. I need to know something. Can you tell me your powers as a devil?"

"Why do you need to know that?"

"The Divine One is in danger."

"What?"

"If you don't tell me what your powers are, then we won't be able to save him."

"Just tell me what's the danger, and I'll save him," Haqua declared.

"No. Tell me what your powers are first, then I'll tell you how you can save him."

"Just tell me what's the problem!" Haqua insisted. "I don't have time for games."

"Can you turn invisible?"

"What does that have—"

"Haqua, if you care what happens to Keima Katsuragi, and if you want to save him, you will answer me! Do you want him to be hurt?"

"Why should I care if that doofus is hurt? Fine, yes, I can turn invisible."

"Can you also hurt normal humans like me?"

"Of course, I can!"

"How about defending against blows? Can you cast a shield or an invisible armor over someone?"

"Yes, I can."

"And I can do all those too!" Elsie interjected. "And I want to help too!"

And Aoba asked a couple more questions about Haqua's abilities.

After the girl gamer was satisfied with Haqua's answers, she nodded. "Good. Thank you. Now, Elsie, Haqua, here's my plan."

…

* * *

Keima Katsuragi had just entered his club after finishing cleaning duty. He saw Aoba Fuse, Elsie, Asami, and Minami waiting.

"Divine One, I need to tell you something. Ikoma, Yoshino, can you please stay out for a while?"

Asami and Minami nodded before going out.

"Huh? What's happening?" asked Keima when it was only him, Aoba, and Elsie remaining in the room. Haqua joined them by flying through the window.

"There are a group of boys who are going to ambush you when you leave school," Aoba informed. "They want to teach you a lesson."

"Because of the duet, I bet. And they're jealous of me—typical parsleys. And thank you for that warning. I know what I have to do," he answered.

"Really?"

Keima smirked. "Now that you know everything, I can tell you that Elsie here can create a magic carpet. I'll just turn invisible and fly away. Or just turn invisible and walk by. You have nothing to worry about, my disciple."

"That's a brilliant idea, even if it's only a temporary one," Aoba complimented. "But I'm afraid they'll just try again tomorrow."

"Yes. But what can I do? Those background characters don't know when to quit. I'll just lay low until they get bored."

The disciple was apprehensive. "Sooner or later, they will catch you."

"If they do, so what? I've been beaten up many times now, and it has not dented my spirit. What do they want? Do those delinquents think that I would change? That I would give in to the real just by inflicting physical violence on me! Ha! I am of the ideal, and I am better than every single one of those real people! I am the player, and they are just stupid and useless background characters."

"I'm glad you're still so humble, Katsuragi," Haqua snarked.

"Still, I have a suggestion, if you don't mind a little violence," Aoba suggested.

"What? Do you want me to get beaten up again?"

"No, no, no. This time, you should be the one to inflict violence on them."

Keima gave a funny look at the blue-haired girl before laughing. "Look, I may be perfect in the ideal, but even I know I'm just a scrawny, weak boy who sucks at the practical portion of P.E.! Me beating them up is the funniest joke I've heard!"

"But if you can, Divine One, would you?"

"Of course! I'd teach them to mess with the ideal! I'd show the school how useless those background characters are! But that's not going to happen! I'd just look like a fool."

"In that case, if you are willing to listen, Master, I have a plan."

Keima looked at Aoba's eyes, and those eyes were on fire.

"I'm all ears."

"Remember what happened in _My Girl is Actually a Fairy_? How did the player save the heroine? You'll do as the player did in that game."

And it became clear to him what Aoba had in mind. "I guess it would be fun to act out that game!" he laughed.

…

* * *

_Part 302 – The Puppet_

There was a crowd of high-school students who followed Keima Katsuragi—accompanied by Asami Yoshino and Aoba Fuse—as he walked down the stairs, through the Mai-High grounds, and past the gate. There, he was surrounded by six boys with murderous intent. They were the delinquent trio and three third-year boys.

"So you think that just because you won that duet with Terada, you're a big shot, Otamegane!" one boy shouted as he grabbed his cravat.

"Stop it!" Asami shouted as a crowd gathered around them to shield the view of the beating from outsiders.

"Stay out of this!" one of the boys warned Asami, who retreated in fear. She felt Aoba hold her shoulder.

The genius whispered, "Yoshino, now."

Frightened, Asami took her camcorder from her bag and began to record what was happening in front of them.

"Please let me pass," Keima requested in a polite tone as soon as he noticed the video recorder was turned on.

Which only infuriated the boys.

"Don't act nice, Otamegane!" another boy shouted before he punched the gamer in the face, sending him to the floor with a bloody nose.

He stood up and wiped the blood from his nose. "Why are you doing this? What did I do wrong?" Keima asked in a hurt tone.

"Don't give us that! You know damn well why!" the third-year boy shouted as he punched Keima in the gut, sending him to the ground once more.

"Please stop!" Keima begged as he stood up. "I don't want to fight!"

"Beat him up!" one high-school girl among the crowd shouted, encouraging the bullies. "He's just playing possum!"

"Yeah! Teach that Otamegane a lesson!" another girl shouted.

"Please back away," Keima shouted as he made a fist on his hand.

"Haha! What are you going to do? Punch me? Give me a break!" another boy said.

Keima gritted his teeth and swung his fist towards the guy who punched him in the gut.

The boy moved to dodge the sloppily thrown punch, but something happened, and he was unable to move. And the punch connected on his shoulder.

And to the utter shock of everyone, that guy was thrown by the force of the punch. The guy found himself writhing on the ground, his hand on his shoulder, screaming like he had been shot.

"What? Since when could the Otamegane punch?" one third-year boy exclaimed as he sent a punch to Keima's face.

Keima deftly dodged it as he punched the boy in the cheek, sending him to the ground, acting as if a truck hit him.

The third guy gave a kick to Keima's back, but to his utter shock, it had no effect.

"You'll pay for that!" Keima shouted as he grabbed the leg and swung him over his head into the fourth guy who tried to attack.

Only Aoba Fuse could see what was really going on. An invisible Haqua was above him. The valedictorian was controlling the body of Keima with strings like a puppet master, making him move like an experienced fighter. Elsie was in the crowd, discreetly sending magic attacks on the people hit by Keima so it would seem that his punches were doing damage. And she also cast a spell that covered Keima with an invisible shield that negated any damage to his body. Haqua had also cast a spell that would hinder the movements of the six bullies.

After a minute, it was all over. The six bullies were in a heap, beaten up and utterly terrified of Keima. He looked at the crowd with fire in his eyes. "I hope you learned your lesson."

"Turn the camcorder off," Aoba whispered to Asami.

And Keima's manner changed from humble to arrogant in an instant.

"If anybody tries to attack me, they will end up like those six background characters! They will end up like those mobs I beat up in games! So, anyone of you wants to fight me?" Keima shouted as the expression of his face showed a menacing look.

The crowd around him backed away, and when Keima glowered ominously and raised his fist, they bolted in all directions, terrified that the Otamegane would beat them up.

"Yoshino, spread that video around so that people would know that they attacked the Master first. This is all self-defense, so he should not get in trouble," Aoba said to Asami, who was shaking.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Asami," Keima apologized as someone jumped and hugged him.

"Are you all right? I was so worried! Serves them right—those mean bullies! Try to beat up my Divine Brother, were they? They got what's coming to them!" Elsie asserted as Keima pried her off him.

"I'm fine. Can you please let go, Elsie?" he demanded.

"Katsuragi, I never knew you could fight," his classmate said as she put away the camcorder.

"Asami, fighting is a waste of energy I'd rather spend on playing games. It's part of the real, and I can't be bothered doing it. But those bullies left me no choice. Besides, you're right that it's better this way—at least they won't try anything after this."

Asami was curious. "So how did you learn how to fight like that?"

"I was a disciple of Senpai Kusonoki Kasuga," he answered without saying more.

Asami beamed. "Wow! You were a student of the great martial artist? No wonder you handled those bullies so easily!"

Aoba nodded. "And from now on, those who can't like you will fear you. They will leave you alone, and they will do as you tell them to."

"Thanks. Hopefully, none of those real people will bother me again," he stated to the girls accompanying him.

"Yes. We'll spread rumors that you're skilled in fighting, and you're ready to beat up all of those who say bad things to you," Aoba added.

"Are you sure that will work?" Asami asked.

"Don't worry. I've done this plenty of times—in games. It always works," Keima assured as he retrieved his PFP and played. "It always changes the opinion of the rest of the background characters and makes conquering the heroine even easier."

* * *

…

_Part 303 – Slip of the Tongue_

The first thing that happened after Keima Katsuragi arrived on an isolated part of the school grounds, near the back entrance, was a girl suddenly jumping from a corner, wrapping her arms around his neck, and crashing her lips to his.

He was shocked. He expected that from Yui Goido, but not from the girl currently pressing her lips to his—Ayumi Takahara. He was caught off-balance, and the momentum of the runner's movement meant both fell to the ground, but Ayumi, who ended up on top, did not flinch as her grip was iron, and her lips just pressed further. It led to an awkward scene with both on the ground and Ayumi on top of him, still kissing him.

It was Ayumi's time. She had two hours.

The last time Ayumi had spent time with Keima was Tuesday, and the last time she had kissed him was on Monday, both in the previous week. And hearing from the other girls how they spent time with Keima, especially how they kissed him, made her very jealous. She wanted to kiss him so badly.

Seeing him kiss Miyako and Aoba kiss Keima in front of her only made her even more jealous and more desperate. She was hungry for Keima.

It was already Friday of the second week, and she missed him so much.

It was only when she could not breathe anymore did she stop. But she did not let go of him. She breathed deeply and then kissed him again on the lips.

Keima was dazed as his brain melted from too much physical contact. Kissing, he could handle, but their positions were so awkward that he froze as his weakness for physical contact activated. Still, he could not deny that Ayumi's kisses were nice. And since he did not want to lower her affection points, he just received the kiss, and near the end, wrapped her hands around her back, and kissed her back a little before they broke off, gasping for breath.

After the second kiss, Ayumi suddenly stood up.

"What was that about?" Keima asked as he got up and dusted his clothes.

"I missed you," Ayumi shyly uttered without remorse. "It's been nearly two weeks since the last date."

"So if it's three weeks, you'd kiss me thrice then?" he asked sardonically.

Ayumi did not answer, but the look on her eyes showed that it was something she'd likely do now that he mentioned it.

"Never mind, Ayumi. Where do you like to go?"

The runner smiled as she grabbed his hand. "I've just got the place!"

…

* * *

Keima had to admit that Ayumi had good taste. They were in a restaurant—it was fancy, but not too expensive, so that it won't be too much of a burden for his M-funds. They were seated in a booth by the window.

"Remember, Ayumi, to outsiders, we're not really on a date," Keima reminded.

"I know. I'm just being nice to Elsie's brother," the athlete affirmed. But she knew that it was a flimsy excuse by this point. Unlike the other ruses, it was weak. Who says you can't date the brother of your best friend? Already, she was hearing rumors that Ayumi was using Elsie to get close to 'Kanon's brother' and 'Terada's duet partner'.

"Are you sure it's wise not to use a spell to change our appearance?" Keima asked.

"I have faith in your ruses," Ayumi answered.

Keima wished he thought of better ruses. It was so apparent to the passerby that they were dating! Thinking back at it, he could have thought of better excuses than 'she just wants to be nice to my sister'.

"Maybe we can say that we're doing homework or something?" he proposed.

"Sure, sure," Ayumi answered, confident that nothing Keima could say would dissuade rumor-mongering tongues. And for her, this was an opportunity. She already knew that Keima dated Tenri Ayukawa openly, but that was in a magic show in Narusawa City and nobody who knew either of them noticed. As for Shiori, Keima had Shiori bring her manuscript, so to the world, they were just working outside.

Not today! She was dating him in a place where many people could see them! She was openly staking a claim to him in the public's eye. Seeing people, including some of her classmates, pass by the window, and looking at them like they're a couple made her smile.

She might privately accept that she's just one girl in the schedule, but hopefully, the outsiders will think that she's Keima's girlfriend! That would give her such a significant advantage over all the others!

"So Ayumi, about last night—"

"Keima, you are a true hero. I saw a loose soul, and—it was terrifying. It's like those monsters you see in horror flicks, but it's much worse! You're so brave fighting to capture those things. I want to witness all other conquests from now on!"

"Are you sure? Weren't you hurt when you saw me kiss Miyako?"

"I was. It hurt so much. But you warned me, so I was prepared. And what're my feelings compared to Miyako's life? I want to numb myself to the pain. If I can't do that, I can't be the girl that you need, Keima."

"Ayumi—"

"And I'll help you conquer other girls with loose souls too! Please include me in your plans once you find another girl that needs saving! Please!"

Keima sighed. "I guess I have no choice then."

…

* * *

"Hey Ayumi, you're a pretty popular girl in school, right?" Keima asked as they were finishing their meal.

"Me? Popular?"

"Of course! Surely, you noticed?"

"I guess I am kinda popular. Why do you ask?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Favor?"

"Yes. I would be pleased if you can do this for me."

"It depends, my husband," Ayumi coyly answered.

Keima wanted to correct her, but Ayumi might not accommodate him if he did, so he let it slide.

"Listen, Ayumi. If it's possible, I want you to run for Student Council President next year," he requested.

Ayumi was surprised. "Me?"

"Yes. You'll win easily. You're very popular."

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can be Student Council President."

"Why not?"

"I don't deserve that position."

"Why not, Ayumi? You're popular! You're a hero to Maijima High!"

"Because someone else deserves it more than me," the athlete answered. "My heroics in athletics does not come close to the genuine heroics of that person."

"And who is that person who deserves it more than you?"

"Why Keima, who do you think is more heroic than me?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"You, Keima Katsuragi, are more heroic than any other student I know. I mean, you saved us all from the Weiss, you save the world from Vintage, and you're still saving girls from evil spirits! You deserve to be Student Council President."

Keima wanted to facepalm at the reversal. "What?"

"You told me that I should become President because I'm a hero for my athletic feats. But you, Keima, are a real hero. You're more heroic than I could ever hope. You should be Student Council President!"

"You're crazy! I'm not popular enough to win!"

"Maybe, but you're a hero. You deserve to win! Please run, Keima."

Keima looked at Ayumi's eyes. He knew he made a mistake. By asking her to run because she's a 'hero' in sports, that gave Ayumi the idea that Keima, the real hero, was the one who should run.

In other words, he indirectly gave Ayumi the idea that he deserved to be Student Council President.

_I am so stupid!_

"Look, we can just forget about this," Keima uttered, cutting his losses. "Besides, I'm just joking about you running, just like you're joking about me running. I did not mean to give you that idea."

…

* * *

And Ayumi gave an internal sigh of relief. She was kicking herself for accidentally divulging their plans for Keima. She was lucky that Keima himself thought that he gave that idea. She would run with that. That way, Fuse's plans won't get spoiled.

"Keima, I'm serious. President Keima Katsuragi, not merely of your club, but of the School Council! I love that! Thank you, Keima, for giving me that wonderful idea!"

"But why?"

"Because you're a real hero! You deserve it! I mean, how can I repay someone who saved my life by catching a Weiss? This is the least we could do."

"Look, I have no choice. I did it not because I'm heroic, but because I don't want my head blown off by this collar. And I don't want to run."

"Keima, please run. For your dear wife."

Keima was adamant. "No, I won't. And there's nothing that could make me. Please drop it."

"Okay, I won't say anything to you until you change your mind," Ayumi conceded. "But I'll talk about it to the other girls."

"Fine, I can't stop you from talking to the others, but I'm sure all the other girls will think it's an absurd idea," he answered.

Ayumi just smiled, and Keima just sighed. Did he just open a pandora's box?

…

* * *

And that settled it for Ayumi. When Tsukiyo mentioned that a particular person was needed to make Keima President, she was hesitant at first. Ayumi knew that Keima was such a genius that he could make himself win without Fuse's help.

But after seeing Keima so stubborn, Ayumi changed her mind. She could not persuade him to run. As much as the athlete hated to admit it, Aoba Fuse could. After all, Fuse was able to make him act politely to Middle School students.

_Well, Fuse, welcome to the schedule._

But first, she would consult Mercury.

End of Flag XXVII

* * *

**Stats for the Week**

_Official Time_

_Monday_

Tenri – Morning Walk – 15 minutes

Yui – Lunch – 1 hour

Kanon – Night Event – 1 hour

_Tuesday_

Tenri - Morning Walk - 15 minutes

Chihiro – Lunch – 1 hour

Tenri – After School Visit – 1 hour

_Wednesday_

Tenri - Morning Walk - 15 minutes

Kanon – Lunch – 1 hour

Tenri - Visit to Neighbor – 1 hour

Kanon – Night Event – 1 hour

Kanon – Night Event – 1 hour

Kanon – Night Event – 1 hour

_Thursday_

Tsukiyo – Lunch – 1 hour

Shiori – After School Event – 2 hours

_Friday_

Tenri – Morning Walk – 15 minutes

Shiori – Lunch – 1 hour

Ayumi – After School Event – 2 hours

_Total:_

Tenri – 3 hours

Yui – 3 hours

Kanon – 3 hours

Chihiro – 1 hour

Tsukiyo – 1 hour

Shiori – 3 hours

Ayumi – 2 hours

* * *

**Review Replies**

To **xellos540, **thank you.

Yep. Smaller sized chapters are a big help. Less pressure for me, at least. And more to complete chapters too!

I don't think anyone in that scene has their head screwed on right. It was pretty shocking, and they simply had no idea what to do. Especially Aoba. Her brain processes aren't working right after making that shocking discovery.

Well, he's really downcast and pessimistic, as everything went south for him regarding his disciple. And yeah, he also acted that out to make sure he really looked dejected. So both real and acted, I guess?

As I said, everyone's still in shock. Seeing a Weiss come out of a girl just highlighted to Chihiro how petty she had been acting. It's one thing to be told that there's a Weiss inside a girl that Keima must exorcise by kissing. There's still an air of unreality about it. A small part of her still refused to believe it. But seeing it actually happen removed all doubts on the minds of all the girls. They realized how unfair they had been.

As for Ayumi, all of her issues regarding Keima were resolved during the first Arc of this tale. She even beat him up! xD But of course, she can't help but be jealous.

Oh yeah, the seven-way hug was fun to write even if it was tough to imagine.

Well, it really was not the time and place for it, that's what Ayumi's thinking about not wanting to kiss at that time, but her hand was "forced".

Yep. Aoba just can't pretend that she's merely a disciple to the other girls. Not after that confession and kiss. Even if Keima and Aoba want it.

At this point, the seven girls are pretty confident, considering that their chances of being chosen are 1/7th, and thus, most likely, they'll have their hearts broken. They really need that confidence to continue.

Keima really does not know how to break-up properly or to ward-off a girl in love with him. He could either do it so horribly that he ended up regretting it and causing more unnecessary pain (see Chihiro) or does it in such a way that the girl is convinced to pursue him even further. So yeah, Keima was ruthless if he does not want a girl to pursue him. Of course, it doesn't always work.

The only rejection that works according to plan are those rejections that Keima planned so that the girl would fall in love deeper than him, etc.

That's funny! XD But seriously, what she meant was that all those heroes on TV etc. became real in the person in Keima Katsuragi.

As for the "under his foot" thought, it's what Aoba thinks is best for Keima, not necessarily what Keima actually wants. Of course, 99% it is harmless, as Aoba really thinks the same way as Keima—but then there's that 1% like the Council Presidency, etc.

Yep. Seeing Aoba hang around Keima as a mere disciple will, this time, raise negative flags among the girls. That's why Keima requested that he should talk to the girls first before Aoba.

Yep. Aoba and Keima are a lot alike. So her calling him cold and insensitive would amount to the pot calling kettle black. And I'm sure she would reply, "I married you because you're a selfish bastard!" xD

Well yeah, Haqua needed a good poker face. Then again, maybe not, as Keima continued to be oblivious to all the signs despite it being super obvious.

I imagine that after the Crayon game fiasco, I think Keima would be more careful! XD That's when he began to read the fine print in games.

True about Keima and Haqua being not much different from the others, though I don't think Keima ever was jealous about anything.

That's the reason why he needs the Goddesses. The girls might not vote the way he thought they should.

Yep! Haqua, because of her conversation with Yui, thinks that Keima really wants Aoba in the schedule but can't openly state that because of the other girls. So basically, Haqua presented a situation where Keima has an excuse to make her part of it. So that's why Haqua was confused at first. So she resolved that by thinking that maybe he knows and had talked to the Goddesses themselves beforehand. Because if the Goddesses were okay with Aoba, there could really be no objection to the girl genius.

And I finally got a Kusonoki cameo in! Though I'm sad that she'll graduate soon and we'll have fewer opportunities to see her!

Haqua and the devils wiped out only Miyako's memory from the private talk that Keima and Miyako had after signing all of the autographs. So Miyako still had her memories of signing the autographs, but after that, it was replaced by her going home and celebrating with her parents. So the heart-to-heart talk and the kiss was removed from her memory.

Well, Mars aside, the only characters who Yui had plotted with would be Haqua and Tsukiyo! :O Aoba too if you count the plot to make Keima President.

I think it's safe that when Tsukiyo refers to someone else as most beautiful, she actually meant most beautiful after herself :D

It's still the aftermath of the massive shock of seeing the Weiss and being scared out of their wits. They will return to normal soon enough, but before they do, they may make decisions that they normally would not do.

As to why she's persistent about the Presidency, see the end. And she knows about Aoba's plans. Yui told her, and Tsukiyo said Aoba that she'll help, even if Aoba did not want her help since thought Tsukiyo would be useless.

And now you know how this ties all up!

As for the Goddesses, we'll see how they'll vote.

And thank you for your compliment about legalese!

* * *

To **ty,**

Once more, thanks for your review.

Yes, I admit I went overboard with Miyako's problems, but my reason is that is her finale, and all her issues needed to be fleshed out once more, to emphasize it. Otherwise, some issues or the process on how she got her issues fixed might get lost.

As for conflict, I don't think the story about exorcising spirits are conflict driven, really. We all know from the start that Keima would make the girl he was conquering fall in love with him, and we all know that it would end in a kiss. In fact, Keima knew how to save Miyako ever since Sunday, or Chapter 15. It's just that he prolonged it to satisfy the demands of Ayumi and Chihiro to participate and help him. Really, Miyako's problem is simple.

The conflict here is not about Miyako, but about how her arc affects all the other girls, namely the seven girls of the schedule, Haqua, Elsie, and most of all, Aoba Fuse. Without this climatic scene, the following chapters will be unrecognizeable.

No, it's not winning per se that resolved it. It's the letter from her previous student. That was the reason why I gave that flashback in Flag XXIII. It tacked the direct root of her problem-that first concert-and showed that her winning or losing does not make a lot of difference, since she felt fulfilled in both. But make no mistake, she needed to win first before she could see that point. Winning, then realizing that her previous loss when she dueted with her first student, was what caused the realization. Because sometimes, you could lose even if you did your best because of outside circumstances.

Keep in mind that Miyako was already in love with Keima long before the duet, but that kiss really stripped away her last doubts about herself.

As for your Aoba comment, thank you. The next arc would almost focus exclusively on Aoba Fuse, and how her memories would be affected.

* * *

To** Annimo 0**,

Thank you. As for Ikumi interactions, we'll see. I do want to include her more, but her appearance, if it happens, would revolve around Asami, naturally.

As for other girls, stay tuned.


	28. The End of the Second Week's Schedule

**The World The Girls Also Knows: The Girls God Can Only Save**

AU after Goddesses Arc. Keima has to keep the affection of the seven Goddess hosts and Chihiro at the same time. And he still has to exorcise loose souls from girls by making them fall in love with him. Miyako has a loose soul that needs to be exorcised, and the God of Conquests gets himself a new disciple in the game world named Aoba Fuse.

And I do not own The World God Only Knows.

And thank you to **xellos540** for the beta!

* * *

_Summary of the last chapter_

Keima spends time with Shiori. Aoba explains to her clubmates Keima's situation. The bullies of High attack Keima. Keima spends time with Ayumi in a restaurant, and requests something from her.

* * *

**ARC III – THE DISCIPLE**

**Flag XXVIII**

**The End of the Second Week's Schedule**

* * *

_Part 304 – The Ball_

Keima Katsuragi was feeling a bit weirded out by Ayumi's actions as he walked to the Astronomy Club. He should have known asking her to run for President was a foolish idea. He knew it was futile to tell her to forget about it, so forbidding her to talk to him about it and letting her talk to the other girls about it was a good idea—it would do no harm.

It was Tsukiyo's final two hours, and as requested, he had donned a tuxedo—the same style that he had used in the duet concert. He already had an idea what the moon-lover wanted. Since it was cold, he wore a black coat over it, and at Tsukiyo's request, he added a top hat too.

He looked at his watch.

When Tsukiyo's time started, he knocked.

"Is that you?" Tsukiyo's voice called out.

"Yes, my lady," he bellowed—most students had already gotten home.

And the door opened.

And he saw Elsie and Haqua in maid uniforms—but modest ones, not the ones that were too short and catered to the fetishes of certain people instead of being functional. Both wore a dark floor-length dress with a frilly white apron in front. At their head was a frilly maid's cap. At the back of the dress were giant white ribbons that showed the knots that tied the apron in place.

"Welcome, sir," Haqua greeted. "Welcome to Lady Kujo's ball."

Keima was astonished at the transformation of the Astronomy Club into a ballroom. Gone were the accouterments of the club. Instead, it was a room with tables at the side and a big space in the middle, with a soft carpet decorating the floor.

And there were more maids. And Keima nearly choked at their identities.

There was Diana. Apollo. Mercury. All in maid uniforms identical to that of Haqua and Elsie.

And there was a butler. Wearing a male butler's outfit. It was Mars.

"The lady's waiting," Diana said with grace, her usual expression substituted by a soft one.

Keima resisted the urge to gawk and allowed himself to be led to the other end of the ballroom.

Then the door opened.

And Tsukiyo Kujo entered.

And she was elegant.

She wore a long white dress to the floor, with the skirt ballooning around her and petticoats under it, hiding her legs. She was taller, telling him that she was wearing high heels. She was wearing long matching opera gloves, and a small tiara on her head. Looking at her face, there was no make-up, lipstick, or any cosmetics whatsoever. Yet she looked lovely and elegant.

Keima bowed before her, and Tsukiyo gave a curtsey in the Western Style.

"You look very beautiful, my lady," Keima greeted.

"And you're very handsome, even with your glasses on," Tsukiyo complimented.

And then there was waltz music. That was their cue.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" he asked formally, offering his hand.

"I think I'm tired. I don't want to dance," Tsukiyo teased.

"If you're too tired, then may I ask where the food is?"

"Wait, I'll take you on that offer," she said as she took his hand, and the two began to dance in the middle, with the maids and butler forming a circle around them.

"That's not beautiful! You're supposed to insist on dancing with me, not go scurrying to the food when the lady turns you down!" she huffed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm hungry," Keima whined. He knew what Tsukiyo wanted, but he was in a mood to needle her a bit. "I thought it was a good excuse to avoid dancing. That takes a lot of energy that I'd rather use playing games."

"You're impossible!" Tsukiyo pouted as Keima merely smirked.

"So what happened? How did this turn into a ballroom?"

"Vulcan used her magic."

"And why are the other Goddesses acting like maids and butlers? I don't think they would be happy seeing me dance with someone other than their hosts."

"Let's just say that Vulcan won a bet against the other Goddesses."

"And the penalty is that they help you here?"

"No. They had a bet, something unrelated to this, but which the other Goddesses were reluctant to pay, so they made another bet. If the other Goddesses win, they don't have to do what they promised Vulcan. But if they lose—"

"They'd have to play maids and butlers in addition to the penalty of their first bet?"

"Yes!" Tsukiyo nodded.

"So, what was the first bet about?"

"Goddess business. Something about proving someone loving another or something. And some girl losing six weeks or years or whatever if she lost. I have no idea, and they won't tell me anything. As I said, it's Goddess business," Tsukiyo mentioned.

Keima shrugged. It does not concern him. As long as they vote against Aoba in the schedule, he does not care what they do in their free time.

"Still, it's surprising that they do all that, just for a lost bet," Keima laughed a bit.

"That's why Vulcan had to use her authority as the Eldest Goddess and head of the group. I don't know how she did it, but it worked!" the moon lover chuckled.

* * *

_Part 305 – Fancy Dinner_

They danced, mostly waltzes, for a long time. The Goddesses gave the two teenagers energy so they wouldn't tire. And Haqua and Elsie made props when necessary.

"So that's the real reason you need the Goddesses," Keima teased as they danced.

"Yes. I want to dance the night away, but I don't think I have the stamina for it. But thanks to the Goddess's energy, we could do this until morning! Isn't it beautiful?"

"I wished they'd give me energy so I can play games all night," he quipped.

They finally stopped after an hour. Mostly because they got hungry—their stomachs rumbled.

"Over here, sir, madam," Mars said as she led them to the side.

Haqua conjured up an elegant table with a candle in the middle.

Apollo and Diana each pulled a chair.

"Your seats," Mars said, and both Keima and Tsukiyo sat opposite each other.

Then Elsie came pushing a cart with trays of food.

Haqua served the food in front of the two teenagers.

And they ate silently. They were too hungry to focus on anything but the food.

After they ate, they rested a bit. Keima got his PFP from his pocket, and Tsukiyo also got a PFP from under the table.

Keima raised an eyebrow at the scene. He was not surprised she was playing a game. The last time they dated, she was speaking in game talk. It's logical to deduce that she took up the hobby.

"What game are you playing? Is it a gal game?"

"A Girl Game. I like playing Gal Games, but I find it more interesting to play a girl game. Surprised?"

"Not really. It explains why you speak in game talk so well."

"I do, don't I? This dance is a nice event, right? I wonder how many flags this would set in the other routes?"

"Considering the Goddesses saw everything, this would raise a lot of flags. By I guess you foresaw this event and try to take down potential flags, right?"

"Vulcan asked that the Goddesses tell their hosts nothing about this," the moon-lover answered. "I don't want the other heroines to interrupt my route while you play it."

"I can just imagine how they'd react if they saw us dancing," Keima remarked.

"They'll all demand to have a turn at you. But we can't have that, can we? You're mine and mine alone while my time runs!"

"I'm all yours! But tell me, how'd you get Haqua and Elsie to play maid for you?"

"Oh, that's easy. Your little sister is a darling and accepted immediately, and she dragged Haqua along for the ride. I didn't even need to ask for Haqua."

Keima laughed.

"So tomorrow, aside from the obvious, what do you expect us to do in the sleepover? I mean, we will meet your mother. How should we act?"

"Act like that the schedule does not exist yet. My mother only knows that I can only give three hours per week for the next five years to Kanon and Tenri. Here's the thing. You must demand to have the same rights as those two girls. And I am an oblivious fool who doesn't know you, and the rest, loves me."

"Okay. How can I do that?"

"Confess to me in front of my mother, and beg or demand to be on the same terms as Tenri and Kanon."

Tsukiyo gasped. "You're joking."

"I'm not. And don't blame me. It's my mother's idea. Anyway, I know you can do it. Just act like you usually do, except that you pretend the schedule doesn't exist yet, and you want in."

"But to confess in front of your mother?"

"Yes. Look, I'm sorry if I'm asking too much. I just want Mom to be okay with all of this. I don't want to hide you girls from her anymore."

"This would be like a girlfriend meeting the parents of her future husband, right?"

"Yes."

"Of course, I'll do that. I'll persuade your mother that I am the girl for you," Tsukiyo declared.

"That's the spirit, my Lady."

…

* * *

After resting for a while to let the food settle, they resumed dancing in the middle of the club.

"Let's dance until my time runs out," Tsukiyo proposed.

Keima smirked. "As long as they give us energy."

"Keima, I'll vote for Aoba to be [included] in the schedule," Tsukiyo suddenly announced in a very soft whisper so that the audience wouldn't hear it over the loud classical music.

"Huh?"

"To be honest, I'm jealous—a lot. And I thought she had lied. But then, I realized she was in the same boat as the rest of us before we recovered our memories. I certainly didn't think I loved you before I met Vulcan. And it's not beautiful for her to be punished for something she had no control over," she continued.

"My lady, are you sure?"

"Yes. It was certainly bold for her to kiss you in front of all of us, and that made me angry. But I know you wanted her to retain her memories. I saw that look on your face. You were sad because you think we girls of the schedule will vote against her, and she'd lose everything. Well, you don't have to worry about it. I will welcome her as the eight girl."

"You're adding a new competitor, Lady Tsukiyo."

"Yes, but she's nothing to me. You will inevitably pick me in five years. If I deny her because of that, the others would think that I'm afraid of her! By bringing her in, I'm showing how much better I am!"

"You sure are confident. But before you do anything rash, it's better if you consult with Vulcan first. Promise me you'll talk to Vulcan about your vote?"

"Maybe. If you do me a favor first."

"Favor?"

Tsukiyo gave a sly smirk as she whispered something in Keima's ear.

"Right here? In front of all of them?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure the other Goddesses won't tell their precious hosts what they are about to see."

"Fine. But we'll do it when time's nearly up, okay?"

They danced the remainder of the time away, sometimes talking sweet nothings to each other, other times just dancing in silence.

Suddenly, as their time drew to a close, he put his hand on her shoulder and closed in for a kiss as Tsukiyo tiptoed and raised her head. The audience made a collective gasp as their lips met.

Nonetheless, they kept their silence as they feared Vulcan, even as jealousy boiled underneath their silent façades.

The kiss was long but gentle, as Tsukiyo savored the wonderful feeling.

They finally broke up when they needed to breathe.

But it was only for a few seconds. They breathed deeply, then Keima again kissed her.

And the gnashing of the teeth of the Goddesses watching could almost be heard.

Tsukiyo deeply enjoyed it. Still, she had one more thing up her sleeve.

They broke off lip contact after a while, with Tsukiyo looking with adoring eyes at the beautiful boy holding her.

Keima smirked. "Are you happy with that show we gave?"

"I'm sure all the Goddesses are jealous of me," Tsukiyo remarked.

Keima relaxed a bit. "Five more minutes."

Tsukiyo pouted. "It's not beautiful that it's going to end so soon. Three hours is not enough."

_It's too much for me, _Keima thought.

Then, Tsukiyo suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled herself up, and kissed Keima again. His eyes widened, utterly surprised.

…

* * *

_Part 306 – The Consequences of the Fight_

_Later…_

Keima was tired. As soon as he stepped out of the Astronomy Club, the effects of the energy transfer wore off, and he felt the physical effects of constant dancing. He started sweating buckets, and his limbs ached. So that was the drawback of using transferred energy from the Goddesses.

And what was Tsukiyo thinking in kissing him thrice in front of the Goddesses? Was she emulating Aoba? Speaking of the girl genius, he still could not believe that Tsukiyo, of all people, would willingly vote for Aoba in the schedule! Tenri was one thing—but Tsukiyo was another matter. If Tsukiyo could think that voting for Aoba was an advantage to her, then that meant that it's not impossible for the remaining girls to vote for the genius. And that meant there's a high likelihood that if he asked them to vote now, all the seven girls of the schedule would unanimously vote for Aoba.

He was thankful he involved the Goddesses.

…

* * *

Before he went to sleep that night, he sent a message to the seven girls. He told them how they should act towards his mother in the sleepover. And that it was imperative to act as he asked.

* * *

_The next day, Saturday…_

He was bombarded with replies when he checked his phone as he woke up.

_What do you mean confess to you in front of your Mother? – _Ayumi

_I can't do that! I'm too scared! –_ Shiori

_What? I am not that good of an actress! You've got to be joking! – _Chihiro

_OMG! A future daughter_-_in-law confessing to the boys' parents? Count me in! _– Yui

_I'm glad that's over for me. If you need my help, just tell me! _– Tenri

_Oh boy. Lucky I already did it first! Yay! I'm gonna win! _– Kanon

_It's beautiful for your Mother to meet her future daughter-in-law – _Tsukiyo.

* * *

He gave the proper reassurances to the girls before he called Elsie.

"What's up, Divine Brother!" Elsie greeted in his room.

"Tell the girls that they really need to get it together if they want to remain in the schedule. Just make sure that it's my Mom they blame, not me," Keima instructed.

"Don't worry!" the devil answered happily. "I can't wait for the sleepover! It would be so much fun!"

"Now listen closely. We're not going to lose any girl. This is how you're going to do it," Keima continued, as he explained his plan to Elsie.

* * *

…

"Good morning, Divine One," Aoba Fuse greeted as Keima Katsuragi stepped out of his house for school.

"Hello, Miss Fuse!" Mari Katsuragi greeted the girl as she waved at the girl genius. "Don't forget tonight's sleepover."

"I won't, Mrs. Katsuragi!" Aoba answered as Elsie emerged from the door.

…

* * *

"Yesterday was awesome! It was so cool seeing Divine Brother beat up all those meanies! Serves 'em right!" Elsie exclaimed happily.

Keima, who was busy playing as they walked to school, snorted. "You do know that it was you and Haqua who beat them up. And don't say anything. You could muck up the entire plan."

"But it was your fists which connected. I just gave it an additional punch!"

"And the only reason I connected was that Haqua was making me move like a puppet."

"But you're so awesome! And the others didn't see Haqua and I do anything, so to them, you're one cool fighter."

Keima sighed. "True. Now, I can game in peace."

"I would like to see how High School reacts," Aoba mused as they walked to the school.

…

* * *

"It's Katsuragi!" someone shouted as he and his two companions entered the campus.

And as he walked, the students went out of his way. He gave a quick look at the High School students, and most of them looked at him with terror, like he was a punk delinquent.

"I'm sorry!" someone shouted, and to his utter surprise, the delinquent trio went before him and groveled.

"We're sorry, please don't hurt us anymore!" they whimpered as their forehead touched the ground.

"I think you should accept it," Aoba Fuse counseled. "Look at them. I don't think they'll give you any more trouble."

"Promise that you three won't bother me again," Keima demanded.

"We promise!" they shouted.

"Fine. I forgive you!"

The three stood up. "Really? Thank you, Otame—I mean, Mr. Katsuragi! From now on, we three will be your best friend!"

Keima looked at them skeptically. "Are you sure?"

"Well, we were wrong. We thought that you are a no-good Otaku weakling. We still think you're a no-good Otaku, but you're no weakling! You're awesome! The way you fought us yesterday! That was magnificent!"

"Just get out of my way!" Keima demanded.

And Keima continued to his classroom, the other students acting dumbfounded by the scene.

"I never thought that would happen," Aoba remarked.

"That's proof that you still have much to learn, my disciple. This exact scenario happened in _Meganekko Heroine 6_. The bullies befriended the player after the player beat them up. Granted, this scenario doesn't always happen, but sometimes, it does."

"I haven't played that game yet. Perhaps I will later in the night? Is it in your game library?"

"It is, Aoba."

As they walked, many more high-schoolers went and apologized to Keima, most of them doing so out of fear, while a few were sincere. And many middle-schoolers went and congratulated him, delighted that their hero was so cool and strong.

"Senpai! You were awesome! You're not only smart, nice, kind but also a tough guy!" a middle school boy said as he walked.

"Senpai, you're so brave and strong!" a middle-school girl squealed as he passed by.

Throughout High School, Keima's image was permanently changed. Nobody would ever dare try to insult him publicly. If there were criticisms of him, it only happened behind his back. His reputation grew by leaps and bounds. His earlier image among the students was no longer recognizable.

…

* * *

_Part 307 – Talk Among Girls_

Yui, Ayumi, and Chihiro met at the gate and were walking towards their respective classrooms.

"What just happened?" Ayumi asked after she witnessed the scene. She wanted to go to Keima, but since it was not her time, and she could not think of an excuse, she did not even if she got jealous as she saw Aoba Fuse with Keima and Elsie.

"Haven't you heard of yesterday's fight?"

"Fight?" asked the athlete.

"You don't know? It was the most talked-about news in the last twenty-four hours!" the band leader asserted. "He was attacked by six boys, all bigger than him. And he beat them up senseless. The entire school, well, high-schoolers at least, fears him. He's worse than a delinquent in their eyes!"

Ayumi gasped. "What? That can't be right! Keima's lots of things, but a great fighter he is not!"

"I didn't believe it either," Yui said as she got her phone, "but look at this."

Yui showed them a video of the previous day's fight.

Ayumi and Chihiro were dumbstruck.

"That's staged!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"No, it's not. How do you explain the trio's groveling just a while ago?"

"It's true. I talked to Mobuko on the phone last night. The six boys planned to beat him up. Mobuko was there to watch. She saw everything!" Chihiro informed. "And don't tell anyone, but according to the grapevine, Mobuko was in on it."

Yui gasped in shock. She only knew Mobuko by reputation, but from how Chihiro and Ayumi talked about her, she was a nice girl. "What?"

"Yes. She knew it would happen, and didn't say anything to anybody," the normal girl confirmed.

"So now Katsuragi is feared because they think he's worse than a delinquent. Wait! Who taped the fight?" Ayumi wondered.

"Asami Yoshino. Rumor has it that Aoba Fuse asked her to take a video of the entire thing. Wait—you don't think that Fuse set this thing up?" Chihiro asked.

"Fuse? No way! She worships Keima! She wouldn't want Keima to be hurt! Why would she cooperate with those bullies?" Yui argued.

"Not the fight. I mean, the video. That video showed Keima in the best light possible," the normal girl mused.

"But how could she know that Keima would fight so well?" Yui queried.

"I don't know. We'll have to ask the dweeb," the normal girl answered. "Speaking of Fuse, have you two decided how you'll vote?"

"Yes," Ayumi answered. "I consulted Mercury last night, and it was decided."

"And Mars too," Yui added.

"So, how are you gonna vote?"

"I think it's obvious," the athlete said. "I want Keima to be President."

"Aren't you afraid of another competitor?" asked Chihiro.

"Well, I have six rivals right now. What's one more? Besides, I wouldn't have joined this competition if I'm not confident. I know that, whatever happens, Keima is going to choose me. And thinking about it, nothing's changed that," Ayumi pointed out.

"Me too. Still. Yui, aren't you concerned too?"

"It's safer this way," the crossdresser explained. "With Fuse in the schedule, we can control her actions. Outside it, we can't do anything."

"You're right about that. Being a disciple would give her an excuse to spend as much time with him as she wants without following the rules. If she's in, then she must follow the rules, and her time would be limited—wait! Can she remain a disciple if she in? Because if she can, she'll have an unfair advantage over the rest of the girls."

Ayumi nodded. "Like this morning. Fuse was with Keima, and we can't do anything because it's outside our time, and she has no such restrictions. If she becomes one of us, can she continue to be his disciple?"

"Well, there's no rule she can't," Yui said. "It's Keima's call. I mean, you can spend as much time with him outside your schedule if Keima agrees. Because Keima decides what's a valid reason! What we're not allowed to do is to force Keima to spend time with us outside of our time. In exchange, he must spend time with us within the schedule!"

"Yes, yes," Chihiro agreed. "Maybe we can insist that being a disciple should not be a valid reason? That if a girl in the schedule wants to be a disciple, she must use her time in the schedule for that! Not outside it! That way, all of us would have a level playing field!"

"That's not a bad idea," Ayumi concurred.

"But that needs a rule amendment," the crossdresser answered. "And that needs a unanimous vote. Keima won't agree to that."

"I know that. But if all of us girls unite, he won't be able to refuse! After the vote to include Aoba Fuse, I'll propose it, and I'll call on seven of us to vote. Then Haqua and Elsie must vote for us too. Then we can present Keima with an ultimatum!"

"Would he agree with that?" Yui asked.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it," the band leader declared.

"But would all the girls vote for that?" Ayumi wondered.

"Of course! If we have to accept Fuse, we'd want a level playing field too. I don't even have to ask you all, and I already know how you'll vote on this," Chihiro answered.

"Really?" asked Yui.

"Yes. We'll all vote yes because we would like Fuse to play fair!" Chihiro pointed out.

"Girls!" a loud voice shouted before Ayumi and Yui could answer. They all turned around to see who it was—it was Elsie.

"I'm so glad I've caught up with you," Elsie exclaimed as she panted. "Listen. I need to talk with you—all of you."

"All of us?"

"Well, not Kanon and Tenri, because they're not here, but the rest—yeah. Can we talk before class starts?"

"Fine. I'll send a message to Tsukiyo and Shiori."

"Thank you," the devil smiled.

…

* * *

_Part 308 – Ayumi Lunch_

_Later, during lunch break…_

Keima was playing his PFP in the Books and Games Club, alone. He had earlier sent a message to Aoba, Asami, and Minami telling them that he wanted the place for himself for lunch.

There was a knock on the door, and Keima said, "Come in."

And there was Ayumi Takahara, carrying three bento boxes.

"Hello, Keima," Ayumi said cheerily as she checked out the clubroom before putting the bentos on the center table. She sat on the couch opposite Keima. "Two are for you."

"Thanks," he mumbled as he opened the first bento box. He half-expected to be given three, given that Shiori had upped-the-ante by giving him that number the previous lunch.

…

* * *

"So, how do you like my lunch?" Ayumi asked.

Keima gave his standard response to such. "Oh, it's wonderful! Delicious!" he answered while rubbing his stomach in a satisfied way. "You're cooking is delightful! You're going to be a wonderful wife to a lucky man one day!"

And he knew he had her as her face became red as a tomato. "Really? You think I would be a wonderful wife?"

"Yes. To whoever that lucky man is!" he answered to crush her hopes a little.

"But dear, we are married! You're my husband, and I am your wife!" Ayumi exclaimed, "Remember?"

"I do remember," he conceded. "You do know that is not real?"

"Well, to me, it's real! Well, it's something that is bound to happen in the future. After all, I'm going to visit my future mother-in-law later tonight. Don't worry. I'll do as you and Elsie asked me to."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Don't worry. Didn't Miyako's conquest show that I can act?"

He nodded a little.

"By the way, nice club!" Ayumi commented. It was her first time in the club.

"Thank you," he said. He would have mentioned that she should thank Elsie and Aoba instead—but held his tongue as that could lead to trouble.

"So, what do you do in this club?"

"We read and play games."

"Games, I could understand, but I didn't know you're into reading books."

"Books include reading game novelizations of dating sims, and reading guides and walkthroughs of games," he answered coolly. That was the same reason Aoba used on him when he asked why he should approve the 'books' part of the club. "And it's an excuse so we can use the club as a study room during exam week."

"Could I join?"

"You know that joining more than two clubs is not allowed. In this school, one club is the ideal. Two is pushing it but allowed, and three is an absolute no-no! As for quitting clubs to join another—that's frowned upon."

"Quitting? You joined the girls' Karate club and quit," Ayumi accused.

"That's why teachers hate me. Among many reasons," he answered smugly.

"You're the worst!"

"But as long as I am top of the class, nobody can do anything," he declared. "I'll do what I want, and nobody can tell me otherwise!"

"I know," Ayumi nodded. That was one reason she remained in love with him—his strong mental fortitude. "By the way, I heard what happened yesterday afternoon. Tell me the truth! I heard you beat up six bullies by yourself! I can't believe it!"

"You saw the video?"

"Yes. I can't believe you fought so well. Tell me, are you really a skilled fighter?"

Keima laughed. "No. I'm the same scrawny guy! What you saw was a puppet."

"A puppet?"

"Yes. Specifically, a marionette. Haqua controlled my movements. Elsie cast a spell to give me an invisible shield, and to make my pathetic punches have an effect."

Ayumi laughed. "And let me guess. You did that so those bullies won't bother you again?"

"Yes. That way, no one will ever dare force me into the real! I can remain in the ideal world!" he declared. "That was the best thing ever!"

"You don't need to tell me. The entire high school is afraid of you. More than they're afraid of school delinquents," Ayumi remarked.

"It's so satisfying to see all those background characters grovel to me and do what I say because they think I'm worse than a delinquent. Did you see the delinquent trio beg me for forgiveness when I looked at them? Though accepting apologies all day is wearying. I guess all the hate just retreated underground?"

"Oh, yes. The majority of high school still hates you, but they're too afraid to tell that to your face. They think you'll beat them up if you heard them."

Keima laughed. "Let them think that. I won't do it, but at least they won't bother me!"

"And not only that, you've become more popular!"

"What? I became worse than a delinquent, but somehow, I became more popular in high school?"

"Yes. Because your image changed, you're not anymore a weakling Otaku. You're still an otaku, but a strong otaku. That alone would make you more popular and even more respected."

"That's surprising."'

"It shouldn't be. Strength by itself generates respect unless you use that strength for the wrong reasons. No one could say that you use your strength to beat up people randomly."

"Are you glad that we did that?" asked Keima.

"Yes. I am glad that you're no longer openly mocked in school," Ayumi answered sincerely. "I'm glad that you're getting what's due to you."

…

* * *

The two chatted away the rest of the hour, with Ayumi mostly leading the conversation, with Keima either agreeing or disagreeing. Surprisingly, Keima mostly agreed.

"You know Keima," Ayumi began as their hour was about to end, "I was wondering if we could go watch a movie next week?"

"If the schedule permits it," Keima answered. "Do you have a movie in mind?"

"Yes. I want to watch it with you if that's alright."

"What's the day and time of the movie? I'll make sure we have enough time on your schedule next week."

"Really? Thanks," Ayumi chirped before she revealed the time and date of the movie.

"I haven't finalized next week's schedule, so I guess I can squeeze it in," he said as he stood up, looking at his watch. "I hate to say it, but—"

"My time's nearly up," Ayumi finished as she stood up. She walked up to Keima. "I really enjoyed our week together. Yes, that includes helping you conquer Miyako."

"I'm glad you did."

"So, did you enjoy your time with me, Keima?" she teased.

He did not know what to say. His time with Ayumi was not terrible, but it was not the most enjoyable either. The most enjoyable times were when the girls used games or gaming-related things to spend time with him. Ayumi's time was decidedly average. "Enjoy? Well, I—"

Before he could answer, Ayumi cut him off by pressing her lips on his, her feet tip-toeing as Keima bent down to kiss her back, keeping their lips locked as long as possible. He was thankful that Ayumi did not give him an opportunity to answer.

After a while, they broke off.

A blushing Ayumi gathered her things and said, "see you later."

And fled the clubroom.

…

* * *

_Part 309 – Fun With Chihiro_

Five minutes after Ayumi left the clubroom, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey dweeb!" a voice shouted as soon as he opened the door.

It was Chihiro.

"C'mon! We have lots of places to go to! Two hours isn't enough!" she declared as she entered the clubroom.

"Wait! Where are we going?" asked Keima as he tried to process the scene.

"Shopping at Inazumart! Let's go! After all, we can't shop while we're inside this club!"

"Inazumart? Do you have any money for shopping?"

"Well, I do, but you're going to treat me too! After all, that's what players are supposed to do!" she declared.

Keima checked his wallet as his hopes of buying the latest games faded. He quickly sent a message to Aoba, Asami, and Minami telling them that they can use the clubroom.

As soon as they were outside, Chihiro grabbed his arm and leaned on him with a blissful look on her face.

"Let's go!" she declared.

When Chihiro heard what Ayumi had done the previous day—show off Keima in a dinner restaurant—she became jealous as rumors spread around the school that Keima had been dating Ayumi. And there were pictures taken by passersby who had caught a glimpse of the two in a restaurant! Chihiro had to do something—especially after the stunt Tsukiyo Kujo had pulled.

Whereas Ayumi showed off to strangers, Tsukiyo Kujo showed off to the Goddesses! And even kissed Keima in front of them. Was Kujo emulating Fuse by kissing him in front of an audience? Except this time, the kiss was premeditated, unlike that of Fuse, which, to all appearances, was an impulsive act. It was a good thing that the Goddesses did not revert control of their hosts when that happened—still, it must have taken an enormous amount of self-control for the Goddesses just to watch as Kujo was doing all that.

Well, Chihiro Kosaka was determined not to be left behind. She would show off Keima to the world! Let the world know that she was Keima's girlfriend—not that she would ever openly admit to it, of course—but the context and rumor-mongering would do the job for her. She needed to counteract Ayumi's actions.

So as they walked through the school grounds, through the streets, and into Inazumart, she clung to him like a jealous girlfriend. Keima was playing during the walk—not that she minded. This was not for Keima, but for the eyes of the people.

And she was gratified as she saw her classmates and other schoolmates eyeing the two. She could almost hear the whispers being made, and she could see many text and email messages being sent—no doubt to spread the news! Yes, the world would think that she was Keima's girlfriend.

"So, where do we go first?" Keima asked as they entered Inazumart.

"Hm! I know! Let's buy clothes!"

Keima wanted to groan. Clothes shopping was the most boring thing a boy could do on a date. Even in games, the clothes shopping event was the least fun.

Keima smiled and nodded at the normal girl. Chihiro happily dragged him to the department store and began eyeing the clothes.

She grabbed her favorite clothes, and went to the changing room, dragging Keima with her and commanding him to sit just outside and make comments on the outfits.

So for the next half-hour, Chihiro did nothing but try on different clothes. From casual summer clothes to sundresses, to fancy gowns, and every kind of fashion the mall had. She would then ask Keima what he thought. And he always gave positive comments and praised all that she wore—he would say all are equally good on her, though Chihiro could determine by the tone or how positive the comments were whether he really liked the outfit or not. Still, she was appreciative of the effort Keima was making to make the date work.

…

* * *

"Thank you for helping me choose," Chihiro happily exclaimed as she paid for her new clothes. "I had to buy a new one, but I decided it would be way more fun if I have you around."

"Wouldn't it be better if you had Ayumi or some other girl though? I'm sure they would have a much better judgment on the merits of female clothing."

"True. But you've seen many clothes worn by heroines in games, and you have your personal preferences for their outfits!" the normal girl declared.

"Parameters such as clothes mean nothing to me!" he declared, though he had to agree with Chihiro. There are certain outfits he preferred his heroines to don. "The character and personalities are much more important!"

"The outfits you liked were from games, right?" Chihiro asked.

"Maybe," he muttered.

"I knew it! Who knew your game heroines could have such good taste!" the band leader exclaimed. "Let's get something to eat!"

So Chihiro, with her right hand carrying her shopping bag, with her left grabbed Keima and pulled him to the Food Court.

They had relatively simple food compared to Ayumi's restaurant dinner the day before.

"So, Katsuragi, I have already decided! I'm going to vote to make you happy!" the normal girl declared.

"Huh?" asked Keima. "Are you referring to the vote on whether or not to include Aoba Fuse in the schedule?"

"Is there any other vote, you doofus? Really, for someone so smart, you act so dumb sometimes!"

"So how are you going to vote?" asked Keima.

"I won't tell you how, but I'm sure you'll be pleased. Still, after that, I need something from you. Can you do it for me?"

"It depends. What is it?"

* * *

_Part 310 – Chihiro's Demand_

"I want Fuse, if she ever becomes a member of the schedule, to stop being your disciple."

And that shook Keima. Was Chihiro serious?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm not saying that she should absolutely stop being your disciple. She could still be your disciple, but only during her schedule."

And that dismayed Keima. Chihiro was serious! And that earned her massive negative points. The entire point of his whole plan was for Fuse to remain his disciple! Who does Kosaka think she is trying to dictate how he and Aoba could be master and disciple? It was a good thing that Keima had such a perfect poker face that he was able to mask his rising anger.

"Why?" he finally asked in a neutral tone.

"Because it would be unfair to the rest of us. We can't spend time with you outside our schedule. And no, I don't think being a disciple is a valid reason, either."

"Chihiro—"

"Listen. After the vote, when Fuse wins, I'll propose that the rules be changed so that being a disciple will not be considered a valid reason. And you must vote with how the majority of the girls of the schedule vote!"

The only reason that Keima was not livid was the fact that he knew it was a moot point. With his plan, Aoba won't be in the schedule. And she will remain his disciple, as he promised her. Better play along with the normal girl, even if her antics infuriated him.

"Fine. After the vote, if Aoba is voted in and joins the schedule, you can propose that. But only if you agree that if she fails to join, then she could remain a disciple as long as she and I want to."

"Okay," she conceded. If Aoba fails, then she did not have to fear anything as he would not even consider her after five years. Did Keima think that the other girls would vote against Aoba? With how Tsukiyo set things up, the girl genius was a shoo-in!

"And don't go and talk to the other girls and tell them how they should vote," Keima warned. "If you try, I'll know. I want it to be an honest vote, not something you manipulated."

Chihiro pretended to be offended. "Me manipulating girls? You're the one to talk, Otamegane! Fine, I won't campaign or do anything. But I am allowed to explain what it's about, right?" _It doesn't matter. I don't need to tell the girls where their interests lie. They'll vote with me. This way, they won't have to choose between Fuse hogging all his time and her losing her memories. I've got this in the bag._

"Thank you," Keima sighed. "You can explain."

"But Otamegane, in exchange, you must not talk to the other girls about this, okay?"

Keima assented. "That's fine." _It won't matter since Aoba will lose that vote anyway. _

…

* * *

After their meal, they went to the arcade. Keima played through all the games, won them all, and by the end of it all, Chihiro's arms were full of plushies and prizes.

"Katsuragi, don't you think this is too much?" asked Chihiro as she tried her best so the stuff she won won't fall.

"Don't worry. I have a solution," he said as he led Chihiro to an isolated part of the mall. "Elsie!"

"What's up, Beloved Brother!" Elsie suddenly said as she appeared behind them.

"Gah!" the bandleader shouted in fright, dropping all her plushies—a bear, a crocodile, a raccoon, a snake, and a hippo—and boxes of other prizes too, on the floor.

"Can you store all of this and deliver this to Chihiro's room?" Keima asked.

"You bet, Divine Brother!" And Elsie took out a large piece of cloth, put it on the marble ground like a picnic basket, placed all of Chihiro's winnings, wrapped and folded the cloth, and made it small before pocketing it.

"Don't worry about it. You'll see it in your room when you get home," Keima assured as Elsie flew off.

…

* * *

They ended the date by going through the jewelry shop, where the normal girl gazed at the beautiful bling on display.

Keima talked to the clerk so that the store would allow Chihiro to wear the said jewelry and look at herself in the mirror.

_Oh, I wish Keima would give me those! That necklace is beautiful! And that ring! I wish Keima would give one to me when we get engaged!_

Chihiro was happy as they exited the jewelry shop and Inazumart.

"That was fun, Dweeb!" she exclaimed.

"I really enjoyed the arcade," he added.

"It isn't fair that I get only two hours! I want three hours next time!"'

"Fine, fine, I'll see what I can do," he said.

They walked a bit as their time ran out until they were in an isolated part of town. Seeing that nobody was around, Chihiro, with her left hand, pulled his cravat down and gave him a kiss on the lips.

She wrapped her right arm around his neck as the kiss went on and tip-toed more. Keima was expecting it, so he was not that surprised. Still, his eyes widened for a bit before he closed it and kissed her back.

After that, a blushing Chihiro said, "see you at the sleepover!" She then ran home.

Keima sighed as he retrieved his PFP from his pocket and walked to school. He decided he would spend the rest of the time playing games in his club rather than be forced to greet the girls one by one as they arrived.

…

* * *

_Part 311 – A Game is a Story_

Minami and Asami were delighted when Keima arrived.

"Hello, Senpai!"

"I'm glad to see you, Katsuragi!"

Keima greeted the two girls.

Aoba stood up and bowed but said nothing, as she continued her game on the PFP.

"Divine Brother! I did it! I—" Elsie exclaimed, ready to make a report on Chihiro's stuff, but a glare stopped her.

Keima then hooked up his PFP on the large TV and began playing.

Both Minami and Asami got fascinated with the game, though they became confused due to Keima's rapid progress.

After about an hour, Aoba took her leave, as she had to prepare for the sleepover.

"Hey, wait for me, Secretary!" Asami exclaimed as she rushed to pack her bags. "I need to go home too."

…

* * *

"Wow! Katsuragi's hobby looks so much fun!" Asami exclaimed as they walked down the stairs.

"It's more than fun! It's our life!" the girl gamer answered as she played her PFP.

"I wish I could get into it like you two, but I've got a big backlog on books I'm planning to read. I won't have the time."

"So what kind of books do you like to read? Fiction or non-fiction?"

"I like them both, but I read more fiction than non-fiction. I like reading them because I like reading about people. I love people and want to see them interact with one another! That's why I love books!"

"Then you should try dating sims. It's actually many many stories, bundled into one game."

"Many stories?"

"Yes. Let me show you,'" said Aoba as she saved her game and loaded another game before handing the PFP to Asami. "This is an easy game. Try to play. You're the heroine."

"But I'm not good at games," Asami protested.

"Don't worry. This game is not hard. Just try it. I'll guide you."

Asami nodded as she loaded the game.

And to her surprise, it was like she was reading a story in a book, only in electronic form. Then, she began to see choices.

"Um, secretary? What should I do?"

"Well, those are choices. Each choice you make will give you a different story. Essentially, you decide how the story will play out. But you can go back and play every other choice if you want to."

"Wait. This is like those 'Choose Your Own Adventure' books! I love those!" Asami exclaimed.

"Yes. But since the physical limitations of paper do not limit games, there can be a lot more choices and more branching lines than a normal book. Think of dating sims as electronic books," Aoba said.

"So, is there an objective to this game?"

"Well, you can aim for a good end, which in this game is to win the heart of the hero, Akira. But of course, if you want to roleplay and just read a story, you can just pick choices you're more comfortable with. Just be warned. There are a lot more bad ends than good ones."

"Oh, I don't mind stories with bad ends. I like Western tragedies like _Hamlet _and _Romeo and Juliet _too. So in one game, depending on how I make choices, I can either have a tragedy, or a comedy, according to the Classical Western Genre?"

"You do know a lot about literature!" Aoba complimented. "Technically, yes."

"Wow! I guess I'll give this a try then. It's fascinating."

Aoba nodded. "Good. You made the right choice there."

"Right choice?"

"Yes. You just increased your chance of winning the Divine One's heart. Listen, show him that you love dating sims. Trust me. It's a big help."

"Katsuragi cares if the girl wants or enjoys playing games?"

"Yes. Better yet, if you talk to him about games, and show that you know what you're talking about, he'll appreciate you more. If you and he have fun because of games, that's even better."

"I never knew that," Asami exclaimed. "Um, Secretary, could you…"

"You want to borrow my PFP?" she asked as she rummaged her bag and retrieved an identical PFP. "I can lend you mine. You can borrow that game if you want. It's simple and easy to play, so it'll guide you to the world of dating sims."

"Really? Thanks!" the girl with the side-ponytail smiled as she extracted the game from Aoba's PFP before transferring it to the PFP Aoba lent her.

…

* * *

Aoba began to think of the upcoming sleepover as she went home to pack. She needed to do things just right to survive the night. Hopefully, her Master and Mrs. Katsuragi would cooperate with her. Then she could game in peace in his game library.

End of Flag XVIII

**Stats for the Week**

_Official Time_

_Monday_

Tenri – Morning Walk – 15 minutes

Yui – Lunch – 1 hour

Kanon – Night Event – 1 hour

_Tuesday_

Tenri - Morning Walk - 15 minutes

Chihiro – Lunch – 1 hour

Tenri – After School Visit – 1 hour

_Wednesday_

Tenri - Morning Walk - 15 minutes

Kanon – Lunch – 1 hour

Tenri - Visit to Neighbor – 1 hour

Kanon – Night Event – 1 hour

Kanon – Night Event – 1 hour

Kanon – Night Event – 1 hour

_Thursday_

Tsukiyo – Lunch – 1 hour

Shiori – After School Event – 2 hours

_Friday_

Tenri – Morning Walk – 15 minutes

Shiori – Lunch – 1 hour

Ayumi – After School Event – 2 hours

Tsukiyo – Evening Event – 2 hours

_Saturday_

Ayumi – Lunch – 1 hour

Chihiro – After School Event – 2 hours

_Total:_

Tenri – 3 hours

Yui – 3 hours

Kanon – 3 hours

Chihiro – 3 hours

Tsukiyo – 3 hours

Shiori – 3 hours

Ayumi – 3 hours

**Review Replies**

To **xellos540, **thanks. This review was already sent by private message, and is posted here for the enlightenment of others.

You're right. It's not only Shiori, but all the girls became even more love-struck after seeing Keima in action against the Weiss. And one way that it manifested itself was by a greater sense of gratitude to Keima. That is why they were determined to repay Keima by making him Student Council President—or at least that's what Yui and Tsukiyo were hoping for.

Yep! They really are hungry and want to eat Keima! Although I guess they don't want him to be too fat! xD

20 bentos a day? I don't think Keima could eat even that much! XD.

Well, Keima's not really evil. He was just pragmatic. Because even if he knew a girl has a Weiss, with no collar and no contract with Elsie, what can he do? All the other girls would kill him if he continued to make girls fall in love with him when there's no reason for him to do so. All the other girls are very accepting of his mission in part because he has no choice. If Elsie finds a replacement who can save girls, then I don't think they'd tolerate Keima wooing girls just to save them. So if there's no collar, there's no point for Keima to care about girls having Weiss.

But that does not apply to those he already kissed and saved. He already knew them and their struggles, and he cares for them on a personal level. He can't have that same feeling to girls he did not court and kiss.

So it's not really being evil.

Well, the One Leaf tactic worked the first time wonderfully, so there's no reason not to repeat it as long as it kept working. And since Keima has not finished reading it, there's no reason not to do it if she wants to make Keima happy.

Maybe Shiori's lenient in the meantime, but after Keima chooses her in the end, she'll become even more possessive?

Yep, Shiori will vote for Aoba.

Right now, we know that Yui, Tsukiyo, Tenri, and Shiori will vote for Aoba. And Ayumi too, as shown at the end of Flag 27. So that only leaves Chihiro and Kanon unaccounted for.

Yes, the sleepover is outside the time of the schedule of the girls.

Nepotism, no, since Keima isn't related to any of the girls, but cronyism, yeah.

Yui is popular too. I remember in the manga when she kept receiving gifts on her table ever since she dressed in boys' clothes. So she's ideal for the student council—popular and assertive!

As for what Tsukiyo and Shiori discussed, remember that Shiori was not able to attend the meeting of the girls in the Astronomy Club because the time of the meeting happened to coincide with Shiori's time with Keima. So Tsukiyo would tell Shiori what they discussed in the Astronomy Club—that Keima is such a great hero, that the only way to repay him was to make him President, and that there's only one person who could do that.

Yep, Aoba is regretting her promise!

Yes, Minami is exaggerating about all girls in middle school falling in love with him, though it's based on the fact that Keima is very popular in Middle School. She probably projected her own experience to the entire female middle school population.

Well, not exactly the truth. Just the "truth" that Keima fed her when Aoba herself was ignorant. It's the "truth" that's as close to what is happening without divulging the supernatural elements of the story.

Haha! I forgot that Heart of Jupiter has aliens (well, the girls think there is an alien), espers and time travelers! But Heart of Jupiter didn't happen.

Well, it's not whether or not Aoba believes that. It's what Aoba concluded just by observing Keima, and Keima did not deny it. Remember when Aoba "figured" out what happened and Keima just went along?

Yui did "tell" Aoba everything on Tuesday afternoon to get Haqua to act, but Aoba did not believe it because it sounded fantastic. Seeing the Weiss and Haqua and Elsie floating told Aoba that Yui's tale is accurate. And Keima filled in the blanks, including the details of the girls of the schedule (Keima told Aoba Friday morning after he rejected her).

So yes, she knows almost everything about Keima's mission.

Yes, the girls of the schedule knew all about the other girls. Keima gave them a list during the first café meeting. However, Aoba herself only knew about the seven girls and herself. She does not know the identity of the conquered girls that's outside of the schedule. So no, she does not know of Jun, or Kusonoki, or Sumire. And she does not know about Asami and Minami.

I do wonder if Asami has all the information about Keima, would she understand him at all? Since Keima is as far away as a typical boy as one could be. Hm. Is there a character in Asami's books like Keima? Maybe that could Asami understand him too?

I think Asami just assumed it was their first love, even if she does not really know. But you're right that maybe it's something Freudian.

That's deliberate on Aoba's part. She wanted to make sure that the girls would have no illusions on what they were about to do, and that includes knowing certain aspects of Keima's character. And yes, a part of her wants the girls to back out since she regretted making that promise.

As for Elsie, I don't think she has emotions one way or another about the girls remembering or forgetting, as long as she catches the Weiss and does her mission. Her concern for the girls always has something to do with whether or not there is Weiss. Because during the entire show, Elsie did not say she's sad about the girls forgetting Keima. Even when she became friends with Chihiro or Ayumi, she did not seem to be concerned that they were specifically Keima's former conquests.

Yep! Aoba spilled Kanon's secret. Although she does not have much choice if she wanted to tell the "truth" of the schedule to Asami and Minami, as the story of Kanon, Okada, and Keima is fundamental to the entire situation. But yeah, if Keima finds out, it would be a big black mark against Aoba in Keima's eyes.

Well, Aoba would not mind the girls being discouraged. But she also wanted their help in making Keima President, so either way, Aoba's fine with whatever they decided. It would be best if she makes them work hard for Keima's election while bowing out of the race for Keima's heart, but even she knew that was impossible.

True. They have no memory of Keima kissing either Asami or Minami. I wonder who among them would Keima kiss first "consciously"?

As for how to get the seven girls to vote for Asami and Minami, Aoba has six months to figure that out, as she does not have to deliver her promise until Keima wins the Presidency. After all, her promise was just a giant incentive to make them work harder by giving them a clear goal after Keima's win.

Nope, Minami and Asami were not yet introduced to Haqua, although if they were, Haqua would just be known as Elsie's best friend from abroad.

Why girls too? Because some girls hated Keima, like Mobuko. Not all, but some, and they just encouraged the boys to beat up Keima to teach him a lesson and put him in his place.

Elsie as Devil Ex Machina, yup! Although it helps that Elsie is a member of the club, so she has a valid reason for being there.

Haha! You're right about Aoba being normal! XD. But seriously, she's referring to herself being normal compared to supernatural entities like devils and goddesses. In comparison to them, mere genius is just pedestrian.

I got the idea from the Heart of Jupiter arc, where Elsie and Keima fixed it so that Kaori Yuuzaki would think that Keima has superpowers by having Keima pretend to attack Kaori with magic attacks, but it's actually the invisible Elsie.

True, Haqua is jealous. Although that is compensated by the fact that Haqua puppeted Keima! Not if she could only puppet him into kissing and loving her…

And that is why Keima is acting courteous and polite. Because Asami is recording.

And he did not even lie. He did not state that Kusonoki taught him how to fight. He merely said that he was a disciple of Kusonoki. That is true. The best part it, Kusonoki still remembers having Keima as a disciple! The only thing she forgot was that final date.

Well, it's not only Shiori who fell deeper in love with Keima as a result of witnessing the capturing of a Weiss. Ayumi fell deeper in love too, as well as feeling more gratitude towards Keima. And yes, she's very hungry for Keima. XD

Keima is lying on the ground, with Ayumi on top of him, kissing him! Of course, he's not alright! That a momentary lapse of judgment due to his weakness to physical contact! XD. At least that's what he'll tell himself.

As for the ruse, Ayumi wanted the students to think she's Keima's girlfriend, as explained in the chapter.

The restaurant isn't too pricey. Otherwise, Keima won't pay. As for why Keima is paying, it's probably because Keima wanted Ayumi to be more amenable to run for President.

As for including Ayumi? Yes, Keima only said that he'll include Ayumi. But whether he'll do so remains to be seen. Maybe he'll be selective of where she can help?

Yes, Ayumi knows Aoba's plan. Aoba, before the duet, had already gotten the support of Ayumi and every other girl for her plans to make Keima president. It's just that as a result of the duet, all the girls decided that Keima needed to be president too.

Yep! Ayumi is like a sports hero for the school, while Keima is a real hero. That's the big flaw in Keima's argument.

And now you have the scene of someone accidentally telling Keima about the plans for the presidency. Except it unfolded in such a way that Keima thought that it was his fault for giving the idea to the girls, not Aoba!

And yes. Because Tsukiyo convinced the others that they needed Keima to win the presidency, Ayumi (and the others) would be willing to accept Aoba to the schedule.

As for how Yui would react, let's see!

Well, the title meant the status quo irrevocably changed because of the events of the duet. Compare it to the situation before, where Aoba still does not realize she's in love with Keima, the other girls except Yui does not believe that Aoba's in love with Keima and is no threat, they had no idea what a Weiss looks like, etc.

Thanks for this review.

To **ty,**

The reason I sometimes repeat things if because sometimes, some readers may forget some things, and they'd ask me obvious things. I know it sounds repetitive, and it is, but I'd rather it be that than vague or confusing. So I summarized everything that happened to make sure of it. Besides, when a girl is about to be conquered, the emphasis is always on her inner thoughts. So I emulated that. But I added new things too.

Yes, it's about the journey. It's removing the roadblocks to arriving at the destination. The biggest roadblock was the event that happened five years ago in Miyako's first duet. That was preventing her from realizing all the obvious things to us. When he read Arima's letter, that removed almost all the blocks, and made the subsequent events inevitable.

It's like when you asked why did I introduce Miyako's past in Chapter 23, with her first duet. You complained that it was just description and led to nothing. The reason for that is it set up the letter from Kousei Arima, which if I did not introduce earlier, would be disjointed. You asked for a reason why Keima did not comfort her about it during the earlier chapter. I answered that in Chapter 25. Keima already knows because he had Haqua look into all the files of Miyako and her parents. Of course, I did not tell that, but I think it's obvious.

The entire arc of Miyako is about looking at her past in a different light, which led her to rethink her entire philosophy. There's a reason why she had no confidence in herself. What Keima did is to force her to confront it head on. Because without the letter, Miyako will not draw the proper conclusions that Keima wants her to realize, no matter how much he talks. The reason I kept repeating it is to emphasize how Miyako cannot move on without that last part.

The conflict between Keima and Miyako was that Miyako would not believe Keima about herself no matter what he says, no matter how many times he repeats it, no matter how many times her friends repeat it ad nauseum, because her experience in the past told her that Keima and her friends are wrong. So Keima had to confront that past and change it.

I'm sorry that you didn't enjoy it. I'm not perfect, and I'm not a writer by profession (and I have no plans to be one), and only write fanfiction for fun, so I'm bound to make mistakes. I write fanfiction for TWGOK because I love the manga and anime, and I had a story in my head that refuses to go away until I write it. There are many writers who are far better than me, but I'll try to improve, even though I had to admit that I have habits that will not go away no matter how much I try.

As for the parsley boys, yeah, it seems filler, but that's part of something. There are lots of things here that seem insignificant or filler, but later on, would become important. So just remember it!

Anyway, thanks for review!

* * *

To **Annimo 0**, thank you.

As for the outcome of the bet, Yui won't have to lose her six hours because she already proved that Aoba was in love Keima. But as for the other consequences of the bet, I can't say anything yet!

As for Kusonoki's memories of Hinoki's conquest, my understanding was that it was also erased because it was part of Hinoki's conquest too. I think the memory erasure happened after that last kiss with Hinoki, though I'm not too sure.

* * *

To **Rebelling Death,**

Thank you. We'll see what happens with Kusonoki.

* * *

To **Red888, **thank you and welcome!

Yes, it's nice to read what will happen to all their well laid plans!


	29. Arrival for the Sleepover

**The World The Girls Also Knows: The Girls God Can Only Save**

AU after Goddesses Arc. Keima has to keep the affection of the seven Goddess hosts and Chihiro at the same time. And he still has to exorcise loose souls from girls by making them fall in love with him. Miyako has a loose soul that needs to be exorcised, and the God of Conquests gets himself a new disciple in the game world named Aoba Fuse.

And I do not own The World God Only Knows.

And thank you to **xellos540** for the beta!

_Short summary of the previous chapter, Flag XXVIII_

Keima spends time with Tsukiyo in the Astronomy Club. The school reacts to the events of the previous day. Chihiro makes a decision. Ayumi and Chihiro spend time with Keima. Asami learns more about Keima's hobby.

* * *

As for some characters:

Aoba Fuse, Ikumi Yoshino, and Asami Yoshino are light novel heroines. I took their characterizations both from the light novel and also from Wrathie Winsre's stories.

* * *

**ARC III – THE DISCIPLE**

**Flag XXIX**

**Arrival for the Sleepover**

_Translation of Manga Terms that I use_

Nii-sama = Big Brother, Exalted Brother, Beloved Brother

Kami-Nii-sama or Kama-Onii-Sama = Divine Brother

Kami-sama = Divine One, Godly One, God. Aoba Fuse calls Keima Kami-sama, so I use Divine One.

Kami = God

Sama = Lord or Lady so Kujo-Sama is Lady Kujo, or Tsukiyo Sama is Lady Tsukiyo

Otamegane or Otamega = Glasses Wearing Game Nerd or Game Nut. I left it mostly untranslated.

Sensei = Teacher. But in context, I use Mr. or Miss. So Kodoma-Sensei would be Mr. Kodoma.

Otome Games = Games for Girls. The female equivalent of male dating sims.

Ojou-sama = aristocratic lady or noble lady

Mai-Hime = Princess from Maijima, the title of Aoba Fuse in the Gaming Community

Senpai = Upperclassmen. I mostly left it untranslated. And for consistency's sake, I reversed the order. So instead of Fuse-senpai, I went with Senpai Fuse.

* * *

_Part 311 – The Genius in Heaven_

_Saturday afternoon, about 4 pm..._

Aoba Fuse was standing before the front door of the Katsuragi residence. She was carrying a large bag.

She briefly wondered if she should go through with it, but overcame her doubts and pressed the doorbell.

The door opened.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Katsuragi."

"Miss Fuse! You're quite early for the sleepover! Come in! Come in!"

"Am I the first?" asked the genius.

"Yes. Normally, you don't arrive much later, especially on a school day. Even half-day, I'd imagine you still need time to pack."

"I packed last night," she answered, "so I just grabbed my bag and went straight here."

"Oh, is that so? You can stay here while you wait for the other girls," Mrs. Katsuragi said, pointing to a couch in the living room. "I'll get you some tea and snacks."

"If it's alright with you, I need a favor."

"Favor?"

"I need to go to the Divine One's game library. I want to stay there."

"Divine One? Oh, you mean Keima!" Mrs. Katsuragi exclaimed, temporarily forgetting the girl's nickname for her son. "But why? Won't you be lonely cooped up in that dark place?"

"On the contrary! That room is heaven! I had been looking forward to coming back there!"

"I guess I can allow it. Keima did promise you that you can go to that room whenever you wished," Mari mused. "Don't worry. I'll tell the other girls."

"About that. Can you not tell them? Please?"

"Huh? Why not?"

"Well, the Master asked me not to talk with them until he had talked to them about me. Please don't ask why. It's something personal. And I don't think I can avoid speaking to the others if they know I'm here."

"You're hiding from the others?"

"Yes. Please. I need to do this. Otherwise, I can't be in this sleepover."

Mari sighed. Was she in some sort of lover's quarrel? She could not think of any other reason for her strange request. It was such an odd wish for such an odd girl.

"Does Keima know about this?"

"I asked him about this, and he suggested it. And I think it's a perfect idea," Aoba answered, showing her phone to Mari and letting the mother read her message with Keima on the topic. "Just tell the Divine One I'm here, and he'll take care of me."

"Take care of you?" Mari mused, raising an eyebrow. _What are you two planning? Are you planning on making out in the library with the other girls none the wiser? No. My son is not like that. And you're like my son, Aoba. _

"Okay. It's not my place to interfere in your affairs," Mari answered as she led the blue-haired girl to the library.

Aoba's eyes popped wide as she looked at all the lovely games on the shelves. It was better than she remembered it. She scanned the titles printed on the case spines, and she knew at that moment that she was in paradise.

"Mrs. Katsuragi, your son has impeccable taste in games! Thank you for leading him into this wonderful path in life," Aoba expressed, as she bowed in gratitude toward the woman who she wished would be her future mother-in-law.

"Um, yes," the mother answered, not having the heart to tell her that she opposed her son's otaku lifestyle. "Are you sure you want to stay here?"

"Oh, yes. May I ask where the electric socket is?"

Mari pointed out where it was, and Aoba plugged her game charger as well as retrieving three different versions of PFP from her bag.

"I'm going to spend all night playing games. Nothing could be better for me. Please tell only your son that I am here. And don't let any of the other girls in here."

"Don't worry. Whatever secrets you're hiding will be safe," Mari giggled, imagining what life would be if Keima married Aoba. It might be a match made in heaven, but she hoped that if that happened, they would have enough common sense to function in the real world.

"I'll make some snacks for you," the mother said before she left her alone.

As soon as Mari had left, Aoba wasted no time and picked on an old game that she never played before—_Shana the Flame Haired Heroine version 4_, and plugged it to an old PFP.

* * *

_Part 312 –Chihiro Arrives_

_Later, at about five in the afternoon…_

Chihiro Kosaka was deep in thought as she walked from her home to the Katsuragi residence. She knew she would face three things that night.

First was the upcoming interview and confession in front of Keima's mother. That was the most difficult thing to imagine. To be asked to confess to the mother of your crush! Ordinarily, she would refuse such a ridiculous request. But she was not in an ordinary situation. If she refuses, his mother, according to Elsie, will not hesitate to tell him to drop her in favor of the other girls.

Gah! Due to the competition for his heart, she had to do many things that she would not do otherwise! If only he were chasing her! Then she'd dictate the pace of their relationship! But no! Due to their situation, it was Mari Katsuragi who would control how the relationship moves!

She had no choice. And she cannot blame either Mari or Keima, for that matter. Because of the sheer number of girls after him, it would be natural to trim the candidates to a manageable level. She just hoped that she wouldn't be trimmed out of contention.

Then there is the matter of the Aoba Fuse vote. She already made up her mind—she would vote for her. Because she would not wish on her the hell of losing her memories—she did not want the other girl to relive what she herself had experienced before. But the real reason was the Student Council Presidency—Tsukiyo had made it clear that they needed the girl genius to make Katsuragi president. And by now, Chihiro dearly wanted him to ascend to the highest position in school—that's the only suitable reward for all his heroics.

Sure, it would add another rival, but with her plan, it would minimize Fuse's advantages over the other girls. The vote to make sure that games or gaming-related matters should not count as "valid reasons to spend time outside the schedule" should be the easiest thing to manage. The six other girls would jump on the opportunity to restrain their rival. Yes, Fuse would get a win, but it would be a pyrrhic victory for the girl gamer.

Chihiro knew that she would win after five years. Yet that does not mean that the path would be easy. Hopefully, Fuse would be nothing more than a pothole on her road to victory.

…

* * *

"Here's some tea and snacks," Mari cheerily greeted as she entered the game library, where she spotted Aoba sitting on the floor, her back resting on the wall, playing happily with her PFP.

"Oh, you don't have to sit on the floor," Mrs. Katsuragi said as Aoba paused her game. "Come here."

She led her to a corner where there was a small table and a chair. "You can play there," the mother said. "Could you hold this for a while?"

Aoba nodded as she took the tray of food off the mother, letting the other woman transfer the snacks to the table.

"Thank you for the food, Ma'am," the girl gamer said in gratitude as she eyed the food—a couple of sandwiches and a cup of tea.

"Just have fun, dear," Mari said as she smiled before she left the library and went downstairs. When she arrived at the café, she heard a knock, and she remembered that she had put a closed sign on the door. She opened the door to the café, and there was a girl with short brown, hair. She looked-normal, with nothing to distinguish her from other girls her age.

"Hello, Ma'am. I am Chihiro Kosaka," the girl greeted.

"Kosaka?" Mari wondered before a bright expression came over her eyes. "Yes, you are Elsie's friend, right? She's having a sleepover with a couple of her friends!"

"Yes, Ma'am. I am Elsie's friend!"

"Well, I'm Mari Katsuragi, Elsie's brother's mother!"

_What a strange way to refer to your daughter, _Chihiro thought. _Oh, I get it! That's where the dweeb got his weirdness genes. Both of you are weirdoes._

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Katsuragi. May I come in?"

"Yes, you can. You're the first girl to arrive," Mari greeted as Chihiro entered.

"Thank you, Ma'am," the normal girl answered as she entered the café.

Then Elsie arrived behind her.

"Chihiro!" the devil shouted as she entered and hugged her bandmate.

"Elly! What has gotten into you?" the bandleader shouted.

"You came! I was worried you'd skip!"

"I wouldn't miss this! I'm not planning on losing—" Chihiro stopped herself when she realized Mari was still there.

"Just wait here for a bit—I'm gonna put my stuff in my room," Elsie announced before running off to her room.

"Chihiro Kosaka, is it? Well, Miss Kosaka, can you tell me how you became friends with Elsie?" Mari asked, and they spent the next twenty minutes just chatting.

* * *

_Part 313 – Tsukiyo Arrives_

Tsukiyo Kujo sighed as she walked towards the Katsuragi residence. Getting permission from her parents was easy, considering that they did not care enough for her. She was carrying a large bag with her clothes in it. She was holding her doll, like always. Vulcan offered to fly her or to use her strength to assist, but the blonde girl preferred to walk, as she was not too eager to go there.

The moon-lover was thinking of the events of the past few days. Keima Katsuragi kissing Miyako was not a shock, as she already expected and knew about it, but Aoba Fuse regaining her memories, confessing and kissing him was shocking. But that was dwarfed by the shock of seeing an actual Weiss—that was terrifying and made her appreciate and love Keima even more.

She nearly decided to vote against the inclusion of Fuse, until Yui Goido, the day after, reminded her of their agreement beforehand—that Tsukiyo would help the heiress in working on getting Fuse in the schedule if the heiress was able to prove that Fuse was in love with Keima—but if she were honest with herself, she only agreed to it because she believed that Fuse was really not in love with Keima. The implications of her bet did not sink in until it stared her in the face.

So she had no choice. Because after seeing how heroic Keima really was, she fell even more deeply in love with the boy. And she wanted him to become School Council President as a reward—so much so that it was worth getting Fuse in the schedule so that she could make Keima President. Because the presidency would be the proper reward for his heroics. That's one reason she made that speech to the girls in the clubroom—to make them realize that making him President was a sacred duty if they loved him and that the way to do that was to make sure that Fuse retains her memories.

She will make sure all the other girls would vote the proper way.

Sure, she felt jealous and angry at Fuse, but that was nothing compared to her love for Keima. And since it was inevitable that Keima would choose her after five years, what's the harm in sharing him with Aoba Fuse in the meantime? After five years, he would be hers! And hers alone!

She finally arrived and stared at the café door for a minute. It was closed for the day, so she knocked. And the door opened.

"Yes?" Mari Katsuragi asked.

"Hello Ma'am. I am Tsukiyo Kujo. May I come in?"

"Tsukiyo Kujo? Hm. Oh yes! I remember you! You came to the café last Saturday, right? And you're one of Elsie's friends for the sleepover?"

"That is correct, Mrs. Katsuragi."

"Come in, come in!" the mother invited in as she eyed the latest arrival. The new girl had an aristocratic air about her as her uniform was more refined and frilly than the regular uniforms. Frankly, she was surprised the school allowed such alterations. And was that a doll she was carrying? And now that she think about it, the Kujo girl also had a doll-like vibe about her.

"Am I the first to arrive?" she asked.

"I'm afraid you're not," Mari apologetically answered.

Tsukiyo then noticed that Chihiro was already there, sitting on one of the chairs.

"Kosaka."

"Kujo."

The two teenagers exchanged pleasantries.

…

* * *

_Part 314 – The Mother and Chihiro_

"May I ask how you're going to vote?" asked Tsukiyo in a whisper when Mari was out of earshot.

"You already know that. I will vote for her," Chihiro answered back, "but in exchange, we should get something in return."

That piqued Tsukiyo's interest. "What do you mean, something in return?"

"I'll tell you when all the girls are here," the normal girl whispered back. She looked at Elsie, who had just joined them. "How about you, Elly? You got a vote too."

"Oh, I'll vote after all of you. I'll vote according to how you vote," the devil answered cheerily.

"Miss Kosaka, could I have a minute?" Mari suddenly called from the counter. The mother spoke in a courteous and friendly voice, yet Chihiro knew that she had no choice but to follow.

"Yes, Ma'am," Chihiro stood up and followed Mari out of the café into the living room.

The mother sat on the couch surrounding the center table and indicated to Chihiro that she should do the same, on the opposite side of the table.

A moment later, Elsie followed with a tray of snacks and a pot of tea.

"Please, help yourself, Miss Kosaka," Mari offered even as she poured tea into Chihiro's cup.

The bandleader nodded as she picked up a cookie from the tray and accepted the cup offered.

"Let's get straight to the point," Mari said as soon as Elsie left. "Do you like my son?"

And Chihiro nearly choked at that question. Her immediate instinct was to deny it but she remembered all that Elsie and Keima told her. If she messed up, she might lose him forever.

She blushed furiously as she nodded. Hopefully, that would satisfy her.

"How much? How much do you love Keima?"

"Very much," Chihiro whispered as she stared at the cup of tea.

"Would you be willing to do anything to be with him?"

"Yes," she answered without hesitation. She was still nervous but just kept remembering the instructions she received. Especially the one about being honest with her feelings.

Mari shook her head. "Too bad. Keima is already spoken for."

"What? Who's the girl?" she blurted out.

"Girls. Kanon Nakagawa and Tenri Ayukawa."

And Chihiro internally sighed in relief. Everything was as Elsie and Keima mentioned.

"He has two girls?"

"Well, it's complicated. How do I explain it? I better start at the beginning."

And Mari told Chihiro about Keima's tale from her perspective, how it started when Keima helped Kanon with her problems, how Kanon fell in love with him, how the manager of Kanon, Miss Okada, manipulated Keima and Kanon so that Keima would give Kanon three hours of his time every week for the next five years, while publicly holding out that they are merely siblings to maintain Kanon's "pure" image, and allowing Keima to have other girls to maintain the ruse publicly.

Then Mari told her about the Tenri situation and how she ended up sharing Keima with identical terms to Kanon.

"But you already know that, right, Miss Kosaka? Elsie told you. You wanted to get the same terms as Kanon and Tenri, right?"

Chihiro just stared silently at the mother of the boy she's crushing on before saying, "Yes."

Mari sighed. "Are you sure? Because you would share my son with other girls for the next five years."

"To be honest, I'm not too thrilled with the situation. But I understand that he has no choice in the matter. It sucks, but what can I do? I want to be selfish, but I can't, so if I have to share, so be it."

"Why? Normal girls don't want to share with other girls," the mother asserted.

"Because I love him! And I won't give him up!" Chihiro asserted as she looked the mother in the eye. Elsie and Keima told her that his mother was suspicious that she was only trying to get close to Kanon through Keima. "I loved him for a long time—even before he got famous because of Kanon."

"You'll get jealous. It's easy to say that right now, but what if you see him with other girls?"

"I am jealous of Kanon and Ayukawa. But that's only because I love him. I understand that I'll probably get hurt. But it would hurt me more if I get denied the chance to win him for myself."

…

* * *

Mari sighed as she concluded that she was sincere in her love for her son. She was not trying to get closer to the famous idol. She was relieved. Chihiro seemed like a normal girl, unlike Kanon or Tenri. Still, she has one more test.

"You say you love my son?" Mari asked as she sent an email through her phone. "But why haven't you told him yet?"

"I didn't have the chance yet," she whispered.

"Well, if you want the same terms as Kanon and Tenri, my son will have to consent. And he'll only do it if he knows you love him," Mari declared.

"I'll tell him."

* * *

_Part 315 – Confession to the Boy She Loves_

Suddenly, they heard loud steps on the stairs. Keima Katsuragi entered the living room.

"Hello, Mom! Why did you—hey, Chihiro, what are you doing here?"

_And so my son is on a first-name basis with her_, Mari thought.

"Katsuragi! What are you doing here?"

_But not the other way around, I see._

"I live here!"

"Well, I have been invited to a sleepover by your sister!" Chihiro asserted. She glanced at Mari.

_Well, aren't you going to say something to my son? It's one thing to love him, but it's a different thing to confess. I won't allow you to have a chance if you can't even spit it out. I'm sorry for this, Chihiro, but things are not normal for my son right now. _

"Katsuragi, I want the same chance as Kanon and Tenri. Elly told me all about it, and I want a piece of the action too."

And Keima looked at her dumbfoundedly. "But why?"

"Because dweeb, I like you! I want a chance to win you, and that's the only way."

"Y-y-y-y-you love me?" asked an astonished Keima.

"Yes. Don't make me say it twice. It's embarrassing enough with your Mother over here."

"But why? I'm just the Otamegane! I don't have anything that would make you love me."

"Does it matter? Love just is! There's no reason for it! I just love you."

"Still, in games, love needs something for it to bloom! You can't just say, I love you, without a reason!"

"Oh, stuff your games, doofus! I don't care what they say! So, what will it be?"

"I can't say I return your feelings. But if you want to have a chance to make me love you, then go ahead. But be aware that you'll have to share with Kanon and Tenri."

"I know. But you will choose me in the end, got it, mister?"

"That remains to be seen, Chihiro. But, as long as Kanon and Tenri agree to your inclusion, and if my mother approves too, then you can join. Mom?"

Mari nodded. "I approve of her," she stated. All her doubts about Chihiro were answered. So her son now has three girls for the next five years. "As long as Kanon and Tenri agree too."

Chihiro went and faced Mari. She bowed. "Thank you, Mrs. Katsuragi, for allowing me this chance. I'll do my best to show you that I can be the best daughter-in-law. And don't worry, I'm sure Kanon and Tenri will be okay with this."

Mari raised an eyebrow. "How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not. I'm just hopeful," the bandleader admitted.

Mari nodded and smiled. Keima told Chihiro not to mention to the others that he's at home since he was catching up to his game backlog, and he does not want to be bothered, then left.

Chihiro and Mari chatted for a few more minutes before Chihiro returned to the café.

"Oh, and Chihiro…" Mari called as the normal girl was about to walk out of the living room.

…

* * *

Chihiro's heart was pounding as she walked back to the café. The interview with Mari was one of the most nerve-wracking moments of her life. She was so afraid that the mother would disapprove of her, and thus, remove her from the schedule!

_Oh, that doofus will pay for it! Just you wait when it's my turn again!_

The worse thing was when she had to lie. She did not know how she did it, but she was able to lie through her teeth. _But I was so sure that I would be found out! I guess all that lying to Miyako paid off_._ I feel bad, but this is a white lie. This is a harmless lie. No harm will come to anyone from this._

When she entered the café, she saw that Ayumi was already there, chatting with Tsukiyo and Elsie.

"Chihiro!" Ayumi shouted, waving her hand.

"So, how did it go?" Tsukiyo asked.

"Thankfully, nothing happened that wasn't expected. But be warned—it is not easy."

"Told you, you can do it!" Elsie exclaimed.

Chihiro looked at Tsukiyo. "And I nearly forgot, Kujo. You're next."

Tsukiyo gulped. "I'm next?"

"Yes," the normal girl answered. "Good luck!"

"Thanks. I'll need that."

…

* * *

_Part 316 – Tsukiyo in the Lion's Den_

Tsukiyo took her time to go to the living room. She was not particularly eager to talk to Mari, yet at the same time, she wanted the entire thing to be over with. She mentally prepared herself.

_Just remember what Keima and Elsie told you, Tsukiyo. And just remember the ruses._

"Hello, Miss Kujo," Mari greeted when the moon-lover entered the living room.

"Mrs. Katsuragi," the moon-lover answered as she sat on the couch.

Mari looked at her with a smile and cheerful eyes. "I'm so glad to meet you. Elsie keeps talking about you."

The mother's happy demeanor, instead of reassuring Tsukiyo, just put her on edge. There's something about Mari that made her look like a mother cat playing with her prey before feeding it to her son.

"She does?"

"Oh, yes. She keeps telling me how wonderful your Astronomy Club is, about how it's like a room in a mansion rather than a club room in a High School! And she tells me that you have beautiful dolls and they live in beautiful houses!"

That made Tsukiyo smile. "She said that? Then your daughter has excellent perception. I'll thank her the next time I see her."

"So, it's true then?"

"Yes. My club is my home away from home, so I'd rather have something more than a drab room."

"Yes, your room has made quite the impression on Elsie. How about Keima? Has he seen your clubroom?"

"He has."

"Oh, so he's a member of your club?"

"No, no. He likes to visit once in a while."

"You like it when he visits, right?"

And Tsukiyo looked at Mari hard as her face blushed, and nodded.

"Tell me, why are you here?"

Was this a trick question? "Elsie invited me to a sleepover."

"And?"

Tsukiyo breathed hard. "I heard that Kei—I mean Katsuragi, has an arrangement with Kanon Nakagawa and Tenri Ayukawa where he can spend time with him, specifically three hours a week for the next five years. I want to ask permission for me to join."

"How did you know?"

"Your daughter told me."

"But why? Don't you think with Keima spoken for, it's better if you go after another boy instead?"

"If he is really spoken for, I wouldn't do this. But I know he's not. He's just giving those two girls a chance. I want the same chance."

"Are you saying that it's okay if Keima cheats on you with two other girls? Because that's what you're implying."

"It doesn't qualify as cheating if the other girls approve of me, or gave permission for Keima to date me. Because cheating implies that he's doing it behind their backs, but as I understand it, Kanon and Ayukawa are fully aware of each other."

"And what if they don't give you permission?"

"If they don't, then I don't have the right to go after Keima. They're first," Tsukiyo claimed. She wanted to grit her teeth saying that—as far as she's concerned, they're not first at anything—they're just in her way—she wanted to curse the cover story Keima and Elsie invented. If Tsukiyo had her way, the cover would be that she was Keima's first girl, and she was graciously giving permission to other girls out of the goodness of her heart because she knows Keima will choose her anyway. "But I know they will."

"How do you know that?"

_Because they already did?_ "I don't, but I have faith. They have to say yes, because I love him that much it would crush me if I can't have the chance to win your son over. They will say yes because I am too beautiful to refuse. But I want to have your permission first before I could ask them."

"Oh, by the way, forgive me if this sounds out of left field, but are you a fan of the idol Kanon Nakagawa?" And once more, Tsukiyo thanked Keima and Elsie for preparing her for that question.

"Not really. I am not fond of idols in general. My musical taste is classical and romantic, and I don't normally care for modern popular music. I knew Miss Nakagawa solely as a schoolmate. And why should I be a fan? I am far more beautiful than her," Tsukiyo declared.

Mari nodded. "Very well. Normally, I would not like my son to have so many girls at the same time, but his situation is not normal. And if the others agree, you can be one of Keima's girls."

Tsukiyo blinked as she comprehended Mari's words. "Do you mean—?"

"Yes."

"You approve of me?"

"Yes. If Keima and the others say yes, then I don't have any problem with you joining."

* * *

_Part 317 – Tsukiyo Confesses_

Before Tsukiyo could say anything else, Keima Katsuragi entered the living room through the front door. "Yes, Mom? Did you call—what are you doing here, Kujo?"

Tsukiyo stood up and walked to Keima. "Katsuragi—" Tsukiyo was a bit irritated that they had to call each other by surname in front of Mari, but it's necessary, "I love you. Would you go out with me?"

And there was silence in the room.

"What?" Keima answered dumbly. "I wasn't listening—"

"Don't lie! I know you heard me!" the moon-lover snapped even as her face became even more crimson.

"I'm sorry, but I don't like you," he answered coldly.

"I know. You don't love Nakagawa and Ayukawa too, right?"

"I don't love any real girl."

"So why give them a chance to spend time with you if that is the case?"

"It's complicated."

"I know everything. Your sister told me."

"Damn that bug demon! I'm going to—"

"If those two can, why can't I? I don't know why I am so different from them. I will wait for five years because I know you'll choose me in the end. And before you ask, yes, I am willing to share you in the meantime."

Keima looked at her with wide eyes. He looked at his mother. "Are you hearing this, Mom? Tell her this is a crazy idea."

Mari shook her head. "I am fine with it. You already have two, what's one more?"

Keima looked at Tsukiyo as if she had lost her mind. "Kanon and Tenri will never approve of you."

"They haven't been asked yet. I know they will say yes."

"Fine. You can have the same privileges as those two if they approve," Keima nodded.

"I know you would see it my way. It's inevitable!" the doll-like girl asserted with confidence. "Mark my words—you will choose me in the end."

"That remains to be seen," Keima answered. "I'm going back to my room. I need to finish some quests. Don't disturb me."

Without waiting for Mari or Tsukiyo to answer, he ran back to his room.

"Well, that is surprising. I never expected him to agree," Mari commented. "Well, Miss Kujo, are you happy?

"I feel very beautiful," the blonde girl answered.

"Anyway, send another girl to me, okay?"

"Do you have anyone in mind?"

"As long as it's not Kanon, Tenri, or Kosaka."

"And I know just the girl!" Tsukiyo declared before taking her leave and going back to the café.

Mari sighed. Of the two new girls, she liked Chihiro. Tsukiyo, not so much. But it was clear both girls really love her son, and they were not merely there to get close to Kanon Nakagawa.

If she had a choice, she would prefer Chihiro, but she would accept any of them. Chihiro seemed normal. And she was assertive. She would not be pushed around by her son, and would, therefore, ground him to reality. She would be the perfect fit for her darling offspring.

She was uncertain of Tsukiyo. She gave off the air of an aristocratic girl. Mari was worried that if she married her son, she would still insist on living like a rich girl. That would be fine if she were wealthy, like Yui Goido, but she was not so sure about Tsukiyo. A girl who's used to living like a Princess but had no wealth to back it up was the most worrying type of girl a man could marry. It might bankrupt the Katsuragi family unless Tsukiyo could show a more responsible side to her.

Still, Mari would not stand in her way if her son chose her.

* * *

…

_Part 318 –In the Game Library_

_Meanwhile…_

"Another heroine saved!" Keima smiled as he saw, in big letters,— '_GOOD END'_—on the screen. "I would've finished earlier if Mom didn't constantly interrupt! Let's see. We've finished Tsukiyo and Chihiro. I'm glad both were able to pass. Who's next, I wonder? Who cares!"

He ejected the game from the PlayStation and put the disc in its plastic case. He went straight to his game library to archive the game. It was a good game, but it was not good enough to warrant replaying once he was done with all the routes, and he finished with his review.

The first thing he noticed was a faint light coming from the corner of the library. It was odd, as there was no window in that part of the room, and the lights were not on.

He walked to the source of the light, and saw his disciple, Aoba Fuse, sitting in a chair in front of a desk, playing her PFP.

"Aoba!" he exclaimed.

And she was so busy playing that she barely acknowledged him.

"Aoba!" he called louder.

"I'm in the middle of a game! Please don't disturb me!" she murmured.

Keima went closer to see what she was playing. It was an older game. One that he had played five years before.

"Why are you playing that?"

"Divine One, if you must know, I saw a review of this game on the internet. I got curious. But I couldn't find it anywhere. Until I came here," she said without even lifting her head.

"That's a classic."

"Yes. It was your review by the way."

Keima nodded. "That game's long out of print."

"I tried writing to the company, but they're not interested in re-releasing an old game that didn't make them much money. So I guess this library is my last resort."

"So how do you like this game? Does it justify my positive review?"

"When you wrote it, yeah. But from today's standpoint, maybe not."

"Explain."

"When this game came out, it was revolutionary. It changed the paradigm for dating sims. You noted how it was very original in how it approached games. It was very innovative. It was unique."

"That's true. So what changed?"

"Every other game imitated it. Sometimes, they just changed the names while otherwise being an identical copy. And some later games did it far better than this one. Every other game today is some cheap knock off of this original game. Looking at it from today, this is nothing special. I couldn't see the hype or see why it's so good if I didn't know the history. To me, playing it for the first time, it's good, but not that special. I'm unfortunate since I already played all those copycats first. This game is only saved by the clever writing."

Keima agreed. "That's the pitfall of innovative games. A thousand copycats later, it doesn't seem so special anymore."

"I know it's historically important. But I just can't feel how great this game is. It's fun, don't get me wrong, but—"

"I get you. If I played this game today for the first time, my review would be far different," Keima admitted. "It's the curse of the pioneers!"

Aoba nodded as she continued the game.

"I'm surprised the other girls didn't make a fuss about you holing up here!"

"They don't know I'm here."

"What?"

"I came here earlier than the others. Your mother knows I'm here, and she agreed to keep my presence a secret."

"But why?"

"Because you told me, Divine One, not to talk to the girls this week," Aoba answered.

Keima chuckled. "I didn't expect this! Well done, Aoba!" he said, patting her in the head and making her blush intensely and causing her to make a mistake in the game. "Makes my job way easier."

"Job?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, how should I say this? Well, it's a long story."

"I have the time. What are you up to?"

Keima looked around for a bit to make sure his mother won't hear him. "I am in a plot to make Mom accept that I have to have seven girls date me for the next five years. And I already succeeded in persuading her about Kanon, Tenri, Chihiro and Tsukiyo. So only Shiori, Ayumi, and Yui are left."

"Really? That's surprising! Usually, the mother of the player or the hero would accept no such thing in games. But it's not unknown. There are some mothers of players that encourage their son to go the harem route. An example would be the mother of Souji in the _Twin Tails_ game. I guess Mrs. Katsuragi is like her?"

"Not at the beginning. I needed to set up a lot of things just to make this work. Tonight would be the culmination of all my efforts! And I can now do what I need to do without hiding it or lying to Mom."

"So what's your plan, Divine One? How did you manage it? I'm curious."

Keima told her his plan. It took him about twenty minutes to explain everything, including answering questions from Aoba.

"So your mother will be fully aware of the schedule, am I right? Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. More than anything I've ever thought about."

"I don't know. Right now, you have the freedom to do what you want, as long as the girls agree. If your Mom knows this, I'm pretty sure she'll insist on getting involved and may make decisions that you may not be too fond of."

"I know. It's a risk I'm willing to take for the girls. It's better than lying to her for the next five years. Mom and Dad will be fully involved, and I'll be able to operate in the open."

Aoba merely nodded.

* * *

_Part 319 – Mari and Aoba_

Before she could say anything else, the door opened, and Mari came in with a tray of food.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Mari teased as she giggled at seeing Mari and Keima so close together, even if the activity that drew them close was something as unromantic as a video game.

Keima shook his head. "No."

"Thank you for not telling the others I'm here, Mrs. Katsuragi."

"It's my pleasure. Keima, I understand that you requested that she hide from the other girls. I know that's not very nice, but I know you have a good reason for it. May I know what it is?"

"I have a good reason. Let's just say that it's the girls' business, and I can't tell you without earning their ire. Sorry."

"If you can't tell me right now, I understand," the mother said as she carefully put the tray on the floor. She went out for a while and came back with a small plastic table, put it beside Aoba, and put the drinks and food there.

Aoba paused her game and grabbed one of the sandwiches. "Thank you, Mrs. Katsuragi."

Keima himself grabbed a sandwich before taking his leave. "Well, I'm going now. I need to finish the other games."

He left, leaving Mari and Aoba alone in the dark game library.

"So, enjoying your stay here?" the mother asked as she sat on a plastic stool and sipped on a cup of hot tea.

"Yes, Ma'am," the girl gamer answered as she sipped her hot tea.

Then they talked, for a while, about mundane things, before Mari went to the reason she invited Aoba in the first place.

"Oh, I need to ask you before I forget, Miss Fuse, but do you like my son?"

That surprised Aoba. "Um, excuse me, could you repeat that? I didn't quite get it."

"Do you like my son?"

"Your son is a great gamer. I wish to be like him one day. I'd like to be able to be the Master of all games! I am but a speck in comparison to him. That's why I am his disciple. Because I like your son and I want to be like him. He's the very definition of a great gamer."

Hopefully, that will satisfy the mother.

"That's nice. But I'm not asking for that. Let me be blunt. You like Keima as a girl likes a boy."

There was no getting around it. "Yes, I do. And yes, your son knows it, and he does not like me back."

"Wait, did he—?"

"Yes, I was rejected. But not as a disciple! I follow him because he continues to be my Master, and I continue to be his disciple."

"Have you given up on him? Not as a disciple, but on winning his heart?"

"Yes. Not that I'm not confident in winning his heart if given the chance, but his circumstance at the present means that even if he falls head over heels for me, he cannot in good conscience choose me. I want what's best for him, and I will not make his life more difficult than it already is."

Mari immediately knew that the girl gamer knew what was really going on.

"Did Keima tell you about the situation?"

"Yes."

"If Keima wasn't in his predicament, would you give yourself a chance with him?"

"The other girls wouldn't stand a chance if that was the case."

"Confident now, aren't we? Why don't you try? You'll never know for sure until you do."

"Sadly, it's not in my hands. Nor the Divine One's. The other girls would have to say yes, and I know they won't."

"Well, to tell you the truth, five other girls are trying their luck today. Even if they're not sure that Kanon and Tenri will say yes, or if they'll tolerate each other, they're still trying."

"I'll wish them luck then," Aoba answered.

* * *

_Part 319 – The Future Goddess?_

"Still, I'm curious. Suppose that Keima does give you a chance, and suppose that after all this madness, he chooses you in the end. What kind of girlfriend will you be to my son? I'm guessing that you'll play games all day, right? Games will be your life day in and day out. And that will make you two perfectly happy."

And Aoba Fuse began to suspect that this was some kind of test. But should it matter to her? She has no chance, so why should she care how funny or weird the mother of Keima Katsuragi sees her?

"Not really. We already play games all the time. Don't tell him, but if that happens, I'll demand that he treat me as one of his heroines."

"Heroines?"

"Like a girlfriend in the real world. Both of us have the common sense to separate the real from the ideal, even if only to get the real world out of the way as fast as possible to enter into the ideal. Otherwise, your son wouldn't be the best student in school. Ditto for myself. Because even if the ideal is superior, it still needs a good foundation in the real. You cannot properly enjoy the ideal if the real isn't taken care of first. And if we do get together, I would make sure that we have a proper conventional relationship first, because only if we have that, can we conquer the ideal world of games."

"So, what do you mean by taking care of the real first?"

"Well, we would go on dates, we will have proper jobs, we will become rich and buy a big house, have children, basically live in the real world like how we want our heroes and heroines to live in our games. Because I believe that you can only properly give a happy end to your heroines if you can give yourself a happy ending too."

"But in that case, would you still have time to play games?"

"Of course. The sooner we get that perfect ending in the real world, the more time we would have to play games! Because only if we're rich could we afford to buy more and more games and build a proper place to play games. Only if we have enough money could we have more time to play. Only if we've done all our proper responsibilities in the real world could we play in peace without thinking of what we need to do."

"That's the right attitude, Miss Fuse! Still, what do you think of my son? I know you're in love with him, but how do you see him?

"As God."

"God? Even knowing him this long?"

"Yes. He's the Divine One! He's God!"

"Surely, you know what other people think of him. Are you going to accept that?"

"Of course not. I'm going to change how people think of him."

"So, you're going to change my son to make him more acceptable to the real world?"

"No. That would be insulting to your son. I would change the perception of the others without changing who Keima Katsuragi is. The world would learn to appreciate the Divine One, and they will worship him as I do. If not, then they would fear him."

"How will you do that?"

"Oh, it's simple. I'll put him into a position where those around him would not dare talk bad about him publicly. If they want to do so, they must do so behind closed doors, where it would not matter. Mrs. Katsuragi, we really can't control how people feel in their hearts, but we can try to control how people act in public."

Mari found herself nodding to the girl gamer as she listened. And she changed her mind. She does approve of Aoba Fuse for her son if he ever chooses her. She has enough sense of responsibility to be a proper wife for her son. She will pull him to the real world, even if that was not her real intention. She would protect him from those who would harm him. She was glad she invited her to the sleepover!

"Listen, if you ever decide to try to join the contest for my son, you can be sure that I will support you in getting in. Not in winning, because I can only support who my son chooses in the end, but only in making sure you're in the running. Don't give up."

"Thank you for the kind words, Ma'am."

And that made Aoba very happy. Even if she knew that it was only theoretical, she felt good to have Mari Katsuragi on her side.

"And one more thing, Aoba. I can call you that, right?"

"You can, Mrs. Katsuragi."

"And if my Keima does choose you, then what will you be?"

"What will I be? The happiest girl in the world."

"Yes. But you will be a Goddess too."

"Me, a Goddess?"

"The Goddess of Conquest, of course."

"Can I do so?"

"Yes. Don't think of yourself as inferior or under him. Think of yourself as his equal. If you think of him as Divine, I approve of it, as long as you think of yourself as Divine too."

"Me Divine? But I'm merely the Mai Hime. The Princess of Maijima!"

"Yes. And I believe that you can make yourself a Goddess too! Because a Princess can never be equal to a God. So maybe you can be the Goddess of Maijima. Don't sell yourself short, Aoba. Goddess of Conquests and Maijima. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Me? A Goddess! Yes, I'll try to achieve that, Mrs. Katsuragi! Maybe he will choose me if that happens."

Mari smiled. One of her objections to Aoba was her worship of her son. He preferred that her son's future wife would see herself as an equal to him. Hopefully, her words would spur her in that direction.

Now Mari was sure Aoba was worthy of joining Kanon and Tenri in the competition for Keima's heart.

* * *

…

_Part 320 – The Situation Appraisal_

Keima was still wondering what was his mother's purpose in inviting Aoba Fuse to the sleepover. After all, the object of the sleepover, from her point of view, was to approve the five girls who wanted to spend time with him in the next five years.

Was her mother considering Aoba a candidate for his heart? That made sense. But why? The five girls openly expressed their interest in winning his heart, while Aoba had not. Aoba would not consent to share him with the other girls, thus immediately disqualifying her from contention.

The gamer shrugged. Maybe there was some other purpose he was not aware of? If that was the case, then it was none of his concern.

His more immediate concern was the process of Mari approving the girls. He was glad that Chihiro and Tsukiyo passed. He was worried about whether Tsukiyo could pull it off, but she did. And he was right to be confident about Chihiro, though he was sure that the normal girl would make him pay for what she went through.

So the remaining ones were Ayumi, Shiori, and Yui. The girl he was most anxious about would be Shiori. He hoped that his mother would go easy on the poor girl.

Not that he wasn't worried about Ayumi and Yui. Yui was Yui, and her antics might turn off his mother. Hopefully, Yui will follow the plan. As for Ayumi? He was much more confident with her than either Yui or Shiori, though she would have to make a convincing explanation why the athlete kept inflicting physical violence on him in the past.

And after all that, there was still the vote for Aoba. He already knew that Tenri, Ayumi, Tsukiyo, and Chihiro would surely vote for her. Shiori, most likely, would almost certainly vote for Aoba too. That leaves Kanon and Yui.

If there's one thing he would be sure of, it was that those two girls would surely never vote for Aoba. Kanon wanted him to dump the schedule so he would only spend time with her. He had to scold her to make the schedule work. Surely, the idol would not tolerate another girl.

As for Yui, that was one sure vote. He remembered that the heiress asked him about Aoba in the schedule before seeing Aoba kiss him in the duet. He was convinced that Yui was afraid of him making Aoba part of the schedule, and he had to repeatedly assure the crossdresser that she could easily vote against Aoba so she need not worry about the genius girl.

So that's two votes he was sure of. And even if those two girls failed him, there's still the Goddesses that will save Aoba Fuse's memories!

Perhaps if Aoba Fuse were willing to join the schedule, he wouldn't have to worry, but the girl genius made it clear that it was not an option.

Oh well! Everything's going according to plan.

End of Flag XXIX

* * *

**Author Notes**

**Review Replies**

To **xellos540,**

What Keima told Ayumi was she could talk to the other girls about Keima running for President, but she must not mention it to him again.

Tsukiyo wore a lovely dress!

Let's just say that Elsies' responsible for Haqua wearing a maid outfit, as mentioned later in the chapter.

Yup! It's only a ball for two people, so the Astronomy Club is adequate.

As for why the Goddesses are dressed as maids, its explained later in the chapter—they lost a second bet they made to get out of fulfilling the first bet that they also lost.

Yep! Tsukiyo is a hypocrite!

Yes, it was Elsie who dragged Haqua along. I'm sure Elsie has a lot of tricks up her sleeve that convinced the valedictorian to go along with her crazy scheme. And yes, Haqua has her own ulterior motives for joining the ball as a maid.

As for Tsukiyo voting for Aoba in the schedule, remember that it was Yui and Tsukiyo who conspired together to bring Aoba in, and it was Tsukiyo who made that little speech to the girls that Keima must become President, and only one girl could make him President. Of course, he can't say that to Keima's face, so she gave another reason to Keima.

What kind of favor? Well, look at what happened at the end of the dance? XD

They're not jealous for themselves upon seeing Keima kiss Tsukiyo in front of them (except Diana, of course). But they are possessive in regards to their hosts, and the jealousy that they felt is jealousy on behalf of their hosts, not for themselves.

And of course, they already assumed that such kisses happens, but to see it happen with their own eyes right in front of them—that is different than merely knowing about it. Their instinctive reaction would be jealousy on behalf of their hosts—like a child seeing their father kiss another woman not their mother, or a father seeing his son-in-law kissing another woman.

Imagine if Yui finds out what Tsukiyo did. I wonder what she'll do with Keima when it's her time! XD

Yep, Elsie does not like bullies.

Like true bullies, the trio are quick to fold when confronted by someone (who they believe is) stronger. And they're sucking up to him as he has the reputation of being even worse than a delinquent!

Keima is only popular with Middle schoolers. He's still unpopular with high schoolers, only that he's now feared among high-schoolers so they won't openly express their real opinions about Keima. But he's become popular among a small minority of high schoolers. He has a reputation for being worse than a delinquent right now.

Yep! The entire thing was deliberately designed by Keima to be subjective. That's what's so sneaky and great about the schedule from Keima's perspective.

The "talk with you all" happened later but won't be shown. The result will be shown by how the girls act in front of Mari in the sleepover.

Ayumi with bento is canon, kinda. I remember the start of the Heart of Jupiter arc in the alternate world where the girls are giving Keima bentos of all kinds!

Ayumi will use all the cards she could get her hands on to win Keima! xD

Ayumi is a Tsundere, I think. And yeah, she's acting like they're a married couple with her attitude!

Well, Keima just wanted to be left alone. But if he had to choose, groveling at his feet is far better than hurting him and insulting him daily. It's a welcome change to before.

I really don't think Chihiro is thinking about the ruses when she grabbed Keima's arm. She just wanted to one-up Ayumi. Of course, that would affect Keima's plans, so let's see how he will deal with it. And he does not care about the Presidency or the cool-strong-guy image—that's mainly Aoba Fuse's concern, so we'll see what happens.

True, though I imagine with the amount of games he played, the eye-candy has by now become repetitive, and he already had seen all the clothes before several times over.

Chihiro still calls Keima Otamegane, Dweeb and Doofus, though, by this time, it's more like an affectionate nickname than calling him names because of malice.

Aoba giving love advice to Asami makes sense because Aoba is convinced she has no chance anyway because she can't get in the schedule. She has effectively given up hope for herself. So why not help someone and, in the process, gain some advantage for her goal of making Keima president? Aoba is using the goal of getting together with Keima as an incentive for Asami to help in making Keima president. Because Aoba will only get Asami in the schedule if Keima wins. That's the context of Aoba giving Asami that promise.

Thanks for the review, xellos540!

To **Red888, **thanks for the review.

Yes, all the pieces are being laid out. And it would be a big event! As this chapter demonstrates! And we're not seen at the most important part of the plot yet! And we have Tsukiyo, Chihiro, and even Aoba express their feelings to Mari in this chapter!

As for the rankings, we'll see. But it's not the same, definitely.

Yep! We're just two weeks in. But there'll be a timeskip soon!

To StoryReiter, thank you and welcome to my story.

_Chapter 18 review_

I intentionally overdone it. The hero gushing is very important to the plot point, and understandable because of Keima's actions. Because Keima saved their lives, saved the world, and sacrificed so much for it! I think Keima is entitled to be gushed by those he saved. Especially as those he specifically saved are in love with him in the first place.

And I'm glad that Yui came across as best support and love interest! I intended that, and I'm pleased it came out that way.

As for the letter, Heart of Jupiter did not happen, so Keima did not have the opportunity to write that letter. But who knows? Maybe something else came up then?

And thank you very much for your kind comments!

_Chapter 21 review_

Diana's a dark horse! It would be a lovely pairing, imagining those two. Still, Tenri complicates the picture. Would Diana consider it a betrayal of Tenri if she accepts Keima's love if it came to it? She already feels guilty about feeling love for Keima as it is. Stealing Tenri's fiance' would be too much for the Goddess, I guess.


	30. Mari's Decision

**The World The Girls Also Knows: The Girls God Can Only Save**

AU after Goddesses Arc. Keima has to keep the affection of the seven Goddess hosts and Chihiro at the same time. And he still has to exorcise loose souls from girls by making them fall in love with him. Miyako has a loose soul that needs to be exorcised, and the God of Conquests gets himself a new disciple in the game world named Aoba Fuse.

And I do not own The World God Only Knows.

And thank you to **xellos540** for the beta!

* * *

**Short Summary of Previous Chapter:**

Aoba Fuse arrives at Keima's house for the sleepover. Chihiro and Tsukiyo arrive. Mari interviews Chihiro and Tsukiyo. And Keima talks to them. Aoba plays games in the library and Keima and Mari talks with her too.

* * *

**ARC III – THE DISCIPLE**

**Flag XXX**

**Mari's Decision**

* * *

_Part 321 –Chihiro's Query_

Chihiro Kosaka was glad that everyone was there. Shiori, Tenri, Kanon, and Yui had just arrived, joining herself along with Ayumi and Tsukiyo.

Tsukiyo had called on Ayumi to go to Mari for her interview, but Mari politely asked the athlete to come back later, while apologizing profusely. Mari explained that she had some other chores she had to do before she could talk to her.

* * *

"So, how was it? Was it scary?" Yui Goido asked as the six girls sat around two tables placed side-by-side.

"Nah, it wasn't scary at all!" Chihiro boasted. "Piece of cake, really."

"Wow! I'm glad to hear that!" Shiori whispered.

"Yeah. That's why I could almost hear your heart pounding when you finished it, and you were all sweaty and nervous," Ayumi teased the bandleader.

"Yeah. Talking to Keima's mother was scary," Kanon admitted. "Luckily, I had my manager with me when that happened. If I were alone, I don't think I could've done it."

"Lucky you," Tsukiyo mumbled. _The rest of us didn't have our mothers or managers to accompany us!_

"Did you really confess to Keima in front of his mother?" Shiori asked.

"Yes. It was embarrassing," Tsukiyo admitted. "But all I kept thinking was that if I didn't get it right, I'm going to lose Keima forever. And now, she approves of me."

"So, what shall I do? I'm scared," the librarian asked. "Please, help me!"

"Just remember what Elly and the Otamegane said," Chihiro instructed. "Everything that they told us was on point."

"But I don't think I can confess to her! I can barely confess to him while we're alone."

"Shiomiya, you'll do fine," Tsukiyo assured. "I'm sure he took your shyness into account when he made his plans. How did you do it, Ayukawa? If I'm not mistaken, you're a shy girl too."

The childhood friend nodded. "To tell you the truth, I was barely able to talk. I mostly nodded."

"Don't worry, Shiomiya. You'll do fine!" Yui exclaimed. "Just remember what they told you."

"I've memorized it! Memorized it all! Every sentence, word, comma, and period," Shiori squeaked, referring to what Elsie and Keima told her.

"Then you should be fine," Chihiro answered. "Anyway, girls, I have something to ask of you all."

Chihiro's tone changed, and that grabbed the attention of the rest of the girls.

"Is it about that?" Ayumi asked. "Is this really the right time to tell it?"

"Yes. Listen, girls. I know that all of us would vote for Aoba to join the schedule. Right?"

Yui nodded.

"Yes," Tenri whispered.

"She deserves it," Shiori said.

"You already know my stance on that," Tsukiyo answered.

"I'm not too fond of adding another rival, but it's necessary," Ayumi concurred.

Kanon was silent as she watched the other girls concur. And her heart sank.

The idol was conflicted. She really thought of Fuse as her friend. She felt betrayed when she learned that all this time, the genius loved him. It hurt to learn the truth

Also, she still had her yanderish traits.

Yet Kanon did not want Aoba Fuse to lose her memories. The teen idol wanted Keima to be President. Kanon wanted to help as a way of fixing her blunder of that classroom confession. She knew that she needed Aoba to make him President—by herself, and with all the other girls—they could not make him win.

In desperation, she had asked Apollo for advice.

…

* * *

Chihiro looked confidently at the rest of the girls. "So Fuse is going to join us. Fair enough. But if she does so, she must play fair with us."

"Well, the rules would make sure of that," Tsukiyo asserted. "That's why we want her in. Outside of it, she can do whatever she wants."

"Not quite, Kujo," the band leader answered. "You see, as long as Katsuragi allows it, she can spend as much time with him outside of her schedule as she wants."

"But Keima won't! He's too busy with games!" Kanon pointed out.

"Fuse's his disciple. As long as it's about games, Keima will make time for her. Since she's as much a gamer as he is, that leaves us at a disadvantage! I mean, none of us can make games work for us! Only Fuse! That's why we should change the rules! But we can only do so if we're all united!"'

"Change the rules?" asked Shiori. "How?"

"Do it so that being a disciple in games would not count as a valid reason!" Chihiro proposed. "Because Keima will spend time with you if you make it about games. But we girls can't do that!"

"Um, you mean, all of us can spend time with him outside our schedule if it's about games?" Tsukiyo asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Or if we become disciples too?" Yui asked too.

"Yes, yes, right now, that's possible. But only if you become a dweeb like him. I don't need to tell you that that's impossible for us unless we too become dweebs," Chihiro continued. "So after Fuse gets in, I'll propose that vote. I won't ask you to vote one way or the other since I promised the Otamegane I wouldn't campaign one way or another. You're free to vote as you please."

Suddenly, the door to the café opened. It was Elsie.

"Shiori! Mom's calling you!"

Shiori gulped. "Me?"

"Yes. Good luck!"

"Bb-b-b-but I c-c-c-c-can't!" stammered the librarian. "And it's Takahara's turn, rrrright?"

"No, she changed the order a bit," the devil informed. "She's calling for you, Shiomiya."

"Me? I'm n-n-n-not prepared. I can't do it!"

"Yes, you can!" Ayumi encouraged, relieved that she was not next.

"It's not that hard, Shiomiya. Just remembered what we all talked about," Tsukiyo reminded her as the blonde basically pushed the shy girl out the door towards Elsie.

…

* * *

_Part 322 – Shiori's Interview_

Mari was in the living room, her eyes closed. Normally, she would be sipping tea. Yet she sipped tea too when she interviewed Chihiro, Tsukiyo and even Aoba, and she doubted her stomach could take in more of the beverage.

Still, there's a teapot just in case the next girl needs a drink.

So far, so good. Mari was surprised that all the girls passed. She might not have equally approved all of them, but all of them earned the right to have a chance at Keima—yes, even that Fuse girl, if she decides to join the derby.

"Mom! Here she is!" shouted Elsie, with Shiori in tow, before the younger devil ran back to the café to join her friends, leaving the shy girl before Keima's mother.

"H-h-h-hellooooo, M-m-m-m-rs. K-k-k-k-katsuragi," Shiori bowed. _I hope she's nice. I heard she's terrifying. That's why I am scared. What shall I do?_

"Shiori Shiomiya, isn't it? Why don't you sit and have some tea and snacks," the mother offered. Mari knew from what Keima and Elsie told her that the mousy little girl might be shier and timider than even Tenri, so she might not be too easy to work in comparison with the earlier girls.

"T-t-t-thanks," the librarian mouthed as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"I heard you work at the library at your school," Mari began, and Shiori nodded.

And for the next twenty minutes, the two engaged in small talk, Mari talking in a friendly manner, and Shiori loosening and opening up to the mother. Shiori found the older woman to be a nice woman, and a lot less scary than she imagined her to be.

That is, until…

"So Shiori, may I call you Shiori?"

"Yes, Ma'am," the librarian assented.

"You're friends with my son, right?"

And Shiori looked at her with wide eyes. _What is she asking? Am I friends with her son? How should I answer that? Well, I am his friend. But if I say that, she will think that I'm just that—friends, and I am more than his friend—at least I hope I am. I am—what exactly am I to Keima Katsuragi? I am a girl of the schedule—but does that mean I'm a friend? Girlfriend? Or what? I don't have a clue! None of the books I've read dealt with my situation. What is the relationship between Katsuragi and me? More than friends, less than lovers? So cliché, but what else is there?_

Shiori opted to nod.

Mari gave a smile that Shiori couldn't decide if it would make her giddy or shudder.

"But you'd like to be more than friends, I imagine. You have a crush on Keima, haven't you?"

And Shiori became very red and warm. She froze and was not able to move.

"You don't have to say anything. It's obvious. Now, you're a nice girl. How much do you want to be with my son?"

And Shiori clammed up even more as her mouth refused to move. Her muscles became as stiff as marble.

"If the answer is yes, you don't have to say or do anything. If the answer is no, then say so."

"You like to be with my son very very much. You like it so much you can't tell me how."

And Shiori did nothing.

"I knew it. I imagine that you'd like nothing more than to be my son's girlfriend, right?"

Shiori was thankful that 'not doing anything' means 'yes' as she really could not do anything but sit there like a statue.

"I'm sorry to say that it's impossible. You see, Keima is in a bit of a sticky situation with Kanon Nakagawa—you know her, the famous idol? Then there's our neighbor Tenri Ayukawa…"

The next few minutes were spent by Mari explaining to Shiori about the complicated situation that Keima, Kanon, and Tenri found themselves in, and the imperfect solution that they came up with.

"So Shiori, that's the situation. Keima can't have you as a girlfriend unless you want to share. Do you?"

Shiori knew what was coming, so she did nothing.

"The only chance another girl has at my son is to agree to share him with Tenri and Kanon and possibly other girls too. In exchange, you get to spend three hours per week with him for the next five years. After five years, he'll choose among the girls he's spending time with. Now, you don't need to say that it's outrageous. I know that you won't stand for this, right? I know you'd rather take a chance at another boy than share my son with other girls because the drawbacks are not worth the tiny chance of winning your crush. Right?"

And Shiori panicked. The answer is no, yet she needed to say something. Or Mrs. Katsuragi might think she's agreeing. _I need to say it! Say it!_

She opened her mouth, but the words refused to come out.

_Damn it, Shiori! Say something! Anything! You're blowing it, girl! Say no! No!_

Only air left her mouth.

Then she realized she was doing it all wrong. She shook her head. Shaking or nodding took far less effort than saying something.

Mari caught it. "So you don't agree? You'd actually be okay with sharing Keima?"

Shiori said and did nothing.

"Are you sure?"

Again, nothing.

"Still, are you okay with him cheating on you?"

"I-i-t-t-it isssn't ch-ch-cheating," Shiori finally blurted out.

"Yes, as long as you know about the others and you approve of those girls, it isn't cheating. I know," Mari sighed. "Am I right?"

This time, she made a tiny nod.

…

* * *

_Part 324 – The Confession of the Shy Librarian_

Then, they heard footsteps on the stairs. The librarian turned to the source of the noise, and her heart leaped.

"Hey, Mom! Can I have some money? I need to go to the game store and—Shiori Shiomiya! You're here to collect the book I borrowed in the library, right?" Keima asked upon seeing her.

"K-k-katsuragi—"

"Listen, I know it's late, but I only need to finish one more chapter of _Gal Game Guide. _I need to write a review on it and copy some quotes for my site. Don't worry. I'll pay the fees if I return it late," he answered.

"It's fine," Shiori answered. "Just don't fold pages on it or write on it."

"Don't worry. I only write on my own books," he said.

"My son, Shiori has something else to say to you. And it doesn't have anything to do with the library," Mari interjected, cutting through the charade.

"Well? Look, could you hurry? I have a heroine to save," he said with an annoyed voice.

If Shiori didn't know that the entire thing was planned, she would have been crushed.

"K-k-katsuragi, I….." _love you. _But the last two words refused to come out. She knew what she must do, but with the mother there, she could not. Keima had earlier offered that Haqua act in her stead, just like the valedictorian did for Tenri, but Shiori refused. The librarian just knew that Haqua would take another opportunity to steal another kiss from him—no other girl was fooled by the 'I needed to kiss him to convince Tenri's parents' explanation.

Luckily, she was prepared. She grabbed a piece of paper from her pocket. She trembled for a bit—even this was hard to do with Mrs. Katsuragi watching—but she overcame her fear and gave the paper to him.

Keima sighed before receiving the note. His eyes widened as it scanned the item.

"Is this a prank or something?"

Mari snatched the paper from Keima's hands, and Shiori again blushed in embarrassment as Mari read it.

_Keima Katsuragi, I love you. Please go out with me._

"Wait. Did you know this will happen?" asked Mari, looking at the librarian.

"Probably not. Most likely, she always kept that piece of paper with her. Look, the paper is old and crumpled," he pointed out.

"How do you know that?"

"It's exactly what Konato did in _The Shy Librarian_. She fit Shiori to a T, so it's reasonable for her to do such a thing."

"Why am I not surprised that you got that from another of your games? So, what are you waiting for, Keima?" Mari asked.

"Waiting for what?" he asked with a dense expression.

"Answer her note," Mari demanded with an exasperated tone.

"Oh! Well, I am very flattered, Shiori, but I'm sorry, I don't like you."

Shiori's face was sad, but to Mari's surprise, it was as if she already expected that answer. She got another old piece of paper from her pocket and gave it to Keima.

_I know. Please give me a chance to make you love me._

Keima sighed before handing the note to his mother. "Shiori, it's complicated. It's a long story, but basically, giving you a chance means you're going to have to share me with other girls. And no, that's not because I am a lying, cheating scumbug playboy. It's something I must do."

Shiori had a small pen in her pocket, along with stacks of paper.

She wrote something on a note and gave it to Keima.

_I know. Your mother told me everything. It's okay. I'll share you for the next five years._

Keima's eyes nearly bulged out from his sockets when he read the reply before he handed it back to Shiori.

"Are you really sure about this?"

There was a small nod.

"Then, fine. I'll give you my time as long as my mother consents to it too."

Mari nodded. "I have no problem with it, provided all the other girls say yes."

Keima sighed. "Fine. We'll ask the other girls if they're okay with you, and you can be added to the list. Is that okay with you, Shiori?"

Shiori's eyes brightened as she suddenly went and gave a brief but sincere hug to Keima, before disengaging. "T-t-t-thank you. Can I go now?"

He nodded, and Mari also gave her permission to leave. She happily bolted for the café.

_I did it! I did it! I did it!_

"Oh, and call Ayumi Takahara," Mari shouted.

…

* * *

_Part 325 – Ayumi in the Hot Seat_

"So how did it go?" asked Chihiro when Shiori returned.

The happy look on the shy girl's face told everything.

"Fine," the librarian answered. "Um, Miss Takahara, you're next."

Ayumi gave an audible gulp, before standing up, and putting her game face on. "I can do this."

Chihiro encouraged her. "Don't worry. Just remember all that Elly and Katsuragi had told us, and it'll be fine. Mrs. Katsuragi's bark is worse than her bite, you know."

"That's good to know," the athlete muttered.

"So that means I'm last," Yui exclaimed happily.

"You might have changed how you dressed, but you still hadn't changed your act," Ayumi smiled at Yui before she stepped out of the café. "Wish me luck!"

Ayumi entered the Katsuragi living room and found Mari waiting for her. The place was familiar, as it was not the first time that she visited—that would be when Keima was sick, and they got into a comedy of errors. She wondered if she could ever explain to anyone that she was 'lying in bed' with Keima Katsuragi. If news of that spread…

That was one thing she was determined to keep a secret. She was a proper girl for crying out loud. No matter how much she would like to marry Keima for real, she needs to keep things in proper perspective.

Her mind was shaken from her thoughts by Mari's voice.

"Ayumi Takahara! Please have a cup of tea," the mother invited, although she herself was bereft of a drink. The athlete surmised that she probably had already drank several cups when interviewing the previous girls.

"Thank you, Mrs. Katsuragi," Ayumi answered as she sat down on the couch and poured herself a cup of hot tea.

"Elsie told me so much about you!" Mari began. "You're a great athlete of Maijima High! A runner even faster than your seniors, I've heard."

"Thank you, but I'm not that great! Elly's been exaggerating!"

"But didn't you win at the meet? Elsie couldn't stop talking about it! And you were the star of your school's Sports Festival!"

Ayumi was beaming at the compliments. Despite her affected modesty, she was very proud of her athletic achievements. If there's one thing she's good at, it's P.E.!

"I hear you are also terrific at football!"

"Football?"

"As the Americans call it, soccer," Mari mentioned. "Your kicks are legendary."

"My kicks?"

"Yes. Nobody can block the ball when you're the one who made the kick!"

Ayumi beamed proudly. "Yes. I can kick well. I'm the best at kicking."

"And I'm sure you're not the type of girl to just use those legs for kicking some poor innocent kids," Mari mentioned.

"Of course not!" Ayumi began before a cold shudder descended on her._ She knows! She knows I kicked Keima before!_

"And I'm sure you know that it's wrong to use physical violence on anyone for any reason, except to defend yourself from physical violence too, right?"

"Of course."

"And it isn't proper to kick someone just for something they said, right?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Violence is not the answer." Ayumi was sweating now. This was not part of Keima or Elsie's earlier briefing. _And who told her about those things?_ She knew it was not likely that Keima would tell Mrs. Katsuragi, as he would be too embarrassed about it, and it didn't matter enough to him. And he was too careful with his words to blurt it out accidentally. But Elsie, on the other hand…

Wouldn't _intentionally _tell Mrs. Katsuragi.

_I am going to kill that Elly!_

"Especially if that someone was the one you love. You wouldn't inflict physical violence on that person, no matter what happens, right?"

"Of course."

And Ayumi further shrank from Mari's gaze.

"And we both know that what's proper between parent and child isn't appropriate between spouses and lovers," Mari added.

"Yes, I agree, Ma'am."

* * *

_Part 326 - Ayumi and Mari's Deal_

"Oh, I do apologize, Miss Takahara. I was watching too many shows about domestic violence," the mother sheepishly explained. "Anyway, let's go to the real reason why you're here. Do you know, Ayumi?"

"Because I was invited by Elsie for a group sleepover, right?"

"Yes. But do you know why?"

"I'm not sure, Mrs. Katsuragi."

"Well, Elsie explained something about you saying something to her, but I can't remember. Can you refresh my memory, Miss Takahara?"

Ayumi wanted to make an excuse, but she could see in her eyes that the mother knew.

"Well, I heard about the deal that Keima had with Tenri Ayukawa and Kanon Nakagawa—you know, where he spends three hours per week with each of them for the next five years?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Well, don't be mad at her, but she accidentally blabbed it to me," Ayumi answered.

"And?"

"I want to have the same deal as those two!" the teenage girl squeaked, her face blushing furiously.

"But why?"

_Does she really want me to blurt it out? _

"Because I love your son, and I know that this is the only way to have a chance. Please, let me in his life?"

Mari pretended to be shocked at the revelation. "Are you really willing to let Keima cheat on you every week?"

"And it's not cheating if I approve of it. And yes, I don't care if Keima has ten girls or more, as long as I am one of them, and as long as he chooses me in the end. I'm going to win, and I'll have him to myself after five years, as sure as the sun rises in the east!" she said in a very loud, emotional voice, her eyes burning with passion. "I love Keima, more than life itself, and I'll do anything."

At that point in time, Keima entered. "Hey Mom, I'm gonna get some snacks and… Ayumi Takahara? What are you doing here?"

Seeing her chance, Ayumi went over to him. "Keima Katsuragi, I'm here because I want to say sorry. Sorry for all the times I hurt you. I really didn't mean any of it."

"Oh, those? It's fine. It's probably my fault since I probably said something stupid!" Keima laughed. "Anyway, did you come all the way here just to apologize?"

"Well, yeah, but not only that. I want to say something."

"I guess I better go now," said Mari, "and leave you two lovebirds alone."

"Wait! Mrs. Katsuragi! Please, you've got to hear this too."

The mother stopped and looked at the two.

Then Ayumi gave a light kiss on Keima's lips. His eyes widened. That was not part of the plan.

"Huh? What's this about? Why did you—" Keima began but was silenced by Ayumi's fingers on his lips.

"Shhh. Shut up and listen. I love you, Keima Katsuragi. I love you so much it hurts. And don't say anything about it being impossible. I know everything. About your deal with Kanon and Ayukawa. What I want is to have the same chance as they have. I know that's the only thing you can give, so can I have it?"

"Ayumi, I had no idea. But I don't feel the same. Sorry."

"You don't like the others, either," Ayumi answered automatically.

There was a minute of silence as the runner looked at him expectantly.

He finally gave his answer. "If you want a chance, you may, as long as Mom and the other girls approve."

Mari gave an exaggerated sigh. "You're not the first, or even second or third girl to ask me this. So, I'll give you the same answer. As long Keima and all the other girls approve, I'm fine with it."

"Now that this is settled, what you saw and heard in this house this day remains here, right?" Keima asked.

"They wouldn't believe it even if it didn't," the athlete muttered.

"Well, I need to finish _Sora's Bad Day_," he said before he went upstairs.

"Miss Takahara, one more thing," said Mari before Ayumi took her leave.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Look. Let's forget what happened in the past. I won't ask any questions about what you did or did not do to my son. But I know that you will be, from now on, someone who abhors violence and will never ever physically abuse my son, right?"

"Really, Mrs. Katsuragi!" Ayumi tried to sound offended but came off as sheepish. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"And of course, if that happened, you will take responsibility, right?"

"I will withdraw from the schedule if I hurt him that way," she blurted out, still freaked out over that look on Mari's eyes and her enigmatic smile.

"I will hold you to that, Miss Takahara. Control your temper, or you'll never have the chance to be my daughter-in-law."

That frightened Ayumi. "Yes, Ma'am. I promise you that I will never ever physically hurt Keima ever again. Well, I may shout at him, but I won't use my superior physical strength in an argument or fight against him."

"I know," said the mother as her expression changed to friendly. "And please call Yui Goido, will you? Thanks."

…

* * *

_Part 327 –The Rich Heiress_

"Who are you?" asked Ayumi to a strange new girl.

The girl bowed to the athlete. "Nice to meet you. I am Yui Goido."

"You're Yui?" Ayumi shouted, and the rest of the girls laughed. Ayumi could not believe it. Yui Goido! In girls' clothes! Specifically, the female uniform of Maijima-High. And her hair was restored to her previous style.

Yui looking so feminine was something else.

"Yes, it's Goido," Tsukiyo mentioned. "While you were in the interview, she went to the toilet and came back looking like that."

"Yes. Just like I remembered her before!" Chihiro exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

"So, you're over the crossdressing phase, then?" Ayumi finally asked.

"Hardly. This is just for my future mother-in-law," declared Yui in her familiar style. "I need to show that I can be the perfect wife, and for that, I need to look and act the part!"

"And when mother-in-law is not looking, she's back to being a weird crossdresser," Chihiro laughed.

"Oh Yui, you're up. Good luck! And don't overdo it!" Ayumi said. "I wish I could watch it."

"Dear Mrs. Katsuragi is calling for me? I better get going," Yui remarked, reverting to how she acted before she got possessed by a Weiss. She acted with poise, like a lady, as she walked out of the café.

"Wouldn't the missus be surprised?" Chihiro cracked.

…

* * *

Mari evaluated the two most recent girls she interviewed. Shiori was a darling—she was too shy, didn't speak much, but her feelings were so obvious. She was so adorable that Mari did not have the heart to deny her what she wanted. The mother wished she could give the librarian a hand—it would be almost impossible to compete against the other girls.

As for Ayumi, her suspicions were correct. And such a shame too. If it weren't for that, Ayumi would be perfect! But the physical violence was just too much! Luckily for her, she answered every question correctly. If she had not, or tried to justify what she did, it would have been over for her. And thankfully, the athlete seemed to be scared of the prospect of losing Keima. Hopefully, that would knock some sense into her.

And here comes the final girl!

She was a bit surprised by the sight that greeted her. Was the proper, demure lady before her the same Yui Goido who, while wearing boys' clothes, casually declared that she would marry her son in five years? The face was the same, but everything else was different.

"My Lady Katsuragi," greeted Yui as she gave a deep bow.

"Um, plain Mrs. Katsuragi will do," Mari remarked, caught off guard by the girls' formality. "Won't you join me for tea?"

"I would be delighted to, Ma'am," Yui answered, sitting on the chair with perfect poise. She poured a cup of tea into her teacup the way she had been trained to do by her family.

And she drank it like the lady she was.

"Your tea is delightful!" Yui complimented. "May I have your recipe?"

"I'm afraid it's just an old family recipe. It's like my son's coffee. It's a family secret," Mari smiled.

"Yes. This is the same tea I've drunk in the café. It's as good as your son's coffee."

"Now, you are flattering me!" laughed Mari. "Nothing could be as good as Keima's coffee!"

They spent the next twenty minutes talking about nothing in particular—the weather, the flowers, different kinds of tea, the latest fashions, gossip around town, about the Goido family and their wealth, how to run a café, etc.

* * *

_Part 328 – Yui's Betrothed_

Yui seized the initiative. "Mrs. Katsuragi, I'd like to apologize."

"Apologize, Miss Goido?"

"For what happened the last time we met. I was presumptuous in asking the hand of your son without knowing the true situation."

"True situation?"

"Yes. Your daughter and my friend, Elsie, told me Keima's circumstances with the idol Kanon Nakagawa and his neighbor Tenri Ayukawa. I'm sad that Keima can't find true happiness in the next five years, and that he can't choose whom he'll spend the rest of his life with until it's over. On the other hand, some positives can come out of this."

"Positives, Miss Goido?"

"Yes. He has five years to choose, which means that his choice won't be rushed. He would have time to consider all the pros and cons of each girl and truly understand each of us. When he makes his choice, it would be the right one. He will make no mistake. I am sure of it."

"And do you know who he will choose?" Mari teased.

"He will choose me to be his bride," Yui said without hesitation, "provided I am given a chance, Mrs. Katsuragi. Will you give it to me?"

And Mari nodded. "Yes, provided that Keima and the other girls agree. You already know what it means to be given a chance with Keima?"

"Yes. Perfectly. I know the deal they had, and if I am given a chance, how I will fit in."

"Keima!" Mari shouted at the top of her lungs. "Get down here!"

And a few seconds later, Keima appeared with an annoyed look on his face. "What is it, Mom! I'm in the middle of a critical route, and I still have a dozen more games to go through this—huh? Is that you, Yui?"

"Hello, Keima," the heiress greeted shyly and demurely.

Keima just stared at her, with mouth wide open, his jaw hanging so low that Mari thought it threatened to hit the floor. This was the only time he had been genuinely surprised by a girl that day.

"Is that really you, or am I hallucinating?" he finally cracked.

"It is me," the girl answered, looking at him with delight in her eyes even as her manner remained shy.

"Anyway, do you have something to say to my son, Miss Goido?"

"Yes. Keima, I am quite fond of you. I adore you. I wish to be your betrothed."

"Um, would your family approve?"

"Now, they won't, but I'm sure once they see the benefits this union could bring to both our families, they would see no objection to having you as a son-in-law."

"I can't—"

"I know of your situation, Keima. This should only be a preliminary to our engagement. The formal signing of the engagement contracts could wait until after five years, once you chose me."

"Huh?"

"I want to have a chance of winning your hand in marriage. Please give it to me? I will make sure that you will fall in love with me for the next five years. Your family will also see that the benefits that will accrue are not only of the emotional kind but also financial, not to mention the prestige too. For example, union with the Goido family will raise the profile of your café, and increase the number of customers. And maybe even increase investments too."

"And what, pray tell, Yui, would be the benefit to your family be, of us marrying? Aside from emotional benefits like love?" Keima challenged, playing the game too.

"Aside from the fact that it would raise my morale, our family would also gain the expertise of a genius such as yourself, Keima Katsuragi. I know just how smart, organized and dedicated you are. You can make the Goido family even richer using that intellect."

"But, you can just hire me if that's the case."

"But if we're married, you can't just quit the family business," the heiress answered quickly. "We would have you forever."

"Do you know what you're getting into?" Keima snapped, cutting off the business talk. He was not sure that his mother would be too pleased by the utilitarian reasons given by Yui.

"I am aware of your situation with your neighbor and the idol. I wish to have the same chance as them. If I have it, I am sure that you will pick me after five years. And before you ask, I have no objection to you having other girls in the meantime. It's only natural that men's eyes would wander, and as long as I am acknowledged as the number one, that is fine with me."

"Fine. As long as the others agree, I'll give you the same chance as them. How about you, Mom?"

"Miss Goido's fine," she said. "As long as you both know what you're getting into."

"Thank you. May I take my leave? The others are waiting for me."

"Of course, Miss Goido," Mari approved.

…

* * *

_Part 329 – Keima's Admission_

When Yui left, Mari remarked, "that is the weirdest girl yet. I mean, wasn't she a crossdressing tomboy the last time she was here?"

"She still is. Just look at how she acts at school. I guess she did that act to impress you."

"Act or no, she was so natural. It does not seem like she was acting at all," the mother remarked.

"That's because that's how she naturally acted before she became a crossdresser. Based on what I know of the Goido family, from what Elsie tells me, that's how Yui was trained by the family—to be the perfect wife. Being an enthusiastic crossdresser may be more of an act than being the perfect lady—that was already ingrained and natural to her. So Yui rebelled by consciously acting like a boy," Keima theorized.

"So why try to rebel at all?" Mari wondered.

"Oh, the typical teenage girl issues. She might want to try something new before she gets married off. Despite what she says, she won't marry against the wishes of her family," Keima remarked.

"Yet she thinks that she can marry you."

"Well, I'm sure she'll try to convince her parents that marrying into the prestigious Katsuragi family would be better than marrying some rich nobodies. Unlikely, but not impossible," the gamer remarked. "That happened in games all the time."

"Prestigious? Our family is prestigious?" Mari wondered.

"Of course not. But I'm sure Yui will do her best to make our family look worthwhile for their daughter."

"If you end up choosing her, you realize that you'll also need to woo her family too? Not just Yui?"

"Yes. If I choose her, it would be the hardest, as I would need to conquer the entire Goido clan too, but let's see what happens."

"Well, that's that. So, what do you think, Keima? Do you finally believe Elsie when she told you five of her friends are in love with you?"

"Yes. You win the bet, Mom. I was wrong. The world is really crazy, and five girls who have no business doing so are actually in love with me! I still think they're crazy. I am a nerdy gamer! An otaku! I don't know what they see in me."

"You're not giving yourself enough credit, my son! You have enough good qualities to hold the interest of many girls."

"Well, love is blind, they say!" Keima quipped. "Tonight just proves it!"

Mari nodded. "What's surprising was not that girls could like you. It's that they are willing to share."

"Well, we'll see about that. They have to accept the other girls too."

"They said that it's fine, and they are willing to share," the mother reminded.

"_Words_. Mere words. Would they actually consent if they see their rivals? We'll see. The next part will show how serious they are. I'm sure none of them will go through with this."

"Are you sure, my son?"

"Yes. Despite what they say, no sane girl would willingly put up in a relationship where the boy can date other girls too. It's not natural!"

"True. We'll see, shall we? Still, if they do accept the others, you do have a responsibility to date them all for the next five years."

"I know. I made a promise, and I won't back down if the girls accept it. But they won't."

"We'll see. Should we start?"

"Yes," the mother said.

…

* * *

_Part 330 – Permission Granted_

"Yahoo!" Yui shouted as she bounced back into the café. "I'm gonna marry darling!"

"So, I take it that it went well?" Tsukiyo remarked.

"It went very well! I was able to impress darling's mother with my impeccable manners!" the heiress remarked as she recounted her interview.

She was acting like the crossdresser they all knew.

"I'm still surprised you pulled that act!" Kanon remarked. "I never pegged you as an actress."

"Well, not really. That was how I normally acted before I met Keima. All proper and demure. It's really easy to slip back into. I'm telling you, dressing up as a boy and acting like one is harder!"

"Really?" Tsukiyo wondered.

"Yes. I always have to think, how would a boy act in this situation? Of course, a lot of it was from my memories of when I switched bodies, but now that I'm a girl again, I need to remember how I acted during that time. Not to mention that there were many new situations that I haven't encountered before as a boy, so I have to think. Acting like a lady is something I've been doing since before I can remember, so it's more natural. I've been dressing and acting like a boy for only a few months, so it's still new."

"Of course, when Mrs. Katsuragi catches you acting like you really are, there would be trouble," Ayumi reminded.

"Oh, she won't. And if she does, I have a ready explanation for that!" Yui proclaimed.

"So now that that's taken care of, what's next?" Tsukiyo wondered, and all eyes focused on Elsie, who had been engrossed in conversation with Ayumi and Chihiro.

"Oh, you'll see!" Elsie said with a big smile on her face that scared some of the other girls. The girls, now that they have known the young-looking devil more, were aware that Elsie should not be underestimated.

Then, Mari Katsuragi entered, followed by a sulking Keima.

"Mom, do I need to be here?"

"For the last time, Keima, yes," snapped the mother. She turned to the girls and smiled.

The girls all stood up.

"Tenri, Kanon," Mari called, motioning to the two girls to come to her, and the two complied.

The mother looked at the five other girls and said, "don't you have anything to say to Kanon and Tenri?"

And that was their cue. Chihiro stood up and went in front of Kanon and Tenri. She bowed and began. "Tenri, Kanon, I know, well, we all know about your deal with Keima Katsuragi. So, um, could I share with you? I mean, have the same deal, you know what I'm talking about."

"I'm not totally happy about it, but yes. You can," Kanon answered.

"Yes, Miss Kosaka, you can," Tenri whispered.

"Thank you very much, you two!" Chihiro bowed again before going back.

Tsukiyo was next. "Look, I know it's not the most beautiful thing in the world, but I want to ask your permission to spend time with Keima. Can I?"

Kanon nodded. "It's fine with me. It's for Keima's sake, after all."

Tenri nodded and merely said, "Yes."

Then it was Shiori. The librarian just looked at the two. "Please?" she mouthed, her words almost inaudible.

Kanon went and shook Shiori's hands. "You may."

"I'd be glad to have you onboard," Tenri smiled.

Ayumi was next.

"Hey, Kanon. I'm your friend from school, right? I'm a big fan too! Can you please grant me this favor?"

"It would be my pleasure!" the idol answered as she gave a friendly hug to Ayumi.

Ayumi went to Tenri and grabbed her hands. "Pretty please?"

Tenri giggled as she gave a big nod.

Finally, it was Yui. With Mari there, she reverted to her lady mode.

"Dear Miss Nakagawa, can I have a chance to win Keima in five years? I know it would be a burden and a disadvantage to you to have competition for his heart, so I understand if you refuse, and I would bear you no grudge if you do so. I am asking this as a favor to a friend."

Kanon restrained herself from laughing as she said, "Yes, yes. No problem, Yui!"

Yui turned to Tenri, and asked, "How about you, Miss Ayukawa. Can I have a chance at Keima too?"

"Yes, you can," Tenri finally said.

Yui smiled as she bowed to the two girls.

"Thank you very much, both of you. I will never forget this," she politely bowed before going back to her table.

* * *

_Part 332 – The Final Touches_

Mari looked at Keima and dared him to comment. However, he was too busy playing with his PFP. The mother snatched the gaming console from his hand. "Pay attention," she whispered.

"I heard everything," he answered. "Am I screwed?"

"Very much so. Enjoy the next five years," she answered, still in whispers, with a look of triumph in her eyes. The Mother looked at the girls in front of her.

"One last thing. It's nice that Tenri and Kanon accept all of you five. But you must also accept each other. Miss Kosaka, Miss Takahara, Miss Kujo, Miss Shiomiya, and Miss Goido, you already know each other in school, right?"

"We do," Chihiro answered. "Ayumi's my best friend, and Yui's my bandmate. Shiomiya, I know from the library, and I am a regular visitor to Kujo's astronomy club."

There were similar claims from the other girls, except for Shiori, who was just quiet.

"Well, then. Do any of you have any objection to sharing Keima with any of the other girls here? Speak now or hold your peace for the next five years! Or else!"

There was a hint of threat from the Mother to those who would break the peace.

All the girls shook their heads while there was a cacophony of "no" and "none" from the five girls.

"Good. Then I approve of all of you! Keima?"

The boys put his PFP in his pocket and gave a smile that made the girls' knees weak. "If that is what you want, then I'll be willing to give you a chance to win my heart. I promise that starting next week, I will spend three hours with you each week for the next five years. And I will choose one of you. It's the same deal as I previously gave Kanon and Tenri. I apologize for imposing this on you, as my situation is unique, and I cannot have a girl to myself as a result until this business is over."

"We understand, Keima!" Ayumi exclaimed before she hopped over and hugged him. "Thank you for giving me this chance. I never thought that I would be lucky enough, especially after I found out about your true situation!"

Her voice cracked, and to the astonishment of the other girls, tears began to flow.

_Just how much can you act? _Tsukiyo thought. She shook her head before she too went and joined the hug. "Yes, Keima! Thank you!"

The other five girls then rushed and crowded Keima, hugging him on all sides, crushing him in the middle.

When it was all over, they were a mess. Shiori, Tenri, and Kanon joined Ayumi with the crying, while Chihiro, Tsukiyo, and Yui were more subdued. This was not part of the plan.

"Well, I'll be going now!" Keima uttered as he separated himself from the girls.

"What? You're leaving? So soon?" Chihiro protested.

"The week starts on Monday," Keima quipped before leaving the girls with his mother.

Mari looked at the seven girls. "Now, girls! I'm so glad that we made this arrangement. I'm not sure outsiders will understand, so let's keep this a secret, okay?"

"But what will happen when others see Keima dating different girls? Won't that blow our cover?" asked Ayumi.

"And even if it does not, that would brand him as a dirty cheating scumbug," Chihiro pointed.

"Keima and I have discussed it. So here's my suggestion. You make ruses to explain your relationship with him. For example, Shiori, how about—"

"Um, I am writing a book. So he's helping me?"

"Excellent, Miss Shiomiya!" Mari exclaimed. "And I'm sure the rest of you could cook up ruses. And if that fails, there's still one last thing."

* * *

_Part 333 – Mari and the Talk_

Seeing the girls look at her expectantly, Mari continued.

"Keima will play the oblivious fool. No matter how much each of you spends time with him, he'll insist on anybody who asks that it was entirely innocent. No matter how obvious it is that all seven of you are in love with him, he won't 'notice' because he's that dense. As long as you don't do anything too obvious in public, I think Keima's reputation for obsessive gaming is such that it would be believed, right?"

There was a series of nods from the girls.

"Um, what do you mean anything too obvious?" Yui asked.

"You know, things like kissing, and those kinds of stuff?"

The girls blushed at her words.

"Oh, one more thing. I know you're going to spend time together with my son, and you'd like to do things normal couples do. And to an extent, I have no problem with it. But since you are not yet formally a couple until after five years, there are certain things that I would insist that you refrain from doing. Now, kissing, I'm okay with. And I don't really mind hugging and holding…"

And Mari spent the next hour or so telling the girls what they can and cannot do with her son, and what they can and cannot allow Keima to do to them.

"Do you understand?" the mother finally asked when she was done, and she had answered all their questions.

When there was none, she made one last rule. "Those rules are not negotiable. Please, be on your best behavior, okay?"

"We will!" the girls answered in chorus.

Mari internally sighed. _How will I ever explain this to Keiichi? Hey honey! Guess what? Keima has seven girlfriends at the same time, and I approved it!_

And she was surprised at how it had come to this. Neither she nor Keima wanted this—and yet, it happened. Mostly thanks to Elsie's persistence, her own flawed assumptions, and Keima's delusions. How wrong all of them were about how girls in love acted—to think that all of the events conspired to bring about this outcome!

And she was surprised that all the girls made it. She and Keima were genuinely expecting a few or even most to drop out, yet they passed with flying colors. And their replies were so similar. As if they knew exactly what she wanted to hear. If she did not know better, she would have thought that Keima conspired with the girls to pass the evaluation, but that's impossible, as Keima did not like to have girls hanging around him. That meant it was Elsie who talked to them.

Looking back, it was Elsie's idea that all seven girls be with Keima at the same time. And all seven of them were her friends. So most likely, it was Elsie!

That surprised Mari. She never thought that the bubbly brain of Elsie could conjure up such a plot, but all evidence pointed to it. Guess she didn't know as much about her foster daughter as well as she thought.

At least she and Keima were able to fool the girls into thinking that he had no idea before that night! Keima really could act!

…

* * *

As Keima walked upstairs, he wanted to shout in triumph! Everything had gone to plan. The girls did their part, and they did it magnificently. Even if they sometimes acted weird—like Yui acting like her old self! What was that all about? Oh well, it worked.

Now he had his mother on board with his plans for the next five years! And her mother never even suspected a thing!

Now the next part of the sleepover would begin—right after her mother had gone to bed—that of the voting for Aoba Fuse. And he had a feeling that he would achieve an even greater triumph than the one he just achieved!

Nothing could go wrong. Nothing.

End of Flag XXX

* * *

**Author Notes**

**Review Replies**

To **xellos540, **

I originally sent this reply in PM, but I'm posting it here to enlighten other readers.

Yes, it's the beginning of the sleepover.

Aoba deliberately went early to avoid the other girls and hide out in the library. She's, as you said, metal gear Aoba XD.

Mari did not lead Keima to his way of life, of course. But Aoba thinks so.

As for the match in heaven? Keima and Aoba may not be so, but Mari thought so, not that she'd approve of the reason why she thinks is a match made in heaven.

The reason why Tsukiyo's not too eager to arrive is because she's apprehensive about the interview with Mari, for obvious reasons. She'd rather not confess to someone, who, to her, is a total stranger, even if that total stranger is the mother of her beloved.

Yep! Mari is terrifying. Although to be fair, Mari was not trying to be scary. The interrogation was supposed to be a total surprise for the girls, but of course, that's not the case. They were prepared. So they know what's up, and that scared them.

Imagine being asked to confess without any warning whatsoever! I don't think any girl would pass!

If Mari only knew! I wonder how she'll react? "You mean to tell me that devils are real, and Elsie not actually Keiichi's illegitimate child? I knew you were faithful all this time, hubby! I never doubted you! Wait! Goddesses are real? And ghosts too who hide in the gap of the heart of girls that my son has to kiss to drive out of? And that Elsie put an explosive collar around my darling son's neck so he would kiss girls? And in order to save the world from being taken over by devils from hell, Keima has to kiss the same girls? And that if Keima does not keep on kissing them, they'll die?" XD

Yep. Chihiro still has not transitioned into calling him "Keima". It's either Katsuragi, or Otamegane, Dweeb, or Doofus. Though the latter three is said as a kind of pet name, without malice.

And yes, Mari approves of Chihiro.

Tsukiyo is more rattled and scared rather than surprised. She was hoping that Ayumi would go next, and was disappointed she was next.

I wonder if every time Mari smiles in the future, it would scare the girls, or make them squirm, even if the smile is entirely innocent?

Poor Tsukiyo. She really isn't first at anything, except maybe that her Goddess was the eldest. Well, she could boast if she's the first girl whose initial conquest was not shown in the anime! The only girls who could claim to be first would be Ayumi, for obvious reasons, Tenri, for knowing Keima first, Kanon, for remembering first, Chihiro, for falling in love first without the need of being conquered, etc.

The "I have faith" dialogue may be repetitive, but only because, what else could they say? They couldn't say, "well, they already know that I am part of the schedule, so they have to approve of me if they want to remain in the schedule." But I'll see what I can do to differentiate the other girls.

As for Tsukiyo's opinion of Kanon, there was any moment in the manga or anime where Tsukiyo gushed over Kanon's music. As for Romantic Music, Tsukiyo was referring to the music produced between 1800 and 1910, which is called "Romantic". Classical Music, technically speaking, would be from 1730 to 1820. Both periods as well as the earlier Baroque era (1600 to 1750) are popularly known as "Classical Music". And I don't think Kanon's style would be similar to Tchaikovsky, for example, who is a Romantic Era composer.

Yep. Tsukiyo was one of the first girls conquered (excluding Tenri) who regularly called him "Keima" instead of Katsuragi during their initial conquest. So it's a bit jarring for her to start calling him 'Katsuragi' for any reason.

It's not being last that rankled Tsukiyo. It's not being first. And saying that she's not first to Mari rankled her. She wished the cover story was her being first.

Yep! If Mari could dictate for Keima, based on all the girls she interviewed and approved, she would probably choose Chihiro. She seemed the most normal of all the girls and could actually control Keima's bad (in Mari's view) habits.

Well, Tsukiyo lives like a princess, with her Astronomy Club transformed mostly into her personal home in the school. Most of the things inside are personal items (like the doll house) and is therefore, not funded by the school. And since she rides the bus, she's not wealthy like Yui. So yeah, Mari was right to worry about Tsukiyo's worth ethic and financial good sense.

Yes, head pats. :D It's especially powerful since Keima and Aoba has a Master and Disciple relationship, and it would also signify Keima's pride and approval of Aoba's gaming.

The Katsuragi home has a café attached to it. So it's only natural to many trays in it.

No, Keima did not account Mari asking Aoba the question. He still had no idea the real reason why Mari invited the girl genius along.

What Aoba meant was that he should treat her like a real girlfriend, not just a disciple, of course. The girl genius knew Mari would not understand what being a game "heroine" really meant, so she had to explain. And of course, Aoba had been playing Otome games too, so she had experience in playing the heroine too—in games.

Aoba knows what Mari wants from a daughter-in-law, and saw tells Mari what she wants to hear. It does not hurt that she also meant it.

As for changing the world, Aoba's already doing it too—like making Keima president by making him popular, making him feared by scaring the bullies using the devil's powers, etc. Who knows what schemes Aoba could come up with to change the world for Keima's sake.

I immediately thought of the actual Goddesses when I wrote that. XD Oh irony of ironies! Good thing Mari does not know the actual Goddesses, or she might have used a different word.

I do wonder if Diana would use that as an excuse. :  
"Diana: Katsuragi, you're a God, right? The God of Conquests, right?"  
"Keima: Of course, I am God. The God of Conquests. I'm glad you recognize my greatness!"  
"Diana: Then I am the only one fit to be your bride. Because only a Goddess could marry a God!"  
XD

I don't think Aoba is mentally ready to see herself as an equal. I mean, she could try, but unless Aoba could equal Keima in gaming, which is a looooong time off, then it won't happen.

How wrong Keima is about how the other girls will vote for Aoba? We'll see. And about Aoba refusing to share him? Hahaha! Keima is about to find out.

As for how Ayumi and Mari talks about physical violence, just wait for the next chapter. Although I have to say that Mari, I think, views her infliction of violence upon Keima as akin to corporal punishment to a naughty child, like spanking. Which, I don't you could extend the same to a husband-wife relationship.

Yup! It's funny how Keima views Yui's view on Aoba! I mean, it's perfectly logical based on everything he knows about Yui and girls in general.

To be fair, that part of Mari accepting the seven as Keima's girls while making it look like Keima is reluctant and only wants to make Elsie happy is working wonderfully.

Where are they going to sleep? Just tune in. XD

And once more, thanks for your beta and review xellos540!

* * *

To **Red888, **

Thank you for review.

Hope you like this part. And as for Shiori, I hope you liked she got interviewed. As for Kanon, she's already a well known part of the group, so there was not much chaos on her introduction.

* * *

To **Undying Soul98,**

Thank you for you review. I'm glad you liked it and read through all of it despite it's length. Yes, it was really hard to set it all up, because having a harem really is hard. Not a harem where a number of girls fall in love with the same guy-that's not hard to do. But where there is a relationship between that guy and all the girls-that is hard. Especially for it work, all the girls must be aware of each other and at the very least tolerate it.

And I'm glad that Aoba, Yui, and Shiori stole the show for you! I really enjoyed writing those three girls!

As for how this progress, there would be a time-skip soon. Don't worry, the day by day stuff is only to set-up the next few years, to give an idea how the day to day life of Keima and the girls go about.

As for the end, it's a secret, but I already have an end in mind. But setting it up will take a lot. And it's not even half over.

And thank you for your review!


	31. The Calm

**The World The Girls Also Knows: The Girls God Can Only Save**

AU after Goddesses Arc. Keima has to keep the affection of the seven Goddess hosts and Chihiro at the same time. And he still has to exorcise loose souls from girls by making them fall in love with him. Miyako has a loose soul that needs to be exorcised, and the God of Conquests gets himself a new disciple in the game world named Aoba Fuse.

And I do not own The World God Only Knows.

And thank you to **xellos540** for the beta!

* * *

**Short Summary of Flag XXX**

Mari interviews Shiori. Will Shiori make it out alive? Keima's mother then grills Ayumi. Especially about how Ayumi treated Keima in the past. And then Yui. How will the crossdresser fare with the mother of her beloved?

* * *

**ARC III – THE DISCIPLE**

**Flag XXXI**

**The Calm **

_Part 334 – A Time for Relief_

Relief—that was the feeling all seven girls of the schedule felt as Mari wound down her lecture. Most girls were too timid, shy, or proper to do the things that Mari had expressly forbidden, and those that they had already done with Keima had, thankfully, been green-lit by the mother. And just as well. One could imagine what their reaction would be if the mother of the boy they loved forbade kissing or hugging!

And there was the fact that, from all outward indications, Mari remained ignorant of the true nature of the event. The girls were thankful that they got the approval of the mother, and that they could continue to spend time with Keima without hiding it from the formidable Mrs. Katsuragi. Yet they were also glad that she had not caught on that they were already doing what they were begging her for.

They had gotten Mrs. Katsuragi's approval by fooling her! But, as Keima had rationalized, by lying now, they would not have to lie to her afterward over and over again. One lie today would save lots of lies for the next five years.

And thinking about it, they realized that Keima had been right.

Not that it got the gamer off the hook. They were still peeved at him for feeling so scared, so inadequate, so insignificant against the formidable woman! Every single one of them, except Tenri, would make Keima pay. It was a good thing for them that according to the rules of the schedule, they get to decide how to spend their hours with Keima!

"Anyway, I still need to finish cooking our dinner!" Mari apologized as she looked at the clock.

"I can help," Tenri volunteered, raising her hand and approaching the mother.

"Thank you, dear," Mari answered with a smile. She beckoned the timid girl to follow her.

To the other girls, it was the start of a new kind of war. They realized that getting the favor of Mrs. Katsuragi was a critical battle. Keima had the ultimate choice in the end, but that night showed how big an influence Mari has with her son. Mari can make life difficult for any girl she takes a disliking to, and she gave the impression that she had no qualms of doing so if it was deemed necessary. And the girls no doubt knew that she could influence Keima to choose the girl whom she prefers—she might be saying that she's leaving the final choice to Keima, but they were not fooled. Mari can be the decisive factor in his final decision should she wish it.

Even though Tenri was sincere and just wanted to help Mrs. Katsuragi, the other girls concluded that it was a ploy to win over the mother and hence, Keima.

The other girls all volunteered to help Mari. "Please, let me help!" Ayumi nearly shouted.

"Yeah. It's boring waiting here. I want to help," Chihiro said.

"I learned how to cook just for this. Please let me show you my talents," Tsukiyo offered.

"I was trained on more than a hundred styles of cooking in preparation for being married," Yui, back to her proper lady mode, stated.

"Well, I'll help too!" Kanon shouted. "I can sing to provide music while the rest of you make the food."

Shiori just approached and stared intensely at the middle-aged woman.

"Very well. I sure could use the help!" Mrs. Katsuragi answered, glad that she would have assistance, as the amount of food she was preparing would undoubtedly benefit from extra hands.

* * *

_Part 335 – A Keima-less Celebration_

Cooking was fun. Each of the girls, to Mari's pleasant surprise, were excellent cooks. Of course, nobody told her that the reason for their skill was because they cooked bento lunches for Keima every schoolday. Each of them wanted their lunch to be the best that Keima had ever tasted, at least in comparison with the rivals. Thus, they endeavored to be the best cooks they could be.

Even Yui. She surprised her parents with her eagerness to learn cooking. She gave the excuse that she needed cooking skills to be a proper wife, and her parents were all too happy to have their cook give their daughter the best culinary education money could buy.

* * *

…

It took them one hour, but finally, they were finished. It was no ordinary dinner. It was more like a banquet. In addition to the food, there were bottles of coke, orange juice, and root beer.

After all the food and drinks were laid out in the café, Mari declared, "Girls, consider this your welcome party! Congratulations!"

They were greeted with shouts and cheers from the girls of the schedule and Elsie. From the girls' perspective, it was Mari's welcome party to _their _world with Keima.

The music was, of course, composed of Kanon's songs. And some of the girls had to pretend not to be too much of a fan of the idol, less Mari suspects them of lying during their interview. Still, others were unabashed in their fandom, reasoning that they could always say to the mother that they were merely being polite by acting like fans. And it was hard not to be infected by Elsie's enthusiasm for all things Kanon.

The only thing that marred the occasion was the absence of Keima. The girls demanded that the boy join the party. But Mari made excuses.

"I'm sorry, but my son can't come down right now. He's a little shaken by today's revelations, and he needed time to process it all in."

"Shaken?" Shiori wondered.

"Yes. He really didn't know that you all loved him. He thought that Elsie was making it all up. This night was supposed to be just proving Elsie wrong, and well, guess we proved him wrong instead. So he needed time by himself to reflect on just what happened."

"Couldn't we help him?" asked a skeptical Ayumi.

"I'm sorry, but because of what happened, and knowing my son, joining you here would not help," she said. "He does not want to be rude, but he needs to be alone. Don't worry. I'll talk to him. He'll come around."

To the mother's pleasant surprise, there was not much protest. And though she could detect some disappointment in their eyes, it was muted.

"He just learned that he's going to date all of you for the next five years. That's a lot to take in. He's trying to wrap his brain around it. I mean, to go from where he was before this entire business started, to juggling seven girls at once?"

The girls all looked at each other with wary looks and little chuckles.

"I don't know if you know what you're getting into. I don't think I know either! But either way, it's going to be a very interesting five years, don't you think?" Mari continued.

"Don't worry. I'm going to make sure he would have the best five years of his life!" Kanon asserted.

The other girls made similar declarations, except Shiori, who just nodded.

"Thank you for being so understanding," the mother said apologetically as she left the café. "Please, go on! Keima's mood shouldn't spoil your fun."

* * *

_Part 336 – Corrupting the Innocent_

The disappointed girls continued with their celebration. They knew that Keima'd come down for the Aoba vote; only they were not certain of the exact time when that would happen. After they had their fill of the food and drinks, they debated what to do next.

In truth, the girls had been so focused, rightfully, about Mari's interview that they had neglected to think or plan anything else besides 'how do I pass Mari's test?' They were at a loss of what to do next.

"So, where do we sleep?" asked Tsukiyo to Elsie.

"Oh, don't worry about it!" the little devil reassured.

"I don't know," Chihiro said, concerned. "I was too worked about talking to Mrs. Katsuragi. I wasn't able to think about it, but can we all fit in your room, Elly?"

"Unless we can split into two rooms," Ayumi suggested.

"And some of us can sleep in Katsuragi's room! I call dibs on sleeping with him in his bed!" the heiress proposed.

And the six girls looked at the crossdresser like she had gone crazy.

"Over my dead body, Goido!" Tsukiyo snapped. "We're not allowed to do that! Aren't you listening to what Mrs. Katsuragi said just a while ago? Or is your hearing as bad as your thinking?"

"What? I won't do anything that the missus won't allow. I mean, the worst thing that we could do is hug and kiss while lying down together," Yui defended.

"On the other hand, go ahead and do those things to him. I'm going to call Mrs. Katsuragi so she can watch you two do unspeakable things, and I'm going to be laughing when she dumps you from the schedule!" Tsukiyo snickered. "Fuse's going in, so it's a fair trade, don't you think?"

"How about you do it, and I'll rat you out to Keima's Mom, and she'll throw you out, your Ladyship!" Yui snapped. "This way, we can remain seven after Fuse's in."

"No, no, no!" Chihiro shouted. "No sleeping in Katsuragi's room! Elsie, you invited us here! I'm sure you have this covered, right?"

"Of course! Just you wait here!" Elsie exclaimed as she ran out of the café.

"Did Elly think this through?" Ayumi wondered.

"Knowing her, no!" Tsukiyo snickered.

"Now Lady Kujo, be nice!" Kanon gently chided.

"Are you really going to rat me out if we violate the rules?" Yui asked Tsukiyo seriously.

"All is fair in love and war. Yes. I am a proper lady. I won't do anything that isn't proper, and if anybody else does so, I'm going to make them pay," the doll-like girl declared. "That's less competition for me if that happens."

"We won't be doing anything forbidden!" Ayumi shouted, her face red at the implication of what they were talking about. "I mean, I don't think I'm ready for half the things that Mrs. Katsuragi said we're allowed to do, let alone those we were forbidden to. And I won't let him do it to me until he chooses me anyway."

"Will you please stop this talk about this stuff?" Chihiro shouted. "You're making it awkward for the innocent ones!"

"Innocent ones?" Tsukiyo raised her eyebrow.

"Them!" Chihiro pointed to Shiori and Tenri, who were silent the entire time.

"Yes! You're corrupting their innocent minds with all this talk!" Kanon nodded.

"Hello! Shiori and Tenri were with us when Mrs. Katsuragi gave us that talk! They're not so innocent anymore!" Ayumi pointed out.

"And besides," Yui said, with a feral grin, "I don't know about Ayukawa, but I doubt that Shiomiya is all that innocent."

"Um…" the shy librarian could only say.

"I saw Shiomiya when she thought nobody was looking, read some very interesting books. From the adult section. Let's see. _Amours of the Handsome Soldier_. Or how about, _Passion in the Bed at the Palace?_"

And Shiori became red as a tomato as she was mortified that her reading habits were exposed.

"And even if Lady Kujo here didn't see you read those books," the heiress continued, "we all know you read every book in the library, which meant that Shiori here read every single romance book in it!"

"Goido, don't be mean!" Tsukiyo gently chided.

Ayumi nodded. "Don't let them get to you, Shiori. They're just teasing."

* * *

_Part 337 – The Intruder_

It was at this point that Elsie came back.

"Well?" asked Chihiro, glad for a distraction.

"We will all sleep here!" Elsie proclaimed, followed by Mari carrying a big rolled-up foam.

"Yep. This is the best space for your sleepover," Mari informed.

"Wait here. I have more where that came from. Elsie, come on, help me."

"I'll help you," Tenri volunteered.

And the rest of the girls volunteered to help too.

When it was over, they were able to drag about six rolled up foams, multiple bedding sheets, a stack of thick blankets, pillows, and other necessities.

They carefully stacked the tables and chairs upon each other, at the edges, near the wall of the café, so there was a big space in the middle.

They placed the six foams in the middle, three by two, and covered it with a big white sheet. Then they put the pillows in the middle—eight in all. The foam was big, and the girls were small, so they fit comfortably when they tried lying down.

Mari then got a relatively small TV from the house and placed it in the café counter, and also put a small DVD-Blu-ray player beside it. Elsie got a stack of her favorite DVDs and Blu-ray from the living room for the other girls to peruse.

"Let's get changed!" Elsie declared.

"Um, where?" asked a conscious Tsukiyo.

"You can change in the living room," Mari offered. "Don't worry. Keima's in his room, playing, as usual. He wouldn't get down even for the apocalypse. But just to be sure, I'll stand guard at the stairs."

"Okay, thank you," Ayumi offered.

Mari nodded and left.

In the living room, they changed one by one from their school uniforms to their pajamas or nightgowns. True to her word, Mari stood at the top of the stairs to stop Keima if he tried going down, not that she needed to do anything as Keima did not even try.

When they were all done changing, Mari came back to bid them good night.

"So, what do we do?" asked Kanon.

"Let's watch some movies!" Elsie shouted, showing them her disc collection.

There was a dispute about what film they were going to watch until they decided to let Elsie, as their hostess, decide for them. And surprisingly, what she chose was agreeable to all the girls. It was a scary film. And to set the atmosphere, Elsie switched off the lights.

There were many shouts and screams as they watched, and they hugged each other, shivering with fright. They all wished that Keima was there with them to give them comfort, to hold them, and to make sure everything was all right.

"Whew! That was scary!" Ayumi remarked as she turned on the light.

"Yes. I wish Divine Brother were here with us!" Elsie whined.

"For someone who has seen actual monsters, you sure seemed to scare easily!" a voice suddenly said behind them.

There was a collective scream, and when they looked behind them, it was…

Haqua.

* * *

_Part 338 – The Valedictorian In the Sleepover_

"Haha! Tell me, is that thing you saw on TV scarier than a Weiss?"

"Well, that's different, Haqua!" Elsie pouted.

"So what are you doing here? Did Elsie invite you too?" Tenri asked.

"I'm here for the Aoba Fuse vote. Or have you forgotten it's going to take place tonight?"

"Well yeah," Chihiro nodded. "We're just waiting for that doofus to come down from his throne and humor us masses with his presence."

"I guess he's waiting for his mother to go to bed," Haqua speculated. "I mean, he wouldn't want to risk his mother walking in a vote to get Fuse in, right?"

"Wait! Does that mean that Fuse needs to get interviewed by Mrs. Katsuagi too?" Chihiro wondered. "Of course! Just to be fair to all of us! Oh, I wish I could watch that!"

"Yeah! I wonder how Fuse will get through that ringer!" Ayumi snickered. "How much will she squirm under Keima's Mom's gaze?"

"Wait! Why aren't you wearing your pajamas?" asked Elsie, looking at Haqua, who was wearing her usual outfit.

"Because I'm not here to join your sleepover. I'm only here to vote and make the declaration concerning Fuse's status. Besides, even if I wanted to, I didn't bring my nightwear with me," the valedictorian asserted. Hopefully, the last sentence would stifle any hope that Elsie might have for her.

"Oh, is that all?" the younger devil answered before she grabbed the purple-haired devil's hand. "You can borrow one of mine. Or Mom's. You're about her size, I think!"

"Elsie—" Haqua shrieked as she was pulled toward the living room.

But there was no stopping Elsie as she dragged her best friend to the main house.

And they ran into Mari in the living room, who was on her way to the kitchen.

"Look who's here?"

"Haqua? I didn't know you were invited by Elsie too!" the mother exclaimed.

"Well, uh," Haqua began. She wanted to deny it but considered the implications. Katsuragi and Fuse were right. If she was not part of the sleepover, then what was she doing there? Was she some thief or stalker who broke into a house full of teenage girls in pajamas? So now that Mari saw her, it's best to play along. "Yeah. She invited me. I'm sorry, I was late."

"And can you believe it, Mom! She forgot to bring her stuff! She doesn't even have her pajamas."

_What kind of girl forgets her nightwear for a sleepover? Maybe you're an Otaku like Keima, and you just came from an anime convention. _"Oh, that's no problem. I'm sure Elsie—" that thought died when she realized that Elsie's spares were in the laundry hamper. "Well, I have some you can borrow."

"Really? Well, I can't accept that—"

"Nonsense! It's better than sleeping in your cosplay costume," Mari retorted. "Don't worry. It'll be fine! Just you wait and see! Wait! You haven't eaten dinner yet, have you?"

"She hasn't Mom!" Elsie answered for her.

"Elsie, don't be rude. Haqua, please follow me."

Haqua had no choice but to follow Mari to the kitchen, where the mother served her with the left-overs of the earlier party. After being warmed in the microwave, it was still as delicious as before. Elsie got seconds so that Haqua won't eat alone.

After the meal, Haqua helped Elsie and Mari wash the dishes. Then Mari lent her some of her nightgowns.

…

* * *

"It fits you perfectly!" Mari exclaimed as she looked at the purple-haired girl don her nightgown. Being a nightgown meant that it did not have to exactly 'fit', unlike pajamas. And Haqua, to the mother's opinion, just looked elegant in her nightwear.

Haqua felt a bit awkward, but as she looked at the full-length mirror in Elsie's room, she had to admit that it was not bad.

"You look just like Mom!" Elsie cooed upon looking at her idol.

"Well, you two go down and join the others!" Mrs. Katsuragi said, shooing the two girls.

…

* * *

_Part 339 – Truth or Dare_

_Meanwhile…_

"That was weird," Tsukiyo mumbled as they watched Elsie pull Haqua out of the café turned makeshift room.

"So let's do some games," Chihiro proposed.

"What? I don't have a PFP with me," Yui mentioned.

Chihiro grimaced. "Not that kind of game! Games for sleepovers like…"

"Oh, I know! How about spin the bottle?" the heiress mentioned.

"Negative. These lips are for Keima. And only Keima," Tsukiyo objected.

The rest of the girls agreed to that.

"Well, if you put it that way, yeah," Yui laughed. "How about truth or dare?"

"I don't know. Based on what I've heard of this particular game, all the answers to the questions that would be asked would always be 'Keima' so what's the point?" Tsukiyo pointed out.

"Aw, let's try it!" Kanon insisted.

And so they did. And at first, Tsukiyo's prediction seemed to come true.

Most of the questions were of the following variety, and the answers were monotonous.

'Who do you like?'

'Keima.'

'Who's your first kiss?'

'Keima.'

'Who are you going to marry?'

'Keima.'

'Who's your crush?'

'Keima.'

'Tell me your most embarrassing moment.'

Most of the answers involved Keima.

Most of the dares were converted to truths since a lot of the dares would risk the wrath of Mari, and nobody was ready to drop out of the race. And a lot of the other dares were too tame.

The only time it became fun when some of the dares strayed from those forbidden.

"Tsukiyo, I dare you to sing Kanon's latest hit!" Chihiro dared.

And Tsukiyo, despite her earlier protestations about not liking the latest pop music, knew Kanon's latest hit, and how to sing it, including memorizing the lyrics.

* * *

…

"Ayumi, say I hate Katsuragi," Chihiro dared.

"I hate Katsuragi," Ayumi said with indifference.

"How can you say that?" Yui gasped.

"I lied a lot during the Miyako conquest," the athlete shrugged.

…

* * *

"Tenri, say a bad word," Kanon challenged. "Say the absolute dirtiest thing you could say! Say the word that would get your mouth washed out by your mother!"

"Uh, fiddlesticks!" Tenri muttered.

And that earned laughter throughout the room.

…

* * *

"Goido, I dare you to sing for one minute!" Tsukiyo challenged.

"Do you have any particular song in mind?" Yui asked.

"Anything will do," the blonde girl riposted.

Yui sang. It was an old traditional love song. And did it well that the others could only stare and applaud once Yui was finished and bowed.

"Thank you. But if you have to thank anyone, thank my parents. They insisted that part of an education for marriage is singing, and knowing the old songs would be a real benefit," Yui said before sitting down. She looked at Shiori. "Shiori, truth or dare."

"Um, dare?"

"Okay. I want you to hop around the café with one foot while reciting your favorite poem."

"Favorite poem?" asked the mortified librarian. "I don't know any!"

"There are hundreds of poetry books in the library," Yui asserted. "So don't give me that!"

…

* * *

"Kanon, if you win, a big if—it won't happen, since I'm going to win," Tsukiyo began, "but if Keima does the impossible and chooses you, and you marry him, will you retire from the idol business?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure. I don't want to, but Miss Okada said an idol couldn't get married without retiring," Kanon answered honestly. "Probably, it wouldn't matter. In five years, I'll be twenty-two, and I'll probably be retired anyway."

* * *

…

"Lady Kujo, I was waiting for you to choose truth. Okay, how rich is your family?" Yui asked.

"Not richer than yours," the moon-lover answered.

"Well, duh, but give me the figures. How much is the Kujo family worth? You're probably loaded! Just look at the Astronomy Club! The school paid for none of those! All the dolls and dollhouses aren't cheap. And your telescopes are not the garden variety ones either!" Yui exclaimed. "And you carry yourself like a rich girl! Trust me. I know the act."

"I honestly don't know," Tsukiyo said. "My parents never told me."

"What? Your parents never told what your family's worth?" asked a shocked Yui.

"Why are you so shocked? I mean, is it that unusual?" Tsukiyo asked, irritated.

"Every family discusses the financial state of their families with their children. And not only me! The parents of my friends, Urara Shiratori and Mio Aoyama, always discuss financial matters with them! Discussing your family's net worth with your children is a sign of good parenting! Right, girls?" Yui said, looking for the other girls for support.

The other girls just looked at Yui like she was crazy. "Um, Yui, that isn't exactly normal," Chihiro said.

"Only very rich families do that," Tenri pointed out. "My parents never discussed it with me."

And the rest of the girls gave similar answers.

And Yui was floored when she realized she was the odd one on that matter.

…

* * *

"Truth!" Tenri selected after being challenged by Kanon.

"So, tell me about Keima when he was a little? How was Keima when he was seven?"

And Tenri began to tell about her childhood with Keima.

…

* * *

"I couldn't believe he was already a game addict at that age!" Chihiro laughed after Tenri finished.

"I'm jealous! You're his childhood friend!" Kanon pouted. "You had lots of adventures together too!"

"Aw, you two are so sweet!" Ayumi cooed.

…

* * *

_Part 340 – Gamers on the Gameroom_

_Earlier in the Night…_

Keima was in his room, glad that his plan for his mother was successful. He was waiting for his mother to go to bed so he can get the Aoba vote over with.

But he was interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Open the door, Keima!" his mother called.

Irritated by the interruption, he nonetheless did not wish to ruin her mood, or she might change her mind. "Coming!" he said while saving his game.

"Keima, the food's done. Why don't you join the girls downstairs?" she asked.

"Not hungry. And I have enough of real girls for today," he answered.

"Keima, don't be a rude host. You can't just leave them there, or for that matter, Aoba alone in the game library! Go downstairs and talk to your girls! Like it or not, they're your responsibility now!"

Suddenly, he got an idea to limit his contact with the real. "How about Aoba? If I check up on her, I wouldn't have to go to the others, right?"

Mari raised an eyebrow then smiled. Thinking about it, the girls have each other for company, while the Fuse girl was all alone. Yes, it's better if Keima spends time with the girl gamer. "Fine. You spend time with her, but the moment you get tired of her company, go downstairs and talk with the others."

"Okay. Just bring food for Aoba and me to my room. I'll deliver her food," Keima volunteered, hoping that it would buy him precious few more minutes of gaming time alone. "Oh, and tell the girls that I won't be able to join them because I'm still shocked that they all love me and that they agreed to share me, and that I still need to process it all, and that I need some time alone."

"Why don't you bring the food up yourself?" asked the mother.

"Because they might see me and ask me questions that I'd rather not answer. Do you want them to discover Aoba accidentally?"

"I guess not. They might kill you if they find out!" laughed Mari as she went downstairs.

…

* * *

A few minutes later, Keima entered the game library with a tray full of food and placed it beside the table where Aoba was playing. Then he returned with a pitcher of juice and two empty cups.

"Hey Aoba, dinner's ready!" he said, setting up the tray on the tables beside her.

"Later. Not hungry," she said, her eyes and attention concentrated on her PFP.

Keima looked at the game she was playing. "Ah, _Mirasaki 2_. That was a classic."

"Yes. Another one of your recommendations."

"How many routes have you finished?"

"Seven."

Keima nodded. "Aren't you hungry?" he asked.

Aoba's stomach rumbled, but she dismissed it by saying, "I just ate food in the game. That's enough to sustain me."

And that made Keima want to laugh.

"Well, game food is not enough. You need to eat real food too, or you may not be able to sustain your rate of play," he said, even as he knew that it was hypocritical of him to criticize her for it.

"That is correct. I have not yet eaten food in the real since lunch," she informed. "Except for the light snacks your mother gave."

"Well, the food's here. You better eat it before it gets cold."

Aoba did not move from her place, nor did anything to stop her game. "Then, feed me."

* * *

_Part 341 – Hunger Gamers_

"Feed you?"

"Yes. I can't eat while playing because I need to use my hands to clutch the PFP. So why not feed me so that I can game and eat at the same time?"

"What? Do you realize that feeding a girl is one of the flags in a typical game? Are you trying to get me to conquer you?"

"You and I know that even if that were the case, I'd fail because I'm not in the schedule. So what's the harm? No matter how high our affection points are to each other, it won't matter because of your obligations to the seven girls."

"True. If you have any chance of getting in the schedule, this would be a big red flag for both of us, but since that's impossible—yeah."

"In exchange, when you get hungry, I will feed you while you're playing—I have an idea. Why don't I feed you while you play in your God of Conquest mode? You say that it feels like you're shaving off years of your lifespan while playing six games at once. Maybe if you're eating while doing so, it won't feel like it."

Keima laughed. "Well, that is something! Eating while in God of Conquest mode! Why not?"

"Then get on it!" she said cheekily. During the entire conversation, her eyes did not leave the game screen.

Keima chuckled as he began feeding her, first with a plate of spaghetti, then a slice of cake, then some takoyaki. He was careful to position the fork or chopsticks, as the case may be, out of her sight so she could continue playing. Aoba chewed slowly, opening her mouth wide to signify that she was ready to receive the next batch of food.

After she was full, Keima poured her cup full of orange juice and used a straw to let her drink off the cup. Aoba got full after consuming two glasses.

Finally, Keima noticed that her mouth was stained with the food and drink, so he got a paper towel and carefully wiped her mouth until it was clean.

At the end of it all, both were not surprised that Aoba was fully blushing, and her game speed slowed down, even if it did not affect her accuracy.

"That was romantic. This activity was present in 123 of the 254 games I played for the past few weeks. We must do this some other time."

"You enjoyed that!" Keima laughed.

"Very much. The next time I invite myself here, let's do this again."

Keima did not deign not to respond to that, instead saying, "Now that you're finished, why don't you watch me in the God of Conquest mode? Six games at once!"

"And I'm going to feed you while you're at it!" Aoba stated.

"It's the best way to save time. The time that I spend eating is time spent not playing games! So if I can play while eating, then it would be an efficient use of my time! I could save six heroines at once, while my body gets real food that gives me nourishment to energize my gaming," he declared.

At that moment, the words 'GOOD END' lit up Aoba's PFP. "We better start," she said.

Keima picked up the tray of food and carried it to his room while the girl followed.

Aoba looked at the eight screens of his wall with bitter envy. The hardest part of learning to do her own 'Princess' mode was buying the necessary hardware. It was easy to procure six PFPs, but it strained her eyes to play those PFPs at the same time. Doing it on large screens would be the optimal solution, but she doubted her parents would go so far just to indulge her hobby.

That was one reason she admired Mrs. Katsuragi. The mother of Keima was so supportive of her son's gaming lifestyle that she willingly spent a fortune buying all those giant monitors, all those game consoles, all those antiquated gaming hardware, just so her son could pursue his passion. Surely, if Mrs. Katsuragi were not supportive, she would not buy all those expensive equipment—doubly so as Keima had no employment or any source of independent income.

"Be ready for my real-world energy source!" Keima commanded, and Aoba prepared a plate of spaghetti and sat beside the gaming throne as Keima prepared by inserting the corresponding game discs.

And Keima activated his God of Conquest mode, playing six games at once. And Aoba began feeding him. Like Keima, she was careful to avoid blocking his view or interrupt his gaming.

Keima had done the God of Conquest mode lots of times—but this was the first time that he had done so while eating. Yet he could barely concentrate on his food as his attention was wholly on the game. His mouth and teeth moved automatically, and after he had swallowed his mouth opened wide to receive more food, and the food came—he bit, and the fork or chopstick was withdrawn, then he chewed then swallowed.

He barely noticed his stomach being filled, as his mind was on the six heroines he was simultaneously engaging. He only noticed when he felt something in his stomach and mumbled, "I'm full."

Yet again, his mouth opened wide, and he felt a straw being inserted, and he drank strawberry juice—it was not sweet, which was all he asked for.

Finally, he finished with the six games and noticed that he also finished drinking his third cup of juice.

* * *

_Part 342 – The Princess of Maijima Mode_

"So, how was it?" asked a curious Aoba.

He had to admit that this was a far different experience than all his other God of Conquest modes. Before, it was draining; he felt his life shorten and was physically taxing. Yet now, he did not feel any of the sort. His body was not as drained. He felt—normal. His mental and psychological triumph at saving his heroines were matched by physical contentment.

Maybe he should do this again. He wondered who he could do this with—his mother certainly would not, and Elsie might, but the devil might accidentally destroy his room or mess up the food. The seven girls would not appreciate their time watching him in the God of Conquest mode while feeding him, so there's only Aoba.

Yes, he could say this was part of her discipleship, and she would buy it.

He looked at Aoba and said, "thank you. That was great," and once more, patted her on the head.

She turned to mush as her face became red.

"You're welcome. I am amazed at how you can do this! Even now, I can only do so on four devices," Aoba said, her voice full of admiration.

"Four is great for your level," Keima comforted. "I want to see it."

"See it? See what?"

"Your Princess of Maijima mode, of course! You are my disciple, so I must monitor your progress."

Aoba eagerly sat on his throne, ready to show off her skills. She knew she was not even close to his level, yet she wanted him to know how far she was coming along. One day, she will reach his level and become his equal, but until then…

The girl gamer sighed. She deeply enjoyed her time with her Master—being fed by him and feeding him in turn made her giddy, and it was only her iron-clad discipline that prevented her from slipping her mask. If only this event could have a greater object than the current satisfaction of her personal happiness—the knowledge that she had no future with him as a lover tempered that happiness. Yet, if such activities could be made part of their Master-Disciple time even as the Divine One chooses another girl to marry, then it would be the next best thing—enjoying the presence of her Master while remaining only a disciple was something she would treasure all her life. Hopefully, that relationship would be a permanent one.

Still, if she became his equal, and thus, no longer a mere disciple, could those activities continue?

"You may begin," Keima commanded.

And at once, her fingers flew on the controllers. Thankfully, Keima had made sure that at least four were PFPs—Aoba was still not used to playing using other consoles—she was only proficient with PFPs in her Princess mode.

At once, Aoba's game was faster—the mere fact that her eyes were staring at four giant monitors instead of at the small screen of PFPs made all the difference, as she did not need to squint or bow low just to read all the text at the same time—it increased her speed. She wondered how long it would take for her to save to buy six screens? Probably her entire high school _and_ college life!

Keima smirked as he watched. Pride swelled in him as he watched his disciple. Aoba was so amazing! She remembered everything he taught her. Granted, she was not yet close to his level of proficiency, but compared to where she was before…

Aoba indeed was the ideal disciple. _I am so proud of you._

* * *

…

_Part 343 – The Game Library System_

"That was great!" Keima exclaimed as he sported a big smile on his face and applauded when the four screens simultaneously displayed 'GOOD END' signs.

"You really think so? I mean, I can do only four," Aoba said humbly.

"Which is more than anyone can do outside this room," Keima said. "Don't sell yourself short, my disciple. Good job."

And to signify his pride in his disciple's accomplishments, he patted her head again before playfully messing her hair up.

Aoba nearly melted at that. She really wanted to giggle like a lovestruck schoolgirl, but she kept her composure.

"Too bad you still don't have four giant screens for practice," Keima muttered.

"My parents are not willing to spend the money to buy it," Aoba informed. "You're lucky your parents are so willing to spend so much money on the ideal. They really love your gaming, Divine One. Unlike mine."

Keima did not say anything as he helped her out of his gaming throne.

"Time to file these games," he murmured as he put the recently played games back on their cases, and carried it back to the gaming library. Aoba followed, taking the games his arms could not hold.

Keima contemplated his next step. He dared not leave Aoba alone, or he might be compelled by his mother to go downstairs and spend his time with the seven girls. Given the choice, he'd rather spend time with his disciple. At least he could have fun and have some intellectual stimulation regarding the ideal.

Aoba was fun to talk with and to do things with, so he'll spend the rest of the evening with his disciple.

He carefully placed the gaming cases back to their proper places. While doing so, he explained the classification system in his library.

"I see that you arrange your games by date of purchase. But isn't this confusing? I mean, for example, _Chiyo's Adventures 1, 2, _and_ 3 _are located on different shelves instead of together. Wouldn't it be better to arrange it by, say, genre or alphabetically to make retrieval easier? For example, I saw a game the last time I was here, _Love at Third Sight_, that I wanted to play again, yet I had a devil of a time looking for it."

"Normally, you'd be correct. But I am not normal. I am the God of Conquests, I memorized where I placed all my games. I arranged them by date of purchase to make arranging easier. I buy games every week. Imagine trying to rearrange the games every time I add a new one?"

"I guess that's true. It would take too much time fixing it every time," Aoba admitted.

"But all is not lost. Even in the unlikely event that I forget, there is a system I have in place. See the bookshelves? They have labels and numbers on it. And each section of the bookshelf is small enough that it can only hold about ten games."

"Oh, yeah. I was wondering about that."

"I catalog all my games using a computer spreadsheet—excel. I arrange it by name, year, publication date, date of purchase, price, place of purchase, edition, characters, and shelf and row number. And I have an updated copy of that spreadsheet on my phone, and on all my PFPs. So, for example, _Hinako's Great Escape First Edition_. Let's pretend that I don't know where it is. So what can I do?"

Keima got his PFP, opened the program, and typed the title of the game. And he quickly scrolled to _Location. _"It says S4RR2C13. Do you know what does it mean?"

"I have no idea."

"It means it's on the fourth shelf, on the right. Second row from the top. Thirteenth column."

Aoba could only nod at the revelation.

"Let's find it. So let's go to the fourth shelf from the door. So that's the first shelf, second, third, and fourth. Now, it's on the right. See? Now count the rows from the top. Row one, and row two. It's in row two. Then look for column 13. The numbers are displayed on the top. See? Now here it is."

And on the 13th column and second row were ten games, and Aoba easily found the game _Hinako's Great Escape First Edition._

"That's really cool," she muttered. "Can I have a copy of that spreadsheet?"

"Sure. I'll send you a copy if you want."

"Please always send an updated copy, if that's possible," she requested.

"I will. Hm, maybe I'll just set up a hidden page on my website, and give you the password?" he offered.

"That would be best," the girl genius agreed.

Keima then selected one of the newer games he has not had the chance to play and popped it to his PFP. He walked to where Aoba had her table and chair, and PFPs set up and sat down on the floor beside it, his back leaning on the wall.

"You wouldn't mind me sitting here while I play, right?"

"Um, of course not. You own this place, after all, Master. You can sit where you like. Why don't you sit on the chair?"

"Because you'll be sitting on that chair beside me while you play. Unless you object?"

Aoba was scandalized. "Divine One, I can never sit on the chair while you sit on the floor! That's not proper."

"It's fine," he brushed as he proceeded to sit on the floor.

Aoba muttered a bit before she wandered in the gaming library. She finally selected an old game and popped it into her PFP.

And sat down on the floor beside Keima, on his right.

"Aoba, what are you doing here? Why don't you sit on the chair? It's much more comfortable."

"You are God. I am but a mere Princess. It's not right that you sit lower than me," she said. "Anyway, I like sitting here."

"Suit yourself."

They spent the next couple of hours just playing, sitting next to each other in silence. After an hour, they unknowingly began to lean sideways as their back arched and slid towards each other. But both did not notice at first as the game before their eyes transfixed their minds.

Soon, they were fully leaning on each other, their shoulders touching, Aoba's head resting against his neck, and Keima head on hers.

Aoba blushed when she finally noticed how they ended up but did nothing. She would enjoy all these moments. After all, she had no chance whatsoever, so what harm could it do?

Keima noticed it too but did not move. He knew Aoba knew that as things stood, this meant nothing. So why not grant his disciple this minor indulgence? This was a dead-end flag, after all.

As long as nobody walked in on them, it's fine. He had locked the gaming room, so there's no chance of that happening. Besides, it was such a comfortable position to be playing games in, and it felt so nice.

…

* * *

_Part 344 – The Valedictorian and the Geniuses_

"Aw, you lovebirds!" Haqua said, looking at the two gamers. "I wonder what the others will say when they find out you're cheating with a girl outside the schedule?"

Keima briefly looked up to Haqua, but otherwise did not move from his position. "Hello, Haqua. How did you get in?"

"I am a devil who can turn invisible. Getting in a locked room is child's play for someone like me," she answered. The purple-haired girl expected them to jump and shout and stammer to explain, so she was a bit disappointed with the lack of reaction of Katsuragi and Fuse to her presence. She should've stayed invisible!

"So, what do you need?" Aoba asked.

"Some devil business with Katsuragi," Haqua answered. "And what are you two doing?" Hopefully, that will get a reaction out of the two as they continued leaning against each other, like a…

"Playing games," Aoba answered flatly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes. You normally see me with my hands and eyes on my PFP," Keima added. "I thought you'd know us better by now."

"Yes… 'playing'. I'm sure that's the reason why you're leaning against each other. 'Playing' indeed!" Haqua scoffed.

"Of course. Sitting on the floor while playing puts quite the strain in your back. Leaning on the wall in our position is not that easy, so the best way to play to achieve maximum comfort and relaxation, and thus increase concentration, is to lean sideways against some kind of support. Unfortunately, there isn't any kind of support of that kind," Aoba began.

"So we leaned on each other as support," Keima finished without even looking at Haqua. "We can play at our maximum! I've achieved speeds only exceeded by my God of Conquest mode! Using only one PFP, this position of leaning sideways actually increased my speed."

"I can confirm," Aoba continued. "I've finished ten routes in a single game at the same time in this position, where sitting normally, I would only finish seven routes."

"Why don't you just lean against the wall sideways?" Haqua retorted.

"The wall is hard and cold, and would thus lower game efficiency. Leaning against each other meant that our support is soft and warm," Keima said.

"Thus, lessening energy lost and lowering fatigue."

"And I bet you two really had fun!" Haqua retorted. "And you two are not even sharing each other in the schedule. Katsuragi, you should know that you aren't allowed to do these kinds of things with girls not in the schedule!"

"These things? Whatever do you mean?" asked a mildly scandalized Aoba.

"Do I need to spell it out for you? This is all lovey-dovey stuff!" Haqua practically shouted, and that barely registered on the two gamers, much to her displeasure. "This violates the schedule."

"This has nothing to do with the schedule," Keima retorted. "This is just a Master and Disciple activity. Unless you're thinking … Haqua, are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your mind obviously turned to improper thoughts, and you're thinking that we're engaged in that kind of activity," Aoba said.

"No, I'm not! I have a pure maiden's mind!"

"Then, if you really are pure, then you should not interpret what we're doing here as impure, but only of the most innocent of motives. We're just playing games and supporting each other in playing," Aoba said. "All this lovey-dovey thing is in your head."

"Well, I'm finished in this game. How about you, Aoba?" Keima asked as he turned off his PFP.

"Just a few more seconds, and there! BEST END attained in record time!" she exclaimed before she turned off her game console.

Both stood up.

"Haqua, I didn't know you were invited for the sleepover," Keima quipped.

"I wasn't. The girls don't even know I'm here. I'm just here for the..." Haqua began, but saw Keima glare at her, and the devil said nothing more, "devil business. It's about New Hell, and Elsie's buddy needs to know."

"If you're not here for the sleepover, then you better not let yourself be caught by Mrs. Katsuragi. Or she might think you're some kind of thief or trespasser. You don't want to be thrown out of the house, do you?" Aoba teased.

"Of course not. I'll be gone once my business with Katsuragi is concluded. Now, Katsuragi, I need to talk to you."

"Okay. We'll go to my room," he sighed. He looked at the girl gamer. "I'll be back."

…

* * *

"What are you really doing with her?" Haqua questioned when the two were alone in the attic.

"My mother told me that I need to be a good host, so I must spend time with them. So it's either her or the eight girls in the café," he said. "Don't tell them that Aoba's here. It might negatively affect the vote."

"Don't worry about that. As for the vote, that's why I'm here. Look, when are you going to hold it?"

"As soon as Mom retires for the night. I can't have her accidentally walk in on it," he answered. "Listen. As soon as she falls asleep, I need you to cast a spell so she won't wake up, for any reason, until morning. Wake her up at about seven in the morning."

"Understood, Katsuragi. Just remember to keep your part of the bargain."

"And so should you," he answered.

Haqua nodded, thinking about the bargain in which Keima, according to the rules of New Hell, would do his best to get Aoba in the schedule for the girl gamer to retain her memories. Should he fail through his own fault or Aoba's, then Haqua would take away her memories. But if it's not either of their fault that Aoba failed to qualify for the schedule, then Haqua would have no choice but to let Aoba keep her memories without requiring her to join the schedule.

Haqua nodded and turned to go down.

"Where are you going?" Keima asked.

"I think I'll join the girls in the café. I heard that they were watching some scary movie," Haqua snickered. "I want to see if Elsie gets scared of horror movies. I bet it's lame."

"Weiss are scarier, if you ask me," Keima agreed. "Don't let yourself be caught by Mom."

"Don't worry. Your mother won't even suspect another girl is in the house!"

…

* * *

_Later…_

Mari stepped in the game library carrying a small foam. There were faint lights, showing that Aoba was still playing. When she entered, she smiled.

Aoba and Keima were sitting on the floor, back to back, leaning on each other, as they played their respective PFPs. Both have looks of intense concentration, as each was lost in their gaming worlds.

She giggled. If it were any other situation, she would have thought that those two were actually dating.

"Ahem!"

Both turned to her, and Aoba stood up. "Good Evening, Mrs. Katsuragi," she said respectfully. "Let me help you with that."

Mari nodded as Aoba helped her set the foam in the space between the wall and the shelves. The foam was just narrow enough to fit the confined space exactly, and the space was just enough for one small person to sleep comfortably.

Keima just stood there, watching them while playing.

"Oh, Keima, Haqua is here," Mari mentioned.

"What?" Keima nearly shouted, shocked.

"Yeah. Elsie invited her for the sleepover," the mother continued. "But Haqua was late, and forgot to bring her pajamas."

Aoba raised an eyebrow. "She forgot?"

Mari laughed. "Yes. She may be a valedictorian, but sometimes, I wonder what goes on in that head of hers."

"So, where is she now? She's with the other girls, right?" Keima asked.

"Well, she ate in the kitchen with Elsie and me, then after she got changed, Elsie dragged her to her room, and they played some game that Haqua said came from her home country. They told me they're going to join the others later."

…

* * *

After her bedding was fixed, Mari told Aoba to get changed into her sleeping wear. Aoba had brought hers along, so Mari took Keima outside the game room while the girl genius changed. Then, in her pajamas, Mari led her to the bathroom so she could brush her teeth, wash her face, and do what else she needed to do.

Keima stood watch to make sure none of the other girls wandered and accidentally bumped into the girl gamer.

* * *

…

Keima spent the time waiting for his mother to retire for the night in the gaming room, playing more games with Aoba as he did so.

Once Mari got to bed, he sighed. He waited for an hour before saying to Aoba, "I'm going to bed. You should too."

Aoba yawned as she saved her game. "Good night, Divine One."

"Good night, my disciple," he said before he left the gaming library. It was midnight. He hoped that the other girls were still awake. If not, he would wake them up.

He looked at Elsie's room. It was empty. So the two devils had joined the others.

It's time to determine Aoba's fate.

End of Flag XXXI.

* * *

**Author Notes**

**Review Replies**

To **xellos540,**

This reply was first sent through PM, and I'm sharing it for the information of the readers.

Thank you for your review once again!

I agree it's wonderful that everyone's there. And Mari would make sure they would behave!

I guess Chihiro wanted to project a bit of confidence with that "piece of cake" comment to instill the same confidence in Shiori, but that didn't work. At all.

I agree with you on Tsukiyo not wanting her parents with her. She's just a bit miffed that Kanon has someone with her during the interview with Mari while the others were alone. Except Tenri, but I doubt the girls were envious that Haqua substituted for her.

Considering it's Shiori, she probably would think there are commas everywhere, with how her speech usually goes. Maybe she thinks there are commas after every word. XD

Yes, there's a reason Kanon was not focused on since the duet—aside from the fact that her three hours were finished way earlier in the week. Because Kanon was the same girl who tried to get Keima to drop the schedule and scolded for it. We'll see what happens with Kanon.

And yes! Asking Apollo advice is not the brightest idea ever. But I guess Kanon trusts her Goddess.

Disciplish. Hmmm. That's a new word that I may use for them.

It's really not fair for Shiori to go against Mari. But if Tenri had to do it, so do Shiori. But Shiori, I guess, is even shier than Tenri herself. And unlike Tenri, Shiori does not have Haqua to help her, not that she would like Haqua's "help".

As for Shiori engaging Mari in small talk, Mari has the skill to make people at ease when talking, but she can also make people really scared of her, and she used both skills on Shiori here. Mari knows how shy Shiori is. So she made her open up a bit. Shiori just couldn't refuse her blandishments, although the small talk was mostly one-sided.

And Mari dropped the nuke! Nice metaphor, by the way. And Shiori always has epic battles of thought followed by a small action. I remember Shiori's conquest. She always had such epic thoughts about what she should say and do, and half the time, she wouldn't even say or do anything! The nod is already hard work for her XD

Oh yes, Keima foresaw it. That's why he coached her and helped her prepare by telling Shiori the questions Mari would likely ask.

Now that would be hilarious! But it would make sense because that would mean that Shiori would make the fewest mistakes! And the other girls would have destroyed their own chances, while Shiori does nothing and looks better because of it! XD

Yes, Haqua would like that very much. I bet she was disappointed that no other girl accepted her offer to "help" them. And yes, the girls could see right through her. In fact, the only one who didn't is Keima himself. XD.

What I would be surprised in is if there was any situation that wasn't covered by at least one of his games. The fact that he was so dependent on gaming scenarios is offset by the sheer number of games that were published and the fact that virtually every conceivable situation in real life seems to be game scenarios too.

Yes, Mari approves of her very much. Shiori is very precious! The fact that Mari helped her along shows that.

Oh, both females were violent. Too bad Mari had a double standard with regards to violence done by parents as opposed to that done by girlfriends, to Ayumi's detriment. And yes, I agree, that makes Mari a hypocrite.

To Ayumi, just because she told someone you're somebody's girlfriend, doesn't mean that she'd like to tell she's "in bed" with someone. Maybe it's implied, but she would never admit it, even if it's true.

It's implied that Elsie accidentally told Mari about the kicking. It's later mentioned that Ayumi figured that it was Elsie.

Mari and Keima were conspiring with each other. Mari and Keima would arrange for Keima to "accidentally" meet the girl after the interview because Mari wanted the girl to confess to Keima like what Kanon and Tenri did. Remember than in Chihiro's case, Mari sent a message to Keima when it was time for him to "accidentally" meet the girl.

To Mari, it was supposed to be a surprise for the girl to meet Keima that way. They were not supposed to know that they had to confess to Keima. Because that's one of the conditions to pass Mari's interview—they should confess to him in front of her. So the girl must be "surprised" by Keima's appearance, and Keima must "act" surprised to see the girl or Mari might suspect that Keima and the girls are conspiring.

So yeah, Mari and Keima are conspiring against the girls, but the girls know that he is conspiring with Mari, and the girls are in turn conspiring with Keima against Mari so all would pass.

Well, there are many kinds of hurt. Physical, emotional, etc. And Ayumi inflicted all kinds of hurt to Keima. Maybe, she could just say that she meant emotional pain when she apologized if she was questioned. Of course, Mari knows, and Ayumi knows that Mari knows, but Ayumi would not openly admit it.

Both Ayumi and Chihiro had seen Yui in girl's clothes before the conquest but did not really know her before as she's just another girl in class.

And yes, Yui is lying to Mari, kinda. But she's not saying any lies, so she could always deny lying. xD

Nope! Keima did not know. His surprise at seeing her in that outfit is genuine.

Oh yes, that would probably happen, though I think Mari would have enough pride so she'd try to keep the café viable so as to not look like a sponge to the Goido family.

"I keep forgetting that Yui's the only one who has agreed, in canon, to Keima having multiple wives. Of course she'd be fine with mistresses. xD"

And that's why Yui's fine with Aoba and was the first girl to accept her as part of the schedule.

As to if Yui won't marry against her family's wishes, whether or not it's true, it's what Keima wants Mari to believe.

Well, Mari at least would be able to be part of the situation instead of being ignorant about everything. She would actually have more control over the situation now that she knows about the schedule.

Yes, it strains her more, probably, that's why she's acting as a boy most of the time, but she really does not know how to act like a boy. The short time she spent in Keima's body is not enough to overcome all her experience and training as a girl for the first 17 years of her life.

As for "the Talk", sorry, no details! Or might have to be forced to up the rating of the story.

And not only you. I am more excited to write the vote and the aftermath than Mari's approval since after writing about Chihiro's interview, it sounded similar for the other girls.

Please tell me if your assumptions turned out to be true?

And thank you, xellos540.

* * *

To **Red888,** thanks for your review.

I'm glad you liked the girls' confessions. And yes, Aoba was not yet included, but she did admit to Mari that she likes Keima. As for Keima's dad Keiichi? Just stay tuned. Once more, thank you!


	32. The Vote

**The World The Girls Also Knows: The Girls God Can Only Save**

AU after Goddesses Arc. Keima has to keep the affection of the seven Goddess hosts and Chihiro at the same time. And he still has to exorcise loose souls from girls by making them fall in love with him. Miyako has a loose soul that needs to be exorcised, and the God of Conquests gets himself a new disciple in the game world named Aoba Fuse.

And I do not own The World God Only Knows.

And thank you to **xellos540** for the beta!

* * *

_Summary of the Previous Flag_

The Sleepover continues! The Girls and Mari celebrate. They watch movies and play truth and dare. An intruder enters the house. Keima and Aoba play more games, eat and drink. Aoba prepares to go to sleep.

* * *

**ARC III – THE DISCIPLE**

**Flag XXXII**

**The Vote**

* * *

_Part 346 – Keima's "Mine"_

Ayumi Takahara looked at the door leading to the main house and pouted. "Gee, what's taking them so long?"

"Don't tell me that Mrs. Katsuragi decided to interview Haqua too?" Chihiro blurted out before she laughed, and all the other girls laughed too.

"I would pay to see how the Missus makes Miss Valedictorian squirm!" Tsukiyo snickered.

"Now, be nice!" Yui chided.

"Are you still playing the proper nice lady? Or does the fact that you're wearing male pajamas mean that you're back to normal?" Tsukiyo asked.

"Normal! I'm just practicing for when I need to talk to my future mother-in-law!" Yui declared.

"Do you think it's a good idea for you to act this way?" asked Ayumi. "I mean, wouldn't acting like your usual self be better?"

"Yeah. Why bother?" Chihiro asked.

"Because courting your beloved and courting the family of the beloved are two different things! Listen! The aim of what I do with Keima is to get him to love me. But what I do with Mrs. Katsuragi is to make me an acceptable daughter-in-law, and to also make union with the Goido Family a desirable aim for the Katsuragi family too."

"But why bother?" asked Ayumi. "If you get Keima to like you, surely, the mother would follow."

"That's only for dating! Marriage is a totally different thing! Because love is not the only thing that is needed! The two families needed to be compatible, and they must also mutually benefit from the marriage, or else your married life would be much more difficult. Remember that marriage involves money, property, family names, inheritance, business, honor, class, and other things too! Love is only the first part!" Yui argued. "Once I get Keima to love me, I still need to convince my family that his family is worthy of investing their daughter with!"

"Shouldn't love be enough?" asked Tenri.

"Well, in the ideal world, maybe. But in the real world, no. Love is but an element. The most important one, true, but not the only one. After all, you can't be together if you're starving, have no home, no job, no money, just because you are in love! Well, you can, but let's be honest with ourselves. Would we really like to live like that?" the heiress continued. "Keima sure wouldn't. He'd die before he would get into a situation where he can't game all day."

"Sheesh! And I thought you'd defy your family for Keima!" Chihiro muttered.

"Only if I have to. If I don't need to, why bother?" Yui answered. "And I won't need to. Just wait and see."

"I'm surprised Aunt Mari was convinced by that," Kanon laughed. "But you're right. Love isn't the answer to everything. If Keima chooses me, and he will, I still need to get through a lot of hoops to marry him, with my career and all. That's why I sometimes envy you girls. You're so normal. You don't have to think about the other consequences as long as you love him."

"Well, I'm sure that my future mother-in-law appreciates practical thinking and—wait! Did you just call her Aunt Mari?" Yui nearly shouted as Kanon's words registered in her brain.

"Yes. Aunt Mari allowed me to call her that," Kanon said with pride.

"How did that happen?" asked Ayumi.

"Well technically, we are supposed to be siblings, at least to the outside world," the idol informed. "So if Keima's my brother, then his mother is my mother too."

"Shouldn't you call her mother then?" Ayumi pointed out.

"I tried to, but she said she prefers being called aunt. She was being too modest, I guess," Kanon said.

"More like making you Keima's cousin instead," Yui teased.

"If he's my cousin, that means I could marry Keima, unlike if he's my brother!" Kanon asserted.

The other girls laughed.

"Well, I'm going to call Mrs. Katsuragi Mom soon enough," Yui asserted. "And it's because I'm going to be her daughter-in-law, not Keima's brother."

"In your dreams!" Kanon pushed back. "Aunt Mari is going to be Mom for me!"

"I already married Keima!" Ayumi claimed. "It's just a matter of telling her! So she's already my mother-in-law."

"That doesn't count!" Yui, Kanon, Chihiro and Tsukiyo all shouted at her at the same time.

"It does! Just ask the Goddess Mercury!" the athlete defended.

"Vulcan, the eldest sister and the one who rules the roost, says otherwise," Tsukiyo argued, trying to pull rank.

"We'll see about that. None of you were in a wedding dress, with Keima in a white tuxedo, riding a horse," Ayumi murmured.

"Oh, we all know that's baloney," Chihiro mocked. "I was there, and it wasn't real!"

"Eu tu, Chihiro?" Ayumi reacted with mock hurt.

* * *

_Part 347 – Monopoly_

Tenri and Shiori just watched the other girls.

"They all sound so selfish, but I'm sure it's just banter," Tenri whispered to the shy girl.

"Katsuragi's mine," the librarian squeaked to the neighbor.

Tenri was surprised by the librarian's possessiveness. She shook her head. "Until the end of the five years, nobody can truly say that Keima belongs to them," she counseled. She looked at the other six girls and noted with satisfaction that nobody had an overwhelming chance at the moment. Even if she knew that Keima only loves Chihiro at present, her odds were as good as anyone else, and that gave Tenri hope. At least, unlike the others, she was not deluded enough to declare victory before the game had even started. It would be challenging, but she figured out that even if she lost, it would be worth it.

Still full of energy, the girls decided to play cards. First, they played _Go Fish_, and it was won by Yui, Shiori, and Chihiro successively. Then they played poker. Yui and Kanon between them won all the games, and Shiori, who could not sport a poker face to save her life, fared the poorest.

Then they played Monopoly.

Even though it was theoretically a luck-based game, Yui was winning it easily, showing surprising negotiating and bargaining skills in trading for properties and managing her cash. But it was a long slog—it was nearly the end of the game when the door opened, and Haqua and Elsie joined.

"Sorry for taking so long," Elsie apologized.

"Hell business," Haqua muttered.

"Wow! Who's winning?" asked Elsie, looking at the board.

Tenri, Shiori, and Ayumi were bankrupt. Ayumi was serving as the banker. Chihiro and Tsukiyo were nearly out of cash and had most of their properties mortgaged; Kanon was holding her own and had several hotels, while Yui owned more than half of the board with red hotels and had a pile of cash.

"Oh, so it's Goido? Why am I not surprised?" Haqua quipped.

"I haven't lost yet," Kanon declared, proudly showing off the deeds of her properties and her pile of cash.

"Hey, Chihiro, Tsukiyo, you have no chance. Why not sell all your properties to Goido Inc.," Yui said to the two other girls.

"Don't! You don't want her to gain a monopoly on the purple and orange groups!" Kanon exclaimed. "Sell it to Kanon Idol Enterprises, and I can have a monopoly on the pink and purple ones."

"Let me be the banker," Haqua offered, and Ayumi gladly gave way.

The game took another half hour, and as expected, Yui won after Kanon successively landed on Yui's hotels on the light blue, red, green, and blue properties.

"Aw! Damn!" Kanon cursed. "Wait! Wait! I can still pay for it!"

The idol frantically counted her cash, sold all her hotels and mortgaged all her properties. It was still not enough.

"Fine! I am bankrupt!" the idol conceded as the heiress gave a big grin.

* * *

_Part 348 – Pressure on the Idol_

…

"So when will the vote start?" Chihiro wondered, yawning, as they packed the monopoly game.

"When Mrs. Katsuragi's in bed," Haqua said.

"We'll cast a spell so she won't wake up," Elsie informed.

Ayumi nodded. "I wish they'd hurry. I want to go to bed."

"Yeah. Keima knows this is a foregone conclusion. Why prolong it?" Tsukiyo whined.

"Perhaps he's not so sure?" Kanon wondered.

"Impossible. This is Keima we're talking about," the moon lover answered back. "He already knows how we'd vote before he even proposed it in the first place, before we even knew ourselves! Otherwise, he wouldn't risk his precious disciple's memories."

"How does he know that?" asked Kanon. "Can he read our minds?"

"No, but it's obvious. He does not want to lose the memories of Fuse. And the only way is for her to join," the blonde girl began. "What do you think will happen to the poor girl that votes against Fuse?"

"But Keima said we're free to vote however we want!" the idol exclaimed.

"Do you really believe that?" Tsukiyo mocked condescendingly, detecting doubt on the idol's tone. The moon lover had suspected that Kanon might not vote for Fuse ever since she did not answer Chihiro's earlier query. Time to put the squeeze on the idol.

Kanon looked worried. "What do you mean?"

The Astronomy Club President answered, "I mean, do you believe that he really wants us to vote freely? No, he expects us to vote for Fuse. He's depending on us to save her!"

"Save her?" asked the idol.

"Yes," Yui seconded as she caught on to what Tsukiyo was doing. She too worried about Kanon's nonreply earlier in the night. "What do you think Keima will do when one of us could save Fuse, and we did not do so? He'll hate that girl forever! He'll cast that girl out of the schedule, or if not, she won't ever have a chance at being chosen at the end of five years. So if you want to vote against Fuse, go ahead. It will make it easier for me to win. Yes, please, please vote against Fuse."

"Keima won't do that! He's not that kind of boy!" Kanon denied.

"You don't know Keima as I do," Ayumi interjected, also detecting doubt in the idol's voice. "He may be the most wonderful boy in the world, but he's also smart, devious, and cunning. And utterly ruthless. If it is his interest to drop you, he'll do so in a heartbeat, no matter how much it will hurt you."

"Yes. If the choice is between saving someone or not hurting someone's feelings, then the choice is easy," Chihiro conceded. "And I would support Katsuragi all the way."

"Besides, Kanon, you really want him to be Student Council President, right?" Tsukiyo asked.

"Yes. I want him to be at the top of all. He deserves the best in life," Kanon admitted. "My brother will be adored, or he will be feared!"

"Then you know what you ought to do," Ayumi concluded. "Our feelings should take a back seat to what's important in the long run."

"Besides, are you confident that Keima will choose you?" Chihiro asked.

"Yes. There's no doubt in my mind," Kanon answered, even as she knew she had trapped herself.

"Then why are you so afraid of Fuse?" Yui asked.

"I'm not afraid of her," the idol defended.

"None of us are," Tenri added.

"That's why we're willing to welcome her with open arms," Yui finished.

…

* * *

_Part 349 – Meeting Opened_

The door opened, and all eyes looked at the boy with bed hair entering the cafe, holding a gavel.

He went behind the counter and looked at Haqua.

Haqua took up a position on the side of the counter. "The official meeting of our club begins. Keima Katsuragi will preside, and I will take the minutes."

"Meeting opened. Take the attendance," Keima ordered as he banged his gavel on the counter.

The valedictorian nodded. "Okay. Say present when called. Ayumi Takahara."

"Present."

"Chihiro Kosaka."

"Present."

And she went through all the names.

"All present and accounted for. No one's absent."

"Good. Proceed."

"The primary business of this meeting is the admittance of Aoba Fuse into the Schedule. For that, I move for the amendment of the Rules," the purple-haired devil began.

"What part of the rules?" he asked.

"Rule One and Rule Thirteen, sir."

"Continue."

Haqua proceeded without missing a beat. "I propose that the Rule One, which currently reads, _This schedule is the tentative schedule by which Keima Katsuragi will spend his time with Tenri Ayukawa, Chihiro Kosaka, Ayumi Takahara, Shiori Shiomiya, Tsukiyo Kujo, Yui Goido, and Kanon Nakagawa_ to read _This schedule is the tentative schedule by which Keima Katsuragi will spend his time with Tenri Ayukawa, Chihiro Kosaka, Ayumi Takahara, Shiori Shiomiya, Tsukiyo Kujo, Yui Goido, Kanon Nakagawa and __Aoba Fuse__._"

"How about Rule Thirteen?"

"I propose that Rule Thirteen, which currently reads, _New rules or amendments of existing rules could be made with the unanimous consent of all parties, which consist of the __seven__ girls named above, Keima Katsuragi, Elsie Katsuragi, and Haqua du Lot Herminium _should read, _New rules or amendments of existing rules could be made with the unanimous consent of all parties, which consist of the __eight__ girls named above, Keima Katsuragi, Elsie Katsuragi, and Haqua du Lot Herminium_."

"Proceed."

"Amendment of the Rules will proceed via Rule 13. To change Rule 1 and 13, the unanimous vote of all is required. Since it covers the same topic, I propose to hold the two votes simultaneously."

"Approved. Voting will now commence. You will vote yea or nay. Yea to amend the rules as suggested, and nay to retain the current rules. Ayumi Takahara?"

Ayumi stood. "I welcome Fuse to the schedule—yea," before she sat down.

"Chihiro Kosaka?"

The normal girl stood up. "I don't want any girl to lose her memories for whatever reasons. Yea."

"Tenri Ayukawa?"

"I want you to be happy, Keima, and I know this vote will make you smile. Yea."

"Tsukiyo Kujo?"

"It's a beautiful thing that we could welcome a new member without fearing for our chances. I can't think of a more fitting new member than Aoba Fuse. Yea."

"Shiori Shiomiya?"

Shiori stood up, and, with her face red, said in a very faint voice, "yea."

Keima Katsuragi nodded as he noted their votes. None were surprising. If the vote had happened before the duet with Miyako, he would have been shocked by how they acted. But after the past few days, it was not surprising anymore.

Now his salvation was on the last two girls.

"Yui Goido?"

He fought the urge to smile. This was the easiest vote to call.

"I couldn't wait to tell you this! But yea! Yea! Yea! Welcome, Fuse! It would be so much fun with her around. Hey, I said 'yea' three times! That should count as three votes, right?"

"No, Goido, only one," Haqua sighed.

And for the first time, Keima was genuinely shocked.

What? What just happened? Did Yui vote for Aoba? But why? She was afraid of him bringing the genius girl to the schedule. That's why she asked, 'what if she remembered'? Wait! Yui did not actually tell him that she did not want Aoba in the schedule. He just assumed based on what he knows of her personality. Maybe he was right _then_, but after the duet, things changed so much that maybe Yui also changed her mind.

Anyway, there was still Kanon.

* * *

_Part 350 – The Voting Results_

"Kanon Nakagawa?"

Kanon stood up and looked at the others. The other girls just stared at her with expectant looks.

"Keima, I consider Fuse my friend, but I got hurt when I learned the truth. But then, I realized that she was not lying when she told me she's not after you, so it wasn't her fault. This is for you, Keima. I know you'd like her to be in the schedule, and I know you don't want her to lose her memories. Yea. Please remember this vote when you consider who you will choose at the end of five years."

And Keima wanted to drop his jaw. Kanon! Was this the same yandere Kanon who tried to drop all the other girls from the schedule? The same Kanon who he had to scold so she would be part of the schedule? How? Why? Why? It doesn't make any sense!

He was wrong about his assumptions.

He outwardly remained composed, and he retained his poker face.

"Elsie Katsuragi?"

"Yea! I like Miss Aoba very much! She's like a big sister, because she's so much like you, Divine Brother!"

"Haqua du Lot Herminium?"

"Yea."

"And I, Keima Katsuragi, vote yea." Keima could have voted against it, but it would defeat the purpose of the entire exercise since it would be him who would cause her to fail, and by the rules of New Hell, Aoba would lose her memories.

He looked at the purple-haired devil. "What's the tally?"

"The votes are, yeas are ten, nays are zero," the valedictorian reported.

"The Amendments to the rules are unanimously voted for, and are, therefore, adopted," Keima announced, and banged his gavel against the counter. "Haqua, I direct you to make the necessary changes."

"Of course, sir," she said, bowing with a smirk on her face.

Then Yui applauded. She was so happy. Everything that she had planned for about Aoba was coming true! She won! Won!

Tsukiyo joined, and then the rest of the girls did too.

Yui stood up.

Keima looked at her. "Yes, Yui?"

"Keima darling, congratulations! I know you wanted this from the start, but you couldn't say it because you thought that we're against it! Well, we're not! I was for it from the very beginning!" she exclaimed. "Please remember that."

And Keima could only nod, even as inside, he was shocked. _Are you telling the truth? Because if you are, then holy cow! Did you want Aoba in since the start_?

"Well, I was for it too since the start," Tsukiyo asserted. However, she refrained from mentioning that it was with the qualification that Aoba was actually in love with Keima and only agreed to it because she thought the genius was telling the truth before.

And Keima wanted to shout and scream at the information he just received. If he knew, he would have made different plans, but he was stuck.

"Thank you, you two. I'm sure you're eager to welcome a new colleague, but it's not that simple. First, I have to ask Aoba if she wanted to join the schedule, and that's not a sure thing."

The girls laughed. "Yeah, right!" Ayumi shouted.

Keima wanted to shake his head. _If you only knew! Things would be so simple if she does want to be part of it, but she made it clear what she thought of it. She's not as willing to share as you Ayumi._

* * *

_Part 351- Chihiro's Proposal_

"Get on with it, Dweeb!" Chihiro shouted. "Call her and ask her!"

"Geesh Chihiro! Look at the time! It's way past midnight! I'm sure she can wait a few more hours," Ayumi answered, yawning.

"Well, since this matter is settled, I want to go on with another proposal," the normal girl instead suggested.

"You mean about that?" asked Keima, referring to the disciple vote.

"Yes."

"I'll hold it after Aoba's formally a member," he said.

"But that is just a formality! This entire thing is a formality because you already knew how this will turn out from the very beginning," the normal girl retorted. "Let's get this charade over with, please!"

"I want to, but I can't," he answered. "I will hold it after she's in."

"Fine. But this should be a majority vote, not a unanimous vote," Chihiro insisted.

"Fine," said Keima, who didn't see the point since it will all become moot anyway.

"I propose changing the rules so that amending it will not need a unanimous vote, but only a majority vote." Chihiro was not sure all the girls would vote with her, but she was sure most would. She suspected that the dweeb had coerced Elsie to vote against her.

"Fine. But we'll change it back to unanimous after that vote. Haqua?"

"Chihiro Kosaka proposes to amend Rule 13, from _New rules or amendments of existing rules could be made with the __unanimous consent __of all parties, which consist of the eight girls named above, Keima Katsuragi, Elsie Katsuragi, and Haqua du Lot Herminium _to _New rules or amendments of existing rules could be made with the __consent of the majority __of all parties, which consist of the eight girls named above, Keima Katsuragi, Elsie Katsuragi, and Haqua du Lot Herminium_."

Haqua then called all the girls, and all voted yea. So it was adopted.

* * *

…

"I know you all want to go to bed now," Keima stated.

"You got that right," Ayumi muttered, before giving a big yawn. "Just adjourn, and you can do what you need to do in the morning."

"Before that, I have one more thing to do. Haqua?"

The purple-haired devil glared at Keima, before sighing.

"Before I could use this to save Fuse's memories, there's one more thing that New Hell requires," Haqua said. She was lying, but since she planned this with Keima, she was only lying to the girls. And the valedictorian has no qualms at all about lying to her competition.

"What?" Chihiro exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, my superiors required the consent of someone else for this. Because without them, this would be very unstable, and you know how these things work."

"Yes. I begged her if there was any other way, but Haqua was adamant," Keima explained.

"Rules are rules!" the devil snapped. "And I begged them, but they refused. I'd be in big trouble if I ignored it."

"So who else needed to consent?" asked Kanon.

"The Goddesses," he said with a solemn voice.

"Oh, them?" Yui said with a nonchalant voice, a huge sigh being noticed. "Oh, no! Not them! Don't tell me—"

"The Goddesses will never consent to it!" Chihiro asserted forcefully, a bit bewildered. "Katsuragi, you need to put your foot down."

"Um, uh, sure," the heiress said. "Oh, no! Whatever shall we do?"

* * *

_Part 352 – Ask the Goddesses_

The other five girls just looked at Chihiro and Yui with a mixture of confused and bemused expressions before they caught on.

"That is terrible! I hope Vulcan can see the light!" Tsukiyo said melodramatically.

"Mercury would never approve of it!" Ayumi muttered.

And Keima was confused about their reactions. Were they sincere or acting? Based on what he knows, the Goddesses would be sure to scuttle their plan. Maybe they're confused. The girls publicly agreed to let Aoba in, so they must act dismayed. But perhaps they secretly want to exclude Aoba without the opprobrium of being at fault for Aoba losing her memories? So maybe they secretly welcomed this development. So that explains the conflict in their emotions.

"But if they approve, then there's nothing to stop Aoba, right? She's totally in. There can be no objection," Yui clarified.

"Yes. If the Goddesses approve," he said.

He scanned the crowd, and he was puzzled when the eyes of several of the girls suddenly brightened.

"Yes, you know best, darling," the crossdresser replied, and she winked.

And Keima got confused. What was going on? What was she trying to tell him? Of course! She was supporting him so Aoba would get excluded, without her fault.

"No! Don't! I'm sure they won't agree!" Tsukiyo shouted, yet as Tsukiyo was a poor actress, it sounded like a dramatic piece of theater. Several girls rolled their eyes. "Don't do it! What if our Goddesses refuse?"

"Then we must accept it," the crossdresser said with an obviously acted sad tone.

"Mercury would never agree to it! But if you insist, then we must abide by their decision," Ayumi said in another piece of poor acting.

"Are you all crazy?" Chihiro shouted, with conviction. Keima noted that the normal girl was not acting. She believed what she was saying. "You're gonna gamble Fuse's memories on those selfish pieces of work? I'm sorry for saying that, but it's a terrible idea."

"You're my best friend, so just trust me on this," Ayumi said, looking her friend in the eye.

Keima got even more curious. Did Ayumi know about his deal with Haqua? But how?

"Fine! But don't blame me for this! Katsuragi, Haqua, this is a horrible idea!" the normal girl warned.

"Don't worry, Chihiro," Kanon said, her face uncertain. "Let's just trust Keima on this, okay?"

Chihiro said nothing more.

"Thank you. Now, can you please tell your Goddesses to emerge?"

* * *

Seconds later, Keima was looking at the six Goddesses. Two Devils. And Chihiro. And Shiori, since Minerva could appear outside of Shiori's body.

"Goddesses, let's dispense with the formalities. I called you for one reason only," he began.

"Yes. We heard you," Vulcan said. "Let's get this over with. Just ask us."

"Fine. I'm going to ask you to vote on Aoba Fuse's inclusion. It's the same—yea for yes, and nay for no. Haqua will record the vote. A unanimous vote is needed for her inclusion."

"We know how this will go. You planned it all from the start, right?" Mars insinuated. "This is a foregone conclusion."

"Yes, it is," he said, confused about how Mars got wind of the plan. Did Haqua tell her?

* * *

_Part 353 – The Goddesses Vote_

"Fine. Let's start. Diana?"

And he was very sure of Diana. Not only was the goddess in love with him, but she was also very protective of Tenri's love for him. She was also very selfish and unreasonable, especially when her emotions get the better of her.

He was glad he included the Goddesses. They were his back-up plan in case the girls voted for Aoba.

"Yea."

"Thank you, Diana, now—wait. Did you just say, nay?"

"I said yea, you deaf idiot! Yea! Yea!" she shouted.

"What? You voted for Aoba?" he openly expressed his shock.

"Yes. Stop pretending you didn't know how I will vote. Aoba Fuse is a rival of Tenri and me, but she's a tiny bug. Fuse's nothing, and Tenri has nothing to fear. If I voted against her, I am saying that I am afraid of that insignificant creature!" Diana explained. "Yea."

And Keima began to panic. _What was going on here? Maybe—of course! She's in love with me. Perhaps she does not want to be faulted for denying Fuse her memories. So she voted for her. Of course, from her perspective, it won't matter because her sisters would vote against her, and she would be blameless._

_Don't panic, Keima. The other Goddesses are not in love with me. They despise me. So they won't have a reason to curry favor from me. They can vote as they please. In fact, they would be happy to teach me a lesson._

"Thank you, Diana," he said. "Apollo?"

"Kanon is going to win. I don't care if Fuse is in or not, because you're going to belong to Kanon either way. You're already her boyfriend. So yea. Because it won't matter in the end, Kanon's boyfriend!"

"Yea?" Keima asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes. Yea!"

And his world began to crumble. _No, it can't be!_

"Mercury?"

"Ayumi's husband, my vote is yea. Fuse doesn't matter, does she? You're already married to Ayumi. That's all that's important, no matter how many other girls you have. In the end, they're just mistresses."

Of course, they wouldn't care enough for Fuse to refuse her. They don't see her as a credible threat!

He gritted his teeth. What a miscalculation! Fuse's going to lose everything, and it's all his fault!

"Minerva?"

"Shiori voted Yea. So I'm yea too," the timid Goddess squeaked as Shiori put an arm on her shoulder. The librarian gave a small smile as Haqua recorded Minerva's vote.

"Mars?"

"You already know this, Katsuragi, but for the benefit of my sisters, I'll explain. Aoba Fuse is Yui's close friend. Yui knows what's at stake. She wants her future husband to be happy. So I vote as both you and her want. Yea."

"But what about your own opinion?" he asked, trying to salvage what he could. "Vote from your heart."

"Yea. I like Fuse. And Fuse's a great help to Yui in winning you over."

He sat down on a stool chair as his face became white as ash and sweat began to pour. He had one last chance. And he knew that Fuse's fate belonged in her hand.

Vulcan was a violent and malevolent Goddess, at least to him. So she would be delighted to make him suffer, and since she does not know about his deal with Haqua, then she would think that preventing Aoba from being part of the Schedule would thwart his plans.

_Please Vulcan! Do the right thing! Vote nay! Aoba's depending on you._

* * *

_Part 354 – Vulcan and Keima_

"Vulcan?"

"You're a dirty little man. You do not deserve Tsukiyo. Because here you are, with the most beautiful and innocent girl—Tsukiyo—offering herself to you, and all you had to do was to say yes. I disapproved of her choice, as I cannot see what she saw in you, and my judgment had been proven right. You are a no-good mortal boy who is not fit to kiss the feet of a common wench in old hell, let alone the perfect image of a girl such as Tsukiyo. The least you could have done to bask in her presence was to accept her, to make her happy. But could you do that? No! You are a disgusting piece of excrement that does not deserve to be smeared on the bottom of my boots! You are a piece of filth that isn't fit to be put in the trash of the lowliest portion of hell!"

Keima was not surprised by her torrent of words. Vulcan was not the calmest and most sedate of the Goddesses. And she was the one who wore her displeasure of Keima most openly. She will be the one to scupper his plans. At least, she would think she did so. Still, he was getting impatient.

_Get on with it! Vote against Aoba! _he nearly shouted, but bit his tongue. Now was not the time for insulting the head Goddess, although he was very tempted to.

"Hey, no need to say those mean things to the dweeb!" Chihiro snapped, unable to take it anymore. Nobody says mean things to Katsuragi except her!

Shiori nearly fainted at the vehemence of Vulcan's speech, and Minerva ended up putting her hands on Shiori's ears.

"Shut up, you Godless girl! Why are you even here? You're not even a host!" Vulcan shouted at the normal girl and turned back to Keima.

"Don't shout at her," Keima warned. He could shrug off shouting directed at him, but to the girls? That would make his blood boil. Unless that shouting was part of his plan. Which this one wasn't. Still, it looked like Vulcan would come through!

_I can't believe it, but Vulcan is going to save her. Yes, say all the bad things you want and vote for your feelings. The God of Conquests once again wins!_

Vulcan continued her tirade. "What do you do instead of treasuring her and making Tsukiyo your one and true love? Instead of marrying her, you looked at other women. What is worse is that instead of rejecting her and freeing her to look at other deserving men, you made her yours even more, and made her consent to your sickening arrangement. To think that you actually made her want to be a paramour! You go and act like a dog in heat, seeking as many girls where you can… And you have the nerve to make all the hosts of my sisters fall in love with you! And not only are you not content with the Goddess hosts—at least I'd understand if you just wanted quality girls. But no! You have to include girls who are not worthy of the boy whom Tsukiyo loves. You have to go and look outside Goddess hosts! Like Kosaka and Fuse! I am appalled! How can you betray Tsukiyo for riff-raff like them?"

"Hey, I am here, you know!" Chihiro growled.

"Yes, leave her out of this," Keima hissed, "Chihiro did nothing to deserve your wrath."

Vulcan continued as if the two teenagers didn't speak. "You don't deserve Tsukiyo! A pure and innocent girl like her should have a better lover and husband than a cretin from the depths of Hades like you. Yet I cannot dictate her choice, no matter how much it makes me want to puke. So I will make my choice. Remember this vote when you make your choice in five years. I am doing this for Tsukiyo and Tsukiyo alone. I vote yea."

In an instant, his jaw almost dropped to the floor, and he could only remember the last word. "Come again?"

Vulcan growled. "You deaf cretin! _Yea! _Haqua, tally the votes."

"Um, yes. The votes are six goddesses for yea and zero for nay. The Goddesses unanimously approve the inclusion of Fuse to the schedule."

* * *

_Part 355 – Ask Her Already_

Before Keima could process the information, the Goddesses reverted control to their hostesses, or in Minerva's case, disappeared.

"So, how did it go?" Yui asked.

"Well, they could have been nicer about it, but I guess, clenched teeth and all, they all voted yea!" Chihiro said.

"So, there are no more problems?" Yui asked.

"None," said Haqua.

Keima was still silent, his face unreadable. He still couldn't believe it. All his plans! Crashed! How could it happen? Why was he so wrong about his reading of the Goddesses? He was sure that they would blanch at the very idea of adding another competitor to their precious hosts!

But then it hit him.

_I'm going to lose Aoba._

Of course, he still has to ask his disciple to join the schedule, but that was a foregone conclusion. Unlike the Goddesses, he actually asked and received an answer beforehand—his disciple would refuse!

_Refuse! _

And with it, she would lose her memories. And he would lose his disciple. His dreams of making her an exemplar of the ideal, of being his equal in the world of dating sims, of using her as an example to those who would mock his life choices, were now gone.

What could he say to her? How can he face her after he failed her so spectacularly?

"Hello! Earth to Keima!"

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Yui.

"Maybe he was dazed from happiness!" Kanon remarked.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I was spaced out. I was thinking about how to tell her," he excused. "I need to do this right."

"What's there to get right about?" Chihiro asked. "Otamegane, you've got a way with words. This is a piece of cake for you!"

"Aw, maybe he's acting right now! Pretending to be neutral when he's so happy!" Ayumi teased.

"Yeah, with Keima darling, you can never tell if he's acting or not," said Yui. "After all, you did a superb job of making it look like you didn't know how the Goddesses would vote!"

"Yes, you're right," Keima admitted. "Anyway, meeting adjourned. Good night. I'm going to ask Aoba as soon as possible."

He gave a dramatic bow, still sporting a poker face, and rapidly exited the room.

His heart was pounding, and he doubted that he could have kept on his mask if he stayed longer. Still, he kept his composure as he slowly walked to his room.

He needed to think. He had been in worse fixes before. There must be something that he could do to salvage the situation.

If Aoba accepted being part of the schedule, that would solve his problem. True, he was not enthused with another girl added to his formal harem, but it was better than losing her as a disciple. Of course, Chihiro's vote would restrict their disciple time to her actual schedule.

His mood furthered darkened when he was reminded of it. He wanted to curse the girl he loved for that! Did Chihiro know that the vote would end up this way? Who was he kidding? It was his damn fault for agreeing to it in the first place, even if the only reason he agreed was he was so sure that Aoba would not be in the schedule.

Not that it mattered in the slightest—as things stood, the girl genius would refuse. And he can't even tell her the consequences of refusing.

He needed time to plan and think. Fortunately, he did not have to do anything, as the girls did not know who was sleeping in his game library.

He did not know how, but he was going to save her and keep her as a disciple.

"Katsuragi! Ask her! Ask her now!" a voice was heard, and when he turned around, it was Haqua.

"Haqua!"

"Yes, stop dilly-dallying. Go and ask her."

"That could wait until the morning. Wasn't that agreed to earlier?"

"They only agreed to that because they thought that Fuse is not here! But we know that's not the case. She's in this house."

"She's asleep."

"Then wake her up."

"I don't want to. I'll do it in the morning."

"Katsuragi, you have one hour."

"Huh?"

"If she hasn't accepted after one hour, then she failed to join the schedule within three days since the duet."

"What?"

"Look, the only thing left to do is to ask her. If you don't do it, that will count as a refusal from your part to ask her. You have everything you need."

"But only one hour?"

"Fine. I'll give you two."

"Don't be unreasonable—"

"I'm not. I've been playing this game with you for the past three days, and my patience is wearing thin. I want results. Either you do it now, or you don't do it at all. In two hours, if she hasn't joined, that's it! Goodbye!"

Before Keima could say anything else, Haqua disappeared, presumably to New Hell.

* * *

_Part 356 – Gamer Realization_

And he was just about to run out of time. Two hours were not enough! He needed to rush.

He ran to the door of the gaming library and was about to open the door, but stopped. He couldn't bear to be in the same room as his disciple until he could be sure he could save her. Instead, he went to his room and scanned his list of game titles stored on his computer.

There must be a game somewhere that his brain skipped over, that has this exact same scenario. There were some, but those were games Aoba had played, and he knew she would not be fooled by his words.

And after an hour of searching, he came up with…

Nothing.

And that was it.

If his games could not provide the solution, then most likely, it was because it could not be solved. Because the ideal has all the answers, if it was not there, then it's not supposed to be answerable.

It was only at that point that he gave up all hope. He stood up, but suddenly, his knees shook, he fell, and he crawled on all fours to his bed. He had not the energy to even change into his pajamas.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," he began to say in a soft voice as a tear fell from his eye.

How could he even ask Aoba to become part of it? The moment she says no, Haqua will come bursting in and steal her memories.

Should he even ask? It would be just cruel of him to ask her such an insensitive question. Granted, she'll forget everything anyway, but still…

Maybe he should not ask her? Either do nothing or tell Haqua he wouldn't even bother trying? Because either way, the result was the same, he would spare his disciple the humiliation of being asked to be part of a harem, and he would not have to make her angry in rejecting it.

Maybe that's the best solution, after all?

"I am so sorry, Aoba. I messed up, didn't I?" he said in a whisper to himself as he buried his face in his arms. "I messed up so bad! Why did I assume that the Goddesses would vote that way? Why? It's obvious they knew my real plan—Haqua probably slipped up and told them our deal—and they wanted to screw with me as much as possible! Or maybe they didn't, yet the vote of their hosts swayed them! Does it matter? I messed up! I made plans that relied on unfounded assumptions! And now you will lose everything that made you the greatest disciple I could ever hope to have. What could have been? I want to guide you, to teach you, to stay by your side as you ascended the ladder to greatness in the ideal, to make you proud of me as a teacher and as a gamer, but now, that won't happen, will it? If you ever regain your memories someday, I hope you can forgive me for this."

He wiped his face dry as he stared at a bunch of games at his table. "You haven't played those, have you? It's new. I want to know how you would rate them. I want to read your comments about the heroines' routes, how they stacked up against the past heroines. And yes, I even bought some Otome games. Maybe that's the influence of Yui's conquest. But I know you will love it because you love otome games more than gal games. But that is natural.

"Would you still come to our club, my secretary, after this night? How could I manage that club alone? Especially since without you, there wouldn't be a club? I love that clubroom so much! Thank you for that! And thank you for solving my bully problem! Without you, I would probably have ignored that problem and lived under their shadow till the end of my high school days! You put the fear of me on the bullies' pathetic hearts! Thank you for that. And for all the time we spent playing together, all those games, all those heroines and heroes! Would you remember all those things? I'm so sorry."

"You made me even prouder to be a gamer, to be a denizen of the ideal. You're living proof that the path I chose was not a mistake, that I made the right decision all those years ago to dwell in the ideal instead of wallowing in the real. You're my boast when they all criticize me for doing nothing but play games. Of course, even without you, I would still do those things, but I can have something to throw in their face when they dare criticize me for my choices in life. Because when I look at you, I feel pride, and I can be proud of myself because of that. And you're proud of me for things that I take pride in. You're proud of me because I play games and I'm good at it. And I like that very much. Where the other girls would push me to the real, you pull me back to the ideal. Thank you."

It was at that point that he realized something. It was so blindingly obvious that he laughed about only connecting the dots at that point in time.

"I am your friend. And I hope you consider me that too. I don't love you, Aoba, not like how you would like me to, but maybe I will in five years. Right now, I only love Chihiro Kosaka. Perhaps that will change. Who knows? I have seven _other_ girls. And yes, you're one of them. I wish you were part of the schedule. Not just to save your memories. Even without that threat, I wish you can be one of my choices at the end of five years. But that would never happen, will it? Because you would never join. I wish I had realized this sooner, so I could have worked for your inclusion earlier and, maybe, maybe, not make the mistakes I did. I could've made a better plan to convince you of joining. Then, because I am the God of Conquest, you would not have a choice in the matter, because I can make you part of it whether you like it or not. But I don't have time to do it. Because I messed up and thought I didn't want you to be part of the schedule. And now, you will lose your memories because of it."

He made his decision. It would hurt too much to ask Aoba, have her reject it, and watch Haqua take away everything. Better get it over with and tell Haqua just to take it all away while Aoba sleeps.

…

* * *

_Part 357 – After Action Report_

"I don't get it," Shiori whispered as the girls watched Keima leave. "What's going on?"

"It's part of Keima's plan," Yui confidently stated.

"Yeah, I get it that he's up to something," Ayumi agreed. "That's why I acted. But what?"

"Katsuragi obviously knew that the Goddesses would vote his way," Chihiro said, still angry at Vulcan's tirade. "For some reason, he wanted to make it seem like he doesn't know that."

"He did?" asked Shiori.

"Yes. Otherwise, he would never have allowed himself to seek their approval," the normal girl asserted, calming down.

"He did not want the Goddesses to know that he knew," Yui agreed. "Because they might change their mind if that was the case. Remember, if we know, the Goddesses know. I'm glad we didn't have this discussion before they voted."

"That makes sense. I'm glad I acted too. Mercury didn't catch on fast enough and thought I was serious, or she was asleep before she came out," the athlete said.

"Vulcan was—I'm not sure," Tsukiyo said. "I think she didn't know he knew."

Ayumi then asked the obvious question. "But why ask the Goddesses? It's so—unnecessary!"

"Maybe it's to seal the deal," Chihiro proposed. "If the Goddesses agree, with their selfishness and jealousy, then Fuse deserves to be in the schedule, and we can't object. Nobody can complain about Fuse after tonight, can we?"

"Or there's some other reason we don't know about," Yui said. "The point is, we have to trust Keima about it."

"Really? But Keima didn't seem like he wanted them to vote for her, or us for that matter," Tenri said.

"Oh, he's just acting," Yui assured. "You know Keima, always scheming and plotting something. He wanted Fuse in from the very beginning. So you can be assured that every word and action of his was towards that goal. He didn't look too thrilled, but that's because he doesn't want us to be jealous or mad because he seemed too eager."

"True. If he jumped around with joy, I would've gotten mad," Kanon admitted. "And I guess that goes for all of you too. Knowing that it was necessary did not make it any easier."

"Yeah. He looked neutral, as if the result did not matter to him," Ayumi added. "If I didn't know he was that great an actor, I would have suspected something."

"Keima just can't be honest with what he wants," Tsukiyo said. "And with the entire New Hell business, I don't blame him for keeping it close to his heart. But I do wish he'd open up to us more."

…

* * *

_Later…_

They were asleep. Well, most were. Yui was still awake, her head hidden under her blanket, staring at the reflection of her phone.

"So, Mars, who leaked it?" asked the crossdresser. "Who leaked the bet?" [1]

"I don't know. Nobody would own to it," the Goddess of War admitted. "If I would have to guess, maybe Diana? Because Diana guaranteed Haqua's vote, if you remember. But I'm not sure."

"Are you sure you didn't leak it to Keima?" Yui teased.

"I didn't do it. It's cheating, you know. If Fuse failed to be part of the schedule, the others would have to give you one hour of their time with Katsuragi," Mars reminded.

"You're so mean, Mars, betting my time with Keima on the off chance that Fuse is in love with Darling, and betting the time of the others if Fuse failed to be part of the schedule," Yui pouted.

"Hey, it worked, didn't it? Because I know you're right about Fuse being in love with him."

"But I didn't know that the girls would vote for Fuse too! You know, I didn't know if I should be happy or sad if someone voted against Fuse! Because if that happens, I will gain six hours, one from each girl, and another hour from the girl who voted against, not that the other girls know about it."

"I'm glad the vote succeeded. Otherwise, the girls would kill me and my sisters for betting their time!" Mars admitted.

"But what if even one Goddess voted against Fuse?" asked Yui. "What will happen?"

"It's the same as a failed vote. Six hours to you from the other girls, and one hour from the girl whose Goddess voted against it. So basically, we were all committed to voting for Fuse since last Saturday. That's why Katsuragi was so sure in calling us to vote. He knew we had to vote for Fuse!" Mars pondered. "We were surprised that he asked us Goddesses, yet looking back at it, we shouldn't be. Your future husband knew everything from the start and secured Fuse's place in the schedule. You're lucky that not only is your beloved handsome, but also very smart."

"And he'll become very rich too," Yui yawned. "So what was that about dressing as butlers and maids in Lady Kujo's ball?"

"Well, the other Goddesses weren't too thrilled to support Fuse after we proved that she was in love with Katsuragi. After all, they only agreed because they were so convinced that Fuse was not in love with him. They were all angry with Fuse and Katsuragi for making fools of them. So they tried to back out. Vulcan was having none of it," Mars recalled. "I pretended to be against it too so we won't be found out. We tried to weasel out of it through a bet, but we lost, and paid for it by acting like maids and butlers."

"What was the bet?"

"We won't support Fuse if it turned out that the majority of the hosts also did not support Fuse. The other Goddesses were sure that their hosts would never do so, but well, you know what happened. Do you remember that meeting at the Astronomy Club right after the duet?"

"The one where Tsukiyo told us that Keima needs to be President, and that we should consult our Goddess? That last part wasn't my idea. Tsukiyo kinda did that on her own."

"Yes. By the start of that meeting, Vulcan had already won. Ayukawa, you, Kujo, and Shiomiya quickly declared your vote by early morning, even before you even had a chance to talk to your future husband. That's four out of six. And believe me, the Goddesses tried to talk them out of it, but you four girls were adamant. And so, we lost, and we had to not only support Fuse's membership but also play maids and butlers to Kujo's ball."

"All of the Goddesses?"

"Diana didn't try very hard to convince Tenri. She was more embarrassed, I think, to act as a maid than to vote for Fuse. Well, I only pretended to save face, but you saw right through me, and Minerva just asked once, but Shiomiya nearly cried when she heard it. We pretty much surrendered without a fight!"

"So Lady Kujo's speech was only relevant for Kanon, Ayumi, and Chihiro?"

"Yes. By that time, only those three were in doubt. Takahara and Kosaka took a lot longer to decide, but they did the right thing in the end. Both of them want Katsuragi to be President so much that nothing else mattered. Only Nakagawa held out. Apollo failed to convince Nakagawa. She blundered and made her host even more confused. If you didn't intervene, Nakagawa might have scuttled Keima's plan. Good job, Yui. You saved Fuse."

"We did well, didn't we? I mean, what we did is the right thing," Yui asked as she yawned.

"Yes, we did the right thing. And congratulations! Everything that you wished for came true," Mars said.

"Thank you," Yui admitted. She knew she was, in large part, responsible for what happened. If it weren't for her, Keima would never have moved to have Fuse in.

She smiled as sleep claimed her.

End of Flag XXXII

* * *

**Appendix**

[1] The bet was shown in Flag XIII, Part 132:

_"If I'm right, and Yui and I can prove that she is after him, our sisters should persuade their hosts to vote in favor of her joining the schedule," Mars asked._

_"That's reasonable. But I'm not sure I can just order it. I am the eldest sister, but I do not command them like a boss commands her employees," said Vulcan._

And Flag XIII, Part 134

_"Yes. As the rules state, a unanimous vote of the girls, Elsie, Haqua, and Katsuragi, is needed," Diana said. "Let's see. If Mars is wrong, we each get three hours. If she's right, then we need to persuade our hosts to vote for it when it's brought up."_

_"That's not enough," Mars insisted. "What if you failed? Apollo here failed to make Kanon back off trying to dump the schedule. I want one hour of each of your hosts for Yui if the vote failed, and another hour for the host who voted against it."_

_"So basically, two hours off for the girls who voted against it, and one hour off if they voted for it, but it still failed because of the others?" inquired Diana._

_"Yes," confirmed Mars. "Unless you're scared of losing."_

_"Fine then," Diana agreed. "But to make it fair, Mercury here must not only persuade Ayumi but also make Ayumi tell Kosaka to vote for Fuse. What do you think, Mercury?"_

_"Why not?" Mercury said as she yawned. "As long as the others take care of Katsuragi, Elsie, and Haqua's votes."_

_"Yui should have another of Takahara's hour if Kosaka vote against it," the War Goddess demanded._

_"If you insist," the Messenger Goddess conceded. "But the others must also sacrifice another hour of their host too. So, who shall guarantee Haqua, Katsuragi, and Elsie's votes?"_

* * *

**Review Replies,**

To **xellos540, **

I made this reply via PM. I'm posting it here for the enlightenment of the other readers.

Sorry for not including the details of Mari's lecture. I did it in part to maintain flexibility on what the girls can and cannot do with Keima. And also so they won't go too far.

Well, they have better ways to make Keima pay, like when Keima has to follow what the girl wants xD

Yep! Mari already had a very high opinion of Tenri, and it got even higher because of Tenri's helpfulness.

Well, Kanon is Kanon. It's just her to help by singing while the others cook. Not that she couldn't cook.

I got the inspiration for the cooking scene from the start of the Heart of Jupiter arc. In that arc, Keima got into a world where all the Goddess hosts were madly in love with him, and all of them gave him bento lunches (It seems that in that world, Keima did the Goddess Arc without any mistakes). So if in that alternate world, they can all cook for bentos, then they can also cook in the real world.

Yes, Keima was doing "something" with Aoba upstairs! xD

Yes, it's inevitable that they would start fighting with each other. In a way, the Schedule seeks to regulate the relations of the girls with each other and Keima to minimize fights. By guaranteeing time to all the girls, it was supposed to ensure harmony between all. The presence of Aoba Fuse threw a wrench on that, of course.

Yup! The innocents are those two, but as we both know, Shiori isn't really "innocent". Who knows what Shiori had read in that big library in school?

Keima is too busy with games to try to sneak a peek while they are changing. Not that he would even try if he weren't busy. He's just not that kind of guy. Except if 2D girls are changing—then maybe he would be tempted to peek xD.

Yep! Elsie's a scaredy-cat! Which is funny because her job is to hunt ghosts (Well, Weiss, but in the story, Weiss might as well be ghosts with how they look and act).

Haqua being roped into things was Elsie's doing, and only because she wanted her best friend to be part of the fun, not to act matchmaker! XD If she does act as a matchmaker, it's unintentional.

I was toying with them actually kissing each other, but then I realized none of them would actually do it with each other, as it would be out of character.

Kanon's music was ubiquitous, so Tsukiyo can't help but pick up the lyrics to Kanon's latest hit.

Fiddlesticks is a curse and a bad word, yet it's a very mild one that very often, many people don't recognize it as a bad word. Since it's Tenri, I'd figure that fiddlesticks would be the worse curse that she could utter. If she's speaking in English, that is.

Yui is kinda interested in how rich other people are. She already knows most of the girls are middle class, but she unsure of Tsukiyo for obvious reasons. And yes, it's an excuse to mention Urara and Mio XD.

Who knows how many actual adventures? I think, one?

"are they married already or what?" I'm sure Aoba would be thrilled if that's the case XD.  
Well, Aoba is described as a female version of Keima. So yeah, even if unconsciously, she's aping his behavior.

Aoba is both flirty and arrogant in her demand to be fed. As for why she offered to feed him too, to her, it is a quid pro quo. You feed me, so in exchange, I feed you too. At least that's Aoba's logic.

"If other girls saw this... we would have 8 yanderes..." Then it's a good thing that they don't know that Aoba's there and they were too busy having fun downstairs. xD

In my opinion, Aoba's actually closer to the truth than we realize. Despite Mari's opinion of Keima's gaming habits, despite wishing that he become more 'normal', if Mari really disapproves of it, she would have refused to give money to buy all those games or spent her or Keiichi's money on all those things. In a way, Mari really supported Keima's passion. Because I don't think any parent who disagrees with their sons' habit would willingly fork out that much cash to buy all those expensive things.

Remember that Keima's hobby is expensive.

But Mari only did so because she loves Keima and does not want him to be unhappy, not because she really thinks playing games is what her son should be doing.

Aoba had already seen the God of Conquest mode before, so she was not shocked. And she's still awed, but she had seen it before, so she could actually do things, like feed Keima.

Yep. On the one hand, Aoba loves being a disciple of Keima, but that, by definition, meant that she will always be under his shadow. Yet if they were to marry, they should be equals, as Mari said. She's conflicted.

And you're right! Keima finally perfected the God of Conquest mode!

Did Keima ask Elsie to sort it in the game library? In his room? Or somewhere else? Because if it's in his room, maybe it would make sense, but not in the library. I really can't imagine him trying to rearrange his entire collection every time he buys a new game.

"will they sit half-in-half?" Or maybe someone will sit on another's lap while both are playing games? :D

Yes, I second Haqua too. The problem is that Keima doesn't get too flustered by Haqua easily. Remember when he walked in on Haqua while Haqua's changing in the bathroom? He didn't so much as react. It would be out of character for Keima to stammer and be nervous to explain anything to Haqua. And Haqua does get back at Keima all the time. Only instead of using words, she uses physical violence on Keima all the time.

Keima and Aoba are both leading Haqua around by the nose with all that 'explanations' on how leaning sideways are good for playing games. The way they told it, Haqua is confused if they believed what they were saying or were bullshitting her.

I don't think Haqua buys that they were not doing anything impure. It's just that she couldn't say anything against them because of their arguments, and they keep supporting each other before Haqua could say anything.

The events between Aoba and Keima, and what the girls are doing are running parallel to each other. So yeah, Haqua first appeared to Keima and Aoba, then went downstairs to join the girls, then get caught by Mari.

Yes, Haqua and Elsie played Neo-Hellian Almagemachina xD

Thank you. I know it's a bit slow, but I want to show what happened during the sleepover, so the sleepover would not all be serious or life or death situations. Even though the purpose of the sleepover is practical, it doesn't mean that the girls couldn't have fun at the same time.

* * *

To **Red888,** I'm glad that scene (Hungry Gamers) was so unexpected!Thank you. I hope the pay-off was worth all the build-up! But the pay-off's not yet over.


End file.
